


Ethereal Redemption

by midnightopheliac



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Adventure, Canon, Cleopatra - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, Egypt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairies, Family, Family Bonding, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Gaul - Freeform, History, Las Vegas, Love, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Scandinavia, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Strong Language, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Viking, alternative universe, egyptian, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 662,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightopheliac/pseuds/midnightopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of True Blood Season 4, Sookie chooses Eric over Bill, but with Russell Edgington free from his concrete grave they’re going to need all the help they can get. That help just so happens to be in Sin City. Godric didn’t meet the sun in Season 2 and his human life starts to catch up with him, introducing someone who can help Sookie understand who and what she is. Eric/Sookie & Godric/OC. 18+ (language, violence and sexual content) For extra's visit www.midnightopheliac.wordpress.com<br/>CURRENTLY BEING BETA'D AND UNDERGOING SMALL RE-WRITES IN PLACES (COMPLETE TO CHAPTER 38)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halo

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_I swore I'd never fall again, b_ _ut this don't even feel like falling  
_ _Gravity can't forget t_ _o pull me back to the ground again  
_ _Feels like I've been awakened, e_ _very rule I had you breakin', t_ _he risk that I'm takin'  
_ _I'm never gonna shut you out  
_ _Everywhere I'm looking now,_ _I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_ _Baby I can see your halo, y_ _ou know you're my saving grace  
_ _~ Halo, Beyonce_

I couldn’t help but glance around the cream coloured room I was sitting in, taking in all the changes, reflecting upon the days when this room was dark and empty, bleak and drafty. I guess being the Vampire King of Louisiana means your house gets a free upgrade. Speaking of my former boyfriend, I flinched as his fangs sank further into my left wrist; his pulls were actually becoming somewhat painful, and I was finding it hard to focus.

On the other side sat the only remaining Louisiana Sheriff, also a former lover. The awkwardness of the situation was almost palpable.

His fangs were buried in my right wrist; however, his pulls were gentle, almost affectionate as he ran his fingers over the skin of my arm. _“Of course, he can feel the slight pain I’m in thanks to the bond, that’s gonna take some getting used to. At least he’s attempting to soothe me like he did when he practically fang-raped me that time with Russell at Fangtasia before he…”_ I stopped my mental thought process there, willing myself to shut off the memory. I could have lost him then to the sun, and I nearly lost him this evening to fire.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” I demanded quietly, already feeling the light-headedness approaching. Eric was the first to stop, mid-pull and all, and made quick work of healing the puncture wounds. Bill, on the other hand, took two more greedy mouthfuls before seeming to reluctantly let me go, following suit by healing the marks on my wrist that he’d created.

For a split-second silence enveloped us, I felt like screaming, shouting, throwing a fit, anything to make them snap out of whatever it was that was clouding their thoughts. It’s said that every girl wishes to be fought over by two men, well let me tell you right now that it’s not all singing and dancing. Not at all.

I couldn’t help but look between the two vampires, no wait, _men,_ who had turned my life upside down, both for better and for worse.

“You saved my life, both our lives,” Bill spoke first, gazing at me with the tender eyes he had used from the moment we met. It was difficult to forgive him for his betrayal but I couldn’t let him die, that wouldn’t have been a very Christian thing to do, not to mention that Gran would’ve been rolling in her grave if I hadn’t done something.

“It was my turn,” I responded gently, knowing that we were now even. He’d saved my life in the past and now I’d saved his.

The voice on my right pulled my gaze away from Bill. “Thank you,” came the honestly appreciative tone. Never in my life did I think I’d hear the mighty Viking thank me for something. Then again, stranger things have happened.

“You don’t have to thank me. I can’t imagine the world without you in it,” I returned in an equally honest tone, watching as a smile graced Eric’s features instead of his usual smirk. It was a pleasant sight, one I’d grown fond of over his period of amnesia. “Both of you,” I added as an afterthought, turning to look at Bill as I remembered his presence. It was true to some extent. Though I no longer felt such a deep love for Bill, I cared enough about him to want him to be walking this earth a little longer, and his company wasn’t too bad I suppose.

Pulling my arms out of their grasps, I brought them to my lap. Eric allowed me to pull away but Bill clung to me for a little longer. _“Personal space invasion,”_ I mentally reprimanded him. I knew he couldn’t hear me, but my emotions were so frazzled that all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep.

Dragging the sleeves of my brown jacket down over my wrists, I turned my head as if watching a tennis match, observing first the 6’4” Viking, and then the 5’10” Civil War veteran before looking back to the Viking. Quickly rising to my feet, I crossed the room. “I can’t stand this anymore,” I cursed; tension in the room was high. Both sets of eyes followed me.

“It’s like being ripped in half. No matter what I do, somebody I love gets hurt,” I explained, not really bothering to acknowledge the fact that neither of the two men probably understood where I was coming from. Two clicks could be heard and I was silently grateful that the fangs were away. At least they were both in an acceptable mood.

Bill rose from his seat, keeping his distance from me and his back to Eric. “Sookie I just want for you to be happy, and if being with Eric is what makes you happy, then you have my blessing.”

For a moment I was stunned into silence, not by the fact he was finally acknowledging that he might lose me, but because he thought I needed his blessing in order to move on. _‘I can date whoever the hell I want! I don’t need your permission’_ I mentally screamed, scowling in his direction for a moment before Eric’s movements captured my attention.

Stealing a glance, I was in time to capture the elated expression on his sculptured features: He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. Slowly he approached me, visibly concerned that I would run from him. I could never run from him if I was being perfectly honest with myself. Sure, he could be savage and cruel, he’d kept things from me, chained me up in the filthy basement of Fangtasia and then presented me to Russell Edgington like a shiny new toy, but he’d done it all for me.

He’d never been savage and cruel, per sé, towards me without good reason, he’d yelled at me in Russell’s mansion, yet I could see now that he needed to make Russell believe he was willing to hand me over in order to gain an opportunity to kill him. I remembered the tenderness before he’d been forced to drink from me, the way he’d looked at me like he’d rather be doing anything other than hurting me. He’d then chained himself to Russell outside Fangtasia in the sunshine moments later, willing to die alongside the creepy 3000-year-old vampire so that he would never take me.

He stopped before me; I had to look up to lock eyes with the 1000-year-old vampire.

Tentatively his hands reached upwards, cradling my face and instinctively I leaned into his touch. “See, it’s okay Sookie, Bill’s fine with it,” he reassured, stroking my jaw line with a calloused thumb. “He had his chance, he blew it. H-He lied to you.”

“To protect me, and I lied to him to protect you, and you’ve lied to both of us so many times we can’t count,” I fired back before realising my words, his hands slipping away from my face.

Instinctively I grabbed his hands, missing the feel of them against my cheeks. With an indescribable joyful expression, he placed his hands back to their former position.

“But then there’s the side of you I’ve witnessed over the past week, there’s good in you, so much of it. I know now that everything you ever said or did wasn’t selfish, it was to keep me safe. You’ve never asked for anything in return, well, apart from the obvious. But you’ve had that now, granted you weren’t yourself but you still remember it.” I paused for a moment to think, my eyes flitting between both Eric and Bill.

The defeated expression on Bill’s face made me feel a pang of guilt but it was soon overridden by my determination to say my piece. Looking back to my Viking I couldn’t help but smile, I had his rapt attention. “When we made love, you never took my blood, you never even asked for it. When you were silvered for the day and needed to feed you didn’t ask for my blood, you even seemed frightened when I offered it to you, like you were unsure about taking it. That alone denotes to me that you don’t want me for my blood, that you care for me on a different level, and at present that’s the best compliment I could ever hope for.”

Eric’s forehead came to rest against mine, our noses touching. “I care for who you are, not what you are,” he breathed, throwing Bill’s words from over a year ago around. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t betray you, ever,” he murmured, reciting the words he had used moments before I had allowed him to take my blood to heal.

“I may remind you of that someday,” I shot back playfully, earning a grin in response. Pulling back, I glanced to Bill, whose eyes moved from the wall he had been staring at to me. Clearly, he felt uncomfortable with the situation. “Will you be honest with me, please, for once?” He gave a nod, looking at me with puppy dog eyes that would have had me melting to the ground a year ago. “It was the blood, wasn’t it? I know you care, but it was the blood that sealed the deal yes? I’m not angry with you, not at all, I just need to know,” I inquired gently: I wanted to part on relatively good terms.

His head dropped in submission, a strange sight for a Vampire King and with a terse nod I gained my answer. For a moment I allowed silence to envelop us all again as I gathered my thoughts. For so long I had been used as a pawn in the vampire world, my heart and body had both been played like they were some sort of instrument and now it was time for them to heal.

I realized then that they would never heal with Bill; I would always know that he was in a relationship with me because I was a tasty treat. Sure, being with Eric would be tough, we clashed horns all the time over the smallest of things, and sometimes he infuriated me to the point where I wanted to smack him. Heck, I had smacked him before! Yet, with him I had this gut feeling that everything would be okay in the end, that he would use all of his 1000 years of experience to keep me safe and happy, so I could heal.

Finally, I looked up to Eric, observing the small hopeful smile on his lips and the deep cerulean orbs watching me closely. In a gentle yet firm tone, I finally voiced my decision. “Let’s go home.”


	2. She-Wolf

**ERIC'S POV**  
_One look in her lusting eyes, s_ _avage fears in you will rise_  
_Teeth of terror sinking in, t_ _he bite of the she-wolf_  
_My desires of flesh obey me, t_ _he lioness will enslave me_  
_Another heart beat than my own, t_ _he sound of claws on cobblestone, I'm stoned_  
_Beware what stalks you in the night, b_ _eware the she-wolf and her bite_  
_Her mystic lips tell only lies, h_ _er hidden will to kill in disguise  
_ _~ She-Wolf, Megadeth_

The moment those words left my lover’s lips I had her scooped up in my arms, vamping us out of Compton’s house and across the cemetery to the home I assumed I now shared with the telepath clutched to my chest. Technically, it was my house on paper but as her idiotic brother had so kindly pointed out before we were about to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium, it was her home.

If she wanted me to leave it then I would, no questions asked. I knew she wouldn’t be able to rescind my invitation; we’d crossed that bridge shortly after she’d arrived back from the Fae Realm. I would honour her wishes, though, silently praying that she wouldn’t kick me out. She did pick me, after all.

She picked me. _Me._

Swooping up the creaky porch steps at the front of her home, I placed her down gently: She held onto me for a moment to regain her centre of balance. It had been a while since I’d run with a human, and I gave her a sheepish smile by way of an apology for making her dizzy.

Removing her keys from her pocket, I watched as she unlocked the door, “You should smile more ya know. Makes you look younger, old man,” she teased as she stepped over the threshold. I couldn’t help but laugh at her; only my Sookie would think it would insult me by calling upon my age.

Following her across the threshold I was quick to shut the door behind me, dropping my gaze to the rug on the floor where two half prints from my muddy feet remained, serving as a reminder of the night Sookie brought me into her home and cared for me.

A part of myself was angry that I had allowed someone to see me weak, vulnerable and scared. I’m a 1000-year-old Viking; I do not do vulnerable and weak.

When I dared to dwell upon the feeling further I soon found my anger replaced with relief. At least it was my little spitfire who stumbled upon me and took me home rather than some redneck V addict. The last thing I’d have needed during my amnesic state would have been being stuck dealing with the emotions of some unstable inbred.

I’d only been looking at the rug upon the floor for a split second but when I looked back up Sookie had already divested herself of her brown jacket, allowing her lithe and tanned arms to fall into my sight. “Ah yes lover, but with age comes experience,” I couldn’t help but purr, waggling my eyebrows at her suggestively.

The laughter that escaped her lips was charmingly melodic and I broke out into an appreciative smile at how naturally beautiful everything about her was. “Pray tell, Mr. Northman, what experiences are you referring to?” She challenged with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Instinct took over and within seconds I had her pinned against the nearest wall, towering over her. One hand rested against the wall beside her head, the other sat comfortably upon her hip, kneading the firm flesh there.

My Sookie was meant to carry children, her hips were wide and unyielding, her chest ample and close to her forgiving heart, her gentle nature would make motherhood so rewarding for her. Yet it was the one thing I couldn’t give her. I could give her a new house, a shiny car, a wardrobe fit for royalty and a diamond ring to match but my Sookie had never been materialistic.

It was one of the many reasons I loved her, she didn’t care about how much wealth I’d accumulated in my 1000 years, she didn’t care for designer clothing and fast cars. All she wanted was to be loved and accepted, and I could give her that, bucket loads of it.

I claimed her lips with my own. There was no haste to our actions, my little faery had nearly been burnt alive inside the Moon Goddess last night and this evening I, too, was nearly burnt alive. Well, undead, if one was being pedantic.

Instead, I savoured her, her warm body pinned beneath my cold one, her heartbeat skittering, the smell of sunshine upon her unmarred skin. It was then I picked up on another heartbeat and I couldn’t help but frown, it didn’t belong to my lover.

The sound drew closer and instinctively I tore my lips from my lovers, spinning on my heels to stand protectively before her, pushing her further behind me. “Eric, what the hell?” she demanded, attempting to pass me. A low growl reverberated from within me, my fangs snapping down, as the owner of the heartbeat emerged from the shadows, shotgun in hand aimed directly at my lover, her eyes glazed over with hatred.

_“Debbie Pelt. Hasn’t someone managed to kill this Werebitch yet?”_ I mentally sighed. In a second she’d pulled the trigger several times and without even having to think about it I moved into its path, taking the shots so my Sookie wouldn’t be hit. What I wasn’t expecting, however, was the silver bullets.

Collapsing to my knees as the silver embedded itself within me I groaned at the burning sensation and the vile smell of sizzling flesh. This really wasn’t how I had wanted this evening to go. Sookie’s scream pierced my sensitive eardrums, the fear and anger rolling off her through our bond was enough to make me force myself back up onto my feet to protect her. I would deal with the silver later.

Back up on my feet, I was knocked down again only seconds later by a white wolf, grabbing a chunk of fur I sank my fangs in to rip open the creature’s neck before I yanked it backwards, catapulting Debbie across the room, and with a thud she smacked against the living room wall before falling to the floor.

If there was one thing my 1000 years had taught me, it was to never turn your back to an enemy. Debbie rose to her feet once more, blood from the impact and wound smeared across her snout and neck, a large chunk of fur missing from her hide, snapping her jaws at me: I crouched, waiting for her to pounce.

She didn’t disappoint. Moments later she launched herself at me, and before I could even move the sound of another gunshot rang out around the old farmhouse, and with nothing short of pride I watched as the bullet from the gun Sookie clutched in her hands sailed through the air, striking Debbie in the side of the head, the sound of metal meeting bone echoing in the darkness.

Debbie hit the floor quickly, her blood pooling out of the wound in the side of her head, spreading across Sookie’s freshly cleaned floor: I could tell she wouldn’t be too pleased about that. Without a second thought, she raised the gun again, firing another shot into Debbie’s head.

Righting myself, I hissed as the silver bullets continued to weaken me further, though the pain didn’t stop me from quirking an eyebrow in Sookie’s direction as I took in her uncharacteristic nature. She’d always stated that she hated killing.

“Double-tap, Jason taught me,” she explained quietly as the gun clattered to the ground at her feet. Immediately her head was buried in her hands, her breathing was laboured as her emotions finally caught up with her. _Horror, guilt, relief and worry._

“I’d like to go one night without someone or something trying to kill me, or you,” she muttered quietly, raising her head from her hands. I’d expected to see tears rolling down her tanned cheeks but instead, I saw only her smudged makeup.

Glancing to the now human form of Debbie Pelt I sighed, a human characteristic I’d taken on during my amnesia period. “She deserved it, you know. She would’ve killed you, knowing that either myself or Bill would’ve been the first to get here and that we would both be unable to get the silver out of you.” I winced, trying to will the silver bullets out. Clearly, Debbie had planned this for some time, who else would carry solid silver 45 calibre bullets with them just in case?

For a moment there was silence before Sookie came to stand before me, pulling her beautiful blonde locks up into a ponytail. “Sit down,” she demanded, giving me a gentle shove onto the couch, “I can feel your pain, so it looks like I’m sucking bullets out of you once again.”

Unable to keep the grim expression from my features, I allowed her to straddle my lap, moving the horrendous dressing gown that Compton had given me before we had left his house, out of the way in order to give her better access.

As her mouth latched onto the space just below my collarbone, where the first bullet had embedded itself, I lazily stroked her arm. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. It was cruel of me to trick you, to betray your trust like that. I know you probably don’t want to hear it but I thought at the time that having my blood in your system would make other vampires less interested in you, that it would keep you safe. I’ll admit, I did want to take you from Bill but at the same time I wanted you to start to see the truth about him,” I explained as delicately as I could.

Usually, I went in with guns blazing during an explanation, pun intended, however as my Sookie was currently doing me a favour and in control of how much pain I would have to endure I figured being as eloquent as possible would earn me some trust back. Finally, I felt the bullet free itself from the wound and watched as Sookie extracted it from her mouth, chucking it onto the floor, no longer caring that my blood was entering her system.

“I won’t lie, it was a very underhanded thing to do, Eric. I’ll admit I was furious with you for a while but I guess I owe you for it; I started to question Bill from that moment on,” she confessed, shock running through my system at her announcement, though I didn’t allow the emotion to flicker across my face.

Never did I think she’d actually started to question him, given that she’d stormed into my basement at Fangtasia while I was mid-fuck with that Estonian whore, accusing me of taking Compton. Couple that with the ghastly diamond he’d thrown on her finger and no one would question her loyalty.

I was glad it was no longer there if I was being perfectly honest with myself, the stone had been of poor quality and he hadn’t even bothered to get the right size for her. My ring would decorate her finger in the future, of that I was certain, and it would be ten times the quality, twice the size and the band would fit perfectly around her slender finger. I’d do it right; she deserved the very best.

“You started to remove the rose-tinted glasses for me, so thank you, and thank you for taking those bullets for me.” The sincerity in her voice silenced me further and she took the opportunity to continue her ministrations, working on a bullet that had lodged itself in my sternum.

“I won’t let any harm come to you, I promise,” I vowed quietly, slipping my arms around her waist to hold her close, feeling her smile against my chest as she pulled another bullet out of my body.


	3. It's My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’ve decided Sookie’s eyes are gonna be blue, like they are in SVM, purely because then her and Eric match.

**SOOKIE'S POV**   
_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_  
_Luck ain't even lucky, g_ _ot to make your own breaks_  
_It's my life and it's now or never,_ _I ain't gonna live forever,_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_My heart is like an open highway, l_ _ike Frankie said_ _I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_ _'cause it's my life  
_ _~ It's my life, Bon Jovi_

It seemed to be a common occurrence these days, killing to defend myself. First, there was René who tried to kill me because I was in a relationship with Bill. Never in my life did I think I’d have the courage to kill someone, let alone with a shovel.

Secondly Gabe, okay so he didn’t die by my hand: Godric was there to save me, but he still died because of me. That overweight oaf tried to have his way with me in the basement of the Fellowship church, and if Godric hadn’t shown up and snapped his neck I would have had to suffer knowing I was taken against my will.

And of course, there was Lorena. That bitch totally deserved it, though, so I felt justified in ending her even though it wasn’t the most pleasant of moments. I ruined another outfit thanks to her.

Now, add in Debbie Pelt and it was clear to me that I would forever have to kill in order to survive. I believe Herbert Spencer coined the phrase ‘survival of the fittest.’

Eric’s promise rang clearly in my ears, and I couldn’t help but smile against his broad chest as another bullet entered my mouth. Tossing it to the floor with the others I watched as the hole sealed itself. Eric had put himself in danger for me so many times over the past two years, and now more than ever I felt the need to learn how to use my powers, how to defend myself so that I wouldn’t have to rely so heavily on him. I had started a bond with a 1000-year-old Viking vampire who was the Sheriff of Area 5; it’s time he started to worry less about me.

Examining his chest, I found no more bullets lodged into his firm flesh and gave a nod of approval. “All gone,” I declared happily, lifting my head to look up at the beautiful man before me. It still shocked me how someone as old and powerful, as handsome and wealthy as him could ever love someone like me. I was a barmaid from a backwater town, of average appearance, little money, and only a high school education. I was rather humbled.

Casting my eyes over my shoulder, I finally caught sight of my living room and sighed. My living room was a mess again; if Gran were still around she would be so frustrated. Taking in Debbie’s naked and still form, my eyes followed to the pool of blood and a shudder ran through me as mental images started to bombard my mind of my Gran, laying alone on the cold kitchen floor as blood seeped out of her and onto the linoleum.

I remembered staying up all night cleaning it away. A strangled sob escaped my lips at the memory, yet two firm hands came to rest on my waist, reassurance pouring through the weak bond.

“I’m sorry about your Gran, truly. I wish I could have met her,” he informed me, sincerity pouring out with his words.

Turning to look at the man who had taken such good care of me in the past I forced a smile. “She would’ve loved you. Not at first, mind. But you would’ve grown on her, I can tell.”

Amusement flickered across Eric’s face, and for a moment I saw him straining to keep his mouth in a firm line until eventually, he gave up, his laughter echoing around the room. Confused, I frowned a little, my eyebrows drawing together. “Perhaps I’ll grow on you,” he stated, pausing for a split second before continuing. ‘I’d prefer cancer,” he added in an awful imitation of my voice. I couldn’t help it; I doubled over in laughter with him.

All of the tension in the room, and my sadness vanished and I couldn’t help but smile, my Viking knew how to make me feel better. Giving his chest a playful thump as our laughter subsided I wriggled off his lap, rising to my tiny 5’4” height. “Go and get rid of the body, I think they had a funeral yesterday so there should be a new grave. I’ll clean up the blood on the floor,” I dictated, suddenly feeling rather empowered.

My Viking rose off the couch to his full 6’4” height, pulling the dressing gown back around his torso. “You are not to clean up the blood, I will take care of that. Go shower, and I shall join you shortly,” he dictated in response, earning him a scowl.

“I can clean blood off the floor you know, I cleaned up my Gran’s.” I crossed my arms over my ample chest, he was not getting away with doing all the work. For far too long I have allowed him to do everything: It was time I started to reduce his workload.

For a moment he was stunned into silence and I felt victorious inside, however that soon disappeared as he spoke again, “Compton left you to clean up your Grandmother’s blood, alone? He didn’t clean it up himself or hire someone to do it for you?” he inquired, the angry fire building in his eyes.

Shaking my head in response, my arms fell to my sides before I shrugged. “It wasn’t his job to clean it up, and besides, I didn’t really want anyone but myself to do it. She was my Grandmother, and if anyone else would have done it I’d have felt like they were violating her,” I explained quietly, scuffing my left foot along the wooden flooring.In two quick strides, Eric was before me, his hands holding my face as his cerulean orbs gazed into my own light blue ones. “It is because of him your Grandmother was taken from you, I would have protected her right along with you, I promise you now that I will protect your brother as I would you as he is all you have left of your bloodline. I understand that you felt the need to clean up her blood; after all, it runs through your veins too. This is not a family member however, this is a Were who would have killed you without a second thought and I will not have you near her disgusting blood. I will take care of it while you shower. Go, I’ll join you shortly.” he spoke softly, caressing my face.

In two quick strides, Eric was before me, his hands holding my face as his cerulean orbs gazed into my own light blue ones. “It is because of him your Grandmother was taken from you, I would have protected her right along with you, I promise you now that I will protect your brother as I would you as he is all you have left of your bloodline. I understand that you felt the need to clean up her blood; after all, it runs through your veins too. This is not a family member however, this is a Were who would have killed you without a second thought and I will not have you near her disgusting blood. I will take care of it while you shower. Go, I’ll join you shortly.” he spoke softly, caressing my face.

All the resolve I had disappeared after his little speech, he always knew the exact thing to say. Wrapping my arms around his waist I buried my face in his freshly healed chest, inhaling his scent of pinewood, fresh air and the stormy sea he grew up by. He dropped a kiss on the top of my head before sending me in the direction of the stairs. As I started to climb them I heard him open the back door and head out to the cemetery.

Entering my bathroom, I stripped out of my clothing, abandoning it on the floor before stepping into the shower, and with a flick of my wrist I turned the hot water on. Standing directly underneath the spray a sigh escaped my roughly parted lips as my eyelids fluttered to a close. At least I had one less enemy now.

I must have been stood under the spray for a few minutes before I heard the shower curtain being pulled back when I felt the cool body pressed against my back. With a smile, my eyelids snapped open. “That took you longer than I expected,” I mumbled as Eric’s lips came into contact with my shoulder, moving up to the junction where my neck started.

A light chuckle slipped from him as he nuzzled my damp skin, “I wanted to make sure all evidence was removed. I contacted a builder also to fix the dent I made in your wall,” he explained quietly, dropping a tender kiss to my heated flesh.

“High-handed vampire,” I grumbled under my breath. True, I would have never thought to bother with a builder, I couldn’t have afforded one on my Merlotte’s salary even with my tips, but it still frustrated me slightly that Eric spent money on me even if he did have a huge amount stashed all over the place.

Reaching around me, he grabbed the bar of soap, sliding it between his hands to create a rich lather. “You love it,” he whispered in my ear, gently nipping at the lobe. I let out a low whimper: I had this beautiful man completely naked in my shower and I fully intended to ravage him.

He washed me silently, his eyes never leaving mine even as he crouched down to wash my feet. There was something I thought I would never see, the mighty Eric Northman washing the feet of his girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend, that’s what I am isn’t it? I don’t know, seeing as how we didn’t really label ourselves. Rising back up to his full height I took the bar of soap from him and washed him in return, even going so far as to use a neutral scented shampoo for him. I highly doubted he would be pleased to smell like lavender or strawberries. I relished the feel of his firm muscles beneath my fingers, the way they tensed when I reached a ticklish spot, and the way he purposefully showed them off. His broad shoulders were my favourite thing about him, though, no scrap that, it had to be his beautiful butt. If there were an international butt competition, Eric would win, hands down—or cheeks up.

It was quite a task to wash him, and more often than not my Viking had to bend or crouch so I could reach all of him. It was amusing and frustrating at the same time. Obviously, he caught on to my emotions as he chuckled, rinsing off his hair before shampooing mine. His fingernails dragged lightly across my scalp, eliciting a moan from me. “Let me take care of you, Lover, as you took care of me when I forgot who I was.” His husky voice dragged across my eardrums and I was powerless to say no to him. Nodding in acquiescence, my hair was soon free from the shampoo, and no sooner had the last of the suds disappeared down the drain than I found myself lifted off the floor and pressed against the cold tiles.

Yipping in surprise, I instinctively wrapped my legs around Eric’s waist, his hands resting under my thighs for support. His head dipped down as his mouth latched onto my collarbone, sucking the skin there before I felt two sharp points drag across it. His fangs only came out to play for a select few reasons, either when he was angry, hungry or turned on. I settled for the latter being the reason right now.

He pulled back for a moment, smiling at the sound of my erratic heartbeat. Soon, however, a serious expression crossed his features as he pressed himself closer, his gracious plenty making itself known. I couldn’t help but groan, remembering what it felt like to have him buried to the hilt inside of me, moving in sync with me as we made love. I craved it.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t chosen me.” His statement brought me out of my lust filled haze and I found myself lost in his eyes, so much emotion was swirling in them. “I cannot live without you, Sookie. I love life, but without you, life has no meaning, no purpose. You are the reason I rise when the sun falls, and the reason I smile as the sun rises. Anything you want in the world I will give to you, I will do anything to see you smile and I will do anything to keep you safe. I am the darkness, and you are my light. There’s a light in you, it’s beautiful, but I couldn’t bear if I snuffed it out.” Red rimmed his eyes as he spoke until finally, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Without thinking I leaned forward, capturing the droplet with my lips, kissing it away. There were no words I could find to help me convey how I felt, and that was saying something given the word-a-day calendar Arlene always bought me at Christmas. Instead, I focused on the weak bond we shared and pushed all of the love and affection I held for my Viking into it, not really knowing if it would work. The moment he exhaled quickly and his chest collapsed inwards slightly I knew it had worked, and without saying a word I felt him push all his own love for me back.

“I love you,” I told him firmly, not wanting him to doubt those words at all. I meant it with every fibre of my being. It may have taken me much longer than it should have to realize it, but I was completely certain. Moving my hands from his shoulders, I cupped his face, brushing our noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss. “Make love to me,” I whispered demandingly.

Using one hand, my Viking aligned himself to my folds and with a gentle thrust, he buried himself inside of me, both of us groaning at the sensation. “This is best,” he breathed against my damp skin, burying his nose in my cleavage for a moment to allow me to adjust to his size. “This is right,” he added quietly, starting to thrust his hips as I rocked mine. There was never any pain when we made love; he fit inside me like he was made to be there. I didn’t believe in soul mates, not at all, but I could see now why some people did.

His tongue flickered out at that moment, sliding across the surface of my breast before finally, he drew my nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapped across the hard pebble in time with his slow yet determined thrusts. His fangs scraped the surface of my skin and with one hand I gently pushed his head closer to my chest, willing him to bite.

It took little encouragement as he gently sank his fangs into my flesh, a gasp escaping my lips. One hand held onto his shoulder firmly, my nails sinking into his skin brutally, while the other hand knotted itself in his wheat coloured hair, drawing him impossibly closer. Rocking my hips in time with his we found a rhythm that suited us both perfectly, the sensations zipping through my body causing me to cry out in bliss. Releasing my nipple, he licked at the puncture wound, sealing it shut before attacking my other breast, giving it the exact same treatment, his fangs piercing my skin once more.

My nails dug into his back, breaking the skin there and drawing blood, eliciting a loud moan from my Viking lover. Pain and pleasure seemed to be closely linked for him. “Faster Eric, please,” I begged breathlessly as he looked up at me, his eyes smouldering with lust. Letting go of my breast, he once again sealed my wounds before kissing a trail up and over my collarbone, up my throat, across my jaw line and eventually to my lips. Our lips crushed together in a fierce battle for dominance as he shifted his body slightly, and with a sharp thrust, he hit the wonderful little nub inside of me. I cried out as he sped up, repeatedly hitting my g-spot. He swallowed my cries and I felt him smirk against my lips. Smug bastard.

My body felt like it was on fire, my insides coiled impossibly tight both, thanks to the stimulation and the anticipation. Using his hands, Eric spread my legs further apart, burying himself to the hilt inside me, and that’s when I snapped. Shouting out his name like a mantra, my head fell back against the bathroom tiles as wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through my body. My walls clamped down tightly onto Eric’s thick member and with two final strokes, his own orgasm hit him, grunts falling from his perfect lips along with my name as his cool seed flooded my insides.

If Eric hadn’t had me pinned to the wall I knew I would’ve fallen, my legs were like jelly and I could hardly come up with a coherent thought. If I believed sex with amnesic Eric was excellent then sex with the old Eric was mind-blowing. Both of us were shaking slightly as we stood there in post-coital happiness, our eyes locked on one another. Nothing else mattered. No words were needed to describe our feelings at that exact moment; our weak bond and our body language made it abundantly clear how much we cared for one another.

Still buried deep inside of me, Eric turned the shower off, scattering adoring kisses across my damp skin before stepping out of the shower, my legs wrapping themselves back around his waist once more. In no time he vamped us to my bedroom, my back hitting the soft duvet as he lay above me, his arms holding his weight off my much smaller form.

“Bond with me?” he asked quietly, his eyes and voice full of honesty and a hint of fear. Did he really think I would reject him or his offer?

“There is nothing I would love more,” I returned with complete sincerity. A beautiful smile whipped its way onto his face, and he raised a wrist to his mouth ready to bite. I don’t know what overcame me but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist, hurt flared in his eyes for a second until my other hand came to rest upon his jugular, “I want to take from here,” I voiced, knowing just how much Eric loved it when I nipped at his neck. I guess it was a vampire thing.

The happiness that shone in his eyes was enough to knock the breath out of me, and I sent a quick and silent prayer of thanks to God for giving me Eric Northman, for letting me see the side of him no-one else got to.

Losing myself in my Viking’s eyes, his head soon dipped down to my neck where he scattered gentle kisses, my vein standing up thanks to the attention. Mirroring his actions, I soon found his vein, nipping at it with my blunt teeth. With that he started to rock his hips against mine, a fleeting groan cascading from his mouth, muffled against my skin.

Flinging my hand out to the nightstand I grabbed the penknife I kept in the top drawer for protection. Though I didn’t want to hurt Eric, it would be less painful than biting him. With a quick flick of my wrist, I opened up a small wound on his knife, throwing the knife to the floor before I latched on to the wound, not allowing it to heal. With my first pull, my mouth was flooded with his sweet blood, thick and rich with a hint of cinnamon and dark chocolate: It was intoxicating. I took pulls in time with his thrusts, matching him every time and it wasn’t long until my insides coiled again for my second orgasm of the night.

Reaching between us, one of Eric’s hands found my nub, and as he rubbed and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger I found myself coming undone. Pulling back from the wound on his neck I screamed out as I went hurtling over the edge, Eric’s own loud groan sounding out seconds later as he toppled over the edge with me. Lazily he licked his fang marks and I watched as my own bite disappeared from his alabaster skin. Panting wildly, I started to feel everything Eric could and I was bowled over by the love he felt for me, the lust that took over his eyes and his deep need to protect me. “I can feel you, everything you feel I can feel. I love it. I love you,” I voiced, my breath coming out raggedly as I tried to control my breathing.

A smile played across his lips as he basked in the love I felt for him in return. “I love you too, my Sookie. I feel so alive feeling everything you do. By the time I’m done with you, though, you won’t be able to feel anything but deliciously numb tomorrow,” he promised with his signature smirk before spending the rest of the night keeping his promise.


	4. Trouble

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_No attorneys, to plead my case, n_ _o opiates to send me into outer space_  
_And my fingers are bejewelled w_ _ith diamonds and gold but that ain't g_ _onna help me now_  
_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now,_ _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_  
_I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now,_ _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
_ _~ Trouble, P!NK_

Rolling over in my bed I stretched out, my eyelids still hiding my blue orbs from the world. Straightaway I felt the empty space next to me, and my eyelids snapped open. Grabbing at the other side of the bed I squinted in the bright sunlight that poured through my bedroom window, suddenly understanding why the space next to me was empty. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table I found it was 11am.

Sitting up, I rubbed lazily at my eyes, wincing at the delicious pain that suddenly flooded my system, reminding me of the night before. Throwing the penknife back in to the drawer of my nightstand, I spotted the note on the pillow next to me and swiped it up, letting my eyes drop to the page where a beautifully elegant script met my gaze. Of course, after 1000 years I had expected my Viking’s handwriting to be a work of art: I wasn’t disappointed.

_Mitt Hjärta,_

_I love you._

_Now that the most important thing I have to say has been said I’ll continue._

_I hate not being able to die for the day beside your beautiful body, as much as I love you I feel burning alive – or should I say undead? – wouldn’t be a particularly pleasant experience for either of us. I have taken my day rest in the cubby, should you wish to join me later on then please feel free to do so, perhaps you could even come up with a creative way to wake me?_

_I understand that you have work today, and while I am not a fan of you working at the shifter’s bar I understand this deep desire you have to be independent and will therefore respect your wishes, for now._

_Please remember to eat something today, I always worry that I take too much blood from you and would hate to see you waste away to nothing and lose the beautiful curves I enjoy holding onto so much during our lovemaking._

_I shall see you this evening, darling._

_Eternally yours_

_~ E x_

A light blush flooded my features; he could be both sweet and sultry at the same time. At least he was finally accepting the fact that I wanted to work for a living, though his comment of ‘for now’ irked me a little. I was good at my job and Sam needed me there.

The phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts and with a sigh I dragged myself from my bed, chucking on a light white robe before descending the staircase and into the kitchen. I pulled the phone from the wall.

“Yeah yeah, I’m here,” I grumbled into the receiver, rubbing my temples with my free hand. Eric had kept his promise, my hoochie was wonderfully numb, but the last thing I needed was a headache on top of that before starting work and the telephone’s shrill ring was damn loud.

“Sookie! I’m glad I caught you!” came the unmistakably deep voice and I froze.

“Alcide,” I greeted, the warmth I usually addressed him with was lacking in my tone but I couldn’t exactly be blamed for that. His psycho ex-girlfriend had tried to murder me the night before. Speaking of Debbie, I had no idea what Eric had done with her body, or what we were going to tell Alcide.

His sigh of relief sounded over the phone and I frowned slightly. “I hate to ask this of you, seeing as how I hate him but I need to get in touch with Northman, yet his unbearable progeny won’t tell him to call me. Tell him to call me, it’s urgent, and if he flips out, tell him it’s about the parking lot and its resident,” he explained cryptically. I wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box but his explanation could confuse even a Harvard graduate.

“Alcide, I think you should come over and tell him yourself, it might be better seeing as how I have to go to work in an hour and probably won’t remember.” There was no way I was going to be a delivery person for Alcide’s messages. I just hoped that none of that ridiculous male posturing would occur if Alcide were to come over.

“Northman’s in your house? Are you nuts! After everything that’s happened and you still allow him to stay over? The moment he gets his memory back he’ll drop you Sook!” I could hear the aggression in Alcide’s voice and I was finally done with it. I’d made my choice, I wasn’t going back and it was time everyone knew that.

“Yes, he is. He owns this house, and besides, he has his memories back. All of them. We’re together now Alcide, as in boyfriend and girlfriend and we’ve bonded. Twice,” I retorted. I knew it was below the belt to chuck in how many times we’d bonded, but Alcide needed to get it through his thick skull that I was Eric’s now, and Eric was mine.

Silence filled the line for a minute. “I’ll be over at sunset. Enjoy your day”

The line went dead.

Sighing with frustration I slammed the phone back onto the hook and stomped upstairs to the bathroom. For the first few days that Eric had been living with me during his amnesia ordeal I’d crept around during the day but eventually I’d realised that you literally couldn’t wake the dead no matter how much noise you made.

Sliding the robe from my body I let it drop to the floor, stepped into the shower and turned it on. The hot water rained down on me, and for a moment I contemplated going to the cubby and curling up with Eric until sunset, then I remembered that I’d only just gotten my job back and was in desperate need of money, seeing as how Eric was yet to pay me for looking after him, even though he probably didn’t remember that part and I probably wouldn’t take it anyway, given what had transpired between us during his stay. If he were to give me money for it I’d feel a little immoral .

Grabbing a razor from the side of the shower I quickly went over my legs. The delicious ache between my legs had subsided somewhat now into a low throb. I could see that lasting much longer.

With a towel around my body and one around my hair I emerged, going into my bedroom where I quickly changed into my Merlotte’s uniform. I thought I’d thrown it out the last time Sam fired me, however, it turned out I hadn’t. Slipping on my sneakers I grabbed my purse before heading back downstairs.

I chucked my purse onto the kitchen table and grabbed a bowl and some Lucky Charms, splashing them in milk. Not exactly a nutritionally balanced breakfast but the carbohydrates would help me stay on my feet all afternoon, not to mention the infusion of 1000-year-old vampire blood I’d been given last night.

Once the bowl was empty I placed it in the sink to clean up later before popping back upstairs to brush my teeth, the last thing I wanted was to give a ‘Crazy Sookie’ smile to a customer with bits of Lucky Charm stuck between my teeth. Just as I was about to leave the bathroom I saw a bright red lipstick, clearly Tara’s, and an idea captured my attention.

Applying a heavy coat of it to my lips I smacked them together in satisfaction before ascending the staircase. Grabbing the notepad and pen I kept by the phone, I made sure to close the curtains in the living room, not wanting any stray light to enter. Standing in front of the armoire, I cautiously opened the doors before descending the stairs into the small space.

Automatically the lights came on, flooding the room with light and enabling me to see.

In the middle of the single bed was my beautiful Viking. Mine. Now I could understand why the word held such importance in the vampire world. Leaning against the bedside table I quickly scribbled back a note, resting it against Eric’s chest before leaning over his beautiful body.

Even when he was dead to the world he was still strikingly handsome. However, all form of viciousness he held disappeared, the badass Sherriff left the building during the day and in his place was a sweet and gentle man who’s gel-free hair was perfect for ruffling, his bangs falling over his wrinkle-free face. He’d been turned in his prime and it showed.

Godric had not only picked someone with the perfect temperament for a Vampire, but had waited long enough for him to be at the height of physical perfection. It was times like this that I often wondered if things had been physical between them. I didn’t mind of course, given that I considered Godric a close friend and that I knew a Maker and their Childe tended to be physical at first, but it had always been very apparent to me that Eric was more of a fan of females than males. It was something I would never ask of course, for fear of embarrassment.

Slowly I pressed my ruby red lips to Eric’s, claiming them in a kiss and leaving a mark behind. Unable to help myself I scattered numerous other kisses all over his face and neck, even going so far as to leave a few across his exposed chest, the solid muscles beneath my lips only reaffirming the fact that I wished to skip work and crawl into bed with him.

Allowing a girlish giggle to escape my lips, I made my way out of the cubby, looking over my shoulder one last time at my beautiful Viking. Shutting the doors firmly, I left the curtains closed just in case Eric rose a little earlier than usual. Now that he was mine I was terrified of him being exposed to sunlight.

Locking up my house, I slid into the driver’s seat of my little yellow Honda and headed off to Merlotte’s.

Arriving just as the lunch rush started was always terrible. Pulling up around back, I left my car and entered through the employee entrance, casting my purse aside in Sam’s office before making my way into the dining area.

My six-hour shift dragged on uneventfully, and eventually I scampered off into Sam’s office, grabbed my purse and left out the back door, not stopping for a chat with anyone. I had a Viking to get back home too!

I pulled up outside my newly refurbished home just as the sun was dipping below the horizon and the moment I stepped out of my little yellow car I was scooped up in a hug, crushed against a cold, solid chest. “You were not there when I awoke,” Eric murmured in my ear: I could hear the pout he no doubt wore.

“Human, mostly. Need to breathe,” I gasped out as Eric gently set me back down onto the ground, letting go of me with a sheepish grin. Looking up at his face I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. My lipstick marks were still visible across his alabaster skin.

Quirking an eyebrow, Eric allowed his signature smirk to cross his features and I couldn’t help but suck my cheeks in, in a desperate attempt to quell my impending laughter. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he purred, waggling his eyebrows.

My poker face broke and I couldn’t help but double over with laughter. I felt myself being moved quickly and before I had time to comprehend what was going on I was being shoved up against my living room wall, Eric’s firm body holding me in place, his lips inches away from my ear. “You’ve been a very naughty faery. You think I didn’t know what you were up to earlier? I felt your mirth and mischief; it was enough to pull me from my day rest. Of course, that’s the beauty of being a vampire, we have no heartbeat and no need to breathe, you didn’t even know I was awake. I very much enjoyed you scattering kisses across my torso, though I do wish you’d ventured somewhat lower,” he whispered huskily, giving an upward thrust of his clothed crotch to accentuate his point. He had clearly enjoyed my ministrations and I couldn’t help the groan that slipped from between my lips. He was insatiable!

With a chuckle his lips met mine in a searing kiss, his hands were all over my body, sliding under my work shirt where he grabbed my waist in his large hands, stroking the smooth and tanned skin he found there. Knotting my own hands in his golden mane I pulled him closer, tipping my head sideways and parting my lips in invitation. His tongue slipped into my mouth with ease, swiping my own tongue out of the way as he tasted me, groaning as the taste of the blueberries I’d eaten on my break met his taste buds. His hands wandered upwards as I wrapped my legs around his waist, climbing up him as if he was some sort of tree. Finally, his hands found my breasts, which he palmed expertly.

Losing myself in his kiss and his hands I was oblivious to the sound of a truck coming up the driveway until I heard the tell-tale sound of a car door slamming. Moving my hands to Eric’s shoulders I shoved him backwards, to little avail. However, I was able to remove my lips from his long enough to speak. “Alcide is here, he phoned earlier, something about a car park and its resident?” I repeated with a quirk of an eyebrow, curiosity running through my veins.

The moment the words were out of my mouth Eric’s hands were out from under my shirt and I was back down on the floor. He was frozen to the spot, his eyes wide, yet his face was expressionless. If it weren’t for the second level bond we shared I would’ve never known about the horror and fear running through his veins though of course, he was quick to clamp down on it the moment he sensed that I was monitoring him.

Wiping his face quickly he vamped to the door, opening it just in time to catch Alcide as he was about to knock. “Northman,” The werewolf greeted tersely, sniffing the air audibly. He could sense my blood in Eric and Eric’s in me, along with the scent of my arousal which, embarrassingly, I could also pick up on. Damn vampire blood and heightened sense.

“Herveaux,” Eric responded in like, stepping aside to allow the wolf into the house. It was obvious he didn’t particularly wish for him to be in the house, but I guessed given the nature of the conversation they were about to have it was the wisest choice.

“What happened?” Eric demanded the moment the door was shut, not even giving Alcide a moment to sit or allowing me to offer him any refreshments as my Southern upbringing had taught me to do.

“I got a phone call this morning from one of my guys, said something about a big hole in the parking lot. When I got there all the security tapes from last night had been destroyed and my guy said he couldn’t remember anything.”

Eric’s façade may have worked for Alcide, and he’d dampened the bond enough that I wasn’t bowled over with the feelings radiating from him. However, I could still feel some of his anger and it was enough to make me tense.

“We need to see if there was anyone in the area who can remember anything at all. I’m going to send my best trackers out there to follow the scent. I want you to call me should anything come up,” Eric ordered effortlessly. I couldn’t help but admire him; this was where he shone, when he was leading others. In all honesty, I knew he’d have been a better King than Bill, but I also knew Eric was quite content with his corner of Louisiana.

Although I was sure I didn’t want to know the answer, my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn’t help but pipe up. “Who was the resident in the car park?” I demanded, folding my arms over my chest in determination. I wasn’t going to have them discuss anything without being involved. If it had something to do with Eric, then it had something to do with me.

Alcide had been about to leave when I’d spoken up, clearly knowing it was better to go along with Eric’s plans than argue with him. Especially given that it was nightfall and Eric was far stronger. Looking over his shoulder he quirked an eyebrow at Eric. “You didn’t tell her?”

I’d never seen Eric nervous before, angry and worried yes, but never nervous. “I was going to but other things happened and I wasn’t myself, you know that,” he shot back with a snarl.

“Told me what?” I interrupted them with an exasperated sigh; I was getting tired of this male posturing.

Alcide opened my front door and just before leaving he spoke.

“Edgington never died, he was buried in cement with silver chains. Now he’s free.”


	5. Uprising

**ERIC'S POV**  
_Interchanging mind control, c_ _ome let the revolution takes its toll_  
_If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye, y_ _ou'd see that, we should never be afraid to die_  
_(So come on)_  
_Rise up and take the power back, i_ _t's time the fat cats had a heart attack_  
_You know that their time's coming to an end, w_ _e have to unify and watch our flag ascend  
_ _~ Uprising, Muse_

Fuck. I should’ve killed Russell when I had the chance! I was so hell bent on making him suffer for killing my family and stealing my crown that I had unknowingly placed my beloved in danger. I should’ve known that one silver chain and a lump of concrete wasn’t going to keep a 3000-year-old vampire at bay, especially when he’s clearly insane.

I could feel the anger starting to overpower my senses and it took all my control to rein it in as the Were told my Sookie about Russell’s continued existence. This was entirely my fault, I had allowed him to live when I had the chance to kill him and now it was coming back to bite me on the ass. I should’ve known that it was far too easy. I decided there and then that I would do everything in my power to bring an end to the estranged King and protect my lover from him.

The moment the front door closed Sookie turned on me and I could feel the anger rolling off her, swirling and mixing with my own into a potent mix. Instinctively I clamped my end of the bond shut, not wanting her to feel my own anger. Her reaction shocked me, her anger only doubled; clearly, she wasn’t a fan of dealing with a closed bond.

“YOU DIDN’T KILL HIM!” she roared at me, and for a moment I was stunned into silence. Her hands were clenched at her sides, balled into fists, her knuckles white with the pressure she was exerting on them. Her usually gentle blue eyes contained a hard glint to them and they were directed right at me. There was trouble in paradise.

“He killed my whole family, slaughtered them over a couple of goats, and then took my father’s crown. He was undeserving of death.” I shot back coolly, not wanting to fan the flames of her anger by raising my own voice though I was sorely tempted.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/true-blood-s03e05-trouble-hdtv-xvid-fqm.jpg)

Already my overactive mind was working out strategies to get us both out of this alive. We could travel the world, never staying anywhere longer than a week, using cash so we couldn’t be traced, live like I did in my human years. It wasn’t my best plan, I preferred to fight, I was a warrior after all, but my Sookie was in danger and getting her to safety was my first priority. Perhaps I would be able to ask the Fae Prince if he would take care of her for a while for me? He wasn’t exactly the perfect option but he would take care of his own, I was sure of it.

“You didn’t kill him and now he’s going to kill us! Didn’t you think he would get out of the concrete Eric? I know you, you would’ve known about that.” she challenged and I couldn’t help but wince internally at her words, her anger was starting to frustrate me. Of course, I had known about the risks, but I’d been hoping it would be a while before he managed to free himself, I still wasn’t sure what I had wanted to do with him though I would never admit that to my little spitfire.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/screen-shot-2010-09-15-at-9-50-28-pm.png)

“Of course I thought about it, woman, I just didn’t think he would get free so soon!” I snapped in response, my thinly veiled anger daring to surface a little.

“Woman? Woman? I have a name, Eric! And your actions not only affect you but subsequently me and every other vampire on this planet! You forget that he’s insane, he went medieval on TV! He fang-raped me, no thanks to you, and then witnessed me tipping Talbot’s remains down the drain in Fangtasia!” She screeched, and finally my anger got the better of me.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/later-talbot.jpg)

 

Within seconds I had her pinned to the nearest wall, my fangs down in aggression, trapping her in place. She’d hit below the belt with her comment regarding the fang-raping. I’d been trying to protect this infernal woman and save my own ass. “Of course I know you have a name, you forget that you made me howl it several times last night, begging for release! He had to taste you to go out into the sun so I could trap him and get rid of him, I’m sorry you were used as bait but it was the only option I had that involved both of us walking out of Fangtasia alive when the sun went down,” I snarled, my nose pressed tightly to hers as I observed her.

Her heartbeat had quickened considerably in both fear and anticipation, it seemed even when I had her pinned to the wall in anger she was still attracted to me. Her eyes held a determination that I had never seen before, and she’d jutted her chin out defiantly during my little tirade. Opening our bond slightly I scanned it quickly, making a mental note of her emotions. _Annoyance, anger, determination, fear and lust._

“If it weren’t for the fact you currently have my arms pinned to the wall I’d have smacked you by now,” she spat at me, a growl emitting from her chest with her words. The noise shook me out of my angry tirade. She truly would be a wonderful vampire one day.

Not allowing her to get another word in edgeways, I crushed my lips to hers, fangs and all. She tried to squirm out of my grasp. However, I tightened my hold on her, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know I wasn’t done with her.

It took only seconds for her to relent, kissing me back with equal fervour and aggression, dragging her tongue across the sharp points of my fangs to draw blood. Groaning into her mouth, I sucked the wound she had created, losing myself in her taste for the moment. Pulling back when I sensed her starting to become dizzy I couldn’t help but give her a fangy smirk, earning me a scowl in response.

Sliding my fangs back now that my anger had dissipated, I instead gave my lover a gentle smile, letting go of her arms and bringing my hands to her face, cradling her head. “I will not let him harm you, I promise you. I will meet the true death before he gets his hands on you.” I vowed to her, scaring myself with the honesty of my words. I didn’t care if it killed me, Russell would never have my little warrior.

Her features softened at my touch and she leaned against my left hand slightly, nuzzling against my large palm. “Don’t you dare even think of the true death, I won’t let that happen. I’ll zap him with my microwave fingers before he gets close enough to hurt you,” she vowed with equal sincerity, and I couldn’t help but laugh gently at her words.

“You are truly a force to be reckoned with, my little faery.” I gave her nose a gentle kiss before moving down to her lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them. There was nothing more I wanted right then than to keep her pinned to the wall and engage in primal and passionate make-up sex but we unfortunately had bigger fish to fry.

My cell phone started to ring in my pocket and with regret I stepped back from Sookie, pulling the piece of technology from my pocket and lifting it to my ear.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/vampireeric1.jpg)

“Northman.” I greeted in my usual manner.

“Brigant.” The familiar voice responded and my blood ran cold, well, colder than usual.

“What do you want, faery?” I couldn’t keep the venom out of my tone, Niall was known to be a scheming old bastard and I had no time for his games.

“I want you to be in your office in Fangtasia in thirty minutes. Pack a bag; you won’t be going home for a while. Bring Miss Stackhouse with you. I have contacted your Maker and he will meet you there. It is important, vampire.” He responded curtly before hanging up on me. Never in my 1000 years had someone hung up on me, and in all fairness, his lack of respect grated on my nerves.

What irked me more was that he had been in contact with my Maker. Godric had been travelling for the past two years: Since Sookie had talked him out of meeting the sun on the roof of the Hotel Camilla. He hadn’t contacted me during his travels, so I hadn’t contacted him either. He was over 2000 years old; I figured he knew how to take care of himself.

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, Sookie was on me in an instant. “Faery? As in, like me? Will I get to meet them? Are they telepathic too?” She rambled on, and if it weren’t for the excitement I could feel in the bond for her then, I would have asked her to be quiet. She’d grown up alone, pushed aside by the rednecks she’d grown up around and had been forced to listen to them as they’d taunted her and leered at her. I could understand why the prospect of meeting someone like her had such an effect.

“We need to pack a bag, I don’t know how long we’ll be gone but if you don’t have enough clothes I’ll buy you some more. Don’t argue with me, please. We’re going to Fangtasia to meet Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae and apparently Godric will be there as well, although I cannot sense him through our bond,” I relayed the information to her, hurrying her up the stairs to our bedroom and grabbing a medium-sized suitcase I found on top of her wardrobe.

The mention of Godric caused my lover’s features to light up considerably. Two years ago I had asked her to help me find my Maker in Dallas. I had not anticipated the friendship that would occur between them. Sookie herself had told me on many occasions that upon meeting the 2000-year-old Vampire, who still looked seventeen, the age at which he had been turned, she had known he had a kind soul, regardless of his bloody past. She had also told me that it was for that reason, and to save me from entering a dark place, that she had stayed with him up on the roof moments before sunrise. She pled him to stay, begged him not to meet the sun. She told me she had played upon the emotions she knew he was trying to bring back into his life. She said that she’d had this gut feeling back then that she needed to keep him alive by any means necessary, that he would be needed for a greater purpose, that he was important.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/wow47.jpg)

Packing our bag quickly, I took her straight to my red Corvette, placing her in the passenger seat before stowing our luggage in the trunk. When I started up the engine I felt anticipation sweep through me. I longed to see my Maker, I couldn’t understand how I had gone so long without his presence in my life constantly before the events in Dallas and I was grateful I would get to see him again.

As I drove, I allowed my mind to wander back to the morning that my bonded, my beautiful lover, had convinced my Maker, a man she hardly knew, not to take his own life. I don’t think she knew, but I had stayed at the bottom of the stairwell, leaving the door open a crack to hear the conversation between the two of them, not caring about the bleeds.

**_“It won’t take long, not at my age.”_ **

**_“Y’know it wasn’t very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part.”_ **

**_“I know, I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don’t think like a vampire anymore. Do you believe in God?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“If you’re right, how will he punish me?”_ **

**_“God doesn’t punish, God forgives.”_ **

**_“I don’t deserve it, but I hope for it.”_ **

**_“We all do.”_ **

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/trueblood-godric.jpg)

**_“You will care for him? Eric?”_ **

**_“I’m not sure, you know how he is.”_ **

**_“I can take the blame for that too.”_ **

**_“Maybe not, Eric is pretty much himself.”_ **

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/godric.gif)

Silence had enveloped the pair and for a moment. I had thought that there was nothing else to be said, but my little fairy proved me wrong once again.

**_“Are you very afraid?”_ **

**_“No. No I am full of joy!”_ **

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/godric.jpg)

**_“But the pain…”_ **

**_“I want to burn”_ **

**_“Isn’t there something you want more, though? There has to be something you wish to hold onto, some form of hope, some unfinished business?”_** She’d begged for my Maker to stay.

He’d fallen silent for a moment, as he’d contemplated her words. **_"Have you ever been in love, Miss Stackhouse?"_**

 ** _“Yes. I’m in love now, with Bill.”_ ** She’d responded, her words at the time had eaten away at me, she was mine now though and that was all that mattered.

 ** _“I was in love once, in my human years.”_** He’d confessed to her. His words had taken me by surprise at the time, he’d never divulged information regarding his human life to me and yet he was telling Sookie.

**_“She was full of life and so very beautiful, both inside and out, you remind me of her. We came from different backgrounds but that never stopped her. She fought against her father and her people for me. Her mother was a Queen, her father was an old Roman general and I was nothing but a slave boy.”_ **

Even from my position at the bottom of the staircase I’d been able to smell the tears rolling down Sookie’s cheeks at my Maker’s confession, the minutes were ticking away however, as the sun threatened to finally show itself.

**_“What happened?”_ **

**_“I was turned, and taken from her, commanded to not go near her. Only once my Maker perished was I able to return to her, though I was too late.”_ **

**_“She was turned too?”_ **

My Maker had laughed lightly at her naïve comment. **_“No, she had died. I watched from the shadows as they carried her sarcophagus through the city and into her Mother’s tomb so she could be beside her. She’s in what you would call Heaven right now, for her it would be the Fields of Aaru. I found out centuries later that she never took another man and never married, Egypt fell after her passing.”_**

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/fieldsofreeds.jpg)

**_“What do you think she would say if you met her there, in the Fields of Aaru?”_ **

**_“I have sinned too much to meet her there. Osiris would deem my heart heavier than Ma’at’s feather, I would not be able to pass on.”_** He’d sounded so sad at the prospect of never getting to see his love again, at the time I hadn’t been able to understand his emotions but now I could. I would be upset if I were to be parted from my Sookie in the afterlife.

 ** _“Then why do this? She fought against those who were supposed to love her so that she could be with you, she didn’t allow anyone to take your place in her heart. I don’t think she would be too happy that you’re throwing away the life you were given, she’d want you to spend the next two-thousand years living, repenting for your sins, not committing suicide.”_** My beautiful little warrior had argued valiantly, and Godric’s silence had filled me with a sense of hope.

**_“She would probably gently scold me, she was always so kind and understanding towards me even when I was undeserving of her affection.”_ **

**_“Don’t do this, Godric. Live for her, live in her memory, find some way to be close to her again and make up for everything you’ve done if you wish, but don’t let the sun take you away from her, from me, from Eric.”_ **

I had felt the pull of the sun properly at that moment in time, and even with my age it had been difficult to ignore. There had been only seconds left before the sun would show itself.

**_“You’re right, Miss Stackhouse. She would not be best pleased if I took this route and my Childe needs me with him. Thank you for reminding me of her, for making me see sense.”_ **

Pulling myself back to the present I allowed a private smile to cross my lips. My lover had saved my Maker from the sunshine just in time, the first rays of the new day were peaking over the horizon as the door had shut behind them.

The moment he’d descended the staircase I’d grabbed him and didn’t allow him out of my sight.

I’d had no clue as to the identity of the woman he had spoken of, and had spent the following nights researching the monarchy of Egypt only to draw a blank every time. Going by the details Godric had stated she was the child of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar, but they only had one son and Caesar’s adopted son Octavianus killed him. It had bothered me for quite some time as to the identity of the woman in question. I not only owed Sookie a great debt but the mystery woman too, for it was her memory that had helped keep my Maker alive.

Pulling into the parking lot at Fangtasia, I ushered Sookie through the employee entrance, holding her hand the whole time, the club was closed as it was a Monday night and Pam was nowhere in sight. I would have to speak to my Childe soon, I’d threatened her life a few nights ago when she had almost blown up Sookie outside the Moon Goddess Emporium, and I owed her an apology.

Moving into my office I could feel the shift in Sookie’s emotions, her happiness nearly bowling me over. “Godric!” she squealed, dropping my hand and darting across the room to my Maker, who sat comfortably on my leather chair, a smile painted onto his face as he quirked an eyebrow at me, clearly having noted the fact I had entered my office with my hand in Sookie’s.


	6. Shadow

**GODRIC'S POV**  
_Everything's cool now, o_ _h, my life is good_  
_I've got more than anyone should, o_ _h, my life is good_  
_And the past in the past_  
_I was living in the shadow o_ _f someone else's dream_  
_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_  
_I'm living in a new day,_ _I'm living it for me_  
_And now that I am wide awake, t_ _hen I can finally be_  
_Don't feel sorry for me  
_ _~ Shadow, Ashlee Simpson_

The moment Miss Stackhouse convinced me to come down from the roof, I decided to go and do something I had been holding off doing for far too long. It was time to face my past and deal with the emotional baggage. During my 2000 vampire years, I'd pushed those emotions aside, locking them away in a corner of my mind where I couldn't access them and dwell upon them.

Once Dallas was secure I'd travelled to Europe, arriving first in Belgium, my human birthplace. I spent many nights wandering the streets of the cities and the fields of the countryside, reacquainting myself with my home. It was then I moved on to Germany, memories of my time with my Childe in the SS flooding to the forefront of my mind. I'd promised him we would avenge the death of his family together, unfortunately I was yet to follow through on my promise.

During my travels, I had heard of an elderly gentleman who was selling off Ancient Egyptian artefacts: He'd been an archaeologist during his youth and had no children or grandchildren left. He wanted to sell off everything he found and use the money to see the rest of the world before his body gave up on him. I had phoned ahead and had no clue what he would have in his collection, so I made sure I was there the night before his selling period.

Knocking on the door, I'd waited patiently for it to be opened; I'd decided not to use my glamour on the man to get what I wanted should he have something of interest. I had no fear of humans knowing what I was and this elderly man would probably take my identity to the grave with him.

The man who opened the door had to have been in his seventies: his hair was white with age, and the lustre from his eyes was gone. His skin was wrinkled, especially around his eyes and mouth, which made me believe that during his youth he had been exceptionally happy. **_"Mr. Nervii?"_** The elderly man had asked, and with a nod of my head he'd allowed me entry into his home. Immediately I'd been hit with the smell of history, of a time long forgotten and something inside my chest tightened. I was sure I'd find something of interest.

**_"What sort of thing are you after?"_** He'd asked me as he slowly made his way to the back of the house, towards an impressive dome shaped room. Artefacts were concealed in wooden boxes and the bookshelves were full of dusty books.

 ** _"I was wondering if you could show me anything you have from the reign of Cleopatra the Seventh,"_** I'd enquired, following him through the house. A knowing smile had crossed the man’s lips at this point as he'd observed me.

**_"I can tell you have been a night-walker for some time, though I would never have thought of you as an Egyptian going from the tattoos on your body,"_** he had pointed out: For a human he was exceptionally smart.

**_"I was born in Gaul and taken to Egypt by Julius Caesar to work the fields in front of the palace. Cleopatra was a wonderful woman and her daughter with Julius was beautiful."_ **

**_"You met Cleopatra? And the rumours of her having a daughter with Julius are true?"_** He'd asked me in shock. With a nod of my head in confirmation, he'd moved towards a small wooden box and carried it over to me with wide eyes.

Stopping before me, he'd opened it and instantly the tightening sensation in my chest became unbearable. In the middle of the box sat a golden crown, beautiful swirls decorated the band and a row of the purest pearls adorned the bottom of the solid gold band. Across the band were numerous peaks, decorative arches which held large clear purple amethysts. At the front of the crown two snakes sat proudly, their eyes made of the brightest green emeralds and their mouths open, breathing fire. The coils of their bodies were encrusted with diamonds and their mouths held up a gold star, in the centre of which sat a clear and flawless apophyllite. More diamonds edged the apophyllite. On each of the remaining points of the star a crescent moon sat proudly. In Ancient Egypt the crescent moon had been associated with the bull, and the metaphor of the 'rutting bull' had ben given. Bulls in Ancient Egypt were often seen as a symbol of fertility. At the back of the crown sat a golden sun, whose rays extended outwards. A friendly face had been etched into the gold.

Instinctively my hand had gone to my chest to rest over my silent heart, red rimming my eyes as I took in the crown before me and the scent attached to it. The smell was too weak for a human nose but my acute senses had picked it up. My lover had been the last to wear the crown.

 ** _"What do you want for it? How much?"_** I'd all but begged, knowing that I had to possess this piece of history. Money was not an issue for me anyway.

The kindly gentleman had spoken softly to me, as if I were his son, **_"I don't want your money, all I ask is that you tell me about this crown and why it pulled such a reaction from you, why it means so much to you,"_** he'd requested.

So, for three hours I had sat with the elderly gentleman, talking to him about the kindness of Cleopatra’s daughter. I had told him about the scent attached to the crown and of my love for the woman who had last worn it. I had no problem with sharing my knowledge of the past with a man who had dedicated his whole life to uncovering it; it was liberating to share my story with someone.

 ** _"I recognise you from somewhere,"_** he told me, rising from his armchair, his old bones creaking with his steps as he’d approached a bookshelf. With a smile, he'd returned to me with a thick book, the papyrus pages slowly deteriorating. **_"I believe this belonged to your lady."_**

Taking the book from him with shaky hands I inhaled the scent from the binding. My lover. With cautious hands, I opened it to the first page, my eyes falling immediately to the image in the centre of the page. It was a drawing, a human male asleep on his front on a bed, a zigzag pattern across one arm and a sea serpent down his back. My free hand went to the zigzag tattoo upon my left arm. **_"I-It’s me. She drew me as I slept,"_** I'd stuttered in complete shock.

The elderly man had smiled at me with nothing short of affection. **_"There are hundreds more drawings in the book, and I believe all of them are of you. The pages are so well worn that I can only assume she frequently spent time looking over them."_** He'd explained. Unable to tear my eyes away from the pages before me, I flicked through them, observing the countless drawings of my sleeping form in her bed in the palace, drawings of myself harvesting the grain during Shemu, the harvesting season, and individual drawings of the tattoos that marred my body.

"Myself and other Egyptologists were baffled by them at first, we assumed they were drawings of a hired artist but as time went on we realised that they were drawn by a woman completely in love with the subject she was drawing. Every little detail was meticulously recorded. The pair of you became rather famous within our line of work."

 ** _"What do you want for this?"_** I'd asked quietly, entranced by the images before me.

 ** _"I don't want anything, my son. It's yours, she would no doubt want you to have it."_** I had been so honoured by the respect this man had shown me that I had kept a note of his address. I would send him a ticket for a holiday around the world. It was the least I could do for the man who had been so kind towards me and had preserved my lover's most treasured belongings.

After my encounter with the elderly man, I'd felt ready to face my biggest challenge, to visit my lover in her resting place. Few knew how to access the chamber these days and that was exactly how I liked it. Although I found the work of archaeologists fascinating, and I respected them for their love of history, I would never let them exhume my lover’s body. I would take her from her tomb and keep her in her gold sarcophagus in my home if anyone tried to take her. I would build her a tomb in my basement and allow her to sleep peacefully for the rest of time. I would watch over her and lay flowers for her every day to make up for the fact that I'd abandoned her. I'd given her flowers a few times in my human years and although they had not been huge wonderful bouquets she had accepted them gleefully and had placed them on her nightstand.

It was on my way to Egypt that I received the phone call.

 ** _"Nervii."_** I'd greeted in typical fashion.

 ** _"Brigant,"_** came the response.

 ** _"What can I do for you?"_** I'd enquired, puzzled by the voice of the Fae Prince.

 ** _"I need you to return to Louisiana immediately, to your Childe's social establishment. It is of the uttermost importance, vampire. The lives of your kind and mine are at risk. Do not contact your Childe,"_** he'd demanded before hanging up on me. Phone etiquette was something neither of our races were good with.

Sensing the urgency in the old faery's voice I had hopped on the first plane back to Louisiana, my precious cargo in my hand luggage. I would return though, and visit my lover, to say my goodbyes properly and ask for her forgiveness for leaving her behind.

Now I sat in the leather chair my Childe kept in his office, observing the room around me. It wasn't as tidy as I thought it would have been, my Childe had always been known for his fastidiousness, so it was a strange sight to behold. It was the photograph in the frame on his desk that captured my attention however; it was of my Childe and Miss Stackhouse, locked in a lovers embrace, my Childe's lips pressed to Miss Stackhouse's in a somewhat fierce and possessive kiss. I couldn't contain a chuckle; Miss Stackhouse had obviously taken my words up on the roof to heart and was caring for Eric in a way I could not.

The sound of a car pulling up outside made me turn to look at the door, and moments later my Childe entered, his large hand holding Miss Stackhouse's much smaller one. Upon seeing me however, she dropped his hand, squealed my name and made a beeline for me. I was not a physical creature and I disliked physical contact. It had been difficult for me to be affectionate with my Childe over the years we had spent together, and yet he seemed to understand. My Maker had spent the last of my human years abusing me.

It was why I had gone to my lover so often, to seek solace in her bed. Being with her offered me perfect comfort. She had known of my mistreatment and her touches had always been soft and gentle, she'd taken care of me when no one else had bothered. She'd washed the cuts from my abuse, prepared medicines for me to stop infections, and had held me close when I'd finally let the damn break once and cried myself to sleep.

Stopping before me, Miss Stackhouse pulled me into a short hug, which I awkwardly returned. With time, I may grow to like physical contact given that I was dealing with my past, but for now it was something that still troubled me. "You're back, I can't believe it. How were your travels?" she asked, clearly excited by my return. I could see through her façade however, underneath her excitement was a layer of worry and fear. Whatever was about to happen, I wouldn't let anything hurt her, she was too much like my Ata.

"My travels were wonderful, Miss Stackhouse. How have the past two years been for you?" I responded politely, not quite ready to share my discoveries with her yet. Clearly there was something bigger going on here and we had no time for stories.

"Eventful, but then I've come to expect that. We had a run in with Russell Edgington, and then Eric forgot who he was," she explained briefly.

Looking over her shoulder to my Childe he grimaced. "Witches cursed me, it's all good now, though, and they're all dead," he explained with his signature smirk. Few crossed my Childe and lived to tell the tale, it was why I had chosen to turn him and I couldn't help but smile proudly at him. I knew it was wrong to kill humans but when they tried to kill us I felt it was acceptable. An eye for an eye I believe the saying goes.

"I saw Edgington on TV, what happened?" I inquired, tipping my head sideways slightly as Miss Stackhouse sat herself on the couch in my Childe's office, Eric took a seat beside her. I don't know if she realised it, but Miss Stackhouse took Eric's hand and started to play with his fingers, her body pointing towards his in a subconscious show of affection. Over the years, I had learnt body language was just as important as words.

"I staked Talbot. It's him, Godric. Russell killed my family, over a few goats," he growled out, the anger and pain flashing in his cerulean orbs. I had feared that Russell was the one behind the slaughter of my Childe's human family and it seemed I was correct.

"Do you think that's why we're all here? Because you staked Talbot and now Russell's free and coming for us to get revenge?" Miss Stackhouse asked us both.

A sudden popping noise pulled our attentions to the other side of the room, my fangs instinctively sliding into place at the intruder. "That's exactly why you're here," the old man spoke, flashing us a perfectly white smile.

"Niall," I greeted curtly.


	7. Mama and Daddy

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_I'd walk for miles, cry and smile for my Mama and Daddy_  
_I want them, I want them to know how I feel_  
_My love is real for my Mama and Daddy_  
_I want them to know I love them so_ _and in my heart, joy tears start`cause I'm happy_  
_and I pray every day for Ma and Pappy_ _and each night I'd walk for miles_  
Cry and smile  _for my Mama and Daddy_  
_I want them to know I love them so  
_ _~ Mama and Daddy, Boxcar Willie_

It felt incredible to see Godric again after so long, last time I had clapped eyes on him had been two years ago. He’d left shortly after I’d convinced him down from the roof. He’d been pale back then, I know vampires are supposed to be pale but he was too pale, his blue eyes had lost any sort of life to them but there was a spark there now. Looks like he found a way to be close to his lost lover.

The popping sound put me on high alert, I was well aware of that noise. It was the sound Claudine had made whenever she’d come to visit me. Clearly, the man who had entered the room was fae as well. Tightening my hold on Eric, it came as no surprise to me that both vampires had their fangs out and were baring them at the elderly man who had entered the room. His words had stunned me into a temporary silence, and Godric’s greeting reminded me of the power of the man before me. Eric had referred to him as the Fae Prince and I suppose as a fae myself he deserved my respect, but I’d make him earn it anyway.

Niall emitted a low laugh, turning to face me with nothing short of complete fondness. “I would love the opportunity to earn your trust, dear one. I do not demand it,” he replied. For a moment I was puzzled until I realized what he’d done.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Stay outta my head!” I instinctively went on the defensive, pulling up my shields to protect myself.

“And yet you have spent your life in other people’s heads have you not?” He inquired with a quirk of a grey eyebrow.

“That’s not the point. You’re a stranger.” I shot back, Eric’s hold on my hand tightening to try and keep me in place on the sofa. Neither vampire had retracted their fangs, nor had they attacked the man before me, I felt somewhat safe even, though I was unaware of who the man was.

A smile broke out across Niall’s face as he took a spare chair from the corner of the room, placing it down before me and sliding elegantly onto it. “That’s where you’re wrong, dear one. We are both fae, and we are both of the same bloodline.”

His confession caused Eric to pale if that were even possible, and I felt his emotions streaming through the bond. _Shock, disbelief, curiosity and concern._

“But Eric said you’re the Fae Prince?” I questioned with a frown, not quite sure if I believed the man before me.

“That I am, and you, dear one, are my great-granddaughter.” His comment silenced me and I stared at Niall for a moment, my brain processing what he’d told me. There was no way I was his great-granddaughter, I mean, Gran would have told me if I was a descendant of fae royalty.

“No, I asked your Gran not to tell you, I’m sorry.” He replied gently, an apologetic smile on his handsome yet aged features. Eric and Godric still sat in silence, the eldest of the two vampires simply observed the scene before him but Eric was somewhat in shock.

“You’re Granddaddy Earl’s dad? ‘Cause Gran never mentioned you, so I guess you aren’t from her side of the family?” I inquired, scowling at the situation.

Shaking his head, a sigh slipped between Niall’s lips. “No, I’m not. Before I go on, let it be known that your Gran loved your Granddaddy Earl very much. He couldn’t give her what she wanted, though; he was unable to give her children. My son, Fintan, was half-human and half-fae and one day he travelled to this world. He met your Gran and he fell in love with her instantly. I’m sure you aren’t a stranger to love at first sight, dear one. Even if it does take you longer than we thought it would for you to realize it,” Niall explained, glancing at my Viking for a moment.

Eric couldn’t help but smile smugly at me, seemingly pleased that I’d been attracted to him at first sight. “You might wanna stop there, Mister, or your head won’t fit through the door,” I muttered under my breath, knowing full well he’d hear me. It was Godric’s musical chuckle though which made me smile. I’d never heard him laugh before and it was a rather pleasant sound, not as lovely as Eric’s of course, but still nice to hear.

Turning my attention back to Niall I thought over his words, letting them sink in before I realized what he was suggesting. “Are you calling my Gran a floozy?” I snapped at him, trying to get up onto my feet only to be pulled back down onto the couch by my Viking. How dare this stranger walk in here and start accusing my Gran of being unfaithful.

“I understand you are upset, Sookie. Your Gran was no floozy. However, Earl was well aware of what was going on and consented, knowing it would make your Gran happy to have children, even if they weren’t his,” Niall explained further. I could hardly contain my rage, and if it weren’t for the vast waves of calm Eric was sending through the bond I would have happily ripped the head off the man sitting before me.

“My son and your Gran had two children together, Corbett and Linda, and I think you know the rest from there regarding your family tree. However, Fintan was called back to the fae realm when civil unrest started to rear its ugly head. Unfortunately, he perished during one of the wars that took place. By that time, you had already been born and you carried the essential spark: The gift to become a magnificent faery. His last wish was for me to take care of you and your parents, to protect you from the faeries that wished to hurt you. I was able to protect you but in doing so your parents were unfortunately lost, our enemies got to them before my guards could,” Niall concluded solemnly, avoiding eye contact with me.

“What do you mean my parents were lost? They died in a flash flood…” I murmured quietly, the shock of the night’s revelations seeping into my tired brain. It was information overload.

“A flash flood that was caused by faeries, dear one. There are four bloodlines within our species, those who belong to Fire, those who belong to the Earth, those who belong to the Water, and those who belong to the Sky. We are Sky fae, Sookie, and those who are Water fae have been causing trouble for us for centuries,” he explained, and then it all fell into place.

“The flash flood was no accident,” I stated quietly, my eyes wide at the realisation that my parents had been murdered.

“I’m afraid so dear one, but they loved you very much, you must remember that,” he reminded me gently, leaning across to take my free hand. Eric growled at the physical contact, but his growls subsided as he felt the calm and serenity pouring from me into our bond. The old man was soothing me with touch.

“I never got to tell them how much I love them,” I sobbed, the tears running freely down my cheeks as reality finally hit me. My parents died because of me. They’d never thought warmly of me but I loved them anyway, they’d created me after all.

“No, Sookie. Your parents didn’t die because of you, they died for you.” Niall commented, giving me an affectionate smile.

“I lost Gran too. The only family I have left is Jason and he has his own problems,” I whispered, feeling a fresh round of tears coming on. Eric’s hand tightened around mine and he leant forward, pressing a tender kiss to the side of my head before he started to whisper into my ear. I had no clue what he was saying, the language was long forgotten, but it was soothing nonetheless.

“That’s where you’re wrong, dear one. You also have your Viking, his Maker, his Progeny, and others,” Niall pointed out.

The mention of Pam caused me to snort. “Yeah, ‘cause Pam adores me right now,” I deadpanned.

Leaning back into the chair, Eric took the opportunity to say his piece. “I insisted that she not fire that rocket launcher at you and she disobeyed: I told her to get out of my sight before I killed her for her disrespect of my orders. She is currently doing what I believe humans call ‘throwing her teddy into the corner’ and sulking. Pamela will have to learn to accept that you are part of my life now, and if she does not then I will remove her credit card from her for however long it takes for her to see sense. You are just as important to me as she is and I will not have her harm a hair on your head,” he told me in all seriousness.

Great, now I had to deal with his pissed off Progeny: Pam would hate me even more if he took her credit card from her.

“She will see sense, dear one,” Niall assured me, though of course I was feeling anything but assured.

“Now, back to the main topic for the evening: Russell Edgington is free from his concrete prison and is plotting his revenge against you Viking. Unfortunately, his plan includes my great-granddaughter,” Niall addressed Eric in a clipped tone, clearly laying the blame for this clusterfuck on him. I had to hand it to Eric, though, he took it like a man and acknowledged his mistake with a nod.

Turning to me, my great-grandfather addressed me once again. “You need to learn how to control your fae abilities, great-granddaughter, or you won’t make it out of this alive, or undead,” he added, ruling out the prospect of any chance of me being turned should something go wrong. All that did was strike the fear of God into me. “I would send Claude to help you, he helped you escape Faery when Mab tried to make you take the light fruit, but he is my fiercest warrior and with two vampires around I’m sure you can understand why I would not send another full-blooded to help you.”

I nodded in acceptance; his reasoning’s were perfectly reasonable. “Instead I’m sending you to Nevada, Las Vegas to be exact. Remember when I said there were other members of our family?” He asked and I nodded once again, functioning on autopilot. “Well, it is time for you to meet them. They’ll help you develop your powers and will understand exactly what you’re going through, and what you’ve already been through.” He produced a brown envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to me, I passed it on to Eric, not trusting myself with the information that could be inside it.

“You’ll find directions in there to where I want you to go once you reach Las Vegas, I have a plane waiting for you in a hanger on the outskirts of Shreveport. I’m sending the three of you to them because I know you’ll all get on well. The trip will change things for all of you, that I promise.” He beamed at me before turning to Godric and Eric.

Giving them both curt nods, he handed me a card from his pocket, “If you need me, give me a call. It’s 8 pm now, the plane will leave in thirty minutes, you should arrive in Las Vegas in five hours, take the two-hour time difference away and it should be 11:30 pm when you arrive. Plenty of time to meet your new family members.” Rising to my feet as Niall prepared to leave; I felt an urge to give him a hug so I did, feeling safe in his embrace. “Take care of yourself, dear one,” he whispered, letting me go before disappearing with a pop.

I stood in silence for a moment, allowing my body time to catch up with my mind. I was tired and sore from my shift at work; my brain was hurting with all the new information it had been presented with. I resented having to run again, but Niall had told me I’d find help, and without that, I would surely die. Both ancient vampires sat stewing in their own thoughts for a minute or so until I finally broke the silence.

“I guess we go to Las Vegas then.”


	8. The Memory Will Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I took some creative license with Godric's past. All in all most of this is factual but some dates have been tweaked here and there to fit the story more.
> 
> I will warn you now that there are sections referring to physical and sexual abuse along with a brief mention of suicide in this chapter, nothing graphic at all but if stuff like that bothers you then let me know and I'll send you an altered version of this chapter.

**ERIC'S POV**  
_I whisper in your ear the words you want to hear_  
_You feel the wind and it reminds you i_ _t happens every time you stop and close your eyes_  
_You can't deny what lives inside you_  
_Well I know it's hard to see what is meant to be w_ _hen yesterday is so far behind you_  
_Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there, y_ _ou made me believe the day you surrender to me_  
_The memory will never die, t_ _he love that you gave I'll never throw it away  
_ _~ The Memory Will Never Die, Default_

I didn’t think it was possible for vampires to go into shock, but there was no other explanation for what I was currently feeling. My Sookie, my beautiful little faery is the great-granddaughter of Ni all Brigant: She is royalty.

Of course, it made perfect sense: she’d grown up not knowing what she was. The secrecy had been to protect her, and to stop others from finding her and hurting her. I had to hand it to the old man he did his job well. But then she went and got involved with my kind and the little bubble Niall had created around her was broken. I would never let any faery take her, though: never again.

The year I had gone without her had been the hardest of my existence. I couldn’t feel her presence and that had been what had killed me the most. Her life force had always been there, a gentle hum in the background, but when she’d left, that hum had stopped altogether and for the first month I’d panicked in private, not allowing anyone to see my stress. I’d bought her house from Jason and restored it. I didn’t trust workmen with some of the jobs so I had done them myself. I even went shopping myself in the old antique stores in Shreveport to try and replace the trinkets Maryann had destroyed. It became my little project, my way of being close to Sookie.

At the time I didn’t have a clue what I would have done if she had never come back; that house contained so many memories for her, and her scent lingered on everything. I’d contemplated a few times turning it into my main home but I found myself unsure of what I would say to my spitfire if she suddenly returned and found me slumbering in her bed. Of course, now I had complete access to her bed, and to her. Speaking of her home, I’d have to call my dayman, Bobby, to gather the paperwork to put it back in her name: It was a little security at least.

With Niall now gone I had time to think through everything he told us. He had people expecting us in Las Vegas, which meant he’d planned this; did he know Russell was going to get free? And if so, how did he know?

“I guess we go to Las Vegas then,” Sookie interrupted my thoughts, sparing a glance between my Maker and myself me. We currently had a lack of options, and walking into the unknown wasn’t my usual MO, it seemed the only sensible choice right now. We were in need of all the help we could get.

“Godric, could you take Sookie to the car, please? I need to leave instructions for Pam,” I asked my Maker. The last thing I needed was to abandon Pam when our relationship was already extremely fragile.

Nodding his head, Godric rose from his seat, moving to the door and holding it open for my lover. “Go on, I’ll join you shortly,” I assured her as she looked back to me.

Once the two had left my office I took out a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote a note to my Progeny, leaving it on the desk for her to see. Removing my wallet from my back pocket I plucked out one of my black Amex cards, leaving it on top of the note, before returning my wallet to its usual place. Pam would certainly take great enjoyment in trying to make a dent in the fortune I had saved over my 1000 years. Rising from my seat I, too, left my office, locking it behind me. No one would be able to gain access to my fortune, I kept the pin codes secret and only Pam and I knew them, but it was a precaution nonetheless.

Leaving the bar, I locked the external door too, moving around the side of the building to my Corvette. Godric and Sookie stood beside it and judging by Sookie’s laughter and my Maker’s smile he had just told her something rather amusing. “What did I miss?” I quirked an eyebrow at my lover, who was trying her hardest to contain her laughter now that she had clapped eyes on me. Her eyes moved to my Maker’s and he gave a small shake of his head.

“I can’t say, sorry,” my Sookie responded with a shrug, the smile on her lips telling me that later I’d get it out of her.

“How are we gonna do this? Your car only has two seats, Eric,” my lover pointed out.

“I’ll run, I don’t mind,” Godric piped up, placing his small bag in the trunk of my car before making a comical show of stretching as if he were warming up as Sookie took her seat in the passenger seat of my car.

“See you at the airfield in ten?” I challenged him with a smirk.

My Maker mirrored my actions, “Make it five,” he shot back before disappearing off into the night. Within moments I was in my car, had the engine started and was speeding down the road.

“Human on board! I’m fragile Eric!” My lover shouted at me, and all I could do was chuckle. Did she really think that I would let any harm come to her?

Drifting around the city’s roads we were out in the country within three minutes and it was then that I could put my foot down properly. Few people lived out here so my chance of hitting someone was reduced drastically. I had such good reaction times, though, that if someone did come into view I would be able to stop the car without hitting them.

As the airfield came into sight a blur shot past the passenger side of the car, causing Sookie to shriek before laughing. My Maker’s age meant his speed was difficult to rival. Driving onto the airfield, I slammed on the brakes as we entered a private hangar, throwing the car into park and jumping out of the driver’s side. Only once I was out of the car did I realise I’d lost.

Leaning against the steps up into the aircraft, Godric crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his features. “I do believe I won,” he commented, vamping over to my car and to the passenger door: Opening it, he offered his hand to Sookie who took it graciously.

Giving my Maker’s arm a playful slap, she glared at him, “Never challenge him again! I’m breakable and he’s a lunatic behind a wheel!” She huffed.

Ever the apologetic sort, Godric dipped his head as an apology, “My apologies Miss Stackhouse, it has been some time since I have been able to race my Childe.”

“Yeah well…“ Sookie muttered under her breath, moving to the trunk of my car, which she opened with ease. Leaning over, she rummaged around for her bag and I couldn’t help but admire her pert rear end.

“Perv,” my Maker’s whisper met my ears; it was quiet enough for my Sookie not to hear. Stifling a laugh I turned to watch as my Maker took his own bag from the trunk now that Sookie had hers.

“Your point?” I shot back as a whisper, moving to my lover before taking her bag, and mine, from her and handing it to a member of the crew who was stowing our luggage in the hold.

The crew member went to take Godric’s bag but he suddenly became defensive, “No, this stays with me,” he demanded, clutching the bag tightly before disappearing up the steps and into the aircraft. Frowning at his protectiveness of his little bag I escorted my lover up the steps and into the aircraft where we took our seats. There was a cluster of four seats around a medium-sized coffee table and Godric had taken one of them, his bag was on the other. Taking the last two seats, Sookie and I sat down.

The first hour of the flight was spent in silence, it wasn’t awkward but I knew we all needed time to think things through. It was after this hour, however, that Sookie broke the silence. “I don’t want to pry but I was wondering, on your travels, if you found a way to be close to her?” She spoke softly, addressing my Maker.

A brilliant smile lit up his features as he nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yes, I did!” he exclaimed happily. Maybe that was why he’d been so protective of his bag, had he found something?

“Would you be willing to tell us about her? About what you found?” Sookie asked gently. I could tell she was being cautious, she knew all too well how vampires shut down at the mention of their human lives or emotions.

“I’m going to have to start at the beginning, Miss Stackhouse, and it isn’t a sweet tale. You might want to get yourself comfortable. It’s a tale I should have told Eric hundreds of years ago, but I never had the courage to do so. You see, once we are turned we are taught to forget our human lives; we are taught that we must end that chapter and start another. Some refuse to do so, while others embrace it. I’ll admit that I originally embraced it but now, now I wish to return to that time. Things were so simple then.” I could almost see the wistful look in my Makers eyes, and something inside of me told me I’d get to see a side of him I never had before. Pulling Sookie over to my seat, I arranged her comfortably on my lap, taking my hands in hers as she leaned back against me to listen to my Maker’s story.

“I was born in 60BC in a place called Gaul: You would know it as present day France, Luxembourg and Belgium, most of Switzerland, the western part of Northern Italy, as well as the parts of the Netherlands and Germany on the left bank of the Rhine. I was a Nervii: we were an ancient Germanic tribe, and not to sound my own horn but we were one of the most powerful Belgic tribes; we lived in the north-eastern corner of Gaul on the coast, we were known to trek long distances to engage in various wars and functions,” Godric explained, pausing to allow Sookie and me to process the information. I’d always known Godric was European but he’d never divulged to me where it was exactly that he came from.

“We were considered one of the most warlike of the Belgic tribes. We had a Spartan culture, we didn’t believe in drinking alcohol or having any luxuries. We believed that the mind must remain clear in order to be brave. We had no trade or merchant classes either, everyone was equal. We weren’t exactly very rich or economically developed, yet we still thrived.

In 52BC, when I was eight, my people were part of the Belgic alliance that resisted Julius Caesar as he tried to bring Gaul under Roman rule. After the alliance broke up and some tribes surrendered, my people came very close to defeating Caesar. At the Battle of the Sabis in 51BC, when I was nine, my people concealed themselves in the forests and attacked the approaching Roman column at the river."

“Our attack was so quick and unexpected that some of the Romans didn't have time to take the covers off their shields or even put on their helmets. The element of surprise briefly left the Romans exposed. However, Caesar grabbed a shield, made his way to the front line, and quickly organised his forces; at the same time, the commander of the tenth legion attacked our camp where the women and children, including myself, sat waiting for the men to return. The two Roman legions that had been guarding the rear of the Roman soldiers arrived and helped to turn the tide of the battle. My people were almost annihilated in the battle.” Godric sighed, remembering the slaughter that he had witnessed.

I felt for my Maker, he had lost everything and had been powerless to help. It was true that in those times young men were an aid to battle, my father often taught me how to wield a sword and protect myself, but at nine years old my Maker would still have been considered too young to fight in the fields. Sookie sat silently on my lap, yet I could feel the sadness rolling off her and into the bond. It touched me that she felt sorrowful for my Maker’s loss.

“Caesar’s men captured those of us remaining in the village and took us as slaves. The group was split in half, half going to Rome and the other half to Egypt. My mother was taken to Rome while I was taken to Egypt. I don’t know what happened to her.” Silence fell in the room again and my Sookie offered her hand to Godric in a comforting gesture. Although I knew Godric was shy of physical contact he took her offering, giving it a light squeeze in return. Sookie brought her hand back to her lap; my Maker had our rapt attention.

“There were at least thirty of us in my group and we were taken to Cleopatra’s palace on the island of Antirrhodos, which is now submerged in the port of modern-day Alexandria. Cleopatra herself sat upon a throne and observed us all one by one as we were presented to her: She was picking which of us she wanted in her palace. I was the youngest in the group, all the other children under the age of nine had been slaughtered as they were of no use.” Godric paused for a moment, pain evident in his eyes at the memory. I pushed comfort through our Maker-Childe bond and received a small smile from my Maker for my effort. By now a tear had slipped down Sookie’s cheek at the tale: life was so different in my childhood and even more so during Godric’s, I could understand why she felt sad about the information she was receiving.

“It was then her daughter entered the chamber, carrying a little doll in her hand. Caesar’s men parted for her and I remember the respect they showed her even though she was only a child of ten. She marched up to her mother and crossed her arms over her chest like a little madam, tucking her doll under her arm,” my Maker recalled with a warm smile. “She said ‘I want a new friend, Mama, I have no one to play with!’ and stomped her foot. Caesar told her she could have one friend and that she could pick from the group of people I was standing with. Her mother reprimanded her for tucking her doll under her arm. ‘Young ladies do not tuck toys under their arms, they set them down or ask someone else to hold them.’” Godric chuckled at the memory and I couldn’t hide my small smile.

“She sighed and blushed slightly at the public reprimand but she set her doll down on the arm of her mother’s throne and turned back to us. At the time, I was frightened of this little girl who seemed to have such a hold over her parents. She started at the other end of the line and walked along it. As I was the youngest I closed my eyes and prayed that she’d pick me, even though I was frightened of her, I knew she was my best chance at freedom. When I opened my eyes, she was standing before me and I remember how bright her blue eyes were and how shiny her blonde hair was. She was smiling at me and her chubby cheeks were flushed from being out in the sunshine. She stretched out one small hand and traced the markings upon my chest, using her other hand to move a strand of my hair out of my eyes,” Godric explained, subconsciously moving to touch the pattern peeking out from under his shirt collar.

“She said to me ‘You have pretty markings and your eyes match mine, so you’re going to be my new friend. My name is Ata’ and she gave me a hug. I was shocked, and although I was young I sent prayers of thanks to anyone who was listening. I was too young, however, to live in the palace permanently. Other slaves already had to care for Ata, and I wasn’t going to receive the same treatment as her. Instead, her mother entrusted my care to her close friend, who only ever arrived after sunset. Suffice to say there’s no need for me to explain what he was,” Godric grimaced.

“Did Cleopatra know this man was a vampire?” Sookie asked with a frown.

Shaking his head, Godric sighed sadly. “No, she didn’t. I never mentioned it to her either, as I was simply grateful I was still alive. Many slaves died after a few years of service due to lack of nutrition or overworking. As I grew up I was put to work. I still spent time with Ata in the palace but her mother was training her on how to be a proper Queen so there was little time to play. Of course, once we reached thirteen, playing held no interest so instead we talked. I would go for walks with her around the grounds and she would complain to me about whatever had happened that day. I had plenty to complain about in return but I never did so, I was just grateful she’d chosen me.

“When she turned fourteen, however, things changed. Her mother started bringing young men into the palace, trying to get them to court her but she didn’t want them, and I’ll admit that over the years I’d grown protective of her. I remember being in the throne room with my Master as a young man asked for Ata’s hand in marriage: Ata looked so upset at the prospect of having to marry the man. I couldn’t contain the anger I felt and I shouted out in protest, telling the young man he couldn’t have her. My Master dragged me out of the room and that was the first time I was beaten. Every night he found some reason to hurt me, and for a week I wasn’t allowed to see Ata. I thought that perhaps she had grown tired of me but one day she surprised me with a visit. She’d slipped out of the palace without her guards because she missed me. I hid my bruises and cuts from her, though, not wanting her to worry.” Godric smiled fondly at the memory and I couldn’t help but smile too. To know a Princess favoured you was one of the highest compliments.

“I went and visited her every day after that, and I remember we once went swimming in the Nile together: We did what the youth of today called ‘skinny dipping’ and I remember seeing her without her clothes. She was the first woman I had been attracted to that I had ever seen nude and she was beautiful. Her body had filled out into these soft curves, her limbs were slender and strong and her skin was beautifully pale – those with tans in those times were often seen as slaves and working class, because a tan signified that they spent time outdoors working – of course, times have changed now,” my Maker reminisced and I couldn’t help but trail my hands over my Sookie’s beautiful body. That was one thing my Maker and I shared in common, the love of a shapely woman.

“She was unable to swim so I taught her. I’ll admit that at the time I wasn’t interested in teaching her, but I used it as an excuse to see her without her clothes on, an opportunity to get to place my hands upon her warm flesh. Our knowledge of anatomy in those days was limited, but pretty good, given the lack of back-knowledge we had to work from. It was obvious, however, without going into too much detail, that I was attracted to her and she to me. She saw my bruises and cuts one day and took me back to the palace; she nursed me back to health with a variety of different mixtures she learnt especially for me. One night while cleaning my cuts she suggested we make a blood oath: I’d heard of them before but never conducted one. She cut her palm and then cut mine and pressed the two wounds together, she said ‘If we ever need one another, we’ll find each other. If we ever need comfort, then it will be with one another. If we ever get tired of this place, we’ll leave together.’ And I repeated her words, feeling closer to her.”

Reaching for his bag, Godric pulled out a thick papyrus book and a sudden sweet smell hit my nostrils, causing me to inhale sharply. “Her scent still lingers on the pages,” he explained as he turned the book to us, slowly leafing through the pages. “She drew me as I slept, every night.

“While I was travelling, I went to visit an elderly man who had some Egyptian artefacts and this was among the items.” He gently handed the book over to Sookie, and I could feel how honoured my lover felt that Godric would allow her to handle one of his treasures. If my heart had been beating it would have swelled.

As Sookie and I slowly looked through the book, Godric continued, “My Master found out about the time I was spending with Ata and told her parents. Her father deemed it outrageous and gave my Master permission to do with me as he wished. It was then that my beatings shifted from a more physical aspect to one of a sexual nature.” My Sookie gasped at the revelation, a small hand covering her mouth. I, too, found it difficult to contain my shock; it explained why my Maker had never taken a lover, why he had always found it difficult to fuck after feeding even though his nature told him to.

All those years by his side I’d joked that his genitalia was ‘broken’ and now I realised it wasn’t, he was the broken one, unable to do to others as his Maker had done to him. He’d been taken against his will and I suppose, in some sense, glamouring a human for a feed and fuck was the same thing. Hanging my head in shame at the years I had spent tormenting him about it, Godric seemed to understand my sudden mood change, “Do not blame yourself, my Childe. You did not know,” he comforted. Sookie looked like she was about to ask about our conversation, however, she backed down seconds later, sensing perhaps that she didn’t want to know.

“That is why physical contact is such an issue for me, Ata was the only one since my mother to give me gentle caresses and love. The only other feelings I had known were that of the smack of a hand and the lash of a whip. It is an unfortunate trait I carried over into this life.

“One night my Master became so angry with me. He’d watched me leave the palace in the evening, giving my Ata a kiss goodbye. I had no idea it really would be a goodbye. I was supposed to meet her the following night, she had sent me a letter telling me she had exciting news and that she wanted to meet me at sunset outside the palace, but of course I never made it.” A red tear slipped down my Maker’s cheek as his heartache flooded our bond and instinctively Sookie leant forward, offering him a tissue from the box in the centre of the table with a reassuring smile. I had never seen Godric stripped down emotionally before. There was no one else here to listen in and pass on his secrets, Sookie and I were his family and he trusted us with his tale. After 2000 years, he was finally taking the weight off his shoulders and letting others carry it with him.

He’d taught me, back in Germany while we were in the SS, that emotion made a vampire weak, that we had to dominate them, and yet now I realised that it was his way of coping. He had to shut out all the emotions to keep going but now he didn’t have to, now they were suffocating him and he needed to let go so he could carry on: My respect for my Maker doubled in that single moment.

“I woke three nights later and the first thing out of my Maker’s mouth was a command not to go near Ata, not to see her, nor speak to her. I wasn’t allowed to pass along letters or word-of-mouth messages either. I was to have no contact with her whatsoever; she was to believe I’d died. I watched her from afar, though: I watched as her guards told her of my demise and I watched as she fell to the floor in agony. I watched as she cried herself to sleep and then her father died, assassinated. Her mother took another lover, Mark Anthony, and I watched as the two were happily in love, feeling bitter about the fact I would never get to love my Ata.” Another red tear slipped down Godric’s cheek but he quickly wiped it away. Leaning forward I grabbed another tissue and handed it to Sookie who was a shaky, teary mess on my lap.

“In 30BC her mother died one night. I wasn’t there to witness it but I heard Ata’s anguished cries from across the city. My Maker had been dishing out abuse once again and he commanded me not to go to her, I couldn’t fight the feeling to be near her, though. I fought with my Maker and ended him, ending the commands he had placed upon me. I couldn’t enter the palace, I had no invitation, so I watched as my Ata cradled her mother’s body, the Asp that had killed her lay dead beside her. Ata took the crown that night even though she didn’t want it, and was forced a few years later by the High Court to marry in order to start the process of producing an heir.” He growled, clearly displeased with the thought of his lover carrying another man’s child. I couldn’t blame him, I would hate it for my Sookie to have another man’s child growing inside of her.

“She had already been looking after a child, her physician Oeri had taken in his newborn nephew after the baby’s parents died, and Ata doted on that baby.” Again Godric fell silent for a moment. “I found out one night that it had been her wedding day, but that in the morning she had taken her own life. She had told her Vizier, her right-hand man, that she didn’t want to marry someone she didn’t love and she never would. She said that Osiris, the god of the afterlife, the underworld and the dead, had taken the one person she loved from her and that she wanted to be with him. She died because she thought I was dead and because she wanted to be with me. I should have made myself known, but I was so frightened that she wouldn’t want me anymore, that she would be scared of me. I couldn’t live with that. I watched as seventy days later they carried her gold sarcophagus through the streets of the city in the middle of the night, torches lighting the way. They buried her with her mother and sealed her tomb. I left Egypt that night, and I haven’t been back since.” We all fell into silence, none of us sure what to say.

Sookie rose from my lap, gently closing the book Godric had handed to us and placing it back in his bag. Slowly she moved towards him, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. Although he had spoken of his issues with physical contact he tried his best to return her gesture, knowing it had been given with the purest of intentions. “My friend Lafayette is a medium, when we get back home I could talk to him for you if you’d like? We can see if he can find her for you. She loved you so much, that’s obvious. She couldn’t bear the thought of another and gave up her throne, her crown, and her life because she wanted to be with you. That’s not something to be sad about, but something to be proud of, like I said up on that roof two years ago, she fought against those who were supposed to love her so that she could be with you, she didn’t allow anyone to take your place in her heart. She’d be proud of you for coming this far, and for doing everything she never got the chance to,” Sookie reassured.

My Maker looked up at her, red still rimming his eyes. It pained me too to see him so upset, but at the same time, I understood his need to talk about it. “You think she would be?” he whispered, seeming almost afraid of the answer.

“I know she would be,” my beautiful faery answered confidently, and it only cemented that I loved her not because of her beautiful body, not because of her sweet blood, but because of her pure heart and the way she reassured and loved all those around her, even when they had never loved her.


	9. Jealous

**PAM'S POV**  
_Now let me be real with you a_ _bout my feeling's._  
_The way that I deal with you, I_ _just can't conceal it._  
_I don't really mind all your female friends and all._  
_Just know that I'm possessive a_ _nd aggressive when it comes to you._  
_I'm so jealous._  
_I can't help it I'm not the type who cares to share because I'm selfish._  
_I'm so jealous I cant control it._  
_Aint no need to lie about it cause I know it.  
~ Jealous, Faith Evans_

Fucking Sookie. Fucking faery vagina. How could Eric threaten to kill me over that gash in a sundress! I was not about to let him meet the true death in order to save that damn girl.

I'd spent the day at Ginger's house, she wasn't exactly the perfect companion but it was better than having to be at Fangtasia and having to face Eric.

Unfortunately, I couldn't put off seeing him any longer; I'd always been a proud woman, always willing to face my fears and now was one of those times.

He'd threatened me over a human. A HUMAN. She had better have more than her taste going for her because if that's all Eric sees in her I'll stake him myself for abandoning me and picking Little Bo Peep.

Stalking into his office I found it empty and was immediately assaulted with three fresh scents. Eric, Godric and fucking Sookie Stackhouse. My fangs snapped down in anger. How dare she think she can waltz in here after everything that happened! Moving to the desk I caught sight of the black Amex left on the desk, I could do some serious damage as revenge. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground when I swiped the card off the desk. Snatching it from the floor, I was met with Eric's elegant script.

**_Pam,_ **

**_I do not know where to start with an apology other than 'I'm sorry' but I fear that won't be good enough for you._ **

**_It was rash of me to decide to meet the true death just to save Sookie, not knowing if she would actually be free or not, thus leaving you without me. I realise that now. I would put my life on the line for her in the future, though, but not that way. If I ever meet the true death, I will go down with a fight, you know, Viking style and all._ **

I couldn't help but laugh a little; my Maker had always been one to fight, to never run away from things.

**_Remember last year when I returned to Fangtasia covered in cement after burying Russell?_ **

**_Alcide got in contact with me earlier this evening. He's free, Pam. Russell escaped and you are not safe._ **

**_Niall Brigant contacted me as well, and has told me to leave the state; I have taken Godric and Sookie with me but we didn't have time to come and get you, I regret that._ **

**_I have left you my Amex and you have full permission to do however much damage you want to it, I do not care, just so long as you will speak to me again. Once you have taken your anger out on my card then let me know and I will send you our location so you can take your anger out on me. I deserve it. You have stood by my side for over a century and I treated you like you meant nothing to me._ **

**_That is not true._ **

**_You are my most trusted companion and I love you, you are my greatest creation. Forget all the money and businesses; forget the piece of Louisiana I have gained. You are my single greatest accomplishment._ **

His words made me feel something I never had before, not even in my human life. If my heart had been beating, I'm sure it would have squeezed at his words. Emotions – the bane of my undead life.

**_I know you hate Sookie, Pam, but I don't want you away from me while Russell is free. Once you have made a sufficient dent in my finances send me a message and I will arrange for your transportation to me. I have a feeling you and me, and subsequently, Sookie, have some things to work out._ **

**_I love her, Pam, and I love you too. I don't want my two favourite women in the world to be fighting and hate one another. I have completed a second bond with her, and I hope during this trip to finalise it with the third, but will only do so when you two are at ease with one another. You're both part of my family and I want you both to be happy. It would mean the absolute world to me if both of you got along, even if you're just being civil with one another._ **

**_I must go, the plane leaves in twenty-five minutes._ **

**_You are very important to me, Pamela, never forget that._ **

**_~ E_ **

I couldn't stop the red tears streaming down my cheeks. As much as I wanted to hurl abuse at Eric, and call him every name under the sun, I could tell it wouldn't work; it wouldn't make me feel better. Before reading his letter, I had been cemented on maxing out his card, but now I felt like that would be cruel. Of course, I would treat myself to those new season Louboutin's and Jimmy Choo's: Eric still does still owe me a pair of pumps for tracking that filthy Maenad in the woods over two years ago, but I wouldn't buy anything else. He knew he'd fucked up and was trying to make it better for me; perhaps he really was becoming a better man, or vampire.

I would even try and be civil to the bitch in a sundress. I'm glad she can't read _my_ mind; she probably wouldn't like to witness me thinking of all the ways I to want to kill her. I would do this for Eric, though, not for Sookie.

Nodding to no one in particular, I folded up my Maker's note and placed it in my handbag, along with his Amex, before trotting into the bathroom where I wiped the blood from my cheeks and reapplied my make-up.

I would do my shopping this evening, and tomorrow I would join my Maker and Grandsire.

* * *

 **SOOKIE'S POV**  
 _A little less conversation, a little more action, please_  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby  
~ A little less conversation, Elvis Presley

I don't know what compelled me to offer comfort to Godric; perhaps it was because in a way he was like a father figure. He took care of Eric and subsequently took care of me. He didn't have to be here now, he could have rebuffed Niall, he could be back in Europe or wherever else doing what he wanted, yet he chose to be with us. That alone warmed my heart.

Returning to Eric's lap after my little embrace with his Maker, I remembered the envelope Niall had given us. "Oh Eric, the envelope!" I exclaimed, wiggling on his lap to get to the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Of course, my wiggling drew a moan from my Viking's lips and his obvious liking of my movements pressed against my backside. Popping him on the arm I glared at him. "Not the time or the place, Mister!"

"Don't you want to join The Mile-High Club, my lover?" He leered at me, waggling his eyebrows. I contemplated his offer for a second but that second seemed to be all that was needed to confirm that yes; I most definitely wanted to join the club.

Godric's chuckle reminded me that he was present and I couldn't help but flush slightly. "Once we've gone over the contents of the envelope, I'll leave the two of you in peace," he offered with a smile, and without the suggestive eye waggling or smirking. Clearly, those traits were ones Eric had been born with in his human years that had simply been carried over. Speaking of his human years, I decided then and there to ask him about it later: It seemed only fair that I learn his story, given that he found out everything about me.

"Oh! I don't want you to feel chased away! There's no need, Eric will just have to wait!" I protested. The last thing I wanted was for Godric to spill his heart out and then feel chased away while his Childe enjoyed my body. I could hear Eric's grumbling in my ear and had to withhold my laughter.

"It's fine, Miss Stackhouse. I wouldn't deprive him of you, nor you of him. It's wonderful that you can enjoy one another." He reassured, and I could see now that Eric's Maker was just as stubborn as his Childe. I felt bad for a moment, knowing Godric couldn't have the body of his lover beneath him, but I remembered that I was going to do everything I could to try and get them in contact with one another and suddenly I didn't feel so bad.

Having finally removed the envelope from Eric's jacket, I carefully opened the seal, pulling out the documents that were inside. Letting my eyes scan over the first page I found the address of our destination. "Looks like we're going to 3570 Las Vegas Boulevard South," I read aloud, frowning a little at the address. "Isn't that the Las Vegas strip?" I asked the two ancient vampires.

Godric shrugged at my question, I should've known he wouldn't know much about Las Vegas. He had never struck me as the sort to visit Sin City and gamble anyway. "At least it won't be far from the airport, I think the strip runs right alongside it," Eric contributed.

Accepting the location, I flipped to the next page where I was greeted with a photograph and some personal details of the man who would be meeting us, or should I say the vampire who would be meeting us. "Apparently, this man is expecting us and we're to ask for him," I informed both vampires, holding up the photograph to get a better look at it while Godric took the information pack from me.

"Ari Seti-Nekht," Godric read aloud, the words flowing off his tongue like water. "An Egyptian by the sounds of it," he commented, looking over the rest of the information regarding the man. "Ah, he was turned twenty years after I was, he could be a powerful ally. Niall obviously thought ahead." Godric added looking up at Eric with a smile. I had a feeling the more people we had on our side the better.

"He's not bad looking," I commented quietly, observing the image of the man. The shot was taken from the shoulders up so there was no way to judge his height, however, his broad shoulders and sharp collarbones led me to believe that not only was he tall, but he was built. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, his hair jet black and cropped close to his head. His nose was a little on the large side but his sharp chin and jaw set that off. Looking at the image a little more closely he bore a slight resemblance to Godric, the contours of their faces similar. Perhaps he had links to Godric’s tribe?

A low growl resounded from deep within Eric's chest at I admitted that this unknown man was reasonably attractive. "He pales in comparison to you, though, my Viking," I reassured Eric with a chaste kiss on his lips. Never did I think I would be reassuring Eric that I wouldn't go off with another man. I thought it would be him reassuring me that he would never go off with another woman. I still hated the fact that he used to sleep with a load of women: the sight of him going at it with Yvette was forever burned into my mind. Of course, I hadn't minded seeing his butt, it was rather yummy after all. We hadn't had the conversation regarding monogamy yet, but we were going to the moment we were alone. He would only get to feed and share a bed with me, that much was obvious. If I were his then I'd make sure he'd damn well be mine in return.

"He's the Sheriff in Las Vegas. Which means those in his area owe him fealty. That could be useful if we find ourselves in need of back up," Godric added, flicking through the remaining pages of information.

"I'm sure the King of Nevada would love that," Eric commented dryly, quirking an eyebrow at his Maker.

"Wait, the King of Nevada, do you think he knows about me? About what I am?" I asked, suddenly not entirely comfortable with where we were going. I'd been used enough in Louisiana. The Queen had tried to procure me and turn me into her own little pet. The hell with that. Add in Russell Edgington wanting another taste of me and I don't think I could handle another monarch after me.

"I doubt Felipe knows about you, and if he does we can fend him off. He's only 800-years-old. I'm sure, though, with Russell on the loose he'll be willing to help. Russell is putting our kind back into the dark ages, so it'll be in every monarch's interests to find him and end him," Eric explained to me, plucking the photo from my hand and handing it to Godric, who in turn handed me back the envelope.

"There's a note from Niall here, it says he's gotten us formal clothing and placed them in the wardrobe in the bedroom. Wait, there's a bedroom on this thing!" I asked in shock. I'd never had enough money to go on holiday before I'd met Bill or Eric, and during my time with Bill, I'd only been on a small commercial jet with Anubis Air on the way to Dallas. This plane was so different and the company was no doubt so much better.

"Yes, and I hear the bed is excellent," Eric purred in my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine or the tingly feeling in my lady bits. He'd be the death of me.

"Let me grab the clothes Niall left for me, and then I'll let you two play," Godric teased, vamping across the plane before returning seconds later with a garment bag in one hand, and a small wash bag and pair of shiny black shoes in the other. "I assume this one is mine, given that the bag is much shorter than the other one," he teased his progeny, placing the clothes down on the flat surface of the coffee table so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Laughing at Godric's jibe about his height, Eric lifted me from his lap and within seconds had us in the bedroom of the plane, locking the door behind us. My clothes lasted all of three seconds, and for the next hour, he made sure I was well initiated into The Mile-High Club.


	10. Blonde, Bad, and Beautiful

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_Blonde bad and beautiful, i_ _n the hot summer sun, w_ _ith her tight dress painted on_  
_Fahrenheit 101_  
_She got the long legs to prove it, t_ _he back end to move it_  
_She's a XXX movie just walking by, l_ _ip-gloss, high heels, I'm losing my mind_  
_She's coming at me like a wrecking ball, u_ _pstairs, downstairs she got it all_  
_Blonde bad and beautiful, blonde bad and beautiful_  
_She got it all.  
_ _~ Blonde, Bad and Beautiful, Airbourne_

With only an hour to go until we were due to land, I pulled myself off the bed Eric and I had found ourselves making love on. I’d tried my hardest to be as quiet as possible, unsure exactly what Godric could hear. Eric had assured me numerous times that no-one would hear us, but my good Southern upbringing had taught me to not flaunt one's relationships, and having Godric hearing us was certainly flaunting in my opinion.

Moving to the wardrobe in the room, I plucked the pink garment bag from the rail. At least Niall helped us to identify which outfit belonged to whom. Picking up a matching pink wash bag, medium sized make-up bag and a large box I made my way to the bathroom to change. I had no issues changing in front of Eric, but I didn’t want him to see me until the outfit was perfect.

Showering quickly using the contents of the wash bag, I dried my hair quickly. I gasped when I opened the garment bag: Niall had really outdone himself. I’d planned on wearing one of my sundresses; I never have been, and never will be, one for fancy and expensive clothes, material wealth doesn’t matter much to me. After pulling on a pair of lacy red Victoria’s Secrets panties I found in the garment bag I withdrew the dress.

Holding it up, I let my eyes trail over the garment. The fabric was silk in a beautiful deep red colour. Eric’s favourite. The thought brought a smile to my lips and I couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. I squealed!? Cheese and rice!

I didn’t even think twice before I pulled the dress on; I’d had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to wear a bra to hold ‘the girls’ in this dress, but the structure of the garment allowed for that. The fabric flowed over my curves; the neckline was plunged and there were thick straps across my shoulders. The dress was pulled into folds across my chest to add texture, and the edge of the fabric around the neckline was studded with silver gems. Glancing down, I caught sight of my legs; the dress had a slit in it, right up to my thigh. Oh, my Viking would love that! The back of the dress fanned out into a trail and for a moment I panicked, what if I were to step on it and stumble?

Right, of course, I would be next to a 6’4 vampire who would catch me before I landed on my backside, I hope. Pulling the lid from the large box, my eyes bugged out. I pulled out a pair of silver sandals and slipped them onto my feet, lace straps crisscrossing to halfway up my calf. A little red bag sat in the box too, so I plucked it out and placed it on the counter. A black box sat inside the larger box and I opened it to reveal droplet earrings, the droplets were red. _‘Very funny.’_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes at their representation.

I put the earrings on and opened the make-up bag, I applied a little bit of powder to further the look of my sun-kissed skin, lip-gloss to add some sparkle to my lips, and some mascara to make my eyes pop. My recent infusion of 1000-year-old vampire blood meant my complexion was otherwise perfect. I was thankful in that moment that my hair dried with a natural curl to it, so I took a few sections and pinned them up with bobby pins, allowing them to fall over one shoulder, leaving my neck bare; just how Eric liked it.

Packing both my wash bag and make-up bag into the large box, I left it on the counter to retrieve when we landed, but not before dropping my make-up into the red clutch bag. It would no doubt need touching up later in the evening.

Drawing a deep breath, I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out to be met with an empty room. Moving to the main area of the aircraft, I opened the door from the bedroom to be met with the back of my Viking and his Maker, both already dressed in their suits. I couldn’t contain myself as I took in the appearance of my Viking and lent against the doorframe. He was a 6’4” beautiful Nordic God, dressed in a black suit with a red shirt on underneath which matched my dress perfectly. Eric could be wearing sweatpants and a wifebeater and he’d still be the most beautiful man on the planet.

Godric had gone for a more conventional look from what I could tell, a simple black tux which helped to age his young appearance slightly. He was without a tie, leaving the top few buttons undone so the blue ink of his tattoo showed.

“Hello handsome,” I drawled at my Viking lover, soaking my words with my Southern accent. Eric had always said he loved my accent.

Both vampires whipped around at the sound of my voice, and as Eric’s eyes travelled up and down my figure I crossed one leg over the other, the fabric sliding from my skin to reveal a shapely tanned limb. A deep growl resonated from my vampire’s chest as his fangs snapped down in appreciation, a raw hunger radiating in his eyes. “Fuck me.” He leered, clearly enjoying the sight if the bulge in his tailored trousers were anything to go by.

“I did, about an hour ago,” I teased, waggling my eyebrows in exactly the same way Eric did. In an instant he was before me, pressing me up against the doorframe. His 6’4” frame pinning me in place, his hips pressed to mine so I’d feel the evidence of his arousal: A whimper slipped from my lips

“Don’t tempt me, I’m already seriously considering not letting you off this plane until you’ve come at least six more times, screaming my name,” he whispered huskily in my ear, licking the area just behind my earlobe. I could already feel my panties dampening.

Pulling myself from my daze as I remembered the other male present on the plane: I gave Eric’s arm a playful slap, “No nasty talk, Mister. Perhaps if you’re good I’ll let you undress me later,” I offered with a wink, sliding out from his grip and crossing the plane. I had no idea where this sudden sex-kitten act had come from; I think it had something to do with Eric’s reaction to the sight of me. I felt beautiful around him, treasured, valued. No one else had treated me like that, especially not Bill.

Godric held his hand out to me and I took it as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, “You look lovely, Miss Stackhouse,” he complimented with complete sincerity and a warm smile. Returning his smile, I took a quick second to observe his own attire, glancing over my shoulder at my Viking who now stood exceptionally close behind me. I took a little longer to check out his outfit for the night.

“As do both of you,” I returned the compliment with an equal amount of sincerity. Eric looked like the devil and completely edible, while Godric looked every bit the gentleman he was.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting our descent soon. If you could please take your seats,” the voice over the PA system announced, and I moved to my seat slowly, unsure on the ridiculously high heels I had been given.

As I sat, Eric leaned over and captured an earring in his hand. “Niall’s sense of humour I assume?” He asked with his signature smirk and I nodded in response, automatically going for his hand with my own as he let go of my jewellery. I still hated flying.

As the plane landed on the tarmac and came to a stop, the captain opened the door for us, pushing the steps down so we could exit. Godric left first with his bag in his hand, I followed him, and Eric took the back. A man was standing at the end of the steps, and once we passed him he was up in the plane, clearing out our belongings.

Watching as he went up the steps behind us, I turned back in time to see the beautiful black limo pulling up and a gasp escaped my lips. Clearly, the man we were meeting had money and liked to flaunt it. The chauffer scuttled out, moving around to open the door for us. Presenting us with ID, his employer was listed as Ari Seti-Nekht. Happy with his ID we filed into the limo, using the same order we had come off the plane in. Our belongings were stored in the trunk, and soon we were pulling away from the airport.

I was trying my hardest to keep my excitement from bubbling over, but the smile on my face was refusing to leave anytime soon and, if I was being honest with myself, I didn’t want it to go away. I couldn’t remember a time when I’d smiled so much since Gran passed away. Even though I had done well to hide the physical signs of my excitement, the emotional side wasn’t doing so well.

“Your excitement and happiness are intoxicating, lover,” Eric declared, slouching back into the seat beside me, one arm was thrown lazily behind me as he watched me with keen eyes and a smile on his lips. Godric sat opposite us and he, too, could sense my excitement and happiness through his Maker-Childe bond with Eric.

“It is nice to see you smile so much, Miss Stackhouse. Have you ever been to Nevada before?” The ancient vampire inquired.

Shaking my head I locked a hand with Eric’s, his long slender fingers fitting perfectly with mine. “No, I never had the opportunity to take time off work and I don’t have the financial means to do so. The first time I ever left Louisiana was when we went to Dallas,” I explained. I had enjoyed the trip to Dallas really; minus the whole almost rape thing, the bombing and having to talk Godric off the hotel roof at sunrise. But then, that was just another day in the new life of Sookie Stackhouse.

“We’ll go on many more holidays, lover. I promise you. Anywhere you want to go, we shall go there,” Eric vowed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Would you take me to your home country?” I asked, turning to look at Eric. I felt curious about where my Viking had been born.

I could feel the shock through the bond; clearly, he hadn’t been expecting me to ask for us to go to his homeland. The shock soon changed to a tidal wave of love and happiness, along with yearning. I knew he wanted to go back home but had never had an excuse to go; now he did.

“I would love nothing more than to take you back to my home. I have a log cabin there actually; we can curl up in front of the fireplace in a big blanket and watch the northern lights. We can go for walks in the snow and build snowmen, go ice-skating on the frozen lakes...” he continued, his eyes taking on a distant look.

Sparing a glance at Godric, I caught his warm smile. “Thank you,” he mouthed at me. I had no idea what he was thanking me for but I had obviously done something right. Maybe it was time for Eric to remember his past and get in touch with his humanity as Godric had.

Pushing back the blinds on the windows, the bright lights of Las Vegas flooded the car and I couldn’t help but twist to look out of the window. Casino’s, shopping malls, hotels, all of them passed us by and all of them were beautifully illuminated with beautiful people milling around outside them. It was now obvious to me why Las Vegas was known as Sin City.

The car turned in front of a large building, gliding to a stop before it.

The chauffer opened the door for us and Eric was first out. Holding his out his hand for me I graciously took it as I exited the car, Godric following closely behind me. A bellhop came to take our bags from us and reluctantly Godric handed his over, though he made a show of snapping his fangs down as a warning that should anything happen to his luggage, heads would roll.

Dropping my shields, I focused on the bellhop. _“Oh god, I can’t believe I’ve been put in charge of taking care of the Northman party’s bags. Big boss said they have money; I don’t even wanna think about how much all their stuff will be worth. Gotta make sure it gets to their rooms in one piece and stays safe. The big boss would have a fit if something went wrong and I need this job so bad. Need the money. Need the good reference.”_ He went on and on and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for the young man. He was obviously trying his hardest. He reminded me of Barry, back in Dallas, and I couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

Eric offered the crook of his left arm to me and with a fluid movement I took it; Godric stood on my right. Taking a deep breath, I knew we would be able to do this. We were walking into the unknown, and yet I had two of the oldest vampires in America with me. Suddenly I wasn’t so worried.

The doors were opened for us and we entered the lobby of the hotel. My jaw dropped, and I quickly had to regain my composure. The whole room was made of marble, buffed to perfection and reflecting the golden lighting, giving the room a warm glow. Thick pillars of marble supported the roof and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. In pride of place sat a fountain. The fountain consisted of three women, all made of marble, standing together in a group with their backs to each other, facing outwards. They wore togas and watched over the lobby and its guests.

What caught my eye the most though was the man standing before the fountain, the man from the photograph. I was right with my estimations of him, he was defiantly tall, about 6’5” I would say. Of course, he looked no different than his photograph, given that he was a vampire and didn’t age. He wore a smile, which revealed perfect white teeth, his fangs retracted, and he had donned a simple black suit and tie for the evening. Stepping forward he gave all three of us a nod. “Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman, Mr. Nervii, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ari Seti-Nekht: Should you need anything during your stay please do not hesitate to ask me,” he greeted formally with impeccable manners. Although it was obvious from his accent, and name, that he wasn’t a southerner, he would get on perfectly in Louisiana.

“I will have my staff take your bags up to your rooms. I have placed you in our two most luxurious suites and you may stay for however long you wish; the cost is on us,” he continued, glancing between the three of us, his smile never faltering. I realised then that he had clearly been some sort of businessman or politician in his long life.

Turning his attention to me, his smile softened, “Your kin has been so impatient to see you. Would you like to meet them now?” he offered, giving me a chance to back out should I want it.

“Thank you, Mr. Seti-Nekht, I’d love to meet them,” I replied with equally impeccable manners. I felt Eric’s pride flood through the bond.

With a nod of his head, Ari started to guide us through the lobby. I gawked at everything around me, the high ceilings all looked to be hand painted, the chandeliers must have cost a fortune and the neutral tones of the walls picked up the warmth from the lighting. The vast use of marble made the building even more impressive. My heels clicked against the flooring and I became very aware of the eyes following me as I walked. Throwing my shields back up, I firmly clamped them in place. Nothing would ruin my good mood.

We were led through a series of marble walkways before being guided through a large marble arch, the words ‘Casino’ were printed on it in beautifully ancient lettering. The room was packed with humans, vampires and weres, and I was relieved I’d thrown my shields up. Eric moved closer to my side and Godric mirrored his actions, protecting me from the unknown creatures. We moved through throngs of people, some sat at tables playing poker or roulette, some stood by fruit machines and others were occupying the bar and lounge areas. Everyone was exceptionally beautiful and obviously wealthy. I felt so out of place, I was nothing like these people. My wardrobe consisted mainly of Walmart clothing, and I didn’t have the spare change to gamble. As if sensing my unease, Eric leaned down to my ear as we walked, “They pale in comparison to you, my faery,” he whispered reassuringly, pressing a kiss to my temple, which I gratefully accepted. It was nice to feel wanted by such a handsome man.

We drew to a stop at the bottom of a large sweeping staircase, two flights of steps led up to the first floor and a balcony sat in the middle: The perfect vantage point. The top and bottom of the staircase were decorated with globes, which I took to represent the world. Whoever owned the place could most certainly own a nice chunk of the world given the expense of the place so far, and I hadn’t even clapped eyes on the rooms yet!

“Ah, here comes my Queen!” Ari interrupted my thoughts and I returned my eyes to the staircase in time to see the woman, who emerged from around the corner, starting her descent of the staircase.

Never in my life have I felt as jealous as I did then. She looked around twenty years old and she was easily 5’4” without her gold strappy heels, but with them, she was definitely pushing 5’9”. She was dressed in a white gown which clung to her curvaceous figure like a glove and fell to her ankles. Her waist was cinched to showcase her hourglass shape with a golden band of fabric, ornately decorated. She, too, had a plunging neckline, just as daring as mine, and yet her chest was a little ampler than mine. Another notch against the woman. Golden straps, in the same fabric as the band around her waist, held the dress up on her frame.

As she moved down the steps I caught a glimpse of the back of her dress. The golden straps that went over her shoulders crossed between her shoulder blades before disappearing under her arms to meet the white fabric of the dress. Her attire was backless, showing off her smooth skin and the fabric met again just above her backside where golden sparkles and gems flared downwards, pulling attention to the small train that flowed over the steps as she walked.

Looking up from her dress I was frustrated to see that her face was just as beautiful as her dress. She had this ethereal glow to her that I found captivating, and her bright blue eyes were wide and sparkling with joy, framed with gold and bronze eyeshadow and her eyeliner was minimal, flicking out at the outside corner of her eyes. Her porcelain skin was flawless, and her features were all in proportion. Her lips were painted ruby red, contrasting with her dress and skin and drew attention to the plump flesh. She wore her hair in curls, just like mine, and it was the same shade of light blonde. The one crucial difference was a minimal diamond tiara upon her head, peeking out from her blonde curls.

As she took the last step down, Ari offered his hand out to her and she took it with the elegance and grace that only a proper upbringing could give. She glided across to us, her blue eyes fixed firmly on mine, disregarding Eric and Godric. A bright smile lit up her features, and I caught sight of her brilliantly white teeth.

I didn’t like the woman very much; she was too much of a show off for my liking. She flaunted her wealth and that infuriated me. Gran had always taught me to work for my money and to work hard. This woman looked like the sort who let the men do all the work and would spend all day lounging by a pool or shopping, spending her man’s money.

Dropping my shields, I attempted to poke her mind but was met with a high steel wall encasing all of her thoughts. I was stunned for a moment; I thought I was the only one who could build up walls to keep people out. Was she expecting me to prod her mind?

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you, my kinswoman! Niall has spoken so fondly of you,” she beamed with pure excitement. Without even having to read her mind I could tell she was sincere in her joy. What caught me was her reference to being my kin. I was related to this woman? I could see a physical resemblance; we were blonde, blue-eyed and slender. The similarities stopped there, though.

Dropping Ari’s hand, the beautiful woman gestured around her to the casino, obviously proud of her business. “Welcome, welcome to my palace, Caesars Palace! My name is Ata.”

I heard Godric gasp, "Ata?"

Her eyes shifted from mine to Godric's and she gasped too, a shocked expression on her face as her eyes fell to the tribal tattoo peeking out from his shirt. Looking into his eyes once again, she fought back her tears, her voice coming out in a whisper. "Godric?"


	11. Halo - Part II

**GODRIC'S POV**  
_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again but this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_  
_It's like I've been awakened, e_ _very rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking,_ _I'm never gonna shut you out!_  
_Everywhere I'm looking now_ _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo, y_ _ou know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more, i_ _t's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo,_ _I pray it won't fade away  
_ _~ Halo, Beyonce_

Entering the lobby of the location Niall had sent us to, I felt a tightening sensation in my chest. I was unsure if it actually existed or not so I brushed it aside. The man from the photograph met us and led us through the exquisite building. There was no denying its beauty, but the Roman themes made me feel uneasy: The last time I had faced Romans I had been fighting for my life and dragged into slavery.

Upon entering the casino, I moved to flank Miss Stackhouse, not entirely trusting the surrounding vampires and weres. We were in unfamiliar territory and that made this all the more dangerous.

Stopping before the grand staircase, Ari addressed us once again. “Ah, here comes my Queen!” His words caused me to frown a little. It was true that a man should always give his lover a beautiful term of endearment but to call someone a Queen was just asking for them to gain an ego that could rival my Childe’s.

Looking up as a woman started to descend the staircase, I froze. She was a carbon copy of my Ata, even down to the shade of blue of her eyes. I watched as she moved down the staircase, oozing grace and elegance. I was captivated by her resemblance to my lover, and for a moment I believed God was playing a cruel joke on me.

Her gaze was focused on Miss Stackhouse, and I was grateful for that, it gave me time to compose myself. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you, my kinswoman! Niall has spoken so fondly of you.” She beamed with pure excitement, her body language bubbling over with happiness. She even had the spirit of my Ata, so full of life and joy. A wave of sadness washed over me as the memories flooded my mind.

Dropping Ari’s hand, the beautiful woman gestured around her to the casino, obviously proud of her business. “Welcome, welcome to my palace, Caesars Palace! My name is Ata.”

I couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped out of my lips, “Ata?”

Her eyes shifted from Miss Stackhouse’s to mine and she gasped too at the sight of me, a shocked expression on her features as her blue eyes fell to the tribal tattoo peeking out from under my shirt, as if seeking confirmation of my identity. Looking up into my eyes once again, I could tell she was fighting back her tears; her voice came out in a whisper. "Godric?"

The moment my name slipped from between her red lips I knew she was my Ata, and she was very much alive. I vamped so I was standing directly in front of her as the tears started to fall from her eyes; she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, my arms automatically wrapping around her frame as my own tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. Her body shook as sobs escaped her. The rest of the world didn’t matter at that moment, I had my Ata, and she was locked in my embrace. She remembered me after 2000 years! The last Queen of Egypt remembered _me_ , the poor slave boy.

Pulling back to look at her, my hands cupped her face and she leant into my embrace, her warm flesh contrasting against my cold hands. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to her cheek, capturing her tears: They were sweet. “How?” I asked in a whisper.

“Fae, we have long lives,” she responded equally as quietly, obviously not wanting to broadcast her heritage to all the vampires in the world. Her hands moved to my lips and I parted them slightly. The moment her fingers ghosted over my front teeth my fangs slid down into place and I saw the anguish on her beautiful features. “I should have said something to my mother, I was too late to save you from the darkness, I am so sorry,” she apologised, more tears rolling down her face.

Shaking my head, I kissed her finger as I retracted my fangs. “Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. If I hadn’t been turned, we wouldn’t be here now, I wouldn’t be holding you close once again,” I reassured her quietly. “I saw your sarcophagus, though, were you in it?” I murmured, the memory of watching the procession of mourners making itself known.

Shaking her head, her teeth sank into her lower lip. “It was empty. I wasn’t ageing and I refused to marry the man the High Court was forcing me to because he wasn’t you. I needed to get out of the city. My boys helped me fake it. I’m so sorry you had to see it,” she apologised again.

“Your boys?” I asked flinching at the accusing tone my voice had taken on.

Smiling reassuringly, her finger moved from my lips to trace my jaw lovingly. “When my mother died, I learnt of what I am and discovered that I would live an awfully long time. The most trusted men in the palace vowed to stand by my side forever, they sought out your kind and had themselves turned so they could protect me,” She explained, sparing an affectionate glance to Ari who stood a little to her side, smiling at us warmly.

Another vampire approached our group, he had long dark hair, pulled back into a neat ponytail and his eyes were a bright green. “Ata, the penthouse is perhaps the best place to continue your reunion, people are starting to notice,” he addressed Ata, glancing around the room as more eyes started to turn to us.

Wiping her cheeks, she nodded in agreement, her hand finding mine and holding onto it tightly. “Thank you, Khai,” she addressed him. Gently tugging me, she led our group back up the staircase and to a private lift. Entering the space, the walls were decorated in rich red velvet and decorated with gold detail and the backs of the elevator doors were crystal clear mirrors. Ata pushed a button and the elevator lurched to life, starting to carry us all up to the penthouse. My grip on Ata’s hand tightened a little and I leant into her, not wanting to be physically parted from her.

“You own a beautiful building, Miss Caesar,” Miss Stackhouse broke the silence, watching my love through the mirrors on the back of the door.

“Please, call me Ata, we’re family,” Ata asked. “And thank you, I do love this place but I’m not a fan of marble, I find myself falling flat on my butt on it a lot.” She laughed, her laughter melodic as it rung out in the confined space. Closing my eyes, I relished the sound. For 2000 years I had gone without it, and now I remembered how beautiful it was. Both Miss Stackhouse and Eric laughed along as Ata laughed at herself and a sudden sense of peace fell upon me. I had my lover, my Childe and, I suppose I could class Miss Stackhouse as a sort of daughter-in-law, with me. They were my little family.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid back to reveal the penthouse suite. It was nothing like the rest of the building. Gone were the marble floors, and instead a rich cream carpet covered the floor, the walls were painted a creamy brown colour and the cherry wood furniture was comfortably modern. The room used a mixture of creams and browns and had a warm feeling to it, a stark contrast to the cool marble and whites that were used on the lower levels of the building. The lights gave the room a golden glow, and abstract paintings were hung on the walls. Flowers decorated the surfaces and wicker chairs sat in front of a breakfast bar. The room was an open plan so the kitchen could be seen from the living room. The kitchen itself had doors made from the same cherry wood and granite-topped counters. The appliances sparkled and a huge bowl of fresh fruit sat on one of the counters. There were two doors off of the open plan space and both were open. I could see hallways through the open doors and assumed they led to bedrooms and other rooms. It was so different from the rest of the building.

“Welcome to my home. Please make yourselves at home, what’s mine is yours,” Ata informed us all with a grin. “I’ll have a couple of my boys bring up your belongings. I had the best suites put aside for you but I can assure you staying in the penthouse will be a much better experience,” she declared, sparing a glance to a tall blonde vampire who had been leaning against the doorway to another room. With a nod he left, taking the elevator back down to presumably gather our belongings.

Ata’s attention turned to Eric and she regarded him for a moment, “I don’t believe we’ve met but I’m going to go with Viking…” she started and my Childe picked up the slack.

“You are correct. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Godric’s progeny,” he stated with his signature smirk. Ata’s eyes turned to me and she tipped her head sideways a little, exactly like she used to during my human years.

“Eric is a fierce warrior and I wanted his companionship,” I explained.

Miss Stackhouse watched my lover as I interacted with her before turning to Eric and speaking up. “You know, I’ve never been to a casino before. I’d just love to try and win a buck.” She batted her eyelashes, starting to drag my Childe towards the elevator. Miss Stackhouse was allowing me some time with my Ata, and I would be sure to thank her later.

The moment they left the room my arms were back around Ata, holding her close to me, relishing in her body heat. Her tears started falling again as she held me close in return, “I’ve missed you so much, the moment my guards told me you were dead I didn’t believe them, I refused to,” she confessed, the fingers on one of her hands running into the back of my hair, caressing the back of my head.

A few stray bloody tears slipped from my eyes at the memory of her anguish. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you too. Missed your smile, missed your laugh. I saw it when your guards told you. I remember being told you’d died, I didn’t believe it either. I saw you cradle your mother when she passed and I wanted nothing more than to comfort you. I was so frightened, though, so frightened you wouldn’t care for me anymore,” I confessed in return.

Pulling back, Ata’s hands held my face, her bright blue eyes finding my pale eyes, “I will always care for you. I wouldn’t have cared about what you are, I still don’t care about what you are because to me you will always be the beautiful boy who kept me company through my childhood, who held me when I cried, who taught me to swim, who slept beside me, and took me on long walks.”

“What about Ari? Won’t he be angry that you care for me?” I asked, uncharacteristically worried that the Egyptian vampire would become jealous and lash out.

It took Ata a moment to catch on to what I was saying but soon she was laughing, “Oh I’m not with him! No, no! He’s my guardian, Godric, not my lover. That title has always been yours,” she assured me, brushing her nose against mine in an affectionate gesture.

Nuzzling my nose in the crook of her neck as more tears escaped both of us, I inhaled her sweet scent, feeling the pounding of her pulse through her jugular; it was reassuring, steady and strong. I hadn’t fed for over two years, I need very little blood to survive these days, but she was too tempting. My fangs snapped down without warning and I promptly removed myself from her arms, raising a hand to my mouth in embarrassment. My control was usually perfect, but for some reason, my control was similar to that of a newborn’s.

Ata took a step towards me with no horror or shock on her face. She removed my hand, once again running her finger over my teeth, brushing against my fangs. An involuntary groan left my lips at the contact; vampire’s fangs were considered an erogenous zone. “You’re pale, you haven’t fed in a while,” she gently scolded, a brief smile flittering across my lips as I remembered my conversation with Miss Stackhouse on the roof in Dallas when I’d mentioned Ata’s way of gently telling me off. Forcing my fangs back, I licked her finger.

With a sweet laugh, she swept her hair up, pinning it to the side and exposing the creamy skin of her neck. Raising a hand to my cheek she brushed her thumb across my cheekbone, “Take from me, I want to nourish you.”

There was no denying how tempting it was, yet I struggled with myself, worried that I’d lose control and hurt her. She was fae, and I’d drained the last faery I’d drunk from.

“I trust you,” she broke my silence, gently leading my head to her neck. Stopping just shy, I turned my head to look up at the woman I’d believed to be dead for the last 2000 years. There was so much we still had to discuss, and yet I knew at that moment I wouldn’t be going anywhere without her. So, for the first time in 1000 years, I decided to share myself with another. It was a sudden decision but in the years we had been parted there hadn’t been a moment where I hadn’t been thinking of her, the smallest things reminded me of her. I wanted to feel her, to feel her emotions, to feel my blood in her veins, to reacquaint myself with her.

“Will you take from me, as I take from you?” I asked quietly, nervous about her response. As an older vampire, I’d been taught that our blood was sacred, I’d only given it to one being in my time and that had been Eric.

“You want to start a bond?” she asked in response, blinking in surprise. Clearly, the vampires that took care of her had filled her in on our kind.

Panicking slightly at her question, I babbled on, worried she wouldn’t want me. “Only if you want to, I mean I completely understand if you don’t want that, we have 2000 years to catch up on and I…” she cut me off, her lips meeting mine in a gentle yet sure kiss. 2000 years and I finally got to kiss her again. Her red lips were soft and smooth and delightfully plump. She pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly.

“I want nothing more. I’ve gone for too long without you. You’re not getting away from me again.” She smiled and my lips found hers once more, imprinting the texture and taste of her into my mind. Pulling her body closer, I pressed my hips to hers, letting her feel exactly what she did to me. A whimper escaped her as she felt my arousal and I chuckled in response, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Letting my fangs fall back into place, I led her to one of the sofas, taking a seat before settling her between my legs, her back to my chest. Raising my right wrist, I bit into it, breaking the skin, before offering it to Ata. She took it gently, kissing my hand before licking tentatively at the wound. “Keep drinking until it seals over,” I explained as her lips latched on, sealing the wound with her mouth so as not to spill a single drop.

Groaning at the sensation, I could feel my blood entering her system and her emotions started to fill me up. _Happiness, excitement, and love._ The love part baffled me; I had expected some form of affection of course but love? I had abandoned her for 2000 years and yet she still held some form of love for me. God had indeed blessed me.

Using my free hand, I swept away the stray strands of her golden locks, licking and kissing along her neck, causing her to sink back against me. Finding the vein, I struck with precision, gently easing my fangs into her unblemished skin. The moment her blood hit my palate I moaned, her rich ambrosia was sweet and wonderfully thick. My free hand snaked around her waist, resting on the inside of her thigh, which I stroked gently. The smell of her arousal hit my nostrils and combined with her sweet blood I had to call upon my 2000 years of control to stop myself from throwing her down on the coffee table and ravishing her until dawn.

I felt the bond forming and relished in it. This was right. This was good. As the wound on my wrist healed over, Ata licked it clean like a vampire would and at the same time I pulled back from her neck, licking and sealing the marks I’d made. Eyes shut; I focused on her emotions, smiling as I felt each one.

The bond was there, it was faint but it was there, and for the first time in 2000 years I felt utterly complete.


	12. Sin City

**ERIC'S POV**  
_Ladders and snakes_ , l _adders give, snakes take_  
_Rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief_  
_Ain't got a hope in hell, that's my belief_  
_Fingers Finney, Diamond Jim_  
_Ya' better get ready ready, look out, I'm comin' in_  
_So, spin that wheel, cut that pack_  a _nd roll those loaded dice_  
_Bring on the dancing girls_  a _nd put the champagne on ice_  
_~ Sin City, AC/DC_

I must admit that the moment I saw the blonde woman walking down the stairs I was fascinated by the ethereal glow about her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she paled in comparison to my Sookie: Everyone paled in comparison to her.

When she introduced herself, I fell into silent shock, watching as my Maker vamped in front of her and the pair found themselves in a tight embrace. The beautiful woman was the Ata my Maker had spoken so fondly of on our journey over here? She was alive? I could feel Godric’s happiness in our bond, and while I was pleased it was there, I was angry too: She’d given up on him, accepted the fact that he was dead and just moved on with her life. I analysed my anger for a moment and it dissipated, she’d been a Pharaoh and any weakness would have made her vulnerable to attack. I’d been a Chieftain’s son in my day, and when my father had been murdered I had taken over his position, I could understand her dilemma. I would have looked weak also if I had mourned for too long over the death of a servant.

I watched their reunion carefully, observing their body language and the words spoken between them. The woman seemed sincere in her emotions, genuinely sad that she had lost my Maker two millennia ago.

As another vampire approached the group, my back stiffened and my hold on Sookie tightened a little. While my Maker may trust the woman before him, I didn’t trust the other vampires in the room at all.

When we followed her into the elevator, Ata made a joke about herself and her lack of balance, and against my better judgment, I found myself laughing. I’d always appreciated people who had the ability to laugh at themselves and put others at ease.

I noted how my Maker held her hand, how he leaned into her. It was obvious that after 2000 years he still held a considerable amount of affection for her. True, I was jealous, this woman was giving my Maker something I couldn’t, but at the same time, I was happy that she was making him happy. It had been some time since I had felt this level of contentment and ease in our Maker-Childe bond.

Entering the penthouse, I was surprised by how different it was to the rest of the building. It had a homey feeling to it and had been tastefully decorated. The colours were still light enough to make the room feel big but the dark furniture was a reminder of the nature of the company Ata kept.

The tall blonde vampire leaning against a doorframe caught my attention and I frown, he looked like someone I had once known in my human life, the son of the Chieftain of another clan that had lived beside ours. We had fought together plenty of times and sailed the seas in harmony. I would bring the subject up later; clearly, the main concern was the reunion between my Maker and his lover.

Ata’s attention turned to me and she regarded me for a moment, “I don’t believe we’ve met but I’m going to go with Viking…” she started and I picked up the slack.

“You are correct. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana, Godric’s progeny,” I introduced myself with my signature smirk: We were in unknown territory and I wanted to assert some form of authority. Ata’s eyes turned to Godric and she tipped her head sideways a little, like the puppies I once had as a human.

“Eric is a fierce warrior and I wanted his companionship,” Godric explained. I couldn’t keep my pride and love for my Maker from flooding our bond, and in return, I received the same emotions back.

Sookie watched Ata and Godric as they interacted, seemingly just as fascinated with them as I was. Of course, she had more reason to do so since she had been the one on the roof with my Maker in Dallas; she’d been the one to convince him to come back inside and away from the sun. She turned to me, her head tipping back to take in my full height. “You know, I’ve never been to a casino before. I’d just love to try and win a buck.” She batted her eyelashes and started to gently tug me towards the elevator. I allowed her to pull me along, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to make me move a millimetre if I didn’t want her to, but I could sense my Maker’s relief and gratitude in the bond: He wanted to be alone with Ata.

Once inside the elevator, my lover hit the button for the ground floor, a large grin on her face. “I can’t believe it! Can you? All that talk about her, finding her sketchbook and everything and then we get here and she’s standing there, looking as if she hasn’t aged a day! And she remembers Godric, and she’s a faery too!” She babbled on in excitement, and I couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Niall, the old bastard, had been right. We’d only been in Las Vegas an hour and already we were having surprises thrown at us from all sides.

When the elevator stopped, we disembarked and were met with the two vampires who had spoken to Ata when we first arrived. Ari and Khai if my perfect memory served me right. “Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman,” Ari greeted politely. “Miss Caesar has asked for me to present you with these,” he told us, producing two black casino plaques that I took graciously. “Miss Caesar wants you to enjoy your stay here, so feel free to play any games you wish, whatever you win is yours to keep,” he informed us as both vampires bowed before disappearing off into the crowds.

“I’ve seen those things on the TV before, what’s our limit?” Sookie asked me, rising onto her tiptoes a little, hoping to catch a better view of the plaques. Usually, they had their limit printed on them, but the only detail on these was the hotel’s symbol. I had never encountered a black casino plaque before, but I was certain about the allowance.

“They’re black, Sookie, like my Amex, and my Amex has no limit” I explained quietly, not sure about how much of a good idea it would be to flaunt the plaques around.

I could feel my lover’s shock in the bond, and I turned to look down at her, offering her one of the cards. She shook her head adamantly. “I can’t take it, I won’t take it. I don’t want to spend someone else’s money,” she declared, the stubborn streak I loved so much shining through.

I could understand her qualms, even though I’d lived for 1000 years, I was still wary of the fact I was holding an infinite amount of money in my hand, and that was saying something given the total of all my bank balances. I thought for a moment about how to explain this in a way Sookie would accept, “I suppose it isn’t so bad. If we lose, the money goes back to the casino and back into Ata’s pocket really, and if we win we’ve been told we get to keep it. She’s your family and she wants you to be happy.”

Still shaking her head, my lover put her foot down. “I’m not spending her money, even if she is family,” she decided and I knew that for now, I had lost the argument.

“Well, in that case, I’ll spend it.” I grinned, tucking both black plaques into the inside pocket of my jacket.

“Eric! No!” Sookie protested but I silenced her with a kiss. We were in Vegas, in one of the best casinos on the strip, which happened to be owned by my lover’s kinswoman, and we were running from a psychopathic 3000-year-old vampire. There wasn’t a cat in hell’s chance I wasn’t going to spend some serious money.

Navigating my lover through the array of people and tables, I led us to one of the quieter roulette tables. I figured I would start her off with something nice and simple, poker and craps would come later. Stopping beside the table, I placed myself behind my lover, giving me the perfect position to whisper the rules of the game in her ear. “Roulette is a spinning wheel that contains slots numbered one to thirty-six, as well as two additional slots, zero and double zero. A white ball is spun around the wheel as the wheel rotates, and when the ball loses speed, it drops, falling into one of the numbered slots. Players can continue to place bets as the ball spins around the wheel until the dealer announces no more bets,” I whispered, running my hands over the bare skin on her arms.

“Half of the numbers have a red background and the other half a black background. Zero and double zero have a green background. Aside from the roulette wheel, the rest of the table layout shows various bets that you can make by placing your chips on them,” I continued, gesturing in the direction of the table layout before us.

“There are two types of bets, inside and outside. Inside bets are made on the chart of the various numbers one to thirty-six and zero and double zero. Just put a chip down in the middle of the square with the number you select. It is called a straight up bet. Separating the chart into various squares with numbers are lines. These lines are called streets. By putting a chip on the street between two numbers, called a split bet, you will win if either one of them comes up with the spin.” I spoke clearly and slowly, not because I deemed my lover stupid but because I knew how difficult it could be for newbies.

“You can also place your chip to cover three numbers, known as a street bet. The chip is placed at the end of any row of numbers. Bets placed at the junctions of '0, 1, 2' and '0, 2, 3' are also considered to be a street bet. You can cover four numbers, called a corner bet and you can cover six numbers, which is called a line bet, by placing a chip on two adjoining streets” I concluded my instructions on inside bets.

Checking the bond, I felt a slight tinge of confusion but it was soon overrun with determination. Falling silent for a moment as we watched the game before us, the ball spinning around the roulette wheel, my bonded nodded for me to continue.

“Outside bets are bets made that do not involve specific numbers. You can bet a red or a black number will win – a colour bet. You can bet the number will be odd or even – even/odd bet. You can also bet the number will be high, nineteen to thirty-six, or low, eighteen or less, this is called a high low bet. You can also bet on any of the three columns, this is called a column bet. The thirty-six numbers have been broken up into three dozens; they are called the first dozen, a second dozen and a third dozen. You can bet on these groups, called a dozen bet.” I finished, not bothering to batter my beloved’s brains with the pay-outs that each option would give.

Sookie seemed sceptical, she understood the game but I could feel her reservation in regards to spending her kinswoman’s money. “Ata might be offended if you don’t play and enjoy yourself,” I murmured, knowing it was a cruel way to encourage her to spend money but I knew Sookie’s good Southern manners would stop her from wanting to offend anyone. With a sigh she nodded in defeat, holding her hand out for the black plaque.

Silently triumphant, I watched as the vampire Croupier took one glance at Sookie’s plaque and offered her a box of chips. Clearly, there was no squabble. Tentatively my lover plucked six $100 chips from the set, they were the lowest denominations available and she pulled them back to her body. It wasn’t a lot in my opinion, but it was a start. Looking over her shoulder at me, I gave her a reassuring smile, pushing the feeling through the bond too.

Daintily she leant over the table, popping one chip on the ten, one on the three and one on the thirty-four. Pausing to contemplate her next move, my lover placed the last three chips on the second dozen. With her chips in place, I felt her anxiety in the bond. I was about to check in on the bond I had with my Maker when abruptly I was smacked with a thrum of life, causing me to breathe in sharply and sway on the spot slightly. My Maker’s sudden happiness poured into the bond I had with him and rendered me speechless.

Ever the caring woman, my lover disregarded the game for a moment, turning to look at me as her hands came up to my cheeks. “What’s the matter? What’s going on? Is it Godric, is he okay?” she asked quickly and quietly, obviously not wanting to broadcast our group to the others around the table, but of course, the vampire Croupier would hear. I trusted our location was safe with him though as he had been vetted for the job.

Not sure what the new thrum of life meant, I nodded, giving my lover a dazzling smile before turning her around to face the table once more. I wanted her to watch her first bet. I was praying that she wouldn’t lose. It would be disheartening. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her close to my chest as I kissed her shoulder, my eyes trained on the roulette wheel.

An idiotic 3000-year-old vampire may have been hunting us down, but I couldn’t have been happier. My lover was in my arms, she was going to get all the training she could possibly need to help her master her powers, and my Maker was happy for the first time in centuries. For a moment I reminisced, remembering the journey of the past two and a half years from the moment Sookie walked into my bar. I knew then I would have her, and now she was mine, and I was hers. If someone had told me back then that a small, blonde, telepathic faery waitress would turn my world upside down I’d have laughed and then drained them. But then I’d learnt over my 1000 years that life isn’t always what you expect it to be, that things change and you must either learn to adapt or perish.

I didn’t hear their approach, but I felt my Maker getting closer. The ball stopped circling and dropped at that exact moment, sliding neatly into slot number twenty. Sookie was silent for a moment, unsure what to say or do, clearly still trying to wrap her mind around the game. Thankfully Godric stopped at my side, his hand locked firmly in Ata’s and Ata looked upon the board with glee. “My dear, you have won! You placed a bet on the second dozen and twenty is within that category! You placed $300 dollars so I do believe you just won yourself a nice little $600!” she exclaimed happily, a broad grin on her features as she gave her kin a hug.

Shock and triumph sounded through our bond and I couldn’t suppress a chuckle, my lover would no doubt want to save whatever she made and it would take some convincing initially to make her spend it. Looking to my Maker as my bonded embraced her family member, I took in his slightly pink complexion, a drastic change from the awful shade of grey he’d been donning recently. Sparing a glance to Ata as she pulled back from her embrace with my lover, I caught sight of the faint marks upon her neck. To the human and Were eye they would be invisible, but to vampires not so much. Turning back to my Maker I couldn’t help but smile, “You look a lot better, Godric.”

“I feel better, my Childe,” he responded contentedly.

“Is it Ata I can feel? The other thrum in our bond?” I asked, wanting clarification. If it were indeed Ata, as I suspected it would be, then I would have to thank her later. Not only has she fed my Maker and given him back his healthy glow, but she has also given him a purpose.

“Yes, my Childe. I will not lose her again,” he stated firmly and I heard the certainty in his voice. I knew he would use all 2000 years of his experience to keep her willingly by his side.

For the next hour, we played roulette and Sookie had pocketed $4,500 by the end of the night and had only spent about $2,000. I was content and everything was perfect, a little too perfect. There were guards around us constantly, though it never caused us any undue attention. The regulars were obviously used to seeing Ata guarded and assumed that because we were her guests this evening that protection fell to us as well.

Godric and Ata kept their attachment to one another on the lowdown as people came to talk to her, not wanting to draw attention to themselves in case someone decided to use it against us. People complimented her on her clothes or her business and she slapped on a smile and accepted every compliment graciously before returning them. I could see through it, though, I could see how she wavered between people, forcing her smile just a little too much. Clearly, the lifestyle was taking its toll on her.

Finally, as the number of people speaking to Ata decreased, Ari approached our group again. “Miss Caesar, you have not eaten this evening yet again,” he reprimanded lightly, giving his charge an affectionate smile.

Turning back to us, she gave a sheepish smile. “Are you hungry, Sook?” She asked.

“Famished!”

“Where would you like to eat? We have a variety of Chinese restaurants, a grill, and a bistro, an Italian restaurant…“ She reeled off the list and my lover licked her lips at the mention of all the food

“The Italian perhaps? I’d love some pasta if you’ve got some!” She asked excitedly, clearly hungry. I scolded myself for forgetting her need for food. It would take some getting used to, catering for my Sookie’s needs, but I wouldn’t skimp. She would eat only the best and freshest food, sleep in the most luxurious beds and dress in the finest clothes. I would make sure of it.


	13. This Is Me

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself, it's the only way  
This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be, this is me  
~ This is Me, Demi Lovato

Our small group moved through the Casino with ease, emerging from the hubbub of glamorous men and women into the lobby of the building. Taking a left we wandered down a few more marble corridors until eventually, we reached a large dome. The dome consisted of two floors and we stood on the upper level. I noted that this level contained up-market restaurants and the level below consisted of casual diners and cafés.

Entering Rao’s, the Italian restaurant, we were immediately shown to a private booth, tucked away in a corner from prying eyes and unwanted visitors. Eric allowed me to slide in first, and then took his seat next to me. Godric mimicked us with Ata, letting her get in first.

A waiter came over and handed Ata and me golden menus while Eric and Godric were given menus bound in thick leather. Our waiter disappeared to give us a moment to choose. “Whatever you want is on me for the whole of your stay, so indulge yourselves,” Ata declared happily, folding her menu up and placing it before her, already knowing what she wanted. I felt bad, spending all her money. I’d already gambled a lot of it, all right so I’d won it all back and then made some but that wasn’t the point. If I couldn’t take Eric’s money, then I sure as hell couldn’t take Ata’s.

I opened my mouth to protest and ask to pay for my own meal but Eric knew me well and nudged my foot under the table, causing me to close my mouth against my will. I would find some way to repay Ata later.

Both Eric and Godric placed their menus down too, neither of them was hungry and I could understand why. Ata and I were on tap for them and due to our fae heritage, we were probably considered the equivalent of caviar in the vampire world. Why drink something that tasted bland and vile when you could have something fresh and sweet?

Finally, the waiter returned and took our orders, I frowned at the menu for a moment, uncertain with my pronunciation. Leaning over the table, Ata glanced at my menu before turning to the waiter and addressing him in perfect Italian. “Could we please have two Marinara Sauce and Tomato Rigatoni Filet’s with a pitcher of sweet tea too?” she asked the waiter who scribbled down our order before nodding, taking the menus from us and disappearing from sight.

Looking at Ata I couldn’t keep the awe off my face, she was full of surprises. “What did you order and how on earth did you learn Italian?”

“I ordered your pasta and mine along with a pitcher of sweet tea. I find it to be my vice of choice lately! And I learned Italian in the 16th century, I travelled to Venice with my boys for a holiday and during the daylight hours, I kept the company of an elderly glass blower. He taught me the language every day for three years until he sadly passed away from a heart attack. He had no children and no wife so he left his business to me as thanks for the companionship I gave him. I still have his business now and have employed others to manage it for me, with tourism on the increase in Venice it makes me a pretty penny,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

“How many languages do you speak?” Eric inquired, his intrigue echoing in the bond. I glanced to Godric who was holding Ata’s hand tightly, looking at her with nothing short of adoration.

“Eight in total, 2000 years is a long time and I needed something to fill it. I speak English, of course, along with Italian, French, German, Russian, Arabic, Latin and Swedish.”

“Ah, my mother tongue!” Eric spoke happily in what I could only guess as being Swedish.

“Yes Viking, your native language” Ata shot back in the same language. She was intelligent, pretty and kind. If we hadn’t been related I would have hated her, but she was growing on me and seemed sincere in her emotions.

“You speak of your boys a lot, my sweet. Who are they?” Godric asked, and even I could sense the tension within him.

Ata noticed how uncomfortable Godric seemed to be with the mention of ‘her boys’ and pressed a reassuring kiss to the corner of Godric’s mouth. “You know you’re the only one for me, okay?” she whispered, nuzzling his jaw as he smiled at her.

“When I learned of what I am and discovered that I would live an awfully long time some of the most trusted men in the palace vowed to stand by my side forever, they sought out your kind and had themselves turned so they could protect me until my death. They all have their own roles. Ari is my guardian, Khai is my head of security, Oeri is my doctor and shaman and Riei makes sure my home and myself are in order. I have two other boys, both of whom were Vikings in their days,” Ata explained, glancing at Eric and laughing gently.

“Egor and Agmund stand guard by my room all night, they follow me wherever I go and run errands for me if I don’t have the time. Egor was the blonde vampire you spotted up in the penthouse,” she explained.

“I recognise Egor,” Eric mused.

“That wouldn’t surprise me. Before I managed to tie him down he was a bit of a wild card, liked to travel a lot and steal other men’s women,” Ata rolled her eyes and a deep growl radiated from Godric, causing all three of us to look at him in complete surprise.

“He’s not having you, you’re mine,” he stated firmly, his pale eyes focused on Ata. With another roll of her eyes, she rubbed her free hand over his arm in a soothing gesture.

“I’d forgotten how frustrating the whole ‘mine’ thing is,” she commented.

“You’re fucking telling me!,” I muttered under my breath, not expecting everyone else at the table to hear but of course they did.

Ata barked out a laugh. “Oh, we’re going to get along fabulously! I promise we’ll start your training tomorrow afternoon. Take your time in the morning and have a lie-in, we’ll lounge by the pool over lunch when it’s nice and hot out and then I’ll start teaching you some new tricks.”

“I’m only an eighth, what are you? And what kind of things can you do?” I asked, suddenly curious about what I would be able to do as well.

“I’m a third, but can thankfully suppress my scent and the toxicity of my blood. Being coveted and drained doesn’t sound too good to me. We live for around 2500 years without our mates, and indefinitely once we have them. I have photokinesis, I can cast illusions to trick others, I can teleport, create oaths with my light and can infiltrate dreams, I’ll explain all of those in more detail tomorrow. Oh and of course I can hear everyone all the time,” she explained and I felt my jaw drop a little. Not an attractive look I know but even if I only get half of those powers they could come in mighty useful given the number of Supes wanting me.

Ata’s eyes found mine and she smiled reassuringly before I felt her mind open up. _“And when I say I can hear everyone, I mean EVERYONE.”_ I heard her loud and clear, her eyes moving between Eric and Godric in a casual manner before returning to mine, of course, I knew she was letting me in on her secret.

Our meals and drinks arrived at that moment and the silence was blissful, it allowed Ata and me to continue our conversation in the privacy of our own minds.

 _“Why can’t I hear them?”_ I started off.

_“I don’t know, want me to do some digging in some of my ancient textbooks and see what I can find? I might even be able to free up your mind to accept their thoughts, how would you feel about that?”_

Chewing my pasta slowly, I pretended like nothing was happening. _“How many people know that you can hear vampire thoughts? Surely that’d get you killed!”_

 _“My boys know, it’s how I communicate with them across busy rooms or when they’re out of state on business. Other than that, no one else knows, though I fully intend on telling Godric this evening. I know how big vampires are on privacy but let’s face it, we’re so far in vampire shit right now that it would be advantageous for us to know what they’re thinking,”_ she explained.

 _“I suppose that makes sense, I’ve always been worried they’d kill me for it. What’s Eric thinking right now?”_ I quizzed, wanting to see what he was musing over in the silence.

 _“His mind is wide open. He has this strange urge to take your fork from you and feed you himself and is currently battling with himself about how you would take that. He’s also thinking about, and I quote, “how great her breasts look in that top’ – typical Viking.”_ She told me.

I couldn’t help but laugh out loud and ended up snorting, one of my hands flying up to cover my mouth to stifle the giggles. Ata joined in my laughter a second later and our vampires looked over to us with matching quirked eyebrows, which did nothing to ease our laughter.

A moment later we’d calmed ourselves down and resumed eating. Nibbling the inside of my lip, I offered my fork to Eric. Stunned at my gesture, he took it from me, gently stabbing a few pieces of pasta before bringing them up to my mouth for me to take. Chewing the Italian goodness, I decided it was time to speak up, we’d been quite for too long and I had a feeling Eric was starting to get suspicious that we were having silent conversations.

“I kinda wish I was normal sometimes, do you ever feel like that?” I asked, breaking the silence as I caught Ata’s eye, finally having someone to talk to who understood my predicament. Godric had mimicked Eric’s actions, stabbing some of Ata’s pasta with her fork and offering it to her.

Swallowing her mouthful, Ata shook her head and sighed. “No, I could never be normal because I don’t know what normal is. I’ve grown up with all these abilities, perfected them over two millennia and it’s embedded in me. It’s who I am and I’m happy about that. Besides we could never be normal anyway, we’re sitting in an Italian restaurant in the bright lights of Vegas, we’re descendants of fae royalty, I’m over 2000 years old, you’re being spoon-fed by a 1000-year-old Viking and I’m being spoon-fed by a 2000-year-old Gaul. Shit doesn’t get weirder than that,” she summarised and everyone at the table burst into laughter.

She reached out, taking one of my hands with her own and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, “You’re wonderful as you are Sook, and everyone here loves you in their own way. You need to start loving yourself too.”


	14. Glad You Came

**ATA'S POV**  
_The sun goes down, the stars come out a_ _nd all that counts is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same,_ _I'm glad you came_  
_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
_ _~ Glad You Came, The Wanted_

When Niall had phoned me, informing me that I was due three guests to protect and that I would be related to one of them, I had no idea what he’d been going on about. As far as I’d been concerned my human family had died over 2000 years prior and my fairy family were in their own realm. It had been quite the shock to see that a relative of mine was mostly human and that she was the girlfriend of a vampire who happened to be the Childe of my childhood sweetheart, the man I had been searching for throughout my long existence.

Niall had told me I would be in for some surprises, he failed to mention just how astronomically large those surprises would be.

Just as the sun set I had felt this tugging sensation in my chest, and over the hours it had only grown stronger, it reached the point where I’d asked Ari to bring me two painkillers and a glass of water but still it wouldn’t shift. Dressed in my favourite outfit I’d greeted my kin with welcome arms and had felt the moment she attempted to breach my mind. I wasn’t all too bothered about her rummaging through my memories or thoughts, and the fact she attempted to made a good first impression. Being cautious is always a very good thing.

The moment I dragged my eyes from my kin they had sought out the shorter male at her side, Godric, and for a moment I feared I would stop breathing and die, or that he was some form of illusion sent to haunt me. For over 2000 years I had been searching for him and then he turned up on my doorstep, looking as young and radiant as he had during his human life. The tugging sensation had ended the moment I’d uttered his name and it was a relief to be free of it, though I started to question what it was in the first place. Although the tugging had ceased, my tears had not, holding him close to me was a miracle in itself, and I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Osiris for not taking Godric from me. After a gentle prompt from one of my boys, I took my childhood sweetheart, my kinswoman and her lover up to the penthouse. I had originally intended for them to stay in our best suites but that wouldn’t do at all now that I knew whom they were.

My new family member had been considerate when she’d encouraged her vampire to go and play in the casino with her and I’d mentally told Ari and Khai to give them black plaques. I’d only ever given them out twice before, both times to the vampire King of Nevada, Felipe.

The moment Godric and I were alone I couldn’t stop the waterworks, nor could I stop myself from confessing how much I’d missed him. He was so pale and a little slower than I knew vampires were usually that I offered him my blood, not wanting any other woman to sustain him and give him nourishment. The fact he’d wanted to start a bond with me meant more than anything in the world. I guess he’d missed me just as much as I’d missed him.

Returning downstairs once my lover had been fed and our bond had been started, I’d witnessed my kinswoman win her first game and I honestly couldn’t have been happier, the way her vampire was all over her and the thoughts coming from his head filled me with happiness. I’d been reading minds my whole life and I’d learned the subtle art of dipping in and rifling through thoughts and memories without the other person knowing I’d been doing it. It wasn’t my favourite thing in the world to do, I always felt rather rude, but I’d dipped into Sookie’s mind and witnessed everything everyone had ever said or thought about her. I’d seen and felt all the heartache she’d gone through with the name-calling and the bullying and the deaths. I felt for her, and I felt we would understand one another well. I was glad her Viking was there to help ease her suffering. He treasured her and was beautifully patient with her: It warmed me.

I skimmed over the memories of them having sex. Somehow, I got the impression we weren’t at the stage where that was acceptable to know about one another yet.

Dinner had been short and sweet, and I’d made a point of reassuring Sookie that all of us at the table loved her. I knew the Viking loved her unconditionally and completely, I’d witnessed inside her head everything he’d said and done during the time when he was cursed. There was a good man under the calculating and cold exterior. I loved her too because we were family and because we were so alike, not just physically but mentally. And of course, I knew Godric loved her for saving this life. I guess he thought I didn’t know about that, but Sookie had let her shields down around the two ancient vampires so I had access to everything.

The thought of my Godric so lost in despair and upset with everything, wanting to take his own life in a hope to repent for his sins tore me apart. The fact he had thought of me when he was up on the roof, had lived on for me, filled me with pride and a sense of hope. In his human life, we’d had no chance to be together properly, as the heir to Egypt I hadn’t been allowed to take a slave as my consort; but in this life, we have nothing between us, and I fully intend to make him mine and be his in return. A memory of his gentle smile as he stroked my cheek flittered through my mind, giving me pause. Never will he be so lost again. If he thinks of himself as the darkness, then I shall be his light.

After our meal, I’d escorted the group back to the elevator and we’d entered the penthouse. Everyone’s luggage had been brought up and placed in their respective rooms. Niall had forewarned me that Eric and Sookie would want to sleep together so I’d had their bags placed in one room and I’d placed Godric’s in another. My boys had been with me from the very start so I had learnt early on that a vampire is at their most vulnerable during the day so disliked having company with them while they rested. I didn’t want to assume Godric would want to sleep beside me.

Having shown Eric and Sookie to their room, I closed the door as I left and I was glad that I had soundproofing installed in all the rooms, the thoughts coming from Sookie’s head were less than Christian at that moment and I didn’t need to hear it. Throwing my shields up to remove mental images, I moved to Godric’s room.

Stepping into his room I gestured around and smiled. “I hope it’s alright, light-tight shutters and a steel-plated locking door with a silver core will make your day rest peaceful, I hope.”

He looked at me with something akin to sadness, “I’m not sleeping with you?”

His question stunned me into silence for a moment before I finally reeled in my mind. “I didn’t want to presume and I know that during the day you’re vulnerable,” I explained quietly, feeling a tiny bit idiotic.

Finding my eyes, a gentle smile crossed Godric’s features and his eyes took on a softness I had once thought I would never see again. In that moment he looked so much like he did in his human days. “I’d like to rest beside you if you’d allow it, please; like I used to when we were younger.”

My heart hammered against my ribcage at his request and he obviously heard it as his eyelids fluttered down, hiding his beautiful pale eyes from the world. A blissful smile crept across his lips. “I thought I would never hear that sound again,” he admitted quietly.

Taking the two steps across the room I stopped before him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “And I never thought I would see you again, or get to hold you once more,” I murmured, pulling back a fraction to watch as his eyelids snapped open. My mother had always told me that eyes were important, and you could learn a lot from the way someone looks at you. I could see the years in Godric’s eyes, I could feel the pain he’d been through during his undead life, I could sense the knowledge he held and I could feel the affection he had for me.

“I can hold you as you sleep now, I don’t have to worry about guards finding me and throwing me out for touching you,” he returned, pulling me closer and resting his forehead on mine, the faint feeling of his love flittering through our weak bond.

“And I can hold you as you rest in return,” I replied, nuzzling my nose affectionately against his, eliciting a gentle laugh from his roughly parted lips.

“Or you could draw me again?” he teased.

My eyes widened as he spoke of my drawings. I’d always double-checked that he’d been sleeping deeply whenever I’d drawn him, I’d sat facing him so I could hide my sketchbook if he woke. How did he know I’d been drawing him?

As if sensing my question, he removed himself from our embrace and crossed to his bag, rummaging through it before finding what he was after and then speaking, “I went to visit a man who had a large collection of Egyptian artefacts: he had this,” he told me, turning to face me and holding out my thick sketchbook, the papyrus pages having deteriorated slightly with age.

My jaw dropped slightly as tears welled up in my eyes once more. With shaky hands I took the book and opened it to the first page, my eyes finding the first drawing of him that I had ever done. “I thought I’d lost this! When I faked my passing I asked my boys to take everything but they missed this. I’ve been searching for it for so long. I looked over it every day after my guards told me you’d gone so that I wouldn’t forget what you looked like,” I confessed, slowly flicking through the pages.

“I think I might buy a new book, I haven’t drawn anything in over 2000 years, I couldn’t find anything of interest to draw. You’re here though now, so I have my muse back,” I smiled.

Godric grabbed his bag, carefully placing it over his shoulder and offering a hand to me. Clutching my old sketchbook to my chest with one hand I took his outstretched one with the other. Leading him through the penthouse we entered my bedroom together.

Placing my old sketchbook on my bedside table, I flicked the lamp on, throwing golden light around the room. The far wall of the room consisted of a curved window overlooking Vegas, thick golden drapes hiding the shutter system. Two plush brown chairs sat in the bay of the window, golden cushions decorating them. I’d kept the carpet and walls neutral in a light cream colour to compliment the gold detail of the crown moulding. Spotlights sat in the ceiling along with a large fan for the nights when Vegas became far too hot. My Queen size bed sat in a small alcove on the right wall of the room, the size had been a joke from my boys, and it was decorated with a golden duvet and throw, the bed frame made of black steel in an intricate design of swirls and leaves. Countless gold and brown cushions decorated the bed. A door sat back in another alcove to the left of the bed and it led to the bathroom while another door sat in another alcove to the right, and this led into my wardrobe: I would need to make some room in there for Godric’s belongings. On the left-hand side of my bedroom sat a large flat screen TV, the perfect distance to watch in bed, and it was surrounded by marble trim, which had been curved to remove sharp edges that would disrupt the flow of the room.

Godric placed his bag down on one of the brown chairs, stealing a glance out over Vegas. “I’ll make some room in my wardrobe for you tomorrow afternoon,” I offered, slipping my golden heels off my feet. Although I had been wearing heels since they had been invented in a primitive form during my human life, I still found them painful if worn for a long period of time.

“I don’t know if you want to shower, but I should be done in a few minutes,” I offered again, moving into the bathroom where I started to pull bobby pins from my curled hair, placing them down on the marble counter. Grabbing a makeup wipe I removed the chemicals from my face, the wipe turning a combination of cream, black and red thanks to my powder, mascara and lipstick. Catching my reflection in the mirror I smiled at the miracle of my lover’s blood, my complexion was wonderful, my make-up would remain unused for a few days.

Removing my jewellery, I left it on the countertop and slid my dress off, folding it and placing it on the counter too. “Can I join you, please?” I jumped, my heart skittering at the sudden sound of my lover’s voice. Looking to the door, I found him standing a little nervously, rocking on his heels. With a warm smile, I nodded and he grinned as he shut the door behind him, crossing to me as his eyes raked over my body, which was clad only in a light blue bra and panties.

I noticed as he approached that he kept his lips closed, yet I could see the ends of his fangs and I couldn’t help but laugh inside. Dipping into his mind for a moment I caught his train of thought. _Great, my control is like that of a newborn. I want to take from her again but I took too much earlier. I just have this urge to claim her. Would she want me to claim her? She seemed okay with the bond earlier…look at her in that underwear set. I want her out of it as soon as possible. I want to run my hands over her smooth skin like I used to when I was teaching her how to swim. I don’t think she knows I only offered to teach her so I could touch her and see her naked. She’d probably smack me if she found out…_

As he came to a stop before me I pulled out of his mind, excited at the prospect of being claimed. Before the Great Reveal Khai had claimed me in front of others purely to save me and stop others from feeding on me: There was nothing romantic about the claiming, though, no exchange of blood and sex, it was a protective measure. No one had argued with him due to his age.

Reaching for the lapels of his jacket, I slowly slid the fabric down his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Fingers moving to the buttons of his white shirt, I slowly popped each one open, my eyes never breaking from his as I worked. When the last button was undone, I drew the fabric from his strong frame, letting it pool on the floor beside his jacket. Breaking eye contact, I looked down to the markings on his chest, following them as they curved around his neck. Reaching out, my fingers traced over the intricate design, the ink still as fresh looking as it had been in his human days. I’d missed this, missed feeling his skin beneath my fingertips. Moving on, my fingers traced the zigzag design on his left arm, remembering the time when we were younger when he’d told me all about the markings that covered his body. He’d told me that these zigzags represented water and complimented the sea serpent inked down his spine. Without the markings, he would have been radiant, but with them he was beautiful. Moving to the other arm I traced the Elder Futhark, I hadn’t learnt the language so I was unsure what exactly was written there, but that didn’t matter, it was beautiful anyway.

Slipping my hands down his smooth stomach, I knelt at his feet, lifting one foot to remove his shoe and sock before doing the same to the other foot. I had never knelt before any man in my life, I had always thought of myself as dominant and somewhat of a feminist. But I would kneel before Godric any day, regardless of the situation or who was around. I respected him and loved him and knew in the vampire world that kneeling at his feet would be a show of submission, that I was acknowledging the fact that he owned me. Of course, I owned him too, but there would be plenty of vampires who would frown about that in public so I would reserve those comments for the times when we would be in private.

Rising back to my feet at an unhurried pace, I traced the deep V of his muscles with my fingers, which led to the treasure I found myself craving. Popping open the button of his slacks and sliding the zipper down, I helped the fabric along as it slid down his powerful thighs and over his calves, stopping at his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them aside to join the growing pile of his clothing.

We stood admiring one another for some time, our hands trailing lightly over each other’s skin as we reacquainted ourselves with one another. There was no hurry, dawn was hours away, and I could tell that we both intended to savour this time together. With the lightest of touches, Godric reached around my back, unhooking my bra with one hand and sliding it gently off my arms, letting it fall to the floor.

My hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and playfully I pinged the elastic, a light giggle escaping my lips at the childish gesture. Godric’s own rumble of laughter blended with mine perfectly.

When my guards told me he’d died, I’d vowed to myself that I would never take another man into my heart or my bed. It was another reason that I had decided to fake my passing on the morning of my wedding. I didn’t want to go through the day with everyone telling me how wonderful my wedding night would be. For me, it would have been torture, the biggest betrayal to Godric. I couldn’t do that to him.

I’d never been with a vampire before, but I’d heard from numerous minds, including that of Sookie, that sex with a vampire was extraordinary and completely mind-blowing. If a 1000-year-old Viking was good at it then I knew without the shadow of a doubt, that a 2000-year-old Gaul would be even better. Perhaps Sookie and I could exchange notes later…

Pulling my thoughts back to the present moment, I hooked my fingers over the elastic of Godric’s boxers and dragged the tented fabric down, licking my lips in anticipation. I could remember every inch of his body from our childhood, I’d watched him as he’d worked the fields with the other slaves, watching the flexing of his young strong muscles, and of course I’d admired him when he’d stripped down during our swims in the Nile or when he’d sought solace in my bed. Although young when he’d been turned, he’d thankfully been blessed with a more than generous package. With the gentlest of touches, I took hold of the solid yet soft six-inch gift.

A groan fled from his lips as his eyes closed, his head tipped forward so his forehead rested against my left shoulder. I gave him a few quick strokes, earning another groan from him, and then removed my hand, using it to help the other in pulling down my panties. Kicking them off, I gently grasped his chin, tipping his head back before looking into his beautiful eyes. Leaning forward I gave him a lingering kiss, a promise for later, before turning and sliding into the shower. Switching the water on, I left the door open slightly and it was only seconds later that I felt him slide in behind me, and heard the click as the glass door shut.

His lithe body pressed against mine, his erection pressed against my lower back, I took the soap and turned around, washing his broad chest first, relishing in the feel of him. In a teasing gesture, I let my nails drag across his nipples, moving onto his arms that I washed gently, ignoring his mewl at my earlier ministrations. Tracing the intricate ink designs on his arms, I decided now was the time to ask him my questions. Clearing the lump from my throat I spoke quietly.

“Why did you let the Fellowship take you, and why did you try to meet the sun?” I asked gently, no accusation in my tone, just a terrible curiosity.

He was silent for a moment as I continued to clean him before he spoke up, his voice quiet and full of remorse. “I’ve done terrible things in the past 2000 years, the memories of which haunt me every waking moment. I slaughtered millions for fun and sport, not caring for their gender or age. I was consumed with rage and anger for my mistreatment, for the unfairness of the situation placed on us all those years ago, I wanted everyone to suffer as I had. About five hundred years ago, I reined in that anger, knowing it wasn’t doing me any good; I took on a more peaceful approach as I tried to atone for my sins. I wanted vampires to treat humans as equals, I wanted us to maintain our emotions even though I had drilled it into Eric that emotions were a weakness; I wanted everything to change, for vampires to move forward and evolve. After thousands of years, we haven’t evolved, we’ve only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don’t see the danger of treating humans as equals, the Fellowship arose because we never did so,” he explained, his voice regaining its steady, strong tone towards the end of his speech.

“How did you know?” He asked in turn, no anger in his voice, just the same curiosity I had spoken with.

“Sookie lets her shields down around Eric, it wasn’t hard to find the information,” I responded gently, moving down to wash his supple legs.

“Why did I feel a burst of pride and hope from you earlier?” He quizzed, threading his fingers through my blonde locks as I knelt at his feet once more in order to clean him.

I was silent until I had finished washing his legs and feet and then rose to my full height, locking eyes with him. “Because I found out what made you stay, that I was the reason you decided to live on and it filled me with such pride, knowing you had the courage to set aside how you felt so as not to disappoint me. You will never disappoint me and you must remember that. I felt hopeful because of you, well, you clearly still cared for me after all that time,” I stated, raising a hand to delicately trace his jawline before, “Turn around for me?” I requested.

He turned on the spot, giving me access to his marked back. Lathering up my hands once more, I gently washed the broad surface, tracing the sea serpent design upon his back. Moving to the red disk on his right shoulder blade, I sighed, sadness washing over me.

“Why are you sad?” His calm voice sounded out against the noise of the water beating down on us.

Gently I tapped the raised red mark, “It’s my fault you got this, I should’ve demanded you to be kept in the palace with me. It’s my father’s fault you found yourself so far from home, all alone.”

“Do not blame yourself, my sweet. If none of it had of happened, we wouldn’t be here now.” He chided me gently. Smiling at his gentle scolding I sighed once more before I leant forward and kissed the bumped brand.

Allowing the water to wash the suds from him, I shampooed his hair and washed it all out, dragging my nails across his scalp in a slow but sweet torture, eliciting a moan from his beautiful lips.

Once all the suds were gone, I turned my back to him. “Could you, please? I can’t reach.” I asked quietly, moving my wet blonde hair to the side and out of the way.

Once again pressed up against my back, his erection nestled between us; he grabbed the soap from the dish and lathered up his hands before returning the soap and moving his hands to my shoulders. Slowly he washed me; removing the unwanted tension the day had brought me. He worked his way down, rubbing circles across my back, following the contours of my hourglass shape. Reaching my behind, he gave both globes a gentle squeeze and I had to silence my moan by biting my lower lip. Not enough to draw blood, however, I didn’t want him to lose control and take me just yet.

He worked meticulously, cleaning the back of both of my legs before rising back up to his full height. “Turn around, my sweet.” He commanded quietly in my ear, his authoritative yet gentle tone mixed with his husky voice did unspeakable things to my hoochie. Willingly obliging I turned to face him, his eyes glazed over with lust as he took in my naked and damp form.

While he was cleaning my neck, I was careful not to expose too much flesh to him, knowing that if I bared the smooth skin to him it would be an invitation to feed and I was already feeling a little weak from his earlier meal. His hands worked lower until they were cupping my breasts. His slender fingers worked over the smooth skin, his thumbs dragging across my puckered nipples in tantalising torture. Too soon his fingers were working down my cleavage and onward to my flat stomach.

His forefinger on his left hand dipped into my belly button and I giggled at the sensation, a beautiful smile lighting his face at my reaction, “I’ve missed that sound,” he admitted before falling to his knees before me in a show of submission that mirrored mine. In that moment, I realised we belonged to each other and I couldn’t be happier. He lifted my right foot to wash it, and my fingers found themselves in his short brown hair. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to my knee before looking up at me. “I’ll never leave you again, I promise,” he vowed, washing my other foot before rising back up.

His hands worked over my wide hips, moving towards my centre. Finally, he cupped my sex with one hand, both of us groaning at the sensation. His dexterous forefinger found its way through my folds as I took hold of his member, which still stood at attention. Gently he pressed the digit against my entrance: The sensation drew a moan from me and my internal muscles clamped down. My hands took on a mind of their own, one stroking him gently as the other traced the muscles of his back

“There's only been you,” I told him truthfully.

Removing his finger from within me, I whimpered at the loss, but he captured my face with his hands, forcing me to look up at him. “There has been no one since…?” He started to say, but I shook my head vehemently, denying there had ever been anyone but him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, that even though you thought I’d truly died you were faithful to me, my memory, all this time.” He smiled warmly, the finger that had been inside me moments before traced my lower lip. Darting my tongue out, I tasted myself on him and we both groaned at the sensation.

“After 2000 years, I can still be surprised. Let me make love to you, please.” He begged.


	15. Ours

**ATA'S POV**  
_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_  
 _Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and_  
 _I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_  
 _'Cause I love the gap between your teeth and I love the riddles that you speak_  
 _And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
 _'Cause my heart is yours_  
 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind. people throw rocks at things that shine_  
 _And life makes love look hard_  
 _Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine_  
 _But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_  
 _The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_  
 _~ Ours, Taylor Swift_

 

Nodding my head, I allowed Godric to pull me out of the shower, shutting the water off before he towelled both of us dry quickly. His lips soon found mine, though, and I was swept up into his exceptionally strong arms. Still locked together by our lips, he led us into my bedroom and carefully placed me down on the soft duvet. Throwing the scatter cushions out of the way, he moved me up the bed, kneeling over me as his eyes wandered across my naked form.

I felt a little self-conscious as he drank in the sight of me, he’d seen me naked before, but that was when we were much younger and had yet to see the world and its horrors, and the beauty it could provide. I attempted to cross my legs to hide some of my body but he soon stopped me. “Don’t hide from me,” he ordered gently, his authoritative tone back in play, the sound of which increased my arousal: I could feel myself dampening between my legs. He took a deep breath in, scenting my arousal.

Bending down, he peppered light kisses along my collarbone, his hands grasping my breasts firmly yet with a tenderness to them. “Your breasts were made for my hands, my sweet,” he commented quietly, licking along my neck and up to my jawline. He gave my breasts a gentle squeeze, and I couldn’t stop my head from falling back and a moan escaping my lips. His thumbs dragged over my puckered nipples before finally, his mouth came down on my left breast. He offered kisses at first, before moving across the soft skin to my nipple, which he sucked greedily into his waiting mouth. The sensation of his wet lips was incredible. Dragging his tongue across the sensitive nodule, I clawed at his back, pulling his head closer as he continued to suckle and nibble with his blunt teeth. His hand worked my right breast, his forefinger and thumb rolling the hardened peak between them, tugging it gently every now and then, causing me to hiss in both pleasure and pain.

Swapping over, he repeated the process on the other breast. My nails dug into his back as I panted until I felt a dampness seeping onto my fingers. Godric howled in pleasure above me as I broke the skin, drawing his ancient blood to the surface. With an audible click, his beautiful fangs fell into place and he dragged them across my nipple in a teasing gesture, the scraping action drawing blood to the surface. He suckled my skin again for a few moments before pulling back. Looking down I could see the red mark and I knew that by the time I woke in the morning I would be bearing a large purple bruise. I was momentarily disappointed that I wouldn’t be able to mark him in such a way. What I would give to be able to do so.

Shifting above me, he parted my legs wide as he caught my gaze, seeking permission one last time as he settled between them. When I gave a small nod, his left hand let go of my breast and moved down my body, caressing the skin as it went. Finally, he reached my throbbing sex.

His fingers met my wet folds, and he stroked me lovingly, I could feel my juices flowing, and I knew he could too. He moved downwards at a leisurely pace until he was face to face with my lady parts. He watched my face as his finger penetrated me. I threw my head back in pleasure, groaning at the sensation as he gently added another finger, loosening me up so that I would be able to take his engorged organ later. I could feel a tightening sensation start in my lower stomach and it only increased in intensity as his ministrations continued.

I whimpered at the loss when he removed his fingers, but soon his tongue was taking over: Licking my glistening folds in languorous strokes, his fingers found my clitoris and he flicked the exposed nub gently. A shudder ran through my body at the sudden sensation and I groaned out in appreciation, “More please, more,” as his tongue took a more forceful approach. Nestling his face further between my legs, his nose came to rest between my folds and I felt his fangs scrapping the sensitive skin there. I wondered what it would be like to receive a bite in such an intimate area. He breathed unnecessarily, the feel of his cool breath on my sex only increased my arousal and he lapped up everything I gave him.

“Hmm, you taste so good carissimus,” he commented, slipping into Latin momentarily to call me by my childhood pet name, his excursions taking on a more urgent pace as his tongue plunged into my opening. Crying out at the feeling I wanted to clamp my legs around his head to keep him there forever. Sensing this need, Godric’s hand tore away from my clitoris much to my dismay and instead held my legs open. His mouth descended on my mound soon after though, and he sucked the little nub into his mouth, scrapping his sharp fangs over it gently as I felt the build up inside of me increase.

His hands left my legs and travelled up my body: He grabbed my breasts roughly, my hands clutching the sheets, knuckles white as he fondled my rosy nubs, rubbing them vigorously before rolling them gently.

“Come for me,” he demanded sharply as his mouth closed over my folds, and with two hard sucks on the swollen pink flesh I came undone. The coil inside of me snapped and I screamed out at the sensation. My inner walls clamping down as my juices flowed even faster. Panting heavily, I looked down my body at the beautiful man between my thighs, a soft smile on his lips as he crawled back up my body and settled above me.

Stretching up I captured his lips with mine, tasting my juices on him. If I hadn’t heard from someone’s mind how incredibly erotic it was, I may have been disgusted at the action. Reaching down between us as my breathing evened out, I took his rock-hard member into my hands before rubbing the bulbous head against my dripping folds. He groaned above me and for a moment I felt powerful, I could make a 2000-year-old vampire groan in anticipation.

“So wet for me, my sweet. So. Fucking. Wet.” He gritted out, aligning himself with my entrance. Gently he pushed forward, the tip of his penis breaching my entrance and the sensation caused me to cry out. The weak bond allowed him to feel the slight pain caused by the stretching caused by our coupling and he stilled immediately, leaning down to capture my lips in a toe-curling kiss to distract me. It worked.

Easing himself in, my walls clamped down around him as he sheathed himself inside my velvet channel. We both cried out at the sensation: he fitted perfectly inside of me. “So tight. So warm.” He murmured, allowing me a moment to adjust before rocking his hips against mine. The sensations flooding my body were incredible. I could feel his thick steel rod buried to the hilt inside of me, I could feel the head bumping against my g-spot with every thrust and I could feel him pulsing inside of me. His skin was warm from mine, and the hot shower we had shared, and the only thing missing was a heartbeat. It didn’t matter to me, though, in that moment I knew we both felt far more alive than at any other time since we’d parted ways on the veranda all those years ago when he’d given me what turned out to be our final kiss for many, many years.

Pulling his body closer to mine, I relished the feel of his weight above me, and my hips soon found a rhythm that matched his. We were moving together like a well-oiled piece of machinery and I could feel the tightening inside of me building up again. “Gods,” he groaned, “I have missed…this. Missed you...missed the closeness…we shared,” he groaned out: I could sense his control slipping.

Wrapping my legs around him, my heels dug into his perfect ass as I pulled him up with every thrust. “Deeper cridio, please,” I begged, using the Gaulish pet name I had given him when we were children, not caring how wanton I sounded. I needed him more than anything else and I would never get enough of him, of his voice, of his thoughts, all of him. Grabbing my legs, he unhooked them from around him, parted them wider and pinned them in place as he picked up speed, pounding into me, Shouting out at the sensation, my hands found their way into his hair and tugged at it. “So close, so fucking close,” he declared and I could do nothing but moan in agreement.

My inner walls started to flutter around him and I knew my climax was only seconds away. Wanting to be joined to him, not only by our sexes but by his fangs too, I tipped my head sideways, exposing my neck to him. He licked my jugular to make it stand out before he struck, his fangs sinking into my skin as my orgasm hit me. Shouting out his name, my inner walls clamped down around him, milking him as he pulled back from the wound to roar out in completion.

My whole body was shaking, rippling with aftershocks as he lazily sealed over the puncture marks, nicking his tongue with his fangs before brushing blood across the area to remove any scarring. His body was pressed down onto mine, and I found myself stroking his back soothingly, welcoming his weight as I tried to calm the animal inside of him as I brought both my breathing and my heart rate back to a steady rate. His fangs slid back into place as he relaxed against me.

We lay together in post-coital bliss and as I came back to reality I realised my shields were all but shattered and Godric’s thoughts were flowing into my mind freely _. I can’t believe she gave me such a gift; does she have any idea how much that means to me? I can’t remember doing anything to warrant such beauty and perfection but I thank the Gods regardless. She looks so incredible as she comes undone beneath me, I could make love to her every night for the rest of my existence and that still wouldn’t be enough. I need more of her. I want more of her. We fit perfectly together. I need her again tonight; I hope she isn’t too sore. I hope she isn’t hurt either; I can’t feel any pain from the bond. Perhaps she can help me atone for my sins; perhaps she’s my chance at redemption. I won’t fail her again, I won’t leave her, and I’ll tell her everything, I’ll tell her every day how much she means to me, how special she is._

“Godric?” I breathed, breaking the silence.

“Yes, carissimus?”

“I love you.”

He raised his head, his pale eyes finding my bright ones and he held my gaze for a minute. “Don’t say that unless you mean it, please,” he asked quietly. I could see the carefully constructed façade crumble. He’d spent the past 2000 years pretending not to care, not daring to show anyone the soft side he’d had as a human. I could see through it, though.

“I love you, I have since we first met in my Mother’s palace and I will continue to love you until the end of time,” I repeated firmly, not expecting for him to say it back. Oddly enough, I would have been hurt earlier if I’d used those three words and he hadn’t said them in return, but I didn’t care now. It was important that he knew how much he meant to me and how much I cared for him.

He was silent for a moment as he watched me and I could feel so many emotions flittering between our bond but none stuck around long enough for me to pinpoint, apart from the last one, I knew the last one well. “I love you too,” he whispered in response, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. A smile broke out on my face as I held him close to me, unashamedly allowing tears to roll down my cheeks.

“I’ve waited 2000 years to hear you say those words again,” I confessed in explanation as he gently licked away my tears.

“You loved me even then when I was nothing but a slave boy. You love me now too, though I'm no longer human?” he murmured, a guarded expression on his features.

“Yes. Remember when we stood together on the veranda when you gave me what turned out to be a final kiss, and I told you to meet me the following night, but you were turned so you never came to me?” I asked gently, raising a hand to trace the tattoo across his chest and neck. He nodded as he remembered the conversation. “I’d just passed my first law. It took me eight months to pass, but it would have allowed me to pick a husband without any input from the High Court. I was going to pay your Master to let you go and then ask you to move into the palace with me before asking you to take the throne with me, as my King. You being a vampire now doesn't change my feelings,” I told him, only meeting his eyes once I’d confessed.

His eyes started to well up with unshed red tears as he looked into my eyes for what felt like forever. “You spent eight months fighting to pass a law so you could marry me? Y-You wanted to share your empire with me, a lowly slave boy?” He asked, a single red tear rolling down his cheek. Reaching up, I licked the droplet away, kissing his cheek gently. Clearly, he was still upset about the role that had been forced upon him when he’d been human. The first time I’d looked at him, when I’d been ten, I’d known then that he was a proud creature. To be beaten into submission and forced to think of himself as nothing must have been terrible for him.

“Yes, I wanted to share everything with you, I still do. Everything that is mine is yours, be it my businesses, my blood or my bed,” I told him, running a hand through his short brown hair in an encouraging gesture.

“What about your heart and your soul, can I have those too?” he asked shyly, all traces of the sexual prowess he’d shown earlier stripped away.

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at the innocence of his question. “They were yours the moment I stopped in front of you when I was ten,” I assured him, arching up to press my body firmly to his, my heart hammering away against my chest, reverberating into his silent body.

His forehead came to rest against mine and he sighed in contentment, “Everything I have is yours as well, you know. You have my heart, even though it is cold and dead, and I would give you my soul also if it weren’t for the fact it is so corrupt,” he whispered with his eyes shut as his nose nuzzled against mine.

Lifting his head with one hand, I placed the other over his silent heart, his eyes snapping open to look into mine. “Your heart isn’t cold, it might not be beating but that doesn’t make it dead. There’s love in you, a lot of it, and that makes your heart warm and alive,” I reassured gently, kissing his cheek once more to capture another stray red droplet. “And if you believe your soul is corrupt, then let me redeem you,” I whispered, using his own thoughts from earlier to assure him that I wasn’t going anywhere.

He looked down at me in shock for a moment before looking weary. “Can you...” he tapped his temple with one of his slender fingers as if he was frightened to say the words.

“I try not to but you turned my shields, and my insides, to Jell-O earlier,” I answered honestly with a small laugh, knowing sooner or later I would have to come clean. I couldn’t help but bite down on my lower lip, a slight hint of fear creeping through me. What if he didn’t like that? What if it angered him?

 _Don’t be worried, my sweet, you have nothing to fear. You cannot help it. Besides, I quite enjoy the idea of speaking to you in this manner, no one will know what I’m saying to you, and it can be our little secret._ He projected to me and I couldn’t help but grin at the ease with which he picked it up.

I was about to reply verbally, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear me if I sent a response mentally, the sound of the light-tight shutters clicking into place rang out. I yawned rather abruptly and my whole body stretched which caused me to mewl and for Godric to groan. He was still buried deep inside of me, the thought of which both excited and comforted me. I didn’t want to be parted from him yet. “You must sleep, my darling. The past twenty-four hours have been busy for you and I don’t want you to be tired,” Godric soothed, rolling off me and onto his side, taking me with him as he pulled the duvet up and over our naked bodies.

Closing my eyes, I could feel sleep starting to take over and drag me down, moments before I slipped into slumber I heard Godric speak to me once more. “I love you.”


	16. I Wanna

**ERIC'S POV**  
 _I never thought that I was so blind, I can finally see the truth, it's me for you_  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side cuz it's never gonna be the truth  
So far for you but can you hear me say? Don't throw me away  
There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too everyday,  
but all I have is time, our love's the perfect crime  
~ I Wanna, All American Rejects

I had once thought I would never approve of my Maker taking a lover, that they would always be unworthy of his affections. However, my opinion changed the moment Ata took my Sookie’s hand across the dinner table and reassured her that she was loved and cared for. It had been above and beyond what was expected. If she showed such affection for someone who was, in essence, a total stranger then I could only imagine the amount of affection she held for my Maker.

The moment Ata shut the door behind her, leaving Sookie and me alone, I gave the room a once over. I didn’t suspect Ata of being the sort to leave listening devices in rooms and spy on her guests. However, I was wary of ‘the boys’ as she liked to call them. I was yet to meet them all and determine for myself how much of a threat they were. It also happened to be an old habit.

Stopping my search, I finally took a step back to observe the room. The walls were a warm cream colour and the carpets matched, the ceiling was covered in wooden slats and a beautiful chandelier hung pride of place, the golden light it emitted covering the room in a warm glow. There were two windows in the room and cream curtains concealed the mechanism for the light-tight shutters. I would get to sleep beside my lover. Between the two windows sat a king size bed, the perfect size for someone with my height. The bed frame was made of Scandinavian Pine; Ata’s choice of wood was impeccable in my books. Each corner of the bed frame had been carved into square posts, ornate detail hand carved into the wood. Clearly, someone had spent hours making this piece. The duvet was a golden colour to match the warm feeling of the room and numerous gold and red scatter cushions decorated the bed too. In the middle of the floor sat an antique rug, red in colour and in mint condition. Over the years, Ata had clearly collected many pieces.

A carved marble fireplace sat to the left of the bed, a glass cover hiding the flames. Vampires and fire most certainly do not mix – I know from experience. On the mantle sat a few potted plants and small trinkets from around the world. On the left side of the room, on either side of the fireplace, were two wooden doors made of the same pine as the bed. One door was open and led into a large bathroom while the other door was closed. I gave the door a gentle tug and it swung open, lights clicking on in the space to reveal a walk-in wardrobe.

“Will you stop being paranoid? I trust her,” Sookie declared, moving across the room to her suitcase that sat neatly on a luggage rack as I continued my exploration.

“I trust her too, it’s the other vampires in her nest that I don’t trust,” I pointed out, moving over to my own suitcase, which sat on another, matching, luggage rack beside Sookie’s. The sound of the zips rang out through the still air and soon Sookie was plucking her clothes out, dashing into the wardrobe and hanging them up before returning to repeat the process. Chuckling at her antics I watched as she took her underwear from the bag, moving to the wardrobe to put them away. As she passed me, however, I plucked a pair of red lacy boy shorts from the pile in her arms. Appraising them slowly I shot her my signature smirk.

“How did you know red is my favourite colour, lover?” I purred, waggling my eyebrows at her. A light blush swept across her features and she scampered from my sight, depositing her underwear in an empty drawer within the wardrobe. Lifting her lacy underwear to my nose I inhaled the sweet scent. She hadn’t worn them so they were clean but my keen sense of smell picked up her subtle scent underneath the harsh smell of laundry soap.

“I think I’ll keep these,” I declared, tucking the scrap of red fabric into the back pocket of my jeans, allowing some of the material to hang out so others would be able to see that Sookie was mine.

“Eric, I need those. I plan on wearing the matching bra tomorrow so I’m gonna have to wear those panties,” she informed me, not realising what her words were doing to my ‘gracious plenty’ as she held out her hand. As if I would give them to her!

“Oh now, Miss Stackhouse, you’re giving me wonderfully wicked mental images! Perhaps I’ll hold onto these a little longer so you’ll be forced to spend tomorrow with no panties on, at least then I’ll have easy access to you,” I couldn’t help but lick my lips at the thought. Rising to find Sookie going commando would be by far the best thing in the world. I could see it now, she would move towards me in one of her little virginal sundresses, she’d crawl across the large bed towards me and straddle my hips, her core resting against my straining member.

Suddenly I was blindsided by an extortionately large amount of lust, and it wasn’t all mine. Coupled with mine, however, it was difficult to control. Within seconds I had my Sookie pinned to the nearest wall, my heavy frame keeping her in place as she squirmed against me. “Eric, gerroff!” she scolded, still wiggling against me. There was no fear coursing through her veins, she’d learnt by now that I would never hurt her, however, I could feel her confusion and her slight panic at being pinned in place, though both feelings only registered a little in my mind. I was too consumed by my lust for her.

Groaning at the sensation of her small body moving against mine as she attempted to free herself, I growled out a warning, tangling one of my hands in her natural blonde curls, the other going to her wide hip, keeping her firmly in place as I crushed my lips to hers in a searing kiss. She melted into my touch, the confusion and slight panic evaporating as I claimed her mouth with my own.

Breaking apart so she could breathe, I moved to her neck, scattering kisses across the smooth skin I found there. Her breath ripped out raggedly, her hands clung to my shoulders as I continued my assault down her throat to her jugular notch where I laved the supple skin with licks and kisses.

A sweet moan fled from her lips at my ministrations and I used the knee of my left leg to part her legs, resting it between her glorious thighs. Her hands moved from my shoulders to the buttons of my shirt eagerly and she fumbled with the buttons before letting out a strangled groan of frustration. Releasing her for a second I whipped my shirt off, my hands returning to her glorious body as I pushed her red dress up. Not only was the dress beautiful but also it was my favourite colour. Hooking my fingers over the scrap of fabric that currently attempted to conceal her sex, I divested her of the garment with a simple flourish of my wrist, the material falling to the floor.

“Hey! I liked those!” She finally formed a coherent sentence, smacking me gently on the arm.

Pulling away from her throat I looked up at her, my eyes reflecting in hers were glazed over with lust and adoration for the little faery who had enchanted me. “I’ll buy you another pair, I’ll buy you the whole fucking store, so long as I get to rip them from your body every night and fuck you senseless,” I breathed, moving up to her ear as she gasped. Capturing her earlobe with my blunt teeth I tugged it slightly, causing my lover to groan out in appreciation.

Making quick work of her dress, I tugged the fabric over her head, not wanting to ruin it. Underwear was easy to replace but that dress was beautiful and of course had the sentimental attachment to it due to it being a gift from Niall. It was one thing for my lover to be mad at me for ruining a pair of $20 panties and another entirely for ruining a priceless gown.

Casting the garment aside, I leant backwards to observe my beautiful woman. She was still panting, drawing air rapidly into her lungs, causing her breasts to heave and her face was flushed from our antics. The only other time she was even more radiant was when she was coming undone beneath me.

Capturing her lips again in a heated kiss, her hands moved to my suit pants, her nimble fingers making light work of the zipper and button combination and she slowly extracted me from them. I was, as always, going commando. You never know when an opportunity might arise and I have always prided myself on being an opportunist.

Kicking off my shoes, my trousers finally hit the floor and I kicked them off too, never having to break away from my lover’s lips, my hands working over her small body, tracing every curve and contour.

Pulling back from her lips, I returned to her neck, kissing my way down her throat, across her collarbones and to her breasts, which were concealed by her lacy red bra. Grabbing the fabric with my teeth I savagely pulled the offending item from her body, letting it fall to the pile of material that was growing on the floor.

With her whole body now exposed I was free to roam, my lips, teeth and tongue laving across her luscious breasts, moving to one dusky pebble. Sucking the nodule into my mouth, I smothered it with licks and nibbles. Sookie threw her head back, arching into me as she moaned out my name, her nails scraping along my shoulders and down my back as my right hand moved to her other breast, tugging and rolling the hardened pebble there.

Satisfied that I had spent enough time for now with her left breast, I swapped over, taking the other pebble into my mouth with equal fervour. “Eric,” she panted, her hands having moved up to my head, and her fingers were running through my hair, tugging every now and then in her desperate need.

The sound of her breathing out my name, her words smothered in desire, fuelled my need for her. The smell of her arousal was hypnotic, pushing me into a frenzy as lust bounced between Sookie and me in the bond, the extra lust from the bond I shared with my Maker was pouring into the mix. It seems I wasn’t the only one getting lucky. Supporting her with one hand, the other moved to her core where I tested her readiness. Usually, I would spend some time working her up, pushing her to the brink and then hauling her back, yet the urge to fuck her fast and hard was overwhelming.

Knowing she was ready to accommodate me, I aligned our hips and with one sharp thrust buried myself to the hilt inside of her tight, wet passage. We both groaned at the contact: I had been inside of her only a few hours ago, yet it felt like an eternity. Giving her a moment to adjust to my size – I had been well endowed during my human years, as had my Maker – I began to rock my hips against hers, pulling myself nearly all the way before slamming back home, brushing against her g-spot as I pulled out.

Her slick channel clamped down around me, squeezing and pulsing around me as I continued to relentlessly pound into her. I had no idea what the coming nights would hold, but I wanted to savour every moment with Sookie. Still supporting her small weight with my hands, my lips reconnected to hers, nibbling on her lower lip as my tongue pried her mouth open.

Her lips parted for me, my fangs sliding down as she groaned into my mouth and my tongue rolled into her, tasting every crevice, and relishing in the feel of her own tongue causing friction against mine. She smelt and tasted like fae and it was an intoxicating concoction. I had always been proud of my control; I had mastered it perfectly, and yet with my little faery it always broke, always shattered. She’d taken me, a strong and feared Viking vampire in public, and turned me into an emotional and caring man in private. My lost humanity was starting to return to me, and while I didn’t necessarily welcome the change, I wasn’t put off by the idea either. I had survived 1000 years by using my head, by burying my emotions, and then this little blonde bombshell waltzed into my bar and thought herself in Disney world. She turned my twisted world upside down and brought light back into my darkness.

I could feel her channel as it started to flutter around my solid member, and I knew then that she was moments away from her peak. Her hands moved to the back of my head and she pulled me down to her right breast. Her own head had tipped back in ecstasy, her eyes shut tight as she focused on the sensations I was giving her body. “Bite me Eric, oh god, please!” She begged, practically hyperventilating with her need.

Not needing to be told twice, I sank my fangs into her breast, right above her dusky pebble, sucking on both the wound and her sensitive flesh as her walls clamped down around me one final time, her climax rolling through her body, sweetening her already potent blood. “Eric!” She screamed my name, a triumphant smile plastering itself on my face before I slammed into her once, twice more before finally feeling my own climax claim me. Letting go of her wound I called out her name in return.

She slumped against the wall and I held her up, my stamina was far superior to hers but that was to be expected. Still buried inside of her for the moment, I licked at the pinprick wounds on her breast, my saliva healing the marks before I nicked my tongue on my fang, lazily coating the area with my blood to heal her completely.

Her chest was still heaving, a thin sheen of sweat covering her voluptuous body as she tried to pull her breathing and heart rate back to a more suitable pattern. She was truly beautiful all the time, but even more so when she was floating in post-coital bliss.

Pulling her from the wall, removing my member from her in the process, I walked us over to the bed, slowly laying her down on the golden duvet, her head resting against the numerous scatter cushions. Her eyes were still shut, a dreamy smile on her wonderfully defiant lips. She was a work of art, and she was all mine.

Her eyelids opened lazily, revealing her blue eyes, which shone with love and mirth, the same emotions I could feel pulsing through our bond. My bond with Godric was wide open on his side, a strange occurrence given that for the last century he had all but closed it off completely, and it had quite clearly been his lust I had felt earlier that had pushed me into making such a rash move, it had been worth it, though, to take my Sookie up against the wall.

Now I could feel his love coming through, though Godric’s love was not aimed at me, but for the kinswoman of my beloved whom, I hoped lay underneath my Maker at this very moment. My own love for Sookie flowed into my bond with her and she returned it eagerly. Reaching up, she cradled my face with her hands, rubbing her thumbs over my cheekbones and down to my jaw line.

“Make love to me again, Eric, before the dawn takes you from me. Go gently, and slowly,” she demanded in a whisper, her lips ghosting over my cheek before finding my lips.

I happily obliged, making love to the one woman in the world who could tame me, who could change my view on the world and make me a better vampire. The sound of the light-tight shutters sliding into place just before dawn drew us to a stop and I rolled off her, bringing her with me and tucking her into my side. Holding her close, I caressed her lower back, her arm was slung over my chest and her legs tangled with mine. Her eyes were closed in peaceful bliss and her heart rate had slowed to a steady beat.

“I love you, Eric,” she breathed, pressing a feather-light kiss to my chest.

“And I love you too, Sookie,” I responded quietly, just before the rise of the sun pulled me under into my dreamless slumber.


	17. Breakaway

**SOOKIE'S POV**   
_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window dreaming of what could be a_ _nd if I'd end up happy._  
_I would pray, t_ _rying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me,_  
_Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here._ _So I prayed I could break away_  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky a_ _nd I'll make a wish,_  
Take a chance, m _ake a change and breakaway_ _  
_ _~ Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson_

I drifted out of my sleep; the waves of slumber slowing releasing me back to the shore, ready to face another day. As they finally let go of me I opened my eyes, the room was still pitch black, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once they had, however, I found myself facing my beautiful vampire. All traces of emotion were gone from his face and he looked peaceful, his blonde bangs ruffled slightly from our lovemaking. In that moment, he could have passed as a human man of thirty, if it weren’t for his lack of pulse and breath of course. I always used to find it disturbing when Bill would ‘sleep’ beside me, he’d look and feel like a true corpse yet Eric looked and felt more human. That alone told me that Eric was the better vampire for me.

I found myself struggling against Eric’s vice-like hold when I tried to get out of bed. While it was rather endearing to fall asleep in his arms, it made for a mini battle in the mornings, and I was in dire need of the bathroom to tend to my human needs. I wiggled against my vampire lover, and even though he was dead for the day, his body still reacted to my movement. Even in his sleep, Eric was horny. The thought made me laugh loudly.

When I was finally able to leave the bed, I moved to the large bathroom. Even though Ata had stated her hatred for marble, her home contained plenty of it: There was no denying how beautiful the stone was. Once my ablutions had been taken care of I moved to the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of white lacy boy shorts and the matching bra before sliding a light blue sundress on. Pulling a brush through my hair, I tried to smooth out the tangles, the last thing I wanted was for it to be obvious that I’d been thoroughly loved the night before.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance I cautiously exited the room: I was pleased to see that the hallway, which led to the bedrooms, had no windows. Shutting the door firmly behind me, I wandered down the corridor before finding a door that was ajar. I slipped through it and found myself in a large kitchen-dining room combination with bright sunlight streaming in through the huge bay windows and the smell of bacon and waffles in the air. A plump middle-aged woman was bustling around, cooking up a storm, and Ata sat on a barstool at the granite countertop, the newspaper spread out before her.

She looked up when she heard me enter the room and grinned, pushing her stool back and rising to her feet. Crossing to me she pulled me into an embrace before holding me at arm’s length to look at me. “Did you sleep well?” She inquired, letting her hands fall from my arms. I nodded my head as Ata made her way back to the barstool she had been sitting on, and I took the one opposite her.

“How about you, did you sleep well?” I asked in return, my good Southern manners kicking in. Ata’s face suddenly flushed bright pink and a shy smile crossed her lips.

“Yes, thank you,” she answered in a quiet tone and I didn’t even have to dip into her mind to know what her blush was about.

“You consummated your love for one another last night?” I probed a little further, a cheeky smile on my lips at the thought of Godric and Ata finally together after so long.

Her cheeks went from pink to red and her grin told me everything. “Yes, my 2000 years of abstaining were well worth it, although this wasn’t a consummation as you mean it,” she told me, and I couldn’t help but let my jaw drop. She’d gone without sex for 2000 years. I’d been desperate for the body of a man after only 25 years! I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind as the plump middle-aged woman placed a large plate of waffles and bacon down in front of me; an affectionate smile was on her lips.

“Sookie this is Felicia, my cook, cleaner and close friend. Felicia, this is my cousin, Sookie,” Ata introduced us.

“Good morning ma’am,” I greeted the woman politely and Felicia’s face lit up.

“Southern manners! My goodness, I’m in heaven! But please, call me Felicia, if you need anything at all during your stay here then feel free to ask me and I will do all I can to help you out,” she told me, sincerity lacing her words; the sincerity matched her positive thoughts.

_She’s part of my nest, her family has been working for me for three generations, anything you say in front of her regarding vampires and other supes, including our heritage, is fine as she’s incredibly loyal._ I heard Ata’s voice in my head and she gave no outward sign of her silent words.

Felicia returned to her dishes and I nodded in acknowledgement of Ata’s words, picking up my knife and fork to tuck into the wonderfully smelling breakfast before me. “What’s on the agenda for today?” I asked curiously, popping a piece of waffle into my mouth as Felicia placed two glasses of orange juice down on the table before she disappeared off to continue with her tasks.

Swallowing her mouthful, Ata took a sip of orange juice before answering. “I was thinking that after breakfast we could go down to the Garden of the Gods and lounge by the pool to top up your tan for a while and allow our breakfast to settle before we try working with your powers,” she suggested: The prospect of lounging in the sunshine had me nodding my head furiously.

Her laughter rang out at my excitement and her smile was nothing short of warm. “We just expanded the Garden to five acres, we have eight pools and an eighteen-foot water fountain. We’ll go to the Apollo Pool; it’s best suited for sun worshipping. It’s positioned at the south-west corridor of the oasis for maximum sun exposure and my favourite part is the swim up bar, the mixologist we have there is incredible!” She beamed before tucking into her breakfast once more. Eight pools! I could only imagine the number of sun loungers available!

“832 in total,” Ata spoke, laughing gently, obviously my thought had been rather loud.

“Before we start training, however, I was wondering if you could tell me what that’ll involve? You also introduced me as your cousin, so I was also wondering if you could explain our family tree to me as well please?” I asked, wanting to know as much as possible before I made any decisions.

“I would expect nothing less!” She replied, popping the last piece of waffle on her plate into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before pushing the empty plate to the side. I followed suit, having wolfed down my meal. Making love to Eric always made me hungry.

“Okay, you know that Niall is our great-grandfather? Well, he had two sons and one daughter. His sons were called Fintan and Dermot, and his daughter was called Aoife, which is pronounced as eefa. Fintan is your grandfather and Dermot is mine. Aoife is the mother to our other cousins – Claude, Claudia and Claudine,” she explained: I suddenly felt my family circle grow. It was only a few days ago that I believed Jason was my only remaining family member.

“Niall married Einin, she was human and he loved her very much. Fintan and Dermot are his sons from that marriage. When Einin passed away Niall remarried and Aoife was the product of that marriage. Fintan fell in love with your grandmother and your father was conceived, followed shortly after by your Auntie Linda. Dermot fell in love with my grandmother, Cleopatra V Tryphaena and my mother was the product of their coupling,” she continued.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/brigant-family-tree.jpg)

“And you’re a third fae and I’m an eighth. How does that work?” I asked.

Shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, Ata took another sip of her orange juice as I did. “No clue. Back when I was born, people were far more lax about supernatural beings. One of our goddesses, Sekhmet, had characteristics similar to that of vampires, even down to the blood drinking part. With the passing of time, a group of Egyptians developed a cult, which consisted of devotees to Sekhmet. The cult started to gain prominence, and during the 12th dynasty, that’s 1991 BC to 1802 BC, the Pharaoh shifted the capital of Egypt to a location known to be the centre for this cult. This was the city of Ijtawy. The city no longer exists today. In Ancient Egypt, the governing powers, Royal bloodlines and religion were all strongly linked together.

“The same goddess was also known to be a soldier deity. Consequently, she was associated with attributes like justice and had the responsibility of keeping order. Almost all visual depictions show her dressed in the colour red, which symbolises her connection with blood.

“Various other powers were attributed to this goddess. These included the ability to bring disease as well as its cure. In fact, mentions of Sekhmet can also be found in historical records made by ancient physicians.

“After every battle, the cult of devotees to Sekhmet would celebrate with an elaborate festival to appease Her. Annual festivals were conducted at the beginning of each year where participants would intoxicate themselves: Dancing and music were a common part of these festivals. It was believed that through these actions they could appease the goddess,” she explained, and I sat forward on my stool, captivated by the history lesson. I had a high-school diploma, but college had always been out of the question. I’d been unable to control my shields and the mass of people would have made it difficult to concentrate, not to mention the expense of college.

“Will you tell me about your past later on, please? I never really got to enjoy history classes due to everyone’s thoughts and you’ve seen it all, I’d love to learn more,” I asked enthusiastically, wanting to know as much about my cousin as possible. Her smile and eager nod filled me with joy; the small fraction of her past that Godric had told me about on the flight to Vegas had piqued my interest.

“You said that the fae live for around 2,500 years, and indefinitely if they find their mate, is Godric your mate? And what will happen to me?” I asked, my voice dropping an octave, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

“Yes, Godric is most definitely my mate, and now I get to spend eternity with him, should we complete the vampire bond that is. How else can you explain the fact that our love has survived 2000 years of separation? I’m actually glad I’ve found him or I’d die in another four hundred years,” she chuckled and I couldn’t keep the shock off my face. How could she laugh over something so serious?!

“What if you were turned, would you survive over the four hundred years then?” I tipped my head sideways in contemplation.

“No. I would meet the sun. It’s why so few faeries’ are turned. Not only do we need the sunshine to fuel our powers, but also as a vampire finding our mate would be exceptionally difficult. We would only have the night to search and even then, with all the prejudice it would be difficult to convince someone they were our mate. It’s just not practical, not the way nature intended our kind to be. As for what will happen to you, do you think Eric is your mate?”

The thought of her meeting the sun should she become a vampire pulled my thoughts to the awful week of necromancy, when the witch Antonia tried to pull vampires from their day rest and outside. I remembered silvering Eric in the cubby, staying with him for the day, holding him down when the spell came along and then feeding him so he could heal in the evening. The memory of the night we started the blood bond was my favourite, and I couldn’t help but smile.

Snapping back to Ata’s question my response was instant. “Yes.”

“And why is that?” she pushed

“When I first saw him, he was sitting on this ridiculous throne in his bar, Fangtasia, and he was being all brooding and mysterious. The moment I spotted him it was like a tugging sensation in my chest, I felt compelled to go to him. He met my eyes across the room and he summoned Bill and me. We went up to see him and I asked him a few questions about some murders that had taken place in my hometown so I could clear my brother’s name, but he didn’t have any useful information for me. I started to leave, but he told me to sit and then asked Bill if he was ‘quite attached’ to me all while watching me. I heard there was going to be a raid and I told Eric and Bill we had to leave, Eric asked me if I was an undercover cop and I told him a man in a hat was. I told him about a vampire feeding on a human in the bathrooms, too. We left out the back entrance and he told me he enjoyed meeting me and that I ‘will come again.’ Suffice to say, he found every damn way to wiggle into my day-to-day life. I will admit, now that he’s asleep and can’t hear me, that I actually enjoyed seeing him popping up in random places and at inappropriate times. It made my nights a little brighter. But he bought my house when I spent a year in Faery, now any damn vampire can get into my house.” I sighed, shaking my head as I remembered all the ways he’d tried to get in contact with me over the years I’d known him, all to get me to ‘yield’ to him. His patience and perseverance had paid off in the end, as I had yielded to him.

Ata’s bark of laughter drew my attention out of my own thoughts. “I get a feeling he is rather high-handed?”

“You have no idea,” I muttered, draining my glass of orange juice and putting it to one side with my plate. Ata was still cradling her half full glass.

“But you were drawn to him the first time you were in his presence, and he was clearly drawn to you if he decided to pursue you. I assume when he bought your house he tended to it, and that he bought it in the first place so you wouldn’t lose it. It was his way of showing how much he cares for you. Vampires don’t think like humans, Sook. With his age and the past, I managed to pull from his thoughts last night, it would have been difficult for him to associate with feelings of love and affection so he bought your house and tended to it so that you would return to a clean home. It was his way of showing you that he wants your affections. He took your home, which I’m sure with your Southern upbringing you’re most proud of, and looked after it while you weren’t there to do so because he knew how much it meant to you. I get the feeling that someone with his age and status wouldn’t bother himself with just anyone’s home, which leads me to believe that he is indeed your mate,” she informed me, and I couldn’t keep the grin off my face: Living indefinitely with Eric and getting to keep the sunshine and my heartbeat had me giddy.

“I saw the way he was with you last night, Sook. The way he looked at you and how he thought about you.” She reached across the table and took one of my hands in a similar gesture to the one from last night. “He loves you so much, that much is evident. It scares the crap outta him that he cares so much for you, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wants to shower you with love and affection, dress you in the best clothes, drape diamonds all over you and buy you whatever takes your fancy.” I opened my mouth to protest but Ata cut me off with her free hand, silencing me before she continued speaking.

“He doesn’t do it to insult you, cousin, he knows you’re more than capable of making your own money, but he wants to share his wealth with you, wants to make you happy by buying you the best of everything. In a way, it’s a little bit selfish too; you’re his mate and therefore a reflection of him. If you’re seen in Walmart clothing – not that there’s anything wrong with that – then it looks to other vampires like he’s not taking care of you properly, they’ll question his loyalty and affection towards you and may even try to take you from him. He likes seeing you in nice things and thinks you deserve that after the way others treated you as you were growing up.”

I mulled over her words, I would always find it awkward to take money and luxuries from Eric and not be able to give anything materialistically in return, and lord knows I’ve pulled a face numerous times when he’s bought me things. I wouldn’t allow myself to be a kept woman, but perhaps I could go to college now I had my shields, or I could take an online course, get myself a degree and then have a job a little bit better than that of a waitress. I could fulfil my dream of being a real estate agent! “Perhaps I could start accepting a couple of his gifts without protest,” I mused aloud, rolling the idea around in my head. Part of me was proud of the decision to stop being so stubborn about everything, but another slightly smaller part was screaming ‘HO!’ at the concept. Battling with my conscience for a moment, I decided that there was no harm in accepting a few small gifts – nothing too extreme, though.

“Good. I think he would like that, and it’s not like you aren’t giving him anything in return. You’re bringing out the humanity in him, making him a better person, that’s got to be worth something,” she pointed out.

“He’s changed my whole world, Ata. I feel like I can do so many things now with him by my side. Bon Temp is lovely and I adore some of the people there but it’s not enough. I have this craving to travel and see the world, do everything I thought I never would get to. I mean, I never thought I would fall in love with someone, let alone someone like Eric! I know we can never have babies, which is something I’ve wanted since I was a little girl, but now the thought of bringing a child into all of the supernatural shit I find myself in isn’t very appealing. Besides, one Northman is enough to deal with!” I chuckled, the thought of raising a child just like Eric would be a difficult task – rewarding, but difficult.

“I’m glad he’s had a positive impact on your life, Sook. I know it’s not my place to pry but the moment I met you I did snoop, call it second nature, and I saw how everyone treated you. I’m glad that you can find some happiness and sense of belonging with the Viking, although I still find it strange that in some way he’s a son to me, given that Godric is like a father to him. The thought of him calling me mum though is comical. Heart-warming, but comical,” She laughed, taking her hand back from mine and draining the last of her orange juice before collecting all of our dishes and dumping them in the sink to be cleaned later.

“Go and put on your bikini, I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes,” Ata called over her shoulder as she headed off in the opposite direction.


	18. Suddenly I See

**SOOKIE'S POV** __  
_She likes to leave you hanging on her word,_  
_Suddenly I see this is what I wanna be._  
_Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me,_  
_And she's taller than most a_ _nd she's looking at me,_  
_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_  
_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower, a_ _big strong tower._  
_She got the power to be, t_ _he power to give, t_ _he power to see  
_ _~ Suddenly I See, KT Tunstall_

As Ata disappeared, I slid from my barstool and scampered back to the bedroom I was sharing with my handsome vampire. Opening the door slightly I slid in, not wanting to risk any sunlight entering the room. Flicking on the light as I entered, the room was showered in golden light. I riffled through the small selection of clothing I’d brought with me, pleased that I’d remembered my bikini. I grabbed the blue polka dot one and ventured into the bathroom and stripped down, donning the outfit before returning to the wardrobe to hang my sundress back up. I’d only had it on for about a half hour so I could wear it again later. Looking around me I realised I didn’t have a tote bag or sunglasses, or even a beach towel.

Scowling in annoyance I returned to the bedroom and my eyes landed on the naked vampire asleep on the bed. Feeling mischievous I sashayed over to him and leant down to scatter kisses all over his face and down his throat. Pulling back, I admired his perfect physique before pulling the sheet up to cover him. I knew he wouldn’t get cold, but the thought of someone accidently entering the room and seeing him in the buff caused jealousy to pump through my veins. He was mine, and only I could have the pleasure of seeing his sculpted six-pack and gracious plenty.

Flicking the lights off as I exited the room I returned to the kitchen. Ata was, of course, still getting ready and I was in need of a few extra items, so I followed the path she’d taken. I spotted a room with a door, which was slightly ajar. Hearing shuffling inside, I knocked lightly. “Come in,” her voice, laced with an Egyptian lilt, beckoned.

Entering the room cautiously I was greeted with the sight of Ata placing her beach towel into a woven tote bag and the bare back of Godric, as he lay on his stomach in his daytime slumber, his face angled towards the door I had just entered through. “Where’s your beach bag?” Ata asked me with a light frown, observing my lack of accoutrements.

Dragging my eyes from Godric’s sleeping form I looked at Ata shyly, “I don’t have one, I forgot to bring it along with a tote bag and sunglasses. I was wondering, if it’s not too much trouble, if I could borrow some please?” I asked, nibbling on my lower lip.

“Ah cousin, what’s mine is yours. Of course!” She grinned, moving around from the other side of the bed, and I found myself admiring her outfit. She’d picked out a red swimsuit, the top was a halter neck that added to her already ample chest and the bottom featured a small skirt. Her lips were painted a matching shade of red. Her pale skin tone allowed her to pull off the ensemble well.

“Oh, I’m in love with your checkered swimsuit! I have the perfect accessories to go with it!” She exclaimed, observing my own bikini before she dashed off into what I assumed was her own walk-in wardrobe. In my opinion, my bikini wasn’t as impressive as hers, but the fact that she was complimenting it made me smile. My gaze returned to the sleeping form of Godric, the tattoos on his back clearly visible, the sheets stopping at the base of his spine in order to retain some of his modesty. He looked so young in his day rest, all traces of his 2000 years of experience and knowledge wiped away. He looked like the seventeen-year-old human boy he’d been when he’d been turned.

I hadn’t heard Ata re-enter the room, but her soft voice didn’t startle me. “I’ve missed seeing him sleep, he looks so peaceful and relaxed. He used to always be on edge when he’d sneak into the palace to sleep beside me. I used to have to stay up all night to keep an eye out for the guards for him to get any sleep at all,” she explained softly, holding out another woven tote bag, this one, however, had a blue polka dot scarf tied around the handle.

“What do his tattoos mean?” I asked absentmindedly, taking the bag from her as she placed a floppy hat on my head and handed me a pair of large black sunglasses. My eyes caught sight of the giant double-locking C’s on the side and I held back a choke of surprise. She was handing me a pair of expensive designer sunglasses as if it was the most natural thing to do in the whole world.

“The raised red disk is the brand he was given when he was sold into slavery, it identifies who his Master was. I hate seeing it mar his skin. The sea serpent, well as snakes shed their skin through moulting, they are symbols of rebirth, transformation, immortality, and healing. His old Master, his Maker, gave him that tattoo at the same time he was given his brand. I guess his Maker had already planned on turning him even then.” She sighed, “I have no idea what the writing on his right arm says, but I do know it’s written in Elder Futhark, the oldest runic language. The zigzags on his left arm are his tribe’s symbol for water. All he could tell me about the tattoo across his chest is that the village elder that gave it to him said that the meaning would be revealed in the future,” she explained cryptically, clearly not knowing everything about the marks.

“Did he have them all before you met him?”

“Like I said, his back was free of any ink. It was the tattoo on his chest that attracted me to him at first, I thought it was pretty and I secretly wanted one too,” she laughed while moving to a chest of drawers, from which she produced a blue sarong. Moving back to me she flung the material around my waist, tying it loosely into place. After tying a white sarong around her own waist, she scooped her bag up from the bed and grabbed her own pair of Chanel sunglasses and a bottle of sunscreen.

“We’ll walk down barefoot, just put your feet down properly, I don’t want you slipping and hurting yourself on the marble!” She grinned and then leant over to press a chaste kiss to Godric’s lips before following me out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Making a quick detour back to my room, I gathered my small amount of belongings and placed them in the tote bag Ata had lent me. Stealing one more kiss from Eric, I ensured the bedroom door was shut firmly behind me as I left. I had no doubts about Eric’s safety in Ata’s home, but it was hard not to worry about him when he was vulnerable in his day rest.

We made our way through the penthouse and down to the ground floor where four burly men all nodded respectfully and greeted us: I squealed when my warm feet hit the cold marble. Ata’s chuckle broke the silence. “The boys watch over me at night and hire Were guards for me during the day. I have no enemies here but given our heritage and abilities we’re coveted considerably,” Ata explained the four men, sashaying through the lobby as if she owned the place. Ah, wait, she did. She walked with as much confidence as Eric, knowing her every command would be followed and all her dreams fulfilled. It wasn’t long before we ventured through a large marble arch.

The moment we stood outside in the glorious sunshine I stopped, letting the Nevada heat beat down on me as I observed the beautiful pool. Ata had called this the Apollo Pool. On the far side of the five large white columns supported a curved white beam, ornately decorated with Roman symbols. Lush green plants climbed up the columns and medium sized trees and bushes concealed the other amenities behind the columns. In-between each column sat a white gazebo that contained two sun loungers and a mini fridge, perfect for those seeking shelter from the sunshine. Numerous sun loungers sat around the rectangular pool; the edges of which were curved to soften the harsh corners. The pool was populated with quite a few people; however, they all moved aside as Ata strode through them towards the best sun loungers – the ones covered in sunshine. I felt privileged to be part of her entourage if it meant I would be able to get the best seat for soaking up the sun.

We finally stopped by two loungers and Ata whipped out a white beach towel, laying it on the seat before sitting herself down and stretching out. Wincing as her muscles complained. “Bit exuberant last night?” I teased, smoothing my own beach towel out on my own lounger. I too went to stretch and complained as my muscles twanged.

“Seems I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed a bit of rough and tumble last night,” Ata shot back to me with a waggle of her eyebrows, laughter streamed from both of our lips seconds later. Her guards had hidden among the other swimmers and in the tree lines, observing both of us from a distance to give us some sense of privacy. It unnerved me a little, and even though I hated being spied on, I could understand and respect why someone as old as Ata, with a higher level of fae blood in her system and such a profitable business, would need around the clock protection. Removing the beautiful sarong, I folded it neatly and placed it in the tote bag so as not to crease it. I was just starting to doze when I heard Ata shuffle a little and looking in her direction, I caught sight of her slathering the sunscreen on. “A tan suits you cousin, but they look terrible on me,” she explained, chucking the cream back into her bag once she’d been covered from head to toe.

I don’t know how long I was asleep for but I woke up to Ata gently shaking me. “Turn over, lets even out your tan,” she told me gently and I complied, turning over onto my front as Ata untied the back of my bikini top to remove any possible tan lines. I slipped back into a dreamless slumber.

I woke again to the feel of Ata gently shaking my arm, “Come on Sook, it’s 2:00, time for us to start your training,” she cooed, and I groaned at the prospect of having to leave the sunshine behind. Ata tied the back of my bikini together and we both rose at the same time, gathered our belongings and made our way back to the hotel and up to the penthouse.

“Go change into some comfortable jogging bottoms, soft shoes and a t-shirt then meet me in the living room and we’ll get started,” Ata told me as she disappeared back to the room she shared with Godric.

Placing my bag back in the bedroom I shared with Eric, I changed quickly and moved through the penthouse to the living room, meeting back up with Ata. She’d donned a pair of skin-tight leggings and a black t-shirt promoting the hotel, on her feet she wore battered trainers. She stood and offered her hand out to me, a wolfish grin on her face.

“Where are we going?” I asked curiously as I was led to a bookcase. Ata pulled a book out and the whole case shifted, revealing a spiral staircase. “You have a secret passage?” I gaped.

“It leads to my training room, the last thing I need is a human seeing me practice with my powers. The panic room is also up here,” she explained to me as we ascended the staircase. We entered a large empty studio, the floors were made of wood and the far wall was all glass and overlooked the whole of Vegas. The wall where the door was situated was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors.

“I would never have thought that this would be up here!” I exclaimed, taking in my surroundings. Ata grinned and watched me happily.

“Now Sook, we need to determine what powers you have. You won’t be able to suppress your scent or the toxicity of your blood, as you don’t have a large amount of fae blood in you, though your spark is incredible. However, going from your memories, once again I’m sorry I peeked yesterday, you have already displayed signs of photokinesis and can, of course, hear humans and Were’s. So, let us focus on your photokinesis for today and experiment a little with infiltrating dreams and then explore other traits over the coming few days. Sound okay?” She inquired. I nodded, excitement bubbling within me at the thought of getting to try out my powers.

“Okay, we’ll start with dream infiltration, this means you can manipulate dreams to suit your purpose, and we happen to have a willing subject who’s already asleep,” she grinned, obviously referring to Eric.

I frowned, however; there was a problem with using him. “Vampires don’t dream, though,” I pointed out.

“Ah you’re right, they don’t. However, if we infiltrate their minds we can force them to. Of course, we won’t know for a while if it works or not but we can try anyway. We believe you’re currently incapable of entering vampire minds, but I want you to try now that Eric is in his day rest,” Ata suggested.

I wasn’t too keen on her recommendation, I couldn’t see there being much of a difference between pushing into Eric’s mind while he was active or while in his day rest. Knowing that my cousin wouldn’t let it go until I at least tried, I closed my eyes with a sigh. Moving through the blank spaces of vampire minds in the penthouse, I located Eric with ease. His mind felt a little warmer than the others. I’d never given a vampire’s mental void a push before, and not having any better ideas, I gave his mental void a gentle shove. Nothing happened. Determined to give it my best, I focused on his void once again. Gathering myself, I gave it another gentle shove. This time, a noise erupted in my mind. A loud noise, like that of the cicadas that populated the woods around my home, filled my mind.

Pulling back at the sudden onslaught, I opened my eyes to find Ata. “Cicadas. His mind sounds like cicadas.”

Ata’s face lit up at my discovery. “Yes! That’s the sound a resting vampire mind makes. It’s much easier to hear them when they rest as their brain isn’t working overtime. They’re also completely vulnerable in the day, not just physically but mentally too,” she explained.

The noise from Eric’s mind was still buzzing in my head. It wasn’t as strong as when I’d mentally probed him, but it was an irritating background noise. “Will this damn noise go away?” I pinched the bridge of my nose, scowling at no one in particular.

Ata laughed, and I turned my scowl on her. “Now you’ve managed to push into his mind during day rest, you’ll experience the noise more frequently. The only way to stop it is to build up your shields some more. Either that, or you just accept the noise and learn to live with it."

“I hate cicadas,” I deadpanned.

“Then we’ll have to build up your shields, which is a task for another day. Now you’ve managed to enter Eric’s resting mind, come up with something you want your vampire to know or that you want to know about your vampire and focus on that, turn it into a question in your mind,” Ata told me and I nodded. There was only one thing I wanted to know more than anything else, so in my mind, I asked what it was he’d been after in Russell’s mansion, why he’d shouted at me and told me I meant nothing to him. Obviously, I meant something to him but at the time it had upset me.

“Okay, take my hands so I can monitor what’s going on. Then, when you’re ready, push that question towards him,” she explained as she took my hands in hers. I opened my mind up to her and felt her calming presence. Taking my question, I pushed it towards the noise coming from Eric’s resting mind and felt nothing in return. I was about to give up hope when I suddenly felt a stirring within my mind, which was soon followed by memories flooding in, it was like a movie being played in my head.

I could see Eric standing with Talbot in one of the rooms of Russell’s mansion, he was looking over a cabinet of ancient artefacts and his gaze fell on a crown within said cabinet. ‘Viking’ he corrected Talbot, and then the memories of his human life came into play.

He walked into a large wooden home, carrying a child in his arms. A man and woman who looked similar to Eric sat at the table, looking fondly at one another. Given their similarity, I guessed they were his parents. Eric had his father’s build and his mother’s hair and eye colour.

His parents wore crowns and it was the one on his father’s head that matched the one from Russell’s mansion. His mother spoke to him and rose from her seat, but I couldn’t understand what she was saying. Unfortunately for me, I was yet to learn his native language.

Eric was dressed in a brown tunic, an animal skin cloak draped over his shoulders. His hair fell to his shoulders like it had the first night I’d met him and his signature smirk was still in place. A redheaded servant entered the room and started to make eyes at him, which he returned. I felt a swell of jealousy and then remembered that this was before my time, so I had no right to feel jealous.

He sat at the table and picked at his food as his father leant forward to talk to him in the ancient language. The redhead walked past the table once again and Eric eyed her with appreciation, she returned the gesture of course, who wouldn’t? He and his father started to have a heated debate and Eric rose from the table, trying to end the conversation. His father was stubborn though and rose too, following Eric and continuing to speak with him. I could see where Eric’s persistent side came from.

He left the room and was back with the redheaded girl. He had her sitting on a small table, and she was pushing the animal skin cloak off his shoulders, his lips were on her neck, scattering kisses and he was pulling her tunic down, kissing her collar bones and the top of her breasts. The moment has hand slipped between her thighs, however, was when extreme jealousy and anger flooded my system. All of a sudden I was overcome with a sense of calm, Ata’s hand tightened on mine. I could feel her pushing those feelings to me. That was new; I thought only vampires could do that.

I didn’t have time to dwell on that fact, though, as the movie in my mind continued. The sound of shouting pulled Eric away from the woman he was busy getting frisky with and he rushed back into the main room he’d started out in, his hair ruffled from his antics. A wolf was leaping up at his father, snapping its jaws in his face. I watched, horrified, as Eric looked around, taking in all the dead bodies until his gaze fell on his mother and the baby, both dead. I held back tears as he moved swiftly to her side, checking her non-existent pulse before grabbing a sword and joining his father in the fight.

I watched as Eric slammed a sword into a wolf and it shifted back into a human: Even as a human, he’d been a mighty warrior. His eyes locked onto the brand on the man’s neck and I immediately recognised it. Operation Werewolf. My breath caught in my throat. He looked up in time to spot a wolf holding his father’s crown in its jaws. The wolf trotted to the door and gave the crown to a man in a cloak. I watched as Eric pulled his sword free of the man he had stabbed, moving to the door in anger as he observed the man in the cloak. The man turned on the spot and disappeared off into the snow. It didn’t take a genius to work out who the man was given the future location of the crown.

The lost and bewildered look on my Eric’s face as he fell to his knees by his dying father made me want to bolt back to our bedroom and hold him close. He spoke to his father once again in the language that was unknown to me, his hands covered in his father’s blood as he held his head up. I watched as his father lost his battle to stay alive and couldn’t hold back the tears as Eric gently put his father’s head down, his face an expression of shock, loss and despair.

He was back in Russell’s mansion again, holding his father’s crown in his hands, Talbot’s eyebrow quirked in curiosity about Eric’s moment of silence.

The memory ended there and my eyes snapped open, the tears flowing down my cheeks in streams as a sob racked through me. My beautiful vampire had his family murdered by Russell; they’d stolen his crown. He’d been after vengeance, which explained his unrelenting need to kill the 3000-year-old psychopath.

Ata’s arms wrapped around me and she pulled me into her warm embrace, pushing more comfort towards me as she held me. I allowed myself to cry in pain for my Viking’s sake for a few minutes before pulling back slightly, wiping my eyes and cheeks with the backs of my hands.

“Russell killed his family and took his crown,” I whispered, shaking a little at the revelation.

“I know, I saw it too sweetie,” she soothed me. She gave me a few minutes to compose myself before panic set in.

“Will he know I went and had a look?” I asked quickly, worried that he would be angry with me if he found out.

Ata pursed her lips for a moment, clearly mulling it over. “We know he hasn’t dreamt in over 1000 years so he might suspect some foul play. When he learns about your training today he may put two and two together. I don’t know. I don’t think he’d be angry with you finding out if you explain why. You weren’t expecting that to be the response to your question: Your tears tell me that,” she reassured me, giving my arm a gentle rub.

“I think that’s enough with dream infiltration for today. We’ll move onto your photokinesis now, it’s a lot less emotionally taxing,” she told me with a warm smile.

“Have you ever infiltrated Godric’s dreams?” I asked quietly, wanting to know if the experience had been the same for her.

“After I heard about his passing I tried every night. I didn’t want to believe he was gone, I was holding on to hope that he was alive,” she stated ruefully.

Abandoning the conversation, Ata moved to a small boom box in the corner of the space. Pushing a button on the top, music started to blast through the large speakers in each corner of the studio.

“Let’s get going then!” She grinned, clapping her hands together in excitement, trying to lighten the mood.


	19. One Step At a Time

**ATA'S POV**   
_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_  
We live and we learn to take one step at a time, there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love, i _t's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen_  
_And we f_ _ind the reasons why we_ _step at a time, y_ _ou believe and you doubt_  
_You're confused, you got it all figured out,_  
_Everything that you always wished for c_ _ould be yours, should be yours, would be yours_  
_If they only knew  
_ _~ One Step At A Time, Jordin Sparks_

Witnessing the slaughter of the Viking’s family had been horrible, I could see now why he was adamant on ending Edgington. I’d spent some time with Edgington several centuries ago and he hadn’t been a bad man back then, he hadn’t been particularly good either. He’d regarded me as simply nothing more than a pretty human, and I had been more than okay with that, It helped that I’d been able to hide my scent.

I hadn’t expected for my cousin to ask a question that would harbour such a response. Obviously, there was more going on inside Eric’s head than I’d suspected. I knew what it was like to see your family murdered and dying around you, unable to help them. I’d witnessed my father’s assassination in 44BC, my mother’s suicide in 30BC and then, eleven days later, my brother Caesarion had been murdered by our adoptive brother, Octavianus.

Throw in Godric’s ‘death’ and I found myself easily able to sympathise with the mighty Nordic warrior. I had taken revenge for my father’s death, helping my mother to organise people to kill off Decimus Brutus and Servilius Casca, the two men who had started the attack on my father. Having donned a disguise, I had paid two men to poison Octavianus’s fresh figs. His death had been too swift for my liking. I was grateful though that my people had not been ones to document everything. It would have been terrible for others to know of the brutality that had surrounded the royal family.

I was surprised that Sookie had asked me about my experience with dream infiltration, I guess Godric had been a newborn still and that had been why it hadn’t worked. Or maybe it had and I had purposefully wanted to see our life together. I had only just learnt how to use my powers, so I could assume that I hadn’t phrased my question correctly. Perhaps he would allow me to try again now that he was older and wiser and I had more practice with my gifts? I answered her question honestly, though, if we were going to get along then we had to be honest with one another.

Abandoning the fragile conversation, I moved to a small boom box in the corner of the space. Music started to play out through the large speakers in each corner of the studio as I hit the play button. My dark mood lifted instantly and I could see that my cousin was in need of some cheering up.

“Let’s get going then!” I grinned, clapping my hands together in excitement.

Sook looked terribly nervous and I couldn’t blame her. I’d been petrified the first time I’d been asked to use my magic. Moving back to her, I took her hands and sat down on the floor, pulling her with me. Crossing my legs, I sat her opposite me and started to talk her through what was going to happen today.

“Okay Sook, faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy, heal another, topple large objects or help with someone’s emotions. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and works on humans, the two-natured and vampires. It also has been shown to break and reverse magic spells, and I know you can testify to that. The light varies in colour, it’s gold if you wish to attack and harm, white if you wish to topple large objects, green if you wish to heal another and red if you wish to help with another’s emotions. I think we’ll start with the emotions first since it’s the easiest of the four to set up and conduct,” I started, watching Sookie to make sure she was following me. She nodded her head for me to continue.

“Okay, you can use this type of light to increase or decrease the emotions someone is feeling. It’s useful for example if you find yourself needing information from someone who’s emotionally distraught. You can take the emotions influencing them away so they can think clearly. You can retain those emotions if you wish and give them back to the person in question after you have what you want, but I often find that the kinder thing to do is to just get rid of the negative emotions. Following this?” I asked.

For a moment Sookie was silent and I felt the cogs in her head whizzing around, finally, she nodded in agreement and I grinned. “Okay, it can also be used to intensify emotions, such as the love you feel for your Viking. Usually, this type of light is reserved for more private places such as the bedroom where apparently, it can make sex even better. Don’t quote me on that, though!” I laughed and Sookie’s laughter joined mine. Her thought at that moment drifted into my mind, I don’t think it’s possible for sex to actually get any better, and it only cemented my need to exchange notes with her later.

Once our laughter subsided I continued. “Say, for example, your vampire is happy and you want to prolong his happiness, you can push the emotion to him using your light.”

“Isn’t this basically manipulation? I don’t like the thought of that,” Sookie broke into my speech and I was quick to respond, my thoughts on the topic flowing freely.

“Yes and no, yes because it might not be something they want and no because you’re in fact helping them. You’re easing their suffering. There have been cases that I’ve heard of where faeries use this gift in a dark manner, feeding people negative emotions until the person becomes overwhelmed and kills him or herself. Used responsibly, however, this is honestly a great gift. I’ve used it a few times on Ari and he’s always been grateful for it,” I stated, offering my hand to my cousin.

“Take my hand and we’ll start. The first thing you have to do is feel the other person’s emotions, due to your ability to venture into people’s minds, that will be easy and your bond with your vampire will make working with him easy too,” I informed her as she placed her hand in mine. “I’m going to think of something that makes me happy and I want you to focus on MY feeling of happiness, don’t let your own emotions get in the way, I then want you to think of a radio dial and turn it up slowly,” I instructed.

“Okay,” Sookie nodded and shut her eyes to concentrate. I watched as a small red light was emitted from her hands; I shut my eyes too, simply so she wouldn’t feel awkward about me staring at her. I allowed her into my mind. Flitting between hundreds of different moments over the millenniums that have made me happy I finally settled for one where my happiness wasn’t bubbling over, allowing Sookie to control it and allowing me to sense how she was getting along. I’d chosen the memory of the glass blower in Italy when he’d started to teach me Italian. He’d taken me under his wing and treated me like his own daughter and that had indeed made me rather happy.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I felt nothing but the tingling sensation in my hands from her magic tickling mine, I was about to open my eyes and mouth to offer encouragement when I began to feel my level of happiness start to rise slowly. Keeping quiet so as not to startle my kinswoman and her concentration, I smiled to myself as I felt her take my happiness up another notch. She continued this for another couple of minutes before I finally broke off, knowing that if she continued too much I would be overcome with my emotions. I slowly started to lift my shields, scooting her out of my mind a little at a time until finally, my shields were fully up.

Snapping my eyes open, I caught Sookie opening her eyes at the same time, a gleeful grin on her features. “I did it! I actually did it!” she squealed happily and I couldn’t help but smile fondly at her. “Why did you push me out of your mind, though?” She suddenly asked, a light frown on her features.

“There is only so much emotion, good or bad, that a person can take. Later on in your training, we’ll discuss how you can tell how much emotion someone is feeling and what the limit is for each person. The last thing you need is someone having a meltdown. As for easing your mind out slowly, that’s the most important part and I’ll teach you that later on as well. If you withdraw suddenly it leaves a great big emotional hole in the other person and could do more harm than good. I suggest you don’t experiment with this with anyone other than me, including your Viking. He’s been taught how to block out his emotions over the years and a sudden influx of them could seriously knock him off his game,” I warned, knowing that something happening to Eric was Sookie’s worst fear. Call me cruel for playing on her emotions, but I needed her to understand the severity of this gift if misused.

Nodding her head in understand, she still wore her grin as she spoke once more. “What now?”

“Now I want you to take away my negative emotions. This is a lot harder as you have to carefully extract the current emotion from me. I want you to picture a hand in your mind plucking the emotion out of my mind. If you were going to relieve someone of the emotion for good then you would imagine the hand dropping the emotion into a garbage can, however, I wish to keep the emotion attached afterwards, so you will drop the emotion back into my mind. I’m going to pick a memory that you might find emotionally taxing, please don’t panic or worry, you need to keep your emotions in check okay?” I asked again, knowing this side of the red light was a lot harder and potentially more dangerous.

Sookie wavered for a moment, nibbling her bottom lip in contemplation. Finally, she held her hands out as before and I placed mine on top of them, dropping my shields to allow her access as I shut my eyes. The memory came barrelling back to me.

**_“You’re lying.” I insisted, staring at Khai as he stood before me, too terrified of what could happen after the news he’d just delivered. It was dark out, and Khai had been missing for most of the afternoon. Oeri had sent a messenger requesting his presence at a house in the city._ **

**_“You know I cannot lie to you, Princess,” Khai was adamant._ **

**_“It’s not true, no.” I shook my head; tears already flowing freely down my cheeks. Khai never joked, but the news he was telling me…it had to be a joke._ **

**_“You’re lying, it’s all one big joke. He’s not gone. H-He can’t be gone,” I stuttered, my chest constricting painfully. My friend. My companion. My love. “He’s not gone, I don’t believe you.” My body wracked with sobs, my heart was breaking in a way I never thought it could._ **

**_“Oeri was called to his Master’s house this afternoon. He’s gone, Princess. I’m so sorry,” Khai apologised, taking several steps closer._ **

**_“NO!” I screamed, not willing to believe Khai’s words. Through the open windows, the wind picked up, gusting into the room, toppling the furniture, shattering it. A flowerpot filled with lilies tumbled over and broke, earth, pottery, and plant scattering across the floor. Khai’s eyes widened, fear crossing his features as he backed up against the wall._ **

**_“Why? Why him? Anyone but him!” I cried, falling to my knees, not caring for the jarring pain as they connected with the marble floor of my mother’s palace. The wind continued to howl through the room, papyrus was flying through the air, and broken bits of furniture were caught up in the sudden windstorm. It felt like my whole world was crumbling down around me. I felt empty and hollow. I would do anything to have him back just for 5 minutes, just to hold him in my arms again and to tell him how much I missed him. I would have sacrificed everyone I knew, all my family and friends, just to have that; I would have sacrificed the entire world's population, the planet, and the universe, just to have one last moment with him._ **

**_My chest still felt tight as more sobs wracked through my body, sending me to a heap on the floor. My love was gone, and I hadn’t even had the opportunity to tell him my good news. “Cridio…” the wind muffled my cry, carrying my voice out the open window._ **

Almost as soon as the sadness started to consume me it was gone. Vanished. Instead, I felt proud of Sookie, though I made sure to keep my memory there so that she would be able to easily replace the feelings. Slowly I felt the sadness start to creep up on me again and I screwed my eyes shut until finally, my sadness returned completely. Calling forth my 2000 years of perfect mental control, I slowly started to ease Sookie out of my mind, the waves of sadness pushing against my shields, demanding to be let out. It took me a little longer than it should have to get Sookie out, but she was patient with me and finally I opened my eyes to look at her.

Her hands were still in mine and she gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance, the tidal waves of sadness started to roll backwards, and finally, I shut out the emotion. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Ata. Your love for him is beautiful,” she commented quietly, sincerity lacing her words. “I hope the love I share with Eric will stand the test of time too.”

“It will, cousin. You are meant to be with one another, you’re his mate and he’s yours. I fear that everything that has transpired between you two will be nothing compared to what’s coming our way, but I know the Viking adores you. I can hear it. Embrace it; there is nothing more appealing than knowing an ancient, powerful and beautiful creature wants you,” I assured her, understanding her need for security with the matter. Compton had shattered her trust and Eric was trying his hardest to rebuild it. It was simply wonderful to behold.

“You did well, though, Sook. I felt relief the moment you plucked the emotions from me and they came back to me as you popped them back. You’re good at this, but I still don’t want you trying it out on others okay?” I reiterated, not wanting any harm to come to anyone. I had an abundance of memories with varying degrees of emotional attachment that she could play with.

“I promise,” She vowed. “Which one is next?” she asked excitedly, and I could tell even without being in her mind that she was bouncing around with anticipation. No one had trained her to use any of her gifts yet and I found that rather saddening. She had picked up the emotional part of her gift so well. Sparing a glance to the clock I noticed it was 3:45 pm.

“Well we have three-quarters of an hour until our vampires join us so I suggest we grab some food and then continue this afterwards, we’re going to need the Viking for the next part. How do you feel energy wise?” I asked, not wanting to run her down too much this evening.

“I feel a little tired and a little hungry if I’m honest but other than that I feel dandy,” she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Taking her hand once again I gauged her tiredness and found to my relief that she wasn’t completely worn out. A little bit of food and she would feel better. Rising from my feet I turned off the stereo and offered a hand down to her. She graciously took it and pulled herself up. “What do I say to Eric when he wakes up about the whole dream thing?” She asked me as we descended the staircase back into the main area of the penthouse.

Pursing my lips together in contemplation, I ran numerous scenarios through my head before finally settling on one. “Don’t say anything at first, if he mentions it within the first hour then be honest with him, if he doesn’t mention it then I suggest you bring it up. As it was a rather personal dream I’m sure he would want you to tell him that you witnessed it. You cannot tell him I saw it, though. I would never dream of taking him on because of his attachment to both you and Godric but, he might despise the fact that I was privy to something so personal when he hardly knows me, and it could cause unwanted friction between the four of us,” I replied, erring on the edge of caution.

Felicia was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen, so I made my way to the fridge and brought out a plate of salmon and some Crème Fraîche before moving to the cupboard and grabbing some crackers. I took two plates from the cupboard and carefully smeared the Crème Fraîche onto the crackers before delicately placing a piece of fish on the top. Sookie slid onto one of the barstools opposite me. “You may find that the more time you spend around vampires, the less you eat. It’s important that you eat to keep up your energy levels so that you’ll be able to use your powers at a moment’s notice,” I pointed out, finishing up Sookie’s plate of food and sliding it across the granite surface to her along with a napkin. She accepted it happily and started to tuck in, making little moans of approval as the taste flooded her mouth. I poured us both a glass of iced tea and placed them down on the surface.

“Good?” I asked with a grin as I finished crafting my own food. Nodding her head eagerly, Sookie wolfed another cracker. I would have to tell the Viking that she was a fan of the dish so that he could make sure she had some more when they went back home. Sliding onto the stool next to her we ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Did you tell Godric last night that you could hear him?” Sookie broke the silence, popping another piece of cracker into her mouth.

I nodded as I finished my mouthful, “Yeah, it didn’t happen how I had hoped it would. He was thinking about how I could ‘redeem’ his ‘corrupt’ soul and I kinda let the cat out of the bag when I told him that if he thinks his soul is corrupt then I’d happily redeem him. It was too obvious to pin it on a coincidence so I came clean,” I confessed, even making air quotes to properly convey Godric’s words. Remembering the night before only made me wish for my vampire to rise sooner. I missed him terribly. 2000 years of separation had caused me to become a little clingy. Never had I been so insecure in my life. I was a Pharaoh for goodness sake, the daughter of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar

“I don’t want to push, but have you been able to figure out why I can’t hear them properly?” Sookie quizzed, wiping her hands on her napkin as she pushed her empty plate away. Taking her glass of iced tea, she took a long gulp and returned it to the surface a moment later.

“I looked over a few ancient textbooks I have this morning and I get the feeling that Niall protected your mind from their thoughts on purpose. I was born and raised surrounded by them even though I didn’t know it, which is why Niall never bothered to hide my ability from me. What’s interesting though is the fact that you can break the block placed on you by Niall yourself, however, it requires a ritual. If that’s something you want I can have Oeri perform it for you as he’s my doctor and shaman, and was well known for his talents during my childhood. It also requires your will. You have to want to hear their thoughts and have a valid reason for it. I believe you only need to want to hear one vampire and all the others just open up to you. I’m guessing you’d want to hear the Viking?” I relayed the information I had uncovered this morning, sensing now was a good time to tell her anyway. She would need to discuss this with Eric.

“I’m curious as to why Niall blocked their thoughts from me,” she scowled.

Laughing gently at her expression, I finished off my plate before pushing it aside too. “I think he did it to protect you, cousin. If you could hear vampire’s thoughts, they would covet you more or be more intimated by you. Before you had the Viking, you were vulnerable to a vampire attack and they wouldn’t think twice if they knew you could hear them. I know you can handle yourself but you forget that they’re far more powerful than you and you’re fragile,” I pointed out, not wanting her to start with her speech about independence.

For a moment I thought she was going to argue with me but I was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t. Instead, she sighed and nodded her head in resignation. “You’re right. Can I ask you something, though? Why do you always refer to Eric as ‘the Viking’ and never by his name?” she inquired, tipping her head sideways like I had done numerous times the night before.

Smiling at her observational skills, I answered her question truthfully. “It’s my show of respect if you will, referring to him as Mr. Northman in your presence would be strange given the formality of it and simply calling him Eric would denote some form of friendship, and I get the feeling he’s not one to forge friendships easily: I think I’m going to have to earn his respect. That’s okay with me, though. By referring to him as ‘the Viking’ I’m being polite and acknowledging the fact that he’s old and that with his age comes power,” I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

I assumed Eric didn’t wish for me to call him by his first name, he hadn’t asked me to yet. Sookie was family so we were automatically allowed to call one another whatever we wished, even if her good Southern manners had told her to call me Miss Caesar originally. As for Godric, we’d had a few pet names for one another in our old life that I’d hardly ever used his real name. To me, he was Cridio, the Gaulish word for heart, and he often called me Carissimus, Latin for ‘dear’.Sliding from her stool, Sookie took our plates to the sink and placed them in before flinching and groaning in slight pain. “What’s up?” I quizzed with a scowl, remembering where the painkillers were in case she needed them.

Sliding from her stool, Sookie took our plates to the sink and placed them in before flinching and groaning in slight pain. “What’s up?” I quizzed with a scowl, remembering where the painkillers were in case she needed them.

Sookie made her way back to the island and slipped back on her stool before giving me a sheepish smile. “Muscles are still sore from last night,” she explained with a light blush.

I couldn’t help but laugh, her constant blushing was so entertaining! “He lives up to his reputation I assume?” I smirked, quirking an eyebrow at my cousin.

Suddenly her face turned into shock and surprise, then one of caution. “How do you know about his reputation?”

“I own a casino full of vampires who like to tell me everything, your presence last night didn’t go unnoticed. Ari and Khai managed to glean as much information about him, and what Godric has done for the last 2000 years, from them as possible, and left it for me in a little folder on the counter this morning. I looked over it before I heard you coming this way,” I responded nonchalantly.

She paused for thought for a moment, absorbing the news that I had effectively spied on them. “In that case, yes, he does,” she replied with a shy smile, her blush darkening. I couldn’t help but laugh at her innocence. The longer she spent around vampires the quicker that would vanish. They had a far more lax approach to sex and nudity and I prayed that Sookie would accept that soon.

“What about you, are your muscles still complaining?” She asked, trying to be casual with her question though I could see through her façade. That was the beauty of the fae, we could see right through one another. It made identifying liars easy.

“Terribly so, but I’m trying not to numb it with painkillers. I won’t allow anything to dull the ache of finally clearing away over 2000 years of abstaining. I’m telling you, those first few centuries were terrible. My urges were all over the place, but I knew I would feel guilty if I ever took another to my bed. I could never betray him like that, even though I thought he was dead.”

“I was unpacking our stuff last night and Eric was teasing me about my underwear and all of a sudden he had me pinned to the wall and was all over me. His eyes were dilated and everything, and I was practically drowning in the lust in our bond. I haven’t a clue where it came from,” She mused aloud and I promptly felt guilty.

Grimacing slightly, I licked my lips to wet them, “That’s my fault, sorry. We were a little rough with one another, seems neither of us could get enough of the other. I guess he had his bond with Eric open and the poor guy felt his lust and took it out on you.”

“It’s fine, I think I got to experience at least eight-hundred years of his thousand years of experience,” she laughed, “and if that was anything to go by I don’t think I want to know what it was like to be on the receiving end of 2000 years of experience!” She grinned as she raised an eyebrow.

A mischievous idea caused me to grin. “I tell you, he did this wonderful thing with his tongue where h-“

“Woah! Too much information! Stop! Stop!” Sookie demanded a shocked expression on her face and her hands held up in a position of surrender as her blush deepened to bright red.

I couldn’t contain my laughter it was just too much! “Your face was priceless! You are far too easy to embarrass!”“Personally, I don’t think you should stop there. Tell me more,” the soft-spoken voice drifted through the kitchen. My laughter stopped, replaced instead by a huge grin as I turned my head to the door. My vampire was leaning against the doorframe, a curious expression with a tinge of a smirk on his features as he waited for me to carry on. Eric was behind him looking suitably entertained.

“Personally, I don’t think you should stop there. Tell me more,” the soft-spoken voice drifted through the kitchen. My laughter stopped, replaced instead by a huge grin as I turned my head to the door. My vampire was leaning against the doorframe, a curious expression with a tinge of a smirk on his features as he waited for me to carry on. Eric was behind him looking suitably entertained.


	20. Storm Warning

**ERIC'S POV**   
_She rolled in from the west in a summer sundress, h_ _otter than the heat in July_  
With her wind blown hair i _t just wasn't fair t_ _he way she was blowin' my mind_  
_Have you ever noticed e_ _very hurricane gets its name from a girl like this_  
_She's a cat five kind, keeps you up at night h_ _angin' on to the edge of a kiss_  
_She's a beautiful mess, the kind you love to love b_ _ut what happens next,_  
_I got a feeling when the sun comes up_ _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_ _  
_ _~ Storm Warning, Hunter Hayes_

I had gone to my day rest in blissful peace after having made love to my beautiful twice-bonded. The light-tight shutters had enabled me to fall asleep next to my little fae and I had expected her to be at my side when I rose. Of course, she threw me off centre by not being present. My sleep had been disturbed, though: For the first time in 1000 years, I had dreamt. It wasn’t the sweet dream I had hoped for, though, one where my lover would allow me to claim her and make love to her. No, this dream had been raw, a memory of my former life and even in my day rest, I had struggled with the emotions. At some point, while I was forced to watch the death of my family again, I felt a surge of my lover’s emotions, a spike of anger and a wave of jealousy. How curious. Thankfully, the memory had been relatively short and had slipped away some time ago, allowing me to enjoy the rest of my day death in peace.

The moment the sun dipped below the horizon my eyes snapped open, my bond with Godric flourishing into life as he too woke. Bringing my thumb and forefinger up, I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to shake the feelings from earlier. Sensing my distress, it came as no surprise that my Maker entered my room quickly, clad in a pair of soft white cotton jogging pants and a soft white t-shirt with the top three buttons undone to showcase his tattoo. I figured he did it purely to appease Ata if her comments when she first met him were anything to go by.He looked at me with concern for a moment before sitting at the end of the bed. “I felt your distress in your day rest, will you please share with me what that was about?” He inquired gently, allowing me an out if I didn’t wish too.

He looked at me with concern for a moment before sitting at the end of the bed. “I felt your distress in your day rest, will you please share with me what that was about?” He inquired gently, allowing me an out if I didn’t wish too.

Usually I was good at controlling my emotions, but that had been the single worst moment of my life – both alive and undead. “I dreamt for the first time in over a thousand years about the murder of my family. It was so clear and I could do nothing to end it, it was like a movie without the stop button, Godric,” I explained, finally letting my hand fall and my eyes lock onto my Maker’s. He knew I wasn’t after sympathy, so instead, he pushed his love for me through our bond and stood, gently rubbing my shoulder in a manner a father would a scared child. “Come, my son. Our mates await us. I can feel Ata’s guilt and amusement through my weak bond with her. What do you feel from Miss Stackhouse?” He asked me as a diversion, once again formally addressing my twice bonded.

“I feel Sookie’s amusement too, and slight embarrassment,” I responded with a small smile. Rising from the bed I didn’t care that I was naked, my Maker had seen me unclothed hundreds of times. Moving to the walk-in wardrobe I pulled on some clean underwear and a pair of black jogging bottoms with my go-to black wife beater. I had no idea what the plans for the evening were: I could always change later.

I could sense my lover within the penthouse: She was not far away. My Maker walked before me, following his own tie to Ata. As we approached the door to the kitchen area their conversation became audible.

“That’s my fault, sorry. We were a little rough with one another, seems neither of us could get enough of the other. I guess he had his bond with Eric open and the poor guy felt his lust and took it out on you.” Ata was apologising to my Sookie. That explains why I practically ravaged Sookie last night! Looking down at Godric, due to height and not disrespect, I quirked an eyebrow in his direction. A sheepish smile graced his boyish features as he looked up at me.

“It’s fine, I think I got to experience of at least eight-hundred years of his thousand years of experience,” Sookie laughed, “and if that was anything to go by, I don’t think I want to know what it was like to be on the receiving end of 2000 years of experience!” I couldn’t help but smirk; I was known for my sexual prowess. Perhaps it was time to show my lover what a full 1000 years of experience would be like? My mind wandered away for a few minutes as I fantasised about everything I could do with my lover. I knew that some things would be a little too much for her but I hoped she was up for experimenting a little. I would never push her too far, though.

“I tell you, he did this wonderful thing with his tongue where h-“ That curveball had both of us reeling. Surely she wasn’t one to kiss and tell? Of course, Godric clearly seemed pleased that she’d enjoyed his ministrations, and I couldn’t help but wonder how much my Maker had advanced in that department. He had only ever been with a few women during the centuries I had spent with him, and that had only come about due to bloodlust. I suppose he could have read up about it, I owned quite a collection of erotic literature and ‘manuals’, at least whatever talents he had acquired he’d put to good use.

“Woah! Too much information! Stop! Stop!” Sookie demanded. I could feel the embarrassment and shock through the bond, and it was almost too much to bear. Ah, at least Ata was able to wind up my lover during the day when I could not.

My Maker’s mate started laughing loudly and freely, “Your face was priceless! You are far too easy to embarrass!”

Sensing it was time to enter, Godric motioned for me to follow his lead and he casually pushed the kitchen door open, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed across his chest, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Personally, I don’t think you should stop there. Tell me more,” he asked of his mate. I stood behind him, thoroughly entertained with the scene. I took in Ata’s large grin as she slid from the barstool and practically bounced up to Godric, planting a sweet kiss to his lips. Turning, I then observed my Sookie’s smile, but I felt a tinge of nervousness through the bond and was that, fear? Yes, it was. Why on earth would she be fearful?

“How was your day rest?” she asked with a flutter of her eyelashes. The memories from earlier flooded my mind and I took a moment to compose myself before flashing her one of my dazzling smiles.

“Absolutely wonderful, how was your day?” I asked in response, crossing the room to her and pulling her off the stool and into my embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she gave me a chaste kiss.

“It was great, Ata and I started working on some of my abilities. She has this amazing studio upstairs and it’s all hidden away where she can practice undisturbed. She taught me all about my light and dre-…urm…other stuff.” She quickly repaired her words, slapping on her ‘Crazy Sookie’ smile. Something smelt fishy.

“You even smell like the sunshine, carissimus. Did you lie outside today?” Godric asked Ata, leaning in to sniff her skin. Copying his actions, I sniffed Sookie’s neck and was hit with the heady scent of her blood and sunshine.

“I did, we both did actually, especially for the pair of you,” Ata told my Maker with a sweet smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before moving out of his arms and towards Sookie and me. She stopped by my side, looking at my twice bonded with complete affection. “Sookie did so well today, she picked up everything so quickly. I was quite surprised that she picked everything up with such ease given the small fraction of fae blood in her,” Ata commented. My Sookie had looked up at me, my eyes locked on hers and I gave her a smile, pushing my pride for her through the bond. She accepted it gratefully and sent me back a wave of love.

Spotting an opportunity, I voiced the one thing that had been bothering me since I had awoken. “It seems it’s a day of surprises, I dreamt for the first time in over 1000 years,” I mused aloud.

Almost instantaneously Sookie’s heartbeat rapidly sped up, and Ata’s increased a little too. Ah, I sense that they had something to do with that. The two seem to be having a silent conversation, their eyes locked as they obviously work out whatever it is they’re going to say. “I bet that was a nice change,” Ata finally breaks the silence, flashing me a smile that probably gets every male in the casino to spend more money. I’m immune to it, though; my Sookie’s smile is my favourite.

“It would have been, but my dream wasn’t too pleasant,” I commented with a shrug, acting as if it didn’t bother me. I heard Ata gulp and Sookie’s hands, which were resting on the back of my neck, had a thin layer of perspiration on them.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Sookie murmured, her eyes darting between Ata and me.

“What were the ‘other things’ Ata taught you, there was something about dre- but then you cut off?” I pushed, knowing I would need a firm hand with this.“It’s my fault, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad, I didn’t know what would happen.” Sookie finally cracked, tears welling up in my eyes. I heard Ata sigh lowly in frustration, while I didn’t appreciate her trying to keep my bonded from telling me things I understood the frustration. Sookie would need to toughen up and learn not to crack. Edgington could take her at any moment and she would need to be mentally strong enough not to give in and spill everything.

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad, I didn’t know what would happen.” Sookie finally cracked, tears welling up in my eyes. I heard Ata sigh lowly in frustration, while I didn’t appreciate her trying to keep my bonded from telling me things I understood the frustration. Sookie would need to toughen up and learn not to crack. Edgington could take her at any moment and she would need to be mentally strong enough not to give in and spill everything.

At the realisation, however, that Sookie had witnessed that memory, my jaw clenched and my eyes rounded onto Ata who stood tall, chin out in a defiant stance. My anger was almost threatening to bubble over. How dare she dictate what my lover should do to me when I am vulnerable in my day rest. “You dared to suggest she pry on my mind in my sleep?” I hissed at the older female.

In the time it had taken me to turn my eyes to her, Godric had slinked up behind her, standing protectively over her, poised to strike. The thought that my Maker would harm me if I were to hurt Ata cut deeply, but I reminded myself that it would be seen as a blood offense given that they have started the bonding process, and for that Godric could do as he pleased with me. Weighing up my options I settled for a scathing glare, one that I had used many times over the centuries, which had turned powerful vampires into frightened puddles. Yet the woman before me stood tall still, not bothered by my gaze.“We were working on dream infiltration and you happened to be the only sleeping being that Sookie trusts enough to experiment with. I apologise that we didn’t ask but let’s face it, all four of us were rather busy last night,” she pointed out, and even though I hated to admit it, she was right. Glancing at my bonded she remained in my arms, though I could feel a tinge of her fear, a tear had slipped down her cheek, and not one to waste any; I scooped it up and popped it in my mouth. Wonderful.

“We were working on dream infiltration and you happened to be the only sleeping being that Sookie trusts enough to experiment with. I apologise that we didn’t ask but let’s face it, all four of us were rather busy last night,” she pointed out, and even though I hated to admit it, she was right. Glancing at my bonded she remained in my arms, though I could feel a tinge of her fear, a tear had slipped down her cheek, and not one to waste any; I scooped it up and popped it in my mouth. Wonderful.

“She asked you a question and your dream gave her a response, though I truly don’t think it was the response she was after. Don’t take it out on her, I obviously didn’t tell her how to phrase the question correctly, Viking. She was doing as instructed. If you have an issue with anything then you can take it up with me,” the eldest faery continued.

Turning to my lover I looked down at her for a moment. “What was the question you asked?” I demanded, resenting that my privacy had been shattered. I would need to know what she’d requested before I could lay blame at the other faery’s feet and make her pay for it. At this moment, I cared none for whatever punishment Godric would dish out. I had no qualms in sharing information with my lover about my past, she could know it all if she wanted, but hearing it and seeing it were two different things entirely. Also, by telling her verbally I could miss out the worst parts.“I wanted...” she whispered, her voice scratchy before she cleared her throat. “I wanted to know what it was you were after in Russell’s mansion, why you shouted at me and told me I meant nothing to you,” she answered me.

“I wanted...” she whispered, her voice scratchy before she cleared her throat. “I wanted to know what it was you were after in Russell’s mansion, why you shouted at me and told me I meant nothing to you,” she answered me.

Everything stopped as that memory hit me like a freight train. She’d been sitting in Russell’s study, and I’d had her pinned in place in her chair, I’d been right up in her face, spitting at her that she meant nothing to me. I’d never apologised nor explained. That was why she’d rebuffed me so much the moment she’d returned from Faery. I’d told her she meant nothing to me; chained her up like an animal in the basement at Fangtasia, fang raped her along with Edgington and then told her about Bill’s betrayal. I’d bought her house and crept up on her when she’d been changing and I’d built myself a cubby there. Not to mention everything prior to the Russell incident. I’d tricked her into taking my blood and that had obviously angered her, yet she had saved Godric from the roof. I’d hurt her so many times, and yet she had still taken me in and looked after me when I’d lost my memory, she’d gone up on that roof to save my Maker because I couldn’t. It was no wonder she preferred the puppy dog version of me. It was only natural for her to question my devotion to her now that I was back to my normal self. Ack! What have I done?

During our little exchange, Ata and Godric had slipped out of the room together, and my Maker had shut down his half of the bond, not wanting to influence my emotions. I was grateful to them both for leaving me in peace. I would deal with Ata later. Not knowing what to say in response, I watched my lover for a moment, observing her shaky frame, the tears rolling down her cheeks and her wobbling lower lip.

“Please don’t cry,” I finally asked gently, moving to capture her tears but she flinched. She flinched. Anguished at her reaction, I felt lost about what to do. It wasn’t an emotion I was used to and one I didn’t particularly like. I could buy her diamonds to make it up to her, perhaps a new car, or she might like some new sundresses. _“She doesn’t care for material possessions,”_ I reminded myself, sighing internally _“What the hell am I supposed to do?”_ I mused to myself, attempting to touch her again. This time she didn’t flinch away and I managed to place my palm against her cheek, brushing my thumb against her cheekbone as I looked down into her baby blue eyes.

_“If I may make a suggestion, take her for dinner this evening. Have dinner at the Paris Las Vegas in the Eiffel Tower Restaurant, the food and service are both incredible and they’re vampire friendly. Talk to her and tell her everything. Share yourself with her. I know the man who owns the hotel, give the staff my name and they’ll give you my usual table, which has beautiful views overlooking the entire strip,”_ the voice broke through my train of thought and if it weren’t for the Egyptian lilt I would not have guessed whom it was.

_‘You are in my head,’_ I commented, maintaining my cool. The last thing I needed was to lose it again.

_‘I was going to tell you this evening and continue my training with her, but of course, this issue occurred. Besides, your mind is wide open. Sookie loves you, Viking. I held her as she cried for you earlier, she felt your pain at the memory and I could tell that she wanted to carry it with you. She was so frightened afterwards when she asked me if you’d be mad at her. You forget sometimes that she’s human, and you’re, well, you. She needs the reassurance you aren’t going to abandon her some time for someone else, cast her aside like some rag doll. She doesn’t want diamonds and flowers and clothes and candy, she just wants you to share yourself with her – your memories, your thoughts, your plans,”_ Ata’s voice continued in my mind as I slowly pulled my lover closer to me, cautiously wrapping my arms around her in an embrace. For a moment she was rigid as I pulled her closer, but she tentatively returned the gesture. Relief washed through me. She’d cried for me, cried for the loss of my human family even though it had been centuries before her time. The God’s had truly gifted me, and here I was getting angry simply because she wanted to be more involved in my life.

_“You want to know what she told me this morning? She told me she believes you’re her mate. I don’t wish to overstep any boundaries here, but I think she’s proven her depth of love to you numerous times after everything she’s been through that has involved you. I think, if I may, that it’s time you step up to the plate and accept the fact she’s your mate, accept that you’re going to share your lives with one another. I know you were taught to hide your emotions and to never show weakness, but that’s not healthy. Tell her your secrets, tell her about your memories, show them to her if they’re acceptable and in return she’ll continue to stand by your side, her adoration for you will continue to grow and she’ll start sharing things with you. Love is a two-way street, you’d do well to remember that.”_

Absentmindedly I stroked the back of my lover’s head, holding her close. Her fae scent had increased slightly, a side effect from using her magic I assumed. Her tears had stopped falling and she was no longer shaking. Instead, her head was buried in my chest and she was clinging to me. It was foolish of me to think that my words back in Russell’s mansion would have no effect on her.

_“For someone whose head I wanted to rip off a few minutes ago, you’re being awfully nice,”_ I deadpanned.

_“I’m not your enemy, Viking.”_

_“In that case that makes you a friend, and therefore I feel ‘Viking’ is obsolete. Please, call me Eric from now on,”_ I returned, knowing it was a way of thanks to the older Fairy.

I could almost hear her musical laughter in my head; it was a rather strange sensation. _“Well then Eric, off you go. It’s Monday night and I have Sherriff duties to attend to. I’m going to kidnap your Maker for a while, hope you don’t mind!”_ She cheerily abandoned my head and I felt a slight twinge as she withdrew. Could Sookie do that now? She’d said before that she wasn’t able too; maybe they’d worked on that today also. _‘Woah, one thing at a time Northman!’_

Capturing Sookie’s face in my hands, my eyes trained on hers, I owed her an explanation as well as an apology. “My beloved, let me take you for dinner. I have heard that you can have dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower statue not too far from here. It overlooks all of the strip and everything is lit up at this time of night.”

She looked up at me for a moment and I could practically see the wheels in her mind turning, then I got a rush of relief and gratitude through the bond I share with her and she smiled absentmindedly. She obviously sought counsel with her kinswoman. With a small nod, she took my hand in hers and started to move back toward the bedroom to change. I wanted our misunderstanding to go away, so I pulled her gently into my arms as we neared the door, planting a sweet kiss to her lips before letting her go. “I love you,” I reminded her, opening the door to let her pass. I would make this up to her.


	21. Scream

**GODRIC'S POV**  
 _Caught up in this madness too blind to see, woke animal feelings in me_  
Took over my sense and I lost control, I'll taste your blood tonight  
You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby, but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Relax while you're closing your eyes to me, so warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling, pleasure's all mine this time  
~ Scream, Avenged Sevenfold

I was worried for my Childe: I had felt his distress during our day rest but had been unable to fight the pull of the sun as it hung high in the sky in order to go and reassure him. Of course, the conversation between my Ata, Miss Stackhouse and my Childe had enlightened me to the cause of his distress. My love was willing to endure my Childe’s fury so that Miss Stackhouse would not be upset. A commendable trait, but I would never let it happen.

Slinking up behind her I knew I wasn’t taller than my Childe, however, I took a protective stance. If it came to it I would not hesitate in issuing a Makers command to stop him from attacking her.

I noted that my Childe weighed up his options before finally settling on a scathing glare. Ata stood tall, though, and I was immensely proud of her.

The moment Eric turned his attention to Miss Stackhouse, Ata grabbed my cool hand with her warm one, tugging me gently out of the room so the pair could settle things themselves. Back in the corridor, Ata shut the door behind us before turning to me. Instinct took over and seconds later I had her pinned to the back of the door, my lips on hers as my hands wandered over her body and under her shirt, exploring every contour. I swallowed her breathy moan before peeling my lips from hers so she could breathe. I dropped my head to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as I scattered more kisses on her creamy skin. I could scent her arousal too. “Good evening, carissimus.” I rumbled, nuzzling her throat.

Her dainty hands had found their way to the nape of my neck and were playing with the short hairs there. “Good evening, cridio” she whispered in response, and I could almost hear the smile on her lips. If anyone else dared to call me by any pet name I would tear them apart limb by limb, my young looks were deceiving. I wanted her; I wanted to ravage her right in there in the hall. Pressing my crotch to hers, I let my current feelings be known, and the sweet moan that tumbled from her parted lips was music to my ears.

I was about to reconnect our lips and allow my hands to wander into the leggings she had on when she suddenly pushed me back, quickly adjusted her shirt and plastered on her beautiful smile: Ari turned into the corridor. Goddamn it! Just as I was getting to the good part! Containing a growl, I turned to look at the other vampire who had stopped in front of Ata. His nostrils flared slightly and a smirk crossed his lips, “A hallway Ata, really?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Blame his raging hormones,” she responded nonchalantly, glancing in my direction. I could tell she was trying her hardest to suppress a smile. I could feel her mischief in the bond, and I had a feeling our activities would resume later.

Ata fell silent for a moment and I observed her features, a light scowl in place before she smiled, her eyes taking on a distant look. “She’s ‘chatting’ to someone’ Ari murmured under his breath, just loud enough for a vampire to hear. For a moment we stood in silence, observing her conducting her mental conversation before she laughed lightly, snapping out of the trance like state.

“Sorry about that, that conversation needed my full attention. Now, what’s the matter Ari?” she apologised to us both, glancing at each of us before her blue eyes turned to the Egyptian vampire.

“It’s Monday so we have disputes to settle, and we have a visitor. Creepy Felipe is here. He wants to sit in on the meetings. Oh, and I’ve heard through the grapevine that he’s going to ask you to be his consort,” Ari informed us rather grimly. I was shocked for a moment that Felipe was here. Why? Ata’s disgust, horror and anger came barrelling through our weak bond, and for a moment I was grateful that we were yet to further it: Her emotions would only fuel mine. As it was I found myself growling, fangs down as I took a protective stance at my love’s side, one arm in front of her, holding her just behind me. No one would have her. She was mine!

The Egyptian vampire found my show of protectiveness amusing and laughed, “Ah I can see there is no way Felipe is going to be getting to Ata this evening!”

“He’ll never have her, she’s mine!” I snapped in response, pulling her close to me so I could feel her warm body pressed against mine. It was a physical reassurance that she was safe.

“I refuse to have anything to do with Felipe other than paying him his tribute each month and showing up for the Sherriff’s Ball once a year,” my love interrupted us.

The Egyptian vampire in front of me looked nervous for a split second before he schooled his features. “I don’t wish to snoop, but is there a bond between you two? I can smell his blood in you, Ata, and yours in him.”

“We completed the first exchange last night,” I replied coolly, regarding the male before me. Was he jealous? Did he want my Ata for himself? We were similar in age, so a fight between us wouldn’t be the best way to settle things.

“You might want to bunk that up to two before we deal with the disputes. Felipe will think about his actions if Ata is pretty much off the market. It could prove useful for you both,” the younger vampire informed me and I was mentally thrown off balance for a moment. He wanted me to bond with her? Surely, he didn’t want anyone else to have her? She’d told me there was nothing romantic between them but the affection he held for my love was almost palpable. Of course, I was jealous of the vampire before me, he’d spent over 2000 years with her, protected her, made sure she was warm and fed, clothed her and held her when she was upset, all when I hadn’t been able too. I was grateful for his actions and care, but cautious too. I could see his logic however, it would give her another measure of safety, and Felipe would question if the struggle for her would be worth it. Somehow, I got the impression he would deem it worthy.

I had no objection to bringing the bond to the second level, however, I would not allow the third to occur yet. We had only been back in each other’s presence for a night after 2000 years apart: The last thing I wanted was for our final bonding to be rushed because of a need for protection was the main priority and not the love we so obviously shared. “I’m agreeable,” I declared, looking to my love.

“Agreed. You’re not getting away from me ever again,” She told me firmly, her blue eyes locked on mine. There was determination in them but I could see underlying fear, and I could feel the hurt seeping in through the first bond. It had been foolish of me not to go to her as soon as I had killed my Maker. It seemed, however, that fate had plans for us and managed to bring us back together – older, wiser and stronger.

“I suggest you change into something a little more formal but conservative. You know what Felipe is like. May I also suggest that you let those hormones run loose a little, you know how keen Felipe’s nose is,” the Egyptian smirked, shooting Ata a wink, at which point she blushed in embarrassment at the suggestion.“Ari!” she started to protest but the Egyptian vampire had already started to saunter off, a grin on his lips at having embarrassed my love. Chuckling at the other male’s antics I was on the receiving end of Ata’s glare as she started to move back towards our bedroom

“Ari!” she started to protest but the Egyptian vampire had already started to saunter off, a grin on his lips at having embarrassed my love. Chuckling at the other male’s antics I was on the receiving end of Ata’s glare as she started to move back towards our bedroom.

“I’ll be back in twenty!” He called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. Deciding the mood needed lightening if we were going to complete the second exchange, I vamped up behind Ata and gave her behind a gentle squeeze. She squealed loudly, whipping around, her eyes wide in shock. I gave her my best innocent smile and soon she burst into laughter. Ah, music to my ears.

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” she muttered under her breath as she shook her head, her smile still in place as we entered our room. Stripping her clothes off as she went, she removed her bra and panties as she reached the bathroom door and I watched as her nude form slipped into the shower to stand beneath the warm water. I wanted to bathe with her but I knew we would get far dirtier if I did so, and we didn’t have much time.

Instead, I perused her room, observing the little trinkets that decorated some of the surfaces. She had at least one piece from every continent: I felt saddened by the fact she had experienced the world without me. I would have to change that as soon as possible. Moving to her bookshelf I looked at her collection, a lot of which was written in Arabic and some in hieroglyphics. Ah, my love hasn’t lost touch with her formative years!

I continued a mental inventory of her room: I spotted a medium sized wooden box in one corner. Quickly I listened in on my love and felt her in the bond: She was still under the spray of the hot water. Swiftly I moved to the box and opened the catch, tipping the lid back to reveal the contents.

Abruptly I was hit with the scent of a time long forgotten, beautifully preserved roles of papyrus were scattered inside, each bearing her family’s royal mark, a leather bracelet poked out from between them and I plucked it from the paper. I recognised it, it had been the one piece of my life in Gaul that I had brought with me to Egypt! I remembered taking it off one night and placing it on her bedside table. Obviously, I forgot about it. She kept it, though. Grinning happily, I placed it back in the box exactly where I found it.

Nestled amongst the papyrus was a doll: As I extracted it I grinned like a fool, it was the same doll she’d been carrying the first day I ever met her. Shutting my eyes for a moment I remembered the scene, although she’d only been ten she had exuded power and respect the second she set foot in the room. The way she had taken on her mother too, demanding a new friend. Once again I was grateful that she’d chosen me, allowed me to be a part of her life.

Placing it back where I’d found it, I was about to shut the lid when I caught sight of a book corner poking from between two scrolls and my curiosity got the better of me. Gently removing it, I swept my hand over the aged leather cover and opened it to the last page. I was greeted with the sight of hieroglyphics, beautifully drawn by my love’s hand. During my first few years in Egypt, Ata had taught me how to write, she’d been learning herself and had been keen to show me. I had also picked up classes during my 2000 years. Thankfully it made the translation to English easy.

_Season of the Inundation_

_I have not written for some time I’m afraid, though I have a perfect reason for this. You see, my father passed away last year. I say passed away, he was actually murdered by those he trusted, but I do not wish to dwell upon that._

_No, what cuts the most is the loss of my beloved. You probably think I’m silly, loving a slave boy. It’s okay; everyone but me seems to think it’s silly. Khai told me he had died and yet I do not believe he has, I do not believe he has passed on into the Fields of Aaru where I know he should be. I cannot explain it but it’s like a tugging sensation in my chest. I have spoken to Oeri and he has prescribed me a blend of water lily and lotus to cure the pain but to no avail._

_Occasionally while resting in my chambers after the sun has set the tugging sensation disappears and I am able to drift off into sleep, but just before the sun rises it is back again. This bothers me considerably..._

The sounds of the water shutting off dragged me back to the present and within seconds I’d shut the book and placed it back where it belonged, closing the lid of the wooden cube before stretching out on our bed in a casual manner. My mind wandered to the tugging sensation she had mentioned, I had managed on occasion to slip out of my Maker’s grips to watch Ata from afar as she took her rest. I also recalled that I’d experienced a similar feeling upon entering Caesar’s Palace last night. Ata emerged from the bathroom a moment later, a towel, which was deliciously short, wrapped around her body and my thoughts moved elsewhere. Her blonde locks were damp and beads of water rolled down her smooth skin. My loose-fitting cotton pants were starting to feel a little tight.

“Hmm, don’t you look tasty?” I leered, observing her curvaceous frame as she flitted across her room to her wardrobe. A light blush illuminated her cheeks as her blood rose to the surface and I had to fight to keep my fangs in place. By the Gods, this woman would be the true death of me! I knew full well what the second bonding would do to us and the thought of her wearing clothes during the process didn’t sit right. Vamping over to her as she perused her clothes, I quickly scooped her up, sitting on the loveseat in one corner of her room I soon had her straddling me.

“Naughty!” she chided me gently, playfully swatting my arm. With a deep chuckle, I grasped her hands with my own, raising them up above us, causing her towel to slip to reveal her perfect breasts. Unable to hide my satisfaction and need for her I leant forward, licking the soft skin there before kissing my way upward. A fleeting groan escaped her luscious lips before I silenced her with a kiss, finally letting go of her hands.

Immediately they were in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer as her lips parted for me, allowing me to taste her. Not wasting a second, my tongue delved into her mouth, battling with hers in a fierce kiss. Last night had been all about reacquainting ourselves with one another, but now it was all about claiming each other. With the flick of a wrist, I removed her towel, throwing it to the other side of the room to expose her glorious body. Growling in satisfaction, my hands wandered across the expanse of smooth skin now available to me.

Peeling my lips from hers so my love could breathe, I scattered kisses across her jaw line and down her throat, her moans resounding in my ears. “You’re wearing…too much,” she panted, her hands moving to my shirt, which she unbuttoned and removed with a flourish. Her hands were quick to find my chest, her fingers trailing over the ink marks still present from my human days. I couldn’t stop the groan that escaped me at the sensation of her soft hands on my skin, giving me gentle caresses like she used to.

Her hands dipped down further, grasping the drawstring of my pants. Slowly she pulled the tie loose as if she were unwrapping a present. By now my mouth and hands had moved further down, cupping her breasts. In that moment, I was grateful I’d been an early bloomer. I may have still been young in the face at the time of my turning, but my body was that of an adult. My lips latched onto one puckered dusky nub, my hand working the other. With a roll of her hips my love ground her core against me, my lips left the nub and I moaned at the sensation of her body against mine. I’d missed this. I’d missed her.

“I need you,” Ata breathed, her hands dipping inside my pants to free me from the confines of the material. My need for her was insatiable. As my lips found hers once again I felt her small hand wrap around me, guiding me to her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself onto me; already damp enough for me to enter her painlessly. The moment I breached her entrance we both let out a moan of satisfaction and my love began to embrace my fullness bit by bit until I was fully sheathed. Sighing at the sense of completeness that overwhelmed me, I encouraged her with an upward thrust.

On the down-stroke, I brushed against the sensitive spot inside her and my love threw her head back, groaning at the sensation. Ten minutes had passed since Ata had entered the shower and I was well aware of the fact we only had another ten minutes remaining before Ari would come to collect us. Wanting to bring my beloved to completion and conduct the second exchange I dropped a hand from her breasts, bringing it to the nub at the apex of her legs. Using the speed my immortality had given me I took control of the thrusts, pounding into her as I rubbed the sensitive nodule until I could feel my love quivering around me. Her moans were louder than before and I could feel myself edging towards my own peak. “You. Are. Mine.” I growled out.

“Yes, yes I’m yours!” My love agreed with me, gasping at the sensations I was causing within her. Tipping my head back a little, my fangs slid into place and my beautiful woman bared her throat to me in an offering. Not needing to be told twice, I sank my fangs into her creamy skin, my love’s orgasm ripping through her as I pulled on the wound. Seconds later her own teeth sank into my throat, breaking the skin and allowing my ancient blood to flow into her mouth. The fae have slightly sharper canines than that of their human counterparts. In the past, they had been necessary for defence, but since moving to their own realm they’d had little need for them. She pulled on the wound and quickly experienced her second orgasm of the night. This time her walls clamped firmly down on me, ripping my own orgasm from me.

As my wound healed over, my Ata licked away the remaining blood on my skin before licking her lips clean, not wasting a single drop. I quickly did the same, sealing her wounds yet leaving the faint white marks on her repaired skin. I wanted every vampire in the world to look at her and know that she was mine. I was proud that she was mine.

Ata had slumped against my chest, drawing in huge gulps of air in a desperate attempt to slow her heaving chest and skittering heart. “I can feel you,” she whispered against my skin, pulling her head back to look up at me in awe. “You’re proud,” she continued on quietly, the corners of her lips quirking upwards happily. Wanting to test out the bond I allowed my other emotions to take over. _Happiness, possessiveness, contentment, joy, lust and love._

I watched Ata’s face as her eyes widened and she took in the bombardment of new emotions. Finally, I felt a wave of love overcome me in return. Brushing her now dry yet tangled hair back from her face I admired her healthy glow, the brightness of her eyes and the curvature of her plump lips. Her small hands captured my face and she pulled me towards her, pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. “I love you,” she told me quietly, nuzzling her nose against my jaw.

“And I love you, I wish I could spend all night tangled up with you, carissimus, but I do not wish to keep you away from your duties,” I told her gently, rising to my feet. Sliding out of my love, her legs locked around my waist as I carried her into the wardrobe and with a rock of her hips I was ready for round two. “Carissimus, later. I promise,” I whispered in her ear, slowly setting her down on the floor.

Her legs were a little shaky as she moved across to a rail of dresses, and I couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. “It’s not funny,” I heard her mutter under her breath as she felt my amusement through our second bond. It was so different to the bond I shared with Eric and, would no doubt take some getting used to. I watched as my beloved slipped on a pair of white panties and then pulled out a deep turquoise floor-length, one-shoulder cocktail dress from the rail. Sliding it over her head, the silky fabric clung to her curves and was form fitting enough to keep her generous chest firmly in place.

“Why aren’t you getting dressed?” She inquired with a frown as she moved to her jewellery box.

“You want me to come with you?” I asked in surprise, I wasn’t a registered vampire of the area, so I technically wasn’t allowed to sit in on dispute hearings.

“You’re my second bonded now, so yes,” Ata told me firmly, placing a pair of diamond earrings in her lobes and the matching necklace around her neck. She dragged a hairbrush through her tangled hair and smoothed it down before applying a little make-up. Dressing quickly I was pulling my shoes on just as my love finished getting ready.

Offering a hand to her, she took it graciously before we exited her wardrobe. Ari chose that moment to knock on the door and Ata opened it to reveal the Egyptian vampire. His nostrils flared and his eyes dilated. “My, my, there really are no qualms about whom you belong to. You positively reek of one another. Blood, sex, and faery” he gave us a fangy grin.

“Come, de Castro and the others are waiting for you,” the other vampire stated, retracting his fangs before turning on his heels to lead the way.


	22. Shame For You

**ATA'S POV**  
 _I've been thinking that you've crossed the line, if you disappeared that would be just fine_  
'Cause you waste my time and waste my money, and you're not too cool and not too funny!  
Spreading your seed all over the town, getting too greedy and messing around:  
Oh my gosh you must be joking me, if you think that you'll be poking me.  
Don't take me on no, don't take me on no, don't take me on  
Shattered the lie but you think I don't already know.  
Don't try to deny 'cause my fuse is ready to blow  
~ Shame for You, Lily Allen

Following Ari down the hall, he led us back to the main elevator. However, rather than reaching for the button for the ground floor he slid back a fake panel next to the controls and hit the button for the basement. I conducted a lot of my business out of the basement, and only the vampires in my area were aware of it. The lift moved downwards at a steady pace, my hand still firmly in Godric’s. “How many are here this evening, Ari?” I questioned my second in command. Although not a vampire, de Castro had given me the job as Sheriff of Las Vegas due to my hidden talent. Las Vegas was brimming with greedy vampires who wouldn’t give a second thought to stealing and killing. He knew I’d be able to deal with it and get to the bottom of all cases.

“You have two cases to deal with this evening, one regarding a vampire who stole from another and one regarding a vampire feeding from another’s pet. Oh, and of course you have to deal with Creepy Felipe,” Ari informed me with a smirk, knowing how much Felipe annoyed me. It would take all my control to remain polite to him after dealing with two disputes.

Feeling a wave of possessiveness and a tinge of aggression coming from Godric at the mention of Felipe, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and leant against him. “I’m yours, don’t worry,” I reassured him, although I could still see the dissatisfaction on his features at the thought of Felipe being in the same room as me. _“Can you hear me, cridio?”_ I aimed the thought at him. I watched as a slow smile crossed his beautiful lips.

_“Yes, carissimus. I can hear you.”_ He sent back and I smiled happily. I’d be able to communicate with my lover from afar.

The elevator came to a stop and Ari’s back straightened, with his shoulders back and his head held high. I followed suit, the days of my time on the throne came flooding back to me. Reluctantly I let go of Godric’s hand. I had to convey a sense of power and authority in front of other vampires so they wouldn’t dare to challenge me. Thankfully, I had mastered my powers enough over the years so I could use them with no-one noticing.

The doors slid back to reveal the basement. The room was a large square shape and already frequented by a fair number of vampires, including the King of Nevada. The walls were painted in a deep shade of red with golden drapes and tapestries decorating the surface. The red carpet was plush underfoot and a few ancient rugs were located here and there, breaking up the vast block of colour. At the far end of the room were several steps up to a raised platform, two gold and red thrones sat upon the platform and a huge red and gold canopy covered the area. On the left of the thrones sat a marble statue of my mother and on the right a marble statue of my father, both facing the audience as if judging whoever would approach the thrones.

I led the way up towards the front, Godric walking at my side and Ari close behind me. I received respectful nods from all the vampires I passed and their fangs slid down upon noting my scent. Most had witnessed me dishing out punishments, and for that reason, there were hardly ever any serious disputes to deal with. I was a fair Sheriff but came down with an iron, or should I say silver, fist on those who disrupted the peace.

Pausing on my walk I gave a small curtsy to Felipe purely out of respect, and the two ancient vampires bowed also. Deciding to torment Felipe I held my hand out to Godric and he took it without a second thought. I walked him to the spare throne and gestured for him to sit. Although we had not spoken telepathically I knew he understood what I was doing. I could hear the low growl of annoyance from Felipe, as could everyone else in the room. He’d been offered another seat, though; Khai had been kind enough to take care of it for me.

Taking my throne, I sat tall, allowing my gaze to travel across the vampires present. It felt wonderful to have my love sitting on the other throne, and for a moment a wave of sadness overcame me that in our younger years this scene had never occurred. He’d have been a wonderful King. _“Do not mourn for that, my love. I am here now,”_ the reassurance came through, and in return, I sent plenty of love in his direction. Ari, Khai, Egor and Agmund stood protectively around Godric and me: My own personal band of bodyguards.

“Good evening all. I do not wish to be here for long. However, I understand that there are some disputes that need addressing. As I am sure you are aware, our dear King is present this evening. It is an absolute honour to have you in my establishment, Your Majesty,” I crooned, turning my attention from the crowd to the vampire King in question, giving him a smile. The gesture held no affection, yet it was necessary as a show of respect.

“I believe the first case involves a vampire stealing from another. Will both vampires step forward,” I demanded, watching as a male vampire pushed a small, younger vampire forward. His hair was untamed and a dirty blonde colour, his green eyes held a tinge of nervousness and curiosity.

Another vampire stepped forward, this one was older and obviously in control of her emotions as her face remained blank, and her hazel eyes were devoid of emotion. “Speak,” I ordered.

The female vampire spoke first. “Sheriff, my name is Holly Horvat. This baby vamp works for me at my bar at the Casino Royale Hotel. He started working for me in the private bar on the top floor a few months back, he was a mixologist in his human years, and three nights ago, while I was counting receipts after closing I realised I was $1,000 short. The only other member of staff present in the bar was my partner, although he would never steal from me since I already pay him a substantial amount. I suspect for this reason that this baby vamp is behind the theft,” she explained.

For a moment I was silent, pretending to mull over the female’s side of the story: Her words were the truth. I turned my attention to the small male vampire and motioned for him to speak. “Sheriff, my name is Oscar Roberts. It’s true that I was working the bar that night, but it was really busy, and I was rushed off of my feet and that’s saying something given my new speed. As soon as the bar closed I went out the back to get the cleaning supplies and then set about cleaning the bar. I never took the money; I have no use for it,” he said aloud.

His thoughts, though, were a different story: _But my maker does. I can’t believe he commanded me to do that. I don’t want to be chained in silver or sent my true death. I like this life too much! He told me he’d starve me for more than three days if I failed him. I can’t do that again!_

I sighed as the young vampire’s thoughts flowed into my head. That poor boy, commanded by his maker to break one of the main laws set out by The Authority. I sat in silence for a moment longer, and finally decided it was time to solve this.

“Oscar, dear boy. I know that you took the money,” at this the poor boy’s eyes widened extortionately and Holly growled in his direction, her fangs down in anger. “However, I do believe you were set up to do this by the one person who has the most power over you, your Maker.” I concluded. The vampire I had just ratted out ran towards me at vampire speed, but my boys were faster. They had him pinned to the ground by the throat, fangs down snarling at him. It was useful having four of the oldest vampires in the state under my control. Tutting, I shook my head mockingly.

“Oh dear. It seems like your little plan backfired. So, here’s what’s going to happen,” I started, leaning back into my chair, tipping my head sideways as I observed the vampire still pinned to the floor. “You are going to relinquish all claim on your progeny as you are obviously unfit to take care of him. Since he is clearly too young to be left by himself I will find him a more suitable guardian. You will pay Miss Horvat back the $1,000 you stole from her and will then be kept under silver in a locked coffin for five years, maybe longer if your progeny proves difficult to teach,” I gave my verdict. Miss Horvat’s smug smile informed me that the punishment was adequate.

“Get him out of my sight.” I ordered. Egor and Agmund dragged the vampire, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Miss Horvat bowed low before straightening up and backing into the crowd.

The young baby vamp, Oscar, copied Holly’s actions and bowed too, clearly relieved that he was no longer going to be under his Maker’s hold. “Thank you, Miss Cae- I mean Sheriff,” he corrected himself: I couldn’t help but give the boy a small smile. He was learning, and that was all that mattered. Riei, the quietest of my boys, gently led the young vampire off to one side and into another room so that they could discuss his future.

“Next case.” I drawled, summoning the next vampires forward.

_“I hope you’re not too bored.”_ I sent to Godric, glancing to my side to find him watching the room with interest. He was sitting tall, his pale eyes flitting across the crowd as he made his own judgments about the vampires present, though I noted that he avoided Felipe’s gaze.

_“I’m watching you lead, my love. That is in no way boring.”_ The sound of my twice bonded’s voice broke into my mind and I couldn’t help but smile at him. His head turned and he gave me a smile in response.

Returning my attention back to the room, a stout man approached, he was bald with grey eyes and had clearly been turned late in his life. Another vampire stepped forward, this one was easily 6’2”, dressed in an impeccable suit and his auburn hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. His green eyes were alert and set, he clearly wanted this resolved.

“Present your case,” I ordered, glancing to the youngest looking of the two vampires.

“Sheriff, my name is Pagon Armund. A year ago I visited Tao Night Club and found myself enthralled with a human. I spent the evening with her, walked her home and then met her the following night. She informed me she belonged to no one so that night I claimed her as my pet.” At that, I internally rolled my eyes. Vampires who kept humans as pets automatically infuriated me. “And then we wonder why humans dislike us Supes so much.” I thought to myself and yet was greeted with a chorus of laughter from Ari, Khai and Godric in my mind.

“Two weeks ago we got into an argument and she left my home. I found her later that night at XS Nightclub curled up on a couch with that,” he pointed towards the older looking vampire, his fangs were down in anger. “He had his hands all over her and his fangs buried in her neck. He was feeding on my human!” He roared and I flinched at the sound. By this time Egor and Agmund had returned and were restraining the taller vampire to keep him from lashing out.Blowing out a puff of air, I turned my attention to the stout man. “And your side of the story?”

Blowing out a puff of air, I turned my attention to the stout man. “And your side of the story?”

He took a step forward. “Sheriff, my name is Pelter Dane. I found this human at the club by herself, she was sporting no fang marks and she told me she didn’t belong to anyone. Pagon had not given her his blood and therefore I couldn’t taste his blood in her, I couldn’t smell his scent on her either due to the other smells within the club. I honestly had no clue that she was his,” he informed me.

Cases like this annoyed me but Felipe was present and The Authority considered this a major lawbreaker. Plus, I was in the mood to show off a little. “What is the human woman’s name? Is she here?” I asked the two males. With a nod, Pagon brought his human forward. “Her name is Saskia, Sheriff.”

The poor thing looked like she was about to wet herself. She was pretty; there was no denying it. Her brown hair had been pulled up into a ponytail to match her lover’s and yet her green eyes were darting around the room, full of fear and worry. _“What am I doing here?! I didn’t do anything! I would never hurt Pagon on purpose, he has no idea how much I like him, love him even! He takes such good care of me, tells me I’m pretty all the time and gives me flowers every night…”_ I retracted from her mind, feeling warm inside. Clearly, Pagon had referred to Saskia as his pet in front of the other vampires to hide his much more romantic attachment to her.

Taking a softer approach, I decided that I would be able to get more information out of her. “Saskia, dear. Please come closer,” I asked politely, offering her my hand. She looked at it for a moment, obviously worried. All of the vampires in the room had their fangs down by now, so to ease her worry I gave her a toothy smile, allowing her to witness that I didn’t own a set of fangs.

She was soothed a little and approached, taking my outstretched hand shakily. The moment our hands touched I was bombarded with her memories of the night, a replay of sorts. I offered her a warm smile as I continued to watch, the poor girl had ended up having a rather busy night.

I could feel her underlying worry and using the gifts I had been given; I imagined a hand plucking the fear from her. She relaxed and her mind was even easier to infiltrate. I witnessed the argument; I witnessed her entrance into the club, her conversation with Peter and then the confrontation between Peter and Pagon. The girl was innocent, so I took her fear and threw it away. “Saskia, look at me,” I ordered gently, deciding it was time to show off another of my gifts.

The girl’s eyes found mine and she slipped into a trance-like state. “Saskia, you did well remaining faithful to your vampire, it is not your fault that you are not as strong as Peter. You have no need to feel guilty. You love your vampire do you not? Regardless of the fight?” I asked and Saskia nodded, I couldn’t help but smile. Pagon should consider himself lucky. “In that case I want you to put all of this behind you, go home with him and make amends. But I warn you, do not run from him again when you argue: Sit and discuss it together.” She nodded and I released her from my glamour, proud that it had worked. The distant look in her eyes vanished and she gave me a brilliant smile.

I felt Godric’s shock bouncing through the bond. I would have to explain to him later what happened. I could hear the murmurings of the other vampires in the room and yet chose to ignore them. Let them speculate.

“Pagon. Approach.” I ordered. He stepped forward and I handed his human off to him. “Take care of her. She is deeply fond of you and loyal, she enjoys knowing you care for her,” I told him, giving him a meaningful stare to let him know that I knew he cared for her deeply.

He bowed and removed himself from the platform, keeping a firm hold of his human. “As for you, Peter.” I swung my eyes to the stout man who, although keeping a neutral expression, was mentally cursing me. “Miss Saskia informed you that she was claimed, that she was loyal to her vampire and had taken his blood, and yet you couldn’t contain yourself. You felt the need to sink your fangs into her. If it weren’t for the fact that Pagon felt her fear and came to her rescue, you would have had sex with her too. She arrived at the club and was rather upset, you took advantage of her weak state and that speaks volumes about you. You took another vampire’s human against her will and against his claim,” I declared. The crowd of vampires growled and snarled at the evidence. After desecration of the blood, the taking of another’s human is the next worst offence.

“You fucking bitch!” Peter snarled and vamped towards me. Thankfully I had 2000-year-old vampire blood in me, and a stake under my throne. I was about to go for the stake when Godric beat me to it and hauled the vampire a few steps back from me, snarling in the younger vampire’s ear as he effortlessly held him in place. “Do not attempt to harm her again, or I will not think twice about ending you.” He hissed, tightening his grip on Peter’s arms until the sound of the bone crunching rang out into the still air.

“You will spend twenty years in a silver coffin,” I gave my verdict, a slow but sure smirk crossing my features.

“But after a few years I’ll start to die without blood!” he spat angrily.

“Good. You’re a waste of the blood anyway.” I waved my hand through the air, effectively ending the dispute.

Egor and Agmund took Peter from my love, dragging him away. “You are all dismissed,” I informed the vampires present, looking to my love as he retracted his fangs. Leaning over to pat the empty throne, I gestured for him to join me. Vamping to my side he took his seat beside me, grasping my warm hand in his cool one. I locked our fingers together for a moment, raising my eyes to meet Godric’s gaze and pushed the love I held for him across our second bond. I relished in the feeling as the love was returned and then dropped his hand. I didn’t particularly want to but I didn’t need anyone figuring out the depth of our connection yet.

“My, my, Miss Caesar. Your ruthless side is beautiful, as of course are you,” the oily voice slid across the room. Looking up I felt uneasy: I really didn’t want to deal with Felipe right now.

“Good evening, Your Majesty. I’m glad I have not disappointed you,” I responded in a sickly-sweet tone, forcing myself to smile. He was ignoring my Godric, how rude!“Oh, dear girl, you could never disappoint! I must say that I love what you have done down here, you suit a throne,” he commented, moving up the steps of the platform. He froze as he reached the top step, however, his nostrils flaring. “My dear, you smell of someone else’s blood, and of a recent coupling,” he pointed out, a flash of irritation showing in his cold eyes. He wasn’t a bad looking man, he was about 6 feet tall, with a full head of black hair, and he’d obviously worked hard on his body before his turning. However, his green eyes were cold and empty, and his nose was a little bent from the time he had broken it as a human.

“Oh, dear girl, you could never disappoint! I must say that I love what you have done down here, you suit a throne,” he commented, moving up the steps of the platform. He froze as he reached the top step, however, his nostrils flaring. “My dear, you smell of someone else’s blood, and of a recent coupling,” he pointed out, a flash of irritation showing in his cold eyes. He wasn’t a bad looking man, he was about 6 feet tall, with a full head of black hair, and he’d obviously worked hard on his body before his turning. However, his green eyes were cold and empty, and his nose was a little bent from the time he had broken it as a human.

I felt Godric push reassurance through our bond and decided to drop the bomb on Felipe. “Remember when we first met, when I first arrived in Las Vegas? I told you about a man from my human life,” I started.

“The slave boy your father didn’t approve of?” He quirked an eyebrow. A tinge of irritation and anger ran through my veins. Why did everyone pick up on those two tiny details? “The one you tried to make your King? Come now, my dear. We all know you can do better than that!” He scoffed. My anger escalated: If it weren’t for the fact he was the King and his bodyguards were a little too close, I wouldn’t have thought twice about ending him on the spot for his comment. “You deserve a true King. I have a throne room much larger than this one, I’m sure you would love to conduct business from there, as my Queen,” he leered.

I felt sick to my stomach. There was no way I would ever be Felipe’s Queen. “I have my own King back, the one I wanted in my human years,” I declared, taking Godric’s hand back in my own as I watched Felipe’s eyes drag from me to my love.

“Nervii?” his eyes raised into his hairline and I couldn’t stop my smug smile. That shut him up. He might be the King of Nevada but he was only about 800-years-old. He wouldn’t survive long against my twice bonded.

“Your Majesty,” my love graciously greeted the King. Felipe examined Godric closely before taking note of our joined hands. His lips curled up in a sneer and I purposefully gave Godric’s hand a little squeeze, allowing Felipe to see the affectionate gesture.

“What brings you to my territory, Nervii?” He demanded sharply, not even bothering to refer to Godric by his first name. Sure, he wasn’t holding a political slot at the moment but he was, after Russell Edgington and The Ancient One, the oldest vampire in America and that demanded some respect.

“I had heard that my twice bonded owned a hotel here, I’ve been searching for her for many years, so I decided to come and visit,” he responded smoothly, glancing to me with warm affection.

I could see Felipe baulk as my bond with my love was mentioned. _“Well played, Mister,”_ I teased him.

_“He is not having you, you are mine,”_ his affectionate but firm voice responded, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

“Yes, well,” Felipe responded tersely after he collected himself. He turned to address me. “I’m having a party for the other Monarchs and Sheriffs of surrounding areas on Friday night, I was wondering if you would attend? I would love to have my leading lady on my arm: Unfortunately, it is for those in a position of political power only,” He informed me, shooting a glance to Godric then back to me.

_"My Queen, can Khai and I stake him, please?"_ Ari begged me and it took all my willpower not to laugh and let him have his wish."

" _Oh I'm sure one day the two of you will get to play, I'm growing mighty tired of him shoving his crooked nose into my business."_ I gave them hope.

I wanted to hurl, I would have to hang from his arm all night. People would no doubt talk considering vampires were notorious gossips. I would have to find some way to make it painfully obvious that I belonged to Godric and not Felipe. Fang marks wouldn’t do, all marks looked the same. Jewellery perhaps? Then again, a diamond could be a gift from just about anyone. No, wait; my love was well known for the marks upon his body, I’m sure it wouldn’t be difficult to find someone who could replicate one or two of them for me upon my own body.

_“Not permanently. I like your unmarred skin,”_ Godric’s thought broke my mental workings and I was shocked. He must have felt this through the bond as he explained. _“You were thinking about me, not at me, I think that works too and is why I heard you,”_ he mused. If so that would prove a useful tool to have. I had always thought at my boys, perhaps I would be able to just think of them and they would hear me. That was a thought for later, though.

Returning to the moment, I gave Felipe my sweetest smile and I nodded in acceptance. I was killing to get inside his head but the moment he had made me Sheriff he had made me swear in my contract that I wouldn’t, he had also sought out help from an unknown woman to help him build up shields like mine so I couldn’t breach his mind. It was infuriating. He was greedy and slimy, he was always trying to get me into his bed, and this stupid party was probably just another one of his failed ideas on how to do so. I found myself frequently wishing he would just leave me alone and disappear. Every penny I made for him he spent on meaningless garbage, and he would leave a dent in my finances every time he spent a night at my casino. Simply put: He disgusted me.

I didn’t particularly wish to go to this party; I didn’t wish to leave my love’s side. However, it would be rude for me to not attend. It was bad enough that Felipe had made me a Sheriff when I held no power in the vampire world, and if I were to embarrass him he’d make my life hell. It was only his fear over what I could do and my age that had gained me the position. “I would love to, Your Majesty,” I laced my accent through my words, softening how much I actually didn’t want to go.

“I will send a car for you at sundown. Until then,” He turned, striding down the steps and through the room, his guards flanking him closely. The room was empty now and the moment he entered the elevator and the doors slid shut I let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped down into my chair.

“Ladies don’t slouch, Ata. They sit tall and strong, like Amun-Ra upon his throne.” Godric chided me playfully, replicating the shrill voice of my mother’s advisor, her Vizier. I’d been required to attend many classes as a child and young teenager, and I’d forced my mothers Vizier to allow Godric to attend some of them with me. One class had been on etiquette.

Looking towards my love, I couldn’t suppress my laugh. “I’m sorry I made you join me in those classes, they were awful.”

“You know, I still don’t understand how balancing a book on your head helped you become a better ruler.” Godric mused, his laughter soon joining mine to create a beautiful melody of sound.

As our laughter subsided, he spoke again: I half expected him to be angry about the events which had just transpired and my agreement to attend the party, but his voice held no anger in it, just pure curiosity and a tinge of awe and love. “I think there are some things that you need to explain to me, carissimus. I’ve obviously missed out on a lot.”


	23. Teenage Dream

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
 _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_ , y _ou think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_  
 _I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_  
 _Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy_ , y _ou brought me to life,_  
 _Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_  
 _Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love_ , w _e can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever_  
 _~ Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

I would never tire of hearing my Viking tell me that he loved me. There was something about knowing such an old and powerful creature adored me that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “I’m going for a shower, min älskling,” Eric informed me, disappearing into our bathroom.

I padded over to the wardrobe, half expecting to have to pick out one of the many sundresses I had brought with me. However, I caught sight of a little black dress hung up in plain sight, a pair of 4” high, black satin peep-toe shoes sat on the floor nearby. In the middle of the small dresser off to the left sat a medium sized black box and a there was a black clutch bag next to it. A scrap of paper sat on top of the box: Tentatively I moved towards it, still admiring the dress that had been placed in my wardrobe.

_ _

How on earth had she managed to get in here without me noticing? With a shaky breath, I turned back to the black dress and found myself scared to look at the label. There were no clues as to the make but from the fabric and the cut, it had to have been costly. I would never accept something like this as a gift but I was only borrowing it, and although I struggled with my conscience I remembered Ata’s earlier words. I suppose this was the first step in being more accepting of gifts – accepting borrows. The halter neck of the dress would hold the girls in place and meant there was no need for a bra, the bodice was fitted to the waist and then skimmed over the hips downwards in wisps of silk and lace, and the lace had been crossed over the top of the bodice to create an intricate pattern.

Looking down to the shoes beside it I was greeted with the name staring at me. Manolo Blahnik. I’d never owned a pair but I’d heard of them, and I was well aware of the fact that they were Pam’s favourite shoe brand. Maybe I could go shopping with Ata and buy Pam a pair with the hope of winning her affections. Anything emotionally meaningful would be wasted on Pam; sometimes I forgot that she even had emotions, as she did very well at hiding them. The shoes were sling-back and open-toed. The band of material that crossed over the foot was made of satin and matched the dress perfectly. A beautiful ring of pearls and gemstones sat in pride of place in the centre of the fabric. I was afraid I’d ruin them and for a moment contemplated wearing a pair of my own heels. I paused in thought, however; my $15 Wal-Mart shoes wouldn’t match the expensive dress.

Sighing in resignation I moved to the clutch bag. Once again, I refused to look at the name of the brand; however, I admired the beauty of the piece. It would be big enough for my phone, lip-gloss, driver’s license and credit card. The material was soft to the touch and furry, and I found myself stroking it repeatedly. The clasp spooked me a little as I observed the golden skull but upon closer inspection, I noted the large ruby coloured eyes, there was no way they were fake stones either. Setting the clutch down carefully, I steadied myself for a moment. This outfit must have cost a fortune and once again Ata was letting me borrow it like it was nothing. Gran would be rolling in her grave if she knew I was being given the use of such luxuries and not working for them!

Moving to the box on the dresser I carefully removed the lid and I stood staring down at the jewellery inside for a moment, my lower jaw a little slack. Inside lay a beautiful heart tag necklace and the matching bracelet, both made of white gold and wonderfully shiny. ‘Tiffany & Co., New York’ sat proudly in the centre of the heart tags and I had to exhale a breath to calm myself. This was far too much. I couldn’t wear all of this! I would just wear some of the jewellery I’d brought with me from home. I was about to follow through with my plan when a niggling voice in the back of my head told me to stop being silly and to just wear them, they were only being borrowed after all….

Grabbing a clean pair of lacy black boy shorts, I stripped out of my day clothes and pulled on my panties before moving to the dress and shoes. Going back to the dresser, I fastened the jewellery on and brushed out my hair which naturally curled a little, and applied a light dusting of make-up: Eric had told me he preferred me without it. Moving to the floor length mirror I gasped at my reflection. Never in my life would I have worn, let alone bought, such an expensive ensemble, yet everything looked perfect together.

Smiling happily, I transferred some of my things from my small day purse to the furry clutch. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I stepped out into our bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Eric’s back. He stood looking over Vegas in a perfectly tailored black suit that did wonders for showcasing his muscular physique. I couldn’t help but admire his beautiful butt from that angle. His deep rumble of laughter broke the silence. “I haven’t even turned to look at you yet and I can feel your lust” he turned to face me and had a huge grin on his face. The moment his eyes hit me I held my breath and his grin disappeared, instead, his lower jaw dropped just like mine had earlier. I caught a peak of fang from between his lips and his beautiful cerulean orbs had dilated a little. “Lover, you look incredible,” he whispered, eyes travelling up from my shoes, over my legs, to my waist, to my chest where he lingered for a moment, noting the necklace I had on until eventually, our eyes met. “I say we forget dinner, because when you look like that I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you.” He took a step closer, his intent perfectly clear.

Holding a hand up I shook my head. “You ain’t gonna distract me by talking nasty! We’re going for dinner, well I am, and you can have dinner later,” I offered with my own eyebrow waggle, attempting to copy my vampire. His booming laughter and smirk told me I was rubbish at mimicking him, but he enjoyed the attempt anyway.

“Shall we, my fair maiden?” He offered his arm out to me and without a second thought I took it.

We took the elevator down to the ground floor and emerged into the marble palace. As we crossed to the main door my heels clicked against the shiny floor and I was hyper-aware of the looks we were receiving. Pulling my shields up and locking them firmly into place I tried to ignore everyone but that was easier said than done. I couldn’t blame them, though; they were clearly gawking at Eric and who wouldn’t? My vampire was beautiful. “Seems I am not the only one who thinks of you as beautiful, min älskling. All of the men are staring at you like you are a rare flower. Which of course, you are,” he whispered in my ear, and I couldn’t help but shiver at the feel of his cool breath.

“Don’t be silly, they’re all looking at you,” I protested quietly.

“No, Sookie, they are looking at you. You truly do not see how exquisite you are.” My vampire shook his head just as we exited the building. Thankfully the high buildings and a vast number of cars kept the Strip relatively warm and I had no need for a jacket. A tall man approached us as a sleek limousine pulled up in front of us. “Mr. Northman, Miss Stackhouse,” He greeted us respectfully. “Miss Caesar wishes for you to use her car this evening, the chauffeur will take you straight to the restaurant and pick you up when you are finished for the evening,” he informed us as he opened the door, gesturing for us to enter.

I’d only ever travelled in a limo twice, once when I was in Dallas searching for Godric, and again last night when we’d arrived in Vegas. Excitement bubbled up inside me, and I slipped into the vehicle, sliding over to make room for Eric. He joined me moments later and the door was shut behind us. “I feel so spoilt!” I blurted out as Eric took my hand. He raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across my knuckles as the car pulled away.

“Good. You deserve to be spoilt minn sváss,” he told me. “Where did you get such a beautiful outfit?”

“I found it in my wardrobe, Ata has leant it to me,” I explained, and already I could feel an underlying tinge of irritation seeping from my vampire.

“You will accept her gifts and yet you do not accept mine?” He asked, and although he kept a calm façade I could feel his annoyance with the situation.“It’s only a borrow, so I don’t feel so bad. Besides, she told me I need to start accepting a few small gifts every now and then,” I hinted, knowing my big, bad vampire wanted to buy me things and this was my way of letting him know that I would no longer throw everything back at him. Of course, I wouldn’t accept everything but at least this would be a start.

“It’s only a borrow, so I don’t feel so bad. Besides, she told me I need to start accepting a few small gifts every now and then,” I hinted, knowing my big, bad vampire wanted to buy me things and this was my way of letting him know that I would no longer throw everything back at him. Of course, I wouldn’t accept everything but at least this would be a start.

Eric’s eyes twinkled at my declaration and his excitement bounced through our bond. “You’ll let me buy you things?” he asked, seeking reassurance.

“Small things, Eric. Nothing expensive,” I placed down the ground rules and my vampire gave a nod of his head, a gleeful expression making itself known. I couldn’t recall a time I had ever seen him this excited, apart from the time he had been playing in the lake in the sunshine during his amnesia. A momentary sadness crept over me as I remembered the time we had spent together then, but just as quickly as the sadness overtook me I batted it away, not wanting to worry my Viking. His light frown informed me that he had felt my sadness, yet he soon schooled his features. All too quickly the limousine came to a stop and a smartly dressed doorman opened the door for us. Eric exited first before holding out his hand for me to take. Taking his hand, I managed to exit the vehicle without showing the world my panties.We’d stopped in front of a version of the Eiffel Tower and I couldn’t contain my gasp. I’d never been to Paris so I had never witnessed the real deal but I had seen it in enough movies and photographs to know that it was breathtakingly beautiful. While this version of the famed tower was located on the other side of the Atlantic from the original, I couldn’t help but admire it. “The restaurant is located on the 11th floor. I do hope you enjoy your evening Sir, Madam,” the doorman addressed us formally with a small bow.

We’d stopped in front of a version of the Eiffel Tower and I couldn’t contain my gasp. I’d never been to Paris so I had never witnessed the real deal but I had seen it in enough movies and photographs to know that it was breathtakingly beautiful. While this version of the famed tower was located on the other side of the Atlantic from the original, I couldn’t help but admire it. “The restaurant is located on the 11th floor. I do hope you enjoy your evening Sir, Madam,” the doorman addressed us formally with a small bow.

Holding hands we made our way to the entrance of the tower where another smartly dressed man stood waiting for us. He was around 5’9”, of average build with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He gave us a warm smile as we approached. “Good evening, welcome to the Eiffel Tower Las Vegas. May I see your booking reference please?”

“We are the family of Miss Caesar: She assured us we would be able to dine here this evening,” Eric replied smoothly, taking charge of the situation as usual. Letting go of his hand, I instead placed it in the crook of his arm.

A slow smile spread across the man’s lips at the revelation. “Ah, any family of Miss Caesar’s is welcome here. Please, follow me; I shall escort you to your table,” he offered.

He turned to lead us into the building. We came to a stop before an elevator and the man pushed a button to call it, “The restaurant is located on the 11th floor and is only accessible by this glass lift,” he explained as the doors slid open. The three of us entered the glass box and my eyes were drawn to the view. I didn’t know where to look first. The Las Vegas strip was illuminated with thousands, probably millions, of lights and the streets were bustling with people and vehicles. I felt a pair of cool arms slide around my middle and Eric rested his chin on the top of my head. “Isn’t it beautiful?” I grinned, admiring my surroundings. I was trying my hardest to push aside my fear of heights by focusing instead on the beautiful surroundings.

“It pales next to you, though, min älskling,” his husky voice sounded in my ear. His lust came sweeping through our bond. The elevator came to a stop at that exact moment and the doors slid open. The man escorting us stepped out before motioning us into the room. The moment I left the confines of the elevator my breath caught in my throat. The panoramic windows gave way to the Strip, allowing diners to see everything. The lighting was dim and the restaurant had a cosy and intimate feel to it, and the metal framework of the tower structure broke through the restaurant walls, giving a modern art deco vibe. The carpet beneath my feet was plush and red of colour and wooden tables decorated with white linen and surrounded by red high-backed chairs were scattered throughout. On one side of the restaurant sat a bar, complete with numerous barstools, a vast selection of alcohol that far exceeded the ones on offer back at Merlotte’s and a mixologist, who was currently shaking up a cocktail for a man in a grey tuxedo.

The man who had met us at the front door led us through the restaurant and finally stopped at a corner table, which overlooked a large pool and a curved hotel, I could even see Caesar’s Palace on the right. The man pulled out my chair for me and I slid onto the seat. Swiftly he pushed me in, leaving me enough room to breathe. Eric took the seat opposite and automatically stretched his hand out over the table for my hand and I took it without hesitation. “Your server will be with you shortly, enjoy your evening,” he bowed, placing our menus down on the table before disappearing.

The moment he was gone I glanced out the window before looking back to my handsome vampire, who sat with an indulgent smile on his beautiful lips. “You suit places such as this so well, min älskling.” He complimented and I gave him a shy smile, dropping my head a little in embarrassment. “Perhaps I will have to bring you out for dinner more often if only to see you dress up specially,” he continued.

Looking up at him I shook my head, “I don’t need expensive dinners, Eric,” I told him gently.

“You might not need them, but it gives me pleasure to give them to you. I like to see you happy,” he responded, and I could feel the sincerity of his words through our shared bond.

“I have you, that’s enough to make me happy,” I told him softly, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

My vampire broke out into a beautiful smile and rubbed his own thumb over the back of my hand in return. “Is that another line from one of those cheesy romance novels you read, lover? I remember sitting up one night reading one while you were asleep during the time I was staying with you. I believe it was called Gone with the Wind and, judging by the creases in the pages, it is your favourite novel.”

I couldn’t hold back my smile; the thought of my Eric reading Gone with the Wind was just too funny. “While I love romance novels, it isn’t a line from one, Eric. I mean it.” I told him truthfully, pushing the love I held for him through our bond. His eyes closed as he savoured the feel. Letting go of his hand I picked up my menu and decided what I wanted to eat. There were no prices and that made me a little uncomfortable. However, after a few moments, I selected the boneless organic rabbit, braised carrot confit, and mustard jus. My mouth was watering. By now Eric had opened his eyes once more and was watching me curiously. “Your decisiveness is a wonderful feeling,” he told me as he picked up his own menu, glancing across the pages before making his own selection.

A woman approached our table, dressed in a pair of smart black slacks and a black blouse; in her hands, she held a gold notepad and golden pen. As she drew to a stop, she spoke. “Good evening, my name is Harriet and I will be your server for the evening. Are you ready to order?” She inquired. I knew what I wanted to eat but I had no idea what somewhere like this would serve drink wise, and I was sure my usual gin and tonic would be the least creative drink the mixologist would make all night.

Giving her my meal choice first I went to open my mouth to ask for a gin and tonic: However, my vampire beat me to it. “Also, your best bottle of Champagne for my beloved and a Royalty Blend for myself, please,” he asked as the server scribbled down our order. With a small bow, she left us alone.

“Where did the manners come from Mr. Northman?” I teased.

“I do not know. You bring out the best in me, Miss Stackhouse,” he replied in slight shock as if he hadn’t realised his manners until that very moment.

“As I said a few nights ago, Eric, there is good in you,” I reminded him gently, replaying that night in my mind. The sight of my Viking burning on a pyre had been the most painful thing I had ever witnessed. Of course, I had cared for Bill, but after his deceit, I figured he deserved to suffer some. How very unchristian of me.

“I’m glad you have faith in me,” he told me softly as the server returned with our drinks. She placed a crystal glass of bubbly champagne before me and waited for me to sample it. I’d never known what to do in situations like this; it wasn’t like I could tell her I hated it. I didn’t hate it, but that was beside the point. The liquid was sweet and bubbly and I loved it instantly. After a sip, I placed my flute down and nodded in the server’s direction. With a large smile, she left us alone. Eric had taken a sip of his own drink, which too had been served in a crystal flute; however, the crystal was dark, thus hiding the content. He was now watching me intently.

“Min älskling, I do not wish to ruin our evening but I believe we have much to discuss,” he gently reminded me. Sighing quietly, I nodded; knowing that sooner or later this conversation would have arisen.

“What happened today?” He fired the first question.

“I woke up around 11:00 and went out to the kitchen where I found Ata having breakfast, I met her housekeeper and cook Felicia and we ate together. We went down to the pool for a while after that where I worked on my tan, at about 2:00 we went back to the penthouse and changed. Ata showed me her training room upstairs and we started working on my gifts,” I explained.

“And which gift did you work with first?” He inquired patiently.

“The dream infiltration,” I mumbled, suddenly feeling a little nervous and frightened. Eric must have picked up on this because he leant back over the table to take my hand in his own.

“Do not worry, lover. I am not angry about it. I was more shocked than anything earlier and unfortunately let my emotions get the better of me. In all honesty, I prefer the fact that you chose to use me for your experiment. It’s important that you learn about all your gifts and how to use them. I don’t mind being a guinea pig if you need me to be. However, I am curious as to how it works, since we all know vampires cannot dream,” he mused, stroking my knuckles once more. His words soothed me a little so I continued.

“The gift allows us to force you to dream. We have to come up with something we want to know about the vampire, or what we want them to know. You have to turn it into a question. For example, I asked what it was you wanted from Russell’s mansion that caused you to lash out in the way you did,” I explained further and felt regret and guilt coming through our bond. “None of that, Mister!” I reprimanded him, not wanting him to feel bad about it. Of course, at the time I had been insecure and confused about his actions, but now I understood why he had acted like he had and what he’d been after. It was easy to forgive him. All he wanted was his father’s crown; there was nothing wrong with that, as it was rightfully his.

“Ata took my hands and told me to open my mind to her so she could monitor what was going on to see if I was doing it right. She told me to locate your mind and push against it, to try and gain access. I’ve never pushed against a vampire mind before, figured there was no point as all I can sense are voids. In the end, I pushed enough that I was able to hear your resting mind. It sounds like cicadas, by the way,” Eric frowned, displeased with the information. “Ata told me to push the question to you and for a while, I felt nothing in return, but then there was this stirring sensation and the dream played out starting from the moment you picked up your father's crown in Russell’s mansion…” I trailed off, not needing to expand. Instead, I took a sip of my champagne to quell any awkwardness.

Eric was silent for a moment and I felt the anger in him start to bubble up like my champagne but he was quick to put a lid on it. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, it obviously wasn’t pleasant for you. I would’ve told you if you’d asked, you know that,” he told me gently and I nodded. “Did Ata see it?” he asked and I felt his annoyance spike a little in the bond.

For a moment, I contemplated lying but decided against it as Eric quirked an eyebrow, obviously feeling my conflict through the bond. “Yes, she did. She held me afterwards when I was upset for you,” I answered quietly.

Eric’s expression became stoic yet I could feel his anger rising. “She wasn’t expecting that either and she’s practically your step-mom,” I argued for her weakly, not wanting him to blame her either. She’d been helping me; she didn’t know what was going to happen.

“She is not my step-mother,” he responded coldly.

“Eric Northman! I heard you refer to Godric as your father on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla, and he’s obviously back together with Ata now and nothing is going to break them apart, so that makes her, in some sense, your step-mom,” I argued, feeling my own temper rising at his lack of compassion for my cousin. She had welcomed us into her home, paid for everything so far and had offered to train me so I would be able to defend myself better.

“And what makes you think she would like the idea of being my step-mother, Sookie?” Eric asked in a chilly tone. Anyone would get the impression he hated the thought of her being a mother-like figure to him. I understood that she would never replace his human mother, but she was the next best thing.

I knew I was going to have to come clean about the chat I’d had with Ata earlier in the day. “We were talking about the fact that neither of us was ever going to have children and I pointed out that you refer to Godric as your father, Ata said that the thought of you calling her mom was comical but heart-warming,” I confessed. Eric’s shock bounced through the bond and it took all my strength to not be literally bowled over by it. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that reaction.

Unsure what to do, I took a sip of my champagne before I continued with the main topic. “I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting to witness what I did and I’m sorry again for doing so,” I apologised.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eric batted my apology aside. “I think it’s time I started to share my past with you anyway, it’s only fair. I can’t ask you to get knee-deep in the vampire shit that surrounds me and not know anything at all. All I ask for in return though is that you share your past with me.”

His request stunned me for a moment. Why on earth would he want to know about my life? It wasn’t half as interesting as his no doubt was. “Okay, that’s a deal.” I agreed slowly, not sure why he was suddenly taking such an interest in my past.

“After the dream incident, what did you do next?” Eric continued with his questions just as my meal was brought to the table. The dish was set down before me and Harriet refilled my champagne glass, bowing once more before disappearing. Looking down to my meal I couldn’t help but lick my lips, it looked wonderful!

“Eat up, lover. We’ll continue our chat after,” my vampire declared with a light chuckle, effectively dismissing our conversation for the time being.


	24. I'm Yours

**ERIC'S POV**   
_It cannot wait, I'm yours, w_ _ell open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free, l_ _ook into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't, t_ _here's no need to complicate_ _'cause our time is short_  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate_  
_I'm yours_  
_~ I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_

I processed everything I had just learnt in the past ten minutes while watching my love eat her meal. My love could wiggle her way into my dreams and the dreams of countless other vampires simply by pushing against our voids and then pushing a question our way. While a useful gift, it unsettled me somewhat, I didn’t wish for my love to once again be faced with another of my horrible memories. Of course, nothing would compare to the slaughter of my family. However, there were other violent and bloody moments from my past that wouldn’t sit well with her delicate sensibilities.

It was apparent that this particular gift was easy for Sookie to use, if not a little emotionally taxing. Were her other gifts just as easy to use? I would need to speak with Ata on the quiet regarding Sookie’s training and her gifts. My train of thought wandered to Sookie’s comment regarding Ata’s feelings. No one would ever replace my mother, of that I was certain, but the woman obviously cared deeply for my Maker and was already related to my twice bonded. Technically she already was family. Pushing the thought away, for now, I returned to the moment, observing Sookie as she popped a piece of rabbit into her mouth, making small moans of appreciation as the rich flavours hit her tongue. It was truly a delight to watch her eat, knowing she was getting the nutrition she needed. Her moans were music to my ears. However, now was not the time to be hearing such a sound. Such sounds should only slip from her lips when she was pinned underneath me, gasping for breath and shouting out my name to her God. The thought caused me to stir, and my tailored pants became a little tighter.

As if sensing my discomfort, Sookie swallowed her mouthful before placing her fork down. “If watching me eat makes you uncomfortable then I’ll stop,” she offered in a small voice, nibbling on her lower lip.

I frowned at the notion, why on earth would I be uncomfortable with her feeding herself and maintaining her healthy figure? I told her that I was fine with it and her reply irritated me to no end. “Bill never liked watching me eat, he told me he couldn’t stand the smell,” she confessed.

Compton. Of course, he would have to make my lover feel bad about eating! It’s a miracle she hadn’t starved herself just to keep him happy. Containing my annoyance with the immature pompous dork, I gave my beloved a warm smile. “It doesn’t bother me at all, I like to see you eating and staying healthy. Your little noises of appreciation are just taking my overactive imagination for a spin, that’s all,” I assured her with a playful wink, to which my lover blushed. Ah, I loved that I could do that to her.

With a smug smile, I sat back in my chair, watching as Sookie finished the last of her meal. She took the napkin from her lap and delicately patted the sides of her lips to remove any residual food even though I could tell there wasn’t any. I’d always loved women with manners and my little Southern belle had them down to a ‘T’. Seconds after her knife and fork touched the plate our server returned, taking the dish from us and placing down another menu for desserts. My love graciously thanked the server before turning her eyes back to me. Taking a sip of blood from the crystal flute, I attempted to quell my growing hunger, but of course, it was to no avail. There was nothing that could compare to Sookie’s sweet ambrosia.

“What happened after you worked on the dream infiltration, lover?” I returned to the main topic of conversation, curious to discover Sookie’s other talents.

“Well Ata told me a bit about my kind, we can generate and control large beams of light with our minds and this ability can be used to attack an enemy, heal another, topple large objects or help with someone’s emotions,” she started, clearly settling down for a long explanation. In all honesty, I was fascinated; I wanted to know everything I possibly could. It was common knowledge amongst vampires that faeries were particularly tricky bastards and very secretive by nature, so to be privy to some of their talents was what I guessed Christmas felt like for teacup humans.

“The ability has been described as "nature itself" and works on humans, the two-natured and yes, on vampires. It’s also been shown to break and reverse magic spells, which explains how I managed to heal you from your amnesia at the Festival of Tolerance. The light varies in colour, it’s gold if you wish to attack and harm, white if you wish to topple large objects, green if you wish to heal another, and red if you wish to help with another’s emotions,” she rattled off the list and I couldn’t stop myself from quirking an eyebrow. Of course, I was well aware of the gold light she spoke of, she’d used it to snap the handcuffs that I had used to keep Russell at my side when we had ventured into the sunlight in the Fangtasia parking lot, and of course the green light I had experienced at the Festival. The other two were unknown to me, and probably every other vampire on the earth.

“Ata taught me about the red light. Apparently, you can use this type of light to increase or decrease the emotions someone is feeling. She said it was useful if you find yourself needing information from someone who’s emotionally distraught. You can take the emotions influencing them away so they can think clearly. She said that the emotions don’t backfire on you; they just simply disappear so you don’t end up feeling how the other person does. Ata explained that you can retain those emotions if you wish, and give them back to the person in question after you have what you want, but that she often finds it the kinder thing to do to just get rid of the negative emotions altogether.” She paused to take a sip of her champagne and to open the new menu before her. Leaning over slightly, I noticed that it was the dessert page. For a moment, we lapsed into silence as my beloved pondered the menu until finally making her choice and shutting the book.

“She told me the red light could also be used to intensify emotions, and to find someone’s current emotions through their thoughts, then think of a radio dial and slowly turn it up. She used the example of the love I feel for you. She did say, however, that the intensifying of emotions is usually reserved for more private places such as the bedroom, and apparently, it can make sex even better,” her voice dropped to barely a whisper as she spoke, as if mentioning the fact that we made love on a nightly basis was such a sin. I couldn’t hold back my laughter: Here she was trying to act innocent when she’d had sex with me in the woods on a full moon, on her hallway floor, on the chair in her living room, on her bed, on an aeroplane and then in her cousin’s spare bedroom. Only my Sookie would try to pretend she was innocent after all that.

“Well. I say we test that out,” I suggested, waggling my eyebrows in her direction. My love flushed a shade darker and gave me a shy smile. I could see through it, though, she wanted to try it as much as I did: The waves of lust crashing through our bond were enough to confirm that for me. Our server returned and Sookie ordered something called the dark chocolate truffle cheesecake. Did they make a cake out of cheese these days? I kept my opinion of her selection to myself, not wanting to seem picky.

“I asked her if it was manipulation, because in all honesty that’s what it sounds like, and she told me it is and it isn’t. Yes, because it might not be something they want and no because I’m in fact helping them. I’d be easing their suffering and I must admit that I’m all for that. There have been cases where faeries use the gift in a dark manner, feeding people’s negative emotions back into them until the person becomes overwhelmed and kills him or herself.” My love shook her head, clearly upset with that idea.

“Not all faeries are sweet, Sookie,” I reminded her gently.

“I know. I’ve seen it,” she muttered more to herself than to me, however, her comment piqued my curiosity.

“Lover, you saw a piece of my past. I was wondering if you would please share with me what happened the year you were gone?” I ventured slowly, not wanting to spook her. Sookie was notorious for running away from things when she was worried. For a moment she was silent and it was as if I could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to figure out what to say.

“It only felt like I was gone for ten, maybe fifteen minutes at the most. Time works differently there. After so rudely telling you and Bill to leave me alone I went to the cemetery and Claudine came for me. She told me to go with her: I didn’t know what to do with myself so I took her hand. When we arrived in the Fae Realm it was beautiful, we were on a large balcony that had big marble columns and these green trees, everyone was wearing pretty dresses and looked so beautiful. When we arrived, Claudine told me she was my godmother,” Sookie stopped as her dessert was placed before her.

“A faery godmother.” I snorted once our server was out of earshot; I was still not able to get over how hilarious it was. “Well she wasn’t particularly good at her job, you’re a trouble magnet,” I pointed out playfully as my lover picked up her fork and started to break off a piece of her dessert. I stole quick glances at this cheesecake thing and was relieved to find out it wasn’t actually a cake made of cheese but instead seemed to be made of some chocolate coloured cream cheese and broken biscuits.

“I told her that, and she pointed out that I was still alive and that I wasn’t exactly Miss Trouble Free,” she responded with a deeper scowl, popping a piece of the chocolate monstrosity on her plate into her mouth. I watched as she chewed, still making little moans of appreciation and I found myself struggling even more to contain myself. I found myself wondering what it would be like to take her on the table overlooking the whole of the Strip. I bet her naked body would look marvellous under all the different lights.Swallowing her mouthful, she suddenly smiled broadly. “Barry was there too! You remember him? The bellboy from the Hotel in Dallas?” She quizzed and for a moment I was silent. I’d never been good with names as that was more Pam’s special talent, that vault of hers.

Swallowing her mouthful, she suddenly smiled broadly. “Barry was there too! You remember him? The bellboy from the Hotel in Dallas?” She quizzed and for a moment I was silent. I’d never been good with names as that was more Pam’s special talent, that vault of hers.

Racking my brain quickly I soon realised whom she was going on about. The bellboy who’d been outside Compton’s room telling him about Sookie being trapped in the basement with Godric! “Ah yes, I remember now. He informed me that you were trapped in the basement at the Fellowship,” I replied, earning a light frown from my beloved.

“I told him to tell Bill, why did he tell you?” she enquired, popping another piece of her dessert into her mouth.

“He did tell Bill, but he told him through the door, and as my room was opposite yours I overheard the conversation and came for you and Godric,” I replied honestly, shrugging my shoulders as if it had been no big deal. Taking another sip of blood I waited for Sookie to finish her mouthful and continue.

“I was left alone to speak with Barry and this woman came over and offered us a Lumière, a light fruit. We both took one and Barry started to eat his but I couldn’t help but observe everyone else as they ate theirs. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of them and my gut was telling me not to eat one. As I was looking across the crowd I saw my…” she trailed off and sadness coupled with hurt flooded our bond.

Quickly I was up off my chair, abandoning my meal and crossing to my lover. Crouching down before her I cupped her face in my hands, turning her to face me. “What’s the matter, minn sváss?” I asked gently, running my thumbs along her cheekbones.

Placing her fork down I felt her battling with her emotions. Finally, she sighed in resignation. “I saw my Granddaddy Earl, he was eating one of the fruits. I went to him, and at first, he didn’t recognise me but then he seemed to remember. He told me he’d only been there a few hours. He looked exactly like I remembered. He’d been gone for twenty years, Eric. He swore blind he’d only seen me the week before,” she told me quietly and I could see the tears gathering in her blue eyes.

“Shhh, minn sváss, no tears,” I ordered gently as she raised her hands to her eyes, brushing away the stray moisture. She composed herself after a moment and then nodded to inform me that she was okay. Rising back to my feet I took my seat once again, holding out my hand to her over the table, which she gratefully took.

“He asked me about Gran and I told him about her passing. I also had to tell him about my momma and daddy. He told me he must have lost track of time because everything there was so lovely." She sighed.

"Suddenly, though, it was like a veil had been lifted, I heard this horrible noise and witnessed this ugly creature walking through everyone, the walls started to seep this green gunk and as a woman took another Lumière from a bowl I saw it rotting and covered in maggots. Everyone else seemed oblivious to it, though!” She explained further and I couldn’t help but lean forward. My beloved took another mouthful of her dessert, chewing and swallowing quickly so she could carry on with her story.

“I used my telepathy to tell him it was a trap and that we needed to leave but I hadn’t counted on every faery there hearing me.” She nibbled on her lower lip, and if my heart had been beating it would have been trying to burst out of my chest by then. “This woman came forward, she was pretty but a complete bitch. She told me there was no need to bow ‘as we’re all friends here’ and I told her I didn’t know who she was. She told me her name was Mab and that she sent for me. She asked me if I’d had the Lumière fruit and I told her I hadn’t. We had a quick disagreement similar to the one you and Bill had the night I came back and I threw the fruit to the ground. The moment it made contact it exploded into this green gunk like the stuff that I’d seen seeping out of the walls.” She continued.

She’d certainly piqued my curiosity and I found myself desperate to know more. The fae had always been the natural enemies of vampires so I found it highly amusing how I had fallen in love with one, as had my Maker. I could see, however, that my love had been frightened during her ordeal as a tinge of her fear ran through our bond. In a reassuring gesture, I ran my thumb over the back of her hand as she finished off her dessert, taking a sip of her champagne before continuing.

“I had this brief flash of what I can only assume is her real appearance. She had these horribly beady green eyes, a sunken face and razor sharp teeth that could probably rival your fangs.” She teased, leaning over to tap my lips playfully. In return I playfully went to nip her finger, earning me a sweet laugh from my beloved.

“She told me a vampire had managed to enter their realm because of me, she was referring to Bill. She said that your kind drove mine nearly to extinction and forced them into that other realm. I assured her it would never happen again given my lack of affection for Bill. I saw her true nature again in a brief flash and she told me they couldn’t have bearers of the fae on the human plain anymore and that it was time to harvest. They were harvesting people, Eric!” she exclaimed, clearly distressed. Pushing calm towards her through our bond I felt her settle slightly. “This Mab took a Lumière and two Fairies held me, they tried to force me to eat the fruit. I used my light on her and sent her flying backwards.” I couldn’t help but feel proud of my beloved, defending herself against Queen Mab. Of course, I had heard of the ruthless and cruel fae Queen before, but I had never had the chance to meet her, fortunately.

“Everything changed so suddenly, the beautiful balcony and marble columns disappeared and instead we were in this desert like location and all the beautiful fairies were really ugly. They had hooked noses, beady eyes and sharp teeth. Their hair was scraggly and they were dressed in nasty clothes.” She crinkled her nose, her displeasure causing me to smile. If Sookie hated the fae, then maybe she wouldn’t return to them and she’d stay here with me.

“They started to fire these light balls at me, which exploded on contact, and they chased Granddaddy and I. Two other fairies grabbed us and told us they could help us but I wasn’t going to fall for it so I struggled against them. The one holding me was hit with one of the light bombs and disintegrated. The other one led us to a cliff edge while his friends held Mab and the others off. He said we had to jump and I told him that I didn’t know who he was. He said his sister was Claudine and that he was helping me because the crown wished to seal off the faery world from the human realm forever. He asked if we’d eaten the light fruit and I told him I hadn’t but Granddaddy had. He said only I could go back.” I felt Sookie’s sadness and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Our server returned to our table and took the empty plate away before refilling both of our glasses. I felt angered that they tried to force my love to eat the fruit, to stay with them. If only there were a way for me to go there and rip them all apart one-by-one, starting with Mab.

Once again, the conversation started back up when she left. “Mab started to close the portal and I was so unsure about leaving Granddaddy behind. He jumped with me and we landed in the cemetery back in Bon Temps,” she revealed.

“You woke me,” I remembered.

“It was daytime,” She shot back as if I didn’t know.

“Yes, but you pulled me from my day rest with your return. I remember feeling the thrum of your life force return and it woke me. I haven’t been pulled from my day rest like that since the day I was turned,” I confessed as Sookie looked on in surprise.

“But I’d only had a little of your blood, and it’d have mostly worn off by then.” She frowned, deep in thought.

Chuckling at her naiveté, I shook my head, “I’m over 1000-years-old, lover. The magic in my blood that ties us to one another would take more than a year and a half to be fully out of your system,” I told her, waiting for the verbal onslaught I was no doubt going to get for that. If there was one thing my Sookie loved it was her independence and knowing I could still keep tabs on her after a year and a half would no doubt frustrate her.

“That’s why you came to see me that night, that’s how you knew I was home” she whispered to herself.

Nodding in confirmation, I gave her hand another gentle squeeze. “Partly, but I also visited your house every night to check on the work being done and….” I trailed off, not sure how much I should reveal.

“And?” Sookie pressed, looking at me with such determination. There was no way I was going to get out of this, and lying would not be useful. It was the only thing I could hate the bond for. Then again, lying to and manipulating Sookie would only end with disastrous results. Just look at Compton.

“I wanted to be close to you, your scent, your belongings,” I confessed, feeling at that moment exactly like I had when I had been without my memories – stripped bare and exposed.

I was hit with a vast amount of love pouring from the beautiful woman across the table from me, and I watched as her lips curved into a delicate smile. “Even then you loved me,” she stated as if it had been an impossible thing at the time.

“Yes, even then. It took me forgetting everything to finally realise and acknowledge it but yes, even then I loved you,” I confirmed for her, raising her hand to my lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles.

“What happened to your Grandfather?” I asked, fearing the response.

Immense sadness flooded the bond, and once again I was up on my feet, then crouching in front of my love as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Capturing the droplets, I popped them into my mouth. It was probably wrong of me to want to know more, but my Sookie was carrying all that weight by herself. I wanted to carry it with her, ease her pain.“He died when he got me home. The light fruit stopped him from being able to survive in this world. I took him to Gran’s grave and he apologised for leaving us all behind. He told me Gran would give him what for in Heaven.” She gave a teary smile, obviously believing his words. After everything I’d witnessed in my 1000 years, it didn’t seem so silly and, I believed it right along with her. “He was glowing and pulsing and clearly in pain, he gave me his pocket watch and told me to give it to Jason, he told me he loved me and then…” she stopped, her head dropping down as more silent tears flowed down her cheeks. It didn’t take a genius to work out what had happened next.

“He died when he got me home. The light fruit stopped him from being able to survive in this world. I took him to Gran’s grave and he apologised for leaving us all behind. He told me Gran would give him what for in Heaven.” She gave a teary smile, obviously believing his words. After everything I’d witnessed in my 1000 years, it didn’t seem so silly and, I believed it right along with her. “He was glowing and pulsing and clearly in pain, he gave me his pocket watch and told me to give it to Jason, he told me he loved me and then…” she stopped, her head dropping down as more silent tears flowed down her cheeks. It didn’t take a genius to work out what had happened next.

Pulling my beloved into an embrace I held her while she allowed her pain to flow freely. It hurt me to see her so upset, but I would never allow her to know that. She needed to grieve. Unlike me, she wasn’t accustomed to containing her emotions. “Shhh, minn sváss,” I soothed once more, stroking the back of her head as her tears finally subsided. Not caring who was watching, I pulled back from the embrace, leaning in to lick away her tears. It was a strange act to be doing to Sookie, yet I didn’t feel the need to stop. Usually, a vampire only ever licked away the tears of their progeny or Maker, as a show of comfort.

“Then, of course, I got back to my house and found out some high-handed vampire had bought it and had it redecorated and repaired,” she teased lightly, poking my chest.

“What a horrible vampire,” I gave a shake of my head. My lover was about to reply to me when my phone buzzed inside my jacket. Sighing in frustration I pulled the offending item out to see who was bothering me.

Pam.

_I’m all done here, Master. Where are you staying? I will get the next flight there._

At least she had the common courtesy to address me formally. I still adored my Childe of course, but her behaviour at The Moon Goddess Emporium left something to be desired. Sending her a quick response I informed her that we were in Vegas and would send someone to collect her.

“Could you please ask your cousin to send one of her employees to pick up Pam from the airport in three hours?” I asked Sookie, slipping my phone back inside my jacket. I felt the apprehension in the bond and quickly took my love’s hands. “You are just as important to me as Pam is, I do not want you worried about her coming here. If I need to, I will command her to be kind to you,” I declared.

I knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. “You can’t do that, Eric! She’s entitled to her own thoughts and feelings, if she doesn’t like me then she doesn’t like me. Sure, it would be nice to get along with her but I don’t blame her for her actions. You were about to meet the true death and abandon her so she created a distraction,” she protested.

“And risked your life in the process!” I argued back, keeping my voice to a hushed tone so as not to draw attention to us.

“I’m a waitress from a backwater town, I’m nothing special. You’re older, a vampire, and a Sheriff, that makes you more important,” she continued, jutting her chin out defiantly.

Reining in my growing frustration I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. “You’re special to me, and that should have been enough of a reason,” I answered steadily. The moment Sookie’s eyes softened I knew I’d said the right thing. It was like walking on eggshells around this woman!

Seeing an opportunity, my little spitfire grabbed it. “Fine, but don’t be too hard on her okay?”

“Soo…“ I went to protest but was silenced by her lips on mine in a sweet and tender kiss.

“Please?” She batted her eyelashes at me after pulling away. Growling lowly I relented, letting her have her way. Her whole face lit up and she stroked my cheek affectionately. Returning to my seat a moment later, I sat as Sookie fell into silence, a look of concentration on her face. She was clearly communicating with her cousin and I was fascinated: I’d never seen her talk telepathically to someone before. She broke out into a smile and relayed that Ata would send two of her boys to meet Pam at the airport.

Satisfied, I gazed at my beloved before I spotted motion behind her and I looked over her shoulder. Grinning, I told her to turn around; the moment she did I heard her gasp. The Bellagio Hotel was currently having one of its famous water fountain shows, jets of water were dancing across the pool, waving in the breeze, rising and then falling, intermingling perfectly. The bright lights of Vegas could be seen behind it, and even I had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. Not as beautiful as my Sookie’s excited expression, however. For two minutes we sat in comfortable silence, watching as the water danced and played, wowing everyone who watched. Finally, though, the show came to an end and I could feel my love’s disappointment.

“The night is young, minn sváss. Shall we see what else Vegas has to offer?” I asked, summoning our server for the cheque. Pulling my wallet from the inside of my jacket the server shook her head.

“It’s quite alright Sir, Miss Caesar says that dinner is on her. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night!” She smiled broadly at us before disappearing to another table. Pleasantly surprised, I rose from my seat, holding my arm out for my lover as she too rose elegantly.

Feeling an odd sense of contentment and happiness, I spoke up. “Where to now, milady?”


	25. Fashion

**PAM'S POV.**  
_I need, some new stilettos, can't walk, down the street in those_  
_You are who you wear, it's true, a girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_  
 _J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, et oh, Merde I love those Manolo_  
 _Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
 _Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be_  
 _Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me_  
 _Fashion put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be_  
 _~ Fashion, Lady Gaga_

I strutted out of Fangtasia, pausing to adjust my corset and tugged my leather jacket a little tighter around my slender frame. Of course, being a vampire means I never feel the cold. However, I still like to don jackets every now and then, they add a certain something to an outfit. I couldn’t wait to get home and swap my corset for my usual twinset. Unfortunately for me, twinsets are not that intimidating for breathers, so they’re not the most suitable attire for the bar.

I extracted the keys to my minivan from my pocket before I slid into the black leather bucket seat; leather is so much easier to clean! I have no time for seatbelts and my lighting fast reactions would ensure my survival should any accident occur, the survival of the breather who caused the accident is another matter entirely…

It took no time at all for me to arrive at the strip mall and I parked my car with ease right at the front of the strip. Slipping out, I locked my vehicle after me: Eric would be angry with me if anything happened to it. At least I had the sense not to take his little baby; the Corvette had been tempting me, my own personal form of payback. Our day man had returned it to the car park of Fangtasia. I had been quick to pull myself in, though; he loves that car more than anything. Sometimes I think he loves it more than he loves me. I laughed internally at the notion, I’m his Childe and he loves me more than anything.

Moving effortlessly in my six-inch stilettos, I entered the first store, surveying the patrons and the racks of clothing. I couldn’t keep the disdain off my face: This wouldn’t do. I was about to exit the store when my eye caught sight of a little red and white floral sundress on a hanger. Didn’t the gash own one just like it? If I remembered correctly, and I always do, she wore it the first time she showed her face at my Maker’s bar, hanging off the arm of the dweeb that is Compton. I remembered my Maker’s face as he observed her; I remembered feeling his lust rise as he took in the demure little dress.

Pursing my lips in contemplation I riffled through the rail, grabbing a size eight and holding it up. I’d always had an eye for knowing the size of people. Perhaps I would buy it for the little faery, it was only $35 after all, and then she would fuck my Maker until dawn and he’d be all smiles and apologies towards me the next night.

Yes. I liked that plan very much.

I plucked a gift bag from a small display on my way to the checkout then handed it to the woman to ring it through the till. If I played my cards right I might even get a little taste of the blonde who seems to have my Maker so firmly wrapped around her little finger. I’d never tasted a faery before, but I have heard they are delicious. With a bored expression, I handed the cash to the woman, not bothering with the card. Thirty-five dollars would be an insult to Amex. Unceremoniously I dumped the folded dress into the bag, closing it and placing it across my wrist. At least Eric will be happy that I’m playing nice.Entering the store next door, I’m greeted with the sight of Hanna, the tasty little shop owner. “Miss Pam! How lovely to see you! We had a special delivery this morning and I set aside a few pieces especially for you!” She beamed at me. I had never been a fan of breathers, but Hanna was polite, efficient and of course, tasty. AB-, the best there is.

Entering the store next door, I’m greeted with the sight of Hanna, the tasty little shop owner. “Miss Pam! How lovely to see you! We had a special delivery this morning and I set aside a few pieces especially for you!” She beamed at me. I had never been a fan of breathers, but Hanna was polite, efficient and of course, tasty. AB-, the best there is.

“Good evening Hanna,” I cooed, observing the store. I was the only one there. Perfect. The one thing I hated more than breathers was being disturbed while shopping. “Shall we get started? What sort of goodies do you have for me this evening?” I asked with a wolfish grin. Although I had stated earlier that I would play nice with Eric’s Amex, I could buy just one or two things with it…I had enough of my own money to get the rest anyway. Besides, I would no doubt need to take some fashion and class to wherever the hell he had skipped off to with my Grandsire and the faery.

“I have a few blouses that might be of interest to you.” Hanna started, flitting towards the back of the store. Moving across the room, I picked out the largest changing room, knowing I would need the space. Setting down my handbag and the gift bag from my recent purchase, I slipped off my jacket and corset, having no qualms about walking around in my leopard print bra. After 109 years I lost all my inhibitions, and it wasn’t like Hanna didn’t have breasts too: She had nice ones at that. Hanna returned carefully carrying four blouses in her hands.

I took a moment to look at the label and cut of the first one, it was Phillip Lim, a sandy coloured silk-chiffon and crepe de chine blouse. Hanna knew I was a fan of pastels and soft colours. I may adorn myself in leather at Fangtasia but that was purely for the vermin. When I was human I had been a lady of wealth, an aristocrat. Some thought of me as a snarky bitch, but I hadn’t always been that way. I’d retained my adoration of soft colours during my turning so whenever I was away from the bar I indulged myself. Slipping the fabric over my head, I admired my reflection as I smoothed the fabric out. While it was beautiful, the cut was far too long for my liking, hiding my butt from clear view. I had been a slender but curvaceous woman at the time of my turning, a perfect figure according to Dear Abby.

Shaking my head, I pulled the fabric off gently, handing it back to Hanna who returned the item to its hanger. I plucked the next blouse from the selection and admired the pale sea foam coloured item. It was Ralph Lauren and I already knew I would take it. Nevertheless, I pulled the blouse on. The ruffles at the front were beautiful, and the pale colouring was fabulous. All I needed was a knee length skirt.

As if reading my mind Hanna disappeared and came back a second later with a matching Ralph Lauren cream leather skirt. “Thank you my dear,” I crooned, batting my eyelashes at her. I heard her heartbeat pick up, and could smell a light dusting of her arousal. Of course, the beautiful woman before me was straight, but the power of the fang was hard to resist.

I shimmied into the leather skirt, taking a step back to look at the outfit as a whole. Perfect. With a satisfied smile, I took both items off, hanging them from a separate hook in the change room. I would most certainly be taking those! I went to remove the next blouse from the pile but wrinkled my nose at the colour. Mustard yellow? Seriously? It may have been Elie Saab, and it may have been chiffon but that was a hideous colour. Without even trying it I handed it to Hanna.

“Don’t you like this one, Miss Pam?” She asked with a sad expression, like a child who’d just been told off.

“Yellow isn’t really my colour, sweet cheeks,” I assured her. Usually, I couldn’t care less for human’s feelings. However, this lovely breather was not only respectful, fashion savvy and tasty but she also understood me to a small degree. She never interrupted me while I was busy trying on clothes, and always seemed to know what I wanted. Instead, I took the next item from the rail as Hanna disappeared to put the yellow blouse back. She returned with a handful of pants and skirts, which she placed aside for me. Checking the label on the lace neck sheer shirt I was pleased to find it was by Alexander McQueen. A British designer, how fitting. The shirt was most definitely sheer, I would need a white bra underneath it, but it was perfect, and the lace added a sense of femininity to it. I added it to my pile.

For the next two hours I tried on clothes and shoes, Hanna would always have more to bring to me, and I found my little shopping trip soothing. I wasn’t used to extreme emotions but I couldn’t help but be nervous about my impending confrontation with my Master. I had clearly upset him, even though he’d been about to meet the fucking true death for a mere mortal woman. I’d only had his best interests at heart.

My pile of clothes was huge. It consisted of a Talbot Runhof black leather dress, a matching Talbot Runhof black leather clutch, a Temperley black leather jacket, an Alexander McQueen leather dress, a Halston leather panel strapless dress, a Gucci crystal bow strappy dress, Alexander McQueen black zipper leggings, a pair of white Alice+Olivia flare trousers and a pair of Jaeger Nautical wide leg trousers.

I’d even treated myself to several pairs of shoes. A pair of Louboutin Lady Highness leather pumps, which I thought highly fitting, a pair of Valentino crystal-embellished suede and mesh sling backs, a pair of Elie Saab platform sandals and a pair of Jeffrey Campbell studded suede wedges. I chucked in a few handbags for good luck.

Hanna had been an absolute star throughout my whole session: Everything I had liked she’d taken to the till, rung up and placed neatly inside bags. Redressing myself, I emerged from the changing room, handbag over my arm, along with the gift bag containing the faery’s dress. Whipping out both my Amex and Eric’s, I handed them both to Hanna, she knew the routine by now. She placed 1/3 on Eric’s and 2/3 on mine.

It was then that a foul stench flooded my nostrils and I had to hold back a gag at the vile smell. Were. My body naturally went into high alert and I grabbed both Amex cards back from Hanna as she finished with them. Using my heightened senses, I swept the area. There were four of them, and they were outside, in the front of the store. Shit.

“Hanna my dear, what do you think of my new eye shadow?” I placed the perfectly innocent question, but the moment she raised her head I pulled her under my glamour. “Hanna, we spent a wonderful evening here trying on clothes and dressing up, now you’re going to go home once I’ve left the store and go straight to bed because it’s late, okay?” I told her.

Yawning, Hanna raised a hand to her mouth politely, “It is a little late,” she agreed. I gathered my bags and gave her a small smile: Smiling isn’t something I commonly do, especially in public, and most certainly not around breathers: However, Hanna wouldn’t remember the truth come morning. I decided that rather than act on the impulse to make myself as big and scary as possible, I would lull the wolves into a false sense of security by pretending that I hadn’t noticed them in any way. I had no idea why they were there, but I could bet it had something to do with Russell. Now that he was free he was undoubtedly seeking revenge against Eric for staking Talbot. He’d probably want Sookie too because she could offer him the sunshine for a few minutes each day. As much as I hate her, the thought of Russell draining her dry wasn’t a pleasant one.

Without pausing to give the wolves any hope of getting me, I moved back to my minivan in a casual saunter: Fast enough to seem like I had other errands to run, yet not so fast that I gave away the ruse. I stashed my shopping away in the back before hopping into the driver’s seat. I could smell the wolves all around my van, which only fuelled my suspicion that they were after Eric, or me, or both of us. Dawn was a few hours away still but I would need to find somewhere suitable to go to ground. I owned a safe house a few miles out of Shreveport that would be suitable, a selection of clothes and essentials were there and I could take those with me to wherever the hell Eric was.

First I would have to lose the Were’s.Pulling out of the strip mall I emerged onto the main road and seconds after pulling out, another car started to tail me. Rolling my eyes at their stupidity I had to snicker. Being subtle clearly wasn’t their thing. I decided to drive around a little bit, stopping outside a few different houses before pulling on and continuing.

Pulling out of the strip mall I emerged onto the main road and seconds after pulling out, another car started to tail me. Rolling my eyes at their stupidity I had to snicker. Being subtle clearly wasn’t their thing. I decided to drive around a little bit, stopping outside a few different houses before pulling on and continuing. Eventually, I allowed myself to put my foot down and whizzed off into the night, leaving the Weres far in the distance. While my vehicle was larger than your average car I’d had it customised, a supercharged V8 engine was a useful thing to have as it turned out.

Triple-checking that I was not being followed, either on foot or by a vehicle, I pulled into a gated community and drove at a sensible pace so as not to draw attention to myself. I pulled up to my garage and clicked the garage door opener inside my car and the door slid up. I waited for the door to shut before cutting the engine and gathering my belongings. I unlocked the door from the garage to the house using both a key and a code and was soon within my own space. I didn’t bother with lights, as not only would it alert people that someone was home; it was unnecessary since my vision was impeccable. My home backed up on to a woodland area and I gave the treeline a cursory glance, not sensing anyone or anything out there.

I carefully placed the shopping bags down on the floor rather than the table top. My human mother had told me that placing new shoes on the table would only bring bad luck, such as the death of a family member. Of course, now I was immortal I should have dropped the notion, but it had frightened me so much as a young girl that I had kept the little saying in my undead life. Eric and Godric were the only family members I had left and I couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to them.

It was too close to dawn for me to travel, not to mention the time differences. I had no idea where Eric was, and if he had gone further towards the east coast then the sun would have already taken him for the day, and if he was on the west coast then he may be arriving at his destination. Checking on our Maker-Childe bond I was disappointed to find that we were too far apart for it to work properly. I could get Eric’s basic emotions but anything above that was difficult. No, I would wait until sunset before contacting him.

After double-checking all of my door and window locks, I closed all of the curtains and blinds before I collected my bags of shopping. Moving to a bookshelf in my living room, I gave it a shove and it moved aside to reveal the entrance to my safe room. Once I entered the alphanumeric code I was granted access to my sleeping quarters. I’d had light-tight shutters fitted on the bedrooms upstairs but I felt the need to sleep underground this evening. As I walked down the stairs, the bookshelf slid back into place followed closely by the doors, which locked automatically.

My basement was a mini replica of the house upstairs; the walls were off-white and the carpet cream. One corner of the room was a small kitchen with a microwave and fridge, another corner was a small living area complete with a flat screen TV and a comfy sofa and the whole other side of the room was my bedroom. I had a large four-poster bed down here, exactly like the one I had owned during my human years. I also happened to have rails upon rails of clothes down here: I’d filled all the wardrobe space upstairs. Slipping my jacket and heels off I removed the rest of my clothing before grabbing my old Louis Vuitton trunks: Eric had bought them for me the night I rose a vampire as a present, a promise of a good future and a promise that he would take care of me. He’d lived up to his promise so far.

Grabbing all my new purchases I transferred them to the two cases, grabbing a few other items from the rails before locking the trunks and leaving them next to the door. I removed my passport and a wad of cash from the safe, just in case I had to travel far. I would contact Eric as soon as I rose. I got into bed and lay amongst the silk sheets, waiting for the dawn to take me. It was strange being alone in Shreveport, not knowing where Eric was. Of course, I missed my Maker and I didn’t like how we had left things. His note gave me hope though that we would patch things up.

The next time I opened my eyes it was sunset; however, I didn’t wake to the usual silence I had come to expect from my safe houses. Instead, I woke to the sound of doors slamming, furniture being overturned and the sound of male voices. SHIT. Scrambling out of bed I pulled my clothes on quickly, grabbing my cell phone from the counter and shoving it into my pocket. How the hell did they get into my house? How the hell did they know it was here? Did they even know I was here?

Slowly and silently I approached the door, knowing full well it would protect me to some degree. I was unsure where Eric was or what he was doing so I couldn’t contact him yet to ask about his location. Pressing my ear to the door I listened in on the male voices.

“You sure the blonde one was here?” one of them gruffly questioned.

“Yeah, tall, blonde and skinny. We followed ‘er van out here, dunno where she’s gone, though,” he cursed.

“Maybe she done a runner?” Another man offered

“Don’t be ridiculous, piece a ass like that don’t do no runner,” the second man responded.

So, they were looking for me. Interesting.“We’ll wait ‘ere for

“We’ll wait ‘ere for ‘er then, she’s bound to come ‘ome sometime,” one more male voice added. Their heartbeats matched the patterns of Were’s, specifically the ones from last night. I needed to get out of there and get away: If they intended to spend the night in my home then I would need to act quickly and catch them off-guard before they started to anticipate my return. I wouldn’t be able to take my van with me, that would be too obvious and it seemed they could track it. Shit, I hadn’t gone over it for bugs before pulling up to my house! No wonder they found me, shit! Eric had taught me that was one of the first things to do when you suspected someone was following you. My momentary lapse in judgment last night could have cost me my undead life if I’d decided to rest in one of the bedrooms.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/girls-bedroom-design-ideas-243.jpg)

Grabbing my passport and cash I stashed both in my pocket, zipping it shut to keep both items, plus my phone, secure. Thankfully when I had been turned I had been given the gift of speed. All vampires were naturally fast, they appeared as blurs to humans. However, I was even quicker. Eric may be able to fly but I could run like the wind. I grabbed my two trunks, which weighed next to nothing in my hands, even though they were packed to bursting. Moving to the other side of the room I entered a different alphanumerical code in to a small panel in the wall. A concealed door popped open and I moved through it, shutting it behind me. Climbing the stairs before me, I entered another code in to a panel in the wall, and this time a door above me opened. I’d had a cellar door built in to the back of my home and I’d connected it to my underground resting place. Eric had taught me to always have an alternative escape route.

The woodland area at the back of my home looked clear. Steeling myself, I ran for it. The cellar doors slammed shut behind me, the noise making me scowl as I ran. The Weres heard the commotion and whipped their heads in my direction, growling as they shifted into their animal forms, starting to pursue me. They followed me into the woods and I made sure to take difficult winding routes just to frustrate them. I also took great pleasure in the fact that two of the wolves found themselves face planting tree trunks.

My speed gave me the advantage and I soon lost the remaining Were’s near Monroe. It only took me twenty minutes to get back to Shreveport, and I went straight to the regional airport. Slowing down as I approached the entrance, I set my bags down on the floor; I took my phone from my pocket and sent a quick text to my Maker.

_I’m all done here, Master. Where are you staying? I will get the next flight there._

I didn’t feel the need to fill him in on the wolf attack just yet and worry him; I would prefer to tell him in person. Moments later I received my reply.

_Las Vegas, I’ll send someone to meet you at the airport._

Vegas huh? The perfect place to wear my new leather dresses!

Trotting to the check-in desk I asked the brunette behind the counter for a ticket on the next plane to Vegas, luckily it would be leaving within the hour.

Purchasing my ticket I presented my passport as confirmation of my identity before sending my luggage through to the hold. With no hand baggage, security was easy. Once in the departure lounge, I bought myself the latest copy of Vogue and a bottle of blood. I had only been sat for about twenty minutes, reading up on the latest trends this fall and making mental notes of everything I wanted to buy, when my gate was called. I stood, smoothing out my outfit and scooped up my magazine before sauntering to the gate. Presenting both my ticket and my passport to the stout woman at the desk, she allowed me access to the plane.

My last thought before takeoff? _Vegas, here I come._


	26. Animal City

**GODRIC'S POV**  
_It's an animal city, it's a cannibal world, so be obedient, don't argue, some are ready to fight you my love_  
_They believe you now have everything you wanted and once you have become a star you got no right to bitch_  
 _But someday when you fail they'll put you on sale and buy you by the inch, but you're the real deal and "real" is your middle name_  
 _You know sometimes I feel I gotta earn every breath you take, baby, never mind the rules we break_  
 _'Cause it's an animal city, it's a cannibal world, so be obedient, don't argue some are ready to bite you,_  
 _It's an animal city it's a cannibal world so be obedient, don't argue, some are ready rip you right off_  
 _With you I feel safe there's nothing to fear from us, away from the fangs, the fangs of the world_  
 _~ Animal City, Shakira_

I remained silent while my beloved conducted her area business. I had been rather surprised to learn she was the Sheriff of the area, but short of being Queen, it was the next best thing. Of course, watching her in action made me miss my job as Sheriff in Dallas. I would have to get in contact with Isabelle as soon as possible to see how she was doing. I handed everything over to her without sitting down and going through things with her. She was a capable woman of course, but I threw her in at the deep end. After Miss Stackhouse had convinced me to come down off of the roof I had toyed with the idea of going and assisting Isabelle however, I felt the compulsion to leave Texas, and America altogether.

Now, of course, I could understand why I had felt this compulsion to leave. If I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have been able to get my hands on my love’s sketchbook and crown. Speaking of which, her crown was still concealed within my belongings, but a part of me knew it wasn’t the right time to reveal it to her yet. I would save it for a very special occasion and then present it to her.

I had tried to take a more humanitarian approach to my rulings in my last few years as Sheriff in Dallas, but with vampires, I had been forced to use strong methods of punishment. Humans were more susceptible to pain, and parts of their anatomies didn’t grow back, so my punishments involving them had always been a little on the gentle side – effective, but gentle. However, this disputes session involved only one human, and my love had been wonderfully gentle and compassionate to the girl. I felt proud of her for the way she had conducted her business, though of course, I had been curious about her ability to seemingly glamour the girl into forgetting.

The moment that vile stout man had made an attempt on my love’s life I’d felt anger unparalleled to any I’d felt in the past 1000 years, I’d been so tempted to rip his limbs off and then stake him, but that would have been out of my jurisdiction. I was a visiting vampire and therefore the only way I could inflict pain on the man would have been if he had laid a finger on my Ata since It would have been a blood offence: I would have been able to do whatever I wished to the man then.It had been over 300 years since I had seen Felipe de Castro, and I could honestly say that wasn’t long enough. The slimy King was still as horrendous as he had been the last time I had met him. I’d felt my beloved’s unease as he had approached us, and I could feel her disgust. He ignored me as he spoke only to my twice bonded, and I couldn’t keep the irritation out of my system. He may politically be my better but age-wise I am his elder, therefore he should have acknowledged me first.

It had been over 300 years since I had seen Felipe de Castro, and I could honestly say that wasn’t long enough. The slimy King was still as horrendous as he had been the last time I had met him. I’d felt my beloved’s unease as he had approached us, and I could feel her disgust. He ignored me as he spoke only to my twice bonded, and I couldn’t keep the irritation out of my system. He may politically be my better but age-wise I am his elder, therefore he should have acknowledged me first.

The way he spoke to her, saying that she suited a throne, was by far the stupidest thing I’d ever heard. Of course my love suited a throne, she’d practically been born on one. I’d observed him as he’d flared his nostrils, inhaling the scent of my love’s blood and our shared releases from earlier in the evening. I couldn’t stop a smug smile from appearing as I’d noticed the flash of irritation in his eyes. I pushed reassurance to my love through our bond, wanting her to put him in his place. I wouldn’t interrupt or interfere until completely necessary.

As Ata told the story, Felipe rudely interrupted her, once again seeming to pick up on my status during my human years. My love’s anger and irritation were nearly palpable, and I had to push more and more love and comfort through our bond, not only to douse her rising emotions but mine too. That was a downside to a bond; it fanned the flames of the other’s emotions. The moment she had put Felipe back in his place and held out her hand to me I had allowed myself to smile indulgently, he would be a fool to try and take her from me. I was over 1500 years his elder.

Finally, he’d greeted me: Using my 2000-year-old perfected poker face I’d greeted the King politely so as not to show up my beloved. Ata squeezed my hand and then Felipe had the nerve to start questioning my appearance in his territory. I thought the reason for my appearance was rather obvious given that I was holding hands with my woman and she smelt like my blood and our coupling. I answered his questions smoothly and even participated in some light teasing telepathically with my Ata.

The moment he mentioned the party I’d felt the fear and panic shoot through our bond, and it had only doubled the moment Felipe made it perfectly clear I wasn’t invited. If he thought for one minute I would send my love unprotected and unguarded then he had another thing coming. I figured it was time to start calling in some of the favours I had gained over the years. Suddenly my love’s thoughts had started to bombard my mind, she’d been trying to figure out a way to make it obvious to everyone present that she was mine and I couldn’t contain a small smile. She banished the idea of fang marks, paused for a second on jewellery and then finally thought about the marks upon my body. I could feel her determination and resolve. I finally told her telepathically that I didn’t want the marks to be permanent. She seemed shocked at my ability to see what she’d been thinking about, but once coming up with a plausible reason she seemed to settle a little.

My love graciously accepted Felipe’s offer, though I could sense her hesitation and reluctance, she was far too kind-hearted for her own good. Then again, he had pretty much just backed her into a corner, and if there was one thing I could remember from my human life, it was that Ata hated being backed into corners. As Felipe exited the room I heard her sigh in relief and saw her slump into her chair.

“Ladies don’t slouch, Ata. They sit tall and strong, like Amun-Ra upon his throne.” I chided her playfully, trying to replicate the shrill voice of Cleopatra’s Vizier. My love had been forced to attend classes as a child, to prepare her for her future on the throne, and she had dragged me along to many of them.

Ata turned to look at me and laughed. “I’m sorry I made you join me in those classes, they were awful.”

“You know, I still don’t understand how balancing a book on your head helped you become a better ruler.” I mused, genuinely perplexed as to how it would’ve helped her. Soon I was laughing along with my love.

As our laughter subsided, I spoke again. “I think there are some things that you need to explain to me, carissimus. I’ve obviously missed out on a lot.”Once again, my love let out a sigh and nodded. Slipping her heels off she shifted so she was sitting sideways on her throne, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair that was nearest to me. Turning in my own seat to face her, I took in her pale complexion, her beautiful bright blue eyes and her small smile. It honestly still stunned me that she still looked exactly the same as the way she did in my human years.

Once again, my love let out a sigh and nodded. Slipping her heels off she shifted so she was sitting sideways on her throne, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair that was nearest to me. Turning in my own seat to face her, I took in her pale complexion, her beautiful bright blue eyes and her small smile. It honestly still stunned me that she still looked exactly the same as the way she did in my human years.

“Go on then, what would you like to know first?” She started.

“How did you gain the position as Sheriff?”

Taking a deep breath, Ata began the story. “We moved here in 1960, and for two years we rented a small house, but then in 1962 we started to build Caesar’s Palace: We wanted to make Vegas our permanent home. The nightlife was bustling, so we would always be ensured of a steady income, and it also meant that the boys had plenty of people to choose from for their nutrition. Unfortunately, Felipe had come into power in 1955 and was keeping a close eye on his state. The boys checked in with the Sheriff at the time and Felipe summoned them to his house due to their ages. He learnt about me from them and tried to take me himself.” She rolled her eyes at the memory. I couldn’t suppress the low growl at the thought of Felipe with his hands on my beloved. Her affectionate smile soothed the animal inside me, however.

“He granted us permission to start building Caesar’s Palace, using it as a way to make us indebted to him. Of course, at the time he had no idea what I was but I knew exactly what he was after. He sent the Vegas Sheriff after me to try and pry me away from my boys, and in a fit of annoyance and rage, I staked him. Technically I couldn’t take the position because I’m not one of you, however, Felipe spotted an opportunity and gave me the position. Before he learnt to shield his mind from me I found out that he gave me the post because he was worried about how much power I had. His Sheriff had been 600-years-old and I’d taken him down easily. He thought by giving me a position of power it would keep me sweet.” My love tutted and shook her head, her lips curving up in a smirk.

“He can shield his thoughts from you?” I quirked an eyebrow, not entirely sure I had heard her correctly. If Felipe was able to shield his thoughts from my beloved, then it would be difficult to understand what he was after or what game he was playing.

“Yes, as soon as I took over as Sheriff he made me sign a contract that I wouldn’t snoop on his thoughts, or my punishment would be severe torture, he also sought out the help of some voodoo magic woman or something from Los Angeles who helped him to create shields around his mind. He seemed really set on protecting his head from me; it only makes me want to break down his mental shields even more,” she sighed, twirling a strand of her hair around her forefinger.

Leaning over, I took my beloved’s left foot in my hand and started to knead the firm flesh there, rubbing all the tension out of it. Ata’s blissful sigh reached my ears and I couldn’t help but smile. “What about your little trick with the human girl?” I rubbed her foot a little harder and Ata giggled, squirming away. Ah her feet were still somewhat ticklish!

Settling down, I took her other foot and started to rub it. Shutting her eyes, Ata tipped her head back, “When members of the House of Brigant reach their fae maturity, Niall gifts them with two special talents based upon their social circle, location and history. Because I’m the daughter of Cleopatra and Julius, and therefore documents about me exist I was given the ability to ‘glamour’ humans. The ability doesn’t stretch to other Supes because, let’s face it, if they say something about what I am, I can say something about them,” she shrugged.

I found myself rather curious about her unique gift. Of course, it was perfectly suitable for her, not that I expected anything less from the Prince of the Fae. “How does it work, carissimus?” She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips together in contemplation.

She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips together in contemplation. “I guess it’s similar to your glamour. I have to catch their eye, empty out my own mind and then I pull their mind into mine. I can erase parts of their memories, change their thought processes, plant seeds of doubt or ideas into their minds and can get answers from any and all questions. It’s made living for the past 2000 years so much easier, I could spend the day with some stranger and then make them forget all about me,” she told me quietly: I could feel the sadness from our bond. She may have had the company of her boys during the night, but in the daytime she was alone, she’d only had strangers for company, and even then their ‘friendship’ for the day had been fake. Inwardly I cursed myself for being a vampire; I would only get to spend the nights with her. Perhaps her friendship with Miss Stackhouse would do her some good, she’d finally have a true daytime companion.

“What’s the other gift Niall gave you my love?” I stopped rubbing her foot. Instead, I used my vampire speed to lift her from her throne and sit her down on my lap between my legs, her back to my chest. Placing my hands on her shoulders I started to rub them too, slowly removing the tension. Ata turned to putty in my hands, relaxing into my chest.

A small wave of sadness flitted across our bond: I stopped rubbing my love’s shoulders and instead I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to my chest. Nuzzling my nose into her shoulder I pressed a kiss to her body. “What’s the matter, my love?” I asked gently, not wanting to upset her further.

“I don’t know what my other gift is…Niall hasn’t told me and I haven’t discovered it yet. All Niall said was that it involved my light and that it was important, that one day I would need it to save my life. I asked him how I could possibly use this gift if I had no idea what it was and he told me I would know the moment it was needed. He was so damn cryptic about it!” My love explained, the frustration evident in her voice and in our bond.

Rubbing her back in slow circles I pressed a kiss to the hollow behind her ear. “Perhaps you’ll never have to use it, carissimus. I won’t let your life be at risk, I’ll protect you,” I whispered, kissing her earlobe.

“I love you.” I smiled at her declaration.

“I love you too. Now, what are we going to do about Felipe and this party?” I hated to bring up the subject, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we would have to come up with some sort of game plan if the night was going to go without incident. Not only that, but I was sure my love would want to make it crystal clear to everyone around that she in no way belonged to Felipe. The mention of the King and the party caused Ata to bristle in my arms and it took me another minute to get her settled.

“I have no choice but to go, I’m friends with the King of California and he’ll no doubt be there, I could stay around him a lot,” she suggested. The thought of her staying around another man had my protective instincts on the rise. I didn’t know this vampire; there was no way he was going to be around my Ata. As if she could sense this she started to gently rub my arm reassuringly, “He’s a powerful man, he’ll be able to take care of me.”

“I don’t like this, carissimus. I have a few people in positions of authority who owe me a favour; some of those are in positions even higher than Felipe. Would you allow me to let them escort you for the night?” I asked gently, knowing my beloved adored her independence and sense of leadership; I didn’t want to take that from her.

We sat in silence for a moment until finally, Ata nodded her consent. “I want to be marked as yours in every physical way possible before I leave for the party,” she told me, and I couldn’t stop the feeling of pride and happiness that she wanted the world to know she belonged to me. “I’d like you to feed before I leave for the party, I’d like you to leave your marks behind. I’d also like for us to…” she trailed off, I could feel the embarrassment and shyness in our bond. She was still as beautifully innocent as ever.

“Of course, carissimus. Both of those things are a given. Which of my marks were you thinking of bearing, my love?” I kissed her shoulder blade once more.Grabbing my left arm, my love traced the zigzag marks there. “I want this one,” she whispered, turning to kiss the tattoo, “and I want the sea serpent on your back.” She declared. “I know someone who can replicate them for me; they should last for about two days. We need to call

Grabbing my left arm, my love traced the zigzag marks there. “I want this one,” she whispered, turning to kiss the tattoo, “and I want the sea serpent on your back.” She declared. “I know someone who can replicate them for me; they should last for about two days. We need to call them, though, and get an appointment sorted, the party is Friday and it’s already Monday.” She sighed. “I’m also going to get in contact with the surveillance group who set up the security here, see if I can get my hands on anything small enough to take in with me. I want you, Sookie and Eric locked away here watching at all times, just in case something happens.” She decided and I couldn’t help smile, that was until she mentioned locking me away here. I could understand keeping my Childe and Miss Stackhouse safe but there was no need for me to be here.

“No, my love. I want to be around the perimeter of the party so I can get to you should you be in any trouble. I’m older and far more powerful than any other vampire that will be in attendance, I can keep you safe,” I put my foot down.

Firmly, my love opposed me. “Don’t you dare. You’re staying here and monitoring me from a distance. If Felipe or his guards spot you there they might get the wrong idea and think you’re going to cause trouble. I don’t want you getting into any trouble, I might not be able to get you out of every situation.”

Only Ata would have the guts to tell me what to do: If anyone else even attempted to do so I would rip them apart. My mind was whirling, we were twice bonded and therefore I couldn’t outright lie to her, but thankfully my 2000 years had made me exceptionally good with my words. “Okay, I’ll monitor you from a distance,” I reassured, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips to silence her. I would stick to my promise, but of course, I hadn’t told her from what distance I would be monitoring her.

I would stay outside Felipe’s compound and keep a close eye on her; I didn’t trust Felipe as far as a human could throw him.

Of course, my kiss to silence my beloved didn't work. I should have known, even in our human years she had been stubborn and infuriating as hell, but I loved her anyway. "I don't want you getting hurt! Do you have any idea how important you are to me? How long I've waited to find you, how much of a struggle the past 2000 years have been for me? And now I have you back and you're here and you're well. You are not, under any circumstances, getting anywhere near that party. Do you understand?" She growled, obviously having figured out my strategy.

"Ata, you have to understa-" I started but was cut off by my loves rising voice.

"I thought you were dead! I was told you had truly died! Then you tried to walk out in the sunshine and burn! No, there is no way I am letting you anywhere near Felipe's party where something could happen to you. He's not going to hurt me, he wants me as his Queen, why on earth would he hurt someone he wants to rule beside him? He could hurt you, he could use you against me, he could lock you up and damage you. I won't allow that to happen to you ever again, never ever!" she was practically sobbing in my arms. I could feel her sorrow through our bond, her despair and her guilt. She still felt bad about the fact my Maker hurt me? That she hadn't been able to get to me in time?

It wasn't her fault. It was politics. There was nothing she could have done, no one would have helped her save a slave boy. Wrapping my arms around her I held her to my chest as she cried out her pent up emotions. I could feel them slipping away one by one - her sorrow and sadness, her fear and anger, her heartache and sense of loss. Had she been carrying these emotions alone for the past 2000 years? Suddenly I felt bad about giving up on trying to find her. I mean, a hotel called Caesar's Palace should have been one of the first places I looked into.

I knew I was fighting a losing battle. If I followed she would be angry with me and on edge all evening, yet if I stayed she would feel better yet I would be beside myself with worry. For now, though I would ease her worry and think about it later. My Childe had always been good at strategy and planning, perhaps he would be able to help me come up with some form of a solution, even if it meant sending out guards or a few assassins. Eric still had Reuben on his payroll, didn't he?

"I promise I won't go anywhere near his compound during the party." I relented, knowing it was the only way to salvage our evening. Ata's tears stopped and her emotions switched. She was now very happy and content, pleased and light-hearted. Pulling back from my chest she turned her head up to me, scattering kisses on the underside of my chin and along my jawline.

"Thank you, thank you,  thank you,  thank you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me to hold me close. Ye Gods, I'd only been back in her company for one night and she already had me wrapped around her little finger!

“There’s a fair downtown this evening, I’d like to show you my city,” Ata whispered, taking my hands with hers and lacing our fingers together. Last night had been about reacquainting ourselves with one another physically, remembering one another, reassuring each other that we were both alive and had finally found our way back to one another. This evening though I would get to see first-hand my love’s new life, the things that made her happy, made her smile. We would start creating new memories, together.

“I would love for you to show me around. First I think you should change out of this beautiful dress, though, or I’ll be forced to fight every man who looks at you,” I purred in her ear, running my hands slowly down her arms. She shivered under my touch and nodded, automatically rising to her feet and pulling me up with her, a large grin plastered on her beautiful face. Together we ran to the elevator and I purposefully ran at a human’s speed, relishing in our simple human-like playfulness. Right then we weren’t a faery and a vampire, nor were we a Queen and a slave boy, we were just two people. Two ordinary people.


	27. Umbrella

**ATA'S POV** __**  
**You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart, may be in magazines but you'll still be my star  
_Baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars, and that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share_   
_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever_   
_Said I'll always be a friend, took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_   
_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other_   
_You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella_   
_These fancy things will never come in between, you're part of my entity, here for infinity_   
_When the war has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_   
_~ Umbrella, Rihanna_

Back in the penthouse, I stood, silently cursing myself as I picked out my clothes for the evening. Although Vegas was always considerably warm, the temperature did drop a few degrees overnight, and the last thing I wanted to do was to get caught out without warm enough clothing. Although my beautiful other half would no doubt give me his clothes if I did get too cold, I knew he wouldn’t wear much anyway. Damn vampires and their inability to feel the cold.

Felipe was obviously going to prove to be a problem, and the last thing I wanted was to fall out with the monarch of the state I resided in. It wasn’t like he could leave me alone to run my area anyway; unfortunately, his base was here in the city. Wonderful. Sighing quietly, I ran different scenarios through my head for the night of the party. Of course, I would wear something conservative, falling at least to my knees and my cleavage would be hidden from sight. I would allow the dress to be backless, though, so I would be able to showcase the replica of my ancient vampire’s back tattoo. That, at least, should inform the elders present as to whom I belong to.

The thought of belonging to someone had always irked me: I wasn’t property that could be bought and sold, and I couldn’t be traded like fucking Pokémon cards. However, I understood that to survive in the vampire world I had to accept being claimed as somebody’s, or I wouldn’t be at all. In the past, it had always been Khai claiming me as his in front of others, but for the first time in 2000 years I would get to showcase who I truly belonged to, and it was already frightening the hell out of me.

Felipe had made it painfully obvious that Godric wasn’t welcome to the party, and that had instinctively put me on my guard. It was for those in political power only, which meant that I would only be able to take Ari with me: As my second in command he would be expected to be there, so he would be able to escort me and watch out for me. We had become so used to reading one another’s minds that our emotions were clear to one another all the time, so at least Ari would be aware of my irritation if I was to endure a night on Felipe’s arm.

No, my main concern was Godric’s safety, and subsequently that of Eric and Sookie. Of course, our male vampires would be able to take care of themselves easily, since they were both older than the monarch. It was my fae cousin I was the most worried about. Should Felipe sink his fangs into her, it would be a bloody struggle to get her back – literally. The last thing my cousin needed while learning to control her abilities was another crazy monarch after her blood. I laughed quietly as I remembered the memories I had picked up from Sookie’s mind the first night we met. Sophie-Ann, William, Russell and potentially Felipe all wanted or had wanted, her. I could sympathise with her.

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/chess_pawn_0968.jpg)

Dragging myself from my negative thoughts, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a light pink jumper before placing my phone, keys and purse into my small clutch bag. I slipped on a pair of kitten heeled Jimmy Choo’s and trotted out of my bedroom to the living room, where my beloved ancient vampire sat waiting for me. “You look wonderful, carissimus.” His sincerity flooded our bond and I couldn’t stop the blush that flushed my usually pale cheeks. After living for over 2000 years, very little could make me blush anymore, yet my wonderful mate had done so with the simplest of compliments.

I felt an intrusion in my brain at that moment, and my first instinct was to kick them out, however, the moment I heard their ‘voice’ I stopped and listened. _“Ata, it’s Sookie. Eric’s Childe, Pam, is going to be arriving in about three hours and I was wondering if you could send someone to the airport to meet her? She’s about 5’7” but with her_ shoes _she’ll most likely be about 6’1 and she’s got long blonde hair and blue eyes.”_ Sookie pushed a mental image of this Pam to my mind.

_“I’ll send_ Agmund _and_ Riei _to go and get her and bring her back to the penthouse, don’t worry. Enjoy your evening, I want to know EVERYTHING when we have breakfast!”_ I grinned, snapping out of my little trance-like daze. Instead, I focused on Ari’s mind downstairs in the main entrance of the lobby and conveyed the information to him. Once my conversation was over, my eyes refocused on Godric, whose head was tipped sideways as he observed me.

“Were you just talking to someone?” he inquired, leaning in closer out of curiosity.

I nodded my head and grabbed a hair band from the living room table and went to tie up my hair. “Yeah, Sookie. Her telepathy isn’t advanced enough yet for me to speak with her and act like nothing is happening. I then told Ari about her message, something about Pam visiting and needing to be collected from the airport,” I explained. Telepathy was a strange thing. My boys and Godric had been granted it immediately because of their connection with me; we could all speak freely with one another.

Due to my cousin’s young age and her recent advances with her telepathy, such as her shields, it made open communication between us very difficult. I had spent centuries crafting my shields, mentally preparing them and shaping them so only the voices of my family could enter freely. I could, of course, shut them out but I rarely did. I often thought of my mind being surrounded by a huge iron wall - iron to stop other faeries from prancing on in – and there were two doors. One door only I could open and close, this one kept out the general masses of voices and allowed me some sanity. The other door could be opened and closed by my close vampire circle and myself; this was the one that was usually kept open.

With a slight gust of wind, Godric was before me, taking the hair band from me and shaking his head. “Please, leave it down,” he asked quietly, taking my blonde hair in his hands and arranging it over my shoulders. “I don’t like other vampires being able to see your neck, to see the creamy skin there: It’s mine,” he murmured as he leant forward to bury his nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent as the tell-tale click of his fangs met my ears. Of course, my heart rate picked up, not out of fear but out of anticipation, and my teasing vampire licked along my jugular before dropping a kiss just below my earlobe and pulled back, rearranging my hair to hide the trail he had just sniffed along. My disappointment must have been strong as Godric chuckled at me. “I do not need anymore, carissimus. I fed last night and this evening, I do not think I’ve fed two nights in a row like that in the last four centuries,” he stated with an affectionate smile.

Unable to help myself, I cupped his adolescent face with my hands. “I want you to take from me every night. Ah, no arguing!” I moved one hand over his mouth as he made to argue with me. For my efforts, I was rewarded with the feel of the flat front of his fangs scraping against the palm of my hand. I held back a moan at the sensation of those two lethal points caressing my skin.

I shook my head, “You looked so ill and off-colour when I first saw you, then after you took sustenance from me, you had this pink glow to you,” I moved my hand from his mouth back to the side of his face, “it reminded me of when we used to race as children and you’d fake being all out of breath and ask me to wait, only to overtake me and beat me to the finish line. It showed how healthy you were and how full of life you were: I want you to have that colouring back.” I pinched his cheek gently like you would a cute child, and I received a playful glare in return.

“Even if you only take a few little drops I don’t care; we fae are quick healers. Granted, not as quick as vampires, but we’re still quick, and as desperate and needy as it sounds, I want to be the only one to provide you with what you need,” I declared, feeling ever so slightly pathetic. Since when had I become so needy? I guess knowing he’d fed from others for over 2000 years made me want to be the only one to provide for him now. Society had told us that it was a man’s duty to provide for his woman, but I’d always thought that was a load of rubbish anyway: I liked being able to provide for my man.

Taking my hands from his face, he kissed both of my palms, once again gently dragging the flat front of his fangs across the surface of my skin. “I will not take blood and carnal pleasures from anyone other than you, do not worry about that my love,” He reassured me, and I felt a wave of affection take me over. I admired how soft and gentle and aware of my emotions Godric was with me, yet the moment that vile man had tried to harm me downstairs he’d shifted entirely, taking on his vampire persona. I found it devastatingly attractive. Yes, his sweetness was beautiful and endearing, but seeing him change like that, to a powerful and vicious being, had stirred up my deeper and much darker emotions, my need to be ravished and claimed, to have my love take whatever carnal desires he wants in any way possible, to absolutely ruin me for other men. Up against a wall would be a good place to start, maybe followed by my desk in the office downstairs or the hood of my car…

As if he was aware of these deeper and darker desires his lips quirked upwards into a smirk and one eyebrow rose. He’d retracted his fangs by now, and his actions looked so human at that moment. My blush deepened, and before he could say anything I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the elevator. “Come on, unfortunately, we only have a few more hours before the fair closes for the night,” I pointed out, using the fair as a distraction. Godric’s chuckle echoed in my eardrums as we entered the elevator.

Standing so close together, I was very aware of my earlier thoughts, and unfortunately, once one idea entered my mind, so did countless others. The sound of fangs clicking down broke the silence and moments later I found myself pinned to the wall of the elevator, one very amorous vampire holding me in place. Dragging his nose along my jawline, Godric paused by my ear, “Those thoughts weren’t very pure, my darling,” he purred, nibbling on my earlobe. I felt my knees weaken beneath me, yet my strong vampire kept me upright.

“How do you know what I was thinking?” I squeaked, failing miserably at trying to contain my obvious excitement at our current position. I’d always been one for strong men; it was quite a turn on.

He never answered my question; instead his lips met mine in a feverish kiss at the same time as numerous different sexual encounters flooded my mind, none of which were from my own imagination. Godric swallowed my moans as the mental pictures bombarded me, and just as I was about to curl my tongue around one of his fangs the elevator came to a sudden stop, having reached the ground floor. Using the speed his immortally had given him, he was off me in a second, his fangs back in place and his clothes perfectly unruffled. I, on the other hand, was a hot mess. As the doors slid back to reveal the lobby my vampire stepped out perfectly unruffled, it took me a moment of adjusting my clothing and fluffing my hair before I felt acceptable enough to step out and join him.

I took Godric’s hand the moment we emerged into the night. For the first few centuries while my boys were building up their strength I had been frightened of the night, frightened of venturing out with them, as they would have been easy to take down. Now, however, I relished the night knowing nothing could touch me. However, I took Godric’s hand for a completely different reason, not as a need for safety, but as a comfort measure, a public show of affection.

The fair was being held downtown in Heritage Park. I’d walked the distance before when I’d been in need of thinking time and space; however, it usually took me an hour and a quarter. We didn’t have that kind of time this evening so we would get a taxi. Thankfully a few taxis were always waiting outside my hotel and casino, so I quickly selected one and gently tugged Godric in the direction of the vehicle. “Heritage Park, please,” I asked the driver through his open window, and with a nod of his head, I clambered into the back seat, letting go of Godric’s hand as he followed behind me.

“I don’t think I’ve been to a fair since the 1700’s,” Godric mused aloud. I smiled; the thought of my vampire at a fairground was highly amusing. “I went to find someone to provide sustenance, though. Not for fun. Looking so young has its advantages,” He added, flashing me a large grin.

Shaking my head, I giggled, “Well there’s a first time for everything then!” Taking one of Godric’s hands in my own, I turned my attention out the window of the taxi, watching as the city I called my home slowly crept past me. Traffic meant we weren’t travelling at a fast speed, but when you have all eternity why rush?

I felt the seat shift beneath me, and Godric’s cool body made contact with my side. “What do you know about that building there?” His low voice reverberated against my eardrum as he raised a finger on his free hand to point towards The Venetian, his other hand still clasped firmly in mine. It warmed me to know that he was showing an interest in the city I had lived in for the past few decades. I’d intended to tell him all about the city, show him everything it had to offer, but I didn’t think he would initiate the conversation. I had a feeling that he possibly already knew the answer, yet he was giving me a chance to share my opinions and my knowledge with him. It only made me love him more.

“That’s The Venetian, my favourite hotel on the strip, bar my own of course. It was opened in 1999 and is inspired by the art and architecture of Venice.” I couldn’t help my wistful sigh as I recalled the years I had spent living there. True, the smell had been horrendous in those days, but it was still, after my home city of Alexandria in Egypt, my favourite place in the whole world. Perhaps I’d manage to convince Godric to go with me one day. I still had the glass blowing business there and I hadn’t checked in for a while, not to mention the fact that I wanted so badly to take him on a gondola.

“We’ll go back there, once we’ve dealt with all of the issues arising here,” Godric’s husky voice whispered into my ear. “We’ll go to Venice together, and anywhere else in the world you want to go. We’ll explore isolated places and live off the land like we said we would when we were children. I promise you,” he murmured, pressing an affectionate kiss to my temple. Having him know whenever I was thinking of him, and what I was thinking of regarding him, would take an awful lot of getting used to.

“What about that building there?” He continued, pointing towards the Stratosphere. I remembered the first time I had ever looked out across the whole of Las Vegas from their observation deck. I had been one of the first in the world to stand at the top when the tower had opened in 1996. It had been then that I had realised that, while nothing would ever replace Alexandria, Vegas felt like home.

Since faking my death, I’d seldom been home. I’d avoided the country because of the memories attached to it; I’d even avoided Rome. Perhaps, after Venice, Godric and I could carry on to Rome and stand inside the colosseum. Although it had been built long after my father’s time, it was part of Rome’s history, and therefore a part of me. Maybe we could even carry on to Alexandria afterwards, and even after that go on to the coast of Belgium so my love could return to his own homeland.

A small tinge of longing crept through our bond and looking sideways at my vampire a look that could only be described as melancholy had settled on his face, especially around his eyes. “I’d like to go back home, I’d like to show you where I spent the first few years of my human life,” he shared, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Unsure what to say, I gave a gentle smile before turning back to look out the window. Stratosphere was now in the distance: I divulged some of its history anyway.

“Stratosphere is the tallest observation tower and the 9th tallest freestanding structure in the US. It’s also the tallest structure in Vegas. It was opened in 1996 and it has two observation decks, a revolving restaurant and four rides. It’s the one monument you see on all the TV shows and in the opening credits, like CSI for example,” I explained, happy to share my knowledge with my beloved. I was a sucker for daytime TV, as there was little I could do really without my boys around. CSI had become my favourite, especially when they had asked to film in my hotel!

The taxi came to a slow stop as my explanation ended, pulling up in front of Heritage Park. The whole area was illuminated with thousands of little lights and numerous rides and stalls covered the grassy area. Letting go of my loves hand, I reached into my clutch bag and handed the driver the fare, telling him to keep the change. Godric was first out and, ever the gentleman, he offered me his hand when I started to exit the taxi too. Clearly, chivalry isn’t dead.

As I took his hand and exited the cab, Godric tightened his hold on me, pulling me closer to him in a protective manner. I wasn’t going to run off without him, so I couldn’t understand why he had such a hold on me, but I felt safe nonetheless.

The fair consisted of several large rides, ranging from the funhouse to the Helter Skelter and carousels to bumper cars. There were also rows upon rows of side stalls and games with food vans dotted throughout. The sight and smell of the food vans caused my stomach to growl loudly: The last meal I’d had was a few hours back, and even then, the salmon and crackers hadn’t been that much. “You’re hungry, my love. Come, let me get you some food,” Godric insisted, pulling me towards one of the food vans. There was little in the way of filling food but anything was better than nothing. Standing in front of the van, I saw the frown on Godric’s features as he observed the selection. “There is little of nutritional value here,” he pointed out, “I don’t know what you’d want.”

Rising onto my tiptoes so I could speak to the woman in the vehicle, I let go of Godric’s hand so I could hold onto the counter. The woman gave me a kind smile. “What can I get for ye young lassy?”

Licking my lips, I gestured to the cotton candy machine. “One cotton candy on a stick, please,” I asked in my sweetest voice, acting up. I wanted no one to know how old I was this evening, nor how old Godric was, I wanted us to be treated like any young human couple spending a night together. Now vampires were out of the coffin there was no need for Godric to hide his true identity, but humans were funny creatures and still treated vampires differently. I didn’t want him to be treated differently.

“What’s a ‘cotton candy’ my love?” Godric asked quietly, frowning once again as the woman set to work making my order before she handed me a stick of the sugary goodness. I handed her the exact amount I owed her and thanked her profusely.

Taking Godric’s hand in my free one, I moved us out of the line-up, heading in the direction of the side stalls before explaining exactly what the pink fluff on the cardboard tube was. “In Australia they call this faery floss, you know? It’s one of the reasons I love it so much. It’s basically sugar whipped in the air and it turns into this cloud-like texture. It’s really yummy but rather sticky,” I laughed, taking a small bite of the sweet treat.

We’d come to a stop in front of a coconut shy where a boy of around twelve was trying to win a toy for his younger sister. “What does cotton candy taste like?” Godric asked suddenly, leaning in to sniff my treat.

Taking another bite, I made sure I left some of the sugar on my lips and quickly leant in to close the gap between us, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss. His tongue darted out, licking the sticky substance from my lips; a moan of appreciation fled his throat. “Again.” He asked as he pulled away. Once again, I took another mouthful, leaving some on my lips, and once again Godric leant forward, tasting the sugar.

Laughing as I swallowed my mouthful, Godric licked his lips clean before smiling broadly. “You’re right, it’s sweet and sticky. It’s good. You’ll have to eat lots of different things so I can taste them all,” he declared as I took another bite of cotton candy.

Shaking my head, I swallowed my mouthful before laughing lightly, “No way Mister, I’m not getting fat!” I protested playfully.

“I’ll help you burn off the calories after,” He shot back quickly with a far from innocent smirk and wink. Feeling my cheeks flush the same colour as my cotton candy, I finished off my treat and threw the stick into the nearby trashcan.

My attention was drawn to the two children playing the game. “That’s all my pocket money gone and I didn’t win you a teddy bear, I’m sorry,” the boy was apologising to his sister who looked like she was going to cry. Before any tears could fall from the little girl’s eyes I took my hand out of Godric’s and pulled a $10 bill from my pocket and slid it across to the man behind the stall. “For the young boy,” I told him quietly, stepping back to watch as the man gave the young boy and his sister more balls to throw. The girl stopped sniffling and the boy turned to look around, his eyes meeting mine and he beamed happily before turning his attention back to the stall. I stood beside Godric, taking his hand back in mine as we watched the young boy win his little sister a teddy bear after three more goes. As the stall owner handed the boy his teddy he passed it straight on to his sister who clutched it tightly to her chest, burying her nose into its fur.

The stall owner gave the boy the change and soon both he and his sister were running over to Godric and me.

The boy stopped before us, glancing between us, his gaze lingering on Godric a little longer than me. There was no denying that the boy knew what Godric was, yet he gave him the same brilliant smile he had given me earlier. Slowly, the boy held his hand up to me, the change from the $10 I had put down resting on his palm. “Thank you, Miss. Here’s your change.”

“You keep it, you and your sister go and buy some candy with it,” I told him. The boy wrapped his fingers around the change before shoving it into his pocket, his little sister close to his side. “Thank you again, Miss,” He thanked me politely, his little sister looking up at both Godric and me.

“Fank you Miss,” The little girl squeaked, holding her teddy to her as if she was frightened it would run off. “Where’s your teddy bear?” she asked me, frowning as she took in my lack of cuddly toy.

“I don’t have one sweetie.”

She turned to face Godric; completely unafraid of the fact he was a vampire. “Are you her boyfriend?”

Shocked that the little girl was unfazed by him, it took a split second for Godric to gather himself and respond. “Yes, I am,” he told her with a nod, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Then you need to win her a teddy bear,” The little girl pushed, giving a firm nod of her head. I couldn’t stop my small laugh at the sight of this very young human girl scolding my ancient vampire.

“Jade! George!” A woman’s voice was shouting from the crowd. The young boy grabbed his sister’s hand and started to tug her away, thanking us once more as they ran towards the woman who welcomed them with open arms, gasping and cooing over the teddy bear. I couldn’t hear the conversation that occurred but the woman looked over at us and gave a small nod of thanks. I returned the gesture before watching them leave.

“My good deed for the day. Now, win me that teddy bear,” I teased, giving my vampire a light shove. Grabbing both of my wrists Godric chuckled and pulled me towards him before planting a tender kiss on my lips. Pulling back, he started to lead me towards another stall, throwing his arm around my shoulder in a very human-like gesture.

For two hours we played on the stalls, eating sweet and sugary foods and winning countless teddy bears. Godric and I both agreed that I would keep two, the largest and the fluffiest, and give the rest to some of the children at the fair that hadn’t won anything. Seeing their little faces light up as I handed them cuddly toys was wonderful, something so simple brought such joy to them and it made me sad to think about how short their lives would be. I donated a large chunk of profits each year to countless charities in and around the Vegas area to help those in need. Given their relatively short lifespan, I wanted to make things as pleasant as possible for them.

Stopping in front of a hit-the-bell, high striker stall I rolled my eyes. Godric’s young appearance, yet immense strength would no doubt surprise the stall owner until he could work out that he wasn’t entirely human. I sat down on the bench to watch as Godric paid the man, grabbed the hammer and prepared himself to strike.

It was then I felt a sudden shooting pain run through my system and I instantaneously doubled over, wailing at the sensation as it ripped through me.

Dropping the hammer Godric was before me in a flash, concern and worry written all over his face and in his stance as he grabbed my face, pulling my head up gently. “What’s the matter?” he asked frantically, pushing soothing emotions through our bond. I tried to send them back, knowing that he could feel my pain as if it were his own but to no avail.

“Ari, he’s in trouble, he’s been hurt,” I wheezed. “We need to get back,” I added quietly, the sudden sharp feeling having subsided a little, but I could still feel Ari’s pain. Grabbing my teddy bears, Godric hauled me up into his arms effortlessly and took off at vampire speed toward Caesars Palace, leaving behind a very surprised stall owner.

Dashing down the Strip, we were a blur as Godric moved quickly, his 2000 years giving him a speed advantage over nearly every other vampire in America. Slowing down as we approached my hotel and casino, we witnessed the chaos. Godric went to put me down but I found myself unable to stand without his support as I took in the devastating damage.

The whole front entrance of my home was in ruins, huge chunks of marble scattered across the parking lot out front, dozens of cars crushed with the weight of the rock. The beautiful hand carved marble statues were blown to smithereens, and hundreds of people were crowded outside, dressed to the nines, having fled the building. The marble cover over the drop-off zone had fallen, crushing cars and trapping people beneath it, and of the glass windows and doors had been blown out. Khai was by my side quickly, his smart suit ripped and torn in places, blood and grime covering his usually clear and pale skin.

“What happened?” I demanded, tears already streaming down my face as I took in the disarray.

“A bomb went off in the lobby, Ata. That’s all I know right now,” he responded quietly as the sound of sirens heading in our direction met our ears.

Handing him my teddy bears, I never took my eyes from the front of my livelihood. “Please take these up to the penthouse for me, I don’t want to get them dirty. Ari is in pain and I need to find him. As soon as you’re done please come down and help the humans, we can’t risk losing lives, it’s not something I want on my watch,” I instructed. With a nod Khai took my toys and disappeared. Heading towards the rubble I started to haul smaller pieces of marble away, freeing a few injured people as I worked. Godric was by my side straightaway, putting his inhuman strength to good use as he hauled the larger pieces away to free more people.

“Ari!” I shouted out, scanning the crowds. I couldn’t sense him out here; I needed to get to him. I could feel his emotions, he was in so much pain and he was so angry! Scrabbling over the mountains of rock, I worked my way into the lobby and the moment I caught sight of my once flawless and beautiful entrance hall I crumbled, falling to my knees as sobs racked through me.

I felt two pairs of strong arms haul me up and onto my feet, my eyes remained shut as I sobbed. “Ata, listen, go and find Ari. Take Sookie with you,” came the distinct Nordic voice. Opening my eyes, I nodded at Eric who’s face held a mixture of both concern and anger. He had helped haul me off the dirty floor, and his suit was now a mess. Looking to my right, my own vampire’s face was etched with the same emotions as Eric’s. Godric held me tightly, pressing a reassuring kiss to my temple before pushing his love and reassurance through our bond. Looking forward, I saw my cousin, her blonde hair was messy and the outfit I had given her was ripped in numerous places. It was irrelevant right now. Sookie took hold of me when the two ancient vampires let me go and steadied me before leading me through the marble ruins of my home.


	28. The Calm Before The Storm

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
 _Watch out you might get what you're after, cool babies, strange but not a stranger. I'm an ordinary guy._  
Burning down the house.  
Hold tight, wait till the parties over. Hold tight, we're in for nasty weather. There has got to be a way.  
Burning down the house.  
Here's your ticket pack your bag, time for jumpin' overboard. Transportation is here, close enough but not too far, maybe you know where you are.  
Fightin' fire with fire.  
~ Burning Down The House, The Used

Taking Eric’s arm, I contemplated where I wanted to go next. “Eric, can we go shopping?” I asked quietly, remembering that I wanted to buy Pam a new pair of Manolo shoes. Shock flooded our bond and Eric stopped walking, thus causing me to halt.

“You want to go shopping? Who are you and what have you done to Sookie Stackhouse?” He quirked an eyebrow, looking at me with an odd expression painted on his beautiful face.

Gently tugging his arm, I laughed at his expression as we continued our walk towards the glass elevator that would take us out of the restaurant. “I want to buy a few things. All I brought with me were Wal-Mart sundresses and, although I love them I don’t think they really fit in here, especially given the sort of clothes my cousin wears,“ I pointed out, gesturing to the dress and heels I had on. I didn’t even want to think about the jewellery!

“You’re going to let me buy you things this evening?” My Viking grinned, obviously still pleased with my suggestion. I felt cruel to have to burst his bubble but I still wasn’t completely okay with him buying me lots of expensive things.

“Remember that I said inexpensive things, Eric. I mean it. I still have some money left over from Dallas that I’m going to use.” I declared, not wanting to argue with my Viking. Entering the elevator, we hit the button for the ground floor.

“I think I’ll buy you a pair of pretty shoes first, Jimmy Choo’s would look incredible on you.” My old vampire mused, and I could almost see the cogs turning in his head. Groaning internally at all the possible ideas my vampire was probably having I shook my head: The lift came to a stop as it reached the ground floor.

“Well a shoe shop it is then, I need to buy a new pair of shoes for Pam anyway,” I informed Eric calmly as we left the lift, moving towards our limo, which was waiting for us.

Opening the door for me, Eric’s frown returned to his features. “Why on earth are you going to buy Pam a pair of shoes, lover?” He asked me as I slipped into the car. Eric joined me seconds later and closed the door behind him.

Ignoring his question for a moment I leant forward towards the driver, “Can you take us to the best place to shop for expensive and pretty things, please?” I asked the middle-aged man, who smiled at me in the rear-view mirror and nodded his head before pulling out into traffic. Returning my attention back to Eric, I took my seat beside him. “Well I don’t like arguing with her, I want to smooth things over with her and I know that she loves shoes,” I shrugged, seeing no flaw in my plan.

“Sookie, you do not need to buy Pam a pair of shoes to make her like you. If I tell her to be nice she will,” Eric’s stern voice filled the space and I snorted at his approach to the problem.

“Eric, I want Pam to like me because she wants to, not because she has to. We both know she’s really not an emotional person, so a girly chat isn’t going to cut it. A pair of shoes though and she’ll be happy, right?” I argued. Although I didn’t want our wonderful evening ruined by a disagreement, I wanted Eric to see my view on the matter and that I wasn’t going to let this go. I wanted Pam to like me. Life was easier when she wasn’t screaming insults at people, regarding me, whose minds I could read. Plus, it wasn’t really fair to Eric. Like it or not, Pam was his Childe and I was his girlfriend, I didn’t want him to have to choose between us.

Eric’s silence was uncomfortable but I refused to back down: I guess in that sense Eric and I were both well suited, we are both unbelievably stubborn. Sticking my chin out defiantly I attempted to stare down my vampire. Finally, Eric relented. “Okay, fine. I can see that I’m not going to win this, but I don’t want you buying her a ridiculously expensive pair! She’s in the doghouse still for trying to blow you up,” he pointed out, raising a finger to point in my direction as if it would help prove his point.

Rolling my eyes, I struggled to keep the smile off my lips. Eric could be so dense. “What if Godric were the one who offered to be shot, and you were the one standing by, watching it happen?” I tried to make him understand why Pam had acted the way she had. Eric bristled at the mention of Godric being hurt, his jaw clenching. “She’s your Childe, Eric. She loves you and was trying to protect you. If I had been in her position I would’ve done the same. Why on earth did you think your death would ensure my survival anyway? I need you alive,” I told him gently, approaching the subject with caution. We hadn’t spoken about his sudden desire to meet the truth death, and I was unsure if it was a sore topic for him.

I could feel the surprise, guilt and a tinge of fear through the bond, Eric’s jaw unclenched. “You would have blown up someone to ensure my survival? Someone I cared deeply for?” he shook his head. “The moment Compton agreed I felt an urge to agree also, I didn’t want you to think for a moment that I didn’t love you, that I hadn’t meant what I told you on the sofa the night before. I would have happily met my true death right there and then if it meant being able to show you just how much I love you,” he told me, his cerulean eyes meeting mine.

I felt the lump forming in my throat and swallowed to clear it, refusing to shed any more tears. He was fine and we were in the back of a limo in Vegas, together, having just had a wonderful meal, which was all that was important. “I would do anything to ensure your survival, you know that,” I told him quietly, moving from my seat to straddle his lap in a rather unladylike manner, I couldn’t care less, though. Taking his face between my hands I rested my forehead on his and shut my eyes. “I would have never thought that you hadn’t meant your words: You say so little, therefore everything you do say is obviously important. Now, we have all eternity for you to show me how much you love me,” I whispered, knowing full well my Viking’s hearing would pick up my words. Opening my eyes, I brushed my lips against his in a feather-light kiss.

“All eternity?” He whispered back, the frown reappearing as he absorbed my words. Raising a hand, I gently swept my thumb across the frown marks, smoothing them out and relaxing his face.

“Don’t you remember Ata’s words last night? The fae live for around 2500 years without their mate, and indefinitely once they have them. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’re my mate, therefore you’re stuck with me for an awfully long time, okay?” I smiled, pressing a kiss to my Viking’s nose.

His arms, which were wrapped around my body, tightened a little as he held me close as he turned his head a little to bury his nose in the crook of my neck. “That’s fine by me, I could have all the time in the world and it still wouldn’t be enough,” he murmured against my skin, kissing my neck as the limo slowed to a stop. I climbed off Eric’s lap as the chauffeur opened the door. Eric held his hand out for mine once he was standing on the sidewalk. I took it graciously, and stepping out, found myself tipping my head back to look up, and up, and up some more. My goodness, this shopping mall was huge!

“I’ll wait in the parking lot for you, enjoy your shopping,” the driver informed us before getting back in the car and pulling away from the drop-off zone.

Entering Fashion Show, I was bowled over with the choice of stores inside; it was certainly the kind of place I could see Pam and Ata shopping in. Dillards, Macy’s, Saks and Nordstrom all had huge stores here. Honestly, I felt a little overwhelmed.

Giving my hand a gentle squeeze, Eric flashed me his perfect smile before heading towards Nordstrom’s. “We’ll start here and get Pam’s gift out of the way, then I want to spoil you a little, lover,” he purred as we entered. We weren’t exactly dressed for shopping; however, I felt like I belonged there, and judging by the number of shopping assistants rushing to aid us, we obviously looked like we had the money to be there. I’d always known Eric had some spare cash kicking around, but I’d never asked him how much, as I always figured it was a bit of a rude and personal question. Besides, I loved him whether he was rich or not.

I sighed as we moved together to the shoe department: I felt lost; I had no idea about anything to do with shoes. A pretty brunette assistant all but bounded over to us. “Hi, my name's Claire, and I’ll be more than happy to help you this evening. Is there anything, in particular, you’re looking for?” She asked me, sparing a quick glance at Eric and doing a double take before remembering her manners and looking back to me. I couldn’t blame the poor girl, my Viking looked utterly delicious in his suit.

“Umm, I’m looking for Manolo’s?” I tried, hoping I’d pronounced the name correctly. Grinning happily, the woman started to lead us towards a large section of the shoe area, talking and gesturing to different designs as she went.

“Are they for you?” she asked, dropping her gaze to my feet. Thankfully Ata had provided me with a pair of Manolo’s, and I swear I spotted the shop assistant give a small nod of approval.

“No, they’re for…a friend,” I bit my lip, completely unsure as to what to call Pam. Calling her my boyfriend’s daughter would have just been comical, but I highly doubted that Pam would approve.

“Okay, what kind of things does she like?” the shop assistant continued.

Looking up to Eric, I attempted puppy dog eyes, wanting his help. His deep chuckle sounded out as he took the reins. “Pastel colours, girly, the higher the heel the better. She’s a US size 7,” he responded smoothly, flashing the assistant a devastating smile. I swore I could see her swooning.

With a nod of her head, she disappeared off in search of some shoes for us. Shaking my head, I turned to Eric and gave his arm a playful swat. “You need to stop doing that!” I chided playfully.

He tried to give me a ‘butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth’ innocent look, but I wasn’t buying it. He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what you mean,” he protested playfully.

“Making women melt into puddles at your feet, you wouldn’t like me when I get all jealous,” I prodded his muscular arm, internally swooning at the feel of his marble skin and strong muscles under my hand.

Grabbing my hands, my Viking pulled me flush against his firm physique, “Hmmm, a jealous Sookie, I think I might like that. You’d get to claim me afterwards,” he waggled his eyebrows in his usual manner. Standing on my tiptoes I gave him a chaste kiss as the shop assistant returned with several boxes of shoes in her arms.

“Okay, I’ve brought you a selection to choose from,” she beamed, gesturing to the plush seats off to one side. Sliding myself onto one, I couldn’t contain a giggle at the sight of my mighty warrior trying to get his large frame into an average sized chair. The shop assistant was trying to hide her smile as she laid all the boxes out before me, removing the lids to show me the contents of each. There was a pair of 3½-inch golden open toe pumps, a pair of 3½-inch pale pink pumps, a pair of white 3½-inch lace pumps, and a pair of pale pink 4-inch pumps. The moment I spotted the last pair I fell in love, knowing Pam would adore them. Gesturing to the pair, I couldn’t stop my smile, “Those, they’re perfect!” I beamed to the shop assistant who looked relieved that I’d liked one of her selection.

“I’ll put these behind the counter for you, is there anything else I can help you with today?” she asked as she replaced the lids on all of the shoeboxes.

I was about to tell her that was all when I was cut off. “Do you have Jimmy Choo’s, by any chance?” Eric spoke up, the excitement clear in his voice as he grinned at me. I raised a finger in warning to him but his grin only widened.

The pretty brunette watched our exchange and, from the corner of my eye, I could see her amusement. “Why yes, we do. What kind of thing were you looking for Sir?”

“Apparently, there’s a new one called the ‘Vamp’ sandal. Shall we start there? US size 7 once again, please,” he turned his smile to the shop assistant who nodded eagerly and pranced off to get the shoes.

“Eric, no. I told you, inexpensive. Jimmy Choo is ridiculously expensive!” I protested firmly, almost stomping my feet like a three-year-old who wasn’t getting her way.

His cerulean orbs found mine and he held my gaze, a slow smile crossing his lips. “I want to treat you this evening, lover. Let me shower you with gifts this evening because it’ll make me happy, and then I promise to be good,” he offered, throwing in a small wink. Although I was annoyed with him for trying to buy me expensive shoes that, although I would probably really want, I didn’t really need, I couldn’t deny that I did want my Viking vampire to be happy. I’m sure the name ‘Vamp’ sandals were a joke he was no doubt enjoying anyway.

For a moment I contemplated seeking council with Ata. She’d lived her life surrounded by rich men who would have wanted to shower her with gifts. Her words from earlier rung in my ears, though, _‘He likes seeing you in nice things and thinks you deserve that after the way others treated you as you were growing up.’_ I couldn’t deny her logic, I was completely in love with the outfit I was wearing at the moment and I felt far away from the ‘Crazy Sookie’ that the locals of Bon Temps knew and liked to torment. Perhaps this could be a better version of me, an upgrade. Owning a few nice bits surely wouldn’t be a bad thing…

My thoughts were interrupted as the shop assistant returned, a large golden box in her hands. With a shit-eating grin, she opened the box with a flourish and I couldn’t stop the tiny gasp as I took in the beautiful shimmering heels nestled inside the delicate gold tissue paper. They were champagne coloured with crisscrossed straps over the front, the heel was at least 4¾-inches tall and there was even a 1-inch platform to it. I loved it. I may not have even tried them on yet, but I was in love with them.

I didn’t dare turn around to look at Eric; I could feel the smugness and the happiness pouring through our bond. “We’ll take them.” Eric declared, obviously having felt my absolute adoration of the beautiful shoes.

“Eric…“ I went to protest. but my vampire raised a hand to silence me.

“Remember, I’m allowed to spoil you this evening,” he pointed out, his own shit eating grin perfectly in place. Sighing, I nodded in acknowledgement, allowing him to have his way. The shop assistant took both of our items to the cash register and started to ring them up. I had a tiny disagreement with Eric regarding Pam’s shoes. I could afford them with the leftover money from Dallas, but Eric, being Eric, was insisting on letting him pay for them. I told him that it was my gift for Pam and therefore it was my money that I wanted to spend. Eric then pointed out it was technically his money anyway as he had paid me himself for the Dallas trip. Eventually, though he let me have my way and with both of our purchases in hand, we left Nordstrom’s.

“Dillards now, lover,” Eric insisted, leading me into the store. Once again shop assistants pounced on us. Eventually one of them led us to a spacious private changing room and Eric informed the assistant of my size, surprising me with the fact he knew that much, and the woman disappeared off to gather some clothes. She returned several minutes later with her arms full of clothing. I groaned internally at the sight of all the expensive clothes but the look of happiness and glee on Eric’s face was beautiful, so I reined in my emotions to ensure his happy mood lasted.

For an hour I tried on different clothes and eventually I had a rather large pile. I had 5 dresses, 2 pairs of pants, and 4 tops.

I didn’t even want to know the prices of them all, I made a point of not looking at the labels and then showing every item of clothing to Eric for his approval or disapproval. His happiness and glee were still radiating through our bond, and he seemed to enjoy my little fashion show. Gran would be rolling in her grave if she knew a man was buying me expensive clothes like a kept woman, heck even I was struggling with it a little. If it would make my ancient vampire happy though I would go with it.

Loaded up with even more bags we left the shop, unable to hold hands due to the amount we were each carrying. “One last stop, lover,” Eric informed me.

As we rounded the corner, the Tiffany and Co. sign came into view, “Eric, no. No. No jewellery. No gold, no diamonds, no platinum. Honestly,” I protested, not willing to give up on this. It was one thing for a man to buy a woman clothes – after all, you need them to survive – but diamonds and gold were another thing entirely.

I watched as Eric’s face fell a little, though he was quick to cover it up. “But diamonds would look so good on you.” He argued.

Sighing I shook my head, “Maybe so, Eric, but please don’t, not now.”

“You allowed me to buy you clothes, why won’t you let me buy you diamonds?” He asked, the curiosity in his voice not covering up the underlying hurt. I felt a pang of guilt that Eric no doubt picked up on as he quickly evened out his tone. “Diamonds should be worn by women like you,” He argued on.

“Eric, please. Not tonight. I still feel a little funny accepting all of this from you,” I pointed out gently, raising my handfuls of bags up a little.

“But I’m your twice bonded, it’s my job to provide for you,” he added, his mouth settling into a frown as he stood over me.

“And you have, Eric. I need clothes but I don’t need diamonds. Yes, I like diamonds, what girl doesn’t, but I don’t need them. Thank you, though. It’s sweet of you to want to buy them for me,” I remembered my manners, knowing it wouldn’t exactly soften the blow, but it would let Eric know that I appreciated him and his need to care for me.

“Will you let me buy them for you one day?” he asked, obviously noting that he wasn’t going to win this debate.

There was no way this debate was going to end unless one of us created some form of truce, and this seemed the right moment. I wouldn’t mention diamonds or jewellery to him ever again in a desperate hope that he would forget my next words. “Yes, if you want to,” I resigned.

His face once again lit up and I could feel his glee and anticipation through the bond. Cheese and rice! Shaking my head, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately, I allowed my Viking to lead us back to the limo.

As we were stashing our shopping in the back of the limo Eric’s head snapped sideways, his eyes wide and his body tense. “We need to get back! Now!” He yelled. Turning to the driver, he told him to drive back to Caesar’s Palace without us and stay with the car when he arrived. Before I could understand completely what was going on Eric had me in his arms and had shot off into the night sky, my face buried in his chest to stop the wind from battering it.

There was no denying Vegas was beautiful at night, but I was too busy trying not to scream at the sensation of flying. In the distance, I could hear screams and shouts, and slowly I raised my head from Eric’s chest and looked down at Vegas. I gulped as the streets shot past us and then I raised my head in the direction of the ruckus. A large smoke cloud was high in the sky, and people were all gathered outside one of the hotels. If I squinted, I could make out the name Caesar’s Palace. Shit.

The moment we touched down Eric put me on my feet and held me as I regained my balance. My mouth ran dry as I took in the pure chaos around me, people clambering over chunks of marble to escape the ruins, other people trapped beneath the rock. Screams and shouts met my eardrums and the sounds of sirens in the distance were barely registered by my brain.

“ARI!” I heard Ata shout and moments later I saw her blonde head disappear behind a wall of marble. Eric had vanished from my side but it was easy to spot the 6’4” Viking amongst the crowd. He was helping Godric shift a particularly large chunk of marble that had squashed a vintage car. I cringed at the thought of how much that car had probably cost. “Sookie, come on,” Eric’s voice cut through the noise, shaking me out of my daze as he held out his hand for me. Taking it, I scrambled over the rocks, slipping a few times on the shiny surface and tearing Ata’s beautiful dress on the jagged corners. I immediately felt bad but given the circumstances, she probably wouldn’t blame me. My clothes always seemed to get ruined around vampires anyway, I doubted Ata’s wardrobe was safe from them anyway.

We found our way into what had once been the beautiful entrance hall and I couldn’t help but gasp at the damage that had been done. All of the glass from the windows and doors had been blown out, parts of the beautiful hand painted ceiling had collapsed, trapping people beneath it, the hand carved statues in the middle of the lobby had been blown to smithereens and pieces of the statues were scattered all over the room, there were huge cracks in the marble floor and the water from the fountain was spurting out in all directions.

What I hadn’t been prepared for was the sight of my cousin, down on her knees on the dirty marble floor, her blonde hair matted and her hands grubby and bloody, she was sobbing her heart out and it tore me apart. This was her home, her income, and it was in ruins. I could relate, when the maenad had ruined my family home I had been devastated. Thankfully, my wonderful Viking had restored it to its former glory, better than it had ever been.

Eric and Godric were blurs as they sped past me, both gently grasping Ata and lifting her to her feet. She was shaky: I moved to stand before her to block her view of her ruined home. Of course, I’d expected such an act of kindness from Godric, they were bonded after all, but to see Eric help her up off the floor and support her while she tried to calm herself made me flush with pride and gratitude.

“Ata, listen, go and find Ari. Take Sookie with you,” Eric ordered her gently, brushing her blonde hair from her face. Her eyelids slid back and I was struck by the pain and loss shining in my cousin’s eyes. I wanted to cry right along with her, but this wasn’t the time for it: I needed to be strong for her. She nodded at Eric, accepting the tender kiss from Godric before she took in my tattered outfit. It was irrelevant to her now, I could gather that much. Gently I took her hands in my own, the two ancient vampires either side of her, both with expressions of deep-set anger and worry, slowly releasing her.

I had no idea where Ari would be, but I prayed that Ata would be able to find him. “He’s somewhere in here,” she rasped, letting go of one of my hands to furiously wipe away her tears. Moving to a pile of marble she started to tug and shove the boulder out of the way. Joining her, we both managed to move the piece but found no one underneath it. “ARI!” Ata’s pained shout sounded out once again, her eyes frantically moving around the room as a sudden loud banging sound rang out. Gasping, Ata moved with speed I didn’t think anyone other than vampires could possess and stopped before a large piece of marble ceiling. A hand was poking out of the ruins, the fingers moving in a desperate plea to grab attention. Ata rapidly grabbed the hand. “Ari! I have you! Hang on!” She cried, never once letting go of her companion’s hand as she started to shove and kick the boulder away, ruining her shoes. Aiding her, we finally managed to free the rock only to be greeted with the sight of a badly hurt Egyptian vampire.

Ata’s free hand slammed over her mouth to stifle her scream, and I felt like I was going to be physically sick. I’d seen some pretty disgusting things ever since I’d been thrown into the supernatural world, but witnessing the bone of his skull peeking out from the ripped and peeled back skin that usually covered it, really was the cherry on top. Underneath the Egyptian’s body was another, a naked man, and for the life of me, I found it strange that he had shielded a nudist. “Who’s the man?” I asked quickly, as Ata called out for Godric or Eric to help us.

Both arrived at our sides’ seconds later, fangs down, and together they carefully moved Ari from his current position to another, where he was spread out on a flat piece of marble. He was too weak; without blood, he wasn’t going to make it. As if sensing that she could lose her companion Ata grabbed a shard of glass from the floor, slicing her wrist before holding it over Ari’s mouth, whispering encouraging words to him.

Godric’s angry growl shrouded every other sound in the room as he took note of Ata feeding the other vampire. Wasn’t it some sort of offence for a claimed human to share their blood with another? “Shut up! Without it, he’ll die and I am not losing him!” Ata snapped at him, her once gentle eyes containing a sharp edge to them: I could see the 2000-year-old survivor. With her free hand, she brushed Ari’s bangs back, soothing him as he fed. The colour was starting to return to him, and the wound on his head was starting to knit itself back together.

Eric roughly grabbed the man who had been beneath Ari and turned him over, his eyes falling to the mark on the man’s back. His hiss drew my attention and I watched as both he and Godric exchanged a knowing glance. The two seemed to be mentally fighting over something for a moment before Eric handed the man to Godric, who held him tightly to the ground. Crouching down, Eric spoke to Ari who by now was lazily licking Ata’s wound shut. “What happened?”

Clearing his throat, the Egyptian took a deep unnecessary breath before responding. “I could smell silver azide. I went to check out what it was when I heard an explosion go off in the casino. The Were was running out of the casino so I stopped him, pinning him to the ground. He was really strong I’ll give him that. Then the second explosion went off in here and I was stuck on top of the dog. He tried to take a few swipes at me but he didn’t get lucky.” He wheezed.

“He blew up my casino as well?” my cousin’s lower lip wobbled and I knew it would only be seconds before more tears would fall. Grabbing her I pulled her into a cuddle, holding her to me as she once again broke down.

“Operation Werewolf?” I mouthed at Eric over Ata’s head. His solemn nod confirmed my worst fears. Russell had found us.

“Do you have anywhere we can keep it?” Godric spat in disgust, holding the man up by the scruff of his neck.

“Basement, we have some holding cells,” Ari flinched as he pulled himself upright. He still looked terrible but at least the hole in his head was considerably smaller. Gently he peeled Ata from my arms and I felt the need to pull her back to me, to offer comfort to her, but I figured she wanted the familiarity of her guardian. Seated in his lap she buried her head in his chest, her arms locked around him as she held him close. I could hear Godric’s low growl yet he kept his rage in check, clearly, my cousin was in need of reassurance that Ari was still around and was okay. Once all of this had died down, though, I could see the two of them locking horns over the fact she allowed another to drink from her.

In a flash Godric was gone, taking with him the badly beaten Were. I assumed he was going to the basement. Eric offered his hand to me and I took it as I rose to my feet, sighing at the sorry state of us all, and of the building. “What do we do now?” I asked quietly, looking down to my cousin who was still crying in Ari’s arms, the ancient vampire was slowly rocking her backwards and forwards like she was a frightened child. Right then she actually did look like a frightened little girl, and I was reminded suddenly of my experience with Uncle Bartlett, how frightened I’d been of him and how my Gran had chased him off before holding me as I sobbed, telling her all about his thoughts and his inappropriate actions.

Ever the strategist, Eric had a response for everything and his reply snapped me out of my terrible nightmare. “We clean up this mess, get rescue and repair crews in place, we double security and then we find every way possible to protect ourselves against Russell. I need you to train harder and for longer each day. I know it’s a lot to ask of you lover, but I need to know you can take care of yourself should he manage to get you. If he could do this to Ata’s home, rip out a man’s spine on TV and kill the Magister, then I fear it’s not safe for any of us.”

Godric was back with us by now: He wore a mask of calm, yet I could see the war waging on in his pale eyes. “Rescue crews are pulling people out of the rubble out front, they’re going to start working in here once we’re out,” he told us before crouching down next to his bonded and Ari; I had to give him credit for remaining calm and collected around Ari given that he had just had a taste of what in the vampire world was considered Godric’s property, and had actually just committed a blood offence. If my memory of past conversations served me well, Godric was well within his rights to rip Ari to shreds right now, yet his love for my cousin caused him to rein himself in and be a better man. “Ata, my love, we need to get out of the lobby and back outside,” he told her gently, sweeping her blonde locks out of the way. I saw her nod slowly and start to rise to her feet.

Helping her stay steady, Godric and I led her over the piles of marble and down onto the cracked floor. Eric helped Ari down, keeping a hold on the ancient vampire who was hissing with pain every other step. It seemed his exposed skull wasn’t the only injury he had sustained.

When we got back outside I felt like I could breathe again and I took in huge gulps of air, clearing my system of all the dust particles I had been breathing in for the past ten minutes. A paramedic ran over to us, bags of blood in his hands, which he passed on to the vampires present in our group. Ari was about to bite into one of the bags when I heard a whoosh and felt a burst of air across my skin. The bag in Ari’s hand was gone, and in its place was Khai’s wrist, already punctured and bleeding. “Take from me, brother. It’ll help heal you faster,” he insisted, handing the bag to Eric who tore into it and drained the contents.

Usually, I’d feel funny about Eric drinking donor blood, blood that wasn’t mine. Okay, so he didn’t have his fangs buried in some other human but it was damn near close enough. This evening, however, my jealousy and usual discomfort with the situation had vanished. He needed the blood; there was no doubt about it. Hundreds of humans were trapped beneath the chunks of marble and they would all need rescuing. Only the vampires would be able to shift the marble pieces easily, so I knew my Viking would need all the strength he could get. Godric too was tearing into bags of donor blood.

“I leave you alone for two days and all hell breaks loose. You’re having all the fun without me, that’s so not fair.” Came the drawl I knew oh so well.

Perfect timing as always, Pam.


	29. Lost

**ERIC'S POV**

_Centuries passed and still the same, war in our blood, some things never change_  
Fighting for land and personal gain, better your life, justify our pain  
The end is knocking, the end is knocking  
We've all been lost for most of this life  
(Lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us and I know that most of us just ain't right  
(Most of us just ain't right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride, how many lives will we take?  
How many hearts destined to break?  
Nowhere to run, can't escape, full of ourselves, tied to our fate  
The end is knocking, the end is knocking, yeah  
~ Lost, Avenged Sevenfold

The sound of my Childe’s drawl pulled me from my duties. I was no longer assisting the Egyptian vampire, his brother had taken him off somewhere to feed and rest up, but I had been in the process of feeding. All the blood and violence around us was waging war with my instincts, and the last thing I wanted was to accidentally drain someone dry. Even with my thousand years of control, it would be difficult to rein in my thirst given the circumstances.

I had turned Pam all those years ago due to her loyalty, her bravery and her lust for life. She reminded me of myself a very long time ago, and given that those were the very same qualities that Godric had seen when he turned me, I felt like she would be an excellent choice. While at times she tested my patience, she was, in fact, a good Childe, her timing left something to be desired, however.

“You think of this as fun?” Ata’s tone had taken on an icy edge as she stalked over to Pam, squaring up to my Childe who looked down at her like she was mud on her favourite Louboutin’s.

“Death and destruction? Why yes I do believe that’s fun,” she responded in her usual drawl.

In a ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ move Ata had Pam pinned to the ground, a hard expression on her face and a mixture of both gold and white light surrounded the hand that was holding Pam down. Instinctively I went to move to my Childe’s side. “Eric,” Godric’s command settled over me and I found myself unable to aid her. “Let them sort this out themselves,” he finished. I could understand his thought process, I couldn’t go wading in every time Pam needed help and had been disrespectful, but at the same time, it was difficult for me to sit back and watch, as my Childe was rendered helpless. I was stunned at the power and strength that Ata seemed to have and how easily she had brought down my Childe, it also gave me hope that Sookie would be able to defend herself in such a manner if she could control her abilities too. At least that way I would know that she would be able to hold her own for a period of time.

Faces inches apart, I heard Ata hiss at Pam, ”My home and livelihood was just blown up by a fucking Werewolf for God knows what reason and you find it funny? I’m spoiling for a fight right now and if you don’t keep those pretty little lips of yours firmly shut I shall do far worse than pin you to the ground. You picking up what I’m putting down?”

I watched as Pam’s wide eyes moved from Ata’s face to the hand holding her in place, observing the pulses of light, before moving back up to look into the Egyptian Queen’s eyes once again. I could feel Pam’s inner turmoil – her rage at being spoken to in such a manner, her confusion regarding Ata’s strength and her embarrassment that she was so easily rendered useless. I could also feel her attempts at glamouring Ata. “Pam, no,” I murmured under my breath, wincing as Ata’s hand tightened around her throat.

“That shit doesn’t work on me sunshine, so I’d stop right there,” she spat, finally letting go of Pam and taking a step back. The moment Pam was free the command issued to me by Godric wore off and I was able to go to her side.

“Another fucking faery?” My Childe asked in disbelief. I growled lowly in warning at the mention of Sookie and Ata’s heritage. Does Pam have no discretion? This is not the time or place to discuss this. “What is it with you two; do they have magical vaginas or some shit? She absolutely reeks of you, Grandsire.” She looked at Godric and me, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

My growl was becoming louder, and I contemplated raising a hand to Pamela to silence her like a naughty child, but Godric explained instead, “She’s my twice bonded, Pamela, and please show some respect towards both of our mates,” he chastised her, gesturing to both Sookie and Ata who were now being cared for by a paramedic. They were sitting on the back step of an ambulance, an oxygen cylinder between them and one mask for the pair of them. Sookie took a few deep breaths before handing it to Ata who in turn took a few deep breaths herself before handing it back. They continued the process as two of Ata’s vampire guardian’s, one I didn’t know the name of and the other was Egor, wrapped a blanket around them to keep them warm in the slightly chilled night air. The scene reminded me of just how fragile Sookie was, something I often forced myself not to think about.

“Both of you are twice bonded to fucking faeries? Ha, that’s just priceless!” I growled again as Pam shook her head. Even though no one was paying attention to us, my Childe needed to learn some discretion.

“I was attacked, by the way, a couple of Weres broke into my home looking for me. I led them out to Monroe before turning back towards Shreveport to get my flight here. I’m guessing the wolves already know where we are, though,” she informed us nonchalantly.

Although I was still annoyed with Pam for nearly blowing up Sookie, I was still concerned for her welfare. “They didn’t harm you, did they?”

“Of course not. I outran them.” My Childe’s fabulous smug smile fixed itself to her features and I couldn’t help but be proud of her.

“How did they find your resting place, Pamela?” Godric asked in a disapproving tone.

“I have no idea, I assume they bugged my car or something. I had to leave it behind and now I’m going to have to destroy it,” she pouted, clearly frustrated at having to ruin her minivan. When she had first informed of the vehicle she was after, I had been struck with how obscure it was. Pam was a woman of fashion and glamour so I’d assumed that she’d want a flashy and expensive car. Sure, her van was expensive due to the modifications, but it was in no way flashy. When she’d sat down and told me it was to hold all of her shopping, I had finally understood why she wanted one so badly. If there was one thing Pam did better than anyone else, it was shopping.

Turning back to my lover and her cousin, I watched for a moment as Ari approached, looking a lot pinker than he had before, all visible marks from his ordeal having been healed. Crouching down before the two women he placed a reassuring hand on Ata’s knee and turned his attention to Sookie. Thankfully vampire hearing enabled me to listen to their conversation.

“Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, for helping to free me from the rubble. If you ever need anything please feel free to ask me, I am in your debt.” The Egyptian vampire dropped his head a little in a show of both submission and respect. I could feel Sookie’s gratitude and affection and I couldn’t help a little pang of jealousy. Sensing my emotions, my lover pushed her affection for me through our bond and it eased the green monster inside me.

The Egyptian turned to Ata, “How are you, amisi?” He asked her gently, rubbing her knee affectionately. I could feel Godric’s growing irritation yet he made sure to retain a mask of calm.

“You do realise another vampire is feeling up your faery, right?” Pam broke our silence, giving Godric a pointed stare.

I finally reached the end of my patience with my progeny and hissed at her quietly enough that only the three of us could hear my words, “Watch. Your. Tongue. Pamela. What have I taught you about discretion?”

Her eyes grew wide, but before she could reply Godric answered her, “I know, Pamela, but he has taken care of her for the past 2000 years while I have not, he is entitled to care for her. Just because she is claimed as mine doesn’t mean I am going to force her away from those who love her,” he explained in a monotone voice.

“If you overlook the fact the front of our home and our casino have been blown up then I’m perfectly peachy,” I heard Ata respond, her words were sarcastic, yet the sarcasm was missing from her tone. I could feel how tired my Sookie was so clearly Ata was worse for wear too.

“You two go on back up to the penthouse and try and get some sleep, the main structure of the building is fine thankfully. I’ll sort out the clean-up crews down here and get in contact with the insurance company to start getting the place fixed up,” Ari instructed, rising back up to his full height before dropping a kiss on the top of Ata’s head and giving my Sookie a respectful bow. Handing the mask to the paramedic, I watched as the two girls rose to their feet, still cocooned in the blanket that Ata’s guardians had given them.

“Our women are tired, my Childe. Shall we get them settled for the evening?” My Maker turned to me, an affectionate smile on his features.

I turned my attention to Pam. “Do you have your belongings? We can take them up to your room for you.” I offered, knowing that the sooner both fae princesses and Pam were settled, the better.

Examining her perfectly manicured nails, Pam sighed. “Don’t they have a porter for that kind of thing?”

“Pamela.” I addressed her sharply, tired of her attitude. “Not only have you not answered my question about your lack of discretion, and you will answer me, quite soon in fact, but the front of the building was just blown up, and the casino as well. I do not think a porter is the most important thing at the present moment. Now, where are your belongings?”

“In the limo that picked me up,” She responded quietly, I could feel her guilt through our Maker-Childe bond. Although I wanted to patch things up with my Childe, I still wouldn’t stand for her attitude, especially not at a time like this.

“I have a few things in the limo that Sookie and I bought earlier this evening, if I go and grab those could you please get Pam’s things?” I asked Godric, who nodded his consent and disappeared off to gather Pam’s bags from the car. We reconvened in front of the hotel and started to make our way down the narrow path that had been cleared through the rubble.

Silently the three of us entered the lobby, the two faery women were standing together, looking over the rubble. “I vow to drive a stake through the heart of whoever was behind this,” Ata’s voice drifted towards my ears.

Sookie pulled her into a sideways hug, holding her close. “I vow to be the one to sharpen the stake for you, cousin.” She added, earning herself a small laugh from Ata.

Pam’s low whistle caused both girls to turn in our direction. “I’ve seen a few explosions in my time, caused a few myself, but this takes the cake. Sweet lord someone must want something from you, little faery.” I sighed in temporary defeat. My Childe was refusing to use common sense and discretion! Something would be done, and soon, to make sure she learned and remembered her lesson. She turned her head to Ata, forcing a small smile. Clearly, my Childe was still angry with my Maker’s bonded for taking her down so easily, yet she was trying to clear the air between them. Ata’s face remained expressionless as she turned back to face her destroyed lobby, letting out a long sigh before moving towards the stairs.

“Elevators are out of service, fucking health and safety,” she muttered by way of explanation as she started to ascend the staircase with my Sookie by her side. Following up behind her, Godric, Pam and I trudged upwards, arms laden with bags and luggage.

Upon entering the penthouse, we were instantaneously bombarded by three vampires, all of whom I had never met before. “Ata, my dear, are you okay?” The shortest of the three inquired, worry etched on his face. Come to think of it, they all looked worried. Ah, these must be the other three vampires within her ‘nest.’ Of course, we had been introduced to Egor, Ari and Khai but I could remember clearly that Ata had informed us that she had six vampires taking care of her.

“I’m fine, Riei, honestly,” she reassured him, giving his arm an affectionate rub.

“I’ve left the windows open in your room, the hot air from the explosion downstairs travelled up here and it was unbearably warm,” the vampire named Riei explained.

“I’ve doubled security for the foreseeable future, Ata. I won’t rest until we can find whoever did this,” The tallest of the three spoke, and I realised then that he looked similar to Egor, except that his eyes were a dark green.

“Thank you, Agmund,” I heard Ata sigh, noting that she leant into Sookie a little more. My lover was a strong woman, but I could tell she was struggling to keep both herself and her cousin upright.

The vampire named Riei turned to take in both Godric and me, noting our ruined clothes. His attention then moved to Pam and he observed her completely, from the points of her designer shoes to the top of her perfectly coiffed hair. “You dress very well. Come; let me show you to your room,” he complimented before heading off down the hallway. I felt Pam’s pride, she’d always been up-to-date with the latest fashions, and if this vampire knew a thing or two about fashion I could see them becoming firm friends.

Godric and Pam followed the short vampire, and I took off towards the room Sookie and I were sharing, placing our bags down on the bed before zipping back to the living room. By now everyone had moved to the sofas and Godric and Pam were back in our company. A rather lanky vampire was crouched in front of both Ata and Sookie and he had obviously just finished speaking to my lover as she chuckled lightly, a smile on her features. What was it with female fae and their ability to charm every male vampire around them?

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/tanner-sarff-8.jpg)

“Are you hurt, my dear?” He asked Ata, and I found it highly amusing how so many vampires were clucking over one woman.

Stifling a yawn, Ata responded. “Just a little battered and bruised, and a little tired too. I should feel better by tomorrow afternoon, though.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any of my blood?” The lanky vampire offered.

That happened to be the last straw for Godric, who had sat quietly and allowed other men to tend to his bonded for most of the night. He was up off the sofa, standing defensively in front of Ata, and was looking down at the other vampire. “The only blood _my_ bonded will be taking, should she require it, is mine!” He snarled, baring his fangs at the other male in a show of dominance and possessiveness.

The other male was up on his feet too, holding his hands up in a surrendering posture, a calm expression on his face. How on earth could all these vampires remain so calm after everything that had happened this evening? “I meant no disrespect. For the last 2000 years I have been Ata’s personal physician, so it’s second nature for me to offer her blood to help her heal,” the vampire explained, dropping his hands to his sides.

In a show of authority, Ata batted Godric’s side, pushing him out of the way. “Thank you for the offer, Oeri, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. While I’m grateful that for the past 2000 years you have shared your blood with me when I’ve been hurt, I’m afraid I can only take my bonded’s now. He just didn’t give me a chance to explain before he barged his way into our conversation!” She graciously declined and gave Godric a scathing glare, defusing the situation.

“If I cannot aid you with my blood, then let me aid you with advice. You need to rest, and it would be best if you were to sleep beside your cousin this evening. The fae has the ability to heal one another emotionally when they are close together, by sleeping beside one another your bodies and minds will be eased, allowing you both a pleasant night’s slumber,” he informed Sookie and Ata, both of whom looked surprised by the information. Exchanging a glance, they both nodded. “May I also suggest that your respective mates stay beside you until you fall asleep? An influx of calm will help ease you both into your sleep,” he added as an afterthought, glancing from myself to Godric and back again.

Giving a nod I rose from my own seat as both my Sookie and then Ata rose from their seats. Glancing to Pam I gave her a small nod which she returned before sliding over to Riei, no doubt about to start a conversation with him about fashion or, God forbid, Dear Abby.

“We’ll stay in my room; the bed is bigger,” Ata murmured under her breath, leading us all down the corridor. Upon entering the room, I was hit by the smell of blood and sex, it would be mighty difficult to restrain myself this evening. However, I stopped my fangs in their tracks, forcing them back into place. My Maker’s fangs were still down and I watched as he inhaled deeply, a smirk of satisfaction weaving its way onto his lips. Ata grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top before rifling through her wardrobe and handing a similar pair to Sookie. Without saying a word both women slipped into the bathroom together to get changed.

As the door shut I turned to my Maker. “They’ve both been too quiet. I don’t know if this is normal for Ata but it certainly isn’t for Sookie,” I expressed my concern, knowing Godric would understand.

“It isn’t normal for Ata either, but then our women have been through a lot, not only this evening but these past few weeks. Miss Stackhouse was caring for you in your amnesic state and, after having attended a dispute session earlier this evening, it seems Felipe is interested in Ata in an unhealthy manner. I believe the explosion here is the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back,” Godric explained with a small shake of his head.

“Do you think the events downstairs are connected to Russell?” I had to ask, if I planned for the worst possible scenario, then anything else would be good news.

Godric seemed to contemplate my question for a moment before grimacing, “It could be. The brand matches those from Russell’s pack, however, he hasn’t been free for long, he wouldn’t have had time to gather his forces.”

“Who else could it possibly be, though?” I asked in exasperation, not knowing who the enemy was certainly wasn’t my favourite thing in the world. I had always loved to be prepared; I’d won every battle so far in my 1000 years, all because of preparation.

“I attended a dispute session earlier, which I will talk to you about in more detail once our women are settled and asleep, and Felipe seemed highly interested in Ata. He was offering her the title of Queen of Nevada and promising her riches and such. Come to think of it, he was pretty much begging,” my Maker growled out. Instinctively I growled quietly too, Felipe had no right to try and take my Maker’s bonded away from him.

I was about to inform my Maker that I would stand beside him should Felipe attempt to take his mate from him, but the sound of both women exiting the bathroom drew us away from our conversation. Both girls were spotless, with damp hair, having clearly showered. Had they showered together? The thought was rather enticing, however, I reined in my lust as my lover’s head snapped in my direction, a light frown on her features. Heck, this bond would be the bane of my undead life!

Sookie was first to climb into bed, Ata followed directly afterwards, with a medium-sized fluffy teddy in her hand. Wasn’t she a bit old for teddy bears? They lay facing one another, locking their hands together for comfort with the teddy between them. Both Godric and I stripped down to our underwear and slid in beside our respective women. Sookie’s slight tinge of embarrassment crept into our bond and I had to stifle my chuckle. Another male was down to his underwear in bed with her and she found it a little strange. Bless her innocent human morals. Ata seemed to pay no mind to my nearly nude frame; clearly having grown up with her six vampire guardians around her all the time had all but removed her embarrassment over nudity.

The bed was only just big enough for the four of us and, even then we were all on our sides, as close together as possible. “Night Sook,” Ata yawned, leaning in to press a kiss to her cousin’s nose. I could feel a little bit of shock from Sookie at the gesture. Clearly, she wasn’t aware of the fae’s touchy-feely nature yet. However, she kindly returned the gesture.

“Night Eric,” Ata spoke quietly once more, freeing one of her hands from Sookie’s. She kissed her fingertips before reaching over Sookie to press them to the tip of my nose in an innocent and almost child-like gesture. Godric could clearly feel my amusement as he smiled over Ata’s head at me.

“Goodnight, Ata,” I responded, returning the gesture just like Sookie had.

“Night, cridio,” she finally added, turning her head towards my Maker.

He shifted slightly to press a chaste kiss to her lips, a smile on his features as he smoothed her blonde hair back from her face. “Goodnight carissimus, and goodnight to you too Miss Stackhouse,” He addressed both women safely lodged between us.

Leaning down I brushed my lips across Sookie’s ear, and in a light whisper, I wished her goodnight too.

It took no time at all for the breathing of the two women to even out and become rather shallow, signalling that they had both slipped into slumber. “What’s with the teddy bear?” I asked quietly over their heads, slowly starting to disentangle myself from Sookie’s body.

“We went to the fair earlier, I won it for her,” Godric explained as he disentangled himself from Ata, his emotions told me how pleased he was to see her cuddling the stuffed toy.

“I guess we need to go and speak with the others, find out exactly what happened this evening and start planning for the future,” I sighed quietly as we made our way to the door. I hated the fact that once again Sookie’s life was in danger.

With a remorseful look, my Maker glanced back to the sleeping faeries safely tucked into the bed. “Yes, I’m afraid so, my Childe."

 


	30. Forgive Me

**PAM'S POV**  
 _Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said but I didn't mean to hurt you_  
I heard the words come out; I felt that I would die it hurt so much to hurt you  
Then you look at me, you're not shouting anymore, you're silently broken, I'd give anything now to kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you" but somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
'Cause you were made for me, somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me, I can't live this life without you by my side  
I need you to survive so stay with me, you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
And you forgive me again; you're my one true friend, and I never meant to hurt you  
~ Forgive Me, Evanescence

My flight had been a rather boring one; thankfully due to the late hour, there were no teacup humans on the plane. Once again, I was pleased that I had never had any of them in my human years. Having gathered my bags from the carousel in the arrivals hall, I had made my way towards the crowd, unsure as to who was collecting me.

What I hadn’t been expecting was for two rather large and rather attractive male vampires to be holding a sign with my first name on it. One looked rather like my Maker: He was tall, muscular and blonde with dark green eyes. The other was slightly shorter but with a fair build to him, his hair was a light chocolate colour and his hazel eyes stood out against his alabaster skin.

“Miss Pamela?” The shorter of the two addressed me as I approached them. I nodded, and the taller of the two took my suitcases from me so that I wouldn’t have to carry them. At least they had manners. Although men were not my usual preference, there was nothing better than a true gentleman.

“My name is Riei, this is my brother Agmund, and should you need anything during your stay with our Mistress, then please feel free to ask us,” the one named Riei told me. Obviously, my Maker and Grandsire had found themselves staying with another vampire and her nest. Perhaps she’d keep me entertained for a few nights…

Giving a gracious smile, I thanked both males before following them to a rather lovely looking black limo, a private plate adorning the front. Clearly, the vampire and her nest were well situated financially. The blonde vampire opened the back door for me and I elegantly slid in. My belongings were stowed in the trunk of the car and the two vampires who had been sent to collect me slid into the front seats. “Could one of you dear boys tell me where we’re heading?” I asked, batting my eyelashes at their reflections in the rear-view mirror. Perhaps if I sweetened up the nest my Maker would be more welcoming of me and forgive me quickly.

“Caesars Palace, Miss Pamela,” Agmund informed me as we pulled out of the airport and onto the street. I’d been to Caesars Palace once when Eric had set me free and allowed me to travel by myself: I’d wanted to see the bright lights of Vegas and Caesars Palace had been the only place at the time that had accommodated vampires. Now I could understand why.

“And your Mistress owns Caesars Palace, yes?” I fished for more information. I could tell the two males in the front of the car were older than me. Agmund was probably around the same age as my own Maker, a Viking in his time too no doubt, and the other, Riei, was even older. If this woman was the Maker of these boys I could only guess at her age. She was probably as old as my Grandsire. Riei confirmed my suspicions; their Mistress owned the hotel and casino.

I’d been expecting to see the magnificent marble drop-off of Caesar’s Palace, the beautiful statue and fountain in the middle of the courtyard; instead, I was greeted with the sight of nothing short of chaos. “What the hell?” Agmund hissed in a language I was unfamiliar with, pulling the car rather violently into a parking spot.

“Shit!” Riei cursed in the same language, leaping out of the car. I had no idea what was going on but I exited the car with the speed my immortality had given me and stopped in my tracks as I took in the scene before me. The drop-off zone was blown to pieces, bits of marble scattered across the parking lot, crushing cars and people.

Amid the chaos, I could easily spot my Maker and Grandsire, the telepath and another woman. Both my Maker and Grandsire were ripping into bags of donor blood; the two breathers were shaking and holding one another to keep themselves steady. Rolling my eyes, I sighed at the scene.

“I leave you alone for two days and all hell breaks loose. You’re having all the fun without me, that’s so not fair,” I drawled once I was close enough for them to hear me.

“You think of this as fun?” The woman standing with the telepath asked angrily, although her voice was as icy as I’ve ever heard. Really, who did she think she was? She was a blood bag while I was a vampire, she didn’t stand a chance. Quirking an eyebrow, I looked down my nose at the blonde woman before me, there was no denying she was pretty and that she looked like the gash my Maker was so enthralled with but other than that she was nothing to me.

“Death and destruction? Why yes I do believe that’s fun,” I responded in my usual drawl, with a small smirk curling my lips upward.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was pinned to the ground, the woman’s face looming over mine, her features set into hard lines. Her hand was around my throat and it was pulsing with both gold and white light. My throat felt like it was on fire but her firm hold on me stopped me from being able to scream out in pain. Thrashing around beneath her she was easily able to overpower me and keep me still.

“Eric,” I hear my Grandsire command my Maker. “Let them sort this out between them,” he finished: I tried to growl out my frustration. Godric was my Grandsire; he should be helping me by getting this woman off me!

The woman moved her face closer to mine and I inhaled sharply, the scent of fae and of my Grandsire flooded my nostrils and I found myself confused with the situation. The pain in my throat was still there. “My home and livelihood was just blown up by a fucking Werewolf for God knows what reason and you find it funny? I’m spoiling for a fight right now and if you don’t keep those pretty little lips of yours firmly shut I shall do far worse than pin you to the ground. You picking up what I’m putting down?” The woman spat in my face.

The vampires in the car had said their Mistress owned Caesars Palace, they were serving a fucking faery? How demeaning! Her threat, however, felt rather serious and my eyes widened as I took in her ethereal features. I look down to the hand holding me in place, before looking back up at the woman the vampires who had collected me served. I was fuming at being spoken to in such a manner, confused as to how this woman’s strength was so great and slightly embarrassed that she had taken me down so easily. I was losing my touch, and that thought angered me further.

Wanting the blonde off me I locked eyes with hers, trying to draw her into my mind to glamour her to get the fuck off me. “Pam, no,” I heard Eric mutter under his breath. The woman’s hand tightened around my throat and I gasped as the pain increased further.

“That shit doesn’t work on me sunshine, so I’d stop right there,” she spat, finally letting go of me and taking a step back. Sunshine? What the fuck? Did I look like a child in need of a nickname? The moment I was free Eric was by my side, helping me up off the ground. At least some of his anger and annoyance towards me had subsided.

“Another fucking faery?” Eric growled. How on earth had they managed to find another faery, and why the hell were they staying with her? I took a moment to look at the other woman and it looked like she was actually wearing a brand I would be proud to wear. So she had taste, but that didn’t mean I had to like her. “What is it with you guys; do they have magical vaginas or some shit? She absolutely reeks of you, Grandsire.” I looked between both Godric and my Maker, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Eric’s growl got louder and he looked like he was about to strike me but my Grandsire saved me from that fate, “She’s my twice bonded, Pamela, and please show some respect towards both of our mates.” Godric chastised me, gesturing to both Sookie and the other woman.

Were my ears deceiving me or did my Grandsire just tell me he was twice bonded to the bitch that’d just tackled me to the ground? “Both of you are twice bonded to fucking faeries? Ha, that’s just priceless!” I shook my head. Eric growled at me again. What the hell? “I was attacked, by the way, a couple of Weres broke into my home looking for me, I led them out to Monroe before turning back towards Shreveport to get my flight here. I’m guessing the wolves already know where we are, though,” I informed them nonchalantly.

Eric showed concern and my emotions gave away my surprise, unfortunately, I was unable to seal off our bond so he no doubt felt my emotions at that moment. “They didn’t harm you, did they?”

“Of course not, I outran them.” I flashed my Maker a smug smile; even though he and my Grandsire could fly, I was just as quick as them when on the ground. I felt Eric’s pride in our bond and relished in the feeling for a moment.

“How did they find your resting place, Pamela?” Godric spoke in a disapproving tone.

“I have no idea, I assume they bugged my car or something. I had to leave it behind and now I’m going to have to destroy it.” I pouted, frustrated at having to ruin my minivan. After my ever-growing shoe collection, it was second most prized possession.

The two males before me turned to observe the two faeries, I couldn’t stop myself from eavesdropping. If there was one thing on my mind right now, it was about how best to approach making amends with Sookie in order to please my Maker, and about being on the other fae’s good side.

“Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, for helping to free me from the rubble. If you ever need anything please feel free to ask me, I am in your debt,” one vampire I was yet to be introduced to dropped his head a little in a show of both submission and respect. I could feel Eric’s jealousy. I wasn’t use to my Maker feeling jealous; perhaps he truly did care for the breather. I shrugged my shoulders, dismissing the idea for the time being.

The vampire turned to the other fae, “How are you, amisi?” He asked her gently, rubbing her knee affectionately.

“You do realise another vampire is feeling up your faery, right?” I broke the silence around us, giving my Grandsire a warning stare. If this woman was his twice bonded, then why on earth was he allowing some other vampire to have his cold hands all over her?

Eric snapped. He spoke so quietly, and quickly, that only the three of us could hear him, “Watch. Your. Tongue. Pamela. What have I taught you about discretion?” It suddenly dawned on me that we were in public, and vampires were the only ones the humans knew anything about. Oops. My bad. Won’t happen again, blah, blah, blah.

Before I could offer an insincere apology, Godric answered me, “I know, Pamela, but he has taken care of her for the past 2000 years while I have not, he is entitled to care for her. Just because she is claimed as mine doesn’t mean I am going to force her away from those who love her,” he explained to me in a monotone voice.

I was stunned into silence; the faery was as old as my Grandsire? Clearly, I was missing out on the whole picture and I couldn’t help but feel angered about once again being left out.

“If you overlook the fact the front of our home and our casino have been blown up, then I’m perfectly peachy,” I heard the little fae respond, her words were sarcastic but the sarcasm was missing from her tone.

“You two go on back up to the penthouse and try and get some sleep, the main structure of the building is fine thankfully. I’ll sort out the clean-up crews down here and get in contact with the insurance company to start getting the place fixed up,” the vampire instructed, rising up to his full height before dropping a kiss on the top of my Grandsire’s twice bonded’s head before giving Sookie a respectful bow. I watched as the two girls rose to their feet, still ensconced in the blanket someone had provided for them. Shame, I sighed to myself. Perhaps pneumonia would make them disappear and I’d have both Eric and Godric to myself, they’d give me all their attention then.

“Our women are tired, my Childe. Shall we get them settled for the evening?” Godric spoke to Eric with an affectionate smile.

Eric turned to look at me, his eyes finding mine, and I couldn’t help but feel a little like I was under scrutiny. “Do you have your belongings? We can take them up to your room for you,” he offered.

My Maker was going to carry luggage up to whatever room I was in? Was he mad? He’s a Viking vampire God, not a servant! Examining my perfectly manicured nails, I sighed. “Don’t they have a porter for that kind of thing?”

“Pamela,” he addressed me sharply, I could feel his irritation rising. “Not only have you not answered my question about your lack of discretion, and you will answer me, quite soon in fact, but the front of the building was just blown up, and the casino as well. I do not think a porter is the most important thing at the present moment. Now, where are your belongings?”

“In the limo that picked me up,” I responded quietly, feeling a little guilty that I was giving him such attitude when he was clearly stressed.

“I have a few things in the limo that Sookie and I bought earlier this evening, if I go and grab those could you please get Pam’s things?” Eric asked Godric, who nodded his consent and disappeared off to gather my two trunks from the car. We all reconvened in front of the hotel and started to make our way down the narrow path that had been cleared through the rubble.

Silently the three of us entered the lobby, the two faery women were standing together, looking over the rubble. “I vow to drive a stake through the heart of whoever was behind this,” my Grandsire’s bonded spoke.

Sookie pulled her into a sideways hug, holding her close. “I vow to be the one to sharpen the stake for you, cousin,” she added, earning herself a small laugh from the other fae. Already they had bonded, great, now it would be harder to get into their good books.

Glancing around I took in the damage; whatever had happened it would take some time and resources to put everything right. Letting a low whistle slip between my lips caused both girls to turn in our direction. “I’ve seen a few explosions in my time, caused a few myself, but this takes the cake. Sweet lord someone must want something from you, little faery.” I turned to the older of the two fae, forcing a small smile. The fae’s face remained expressionless as she turned back to face her destroyed lobby, letting out a long sigh before moving towards the stairs.

“Elevators are out of service, fucking health and safety,” she muttered by way of explanation as she started to ascend the staircase with Sookie by her side. Following up behind her, we all trudged upwards; arms were laden with bags and luggage.

Upon entering the penthouse, I took a moment to look around before three vampires immediately bombarded us, one of which I had never met before. “Ata, my dear, are you okay?” Riei inquired, I remembered him from my journey to the hotel. Ah, so the breather’s name was Ata. Not very old world sounding, but it wasn’t bad either. Perhaps I’d be able to do something with it. I’d bought Sookie one of those awful sundresses she loved so much; perhaps this faery would like a little gold necklace with her name on it. Yes, I could see her being a fan of trinkets and treasure. All fae were, apparently.

“I’m fine, Riei, honestly,” Ata reassured him, giving his arm an affectionate rub.

“I’ve left the windows open in your room, the hot air from the explosion downstairs travelled up here and it was unbearably warm,” he explained.

“I’ve doubled security for the foreseeable future, Ata. I won’t rest until we can find whoever did this,” the tallest of the three spoke up, he was one of the ones who had collected me too, Agmund if my memory served me right, which it always does.

“Thank you, Agmund,” I heard Ata sigh as she leant into Sookie for some support. I suddenly had a wonderful vision of the two women toppling over and falling flat on the floor, oh that would make my night!

Riei observed both my Maker and Grandsire before his attention moved to me; he finally took in my attire. “You dress very well. Come; let me show you to your room,” he complimented me before heading off down the hallway. I couldn’t help but feel proud. I’d always loved fashion, even in my human years, and if this vampire knew his designers, well, he’d definitely be someone I’d want to associate with.

Godric and I followed him: After dumping my bags in the room I made my way back to the living room. The room they’d placed me in was actually rather beautiful, but I would fully explore it later. It seemed that in two days I’d missed out on a lot.

A rather lanky vampire was crouched in front of both the fae women and he cracked a joke, causing Sookie to smile and laugh. While I usually found cheerful breather’s a nightmare, I had to admit that the better the mood Sookie was in, the better mood my Maker would be in.

“Are you hurt, my dear?” he asked Ata.

Stifling a yawn, Ata responded, “Just a little battered and bruised, and a little tired too. I should feel better by tomorrow afternoon, though.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any of my blood?” The vampire offered, and I couldn’t hide my smirk at his mistake.

Godric, who had sat quietly and allowed other men to tend to his bonded for most of the night, was up off the sofa and standing defensively in front of Ata, looking down at the other vampire. “The only blood my bonded will be taking, should she require it, is mine!” He snarled, baring his fangs at the other male in a show of dominance and possessiveness.

The other male was up on his feet, holding his hands up in a surrendering posture, a calm expression on his features. “I meant no disrespect. For the last 2000 years I have been Ata’s personal physician, so it’s second nature for me to offer blood to help her heal,” the vampire explained, dropping his hands to his sides.

The eldest fae female batted Godric’s side, pushing him out of the way: I couldn’t help but smile at her actions. There were few people who could get away with such a move towards my Grandsire. “Thank you for the offer, Oeri, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. While I’m grateful that for the past 2000 years you have shared your blood with me when I’ve been hurt, I’m afraid I can only take my bonded’s now. He just didn’t give me a chance to explain before he barged his way into our conversation!” She graciously declined and gave Godric a scathing glare, defusing the situation.

“If I cannot aid you with my blood then let me aid you with advice. You need to rest, and it would be best if you were to sleep beside your cousin this evening. The fae has the ability to heal one another emotionally when they are close together, by sleeping beside one another your bodies and minds will be eased, allowing you both a pleasant night’s sleep,” he informed Sookie and Ata, both of whom looked surprised by the information. Exchanging a glance, they both nodded. “May I also suggest that your respective mates stay beside you until you fall asleep? An influx of calm will help ease you both into your slumber,” he added as an afterthought, glancing from Eric to Godric and back again.

Giving a nod, Eric rose from his seat as both women rose from theirs. Glancing towards me, Eric gave me a small nod. It wasn’t much but I knew I would hear the rest of the story later, and I’d finally be able to inform him of my feelings and my choices. I wasn’t much for emotions and feelings; especially considering the fact that Eric liked me cold and heartless, but I felt it was time to tell him how I was feeling.

As Eric left, I slid across the sofa to Riei, curious as to the male’s view on fashion. “Your shoes, Alexander McQueen?” I inquired casually, keeping the smile off my face. Unfortunately, the moment the male vampire smiled I found myself unable to hold back.

“Of course,” he glanced down to my own shoes, still smiling. “Jimmy Choo, I believe” he responded knowledgeably.

“Ah we’re going to get on great,” I purred, already knowing that this vampire would be my shopping partner while I was staying in Vegas.

“As long as you don’t challenge my Mistress again, I’m sure we will,” he replied coolly, catching my gaze to give me a meaningful glance before his head snapped towards the door.

In walked three other vampires, one of whom had been the one speaking to both fae women when they had been sitting outside the ambulance. Riei took it upon himself to introduce us all.

“Miss Pamela, this is Ari.” He gestured to the male who had been dealing with the two women earlier; he was easily 6'5” with broad shoulders and sharp collarbones. His hair was jet black, his nose slightly crooked and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

“This is Khai,” he gestured to another vampire who was easily 6'5” also; he too had broad shoulders and sharp collarbones. His long hair was a glossy black colour and his eyes were a bright green. Already I was starting to see a physical pattern.

“This is Oeri.” He gestured back to the vampire that my Grandsire had challenged earlier. Now that I was able to get a proper look at him, I took in all of his features, he was shorter than the rest at 6’3”; he was lanky with blonde hair and knowing emerald eyes. His jaw line was sharp, as were his cheekbones, and his broad shoulders didn’t match his lithe frame.

“You’ve already met Agmund, but this is his twin brother from his human years, Egor,” he gestured to the two boys; they were identical in the sense that they were both 6'6” with broad shoulders and long blonde hair. The only difference between them was their eye colour. Egor’s eyes were hazel while Agmund’s were dark green. Just looking at them and their similarities to my Maker I confirmed my earlier suspicions; they had been Viking’s in their days too.

“Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you beautiful men,” I purred, eyeing each one in turn. Although I wasn’t a fan of the eldest fae in the building, she had good taste in those who kept her company, and that was saying something considering my lack of feelings towards those of the opposite gender.

“Pamela,” Eric’s voice broke my train of thought, and I pouted at his interruption. He always spoiled my fun. Realising that there was probably a lot to be said, I took my seat on the sofa once again, Eric and Godric sat opposite me, Ari and Riei sat either side of me, Khai and Oeri took the two single armchairs on either side of the sofas and the two Viking vampires stood guard by the elevator doors.

My Maker observed all the faces in the room, finally settling his gaze on me. “As I’m sure you are all aware, there are people after my bonded. Russell Edgington, and most likely William Compton to be precise.” The other males in the room hissed at the two vampires’ names: Clearly, they had few fans in Vegas.

“Compton is still alive?” Egor snorted from the door, shaking his head. “We should have killed that bastard the moment he tried to take Ata.”

My Grandsire’s head snapped towards the blonde male, “He tried to take my Ata?” He growled, his anger evident.

Nodding his head slowly, Egor gave an unnecessary sigh, “Yeah, he came after her because of her heritage. We managed to outsmart him, though and sent him packing. Why’s he a problem to your bonded, Eiríkr?”

I noticed Eric stiffen in his seat as his name slipped from the other vampire’s lips, his eyes leaving my face to look towards the blonde male. “I know you,” he stated in Swedish, recognition flaring in his eyes.

The other male chuckled, his smile softening his harsh features. “Yes, I was wondering how long it would take you to remember. It’s been quite a long time. We once fought alongside one another.” Egor responded in Swedish, looking towards Agmund, whose smile matched his own. Considering the two vampires had spoken to one another in their own language, and seemed to recognise one another, I could only assume they’d been friends in their human years. The talk about fighting beside one another once more only confirmed my suspicions.

“I never knew you had a brother,” Eric finally switched back to English, looking to Agmund with complete curiosity.

“I was sick a lot as a youngster, made defending myself difficult, so I was forced to stay in bed. While you and my brother were off gallivanting around the globe, I was stuck with the women. Not that I’m complaining of course,” Agmund replied with a wink, earning laughter from his brother and my Maker.

My Maker’s features were warm, but I could still see the serious edge in his eyes. It seemed this trip was a little reunion of sorts. “Back to the original question: He is a problem to my bonded because Queen Sophie-Anne sent him to procure her because of her heritage, he failed of course, and I was forced to be the one to make him come clean to her. I’m amazed she doesn’t resent me for it. Anyway, I lost my memory recently, fucking witches, and she took me in and cared for me. When I regained my memories, I realised how much I care for her and she had to choose between Compton and myself. Of course, she abandoned Compton and invited me home with her,” a smug smile crossed Eric’s lips and I couldn’t help but be thankful towards the little blonde breather for making the right choice for once. I may not be her biggest fan, but the thought of her being Compton’s pet didn’t please me.

“The problem lies in the fact that Compton killed Sophie-Anne and is now King of Louisiana, he was never one to take rejection well and suffers from extreme jealousy. He fed my bonded lies, along with his blood, about me during their time together, and thanks to my state of amnesia she finally saw the real me. I have a feeling he may be trying to get her back,” Eric growled, shaking his head at the prospect. Of course, the moment Bill placed a hand on Sookie my Maker was well within his rights to rip Compton to shreds as they were twice bonded. A third bond would, of course, be best but Eric had stated that he wouldn’t complete this bond until he was sure Sookie and I would get along. Maybe now that she’s away from Compton she won’t be so bad. Only time will tell.

“And what of Edgington? Last I heard he went medieval on TV and was then killed off,” the vampire named Ari spoke from beside me.

Eric grimaced as he recounted the tale to the other vampires present; of course, I had already heard the story. It had taken me weeks to get all the fucking cement out of my hair. And I’d destroyed another pair of shoes!

“Back in my human years he slaughtered my family and I wanted revenge. He became interested in Sookie and her heritage and went after her one evening. I ended up staking his husband and Childe, Talbot, in order to cause him pain similar to that I felt and to get him to return home and leave Sookie alone. I also reclaimed my father’s crown at the time, which Edgington had kept in his vast collection of historical items. That’s why he went medieval on TV, he was after revenge for my revenge,” Eric rolled his eyes and I tried to suppress my amusement at the action. He’d always told me it was the least attractive of my qualities, yet here he was mimicking me.

“I had to use Sookie as a bargaining chip; I’m sure you’re aware of the ability that fae blood holds, that it makes us able to day walk. Well, I informed Russell of this and he drank from Sookie, forcing me to do so at the same time. We walked outside during the day and I handcuffed us together with silver. It was the only way I knew of to end him and stop his stupidity from killing our entire kind. Sookie recovered and came out to save me, and I realised my mistake in killing Russell so quickly. I had Sookie bring him indoors and tie him up with silver. That night Compton and I went to a parking lot that was being constructed and chucked him in a pit, covering him in cement: Compton then tried to do the same to me. However, I called for Pam to come and save me,” he looked towards me right then, and I felt the affection he held for me rush through our bond. Perhaps we wouldn’t need to talk so much about our own issues later.

“And now he’s free of the cement?” Khai asked, quirking an eyebrow as he leant back into the plush sofa. Eric gave a grave nod.

“You do realise that only bonded mates of the fae can day walk properly, yes?” I heard Oeri casually comment from the side-lines. Both my Maker and Grandsire’s heads snapped in his direction at the statement. “Yes, your plan was wonderful, but wouldn’t have worked entirely. I assume you burned much slower than usual?” he inquired. Eric nodded his confirmation.

“Are you suggesting, that should we complete the third bond with our respective mates, we would be able to day walk all the time?” Godric asked, his eyes wide with unspoken glee. It had been over 2000 years since he had witnessed the sunlight: I couldn’t imagine what that would feel like, though I assumed I would be around long enough to find out. I could feel Eric’s own excitement and glee in our bond too. However, I also felt his trepidation. Last time he’d been out in the sun it hadn’t been a pleasant experience.

“In theory, yes. You need to remember that it’s very rare for a vampire and a faery to bond thrice. It’s rare that the two fae in question are from the same bloodline and the two vampires in question are from the same bloodline. Don’t you think that perhaps it’s not just a coincidence?” The healer questioned, looking between Eric and Godric.

“It is a little strange, Master,” I finally spoke up, feeling like I had kept quiet long enough. “If you believe Sookie is your true mate, and Godric believes Ata is his, then it all seems a little odd. What are the chances?” I asked hypothetically.

Eric seemed pleased with my formal address of him and allowed his emotions to tell me so as he mulled over the thought that perhaps there was a little more to this.

“Do you still have the Were downstairs?” Eric finally broke the silence, looking towards Godric.

“Yes, he didn’t seem like talking while I was throwing him in a cell. I hope you don’t mind that I locked him away,” my Grandsire turned to Ari, who was starting to look and sound more and more like the leader of this nest once Ata was sleeping.

“Not at all, he deserves it for taking a swipe at me. Fancy telling me what those marks on the Were’s body were, though?” he leant forward, clearly enticed by the story.

“Operation Werewolf,” they responded with a growl.

“Edgington’s wolves?” I asked in slight shock. “He did all of this?” I asked once more, remembering the destruction downstairs. If it was his wolves that did this then clearly Russell was keeping tabs on Sookie’s, and subsequently Eric’s, whereabouts.

“Yes, they’re his wolves, but we don’t know if he did all of this. Did the wolves that followed you home have any brands?” Eric answered my questions, firing one of his own back at me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I pursed my lips together, “I was trying my hardest to get away, I didn’t particularly wish to stick around and examine their bodies while they were trying to hurt me, or kill me. I’m sorry,” I apologised, knowing it would soothe my Maker.

“It is not your fault, my Childe. We will find out soon enough,” my Maker gently reassured me, letting me feel his love for me through our bond. Although a proud woman, I would grovel and apologise to Eric when needed.

“I shall send the girls down tomorrow with their Were guards to see what they can get from his thoughts and memories. Perhaps they might even enjoy throwing a punch or two until we rise and take over,” Egor grinned at the vampires in the room. Clearly, he was far from a pacifist.

“I’m sorry to say but Sookie is not the violent type,” Eric shrugged. Although to most it would be strange to have a lover who hated violence, I felt like Eric enjoyed that aspect about the young fae. He was violent enough for two people when his emotions got the better of him.

“Ah, well, Ata will no doubt throw in a few kicks and punches on her behalf. The animal will probably be screaming for mercy by the time she’s done with him. She takes attacks and threats on herself, on us, and on her empire, rather seriously,” Egor chuckled, clearly a fan of his Mistress’s ways.

“It may also have been Felipe de Castro,” Khai spoke up, drawing our attention back to the main topic of conversation.

“The King of Nevada? Why would he want to destroy this place, surely it pulls in more than his fair share of money and tourism?” Eric asked the older vampire with a frown: I couldn’t see the connection either.

Godric sighed beside Eric; clearly, we were missing something here. Not having all the pieces of the puzzle was starting to piss me off. “Ata is the Sheriff of Las Vegas, she held disputes earlier and Felipe was there,” he started to explain.

“A faery is the Sheriff? How does that work?” I interrupted. Were they letting just anyone have such positions now?

“Felipe fears our Mistress because of what she is, and because of who she is. By giving her the position he hopes to keep her sweet, but we all know she’d be better if she were a Queen once again. She’s satisfied with the Sheriff position, though, for now,” Khai said, wearing a smirk that could rival Eric’s.

“A Queen once again? Because of who she is? I’m sorry but I don’t follow,” I scowled, feeling irate that I still wasn’t clued in on everything.

“Her surname is Caesar. Ring any bells? You know, Julius Caesar and Cleopatra. Ata’s their daughter. She took her mother’s throne when she died but decided she needed to vanish when she stopped ageing, and when she was being forced to marry someone she didn’t love,” Khai explained as if it were obvious.

“Well I’m sorry, I was kind of distracted by the destruction and blood out front and then suddenly being thrown to the ground like a rag doll. I didn’t have time for a meet and greet,” I sassed.

All of the vampires from the nest laughed heartily at my comment, even Godric tried to suppress a smile. Eric was not amused however he wasn’t displeased either. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Giving him my best smile, I sent him all my love through the bond and eventually got a smile in response.

“He’s wary of the fact that she has all six of us too,” Khai continued, gesturing to the other vampires in the room excluding my Maker and Grandsire, “under her command.”

“You make it sound like she can command you, like you’re her progenies or something,” I snorted, the idea of that was rather ridiculous.

“We are,” Ari’s voice met my ear and his tone was utterly serious.

“That’s not possible,” Eric stated quickly, I could feel his confusion and curiosity in our bond and Godric must have felt it too as he spoke up, looking towards the healer, Oeri, as he did so.

“How can that be possible?” He asked, genuinely curious about the answer. Both Eric and I leant forward, curious as well. If word got out that anyone could become a vampire’s Maker, our world would become an undead hell.

“It’s an ancient practice that very few know of. When vampire Makers are changed nearly all the blood of the previous Maker is drained out before that of the new Maker’s is fed to the vampire undergoing the change. In our case, because of the difference in species, we had to have ¾ of our blood removed and replaced with Ata’s. We still have the vampire blood in us, which keeps us in our undead state, but the fae blood overrules it and essentially makes Ata our Maker, especially considering the fact she staked our real Makers,” Oeri continued, flipping his hand as if the fact that Ata murdered their real Makers was an everyday thing. I couldn’t even imagine staking Eric, even on a really bad day when he was being a broody bastard. Kicking him in the groin with my 5” stilettos? Sure, I’ve considered doing it plenty of times. Especially since he met the gas…Sookie. Killing him, however? Not a chance.

“Ata staked your own Makers?” Eric’s eyebrows shot up at the admission.

“Yes, we couldn’t have them forcing us to hand Ata over to them. We promised her that we would guard her until her death and, seeing as how she was going to outlive us, we had to find a way to keep our promise. I must admit, I wasn’t overly keen on this state of being for the first century or so but it grew on me,” Khai explained with a soft smile. Clearly being a vampire suited everyone in the room at that moment.

“That’s why you’re so affectionate with one another…” my Grandsire mused aloud. He obviously hadn’t liked the idea of the other males taking care of his twice bonded, but if she was technically their Maker then their affection was well meant.

“Yes. Don’t worry; we’re not going to take her from you. If anything, we want you to take her from us! Do you have any idea how boring shopping with a woman is every other night?” Ari pulled a face and I shot a glare at him, the whole room erupted into laughter.

“If there is one thing my Pamela does better than anyone else, it’s shopping,” Eric stated proudly, and I couldn’t help but let a smug smile rest upon my lips.

“Ah, well I’d like to see her challenge Ata to a shopping spree. It’s Ata’s favourite pastime and if it were a sport then she’d take home gold,” Khai quipped, shooting me a grin. Perhaps the older faery wouldn’t be so bad. She liked expensive things and could shop a lot; at least we had that in common.

“Back to the main point once more. Felipe was there and did everything but actually fuck Ata: Even offering her a position as his royal consort. She refused him, stating that Godric was her true mate and that she was more than happy with him. Felipe didn’t seem too pleased with that. He informed her of some sort of party occurring on Friday, and made it obvious that those without a position of power weren’t allowed to attend, thus making it clear that Godric couldn’t attend to watch over Ata,” Ari steered the conversation back on track, reiterating the dispute session I had clearly missed. At least the breather was loyal, that I couldn’t fault her for. Sookie was loyal too, that I had to admit. Perhaps the two would be good for my Maker and Grandsire in the long run. Who knows?

“So, who’s going with her? I’m in a position of power so I could attend,” Eric offered.

“And that’s the problem,” Agmund stepped forward, obviously wanting his turn to speak. “You can’t go, if someone there knows about Russell or Compton and is on their side they could go back and tell them that you’re here and that could open up a whole new can of worms. It’s best if you and Miss Stackhouse keep a low profile for the next few days until we can determine who’s behind the bombing downstairs. It’s bad enough that Felipe knows Godric is here. Ari is really the only one who can go with her as he’s her second in command,” the blonde vampire turned to face the current leader of the nest who sat beside me.

“While I know I can take care of her, I cannot do that and socialise, so as not to appear that something is amiss, I’m going to speak with the King of California tomorrow night and see if he is attending, and if so how many he has in his entourage. He’s always been a fan of our Ata, ever since she ousted his human companion as a gold-digger who was planning on staking him in his day rest and taking all his money, so I think he owes it to her to offer some protection for the night.” Ari responded before turning to Godric. “If you agree, that is. She is your bonded, therefore you have just as much say in this as any of us.”

My Grandsire’s features lit up as he was being included, and he gave a nod of consent. “I agree, though I also wish for her to be guarded by one of my close friends, she works for The Authority so it’s safe to say that she’s in a position of political power. Eric and I rescued her three hundred years ago in the Swiss Alps. She became trapped by a pack of wolves at the peak of the mountain and she had no means of escape, she was relatively young at the time so we flew in and saved her after hearing her cries for help. She’s owed us a favour ever since and I think it might be time to call it in,” my Grandsire stated with a pleased smile.

“Nora?’ my Maker spoke quickly, Godric’s nod of confirmation was just as quick. If I had of been human I wouldn’t have heard the exchange, but thankfully vampire hearing and vision enabled me to notice every detail of the short conversation.

“What’s going to happen downstairs? Will you rebuild the casino, lobby and drop-off zone? If so then I am more than willing to contribute financially,” my Grandsire said, offering his assistance: That didn’t surprise me.

What did surprise me were my Makers next words. “I also offer financial assistance should it be needed,” he added, offering a smile to Ari. Clearly, my Maker had grown fond of Godric’s bonded over the past day or so. What in the hell was going on?

The vampire beside me seemed genuinely stunned by their offer. “I’ll call the insurance company before I die for the day and see what they have to say, I thank you for your offers, however, and will be sure to get back to you once I have figures and estimates,” he graciously responded.

“How are we doing on the security front, Agmund?” Riei turned his attention to the two vampires standing by the doors.

“We’ll double up the daytime security for Ata and Miss Stackhouse. We have the local Were pack on call, and Ata is a friend of the pack, so there shouldn’t be a problem there. We’ll also call in more vampires from the area for the night shifts, just to be on the safe side,” Agmund responded. The organisational skills these men had was great, perhaps I could convince them to help me out at Fangtasia when all was said and done. I could never get on the staffing schedules.

“I left Thalia in charge of the area, Eric. I know she’s the equivalent of keeping a badly trained pit bull tethered in the yard but she’s efficient and knows what she’s doing. I’ve also asked Chow and Clancy to keep Fangtasia running during our absence so that no one will suspect on first glance that we aren’t there,” I informed him of my decisions. They had been last minute and the three vampires I mentioned were the only ones I trusted enough to leave Eric’s little piece of Louisiana to for the time being.

“You did well my Childe, thank you,” he praised me and I couldn’t hide my smile. Urgh, my emotions were all over the place lately, I was never this forthcoming with my feelings!

Khai rose from his seat, as did Oeri, “We’ll go and check on the salvage work downstairs, see if any humans require our help or if any giant pieces of marble need throwing into the back of dump trucks. I hope you all rest well during the day and we’ll see you at first dark,” the two males bowed before disappearing from sight.

Ari rose from his seat, stretching as he did so. He was quite an attractive man if I dared to say so. “Riei and I will get in contact with the insurance people, we have a rough idea of the cost of everything. I want work to start straight away in the morning. The last thing Ata needs is the mess downstairs and the closure of the casino denting our finances, especially with Felipe’s ridiculous taxations.” The older male sighed and shook his head. Riei rose to his feet, and taking my hand, placed a kiss on the back of it before disappearing with Ari.

“Well, Ata certainly has very strict standards regarding her progenies. Notice they were all of the similar height and build? The complete antithesis of you, Grandsire,” I teased playfully.

With a role of his eyes, my Grandsire rose to his feet. “I’m going to retire for the evening, I understand the two of you have some talking to do,” he excused himself, slipping through the door which led to the hallway.

Finally left alone with my Maker I dropped my gaze to the floor for a moment, unsure what to say. It wasn’t like me to be short of words, but the last thing I wanted was to fuck this up. We’d been by each other’s sides for over one hundred years. “How much damage did you do to my card?” Eric finally broke the silence, his tone light.

“I only bought two pairs of shoes, I paid for the rest of my own card,” I responded truthfully, looking up at my Maker.

Quickly he was before me, cupping my face in his large hands. “You should have used my card for that, Pam. I wouldn’t have minded, you know that.” He reassured me gently, brushing his thumb across my cheekbone.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight; I would never hurt her because I know how much she means to you, I just wasn’t willing to let you meet the true death because of her. I need you to stick around,” I whispered, knowing that he would hear me. Apologies pained me. In my human years, it was expected of a woman to be subservient and apologise for everything and I had gone against the grain, I’d looked up to women such as Miss Nell, who had chained herself to the railings of Downing Street in 1908 in an attempt to earn equal rights for women, and I had supported Emily Pankhurst as she’d staged protests for equal treatment. In a way, I suppose it was one of the reasons Eric chose to turn me. I was rebellious but loyal.

“I know, my Childe. As I said in my letter, it was a rash decision,” he informed me and I couldn’t help but feel elated at the news. “Tell me, why aren’t you a fan of my bonded?” he asked me gently. It was a rare thing for Eric to ask questions regarding my feelings or emotions. Usually, his high-handed nature meant he did whatever the hell he wanted and didn’t consider my feelings, believing that a few new pairs of shoes would calm me down later: Usually it worked.

“You’ve changed since she walked into the bar. We travelled the world together, killin’ and fuckin’ and laughin’, you used to take women into the office and see to your needs but the moment you saw her all that changed. Suddenly you had morals and your emotions started coming back to you,” I explained, knowing I wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“You don’t like that I’ve changed,” he stated.

I gave a small nod as I met his eyes, the cerulean orbs which had kept me grounded for the past one hundred years, the cerulean orbs that belonged to the one person who had freed me from a life of servitude and extreme obedience, who had given me a second chance at life.

“I’ve changed for the better, Pam,” he reassured me softly, slowly taking a seat beside me and pulling me into an embrace. “I still do all of those three things, but now I have a reason for them. I will kill to keep you and Sookie safe, I’m only ever going to take my bonded to my bed with me and I can still laugh you know. I’m not completely devoid of emotions, I have never been,” he chuckled as if to make his point, and I could feel his chest vibrate beneath my cheek: It was comforting.

Brushing my hair in methodical strokes, he continued, “I’m sorry too for the way I handled the situation, it was cruel of me to say such a thing to you when you’ve been nothing but loyal to me.” He dropped a kiss to the top of my head after his apology.

“I said I wouldn’t complete the third bond with Sookie until the two of you have settled your differences, but I want you to know that I will be completing the bond with her at some point in the future anyway. I just want you to feel a part of this, as it will affect you too. I don’t want you to think I’m abandoning you because I’m not. You are my greatest creation, and the best choice I have ever made. Never forget that.” His words rang in my ears, and I couldn’t stop the red tears from welling in my eyes. “I don’t say it enough, but I appreciate you, and I love you. I love Sookie too, but that will never negate how much you mean to me.” He pressed another kiss to the top of my head and I couldn’t stop a tear from slipping down my cheek. He was the only person I would ever allow to see me cry, I’d glamoured Ginger into forgetting my little sob in Eric’s office after he threatened me.

“You make me proud, Pam. Go and unpack, dawn is approaching. I’ll see you at nightfall,” he whispered to me, helping me up to my feet before pulling me into his embrace once more, holding me for a minute as I wiped at my eyes before sending me on my way.

"Eric," I paused at the door, turning to my Maker. He looked up at me, a smile playing on his lips. "I wasn’t crying okay, I just had something in my eye," I lied, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone about my few tears.

His face suddenly became very serious, "Oh of course not, my Childe. You never cry. Did you get whatever it was out of your eye?" He played along, suppressing his smile.

I could never stay mad at him, not after everything he had done for me. Nodding my head in silent thanks, I strode into my room, shutting the door behind me. Wiping my eyes once again, I moved over to my suitcases, opening them and starting to unpack the clothes and other items I had brought with me. My fingers paused over Sookie's dress and I felt a little guilty for the way I had thought and spoken about her. She might not exactly be the best breather in the world, but my Maker loved her, that much was evident, and if she made him happy then that would be enough. Tomorrow I would go and grovel to her. This Ata was another thing entirely, though, I had a feeling she wouldn't be as easily swayed. Perhaps a conversation with my Grandsire tomorrow evening would help me come up with a way to deal with her and win her over. Never in my undead life did I think I would need to be in the good books of two breathers.

With my things put away I pulled on the pretty pastel pink La Perla nightie, Eric had bought me for my birthday last year.

Using a makeup wipe to remove my cosmetics and the blood tracks from my tears before slipping in under the Egyptian cotton sheets. I had to suppress a laugh at the irony. Falling into downtime I allowed my brain to process everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. Finally, an hour later, the sun claimed me for the day.


	31. Beautiful Messed Up World

**ATA'S POV**  
 _Oh, people say, people say that the world is so cruel but I just don't buy it_  
There's in beauty in everything life throws at you if you're looking for the truth  
I'm tired of all this pain and negativity, I know it's tough for us all  
There ain't no guarantees but I'm dumb enough to dream whether I wake with a smile or a scream  
Life's like music, I won't turn it down, gotta live it loud and love's a groove that keeps us spinning round  
In this beautiful messed up world, in this beautiful, in this beautiful messed up world  
~ Beautiful Messed Up World, Anastasia

The room was pitch black; the light tight shutters having covered the windows a couple of minutes before sunrise in order to protect my ancient vampire. Slowly I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of my vampire’s glorious chest. He may have been young when he’d been turned but he was still exceptionally beautiful. My eyes felt puffy, and I could tell that they would be bloodshot and sore for the rest of the day. Under one of my arms, clutched in my hand, I had one of the teddy bears Godric had won for me. I hadn’t slept with a teddy bear in over two thousand years.

Reaching my free hand upwards, I traced the blue ink around my love’s chest and neck area, relishing in the comfort his physical presence granted me. One of his arms was thrown over my waist, keeping me close to his body; the other arm was under the pillow we shared: He didn’t have to worry about cutting off his circulation. In his day rest he reminded me so much of his human self, his boyish features completely relaxed and his wise yet pale eyes shielded from the world.

“You’re awake,” the whisper behind me drew my attention away from Godric. Turning over slowly and wriggling slightly under his arm, my blue eyes found those of my cousin. There was little space between us as Eric had taken up space behind her. The two vampires were effectively shielding us, protecting us, even in their day rest.

“How long have you been awake?” I whispered back in response, my throat felt like sandpaper and my voice was husky.

“About fifteen minutes,” she continued in a whisper. Both of us were aware of the fact that nothing would wake our vampires during the day, but we still liked to treat them as if they were human by whispering and not turning the lights on. Silence consumed us and my thoughts wandered away from me, away from the current moment and to the events of last night. The mental pictures of my beautiful casino in ruins, damaged, people screaming for help, all of it came back to me. Screwing my eyes shut, a strangled cry slipped from between my lips.

I felt Sookie’s hand on my bare arm, rubbing it in a soothing gesture. “Come on, it’s a new day, we’ll sort this out and make it better again. You could even get rid of all that marble you hate so much,” she teased, causing me to laugh a little. Maybe it was time to give the lobby and casino a makeover after all. We hadn’t changed either since we’d built the place.

“You’re right,” I agreed quietly, moving my hands to Godric’s arm, which I gently shifted off me. He’s a dead weight when he’s asleep, just like every other vampire out there. Shuffling out of his grasp, I slid out of bed, leaving my teddy behind as I moved over towards the bathroom in order to clean myself up. Sookie was hot on my heels, and since neither of us had our shields up yet I knew she wanted to be there to support me should I have a mini breakdown.

Turning on the shower to allow the water a minute to warm up, I steeled myself for the next part of my morning ritual. Spinning on the spot I allowed myself to face the mirror and straightaway regretted it. My eyes were red and puffy, my skin blotchy from the salt in my tears, the mascara I’d forgotten to wipe off last night had run down my face in several black streams and the shine my blue eyes usually had was long gone. My blonde hair was also a wild mess from sleeping on it while it was damp.

Sighing, Sookie appeared at my side, a small smile on her face as she once again rubbed my arm in a soothing gesture.

Stripping out of my pyjamas, I moved back to the shower. After two thousand years on this planet, a lot of my inhibitions had vanished and nudity no longer bothered me, not that it bothered most fae in general anyway. A lot of Supes had a different approach and feeling towards nudity and sex. It’s natural, it’s nature, and the human body is something to be admired and shown off, not hidden.

Stepping into the shower, I allowed the hot water to wash over me, to eradicate the events of the previous day once more and to try and tame my wild mane.

“Ata, you have a note here.” Sookie’s voice floated over the sound of the spray.

“Can you read it to me, please?” I asked her, raising my voice a little so it could be heard over the water.

_“Carissimus,_

_You have no idea how horrible I feel knowing that I cannot be with you when you wake for the day, but I want you to know that although physically I am not with you, mentally and emotionally I am._

_Please eat something today, I know how stressful last night was for you and all you had to eat at the fair was one of those cotton candy sticks. I don’t wish for you to become sick, even though I would have no qualms about nursing you back to health._

_As soon as sunset is upon us I will come and find you. Take it easy today and remember that I love you so very much._

_Yours eternally  
_ _~ G xxx”_

I was grateful for the sound of the running water; it covered up the sound of my tears. My beautiful vampire had worried about me, worried about my health and had told me that he loved me. The fact he took the time to write a sweet note and place it in a location I would not miss it spoke volumes about his level of care. Taking a minute to compose myself, I made quick work of washing before turning the water off and stepping out.

Grabbing a fluffy towel, I wrapped myself up, looking at the note that Godric had left for me, which was placed on the side of the sink. In Sookie’s hands was another note; one I assumed was from Eric and therefore none of my business. Picking up the note from my vampire I moved out of the bathroom to allow Sookie the privacy to bathe alone. Last night she had joined me in the shower for comfort more than anything, and she had kept her bra and panties on, as she had felt uncomfortable with anything else more, or less as the case may be.

Putting the bedside lamp on, I shuffled into the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of panties and my sports bra, both of which I pulled both on, not caring that they didn’t match. Throwing on my favourite pair of Abercrombie and Fitch jogging pants, I grabbed one of Godric’s shirts from a hanger and threw that on too.

As I emerged from the wardrobe, Sookie stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped up in her own towel. “Help yourself to my clothes,” I offered, moving to the wooden treasure box in my room. Opening it, I placed my note from Godric in there for safekeeping. All my memories were contained in that box, all my favourite things in the world, even my old diary. It was my history, and I allowed very few people to peek inside.

As Sookie dressed, I crossed back to my bed, observing both vampires as they slept. I could see why my cousin had fallen for the Viking. Last night he had been kind enough to return my well-meant goodnight gesture. I hadn’t done that since my human years, it had been my special goodnight to my father and to my guard, Khai. I could see the love he held for my cousin and the way I often caught him thinking about her always managed to make me smile. To him she was the light, she was everything good and pure and, on occasion over the past forty-eight hours, I had caught him wondering what he had done to deserve her. I suppose it helped that he was physically attractive too. There was no use in denying it, and I’m sure my cousin loved it, but he wasn’t my type. My type was his antithesis, who just so happened to be slumbering in the bed too

Looking at my vampire I couldn’t help but smile, two thousand years of separation, and now we’d found one another, our love for one another still strong. I couldn’t bear to think about the first thousand years of his life. He’d spent them alone, without Eric there for companionship. It had to have been lonely for him. Reaching out, I brushed his bangs away from his eyes, his boyish features illuminated by the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Leaning down, I pressed a light kiss to the corner of his lips, nuzzling my nose against his. “I love you too, never forget that either,” I whispered in his ear before I dropped a kiss on his shoulder blade. Pulling the sheet up, I covered my vampire up to his chest. The sheet wouldn’t offer him any warmth, but I liked that it made him appear more human. I would never change his state of being for the world, but there was nothing wrong with thinking of him as human every now and then.

Rising from my spot on the bed I moved to the other side, sitting beside Eric. “Thank you for taking care of my cousin, God knows she probably wouldn’t be around anymore if it weren’t for you,” I thanked him quietly, leaning down to drop a motherly kind of kiss to his temple before pulling the sheet up around him too.

“Shall we go and get breakfast?” Sookie’s voice broke the silence as she emerged from the wardrobe. Giving a nod, I rose from my seat on the bed, crossing the room to Sookie who offered me her hand. Taking it, we left the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind us to offer some protection to our vampires.

Padding down the hallway, Sookie opened the door to the kitchen before we both stepped into the room. Felicia was already there and busy cooking breakfast for us. Upon seeing me, however, she stopped what she was doing, rushed over and collected me in her arms, causing me to let go of Sookie’s hand. “Oh, my dear girl! I am so pleased you are okay! I was so worried about you when I heard about it on the news!” She pulled back, grabbing my face in her hands. “You are a little bit of a mess cupcake, but once we get some food in your system you’ll be on the road to recovery,” she patted my cheek affectionately, leading me to a barstool.

Felicia returned to Sookie, embracing my cousin too. “I’m glad you weren’t in that nasty explosion either Miss Stackhouse, Miss Ata needs you around!” She gave her a warm smile, moving her over to the seat next to me.

“Ari and Khai left you notes this morning Miss Ata, and someone delivered you a beautiful bunch of red roses earlier!” Felicia gushed, gesturing to the formal dinner table. Turning around, I looked over my shoulder, a huge vase full of red roses, all studded with what looked like Swarovski crystals. Felicia slid two folded pieces of paper across the bar to me. Turning my attention back to the notes, I opened the first one, the scribbled writing on the front informing me that this one was from Khai. It seemed like it was my day for getting notes.

_Ata,_

_I hope you are well this morning, please spend the day relaxing and do not worry about last night’s events, the boys and I will deal with all of that when we rise._

_After you retired for the evening, Oeri and I returned downstairs to help the clean-up crew. We have been able to shift a considerable amount of marble off the premises. However, there are a few more chunks that we will have to deal with when the sun sets this evening. Only having limited hours to work with was somewhat of a nuisance last night. The lobby has been cleared and the casino has been blocked off, as it is still a little bit of a mess. The structure of the building is fine and residents have been allowed back to their rooms but, unfortunately, many checked out early this morning, as they were worried there would be another bombing._

_On a brighter note, I’m pleased to say we managed to free all the humans, and have had no fatalities. There are a few who are in serious but stable conditions at Sunrise Hospital – yes I am aware of the irony – and I have instructed our day man to take flowers to each of them and offer to pay their medical bills. The last thing we need is for people to start thinking we are neglecting those who were hurt._

_Love,  
_ _~ Khai xoxo_

I couldn’t help but laugh at Khai’s ‘xoxo’; he’d watched Gossip Girl with me far too many times. There was no use in denying the fact that I was upset about most of my customers checking out, but then I couldn’t exactly blame them. If I were in their shoes I would’ve checked out too. It would mean a drop in revenue for a short time: I might need to dip into my personal funds to ensure the finances remain stable. That thought alone caused me to groan internally.

At least no one was dead, though, that had to be a bonus.

Felicia placed two plates down, both of which contained waffles, bacon, eggs and sausages. “No one died last night, thankfully,” I sighed, passing the letter along to Sookie who took it gently, letting her eyes scan over the page as I picked up the second letter. Felicia was busy pouring both Sookie and I an orange juice. The elegant script on the front gave away that this letter was from Ari; he’d taken calligraphy classes over the years, so whenever anything had to be handwritten he would be able to make a strong first impression.

_Amisi,_

_I hope you feel better this morning, I recommend that you have a large breakfast, top up your tan, watch a movie, do whatever makes you happy. However, please, please, take your guards with you wherever you go. I’m worried about your safety, and that of Miss Stackhouse. It might be useful for both your cousin and yourself to carry on training, just to be on the safe side._

_Riei and I got in contact with our insurance providers earlier this morning, and they’re sending over the first round of repairmen this morning in order to start work on the lobby. I’ve had our day man give them a list of the items that were damaged. They will most likely want to speak with you to discuss renovations and decorations. I have told them to follow your instructions to the ‘T’ or I will see to it that they won’t wake up one morning – I know you disapprove, but I do not want them to cause you any stress._

_I’m sure Khai has already informed you that the structure of the building is in perfect condition; the damage done is purely cosmetic. You’ll do anything to get rid of the marble, eh?_

_Khai, Egor, and Agmund will clear out the casino this evening, and then we can start working in there too. Thankfully we just paid Felipe last month’s taxations so we have another month to sort things out and start pulling in some more money to pay his ridiculous fees._

_It may also interest you to know that the werewolf who set off the bombs is detained in the basement. Godric threw him into a cell last night, and I’ve had members of the local pack guarding him while you’ve slept. I wouldn’t ask this of you if I could help it, but I’d like you and your cousin to go down and ask him a few questions, see what you can get out of his mind. We need to know who sent him so that we can hunt them down and stake them. I’ve doubled the daytime security for both of you; please don’t argue with me about it._

_The sun is about to rise, so I will see you later._

_Eternal love,  
_ _~ Ari xx_

Sighing once again, I passed the note along to Sookie so she could read it as I pulled my breakfast towards me, tucking straight into the delicious meal. I was famished.

“At least your boys have sorted nearly everything out for you,” Sookie offered gently, placing the second note down once she’d read it before tucking into her own meal.

“I guess. I’d like to go down and give the werewolf a piece of my mind after we’ve spoken to the repairmen. While I’m interrogating him, could you dip into his thoughts for me, please? I’m afraid I’ll be too engrossed in giving him a piece of my mind to be able to focus on listening in,” I explained, popping a piece of bacon into my mouth.

“Mhm,” Sookie agreed through her mouthful of food. At least we might be able to get some information out of him.

We continued our meal in companionable silence and finished at the same time, draining our glasses of orange juice before rising to our feet: Felicia would clear the dishes away for us. Crossing to the roses I plucked the note out from the small holder embedded within the bouquet. Tearing the envelope open I read the message.

_ _

_Miss Caesar,_

_I am deeply saddened to hear about the horrendous events of last night and the damage done to your home and business. I hope that the damage can be repaired quickly. If there is anything I can help you with, be it financially or emotionally, then please do not hesitate to contact me. You know I am always here for you, even in this difficult time._

_~ Felipe x_

My anger flared and I threw the small card down onto the table before letting out a scream of frustration. How dare he try to use the damage done to my hotel as a method of coercing me to accept his offer! I couldn’t wait for the day someone would manage to stake him.

The sound of the elevator doors opening drew my attention and my four daytime guards stepped out, another four following closely behind. Ari wasn’t joking when he said he’d doubled my daytime security. “Good morning boys,” I greeted them. All of them nodded their head in greeting. “Are the repairmen here yet?” I asked, not minding which of them answered.

A rather built, dark haired man stepped forward. “The repairmen are downstairs awaiting instructions from you, ma’am,” he informed me. I cringed at his form of address. While it was polite, there was no denying the fact it made me feel my age.

“Thank you, love,” I responded, adding a term of endearment onto the end of my sentence in the hope it would show that we were all friends here and that there was no need for him to address me so formally. “You ready to go, Sook?” I asked my cousin, turning to look at her over my shoulder. With a nod, she moved to my side. The two of us entered the elevator, with the eight guards squeezing in with us.

As we travelled down, I steeled myself for the sight of my lobby. Stepping out on the ground floor, I took a deep breath before looking around. All the marble pieces that had littered the floor and other surfaces the night before were gone, the floor had been scrubbed and the statue in the middle of the room that had been destroyed had been completely removed. There were still huge chunks missing out of the walls and ceilings, but my boys had covered them with tarpaulin so I wouldn’t have to look at them. They had also boarded up the windows and doors. They would end up being the last thing to be repaired; they would be needed to get building materials into the Palace.

There were a few people milling around the lobby and several members of the press were out front, being held back by members of the local werewolf pack. I didn’t want the press getting photos of the interior of my ruined business just yet. Among the people milling around were several repairmen, distinguishable by their work belts and plaid shirts. What was it with workmen and plaid shirts?

A rather large bald man came hobbling over to us the moment he saw us, sweat covering his brow and a large folder clutched in his huge, grubby hands. “Miss Caesar, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Doug and I’ll be in charge of the repairs and renovations here. We were wondering if you could please spare us a few minutes of your time to go over some plans and ideas for the new designs for the lobby and the casino. Mr. Seti-Nekht informed us that the drop-off zone should be rebuilt to the specifications it had been originally built. Is that to your liking Miss?” He asked, wiping his brow with his free hand. I had to resist the urge to gag as his sweat was smeared over his forehead.

“It’s nice to meet you, Doug. I’d be more than willing to spend a few minutes going over plans and ideas with you. While the original plans for the drop-off zone were brilliant at the time, the renovation of that area will largely depend on what we decide is best for the lobby,” I explained, not wanting Doug and his team to go barging in and agree to everything Ari said.

“Is there anywhere we can go to discuss the renovations, Miss?” Doug asked me. Nodding my head, I gestured in the direction of my favourite bar within the Palace: Cleopatra’s Barge. The bar wasn’t open for business at this time of the morning; however, the manager had no qualms in letting Sookie, Doug, the guards, and myself in. Taking a seat on a barstool, Sookie sat to my left and Doug took the seat to my right. The eight guards took positions around the room, always maintaining a visual on Sookie and myself. I had designed this bar to best replicate my homeland. In the centre of the room was a replica of a barge, on this barge sat numerous tables and chairs, allowing guests to sit, chat and drink. In the middle of the barge was a huge DJ deck and a large dance floor, encouraging those sitting to get up and dance. The bar was located off the barge, on one side of the room, and numerous tables and chairs decorated this area also. The other side of the room was another dance floor, designed just in case the club became busy. It was busy almost every night.

I had painted the room in an earthy yellow colour and had placed statues of my Gods around. I'd even painted hieroglyphics on the walls. To the customer, these markings would just look like they were there for fun, random markings, but I had chosen them carefully. All of them were wishes for this place. Good fortune, good health, to have fun, everything good and kind I could possibly wish upon my guests.

Doug spread out a bunch of plans on the bar surface, all of which described the size of the lobby, the location of certain objects such as the check-in desks and even listed the previous materials used. “What kind of thing were you looking to do with the space, Miss Caesar?”

Three hours later, several shots of vodka for me, and some gin and tonics for my cousin, we said goodbye to Doug. The guards escorted him out of the club. “I don’t think I can handle seeing the werewolf yet, perhaps we could get some of your training in?” I offered, turning to look at my cousin as the manager took our empty glasses away. I had made sure that the quantity of gin in each of her drinks had been rather low in order to keep her brain clear. I couldn’t say the same about myself, but over the years I had become somewhat immune to the effects of alcohol.

“That sounds like a good idea, we still have the three other types of light to work with - toppling large objects, attacking and healing. I think we should start with toppling large objects this afternoon” I explained, sliding from the barstool and onto my feet. As Sookie did the same, I could see that I was a lot more stable on my feet than she was, perhaps practice would be amusing. We made our way out of the bar, our guards close behind us. Taking the elevator back up to the penthouse, we ventured into the living room where I once again moved a book from the bookshelf, revealing the passageway to my training room.

“Okay, we’re going to start with simple objects to topple, such as wooden and metal crates,” I explained, crossing the room. Grabbing a panel on the wall I heaved it backwards to reveal a medium sized storage room: I kept my training equipment there. With 2000-year-old vampire blood circulating through my veins, it took minimal effort to set everything up. I started with small towers of two, both wooden crates and metal ones. I also set up a few towers of three and even some of four, just in case Sookie managed to get the hang of her power quickly. Making a pit stop at the boom box I hit play.

“I want you to place your right hand on the bottom box, imagine yourself toppling it, feel the energy flowing around you and then give a light shove,” I instructed her, watching as Sookie moved towards the wooden crates, I could see her apprehension.

“I know you can do it, you did it when the maenad took over your home,” I pointed out, having found that memory inside her head on the first night. It was amazing how quickly you could learn about someone’s life when you had free access to his or her memories and thoughts.

“What if I shove too hard, though? Won’t the boxes shatter or dent the floor or something?” She voiced her concern, looking over to me as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously.

“If it shatters I’ll get someone to clean it up, and if it dents the floor then we’ll replace the battered panels. This floor has been replaced so many times, don’t worry about it,” I wafted my hand through the air nonchalantly. Sookie’s powers were more important than my floor.

We stood in silence for a moment, Sookie’s eyelids fluttering shut. I could see her drawing in a deep breath and then screwing her eyes tightly together as she concentrated. The wooden crates toppled, landing on the floor and splitting into several pieces. Sookie’s small shriek caused me to laugh. “You did it, well done! Don’t worry about the mess, just focus on the fact you did it,” I beamed at her, wanting to help her build up her confidence.

“I didn’t shove too hard, did I?” She seemed genuinely worried, though I couldn’t understand why.

“You could never shove too hard. If something needs moving, then the more you can shove with your mind, the better,” I reassured her. “Metal boxes next yes?” I moved across to the metal crates, knowing they would be a little harder to topple than the wooden ones.

“Is this how you pinned Pam down last night?” Sookie questioned, pausing in her actions to look over at me.

With a sheepish smile, I nodded, gently biting my lower lip. “Think I overstepped the mark?”

“Nah, she needed it, but an angry Pam isn’t a pretty one so perhaps you could try and be nice to her this evening?” Sookie shrugged, returning her attention to the metal boxes.

Snorting, I shook my head. “I refuse to play nice with the woman who detests you, Sookie, especially when said woman tried to blow you up,” I hissed, feeling my blood boil as the memory that I had captured from Sookie’s mind flickered into my thoughts.

Grimacing, Sookie didn’t reply to my comment, instead, she focused her attention on the metal box and soon the two boxes toppled to the ground, crashing against the wooden flooring. “Well done! Now onto three,” I informed her, steering her in the direction of the three wooden crates I had piled on top of one another.

“How come I wasn’t this powerful before?” My cousin inquired as she placed her hand against one of the wooden boxes.

“When those who aren’t full fae are surrounded by those of their bloodline their powers increase. They become even more powerful and start to smell, taste and look more like full-blooded fae. In the Fae Realm, many of our kind live together, almost like vampire nests, as it creates a mass of energy they can feed off of and increase their power. Few of us on the human plane associate with one another due to the changes such association brings around. While our powers increasing would be useful, the increase in smell, taste and appearance would bring us to the attention of the other Supes here, including the vampires, and the more attention the vampires give us the quicker our numbers will dwindle. As our taste becomes stronger, so does the potency of our blood, and you’ve witnessed first-hand what happens when a vampire loses control,” I sighed, silently mourning for Claudine.

“How much would my power increase just being around you?” Sookie asked, closing her eyes as she focused on the boxes.

“I haven’t a clue, but it’ll probably be a fair amount given that I’ve had two thousand years to perfect my powers, plus the addition of Eric’s blood in your system,” I explained, watching as Sookie focused on the boxes. I could feel the energy in the room swirling around her and I could feel her shaping it to use on the boxes. I held my breath, however after a few minutes nothing happened and Sookie’s eyelids snapped open, her frustration evident in her posture.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Sook. Give yourself some time, you’ve already achieved far more than most hybrids do in their entire lifetime.” I reassured her gently, giving her arm a soothing rub.

“Why didn’t it work?” She pouted, upset with herself.

“You’re moving a larger and heavier object, it requires you to call upon your spark more and access the mass of power it can give you. It isn’t an easy process, but I believe you can do it,” I gave her a reassuring smile.

Glancing at the clock, I worked out how long it would be until sunset. “We have about ninety minutes left until sunset, Sook. Why don’t we take a break for a while? If you have any questions regarding Supes or your training or whatnot I can try and answer them for you?” I offered, remembering how curious I’d been when I had first learnt of my powers. Unfortunately, I hadn’t had anyone to turn to so I’d had to learn everything myself. It had been a long and tiring process, but my boys had supported me throughout. Now it was time for me to offer that support to my cousin.


	32. Now That I Found You

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
 _How can I believe that my heart would find someone like you_  
You see me, the real me, no in betweens, I had nowhere to hide  
You took away the walls around me, made me feel safe to share my truth, I see the heavens open  
A heart that once was broken is holding nothing back, now that I found you  
You hold me like a prayer, you touch me everywhere, a lifetime just ain't enough to love you true  
Now that I found you, now that I found you, I do believe we're meant to be  
Our chemistry will last forever and through the years  
We'll see some tears, we'll conquer fears and together we will grow  
Looking in your eyes they tell me I no longer have to feel alone  
~ Now That I Found You, Terri Clark

I felt disappointed that I was unable to harness my powers as quickly as I wanted to, that I had been unable to topple over the wooden crate tower. Ata’s words soothed me a little, but I was still annoyed with myself. Sighing heavily, I agreed with Ata’s suggestion.

“It’s private up here, so we’ll discuss everything in this room,” she informed me, moving across to the boom box. Ata turned the volume down a little before disappearing into the room she had retrieved the crates from. She emerged holding two bottles of cold water, one of which she handed to me before she sat on the floor in the centre of the room.

Sitting down opposite her, I twisted the cap off the bottle before downing half of it. It wasn’t particularly ladylike, and Gran would no doubt be ashamed, but the alcohol from earlier had dried my throat and I was in need of relief. Ata drank deeply before placing the cap back on her bottle and putting it on the floor beside her.

“So, fire away,” she said.

Falling silent for a moment, I pursed my lips together as I contemplated the first thing I wanted to ask her. “Can you explain blood bonds and blood ties to me, please?” I asked, wanting to have answers. I’d always wondered what exactly the difference was, given the information Eric had given me the night he had turned up on my porch covered in cement.

“Okay. A blood tie is created when a vampire feeds a human their blood, it doesn’t take very much blood to create it. It allows them to control the emotional reactions of said human and can make them more pliable. The vampire can also feel the human’s emotions and track their location,” my cousin explained.

“Wait, you’re saying the vampire can manipulate feelings?” I asked in shock, feeling my ire rising. Bill had fed me a large amount of his blood the second night I’d met him and had been feeding me large quantities throughout our entire ‘relationship.’

“No no! They can only work with feelings that are already there. Say for example you’re curious and attracted to the vampire, they can amplify these feelings, making you want to know more about their kind or potentially fall in love with that vampire,” she corrected, though it did nothing for my anger.

“But that’s like manipulation!” I protested

“It’s not manipulation, it’s similar but it isn’t manipulation. They play on feelings that would have evolved naturally over time. They simply speed up the process. So, rather than it taking three months for the human to fall in love with the vampire, they can bring it down to three days.” She explained in more detail.

“Bill fed me loads of his blood throughout our ‘relationship’, on the second day I knew him I was nearly beaten to death while waiting for him to meet me after work. He fed me loads of his blood. Turns out the Queen of Louisiana wanted me as her pet, and it was his job to take me to her, so he tied me to him.” I stated miserably. “He would take my blood too, though, so how come we never formed a bond?”

“I know, Sook. You forget that I saw it in your mind the night I met you. I’m glad you’ve left him behind and have Eric now. Even though his method of getting his blood into you was less than pure, it did the intended job. It knocked Bill’s blood down a few notches and allowed you some of your freedom back. I think that’s why you went up onto the roof to save my Godric, because he meant a lot to your Eric and you couldn’t stand to see someone end his or her own life, regardless of their past. By kicking Bill’s blood down a notch or two, you were able to return to your former self, the concerned and caring woman,” Ata smiled and I could see the gratefulness in her eyes.

“While Eric wanted his blood in your system for a more selfish reason, in the sense that he wanted you to be his, he was actually doing you a favour, and it only made him care for you more. His little plan backfired on him.” Ata shook her head, chuckling quietly. “You never formed a bond because you didn’t take blood at the exact same moment. You have to take one another’s blood at the exact same time for a bond to be formed, and that never happened in your ‘relationship’ with Bill,” she went on to explain. Her explanation didn’t add up, though.

“Eric and I formed the first bond during his amnesia, but we didn’t feed on one another at the same time, so how does that work?” I frowned, not entirely understanding it.

The indulgent smile on Ata’s face told me she would enjoy explaining this to me. “Eric is over a thousand years old, so his blood is incredibly strong. There were a few seconds from the moment he finished feeding on you and the moment when you started to feed on him. Due to the extreme potency of his blood, combined with the slight potency of yours, there was no need for you to be taking from one another at the exact same moment,” Ata informed me, causing me to grin. At least I hadn’t formed a bond with Bill, now I was grateful he was so young in terms of vampire years.

“Is there only the bond between a vampire and a human?” I inquired, finding myself curious about bonds even more.

“No.” Ata shook her head. “There are three different kinds of vampire bonds. There’s the Maker-Childe bond, like the connection Godric and Eric have, the one Eric and Pam have, and the one I have with my boys,” she started to explain, but I held my hand up for her to stop.

“How can you be the Maker of those six vampires if you’re fae?” I asked, both in surprise and shock. Surely that wasn’t possible?

“It’s an ancient practice that very few know of; Oeri learned about it during his human years. When vampire Makers are changed, nearly all the blood of the previous Maker is drained out before that of the new Maker’s is fed to the vampire undergoing the change. In the case of my boys, because of the difference in species, they had to have ¾ of their blood removed and replaced with mine. They still have the vampire blood in them, which keeps them in their undead state, but the fae blood overrules it and essentially makes me their Maker, especially considering the fact I staked their real Makers,” Ata stated nonchalantly.

Feeling a little overwhelmed with that information, I wasn’t entirely sure if I wanted to know the rest of it so I allowed that topic to be dropped. I was curious as to whether Eric knew, or even Godric. Such an action probably wasn’t common knowledge; I could only imagine the chaos it would cause should humans learn they could become Makers. “What are the other two bonds?” I asked, moving the conversation along.

“The second type of bond is a marital one, it’s only really brought into play when vampire monarchs want a larger area and more power. It’s a contract of sorts. It lasts for one hundred years. Usually, the bond involves limited physical contact and limited exposure to one another. Vampires are notoriously known to grow tired of one another if they are in each other’s company all the time unless of course, they are from the same bloodline. Usually, the monarchs only see one another yearly, and this is to discuss the goings on in their states. A contract is drawn up between the monarchs stating what is acceptable and what isn’t: It can be petty things such as touching or more concrete things such as money. There was a case once where one monarch told the other he had to have sex with her at least six times per visit for the visit to be successful,” Ata snorted, shaking her head. “The bond is created without physical contact. The blood of one of the monarchs is taken and placed in a sacred goblet, the blood of the other monarch involved, is placed in the goblet too. The blood is mixed together, some ancient words are spoken, and then the monarchs involved take a sip from the goblet. They ingest some of the other vampire’s blood but it’s not enough to form a strong bond, the weak bond they do create ends in one hundred years, thus ending the marriage,” she concluded.

For a moment, I was silent as I absorbed her words until finally, I felt like I understood them. Giving a nod of encouragement, Ata continued for me, “The final bond is the one both of us share with our vampires, these bonds are incredibly rare due to their traits. Vampires hate others knowing their secrets or how they’re feeling, they are naturally selfish and possessive, which makes the kind of bond we have with them special. The first bond allows the vampire a wider scope of emotions when feeling the human and allows the vampire to track them, just like the tie. The human also starts to feel the vampire’s stronger emotions. However, the first bond also increases the attraction between the pair, encouraging them to complete the second bond.

“The second bond allows both human and vampire to experience the same level of emotional understanding as far as feelings go, it evens them out. The human can also start to track the vampire; which is why this sort of bond is so rare as vampires hate having tabs kept on them. The third bond cements the commitment to one another; it binds their souls together for eternity. It’s effectively marriage between the human and the vampire in the vampire world. If one dies, so does the other, that’s why it’s so rare. For example, if Godric and I were to bond thrice and then I end up being shot and I die, he would walk out into the sun the following morning to join me. It makes it impossible for one to live without another in this realm; the pain is so great that it makes the other suicidal. For ancient vampires like Eric and Godric, such a bond isn’t undertaken lightly,” her explanation rang in my ears. I’d, of course, heard the rest of the conversation but my mind had focused in on one word. Marriage.

“I-It’s practically marriage?” I stuttered. Why hadn’t Eric told me that? I thought we were being honest with each other!

“Yes, in the vampire world. Of course, you then have the pledging ceremony, which tells everyone that both you and your vampire are off the market to everyone, even monarchs can’t touch you then without risk of the true death,” Ata explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

“But, it’s marriage! I can’t marry Eric!” I protested feeling rather flustered.

“Why not, Sook? He loves you, he takes care of you, he adores you, and he takes bullets for you. Sure, sometimes he’s not been forthcoming with information but he’s always done things that have ensured your safety. Sook, he’d give you the world. Why wouldn’t you marry him?” I could see my cousin’s shock and confusion.

“Marriage, Ata! It’s so soon! I hardly know anything about him, I don’t even know what his favourite colour is or, or what his favourite novel is. What happens if he gets bored of me, too? It’s not like we could get a divorce!” I exclaim, starting to feel panicky. He wanted us to marry and he hadn’t even run the idea past me.

“Ironically, it’s red, and also, Gone With The Wind. Ask him questions Sook; he isn’t going to deny you answers. Also, he literally cannot get bored of you, so don’t worry about that,” Ata held her hands up to try and calm me.

I was stunned into silence for a moment. It was no surprise that Eric’s favourite colour was red, but his favourite novel being Gone With The Wind? That was creepy. It was my favourite novel too. Trying to compose myself I took several slow deep breaths, counting to ten before carrying on with my questions. “What do you mean he literally can’t get bored of me?” I asked, focusing on the latter part of Ata’s sentence.

“Vampire’s aren’t the only ones who have bonds, Sook. The fae does as well. Remember when we had our discussion about soul mates?” I nodded in response to her question, remembering the day I had told her that I believed Eric to be my soul mate.

“When a fae finds their mate, it’s instantaneous. The moment fae lock eyes with their mate their souls start the binding process and they’re pulled together. If it’s two fae, or a fae and a human who are in love, then when they consummate their marriage the binding is complete. With a vampire and a fae, it’s when the third bond is complete, or so I believe seeing as how we have rare relationships. Once the souls are bound together then there’s no going back. You share a life force, meaning that you can’t break apart. The fact you’re bound together stops you from getting bored with one another, and let’s be honest, Eric has a thousand years of history. It’s going to take some doing to get bored of all of that. Sometimes gifts are shared too. For example, a vampire once bonded thrice with a human and the human gained sharper senses and quicker speed. It was nothing compared to her vampire’s abilities, but it’s still something,” Ata explained.

The prospect of acquiring some of Eric’s vampiric traits, such as his speed and grace, sounded really appealing to me. Coupled with the new powers I was developing, I may just have a fighting chance when defending myself. “If Eric hasn’t mentioned the third bond then don’t worry about it Sook, I’m positive he would never go ahead without your consent and a huge diamond ring. He loves you Sook, your souls are already binding themselves together. I didn’t tell you during our chat the other day, but I can feel that you’re soul mates, the way you act with one another, and the way he’s so tender with you: I can feel your fae magic blending with his vampire magic and it’s rather wonderful,” my cousin’s words soothed me slightly. Eric would never go behind my back. Sure, he’d never been particularly forthcoming with information before, and the way he got his blood into my system originally was rather sneaky, but he’d never do something like that for something as serious as vampire marriage. The thought of a large diamond ring caused me to groan, however.

“You spoke of a spark, what is it and what does it do?” I questioned, knowing that I would get answers to my fae questions from my cousin. I didn’t want to contact Niall just yet, he still gave me the creeps and I wasn’t too fond of him considering the fact it was partially his fault my parents were killed.

“The essential spark is what allows a faery to access their powers. Only the strongest of hybrids are born with it. Other hybrids may get a few small gifts, such as the ability to easily attract lovers. The spark is where your fae-ness resides. You can call upon this spark whenever you want; the depths of its power are truly unknown. Our great-grandfather, Niall, is the most powerful faery out there, and he claims to have not harnessed all of his spark’s magic yet. The spark is connected to our emotions and our exposure to sunlight, that’s why we can never be turned. Fae are natural creatures, from us come elves and brownies and angels and demons. Water sprites, green men, the entire natural spirits, they’re all some form of faery. The stronger our emotions are, the stronger our powers, that’s why when I was so angry and upset last night I was able to topple Pam and even channel some pain into the equation. For example, should Russell find you and Eric and start to hurt Eric, you’ll be able to channel the anger you feel about the situation and the pain being caused to your mate and you can use it to hurt, and potentially even kill, Russell,” Ata answered.

The thought of Russell hurting Eric had my blood boiling, I felt warm all over and already itching to kill the psychotic vampire. I could only imagine all the different ways I could stake the bastard. I would make him pay for killing Eric’s family, for fang raping me and for forcing Eric to walk out into the sunshine. I heard Ata’s chuckle suddenly break through my thoughts and I scowled in her direction, someone hurting Eric wasn’t a laughing matter!

“Look at your hands,” she ordered me.

Looking down, I gasped in surprise, jumping at the sight of my hands. They were surrounded by a bright golden glow that had appeared out of nowhere. “Cheese and rice!” I squealed, looking to Ata for an answer.

“That’s the golden light I told you about the other day, the one to attack and harm. Your anger associated with harm befalling your vampire brought it out. It’s a good sign; it means you’re able to harness your emotions correctly. Attacking someone requires your strongest emotions, however, and those are easy to succumb to during a stressful situation. For other lights, such as your healing one, you would need to have a clearer mind and during stressful situations, this can be difficult to accomplish. This evening we’ll work on both your gold light and your green light, but it will involve both of our vampires and perhaps even some of my boys,” Ata continued. I had to admit that I was feeling a little proud of the fact that I had managed to harness my strongest emotions correctly and so quickly.

“When I was in the fae realm, they were originally all so beautiful, but after I sent a blast at Mab they all changed. Why don’t we look like that?” I enquired, shuddering as I remembered the way the beautiful faeries had changed before my eyes into such hideous creatures.

“It only occurs to full-blooded fae, so there isn’t an issue with that happening to us. Full-blooded fae are naturally ugly creatures with beady, bright eyes, grey skin, dishevelled hair, pointed teeth and pointed ears. Remember I told you about the ability to cast illusions? Their beautiful appearances are just that, illusions. It enables them to travel around in the human world without drawing attention to themselves. Those with huge amounts of fae blood in their systems find their appearances compromised. Hybrids have fae blood, but not enough to give them the horrible appearance; instead, they have an ethereal appearance and radiate beauty: Their human beauty is enhanced.” Ata explained to me, and I gave out a sigh of relief.

“Faeries can be killed with either lemons, limes or iron. However, as hybrids, none of these things greatly affect us. I don’t suffer from reactions to lemons and limes however I am susceptible to iron. It’s similar to an allergic reaction; I get itchy and need special ointments to reduce the rash. It’s rather unpleasant. We can test you, later on, to see what you’re susceptible to?” My cousin offered. With a nod, I accepted, knowing already that I was okay with lemons. I’d been drinking ice tea with lemon for years. Limes and iron, I wasn’t sure about those.

“When a faery dies, there is no body left behind, just a sparkling powder, faery dust if you will. The body just fades away and the spirit of the faery goes to the next oldest family member to tell them of their death. The fae calls their afterlife "The Summerlands", yet a lot of hybrid fae follow different religions and therefore may have a different name for their afterlife."

"For example, as I am Egyptian my afterlife is known as the Fields of Aaru and…” Ata explained, and I interrupted there, remembering the conversation I’d had with Godric up on the rooftop of the Hotel Carmilla.

“You can only go there if your heart is lighter than a feather,” I finished her sentence for her. A huge smile lit up her face and she nodded her head eagerly.

“You know of my people’s beliefs?” She inquired with a curious tip of her head. Regrettably, I shook my own head, I was only aware of a few things such as mummification and the building of the pyramids. School had been difficult for me.

“I’ll teach you some time, my people were quite interesting.” A wistful expression crossed her face, and I allowed her to fall back into her memories for a moment as I fell back into my own, allowing myself to remember how normal my life had been before the night Bill had walked into Merlotte’s. I wouldn’t trade it for the world now, though. I was aware of my heritage, Eric was mine, and I was learning how to defend myself against the cruelty in the world.

Ata snapped back to reality and she returned to the previous conversation. “The fae are secretive about their race, customs, interactions, and their world. There are portals and doorways between their world and the human world, as I’m sure you’re aware. Also, time works differently there, as you have experienced. There is no exact measure for how long the time difference is, but it’s safe to assume that the time scale varies for each person. For example, if I were to bond thrice to Godric and then return to the fae realm, the time difference would slow down considerably as I would have a blood tie to a being in the human realm, not only that, but it would take into consideration bonding sickness,” she explained, causing me to frown at her words. Bonding sickness?

“What’s bonding sickness?”

Ata looked at me like I had two heads before schooling her features. “Bonding sickness occurs when a vampire and a human share a strong bond, sometimes it occurs after the second bond but most of the time it occurs after the third one. Because their souls are bound together so tightly, they can’t physically be separated from one another for long periods of time. If they are separated for a long time, both will start to experience excruciatingly sharp pains in their chest, they’ll start to feel weak, stop eating and crave one another’s company constantly, eventually the separation will drive them mad and whichever one goes mad first will most likely end up killing themselves, thus taking the other with them,” My cousin sighed.

The sound of bonding sickness frightened me; there was no doubt about it. If Eric and I were to bond thrice then I would have to literally be by his side forever. That was a huge commitment. Not that I wasn’t committed, if there is one thing I most certainly am, it’s committed, but it was such a huge thing and we’d been taking it so lightly. Perhaps I’d have to speak to him about it, get his views on the situation. I would most definitely be raising the subject of the whole vampire marriage situation!

“How long can the vampire and human be parted before the bonding sickness starts?” I questioned, wanting to know what the effects would be on Eric should I ever have to go back to the fae realm.

“It varies between couples, some can only go four hours without one another before it kicks in while others can go up to four months. It really does vary, and unfortunately, the only way to test the limit is to separate from one another for some time. The moment the symptoms start, though, the pair have to reunite. The longer the bonding sickness is allowed to go on, the longer it will take to go away when they see one another again.” The way Ata explained it made me understand that bonding sickness really wasn’t something I would ever want to experience, but would probably have no choice to if we were to discover what our time limit was.

“How far away do they have to be before the sickness starts?” I queried, wanting to know what my safe limit would be before I would cause both Eric and myself any pain.

“That varies between couples also, once again it depends on the depth of their tie to one another. For some it can only be a couple of miles while with others it could be hundreds of miles. The couple would have to experiment and test out the distance limit as well as the time limit,” Ata shrugged, pursing her lips together as she grabbed the bottle of water at her side, unscrewing the lid to take a gulp. We’d been talking for some time now and a lot of my questions had been answered. There were still a few that had gone unanswered, but they could wait for later, or I could get Eric to answer them considering they involved his kind.

Grabbing my own bottle of water, I mimicked my cousin’s actions, taking a swig from my bottle. As Ata finished screwing the lid onto her bottle she inhaled sharply, bending forwards before placing her hand over her chest. “The fuck was that?” she wheezed, looking up from under her bangs at me. With a frown and a shrug of my shoulders I set my water bottle down, leaning towards my cousin to inspect her physically. Nothing seemed out of place. Suddenly her eyes widened and she started to laugh. “What?” I demanded, worried that something serious was happening to her.

“I felt it! I felt him waking for the night!” She beamed, getting to her feet before offering me her hands, her large grin still fixed on her lips. She’d felt Godric wake? Was that a trait of a vampire/fairy bond?

Taking her hands, I pulled myself up onto my feet. Letting go of Ata, I swiped both of our water bottles off the floor. As we walked towards the door I felt a sharp pang in my chest and doubled over, placing my own hand over my chest exactly where the pang had occurred. “Cheese and rice!” I exclaimed, slowly unfurling myself to stand at my full height, my eyes widening in comprehension. “I just felt Eric rise too,” I whispered, mesmerised by the fact that I could feel the moment Eric opened his eyes.

“Come on. our men await us!” Ata beamed, taking her water bottle from me and leading us out the door and down the stairs to the living room.


	33. Nightmare

**GODRIC'S POV**  
 _Dragged ya down below, down to the devil's show, to be his guest forever, peace of mind is less than never_  
Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side, an old acquaintance severed, burn the world your last endeavor  
Flesh is burning; you can smell it in the air, 'cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head, you're now a slave until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness, turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger  
You should have known the price of evil and it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare  
~ Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold

I was pleasantly surprised that the room was pitch black the moment my eyelids slid back. Ata had left the bedside lamp on the night before, and while the thought was sweet, the light had hurt my eyes for a moment before my vision had adjusted. What was an unpleasant surprise was the lack of my mates’ warm body beside me; instead lay the cool body of my Childe.

Eric’s eyes opened moments after mine did, and I watched as his bright blue eyes focused on me. With three rapid blinks, he was suddenly alert and offered me a smile as a greeting. “Our women seem to mother us,” Eric commented, noting the sheet that had been pulled up to our chests.

“My woman mothers us, Eric,” I corrected him, not entirely sure how much I wanted to reveal to him about my experience during the day.

“Will you elaborate?” My curious Childe asked. His curiosity caused me to smile, true I had turned him because of his skill on the battlefield and his lust for life, but he had also been world-savvy, eager to learn, and curious. I couldn’t have asked for a better Childe.

“During our day rest I felt an extremely large amount of love flood my bond with Ata, it was enough to rouse me,” I explained, frowning slightly in contemplation. If Ata could rouse me from my day rest then should a potentially harmful situation come up I would be able to seek shelter elsewhere. Whilst I hadn’t tried to move from my position on the bed it was still a useful advantage. I could feel Eric’s shock in the bond, and the look on his face was priceless. Very little could surprise Eric and I these days. “I wasn’t completely with it, it was as if my eyes and my brain were functioning but nothing else was. It was rather strange,” I continued.

“That’s impossible, though. Do you think I would be able to wake in the day too?” Eric’s eyes lit up at the thought. While we could fight the pull of the sun, it gave us the bleeds and once we had succumbed to it there was no way we could rise until sunset. It was indeed a strange and rather unique situation.

“Perhaps, my Childe, only time will tell, but back to the reason why I mentioned it: I watched as Ata sat beside you, she spoke to you, thanked you for taking care of Miss Stackhouse and then pressed a kiss to your temple,” I informed him, watching his physical reaction and his emotional one closely. Eric had mastered the ability to cloak his emotions on his features around strangers, but around myself, Pamela, and Sookie he let his guard down. We were allowed to see the real Eric Northman.

Shock, curiosity and a tinge of worry came through our bond yet the only thing visible on my Childe’s face was a small frown. I couldn’t understand the worry, was he worried that Sookie would be upset about it? Did he think I would be angry about it? If anything, I was happy that Ata was so fond of Eric, he was in need of a female role model. I could see her helping him with his queries regarding Miss Stackhouse, too. Of course, Eric had Pam, and she was a wonderful help at times, but she would never be able to understand human females properly.

Raising a hand to his temple, Eric wiped at the skin before holding his fingers under his nose, inhaling deeply. “I can smell her, you’re right,” he commented quietly.

“You know that I would never lie to you, my son,” I reassured him, leaning over to give his cheek an affectionate stroke. I removed my hand as I heard two heartbeats approaching. It was no surprise that the bedroom door was flung open a moment later and the excited faces of both fae women appeared. “Good evening, ladies,” I greeted, sitting up slowly to watch as they crossed over to the bed, climbing up to join Eric and me. As I sat up, so did Eric and as soon as Sookie was close enough, my Childe pulled her onto his lap, planting a passionate kiss upon her lips

Gently grasping Ata’s hands in my own I pulled her onto my lap as well, wrapping her up in my arms and holding her close before dropping a chaste kiss to the top of her head. Eric may have mastered the art of hiding his emotions from the world, but he felt so much, more strongly than others of our kind, even more so than myself, so when he did let his emotions flow freely, such as his love for Sookie, it was indeed a spectacle.

“What did you do today, lover?” My Childe asked his mate, holding her body close to his as he brushed her hair out of her face.

“Ata and I met with some construction guys and discussed the new lobby and casino before we went to the secret room and trained for a little while. We took a break though and Ata answered some of my questions regarding the fae and blood bonds…” Sookie explained, her eyes narrowing in Eric’s direction. “You never mentioned that being bonded three times was effectively marriage,” she accused him.

Eric’s eyes widened and he seemed to struggle to find words as Sookie scrutinised him. I could feel his inner turmoil and I had to admit that I was impressed with the fact a young fae woman could cause my mighty Viking Childe to clam up. “I..urm…I was…” he spluttered, running one hand wildly through his messy hair as he shot me a glance, silently begging for help.

As much as I loved to see Eric squirm it was unfair for such a personal conversation to be raised with others present. “Perhaps you could discuss the issue of bonds with Eric later, Miss Stackhouse? I’m curious as to what you’ve learnt today,” I smoothly changed the subject, fighting off my urge to pin Ata down to the bed and ravish her. She knew full well what emotions she was stirring up in me as she gently stroked her fingertips over the blue ink across my chest.

Sookie frowned for a moment, obviously displeased with the fact I was moving the conversation to another subject. However, her Southern manners stopped her from complaining. Instead, she latched onto the new topic, “We were toppling heavy objects, large wooden and metal crates. We started with towers of two and I was able to move those. However, the towers of three were a little more difficult and I couldn’t get them to budge.” I could hear the sadness and disappointment in Sookie’s voice and it was truly a terrible thing. She was just starting to learn to use her powers, and she was already beating herself up about it.

“Lover, you’ve only just gained your powers, no one expects you to get everything right the first time. I do believe there is a saying that practice makes perfect, is there not?” Eric consoled her, verbally stating everything I had been thinking.

“I know, but someone tried to blow this place up yesterday. If I can’t even knock over three crates then I can’t defend myself, or you!” She sighed, clearly frustrated with herself and the situation.

“Lover, there is no need for you to defend me should we end up in a fight. I’m over a thousand years old, and a Viking, there are very few who can harm me,” Eric pointed out proudly. However, his statement was ever so slightly flawed. Edgington was nearly three times Eric’s age and he would no doubt want to cause my Childe some harm. Even I wouldn’t be a match for Edgington, he had nearly a thousand years on me.

“I’d like for Sook to start learning how to attack people this evening. We’ve worked on toppling large objects, dream infiltration, and dealing with people’s emotions. While those are useful skills to have, they won’t get her out of a sticky situation. We were just waiting for you to wake up as we’re in need of a large moving target,” my mate grinned at Eric, batting her eyelashes.

“You want me to hurt Eric?” Sookie squealed, a look of pure horror on her face as she rounded on her cousin, her eyes wide in surprise and shock.

“You seem to have forgotten my previous words, lover. There are very few who can harm me,” Eric reiterated, with a smug smile.

“But Ata said the gold light to attack could seriously hurt or even kill!” She exclaimed, her head whipping back to look at Eric, silently pleading with her eyes for him to protest against her practising.

“Sook, your powers aren’t strong enough yet to kill. You may be able to harm Eric a little but then at least you’d be able to practice with your healing light. Two birds and one stone,” Ata explained with a shrug. I could feel Eric’s resolve with the situation, he wanted Sookie to practice and my mate did too. In all honesty, I wanted her to practice as well; it would be good for her to be able to stand her own ground. Eric had been through far worse in his time, both as a human and as a vampire.

“I’ll be fine, lover. Trust me.” Eric rubbed her arm, offering her a gentle smile and another heated kiss.

“Guys, you can do that later. We need to go down and see to the werewolf before starting some more training. We didn’t go down and deal with the dog because, well, we didn’t want to have you missing out on all the fun,” my mate practically purred, a mischievous sparkle to her blue eyes.

“You said we were just going to get information out of him, Ata. You said I’d have to read him for you,” Sookie pointed out, raising an eyebrow in question.

“My methods of information extraction are, different,” my mate declared, fluttering her eyelashes at Sookie.

“You can’t hurt him! That isn’t fair!” she started to protest, her eyes wide and panic filled at the new information.

“Sookie, he set off bombs in Ata’s home and business, he tried to take blood from Ari as he was injured. She has every right to hurt him because he has hurt her,” Eric explained calmly, trying to make Sookie understand.

“Just because he hurt you doesn’t mean you should hurt him back, two wrongs don’t make a right!” Sookie further protested. I could feel both Eric’s and Ata’s patience wearing thin. Using that as my cue I once again stepped in to diffuse the situation.

“Miss Stackhouse, while we all respect your good Southern upbringing and the morals it instilled in you, you must remember that we are all deep inside the supernatural world and the way things are done is much different. While it might be difficult for you to accept right away, we wish for you to understand that such a crime as the one the wolf committed will not go unpunished,” I explained, hoping to sway the young fae to our way of thinking. If she was going to survive in the supernatural world, she was going to need to toughen up a little as far as justice was concerned.

With a petulant pout, Sookie relented a little. From her expression, it was apparent that she wasn’t keen on the idea but she was outnumbered “Well whatever you decide to do to him, I don’t want to be there to witness it, okay?” She compromised.

With a nod, we all agreed and Ata climbed off my lap and wandered towards the door. “I want both of you boys up and dressed within the next five minutes. Meet us in the living room,” she ordered, motioning over her shoulder for Sookie to join her. The young fae climbed from Eric’s lap, but only after planting another kiss on his lips, and then followed her cousin out of the room.

Once Sookie made sure the door was closed behind them, Eric and I got out of the bed. “You always did like to prey on the innocent,” I teased my Childe, a smile flickering across my features.

“She’s different, Godric,” Eric responded. His expression was blank, yet his words carried a heavy weight to them. I was aware of how dear Sookie was to my Childe; I could feel the love he had for her. It was one of the reasons I asked her to take care of him on the hotel roof, I knew she wouldn’t leave him be to dwell in his negative emotions, and she would be able to heal him. Even though I was still on this earth, I could see her healing Eric. I’d taught him all those years ago to shut off his emotions. While he had survived, it had made him cold and empty inside. Sookie had taught him how to feel, how to open up to people, and because of that my Childe was reacquainting himself with his human emotions, his reasons for living a full life were piling up.

“I know. I must admit I was quite surprised when I first found out you were in love with her. It’s beautiful, my Childe, and I’m proud of you for embracing your human emotions once again. I regret making you rid yourself of them completely,” I expressed solemnly, offering Eric a small smile. I could feel how much my words had affected him, through our bond I could detect his happiness, his affection towards Sookie and myself, and I could also feel a tinge of contentment. I had known for a while that he was seeking my approval and that he needed some form of self-esteem boost from me. Eric was naturally quite cocky, however, underneath it all lay insecurities: Insecurities he tried to hide from the world.

The night I had been rescued from the Fellowship he had prepared an AB- human for me, he’d been trying to show me how much he cared and that I was needed in his life. He’d gone out of his way to try and make me happy. It hadn’t been necessary, but he had still done it. I’d chosen my Childe well and yes, I was very proud of him

“I worry that our world will corrupt her and she’ll run from it all, either that or I’ll do something to upset her and she’ll run from me. I couldn’t stand it if she ran from me,” my Childe whispered, the fear evident in his voice. It was times like these, when we were together, that we allowed ourselves to be stripped of the façades we put on in front of other vampires. The bond between Maker and Childe was unbelievably strong, especially between Eric and I.

Moving to the wardrobe, I pulled out my clothes for the evening, a pair of light grey cotton pants and a dark grey t-shirt. It wasn’t exactly the most colourful combination, but it was the comfiest. “Miss Stackhouse won’t run from you, Eric. She’s had plenty of opportunities to do so, yet she hasn’t. I do believe you’ll be stuck with one another for quite some time. Speaking of our world, however, she’ll have to get used to the idea that she cannot look at it through rose tinted glasses. It is what it is, and I only hope that Ata’s presence in her life will help ease her transition. Apparently, during difficult times, women seek comfort from women who understand their situation. At least that’s what Isabelle once told me anyway,” I responded with a shrug, not understanding the ways in which women worked.

The silence from my Childe was troubling, but I could soon sense a feeling of determination from him. I could only guess that he was telling himself that he needed to help Sookie’s transition into our world also, rather than having her rely solely on her cousin. He vamped from the room a moment later to change, giving me a moment by myself to adjust my t-shirt, check my reflection in the mirror and then head out into the living room.

The sight that greeted my eyes was perfect, my immediate and extended family all in one room together. Ata and Sookie sat beside one another on one of the sofas. Ari and Khai were on the floor at their feet, and the four of them were locked deep in conversation. Egor and Agmund were on guard by the lift doors, as usual. However, they were sharing a conversation with Eric who had changed into his usual dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. The elation and cheerfulness radiating from my Childe were infectious, and I could make out their conversation; they were reminiscing about their human days together. Pam sat on the other sofa, chatting avidly with Riei and Oeri about the latest fashion trends and the closest shopping mall. It was the first time I had ever witnessed Pam visibly happy and holding a conversation where she was required to speak frequently. Pam was usually a woman of few words.

I took a moment to observe everyone and the way they were all getting along with one another. My enhanced hearing enabled me to dip into conversations and grasp the subjects at hand. It was a strange feeling to know everyone in the room meant something to me, for so long I had been by myself, and then it had been Eric and me. We had travelled the world together, and I had taught him everything I knew, just as I had promised. It had been lonely, though, just the two of us. However, the whole room was filled with our new family, and that thought alone reminded me that we’d deal with whatever Russell threw our way, or whatever Felipe had planned. We were a team.

Moving through the room, I wormed my way into Ata’s group and sat on the arm of the sofa beside Ata. They were discussing the new renovation ideas and the meeting the girls had been to this morning. “I told him I wanted it all in gold’s and creams with a huge mural of Rome painted on the ceiling and a massive chandelier with lots of crystals and diamonds. He asked me if I wanted marble again and I was tempted to say no, but I know how much you love polishing it all for me so I agreed to it,” Ata informed her children, fluttering her eyelashes. I watched as their expressions went from ecstatic to grumpy.

“Thanks for that,” Khai grumbled as Ari shook his head.

“No problem! Anyway,” she turned to face me, acknowledging my presence before looking towards Sookie and then back to her boys, “We need to go and interrogate the wolf. I’d be grateful if you could start clearing out the casino or continue talking to insurance companies or whatever,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she recalled all of the work yet to be done.

“It’ll all be sorted for you by the end of the night, don’t worry Amisi,” Ari informed my mate, rising to his feet with his brother before both pressed soft kisses to Ata’s forehead. Rather than offering the same show of affection to Sookie, and risking a very angry Eric, they instead bowed low before her before venturing from the room.

“Amisi?” Sookie questioned.

“It’s Egyptian, it means flower,” I answered her before Ata could. My love turned to me, offering me a warm smile before Sookie had her full attention once more.

“They gave me the nickname over millennia ago and it stuck,” she explained, rising to her feet and crossing over to the other sofa. “Riei, Oeri, why don’t you go shopping with Pamela tonight? I’m sure she’d love to see Vegas all lit up and experience of our designer stores.” I could spot her forced smile in Pam’s direction and it didn’t take a genius to work out Pam’s smile in response was forced too. The illusion of a perfectly happy family was temporarily shattered.

“What a wonderful idea, you really must try on the new Prada dress, it would look wonderful with your hair colour!” Riei exclaimed, missing the tension between the two women. I could feel the underlying need for Ata to get Pam out of her house for the night, yet I couldn’t understand why. Ata had been known to hold a grudge during my human years, but surely after living for over two thousand years, she’d learnt to let go of things. Besides, Pam had never done anything to her personally apart from her little stunt last night, and my mate had firmly put her in her place. Perhaps I would need to have a conversation with both women, the last thing any of us needed during this high-tension time was for two key members of the group to fall out with one another.

Pam rose to her feet, Riei and Oeri following her actions. “Don’t stay out too late, we‘ll need to come back together and discuss the information we gather from the werewolf,” Ata informed the trio before waving them off as they disappeared into the elevator, but not before Eric handed Pam his Amex. Sensing that everyone was departing for the evening, Ari and Khai joined them in the elevator. Sookie, Eric, Ata, Egor, Agmund and I were left in the penthouse.

Casting my eyes around the room once more, I spotted a large vase of red roses in the middle of the table, gemstones decorating the centres of them. “Your boys brought you flowers this morning, Carissimus?” I quizzed, looking over to my mate. Her body language was rather stiff, and it put me on alert. Her back was ramrod straight, her shoulders tense, eyes wide and her lips pressed into a tight line. Since I didn’t receive an answer, I moved to the pretty arrangement, spotting a card next to it. Picking up the card my eyes flickered across the writing.

_Miss Caesar,_

_I am deeply saddened to hear about the horrendous events of last night and the damage done to your home and business. I hope that the damage can be repaired quickly. If there is anything I can help you with, be it financially or emotionally, then please do not hesitate to contact me. You know I am always here for you, even in this difficult time._

_~ Felipe_

Throwing the card back onto the table I let out a deep growl, my fangs snapping down in anger. “He dares to think you would go to him for anything! Does he not understand that we are twice bonded?” I spat, whipping around to observe the few remaining people in the room.

Ata darted to my side, an expression of both fear and worry on her face and in her bearing as she approached me. Her fear wasn’t there because of me, was it? “Cridio, it’s okay, I’d never go to him for anything and you know that. I love you,” she reminded me, cautiously resting her palm against my cheek, the contrast of her warm hand against my cold skin was blissful and soothed me. “Retract them, he’s not worth your anger. If it would make you happy I’ll throw them out,” she whispered gently, rubbing her thumb over my cheekbone. Struggling with myself, I felt a huge wave of reassurance and calm come over me, both from Ata and Eric. Giving my Childe a thankful look I returned my gaze to Ata, sliding my fangs back into place before grabbing her roughly, pulling her against my body and clamping my arms around her.

“Get rid of them, I’ll buy you better flowers. You’re mine,” I growled out, more to reassure myself than anything else.

“I’m yours. Now let me go, you might not need air but I do,” Ata said, her sweet laughter met my ears, and with a sheepish smile I let her go.

“Right, we need to go down and get some information from the wolf. Egor, Agmund, can you come with us please and stay outside the cell door? The last thing I want is for it to somehow get past us all and return to whoever sent it,” my love ordered. Both vampires nodded their consent and Ata turned to Eric, offering him a warm smile, “Before we dish out the punishment, would you be able to take Sookie out of the room and bring her back up here please?” She asked, wanting to prevent Sookie from seeing too much.

“Of course,” My Childe responded happily, offering his hand to Sookie who took it. In one fluid movement, Eric pulled Sookie to his side and stepped into the now empty elevator. Ata and I followed them, with Egor and Agmund entering last and standing closest to the doors, sheltering us behind them. The doors slid shut and we made the silent journey down to the basement.

I had been down to the basement the night before, so the layout and the décor was something I already had knowledge of. Egor and Agmund stepped out first, allowing the rest of us to follow them. Ata took charge once more, leading us all through what I now fondly thought of as ‘The Throne Room.’ Eric and I were silent; we had been to so many homes belonging to the rich, the famous, and the noble that the room wasn’t a shock to our systems. Sookie, on the other hand, seemed at a loss. “You have a huge room with thrones in? And I thought Eric was bad because he has a throne in Fangtasia!” She exclaimed, eyes wide as she took in the red walls and carpet, the golden drapes and tapestries and the two gold and red thrones sitting on the raised platform at the far end.

“You forget that I’m Sheriff of the area, Sook and that I was a Queen. A throne is a necessity, just like it’s a necessity for Eric to have one,” my mate explained to her cousin with a gentle smile. “I conduct business down here, so everything has to be fancy and expensive. Vampires are proud creatures, enchanted by riches and wealth, and strong believers in politics and hierarchy. You have to play the game if you want to get anywhere in their world,” she continued as she moved to a door at the side of the room: It led to the cells I’d thrown the dog into the night before and it had taken me a moment to locate them at the time. Thankfully, my sense of smell had helped me.

Pulling the door open Ata stepped inside, motioning for all of us to join her. “Stand guard outside, please” she told Egor and Agmund, who took positions on either side of the entrance, their backs poker straight and their faces the picture of concentration. The four of us took the steps down into the dungeon area; rows of cells lined one wall and in the one at the far end sat the werewolf, silver chains around his wrists and ankles. Three werewolf guards stood outside the cell, and as we approached they nodded curtly, excusing themselves before leaving.

Ata grasped the bars in her hands, placing her face between the silver bars. Eric and I were able to smell the silver content of the poles and therefore kept our hands to ourselves. “Rise and shine!” Ata chirped in a high-pitched voice, causing all of those with sensitive hearing, including myself, to flinch at the sound. “You’re going to tell me everything you know or I’ll end your miserable little life, okay?” She continued with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

Raising his head, he locked eyes with my love. “Fuck you,” he spat.

“Oh, you won’t be doing that my dear, I’m not into bestiality,” Ata responded coolly. Taking a key from the far wall, and two sets of gloves, she moved to the cell, unlocking it and throwing the door open wide so we could all enter before handing Eric and me a pair of gloves each, which we quickly pulled on.

“You fuck dead’uns instead. Necrophilia ain’t pretty on ya,” he hissed, fighting against his chains to try and get closer to us.

“I’m surprised you even know what necrophilia is if I’m honest,” Ata mused, taking a dig at the creature’s intelligence before she pursed her lips together. “Sook, will you listen in for me?” she turned to her cousin, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Sookie had placed a fair amount of distance between herself and the dog, and I couldn’t blame her for it, the man was a savage. That was saying something coming from me, considering that for more than half my existence I too had been a savage, and I was proudly known as Death. With a quick nod, Sookie agreed.

“Wonderful,” Ata purred, turning to look back at our prisoner. With cat-like grace she stepped forward into his line of sight, “Who sent you?” she demanded. Straight to the point, it was a trait I admired in people. It was another reason why I had turned Eric; he wasn’t one to pussyfoot around.

“The Kings,” he responded with a sneer.

“Plural? How many kings?” Eric demanded, taking a step forward to flank Ata. I took up position at her other side, the three of us blocking any chance of an escape.

“I can’t tell you that,” the animal growled, fighting against his chains once again. Ata turned to her cousin.

“He’s telling the truth, there’s a blank spot there,” she frowned.

“The half-natured cannot be glamoured, Miss Stackhouse. Are you sure it’s a blank spot?” I questioned, frowning at the concept. No werewolves or shape-shifters had ever been glamoured before as it was impossible, their minds were far too complex.

“Of course, I’m sure. I’m not lying!” Sookie’s angry response rang out through the cells.

“Godric wasn’t suggesting you were, Sookie, he just wanted you to double check. We need to make sure all the information we receive is accurate so we can plan accordingly,” my Childe stepped in smoothly to defuse the situation.

Sookie visibly relaxed at his words. “Sorry, carry on,” she mumbled, focusing her eyes on the wolf hoping, I assumed, to get a better read on him.

“You’re brand, whose pack are you from?” Eric enquired; his tone of voice was even, yet I could feel his underlying anger. We were well aware of the fact the brand represented a member of Russell’s pack; this would be a test of the creature’s honesty.

“Edgington,” the animal was quick to respond while licking his lips. Clearly my earlier conclusion that he hadn’t had his fix in some time was correct.

“True,” Sookie chimed in: Our own personal lie detector.

“What do these kings want?” Ata asked the one question we needed the answer to, if we knew what they were after we could plan accordingly.

“I’m not telling you, fangbanger!” He spat angrily, struggling in his chains in an attempt to get up in my mate’s face.

Ata sighed heavily, shaking her head. “I was so hoping I wouldn’t have to do this,” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head in disappointment. In a move so quick that only a vampire would have caught it, she pulled her fist back and slammed it into the creature’s broken ribs with impressive force. The werewolf’s strangled cry echoed around the room and Sookie let out a squeak of both surprise and horror as the dog coughed up a mouthful of blood.

“Try again. What do these kings want?” She repeated, keeping her hand in a fist, ready to strike.

The wolf raised his head once more, locking eyes with my mate before looking at Sookie, a slow smirk crossing his features. “Both of you, they want both of you. There’s no point in running little girls, they’ll find you and they’ll take you when you’re least expecting it. They’ll stake your fangers and then make you theirs, they’ll turn you and you’ll be forced to serve them,” he cackled. My own possessive nature was rising quickly to the surface at the thought of someone forcing my beloved to be theirs, and my own feelings were adding to those of my Childe’s. Soon both of us were overcome with our possessive feelings. My Childe’s growl was the first sound I heard after the werewolf’s admission of what was planned, my own growls melded with his a moment later.

With vampire speed Eric struck the animal, landing a blow to the side of the creature’s body, the crunching of its bones reverberating off the walls. A howl of pain was ripped from its throat and my Childe looked rather smug. “How many more of you are there?” I demanded, moving at vamp speed to stand behind the creature and grabbing a handful of its matted hair to pull its head back sharply.

“I’m not answering you, fanger.” He snarled in response to me.

“There’s a whole pack of them, at least thirty. He’s thinking of a party or something, on Friday night,” Sookie interrupted us, frowning slightly as she searched further into his mind.

“Hey bitch, get the fuck outta my head!” He shouted at Sookie, promptly earning himself another slam in the side from Eric.

“Never refer to Sookie with such a derogatory term!” He hissed venomously in the animal’s ear.

Ata turned to face me, looking slightly worried, “Felipe invited me to that party, and it’s on Friday night…” she whispered, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

A cackle from the wolf drew our attention back to him, “He’s gonna get ya, ya won’t leave in one piece! You’ll be stuck with him for eternity!” He smirked. I’d had enough of his talk; first Felipe had sent my beloved roses and told her he was going to give her money and sex as if she were some nasty whore from the street corner, and now he was apparently plotting to take her from me. If the dog was to be released, he would return to his Master, and he would be able to report back and fill Felipe in on what was going on here at Caesar’s Palace, at least if he never returned, the King of Nevada would be in the dark for a little while longer.

Deciding that enough was enough I grabbed the wolf’s head and in one fluid movement, I snapped his neck, just like I’d done to Gabe in the Fellowship church when he’d been trying to rape Sookie. “Really! Was that necessary?” Ata screamed at me as the wolf’s body slumped, the chains keeping him from landing on the floor.

“We know what Felipe is planning, there was no need for him to be around any longer,” I responded, reining in my growing temper.

“We could have kept him as a bargaining chip! Used him to get other members of the pack to speak! He was our only link to Felipe and his plans, and you fucking went and killed him!” She stomped her foot in a manner similar to when she’d been a child, her eyes narrowed into a glare towards me as her hands balled into fists at her side.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Eric had moved to Sookie, and both were keeping a distance as Ata and I had our little disagreement.

“I was not about to allow this disgusting creature to live and keep telling us everything that Felipe has planned for you!” I finally raised my voice, the first time I had done so in over two hundred years.

“We could have gagged him, killing him was rash!”

I growled lowly. “He wasn’t going to tell us anything else. His mind had blank spots. Miss Stackhouse told us so. He was only going to go on and on about how much Felipe wants you!”

Ata snorted, a sound that wasn’t pretty and didn’t match her usual personality. “How do you know that he wasn’t going to tell us anything else? Is that what this is all about, about the things he was saying? How fucking childish. You might look like a teenager, but that doesn’t mean you can act like one! Stop being so petulant and act your goddamn age!”

Ata’s words were painful and she knew full well that my appearance would be a sore subject. Throughout my time as a vampire people had commented on my youthful appearance, it had proved useful when luring humans towards me, but it was the part of myself that I hated the most. I had the mind of a two-thousand-year-old, yet it was trapped in the body of a seventeen-year-old. It had done a number on my mentality on more than one occasion, especially when people, and vampires, assumed that Eric was older than me, and therefore my Maker. Nothing was as emasculating as that, knowing your Childe was deemed stronger and more powerful.

Whirling around on the spot Ata grabbed at Sookie’s arm, yanking her out of the cell, “Come, Sookie. We’re going to start your training now,” she ordered firmly, stalking back towards the door and out into the throne room.

“Hey, you’re not my mother you know. You can’t just order me around.” I heard Sookie complain loudly as Ata pulled her out of the room.

As the door slammed shut, silence enveloped both my Childe and I. “I feel like that all the time, especially around Compton. The thought of him taking Sookie from me makes me angry. Don’t worry about it, though, our women are hot-headed, she’ll come back and apologize later. At least we know that one of the Kings after both Ata and Sookie is Felipe, that’s a start,” Eric tried to reason with me, to soothe my temper.

“She doesn’t need to apologise, Eric, I do,” I declared quietly.

“We are vampires, Godric, we do not apologise,” Eric stated firmly as if the idea was completely preposterous. “Respectfully, though, she was right in that he could’ve been a useful bargaining chip.” Eric pointed out, making me feel like my Childe was taking my Ata's side.

Sighing, I mulled over his words. He had a point. The wolf could’ve been a bargaining chip. “At times we must push aside our pride, Eric, in order to be better men. If I weren’t to apologise to Ata she would remain angry with me and nothing would be solved, if I were to apologise we would be back on track. I am willing to sacrifice my pride to keep my beloved happy, you would do well to remember that for future reference,” I informed my Childe in a whisper, remembering all the times I had told him we had no need to apologise, that we were above every other creature on the earth. Turns out I’d told a lie.

Turns out I’d told a lie.


	34. Chasing The Sun

**ERIC'S POV**   
_I'm better, so much better now I see the light, touch the light, we're together now_  
_I'm better, so much better now, look to the skies, give me life, we're together now_  
We've only just begun, hypnotised by drums, until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run, we've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun  
_~ Chasing The Sun, The Wanted_

My conversation earlier in the evening with the two other Viking vampires had been one of the best in my undead life. I had thought I’d seen them somewhere before, and now that I had been able to get up close to them and hold a conversation with them, I could remember exactly where it was I knew them from.

During my human years, my father had formed a close alliance with the Chieftain of the village in the next valley and I had fought most of my battles alongside Egor. I’d had no idea that both Egor and Agmund had been turned, though. One day they were there and the next they weren’t. I had assumed that the cold had gotten to them as it had been well into winter. I had thought they had perished. Their village crumbled without their rule and was soon overtaken by another clan. It seemed strange how over a thousand years later we have pulled back together again, fighting beside one another once more.

We’d gathered some information from the dog before Godric had allowed his primal instincts to kick in and had ended the creature. While I agreed with Ata that we could have kept him around for more information or as a bargaining chip, I could also see my Maker’s point of view. The longer the creature was around the longer he would be able to taunt us. The thought that someone was after my lover made my blood boil, she was mine, no one could have her but me. I’d fought so long for her, pretended not to care for her in order to save her life, yet I realised now that she was my life. The year she had been gone had been the hardest year I’d ever had to endure, and that was saying something given the thousand plus years I had to choose from for that title.

The argument between my Maker and his mate had thrown me: They seemed so solid and yet one little thing set them off into a shouting match. Godric hardly ever raised his voice, he demanded respect the moment he walked into a room, and most were keen to give it to him for fear of what he could do to them if they did not. I had to admit to myself that Ata’s comment regarding Godric’s appearance had infuriated me; surely, she of all people would know it would be a sore spot for him.

The silence that overtook us after the departure of our women was uncomfortable and my Maker’s silent rage pouring through our bond was doing nothing for my composure. “I feel like that all the time, especially around Compton. The thought of him taking Sookie from me makes angry. Don’t worry about it though as our women are hotheaded. She’ll come back and apologise later. At least we know that one of the Kings after both Ata and Sookie is Felipe, that’s a start.” I tried to reason with him, wanting him to calm down a little. If the words from the wolf turned out to be true we all needed to protect one another, to be on good terms. I had a funny feeling though that even if, Odin forbid, Ata were to kick Godric to the kerb he would still protect her with his life. They loved one another and were twice bonded after all, as were Sookie and me, and I knew for a fact I would defend her with my life, even if we were to part ways. “Respectfully, though, she was right in that he could’ve been a useful bargaining chip.” I pointed out, feeling Godric’s slight hurt that I was taking Ata’s side.

“She doesn’t need to apologise, Eric, I do.” Godric’s quiet declaration stunned me, though he ignored my comment about his mate being right. Did he feel the need to apologise? Why one earth would he do that? Apologising was beneath us. That was one of the first lessons Godric had ever taught me after he had turned me.

“We are vampires, Godric, we do not apologise,” I stated firmly, reminding him of the lesson he had once taught me.

“At times we must push aside our pride, Eric, in order to be better men. If I weren’t to apologise to Ata she would remain angry with me and nothing would be solved, if I were to apologise we would be back on track. I am willing to sacrifice my pride in order to keep my beloved happy, you would do well to remember that for future reference,” my Maker responded quietly, clearly his argument with Ata had affected him considerably. I was dreading my first proper fall out with Sookie; thankfully Ata had helped me avoid a major disaster last night when she had suggested we go out to dinner and then do a spot of shopping.

For a moment I mulled over his words, was he suggesting that I would fall out with Sookie? Surely, we were strong enough to survive any fallout without me having to apologise? I hated apologising. “Perhaps we should go and join them, Ata implied that we might be needed for Sookie’s training?” I offered, understanding that rather than running away from the argument that had just occurred my Maker needed to go and sort it out. If there was one thing being a Viking had taught me, it was to never run from a fight. My beautiful mate had reminded me of that during my amnesia period when I had told her we could run away together and she had told me I was a warrior, and that I’d never forgive myself if I were to run. She knew me so well.

With a small, almost imperceptible nod Godric agreed and we left the cell, not bothering to lock it, as there was no way its occupant would be leaving without the help of a coffin. Travelling back through the throne room I took a moment as we were walking out to admire the décor, the colour scheme reminded me of Fangtasia. Perhaps I would be able to get hold of Ata’s decorators and convince them to come and give Fangtasia a new lick of paint. The walls were starting to look a little tired and it was bad for business.

Egor and Agmund were nowhere to be seen; I could only assume they had travelled back up with the girls to keep watch over them. I was thankful for the other Vikings and their protective nature. Stepping into the elevator, we rode in silence all the way to the penthouse, the ping of the doors informing those in the room of our arrival. Godric was first to emerge and I followed close behind.

Ari and Khai were at the dining room table; papers spread out all over the surface, both were holding a pen and a phone. Khai was talking avidly to the person on the other end of his call about the cost of the repairs, and Ari was just hanging up his own call. “I don’t know what happened, and I don’t really want to know, but I do hope you’ll go and make nice. She shut down our bonds before she got up here and then threw a terrible temper tantrum; it rivalled that of Elizabeth I in 1575. Poor Miss Stackhouse looked like she wanted to run into a corner and hide there for the rest of eternity,” Ari said, scribbling down notes from his call on a piece of paper.

“Where did they go?” I took the reins, not wanting to risk Godric speaking. Although etiquette suggested that I let him speak when both of us were being addressed, I figured if Ata had thrown a temper tantrum, then the last thing needed was for Godric to accidentally say something that could be misinterpreted. I was starting to trust the six vampires that kept her company, however, I wouldn’t put it past them to misunderstand or manipulate and change words in order to achieve their own goals: It was vampiric nature after all.

“They went up to the training room with Egor and Agmund. The bookshelf should be moved aside. Go up the stairs and you’ll find them there,” Ari informed us, throwing a reassuring smile over his shoulder in our direction before knuckling back down into his work.

“I could have handled that, my Childe,” Godric admonished me with a slightly stern tone to his voice as we ascended the staircase, using my relation title in a bid to remind me of my place. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“I know, I was worried that something could’ve been said by either you or Ari that would hinder your reconciliation with Ata though,” I explained gently, not wanting to offend my Maker. The sound of heavy, bass music filled the air and the loud noise was a little harsh on my sensitive hearing. As we reached the top of the staircase the music was considerably louder. Reaching out, I pushed the wooden door open fully, revealing a large open space. The floors were made of wood and the far side of the room was one huge, thick pane of glass giving an incredible view over the whole of Vegas. The wall which housed the door Godric and I had just walked through was covered in floor-to-ceiling mirrors.

Ata and Sookie stood in the middle of the room, their backs to us as they trained: They hadn’t yet realised our presence. Egor and Agmund were standing opposite them, around twenty yards away, and although they had noticed us they didn’t mention it to the two fae women. Sookie’s hands were raised in their direction. “Think of something that infuriates you. Cartier just sold the last diamond necklace you wanted or you ruined your favourite pumps,” Ata was instructing Sookie.

My lover sighed and dropped her hands, looking to her cousin. Rolling her eyes, she ruffled Ata’s bangs playfully. “Those are things that would annoy you, try thinking up things that would annoy me,” she pointed out, turning back to face the two male vampires. Raising her hands once again, I watched as Sookie took aim.

“Think about all those fangbangers that throw themselves at your Eric every night,” Ata finally said, her voice low and lethal. Her choice of things that would no doubt annoy my lover was spot on. A small beam of golden light flew from Sookie’s hands, hitting Agmund straight in the chest. I watched as the blonde vampire grimaced, raising a hand to the spot where Sookie had hit him.

“Ouch. I wouldn’t say that’s enough to knock me off my feet or slow me down, but it’s certainly irritating. It’s kind of like lots of little needle prickles,” he explained, rubbing his chest before dropping his hands back to his sides.

“Well done!” Ata praised her cousin, giving her a warm smile. “You need to be in tune with your emotions for your light to be at its strongest, remember that concentration is also key, you cannot let anything distract you. Once you’ve harnessed this light we’ll try to get you to act under pressure,” she continued to explain as Sookie bobbed her head, acknowledging and absorbing everything she was being told. I couldn’t help but feel proud of her.

My pride must have been bubbling through our bond as Sookie’s head turned in my direction and a grin lit up her face. With one hand she gestured for me to join her and in several large strides, I was beside her. However, Godric hung back, remaining near the door. “I think you two need to have a chat. I’ll carry on with her training if you want?” I offered, understanding how possessive Ata might be about being the one to train Sookie. After all, I highly doubted anyone had taken the time to train her. With a tiny sigh and nod of her head, Ata left us, heading over towards my Maker.

“That was wonderful, lover! Now, do think you can do it again?” I praised Sookie. Pam had once informed me that Dear Abby had stated that humans, and therefore I guessed human/fae hybrids too, were in need of compliments in order to build up their confidence. The more confident Sookie was in her abilities, the more likely she would be able to use them under pressure, and therefore she would be more likely to get out of a situation alive. Turning her attention to Egor this time, Sookie raised her hands, aiming them at his chest. As she mentally prepared herself I allowed my sharp hearing to pick up on Godric and Ata’s conversation.

“I’m sorry about my actions, they were rash and I wasn’t thinking properly. Please, will you forgive me?” My Maker was first to speak; the regret and underlying pleading tone lacing his voice were painful to a vampire like myself. I had told myself long ago to never regret anything, that everything happened for a reason and to just let it be, to never beg for anything, including forgiveness.

“You don’t need forgiving, I’d have done the same thing if someone had been saying such things about you,” Ata responded quietly. “I’m the one that needs forgiving. I shouldn’t have said what I did, my brain to mouth filter wasn’t working and the moment the words left my mouth I so wanted to take them back. It wasn’t fair and it was below the belt. I’m sorry.” I heard her apologise in return.

There was silence for a moment before Godric spoke once again. “I-I won’t lie, it hurt. I hate being stuck looking like a teenager, it’s the one thing I wish I could change about myself if I’m honest.” He confessed quietly.

Of course, I couldn’t see their physical actions, so the moment Ata gathered my Maker up in her arms for a tight hug was lost to me but I could feel comfort and affection coming from him through our bond and I could hear Ata’s next words. “This is going to sound terribly cliché but you’re perfect as you are, okay? I regret what I said and I’m so sorry. I promise to never mention that again. Forgive me? You know I love you and I hate that I hurt you.”

Once again, I missed the physical action as my Maker buried his nose in the crook of Ata’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent, which was combined with his thanks to the vast amount of his ancient blood in her system from their bonding. “Of course, carissimus. I could never stay angry with you. Forgiveness is love. Love is all.” My Maker responded quietly. I could hear the sound of his fingers tracing over her face.

“I need to hear you say it, please.” Ata’s voice cracked slightly during her plea. Dear Odin may I never fall out with Sookie! If she would ever need reassuring that she was forgiven and loved I would feel like I had let her down, not to mention the fact that if her voice cracked, I would crack too.

“You know that you’re forgiven and that I love you very much,” Godric declared quietly. Of course, the next sound I heard was of them sharing a tender kiss, though I had a feeling it contained a promise for later. I’d always heard make-up sex was the best. Perhaps I’d have to get Sookie riled up in the near future and then turn on the charm. I wouldn’t want to upset her too much, though; my lover was far more temperamental than her cousin.

Before I had time to come up with a plan on how exactly to rile up my little spitfire, she let a shot of golden light loose, hitting Egor straight in the chest. The blonde vampire crumbled to his knees, grimacing as he clutched at the spot Sookie had just struck. “Okay, ouch. That was clearly much stronger than before.” He hissed through clenched teeth. I laughed at the sight: A thousand-year-old Viking vampire taken down by a young and relatively inexperienced faery!

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, you’re next,” Ata’s voice at my side broke me out of my chuckle and I fell silent. Although I would willingly take any pain if it were to help my lover, I wasn’t completely fond of the idea. I guess it was a natural reaction.

“I don’t want to hurt Eric, though. That hurt Egor, and if my powers are getting stronger with each shot then I don’t want to risk it,” Sookie broke into our conversation, determination lacing her voice.

“Sook, I hate to say this, and for your sake, I hope it never happens, but there may come a day where you have to attack Eric. Bloodlust is a powerful thing and the more time you spend around me, and others of our kind, the stronger your scent will be. Also, the more you practice with your powers, the more the toxicity of your blood will increase and if Eric goes for a long period of time without taking your blood his immunity to it could drop. As I said, I hope it never comes to that but you have to be prepared.” Ata explained. I scowled at her, as my control was impeccable. I would never harm Sookie, not even in the throes of bloodlust.

“She has a point, my Childe. I do believe you would use every ounce of your thousand years of control to try and not hurt Miss Stackhouse in bloodlust, but you forget that our kind is the natural enemies of their kind,” my Maker interjected, my scowl falling as I realised he was correct.

“But you said my light could kill!” Sookie panicked, clearly not on board with the whole idea still.

“Only if that’s your intention, Sookie. For example, if Edgington were coming for you. Then you would, of course, want to kill him and so you shall. If Eric were coming for you, then you would want to stun him for a moment so he can reel in his bloodlust. Oh, and never run from a vampire when they’re in bloodlust because then you start a rather annoying game of cat and mouse, and most of the time they win, and most of the time it ends with fangs in your body when you really didn’t want them to be there,” Ata explained further. I was reassured by her words, Sookie would never want me dead so there was no harm in her practising on me as much as she liked. The comment about being chased, however, piqued my interest, and that of my Makers. Had another vampire chased Ata down in the past during bloodlust? It was a tale for later perhaps.

“Yeah, I’m no stranger to unwanted fangs in my body,” I could hear Sookie mutter under her breath as she turned back to face Egor and Agmund. I grimaced at the memory of fang raping her, as she so lovingly called it, with Russell in Fangtasia. The way she’d looked up at me, her eyes full of fear. I never wanted her to fear me. I’d tried to soothe her, tried to reassure her with a soft caress across her cheek, heck I’d even tried with all my might to glamour her, hoping that I would be able to remove some of the pain she was about to endure. Unfortunately, my actions had failed.

The moment Russell had pulled her wrist across the table and sunk his fangs in I’d wavered; her screams and sobs had been horrible for me to endure. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for me either. I’d made my bite as gentle as possible, stroked her hair, hoping to ease her, but it hadn’t worked. I’d wanted the first time that my fangs were inside of her to be in the throes of passion, with her small body underneath mine, my name tumbling from her lips as she writhed in pleasure, racing towards release.

I’d been surprised when she’d come out to save me from the sun; I’d thought for sure that she was going to leave me there to burn. I guess, in a way, I’d have deserved it. My actions may have saved her life, but I’d been a complete bastard about it and betrayed her trust.

It was no surprise that she was so reluctant at first to take me in during my bout of amnesia, especially considering the last time I’d had a proper conversation with her had been when I’d revealed Compton’s plans.

Taking that as my cue, I vamped across the room, standing between Egor and Agmund, awaiting my lover’s strike. Sookie raised her hands once again, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she aligned her palms with my chest. She was stalling, wavering, I could tell. “Lover, you won’t have time to waver should someone be attacking you. Strike now,” I ordered in a firm tone and right on cue, beams of golden light left Sookie’s hands, hitting me square in the chest.

With an ‘oomph’ I skidded back across the wooden flooring, gritting my teeth at the sharp pain flooding my system. It only lasted a second or two and I could feel Sookie’s worry flooding our bond yet her cousin held her back, stopping her from coming to my aid. Sookie would have to learn that I’d no doubt end up injured during combat and that trying to come to my aid would most likely get her killed.

“And again,” I ordered, standing up tall and taking a few strides back to my original position. I’d keep this up until the pain was unbearable and long lasting and I was down on my knees. It was the only way Sookie would learn.

Raising her hands once more, I could feel Sookie’s confidence levels already on the increase as she focused her energy on sending another shot of light at me, managing this time to act swiftly and not waver. The beam hit me in the chest once more and this time I crumbled to one knee. It was rather incredible how quickly she was picking it up. Grinding my teeth together I hauled myself up, squaring my shoulders as I prepared myself for another blast. “Keep going,” I again ordered.

This time Sookie shot a glance to her cousin who gave her a nod of encouragement. Putting her hands up, she sent another bolt towards me but this time, even with my stiff posture and squared shoulders, I was forced down onto my knees, hissing in agony. Fucking faery magic was strong stuff. I felt concern, guilt and worry flood my bond with Sookie as I landed on my knees and quickly she was by my side, trying to help me back up onto my feet. “I’m fine, lover, honestly,” I tried to reassure her, keeping my head bent low so she wouldn’t see that my fangs had slid into place with the pain. This time the pain was lasting considerably longer than before, and for a good minute or so I remained on my knees, head bowed, with Sookie fluttering around frantically at my side, rubbing my arm in a soothing gesture.

As the pain subsided I gave a nod, sliding my fangs quietly back into place before rising to my feet. My Sookie looked up to me in complete concern, and I offered her a reassuring smile, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “You’re doing well, beautiful. Once more for me please,” I instructed before giving her a gentle push back in the direction she had come to me from.

“But Eric, this time you were really hurt!” She protested, panic clear in her usually calm eyes.

“I’m fine, I’m over a thousand-years-old. I doubt you could cause me any serious harm. Come, one more for me,” I pushed, knowing it was needed for Sookie to try again. Slowly, so as not to draw attention to what I was doing, I gently closed off as much of our bond as I dared to, not wanting Sookie to feel everything I would during this next shot. It was safe to say the next blast was going to do some serious damage.

Once back in position, Sookie turned to me with a look of determination. Raising her hands, she aimed them towards me before giving me a pointed look. I gave her a nod, assuring her I was ready for what was about to come next. She took a second to gather herself and then screwed her eyes shut, though nothing came from her hands. For around thirty seconds we all stood, waiting until she eventually opened her eyes. “I can’t do it!” she huffed loudly, dropping her hands back to her sides. “I refuse to hurt Eric,” she addressed her cousin, folding her arms across her chest like a little madam.

“Sook, you must,” Ata ordered, flitting over to her cousin. Unfolding her arms, she turned Sookie back to face me, raising Sookie’s hands so her palms were facing me. “Just try again, don’t give up. I know you can do it, and let’s be honest, how many people would get to take down an old man and get away with it?” She teased, using humour to try and encourage Sookie, as well as lighten her mood. I had to suppress my smile though I would be sure to give Ata a gentle scolding later for her words. The last thing I needed was for Sookie, or god forbid Pam, to start referring to me as an old man. Watching as Sookie nodded once more, Ata locked her eyes to mine.

_“I don’t know if she’s going to be able to do this by herself Eric, so I’m going to give her an emotional push. I mean no offence by it and once again I’m sorry I had to witness it, but please do not take my words to heart.”_ Ata’s thought breached my mind. Thankfully my years playing vampire politics had given me a perfectly flawless poker face.

_“It’s fine, Ata. Do what you must to get her to learn,”_ I assured her.

“I still can’t do it…” Sookie started to whine, but her cousin interrupted her.

“Sook, remember everything we saw yesterday, the redhead?” Ata started and I noticed Sookie’s jaw tense. The redhead? Yesterday? My mind was working overtime trying to recall a redhead from yesterday but I was having no luck, unless…

The redhead servant girl! My Sookie was jealous of a servant girl? HA. I wouldn’t have seen that one coming. But then a thought struck me; she’d witnessed my antics with the top-heavy servant during my human years? Oh dear Odin!

“She was looking at your Viking as if he were the tastiest treat on the planet, the centre of her world, and he was looking right back at her with so much uncontrollable lust. Clearly, he wanted her. Perhaps we could dye your hair red so you’d look similar?” Ata purred in Sookie’s ear, twirling a strand of Sookie’s golden hair. Her words may have sounded vicious and cruel, mocking even, but her expression told me it was hurting her far more to bait her cousin and to bring my memories up.

With a ferociousness I hadn’t been expecting, Sookie’s light left both of her hands, hitting me with full force. I could feel the air rushing past my ears before my back connected with the wall and everything went black. I was lost, unable to move, unable to speak. I could still hear, however. My bonds with both Sookie and Godric were still working, and my mental tie to Ata was still firmly in place. She was feeding me a video of everything that was occurring in the room. It was such a strange sight, to see myself quite literally through another’s eyes, and I was horrified with the dent in the wall and my slightly crippled frame on the floor.

Sookie shrieked and I observed through Ata’s eyes as she ran to my side. Her worry and guilt came pouring through our bond, yet I was unable to send any reassuring emotions back to her. “And that, Sookie, is how it’s done. Well done,” I heard Ata inform her cousin proudly, my own pride filling me up.

“Why are you congratulating me? He’s blacked out on the floor with lord knows how many injuries because you pushed me!” Sookie’s snarl at her cousin was impressive yet the Egyptian took it all in her stride.

“Use your healing light, Sookie. I wanted this to happen so you could practice with it. Two birds, one stone.” Ata crouched beside me, raising a tentative hand to push my bangs out of my face.

_“Forgive me?”_ she mentally asked me.

_“Forgiving you would mean I was angry with you for something, and I am not angry with you. She needed to learn and this was the best way for her to do so,”_ I responded softly, something so out of character for me. I had a feeling it was to do with the fact the woman beside me was bonded to my Maker, and that she was related to my lover. If it had been anyone else baiting my love, causing me to get hurt in the process, I would have ripped him or her apart with one fang.

“How do I use my healing light?” Sookie’s voice took on an edge of panic as she started to look for my pulse.

“Miss Stackhouse, while I’m sure Eric would be flattered to know that you treat him as you would a human, vampires don’t have pulses…” Godric gently interrupted, and as Ata looked over to him I could see him trying to suppress a smile.

“Oh, right, yeah. I forgot, sorry,” Sookie blushed, her embarrassment flooding the bond. If I had been fully aware I would have laughed.

“Place your hands on his chest, right here,” Ata guided Sookie’s hands to the spot right above my silent heart, “and clear your mind. Empty out all your worries, your panic, and just focus on the fact you want to heal him. That you want to rid him of his pain and pull him out of his blackout,” she instructed. I watched the little mental video as Sookie closed her eyes, screwing her face up for a moment before her features relaxed. Ata’s eyes dropped down to Sookie’s hands and I could see a light green glow start to radiate from them.

A tickling sensation brushed against my chest and if it weren’t for the fact I was unable to move and speak I would have been laughing. My feet were not the only ticklish parts of my body.

As soon as the tickling sensation started though it stopped, and the green light faded from Sookie’s hand. “It’s not working!” she screamed in frustration, her temper on the rise.

“Calm, Sookie. You need to be calm.” Ata ordered and I felt the strangest sensation flutter through our mental bond. It was like the feeling I usually felt when I was pushing emotions towards Sookie, and suddenly Sookie calmed, her own emotions stifled by this new intrusion of feeling. Was Ata able to send emotions to others without a blood tie?

“Try again, once more,” Ata demanded as Godric knelt beside her, fangs sliding down into place as he rolled his sleeve up, ready to bite and offer me his blood should Sookie be unable to heal me completely. I didn’t expect her to get it perfect the first time.

Once again, the green light came from her hands and the tickling sensation brushed against my skin once more. This time, however, it continued, starting on a journey across my body until I felt it engulfing all of me. I could feel her magic sink into my skin, penetrating through the layers as it sought out my injuries, knitting internal wounds back together, straightening out my spine and slowly clearing the blackness that had overtaken my mind.

I was reminded of the times when I had been human when we had been sailing across the North Sea through the fog. One moment the fog was there and the next it was gone. It had baffled us at the time and we had believed that Freyr had been ridding the sea of the fog for us so we could see where we were going so we would be safe and continue on our travels in the glorious sunshine.

The moment the black veil lifted, my eyes snapped open, the harsh lights of the room were painful at first, but soon I adjusted to them. I was still feeling a little weak, but at least I could see now, I could talk and I could move. My mental tie with Ata shut down.

Without warning, Sookie threw herself at me, wrapping around me and holding me close like I was her favourite teddy bear. “It worked, you’re okay! I’m so sorry!” She babbled, pressing many urgent little kisses all over my face and neck. Still a little fuzzy, I took her face between my hands, effectively stopping her actions. Leaning forward I pressed a firm kiss to her lips as encouragement that I was okay. “Never make me do that again!” Sookie turned on her cousin, giving her a glare that, although serious, also held an element of playfulness to it.

Throwing her hands up in submission, Ata chuckled. “I promise I won’t, but you needed to do that to prove to yourself that you can. I’ll get some of my boys to set up a few targets for you up here that you can use instead. The more you practice the better you’ll become and you might even be able to use only one hand. If you were able to use only one hand, then you could take on two attackers at once,” Ata informed my lover. It would be useful for Sookie to be able to defend herself from more than one person. Usually, vampires worked together when they wanted to achieve a common goal, so there was no guarantee that she would only ever be under threat from one person.

Knowing both women were okay, I turned to my Maker who was still poised to give me some of his blood. _“Ata, could you take Sookie downstairs for a moment? I’m going to need some of Godric’s blood, but if I take it in front of her she’ll know that her blast has weakened me,”_ I thought loudly in her direction, unsure if she would hear me or not.

I didn’t have to wait long to find out. “Come on Sook, let’s get some food in you. It’s been a while since we last ate and I think it’s the boys turn to pack everything away up here,” she plastered on a dazzling smile, rising to her petite height before offering a hand to Sookie.

My lover looked over to me with a concerned expression. However, I assured her everything was fine and soon she was making her way out of the room and down the stairs with her cousin.

“I’m proud of you, Eric. Not many would have willingly allowed themselves to be hurt for another,” Godric smiled, biting into his wrist before offering it to me. I latched on, relishing in the taste. It had been several centuries since we’d last exchanged blood in any capacity, and although our Maker-Childe bond was still there, it had been growing weaker over the decades. I could feel it starting to strengthen once again, though. Now that I had the ability to send my emotions properly again, I pushed my affection towards my Maker through our bond and received his love in return.

We sat in companionable silence for a minute as I greedily took my fill of blood, having to gentle pry open the wounds a few times as they closed over. I could feel the fuzziness start to slip away and the moment my head was clear, I released Godric’s wrist, licking the wound instinctively before doing the same to my own lips, not wasting a single drop.

“Thank you,” I gave a boyish grin, earning myself a smile in response and a fatherly kiss on my forehead.

“Come, I feel our evening is only just beginning,” Godric rose to his small yet mighty stature and I followed, neatly rising to my towering height.

“Think I should ring around for a repairman?” I asked sheepishly, grimacing at the Viking-sized dent in the wall.

“And what would you tell him? That you, a thousand-year-old vampire, were beaten by a young faery and sent flying into the wall?” Godric teased as we moved towards the stairs.

“Yeah, you’re right, the fewer who know about this the better. I have a feeling, though, that you’re never going to let me live this down,” I chuckled, following him down the steps.

Grinning over his shoulder at me, my Maker’s eyes shone with mischief. “Never, my son. Never.”


	35. Through The Glass

**PAM'S POV** __  
When something like a soul becomes initialised and folded up like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in, describing what you see, remember what you're staring at is me  
Cause I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
~ Through The Glass, Stone Sour

The sun dipped below the horizon and my eyelids snapped back. It took no time at all for me to adjust to the darkness. With my immortal state came the ability to see perfectly in the pitch black. Instinctively, I checked my bond with Eric to find him awake and rather amorous. Sookie was no doubt with him.

Rising from my bed I crossed to the bathroom, showering quickly before pulling on my outfit for the night, a pair of cream pants, a ruffled cotton shirt and my favourite pair of Steve Madden wedges. I finished off the look with a gold and diamond Cartier necklace. It had been another present from Eric. Feeling like my outfit was perfect I left my room, crossing the hallway and entering the main living space. I was greeted with the sight of all six of the vampires from the night before, plus the two female breathers. Egor and Agmund stood protectively in front of the elevator doors. Ari and Khai were on the floor in front of Sookie and Ata who occupied one sofa, deep in conversation, while Riei and Oeri were on the other sofa, also lost in conversation.

Sensing my approach, Riei looked up from his spot on the couch, shuffling to make some room for me. I granted him a small smile of thanks. Crossing the room, I gracefully slipped myself into the space between the two beautiful men, latching onto their conversation. “Dolce and Gabbana had their new line delivered this morning, our day man told me there were a few beautiful pieces. I might go and have a look, see if I can find myself something new to wear for the nights when I’m on the floor downstairs, not to mention they might have something for Ata,” Riei gushed, clearly in love with his fashion. I could relate to the ancient vampire. I, too, adored my fashion. Perhaps I would join him this evening, after all, Eric did say I could spend more money on his Amex…

Speaking of my Maker, he chose that moment to enter the room, his towering height making it impossible not to notice him. Looking in his direction, I gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, which he returned warmly before his attention shifted to Sookie, whom he gave a bright smile too. He crossed to her, dropping a tender kiss on the top of her head before moving toward the two Viking vampires guarding the entrance to the penthouse. Although I kept my expression blank, I was in a state of shock. Had Eric just been openly affectionate towards Sookie with six other vampires present? He treated her like his equal, not a pet. While I understood his words from last night, it was still a lot for me to take in. For over a thousand years he hadn’t formed a romantic attachment to anyone. Of course, over the years he’d had pets, but he had never treated them like his equal. The only truly affectionate attachments Eric had were to those in our bloodline - Godric and myself - and yet here he was fawning all over a human/faery hybrid. While there was no doubt he looked a lot happier it was still troubling and unsettling for me to see him showing such human emotions.

“Apparently, Chanel are releasing a new little black dress for the Christmas season. I say you see if you can order one for Ata as she’ll no doubt be invited to the ridiculous Christmas party at Felipe’s,” Oeri responded, both male vampires pausing for a moment, turning to look at me for my input.

Without missing a single beat, I responded. “Personally, I’m more of a Chanel girl. Dolce and Gabbana aren’t quite as prestigious as they used to be,” I stated, happy to have someone include me: both male vampires nodded in agreement. By now Eric was chatting avidly with the two other blondes, no doubt lost in memories of their human lives if his state of melancholy was anything to go by. Riei launched into the conversation once more and I kept up effortlessly, allowing my eyes to travel around the room. The group of male vampires and their human/faery charge had been far from what I had been expecting when I had landed in Vegas. Truth be told, I had no idea what I had been expecting, all I knew was that it wasn’t this. Not that the current situation wasn’t nice, clearly both my Maker and Grandsire were happy, and that was all that mattered, but it just felt so surreal.

As if on cue, Godric entered the room and made a beeline for Ata, perching himself on the arm of the sofa before listening in to the conversation. Thankfully, I was sitting in a position that allowed me to maintain the conversation with Riei and Oeri while also spying on my Grandsire and the woman he had been enamoured with in his human years. It annoyed me that he was going back to his human days, his soft and gentle nature, especially when he was one of the oldest vampires in America.

There was a brief conversation on the couch where my Grandsire sat, and soon Khai and Ari were up on their feet, giving an affectionate farewell to Ata and then a polite yet warm farewell to Sookie. They acknowledged Godric with a nod before disappearing from the room.

Ata rose to her feet and started in our direction. Usually, I found myself able to deal with my emotions, but I couldn’t contain my nervousness. This human/faery hybrid had taken me down last night with no effort, and she wielded some form of power over Godric. I was still planning on winning her over, yet I wasn’t exactly sure how. Perhaps I would be able to ask a few indirect questions to the two vampires sitting on either side of me later on. If I could find out the sort of things she liked, then I could try and sway her.

Ata stopped before us, her posture authoritative, yet dainty at the same time. “Riei, Oeri, why don’t you go shopping with Pamela tonight? I’m sure she’d love to see Vegas and experience our designer stores.” Ata’s focused shifted from her boys to me, and she gave a smile in my direction. I could of see the force behind it, years of living with the English upper class in my human years had taught me well, but at least she was at least trying to put on a polite front. Not wanting to kick up a fuss and start something at present, I offered her a forced smile in response. Smiling was so not my thing.

“What a wonderful idea, you really must try the new Prada dress, it would look wonderful with your hair colour!” Riei exclaimed happily, his excitement bubbling over. It was oddly infectious. In some sense, I believed I was being chased out of the building, but the sooner I could corner the two vampires the sooner I would be able to figure out what made the little woman before me tick. Then I could buy her something nice or, god forbid, perform a kind gesture, to make her like me. I had never once, not even in my human life, wanted someone to like me as much as I wanted the woman before me to do so. It wouldn’t hurt to be in the favour of my Grandsire’s mate, especially as I had heard through the grapevine that she was rather important in vampire politics here in Nevada. Dear Abby always said to make friends in high places.

Knowing that I was going to have to go, I rose to my feet, “Don’t stay out too late, we‘ll all need to come back together and discuss the information we gather from the wolf.” Ata informed the three of us before waving us off. As I was about to step into the elevator Eric stopped me, pulling his wallet from his pocket and handing me his Amex. “Treat yourself.” He offered me a smile, which I returned affectionately before he shooed me into the metal box. Ari and Khai emerged from one of the corridors, zipping over to join us in the elevator. The doors slid to a close and the five of us were surrounded by silence.

“Where’s your first stop of the night?” Khai asked, giving his appearance a once over in the mirror on the back of the elevator doors.

“I’m thinking Crystals first,” Riei responded before turning to address me, “they have Gucci, Vuitton, Tiffany, Cartier, Dior, Versace, Prada, Jimmy Choo etcetera,” he informed me and I could swear that he was practically bouncing on the spot. Never in my hundred plus years had I met such an easily excitable vampire, especially one who was over two thousand years old.

Ari was sorting his own appearance in the elevator mirrors and I admired the flexing of his muscles, his broad shoulders that tapered into his narrow waist and, of course, how delicious his ass looked in figure hugging jeans. Usually I liked women, but there was no denying the beauty of the vampire before me. Lifting my gaze from his ass, Ari caught my eyes in the mirror and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. _Shit._

[ ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/tumblr_lwfdqwii5q1qg22hlo1_1280.jpg)

Ari gave a low chuckle, the sound strangely delightful. I had to bite the inside of my lip. As the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor, Khai and Ari exited at the same time, bidding us farewell. Left with Riei and Oeri, the three of us moved towards the front of the building and I took in the lobby. The large chunks of marble were missing; the smaller chunks had been swept away during the day. Cream tarpaulins were up on the ceiling, blending in with the remaining marble; to hide the huge holes where the ceiling had caved in. The water fountain had been repaired, though the statues that had stood in the middle were long gone. The check-in desks hadn’t been affected and they were still in one piece. A few people were milling around, checking in or going out for the night. At least there was still some business here.

Outside was a very different story, though; the porte-cochère had been removed completely since so much of it had fallen: There had been no hope of salvaging it. Shards of marble still littered the tarmac and more tarpaulin was strung up to capture any other small-to-medium sized shards that might fall. It looked rather bare outside, and far from the glamorous images that covered the glossy travel brochures and appeared on the television programs.

A black limo was parked out front, and without saying a word Oeri held the door open, gesturing for me to enter first. Accepting his gentlemanly gesture, I slipped into the leather-trimmed compartment, both my male vampire companions joining me after. Settling into their seats, Oeri pushed a small button on the inside of the door, “Crystals shopping mall, please,” he told the driver who responded by turning on the ignition and pulling away from the kerb.

“Did I spot your Maker handing you his Amex?” Oeri started up the conversation, a knowing twinkle in his emerald green eyes.

“Yes, he did, he’s told me to buy whatever takes my fancy,” I couldn’t keep the grin from my lips, now that I had gained his permission I would certainly treat myself.

“I think you need to try the Prada dress, with your figure it would be perfect for you! It’s skin-tight and is bright red in colour, it’ll really bring out your hair and eyes, not to mention it would be suitable for the bar you run with your Maker,” Riei complimented me, leaning over to gently take the ends of my hair in his hands as he examined the colour closely. “Golden beige in colouring, natural I assume?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, very well observed. How do you know so much about fashion?” I enquired as Oeri pulled his Blackberry from his pocket. I caught sight of him responding to emails through the reflection in the window so figured Riei would be my conversation partner for the time being.

“It was my job, in my human years, to dress Ata for all occasions when those outside the palace would see her. Upon gaining my immortality I continued to dress her. Thankfully she can pick her own outfits now. However, I buy bits and pieces for her every now and then. Over the years, I’ve kept up with all the fashion trends, educated myself in the ways of sewing and about the different cuts and fabrics. It’s a bit of a hobby,” he explained with a wistful smile. I allowed him a moment of reflection, knowing I too went off into my own world every now and then.

“He means it’s an obsession,” Oeri’s playful teasing broke the silence as he continued to type away on his phone. Riei regarded him for a moment, narrowing his eyes in his brother’s direction before his features softened and he turned back to me.

“What kind of things does Ata like to wear?” I went in for the kill, sensing this was an opportunity to delve for information.

“Anything sparkly and expensive. Riei has been indulging our Mistress for far too long.” Oeri interrupted, looking up from his Blackberry to smile warmly at Riei, whose face had morphed into a small pout.

“You indulge her too, we all do,” Riei shot back before turning his back on his brother, giving me his full attention.

“She loves dresses with empire waistlines, A-line skirts, tailored shirts, soft and silky materials, Louboutin shoes and Tiffany jewellery. Oh, and Harry Winston! But she won’t let us buy her Harry Winston, says the only Harry Winston she ever wants to own will be her engagement ring.” Riei scowled; clearly displeased with the fact he couldn’t buy his Mistress her favourite brand of jewellery. I filed the information away in my vault. Though I highly doubted that Godric would marry, if he did plan on doing so I could help him out. Then he’d probably buy me a pair of Manolo’s for my effort.

The car slowed to a stop, the driver was quick out of his seat and opened the door for us. Rather than offering his hand he stood still, acquainted with the vampire custom of limited physical contact. Riei and Oeri moved to allow me out first, following close behind me. Although a vampire myself, and therefore able to defend myself, I felt safe having the two ancient men with me. Edgington was out there somewhere and would no doubt jump at the opportunity to take me so he could draw out Eric.

Wandering into the shopping mall I relaxed. I was in my element. I took off in the direction of Fendi, the first store I could see. Power walking through the door I moved to a rail, grabbing several items in my size that caught my eye. The beauty of being a vampire was the speed that came with it: It enabled me to venture into more stores and therefore buy more. I left the boys bickering over a white belted dress and popped into the changing room. I always took my time with this part of the process; time to appreciate the fabrics and the cut, to appreciate the detail. After several minutes, I had my pile of clothing, which consisted of a pink knit cotton dress, a black bow detail skirt, a black figure-hugging knitted puff sleeve dress, a brown single-breasted fine check jacket and a heather moss green wool-cashmere ribbed knit cardigan.

Stepping out of the changing room I moved back to Riei and Oeri who had a few items themselves. I took in the white silk lined wool coat, the belted dress they had been bickering over earlier, a black double breasted trench coat and a pair of blue, yellow and red patent leather peep toe platforms. “Is there something you’re not telling me about, boys?” I teased, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow in their direction.

“What do you think of these shoes, Pam?” Riei inquired, totally ignoring my little jibe while Oeri rolled his eyes in response, moving to the men’s section of the store.

“They’re bright but quite interesting. They’d look good with a white dress as they’d add a splash of colour.” I critiqued, pursing my lips together.

“That works for me, we’ll take them,” Riei grinned, having wanted my opinion first.

Together we moved to the cash desk, paying for our items before leaving the store. Oeri met us outside. “I call Prada next, they have a jacket in there that would be perfect for the nights when we have to entertain the masses with our presence,” he informed us, rolling his eyes dramatically before the corner of his lips quirked upwards into a small smile. It seemed like we both detested being kind to the vermin, yet we did so anyway in order to please our Maker’s. Hm, could Ata truly be classed as their Maker given that she was fae? The vampires living under Ata’s roof were fond of humans if their interactions with Ata and Sookie were anything to go by. However, it was embedded in vampire nature to dislike breathers, to see them only as a food source and nothing more. That was why it was so rare for a vampire to tie themselves to a mortal.

The three of us sauntered into Prada and were pounced on by an assistant. Once again, we were off in our own directions, after Riei pointed me in the direction of the dress he had been harping on about. Picking up a few things we finally regrouped in front of the cash register. In my arms, I clutched a pair of beige vintage belted trousers, a cameo coloured tote bag, a pair of leather logo stirrup knee high boots, a mint and beige wool contrast piping cardigan and the dress Riei had suggested. At first, I had been sceptical of the garment, the colouring was bright and the fabric form-fitting. The moment I slipped the fabric over my head, however, I knew it was meant for me. The dress crisscrossed at the bust and waist to accentuate my slight hourglass shape, the cap sleeves framed the crisscross neckline and the strap across the back of my neck would hold the dress up. It was mid-thigh in length and the taping along the back zip elongated my figure. In short, it was amazing, and I was more than a little satisfied with it.

Riei had hold of a pink and black silk lace print A-line dress, a pair of patent almond toe court shoes, a faille silk A-line skirt in mint green and a black poplin bow back jacket. “Do you ever buy clothes for yourself?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow, taking note of the vast quantity of female clothing he had purchased.

“Oeri shops for us; I understand women’s fashion and he understands men’s.” The vampire grinned, handing over his card to the woman behind the counter. As if he had known he was being talked about, Oeri was back at our sides, his arms laden with clothing, all of which he dumped onto the counter after Riei and I had paid for our items.

“I picked you up a few new pairs of slacks, you’ve been abusing the ones you already have,” Oeri gave a cheeky grin to his brother, earning him a playful smack across the arm.

We moved on to Macy’s next, not really looking for anything in particular. However, once again, we ended up with armfuls of clothing. I would no doubt have to pay extra in order to get all of my new clothes back to Shreveport, but I was positive Eric wouldn’t mind paying, considering it was his idea to allow me to run wild with his Amex.

At the cash register Riei, Oeri and I regarded one another’s choices; Riei had collected quite a range of clothing for Ata. In his arms, he held a black A-line dress with chain link detail, a black backless beaded shoulder dress, a red ¾ length dress, a red and white ombré dress, a pair of black boot cut pants, a blue V-neck tunic, a red silk scoop neck tank top, a jacket and a cardigan.

Oeri, on the other hand, had stayed simple and bought several of each item in varying sizes. The men didn’t have to try too hard to look presentable. It was one of the things that had annoyed me during my human years, the need for a woman to look fantastic all the time, while the men could slouch around in hideous shirts and ill-fitting pants and still be treated better than their female counterparts. He held on to several pairs of black tailored flat front wool dress pants, several pairs of khaki coloured pleated dress pants, a few black custom-fit shirts, a few washed plaid blazers – the sight of which made me shudder, plaid wasn’t good on anyone – and a few pairs of washed out denim boot cut jeans. It seemed the males went for a more relaxed and casual stance with their clothing.

I’d flitted around the store, collecting items from every possible rail and gathered quite a selection myself. The cashier called me up and I placed my bounty on the countertop, watching as she swiped my items before placing them into bags. I’d chosen a black sleeveless zipper dress, a bright blue sleeveless zipper dress, a black single-button blazer, a pair of pink skinny jeans, a pink ruffle blouse, an ivory pencil skirt, a white lace & sateen blouse, and a beige drape-neck blouse.

With our purchases complete I still felt the need to buy something for my Grandsire’s mate. While a $35 sundress was perfect for Sookie I would need to think big for Ata. Sookie’s dress was more personal, something she could appreciate on an emotional level as it showed that I had been paying attention to her and knew the kind of things she liked. I knew nothing of Ata though, other than the fact her boys bought her shiny, sparkly, and expensive things. “Have you ever shopped in Cartier?” I inquired casually, pausing to look in the window.

“Yes, Ata sends us in here frequently for pieces to wear to functions,” Oeri replied with a shrug of his shoulders, giving the information willingly. I had the perfect idea for Ata’s present. Shooing away my male companions I ventured into the store, quickly making my purchase before stepping back out. “I have a feeling we should return now, Ata mentioned having things to discuss didn’t she?” I quizzed, calling upon my perfect memory to remind me of the conversation earlier in the evening. The fact I was running back to Caesar’s Palace to try and please a human/faery hybrid would have disgusted me yesterday, but the girl was a rather interesting character, so full of mystery and so guarded. Also, it was difficult to forget the amount of power she had wielded over me the night before, knocking me to the ground as if I were nothing more than a feather.

The trip back to Caesar’s Palace was peacefully quiet; I had always been a woman of few words so the silence suited me fine. However, it was apparent that Riei was used to talking for long periods of time as I caught him opening his mouth to say something several times before he’d close his mouth and frown. In the darkness the back of the limo offered, I took the time to properly survey the two fine men sitting with me. During their human years, they had worked hard and their bodies showed it, both muscular and strong, yet there was a soft edge to them. I assumed it was from the years in the presence of a woman: Ata had taken their hard edges and blurred them somewhat. It made the male vampires in Ata’s company an interesting bunch. They seemed to absorb one another’s best traits and fuel one another. It wasn’t hard to miss the mixed scents in both of my companions; their veins full of blood from Ata and one another. I had never heard of vampire siblings sharing blood frequently throughout their lives in order to maintain strong bonds. Usually, siblings cared for one another but never enough to stick together for long and to share everything with one another. That was saved for the Maker-Childe relationship.

I’d spent some time away from Eric. After seventy years together, he let me go so that I could see America, travel alone, and learn to fend for myself. Now, when I thought about it I supposed it was a similar gesture to that of humans when human parents would let their children go off at the age of eighteen or so into the big wide world, to experience everything themselves. I hadn’t gone very far, not wanting to stray from Eric too much in case I needed him or he needed me. I would forever be very independent but I had acknowledged a long time ago that a vampire would always be in need of their Maker. I had been in Minnesota when the Great Reveal was announced and Eric had called me back to him soon after, wanting me by his side in case the humans lashed out. He had also wanted me to help him run Fangtasia: I could never say no to him.

I was fond of the old man; there was no doubt about it. Fond seemed too little of a word, though. I couldn’t say I loved him, vampires could not love, but I cared for him a great deal more than I had anyone else, ever. I had lived in London with my parents during the Victorian era. My father had been a wealthy businessman and my mother his peerage wife. They’d groomed me to be a respectable young lady of society, which had bored me. I had spent most of my twenties breaking engagements and young men’s hearts, something I still found fun even now. I had developed a taste for females over the years though as men were far too fussy. When I had come across Eric in 1905, I was only too happy to take him up on his offer of immortality. He’d drained me and put me back into my bed: After my funeral he’d dug me up and together we’d left London, heading first to the north of England, and then travelling Europe until we eventually left for America, or the ‘New World’ as the older generation of vampires had called it. About ten years after my turning I had seen my parents through a windowpane in a small restaurant in Yorkshire. They had looked so happy together and for a moment I had felt bad about my choice of immortality, leaving them behind without me. The realisation that they would have been happy but I wouldn’t have been sobered me up.

Immortality was something I was fond of; it felt like I was made for it. With Eric by my side, it felt like home. In some ways, I had gained a new family the night Eric had turned me I had gained a father who cared for me properly, who watched out for me, ensured everything was fine with me and allowed me some sense of freedom. I had gained a grandfather in Godric, someone whom I could aspire to be like. He’d been magnificent then, not that he wasn’t now, but he’d been the ultimate predator, the perfect balance of viciousness and cunning. The only thing I’d been missing had been a motherly figure, but I’d never liked my human mother anyway. She may have carried me inside her body for nine months, gone through countless hours of labour to give birth to me, but then she’d handed me off to a nanny and left me be. All I could thank her for was my birth, as it ultimately had led to my re-birth.

Before I could lose myself in my memories, the limo pulled up outside Caesar’s Palace and the three of us exited the vehicle, clutching our purchases tightly in our hands. No one would dare steal from us, but this was Vegas. The elevator took us up to the penthouse and as the doors slid back I noted we were the last to return. Not that it bothered me; I was in no way embarrassed by our late arrival. Ari and Khai were sitting on the barstools in the kitchen area, scribbling away at notepads and chattering on their cell phones in languages I had no grasp of. Egor and Agmund had abandoned their usual place in front of the elevator doors and were, instead, sitting on the floor looking up at the huge flat screen TV, a controller of some sort for a human entertainment system in their hands. Glancing at the screen I took note of the racing game they seemed to be playing. Boys will be boys.

My Maker, Grandsire, Sookie and Ata sat together on the sofas, engrossed in conversation. Eric sat on one of the sofas, leaning back against the backrest casually, an arm flung over the armrest and the other wrapped around Sookie, who’d curled herself up into his side, an arm snaked around his waist and her head resting on his chest. It was oddly intimate. Godric occupied the other sofa and was sitting sideways with his legs stretched over the cushions and his back to the armrest, his arms wrapped around Ata’s waist. Ata sat in the gap between his legs, her back to his chest and her hands locked with his in front of her, her legs too were stretched out in front of her and she was the perfect height to fit snuggly under my Grandsire’s chin. I had never been one for romance or to seek simple comfort in the presence of another, my contact with humans had always been for a fuck and feed, but I felt a strange sensation of loneliness as I watched my two family members with their respective mates.

Deciding it was time to bite the proverbial bullet I took an unnecessary breath, “Sookie, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?” I asked gently, giving the young breather a small, and what I hoped was friendly, smile. Sookie seemed confused for a moment; however, she slowly extracted herself from Eric, who was looking at me curiously. I sent him a wave of reassurance through our bond and waited patiently for Sookie to join me. Risking a glance to my Grandsire and his mate I found Godric observing me with the same curious expression that Eric wore. Ata, however, had her eyes narrowed in my direction and the warning shining in her blue orbs was abundantly clear – _fuck with my cousin, and I’ll stake you._

Usually, I would scoff at anyone attempting to threaten me in such a manner, but the older breather had some power I still wasn’t familiar with. Plus, she had six vampires under her command. I wasn’t about to fuck around and mess with her as much as I wanted to. I would just have to find someone else to torment mercilessly.

As Sookie approached me, her innocent look disappeared altogether, leaving me confused. “Why would I want to go into a room, alone, with a vampire who clearly dislikes me?” She asked, considering her safety in her response. I was disappointed that giving her my peace offering wasn’t going to be as easy as I had thought.

“I don’t not like you per sé…” I started, stumbling to find the right words for my feelings. Sookie snorted and the others in the room grinned, seeing through my words.

She shook her head, “I know that’s not it. You’re jealous. I’m making Eric, your Maker, feel things. Things that you haven’t felt from him before in all the years you’ve been together. I can understand that since you’ve had him to yourself for a long time now: It’s hard to share when you’re not used to it, but you might as well learn now. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to stay. I’m in it for the long haul. Is any of this getting through to you?”

I don’t think I’d ever heard her be so wordy before. “What I can’t forget is yesterday,” she continued, taking me by surprise. Sookie usually tried to stay out of my way, and I, hers. I was surprised she understood me so well, though. I wasn’t hiding my feelings as well as I thought, otherwise she would have never caught on. Damn. Her final comment gave me pause. What had I done yesterday? I hadn’t threatened her, I hadn’t offered to pleasure her, or been lascivious towards her.

Sookie snorted inelegantly, “You don’t remember, do you?” I shook my head, confused even more. She took a few steps closer, seeming to grow a backbone. The feeling from her changed and became more threatening. I looked to my Maker for some assistance, but he was sitting there with his arms crossed, his long legs stretched out before him as his bonded approached me. He actually seemed to be amused?

It didn’t look like Godric or any of the other vampires would help either, since they were all sitting or standing, simply watching what was about to go down.

“If you EVER,” she poked her finger into my chest as she took another step closer, “mention my heritage,” she poked harder, “in public,” she was nose to nose with me now, “again, I WILL blast you to kingdom come with my faery light. Am I clear?”

I gulped; she was quite serious. And frightening. Who knew?

I shook my head, “but I…” I never got the chance to finish my sentence since I suddenly found myself flat on my ass on the floor. Eric was standing in front of Sookie protectively, and the other vampires and Ata were circling her, trying to not let me at her even though I hadn’t made a move towards her.

Sookie swatted Eric in the side and stepped around him. “She won’t hurt me, not here and now anyway. She doesn’t want to embarrass you, Eric, so she sure as the sun rises won’t do anything with you all present.” She pointed out. I raised my eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know who taught you how to be discrete or to think before you speak, ‘cause it sure wasn’t Eric. There were hundreds of people down there last night. You don’t know who could have been working for Russell, or even another vampire. What do you think would happen to Eric if something were to happen to me?” Sookie asked. My eyes grew wide, and I could feel them tearing up. I looked at Eric and he nodded his confirmation that he would follow her soon after if something were to happen to her.

I didn’t even bother trying to get up just yet. My chest still hurt from Sookie’s prodding, but it was my pride, more than anything, which was hurting. Twice, in as many nights, I had been taken down by a fucking human/faery hybrid! I must be losing my touch!

That didn’t really matter, though, since Sookie was right. I was careless last night. I did mention her heritage where anyone who cared to could hear. Just thinking about what would happen to Eric if something were to happen to Sookie…I shook my head to clear that image out of my brain.

I took a deep, very much unneeded breath to help steel my nerves; my pumps were suddenly more interesting than the people in the room with me, especially the faery and the vampire I wronged so badly. “I…I…” am I really about to do this? Am I going to apologise? To a breather? _Damn it all to hell._

I took another breath, “I’m sorry Sookie, Master. I wasn’t thinking. You are right,” Sookie looked surprised. “I was careless last night; it won’t happen again.”

Before Sookie could blink I was enveloped in a hug. Why in the world was she hugging me? She knows vampires don’t like to be touched unless they initiate the contact!

“Thank you, Pam!” Sookie exclaimed. Why was she thanking me? I’m the one who apologised.

Oh, she was thanking me for the apology? How quaint. “You wanted to speak to me?” She continued. Was this faery bi-polar or something?

I nodded, “If you and my Master would allow,” I said as a way of continuing the apology without actually saying the words again.

Sookie nodded and moved away so I could get to my feet. I looked to Eric to make sure he would allow what I had in mind: He gave a barely imperceptible nod and sent a strong warning through our bond to behave or I would face the consequences. I led the way into the hallway, after retrieving my shopping bags, which subsequently led to the room I was staying in. With a flourish, I opened the door, placing my bags down on the floor in front of the wardrobe. Looking over my shoulder I caught sight of Sookie wavering in the doorway. “I won’t bite, I promise,” I teased and rolled my eyes, surreptitiously rubbing the spot on my chest where Sookie had prodded me. She needed to cut her damn nails

“It’s not that I’m worried about, I’d just rather not risk another rocket launcher being fired in my direction,” the blonde telepath shot back. She had a point. She took a final couple of strides into my room and shut the door behind her I composed myself for the coming conversation.

“I regret my actions, Sookie. They hurt both my Maker and you, and for that, I’m, sorry,” I forced another apology out of my mouth. Sorry flowed only slightly easier when it was aimed at Eric, but I had never felt the need to apologise to anyone else in my decades as an immortal. Of course, my sorry was still sincere, but my mouth refused to cooperate. Sookie quirked an eyebrow in a gesture that spoke volumes. She folded her arms over her ample chest and regarded me for a moment, a wary expression on her face and a distrusting gleam to her eyes. “I didn’t want Eric to die, Sookie,” I huffed, sitting myself down on the edge of the bed and patting the space next to me in a gesture distinctly human. I would try and get along with the blonde telepath, try and attempt to act a little human around her. “If you were in my position, what would you have done, knowing you were about to lose the one person in the world who meant the world to you, the one person in the world who protected you and loved you unconditionally, who saved you from a life of subservience and solitude?” I approached the topic from a different angle, wanting her to see it from my point of view.

There was silence for a moment as she thought over my words. Finally, her arms fell from her chest and she took up the spot next to me, pursing her lips together in contemplation. “I’d have tried to stop him too,” she finally answered, giving a nod of her head. “I’m not saying you went about it in a great way, though, Pam. If I had died I’d have come back and haunted your undead butt for the rest of your life, but I understand your need to protect him. I want to protect him too, but I get the feeling that most of the time he finds himself in difficult situations because of me.” She forced a small laugh, and I had to fight to suppress a smile. At least she could see that she was, in most cases, a danger magnet.

“When Eric was down on his knees waiting for Bill to shoot him, I was trying to come up with some form of plan, some way to get out of it. I was considering forming some sort of distraction for Marnie, though I was unsure what. I don’t want him to meet the true death because of me, Pam, but I don’t know how I can prevent him from ever doing so. I love him and I won’t let him go, but at the same time I know, by simply being with me, he’s putting himself, and subsequently you, in danger. I won’t apologise for the love I have for him Pam, but I’m sorry if he’s ever treated you badly because I’ve put him in a foul mood. You’re his kid and he loves you no matter what you do.” She spoke, her voice quiet but filled with emotion. Is a human girl worrying about my feelings? I was touched, and it was an odd feeling. She was so accepting of our kind, of all kinds, even when we had all given her reasons not to be so nice. Compton had lied to her and almost killed her several times, the faeries had stolen her away to their land for a year and the werewolf, Debbie, had come for her the night Eric had staked Talbot. For someone like myself, it was easy to accept and overcome anything and everything that was thrown my way, but for a human, with all of their emotions, it was much harder. I had to take my hat off to the girl; she was coping well so far.

Wanting affirmation, I asked the million-dollar question. “You really do love Eric, don’t you?”

“Yes, Pam, I do. I love all of him, not just the puppy dog version of him who stayed in my house for a week. As much of an ass as he can be, he’s wonderful all the same. I find myself constantly curious about him, and even though he’s annoyingly high-handed, I know he does it out of care and affection, and that’s why I’m no longer going to be a grumpy bitch about it. Underneath his Viking vampire Sheriff exterior I know there’s goodness in him. It’s like this little ball of light inside of him and I see it every time I look at him. Over the time I’ve known him, it’s become a little brighter, a little bigger, and I know that he’s a good man, an honest man. I hate to compare him to Bill because they are quite literally the antithesis of one another, but during the day I used to think of Bill as dead, but I think of Eric as simply sleeping. I know to you that might not mean a lot, but it does to me. Every opportunity that he got, Bill would sink his fangs in, and I don’t know if I should share this with you but, during Eric’s stay with me, his fangs never came out to ‘play’ unless I asked for it,” she explained, and I couldn’t help but watch in fascination as a light blush swept over her. Humans and their morals, it was cute.

“It was almost as if he were human. I would never wish him to be, don’t get me wrong! I love him for who and what he is and that will never change, but as a little girl I used to imagine having a lovely human husband, we’d live in a pretty house in the countryside with the white picket fence and have lots of cute little children. Of course, the moment ya’ll came out of the coffin and I met Bill, I threw that dream away. I guess a part of me still held on to it, though. I know I’m never going to have children, but that’s okay with me now. I don’t want to give my curse to someone else that would be cruel and unfair. I’ve accepted that a human man is never going to float my boat because I would be able to hear all of his thoughts all of the time, and being intimate with someone while they’re thinking that your thighs are a little bit flabby is not nice.” Sookie pulled a face. I had to clamp my lips shut to contain my smile and laughter. Lord help the man who would dare call any part of Sookie ‘flabby’, she was as slender yet had maintained those soft curves my Maker loved so very much.

“You know, I’ve kind of given up on my dream of a pretty house in the countryside, too,” she whispered, dropping her gaze from the wall she’d been staring at during her speech, down to her lap. It slowly started to click together in my mind. Sookie was like a tiny little boat in the Supe world, she had little-to-no idea about anything because Compton had sheltered her too much, and then suddenly she’d been thrown in the deep end and been forced to float, to fight for her life every single day. I wasn’t one to give out sympathy but I felt for the girl, she was only human after all. The chaos that had occurred for the past few years hadn’t done much to unsettle Eric and I, we still had our homes and our lives were still the same to some degree, we didn’t have to give up our hopes and wishes. Sookie had been forced to give it all up, though.

I’d heard from a few sources that her grandmother had been murdered because of her association with Compton, that her brother had ended up being raped and bitten by werepanthers, the faeries had wanted to use her as a broodmare and Russell wanted her as his chew toy, she’d nearly been raped in the Fellowship church and the dog, Debbie, had been less than happy with her regarding her friendship with Alcide. It was no surprise that she clung to the small bit of humanity she had left. She may believe that she’d given up on her dream of a husband, a country house, and children, but it was apparent to me that she still craved that. My Maker could give her a home in the country, heck he could even take her to Vermont and marry her, but he couldn’t give her children. Perhaps they could adopt one? Personally, I hated children, but if it had Eric as its father and Sookie as its mother then I would make an exception. Although I wasn’t fond of Eric being tied to a mortal, if she made him happy and he made her happy, then I was happy.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this, you probably don’t care anyway,” Sookie muttered angrily.

Deciding it was time to share, I opened up to my fellow blonde. “I was born in England, during the Victorian era. My father owned several businesses across London, and we had quite a bit of my money. My mother was a trophy wife, but she and my father loved one another anyway. They groomed me, from a very young age, into a respectable young lady of society. Let me tell you now, afternoon tea in London is not all it’s cracked up to be. I was bored and tired of the lifestyle, forced to be subservient to men, not allowed to work for my own money. I liked the independence of work; I still do, so I understand you there. I spent most of my twenties breaking engagements and young men’s hearts. It was cruel of me but it was the only way I felt I had power over the other gender. My mother wanted me to marry well and have children, live in a nice house with servants waiting on me hand and foot. You say you want the ‘American Dream’; I was set up to have something like that but didn’t want it. If I’d known you back then I would have suggested we swap lives.” I offered Sookie a small smile, taking in the curious expression and faint smile as she gave me her undivided attention. I had never shared my history with anyone other than Eric and it was rather liberating to speak openly.

“I met Eric one night in 1905. I’d been seeing my best friend’s cousin, Theodore, for quite some time and I so badly wanted to marry him. My parents didn’t approve, they stated he wasn’t of a high enough social class. It was ridiculous; they were stopping me from being with the one man I was truly in love with. My parents threatened to disown me if I went near him ever again. I would never have a penny from them and I would have to change my name, society would cast me out as a disgrace, and I would never marry well. I had to make a choice then, between my family and the love of my life, and it was the hardest decision I had ever had to make. But I was too scared to choose, Sookie. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone and I know you’re just like that too; you do everything for everyone else when they do nothing for you in return. It’s an endearing quality. I decided enough was enough, I didn’t want to fight and take sides, so Eric took me and drained me one night, putting me back in my bed and then after my funeral he dug me up. " I sighed, recalling the night.

"We left London together, headed up towards the north of England, towards Yorkshire, and we stayed there for a while before travelling Europe and then making the journey over here to America. Ten years after my turning I spotted my parents through a windowpane in a small restaurant in Yorkshire. They looked so happy together and for a moment I felt bad about my choice of immortality, leaving them behind without me, leaving Theodore behind without me. It was the lesser evil, though, to just leave them be. I was too scared to choose, and although Eric is never scared of anything, I don’t want him to have to choose between us. I think he needs us both in his life. I can help him in the vampire world, and you can help him in the human one. He needs the balance we can both offer him. He’s become a better vampire with both of us around. So, I call a truce, Sookie Stackhouse. I don’t want us to bicker and fight and pull Eric in both directions,” I gave my opinion, watching Sookie carefully.

She too watched me for a moment, an unfathomable expression on her features and in her eyes. “Promise you’ll never fire a rocket launcher at me again?” She finally spoke.

“Only if you promise to never hurt Eric,” I responded, treading carefully. I didn’t want to imply that she would, but at the same time, Sookie needed to know I wouldn’t stand for her jerking him around. As much as I was growing to respect the young telepath I would still drain her dry if she ever seriously hurt Eric.

“Deal.” Sookie stuck out her hand towards me and for a moment I observed it, before cautiously placing my own in it, giving it a gentle shake. It wasn’t vampire custom to shake hands, too much physical contact, but I would bend the rules a little for my new breather companion.

“I bought you a present,” I declared, moving at a human pace to the gift bag containing Sookie’s new dress. Handing it to her she seemed stunned and her blue eyes widened in surprise.

“You didn’t have to, Pam,” she started to protest but I held my hand up for silence.

“Are you going to open it? I promise you it’s nothing nasty,” I vowed, raising my hand up in a gesture I’d been told the little human’s did when they were part of a Girl Scout troop.

“I thought we weren’t bound together by oestrogen or sisterhood or some shit like that?” Sookie sassed, a smile playing on her lips as she took in my hand gesture.

“I’m surprised you remember that,” I commented, letting my hand fall back to my side as Sookie started to peel the sticky tape off the gift bag in order to open it.

“I have a good memory, Pam,” she shot back, looking up at me before returning her attention to the gift bag. With one final tug, she opened it and delved her hand inside, pulling out the dress. She gasped as she caught sight of it.

“As do I,” I responded smugly, watching the pure surprise and joy as she took in the dress.

“This is exactly like the one I wore the first night I came to Fangtasia! My goodness. Thank you so much! That maenad destroyed my old one and I’ve been looking for a new one everywhere.” She grinned, climbing off the bed and yanking me into a hug. I stiffened in her arms, not entirely sure how to respond. I tried to remember how all the girls in the movies acted at this particular moment, and slowly wrapped my arms back around Sookie, patting her back a little awkwardly a few times until she pulled away. “I have something for you too, wait here!” She instructed, practically running from the room.

Curiosity overcame me and I frowned a little, though it was short-lived as Sookie quickly returned, a Nordstrom bag in her hands. “I got these for you last night while Eric and I were out shopping,” she explained shyly, holding the bag out to me. Pleasantly surprised at the name on the bag I took it from her and sat back on the bed. Sookie hovered in front of me, the door shut behind her.

Dipping my hand into the bag I removed the plain white shoebox, the words MANOLO BLAHNIK were printed in large font on the lid, and my eyes lit up. She’d bought me Manolo’s! Quickly, I had the lid off the box, pulling the shoes out to look at them. I gasped and grinned as the pink pumps came into my line of sight. They were made of leather, approximately 4" high and were Mary Jane style. They were beautiful and would look perfect with some of the new clothes I’d bought, and with some of my existing clothes. Without even having to think about it I slipped my current shoes off, sliding the new ones on. They fit perfectly. Crossing the room, I admired them in the mirror. I couldn’t help but smile over my shoulder at Sookie, who looked a little nervous. “They’re beautiful Sookie, thank you,” I offered, crossing over to her and pulling her in for a hug similar to the one she had given me moments before, but this time there was no awkward pat on the back. I was expecting this.

“You really like them?” She asked me nervously as I pulled back.

“I love them. My Maker is lucky to have you,” I complimented as her face broke out into a large grin. Moving to my bed, she picked up her new dress, holding it against her frame. “Don’t think that means I’ll start calling you my sister or something, though, or mother for that matter!” I playfully wagged my finger at her.

Laughter tumbled from Sookie’s lips as she moved to the door, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t expecting that from you, daughter,” she grinned cheekily before disappearing down the corridor. “Eric, look what Pam bought me!” I heard her happy exclamation as she entered the living area. My bond with Eric was flooded with love and pride seconds later, and I couldn’t help but smile. Looking down at my new Manolo’s I felt like Sookie and I had reached an understanding this evening. We weren’t enemies; we had the same common goal, Eric’s happiness. I felt a little bad that Sookie had bought me shoes worth hundreds of dollars and I’d bought her a dress that cost less than $40, but that was Sookie all over. She preferred the simple things, the inexpensive yet meaningful things. I could have bought her diamonds and pearls, but that wasn’t who she was.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction overcome me, I tidied away my new purchases at vampire speed before stopping in front of the mirror once again to straighten out my clothes and admire my new shoes some more. “Yes, I think we’ll get along fine, my little telepathic friend.”


	36. Welcome To The Family

**ATA'S POV**  
 _Hey kid, do I have your attention?_  
I know the way you've been livin', life so wreckless, tragedy endless, welcome to the family  
Hey, there's somethin' missin', only time will alter your vision  
Never in question, lethal injection, welcome to the family  
Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear  
Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear  
Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself?  
~ Welcome to the Family, Avenged Sevenfold

I was proud of Sookie for how well she stood up for herself to Pamela. I needed to tell Sookie soon that she did well in controlling herself and her magic. She didn’t go overboard, as I had done the first time I’d purposefully used my powers. Anger and love are the strongest of the emotions, and Sookie used her anger at Pam and her love for Eric to power the little bit of magic she used. I saw the golden glow coming from her hands, and I had to hide my smile at the thought that Pam would end up feeling a little bit of pain. I was surprised, however, when I saw Sookie use her healing power to negate the hurt she had caused.

Without reading Pam’s mind, I could tell that she was just as surprised as I was when Sookie pushed her away. Judging by the thoughts of those who knew Sookie before her arrival here in Vegas, she hardly ever stood up for herself in this way. Oh, it was common knowledge she had a bit of a temper, but it manifested at the wrong time, and in the wrong way. Hopefully now, with some training, she’d be able to channel that temper and use it for her magic.

I was suspicious the moment Pam asked to speak with Sookie alone. Although the rooms in the building were soundproofed, I was still able to dip into the minds of both women to discover exactly what was going on between them. Pam’s show of care and her sharing surprised me, but at least the two were starting to get along. In my opinion, Pam still wasn’t worthy of Sookie’s friendship, but it wasn’t my place to say.

During their absence, I continued my conversation with Eric and Godric, discussing Sookie’s training plan further, and explaining to them all of the powers she has and might manifest. I even informed Eric of the two gifts Sookie would receive upon fae maturity, though of course, only Niall would know what those were. Even if Niall were to perish, we would still receive our gifts from him. He’d no doubt already decided what Sookie would receive, and what my final gift would be. Ari and Khai had finished with their phone calls and had moved all of the available chairs to the centre of the room around the sofas. There was much to discuss.

“Eric, look what Pam bought me!” Sookie’s happy exclamation rung out from the hall as she bounded into the living area, carrying with her the red and white floral sundress Pam had just gifted her with. It was the same dress that she’d worn the first night she’d met Eric, I’d witnessed it inside her mind, and I couldn’t suppress a small smile. At least Pam paid attention enough to Sookie’s style.

Eric quirked an eyebrow as Sookie stood before him, holding the dress up to her slender frame. “Pam bought you a present?” He took in the article of clothing as Sookie nodded her head happily. “Isn’t that the same dress you wore the first night we met?” He suddenly remembered, looking up at Sookie as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

A blush blossomed across my cousin’s face as she nodded her head. “Yes, the maenad destroyed it. I’ve been looking everyone for one and Pam found it!” She grinned. Pam took that moment to wander back into the room and my eyes went to her feet. I had to admit, the shoes were gorgeous. Returning my gaze to my cousin and Eric, I watched as the blonde vampire turned his head to his progeny, smiling before he too noticed her new shoes.

“I see you exchanged gifts. They look wonderful on you Pam,” he complimented, earning himself a grin from his Childe. Pam took a seat on one of the barstools, crossing her legs neatly and tucking them beneath her. After all, she’d been raised a lady. Looking up, I captured Pam’s gaze and for a moment we simply stared at one another until finally, I gave a nod, which Pam returned respectfully. I still hadn’t forgiven her for every snide comment she’s made about Sookie over the years, nor had I forgiven her for trying to blow her up, but I was willing to work on it and put that to one side if Sookie was.

“I think we need to plan for Friday night and discuss the information we gathered from the werewolf before he met an unfortunate end,” I broke into the conversation as Sookie settled herself back into Eric’s side, having folded her new dress neatly and placed it on the coffee table. There was a brief commotion as everyone settled into place. Egor and Agmund ended their game, turning the TV off to give me their full attention as they settled upon the two remaining barstools. Riei and Oeri came from the bedrooms, having placed everyone’s purchases away, and took their seats on the remaining space on the two sofas. Khai and Ari had moved themselves to sit on the floor beside the sofa I was currently stretched out on with my ancient vampire and Riei.

“I don’t know if you’re all aware of this, but Felipe is holding a party on Friday night and only those in a position of power can go. That means only Ari, Eric, Pam and myself could go. However, as we’re keeping Eric hidden so that Russell doesn’t find him, sending him in would be a mistake, which means, unfortunately, Pam can’t go either. Ari and I have to go, as Sheriff of the area I’m expected to be there and with Ari being my second in command it would be expected for him to be there as well,” I started, looking around at the nine vampires and one other faery in the room. We were an odd bunch, and I couldn’t help but smile about it.

“Felipe is getting a little too big for his boots. This morning he sent me a huge bouquet of red roses and basically told me that should I need money or sex I should go to him.” I sighed, the sound of nine growls breaking through the air. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the possessive nature of the vampires present. Even Pam had growled, surprising me. “When I dealt with disputes on Monday night I took Godric down with me, and even then, after I’d introduced him as my twice-bonded, Felipe still suggested that I should be **his** Queen and sit on the throne of Nevada beside **him**. Of course, I told him I was perfectly happy with where I was and whom I was with, but if Felipe isn’t stopped then things will only continue to get worse.” I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head at the situation that had presented itself.

“What do we do about it then?” Agmund broke in with a scowl.

“I haven’t a clue yet, but the werewolf said a few things of interest. We asked him who sent him and he said ‘the Kings’” I quoted, even going as far as to raise my hands and make quotation marks in the air.

“Kings? As in, plural?” Pam broke in, her eyebrows rising towards her hairline. I decided then that this wasn’t the time for anything personal between the pair of us, we needed to present a united front if we were going to be able to get to the bottom of this and end whatever was going on.

“Yes, but he wouldn’t tell us how many there were,” I responded.

“There was a blank spot in his mind when I went to go and get the information,” Sookie supplied helpfully.

The group broke into a low murmur, not quite believing it. I cleared my throat and everyone settled down; silence fell upon us once again. “As we’re all aware, werewolves cannot be glamoured, however, there was definitely a blank spot there. So, the only explanation I can come up with is that magic was used to remove the memory, and we’re aware that can easily happen.” I glanced towards Eric who rolled his eyes, clearly still frustrated with his mistreatment by the witches.

“Fucking witches,” Pam muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ah ah,” I waggled my finger at her, “don’t go slandering all witches because of one bad apple.” I corrected, not liking her prejudice.

“You should never wag your finger at a vampire, you know, we bite,” Pam glared at my finger, which was still pointed in her direction. Shaking my head I held back a laugh, dropping my hand back to my lap.

“Sorry sweetie, you’re not my type,” I shot back with a smirk.

“No?” Pam leant forward, her lips pulling up into a smirk. “My Grandsire’s your type, though?”

Placing my hands firmly on Godric’s thighs I slid my hands up, turning them inwards to run along the inside of his thighs, caressing him in front of everyone. “Oh, most certainly,” I purred, enjoying making my vampire squirm behind me. My touch was having an effect on him as I felt him stirring behind me.

“What a shame,” Pam leant back in her chair, watching my hands trailing across Godric, “for me.” Her smirk broke into a small smile, which I found myself unable to not return. I’d never been with a woman before, and I never would be, but it was entertaining all the same. I’d had to flirt with numerous rich men’s wives in order to convince them and their husbands to spend more: The more they spent, the more I earned.

Khai cleared his throat and broke the silence that had filled the room. “As much as we’re enjoying the show, can we continue now?”

Turning my attention to my second eldest boy, I gave him a warm smile, removing my hands from Godric’s thighs. “Of course, now, the werewolf had Edgington’s pack brand on him, but it’s common knowledge that Russell’s pack dispersed once it was assumed he was finally dead. So, we don’t know if the werewolf was back working for Russell or if he’d simply moved from Mississippi to Vegas. If we can find more werewolves with the brand in the area, then there’s a higher chance Russell is here and they’re working for him,” I surmised.

“I was attacked by wolves back in Shreveport before I came here,” Pam broke in.

“They didn’t follow you, did they?” Ari quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at Pam.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I ran them out to Monroe and abandoned them there. I’m not stupid.” Pam looked down to her nails as if they were far more interesting than the conversation.

“I never said you were, Pam. I was just double checking.” Ari responded calmly.

Taking over once again, I spoke. “Anyway, we eventually got some more information from the creature. Apparently, this unknown number of kings wants both Sookie and me for themselves. He said something about…”

“He said there was no point in either of them running, that they’d find them and take them when they weren’t expecting it. Apparently, they even plan on staking Godric and me before bonding themselves to our women and forcing them into servitude,” Eric growled out, his grip on Sookie tightening. Godric’s arm around me tightened too, pulling me tightly to his chest. I felt safe in his grasp, safer than I had in a while.

The room erupted into growls, every vampire present making some sound of disgust and hatred. Although the sound was meant to be threatening and angry, I found myself enjoying it, it was a sign of the affection all vampires present held for one another. “They won’t lay a finger on either of you, we promise you that,” Khai declared, looking between Godric and Eric.

“Thank you, it’s reassuring to know we have some support if it’s needed,” my vampire graciously acknowledged. My boys were known to only protect those they deemed worthy, so it was heart-warming to hear them offer their protection to my mate and Sookie’s.

“And of course, Pam will be protected too,” Ari added, looking towards Pam before giving her a wink. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought Pam was flustered by the gesture.

“We asked him how much more there were and he wouldn’t verbally answer us, however, Sookie was able to extract from his mind that he was thinking of a whole pack of them, at least thirty, and that he was thinking of this party on Friday night. Of course, we don’t know if it’s Russell’s pack or if he joined a new one, but it’s still a concern,” I continued, knowing there was much to discuss. “The creature stated that apparently, Felipe is going to get me, that ‘ya won’t leave in one piece’ and that I’ll be stuck with him for eternity.” I rolled my eyes, recalling the fleabag’s words. There was no denying the fact that I was a little worried, but I didn’t wish to dwell upon that.

“He could only keep you for eternity if he turned you, and even then you’d meet the sun regardless of a Maker’s command. The only way for you to be around for eternity is for Felipe to allow Godric to live,” Oeri broke in, frowning a little as he tried to work out the logistics of it.

“Back it up sugarplum, how can Ata be around for eternity if my Grandsire is alive?” Pam interrupted.

“The fae live for 2,500 years and then they die, or they live for eternity if they find their true mate. You try to turn a sky fae and they’ll meet the sun within a few days. They need the sunlight to strengthen their powers and to be at one with their element. Felipe is in no way Ata’s mate, and therefore if he didn’t turn her she’d die in 400 years, or if he did turn her she’d meet the sun,” Agmund explained, raising his arms above his head to stretch, his shirt riding up a little to showcase his flat stomach and defined muscles.

Catching Sookie looking, I allowed myself a small smile. My boys were beautiful, no doubt about it. However, I wasn’t the only one to notice her gaze, Agmund noticed too and gave her a playful wink. Sookie’s face flushed and she ducked her head to Eric’s side. Eric hadn’t missed a moment of the exchange and he looked toward Agmund with a glare that could probably kill a human, giving a small growl. Letting his arms fall back into his lap, Agmund shot his fellow Viking a large grin. Relenting, Eric rolled his eyes in a very Pam-like gesture.

“You’re kidding me, right? They get to keep their heartbeats and the sunshine and still get to have all eternity? That’s not fair!” Pam scowled, glaring at both Sookie and me, to which I responded with a dazzling smile.

“Life’s unfair,” I shrugged.

“Good job I’m technically dead then,” Pam deadpanned.

“Touché.”

“Ladies, please, back to the matter at hand,” Ari broke through our conversation.

“Of course, sorry.” I turned my attention back to the group as a whole. “Anyway, Mr. Rash here,” I gestured behind me with my thumb towards my vampire, “snapped his neck before we could get anything else useful out of him. But that doesn’t matter, the smell of dog is going to take forever to bleach out of the basement anyway,” I sighed.

“So, what precautions are we going to take for Friday night?” Egor asked, slipping off the barstool. Ari took his place moments later. Egor too stretched, revealing his flat stomach and muscles, however, Sookie pointedly averted her gaze. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor by the sofa I was sitting on before stretching out, resting his head in his hands.

“Ari, did you contact the King of California?” I looked to my eldest, my second in command.

“Yes, he said that he’d be more than willing to keep an eye out for you and to have a few of his guards keep an eye on you too. I told him to think of it as us cashing in the favour he owes us for outing his gold-digging ex-girlfriend, but he told me he still owed us one, that he was doing this because he hated the idea of you being taken against your will,” Ari informed us all.

“Aww, Edgar is such a sweetheart,” I cooed, unable to conceal my smile. The King of California was an exceptionally good man. He wasn’t as old as some of the other monarchs, but he ruled with a firm yet fair hand, he gave money to charities that helped the homeless and the abused and he helped with the rehabilitation of drug addicts, as he’d been one himself during his human years. He opened his home up to humans twice a year and threw many events for them too. He supported the film industry and helped the California governor with his budget and the enforcement of state laws.

“I also wish to bring in a few people of my own to take care of Ata, if that’s acceptable?” Godric finally spoke up, looking at Ari and myself.

Ari seemed to think the proposal over for a moment before coming to a decision, “The more people who can keep an eye out for her the better. Who did you have in mind?”

“Her name’s Nora, she works for the Authority. Eric and I rescued her from a pack of wolves at the top of a mountain a few years back, she’s owed us ever since. I was also thinking of the Sheriff of Dallas, my old second in command, Isabel Beaumont,” my vampire suggested.

“They’re both in positions of power, that could work. Have you contacted them?” Ari inquired.

With a shake of his head, Godric answered. “No, not yet, I’ll ring them when we’ve finished our discussion, though I’m sure they’d both be willing to come and help.”

“Khai, did you manage to get in contact with Toni?” I asked, remembering my plan to mark my skin in a manner that would inform everyone whom it was I belonged to.

“Yeah, he said he’d be here five hours before the start of the party to mark you up, sort out your hair, and apply your make-up for you,” Khai was quick to respond. I’d mentally told my boys of the plan earlier and they’d loved the idea, they’d believed it to be the subtlest option available but it would have a major impact all the same. “He’s asked to see what he’s going to be replicating before he gets here so that he’ll be able to draw them up for you,” Khai added as an afterthought.

“I guess we’re talking about my markings, Carissimus?” I heard Godric’s whisper in my ear as he moved my hair from my neck, exposing the creamy skin, which he nuzzled gently.

“Yes, I’ve asked one of my friends to come and help us with it,” I responded quietly, playing with his fingers.

“Not permanent I hope,” he added gently, dropping a kiss to my jugular.

“No, you didn’t want that so it won’t happen. They’ll last for a day or two at the most,” I stated, reaching a hand up and around to hold his head in place. Turning my head, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving him an Eskimo Kiss before returning to the conversation, my hand still behind me, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Godric’s neck.

“Which ones are you having?” Khai pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up the camera on it. “Toni wants images to work from,” he explained.

Dropping my hands from Godric’s neck, I turned on the sofa to face him. Picking up his left arm I traced the zigzag marks, “I want these,” I stated softly, placing his arm back down again.

I started to unbutton his shirt, my fingers tracing over the blue tattoo across his chest, remembering how it had become my firm favourite all those years ago. Leaning forward, I placed a chaste kiss to the markings, one of Godric’s hands coming up to affectionately run through my hair.

“If you guys need a room, then there are plenty in the building. This is a hotel after all,” Egor catcalled with a smirk. Glaring in his direction as the final button popped open, I slid the shirt from my vampire’s frame before climbing around behind him, my small hands moving across the vast expanse of his back. “I want this one,” I declared, tapping the sea serpent down his spine, “because I want a backless dress.” My fingers hovered over his brand for a moment. “I want this too.” I finally made my choice, running the pads of my fingers over the raised red bumps.

“I don’t want you to bear my brand, Carissimus,” Godric spoke with a firm yet gentle tone.

“Tough, I’m having it. You forget that this is all about a show of ownership, and brands are just that, a show of ownership,” I responded with an equally firm tone as Khai approached, gesturing for Godric to hold up his left arm so the zigzag tattoo could be photographed and sent to Toni. With that done, Khai moved towards me, taking a few shots of the serpent so that Toni would get it right.

“I would never wish to own you, you know,” my ancient vampire finally broke the silence, looking over his shoulder at me. Raising a hand, I caressed his cheek, laying a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

“I know, but it must appear in front of others that you do,” I reassured him, not completely seeing the problem with me bearing his markings. My mother had forced him into slavery and he had been branded shortly after his arrival in Egypt, so it was the least I could do. Khai took a few photos of the brand before emailing them all off to Toni, taking his seat on the floor once again.

Picking up Godric’s shirt I started to fold it up but he held his hand out for it. Shaking my head, I placed it on the coffee table. With a roll of his eyes, my vampire settled back against the arm of the sofa and I was quick to move to the space between his legs once more. This time, however, I chose to settle on my side, my legs stretched out between his and my head resting against his chest, right above the area where his silent heart sat. His left hand went to my hair, stroking it gently, while his right hand brushed against my cheek.

“We should keep a mental link open while you’re at the party, Ata,” Sookie finally spoke up. I’d thought for sure she’d drifted off to sleep snuggled up to Eric. It wouldn’t have surprised me if she had, her training today would have been taxing on her small body and her spark would have been surprised by its sudden usage.

“That sounds like a plan. I’ll keep a mental link open with the boys, as we’re all family it shouldn’t be difficult for us to communicate with one another over the large distance,” I agreed, knowing it would be the safest option to keep as many people as possible in the loop.

“Keep me mentally informed too, Carissimus.” Godric insisted and I could feel his resolve in the bond. I gave a small nod against his chest as agreement. As we’d exchanged blood twice it wouldn’t be too difficult for us to stay in contact with one another.

“How am I going to be able to hear what you’re thinking?” Eric interrupted us with a quirked eyebrow.

“Wait.” Pam interrupted Eric, earning herself a glare from her Maker. “Please do not tell me that you can hear vampire thoughts?” She turned her attention to me, watching me with a slightly cautious expression.

“Yes, Pam, I can hear vampires. I can also go shifting through their memories,” I responded honestly, plastering on a sweet smile and batting my eyelashes in her direction.

“You can get inside my head and you never told me!?” She all but screamed, rising quickly from her seat.

“Pamela,” Eric growled lowly, focusing his strong glare on his progeny.

“There’s no point in getting angry about it sweet pea, I’ve seen everything from the moment you met Sookie. Don’t worry, though; I stopped when I reached the memory of you returning to Fangtasia after the rocket launcher incident, when you were ranting to the tiny woman in the nurse’s outfit,” I shrugged.

I could see the anger bubbling inside of Pam, but I wasn’t going to let this go. She may have smoothed things over with Sookie, but I still wasn’t convinced. A sharp breeze wafted over me and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the sofa alone, both Eric and Godric stood in front of me, their backs to me, protecting me from Pam as she’d moved from her seat to attack me. “Pamela, as your Maker I command you to not hurt Ata."

“Eric! She’s snooping in our minds, she’s a danger to us, to our kind!” Pam hissed, glaring at me through the small gap between the two male vampires. The sounds of more growls broke out into the air and all my boys were up on their feet in defensive postures.

“Pamela, Ata’s gift is incredibly useful, it has kept her alive for over 2000 years, and will help keep **all** of us, that includes **you** , alive while Russell is on the loose. You should be grateful.” Godric chastised Pam, who looked increasingly angrier by the second.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before, Eric? You never tell me anything these days!” She turned her attention to her Maker, losing her temper with him.

“Remember who you are speaking to, Childe. I did not reveal Ata’s gift to you because I was unsure if it was wise to do so. Seems I made a sound judgment,” Eric shot back, “Now sit,” he ordered. The pair engaged in a visual showdown for what felt like an eternity, but eventually, Pam gave up and took her seat once more, throwing glares in my direction. Sighing in annoyance, I shook my head as the male vampires in the room calmed down and took their seats once more. In one fluid motion, Godric had picked me up and placed me back down in my previous position, flaked out across his torso.

“Sookie, have you given any more thought to my suggestion?” I asked, remembering that I had asked Sookie if she wished to hear vampire thoughts too. I had a few reservations about it. Over the years I’d had to work exceptionally hard to shelter myself from their stronger thoughts, but ultimately it would be a valuable gift to have. Ra knows it’s saved my life more than it has caused me problems.

“What suggestion?” Eric looked down to Sookie, who had settled back into his side now that he was seated once more.

“Ata suggested that I think about, perhaps, being able to listen to vampire thoughts, so I can protect myself better,” my cousin explained, nibbling on her lower lip as she looked up at Eric. I didn’t need to have a bond with her to know she was nervous and somewhat worried about his reaction.

Silence settled on our group for a moment, I wasn’t used to all this silence. My boys had always been vocal and expressed their feelings, they’d mused aloud and bounced ideas off one another. I was about to break the silence when Eric beat me to it. “It would make taking care of you a bit more of a challenge, lover. It would have to remain a closely guarded secret, no one outside of this room must know about it, but I cannot deny the fact it would prove useful, not only in our current situation but in the future too…” I could see the Viking was deep in thought. I had assumed Sookie would be terrified by the idea, terrified of knowing everything that was going on in vampire minds, yet on her face, I could only read excitement. I guess she could see the benefits of it.

“How do we go about getting Sookie able to read vampire minds?” He directed his question to me. Propping myself up a little further on Godric’s chest so I could focus on the conversation and not on the soothing silence from his chest, I pursed my lips together in contemplation. I loved the silence surrounding vampires; it was why I frequently fell asleep against one of my vampires’ chests. Although my hearing was in no way as advanced as theirs, the smallest sounds would irritate me. I would wake to the sound of the clock ticking, the closing of a door or even footsteps in the room beside mine. I was a deep sleeper but it was easy to wake me, years of being constantly on alert had done that to me. It was why each of the bedrooms in the penthouse was soundproofed, so I could sleep easier.

“I have a feeling Niall suppressed Sookie’s ability to hear vampires in order to keep her safe. I guess he wanted her to know as little as possible about the supernatural world until it was necessary. I was born with the ability to hear you guys, I guess Niall knew I would spend my life in your company.” I gave an affectionate smile to my six boys, all of whom returned the gesture. “It shouldn’t be too difficult to unlock the ability, but it’ll take a while for Sook to develop stronger shields. The shields she has right now are perfect for humans and werewolves, but it’s common knowledge that you guys think more clearly, and if I’ve learnt anything over the years it’s that vampires are really strong broadcasters,” I stated, biting my own lip in contemplation.

“Is this really the best idea? We’re struggling to keep Sookie safe as it is,” Pam sighed in exasperation.

“If she can hear a vampire coming, and hear what they have planned, then the chance of her survival increases. Yes, her survival chances would decrease if they were to find out about it but as Eric stated, the information doesn’t leave this room.” I gave Pam a pointed look, for which I received a glare in return. One step forward, two steps back.

“Just how do we go about this?” Eric asked, his irritation shining through. I could see why my Godric had turned him, he wanted to get to the point and not pussyfoot around.

“Miss Stackhouse can break it herself, however, it requires a ritual. It also requires her will. Miss Stackhouse will have to want to hear our thoughts and have a valid reason for it. I believe she may only need to want to hear one vampire and all the others will just open up to her,” Oeri explained. He was my doctor and shaman, so I knew this area was his speciality. “I assume it will be you that Miss Stackhouse will wish to listen in on?” Oeri addressed Eric.

With a nod of his head, Eric agreed. “Yes, what does this ritual involve exactly?” The Viking inquired, tipping his head sideways a little in curiosity.

“I believe a few incantations have to be spoken, and she’ll have to consume the blood of one who can already hear us. It would explain why Miss Stackhouse has been isolated from those of her own kind for so long, if she knew she was able to break it herself with a bit of help, she’d have probably gone for it,” Oeri turned to my cousin, giving her a warm smile.

“That predictable eh?” she rolled her eyes mockingly.

“I’m assuming it would be Ata’s blood, yes?” Godric broke in, glancing down to me, then to Sookie and finally to Oeri.

Oeri’s attention switched to Godric as he responded, he’d always been so well mannered. “Ideally, yes. As Ata is her kin, her blood would be readily accepted by Miss Stackhouse’s system. The age of Ata’s blood may have an effect to; Miss Stackhouse might be able to pull her new powers under control much sooner. The unlocking of her ability should be painless, but the bombardment of vampire thoughts might give her a headache for a few hours until her brain catches up with the new information,” he explained.

“I want to do this, I need to do this. I dislike not knowing what’s going on, but I promise right now to not go snooping in anyone’s minds without their permission. Would we be able to do this for me tomorrow night?” Sookie took charge, sitting up straight in her seat to look Oeri straight in the eyes. She had guts if she wanted to go through with this, and it made me even prouder of her.

“Lover, once you do this you can’t go back,” Eric warned her gently, placing a cool hand on her shoulder.

“I know, Eric. I want to do this,” she told him firmly, a nod of her head sealing the deal. I’d expected Eric to put up a bit more of a fight, kick up more of a storm, but it was apparent now just how much power Sookie held over him. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Oeri rose to his feet, Riei following closely behind. “We’ll go and set everything up in the training room for tomorrow night, we’ll also read over some of our old books and make sure everything is perfect. Goodnight everyone.” Both of my boys gave respectful bows, blowing cheeky kisses in my direction, before disappearing up the staircase behind the bookshelf to the training room and our private library.

“I’ll contact Toni regarding these images and see what he can do, I’ll also put in a call to the King of California and firm up details for the party,” Khai informed us all, rising to his feet before bidding us all goodnight and disappearing to his room.

“I need to feed,” Pam stated loudly, drawing our attention to her.

“Donors are downstairs in the bars and clubs, they wear red cards on lanyards around their necks,” I informed her with a small smile, not wanting her to kill anyone. With a curt nod, she rose to her feet and gave a respectful bow to both Eric and Godric before disappearing downstairs.

A comfortable silence fell over the rest of us as we lost ourselves in our thoughts. I was worried about this party on Friday, but the last thing I wanted was for Godric to worry about me any more than necessary. Egor and Agmund suddenly stiffened, moving with vampire speed to the elevator where they dropped fang, taking a defensive posture just as the doors slid back. A male squeak could be heard seconds later. “Oscar, isn’t it?” Egor asked protectively. I couldn’t see past my two defenders, but the mention of the young baby vamp caused me to smile.

“Let him in boys,” I ordered. Egor and Agmund stepped aside and young Oscar took a few cautious steps inside my penthouse. He didn’t enter far and seemed very nervous. Sitting up, I smoothed out my clothes before giving the baby vamp a warm smile. “Oscar dear, what can I do for you?” I rose from my space on the couch, crossing the room to stand before the small blonde haired boy. He’d been so sweet when I’d freed him from his cruel Maker; he had such potential to do well in his new lease on life.

Oscar shuffled on his feet silently, dropping his gaze down to the floor, “Good evening Sheriff, I’m sorry to disturb your evening. I just wanted to…to thank you for freeing me from my Maker. No one wants me and I don’t want to be a burden to you. I’m going to try and find a nest in the area, or in Carson City, and see if they’ll teach me everything I need to know. I just thought I’d come and say goodbye.” Oscar finally looked up, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re not a burden little one. No one wants you? I’m sure there’s someone out there willing to be your Maker,” I stated with conviction.

He shook his head, “No, but it’s alright. I don’t mind. I’ll take care of myself. I used to look out for myself in my human years, it can’t be that much different, right?” He let out a nervous laugh, returning to shuffling his feet once more.

“Where will you rest in the day? How will you pay for things? Do you have any savings from your human years?” I asked gently, wanting to know how he planned to support himself.

“I’ll probably sleep in the ground. I don’t know how I’m going to pay for anything, I had savings but my Maker wiped them clean with his gambling addiction. I guess I’ll scrounge what I can.” He responded honestly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. I approved of his honesty; he had an honest heart and good intentions.

Making up my mind, I voiced my opinion. “You need a nest. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you live here, be part of my nest? I have six vampire children of my own, all of whom are the best they can be, and I promise to take care of you and look after you. You don’t have to accept right away, but the offer is there,” I offered him, feeling the eyes of Sookie, Eric, Ari, and Godric on my back. Egor and Agmund were standing off to my side a little, their eyes on me too.

Oscar seemed to think about it for a moment, his boyish features a picture of contemplation. His emerald green eyes moved from me to Ari, Egor, and Agmund. He was aware they were three of my vampire children. Dropping my mental shields, I allowed myself to pry, to gain an understanding of where he was currently with his thoughts.

_“What an offer! I’d get to live in this nice house, wear nice clothes, and gain a big family. Just like my human days. Big family. But they might not want me, the Sheriff does, but will her children want me? I’d be too much trouble, she has plans and she probably doesn’t need the stress I’d cause her. Yes. Very nice offer, but I have nothing to offer her back…”_

I took the opportunity to mentally run the idea past my children.

_“Boys, what’s your thought on Oscar joining our nest. Be honest, I won’t utter a word.”_

There was silence for a moment before slowly my boys’ responses filtered in.

_“The young boy from the disputes session? He seems well mannered, a little misled by his Maker, but a good kid. I wouldn’t mind.”_ Khai responded.

_“He was so distressed when he found out that no one wanted to take him in under their wing, he could be great,”_ Oeri answered.

_“I second Oeri.”_ Riei agreed with his brother.

_“I do not know if it’s so wise given the current situation we find ourselves in. However, there is power in numbers. If Russell or Felipe learn of his attachment to our group, though, he could well become a target, or worse, a bargaining chip, as he would be seen as the weakest link.”_ My ever-practical Ari gave me pause for thought.

_“I agree with Ari.”_ Agmund agreed with his brothers’ sentiment.

_“He’s an interesting character, needs to work on his confidence a little bit, but other than that I think he’d be a wonderful addition.”_ Egor threw his opinion into the mix.

Deciding there was one final person to include, I moved on to Godric.

_“Cridio, what do you think about Oscar joining the nest?”_

_“I think it’s a wonderful thing for you to do, and the young boy will make a great addition to the nest. He didn’t need to come up and thank you, yet he did. He already respects you. I will stand by you, whatever choice you make.”_ My bonded responded.

Unable to help my smile at my mate’s words, I glanced over my shoulder to him, stretched out on the couch, his shirt still off. I pushed love through our bond and received plenty in return. Finally facing the young vampire, I gently took his hand in my own. He seemed shocked by my action and quickly glanced between my hand and my eyes, unsure how to react. “You can live here in the penthouse, we’ll get you some nice new clothes and we’ll teach you everything we know. I’m not going to promise that things will be easy all the time, but my children and I will not give up on you. I want nothing in return but your loyalty,” I reassured him.

Oscar’s eyes widened as I answered his mental questions. “It’s true?” He whispered, leaning forward as if it were some massive state secret as if no one else in the room would hear him. I had to suppress my scent even further; a baby vamp was dangerous to be around with my level of fae blood. “You can read my thoughts?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I try not to, but I wanted to know what the matter was,” I responded truthfully, knowing that if the young vampire was going to be living with us he would need to know everything.

“I’d like to join your nest,” he finally admitted in a whisper, dropping his gaze to the floor. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I pulled the boy into my embrace, ensuring his face was against my chest and not my throat. I was still concerned about his level of control but he seemed to be doing well so far. “Thank you, Sheriff,” he mumbled into my skin.

“It’s Ata,” I corrected him gently, pulling back from the embrace to offer him a smile, which he returned shyly.

Egor took a step forward, placing a hand on the young vampire’s shoulder. A grin decorated his features, and after glancing to everyone else in the room I was pleased to see they were all in agreement over Oscar’s decision. Agmund moved forward, reaching down to ruffle the boys’ bangs. “Welcome to the family, kiddo.”

A smile broke across Sookie’s face. “You could learn a lot from the vampires in this nest, how to defend yourself, take care of yourself…I’m sure Eric could teach you how to fight, couldn’t you?” Sookie turned to look up at Eric, her smile still in place. However, Eric’s smile was missing.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, glancing from the young vampire to Sookie and then back again.

Oscar grinned, oblivious to Eric’s sudden mood change. “That would be really great, thanks!”

Sookie frowned, her eyes still focused on Eric’s face even as he looked elsewhere, his lips pressed into a thin line. Her mind was whirring, trying to figure out why Eric was suddenly displeased. Oh dear…


	37. Remember When

**GODRIC'S POV**  
 _Remember when I was young and so were you and time stood still and love was all we knew_  
You were the first, so was I, we made love and then you cried, remember when  
Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk, gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves, there was joy, there was hurt, remember when  
Remember when old ones died and new were born, and life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart and broke each other's hearts  
Remember when  
~ Remember When, Alan Jackson

I sighed when Sookie volunteered Eric to teach Oscar to fight: my Childe may be many things, but he was never one to help strangers. I could feel his anger boiling through our bond, although, to his credit, he was trying to calm himself, but his tense posture and the way he refused to meet Sookie’s eyes should’ve been enough to tell her something was wrong.

I could see the confusion on Sookie’s face, though I was sure she didn’t understand why Eric’s demeanour had changed. Eric will no doubt tell her when they have a moment of privacy. Like all older vampires, my Eric is a very private person. He wouldn’t want to air the problem here in such a public setting.

My Ata is truly a wonderful woman; the young vampire has nothing in the world and is a relative unknown, yet she is offering him everything. Her kind heart is endearing, it always has been: I can’t help but worry, though, that one day it will be her downfall. She has had her six vampire children watching out for her at night, along with myself now that I have found her, but during the day she has been alone, her only protection was that of wolves, and they weren’t always the best at their jobs: They tend to be all brawn and no brain.

I’d shifted on the sofa, mirroring Eric’s posture during the time Ata had been speaking to Oscar. As Ata took Oscar’s hand, she led the baby vamp to the couches where she settled down beside me once again, bringing the baby vamp with her. Oscar seemed nervous at first, perching on the edge of the couch, but as Ata found a comfortable spot against my side, with my arm around her shoulders; he seemed to relax a little. With a gentle tug from my beloved, Oscar found himself resting against her side. He visibly tensed, looking up at Ata with worry and panic in his eyes. “It’s alright, in this house physical contact is perfectly fine,” she reassured him. His emerald eyes lifted to me and I could see he was worried about my reaction too. He had sensed that there was something between Ata and me, and he could no doubt smell my blood in her system.

Softening my features, I gave him a reassuring smile, which caused him to relax and nuzzle himself into Ata’s side. Tentatively the young vampire reached an arm out around Ata, wrapping it around her waist. Ata’s left hand went to the boy’s blonde hair, stroking it in a soothing manner. Her right hand reached upwards, slipping behind my head to play with the short hairs at the nape of my neck. Even in our human years, Ata had been a touchy feely person, always touching me or holding my hand, which I now knew was down to her being fae.

Moving my gaze across the room to my Childe and Sookie, I took in Eric’s raised eyebrow aimed at me, and Sookie’s warm smile that was aimed at Oscar. Subtly shrugging my shoulders, I gave Eric a fond smile. If Ata wanted to expand the nest, who was I to complain? It was a strange thought, that once Ata and I were thrice-bonded and pledged by the knife we would be married by vampire custom, and her progenies would be like children to me. For 1000 years. I’d been alone, all of my family gone, Ata was gone, then Eric had come along and changed all of that. Once we’d parted ways he’d turned Pam, and my family had grown a little more. Now, though, my family seemed impossibly large, but it was comforting to know I had plenty of support and I would gladly give all of them my support in return.

Observing Oscar. I could see why someone would want to turn him. He was slender yet proportional, he had a boyish charm to him thanks to his young age, I would guess he’d been turned when he’d been around twenty-one, and his green eyes mixed with blonde hair would make him an attractive partner for anyone. Most were turned as companions for their Makers, usually to be a sexual partner, as vampires weren’t known to stay in serious relationships for long periods of time. It was true that I had turned Eric for companionship, and though there was no denying the beauty of my Childe, both physically and emotionally, I had in no way thought of him as a sexual partner when deciding to turn him. Of course, things had transpired between us, as was the usual way in Maker/Childe relationships, but once I had managed to pull his primal instincts under control he had returned to, for most of the time, taking women to his bed.

“Egor, Agmund and I will go and check on the work downstairs if you no longer need us this evening,” Ari addressed my beloved.

“Yes, thank you. If I don’t see you before sunrise, could you please leave me a note with information regarding the clean-up and renovation process?” Ata asked her eldest, who nodded before disappearing off into the elevator with the two Viking guards flanking him. Now five of us sat inside the living area. Eric and I would be able to defend our women and little Oscar from any threats should they arise.

“I heard about what happened here the other night, did you catch the guy who did it? If you didn’t, I’m more than happy to go and find him, tear him apart for what he did to your home,” Oscar spoke up, a deep-set scowl on his features. It was apparent he was trying his hardest to not let his anger get the better of him. For a young one, he had incredible control.

“You’re a sweetheart, but we captured him and got some information from him before Godric ended him,” Ata explained, continuing to stroke the boys’ hair in a soothing gesture as he looked up at her.

Oscar’s eyes turned to me and for a moment he silently observed me. “You got to have all the fun, that’s not fair,” he pouted, a very human gesture. “You’re blood bonded to Ata,” he stated suddenly. The young vampire had a keen sense of smell and it worried me. If Ata were to stop suppressing her scent he could prove a problem. As if sensing my worry, a wave of calm overcame me from both my beloved and my Childe. I sent adoration back to the pair of them and was rewarded with a low sounding purr from Eric. It shocked me a little, though I was able to keep my emotions in check so as not to give it away. Eric rarely ever purred in happiness. Perhaps I would have to remind him more often how important he is to me.

“Yes, twice,” I informed the young vampire, unable to hide my smile.

Oscar turned to Eric and Sookie. “You two are blood bonded also,” he stated, shifting his gaze to Eric. “You’re Godric’s Childe,” he continued, turning to look at Sookie, “and you’re related to Ata.”

“How do you know this?” Eric growled, tightening his grip on Sookie. Oscar shrunk back into Ata’s side, hiding part of his face. Already he felt safe around Ata, a positive sign that he would fit in well in the nest.

“Eric,” I chastised in a gentle yet firm tone. “Little one, please tell us how you know this,” I commanded Oscar softly, knowing that a light touch would be all that was needed to make the young vampire speak.

“You can speak freely here, Oscar,” Ata reassured him, backing up my words.

“As a human, I had this, sort of, intuition. I would get an instinctive feeling about things, rather than have a conscious reasoning. The body language between the four of you gives some of it away. I know that Ata and Godric care for one another,” he turned to Eric, “and you care for…” he glanced to Sookie who had so far remained relatively quiet, possibly because she was worried about Eric’s reaction a few moments ago.

“Sookie,” She filled in the blank for the young vampire, offering him an affectionate smile. He had already won over both fae women.

“You care for Sookie,” he finished, offering a small smile to Eric. My Childe eyed the baby vamp cautiously for a moment before giving a sharp nod. “I know that you’re Maker and Childe because you smell a little similar, and even though you’re sitting opposite each other, I can sense the adoration between you, only a Maker-Childe relationship would be the cause of such an emotion,” he explained, his gaze shifting from Eric to myself. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Oscar felt more at ease with me than with my Childe, probably because he assumed Ata would keep me in check. The thought was rather amusing and I had to suppress a smile.

His gaze shifted to Sookie and for a moment as we all sat in silence, watching as he took in her appearance, starting at her feet and working up to her face. “You’re real pretty, just like Ata,” he complimented her, causing both women to blush. A warning growl resounded from Eric and he puffed his chest up to make the point that he was much bigger than Oscar.

Sensing Eric’s show of dominance, Sookie swatted his arm. “Be nice, Eric. All Oscar did was pay me a compliment, and that was very nice of him,” she admonished him, offering a warm smile to Oscar who had leant forward a little towards Sookie, a look of curiosity in his green eyes

“She’s mine,” my Childe growled out. I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes at Eric’s protective nature, there was no way Oscar could ever take Sookie from him anyway, the boy was a baby in comparison to my Childe and me.

“Eric,” Sookie sighed, “You know I’m yours, I know it too, and so does everyone else in this apartment! Oscar even admitted that he could smell our bond. What has gotten into you?”

Eric harrumphed as he settled back more into the seat cushions and tightened his hold on his Sookie infinitesimally.

Eric’s growl caused Oscar to pull himself back in and he nuzzled back into Ata’s side for comfort, although he smiled again at Miss Stackhouse, I assumed as a thank you for the backup. “I meant no disrespect, Sir. My human mom used to tell me that you should always pay a lady a compliment whenever you could, so long as it were true of course,” he explained, addressing my progeny formally. I could feel Eric’s smugness at the formal title through the bond and I sent him back a wave of disapproval. Both fae women in the room were glaring at Eric, and soon his smug attitude vanished and I could feel a tinge of embarrassment from him instead. It was one thing to profess your claim to an unknown vampire who had no idea of the attachment, but by claiming one aloud in front of a vampire that already knew of the claim, it suggested a lack of trust and a sense of aggression.

Oscar was far too young to recognise the underlying meaning of Eric’s claim, yet he dropped his head in a show of subservience almost instinctively. Ata swooped in at that moment, lifting the boys’ head back up. “Lesson number one, never bow your head in subservience to anyone. In respect, yes, but never in subservience. You are no one’s servant,” Ata informed Oscar in a firm tone, wanting the lesson to sink in. With a nod of acknowledgement, Ata pushed the boys’ bangs out of his face.

“How does your intuition work?” She asked him gently, I could feel through our bond that her mind was nestled inside of the baby vampires, checking the honesty of his answers.

“I don’t know because I was born with it. My human mom and dad thought I was a freak because I instinctively knew things, but I couldn’t help it. Information about people sort of just hits me. I thought, when I was turned, that I would lose the ability. Turns out I was wrong, though,” Oscar shrugged, clearly unsure as to why he had such a gift.

“I’m curious as to why you referred to your mother with the pre-modifier ‘human.’” Ata asked, voicing my thoughts.

“I know we said I would only live here for a while, to begin with, but,” Oscar dipped his head in shyness, hiding it in Ata’s side, “I like to think of you as the mother of this nest, and I know you’re not completely human,” he confessed, tensing as if waiting for a punishment. With the boy’s face hidden, the four of us glanced at one another. It was sweet that the boy was already thinking of Ata as his mother but the attachment could prove difficult if things didn’t work out. The fact he knew Ata was more than human troubled me, there was no possible way for us to command him to stay silent about it, we didn’t have a Maker’s command to work with, and we couldn’t keep him in the dark. Trust was valuable within a nest. I could feel Eric’s worry through our bond. If Oscar could tell that Ata wasn’t human then could he tell the same about Sookie? I soothed Eric’s worry with a wash of calm.

_“Ata darling, does he know about Miss Stackhouse not being completely human too?”_ I mentally asked my beloved. For a moment she was silent until she gave a small nod. With a sigh, I mouthed our findings to Eric. His expression hardened and his clutch on Sookie tightened to the point where she hissed out in pain. Oscar’s head snapped up at the noise and he made a move to go to her but Ata grasped his wrist, pulling him back down as Eric growled at him once again. “I wanted to make sure she was okay, you were holding her too tightly,” Oscar snapped, his fangs descending with his strong emotions.

“She’s mine, there is no need for you to care for her,” Eric shot back, his own fangs sliding into place. I had to stop myself from sighing in exasperation. I was picking up far too many human traits these days.

“Eric, Oscar was merely showing concern for me, don’t be such a possessive ass,” Sookie finally scolded my Childe. I couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at the sight; the young little fae was putting my 1000-year-old Childe in his place. “Thank you though Oscar, I was more surprised than hurt,” Sookie reassured the young boy.

“Sookie is important to the nest, and therefore important to me,” Oscar responded to Eric in a hiss, moving from Ata’s side a little to show more independence. Although it was not wise of him to pick a fight with a much older and much stronger vampire it was a wonderful show of his loyalty towards our nest. Pushing caution through my bond with Eric, I watched as my Childe backed down a little, tipping his head sideways as he studied the new vampire.

“You are already very loyal to the nest formed by my Maker’s bonded, I respect you for that and therefore I’m going to let you off the hook. I’m also going to give you the benefit of the doubt with the secret of Sookie and Ata’s heritage,” Eric spoke, eyeing the young vampire for a moment longer.

“I knew you weren’t entirely human!” Oscar grinned, his attention reverting back to my beloved as he settled into her side once more.

“Oscar, you are being trusted with this information, and as kind and loyal as you have been up to this point, should you ever betray us Eric and I will not think twice about ending you. Is that understood?” I put down the ground rules; wanting the boy to know we wouldn’t stand for any betrayal.

Oscar’s grin vanished, replaced by a far more serious expression as he nodded, “You’ve all given me a home, and a family, I would never want to give that up,” he stated, glancing at us all in turn. Ata and Sookie both gave him affectionate smiles and I found myself offering him a warm smile too. He was so young and inexperienced. I would never want another progeny of my own, Eric was everything I had ever wanted in a Childe, but I would help my beloved teach the young vampire everything he would need to know in order to thrive in this world. The slightly cautious glance Oscar threw at Eric didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. My Childe was a good man but had a habit of scaring others and letting them see the aggressive side of him first. It frightened away many.

_“Drop fang for me, Cridio?”_ I heard Ata’s request and frowned at her for it. She surely wasn’t going to open up a wound around Oscar?! As if hearing my mental shock, Ata’s voice filled my head once again. _“It’s easier for him to taste, in order to understand. If he does lose control both you and Eric will be able to restrain him until he is calm once more.”_

_“I dislike another tasting you, Carissimus.”_ I couldn’t help the possessiveness of my statement, after 2000 years apart from my love; I wanted her all to myself.

Ata’s mental laughter filled my head and I found myself having to bite down on my lower lip to stop my smile at the melodic sound. _“I will offer him no more than just a taste.”_

Weighing up the options for a moment I sighed, a very human-like gesture, before dropping fang as requested.

Raising her right hand, Ata dragged her forefinger across the point of my left fang, creating a deep cut, the blood rushing to the surface and freeing itself. Eric, Oscar and I all inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of her blood. Eric and I were able to contain ourselves, but Oscar was practically drooling. Slowly Ata offered her finger to the young vampire. Using his vampire speed, he had the digit in his mouth, sucking at the wound, groaning as her rich ambrosia hit his taste buds. As the bleeding slowed he licked the wound, sealing it up. Eric, Sookie and I watched as he pricked his tongue on one of his fangs, brushing his blood over the area where the wound had once been before cleaning Ata’s finger off. His previous Maker had at least taught him how to feed in a respectable manner. I had always disliked it when vampires left puncture marks on their meals; it was tacky in my opinion, even if they were fangbangers.

As Ata removed her finger from the boys’ mouth, she smiled. “Your control is remarkable, little one.” She informed him gently as he looked up to her with nothing short of pure adoration. It seemed Oscar had already made his choice to stay with the nest permanently, that he was being on his best behaviour because he wanted to be accepted.

“What are you? You’re unlike anything I have ever tasted before.” He asked in wonder before turning to Sookie. “Do you taste like that too?” he asked innocently, though of course Eric took it the wrong way and growled at the boy. “I was just asking!” Oscar sighed in exasperation, clearly at the end of his tether with Eric.

“Not quite like that, but similar. Ata’s blood is stronger than mine,” Sookie answered honestly, ignoring Eric’s growls.

“We’re faeries,” Ata expanded on the point. “I’m a third and Sookie is an eighth.” She added as an afterthought, explaining why there was a difference in the toxicity of their blood.

“A faery? Could you explain to me, please?” Oscar asked, glancing between both women.

Remembering my need to call Nora and Isabel, I excused myself from the conversation as Sookie leapt into an explanation. I dropped a kiss on Ata’s forehead before leaving the room. Eric and Oscar would hear every word of my conversation, but it was important that Ata and Sookie remain oblivious.

Out in one of the windowless hallways, I pulled my phone from my pocket, calling Nora first. She picked up on the second ring.

“Nora Gainesborough,” the distinctly British accent met my sensitive ears.

“Nora my dear, long time no speak. How are you?” I couldn’t stop the smile at the sound of her voice, it had been a while since we had last spoken to one another, and though our meeting was only a brief one, Nora had showcased her interesting personality extensively. I couldn’t imagine there being a dull moment in her company.

“Godric! It’s been far too long. I’m well, all is well, how are you? I take it you haven’t called for a chin wag though” She responded, the surprise evident in her tone.

“Very well thank you, and what is this ‘chin wag’ you’re referring to?” I frowned, unsure as to the meaning of her words.

“A chat, Godric. You need to keep up to date with the changing use of language, you old man.” She teased; I could almost hear her smile.

“Ah, well you would be right about that then. I was wondering, have you been invited to Felipe de Castro’s party this Friday night?” I decided to get straight to the point. I still had to ring Isabelle and ask her to come over to attend. Not only that but I wished to return to the living area and the conversation currently going on between my twice bonded, Sookie, Eric and Oscar. Oscar was firing questions at the other three left, right and centre. Some were related to faeries and therefore both women were answering, while others were related to vampires, and Eric took it upon himself to answer those for the young boy.

Nora’s groan filled the line and that was all the confirmation I needed. “Unfortunately, he invited all of us here at the Authority, but we drew straws to see who would be forced to attend. Of course, I ended up with the short straw. Why, may I ask, do you wish to know? Will you be there?”

Laughing at her eagerness I shook my head, “No I’m afraid not, but someone of the utmost importance to me will be. Felipe has been acting rather forward with her lately, and I will not have him try to take what is mine from me. Regrettably, I gave up my area over two years ago, and therefore cannot attend and protect her myself, I was hoping I could cash in the favour you owe Eric and I. Would you keep an eye out for her please?” I requested, knowing it wouldn’t be too much of a strain for the Elizabethan vampire.

I received silence for a moment before Nora spoke once more, shock evident in her accent. “Why on earth would your pet be allowed to go and not you?”

Instinctively I growled. “Ata is not my pet! She is my twice bonded,” I snapped, hating that for a moment I had lost my cool. My temper was reined in, however, the moment I felt my beloved push calm through our bond. My little outburst had been loud enough for her to hear.

“Do not tell me you are talking about the faery that Felipe has made the Sheriff of Nevada?”

Sighing, though it was not necessary, I spoke calmly even though inside I was infuriated with the fact that yet another vampire knew of Ata’s heritage. “Yes. How do you know what race Ata is, though?” I demanded.

“I work for the Authority, Godric. We know everything,” she stated nonchalantly.

“Fine, whatever. Will you take care of her for me or not?” I was starting to panic, I needed as many people as possible keeping an eye on her and if Nora was wasting my time then I would be rather upset.

Her laughter sounded down the phone for a moment before she composed herself. “I would love nothing more than to keep an eye out for the woman who has managed to capture your affections. Don’t think of it as cashing in the favour, as I’m dying to meet her. The others will be so jealous. Tell her I will see her inside Felipe’s mansion.”

“I will do so, thank you.” We ended our call and I scrolled through my contacts once more, finding Isabel’s number and hitting the call button.

“Godric!” Isabel’s Spanish accent graced my ears. It had been far too long since I had spoken to my old nest mate. I missed her enthusiasm regarding humans and the ridiculous, yet entertaining, human TV shows she always used to make me watch with her.

“Isabel, how did you know it was me?” I frowned.

“Caller ID. It’s the way forward. How are you?” She explained.

“Ah, I see. I’m very well thank you, how about yourself?” I responded politely. Although my age meant most vampires immediately gave me the respect I deserved, I found myself enjoying earning it. If there was one thing I had learnt during my human years while I had been with Ata, apart from the fact that I loved her of course, it was that manners could get you places.

“I’m wonderful, what can I do for you?” Isabel’s cheery response travelled through the phone.

“Do you have plans for Friday night?” I jumped right in, knowing that with Isabel it was best to be forward with her.

For a moment I could hear the shuffling of papers until finally, Isabel replied. “No I don’t, why what’s up? Are you coming back to Dallas?” Her voice took on an excited tone as she reached her final question.

“I’m afraid not, Isabel. I’m in Las Vegas at the moment. I was wondering if you would you like to attend a party on Friday night?” I pitched the idea to her.

“What’s the catch?” Her quick response made me smile. For the 100+ years that I had been the Sheriff of Dallas, Isabel had been my second in command, and over that long period of time, she had come to know me very well.

“Felipe de Castro is throwing some sort of soirée at his mansion, and only those of political power may go. My twice bonded is attending as she holds a position of power and as I no longer have an area I am not allowed to attend with her. Felipe wants to sink his fangs into her, and I cannot be there to protect her should he try anything, I was hoping you would be able to keep an eye out for her while I cannot.”

Silence. I was met with silence for a moment before Isabel’s laughter echoed down the line. “You’ve twice bonded? And she has more power than you? That’s priceless! In all my time knowing you, you have never bonded yourself to another vampire for any reason. What’s so special about her?”

I had to suppress a growl as Isabel questioned what made my lover so different than the rest. “I have known her ever since my human years and she is not a vampire, Isabel. She is fae.” I stated proudly.

There was a commotion on the other end of the line and the sound of a thud before scrambling met my eardrums. “Fae?” Isabel whispered, awe evident in her tone.

“Dropped the phone, did we?” I couldn’t help but smirk, Isabel had been a bit of a klutz in her human years and unfortunately, for her, the trait had carried over into her undead life.

“Shush Godric,” she scolded gently causing me to laugh, “I would be honoured to take care of the little faery that has captured your affections, maybe she’ll even be able to tell me a few secrets about you,” Isabel teased. I had always been fond of the Spanish vampiress; she had the right balance of viciousness and tenderness, sprinkled with a hint of playfulness. It was one of the reasons why I had readily accepted her into my nest.

“Good, see if you can have yourself on the next flight to Vegas, you’ll probably get here during the day I’m afraid, but I can have a car take you from the airport to our location,” I instructed, hearing Isabel logging into her computer to book her flights.

“Oh, and Isabel?”

The typing stopped as she gave me her full attention. “Yes?”

“You know my safe? I was wondering if you could please bring with you the black box that’s inside of it? It’s very important, please keep it on your person at all times,” I added as an extra instruction, weighing my words with the importance of the object I wished for her to bring with her.

“Of course, I promise. I’ll finish up my duties here, hand over to my second and then jump on the next flight. I’ll see you at sunset!” She cheerily said her goodbye before we both hung up.

With my beloved taken care of, I returned to the living area in time to hear Oscar’s next question. “If you’re both faeries, how old are you?” he looked between Ata and Sookie before over to me, silently acknowledging my presence. Returning to my former seat on the sofa, I pulled Ata into my side and she, in turn, dragged Oscar with her. The young boy settled into a comfortable position at her side.

“I’m only 27,” Sookie responded with a hint of dejection. Compared to everyone else in the nest she was by far the youngest. We all tried to treat her as if she were the same age as us all, though, but it was obvious at times that she disliked being the ‘baby’ of the group so to speak.

“Hey, at least you reached 27 human years, I only got to 21.” Oscar shrugged, giving Sookie a broad smile. The baby vampire was trying to comfort her, to make her feel like there was nothing wrong with being the youngest.

“How old are you in vampire years?” Sookie tentatively inquired. I could feel Eric’s curiosity piqued through our bond, and I was certain it matched that of my own.

“Five, though my Maker wouldn’t let me out of the house for the first few years. He taught me how to feed and that was about it.” He shrugged although the sorrow in his voice was evident. He’d been turned and taught nothing at all and it was a shame really.

Oscar turned his head to Ata, awaiting her answer to his question. “I’m over 2000 years old, born in Egypt in 61BC,” my beloved stated proudly.

Oscar’s eyes widened in surprise and he leant forwards; “You’re an Egyptian?” He breathed. “Wait, Caesar’s Palace…your surname is Caesar yet you’re Egyptian, which means that...” the young vampire’s eyes widened even further, “Cleopatra was your mother!” He exclaimed. Eric and I couldn’t help but laugh at the shock and surprise evident on the young boy’s features. “You’re like, a piece of living history!”

“We’re all pieces of living history. Eric is over 1000 years old and Godric is over 2000 years old. The youngest of my children is just over 1000 years old, and the oldest is slightly older than me.” Ata explained to the young vampire, who had sat up straight by now and had his legs crossed neatly underneath him. During my phone call, he had removed his shoes so as not to dirty the sofas.

“You were a Viking, that much is obvious,” he stated to Eric, to which my blonde haired Childe nodded, a smug smile on his lips. He would always be a warrior at heart, and reminiscing about his people was something I knew he was fond of: He was proud of his heritage.

Oscar’s emerald eyes turned to me and for a moment he seemed to lose himself in contemplation. “I don’t exactly where you were from, but it was on the coast. You weren’t there for long, though, I can see how much you miss the water,” he stated.

I couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge that the boy had gleaned from his moment of observation and contemplation. “I was born in Gaul, in the area which you would know as modern day Belgium, in 60BC,” I told him.

“Did you know Ata in your human years?” He suddenly asked, sharing a glance between my love and myself.

“Yes, her father brought me over to Egypt and Ata chose me for her companion,” I answered truthfully, sensing the boys’ thirst for knowledge. I reached out to Ata, running my fingers through her hair as I recalled the day she’d chosen me to be her companion.

“You still owe me a story, Ata,” Sookie’s gentle voice drifted across to us.

Ata raised her head, smiling at her cousin fondly. “Yes, I believe I promised you tales of my people. What would you like to know?”

Sookie’s lips pursed together in contemplation for a moment as Eric stroked her hair out of her face. I took the opportunity to drop a kiss on Ata’s shoulder, which earned me a beautiful smile from her.

“What did you do for fun? Did you have parties and did you go on outings? How did you fill your days?” Sookie finally chose her subject. I could, of course, remember the days I had spent with Ata, all the activities we had done together. It would be a wonderful time to reminisce.

Sookie settled herself into Eric, who had leant forward somewhat. I could feel the curiosity in our bond and couldn’t help but smile. It appeared that my Childe was taking fondly to my bonded. Oscar had moved from his spot on the couch, seating himself in front of the sofa Sookie and Eric were sat upon, his back straight and his eyes burning with curiosity too. Cautiously, with her eyes glued to Eric to gauge his reaction, Sookie leant down a little to ruffle the boy’s bangs in a playful gesture. I could feel Eric’s slight annoyance though he allowed the gesture, sensing the fondness Sookie had taken to the inexperienced vampire. In some ways, I could see why she would care for him; he’d been thrown into this new world and knew nothing of it. He was exactly where she had been the moment she had met Compton.

“We used to tell stories to one another, sometimes they were passed down through generations, or other times the storyteller would make them up on the spot. We were known for our imagination and our creativity so to many the art of storytelling was a favourite pastime. Most of our stories were told orally, but the problem with this was that they could change depending on the storytellers’ personal agenda, skills and interests, as well as the reaction of their audience. Our stories took the forms of poetry, sing-alongs or even idle gossip; we weren’t too fussed with which format they were in, so long as we got to hear them. Our stories were closely linked with life lessons or our Gods. It was a way to help people learn but entertain them at the same time,” Ata shared, her gaze flickering to the three excited faces opposite her.

“Will you tell us a story, please?” Sookie begged, grinning at her cousin.

With a gentle laugh, Ata consented, “Of course, but of what?”

“Your Gods,” Eric was quick to respond. My Childe had grown up in his human years with tales of Thor, Odin and Loki bouncing through his intelligent mind. It only made sense that he was curious about Ata’s Gods.

“I’ll tell you the story of our creation then, how Re, our sun God, took revenge on mankind and how Isis, the Goddess of motherhood, magic and fertility, tricked Re into telling her his secret name.” Ata started, I could feel her happiness and excitement bouncing through our bond and it pleased me greatly that she was sharing the history of her people with our family and that she was returning to the world she had come from. Her happiness was infectious and I could no longer hold back my smile. My mind drifted to the day she had first told me the coming tale. We had been young, around twelve or so, and it had been a very hot day. We had sat on the cold marble floor of the throne room together, alone in the vast space as her mother had been elsewhere for the day. Ata had taken my hands in her own, rubbing them together as she’d leant in so our faces were inches apart. She had recounted the story to me with nothing short of excitement and awe in her beautiful blue eyes. It had been the first time she had shared it with anyone; she had only learnt it herself the day before. Thinking back now, I could easily identify it as the moment when I had finally admitted to myself that I had some rather large feelings for the young Princess.

“In the beginning, before there was any land of Egypt, all was darkness, and there was nothing but a great waste of water called Nun. The power of Nun was such that there arose out of the darkness a great shining egg, and this was Re. Now Re was all-powerful, and he could take many forms. His power and the secret of it lay in his hidden name; but if he spoke other names, that which he named came into being.

"I am Khepera at the dawn, and Re at noon, and Atum in the evening," he said. And the sun rose and passed across the sky and set for the first time.

"Then he named Shu, and the first winds blew; he named Tefnut the spitter, and the first rain fell. Next, he named Geb, and the earth came into being; he named the Goddess Nut, and she was the sky arched over the earth with her feet on one horizon and her hands on the other; he named Hapi, and the great River Nile flowed through Egypt and made it fruitful.

“After this, Re named all things that are upon the earth and they grew. Last of all he named mankind, and there were men and women in the land of Egypt,” Ata’s voice had taken on a soft tone, caressing her words as they spilt from her lips. Although I had heard this story in my human years, and it had been Ata who had told me of it, I still found myself ensnared in her tale, listening avidly along with my Childe, Sookie and Oscar.

After a brief pause, Ata continued. “Then Re took on the shape of a man and became the first Pharaoh, ruling over the whole country for thousands and thousands of years, and giving such harvests that forever afterwards my people spoke of the good things which happened in the time of Re.

“But, being in the form of a man, Re grew old. In time men no longer feared him or obeyed his laws. They laughed at him, saying: ‘Look at Re! His bones are like silver, his flesh like gold, his hair is the colour of lapis lazuli!’

“Re was angry when he heard this, and he was angrier still at the evil deeds which men were doing in disobedience to his laws. So, he called together the Gods whom he had made - Shu and Tefnut and Geb and Nut - and he also summoned Nun. Soon the Gods gathered about Re in his Secret Place, and the Goddesses also. But mankind knew nothing of what was happening and continued to jeer at Re and to break his commandments. Then Re spoke to Nun before the assembled gods: "Eldest of the Gods, you who made me; and you Gods whom I have made: look upon mankind who came into being at a glance of my Eye. See how men plot against me; hear what they say of me; tell me what I should do to them. For I will not destroy mankind until I have heard what you advise."

“Then Nun said: "My son Re, the God greater than he who made him and mightier than those whom he has created, turn your mighty Eye upon them and send destruction upon them in the form of your daughter, the Goddess Sekhmet."

“Re answered: "Even now fear is falling upon them and they are fleeing into the desert and hiding in the mountains in terror at the sound of my voice.” “Send against them the glance of your Eye in the form Sekhmet!” cried all the other Gods and Goddesses, bowing before Re until their foreheads touched the ground.” Ata’s voice turned dramatic and I couldn’t help but notice how Eric, Sookie and Oscar had all leant forward some more, Sookie’s eyes were wide in anticipation, Eric’s lips parted in curiosity and Oscar had reverted back to the human habit of breathing.

After another dramatic pause, my beloved continued with her tale. “So, at the terrible glance from the Eye of Re, his daughter came into being, the fiercest of all Goddesses. Like a lion, she rushed upon her prey, and her chief delight was in slaughter, and her pleasure was in the blood. At the bidding of Re, she came into Upper and Lower Egypt to slay those who had scorned and disobeyed him: she killed them among the mountains which lie on either side of the Nile, and down beside the river, and in the burning deserts. All whom she saw she slew, rejoicing in slaughter and the taste of blood.

“Re looked out over the land and saw what Sekhmet had done. Then he called to her, saying: ‘Come, my daughter, and tell me how you have obeyed my commands.’ Sekhmet answered with the terrible voice of a lioness as she tears her prey: ‘By the life which you have given me, I have indeed done vengeance on mankind, and my heart rejoices.’ Now for many nights, the Nile ran red with blood, and Sekhmet's feet were red as she went hither and thither through all the land of Egypt slaying and slaying.

“Re looked out over the earth once more, and now his heart was stirred with pity for men, even though they had rebelled against him. But none could stop the cruel Goddess Sekhmet, not even Re himself: she must cease from the slaying of her own accord - and Re saw that this could only come about through cunning.

“So, he gave his command: ‘Bring before me swift messengers who will run upon the earth as silently as shadows and with the speed of the storm winds.’ When these were brought he said to them: ‘Go as fast as you can up the Nile to where it flows fiercely over the rocks and among the islands of the First Cataract; go to the isle that is called Elephantine and bring from it a great store of the red ochre which is to be found there.’

“The messengers sped on their way and returned with the blood-red ochre to Heliopolis, the city of Re where stands the stone obelisks with points of gold that are like fingers pointing to the sun. It was the night when they came to the city, but all day the women of Heliopolis had been brewing beer as Re bade them. Re came to where the beer stood waiting in seven thousand jars, and the Gods came with him to see how, by his wisdom, he would save mankind. "Mingle the red ochre of Elephantine with the barley-beer," said Re, and it was done, so that the beer gleamed red in the moonlight like the blood of men. "Now take it to the place where Sekhmet proposes to slay men when the sun rises," said Re. And while it was still night the seven thousand jars of beer were taken and poured out over the fields so that the ground was covered to the depth of nine inches - three times the measure of the palm of a man's hand - with the strong beer, whose other name is ‘sleep-maker.’”

Another pause, another sharp intake of breath from Oscar, in anticipation. Ata had indeed inherited the skill of storytelling.

“When the day came, Sekhmet the terrible came also, licking her lips at the thought of the men whom she would slay. She found the place flooded and no living creature in sight; but she saw the beer which was the colour of blood, and she thought it was blood indeed - the blood of those whom she had slain. Then she laughed with joy, and her laughter was like the roar of a lioness, hungry for the kill. Thinking that it was indeed blood, she stooped and drank. Again, and yet again she drank, laughing with delight; and the strength of the beer mounted to her brain so that she could no longer slay. At last, she came reeling back to where Re was waiting; that day she had not killed even a single man.

“Then Re said: ‘You come in peace, sweet one.’ And her name was changed to Hathor, and her nature was changed also to the sweetness of love and the strength of desire. And henceforth Hathor laid low men and women only with the great power of love. But forever after her, Priestesses drank, in her honour, the beer of Heliopolis coloured with the red ochre of Elephantine when they celebrated her festival each New Year.

“So, mankind was saved, and Re continued to rule, old though he was. But, the time was drawing near when he must leave the earth to reign forever in the heavens, letting the younger Gods rule in his place. For dwelling in the form of a man, of a Pharaoh of Egypt, Re was losing his wisdom; yet he continued to reign, and no one could take his power from him since that power dwelt in his secret name which none knew but himself. If only anyone could discover his Name of Power, Re would reign no longer on earth; but only by magic arts was this possible.” Ata paused, glancing between Sookie and Oscar before looking to Eric and I. I offered her a warm smile of encouragement, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Turning to face the three opposite her, Ata launched back into her tale. “Geb and Nut had children: these were the younger Gods whose day had come to rule, and their names were Osiris and Isis, Nephthys and Seth. Of these, Isis was the wisest: she was cleverer than a million men; her knowledge was greater than that of a million of the noble dead. She knew all things in heaven and earth, except only for the Secret Name of Re, and that she now set herself to learn by guile.

“Now Re was growing older every day. As he passed through the land of Egypt, his head shook from side to side with age, his jaw trembled, and he dribbled at the mouth, as do the very old among men.” Ata nudged my side playfully, causing the two vampires and the faery opposite us to chuckle at her teasing.

Pushing her love for me through our bond, she continued. “As his spittle fell upon the ground it made mud, and this Isis took in her hands and kneaded together as if it had been dough. Then she formed it into the shape of a serpent, making the first cobra - the Uraeus, which ever after was the symbol of royalty worn by the Pharaohs.

“Isis placed the first cobra in the dust of the road by which Re passed each day as he went through his two kingdoms of Upper and Lower Egypt. As Re passed by, the cobra bit him and then vanished into the grass. But the venom of its bite coursed through his veins, and for a while, Re was speechless, save for one great cry of pain, which rang across the earth from the eastern to the western horizon. The Gods who followed him crowded around, asking: "What is it? What ails you?" But he could find no words; his lips trembled and he shuddered in all his limbs, while the poison spread over his body as the Nile spread over Egypt at the inundation.

“When at last he could speak, Re said: ‘help me, you whom I have made. Something has hurt me, and I do not know what it is. I created all things, yet this thing I did not make. It is a pain such as I have never known before, and no other pain is equal to it. Yet who can hurt me? For none know my Secret Name which is hidden in my heart, giving me all power and guarding me against the magic of both wizard and witch. Nevertheless, as I passed through the world, that I have created, through the two lands that are my special care, something stung me. It is like fire, yet is not fire; it is like water and not water. I burn and I shiver, while all my limbs tremble. So, call before me all the Gods who have skill in healing and knowledge of magic, and wisdom that reaches to the heavens.’

“Then all the Gods came to Re, weeping and lamenting, at the terrible ailment that had befallen him. With them came Isis, the healer, the Queen of magic, who breathes the breath of life and knows words to revive those who are dying. And she said: ‘What is it, divine father? Has a snake bitten you? Has a creature of your own creating lifted up its head against you? I will drive it out by the magic that is mine, and make it tremble and fall down before your glory.’

"’I went by the usual way through my two lands of Egypt,’ answered Re, ‘for I wished to look upon all that I had made. And as I went, a snake that I did not see, a snake that I had not created bit me. Now I burn as if with fire and shiver as if my veins were filled with water, and the sweat runs down my face as it runs down the faces of men on the hottest days of summer.’

"’Tell me your Secret Name,’ said Isis in a sweet, soothing voice. ‘Tell it me, divine father; for only by speaking your name in my spells can I cure you.’

“Then Re spoke the many names that were his: ‘I am Maker, Heaven and Earth.’ He said. ‘I am Builder of the Mountains. I am Source of the Waters throughout the entire world. I am Light and Darkness. I am Creator of the Great River of Egypt. I am the Kindler of the Fire that burns in the sky; yes, I am Khepera in the morning, Re at the noontide, and Atum in the evening.’

“But Isis said never a word and the poison had its way in the veins of Re. For she knew that he had told her only the names which all men knew and that his Secret Name, the Name of Power, still lay hidden in his heart.” Ata paused again, glancing between the three opposite her and then turned to me, “At last she said,” Ata’s tone changed, and I could tell from our bond that in that moment she had slipped into the role of Isis: Her mother had believed herself to be Isis reincarnated, so Ata was seen as Isis’s daughter. "You know well that the name which I need to learn is not among those which you have spoken. Come, tell me the Secret Name; for if you do the poison will come forth and you will have an end of pain.’ The poison burned with a great burning, more powerful than any flame of fire, and Re cried out at last.” She paused, watching with me with a hopeful expression.

I took my cue. "Let the Name of Power pass from my heart into the heart of Isis! But before it does, swear to me that you will tell it to no other save only the son whom you will have, whose name shall be Horus. And bind him first with such an oath that the name will remain with him and be passed on to no other gods or men." I replied, recounting the story in my own mind with her.

Ata’s eyes switched back to the two vampires opposite us before they settled on Sookie; the young telepath’s eyes were wide. “Isis the great magician swore the oath, and the knowledge of the Name of Power passed from the heart of Re into hers. Then she said: ‘By the name which I know, let the poison go from Re for ever!’

“So, it passed from him and he had peace. But he reigned upon earth no longer. Instead, he took his place in the high heavens, travelling each day across the sky in the likeness of the sun itself, and by night crossing the underworld of Amenti in the Boat of Re, and passing through the twelve divisions of Duat where many dangers lurked. Yet Re passes through safely, and with him, he takes those souls of the dead who know all the charms and prayers and words that must be said. And so that a man might not go unprepared for his voyage in the Boat of Re, my people painted all the scenes of that journey on the walls of the tombs of the Pharaohs, with all the knowledge that was written in The Book of the Dead, of which a copy was always buried in the grave of lesser men so that they too might read and come safely to the land beyond the west, where the dead dwell.” Ata ended with a flourish.

“The moral of the story? A man may hold all of the power, but it only takes one woman to throw him off his game, to claim the power for her own. We are their downfall, and that makes us the most powerful of all.” Ata’s attention turned to her cousin, whom she offered a smile.

“Female empowerment,” Sookie murmured, snapping herself out of her awe at the tale. So few had ever heard the stories of old, as so few remained to share them. It was both a great honour and a great tragedy for my love to be sharing the stories of her people with us.

“Female empowerment,” Ata confirmed.

“You told the story of Re and didn’t wait for me? You know it’s my favourite,” Ari’s voice broke through our group. The dark-haired vampire was leant against the elevator, Egor and Agmund at his sides.

“You have heard it countless times, my son,” Ata pointed out gently.

A smile graced Ari’s features and he laughed quietly, “But I would gladly hear it again.”

With a roll of her eyes, Ata’s attention turned back to the youngest vampire in the room. “Bed for you now, little one. You have had a long night.”

A pout crossed Oscar’s features at the mention of bed. I had to stop myself from laughing at how much she was treating him like a human child. “My bedtime is when the sun comes up.” He pointed out.

“I know, but I want you to settle into your temporary room and feel at ease here before slipping into your slumber for the day. Now go, Ari will take you to the room he shares with Khai, you will be safe there.” She ordered in a soft tone, glancing to Ari who offered his hand down to the baby vamp. Oscar cautiously took it, allowing the older vampire to pull him up onto his feet.

Oscar rocked on his heels for a moment before giving in to whatever had been troubling him. In two strides he was before Ata, pulling her into his embrace. “Thank you,” He whispered in her ear, pulling back to offer her a small smile.

With the tenderness only a mother could have, my Ata placed a kiss upon the young vampire’s forehead. “There is no need to thank me, little one. Now go, rest, I will see you at sunset.” She ruffled his bangs before shooing him out of the room, along with Ari. Egor and Agmund had taken their places on either side of the elevator doors, standing straight and tall.

Ata’s attention shifted to my Childe and Sookie who had risen from their positions on the sofa. Sookie was stifling a yawn. Copying their actions, I stood too. “Thank you for sharing, Ata,” Sookie spoke softly, embracing her cousin before taking a step back.

“I am always happy to share stories of my people with you all. Perhaps Eric will share a tale or two of his own with us tomorrow?” my loves blue eyes turned to meet the cerulean ones of my Childe.

“I would love nothing more,” he stated, and I could feel the sincerity of his words through our bond.

“I believe there is much you both need to speak about alone before the sun rises for the day, so we’ll leave you be. Goodnight,” Ata graciously bid Sookie and Eric farewell, for the time being, offering her cousin one more hug before nodding her head at Eric, who returned the gesture. Although Eric was the picture of calm, I could feel his burning curiosity and his underlying worry and anger. He had no idea about whatever was going to be broached in the upcoming talk between himself and his bonded, but I knew he would be discussing with Sookie her high-handed volunteering of his help. I pushed strength through our bond, wanting my Childe to know I could offer him some comfort. He readily accepted it. Although I loved my Childe, such show of affection as a hug had been long ago ruled out between us. We had no issue with it in general, but it was something that felt awkward between us. Instead I, too, nodded in his direction and he dropped his head in a bow. My Childe had always been fiercely loyal and respectful, and I loved him even more for it. Not quite having such a familiar relationship with Sookie as my Ata did, I offered her a nod too, which she graciously returned.

Slipping my hand into Ata’s we moved through the living area together, out into the corridor and finally into our bedroom, where the moment the door was shut I had her pinned to it with my body, my lips attacking hers with a sweet and passionate kiss.

“Carissimus,” I pulled away to purr as she regained the breath I had stolen from her.

“Cridio,” she responded in a whisper, her lips meeting mine once more.


	38. Nobody But You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT - Mentions of childhood sexual abuse in this chapter, but nothing descriptive/graphic.

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
 _Don't you know that you can call on me baby_ , _all you gotta do is say you will_  
 _Coz I'm ready just to love you and put an end to all your doubt._  
 _I know we can work it out,_ _coz I don't want to be with nobody but you._  
 _No, no I don't want to be with no one but you._  
 _I want to be wrapped up in the arms of my loving man_ , _rock me in your arms like I know you can._  
 _Man, I love you, so put an end to your fantasy or you just might, you just might blow it all._  
 _Get yourself together and, baby,_ _when you do, you're going to see I'll be true to you.  
~ Nobody But You, Wendy Matthews_

My telepathy had meant that I had never been able to fully appreciate school while I’d been growing up. Of course, I had graduated, and I had a high school diploma to show for it, but lessons were difficult and large groups of people had caused numerous headaches over the years. It was only once I had perfected my mental shields that school became easier, but by then it was too late to learn anything.

Ata’s story had been interesting, to say the least; I hadn’t the first clue about the Egyptians. I knew that they built the pyramids and that they mummified their deceased but that was as far as my knowledge went. The introduction of numerous Egyptian Gods and Goddesses had me baffled, how on earth could Ata remember them all? I knew I’d love her story the moment I asked her for one, and I was certain little Oscar would have adored it too, given how much he seemed to worship the ground Ata walked upon. However, I hadn’t been anticipating my Viking’s reaction. He had been just as enthralled with the tale as I had been. My Viking had a thirst for knowledge or simply loved to be told stories, maybe both.

I hadn’t anticipated the affection I had developed for the young vampire, he already held some affection for Ata and Godric, given the manner in which he spoke to them, but he had readily accepted Eric and me and had even stood up to my vampire. Although some would have seen the act as foolish I saw it as brave, after all, I had stood up to him to on many occasions.

As Ata and Godric bid us goodnight, I caught a stray strand of Ata’s thoughts. There was going to be some making up this evening for the little spat earlier on. The thought pulled a smile from me. A year ago, I would have cringed hearing Ata thinking about sex, but I had learnt, now that I had experienced it, that it was a natural part of life. The fact that Godric cherished Ata so much, and she returned that same adoration and love warmed me. It was nice to see them enjoying one another.

Eric’s eyes swung to me the moment my cousin and Godric left the room. “What is it you wish to speak about, lover?” Eric questioned his face a mask of calm. Our bond gave him away, though; I could feel his worry, his fear, concern, and his anger? What had made him angry?

“It’s nothing bad, Eric. I just think we need to discuss a few things about the past and what we want for the future. I know now isn’t a great time, given the threats coming our way, but I have this feeling that if we share our worries or our thoughts with one another then we’ll come out of this stronger.” I explained, refusing to tear my eyes away from my Viking’s. A few years ago, I would have run away from such a conversation, but I felt this was too important to simply brush under the rug.

Leading my Viking into the bedroom, I decided that it would be best to change out of my day clothes. I hadn’t even made it to the closet when Eric’s anger boiled over, “Sookie,” he hissed at me, “have you lost your mind? Me? Mentor a vampire? One I barely know? One I did not choose for myself?”

I turned to face Eric. This was what he’d been angry about earlier? I just wanted to give poor Oscar the best chance possible to survive in such a cutthroat world. It’s not like I’d volunteered Eric to dance in a Broadway play wearing pink spandex or anything!

“I…I…I’m sorry Eric! I didn’t know,” I started to say, not entirely sure where I was going with my response, but he interrupted me before I could say anything more, the anger painted on his face. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, and I so did not want to cry. Not right now, not in front of an angry vampire.

“You did know Sookie,” Eric snapped back. I could see him barely managing not to shout. “You want what Ata has. You see how happy she and her boys are, and you want that for yourself. You want a large family of people who like you for you, who will treat you as you deserve to be treated, and I have no argument with that. What I find fault with is you volunteering me to mentor the young vampire instead of talking it over with me first and letting me decide for myself if it is something I want as well.” I was confused. What? He thinks I want what Ata has? Maybe, she had all those people loving her before, and she’s got vampires who love her now. And Godric. What do I have? Jason? Hah! He may be my brother, and I love him, but my wants and needs don’t even come in second place in his life.

“As you have not so gently pointed out to me many times since we met, a relationship is not one sided, it is about compromise, it is give and take, it is making decisions TOGETHER, not separately. Why is it I must consult you when a decision needs to be made, yet you, you…” Eric’s anger was rising; I could feel it in our bond. He turned and stalked to the window. I moved to stand beside him, not bothering to hide my tears, in a hope of offering him comfort, but he turned suddenly, startling me with his speed. Damn vamp speed. “Sookie,” he growled, “You are the one who throws around words such as high-handed when I do things without discussing them with you first. I am calling you high-handed for the very same thing. When you learned it was I who bought your house and fixed it up, you didn’t thank me or even take the time to appreciate the time and work put into the restoration: You called me high-handed instead and tried to rescind my invitation.” Me? High-handed? I shook my head at his words. I’m not high-handed. Sure, maybe I could have talked to him first about mentoring Oscar, but the baby vamp needs the help.

“At every turn, when I try to do something nice for you, to show you that I care, to show you that I want to take care of you, you throw it back at me and make me wonder what I could have been thinking of. Doing something nice for a human?” He scoffed, stalking out of the room.

I ran after him as he left our bedroom, tears still streaming down my cheeks, but before I could reach him the elevator door was closing between us.

It felt like forever as I waited for the elevator to come back up, but once it did I entered and pounded the button for the ground floor, which didn’t make the thing move any quicker. I sighed in frustration as the doors finally closed and I started to descend. As soon as I exited the elevator a wall of werewolves and vampires met me. “And just where do you think you’re going, Sookie?” Egor asked.

I growled as I try to shove my way past the wall of flesh, but none of them would get out of my way! “Move!” I almost screamed at them.

Agmund smiled and shook his head. “You’re part of our responsibility while you’re Ata’s guest. Your vampire is not with you and we have not received notice that you are leaving so,” he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing back into the elevator, “we will accompany you back upstairs.”

“But…” I started, but Agmund and Egor simply stepped into the elevator and blocked the entrance as one of them pressed the button for the penthouse.

When the door opened again, they stepped aside and waited for me to exit before they got off the elevator. They stood there like stone statues in front of the door so I couldn’t slip past them and go back downstairs.

I gave Egor’s chest a light thump, wanting him to let me past, but I realised that he might not be as forgiving as Eric. I didn’t think my cousin would like it very much either.

I slumped my way into the living room and slouched down into one of the chairs facing the elevator; I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at my jailors. They just stood there, offering me blank expressions. Their lack of interaction left me alone with my thoughts.

_Have I chased him away? Is he going to come back? Will I get a chance to apologise for my behaviour?_

Angry tears ran down my face, but I wiped them away with my hand, not caring about how I looked, or the fact that two vampires were seeing me at my worst.

_Great going, Stackhouse! You may have just run off the best thing to ever happen to you, and you have no one to blame but yourself!_

I growled at my conscience. _Shut up!_ I screamed inside my head. _It’s not like I don’t already know that! Tell me how to fix it if you’re so smart._

The stone statues moved aside suddenly as the elevator dinged. I looked up and practically flew at Eric as he stepped into the room. “Eric!” I yelled as I jumped into his arms and buried my face in his neck, relieved that he’d come back and angry with myself for making him leave in the first place.

He stroked my back and held me to him as he walked, and I found myself being set on my feet in our bedroom. I couldn’t stop the hitch in my voice as I asked him, “Where were you? I was so afraid you’d left for good.” The tears were subsiding now, but I still had the sniffles and I was sure my eyes were bloodshot. I no doubt looked a hot mess.

Eric didn’t seem to care though as he reassured me, “No, Sookie. I have no plans to leave you, but I did need time to cool off before I said or did something I would later regret, so I went for a quick flight to cool down.”

My voice shook as I asked him, “Eric, please, please promise me that when you need to leave you’ll tell me? I’ve lost so many people, been made fun of all my life because of this,” I pointed at my temple to let him know what I was referencing, “this **curse** ,” I spat out. “I couldn’t stand it if you left me too. Losing you would absolutely break me. I don’t think I would ever recover.”

He opened his arms to me and I practically became a part of him. “I promise you Sookie, I will tell you when I need to calm down,” he vowed.

I turned and gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek before I moved to the closet to get my pyjamas. I looked up for a moment, and all I could see was a quick flash of Eric’s gorgeous butt as he swayed his hips and climbed into bed. He laughed at me as I turned bright red. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before min kära,”

I shook my head as I headed for the bathroom, “I know Eric, but still…” I said as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I changed quickly, leaving my day clothes in the bathroom. I would deal with them tomorrow.

“But still, what, Sookie? Do you think you were born wearing a robe and slippers?” I could hear Eric tease through the door.

I remained silent. Of course, I knew I hadn’t been born wearing a robe and slippers, but a naked Eric was a distracting Eric!

“No Eric,” I mocked as I opened the bathroom door, having finished changing. “I don’t think I was born in a robe and slippers. I do, however, have some modesty and prefer not to see others in their birthday suits! Thank you very much!” I playfully huffed as I threw back my side of the covers, getting into bed and curling up against Eric’s side, but not before flicking the lights off.

We were quiet for a short while, but our earlier conversation was still stuck in my mind. I was tired, but Eric deserved an apology. “Eric,” I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

“Hmmmmm?” He hummed, his hand moving to play with my hair. I noticed that he did it a lot, always played with my hair or stroked it. _Must be some crazy Viking thing._

“I really am sorry for volunteering you without asking first. It was high-handed of me, you were right. I’ll try to talk to you about things before I volunteer you to do something from now on,” I vowed, raising a hand to cover my mouth as I yawned.

Eric’s love and reassurance through our bond were confirmation that my apology had been accepted. “Aren’t you cute, all cuddled up next to your vampire?” He teased, not dwelling on our argument. Fingers splayed across his stomach, I lightly dragged my nails over his pale skin, enjoying the way he shuddered.

I looked up, finding Eric’s eyes in the darkness. “Not really,” I sassed as I suffered from another yawn.

Eric’s deep chuckle reverberated through his chest and I settled, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

My eyes opened slowly; the room was as dark as it should be. The thought of any light entering the room and hurting Eric as he rested terrified me. I stretched languorously and looked at the clock. _What? I slept the whole day away!_

I rolled over and smiled, my gorgeous vampire was beside me, still asleep. I sighed contentedly and ran my finger down his well-defined chest to the start of his happy trail; my bladder decided to be a bitch and had had enough of being ignored. I sighed. Later, I’ll carry on later.

By the time I had finished my morning business, even though it was almost dark, I felt much better. I smiled as I left the bathroom, and when I caught sight of Eric an evil smirk settled itself on my lips.

It was nearly time for him to wake so I tiptoed across the room, eyeing my destination and licking my lips in anticipation. I pulled back the covers and my breath hitched. He was so beautiful. Whether he was awake or asleep made no difference, he was beautiful to me all the time, but right then, with what I had in mind, he was absolutely breath taking.

I stood there, watching my vampire sleep, and my hand decided to speed things up a little. I reached out and lightly scraped my fingernails along Eric’s manhood, being careful not to hurt him. I giggled a little as it twitched under my touch, which only brought my thoughts about what I wanted to do to him into clearer focus.

Again I lightly raked him with my fingernails before I sighed happily, climbing up onto the bed and settling myself on my knees between his legs. I eyed him, trying to decide how I was going to go about waking Eric in the most pleasurable way possible. My smirk widened. I leant over and very gently placed a wet kiss on the tip of his member, feeling it twitch again, which only served to encourage my lascivious thoughts.

I grasped his length and ran my hand up and down, enjoying the feel of his silky softness sliding along my palm before I took him in my mouth and played my tongue over the tip, before taking him in deeper as I continued to stroke my hand along the length not yet in my mouth.

I groaned at the feel of him in my mouth, and was surprised when he twitched harder than before: He must be waking up. I slid my mouth further down his shaft, still stroking slowly, and began to suck ever so gently, relishing in the thought that Eric would no doubt enjoy being woken in such a way.

As my head bobbed up and down in sync with my hand, which was still stroking his hard length, my other hand gently grasped his balls and started gently rolling and squeezing them.

I heard a puff of breath coming from the head of the bed and smiled around his length as my tongue stroked him.

“Mmmmm,” Eric growled. “Sookie,” his voice was raspy as our bond snapped to life, filled with his lust. My name was the only coherent thing I heard him say for quite some time as I continued to play and experiment with my Viking. When he finally roared my name with his release I swallowed, not wanting to waste a drop.

Sitting up, I smiled, and was greeted with a content grin from my vampire, “Mmmmm, Sookie,” he said as he reached down and pulled me up against his body, nestling his now spent member between my thighs. “You can wake me like that anytime you like.”

Blushing, I pulled the sheet up over us; it was a little chilly in the room. “I’m glad you liked it.”

He shook his head and his grin widened as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. “I didn’t just like it, min kära. I loved it. Now, I believe you wanted to have a talk last night, but my anger got the better of me. Why don’t we do that now, before we go and meet up with the others?”

I nodded and rolled off him, sitting up a little and leaning back against the headboard. I wanted to remain sprawled across Eric’s chest, but this conversation was important.

“You’re starting to worry me, lover,” my vampire confessed, his voice laced with a multitude of emotions I couldn’t even begin to fathom. I took his hands in mine, offering some physical comfort.

“I don’t want to worry you, Eric. You have nothing to worry about, I’m here with you and I wouldn’t change that for the world okay? There are just a few things I’d like to know and get off my chest,” I told him honestly; rubbing my thumbs over the back of his large, cool hands.

With a nod Eric slipped into silence, waiting for me to go first. I decided that I would start with the biggest topic, the one thing that had been nagging at me ever since Ata had mentioned it. “The third bond,” I started cautiously, last night’s argument fresh in my mind. “Why did you never mention that it would be practically like marriage?” I asked, hoping I had removed all hints of accusation from my tone.

My Viking sighed, a very human-like gesture, and clenched my hands a little tighter in his own. “I was going to discuss it with you after you and Pam had sorted things out between you, obviously, you did that last night, so this conversation comes as no surprise to me. I didn’t mention it before, however, because, I guess, I was worried about your reaction,” Eric shrugged. Was he worried about my reaction? Well, at least he was starting to understand that I didn’t take too kindly to high-handedness. Last night’s discussion hit me full force again, and I knew, without a doubt, that I could be just as high-handed as he could. I sighed in frustration. I was about to open my mouth to tell him how I felt when he let go of one of my hands, holding his hand up in a gesture asking me to wait for a moment: Shutting my mouth, I complied.

“I was worried about your reaction and how you would take it. I love you Sookie, you know that, and I’ve never wanted to bond with someone even once as much as I do you. I know, though, that to you, marriage is different." He gave me an affectionate smile before continuing.

"In my human days, I was forced to marry, it was an obligation: It was never for love. With you though it’s different. I want to bind myself to you, and you to me, in every possible way, be it a marriage of my kind, a marriage in the way of the fae, or a human marriage. I will not allow anyone to take you from me.” His voice took on a firm and slightly aggressive tone as he ended his speech. It felt good to be wanted so badly, to have someone as beautiful and strong as Eric want someone like me. I’d grown up being called a ‘freak’ or ‘crazy Sookie’ and now my life was so much better than any of theirs. With supernaturals I no longer felt like a freak, nor did I feel crazy: I felt accepted and cherished, and Eric always made sure to tell me how much he loved me every day.

“You don’t know how much it means to me, to know someone like you wants to bind themselves forever to someone like me. It’s just a lot for me to take in. I grew up with very few friends, listening to people’s taunts and name calling every day, I had to listen to how boys thought of me and at a young age I simply accepted that I would never get married, I would never have children, I would never get to have my white picket fence. The fact that you’re giving me a chance to get married, after believing for so long that it would never happen for me, it’s a lot for me to take in and believe.” I dropped my gaze to my lap, I went to pull my hands from Eric’s so I could fidget with them to work off some of my nervousness but his grip on me tightened a little: He wasn’t ready to let go, the thought of which caused a small smile to appear.

“I would give you the world if I could, my Sookie. Although bonding three times would be seen as a marriage of sorts, only by pledging with the knife would it be official and recognised by all supernatural beings all around the world. Should we bond three times no one would be able to take you from me on pain of death, no one would be able to taste you, or hurt you, or bond themselves to you. You would be mine, just mine” Eric explained.

Sighing, I shook my head. My Viking never learnt. “I don’t want to be possessed Eric, I’m not an asset.”

Something akin to anger flared across Eric’s eyes before disappearing, his displeasure reverberated through our bond, “I would never think of you as an asset, Sookie. I’ll admit that at first, I did, but no longer. You are your own person and I respect that about you, I love you for it. At the moment, though, those in the supernatural world see you as a possession. Only by bonding three times and pledging by the knife would others treat you as their equal. I’m sure, though, that there are times where you like to have your body possessed, yes?” he leered. Trust Eric to take a serious conversation and throw in a sexual innuendo.

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I chose to ignore it and focus on the seriousness of the subject. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I love you so much, but why would you want to bind yourself to me? I’m sure over the years you’ve had countless women, all far more beautiful and skilled than me. I’m just a waitress from a backwater town in Louisiana, nothing special,” I shrugged. I wasn’t playing the pity card or the guilt card, I was simply telling the truth. Eric had probably been with supermodels and heiresses in his 1,000 years, yet he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me. I wasn’t unfortunate looking if I did say so myself, but I wasn’t supermodel material either. I wasn’t particularly skilled in the bedroom, heck Bill had been a bit of a prude in the bedroom and we had only ever engaged in your regular old normal sex. The one night I’d spent with Eric, during his period of amnesia, had been far better than anything else in the world, far better than anything I could have imagined or pictured over the years.

“Oh, my Sookie,” Eric cooed, taking my face between his large palms, “I would have never thought that you would have believed so little about yourself given your fiery and passionate nature. Do you want to know why I want to bind myself to you? Why I love you?” he asked, stroking his thumbs across my cheekbones, his cerulean orbs blazing with compassion.

Giving a small nod of my head I felt a little embarrassed by my insecurity, but my Viking launched into the many reasons he loved me, and why he wanted to be with me forever. “You were tormented by your peers for your whole life, you were bullied and thought of in such cruel terms, yet you are still a good and honest person. Your heart is in the right place, you’re unselfish, you’re compassionate, and you’re affectionate to those you don’t know very well. Let us not forget that you’re always smiling, always making the best out of situations. My kind have done nothing but drag you into trouble, covet you and abuse you, and you still stand strong, you’re still willing to put up with us, you even rescue vampires who are complete strangers from the true death.

“You told me there was goodness in me that broke your heart, well; the goodness in you breaks mine. I merely existed before you, my Sookie, but now I’m living. I look forward to every night, unsure of what adventure it will bring. You surprise me and keep me on edge, and although at times you can infuriate me, as I infuriate you, I could never hate you, I could not love you. I don’t care that you believe yourself as ‘unskilled’ as other women because it means I get to teach you everything. No other has ever been able to wake me as you did tonight, because I have never shared a resting place with another, other than my Maker and my Progeny, and I will always treasure that. As selfish as it may seem, I will be the only one to ever be on the receiving end of your lovemaking, and that makes me a very happy vampire indeed,” he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead, another to my nose, and to each cheek, until finally he captured my lips with his own. There was no rush, we were simply savouring one another, and I could feel my tears as they rolled down my cheeks. Bill may have claimed to be romantic, but Eric was stealing his crown. I snorted, there was nothing to steal, really, since Eric was the King of the romantics. Bill could only hope to be in his shadow.

As we pulled away from our kiss, I couldn’t help but smile. Eric looked at me intuitively as his thumbs swept away my tears, which he popped into his mouth, groaning in appreciation at the taste.

“Is there something funny about what I just said, my Sookie? He asked, truly curious.

I shook my head, “Not really. A thought just flashed through my mind, that’s all,” I was too embarrassed to tell him my thoughts.

“Just what was this thought, my love?” He asked anyway, quirking an eyebrow.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands as I shook my head, “It’s too embarrassing.”

He took my hands in his again, and pulled them away from my face, “It’s just you and me in a soundproofed room, Sookie. There is nothing you could say or do which could make me think less of you.”

I sighed, “You really want to know?” He nodded his head as he brushed my knuckles with his thumbs. I sighed again, loudly, “Alright, you asked for it. I was just thinking that you are the King of romantics, Bill could only hope to be in your shadow.”

He laughed. I jerked my hands from his and scowled, but he took my hands back into his and captured my gaze, “I wasn’t laughing at you Sookie. I was laughing because I’m happy. I’m pleased that my woman is happy, and that she enjoys the attention of her vampire as much as I enjoy giving it to her.”

“Man. My man enjoys pleasing me,” I corrected him gently, causing him to frown.

“You don’t think of me as a vampire?” He asked, his curiosity almost palpable through our bond.

Shaking my head, I locked eyes with my ancient vampire. “I know you are one, and I love you for it, and would never change what you are, but to me, you’re more man than a vampire. You have feelings, even if you don’t like to show them and you always do the right thing, even if it means putting yourself in danger. You didn’t have to walk out into the sunshine and silver yourself to Russell, you didn’t have to die out there with him and yet you were willing to do so, not only to rid the world of him, but also to stop him from getting to me. It wasn’t your place to save everyone else, yet you did so because you have a good heart. During the day, to me, you’re sleeping. I don’t think of you as ‘dead for the day’ and you most certainly don’t look it. When you’re sleeping, all the worry lines around your eyes and mouth are gone, your bangs fall into your face and you look so peaceful. Seeing you in your day sleep when I wake is the best start to my day. You think the best of me all the time, even when I’ve done something wrong, and I will always think the very best of you,” I told him truthfully, pushing all the love I had for my beautiful man through our bond.

Eric swooped in, his lips capturing mine in a searing kiss. Moulding us together his tongue swiped across my lower lip before he drew the flesh into his mouth, sucking on it. Unable to stop my groan, he swallowed the sound before sliding his tongue into my mouth. Meeting it with my own, my arms found themselves around his neck. Curling my tongue upwards, I brushed it behind Eric’s front teeth, his fangs popping down with the action. “There they are,” I breathed, peeling my lips from my Viking’s. The moment Eric offered me a fangy smile I couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss each sharp point, drawing a groan from him. Knowing I could elicit such a sound from such an ancient being was empowering. There was more to be discussed, however, so I moved out of his grasp, much to his dismay

“Tell me about why you called me in to read your employees, surely you could just glamour them, why did you need to bring me in?” I ordered softly. It was time for us to lay our cards on the table and be open and honest with one another, deal with the events of the past and move forward.

An almost embarrassed smile ghosted over Eric’s lips as he retracted his fangs, the little click of them sliding back into place gave me shivers, the good kind. “I’d already glamoured them. Ginger’s mind was too scrambled for me to be able to get a clear answer from her though and Bruce was a nervous wreck: Those who are too nervous are difficult to glamour,” He explained.

“I also saw it as an opportunity to see how your telepathy worked, to spend more time around you. I’ll admit that back then I wanted you as my own, as my pet, more than a true companion.” He almost seemed nervous to tell me that.

“Why didn’t you just take me from Bill? He said you could do that,” I asked, frowning at the thought of being taken from someone as if I were a piece of property.

Eric’s features hardened and he leant in close to me; there was no aggression on his face, instead he was a picture of firm honesty. “I wanted you to come to me of your own accord, I wanted you to want me. I would have never forced you to be mine, even though I may have threatened it on occasion. I’m not that sort of vampire.”

“Man.” I corrected

Another smile ghosted over Eric’s lips, “man,” he corrected his earlier statement.

“See,” I said with a brilliant smile, “That, right there is why I love you.” At his look of confusion, I clarified. “You would never have taken me by force. You wanted me to make up my own mind about whom I wanted to be with.” He smiled and nodded so I continued, “What did you and Bill discuss when I was in the ladies room having Pam pull pieces of vampire out of my cleavage?” I quirked an eyebrow challenging him to tell me the truth, even if it was something I didn’t wish to hear.

“Pam was pulling vampire from your cleavage? What a shame I wasn’t there to witness it.” He gave me his signature smirk, which I felt the urge to slap off his handsome face if he continued to dodge my question. Shuffling on the bed, Eric propped himself up against the headboard, his long legs stretched three-quarters of the way down the bed. “We were discussing his punishment for staking a vampire.”

“If Bill hadn’t saved me, would you have swooped in like a white knight and rescued me?” I interrupted, batting my eyelashes at him in a teasing gesture.

With a roll of his eyes and a small smile, he responded, “I would have pulled Longshadow off you and dealt with him in my own manner away from witnesses. Bill’s mistake was having witnesses, which is why he was forced to create Jessica. If he had staked Longshadow in private, then it would have been a completely different case,” he responded nonchalantly.

“Did you at least offer him an alternative?”

At that question, Eric cringed, “I told him I would let it slide if he were to give you to me,” he confessed.

Red-hot fury poured through my veins at his words, I was not something to be passed along from vampire to vampire. I couldn’t be owned, I was my own person, and yet every vampire I had ever met had wanted to use me, to treat me like an object rather than the woman I was. “You wanted to take me from Bill as if I were a piece of property that could change hands?” I snapped, not realising that my anger was pouring through our bond.

“Something about you being with him was wrong,” Eric’s answer was sharp and I immediately felt my anger dial up another notch.

“Oh? So my being with him was wrong, was it? What made you think being with you would have been any better?” I hissed, unsure where this anger had come from. Eric had just told me that he no longer thought of me as a pet, as property.

Before I had time to realise what was going on my back was to the wall and Eric’s large frame was holding me in place, his faces inches from mine, fangs down. “Because I would not have betrayed you! Because I was not sent by the Queen to procure you, to take your innocence under false pretences!”

As his words sank into my brain I froze, “You knew…you knew he was sent to procure me and yet you never did anything to stop him, you never even warned me,” I whispered, the hurt stabbing at my heart like a knife. He’d known that Bill was after me, yet he’d sat there and let it happen, even though he was claiming that back then he wanted me.

“It took me a while to figure it out, but once I knew what was going on I tried to get you away from him, or are you forgetting the fact that my blood ended up in your system and, as you put it, you ‘started to question Bill from that moment on’ hm?” There was no space between our faces now; Eric’s nose was pressed against mine, his blue eyes staring into mine.

“You knew in Dallas? You knew then, and you waited another month to tell me?” I raised my voice, using my one free hand to thump him on the chest. Of course, my punch did nothing to him, but it relieved some of the anger inside of me.

“I’m a vampire Sookie, an opportunist. I waited for the right moment and acted. You cannot fault me on that!”

With a speed I didn’t know I possessed, I brought my hand up, slapping him in the exact same manner I’d done the moment I’d woken from the maenad’s poison in Fangtasia. A low growl of frustration from Eric only spurred on my anger. “You prolonged my fake relationship, and therefore my agony, for your own personal gain? Do you have any idea how angry and upset I was when I found out! If you hadn’t been such a fucking ass and just swallowed your pride and told me the moment you’d found out I wouldn’t have gone to faery and lost a year of my life, I would have left Bill sooner and who knows, maybe I would have been your pet sooner too, if that’s all you care about.” I had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I would not cry. I’d cried far too much these past few weeks.

“Do not assume that all I cared about was having you as my pet, I could have anyone in the world as my pet,” he hissed and I felt a stab of hurt, not only because he had referred to me as an asset once more, but also because he had told me he could have had anyone. Surely, he could remember how much the thought of him being with someone else hurt me, how I had fretted moments ago over why he had wanted me over them. “But instead I wanted you as my companion, my bonded, my everything. I still do and, for God’s sake woman, you infuriate the hell out of me sometimes but that doesn’t mean I love you any less! You had to see what Bill was really like, you had to leave him of your own accord so you could close that chapter of your life and move the fuck on, and I’m sorry you were hurt in the process. I’m sorry you lost a year of your life and, for fuck's sake,” he growled, “I’ll spend the rest of God damn eternity making it up to you if that’s what you want!” He roared, his once calm blue eyes now a stormy sea of emotions. He’d partly closed our bond, and without thinking about it I prodded it before ripping it open, wanting to feel everything he was feeling, and for him to feel everything I was feeling.

“Do **not** hide your emotions from me! If we’re going to bond permanently I want no secrets! No hiding from me anymore! I want to feel everything!” I ordered angrily.

“You want to feel everything? FINE.” My clothes were gone and with an angry thrust, Eric pushed inside of me. I hadn’t been ready for him and there was some pain, but I had no time to recover from it as Eric took up a sharp and quick pace, pounding into me with everything he had. My head tipped back involuntarily, a strangled groan leaving my roughly parted lips at the combination of both pleasure and pain. “Feel. Everything,” he grunted, forcing his current emotions through our bond.

_Anger, hurt, need, want, lust, frustration, fear, awe, adoration, and love. Pure and utterly unconditional love._

Unable to hold back my tears any longer, I allowed them to travel down my face as I met every roll of his hips, every thrust. We moved together, perfectly in sync. There was no sweetness to this sex, it was claiming and aggressive, needy and angry, but it was still as wonderful as always. “You. Are. Mine. No one will ever take you from me!” Eric growled out, continuing to pound into me.

With every thrust I felt my insides coiling, shoving me closer to the golden edge. His lips attacked mine, possessing my mouth, and our teeth clashed, our tongues fought for dominance. His hands went to my hair and he grabbed hold of me firmly, knotting his fingers into the blonde strands. My own hands knotted in his golden mane and I tugged sharply, causing my Viking to growl loudly. One of his fangs nicked my bottom lip and he drank greedily from the wound, his tongue laving over the small incision moments later to seal it. Tearing my mouth away from his I panted, moaning as his every thrust brought with it delicious friction.

“Come with me,” he ordered, one of his hands sliding down between us to furiously rub at the little bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. Feeling his cool hand on my heated core was my undoing; the coil inside of me tightened a little more before it finally gave out, snapping apart.

“Eric!” I screamed, my orgasm ripping through my body, tearing away at my control. My mental shields were blown to shreds, my body trembling and quivering. In a flash, Eric’s fangs were buried in my breast, ripping another orgasm from me, which caused me to howl out. This time Eric’s own release joined with mine, and his lips and fangs left contact with my body long enough for my own name to tumble loudly from his perfect lips.

Still trembling with the aftershocks of two intense orgasms, Eric bent his head to seal the marks he had left behind. “Drink,” I ordered, raising a shaky hand to run it through his messy hair. Without sparing a moment, Eric’s fangs sank back into their previous puncture marks and he started to take deep pulls. Gasping at the sensation, I encouraged him to take more, feeling a primitive need to not only nourish him but to have as much of my blood as possible in his system, to claim him as he had claimed me.

After a minute or so his pulls stopped, I felt a little light-headed but it was worth it to see the pink tinge to his cheeks. Piercing his tongue, he sealed the puncture wounds before kissing the tender spot where they had just been. Looking up at me from under his thick lashes, he soon nuzzled into my neck, inhaling my scent. Wrapping my arms around him, I used him as support to keep me up against the wall. A thought occurred to me and it amused me. I was using Eric for support. I’d been using him as support all along, every time I had been in danger he had come for me, every time I had needed him he had helped, he’d kept me grounded and treated me as an equal when I’d been thrown into the supernatural world. Snorting lightly at my sudden epiphany, I couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, my big idiotic Viking,” I whispered.

Pulling his head back from my neck, a warm smile graced Eric’s perfectly pouty lips, “I love you too, my feisty little faery,” he responded in a murmur, leaning in to press a kiss to my lips. This time the action was soft and gentle, filled with tender adoration and caring.

“Thank you, by the way,” Eric whispered against my lips.

“What for?” I asked just as quietly, a light frown crossing my face as I stroked his cheek gently.

“Rescuing Godric, bringing him back to me. I never thanked you for it. Sending you into the Fellowship was a risky move; I regret that you were nearly tainted. I love Godric and I love you, I couldn’t have dealt with it if either of you had of been hurt, be it physically or emotionally.” His fingers brushed through my hair, removing the knots from our rough lovemaking.

“It’s nice to know you would have felt bad had I been raped,” I forced a smile, trying to forget the memory.

Eric raised a finger to my lips, silencing me. “Shh, please don’t speak of it. I don’t like to think of what could have happened to you, min älskling.” He pressed another kiss to my lips. Sliding his hands beneath me, he supported my small weight before carrying me over to the bed, slipping out of me in the process. As my back hit the soft duvet, I pulled Eric down with me, his weight offered me a sense of security, and I couldn’t help but kiss his strongly defined collarbones.

“You protected me from the bomb, thank you,” I whispered, remembering how Eric had thrown himself over me to stop me from getting hurt. While he had then used the situation to get his blood into my system, he’d acted on impulse, and to know his impulsive actions were to protect me was heart-warming and showed his true colours.

“I would take every bomb in the world, and every bullet, if it meant you were kept alive and safe,” he murmured, his lips ghosting over my forehead. I could feel the sincerity of his words through the bond; though even without the bond it would have been obvious just how much he meant it.

“And I would do the same for you,” I told him honestly, sealing my words with a light kiss and roll of my hips. Eric suddenly growled lowly, screwing his eyes shut and burying his face in the dip of my throat. “What’s the matter?” I asked in slight panic, stroking his hair reassuringly.

“If you do that once more, I’m going to have no choice but to fuck you again.” He whispered, looking up. His gaze was lustful, and I could see the sharp ends of his fangs peeking out from behind his lips.

I smiled, trying to hide my arousal, and lifted my hands to trace his features. My fingers dipped between his lips, caressing the smooth front of his fangs. Eric shuddered, eyes closing at the contact. “You know, Godric isn’t the only one who can do wonderful things with his tongue,” He purred, flicking his tongue out to lave at my fingers before he sucked on the digits. Sinful. He was utterly sinful.

Moaning at the sensation, Eric’s breathy chuckle caressed my ears, my fingers sliding from his mouth “We still haven’t finished our conversation,” I pointed out quietly, trying with all my might to remain focused. That was difficult, however, with a 6’4, 200 pound Viking completely naked on top of me, his stirring manhood resting against my thighs.

Sighing, he slid his fangs back, only to then start trailing wet kisses along my jaw line, down my throat and to my breasts. A strangled moan escaped me as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. “Eric,” I breathed, trying furiously to reclaim my breath and my focus.

“Don’t fight me, lover. Let go,” he murmured against my skin. My back arched at his ministrations as he expertly palmed my other breast.

“Our talk,”

“After you’ve screamed my name again,” Eric ordered, shutting down the conversation. His tongue was working its magic on my dusky nub and after spending a minute or so working me into a frenzy he swapped over, taking my other nipple into his mouth, working it perfectly. His large hand cupped my free breast, rolling and pinching my swollen nipple. Crying out at the sensation, I knotted my hands in his golden hair, tugging at his scalp. Eric growled, his chest vibrating against my stomach, adding to the tightening sensation in my lower abdomen.

Finally freeing my breasts from his hands and mouth, he grabbed my wrists, slowly moving my hands to my chest. “Touch yourself,” he ordered in a husky voice as he laved kisses down my stomach. I felt self-conscious: I’d pleasured myself before, of course, but never, ever, in front of another. I’d never touched myself, in that way, in front of another. Sensing my tinge of embarrassment, my Viking raised his head, looking up along my body. “For me,” he whispered pleadingly, guilt tripping me as he dropped kisses to my hipbones, his eyes locked on mine. Nibbling the inside of my lip, I slowly started to fondle myself, rubbing my nipples between my fingers. My embarrassment started to decrease as I looked at Eric, his eyes locked on mine, hungry with need. I felt desired, wanted, treasured. “My beautiful, good girl,” he whispered, his eyes leaving mine for a moment to watch as I touched myself before he continued on his downward trail, stopping to kiss the little bundle of nerves at the apex of my legs.

I quivered under his lips, feeling the coil inside myself tightening. His cool hands brushed against the inside of my thighs and slowly he parted them, his lips moving downwards to my heated core. Suckling at my tender flesh, my Viking groaned in what I assumed was pleasure, if the feelings bouncing through our bond were anything to go by. My hands stilled as my back arched, Eric’s name tumbling from me like a mantra as he used his lips, tongue and teeth to bring me indescribable pleasure. Bill had never done anything like this for me; he was far too much of a prude. Feeling in need of some more physical contact with my beautiful Viking, my hands left my chest, knotting themselves once again in his soft hair. I pulled him closer.

Without warning, Eric’s tongue plunged into me and I screamed out at the sensation, digging my nails into his scalp. My actions caused him to growl and the sound vibrated in his mouth, transferring to my aching core. Tipping my head back, I felt myself racing towards my release, Eric’s tongue, lips and teeth continuing their merciless torture. “I want to taste you. Come for me, lover,” he grunted, raising a hand to rub his calloused thumb vigorously over my little bundle of nerves.

That was all it took to send me over the edge and, screaming out Eric’s name, my release took over my entire body, coursing through my veins. He lapped up everything I gave him and, as my body shuddered and quivered with the aftershocks of my release, my Viking looked up at me with a roguish smile, sliding back up my frame to press his lips firmly to mine. “Taste yourself,” he whispered, encouraging me. Pressing his lips back to mine, his mouth opened and I took the invitation, sliding my tongue into his waiting mouth. Groaning at the intimacy of the action, I felt my Viking smile against my lips before he slowly pulled away, rolling us over so I rested on his chest, my head right above his still heart.

“Carry on with the conversation, min kärlek?” Eric stroked my hair, moving it off my slightly sweaty back. That was the one thing I disliked about sex with vampires, they didn’t tire as easily or sweat. I always felt disgustingly human around them during, and after, lovemaking.

Trying to get my breathing under control, I finally managed to gasp out my thoughts, “I can’t remember what I was going to say,” I confessed.

Eric’s laughter was beautiful, and his chest rose and fell with the sound, the deep rich sound truly intoxicating. “Good, that means I’ve done my job right.”

Feeling a little nervous, I once again nibbled on my lower lip, “Will you let me return the favour?” I asked shyly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes in what I hoped was a demure manner as I allowed one of my hands to trail down his perfectly sculpted body, over his flat stomach to his hipbones before continuing downwards. Grasping his manhood, he hissed at the feel of my warm hand on his cold flesh, I could almost feel his conflict over the situation. Sure I’d woken him up in a pleasurable manner, but the fact Eric had been resting when I'd started had soothed my nerves.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Most women don’t,” he grunted, thrusting his hips up into my hand. I harrumphed at the thought of Eric with other women, but I pressed kisses along his jaw line, nipping his neck as a moan escaped his lips. I smiled as I recalled how much he enjoyed having his neck kissed and nibbled. Spending some more time on his neck, I left wet open-mouthed kisses on my way down, licking his collarbones before continuing downwards. Dragging my nose through his light smattering of blonde chest hair, my free hand ghosted down his side, tracing his firm muscles. Watching Eric as I worked, his head tipped back as he moaned out my name, thrusting his hips upwards once more into my waiting hand. I felt powerful. I had my beautiful thousand-year-old Viking as putty in my hands.

Finally, I reached my destination, my free hand resting on Eric’s hip. I wasn’t completely naïve, Eric’s wake up call was case in point, but Eric was known for his sexual prowess and I didn’t want to disappoint him. Flicking my tongue out, I gave him a lick, the groan tumbling from his lips encouraging me further.

Giving him several more licks, I took as much of him as possible into my mouth. Eric hissed at my actions. “Fuck, Sookie,” his breath came out raggedly. His hips moved upwards and I was forced to place a hand on his stomach in an attempt to keep him down. It was futile given his immense strength. Bobbing my head, I moved my tongue over him, taking as much of him as possible into my mouth. It was Eric’s turn to tangle his hands in my hair and the groans falling from his lips were encouraging me. Feeling brave, I decided it was time to pull out my secret weapon.

Slowly I took all of Eric in, controlling my breathing so that I wouldn’t suffocate. It had been an accident, discovering my lack of gag reflex. Gran had taken me to the doctors for a suspected throat infection, and when the doctor had used a tongue depressor to see the back of my throat I hadn’t gagged. Gran had been worried about my lack of reaction, but the doctor had told her that quite a few people had a lack of gag reflex.

I knew I’d done something right the moment Eric started to chant my name, his head tipped backwards further than it had before, and his eyes were screwed shut. Swallowing hard, I could feel Eric’s manhood pulsing in my throat as he howled out. Pulling back slightly, I kept only the head of him in my mouth, licking it insistently, covering it in kisses as my hands worked his shaft. I could feel him start to pulse in my hand, the salty taste of his pre-cum coating my tongue.

Monitoring the bond, I could feel that he was fast approaching his release, so after a few more bobs of my head, I took all of him into my mouth once again, swallowing. With a roar, Eric let go, his body arching as his orgasm swept through him. I pulled back up quickly, letting the taste of him fill my mouth. Swallowing everything he gave me, I slowly lifted away from his shaft, kissing his sensitive flesh several times before letting him go. As a vampire, he had no need to breathe, but he was panting heavily: It was flattering to my ego.

Crawling back up his body, I straddled his waist, leaning forward and resting on my arms, which sat on either side of his head. “Your turn to taste yourself,” I whispered, capturing his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Pulling back, I let my head fall onto Eric’s broad chest.

“And there I was thinking you were a good little Christian girl,” He chuckled quietly, looking at me in awe.

“I was a good little Christian girl, but a certain Viking corrupted me,” I sassed playfully. “My Gran would be rolling in her grave if she saw me now,” I laughed. I was joking, of course, Gran would be happy for me, she would accept my choice and she would understand my need and love for Eric. She wasn’t in position to throw stones, given her affair with Fintan.

“Tell me about your Gran, she was the lady who helped to take Marnie away wasn’t she?” Eric whispered, sweeping my hair away from my face so he could press a kiss to my forehead, holding me close in his cool arms.

A small smile played across my lips as Eric asked about my Gran. This was one of the major differences between pre-amnesia Eric and post-amnesia Eric. Before his memory loss and his acceptance of our love, he probably wouldn’t have cared about my family.

Nodding my head in answer to his question, I wrapped my arms around his strong frame, allowing myself to reminisce for a while. “My Gran was always cheerful and completely honest all the time, she was caring and loving too. After my parents died she took in Jason and me, she raised us as if we were her own kids, not her grandkids. She always saw the best in people, she supported my choices and everyone in town loved her. When Tara’s mom would hit the bottle, Gran would let her stay over and would make her pancakes for breakfast, Tara pretty much lived with us, and Gran thought of her as another granddaughter. She didn’t have to take care of Jason and me, let alone take care of Tara too, but she did. She never made me feel bad about my telepathy either. If anything, she was the only person who ever thought good things about me, not once did I hear her think anything negative. She was the only one who didn’t judge me when I first started seeing Bill, I think she liked him ‘cause of how much history he’d seen,” I shrugged, snuggling into Eric.

“I wish I could have met her. You loved her very much,” he stated gently, stroking his thumbs over my forehead.

“She would’ve loved to hear about the past from you, she was fascinated with history.” I sighed, drawing patterns with my fingers on Eric’s alabaster skin. “I think she saw from Heaven how often we lock horns, though. She told me through Marnie that I shouldn’t give you my heart. At least, I think it was you she was referring to.”

I felt a tinge of sadness through the bond and looked up to Eric in curiosity. “Do you think she would have liked me, with time?” He asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

“Yes,” I answered immediately, knowing Gran would have loved Eric if only she had been able to spend some time with him. I prayed she was up there watching us, not necessarily during our intimate moments, but at every other time. I found myself hoping she’d witnessed his rescue of Godric and me in the Fellowship, the moment he’d offered himself up for our freedom, how he’d protected me from the bomb in Godric’s nest, when he’d silvered himself to Russell in order to save me from him, when he’d bought my house to repair it and all the time he had spent with me during his amnesia state. Sometimes Eric’s actions were questionable, but he’d always protected me. Gran had to at least love him for that. “I’m positive of it,” I added adamantly. Although Eric wasn’t the Southern gentleman that Bill had acted like, my Viking was just as honourable and well mannered, if not more so.

“Tell me about the rest of your family.’ Eric requested, sliding his arms under my butt to pull me up on his chest, my hand now resting on his shoulder, my nose buried in his neck.

“Well, you know about my brother, Jason. He isn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he’s a good man. Whenever people used to bully me or make fun of me at school, he would stand up for me, beating up the bullies and taking their beatings himself so they’d leave me alone. He was always wary of my disability, he was always a little worried about what exactly I could hear, but I heard from his head one day that it didn’t alter how much he loved me. If anything it made him love me more ‘cause he knew that I’m special, and I don’t mean that in a negative way. Everyone else used to call me ‘crazy Sookie’ and think I was mentally deficient, but Jase never did. He’s always believed there was a reason for my disability,” I explained quietly, Eric’s fingers tracing patterns over my bare back.

“Please don’t refer to your telepathy as a disability, lover. If anything, it is a gift. What I would give to know what people were thinking all the time…” He sighed wistfully, moving his hands to play with my hair.

“That’s the thing, everyone thinks it would be great but it isn’t. Knowing at the age of thirteen, when you have your first kiss, that your high school crush thinks your thighs are fat is horrible. Knowing that the towns’ residents think you’re mentally incompetent and think of you as an ‘idiot’ all the time, and more recently as some ‘fangbanging whore’ really isn’t pleasant either.” I could feel Eric’s anger flare to life through the bond but I carried on anyway.

“I’ll admit that it has its perks. I can read humans the moment I meet them and decide how much to tell them, I can figure out what species people are, it’s why I was able to tell that Ata was like me since her mind was shielded off, it has a bunch of other good uses too...” I trailed off, not really seeing any other benefits to it; I chose to keep that information to myself, though.

“Do you regret it?” Eric’s voice was a whisper, and if I didn’t know any better I would dare to say he sounded frightened.

Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, I frowned lightly. “Regret what?” I murmured.

“Us, getting involved with my kind. You hardly spend any time in your own home these days, you hardly work anymore, and all of those rednecks think such horrible things about you,” He expanded on his question, watching for my reaction.

“I regret getting involved with Bill because of what happened, the truths that came to light, but I don’t regret being with him because he introduced me to you, and I certainly don’t regret that. Those nosy so-and-so’s in Bon Temps will think what they want regardless of the way I act, the way I dress, or the person I choose to date: That can’t be helped. I love you too much to ever even think of letting anything, or anyone, come between us,” I whispered, hiding my face back in the crook of his neck as I poured my heart out to him. “They’ve done nothing for me. You’ve done more for me in the little bit of time we’ve known one another than they’ve done for me my whole life. I don’t even think they missed me the year I was gone,” I confessed, feeling angry about the fact that no one apart from Eric, Jason, Tara and Lafayette had really, honestly cared about me during my absence. Bill only pretended to care because he was a suspect in my disappearance.

“What did you do in the year I was away?” I asked, wondering what my Viking had been up to. Eric stiffened and our bond was flooded with fear and sadness, almost like depression, and it tried to suck me down with it. Gasping, I screwed my eyes shut, fighting back by pushing love and happiness, adoration and comfort through the bond. For several minutes, we battled until finally, I felt the negative emotions inside of Eric start to recede. Continuing to push my feelings across the bond, I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted me. My Eric, my beautiful Viking warrior, had blood tracks down his cheeks from his tears. Scrambling up, I cupped his face in my hands, resting our foreheads together to stare into his endless eyes. “Tell me what happened,” I ordered gently, stroking his cheeks with my fingers.

I could see and feel his inner battle, so I sent a large wave of determination and strength to him. He gave me a small smile, whispering his thanks before falling silent for a moment. “I first realised I was strongly attached to you when I felt the compulsion to get my blood into your system. I didn’t want you with Bill, I felt like you were mine, and not in a possessive way. It felt, to me, that we were supposed to be together, enjoy one another. I refused to acknowledge my feelings, though, which is why I probably came across as a bit of an ass at times. I won’t apologise for that, though, it’s part of my charm,” he offered me a small smile and I couldn’t help but return it.

“The year you were away, though, it was the hardest year of my life, and that’s saying something given how old I am. It was during that year that I realised that I was in love with you, or ‘whipped’ as Pam told me. I bought your house and turned it into my own little project. I built the cubby first so I wouldn’t have to leave for the day; I conducted my Sheriff duties from your dining room table. If I couldn’t be around you, then I wanted to be around your things. I had allies all over the world looking for you. I told them you were my bonded because I was worried that, should one of them find you and smell you, they would want you for their own. Jason was calling my bar every night to see if I had found anything, he came over to your place once or twice a week to bring me some donor blood he’d managed to grab from the hospital. He helped me pick out things you’d like and, I’ll even admit, he told me some stories from your childhood,” he confessed, wearing a smile that a naughty schoolboy would be proud of.

Groaning at the realisation that Jason probably exposed all my embarrassing secrets to Eric, I hid my face away from him. Eric chuckled and his chest vibrated beneath me before he pulled my face up, his eyes lit up with mirth. I would take the embarrassment if it meant I wouldn’t feel such deep depression from my Viking ever again. There were something he wasn’t telling me but I wasn’t about to push him for it, at least not now. “Don’t worry, lover, they weren’t that bad. But I do wonder, how on earth did you manage to get a bean sprout stuck up your nose?” I was mortified, utterly mortified. Jason had told him about the time, when I’d been six, that I’d shoved a bean sprout up my nose because I didn’t want to eat it and I thought that by covering it in boogers mom and dad wouldn’t make me eat it.

Sensing my growing embarrassment, my Viking moved on with the topic. “Who else is there in your family?” What prompted my next actions was beyond me, but I moved so I could easily reach Eric’s face, straddling him. With gentle kitten-licks, I cleaned the blood from his cheeks. Eric’s eyes fell shut, a sense of relaxation seeping into our bond. I worked for a few minutes while we sat in comfortable silence, Eric’s large hands rubbing circles on my hips. When I’d cleaned off all the blood, I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Eric returned my kiss, giving my hips a gentle squeeze before I pulled back. I watched as his eyes opened, traces of blood long gone.

“There’s Hadley, but you’ve already met her. Why did you send her to me by the way?” I carried on our conversation. I frowned, remembering how frightened Hadley had been, how worried she’d acted. I’d learnt that night that it was her fault I’d ended up in this vampire mess, and while I was angry at her for blabbing about me, I couldn’t blame her entirely. She was a lost soul and thought she could find some happiness with the Queen. I had no idea where she was now that Sophie-Ann was truly dead.

“It was daytime. I had to stay up and catch her when she was away from Sophie-Anne. I also knew, at that point in time, that you’d hear her out more than you’d hear me out,” he responded without even a tinge of misdirection or deceit. I was pleased that we were being open with one another; it was a wonderful change from the deceit and manipulation I had experienced with Bill.

“How did you know we were related?” I wanted to know as much as possible.

“I went to speak with Sophie-Ann when you had the maenad problem. Your cousin recognised Bon Temps when I mentioned it and asked me how you were, referring to you as her cousin. She’d already told Sophie-Ann, or she’d been glamoured into it. When Russell went to propose to Sophie-Ann, to form an alliance, your cousin was still there. I wanted to know why Sophie-Ann had such a keen interest in you so I used Hadley against her. I tasted her in front of the Queen and she sat back and watched, refusing to tell me anything. Your cousin’s survival instinct kicked in and she whispered to me what she’d heard from Sophie-Ann, that you were part fae. I knew then I had to protect you from her,” Eric explained. I couldn’t help but feel angry that he’d bitten my cousin and strangely jealous that he’d tasted her. I loved Hadley dearly but she was a mess. She’d been a drug addict, had gotten herself tangled up with vampires and had taken little care of her son, preferring to spend time with Sophie-Ann The thought of Eric with his fangs in her neck frustrated me.

Quirking an eyebrow at me, I could feel Eric’s amusement and love for me through our bond. “Jealous?” He teased.

Deciding to ignore him, knowing full well he could feel how jealous I was, I carried on with the conversation. “Tell me you healed her fang marks?” I demanded, wanting Eric to show courtesy to my family, even if said family member was a little undeserving.

With a nod, he gave me a warm smile, “I healed her and gave her my blood so that I would be able to track her should you ever wish to speak with her. The connection is very faint, though, almost unidentifiable.” He frowned.

My emotions were a jumble of jealousy and appreciation; Hadley had my Viking’s blood in her veins when it shouldn’t have been there, but at the same time he had thought of me when giving it to her.

Not wanting to talk about Hadley and her fucked up past, Eric continued. “What about your other family members? Any Uncles and Aunts?”

It was unstoppable; the mention of my Uncle caused my whole body to tense and my blood ran cold. Instantaneously our positions were flipped and I was beneath Eric, his strong body above me, his hands holding my face, and his eyes full of concern. “Sookie, what’s wrong? Tell me, please,” he begged, stroking my face, his eyes never leaving mine. Although I was looking at my Eric, all I could see was my Uncle Bartlett, the way he’d thought such disgusting things about me, how he’d wanted to abuse me, how he’d threatened me about telling someone on the few occasions he had touched me. Unable to stop the memories from playing through my head, I choked back a sob.

Promptly I was sat upright, Eric kneeling in front of me. His strong arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him, my face buried in his chest. Pulling my emotions under control, I focused on my breathing and the rhythmic stroking of my hair courtesy of Eric. “I don’t want to push you, min kära, but please tell me what the matter is,” he asked me gently, brushing his lips over my forehead.

“I had an Uncle. Bill killed him,” I croaked, pulling my head back from Eric’s bare chest to wipe my tears. Eric stilled my hands, leaning in to lick away the moisture. What was it with vampires and human body fluids? I guess I was no better, given my earlier licking of Eric’s tears.

“Why did he kill him, min älskling?” He smoothed my hair from my face, lifting my chin so I was forced to look at him.

“He used to think inappropriate things about me, h-he acted upon those thoughts a few times. He threatened me, told me not to tell anyone, but I eventually did. My parents didn’t believe me when I told them; they thought I was being stupid and acting out for attention. Gran believed me, though; when she took me in, she chased him away and told him to never come back. She chased away her own brother Eric, her own flesh and blood, because of me.” I babbled, wanting to get it all out in the open. Bill’s blood had influenced my initial confession, but this time I was telling Eric of my own accord, and it felt good to confide in someone.

The rage and anger pouring through the bond were crippling, and I cried out at the feel of it. I felt our bond shut down a little and sobbed in relief. I didn’t like our bond being closed so much, but Eric’s emotions were overpowering. “At least Compton did one thing right. I just wish I could bring the fucker back so I could kill him for you all over again,” he snarled, every piece of my innocent and sweet vampire gone. He was pure menace, pure anger and aggression. He was beautiful, both when he was sweet and when he was angry. He was the perfect vampire. I found myself distantly thinking that once again Godric had chosen his progeny well.

“It’s done, Eric. I can’t go back and change what happened. He left me some money in his will but I gave it to Jason, I didn’t want it and he had some nerve leaving it to me,” I muttered, curling myself back up against Eric’s sturdy and reassuring chest. His arms wrapped back around me and he nuzzled me, slowly opening our bond up once more. He was still angry but the anger had subsided a little.

“I’m sorry I mentioned it, min älskling. I had no idea. I’m so sorry. He can’t get to you now, though, no one will ever get to you like that again,” he vowed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I felt safe in Eric’s arms, loved and cherished. He knew how to take care of me even though it had been so long since he had been human, and it made me feel warm inside knowing he was trying his best to keep me happy. As if reading my mind, my Viking broke the silence. “What will make you the happiest in this world, my Sookie? You deserve every ounce of happiness on this planet.”

I couldn’t help but smile at his level of concern and honesty; I had never thought that such a beautiful and caring man lay underneath the cold and tough vampire Sheriff. I was honoured that Eric allowed me to see that side of him, but I was well aware it would only occur in private. He had an image to maintain, and I had no problem with that: I was used to pretending to be something I wasn’t.

“You. You make me happy. You’re all I want,” I stated, knowing it was cliché, but it was still true.

“I know I make you happy, as you make me happy, but what is it you really want? Deep down? Do you still want to marry, to have children, to have your white picket fence?” He moved and stretched out on the bed and pulled me down beside him, pulling the covers over our naked bodies before drawing me close to him, our bodies moulding to one another’s.

“Every Southern girl wants those things,” I responded cryptically.

“I have plenty of money Sookie, let me buy us a white picket fence house, we can decorate it to be just as you like it, I’ll even get a Viking-sized bed in the new cubby so we can sleep with one another every night.” His hands roamed over my hips and I found myself struggling to hold back tears, feeling overly emotional because of the raw feelings in our bond.

“You want to buy a house with me? Move in together?” I whispered, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

With a nod, Eric confirmed my thoughts, “I want to fall asleep beside you every sunrise, and rise every sunset with you by my side. I want to go out into the garden at night and see all the flowers you’ve planted in the day. I want to smell cookies and cakes and everything else you create with your hands.” He took my left hand in his own, raising it to his lips to brush a kiss across the back. “I want to be surrounded by your things and wash my clothes with yours so they carry your scent.” He kissed each of my fingers, pausing at my ring finger. “I want to put a diamond on this finger, to introduce you to everyone as my wife,” he told me. His honesty and sincerity were palpable, even without the bond. His statements left me slack-jawed, unable to form a coherent sentence. Was Eric Northman proposing?

“Once we are pledged, I vow to you that I will find the most beautiful diamond in existence and have it crafted for your hand. We won’t go to Vermont. Instead, we’ll go back to the old world, to my home country. Marriages between vampires and humans are legal there.” His eyes lit up with excitement, and I was pretty sure mine looked just the same. Ata had told me that Eric loved me dearly, that he wished to spoil me and show me how he loved me, that he wasn’t buying me things to make me feel bad but to try and make me feel good. I could see now why she had told me all of that. If Eric had been offering to marry me even a week ago, I would have run for the hills. Now that I was able to think about it, though, knowing the depth of devotion we shared, I realised how foolish it was of me to try and run in the first place. Any man who would throw all his time at me, all of his plans and dreams too, and risk his life for me was someone I wanted by my side for all time. As my friend, my confidant, my husband, and so much more.

The topic of marriage was starting to get a little heavy for my liking. While I was excited deep down about the prospect of fulfilling two of my childhood dreams, I still felt cheated. I would never be able to carry a beautiful bundle of blonde haired, Viking-blooded joy in my womb. I would never be able to pop out to the store at lunch with my beloved for fear of him burning up and truly dying. It was as if God was playing some cruel joke on me, giving me my perfect man, and then placing rules and stipulations around him.

Sensing my inner turmoil and frustration, Eric pressed our hips and chests close together, allowing us to feel one another’s bare skin. “Promise me something?” He asked me, his voice low and husky.

Looking up, I captured the seriousness in his eyes. “Anything.”

“You’ll survive whatever happens to us in the next few weeks, whatever comes our way I want you to fight and never give up. Should I meet the true death I want you to continue fighting and when you’re finally free, I want you to marry a nice human man, have his children, go to college and get a degree in whatever takes your fancy? What’s mine will be yours, you’ll have lots of money so you’ll never have to worry again, and you can live happily ever after,” his voice was hoarse with emotion.

My heart broke at his expression and his words; he wanted me to continue living after he was gone, to fight every day to stay alive and to make something of myself, to be happy. I could do nothing but shake my head, denying him his promise. “I can’t do that,” I whispered after a moment, making sure Eric’s eyes were locked with mine. “There would be no one else I would want to marry, I wouldn’t want anyone else’s children. Without you, I’d be miserable at best,” I responded honestly, knowing Eric would eventually appreciate it; I would never create a false promise with him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Eric seemed to be lost in thought and I couldn’t help but worry after a few minutes. “You would be loyal to me, even after my true death?” He asked, opening his eyes. His voice was flat, though the bond screamed of his awe and his love.

“Yes. You see, no one could ever replace you, my handsome Viking.” I raised a hand, stroking his cheek affectionately. The action and my words made Eric’s whole face light up like a Christmas tree and I couldn’t help but be in awe at how human he looked right at that moment. His hair was tousled from our lovemaking, his body warm from my own body heat, his skin tinged pink from my blood, the bedside lamp casting a warm glow over his alabaster skin and his perfect 1000-watt smile, showing no fang whatsoever. I realised then just how completely ‘whipped’, as Eric had so eloquently put it, I was.

Shifting slightly, I gently tugged Eric over me and he moved at human speed to lay protectively over me. “Promise me something in return,” I demanded softly, to which Eric nodded. “Should something happen to me, carry on. Go back to your home country and do everything you have ever wanted to do. Take Pam with you and just enjoy a life together away from politics and bureaucracy. Keep Pam by your side, she would be distraught without you, and keep in close contact with Godric and Ata,” I instructed, wanting Eric to understand that he had a life, even after I was long gone. He had people to stick around for.

Shaking his head, he sighed. “I cannot promise you that, my love. If you go, I will meet the sun the next morning,” he stated. It was clear in his voice, and through the bond, that he had already accepted that course of action.

I hadn’t.

“No, Eric!” I exclaimed, but his lips came down on mine to silence me, and after a moment he pulled back, his eyes roaming over my face.

“As you said, no one could ever replace you. Our bond has done more than bind us by blood, my Sookie; it has bound our souls together too. Without you, half of myself will be missing. Besides, I can always torment you in Hell,” he smiled cheekily, though I noticed it wasn’t as wide as before.

“I’m not going to Hell, Eric, and neither are you,” I stated firmly. “I know there’s a little spot for your Viking butt, okay a big spot for your glorious Viking butt, in Heaven.” Eric preened as I complimented him.

Eric was silent for a moment as if thinking. “I like to think there’s a place for me there, but I’m yet to do anything to earn it. However, I think, that you’re my chance of getting there. If I do right with you, perhaps you can redeem me enough that I’ll be able to share a cloud with you.”

The talk of redemption dragged me back to the conversation I’d had with Ata the other day, where she had told me about hearing Godric thinking she could redeem him. It seemed with our two ancient vampires, that redemption was a serious subject, something they believed heavily in.

“If there is anyone in the universe that I would love to share a cloud with, then it’s you, my Viking,” I reassured him, leaning up to press my lips firmly to his. Our kiss was slow and gentle, filled with the care we had for one another. Our bond sang with the love and adoration we were pushing back and forth to one another, wanting to reassure the other that we would survive the next few weeks and that we would come out fighting. Heck, I’d even, in a way, agreed to marry my blonde vampire should we both come out of this mess alive. I’d just agreed to marry Eric. Sookie Northman. It did sound good... Whoa, hold on to your horses there, Stackhouse!

Eric’s tongue sweeping across my lower lip pulled me from my thoughts, and I found myself parting my lips. I could never deny my Nordic God anything. His tongue probed my mouth, brushing across my own, tracing the outline of my teeth and gums. I shivered. Gently I pulled Eric’s lower lip into my mouth, sucking the plump flesh. A guttural groan fled from his mouth and I had to restrain myself from smiling with joy at my ability to make such noises leave him. Our kiss soon turned passionate, and with a tip of my head Eric was able to deepen his assault on my mouth and my hands locked themselves at the base of his neck, rubbing the smooth skin there and playing with the short hairs. I was reminded briefly of the long hair he had sported when I had first met him.

His hands were everywhere, kneading the flesh on my hips, rubbing my thighs, sweeping over my breasts. He was playing me like a finely tuned instrument, and I was complying with his every wish, my spine arching with his touches, my breathing laboured as I peeled my lips away in need of air. He attacked my neck with wet kisses, licking and nibbling periodically, causing pleasure to course through my veins. If he weren’t careful, he’d leave a hickey. Surprisingly, I wouldn’t mind.

Lining us up, he slowly pushed inside of me once again, filling me, stretching me. My internal muscles caressed him as he slowly began to pump in and out, pulling himself nearly all the way out before sweeping back in fluidly. The delicious friction between our joined sexes caused us both to moan in appreciation though we never broke eye contact. There was no need for us to verbally tell one another of our love, it was shouted through our bond, destroying every other emotion within us for the time being. The build-up was slow, my Viking’s stamina was immense, and he moved in and out, his thrusts fluid. My legs wrapped around him, holding him close, pulling him in with each thrust. I wanted, no needed, for him to go deeper. Each time I would reach the edge he would pull back for a moment, leaving a trail of sweet kisses down the valley between my breasts. I was in dire need of my release, but I would wait for Eric. I’d wait until he was ready. I’d always wait for him. He’d never failed me before and I knew, right then, that he never would fail me.

The sound of our combined moans was the only noise in the room; Eric’s movements were so gentle, so tender, that there was no sound of skin meeting skin. Kissing his way up my neck, his lips found mine, and for a moment we shared a tender kiss before his lips moved to my ear, his hands travelling to my breasts, which he palmed with the expertise only years of practice could give. “Come with me, min kärlek,” he whispered. As if on cue my release took hold of me, winding through my veins, causing my back to arch and my heels to dig themselves into my Viking’s perfect behind. As I met my release, Eric met his, and in a husky voice he breathed out my name as his cool release tamed the burning heat inside of me.

At a human pace, he turned us over, and I rested my head against his chest, his arm wrapped around me protectively, holding me to him. I had no problem snuggling up to him, I felt safe in his embrace. “I love you,” he said softly, giving my hip a gentle squeeze.

“I love you too,” I reminded him, dropping a kiss to his chest as he sighed in contentment.

“Rest for a while, lover. We aren’t in any hurry.” He soothed, playing with my hair as he hummed a small unfamiliar tune, his chest vibrating with the soothing sound. After our long conversation and my Viking’s lovemaking, I was tired. My eyes fluttered closed. _A nap doesn’t sound too bad right now…_


	39. Kings and Queens

**ERIC’S POV**

_Into the night, desperate and broken, the sound of a fight, father has spoken._   
_We were the kings and queens of promise; we were the victims of ourselves_   
_Maybe the children of a lesser god, between heaven and hell._   
_Into your eyes, hopeless and taken, we stole our new lives, through blood and pain_   
_In defence of our dreams, in defence of our dreams We were the kings and queens of promise; we were the victims of ourselves_   
_Maybe the children of a lesser god, between heaven and hell._   
_The age of man is over, darkness comes at dawn, these lessons that we’ve learned here, have only just begun_   
_We were the kings and queens of promise; we were the victims of ourselves_   
_Maybe the children of a lesser god, between heaven and hell._   
_~ Kings and Queens, 30 Seconds To Mars_

The moment Sookie had told me what that wished to talk to me I had assumed the worst, but it had been foolish of me. My Sookie had surprised me with her openness, with her curiosity. I had known all along that she would have questions for me, things she wanted to know the answer to, and I had no problem in answering anything she fired at me. My confessions about wanting to live with her, wanting to marry her, they had been thoughts I’d locked away for so long, but finally voicing them and witnessing how much Sookie had grown had been enchanting. Knowing that when all of this was over, and we weren’t running from anyone anymore, we would be moving in together was a blessing. Knowing too that I would finally get to put a ring on Sookie’s finger almost had me giddy with excitement. Never had I wanted to tie myself to someone as much. Everything I had told my little fae before slipping into my day rest had been the truth. I had allowed the sun to pull me under at sunrise, wearing a smile on my features and holding my beautiful bonded to my side.

I had never gotten use to the feeling of rising for the night, even after 1000 years as a vampire. It was automatic, my whole body was suddenly awake and my eyelids snapped back, taking in the darkness of the room. Warmth pulsated from my side and I tipped my head to look at the source. My Sookie was still curled up next to me, encased in my arms, breathing lightly. Her warm breath was ghosting over my bare chest and I couldn’t contain my smile, hearing her strong heartbeat as it resonated from her chest.

Slowly I turned to lay on my side, cocooning Sookie in my arms before I dropped slow and soft kisses to the top of her head, to her forehead, down her nose and finally to her lips. Still half in slumber, Sookie returned my tender kisses, finally pulling back to groan at the fact she was now awake. “What time is it?” she asked quietly, her voice hoarse from her sleep.

“Sunset of course, min älskling.” I murmured, dropping kisses to her shoulders as she scooted closer to me, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her yawn in a ladylike gesture.

“What did you do today, my dove?” I asked, sweeping her hair away from her face as she started to rub the sleep from the corners of her eyes. The fact she had napped beside me warmed my cold heart.

“I slept. OH GOD.” She scrambled up, racing out of bed as she quickly pulled on a clean bra and new panties. “I slept away the whole day! That was so rude of me!” Sookie squealed, dashing to the wardrobe to pull on a pair of jeans and a red wrap around top. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the impact her manners had on her; it was adorable. Slowly clambering out of bed myself as Sookie returned from the wardrobe, I stretched upwards, flexing my muscles. Almost instantly I was hit with Sookie’s lust, and the faint scent of her arousal. Shooting her a smirk I made my way over to her, her eyes hungrily taking in my bare form. Grasping her around the waist I pulled her flush to me, capturing her lips with my own, “I spent most of the night making love to you and now you want me again? Insatiable woman.” I scolded playfully.

A light blush crossed my loves cheeks and she batted me away. “Shush. Do you have your phone by any chance?” she asked, pivoting on the spot to watch me as I made my way to the wardrobe, pulling on a fresh pair of silk boxers.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” I answered, pulling on a pair of my trademark black jeans and a grey tshirt.

“Well, after we were talking last night I realised that I haven’t contacted Jason or Tara or Sam, or anyone back in Bon Temps for that matter. They’re probably worried about me and as I don’t have a phone they don’t know how to get in contact with me.” Sookie explained.

With a grin I moved to the bedside drawer, removing my phone and handing it her. “Ring your brother, tell him you’re okay and that you’re with me. Don’t mention where we are though, or when we’ll be back. Oh and don’t mention that Godric is with us, or that it turns out you have another cousin. The less your brother knows the better off he is.” I informed her, not wanting anyone to know our exact location. My phone was untraceable so there was no way anyone could find us via that.

“I understand not telling him where we are, but why not mention Godric and Ata?” Sookie frowned, hitting the home button on my iPhone so that the screen would light up. The moment her eyes hit the image set as my wallpaper she gasped, “ERIC! NO!” She looked up at me with wide eyes, her embarrassment flooding the bond.

Chuckling lightly at her human morals, I shrugged my shoulders, looking over to the screen of my phone where a photo of a very naked Sookie laying across her bed took pride of place. She was on her front, the sheets down around her behind, exposing the vast expanse of creamy skin on her back. There was even a tasteful amount of side-boob on show, much to my delight. Her golden hair was fanned out across the pillow behind her and her features were all soft and relaxed.

“My phone never leaves my sight, lover. No one else has seen it so don’t worry.” I replied with a boyish grin, grabbing a pair of socks from one of the bedside drawers, pulling them on.

“How many other photos are there?” She demanded as she slid her finger across the screen, unlocking it before finding the ‘Phone’ application, starting to type in her brothers’ number.

“A few, but you won’t find them. I’ve hidden them, another measure to make sure no one will ever find them.” I gave her a playful wink, her mortified expression making me chuckle.

Pushing the call button, Sookie raised my phone to her ear, seating herself on the edge of the bed to make her call. Grabbing a comb I moved into the bathroom, leaving the door open to hear both sides of their conversation. Jason picked up on the third ring.

“ _Hello?”_

“Jason!”

“ _Sook! Sook, where the hell are you? You just bailed on us here again! Andy ain’t even opening another case file for ya, says you can deal with it yourself. You’ve had us mad worried!”_

I rolled my eyes at the mention of the Bon Temps police; it wasn’t like they had that much power anyway, especially not in comparison to myself. Running a comb through my hair, I started to work it into its usual style.

“I can’t say where I am Jase, the more you know the more at danger you are, but I’m safe. I don’t give a rats ass about Andy and his cases, so you can tell him I’m fine and in no need of his ‘assistance’ or whatever.” Sookie practically growled, causing me to remember the night she had returned from Faery. Although Bill had ordered me to leave I’d stayed and watched from the distance as the slightly round police officer ranted at Sookie on her own porch.

“ _Alright Sook, I’m trusting you here, but why would it put me in danger? Who’s after you? Who’s with you? You better not be alone! Who’s number ya ringing from?”_ Her brothers’ questions were insistent and although they bugged me, in the sense that he was asking Sookie so many questions that she was starting to become flustered, it also soothed me to know that her brother worried and cared for her. The year she had been gone he had come to me a few times, bringing me bagged donor blood, sharing stories with me, helping me pick out bits and pieces for her home. She was right when she said he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, that was an understatement, but he was a good man and he cared for his little sister, and in my eyes that was an admirable trait. I’d told him not to tell Sookie, should he see her upon her return before me, that I had bought her house. Judging by her surprise when I had appeared in her bedroom and witnessed her naked for the first time it was obvious he’d kept his promise.

“Let’s just say that, as usual, some crazy vampire is after me and wants me for himself. I can’t tell you who and I’m sorry, Jase, but it’s for your own good. I’m with Eric, this is his phone, and he’s taking care of me.”

I could hear Jason snort down the phone at the mention of me keeping her safe. _“Yeah, I bet he is.”_ I heard him mutter and I had to stop myself from laughing at how quickly her brother had turned an innocent statement into a sexual comment. He was almost as good as me.

“Jason Stackhouse!” Sookie scolded. I could feel her embarrassment, mixed with a tinge of amusement, through our bond. During Sookie’s year in Faery, Jason and I had come to an understanding and in some sense I received the feeling that he respected me now, that he’d removed all of his previous judgments about me. I had to say that the feeling was mutual. Jason had proved himself as a decent brother to Sookie and a decent man overall.

“ _Sorry Sook. If tall, blonde and dead is listening in, then I guess I’ll say now that I’ll stake his ass if you get hurt.”_ Her brother threatened me. I didn’t take his threat to heart though, I’d had a little sister in my human years and I’d been fiercely protective of her. Unfortunately her life was taken from her before she ever had the chance to find a partner. I would have loved nothing more than to grill and threaten her boyfriends, to make sure they would treat her right.

Leaving the bathroom, I vamped beside Sookie, taking the phone from her. “I never knew you were so kinky, Stackhouse.” I purred, teasing the blonde human.

“Hey man, there’s a lot you don’t know.” He fired back instantly and I couldn’t help but smile. “I’m being serious though, you take care of her for me, bring her back in one piece when she’s safe, please? She’s all I’ve got left.” Jason asked me and I found myself nodding, although of course he wouldn’t see it.

“I will do, I promise it. I’ll return her back to you safely. I don’t know when we’ll be back but we’ll keep you updated. Tell Tara and Sam that Sookie is safe will you? They need to know just that she’s okay, so that they don’t worry and do something stupid. If anyone comes knocking during the night, speak to them through the door first. The last thing we need is for some vampire to get hold of you to draw us out.” I warned, wanting him to understand the seriousness of the situation.

He seemed to grasp it instantly. “Whoever it is, they’re older than you, aren’t they? It’ll be harder for you to take them down?”

Sighing quietly, I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Yes, to both of those questions.” I felt Sookie rubbing my thigh, pushing love through our bond, which I returned happily.

“I trust you to keep her safe, I trust you to stay safe too. I know I’ve done some stupid shit in my time regarding your kind, heck I even joined the Fellowship, but Sook cares for ya and she’d be a mess if something were to happen to ya.” Her brother told me in a low voice. Had I just earned her brothers approval? That would make any future questions regarding Sookie’s hand in marriage easier.

“I won’t let you down. Sookie wants to speak with you.” I didn’t wait for his response, handing the phone back to my beloved. The last thing I needed was to get soppy with my beloved’s brother. He’d witnessed my devotion to her first-hand during her year of absence; he didn’t need to hear it.

I passed the phone back to Sookie, who eagerly pressed it to her ear. “I have to go Jase, but I love you and I promise to stay safe. Please keep yourself out of trouble.” She begged.

“ _I promise Sook, you go do what ya gotta do. I love you too.”_ And with that they hung up. Sookie slipped my phone into my back pocket, rising to her feet before leaving the room. I was hot on her heels, sensing Godric and Pam’s presence in the living area. Upon entering I was bombarded with a multitude of smells, all of which were rather pleasant.

Godric and Pam were sat up on the barstools at the kitchen counter, a round yet jolly woman was cooking up a storm and Ata was nowhere to be seen. “Flo, I thought you only worked in the day?” Sookie exclaimed, grinning at the plump woman who turned to look at my lover, a large smile on her features as she pulled Sookie into her embrace.

“Miss Sookie, you are awake! Miss Ata asked me to stay and cook some dinner for the pair of you, she told me you had a long night and would be in need of some strength food.” The plump woman, who I now knew as Flo, gestured to the stove where numerous pans were boiling with different foods.

Moving around to the barstools, I placed a kiss on the top of Pam’s head in way of greeting, earning a smile from her. Resting a hand on Godric’s back, I offered him a warm smile, as he looked my way. With a nod of his head and his own smile we greeted one another, both instinctively checking our bond to see how the other was feeling. My Maker was currently happy and curious. His curiosity had me curious.

“Where’s Ata this evening?” Sookie asked, a light frown on her features as she looked around the room in search of her Egyptian cousin.

“Miss Ata is up in her practice room, training with her boys. She had me keep Mr. Godric and Miss Pam here until both you and Mr. Eric were up. She wants to speak with you all.” Flo explained with a grin, shooing Sookie from the kitchen area and around to the bookcase that led up to the second floor of the penthouse. With a come hither motion in our direction, my Maker, my progeny and myself were up on our feet, following Sookie up the stairs.

The sound of fast-paced music greeted my eardrums as Sookie pushed the door open to reveal the large training room, illuminated by the long strip lights, the lighting bouncing off of the wall of mirrors to increase the brightness of the room. I had to squint a little to allow my eyes a moment to adjust. Finally I was able to take in the scene before me. Ari, Khai, Egor and Agmund had their fangs down and were attacking Ata from each side, using their vampire speed to their advantage as they swiped at her, occasionally trying to bite her, trying to throw in a few punches and kicks. If I hadn’t of known they were training it would have looked like a real fight.

Ata was fending off her boys easily, using her fae powers to deflect any oncoming attack. I was rather impressed and I could tell, through all the ties I had with the other people I had entered the room with, that they too were impressed with Ata’s power and speed. Of course vampire vision enabled Pam, Godric and I to see exactly what was going on, while to Sookie the whole scene would have looked like one big blur.

Ari was at Ata’s side instantly, fangs down, throwing his fist at her jaw. With super speed Ata had hold of his hand, twisting it until the bone cracked before she sent him flying backwards. Rather than hitting the wall he threw down his good hand, slowing him so he skidded neatly along the floor, jumping back onto his feet a moment later. In the meantime Khai had approached Ata from behind at vampire speed, his own fangs glistening in the artificial light as he grabbed her head, tipping it sideways. Seconds before he sank his fangs in, Ata’s heel came up in his crotch causing him to double over. Grabbing him she flung him effortlessly over her shoulder, sending him skidding into Ari. Both male vampires collapsed on the floor together in a heap.

A flash of metal caught my attention as Egor brought a broadsword down towards Ata. One moment she was there and the next she was gone. I could feel the shock from all of those I shared a bond with as we looked around for the Egyptian fairy. Suddenly she appeared behind Egor, throwing her hand against his back. “BOOM. Vampire goo.” She stated, declaring Egor out before she twisted her body seconds later as Agmund had crept up on her, trying to catch her off guard with his own broadsword. The blade clipped her arm however and opened up a gash along the length of her forearm.

Howling out in pain, I could see Ata falter for a second before she popped away from Agmund to the other side of the room. As the blade had clipped Ata, Riei and Oeri were at our sides, both with arms out in front of Godric to stop him from rushing to Ata’s aid. I could feel his anger through our bond, but I could also feel that he was taking some of the pain from Ata, so that she would be able to carry on. I felt like I should be holding him back too, but unfortunately he had 1000 years on me and could simply command me to move out of the way, so he could easily taken me down.

The scent of Ata’s blood filled the air and before any of us had time to stop ourselves our fangs were down, heads tipped back as we inhaled the sweet scent. It took a firm hand on Pam’s wrist to keep her from dashing to Ata to lap up her blood, which was running down her arm. Little Oscar was perched on a bench at the side of the room, and although he looked strained he was managing to stay firmly in place, having far more control than my progeny, who had over 100 years on him. Ari and Khai were back on their feet as Ata backed away, the three remaining vampires stalked towards her in a taunting manner. Raising her good arm, she aimed at Ari and before he had time to react she had fired a mixture of gold and white light at him, sending him flying into the back wall, knocking him out. Within milliseconds Khai had received the same treatment, meeting his brother up against the wall.

Agmund sped towards Ata, broadsword raised in the typical posture for attacking from our human years. Before he reached her however, Ata started to shimmer and seconds later there were several versions of her scattered throughout the room, causing Agmund to skid to a stop. “That’s not fair Ata!” he growled out, casting his eyes around each illusion, all of which gave him a smug smile.

“You should know by now that I never play fair.” Ata’s singsong voice rang out around the room, though it was impossible to pinpoint the exact point of its origin. I couldn’t help but be fascinated with the fact that she could not only teleport around the room but also cast illusions. My memory reminded me of the night when Sookie had asked about Ata’s powers and she had listed the long array of skills the fae had. The thought that Sookie would be able to teleport herself out of sticky situations, and maybe even throw out her own illusions, comforted me.

Ata’s blood flow had slowed in her arm by now, and with a blast of light from one illusion, which soon gave away that it was in fact the real Ata, Agmund’s sword was sent flying against the far wall, embedding itself in the wall by its blade. “Hand-to-hand? You’re brave.” Agmund taunted as all the illusions disappeared, leaving only the real Ata behind.

“Come on then.” She ordered, gesturing with the hand on her good arm for Agmund to come after her. My fellow Viking wasted no time in racing towards her, throwing the first punch which Ata easily deflected, capturing his fist in her small hand where she crushed it, the sounds of his bones cracking was rather unpleasant and his howl of pain was no better. Where she had managed to get such power from was completely unknown to me, yet I assumed it was due to her advanced age and the vast amounts of ancient vampire blood swirling around her system. Using his other hand, Agmund took a precision shot at Ata, his fist connecting with her side, causing her to hiss in pain before she slipped from his grasp, out of his line of vision. The pair battled on for a solid ten minutes and it took both Riei and Oeri to restrain Godric from rushing to Ata’s side, I even found myself wanting to dash to her side every now and then, but Sookie was keeping me in place. I could feel her horror and a tinge of awe underneath it through our bond as she watched Agmund and Ata punching and blocking, kicking and scratching, throwing one another around the room like rag dolls. Eventually Ata managed to slam her hand to Agmund’s chest. “BOOM. Vampire goo.” She stated proudly, rising said hand to her face to wipe away the blood trickling down from her broken nose.

Slowly she sank to the floor opposite Agmund, laughing quietly. “It’s been some time since we’ve done that.” She stated, as Ari, Khai and Egor moved to join them on the floor. All four vampires, and the Egyptian fairy, were well and truly battered.

“You haven’t lost your edge, Amisi.” Agmund commented, pushing the bones in his fingers back into place as Ari twirled his wrist, slipping the bones back together as they healed.

The moment Riei and Oeri removed their restraining hands from Godric he was off like a whippet, racing to Ata and scooping her up in his arms before he vamped with her to a corner of the room. He sat them down, Ata resting on his lap as he gently grabbed her arm. He started to lick her broadsword wound in order to heal it. “Stop it will you, I’m fine.” Ata protested, trying to wiggle her way out of Godric’s grasp. His hold on her tightened however and a low warning growl reverberated from his throat. “This is how I train, I’m fine.” She reiterated, as my Maker finished healing her cut. Instantly he was licking the blood from her face and the moment she was clean he bit into his wrist, his fangs still exposed from the scent of her blood earlier, and he was forcefully pushing his wrist to her mouth. “I’m fine, it’s just a few bruises and dislocations.” Ata argued but my Maker was having none of it.

“You are hurt. Take my blood, now.” He ordered in a no nonsense tone. Ata’s heavy sigh informed all of us in the room that she wanted to argue but knew it would be futile, so grudgingly she pulled his wrist to her mouth, latching on. Taking lazy pulls, Godric’s eyes wandered over her body, ascertaining any other damage to her. After only a few mouthfuls she pulled away, his wound sealing itself. The faint bruises that had been appearing on her skin were gone and her nose looked perfectly fine now, not to mention the gash on her arm was missing.

“See, all good. Let me go back to the group, I need to tend to my boys.” Ata ordered in response, folding her arms across her chest. My Maker’s face was stony but he lifted her up, carrying her back over to the group where he sat down, bringing Ata with him so she rested on his lap. During their little exchange I too had taken a seat on the floor, Sookie resting in my lap and Pam at my side. Oscar, Riei and Oeri had joined us on the floor and both Oeri and Riei had opened up their wrists, offering them to Ari, Khai, Egor and Agmund in order to aid their healing.

Seeing her boys feeding from one another, Ata held her right wrist out to Ari, who removed his fangs from Riei before sinking them gently into Ata’s wrist. A deep growl from Godric had Ari looking up at his Maker’s mate warily. “Ignore him, you need to feed my Childe.” Ata cooed, brushing Ari’s hair back from his face as she dropped a motherly kiss to his forehead. I found it a strange sight, watching as a little fairy/human hybrid nourished her vampire progeny, but then again the family I had recently gained was an eclectic bunch anyway.

We sat in silence as the vampires who had been training with Ata healed themselves, and finally they were all licking their lips, sealing the wounds on the wrists of those they had fed from. “Isn’t that painful?” Sookie blurted out, finally breaking the silence.

Offering her cousin a small smile, Ata gave a shrug of her shoulders. “It was at first, but I’ve been through worse, we all have. The only way to train properly is to be hurt, because the enemy isn’t going to play nice and be gentle with you. They want to kill you, so you have to be prepared for it.” She explained. I could see the logic in her words. If she trained against vampires who weren’t afraid to do damage to her then she would have a realistic grasp on how fighting in the real world against a true enemy would be. On the other hand though she could sustain serious injuries when training, such as the broken nose and broadsword gash she received earlier. Vampire blood would heal her though, and Ata had plenty of that on tap for her.

“I do not like you being hurt.” Godric stated, his voice laced with aggression and determination, as if his words would stop his mate from training.

“And I don’t like the fact you’re getting all possessive and angry, but I’m not complaining about it. I train and maintain my strength and skill, or I die. I prefer life, thanks.” Ata’s snipped in response, rolling her blue eyes before she took in the group sat on the floor. I could hear Godric’s low growls but Ata gave his chest a hefty shove and he fell silent. “We have guests coming here this evening, Niall and Claude are coming over. I received a letter from them this morning stating that they have important news for us.” Ata’s attention shifted to Sookie, Pam, Godric and myself. Her comment piqued my curiosity, and going from all the bonds I shared I could sense that my immediate family were curious too.

“I’m sorry for sleeping the day away, Ata.” Sookie apologised with a sheepish smile. I could feel her guilt through our bond.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Ata wafted a hand through the air, brushing her apology aside. “It doesn’t bother me, you needed your rest. Besides, I happen to live with several men who sleep all day anyway.” She teased, giving her boys an affectionate glance, she even spared a warm glance to the new baby vampire who returned it with a huge grin.

“Did Niall and Claude give any clues as to the nature of the news they would be giving us?” I inquired, deciding to speak for the group as a whole.

With a shake of her head, Ata sighed. “No, they mentioned nothing, though they said it was important and usually if Niall claims something to be important it usual is. He doesn’t take that word lightly. I’m curious as to why Claude is with him though; ever since the disruptions in Faery he hasn’t left there. He owns a strip club in Monroe, Hooligans.” Ata pursed her lips together as if accessing a particular memory.

“When are they arriving?” Godric broke into the conversation, obviously over his little sulk now that it was obvious that Ata was feeling well and back to full health again.

“In about fifteen minutes, so I suggest Sookie and I go and eat. I have no idea how long they are going to be here for and once they’re gone we need to see about unlocking Sookie’s ability to hear vampire thoughts,” at this point she gave a pointed look to Oeri, who nodded, “and I need to go and try on the dress for tomorrow night that Riei bought for me.” She smiled at Riei who suddenly shuffled.

“You don’t have a dress for tomorrow…” he murmured, nibbling on his lower lip.

Silence. Silence lingered in the room and, even though I was over 1000 years old and found little uncomfortable these days, I really didn’t want to be in that room at that present moment. “What do you mean I don’t have a dress for tomorrow?” Ata demanded in a quiet yet authoritative tone. She was quite clearly struggling to maintain her annoyance and I found myself glad to not be Riei right at that moment.

“You told me you had it covered, so I didn’t pick up anything for you.” Riei stated. I could hear the honesty in his voice, but I could also hear the underlying stress. If Ata had nothing to wear for the party at Felipe’s tomorrow then all hell would break loose. The Egyptian fairy seemed the kind of girl who always got what she wanted, when she wanted it.

“When I say I have it covered Riei, it means I don’t have it covered and you need to go and cover it for me!” She exclaimed. I was surprised, along with others in the room, to find no trace of anger in her voice this time, but instead her words were laced with panic.

“It’s alright, we have this evening to go and find you something. You can always shop tomorrow in the day if you need too.” Ari attempted to diffuse the situation, failing miserably.

“I can’t shop tomorrow in the day! Toni is coming over at midday to start helping me get ready, do you have any idea how long it takes for the ink he’s using to dry! Add to that the visit from the tech guys who’re going to wire me up to keep all of you in the loop and I won’t have a minute to spare! Then this evening we have Niall and Claude’s visit, coupled with the ritual to open up Sookie’s telepathy. We have no time!” She looked on the verge of tears.

“My darling, we’ll have time. I promise you. If not though I will go shopping with Pam and pick something for you while you’re helping with Sookie’s ritual.” Godric offered, taking his mates hands in his own and lacing their fingers together, pushing a large wave of calm through their bond, which even I could feel.

Although Ata’s body relaxed, the panic was still set in her eyes and her words. “Do you promise me?” she begged, unlacing one of their hands to offer him a pinky. If it weren’t for Pam and her extensive knowledge of ‘takeout’ I wouldn’t know that Ata was asking Godric to form a pinky promise – something most young girls made with others and treated as sacred.

Without missing a heartbeat my Maker wrapped his pinky with Ata’s, giving a firm nod. “I promise.” He vowed quietly, pulling Ata towards him to seal the promise with a kiss to her forehead. Rising to her feet, Ata offered a hand down to Sookie, pulling her cousin up with her before the two girls disappeared down the staircase to the main living area. I assumed they were going to eat.

The moment they were out of earshot Godric rounded on Ata’s boys, his fangs had snapped back down and he was growling lowly at them. “I do not care if she is your Maker, you hurt her earlier.” He snarled, bearing fang as if it were a threat to the vampires present, obviously forgetting that four of them were just as old as him, and two were as old as me.

“I’m going to reiterate Ata here – that’s our usual training session. The reason she sustained such injuries is because she was out of practice. We haven’t had a session like that in around two years, she’s been far too sick for us to risk it. We work with her fairy magic, practice with weapons and then follow it up with hand-to-hand combat. Riei and Oeri are always on hand on the sidelines to tend to any and all injuries and as she is our Maker we are able to feel her pain. We are well aware as to when we should stop so we do not appreciate you trying to change our ways. We have trained in such a manner for over 2000 years, it won’t stop overnight.” Khai responded nonchalantly, keeping his fangs retracted. His brothers followed suite, even little Oscar was able to keep them retracted even though every instinct in his body was probably screaming out for him to flash them given the tension in the room.

“Did it escape your notice that she was bleeding out everywhere?” Godric spat, gesturing to a few small droplets of Ata’s blood that had managed to fall to the wooden flooring.

“It’s hard to miss it when she smells so good.” Egor quipped, causing his brothers to rumble with laughter, but Godric’s next growl silenced them.

“You said she was sick?” Pam spoke up for the first time this evening, and if I didn’t know any better I would say that my usually cold-hearted Childe had concern in her voice. Pam didn’t do concern.

A pained expression crossed the features of all of Ata’s boys and they sighed collectively. “Around two years ago she became incredibly sick. She was running a fever, unable to rest, unable to eat. It all started about three hours before sunset and lasted for around an hour. She passed out and was out of it for three days. The penthouse was on lockdown and we all slept in the panic room in order to keep her safe. The moment she woke she was complaining about this tugging sensation in her chest, it’s been plaguing her ever since.” Oeri explained, obviously more comfortable with Ata’s health given that it was his field of expertise.

“Is she still in pain?” I broke in, disliking the thought of my Maker’s mate in any form of pain. She had accepted my Maker back into her life and had also accepted Pam and I at the same time, even if she and Pam still had a lot to work through together.

Egor shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his blonde hair at my question. “We don’t know, we haven’t asked her for a while. It was particularly bad the first night you guys arrived. I was amazed she even managed to get out of bed and move downstairs to meet you.” He pursed his lips together, taking in Godric and I before finally looking to Pam.

The click of Godric retracting his fangs drew our attention to him and he dropped his head a little. “I felt a tugging sensation in my own chest the moment I entered this building.” He murmured, and thanks to the vampire hearing of the rooms’ occupants we were all able to hear him perfectly.

“That’s very strange indeed…” Oeri mused quietly, tipping his head sideways as he observed Godric, who had lifted his head up by now.

The talk of tugging sensations reminded me of the moment Sookie had entered my bar for the first time. Thirty minutes prior to her arrival I had started to feel the tug, however I had placed the blame on my lack of blood consumption. There hadn’t been a decent fangbanger to feed from in a few nights and the hunger had been gnawing away at me. As Sookie had entered my bar the tugging had become almost unbearable and the moment I had clapped eyes on her properly, having scanned her twice, the tugging sensation stopped. During her year absence the tug had returned though I had once again thought of it as down to my lack of blood consumption. While I had survived on bagged blood I hadn’t fed from the neck, or wrist, of a willing meal in a long time. I had felt strangely detached from my vampiric nature while in Sookie’s home.

Deciding that it might not be coincidence, I spoke up. “I’ve experienced a tugging sensation also, when Sookie first entered my bar. It ended when I caught her eyes, yet it returned to me the year she was taken to Faery.” I explained, feeling the shock from Pam as she turned to look at me wide eyed.

“That’s why you wouldn’t feed!” she hissed, narrowing her eyes in my direction. My Childe had always been a drama queen and the moment she had learnt that I had stopped feeding ‘from the source’ she had thrown quite a tantrum, demanding to know what was wrong with me. I hadn’t told her of the sensations in my chest for fear she would laugh, or see me as weak, or tell me I was imagining things. I loved my Pamela and her lack of positive emotions, but sometimes it would be nice if she were to remember them.

With a shrug of my shoulders I brushed her comment off, turning my attention to my Maker who was regarding me with a thoughtful expression. “Both of us experienced tugging sensations when in close proximity to our mates, and Ata experienced a similar feeling. Has Sookie mentioned it to you?”

“She hasn’t mentioned anything to me, but I wager that if she has then she’ll have spoken to Ata about it.” I responded thoughtfully, wondering exactly what it was our two women thought about, and talked about, during the day when we weren’t around to listen. Perhaps I’d be able to convince them to buy a camcorder and record their days, so that Godric and I could see everything they were getting up too.

“We should ask them about it, see if they have spoken about it and if Miss Stackhouse is experiencing the tugging sensation.” Ari declared, rising to his feet in one fluid movement. His brothers and Oscar followed suite, closely followed by Pam, Godric and myself. With Ari leading the way, our whole group moved out of the training room and down the stairs into the living area, where we were greeted with the sight of Sookie and Ata sat upon barstools. They were consuming pastries of some sort while Flo clucked over them, bringing them drinks and napkins and everything else she could think of. Taking the barstool next to my Sookie, I tore a bit of pastry from the plate, offering it out to her. Slowly she lowered her mouth to the food and I popped it in, giving her a moment to chew it. Ari and Khai had moved to the living area and were rearranging furniture for our guests. Egor and Agmund were back by the elevator doors while Riei and Oeri were stood to one side speaking quickly in what I could only assume was Arabic. Godric had taken the spare seat next to Ata and was currently rubbing small circles on her lower back as she ate. Pam and Oscar were stood on the other side of the counter, watching the four of us intently.

Once Sookie had finished her mouthful I slowly moved her plate away, “Min älskling, have you ever felt a tugging sensation in your chest since we met?” I asked, knowing it was better to get an answer and then tell her why I had asked, though knowing my little fae she would ask before I had the chance.

Lost in thought for a moment, Sookie finally nodded. “Yeah, it was the first time I came to Fangtasia. The moment I saw you I felt this tugging in my chest,” she raised a hand over her heart, scowling slightly, “and it was really annoying. I couldn’t understand why it was there but I felt compelled to approach you. It’s why I asked Bill about you.” She explained, dropping her hand back to her lap.

“I felt the tugging too, and it stopped the moment I saw you. Hearing you discussing me is why I summoned you, I felt a compulsion to speak to you also and saw it as the perfect opportunity, curious as to why the sight of you had stopped the tugging sensation inside of me.” I explained in return, allowing my eyes to drift from Sookie’s for a moment to watch as Flo removed the empty plates and the used napkins from the table, seemingly unfazed by the fact she was currently standing in a room with ten vampires.

Pam chose that exact moment to interrupt. “Not to mention the fact you wanted to sink your fangs into her and fuck her on your desk.”

Four sets of eyes rounded onto Pam, and little Oscar was trying his best to hide a snigger behind his hand. “How was that helpful, Pam?” I asked in an exasperated tone.

“It was a vital piece of information.” She shrugged, returning to checking over her nails for any cracks in the paint or whatever the hell else women did.

Ata snorted gently, shaking her head before she lent against my Maker. “I told Sookie about the whole mates thing, I also taught her about the different blood bonds.” She pointed out. Finally I was able to discover the source of Sookie’s new found knowledge. It seemed Ata was giving her mini lessons during the day, and not just to help her with her fae powers. I was both grateful and annoyed with the Egyptian female, she was providing Sookie with information I was suppose to be telling her, but at the same time she was probably helping her understand it better given that she had most likely experienced everything both the fae and the vampire worlds had to offer.

Oscar suddenly stiffened beside Pam, grabbing her wrist. With a low growl, Pam popped out her fangs, exposing them to the young vampire. “Get off me, squirt!” she ordered firmly, but Oscar maintained his grasp on her.

“We have guests.” He declared in a quiet voice before seconds later a loud pop echoed around the penthouse, two fairies appearing in the middle of the room.

Of course Niall was instantly recognisable, but I had never met the fairy beside him. Ata was off her stool in seconds, gliding over to the pair. Embracing Niall first, they exchanged chaste cheek kisses before Ata embraced the other fae male, kissing his cheeks too. “Great-granddaddy Niall, cousin Claude.” She greeted warmly. Tipping my head back subtly, I inhaled at the same time as Godric and Pam, wanting to at least smell the pure fairies. They had masked their scents a little, but they still smelt incredible. If their scents were to stick on Sookie later I would have no problem returning to my Viking roots and pillaging her until sunrise.

Sookie slipped from her own barstool, crossing over to stand beside Ata where she graciously greeted both fae males. Her greeting was not as comfortable as Ata’s had been, there was little in the way of physical contact, however the warmth was still there. “Shall we sit? Can I get either of you anything?” Ata inquired, switching into what Sookie referred to as ‘hostess mode.’ With a nod the four fairies arranged themselves onto the sofas, Ata and Sookie sitting opposite Niall and this Claude chap.

“A glass of water would be much appreciated for both of us, thank you.” Niall spoke, his voice soft yet authoritative. As Ata was about to move to the kitchen in order to fulfil their wish, Flo was bustling out of the kitchen area, holding two glasses of clear liquid. With a smile she handed them to both fairy males and my vampire hearing allowed me to pick up on her increased heartbeat while my sensitive nostrils picked up on the faint hint of her arousal. Clearly she was attracted to one of the two men. Taking a moment to truly look over both men I could see instantly that it would be Claude she was interested in. Niall was far too old and grey. I was grateful that I had been turned in the prime of life.

Claude stood easily at 6’0; he was of slender build with black hair, perfectly coifed upon his well-proportioned face. His eyes were a deep hazel colour and even I had to admit, as a man who was a fan of females more so than males, that his eyes were the sort you could lose yourself in. His ears weren’t pointed like they were usually for full-blooded fae, which led me to believe that he spent some time in the human realm in the past, and that he’d had his ears surgically altered in order to blend in with the human population. He looked to be in his 20’s but with fairy ageing being so slow there was no real way to tell.

Ata was over 2000 years old and yet she still looked like a fresh-faced 20 year old.

“Nervii, Northman, Swynford de Beaufort. Come and join us.” Niall ordered, gesturing around him to the few vacant seats remaining. Without wasting a second we all took our seats. Godric placed himself beside Ata and I took the spot on the opposite end of the sofa, trapping the fae women in the middle. Pam eyed the seat beside Claude and went to make a move for it, but the fairy quirked an eyebrow at her, causing Pam to stop in her tracks and mimic his action. I had never in my life witnessed Pam stop what she was doing for anyone, and it amused me no end. I’d even walked in on her once when she’d been going down on one of our dancers, she hadn’t even bothered to look up and greet me, she’d merely waved her hand at me and continued with her task.

With a sigh my lazy Childe grabbed a barstool, placing it close to me before hopping up onto it neatly. “I want all other vampires out of the room.” Niall stated loudly, not bothering to remove his gaze from Ata and Sookie. If that wasn’t a dismissal then I had no idea what was.

“Khai and I will start training Oscar.” Ari informed Ata, ushering the young vampire up the stairs back to the training room, Khai close on his heels.

“Riei and I will run over the ceremony for later once more.” Oeri added, disappearing with Riei up the stairs to the private library, closing the bookcase over the entrance in order to give us more privacy.

“Egor and I will check on the repairs downstairs, I guess.” Agmund scratched his head, calling for the elevator.

Our group remained in an uncomfortable silence as Egor and Agmund waited for the lift, but the moment they were inside with the doors closed Niall spoke up. “I usually dislike leaving Faery, especially during such a difficult time, however I feel there is much we need to discuss so I’m going to jump right in and get to it.”

I was a little shocked by Niall’s abrupt and rather rude opening statement, however it was obvious that seeing as how there was much to do this evening we were pushed for time. “First a little history lesson for you. There is much disruption within Faery as we speak, which is why I cannot be here for long. It is also another reason why Claude is with me. He is my strongest fighter and therefore I cannot risk him being harmed until we are ready to send him in.” Niall spared an affectionate glance to the fae male and it surprised me that the man actually had a heart. I’d heard numerous stories over the years of his cruel ways, of how cold he was to others and how secretive and private he was, however I had also learnt over the years that most fae were that way inclined. It was why Sookie, and Ata, were a welcome change. Both women were filled with goodness.

“We were the first beings on the planet as we are nature itself. The water fae took over Europe due to the abundance of coastline, the earth fae took over India and China due to the vast array of forests and earthy habitats, the fire fae took over Australia due to the heat there and the sky fae took over America and Africa due to the vast open spaces available there with little to get in the way. Knowing where each subspecies comes from is important in understanding where I am going with this.” Niall started.

His eyes were locked on Ata and Sookie as he spoke; clearly pained at remembering whatever it was he was about to speak of. “There hasn’t always been a war in Faery, heck there hasn’t always been a Fae Realm! Around 2200 years ago there was great battle, between our kind and theirs.” He spared a glance to Godric, Pam and I. Ah he was telling them the story of the vampire/fae war. Godric had told me of the war when I had been turned, but of course he hasn’t been present for it. He had heard about it from other vampires however. I assumed that Ata was already aware of the war between her species and mine, given her family and the company she kept.

Niall’s eyes drifted back to the two fae women sat between Godric and I. Ata was listening but it was apparent she had heard it all before. Sookie on the other hand was completely engrossed in Niall’s tale already and, looking to my side, I could see that Pam had lent forward a little, clearly curious to hear Niall out. I had never told Pam of the vampire/fae war as it had happened way before her turning, way before her human birth too, and therefore I had deemed it unimportant. With the growing number of fae in our lives however, it seemed she would need to know.

“The fae use to live in the human realm, as the pair of you do now. We blended into society, as we do now,” he lifted Claude’s hair out of the way to reveal his rounded ear, causing Sookie to gasp a little and look to Niall’s ear, taking in his slight point, “and we loved the freedom this world gave us. We could pursue whatever we wished; we could travel, meet new people and spend time in the sunshine. However, the vampire population started to boom. The vampires of old were creating progenies and their progenies were creating their offspring early on. You see, the vampires of old had no choice but to keep themselves hidden and with such a low human population, sparsely spread across the land, it was difficult to find people to feed from. But as the human population started to grow, so did the vampire one. Our kind had been living and breeding on this planet for centuries, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to hide. Our species went to war, trying to wipe the other out in a desperate attempt to create one supernatural superpower that would have the majority control of this planet. The fighting took place all over the world; there were few places where either of our kinds were safe. Those who didn’t want to get involved went into hiding. Numbers on both sides were seriously depleted by the time a truce was called 100 years later. The fight had been long and bloody and both sides were suffering. Instead a deal was made, the fae would be able to come and go on this planet as they pleased, but they would move themselves to another realm, Faery. Using the magic they were gifted with at birth, the remaining fae pulled together to create the realm we now call our home. It was there where we started to rebuild our population, only to encounter fertility problem. The women were finding it increasingly difficult to have children, so I suggested that we send them to the human realm to see if they could conceive there. At the time I was married to Mab, we had just taken the throne of Faery, bringing the sky and water fae together and we were seen, in some sense, as Gods. Mab was all for it to begin with, thinking it would be a great way to raise our numbers. What she was late in realising was that it was diluting the blood, and to her the blood was the most sacred of all things.” Niall sighed, rubbing his temple. Mab was the woman who had kidnapped Sookie, taken her away from me for a year. She was married to Niall, did that make her related to Sookie? Why on earth would someone kidnap his or her own kin?

“Realising what the breeding had done, Mab decided that she wanted to ‘harvest’ the offspring that were produced from the couplings and bring them back to Faery in order to assess their powers – their sparks. She wanted to breed the stronger hybrid females with the strong fae males in a desperate attempt to increase the potency and purity of the blood, to create an elite race. She was so driven. She wanted it so badly that it became far too much for me. I couldn’t see the sense in forcing women who had grown up believing themselves to be human, who had family and friends in the human world, to be forced to live in an entirely different realm, to have the children of men they didn’t know and care for. Mab and I separated, taking over the thrones of our own crowns and ceasing to rule together, and we both eventually took new lovers. Mab is a descendent of the water fae and of course I am sky fae, it is why our two kinds have been feuding for so long and is the cause of the current civil unrest.” Niall explained.

“So the current war in Faery is because you kicked your wife out of your bed and then fucked someone else?” Pam snorted, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “How dramatic.” She sighed, rolling her eyes, as if she hasn’t done anything far more dramatic in her century on this earth. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her in response. Her habits were wearing off on me far too much for my liking.

Grimacing slightly, Niall gave a small nod. “I suppose you could look at it that way. Ironically enough, Mab’s sons from her new husband coupled with human females.” Niall snorted, shaking his head with a smile. I couldn’t help but feel a little bit of amusement at the situation either. “What is most interesting though is the offspring of said coupling. Mab’s two sons were pure water fae, and both of their lovers were a human, so the children created were half water fae, and heirs to the water fae throne should Mab and her sons die. While Mab is still around these days, her sons perished a few centuries back due to a strong case of iron poisoning caused by a group of vampires who had a bone to pick with them. The remaining children are the heir to the throne and could end this entire war should they so wish. We would get to live in peace again, though they would have to prove themselves strong enough to rule. Only one would be able to rule though and they would have to have a partner to help them. Faery is such a large place for one person to govern and with two species depending on them it would be a rather large task.” Niall stated. “The other child, the one who doesn’t get to rule Faery, it is said that he will rule on this realm and they too will have a partner to aid them. It’s said that the four will be bound incredibly closely and that they could even stop the war between all supernatural beings.” I could see the glint in his eyes as he spoke. Clearly he was searching for these children. I couldn’t blame him. If I were him I would do everything in my power to convince the children to take my side in the matter, to stop the civil unrest and rule Faery peacefully. While the Viking part of me was all ready for war and fighting, I had always had to suppress my softer side. War wasn’t always the right thing to do in order to get what you wanted, and the deaths of many would always rest heavily on the leaders shoulders. I had tried to avoid as many conflicts as possible in my time, but it hadn’t always been easy.

We all sat in silence for a moment, processing everything that Niall had just told us. The fae had tried to increase their numbers through reproduction with humans yet it had gone horribly wrong, they had tried to call back the hybrids in order to assess them to pick the best to create the next generation from, much like humans do with their pet dogs. Niall had disagreed with his wife and the pair had split, only for Mab to have two sons who had both coupled with humans to create heirs. Heirs who could bring an end to the fae civil war and all the associated disruption, who could also ensure that evil fairies would never be able to take my Sookie from me again. I was starting to formulate ideas in my mind about how to go about finding these hybrid children, how I would be able to convince them to take the throne. I could give them money, my support; help build bridges between our kinds. I could see Godric agreeing to help, he had after all been preaching coexistence with humans in the Fellowship church, and surely coexistence with fairies would be the same thing?

“Have you found these hybrid children yet then?” I broke through the silence, my gaze locked firmly on Niall’s features.

Slowly the corners of his lips lifted up into a smug smile, and I already knew that he had found them.

“I most certainly have.” His eyes drifted from me to Godric, and then back again. “And they happen to be sat in this very room, and both have sky fae lovers who are descendants of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> min älskling (Swedish) = my darling


	40. Blessed

**GODRIC’S POV**

_I have been blessed and I feel like I’ve found my way, I thank God for all I’ve been given at the end of every day  
_ _I have been blessed with so much more than I deserve, to be here with the ones that love me, to love them so much it hurts  
_ _I have been blessed, across a crowded room, I know you know what I’m thinking by the way I look at you  
_ _And when we’re lying in the quiet, and no words have to be said I think to myself, I think to myself, this love is a beautiful gift  
_ __~ Blessed, Martina McBride_ _

Fairy. I was a fairy. A fairy.

Niall’s words stunned the room to silence, no words were spoken but the emotions bouncing through the bonds I shared with Eric, and subsequently Sookie, along with Pam and Ata were saying it all for me. _Shock, disbelief and confusion._

“You’re telling us that Godric, and Eric, were part fae in their human lives?” Ata spoke first, having cleared her throat beforehand.

With a nod Niall confirmed his words. “Yes, why do you think they have both survived for so long? It wasn’t down to pure luck. The fae have a natural ability to stay out of trouble and to survive.” Niall shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Clearly Sookie missed that memo.” Pam muttered under her breath. As mean as her words were, I couldn’t help but laugh, and Eric and Ata seemed to have the same idea. Sookie’s scowl caused our laughter to cease however.

“Yes, she does seem to have an uncanny ability to land herself in bad situations.” Claude spoke up for the first time, giving Sookie a pointed look. She cringed a little at his gaze, ducking her head slightly. I could remember the moment I had first met Sookie, when Gabe had been forcing himself on her. While it wasn’t her fault at all, it was a troublesome situation. Couple in the bombing of my nest, her run in with Russell and Sophie-Anne, and dealing with an amnesic Eric and it was easy to see why Sookie was considered a trouble magnet.

“I’m sorry, but how exactly do you know that we’re fae?” Eric broke in, quirking an eyebrow at the elderly fae prince sat opposite us. “These two sons you’re talking about could be anyone.” My Childe added. Though he was making a valid point there was no denying the fact the moment Niall had told us we were the half fae sons I had felt another tug from deep inside my chest, as if my own body was trying to tell me that Niall was telling us the truth.

Niall granted us an indulgent smile, raising his hands to steeple his forefingers. “The markings on your left arm, they represent water do they not?” he asked me.

Dropping my gaze to the tattoo upon my left arm as I felt Ata tracing the marks in exactly the same way she had over 2000 years ago. I smiled slowly at her actions. “Yes, my tribe were from the coast, the water was our element.” I answered quietly as Ata’s eyes lifted from my tattoo to meet my own eyes, a soft smile on her features as she continued to trace my markings, no longer needing to look at them to know their exact shape.

“And your people, Eric, were fans of the sea too were they not? You enjoyed travelling by longship and exploring Europe, yes?” Niall’s attention shifted to my Childe, a smug smile on his features.

I could feel Eric’s annoyance through our bond and had to fight to suppress my smile. Niall was indeed right, and my Childe hated it when others were right. Even in his human years he had always felt the need to be 100% correct, 100% of the time, to be the ‘smart one’ of whatever company he kept. Usually he was correct, but every so often he would be wrong. Not that he would ever admit to being wrong, my Childe was far too proud for that.

“So they both lived on the coast and liked water, big whoop. That doesn’t prove anything.” Pam sighed, shaking her head as she continued to look over her nails. Obviously after the initial shock of Niall’s revelation had worn off she had instantly doubted the old mans words and decided he was a few slices short of a loaf.

“You don’t think it was strange, Godric, how much you enjoyed being by the sea and how you ventured into the Nile at any opportunity, how you felt the need to teach Ata how to swim even though it was something she didn’t need to learn?” Niall’s questions flipped back to me and I gave his words thought for a moment. I had felt this deep need to teach Ata how to swim, but I guess I had read it as simply my want to see her completely exposed.

“That’s what I thought.” Niall stated lowly, taking my silence as confirmation, which, of course, it was.

“If both my Maker and Grandsire are, or were fae, then how come they aren’t able to do the freaky mind reading thing?” Pam’s hands dropped to her lap, as she looked to both Niall and Claude before quirking an eyebrow, daring them to answer her.

Ata’s anger was like a hot knife through our bond and I had to grab onto the arm of the sofa with impressive strength in order to stop myself from reacting to it. “There is nothing freaky about our ability.” My beloved snapped at Pam, her small hands balled into fists at her side.

“You can snoop in peoples minds and rifle through their memories, that’s definitely freaky.” Pam responded calmly.

Snorting, my Ata shook her head. “It’s rich of you to call my kind a freak, given that you crawled out of a hole in the ground with your cold, dead heart and your lack of need for oxygen. Need I mentioned your need to consume human blood? You’re the creature human children have nightmares of, yet they have pleasant dreams about my kind. If anything you’re the freak.”

I tried to not take offence to Ata’s words, they were spoken in anger and she had a point. Vampires had no right to call fairies freaks, or any other supernatural for that matter. We were all freaks; we should be working together, not against one another. Vampires were the stuff of nightmares, fairies were thought of by children as sweet and cute.

With a click Pam’s fangs were exposed and she’d lent across in her seat to close the gap between herself and Ata some, but Eric and Sookie were in the way. “You might wanna watch your tongue, fairy princess, lest you forget what species your banging every night.” She spat.

“Pam.” Eric warned lowly, his gaze shifting from myself to his progeny. His warning did nothing to quell her ire though.

“I don’t understand why you’re picking fights with me, Pamela. We’re not that different you know. You loved Theodore yet your parents wouldn’t allow you to be together because of social differences, I love Godric and yet my parents wouldn’t allow us to be together given our own social differences. We share the same feistiness and the willingness to perish for those we love, we both like expensive things and heck we’re even the same shade of blonde!” Ata sighed, her hands slowly unfurling as she pulled her emotions under control.

“You started it.” Pam stated childishly, flicking her hair over her shoulder before dropping her gaze back to her nails.

“Ladies.” Claude interrupted, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. I could feel Eric’s annoyance at the little tiff between his Childe and my beloved, but I could also feel his amusement with regards to the fact that my Ata had been able to force Pam into giving such a childish and weak come back. Clearly they were still to sort out their differences.

“Back to the original question, telepathy is only a gift of the sky fae. Each type of fairy has a special gift. The sky fae have telepathy as their thoughts are transmitted through the air, which of course makes up the sky. Our thoughts could most likely be picked up on if they were sent via a radio frequency, it would be like Morse code, which is kind of cool.” Claude explained, grinning like a child. Clearly the young male fairy was interested in human communication methods. “The sky fae need the sunshine to replenish their energy as, of course, the sun hangs in the sky.” Claude added, clearly as an afterthought.

“Which is why neither Sookie or I could ever be turned, because we’d be compelled to meet the sun, even if we were commanded not to we’d find a way.” Ata supplied. I couldn’t help but feel something inside of me drop at her words. Should my Ata ever be so badly injured that my blood wouldn’t be able to fix her I would be unable to turn her in order to keep her forever. I would lose her once and for all. As if sensing my train of thought, I felt Eric’s eyes on me and turned to capture my Childe’s cerulean orbs. A small wave of reassurance entered my system from him and I sent it back, knowing he would need the comfort too. Ata’s words were a painful reminder about how fragile our women were.

“The fire fae have the ability to manipulate flames and can control heat, it makes them a lot safer when in the presence of vampires, given your aversion of fire. It’s their method of protection, just like telepathy is the protection for the sky fae. Earth fae are in touch with nature, they have an intuition of sorts, meaning that they know things about everything because the world around them tells them all they need to know. All the information they could ever ask for, about everything they could possibly want to know, is carried by the wind, the trees, the ground, the water. Earth fae are usually seers because of their gift.” Claude expanded further, telling us all about the other different types of fae. I was grateful that he was taking the time to keep us informed, with fairies being the natural enemies of vampires we knew little about them, yet because we had come out of the coffin so to speak they knew everything about us. Not that I was planning to go to war with the fairies, but it was always useful to know more about the species that you were suppose to hate.

“Water fae, well, they have the ability to manipulate the air and are more in tune with the phases, and the rising and setting, of the moon. Although most argue that the air is a sky fae trait, the water and sky fae have always been closely linked so in some sense they share traits. The water fae need the water to recharge their powers, but of course water is all around us so it isn’t difficult for them. Haven’t you two ever wondered why you’re the only vampires in existence to be able to fly?” Niall questioned, glancing between my Childe and myself. I felt it rather ironic that the water fae were in tune with the phases, and the rising and setting, of the moon. As a vampire the moon represented our ‘daytime’ and the moment it entered the sky we would wake, and the moment it would dip below the horizon we would sleep.

“I always assumed it was my vampire gift.” My Childe shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arm around Sookie.

Shaking his head, Niall chuckled. “No, you’re vampire gift is your entrepreneurial skills, you’ve always been able to make money no matter where in the world you’ve been. People, both vampire and human alike, have always found themselves wanting to be around you, making your wallet that little bit thicker.”

“I’m sure it’s not my entrepreneurial skills that draws people to me.” My Childe flashed his signature smirk, flexing his muscles subtly. Pam’s smirk matched Eric’s and I could only shake my head at my progeny. I’d turned Eric during the prime of his life, when men and women alike were clamming for a piece of him. He’d always been confident and self-assured, knowing full well the effect his appearance had on others.

“Careful, or you’re head won’t fit through the door any more.” Sookie muttered under her breath, playfully punching Eric’s side. My Childe rumbled with laughter and I found myself smiling at the southern fae, she definitely knew my Childe well.

“And your vampire gift is empathy.” Niall’s eyes swung to me, and he offered me a small smile. “You’ve always been able to understand others emotions perfectly, and while in the past you use to play on them to your advantage it’s safe to say you’re using it in a more positive manner now. You allowed the human who betrayed your nest to walk away free from harm when others would have outright killed him. He deserved it, and yet you sympathised with him and felt his pain.” He explained, leaving me curious for a moment as to how he had known about Hugo’s betrayal and the fact that I had allowed him to walk away, even if I had banished him from my area. Looking down at Ata, she gently tapped her temple and it all clicked, Niall had been rummaging in my thoughts. It was strange to think that the secretive old man had been able to see everything I had ever done in my life.

“What about sparks? Ata told me I had an essential spark, do Eric and Godric have them too?” Sookie interrupted, asking another important question.

“Eric still has his spark, but his vampire nature has suppressed it. It’s why, now that you two are together, Eric is becoming more and more human. Your spark, Sookie, is encouraging Eric’s to show itself. With time Eric might even develop fae powers of his own, but that is something we will have to wait and see for. Although Eric lost his family he took over their crown and ruled fairly, while at war he and his men were equals. He knew he was going to die, and Godric gave him the choice to accept death or to accept a new life. Because he willing chose his new life he maintained his spark, and his spark gives him his jeux de vie, so to speak.” Niall addressed Sookie, obviously pleased to be delivering the good news to her. I, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread at his words. He had chosen to speak of Eric first and had stated that he still had his spark; he hadn’t included me in the first sentence.

Niall’s ancient eyes moved to meet my own and I could almost feel the sorrow pouring from them. “Unfortunately, your spark did not come with you completely into your new life, Godric. Your removal from your homeland and the suffering at the hands of your Master, coupled with your forced turning, eradicated the vast majority of the spark from within you. I had hoped, the moment I met you this evening, that it would be back in full force, but that is not the case.” There was no sarcasm in his voice, no faked emotions. The old man was saddened for me. Ata’s sorrow washed over me and I was struggling to keep a lid on my own emotions.

“It’s my fault, it’s my fault you lost your spark. I’m so sorry.” My Ata whispered sorrowfully from my side, her blue eyes turning to look up at me with unshed tears.

Reaching down, I brushed my fingertips across her cheek, pushing my love for her back through our bond as reassurance that it wasn’t her fault and that I didn’t blame her. Her father had been following orders; Ata and her mother had no clue that my Master had been a vampire. “This wasn’t your fault, my darling. If anything it is fates fault.” I reassured her gently, feeling a push of comfort through the bonds I shared with Eric and subsequently Pam. It was a strange sensation, to receive comfort from Pam, but I welcomed it in that moment.

“It’s why you felt compelled to meet the sun, Godric. Without your spark you became tired of life and, if I may make a guess here, you felt there was something missing.” Niall’s voice was soft once more. Refusing to remove my gaze from my loves, I gave a nod of confirmation at his guess and the old man carried on speaking to me. “Being reunited with Ata has stirred the small amount of spark left within you. As Sookie’s spark is nurturing Eric’s, Ata’s is nurturing yours. It’s a good thing Ata is older and more powerful than Sookie, as her spark is working harder to help yours along. It will be a slow and long process for your spark to gain any strength, but it’s there anyway and that’s all that really matters.”

Wanting to move the topic along, for fear I would throw an angry tantrum over my lack of spark, I focused on something Ata had told us earlier. “What’s the difference between a vampire bond, and a fairy bond?” I questioned, finally breaking eye contact with Ata to look at the two male fairies sat opposite us.

Claude shifted in his seat slightly, getting himself comfy. I had the distinct impression that Niall’s short and sweet visit was going to be anything but. “I’m just going to take Ata’s explanation to Sookie right out of her head for this. When a fae finds their mate it’s instantaneous. The moment a fae locks eyes with their mate their souls start the binding process and they’re pulled together. If it’s two fae, or a fae and a human who are in love, then when they consummate their marriage the binding is complete. With a vampire and a fae, it’s when the third vampire bond is complete, or so we all believe seeing as how relationships between a vampire and a fairy are rare. Once the souls are bound together then there’s no going back. You share a life force meaning that you can’t break apart. The fact you’re bound together stops you from getting bored with one another. It’s just like the vampire bond in that sense. Sometimes gifts are shared too. For example, a vampire once bonded thrice with a human and the human gained sharper senses and quicker speed. It was nothing compared to her vampires abilities but it’s still something.” Claude explained, and I could feel Ata’s small irritation that Claude had lifted her conversation with Sookie right out of her head and recycled her words, rather than phrasing them himself. Fairies were notoriously lazy in that sense, they snooped in people’s minds and took what they wanted, putting little effort into things they weren’t happy about. While this Claude hadn’t uttered a word against the relationship between Ata and I, and the relationship between Eric and Sookie, it was clear that he wasn’t 100% onboard with them either.

“So you’re saying that Eric and creampuff here started this fairy bond the first night she entered Fangtasia?” Pam quirked an eyebrow while jerking one of her thumbs in the direction of Sookie.

“Creampuff? Really Pam?” Sookie sighed. It was clear Sookie wasn’t in fact offended, nor irritated, by Pam’s term of address, more embarrassed by it really.

“Eric refers to you as min älskling, and I feel that I need a nickname for you. Creampuff suits you, so live with it.” My Childe’s progeny flipped her hair over her shoulder once more, offering Sookie a smile. Pam’s smiles were like the brand new mini coopers you could win on those $1 scratch cards they sold in the grocery stores – extremely rare.

Deciding it was best not to argue with Pam, Sookie gave up and simply settled for rolling her eyes, something I had noticed both she and Eric were doing a lot of recently. They were spending far too much time around Pam.

“Are we still part fae?” Eric addressed his question to Niall, completely disregarding the younger fae male who had been just as helpful as Niall.

“Given that you still have your sparks to some degree, yes you are.” He answered truthfully.

“Your old age must have made you senile, they were drained in order to be turned, therefore bye-bye fairy blood!” Pam waved a hand mockingly.

“So young, so naive.” Niall muttered with another of his indulgent smiles. “Not every drop of their fae blood was removed at the point of turning, so there was still some left, blending with the vampire blood to create hybrids of sorts.” He responded to Pam, before flipping his gaze to Eric.

“Although not a lot was left, it was enough to maintain your respective sparks to some degree, to stop you from loosing them completely. Even though over the years you’ve given blood to others or lost it during fights, your body has automatically made you more, including the fairy blood. It’s always been in your system, you just haven’t known about it.” Niall explained, moving his line of sight to myself before he looked back to Eric.

“When Godric turned you, he gave you a small tinge of his fairy blood, mixed with his vampire blood. It’s why the bond the pair of you share is so much stronger than that of usual Maker-Childe ties. You both carry vampire and fae blood, and in actuality you’re cousins.” Niall shrugged, his expressions informing us that he had only just realised of our human tie to one another.

Turning my head to look at my Childe, I captured Eric’s eyes. “You missed that connection out, when you turned me.” He murmured softly.

“Fader, broder, son, kusin.” I corrected my words from over 1000 years ago, earning myself a soft smile from my Childe, and a wave of love through our bond, which I happily returned, along with a smidgen of pride. His happy purr last night had reminded me of how vital it was to tell Eric how important he was to me, how proud I was of him and all of his achievements.

“I guess that makes me the only non-fairy in the room.” Niall washed Pam’s smug comment away only seconds later with his booming laughter, causing my Childe’s progeny to scowl in his direction.

“Dear child, you are amusing! You seem to be forgetting that you were drained down and fed Eric’s blood in order to turn you, just like Godric fed Eric his to turn him. There’s fae blood in your veins, mixed in with your vampire blood too.” His earlier smile and booming laughter morphed into a smirk as Pam’s face dropped, her eyes widening and her smugness vanishing.

“We always knew she was a fairy anyway, at least now she’s one in a literal sense, and not just metaphorically.” Ata spoke from her spot curled up against my side, under my arm. Everyone in the room, bar Pam, burst into laughter, including myself. During her human years Pam had loved men but, after her turning and her brief sexual relationship with Eric, she had decided that she preferred women. They could go longer without needing to be ‘tended to’ as Pam so eloquently put it and she stated there were less bodily fluids involved which pleased her no end. The irony of the fact that she actually lived off of one certain human bodily fluid was not lost on either Eric or myself.

Claude had a hand to his mouth, trying to hide his snigger, as Niall’s whole frame shook with laughter. “Ah Ata my dear, I have missed visiting you and I have missed having your company in Faery also. You manage to put everyone in their place.” Niall offered my beloved a warm and almost fatherly smile. His words then sunk in, Ata had spent some time in Faery? Hadn’t Eric stated something along the lines of Sookie going to Faery for what felt like fifteen minutes to her and was yet a whole year back on this world? How long had my Ata been away for, and why had she gone in the first place? I stored my questions away for later, along with the questions regarding Compton and his persuit of my beloved, knowing that right now they weren’t at the top of my priorities list.

“What is fascinating about this whole fairy blood thing though is how Ata’s blood, and Godric’s is actually in all of you.” Claude’s hand dropped from his mouth now that he had controlled his laughter. “I don’t know if you were all aware of the blood oath sworn between Godric and Ata when they were humans,” Claude started tentatively.

“You created a blood oath?” Pam asked in surprise, her eyes swinging to me. Unable to do anything but nod in confirmation, I offered her a shrug of my shoulders in a hope it would satisfy her until later on. I was mighty curious as to what the effects of both Ata’s and my blood in everyone would do.

Claude shifted his attention to us, offering Ata a familiar smile before he offered me one, though it was a little colder than the one had given my beloved. I could understand why though, he and I were strangers after all with Ata being our only connecting link. “When the two of you created your blood oath, your blood entered one another’s systems. Now it’s not a lot, just a couple of drops, but it makes all the difference. This is going to sound a little cliché but, when you were being drained in order to be turned, that little bit of Ata’s blood in your system sheltered itself within your heart, taking with it a reasonable amount of your human blood. Once your vampire blood was in place, Ata’s blood blended itself with yours, giving your system back some of your human blood too. It’s one of the reasons you were able to hear Ata’s anguished cries over the city the night her mother passed away, and why you felt the need to rush to her aid. Her blood in your system, and the small amount of your human blood, enabled you to overpower your Maker and end him.” Claude offered Ata a sympathetic smile. The moment her mothers passing had been mentioned I had felt the waves of sadness rolling off of her, so I had instantly pushed all my love for her through the bond, adding in a tinge of comfort and reassurance as I pulled her into my side. It amazed me how much Niall and Claude knew, how much they had gleamed from my mind in the short space of time they had been sat with us. I would need to discuss shields with Ata; I wasn’t particularly keen on any old fairy being able to access my mind whenever it suited them.

“When you turned Eric, you not only gave him your vampire blood but some of Ata’s fae blood too. So, in essence, Eric is the progeny of you both.” Claude’s gaze flickered to Eric, as did mine and Ata’s. “It’s why you have such a strong family tie. Didn’t you tell Sookie the other day, dear cousin, that you would like to think of Eric as your son as you can no longer have one of your own?”

“Claude!” Niall reprimanded the young fae male as Ata’s eyes snapped to her male cousin, narrowing at his tactless ramblings.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Ata hissed at the male, sinking further into my side. My love for Ata was bittersweet, we could be together for eternity, experience everything in the world together and there was no denying the love we shared and yet our love for one another was stopping Ata from having the one thing in the world she wanted more than anything – a child of her own. A child she had said she would want with me. I couldn’t give her that though, and being reminded of it saddened me.

The shifting of the sofa beneath me broke me out of my saddened state and I watched as my Eric, my coldhearted Childe, leant over Sookie slowly in order to reach Ata. Almost cautiously he rubbed a hand over her arm, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before offering her a small smile. Eric had neither verbally confirmed or denied wanting to be thought of as a son to Ata, but his actions spoke volumes; that he was willing to try and give it a go, for her. As Eric went to pull his hand away from her arm, Ata’s own hand shot out to grab it, giving it a gentle squeeze before she let him go.

During Eric and Ata’s little exchange, I had kept one eye on the two other women in the room. Sookie hadn’t seemed too bothered by the affectionate gestures, I guess after hearing my loves side of the story and her thoughts on the matter she was more than willing to accept little displays of affection between them. Pam on the other hand seemed mighty unimpressed. Once again she had one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows quirked upwards and although she was sat down she had even managed to place a hand on her hip. Her expression clearly read that she was unhappy with the new relationship. I couldn’t say I blamed her; her own human mother had never been there for her so she had never grown up with a motherly figure. With Eric as her Maker she’d had no influence from other females in her early vampire years either. The only kind of affection Pam showed to women was one that involved limited clothing and open legs.

With Eric settled back in his seat, Claude picked up the conversation, seeming to forget his little verbal fuck-up only minutes ago. “This also means that Ata’s blood is in Pam.” He dropped the proverbial bomb.

“I highly doubt I have any fae blood in me, especially Ata’s. Why aren’t I always high?” Pam demanded instantly, as if not believing that my beloved’s blood was inside her veins.

“Nice to know my blood is so unwanted.” Ata muttered under her breath, rearranging herself on the sofa. She now sat curled up against my side, her feet and ankles locked with her cousins and her arms wrapped around my middle. It was comfy and secure; I could keep hold of Ata this way and see her all the time. It would also stop her from lashing out at Pam if she continued to run her mouth.

“Pam meant no offence, she was just curious as to why she has no reaction to the blood. I think I’ve only ever had one reaction to Sookie’s blood, and that was after our first bonding.” Eric defused the situation, offering a piece of information in exchange to shift along the topic.

“The reason for that is because you already had fairy blood in your system, your blood was tinged with fae blood from both Godric and Ata and therefore you have some resistance to it. As Pam was made using your blood, which already included established fae blood, she too has a resistance to it. The one reaction you had was because Sookie’s blood grabbed your spark and yanked it out of hiding. As it was a willing mutual exchange your blood sought out Sookie’s spark too, thus giving you both your mutual high.” Niall picked up the slack, allowed Claude a moment to collect his thoughts and phrase his next comment.

“Sookie has taken Eric’s blood on occasion, meaning that she has also ingested Godric’s and Ata’s blood. Its created a strong family tie between you all. As Pam has given her blood to Eric in the past to help him heal, Sookie has taken in some of hers also. The five of you are bound together rather tightly, not just by DNA but by blood too.” Claude stated, his eyes flickering across all of us on the other side of the room to him. I couldn’t help but smile internally at the fact that my little family were bound so tightly by blood and, in the case of Eric and I along with Sookie and Ata, were bound by DNA too. I would never get to have a child that would grow in Ata’s womb, but knowing both of our blood was pulsing through Eric, Sookie and Pam’s veins would be enough for me. We were as much of a family as we could be.

“Throw into the mix the fact that Ata’s boys have been feeding from her over the years and your little family just doubled in size.” Niall’s eyes drifted to the bookcase, where five of Ata’s seven boys were upstairs training and reading.

“My boys have only taken my blood, not Godric’s.” Ata pulled herself out from under my arm, rearranging herself into a sitting rather than a slouching position.

“When you created your blood oath, a few drops of Godric’s blood entered your system too, and subsequently smidgens of it were passed on to your progenies. They have both of your blood in their veins.” Niall clarified.

I was stumped, for over 1000 years I had believed that Eric was my only progeny, when in actuality Ata’s boys were mine to some degree too.

“Are you saying that I have six brothers now?” Eric’s head tipped sideways as he asked Niall his question.

“Yes, which is rather amusing given your attachment to Egor and Agmund from your human years. You fought alongside one another like brothers, but now you really are, at least in a vampire sense.” Niall chuckled, and Eric broke out into a huge grin. While I had only ever had one progeny, in order to give him my full attention, it was reassuring to know that should something ever happen to me Eric would have other vampires as old as he, and even older, to turn to.

“Does this mean I get to call them my uncles?” A devious smirk crossed Pam’s lips at the new information. I could almost see the cogs turning in her head. Pam had always been one to use information to her advantage. She would store it in her ‘vault’ until a time when it was needed and then whip it out to blindside someone.

“You can try it, but need I remind you that they bite.” Ata turned her attention to Pam, pointing a finger in her direction.

A predatory smile passed over Pam’s lips as she lent towards Ata’s pointed finger. “As do I, fairy princess.” Her purr bounced from my eardrums and instinctively my arm tightened around Ata’s middle. Although Pam meant no harm the seduction in her voice had stirred a deep need inside of me to protect Ata.

Seemingly not minding my possessive display, Ata sank back into my side. “It would be prudent for the five of you to exchange blood, it would be a good idea to include Ata’s boys in the exchange too. I suggest a first level bond, how you want to go about it is up to you, but it will enable to all to feel one another’s emotions and locations, which will no doubt be invaluable in the coming month or so.” Niall suggested, Claude nodding beside him.

“You want me to be forced to feel petty human emotions all the damn time?” Pam protested, outraged at the idea.

“Hey, we’ll be forced to feel your cold-heartedness in return, it’s a two way street.” Ata sassed.

Pam opened her mouth to speak, but Eric cut her off. “Pamela, don’t make me command you.” His tone was stern and there was no room for argument.

“Eric! You wouldn’t!” Pam protested further, her jaw dropping open. The Maker’s card was something I had rarely pulled with Eric, and something Eric had rarely pulled with Pam. I’d chosen a loyal and obedient progeny and Eric had done the same, there had been little need for commands.

“It’s for the best if we all bond ourselves to one another, it could give us an advantage over Russell. He has no one to come to his aid should he be in pain. I staked Talbot, so we’d have the upper hand.” Eric pointed out. Pam’s mouth closed at his words as she mulled it over.

With a sigh she relented. “Fine. I’m not happy about it but if it means I’m still alive by the end of this whole ordeal I’ll do it.”

“Good girl.” Ata patronised her, earning herself a scowl.

“Great-granddaddy, can I ask you something?” Sookie broke up the impending tiff between Ata and Pam, accepting Niall as her relative. It was a huge step from the conversation she had held with him in Eric’s office, where she had almost been offended by the fact he was her true great-grandfather. With a nod Niall encouraged the young female fae to speak up. “Do you know what this tugging sensation in our chests is? I felt it the moment I entered Fangtasia for the first time. I don’t know when it started for everyone else but I’m guessing, as Eric asked me about it earlier, that they’ve felt it too.”

“As you know, you’re fae bond was started the moment you captured one another’s gaze, but your souls were one step ahead of you. They felt one another as you drew closer and started to tug, starting to bind themselves together, urging the pair of you to come together. When you were parted for the year you spent in Faery, Sookie, Eric experienced the tugging sensation because your souls were stretched, they were trying to rejoin with one another but couldn’t because of the vast distance. You didn’t experience the tugging because the magic in Faery soothed it, reassuring you that Eric was alive and okay.” Niall explained, his eyes shifting from Sookie to Eric.

Although curled up at his side, Sookie turned her head to look up at my Childe. “You felt the tugging sensation while I was gone?” she asked him quietly, her tone suggesting she was saddened by the knowledge.

“Yes, I blamed it on lack of blood consumption but obviously it was because I was missing you, min älskling.” He offered Sookie an affectionate smile.

“I don’t like that you were suffering because of me.” She whispered sadly, burying her nose in Eric’s side.

Leaning down, my Childe placed an affectionate kiss on the top of Sookie’s head. “I wasn’t suffering, min älskling, it was just a reminder that we are bound together incredibly tightly, and that is wonderful.” He soothed her gently, running one of his large hands over her arm in a tender gesture.

“I felt the tugging too, when I went to visit the elderly gentleman who gave me Ata’s scrapbook.” I omitted the information about her family crown, wanting to use to it to surprise my Ata when the moment was right. I directed the thought of the crown to Niall and Claude, putting up one of those shields that Sookie had spoken about in the direction of Ata, in a hope she wouldn’t see the image of her crown in my mind.

“You felt the tugging because the scrapbook contained pieces of Ata, her memories, her fingerprints. Her scent lingered on it. Your soul was trying to latch onto it. You felt the tugging upon entering Caesar’s Palace because your soul recognised that it was close to Ata’s and, like a little child, it was excited at the prospect of being reunited with her.” Niall answered my question as Claude offered me a knowing smile; obviously my little thought stunt had worked. Ata hadn’t mentioned anything, and I’d been monitoring our bond closely, so it was safe to assume she hadn’t witnessed the image of her crown in my mind.

“Two years ago I felt the tugging, it was around three hours before sunrise I think and I felt so unbelievably sick. Why was that?” Ata asked her grandfather and cousin, a frown set on her pretty features. I hadn’t given much thought to Ata’s tugging, nor her illness, but now that I was reminded of the time frame I was struck with a thought.

“It was my fault.” I whispered. Ata’s head whipped around so she could look at me and her frown had vanished. Instead she was shaking her head adamantly, pushing all of her love for me through our bond.

With a rueful nod of his head, Claude agreed. “I’m afraid, to some degree, it was.”

Ata turned to look at her cousin, a hard glint to her eyes. “No, Claude. It wasn’t.” she hissed from between clenched teeth.

“Do you remember the date you started to feel the tugging?” Claude asked, his tone flat so that he wouldn’t start an argument.

“Yeah, September 17th, what does that have to do with anything?” She asked, quirking one of her eyebrows. Scratching the back of her head, Ata tried to figure out why that was relevant to the current conversation. Of course I knew instantly why it was relevant.

“It was the morning I went to meet the sun. Three hours before sunrise here, is an hour before sunrise in Dallas, when I had decided finally what I was going to do.” I answered quietly before Claude or Niall could, dropping my gaze to Ata.

“Why would I feel the tugging the day you went to meet the sun?” She asked me quietly. I had no answer for her though so reluctantly I turned to Niall, feeling Ata’s eyes still on my face.

“Ata,” the old fairy spoke softly, gaining my beloved’s attention. “You felt the tugging and the sickness because your souls are bound together. Your soul was crying out for him not to meet the sun, begging him to stay alive. While Sookie’s words may have swayed Godric into staying, your soul would have also kept him in this world anyway. You passed out for three days as your body tried to recuperate. Although you only felt the inability to sleep and a dislike for food during the time, your body was exhausted from fighting. Fighting to keep Godric around.” He explained to both my beloved and I.

“The tugging continued until the moment your souls were reconnected when you met once again because your soul was working to keep him around, not wanting Godric to meet the sun. It was a homing device of sorts, the closer you got to one another the stronger the tug was.” Claude added helpfully.

My foolish act of almost suicide had caused my love to be in pain, she’d been in pain for over two years. Pulling Ata close to my side, I dropped a kiss to her temple. “Ana asefa” I whispered my apology in Arabic, knowing it was the closest language still around today to my beloved’s Ancient Egyptian.

Looking up at me, Ata shook her head, brushing off my apology. “Ne vous blâmez pas.” She whispered back to me in French, the closest thing she knew to my long extinct Gaulish, as she raised a hand to brush it across my cheek in a soothing gesture. I couldn’t help but lean into her touch.

“You said one of the sons would rule in this world, and the other in Faery. Do you know which way round it’ll be?” Sookie asked Niall and Claude, causing Ata and I to break away from our little moment.

“No I’m afraid not dear one. There is one who knows, but she is refusing to say anything. She believes that should we know we might do things differently, we might not follow the paths that have been given to us, thus changing the future and adding uncertainty into the mix.” Niall sighed, shaking his head. Clearly he was use to having all the pieces of the puzzle and yet here he was a few pieces short of the complete jigsaw.

We all fell into silence for a moment to sort out our thoughts. It was a lot to take in, even for someone my age. My whole heritage had been blown out of the water, as had Eric’s. We were more tightly bound than we had believed, and we both had a huge family now, something we had both lost at young ages during our human years.

“I have a few messages from your mother and father, Ata.” Niall murmured softly.

Instantly Ata’s head snapped upwards, eyes wide and lips parted. “Mut and Itf?” Ata whispered quietly. “How, where are they? How are they?” she asked gently, leaning forward in her seat towards Niall.

“I went to the Summerlands for my yearly visit to Einin. I came across your mother and father before I left. They’re very happy, Ata. They’ve been watching over you over the years, they told me they’re proud of you. Both of you.” Niall’s gaze drifted to me. A tightening sensation worked its way into my chest, why would Cleopatra and Julius be proud of me? Cleopatra had always been kind to me, so I could see a reason for her affections, but Julius had despised me. He’d hated that I’d captured his daughters attention, that I’d stopped her from willingly marrying a wealthy powerful man.

A choked sob left my beloved as she clamped a hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Sookie placed her hand on Ata’s arm, rubbing it soothingly, while Eric was rubbing her knee that was closest to him and, I was surprised to find, that Pam was looking on with something akin to concern.

“They asked me to pass along some proverbs from your time, they said they would be a guidance for you. They told me they wished they could help you more, but there was little they could do in their current situation.” Niall continued on gently, offering a hand out to Ata who instantly took it, squeezing it tightly. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I nuzzled the side of her face, letting my Ata know I cared. After 2000 years of silence from her parents, it had obviously been a shock to hear from them after so long, especially now that there seemed to be others out after us all.

With a nod, Ata encouraged Niall to convey the proverbs.

“For every joy there is a price to be paid.” He stated, pausing for a second before continuing. I found myself looking to Pam, silently asking if she was storing these proverbs away in her vault for later. Looking to me, she gave me a nod of assurance.

“If one tries to navigate unknown waters one runs the risk of shipwreck.” Another pause.

“And finally, the key to solving problems is the problem of consciousness.” Niall reiterated the three proverbs and I found myself stumped with them. None made sense to me, but then again I had never known how Cleopatra’s nor Julius’s minds worked. Ata had grown up with them, she shared their DNA, they would hopefully make more sense to her.

“But, they make no sense.” Ata finally spoke up, having taken a moment to analyse her parents’ words.

“They told me you would say something along those lines, so they told me to tell you that the answer will come to you when you all put your heads together.” Niall gave an affectionate smile, giving Ata’s hand one more squeeze before rising to his feet, Claude hot on his heels. “We must be going, we’ve been here longer than we anticipated, and I can sense a vampire coming up in the elevator.” Ata and Sookie rose to their feet, embracing both males before wishing them farewell. Both males poised themselves to pop out of the room, but Niall paused, “Oh and one more thing, Ata,” my beloved looked to her grandfather. “Your parents told me to tell you that everything happens for a reason, that there’s always a bigger picture. They also told me to tell you, ‘Te amamus, angela nostra parvula'” he offered Ata a smile as the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. I found myself up on my feet seconds after her first tear fell, pulling her into my embrace. I may not have been taught the language from the moment I had been born, but I was well aware of the meaning of her parents’ Latin words.

With a nod Claude and Niall popped from the room, just as the elevator doors slid back and Isabel walked into the penthouse, followed closely behind by Egor and Agmund. They instantly took in the scene before them, the vampire males placing Isabel’s bags down on the carpet. “What’s happened?” the two male vampires demanded, vamping to Ata’s other side, both wrapping their arms around her the best they could considering I still had a tight hold on her. Knowing Ata would be okay for a moment, I untangled myself, letting her youngest boys embrace her. Sookie was locked in Isabel’s embrace as I approached them, and I couldn’t stop my smile. During her stay in Dallas Sookie had forged many friendships, but her connection with Isabel was rather impressive given the short amount of time they had known one another.

Isabel had felt responsible for Sookie’s kidnapping and her almost rape, she had taken a shining to the young fae female and had, in some sense, taken her under her wing. “Isabel.” I greeted with a smile as they ended their embrace. The moment her name was out of my mouth I was wrapped in her arms. I still found physical contact with anyone other than my Ata difficult, but I allowed my former nest mate to embrace me, knowing it was much needed. The last time she had seen me had been when I had handed her the reins, shortly after trying to end myself.

“It’s good to see you, Godric.” She pulled back from our embrace, offering me a smile.

“And you, Isabel. You of course remember Sookie and my Childe,” I gestured towards Eric, who was up on his feet too now, holding Sookie to him. “And this is his own Childe, Pamela.’ I introduced them, gesturing to Pam who had wiped her previous concern for Ata from her features, instead giving Isabel a small nod of acknowledgement.

“And this,” I held a hand out behind me and, untangling herself from Egor and Agmund, Ata took it, allowing me to gently pull her forward as she wiped away her tears. “Is my Ata.” I introduced them.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Ata politely spoke to Isabel, blinking furiously to push away her tears.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine! I hope you’re keeping an eye on him, lord knows what mischief he’d get into without someone watching out for him!” Isabel spoke to my beloved, glancing in my direction with a chuckle.

Ata gave my hand a gentle squeeze, looking up at me with an affectionate smile. “He’s been as good as gold.” She whispered, never breaking eye contact with me.

“Ata, we’re ready for you and Sookie upstairs.” Oeri’s voice broke through the room, spooking me a little. I hadn’t heard him push aside the bookcase, nor had I heard him take the few steps into the room that he had taken.

Turning to look at her Childe, Ata sighed heavily. “I don’t have a dress yet, Oeri. I have to go shopping.” She stated dejectedly.

“Why don’t Isabel, Pam and I go shopping instead? I’m sure that together we could find something for you to wear tomorrow night?” I offered. The thought of being apart from Ata was killing me but this process of opening up Sookie’s mind wouldn’t be painful for Ata, it would be for Sookie, and Sookie would need Eric there for her. I also knew that it would be a way to get Pam out of the penthouse and for us both to update Isabel on the current situation. Ata’s boys would be in the building to keep an eye on Ata while we were parted.

Seeming to mull it over for a moment, my beloved nodded in agreement. Up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to my cheek before reluctantly letting go of my hand. “Will you keep an eye on him for me, please?” She asked Isabel with a small smile, even going so far as to look over to Pam who had appeared at her side, asking her to take care of me too. It was comical that she was asking two younger vampires to take care of me. I was over 2000 years old, I had protected myself from far worse than whatever a shopping mall could throw at me.

“Oh I’ll watch over granddaddy for you.” Pam teased me. Ignoring her jibe, I gave Ata a tender kiss, swiping my tongue across her lower lip, eliciting a low moan from her.

“Postea.” I promised in a whisper, letting her go. Pouting, my beloved took Sookie’s hand, leading Sookie and Eric to the bookcase before climbing the staircase to the second floor.

Turning my attention back to my company for the evening, I gestured to the elevator. “Shall we?”

I would allow myself to dwell on the evenings revelations later on while alone with Ata. I couldn’t deal with all of the new information right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ana asefa (Arabic) = I’m sorry
> 
> Ne vous blâmez pas (French) = Do not blame yourself
> 
> Te amamus, angela nostra parvula (Latin) = We love you, our little angel
> 
> Postea (Latin) – Later


	41. Going Through Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sookie’s mind opening ritual is included in this chapter, the words uttered will be in Latin and the translation will be at the end of the chapter. I’ll also be incorporating a Wiccan element to the ritual, I’m Wiccan myself and given Ancient Egypt’s link with magik and such I feel my religion compliments it. I’m not gonna push religion down your throat though, that isn’t how I roll, but I get the feeling in my gut that Ata would pick Wicca as a ‘modern’ version of her Ancient Egyptian religion.
> 
> I will say now that I’m going to write this chapter (or portions of it) three times. This first one is Sookie’s POV, then we’ll get Eric’s POV and then Godric’s. We’ll get Ata’s the next morning. I think it’s important that all four main characters get this chapter, and what goes with it, from their own POV’S. It’ll make more sense when you read them I think, but I’m just giving you the heads up :)

**SOOKIE’S POV**

_Tear yourself apart; keep your chin up high._  
_The only things that matter will always make you cry._  
 _Another simple change to take my mind away, take it to the river and let it wash away._  
 _We’re going through changes._  
 _How funny this is to be alone so long, making steps to get me farther._  
 _The light ahead is just a cool, sweet, song. It plays to me when things get harder._  
 _We’re going through changes, a million miles out there._  
 _~ Going Through Changes, The Samples_

Everything Niall and Claude had informed us of in the past forty-five minutes had shocked me. Eric and Godric had both a human and vampire connection, Ata and Godric’s blood was in Eric, Pam and myself, and our souls were all bound together. It was quite shocking to learn that we were as much of a family as we could ever be. For so long I had believed that Jason was my only family remaining, but now I was twice bonded to Eric and subsequently bound to Pam, Godric, Ata and all of her boys. I had a family. I’d lost everyone but Jason to supernatural forces, however I was determined to up my game, to increase my powers enough so that I would be able to protect myself so that my family could protect themselves too. I didn’t want anyone else to die because of, or for me.

Hearing Niall speak to Ata of her parents, I felt my cousins’ sorrow that she was unable to speak to them herself. I tried to push comfort to her, as she had done to me in the past, but I was unsure as to whether it was working or not. I had always thought of emotion pushing as something that was only part of a vampire bond, but Ata had been able to push emotions to me the other day and I wanted to return the favour now that she was in need.

I wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Eric still held a spark, that he might be able to have fae powers just like mine. It would be useful no doubt for him to have more power at his disposal in order to protect himself, but it was strange to think of Eric as part fae. To me he would always be the Viking vampire Sheriff, not the Viking part-vampire and part-fae Sheriff.

I decided to accept Niall into my life as my great-granddaddy. He’d come to my aid and had told me to get my ass to Vegas, where I had met Ata and learned more about my heritage and my gifts. He’d even come on over specially this evening to spend time explaining things to me and those I cared for. There was also the fact that before his earlier revelations I had believed Jason to be my only family member. I wanted as much family as possible. Call me greedy but when your parents die at the hands of water fae, your cousin runs off as a drug addict to some bratty vampire queen, your grandfather is taken by evil fairies and then your grandmother is killed by a mad man wanting your head, it’s easy to see why I would want some family now, some unconditional love. While Eric was giving that to me I wanted more of it, from as many people as possible. It was selfish of me but when I stopped to really think about it I realised I hadn’t done anything for myself over the past few years. I’d turned my life upside down for everyone else, accommodated everyone else and thrown aside my own feelings and needs. It was time that I did something for myself. If I wanted as much love as possible from as many people as possible then I would damn well have it! It was the least I deserved for all the shit others had put me through.

I embraced both Niall and Claude when they went to leave. Although I had no knowledge of Claude so he was still a relative stranger to me, I felt oddly close to him. He was family after all I supposed, and if Ata trusted him then so would I. It seemed that Ata had spent some time in Faery with Niall and Claude; I’d have to ask her about that later.

Claude and Niall popped themselves from the room just as the elevator doors slid back to reveal Egor, Agmund and Isabel. The three vampires instantly took in the scene before them; the two males placed Isabel’s bags down on the carpet. “What’s happened?” they demanded, vamping to Ata’s side, wrapping their arms around her the best they could considering Godric still had a tight hold on her.

Deciding that my cousin would need a moment to collect herself, I crossed to Isabel, offering her a warm smile. Almost instantly the Spanish vampiress had me locked in her embrace. I could feel Eric’s trepidation through the bond but I ignored it, wrapping my arms around Isabel in return. Although it had been her human, Hugo, who had betrayed her, Godric’s nest, and myself, I would never hold it against her. She hadn’t known that he would go and do something like that because she refused to turn him. I wouldn’t have turned him if I were being honest; he didn’t strike me as being vampire material.

Isabel had blamed herself for what had happened to me, for what had almost happened to me, for Godric being taken and for the bombing of the home she had shared with him and Stan. She blamed herself for Stan’s true death too, as he had perished in the Fellowship bombing.

There was nothing I needed to say to the Spanish woman holding me, our embrace was enough of a greeting and I felt if I were to say anything then our little moment of female bonding would be lost. Slowly her head dropped down and she sniffed me. Looking up at her I watched as she quirked an eyebrow, glancing quickly to Eric before back to myself. Knowing she was asking if her nose was correct, that she could smell Eric’s blood in me and that we had finally decided to be with one another, I gave a nod. Isabel’s smile was nothing short of impressive and beautiful. Obviously she was pleased for us.

“Isabel.” Godric’s soft welcome graced my ears as I pulled back from Isabel’s arms. Isabel wrapped Godric up in her embrace moments later and I found myself trying not to point out that he was still a bit uneasy with physical contact, but I managed to bite my tongue. Eric had moved to my side in this time, an arm wrapped around my waist protectively though there really was no need. Isabel was no threat.

“It’s good to see you, Godric.” She murmured softly, pulling back to observe the vampire I was now coming to see as a father.

“And you, Isabel. You of course remember Sookie, and my Childe.” He gestured to Eric and I. “This is his own Childe, Pamela.’ He introduced, gesturing to Pam who gave Isabel a small nod of acknowledgement.

“And this,” He held a hand out behind him and, untangling herself from Egor and Agmund, Ata took it, allowing him to gently pull her forward as she wiped away her tears. “Is my Ata.” He introduced them.

I watched Isabel’s reaction carefully. It was painfully obvious when looking at Ata that she was more than human. She had an ethereal beauty to her and power seemed to follow her wherever she went, even if she was a teary mess at the present moment. I was also a little worried as to how Isabel would react to Godric having a lover; she’d probably experienced a much different version of Godric to the one that was around now.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” My cousin politely spoke to Isabel, blinking furiously to push away her tears.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine! I hope you’re keeping an eye on him, lord knows what mischief he’d get into without someone watching out for him!” Isabel spoke to my cousin, a smile fixed firmly onto her features. I let out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding.

Ata looked up at Godric with an affectionate smile. “He’s been as good as gold.” She whispered, never breaking eye contact with him. I was struck right at that moment with how much love they held for one another, how pure their affections towards one another were. Their eyes shone with it and I wondered if I looked at Eric that way, or if he looked at me that way.

“Ata, we’re ready for you and Sookie upstairs.” Oeri’s voice broke through the room; ending the moment Ata and Godric had been sharing. I hadn’t heard him enter; I hadn’t heard him shove the heavy bookcase out of the way. Not that the bookcase would be heavy to him anyway – vampires and their damn super strength.

Turning to Oeri, Ata sighed heavily. “I don’t have a dress yet, Oeri. I have to go shopping.” She stated dejectedly.

“Why don’t Isabel, Pam and I go shopping instead? I’m sure that together we could find something for you to wear tomorrow night.” Godric offered. I was relieved with his offer in all honesty. I wanted to get his process out of the way with and sleep for the rest of the night, and if I was going to be able to read vampire minds it would be best if there were only the required number of vampires in the building. Besides, I didn’t really want Pam with me. While she and I had sorted out our differences I knew there would be some negative thoughts regarding myself in her memories, and the last thing I wanted was to accidentally stumble upon them because I was unable to control my shields.

Seeming to mull it over for a moment, Ata nodded in agreement. Up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to Godric’s cheek before reluctantly letting go of his hand. “Will you keep an eye on him for me, please?” She asked Isabel with a small smile, even going so far as to look over to Pam who had appeared at her side. I found it amusing that the three women before me were pandering to the oldest vampire male in the whole building, probably one of the oldest vampires in the whole of America too.

“Oh I’ll look out for granddaddy for you.” Pam teased. Godric gave Ata a chaste kiss before he whispered something in her ear. I was unsure exactly as to what he told her but judging by the light blush on her cheeks and the shy expression on her features it had been something regarding their bedroom antics. A promise for later, perhaps? I could feel Eric’s grip on me tighten a little as he shifted behind me, pressing his crotch against my behind. It was far from an innocent move and I knew it. Obviously he had overheard them and was coming up with his own inappropriate thoughts. It was definitely a conversation about their bedroom antics if Eric’s sudden turn of emotions was anything to go by.

Letting go of Godric, my cousin approached me and offered me her hand. There was no going back now if I were to take it. I would have to listen to vampire minds for the rest of eternity, but at least it would be another level of protection for me. I would be able to hear my enemies approaching, hear what they were planning and plan against them accordingly. Taking her hand I made my decision. Slowly Ata led me to the bookcase and I held my hand out behind me for Eric. He was quick to slip his large hand into my smaller one and the three of us climbed the staircase. Oeri and Riei were close behind us, sealing the bookcase back over the entrance in order to give us some privacy. The staircase was plunged into darkness, however with Ata guiding me and Eric’s strong hand in mine I was able to navigate my way up the stairs unharmed.

Entering the training studio I was completely surprised with the changes that had been made to the room. In the middle of the vast open space was a table, a delicate white cloth placed over it which reached the floor where a pentagram had been created with what looked like salt. A small cool box and a small trolley sat a little way to the side, and upon the trolley sat several jars of different substances. There were also candles in green, yellow, red, purple and blue. There was a curved knife, a glass of water, a packet of pills, a tall lit black candle and a golden chalice. The only light in the room was from hundreds of pure white candles, scattered across the floor in strategic places and across the few surfaces of the room. The windows had been blacked out and thick, lined curtains covered the glass surface, light-proofing the room just in case the ritual went on into the early hours of the morning.

Once we were all inside the room Oeri shut the door behind him, pushing it firmly so it locked. Ata took a moment to observe her surroundings before she turned to me, “Sookie, you can back out still and none of us will think any less of you, but once you do this there will be no way to go back. The ritual will ensure that no one will be able to suppress the ability ever again.” She warned me one last time.

While I appreciated her final offer I gave a nod of my head. “I’m ready, I want this. I want to hear what’s going on in Eric’s head.” I stated firmly, receiving a squeeze of my hand from Eric in response. I could remember Ata’s words from a few days ago, she’d told me that I had to truly want it and that I would have to want to listen in on one vampire, and by doing so I would be able to hear them all.

Ata offered me a warm smile before she licked her lips to moisten them. “Okay Sook, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to need you to sit down on the table on top of the cloth, but try not to disturb the pentagram on the floor. Once you’re on the table I’m going to cast the circle in salt and place each of the coloured candles, once lit, onto the points of the pentagram. You and I will be the only ones allowed in the circle, no one else can enter. I’m then going to ask you how you enter this ritual, your answer is your own and cannot be influenced by any others, but it must be the truth. You could say you enter it honestly, or with trust, it’s totally up to you. Once that is done you need to blow out the black candle and then I’m going to use the Boline, that’s the curved knife, and I’m going to make a mark in the black candle. I’m going to say some words and then I’m going to make an incision in my wrist and empty some of my blood into the chalice. Once I’ve handed it to you, you’re to drain it. I’ll take the chalice back from you and then I’m going to leave the circle. No one else can get in. You’ll probably start to feel light-headed; my blood will be a shock to your system and your spark. I want you to then lay down and close your eyes. My boys and I will stand at each point of the pentagram and while holding hands we’ll utter the ritual that should open up your mind and my subconscious will enter yours. I have no idea what you’ll experience, so I want you to keep your bond with Eric wide open all the time. Once we start we can’t stop, however should your emotions start to overpower you, I need you Eric,” Ata paused, turning to my Viking, “to take the negative emotions from her and smother her in all the positive emotions you hold for her. Can you do that for me?” She asked.

Eric nodded in confirmation and a small smile appeared on Ata’s lips. “I have no idea how long the ritual will last for, or how long it will take for Sookie to start hearing your thoughts, but I had the room light-proofed and there are plenty of bags of relatively weak fae blood in the cool-box should you need it in order to stay up past dawn. My boys have my blood in their veins so can fight the sun for much longer. I don’t intend for this to go on past sunrise and hopefully the Gods will see my reasoning and agree with me.” I nodded in acknowledgement. I didn’t want this ritual to go on past sunrise but once it was started there was no way for it to be stopped, so I really had no choice in the matter.

Ata nodded towards Ari who suddenly appeared at her side, holding onto a soft cotton nightie. “I thought you might like to change out of your day clothes into something softer and more comfortable, just in case we are here for a while.” I couldn’t help but smile at my cousins concern and care; it felt strange to have someone do something so simple as to think of my comfort. I would be flat on my back for goodness how long, Ata and her boys would be doing all the work, and yet they were worried about me?

Taking the nightie from Ata, I nipped into the small private library. I took a moment to look around the room, taking in the shelves upon shelves of dusty, ancient textbooks. It’d been a while since I’d last read a book; perhaps Ata would let me borrow one when all of this was over. Shaking the thought away, I stripped out of my day clothes, pleased I had chosen a soft pair of panties and a matching bra which had no underwire. Pulling on the cotton nightie I adjusted it so my panties wouldn’t be on show before returning to the training room. Depositing my clothes by the door I swiftly made my way to Ata, wrapping her up in my arms.

“Thank you, cousin.” I whispered in her ear, wanting her to know how grateful I was for everything she had done for me so far.

“It’s my pleasure.” She whispered back in response, rubbing my back for a moment before she pulled away from my embrace. “Go and give your vampire a few cuddles and kisses, this might not be easy on the pair of you.” She told me quietly.

Heeding her words, I took one step towards Eric and found myself pressed against his strong chest moments later. I seriously disliked it when he used his vamp speed around me but I could understand his need to have me close right now. We were still in the unknown with regards to Russell and this ritual, and to me this was even scarier than a 3000-year-old psycho, and that was saying something! “I love you, my Sookie.” Eric’s husky voice brushed over my eardrums and I couldn’t help but smile against his neck, tucking myself securely in his arms.

“I love you too, my Eric.” I whispered in response, pressing a kiss to his clavicle before finally pulling back to look up at him. His 6’4 frame towered over me and yet I wasn’t intimidated by him at all. I knew there was a softy underneath the scary Sheriff exterior.

“I’ll be here for you when this is all over, I promise. If you’re in any pain, let me take the emotions from you and replace them with all the love I hold for you.” He ordered me gently, and I couldn’t help but smile at his high-handedness. Some things would never change. I gave in to him however, knowing he was worried about what was about to happen. Letting my lips meet his, I put all of my love and adoration for my Viking warrior into it, wanting him to know that I would love him regardless. I was finding myself even more curious about his thoughts; I just wanted to get on with it now! I had to restrain myself and pull in my rising lust levels, which was always a difficult thing around Eric, as the last thing I wanted was to be all hot and bothered during the ritual. Eric’s lips were firm yet soft against my own, moulding to fit perfectly with my own. His lips left mine and he trailed a line of blazing kisses across my jaw line, nibbling on my earlobe, causing me to giggle. His breathy chuckle was music to my ears and, after capturing his lips once more for a tender and reassuring kiss, I pulled out of his embrace before making my way to Ata, who had positioned herself near the salt pentagram.

She’d changed into a pair of soft white cotton pants and a matching shirt, her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail off of her face and she wore no shoes. She was most certainly the female version of Godric. The clothes looked so similar to the ones he’d been wearing when I had found him in the Fellowship. “Yes, they’re the same. Apparently he owns many of these.” She laughed gently, rubbing her hands over the soft fabric.

“I’m never going to get use to that.” I muttered under my breath with a laugh. I’d all but forgotten that Ata could get into my mind to see what I was thinking.

“Let’s begin.” Ata started, silence falling over the room. Offering me her hand, I took it happily, using her for support as I stepped over the salt pentagram to the table in the centre. Hauling myself up I sat neatly, my legs dangling over the edge. Ari handed Ata the five coloured candles, the lit black candle, the knife, the chalice and the pot of salt, all of which she placed on the table beside me. Picking up the pot of salt, Ata gracefully moved to the eastern side of the pentagram, where she slowly started to pour the salt in a circle, capturing the points of the pentagram within the circle line. “I welcome air to my circle,” she reached the southern area of the circle, “I welcome fire to my circle,” she moved on to the west of the circle, “I welcome water to my circle,” and finally she reached the north of the circle, “I welcome earth to my circle.” She finished in a whisper, joining her salt circle together. Having finished, Ata sealed up the salt pot, placing it down beside me.

Picking up the green candle she held it out to me. Immediately I took it in my hands, watching as she placed the flame of the black candle to the wick of the green one, instantly setting it alight. Exchanging candles with me, Ata placed the green candle at the northern point of the pentagram. “Green for the earth we walk upon.” She murmured, returning to me a moment later. Handing me the yellow candle, we swapped and repeated the lighting process. Ata placed the yellow candle on the eastern point of the pentagram. “Yellow for the air we breathe in.” She returned to me and we lit the red candle. “Red for the fire that burns all it crosses.” She placed the candle down on the third point. The purple candle was next and Ata placed it on the following point. “Purple for the spirits of those of our royal bloodline.” Finally Ata handed me the blue candle, which we lit together, placing it on the western point. “Blue for the water that hydrates our bodies.” She finished.

Returning to me, she stopped right in front of me. “How do you enter the circle?” She asked.

I didn’t even need to think about my answer, it came to me the moment the words had left Ata’s lips. It was as if my body knew how to respond and did so automatically. “In perfect love and perfect trust” I replied, my voice even and strong. Ata’s smile told me my words had been perfect and I gently blew out the black candle as instructed.

Ata picked up the Boline, removing the black candle from my hands. Slowly she started to carve a foot, a cane and what looked to be a small man into the black wax. “Bes, I welcome you to my circle and thank you for providing your energies to our ritual. I ask for your protection towards both my cousin and I, and I ask for your luck as we enter into the unknown.” My cousin’s tone was steady and slow as she finished up her carving. I had no idea who Bes was but I assumed he was another of Ata’s ancient Gods.

With her carving finished, Ata placed the black candle down on the table, near to where my head would be when I finally lay flat. Raising the serrated edge of the blade to her wrist, she made a deep incision and I grabbed the chalice, placing it beneath her wrist. Slowly Ata allowed her blood to flow steadily into the chalice and, pressing her fingers to the vein in order to slow the blood flow, she finally pulled her wrist away, giving me a nod.

I’d taken both Eric and Bill’s blood over the years, so I was in no way squeamish, but the thought of taking my cousins blood was a little disturbing to me as she was still mostly human. Eric pushed reassurance and strength through our bond and before I could think on it any longer I raised the chalice to my lips and downed her blood. I didn’t know what I had been expecting it to take like, but I was pleasantly surprised. Her blood was relatively thick for human blood and held a tinge of orange and chocolate to it, mixed in with a deeper undertone of peppermint. It was deliciously sweet. The moment Ata took the chalice from me the light-headedness she had warned me of surfaced. I could barely hold myself up. Ata’s hands shot out and she slowly helped me lower myself onto the table. The room felt like it was spinning, it was difficult to focus on any one thing. Screwing my eyes shut I willed the sensations away. It felt like the world was spinning so incredibly fast and I was stuck in the same place, completely still. I felt nauseous. It reminded me of all the times, as a child, when I had spun around on the spot to make myself dizzy, except it was the other way around now. I was standing still and the world was spinning. “Submerge yourself in your bond, let go of everything in the world, let it all go.” Ata soothed, brushing my hair back from my face. My nauseous feeling felt like it was being taken away and, slowly, a sense of peace overcame me. Everything was going well so far, too well given my track record.

With my eyes shut I couldn’t see Ata as she left the circle, taking her spot in front of the yellow candle, the element closest to our sky. Ata took her boys hands, all of which had taken up positions on the remaining four points. Egor, Agmund and Oscar were back in the living room of the penthouse, as another layer of protection against anyone unwanted trying to get up into the training room.

Slowly their voices entered my ears and I found myself lost in the Latin words being uttered.

“Invoco te, O Hapi, Archangelus Neptuni Et rector Clariuidens vires.”

Immediately a burning sensation started in my toes, causing me to whimper. The sensation started to creep slowly up my body, the pain increasing as the sensation continued upwards. The burning sensation was in my knees and I couldn’t stop my scream of pain. Eric’s love washed over me but try as he might I could still feel his underlying concern and worry. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were refusing to cooperate. The fact I couldn’t see anything sent me into panic and my back arched off of the table as the burning continued upwards, reaching my thighs. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire, like thousands of matches were being lit all over my body.

“Quaeso te ut aperiet tertia oculus Et ostenderet occulta lux. Videat futurum. Videat praeteritum.”

Their collective voices carried on as the burning continued upwards to my stomach. For a moment it settled in my lower stomach and I couldn’t help but scream out again, the burning sensation seeming to scorch my insides. I felt Eric’s void get a little closer to the circle and I felt more of my pain being pulled from me, replaced with love, reassurance and adoration. It was practically impossible for my back to arch up any further. I needed to move some part of my body, anything. I needed to know I was still in control. Going to move my arms I found I couldn’t, they felt pinned to my side. Going to move my legs I found I couldn’t shift them either. Knowing I was a prisoner in my own body, I felt the panic start to bubble inside of me once more, just as the fire was crawling up my body like a slippery snake, reaching my chest. The burning suddenly attacked my heart and I started to gasp for breath, struggling to breathe. I went to scream but no sound came out. It felt like my heart was being constricted, yanked and pulled. I could feel the blood flow through my arteries. My blood felt heavy and lethargic, making its way through my system.

“IT’S KILLING HER!” My brain registered Eric’s panicked yell from the sidelines of the circle.

“DON’T CROSS THE CIRCLE! SHE’S FINE, ERIC!” Ata yelled in response. Eric had almost crossed the circle to get to me; the thought of him doing so sent me deeper into my panic. What would have happened to me if he had crossed it? What would have happened to him? Would the spell have worked or not? My brain was running on overtime with questions.

“Percipere divina Regna ignota. Intelligere sapientia fortium universi. Ita mote sit!”

Their voices went up a few octaves as they recited the final sentence of the Latin chant and the burning sensation finally reached my head. It engulfed my brain and it felt like my head was being torn in two, the burning went from hot to cold repeatedly, and I was finding it difficult to keep up with the changes. A fog was descending on my mind and I struggled against it, fighting my way through the thick blanket, but it was no use. Although powerful in my own right, I was no match for the strength of the fog. Howling out, I felt a surge of love and pride take me over from Eric.

“Succumb to it, Sookie.” Ata’s tender voice floated through my mind and I found myself unable to go against her wishes. My mind was still burning, scalding, with the flames that had consumed it and yet my body completely relaxed. I could feel no pain south of my head and my body felt like it was floating. It had been such a long time since I had felt physically relaxed, I had always been on high alert, what with Rene, the Fellowship, Maryann, Sophie-Ann, Russell Edgington and the witches that had cursed Eric.

While my body was relaxed however, my mind felt it was working overtime. I could feel what, to me, felt like soft fur drifting through my mind, brushing through my thoughts and memories, pausing to observe key moments in my life before continuing on its path. Claws were digging against the inside of my mind; I could feel every rough edge as it slipped through the passages of my head.

It was such a strange sensation, all of this was occurring inside my mind and yet it was as if I was an outsider looking in on the scene. The cat sliding through my mind was a beautiful shiny black colour; its body slender and its supple bones allowed it free movement through my mind. I could see every hair upon its body, every marking. Turning down one corner of my mind the creature stopped, huge emerald eyes focused on something in the distance. I could see a form at the end of the corridor, and a door.

Instantly the cat reared up, flicking its tail up in the air before landing nimbly on its paws. Its ears were pricked upwards to hear everything going on and its nose was twitching, picking up the scents. The cats’ mouth opened and its sharp incisors, which were fang-like, appeared for a moment, and I couldn’t help but shiver. Eric’s fangs were the only kind I liked.

The thought of fangs reminded me of when I had first moved to Grans house. I had never been in contact with a snake before so the moment I had walked into my bedroom to find a cottonmouth slithering across my floor I’d panicked and screamed. The snake had turned to me, opened its mouth to reveal his sharp and venomous fangs, and had started in my direction. My legs had stopped working, I’d been frozen to the spot, but thankfully Jason had heard my scream and he’d raced into the room seconds later, attacking the snake with the broomstick that we’d kept in the hallway. I’d been scared of snakes ever since.

With its head held high, the cat moved gracefully to the other end of my mental corridor. The form at the end came into focus, shifting from a mass of black to take the form a woman; she was tall and slender, dressed in a red column maxi dress. On her head sat a crown, a feather standing tall on the front of it. She stood before a thick double wooden door, it had a medieval feel to it and I couldn’t help but be fascinated with what would be behind it. “Ah Baast, what brings you here?” the woman spoke to the cat. She radiated a sense of power and authority, just like the cat, which I now knew had a name.

“I think you know, dear Ma’at. Her third eye needs to be opened; she can no longer be kept in the dark. ” The feline spoke. I don’t know what I had been expecting, but it had most certainly not been the Egyptian lilt of my cousin!

The woman’s rich laughter vibrated through the corridor in my mind and she offered Baast a small smile, “I keep the earth in balance, if I were to open up the young ones mind she would have an advantage over others, the balance would tip in her favour.”

The cat seemed to laugh, its tongue flickering out for a moment to lick its lips. “The balance needs to tip in her favour. You tipped it in my favour upon my birth, and now I ask you tip it for my cousin. We’re in trouble, there are those out there who wish to harm us, we need every bit of help available. The scales need to be tipped in our favour if we are to come out of this alive.”

Ma’at seemed to think over Baast’s words for a moment before she finally crouched, lowering herself to a height similar to that of the felines. “What will I gain from this? I have been guarding her third eye since the day she was born, it is all I know, it is what I have dedicated my life to.”

Baast smiled at Ma’at, swishing her tail through the air. “There is another who will need your protection, a child. He is like my cousin and I. He is too young to control his gift though. It is too early for him to be told of his heritage also. I promise you, by the blood, that if you leave my cousins mind, open up her third eye, that I will take you to the boy when all of this is said and done.” The cat offered the woman.

The woman mused over Baast’s words for a moment before pulling a small knife from her pocket. Baast offered the woman the side of her body and Ma’at was quick to make an incision, capturing the ruby red droplets of blood that escaped. Raising her fingers to her mouth, Ma’at consumed the liquid before offering her wrist to Baast. Baast struck with precision, sinking her incisors into the skin before removing them, her rough tongue lapping up the small blood droplets that welled up to the surface.

Once the exchange was complete, Ma’at rose back to her former height and moved to the door. With one hand on either handle, her voice dropped. “Beloved Baast, mistress of happiness and bounty, daughter of the Sun God, slay the evil that afflicts our minds as you slay the serpent Aapep. With your graceful stealth anticipate the moves of all who perpetrate cruelties and stay their hands against the children of night. Grant us the joy of song and dance, and ever watch over us in the lonely places in which we must walk.” As her words ended she pulled at the handles, heaving the door open.

If I had believed the previous pain to be bad, it was nothing compared to this. My brain felt like it was about to implode. My body was fine, no burning sensations had overcome my figure, and yet my mind felt like it was melting. Thousands upon thousands of memories were bombarding my mind, battering my brain, trying to store themselves away. Flashes of the human lives of all of the vampires in the room whizzed through my mind. Ari as a royal guard, following Ata everywhere she went, watching her as she played with Godric in the Nile. Khai and the death of five of his siblings, working as a royal guard alongside Ari, looking over Ata as she went about her day-to-day life. Oeri working as a doctor, examining Ata, writing down every little detail about her, the death of his parents, being approached by Ari and Khai about being turned, faking Ata’s passing and sleeping beside her in the day while the effects of the drugs in her system wore off.

I watched as Riei took care of the royal household, as he shopped for Ata, purchasing her the finest of fabrics and jewels, as he dressed her up like his own personal Barbie doll and he doted on her every need. Then there was Egor, how he had been in line to take his fathers crown yet had stumbled upon a cold and hungry Ata in the middle of the winter, how he had offered her a warm bath and nourishment, protected her from ‘evil’ when she had returned to her Egyptian vampires later that night. I observed the same scenes from Agmund’s mind, how they had both adored Ata the moment they had clapped eyes on her.

As these memories tried to store themselves away in my mind, I screamed out at the pain. It felt like pieces of my mind were being picked up, examined, prodded and placed elsewhere. My mind was a jumbled mess and it was difficult to make sense of anything.

Suddenly another set of memories attacked me. They were Eric’s, my beautiful Viking. My mind was filled with his memories, his past. I was given the image of his little sisters birth, of how he had cradled her close moments later, spoken to her in his native tongue. There were scenes of his little sister in her first few years, how Eric had wrapped her up in her blankets at night, how he had dressed her and bathed her. It was hard not to cry, witnessing the tenderness he showed her. His actions were so natural to him, so fatherly. It made me yearn to carry his child even more. Then came the scene where Russell’s wolves had attacked and murdered his family. Try as I might I couldn’t stop the memories from playing out, and I was forced to watch once more as his family were slaughtered. Crying out at the horrible memories as they invaded my mind, I tried to force them away to no avail.

The images shifted to Eric on the battlefield, gravely injured, speaking with his fellow Vikings. There was no doubt about their conversation; Eric was trying to make light of the fact he was dying. I screamed out for him, begging him not to. The image shifted once more to my Eric resting on top of his funeral pyre, his fellow Viking’s watching over him. In a blur they were all killed and a young and rather savage looking Godric crouched over him. I was appalled with Godric’s appearance, blood smeared down his chin, his hair matted with filth and blood. I couldn’t make out their conversation, but it was obvious that Godric had taken such a shine to Eric immediately. I watched as Godric chuckled over something Eric had said before finally he vamped over my beloved, sinking his fangs into his neck to start the turning process.

The memories ended there and the blackness overtook me, a huge dark blanket felt like it was being thrown over me. I had no idea what the time was, and I couldn’t open my eyes. My body felt weak and limp and my throat felt scratchy. I was in dire need of some water. “Thank you, Bes, for joining me in this ritual. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again.” I heard Ata’s voice as a whisper. As if someone knew I would need water I felt the cool liquid being poured down my throat, yet I could do nothing to help it enter my system. A large, cool hand was slowly massaging my throat, helping the water enter my body. When the liquid was finished I felt several pairs of strong arms underneath me, lifting me off of the table. “She needs to rest, to bed with her.” Ata’s strained voice caressed my eardrums and I felt her lips against my forehead a moment later. I was being moved, and yet I had no idea where. My body was swaying from left to right slowly, and if I hadn’t of known better I would have believed myself to be on a hammock, on a golden beach in the tropics. That would be nice. Maybe Eric and I could go on holiday there when all of this was over.

My back came to rest upon a soft surface and the arms that had been carrying me disappeared. Instead one pair of large, muscular arms wound themselves around me, and seconds later I felt cool lips against my own. “God natt min älskade” Eric’s husky voice sounded out. Seconds later, the darkness completely overtook me, pulling me under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Invoco te, O Hapi, Archangelus Neptuni Et rector Clariuidens te ut aperiet tertia oculus Et ostenderet occulta lux. Videat futurum. Videat praeteritum. Percipere divina Regna ignota. Intelligere sapientia fortium universi. Ita mote sit! (Latin) = I call upon thee, O Hapi, Archangel of Neptune and ruler of clairvoyant powers. I ask you to open the third eye and show the hidden light.  
> See the future. See the past. To perceive the divine. To the realm of the unknown. To understand the wisdom of the mighty universe. So mote it be!”
> 
> God natt min älskade (Swedish) = Good night my love


	42. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will just say now that I have no Beta, so all mistakes are my own and I apologise for that!
> 
> Remember, you can read this story with photos at www.midnightopheliac.wordpress.com

**ERIC’S POV**

_Give me the light when the sun goes down, cuz what goes around comes around._  
_Give ’em a fight yes it’s proper bound, you see what goes around comes around._  
_Now the gloves are off and the talk is done, I see clearly now what must be done._  
_Go back to the place, back when you were young, you weren’t afraid of anything, you weren’t afraid of anyone._  
_So wake up, got no money when I wake up, strong and then another worry comes along._  
_I found a light ‘n imma turn it on, so wake up wake up wake up._  
_All of my teachers’ told me I was wrong, but what don’t kill you will make you strong._  
_What I found was I was right all along, and if it don’t kill you it make you strong._  
_Yes I realize just what I’ve become; I take that shit head on, oh however it comes._  
_Got my direction back, all my friends are around, I feel the change, I feel alive, I feel the lights, I feel the sound._  
_~ Wake Up, Pepper_

To say I was worried about this evening’s event would be an understatement. Sookie has no idea what she’s getting herself in to. While being able to hear vampire minds has been useful for Ata over the years, it’s only recently that it has become a useful thing for my beloved to have. My Sookie grew up hearing others nasty thoughts, heard them thinking about how ‘crazy’ she was. Ata grew up knowing how to control her shields; she had contact with Niall at a very early age. I would have protested against Sookie undergoing this ritual if Ata wasn’t present. I know Ata will teach her how to strengthen her shields so that she’ll be able to keep vampire minds out. As vampires are a naturally secretive race she’ll probably hear and see things she really doesn’t want to. I myself have a few things I don’t wish for her to witness. While I’ve survived this long it hasn’t been easy. I’ve had to kill hundreds, possibly even thousands, and I’ve drained my fair share of humans and faeries over the years. I don’t want my Sookie to see any of that, I don’t want her to judge or be frightened by it. I’m different now; she’s made me a better vampire.

I couldn’t help but appreciate the fact my Maker was taking Pam and Isabel out of the apartment. I loved Pam and I cared for Isabel, due to her friendship with Godric, but the last thing I wanted was for them to be around during the ritual. I had no idea what was going to happen so to have them out of the way meant that Sookie would have my full attention, as she should.

Ata took Sookie’s hand, leading her up the staircase to the training area we’d been in the night before. Upon entering I was surprised with the changes that had happened. Though surprised I was also a little wary. In the middle of the vast open space was a table with a delicate white cloth placed over it. The cloth reached the floor, where a pentagram had been created with what looked like, and smelt like, salt. A small cool box and trolley sat a little way to the side. Upon the trolley sat several jars of different substances, candles in green, yellow, red, purple and blue, a curved knife, a glass of water, a packet of pills, a tall lit black candle and a golden chalice. The only light in the room was from hundreds of pure white candles scattered across the floor in strategic places and across the few surfaces of the room. The windows had been blacked out and thick, lined curtains covered the glass surface, light-proofing the room. I assumed this was just in case the ritual went on into the early hours of the morning. While my age meant I could fight the pull of the sun it would be difficult to stay awake longer than an hour or two after sunrise.

Oeri shut the door behind us all, pushing it firmly so it locked. I could hear the click of the mechanism and I had to admit that I was pleased no one would be able to get in. The last thing I wanted was any interruptions. Ata took a moment to observe her surroundings before she turned to my beloved. “Sookie, you can back out still and none of us will think any less of you. However, once you do this there will be no way to go back. The ritual will ensure that no one will be able to suppress the ability you have ever again.” She warned Sookie one last time. A part of me was screaming out for Sookie to back out. While opening her mind would be useful it would make keeping her safe a harder task. I was up to the task, of course, but I could see it being difficult at times, especially considering my little fae’s stubbornness.

Sookie gave a nod of her head. “I’m ready, I want this. I want to hear what’s going on in Eric’s head.” She stated firmly. I couldn’t help but smile at her reasoning. There had been so many times over the years I had known her that I had wanted Sookie to be able to read my mind. A prime example was when I had chained her up in the basement of Fangtasia to use against Russell. If she had been able to read my mind then we wouldn’t have had the whole misunderstanding. Then again, her anger at the situation was beautiful, keeping her in the dark had made the story more believable.

Giving Sookie’s hand a squeeze, Ata offered both of us a warm smile. “Okay Sook, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to need you to sit down on the table on top of the cloth, but try not to disturb the pentagram on the floor. Once you’re on the table I’m going to cast the circle in salt and place each of the coloured candles, once lit, onto the points of the pentagram. You and I will be the only ones allowed in the circle, no one is allowed to enter. I’m then going to ask you how you enter this ritual. Your answer is your own and cannot be influenced by any others, but it must be the truth. You could say you enter it honestly or with trust. It’s totally up to you. Once that is done you need to blow out the black candle and then I’m going to use the Boline, that’s the curved knife, and I’m going to make a mark in the black candle. I’m going to say some words and then I’m going to make an incision in my wrist and empty some of my blood into the chalice. Once I’ve handed you the chalice you’re to drain it. I’ll take the chalice back from you and then I’m going to leave the circle. No one else can get in. You’ll probably start to feel light-headed; such a vast quantity of my blood will be a shock to your system and your spark. I want you to then lay down and close your eyes. My boys and I will stand at each point of the pentagram and while holding hands we’ll utter the ritual that should open up your mind and my subconscious will enter yours. I have no idea what you’ll experience, so I want you to keep your bond with Eric wide open all the time. Once we start we can’t stop, however should your emotions start to overpower you I need you, Eric,” Ata paused as she turned to look at me, “to take the negative emotions from her and smother her in all the positive emotions you hold for her. Can you do that for me?” She asked.

I nodded in confirmation, wondering just how much pain Sookie would be in. While the thought of my beloved being in any pain worried me, knowing I would be able to take it from her and push her all of my love and adoration eased my mind. Sookie would need me for this and I would happily help her. The situation reminded me of when she’d taken me in, looked after me during my bout of amnesia. I hadn’t exactly shown my concern for her upon her return from Faery very well, but I hadn’t been able to put into words how I’d been feeling. Instead I had reverted back to my leering ways. I’d told her I’d bought her house and that I owned her. Before that night the last time we had truly spoken to one another had been the night I had told her of Compton’s betrayal. Yet when she had spotted me running down the side of the road she had taken me in and cared for me. I’d needed her and she’d helped me, even though I had annoyed her and caused her pain – both mentally and physically.

Ata’s voice broke through my train of thought. “I have no idea how long the ritual will last for or how long it will take for Sookie to start hearing your thoughts. I had the room light-proofed however and there are plenty of bags of relatively weak fae blood in the cool box should you need it in order to stay up past dawn. My boys have my blood in their veins so can fight the sun for much longer. I don’t intend for this to go on past sunrise and hopefully the Gods will see my reasoning and agree with me.” I nodded in acknowledgement. I didn’t want this ritual to go on past sunrise but once it was started there was no way for it to be stopped, so I really had no choice in the matter. The fact Ata had gone to such lengths to ensure I would be able to stay up with Sookie warmed me. Of course I was well aware of the effects of fae blood, after all, I’d been able to play in the sunshine for hours after draining Claudine. Thinking of that day caused me to both grimace over the death of Sookie’s faery godmother but also smile. I’d witnessed my Sookie in the sunshine. When I’d been burning in the parking lot of Fangtasia I hadn’t paid much attention to her appearance. I was more concerned with getting inside and killing off Russell, so to be able to see her outside and observe her properly had been magical. I was unsure if Sookie knew the effects our third bond would have, that I might be able to day-walk forever, but I would keep the information to myself. The last thing I wanted was for my Sookie, known for her kind and caring heart, to bond thrice to me simply because she wanted me to see the sunlight after 1000 years of darkness. Our third bond would be formed out of our love for one another when the moment was right, not because of the gifts and abilities either of us might receive.

Ata nodded towards Ari who suddenly appeared at Sookie’s side, holding onto a soft cotton nightie. “I thought you might like to change out of your day clothes into something softer and more comfortable, just in case we are here for a while.” He offered, holding the clothing out to her. I could feel Sookie’s surprise through our bond.

Taking the clothes from Ari, Sookie nipped into the small private library, leaving me alone with her cousin. “She’ll be okay, yes?” I asked quietly as Ari handed Ata her own little bundle of white clothes.

“She’ll be fine. I’ve never done anything like this before but I can’t imagine it’ll be too difficult. She might be in pain which is why I need you to take the pain from her, and she may need some of your blood afterwards to speed up the healing process should anything happen. But yes, I believe she’ll be okay.” Ata offered me a compassionate smile, removing her shirt to place on the white cotton one Ari had handed to her. I had always found it amusing how immortal creatures didn’t particularly care for any form of nudity. We’d all lost our morals years and years ago, but I was sure Godric would have my fangs should I witness his bonded in the buff. He was fiercely protective of her. Was that how I was with Sookie?

Kicking off her shoes Ata wiggled herself out of her pants, before pulling on a pair of matching white cotton ones. Using a hair tie from around her wrist she pulled her blonde locks up into a ponytail. Taking a moment to observe her outfit I quirked an eyebrow. “Those aren’t yours.” I pointed out playfully.

Trying to suppress a smile, my beloved’s cousin shook her head. “No they’re not. I raided Godric’s wardrobe, and they’re kind of cozy.” She ran her hands over the soft fabric before she buried her nose in the material on the sleeve, inhaling deeply. “They smell like him too.” She murmured to herself.

“Sookie trusts you with this. I trust you with this.” I figured it was time I reassured Ata. We were, after all, relative strangers. We knew little about each other before our meeting, but we both had Sookie and Godric in common, so I would give Ata the benefit of the doubt. I was remembering Claude’s earlier comment that she wished to see me as her Child too, as I was already Godric’s. Although I had lived my vampire life and half of my human life without female guidance, it would be nice to have a female figure now. I had no idea how human minds worked and Sookie was still very much human regardless of her fae heritage, so having Ata on hand to help me out would be useful. Pam and her love for Dear Abby was only useful to a certain extent. If Ata hadn’t of mentally told me to take Sookie for dinner when we’d had our little misunderstanding then we probably would have continued to verbally attack one another for longer, and it would have been harder to make it up to one another.

“Thank you. I know that trust has to be earned and I hope to earn your complete trust in the future.” Ata’s soft response resonated against my eardrums just before Sookie emerged from the library. Leaving her clothes by the door into the training room Sookie swiftly made her way to her cousin, wrapping her up in her arms.

“Thank you, cousin.” She whispered in her ear. I could feel her gratefulness through the bond.

“It’s my pleasure.” She whispered back in response, rubbing Sookie’s back for a moment before she pulled away from her embrace. “Go and give your vampire a few cuddles and kisses, this might not be easy on the pair of you.” She told Sookie quietly. Of course my vampire hearing enabled me to pick up on her words, and I knew Ata was referring to the pain Sookie may have to endure.

My bonded took one step towards me and I couldn’t wait to have her in my arms any longer. Vamping towards her I pulled her into my embrace, crushing her against my chest. I knew she disliked me using my advanced speed around her, her reaction to it when I had informed her I was her new landlord was enough evidence of that, but I wanted her as close to me as possible right now. Russell was still out to get us, Felipe was after Ata and someone had tried to blow up Caesar’s Palace, probably hoping we were still inside. We weren’t clear of any danger yet and while the opening of Sookie’s mind would help get us out of danger, the ritual itself was putting her in more danger. There would never be a moment in her life when she would be clear of chaos, she would always be in the middle of it. She couldn’t go back to when she was a child, when she didn’t have a care in the world, when vampires had no knowledge of her existence, when she wasn’t scared of anything.

“I love you, my Sookie.” I told her gently, wanting her to know that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t alter my feelings for her. Knowing vampires thoughts was probably a scary thing, our thoughts were organised and well planned but due to our lack of morals they usually consisted of murdering, killing, fucking and everything else most humans found distasteful. I could feel her smile against my neck and I had to bite down on my lower lip to stop myself from groaning at the sensation. My little faery was well aware of how much her lips against my neck did it for me. It was ironic really, that although I was the vampire I found Sookie brushing her lips against my neck and nipping it to be a complete turn on. She tucked herself into my arms and I wrapped her up in them, holding her close, listening to the reassuring thudding of her heart.

“I love you too, my Eric.” She whispered in response, pressing a kiss to my clavicle. Finally she pulled back to look up at me. I towered over her tiny frame and yet she wasn’t scared of me. She’d never been scared of me. Intimidated at times yes, but never completely scared. Most assumed from my height and build that I was a brute, and in the past that would have been an accurate description, but my Sookie was softening me up inside. While emotions could be a vampire’s downfall, as Godric had once told me, they were in fact working in my favour right now. My need to protect Sookie meant I was doing everything in my power to ensure her safety, that I was willing to put 110% into everything in order to keep her by my side. I had the one thing my enemies didn’t have – the unconditional love of a woman. While some of them may have pets I had a lover, an equal, and because of that I was the stronger vampire.

“I’ll be here for you when this is all over, I promise. If you’re in any pain then let me take the emotions from you and replace them with all the love I hold for you.” I ordered her gently. Her smile and amusement informed me that she still thought of me as high-handed. With Sookie my hand-handedness would never change. I hadn’t lived for over 1000 years by being careless.

Leaning down I met her lips in a tender kiss, pushing all of my feelings for her through the bond, allowing my kiss to show her how much I loved her. I could feel her lust rising and it took all of my self-restraint not to call off the ritual, grab her and drag her to the bedroom to have my way with her all night. Her soft lips molded to mine perfectly, her slender frame pressed up against my larger one. Pulling away I scattered open-mouthed kisses across her jaw line, nibbling on her earlobe, which elicited a giggle from her. The sound was blissful, beautiful, a reminder of just how perfect my bonded was. Chuckling against her skin I met her lips once more for another kiss, allowing my hands to wander across her back and down to the base of her spine, pulling her closer to me. All too soon she was pulling out of my embrace, crossing the room to her cousin who had positioned herself near the salt pentagram.

“Yes, they’re the same. Apparently he owns many of these.” Ata laughed gently, rubbing her hands over the soft fabric. For a moment I was stumped as to why Ata was talking to herself. As if sensing my confusion Riei tapped his temple and I immediately understood. Sookie had wondered too if Ata’s clothes were Godric’s. It was oddly sweet to see her wearing my Maker’s clothing.

“I’m never going to get use to that.” Sookie muttered under her breath with a laugh. I had to stop myself from laughing; soon she would be hearing my thoughts too.

“Let’s begin.” Ata started, silence falling over the room. Offering Sookie her hand she took it happily, using Ata for support as she stepped over the salt pentagram to the table in the center. Hauling herself up, Sookie sat neatly with her legs dangling over the edge. I could do nothing but watch. Moving myself to the side of the room I lent against the wall, refusing to take my eyes off of the two females.

Ari handed Ata the five coloured candles, the lit black candle, the knife, the chalice and the pot of salt, all of which she placed on the table beside me. Picking up the pot of salt Ata gracefully moved to the eastern side of the pentagram, where she slowly started to pour the salt in a circle, capturing the points of the pentagram within the circle line. “I welcome the air to my circle,” she reached the southern area of the circle, “I welcome fire to my circle,” she moved on to the west of the circle, “I welcome the water to my circle,” and finally she reached the north of the circle, “I welcome the earth to my circle.” She finished in a whisper, joining her salt circle together. Having finished, Ata sealed up the salt pot and placed it down beside Sookie.

Ata’s words caused me to pause in thought for a moment. Hadn’t Niall said there were four kinds of fae? I’m sure he mentioned sky, water earth and fire. I found it fitting that their fae heritage was being included in the ritual, especially considering it was a faery that had suppressed Sookie’s ability. While I could understand Niall’s reasoning behind it, it would have saved Sookie an awful lot of grief and heartache should she have been able to read our minds. She would have left Compton, we would have never been involved with Russell, I wouldn’t have had to tell her about Compton’s betrayal, she would have never gone to Faery for a year and perhaps, just perhaps, she would have agreed to be mine sooner.

Picking up the green candle, Ata held it out to Sookie. Immediately she took it in her hands, watching as Ata placed the flame of the black candle to the wick of the green one, instantly setting it alight. Exchanging candles with Sookie, Ata placed the green candle at the northern point of the pentagram. “Green for the earth we walk upon.” She murmured, returning to Sookie a moment later. Handing her the yellow candle they swapped and repeated the lighting process. Ata placed the yellow candle on the eastern point of the pentagram. “Yellow for the air we breathe in.” She returned to Sookie once again and they lit the red candle. “Red for the fire that burns all it crosses.” She placed the candle down on the third point. The purple candle was next and Ata placed it on the following point. “Purple for the spirits of those of our royal bloodline.” Finally Ata handed Sookie the blue candle, which they lit together once more before Ata placed it on the western point. “Blue for the water that hydrates our bodies.” She finished.

Although I had walked the earth for over 1000 years and witnessed my fair share of ritual work, both good and bad, I had never witnessed something like this. I was aware of four of the five candles. The purple one had me stumped. I could only assume their heritage was the reason it was needed. It wasn’t every day that those of the royal fae bloodline were directly involved with any setting up of religious ceremonies, they usually observed, or were having the ceremony conducted by others for them.

Returning to Sookie, Ata stopped right in front of her. “How do you enter the circle?” She asked.

Sookie didn’t even pause to think, she was so confident in her answer that I could practically feel it radiating off of her. “In perfect love and perfect trust” She replied, her voice even and strong. Ata’s affectionate smile was enough confirmation for both myself, and Sookie, that my beloved had chosen the right words. Sookie blew out the black candle moments later.

Ata picked up the Boline she’d spoken of earlier, removing the black candle from Sookie’s hands. Slowly she started to carve something into the wax. Although my immortality had given me incredible vision I was unable to see what exactly she was carving. I would look over the candle later when all of this was said and done.

“Bes, I welcome you to my circle and thank you for providing your energies to our ritual. I ask for your protection towards both my cousin and I, and I ask for your luck as we enter into the unknown.” Ata’s tone was steady and slow as she finished up her carving. Over the years I had heard of many deities from lost of religions all over the world, and yet I was unsure as to whom Bes was exactly. I assumed she, or he, was one of Ata’s Egyptian Gods. Perhaps it would be useful for me to pick up a few books on the Egyptian’s and read up on them, it would make things a bit easier and I would understand everything more. I hated being out of the loop almost as much as I hated being wrong.

With her carving finished Ata placed the black candle down on the table, near to where Sookie’s head would be. Raising the serrated edge of the blade to her wrist Ata made a deep incision. Sookie grabbed the chalice and placed it beneath Ata’s wrist. Ata allowed her blood to flow steadily into the chalice and, pressing her fingers to the vein in order to slow the blood flow, she finally pulled her wrist away, giving Sookie a nod. The scent of her fae blood hit my nostrils and I couldn’t help but inhale deeply, my eyes rolling back into my head at the strong scent. How on earth Godric could restrain himself around her was beyond me. Ata wasn’t suppressing her scent, which I found rather strange, but I was able to restrain myself anyway, knowing that Godric would have my fangs should I harm her. Her blood smelt incredible, intoxicating even, but not as incredible as Sookie’s. Nothing would be able to replace my bonded’s blood.

I hadn’t thought Sookie would have a problem drinking her cousins blood, Odin knows Compton forced a vast quantity of his blood into her before she knew all the effects, but the trepidation seeping through our bond made me rethink my thoughts. I knew I had given her my blood not that long ago in all actuality, but it was different with us. Sookie had chosen me. I had given her the option of my blood. I hadn’t forced it into her. Pushing reassurance and strength through our bond, I let Sookie know that it was okay for her to take her cousins blood, that it didn’t bother me. Finally she raised the chalice to her lips and downed Ata’s blood.

The surprise through the bond had me wondering what exactly Sookie could taste, how Ata’s blood compared to my own. Surely it wasn’t as nice as mine? Wait, was I getting jealous over the fact she was enjoying someone else’s blood, the blood of her own kin?  _Get a grip of yourself, Northman._ I mentally scolded myself, shaking my head at my stupidity.

Ata pried the chalice from my beloved once it was empty and I could feel through the bond that Sookie was a little light-headed. It was how I imagined one would feel if they were drunk, not that I had ever felt a drunken Sookie through the bond before, though that would be mighty amusing. Sookie started to sway slightly on the table and I pushed myself off of the wall, taking a few steps towards the salt circle. I was concerned, worried even. This was an unknown for me and I didn’t deal with the unknown very well. I had always prided myself on my battle skills, on having a variety of contingency plans in place for every situation and outcome. I didn’t have any plans for this though and that frightened me. I wasn’t easily frightened.

Ata’s hands shot out and she slowly helped Sookie lower herself onto the table. Although we had only exchanged blood twice I could feel the confusion from Sookie and it felt like my own. I was dizzy. It was a rare sensation for a vampire given our perfect balance and lack of blood flow. Watching as Sookie closed her eyes I found myself doing the same, willing away the dizziness that had overcome me. I couldn’t bear to think of how Sookie was taking all of this. Moving back to the wall I used it as support, allowing it to hold my weight up as I started to pull the confusion and the nauseous feelings from my bonded, pushing through my love and strength instead. I would take every negative feeling from her if I could.

“Submerge yourself in your bond. Let go of everything in the world, let it all go.” Ata soothed as she brushed Sookie’s hair back from her face. I doubled my efforts to remove her nauseous feeling, pulling it from her and replacing it with all of my adoration and strength. I could feel her emotions shift, a peace falling over her as she allowed my emotions to take her over.

Although I was focusing on keeping Sookie’s negative feelings at bay I watched as Ata left the circle, taking her spot in front of the yellow candle. Quickly I went back through my memories, remembering that the yellow candle represented the air. I couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the air was part of Sookie’s fae element – the sky.

Ari, Khai, Riei and Oeri had taken their positions at the other four candles. Ari stood before the green one, Khai before the red one, Riei before the purple one and Oeri before the blue one. The vampire males had already taken each other’s hands to create a circle and the moment Ata took Ari and Khai’s outstretched hands the circle was complete. With the circle complete a small white light left each of Ata’s hands, travelling through her boys until they returned to her. I could feel the power in the room. Ata had shared her fae powers with her children.

Exchanging glances, the vampires nodded at their Maker and finally they started to speak in unison.

“Invoco te, O Hapi, Archangelus Neptuni et rector Clariuidens vires.”

A burning sensation hit me through my bond with Sookie and her whimper alerted me to the pain she was enduring. Promptly I began pulling the pain from her. I had no idea how much I was taking or how much was left behind for her to deal with, but I knew I had to try. Sookie’s scream of agony sent me over the edge and I crumbled against the wall, landing on the ground with a thud. Gritting my teeth I continued to pull the pain from her, dealing with it myself as I sent her tsunami waves of love. I was concerned for my beloved, agitated even. We’d had no idea how much pain she was going to go through. I’d willingly allowed her to go through with this. I hadn’t stopped to really think of the consequences, to sit down with Ata and her boys and find out what exactly was involved in this ritual. It was my fault she was experiencing such brutal discomfort right now. Her emotions shifted from peaceful to horrific and her back arched clear off of the table. I tried to stand, tried to haul myself off of the floor. I couldn’t do it, I was taking the brunt of her hurt and it was overwhelming. Crawling across the room I managed to move myself halfway to the circle. I had never crawled in my life, apart from when I had been a babe, as crawling was often associated with those who were weak. In that moment though I didn’t give a shit. I pushed my pride aside. I would gladly be called weak for the rest of eternity if I could take away my Sookie’s pain.

“Quaeso te ut aperiet tertia oculus et ostenderet occulta lux. Videat futurum. Videat praeteritum.”

Sookie cried out in agony again as the communal voices of Ata and her boys carried on, and I tripled my efforts, taking from her and returning as much love, reassurance and adoration as I could. I wanted her to know that I was here for her, that I loved her. Her back was arched up so high on the table that I was surprised she hadn’t slipped a few disks in her spine. Another scream. More panic flooding her system. I couldn’t help but let the red tears that had been circling my eyes flow freely. She was in so much pain and there was so little I could do for her. Abruptly she was gasping for breath, struggling to breathe. I could hear her heartbeat slow to an abnormal pace and the sound of her blood changed to move sluggishly through her veins. It sent me into a state of utter panic. She was dying. There was no other explanation for it. I couldn’t lose her, not now, not that she had finally agreed to be my bonded, my equal. Not after everything we’d gone through together over the years.

Using all of the strength I could muster I hauled myself up onto my feet, staggering forward towards the circle in a panic.

“IT’S KILLING HER!” I roared, taking a few more strides towards the circle.

“DON’T CROSS THE CIRCLE! SHE’S FINE, ERIC!” Ata screamed back to me in response. That was all right for Ata to say, she wasn’t currently feeling everything Sookie was. She had no idea as to the amount of crippling pain Sookie was going through. I was angry, angry that I had allowed Sookie to go through with this. I was angry that I had no clue what was going on, angry that Ata had allowed her cousin to suffer. Looking down I noticed that I had almost crossed the salt circle. Sookie’s panic turned to terror and I realized then that she had heard my little outburst, and Ata’s response. Swiftly I took a few steps back, putting some distance between the circle and myself, not wanting to risk crossing it and putting Sookie into any more possible danger.

“Percipere divina regna ignota. Intelligere sapientia fortium universi. Ita mote sit!”

Their voices went up a few octaves as they recited the final sentence of the Latin chant and the burning sensation finally overtook me completely. I howled out at the sensation, more bloody tears slipped down my cheeks. There was only two other times that I had cried in the past – when Godric had been so adamant on meeting the sun and when I’d had the ‘bad dream’ regarding Godric during my stay at Sookie’s in my bout of amnesia. I was still unsure as to why I’d had those visions of Godric during his travels. Perhaps it was because our bond was so stretched that my mind was trying to call him back? Or perhaps I was subconsciously worried that he was going to try and meet the sun again, so I’d tried to mentally reassure myself? I would have to sit down and have a conversation with him about it, and numerous other topics.

Sookie wailed out once more and I pushed more love through the bond, including some pride with it too. I wanted Sookie to know that I was proud of her for going through this, proud of her for making her own decisions and taking her life back into her own hands. For so long others had dictated to her how to live her life, told her what to do and how to go about it. The fierce and sassy blonde I’d once met had disappeared, replaced by a woman tormented by her past, running from everything and everyone, allowing others to make choices for her. She was taking it back now, being her own boss, making her own choices, and I loved her even more for it.

“Succumb to it, Sookie.” Ata’s tender voice called out. I could feel Sookie sink further and further into our bond. She was still experiencing pain and I was still pulling it from her, replacing those emotions with love and adoration.

It was times like this I wished  **I** were the telepath. I wanted to know what was going on inside my bonded’s head. I wanted to know what was causing her such pain, what she was witnessing from behind her closed eyelids. Sookie’s emotions suddenly changed. Her pain was gone and in its place sat curiosity and a strange sensation I couldn’t name. My bond with Sookie snapped shut and instinctively I roared. I couldn’t feel her any more! If it weren’t for the fact she was flat on her back on the table before me, and that I could hear her breathing and heartbeat, I would have believed her to be dead or back in Faery. Prowling towards the circle I wanted to be as close to Sookie as possible, wanting reassurance she was okay. Now that Sookie and I were bound together tightly I could feel the start of the bonding pain. If she didn’t come back to me soon Ata and her boys would be feeling my wrath. There was nothing worse than a vampire who’s bonded died. It drove us insane and thirsty for revenge. It was why so few of us bonded. If our other halves died, we soon followed.

Ata’s hands were still holding her boys, her eyes screwed shut in concentration. I didn’t know what was going on with her either but the looks of concern her boys were sharing had me worried for the older fae woman.

Prowling around the circle I kept guard, my eyes never leaving my beloved as I took in her from every angle, making sure there were no marks on her body. She’d relaxed now, laying flat on the table, her hands open by her sides and a neutral expression on her features.

I don’t know how long I was wandering around for with the pain building up inside of me, but the sound of the training room door opening captured my attention. In an instant I’d vamped over, fangs down, snarling at the intruder. Ata’s boys couldn’t break the circle, but they’d snapped their own fangs down too and were snarling in the direction of the door.

“It’s only Pam and I, my Childe.” Godric’s gentle voice broke through my possessive haze. The sound of his voice broke me back to reality and I stood aside, allowing them into the room. Stalking back over to the circle I continued to stride around it.

“Eric, how long have you been doing that?” Pam interrupted the silence, quirking an eyebrow as she took in the sight before her.

Taking a moment I paused in my stride to refer to my internal body clock. “Two hours.” I stated in surprise, not realizing how long we had been working away for, how long my beloved had been out of it, how long our bond had been shut down for.

“Did you enjoy your shopping?” I asked, wanting a distraction for a moment from the pain. I felt Godric open our connection and start to pull the pain from me. My shoulders slumped. I felt a little lighter and I silently nodded my thanks.

“Yes, Godric bought Ata a beautiful dress and Isabel bought her a pair of matching shoes.” Pam responded, directing a small smile at my Maker. They seemed to share a look that suggested there was more to the tale but that they weren’t willing to share with me just yet, not that I could blame them. I wasn’t exactly 100% sane right now.

For a few more minutes I prowled the circle, Godric and Pam watching me curiously. Suddenly Ata screamed, the piercing noise breaking through the silence. Her boys were howling out at her pain, but they were unable to aid her. Godric was first to her side and all of us watched in horror as the fabric over her left side started to turn crimson, the smell of her blood seeping into the air. Pam’s fangs were down, her eyes hazing over with blood lust. “Pamela! As your Maker I command you not to bite her!” I ordered quickly, rushing to join Godric at Ata’s side. Pam sunk backwards until her back was flat against the wall, putting herself as far back from Ata as possible.

“We can’t break the circle.” Ari wheezed, watching with burning concern and sadness as his Maker’s side continued to bleed. Without thinking twice Godric ripped the shirt from Ata’s torso, casting it aside. We took a split second to observe the wound, a deep gash all the way down her side, bleeding profusely.

Dropping to his knees Godric’s tongue flicked out, licking up the blood running down her side. I’d been holding myself back, knowing it would be a bad idea for me to help, but Ata’s whimper was all it took for me to be right by Godric’s side, helping to clean her up. It wasn’t fair for her to be left in pain, and though my Maker was capable of taking care of her himself I felt responsible. Although working quickly at licking up the blood running down Ata’s side, Godric’s eyes turned to me and he gave a small nod, giving me permission to help. Immediately I set to work sealing up the wound, allowing my saliva to help stitch the skin back together again. There was no way to stop Ata’s blood from entering my system and the moment it hit my tongue I groaned. She was utterly delicious! How on earth Godric could hold himself back around her was beyond me! It took all of my self-restraint to stop myself from slipping into blood lust. Working quickly, Godric was soon helping me to knit her wound together. Although lost in whatever was transpiring within the ritual, Ata whimpered at the pain.

“I’ll need to give her my blood when this is over.” He commented once we’d finished healing the exterior wound. “She lost a bit of blood. I don’t want it to have a negative impact on her.” He added quietly, his cold hands moving to the area where she’d just been injured, checking over her freshly healed skin.

“What caused that?” I demanded, looking to each of Ata’s boys in turn.

All of them shrugged, looking to Ata with concern. Her eyes were still screwed shut in concentration and it was difficult to read anything from her. “We don’t know, but we can find out when she snaps out of this.” Khai murmured quietly. Still holding her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of it in a reassuring gesture. It wasn’t missed by any of us. The love they held for the female fae was rather touching, if I could say so myself.

Another hour of silence followed. Godric stood behind Ata, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her left shoulder. I could feel him pushing his love for her through their bond and I found myself doing the same for Sookie. Pam had approached us now that there was no free flowing fae blood in the room, and the look of concern on her features amused me. Never had Pam cared for anyone other than Godric and I, so to see her worried over Sookie and Ata was an interesting if not rare sight.

“Sunrise is in thirty minutes, Pam. Please go and rest.” I ordered her gently, not wanting to risk her staying up past sunrise. Although my progeny was stronger than most she was still unable to fight the pull of the sun.

“I don’t want to leave, not until I know they’re both okay.” She whispered, taking another cautious step towards the circle. Her eyes flickering from my beloved to my Maker’s. The care in her voice made me smile and slowly I approached her, pulling her into my chest for a hug.

“They’ll be fine, I promise you. Please go to rest Pam, I can’t risk you being exposed to any sunlight.” I murmured gently as her arms encircled my waist. I dropped a kiss to the top of her head, letting her know through our Maker-Childe bond that I loved her and, while I wanted her here with me, she needed to seek shelter.

“If anything happens to them while I’m not here, I’ll kick your ass.” She muttered against my chest, pulling back to look up at me with a small smile. Pulling back from my embrace, she gave a nod of goodnight to Godric, giving our two fae women one last lingering look before disappearing down the stairs to seek shelter.

“Blood?” I grabbed a few bags from the side, carrying them back over to my Maker. “I have a feeling we might be up past sunrise.” I sighed as I offered a bag out to him.

Untangling himself from Ata, Godric took a bag. He scrunched his nose up at it. “The thought of taking sustenance from anyone else, even an anonymous donor, doesn’t sit right with.” He told me flatly, looking up from the bag to me, and then back to the bag again.

“I don’t like the idea either. Ata mentioned it being weak fae blood so that we’d be able to stay up past dawn and, should any sunlight make its way into the room, be able to survive it.” I explained, dropping fang and sinking them into the bag. My Maker followed suit and together we drained down several bags. It had been a while since we’d fed together and it was something I realized only now that I’d missed. I supposed you could relate it to human families dining together every night. When they go a long time without it then it feels strange to them when they come back together.

With the bags emptied I checked my internal body clock. It was half an hour past sunrise. The blood had stopped me from feeling the pull of the sun and the blackout curtains and other light proofing methods were holding back the harmful UV rays. It was then my bond with Sookie tore wide open and I gasped at the sensation, doubling over. Godric’s hand landed on my shoulder and he hauled me upright, pushing strength through our bond.

I believed I was going to have some peace from Sookie now. I assumed the ritual was over. I was wrong. Her screams broke through the silence and her pain flooded our bond. This pain was nothing like it had been before though and instantly I was on my knees, crumbling to the floor. Godric moved down with me, tearing into his wrist and offering his blood to me in order to provide me with the strength I would need to help Sookie. Immediately I lent forward, pulling his wrist to my mouth before I started to take in his life force, letting him smooth my hair back from my face as I fed. The fae blood may have allowed me to survive in the sunshine but it was so weak, weaker even than Sookie’s blood, that it wouldn’t provide me with much strength.

For three-quarters of an hour the pain continued. I’d finished taking from Godric after five minutes, not wanting to take too much as he would need it himself. Ata would need some too. I was greedy at times but the blood was sacred. Finally Sookie’s pain stopped, her cries were silenced and Ata’s eyes snapped open. She gasped for breath, her hands falling from her boys as she crumbled to her knees. Promptly my Maker was at her side with his arms around her, offering her strength and support. “Thank you Bes for joining me in this ritual. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again.” I heard her whisper.

Shakily she rose to her feet, a death grip on Godric who was supporting her small weight. Looking in my direction she nodded. I needed no other encouragement. Rising to my own feet I vamped to Sookie’s side, running my hands over her face, her throat, her arms, her legs, every area of her skin I could get my hands on, checking her over for injuries.

“She’s fine. She’ll need water though.” Ata rasped, picking up the small glass of water that had been on the table with the candles. Opening Sookie’s mouth Ata started to pour the water in, her hands shaky. Sensing she would need some help I started to massage Sookie’s throat, encouraging her to swallow. Once all the liquid was gone I placed my arms under my beloved to lift her from the bed, but I was joined by Ata’s boys’ moments later.

“Let us help, please, you’ve been taking the brunt of her pain.” Oeri murmured and I could do nothing but nod. Although I was feeling mighty possessive of my beloved I knew I wouldn’t be able to carry her all the way to the bedroom alone. Accepting help wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

“She needs to rest, to bed with her.” Ata whispered. She dropped her head forward, pressing a kiss to Sookie’s forehead before she pulled back. Gradually we shuffled our way over to the door, not wanting to jolt Sookie. Ata was still rather unsteady on her feet at the moment too. Scooping her up, my Maker carried her down the stairs. Upon entering the living area I was surprised to find the windows in there had also been blacked out, and Egor and Agmund were still awake. Oscar had clearly gone to rest as his young age wouldn’t allow him to stay up past sunrise.

“How is she?” Agmund asked, taking a few cautious steps towards us.

“She’ll be fine when she wakes, her throat might be a bit scratchy from shouting out all evening but other than that she should be okay.” Ata responded, glancing over her shoulder to her cousin.

“Are you okay?” Egor asked as he took in Ata’s lack of shirt and the faint scar across her side. We’d been able to knit the wound back together again but the scar would remain until Godric had his blood in her system.

“Just a scratch. I’m fine.” She reassured him, lifting a hand to pat him tenderly on the cheek. “Go to rest, I’ll see you this evening.” She ordered. Both blonde vampires bowed to Ata before disappearing off to their room.

Carrying on through the penthouse, everyone entered the room I was sharing with Sookie. The light tight shutters had already covered the windows and carefully we placed Sookie down on the bed. Removing their arms, Ata’s boys bid us all goodnight before disappearing off to rest for the day.

Ata seemed to linger, checking over her cousin one last time before she slinked out of the room with Godric, closing the door behind her. Stripping myself down to my boxers I removed Sookie’s clothing too before going to the bathroom, where I washed the dried blood from my face before returning with a clean cloth to wash my beloved. I cleaned her from head to toe before settling in the bed beside her, pulling her into my side. Unable to resist, I let my lips meet hers in a feather-light kiss. “God natt min älskade” I whispered, pushing her hair back from her face.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes before I heard the sound of knuckles brushing against our door, a heartbeat on the other side. Rising from my spot on the bed I crossed the room, opening the door to see a very pale looking Ata. She’d changed into a black nightie, which only further added to her pale complexion. “I didn’t know it would cause her so much pain, I’m so sorry. I just want you to know that if I had known how long it would have taken, or how much it would have hurt the pair of you, I’d have never allowed it to happen. I hope you can trust me again after this.” Her head dropped a little and I knew she was beating herself up about it.

So, in a move completely out of character for myself, I pulled Ata into my arms, holding her against my chest. She was ridged for a moment, the shock practically pouring off of her, until eventually she relaxed and her own arms wrapped around my waist. “I still trust you, why wouldn’t I?” I asked rhetorically, smoothing her hair down with one of my large hands in a gesture I usually reserved for Pam and Sookie. “We asked you to do this for us and you did, so thank you. Besides, you were hurt in the process too. I appreciate it. Sookie appreciates it. You have welcomed us into your home, taught Sookie everything you know so that she can protect herself, expanded my little family, helped us uncover hidden truths and gave Godric a purpose again. I owe you, so don’t think for one moment that I don’t trust you.” I reassured her, continuing to stroke her hair soothingly. I could smell her tears and I could feel them against my bare chest. Surprisingly it hurt me to see her upset. I dropped a chaste kiss to the top of her head, hoping to soothe her. I had something to fight for now, a family that needed me, friends who needed me, and I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. Sookie was my light in the dark, and when she had given me her heart she had also given me everything I had been missing in my undead life – a family, friends, a feeling of belonging, of home.

I regretted my earlier emotions, feeling angry with Ata for allowing the ritual to happen. She’d been as clueless about it as I had. It wasn’t fair for me to blame her when Sookie and I had asked her to help us.

Raising my eyes from the top of her head they landed on my Maker, who was stood against the doorframe leading out into the living area. He’d heard our entire exchange and the smile on his lips and the pride pulsing through our bond told me he was exceptionally happy. Glancing from my father to the woman in my embrace I realized that perhaps accepting Ata as my mother wouldn’t be a difficult thing after all. She had a fierce heart, a strong spirit, and so much unconditional love for someone who was so old, so coveted, that I couldn’t help but admire her strength. We stood in silence for a little while longer until she eventually pulled back, having contained her emotions.

“Sorry I cried all over you, I’m just overcome with emotions.” She gave a weak laugh, causing me to offer her a small smile.

“It doesn’t matter at all, just know that everything is fine with us.” I pressed one last chaste kiss to her forehead before she turned on the spot, moving back to Godric who had offered his hand out to her. With a small wave in my direction, which I uncharacteristically returned, Ata uttered her goodnight before she disappeared off with my Maker.

Shutting the door I clambered back into bed, scooping my Sookie up in my arms and holding her close. I had no time to think about the events of the evening, or the moment I’d just shared with my beloved’s cousin. The fae blood in my system wore off and finally I succumbed to my day slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Invoco te, O Hapi, Archangelus Neptuni Et rector Clariuidens te ut aperiet tertia oculus Et ostenderet occulta lux. Videat futurum. Videat praeteritum. Percipere divina Regna ignota. Intelligere sapientia fortium universi. Ita mote sit! (Latin) = I call upon thee, O Hapi, Archangel of Neptune and ruler of clairvoyant powers. I ask you to open the third eye and show the hidden light. See the future. See the past. To perceive the divine. To the realm of the unknown. To understand the wisdom of the mighty universe. So mote it be!”


	43. Lullaby

**GODRIC’S POV**

_It’s the way that you blush when you’re nervous._  
_It’s your ability to make me earn this._  
 _I know that you’re tired, just let me sing you to sleep._  
 _It’s about how you laugh out of pity, ’cause lets be honest I’m not really that funny._  
 _I know that you’re shot, just let me sing you to sleep._  
 _If you need anything, just the say the word, I mean anything._  
 _Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I’ll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close._  
 _It’s those pills that you don’t need to take, medicating perfection, now that’s a mistake._  
 _I know that you’re spent, just let me sing you to sleep._  
 _It’s your finger and how I’m wrapped around it. It’s your grace and how it keeps me grounded._  
 _I know that you’re weak, just let me sing you to sleep._  
 _If you need anything, just the say the word, I mean anything._  
 _Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I’ll tuck you in, and plant my lips where your necklaces close._  
 _While you were sleeping I figured out everything, I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me._  
 _Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins_  
 _You shine so bright it’s insane; you put the sun to shame._  
 _~ Lullaby, Spill Canvas_

Stepping into the elevator with Pam and Isabel I couldn’t help but be nervous and worried, for both my Ata and for Sookie. Neither of them had done anything like this before and the outcome was relatively unknown.

“They’ll be fine.” I heard Pam from my left as she tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder. It was strange to receive such a gesture from my cold-hearted GrandChilde. Obviously she could feel my worry through the bond I shared with Eric. I had a connection with Pam as she was of my bloodline, but it was very faint. My poor Childe was probably overwhelmed with my worry.

“I’m sorry, Pamela. I can’t help but worry for them.” I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Pam took her hand back, letting it fall to her side.

“What’s going on with them, Godric?” Isabel asked quietly, knowing I would be able to hear her exceptionally well in the small space. She was clearly aware that the conversation was a very private one, so her low voice was used to ensure we weren’t overheard.

“Ata is opening up Sookie’s ability to hear our minds. Ata has been able to hear all creatures, including vampires, since she was a child. Sookie’s ability has been blocked however. She can only hear humans and Weres.” I explained, not knowing much more than that. I disliked being out of the loop but I would no doubt be asking a lot of questions upon returning to the penthouse later on.

“She can hear us?” Isabel asked me in shock, looking between Pam and I. I could see Pam roll her eyes and nod. Evidently she still wasn’t over the information herself.

“Yes, but she tries not to. I found out by accident actually.” I couldn’t help but smile at the memory. It had been my beloveds first time. I had claimed her as mine and I was the only man to have ever felt what it was like to be inside of her. I couldn’t help but feel rather smug at that thought.

As if sensing my train of thought Isabel’s laughter rang out in the small space as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor. “I don’t want to know how you found out!” She shook her head, exiting alongside Pam. I followed closely behind.

We were greeted out front by a slender human boy. His heartbeat was skittering and his palms looked to be a little sweaty. It was rather amusing and I found myself wishing I could hear what was going on in his little head. “Miss Caesar’s limo is out front for your personal use this evening. Her chauffeur will take you anywhere you wish to go.” He told his, his eyes flitting over the three of us. Finally his gaze settled on Isabel, apparently he’d decided that she was the least deadly of the three of us. He was right in some sense. I had spent over 1500 years killing for fun, Pam was fierce and aggressive and Eric often allowed her to torture poor souls who had wronged them in some way. Isabel, on the other hand, had killed very few in her time and was rather compassionate to humans. She’d once told me that she found them curious, like science projects.

“Thank you very much, young one.” I dismissed him politely, his gaze shifting from Isabel to myself. He gave a small nod before glancing to Pam. Bad move. She presented the boy a fanged smile and rapidly he gulped, stalking away quickly.

“Pamela, that wasn’t very nice.” I chuckled, shaking my head as she clicked her fangs back into place. Isabel was laughing along with me, trying to hide her laughter behind one of her perfectly manicured hands.

“I’m not very nice.” Pam pointed out, sashaying towards the front entrance. Isabel and I followed behind her. I took a moment before we stepped outside to observe the lobby. The last time I had witnessed it had been the night of the bombing, when it had been blown to smithereens. The walls and ceilings were all repaired, the holes in the marble flooring had been fixed, the glass in the windows and doors had been replaced and the number of customers had returned to its previous level. The water feature in the middle of the room was still incomplete, the statues that had been positioned in the center were still missing, but I assumed they would come with time. The number of people dressed up to the nines informed me that at least some of the casino was repaired and functional. At least my beloved was starting to rake in some of the money she had lost due to the bombing. I would have financed anything for her anyway. What was mine was now hers and I wanted to share everything with her. I’d believed it would take months for the work to be done, for the building to be back to its former glory, but it seemed the workers in Vegas worked quickly. Either that or Ata and her boys had thrown money at them to make the damage go away. Stepping outside I was able to see that the marble cover over the drop-off zone was slowly being rebuilt, the scaffolding in place to start the work.

Isabel, Pam and I all piled into the limo, but none of us had any idea as to where we would go shopping. I usually bought the same clothes for myself all the time – loose fitting cotton pants and t-shirts, occasionally a few button shirts and, of course, comfy sandals. Isabel had always shopped for herself and Pam was a serial shopper. I had no idea what to buy my beloved. I had simply taken on this task to relieve her of some of her stress. She would no doubt look beautiful in anything I could buy for her, but I wanted this to be special. I wanted the dress to be a statement to the rest of the vampire community that Ata was mine, that she deserved only the finest of things and that I was taking good care of her. For a moment we all sat in silence until the chauffeur addressed us through the small glass window partition. “Where can I take the three of you this evening?” he asked, glancing in his rear-view mirror to look at us.

Unsure as to where to go, I exchanged glances with both Isabel and Pam. Pam, ever organised and perfect at taking control, was the one to answer. “We need to buy a beautiful dress, so where do you recommend?” she asked the man in an uncharacteristically sweet manner.

“Miss Caesar likes to shop at Nordstrom and Dillard’s, perhaps one of those could be good for you?” he suggested. I was well aware of the names of both of those stores, I shopped in them myself on occasion, and I also knew that the items they sold were not cheap. Good.

“Are they both in the same mall?” Isabel enquired, leaning forward in her seat to speak with our chauffeur.

“Yes ma’am, both are located within Fashion Show Mall. There’s even a Macy’s and a Saks there.” He offered helpfully. His well meant words caused Pam to grin and for myself to groan. The more shops there were in the area, the more I would be dragged around them for hours on end, and all I really wanted to do was get this over with as quickly as possible so I could return to my beloved.

“We’ll go there.” Pam answered quickly, smirking towards Isabel and I as she lent back in her seat.

“I haven’t the first clue as to what Ata will want.” I confessed as the limo pulled away from the curb. “It needs to be backless however.” I expressed to my two female companions, glancing between them.

“Why backless?” Isabel frowned, turning her head to look out of the window at the Las Vegas skyline, lit up with thousands, probably even millions, of ostentatious and obnoxious light bulbs.

“Ata has insisted upon carrying my marks at the party and she has chosen the markings across my back. Someone called Toni is arriving tomorrow to place them temporarily upon her skin.” I explained, not really 100% sure as to the process or how long it would take. It was pointless for vampires to have tattoos done after they were turned, their bodies would heal instantaneously and the tattoo would vanish. It was only those that existed before being turned that remained. I had never taken an interest in the whole tattoo world anyway. I already had some of my own and I wasn’t interesting in having any others, not that there was much room left for any upon my body.

The only reason I had for liking them was that a few were a reminder of my human years. Those in my tribe had given me the marks upon my arms as an identity of sorts. Ata had been drawn to them, and thus me, the moment we had met. The warriors’ collar around my neck had grown on me over the years. It was difficult to hide and I found myself showing if off more around Ata, it seemed to be her favorite though I couldn’t comprehend why. The marks upon my back had remained hidden once I’d started to wear clothes properly. While the sea serpent was beautiful in its own way, the brand that sat beside it was a cruel reminder of my past, the torment and abuse I was forced to endure during my human years. I hated it, and the thought that Ata would carry it tomorrow evening didn’t sit well with me. I knew better than to argue with her though, she was as stubborn as a mule.

I couldn’t blame my beloved for the brand. It wasn’t her fault. Even though her father took me from my home in the first place I couldn’t find it in me to blame him, either. He’d probably been ordered by someone higher up in power to take over my tribe, to take some of us to Egypt. I was glad, in a way, that he had taken me to Egypt and that I had been taken for a slave. Although parted from my mother I had been given a new life with Ata, and then I’d been given my undead life. It felt strange now for both lives to cross over and join together, but I found myself smiling at the mere notion. If someone had of told me over 500 years ago that I would see my Ata again in this life, that she was real and alive, I would have drained them dry and tossed them aside like a ragdoll.

“Because Felipe is after her?” Isabel pieced the information together quickly. Her fast mind and sharp reflexes were some of the reasons I’d chosen her as a nest mate when I’d first moved to Dallas. She’d been an excellent second in command over the years and had kept Stan on a leash. Perhaps, once all of this was over and I had taken my beloved to all of the places in the world that she wished to holiday in, we would return to Dallas. I’d like to spend some more time with Isabel, see how the repair of the nest had gone, wander the streets once again, show Ata where I had spent the past couple of hundred years.

“You should give her your blood before she leaves and fuck her too, that way she’ll utterly reek of you.” Pam suggested, causing Isabel to laugh and for me to roll my eyes. Pam was, and forever would be, the blunt one of my bloodline. It was one of the qualities Eric had told me had enticed him into turning her.

“I prefer to call it ‘making love’ if you will.” I responded, suppressing my smile. I knew that Pam had never ‘made love’ in her life; she was a feed and fuck kind of girl.

As predicted Pam blanched at my words and, surprisingly, so did Isabel. Although she had loved Hugo it was apparent that the time they had spent together in bed had not been overly important to her, nor meant as much. She still held such a high amount of adoration and love for her Maker, the French man who was her lover in her human years, and I could only guess that no one would ever take that place in her heart. I could sympathize; Ata was the only one for me.

“You must be loosing your marbles in your old age.” Pam muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she glanced out of the window.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the rows of hotels and casino’s whizzing past the windows, the other cars whizzing along on their journeys. “Oh I almost forgot!” Isabel’s outburst broke through the silence as she started to fish through her pant pockets. After a moment of hunting she produced the black box I had asked her to bring with her. I felt like a child at Christmas as I clapped eyes on the box. Straightaway I held my hand out, begging for it. Isabel dutifully placed it on the palm of my hand.

Pam had turned around at Isabel’s little outburst, an eyebrow raised in question. “What’s in the box?” she all but demanded, tipping her head to the side in curiosity.

I allowed myself an indulgent smile as I opened the lid, making sure to hide the contents from their roving eyes. “A little piece of history, Pamela. It’s a little piece of history.” I answered in a murmur, still unable to take my eyes off of the item in the box. Before either woman could question me further I snapped the lid shut, tucking my piece of treasure into the pocket of my pants for later as the limo slowed to a stop outside the mall. Promptly the chauffer was by the door, opening it for us all and even offering his hand out for Pam and Isabel. Isabel took it graciously and climbed out of the vehicle, Pam on the other hand ignored him. I offered him both a thankful and an apologetic look as I exited.

“I’ll be waiting in the valet area for you. Enjoy your shopping.” He bowed lowly before returning to the drivers’ side, pulling away from the curb to go and park. Catching up to both Pam and Isabel, who had wandered ahead of me, I took a moment to admire the building. The architecture was very strange to say the least. The building was situated on either side of the strip, so one had to take an escalator up and then cross over a covered bridge in order to reach the other half of the shops. A huge disk like monstrosity sat atop the west side of the building, the side we had pulled up to. For the building housing Macy’s, Saks, Nordstrom and Dillard’s I was rather surprised by the strange décor that lacked any real expense or showed any luxury. But then, I surmised, that was Vegas all over. The city was known to be horrendously tacky, from the cringe worthy little wedding chapels lining the streets to the gaudy bright lights on every building. As a creature of the night I was unable to witness the city in the day, so I was subjected to the tackiness of it all. Of course I excluded my beloveds home and business from the list of tacky venues. Caesar’s Palace looked incredible when it was lit up at night. It was tasteful.

“I say we get your little fairies dress and shoes and whatever else she might need first, yes?” Isabel suggested, already heading off in the direction of Dillard’s with Pam hot on her heels. I could do nothing but agree. I was out numbered after all and my advanced age and strength would not sway the women as far as shopping was concerned. The interior of the mall was similar to the exterior. Everything was bare and minimal, shiny floors and two levels of stores accessed by elevators. What was wrong with stairs? Humans were far too lazy these days. From the rafters of the building hung hundreds of different strobe lights. I recognised them as the sort used during runway performances, or on the stage, which was probably why they were relevant to the building. None of them were turned on though and the black monstrosities just looked horrendous. Why on earth would my beloved shop here?

With determination Pam and Isabel led me into Dillard’s, moving through the crowds of people as if they owned the place. This was there element. Surrounded by racks and rails of female clothing, not to mention hundreds of women I felt, for once in my life, way out of my comfort zone. “Granddaddy, over here!” Pam hollered over a few rails, causing me to groan in annoyance and embarrassment as a few women turned in my direction to give me a quizzical glance. A couple of hundreds years back I would have snapped down my fangs and growled at them for the looks they were giving me, but I took it all on the chin and strode right on past them, towards the two vampire women who were sniggering.

In a flourish of her arms Isabel presented the dress section of the store and I felt very overwhelmed. There had to be hundreds of dresses here and I didn’t have the time to go through them all. I wanted to get Ata’s outfit and go. As if sensing our need a young boy who looked to be about 23 came over to us. “Good evening, may I help you?” he enquired, seemingly not caring that he was addressing three vampires. It was either that or he was blissfully unaware.

“My companion’s human needs a dress.” Pam responded with a flick of her hand in my direction, levelling the young man with an icy stare.

I was annoyed by Pam’s words so decided to correct her. I didn’t want the boy to think I was buying a dress for a pet or a whore. My Ata was neither of those things. “My  **girlfriend** ,” I tested the word out for the first time, shooting daggers at Pam before returning my attention to the boy, “is attending a very important formal party tomorrow night and therefore needs a dress for it. It must be backless though.” I informed the young man who had done nothing but smile since he had met us, even through Pam’s little disrespectful comment.

“Could you give me a brief description of your Mrs. please? Some colours could wash her out and that would be a disaster.” The boy chuckled, his smile never faltering. I had to hand it to him that he was completely polite and there was no hint of fear from him. I could see Isabel, from the corner of my eye, checking him out. He was barely legal and, judging by his outfit, perfectly groomed hair and knowledge of fashion he was also more interested in his own gender. The thought of her trying to seduce him made me chuckle inside.

“Around 5’4, slender build, blonde hair and blue eyes.” I offered. “Oh and she’s a size 6.” I added as an afterthought, remembering that her size would be important too. Although not too fussed with size myself, and knowing full well it didn’t affect us as much as it did humans as we stayed the size we were upon our turning, I had always found the sight of the gaunt and boney models in the magazines and on the television screens to be disgusting. They were a bad influence for the teacup humans of today. They all aspired to be stick thin with bones sticking out at strange angles, all the while thinking it was beautiful when, in my opinion, it wasn’t. There was nothing wrong with a woman having curves, heck in my human days curves had been all the rage. There was nothing quite like a curvaceous woman, be them a size 6 or a 14.

The thought of curves propelled me back in time for a moment, back to when I had been giving my Ata swimming lessons in the Nile. We had been teenagers at the time, and our bodies were starting to fill out. Although slender she had all these beautiful, soft curves that I found myself touching at every opportunity, wanting to have my hands on her smooth skin as much as possible. In today’s society our naked frolicking during our teenage years would be frowned upon, but back in our time there was no such morals about nudity. Marriage almost always occurred after sexual adulthood and the average age that the girls entered puberty was 12 to 13, and around 14 for the boys. Taking a tumble in the sheets at a young age, and seeing one another nude, was almost always a given. It was strange how times had changed.

Given the nature of the store the young boy didn’t even bother to ask how much I wanted to spend. Instead he gave a nod, making a mental note of my description before leading us over to a plush seating area. “If you would like to take a seat, my colleague here will get you anything you need.” He gestured towards a woman currently tending to a few other seated customers. “I’ll go and scour the rails for some appropriate dresses for you.” He gave a small bow before disappearing off into the sea of clothing.

“I should shop in places like this more often.” I heard Isabel mutter under her breath as the boy’s colleague came over to us.

“Good evening. Can I get anything for you?” she offered with a smile that could rival the boys. Clearly they were both after employee of the month.

“Are you on the menu?” Pam asked, leaning forward in her seat and fluttering her eyelashes at the poor woman.

Obviously having figured it out, the young lady visibly paled before nervously laughing it off. “I’m afraid not Ma’am, we carry Tru Blood if you’d be interested in one of those though?” she responded with her ever polite smile. It was starting to unnerve me. The thought of drinking Tru Blood repulsed me, especially considering my beloved was the only one I would drink from, but the stuff was synthetic so I guess that made it acceptable.

“We’ll have one each, thank you.” I politely dismissed her as the young boy came scuttling back to us, pushing along a dress rail as he went. He navigated it through all the other rails and the shoppers expertly, clearly cut out for the job.

The boy started at the front of the rail and worked his way through. Every dress he was showing us was beautiful in its own right but none of them seemed to be what I was looking for. I had this gut feeling that I would know the right dress for my beloved the moment I clapped eyes on it, and none of these were doing anything for me. The woman had returned with Tru Blood for Isabel, Pam and I and we sat drinking them as the boy showed us all of his finds. I could see, as we rebuffed each and every dress for Ata, that his hope of finding the perfect dress for us was slowly decreasing. I felt bad for him. He’d been so excited to help us and we weren’t making his job any easier. I wanted the perfect dress for Ata though, only the very best. With it being Vegas most of the dresses were glitzy to the point where they looked cheap, and it infuriated me that I was unable to find one perfect dress. While we’d been shown some of the dresses Pam and Isabel had expressed an interest in a few. They were currently sat on another rail, waiting to be purchased.

With the rail completed, and with nothing having taken our fancy, the boy handed the rail to another of his colleagues, “I’ll go and have another search for you. I’m sure we have something here you’ll love.” He all but begged us to stay, disappearing off back into the racks of clothing.

Sighing, I scratched my head. It had been over an hour now and we hadn’t found anything. “We’ll find her something.” Pam stated, offering me a small reassuring smile. I didn’t want to let Ata down. I wanted to find something beautiful and unique for her, to match her, but it was proving very difficult.

We waited in silence until the young boy returned, this time his rail contained very few dresses however they weren’t as showy as the ones before, they were far more elegant. I felt my hope rising.

First he produced a golden dress, featuring a ruched bust with a low V-neckline adorned with a sparkling jewel trim at the empire waist. It had jewel accented wide set shoulder straps, a halter top and the open back I was after. The slim A-line floor length skirt had a sweep train. I knew right away that it wasn’t  **the** dress, but I still wanted it for Ata anyway. Her blonde hair and beautiful eyes would go so well with the golden colouring. “I like it, could you set it to one side please?” I asked the boy, whose face positively lit up at my comment. With a pleased nod he put it to one side before he produced the next dress.

I disliked his next choice, and the several others that followed, but eventually he reached one that captured my attention. It still wasn’t  **the** dress but the moment I saw it I knew my Ata should have it. “It reminds me of her.” Pam murmured lowly as Isabel nodded in agreement. It too reminded me of Ata and of Egypt, of the human life I shared with my beloved, and I knew I had to have it. It was ankle length, made of white fabric and decorated with golden detail. The front of the dress boasted a plunging neckline and the golden detail crossed at the front, looping around the form fitting dress to the back, where it crisscrossed once again between the shoulder blades before thinning out into straps over the shoulders. It was backless and hugged the lower back, another broad golden detailed fabric accentuating the wearers bottom. “I want that one too, please.” I informed the boy who popped it to one side with the golden dress.

The moment he pulled the next dress from the rail Isabel and Pam gasped, and I couldn’t help but gawk at the beautiful outfit. “That’s the one.” I stated quietly, allowing my eyes to wander over the black dress before me. It was perfect, utterly perfect. My Ata would look incredible in it that was for sure.

“It’s 100% silk, an Elie Saab.” The young boy informed us all, looking rather proud with himself. He had every right too. The dress was perfect. It oozed old Hollywood glamour with a curve accentuating balconette bust and full sequin upper, which trickled down into a soft chiffon hem and fishtail train. The raw chiffon detail created texture and the large keyhole back added the perfect finishing touch.

“She’ll love it, thank you.” I thanked the boy as he added it to the pile of dresses we had accumulated. Each of us took our turns paying, I even left a substantial tip for the young boy, and soon we were heading out of Dillard’s.

“Ata needs shoes.” Isabel started in the direction of Nordstrom, and once again I followed, “I want to buy her a pretty pair of matching shoes.” She continued as we entered the store.

Why would Isabel want to buy Ata a pair of shoes to go with her new dress? The hardly knew one another! They weren’t old pals or anything, and they had no history together. As if she was aware of my question, which Isabel probably was given the years she had spent in my company, she answered me. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile as much, or get as worked up over something so simple as buying a dress. Plus, you’re kind of cute together.” She stated, flitting through the departments of the store, aiming for the shoe section. Pam’s snigger caused me to glare at her and she held her free hand up, the one not clutching her vast array of shopping bags, in a sign of submission.

“I’m over 2000 years old, Isabel. I am not cute.” I stated adamantly as I joined her in the shoe department, feeling once again overwhelmed with the vast array of choices on offer. I only owned several pairs of sandals and the odd pair of formal shoes for black tie events.

“Keep telling yourself that, my dear friend.” The Spanish vampiress teased me as she started picking up several different shoes, examining them each in turn. “What size is she?”

Deciding to ignore her jab about being cute I instead took an interest in the shoes being examined. I wasn’t paying for them and therefore my say didn’t really matter, but I was still mighty curious. “She’s a size 7.” I offered, picking up a few pairs myself to give them a look over.

“They need to be black, and have killer heels on them.” Pam declared, plucking a pair of Prada open toe platform pump’s from the stand. They were pretty yes, but the 5″ heel with a 1″ platform looked somewhat scary. The high back on them would most likely rub too; especially considering the heel looked nothing more than the width of a needle. I didn’t want Ata to fall over and break her neck!

“I like these.” Isabel suddenly declared, holding up a pair of black Jimmy Choo ‘Crown’ pumps. They had a 4¾” heel with a 1″ platform. The back on them was lower though, and the peep toe section a little narrower in order to keep her feet in place. The thought of the peep toe reminded of the treatment women had on their feet. A manicure wasn’t it? No no, that was their hands. Pedicures! That was it. I’d have to book Ata in for one tomorrow afternoon, if this Toni wasn’t able to do them that were.

“Ata was wearing Choo’s the other day. Good choice.” Pam flashed Isabel a grin and I groaned internally. If they were to become gal pals and go shopping together then no ones credit cards would be safe.

Together we trudged to the counter where Isabel paid for the shoes. It was a strange feeling, to watch someone else pay for things my Ata would be wearing, but at the same time I appreciated the gesture. Never again would my beloved have to buy anything with her own money. I had stocks, shares, and businesses all over the globe that provided a rather healthy income for me, and now subsequently my bonded.

“Ata will need some jewellery.” Isabel abruptly declared as we left Nordstrom.

“I have that covered, don’t worry about it.” Pam responded with a flick of her wrist.

Isabel and I both stopped walking, staring at Pam with slack jaws and wide eyes. “You bought something for Ata? I thought you couldn’t stand her?” I asked in shock, not quite sure I’d heard the cold-hearted Pamela right.

With a sigh Pam stopped, twirling around to face us. “I went shopping with Riei and Oeri the other night. I wanted to get her something pretty and functional. I don’t adore her but, for a breather, she’s alright.” Pam shrugged, turning around and carrying on her way. You could have knocked both Isabel and I down with a feather. Pam actually did care, for both Sookie  **and**  Ata! Although she hadn’t outright said it her words and her actions could be interpreted to mean as much. Pam showed her affections for someone by buying him or her things while normal women showed their affections for people by telling them so. But then again, Pam had never been normal.

For another two hours we shopped. Isabel and Pam tried on everything they could get their perfectly manicured hands on. It was like my own personal brand of torture. I wanted to get back to Eric, Sookie and Ata as fast as possible, ensure they were all okay, and yet here I was in Saks watching my two female vampire companions play dress-up. Finally however, with purchases in tow, we made our way back to the limo where the chauffer drove us home.

The drop-off zone was a flurry of activity at the late hour. Most people were leaving the casino, clambering into their luxurious sports cars in their designer couture. It was such a far cry from Dallas. The three of us piled into the elevator, ensuring none of our shopping ended up being crushed in the doors. A bellhop had offered to take our bags up for us but we weren’t having any of it. What was the point in having inhumane strength if you couldn’t put it to good use?

The penthouse was silent when we arrived, and I felt somewhat uncomfortable. The room should have been full of noise, of laughter, of vampires and fairies. Instead we were greeted with Egor, Agmund and Oscar, all three of them sat on the sofas together. Oscar and Egor were playing chess while Agmund watched. It was Oscar’s turn and the poor boy had very few pieces and moves left.

“Are they well?” I asked as Agmund acknowledged our presence.

“They haven’t left the training room yet I’m afraid.” He grimaced, shaking his head.

“I can take your bags for you if you want, put them in your rooms. We’ve been sat here doing nothing ever since they went up.” Agmund offered, rising to his feet.

I was about to give in and let him take them from me, knowing I wanted to get to Ata and my Childe as soon as possible, but Isabel stepped in. “I’ll do it, it’s okay. You two go up and check on them.” She decided, placing her own bags on the floor to take the ones Pam and I were holding. “Would you be able to show me my room afterwards, please? I’d like to put all my purchases away and freshen up before sunrise.” She directed her question to Agmund, who offered her a large smile and a nod of his head.

“I would love to, Miss.”

Isabel’s girlish giggle was a shock, before she batted her hand in the air towards Agmund, “Oh shush, it’s Isabel.”

With a flash Agmund had taken her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. “Agmund, at your service.” He offered her another grin and I swore I could see Isabel swaying on the spot.

“Thank you for accompanying us this evening, Isabel. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” I bid her farewell, moving to the bookcase, Pam at my side after she too had said her goodnights to Isabel. “Oh Oscar, knight to E6.” I winked at the baby vamp over my shoulder as Pam and I shifted the bookcase and took to the stairs.

“That’s cheating!” I heard Egor yell out to me as I climbed the stairs, but his laughter expressed that he wasn’t angry at all.

Moments before my knuckles brushed against the door I could hear snarling on the other side and, as I cracked the door open, I witnessed my Childe riled up. He was lost in his anger, his possessive nature. I took stock of Ata’s boys, all of who were stood in a circle holding hands with Ata, their own fangs down, snarling in my direction until they realised whom I was. “It’s only Pam and I, my Childe.” I softly informed Eric, snapping him out of his haze. He stood aside and allowed us into the room before he stalked back to the circle, which he started to pace around.

Now that Pam and I were in the room I took in the situation. Sookie was flat on her back on a table in the middle of a salt circle that had a salt pentagram inside of it. There were candles at each point of the pentagram and each of Ata’s boys stood at one. Ata herself stood before the yellow one, dressed in some of my clothes. It made me smile to see her dressed in my comfy clothing. It was a simple thing really, but it made me indescribably happy. The room was silent, both Sookie and Ata had their eyes closed. I could practically feel Ata’s concentration and Sookie’s relaxation. The room was somewhat dark, the lit candles dotted around being the only source of light. There were blackout curtains and other light stopping measures up over the windows. A cool box sat to one side and it didn’t take a genius to know that it contained blood.

“Eric, how long have you doing that?” Pam interrupted the silence, quirking an eyebrow as she took in the sight before her.

Eric paused in his stride, obviously referring to his internal body clock. It had taken me an absolute age to teach him how to do that. He’d always relied on the position of the sun, the moon and the stars to navigate with, to tell him of the time. Being a vampire meant using the sun was out of the question, and with the tilting of the earth every so often the stars and moons couldn’t always be trusted. “Two hours.” He stated in surprise, not realizing how long he had been pacing for. They had been at this the whole time?

“Did you enjoy your shopping?” He asked us though it was obvious he didn’t care for the answer. He just wanted a moment of distraction.

“Yes, Godric bought Ata a beautiful dress and Isabel bought her a pair of matching shoes.” Pam responded, directing a small smile towards me. Pam hadn’t mentioned that she had bought Ata some jewellery so I didn’t mention it. She probably wanted it to be a surprise for my bonded. Pam had always been a fan of surprises, much to Eric’s chagrin over the years.

Eric continued to prowl the circle while Pam and I watched him curiously. He was like a caged animal, like he’d snap at any moment. I took the opportunity to check my bond with Ata. It was shut down a little but her life force was still thumping away inside of me. A sense of serenity overcame me as I checked in on it, and I knew immediately that Ata had sent me the emotion to quell my curiosity.

Unexpectedly my bond with my beloved was ripped open and a searing pain shot through it, causing me to cry out lowly just as Ata’s piercing scream overtook the silence. Milliseconds later her boys were howling out with her, obviously feeling her pain through their strong bonds. Hurrying to her side I scoured her body for the source of her pain. I didn’t have to wait long before the fabric over the left side of her torso started to turn crimson, the smell of her blood permeating the air.

Pam’s fangs were down, her eyes hazing over with blood lust. “Pamela! As your Maker I command you not to bite her!” Eric ordered quickly, whooshing to my side. Pam sank backwards until she was flat against the wall, putting as much room between herself and Ata as possible.

“We can’t break the circle.” Ari rasped, watching with burning concern and sadness as Ata’s side continued to bleed. Without thinking twice I ripped the shirt from my bonded’s body, not caring that it was my own. Clothes were easily replaceable but my Ata was not. I took a second to take in the wound – a deep gash all the way down her side, bleeding profusely. It looked like it had been inflicted with the use of a knife, but I had no idea how or why.

Dropping to my knees my tongue flicked out, licking up the blood running down Ata’s side. I could sense Eric holding himself back and I found that his show of respect touched me. Over the years he had shown me respect simply because I was his Maker, and his elder, but to know he was showing Ata and I respect now was rather different.

Ata’s whimper was all it took for him to be right by my side, helping to clean my bonded. Her sob was like a blade to my gut. It was a sound she should never make unless it was made in pleasure with her beneath me, begging me to take her harder. Shaking my head to stop myself from becoming aroused, my eyes turned to my Childe and I gave him a small nod, giving him permission to help. He wasted no time in sealing up the wound, allowing his saliva to help stitch it back together. I could tell that some of Ata’s blood had entered his system when he groaned. Her current state left her unable to suppress her scent and toxicity of her blood. I could see him straining to control himself and sent a wave of pride and strength through our bond, wanting him to know I appreciated this. Soon we were working together to knit the wound back together and my level of panic and fear was diminishing.

“I’ll need to give her my blood when this is over.” I remarked once we’d finished healing the exterior wound. “She lost a bit of blood. I don’t want it to have a negative impact on her.” I added quietly, my cold hands moving to the area where she’d just been injured, checking over her freshly healed skin. I hoped my cool skin would help with the pain.

“What caused that?” Eric demanded, looking to each of Ata’s boys in turn. He asked the question that had been at the forefront of my mind. We’d all been in the room and no one had touched her, yet she had been injured.

All of them shrugged, looking to Ata with concern. Her eyes were still screwed shut in concentration and it was difficult to read anything from her. “We don’t know, but we can find out when she snaps out of this.” Khai murmured quietly. Still holding her hand he rubbed his thumb over the back of it in a reassuring gesture. I didn’t miss it. The love they held for my bonded was beautiful and I was pleased she’d had a support system over the 2000 years she had been without me. At first I had been jealous of their connection, but now I was grateful for it.

Another hour of silence followed. I positioned myself behind my bonded, wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her to me, to remind myself that she was okay. The bond had partially closed once again and I didn’t like it at all. Resting my chin on her shoulder I pushed all of my love for Ata through our bond, wanting her to know I was there to support her, that I would love her no matter what. Pam had approached us now that there was no free flowing fae blood in the room, and the look of concern on her features amused both Eric and I. It seemed our fae bonded’s were softening up our Ice Queen, something which she probably resented and would never admit out loud. It was a wonderful sight though, to see her embracing a few more emotions other than just lust and anger.

“Sunrise is in thirty minutes, Pam. Please go rest.” Eric ordered her gently. Although Pam was stronger than most, another reason why my Eric had turned her, she was still unable to fight the pull of the sun.

“I don’t want to leave, not until I know they’re both okay.” She whispered while she took another cautious step towards the circle. Pam’s eyes flickered from Sookie to Ata and, for a brief moment, they landed on Ari. The care in her voice made Eric smile and slowly he approached her, pulling her into his chest for a hug.

“They’ll be fine, I promise you. Please go to rest Pam, I can’t risk you being exposed to any sunlight.” He murmured gently as her arms encircled his waist. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. I could understand his predicament. While having Pam around would help soothe him it would be a disaster if she were to be caught up in the sunlight. She had only recently celebrated her 100th birthday, so the sun would burn her severely the moment she stepped in its rays.

“If anything happens to them while I’m not here I’ll kick your ass.” She muttered against Eric’s chest, pulling back to look up at him with a small smile. Pulling back from his embrace she gave me a nod of goodnight, which I returned. Giving our two fae women, and Ari, one last lingering look Pam disappeared down the stairs to seek shelter.

“Blood?” Eric grabbed a few bags from the side, carrying them back over to me. “I have a feeling we might be up past sunrise.” He sighed, offering a bag out to me.

Untangling myself rather reluctantly from Ata I took a bag, scrunching my nose up at it. “The thought of taking sustenance from anyone else, even an anonymous donor, doesn’t sit right with.” I told him flatly, looking up from the bag to Eric, and then back to the bag again. I had gone years without feeding purely because I had grown to find the act disgusting and cannibalistic. I’d grown to hate what I had become, to resent it. All of the slaughtering and murdering, all of the needless bloodshed I’d caused over my 2000 years on this earth. I wanted to repent for my sins and I’d believed, by refusing to feed, that I would do just that. When Ata had offered me her neck, her blood, the night we had found one another again, I’d battled with myself. I wanted to punish myself, to starve myself of the one liquid I had greedily abused over the years, but the thought of taking from my beloved, the trust she had shown me, had swayed me. My beliefs had changed drastically then. I would feed in order to be strong – strong enough to protect my beloved and my little family. I would find other ways to repent, other ways to redeem myself. Of course the moment I’d realised Ata was my redemption, that doing right by her would be the most unselfish thing on the planet, I had thrown aside all my other plans of redemption and repenting. Ata needed me and truth be told, I needed her too.

“I don’t like the idea either. Ata mentioned it being weak fae blood so that we’d be able to stay up past dawn and, should any sunlight make its way into the room, we’d be able to survive it.” Eric explained, dropping fang and sinking them into the bag. I followed suit and together we drained down several bags. It felt strange to feed alongside my Childe once again. The last time we had fed together had been on a young redhead when we had been in the SS. It had been far too long for my liking. Perhaps, once everything was over with and we were free from danger, we would be able to sit down at the table like a normal family for dinner. The thought alone caused me to smile and I had to stifle my laugh. As Ata had so eloquently put it the night we had found one another again, none of us would ever be normal.

With the bags emptied I instinctively checked my internal body clock as Eric did the same. It was half an hour past sunrise. The blood had stopped me from feeling the pull of the sun and the blackout curtains and other light proofing methods were holding back the harmful UV rays. Without warning Eric was gasping, doubled over on the floor. Hastily I placed a hand on his shoulder and hauled him upright before I pushed vast quantities of strength through our bond. If this had of been any other situation I may have laughed, given my young appearance and small height it should have been impossible for me to lift Eric up, but being an older vampire had its perks.

Sookie’s screams broke through the silence and Eric promptly collapsed to his knees, crumbling to the floor. I moved down with him, tearing into my wrist and offering my blood to him. It would provide him with the strength he would need to help Sookie. At once he lent forward, pulling my wrist to his mouth before he started to take in my life force. I smoothed his hair back from his face as he fed, in the exact same manner as I’d done the night he had risen as a vampire for the first time.

For three-quarters of an hour the pain continued. Eric had finished taking from me after five minutes, sparing me some blood for Ata. Finally Sookie’s cries were silenced and Ata’s eyes snapped open. I felt our bond erupt back into life and she gasped for breath, her hands falling from her boys as she crumbled to her knees. Immediately I was at her side, wrapping my arms around her, offering her strength and support. “Thank you Bes for joining me in this ritual. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again.” I heard her whisper.

She had summoned Bes for the ritual? That surprised me.

Bes was a dwarf god during the Egyptian time. He was a complex being, naturally, who was both a deity and a demonic fighter. He was a God of war, yet he was also a patron of childbirth and the home. He was often associated with sexuality, humour, music and dancing. Although he’d began as a protector of the Pharaoh, he became very popular with everyday Egyptian people because he protected women and children above all others. If I could remember correctly then he was one of the most popular Gods of ancient Egypt. He’d often been depicted on household items such as furniture, mirrors and cosmetics containers, as well as magical wands and knives. He’d often been depicted on knives in the hope that this would extend his protection to the bearer of the blade. I’d seen his image on numerous pieces of furniture my Master had owned. Over time he came to be seen as the champion of everything good and the enemy of everything evil. The people described him as a demon, but he was not considered to be evil. On the contrary he was actually a supporter of Re, who protected him from his enemies.

I could vividly remember that he was particularly protective of women and children and was often depicted with the young Horus, protecting him as he matured. I could see now why Ata had called for him during the ritual. She wanted her cousin protected and Bes could do just that. As a result of his protection of women he soon became a God of childbirth. It was thought that he could scare off any evil spirits lurking around the birthing chamber by dancing, shouting and shaking his rattle. If the mother was experiencing a difficult birth a statue of Bes was placed near her head, and his assistance was invoked on her behalf. Rather sweetly, Bes remained at the child’s side after birth to protect and entertain them. It was said that if a baby laughed or smiled for no reason it was because Bes was pulling funny faces.

The thought alone caused me to remember the birth of Ata’s half-siblings, the twins Cleopatra had with Marc Anthony. I could remember the hurt and betrayal I had witnessed on Ata’s features when she had been told that the female child had been named after her mother. It was a great gift, back then, for a child to be named after one of their parents. Ata hadn’t been gifted with her mothers name; the only thing she carried was her father’s surname. Ata had thrown a huge tantrum the moment she’d learnt of the girls’ name. She’d marched into her mothers chamber and yelled at her using rather colourful language I hadn’t believed my Ata to have any knowledge of. She’d despised Marc Anthony from the start; especially considering her father had been Marc’s mother’s cousin. Her mothers’ relationship with him had caused the cracks in their relationship to appear. My Ata had always loved her father dearly, she’d been utterly loyal and devoted to him, so to know her mother had married someone else so quickly, a relative of her fathers to boot, had stung.

Racking my brain I remembered that Bes also drove away the evil spirits who caused accidents and created mischief. Many Egyptians placed a statue of Bes near the door of their house to protect them from mishap. My Master had one by the door to his resting room, though I found it ironic now. He was the one creating the ‘mischief’ by being a vampire, and that’s without mentioning the ‘accident’ of my turning.

Shakily Ata rose to her feet, a death grip on me as I supported her small weight. Looking to Eric she nodded. My Childe needed no other encouragement and vamped to Sookie’s side, running his hands all over her to make sure she was okay.

“She’s fine. She’ll need water though.” Ata rasped, picking up the small glass of water that had been on the table with the candles. Opening Sookie’s mouth Ata started to pour the water in, her hands shaky. Sensing she would need some help Eric started to massage Sookie’s throat, encouraging her to swallow. Once all the liquid was gone, he placed his arms under Sookie to lift her from the bed, but he was joined by Ata’s boys’ moments later.

“Let us help, please, you’ve been taking the brunt of her pain.” Oeri murmured and Eric could do nothing but nod. I could tell through our bond he was feeling mighty possessive of Sookie, and I couldn’t blame him given how I was feeling towards Ata right now, but he graciously accepted their help.

“She needs to rest, to bed with her.” Ata whispered. She dropped her head forward, pressing a kiss to Sookie’s forehead before she pulled back. Gradually we shuffled our way over to the door, not wanting to jolt Sookie. Ata was still rather unsteady on her feet at the moment too. Deciding that she didn’t have to walk, I placed my arms under her knees and around her back, scooping her up bridal style to carry her down the stairs. Upon entering the living area, the windows were still blacked over and Egor and Agmund were still awake. Oscar had clearly gone to rest, as his young age wouldn’t allow him to stay up past sunrise.

“How is she?” Agmund asked, taking a few cautious steps towards us.

“She’ll be fine when she wakes, her throat might be a bit scratchy from shouting out all evening, but other than that she should be okay.” Ata responded, glancing over her shoulder to her cousin.

“Are you okay?” Egor asked, taking in Ata’s lack of shirt and the faint scar across her side. We’d been able to knit the wound back together again but the scar would remain until my blood was in her system.

“Just a scratch. I’m fine.” She reassured him, lifting a hand to pat him tenderly on the cheek. “Go to rest, I’ll see you this evening.” She ordered. Both blonde vampires bowed to Ata before disappearing off to their room.

Carrying on through the penthouse, everyone entered the room Eric and Sookie were staying in. The light tight shutters had already covered the windows for the day. Carefully they placed Sookie down on the bed. Removing their arms, Ata’s boys bade us all goodnight before they disappeared off to rest for the day.

Ata seemed to linger, checking over her cousin one last time before she slinked out of the room with me, closing the door behind us. Together we walked to our own bedroom, my arm wrapped around Ata’s waist for support. “I’m fine.” She croaked as we entered the room.

“You’re not, my darling. You’re tired and weak.” I murmured gently, pressing a kiss to her temple as I sat her down on the bed. Moving to the wardrobe I removed a black silk nightie, returning to the bedroom where I undressed my bonded. Her skin was ghostly pale, rivaling even that of vampires, and her black nightie did nothing but make it worse. Bags had formed under her eyes due to her lack of sleep.

“Could you get me a glass of water, please? What does my dress look like?” she asked me quietly. I went to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water for her. I would do anything she asked of me, no questions. If possible I would even go and get the moon for her, and hand it to her on a stick. Supplying Ata with her water I sat down behind her on the bed, grabbing her hairbrush from the nightstand. As she sipped her water I brushed the tangles from her blonde locks.

“It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” I complimented, feeling her love through the bond. My advanced hearing picked up the slight stutter to her heartbeat. Knowing that my words made her feel special, caused such a reaction from within her, made me smile.

“Can you describe it to me, please?” She asked gently as she finished off her water. Although all the tangles were gone from her hair I continued to brush it, remembering from our human years how much she had loved such a simple act. Sometimes, when Ata had managed to get me into the palace without anyone seeing, I would sit and brush her hair for hours while we talked about anything and everything. I loved the feel of the soft tendrils through my fingertips, the golden colour shining in the low light from the bedside lamp. I felt an overwhelming sense of contentment.

“No, my beloved. I want it to be a surprise for you. Isabel has hidden it so please don’t think about snooping.” I asked in a whisper, leaning forward to kiss her exposed shoulder blades.

My Ata gave a soft laugh, turning her head to face me. Her action caused her lips to capture mine in a soft, tender kiss. “I love you.” She reminded me.

“I love you too.” I replied instinctively, knowing I would tell her every day from now until my true death that I loved her.

“I want to go and speak to Eric.” She rose to her feet slowly, popping her glass on the bedside table as she padded towards the door. Placing her hairbrush down I followed her to the door, wrapping an arm around her waist for support as I led her across the living area to the other sleeping quarters. I hung back however as Ata approached the door, opting to lean against the doorframe connecting the sleeping quarters to the living area.

Raising her knuckles to the door Ata gave a light knock, and seconds later Eric opened the door, dressed only in his underwear. “I didn’t know it would cause her so much pain, I’m so sorry. I just want you to know that if I had known how long it would have taken, or how much it would have hurt the pair of you, I’d have never allowed it to happen. I hope you can trust me again after this.” Ata spoke, her head dropping a little. I could feel her sadness through the bond, her annoyance that she hadn’t known what the process would entail.

I was caught completely off guard when Eric pulled Ata into his arms, holding her against his solid chest. She was ridged for a moment and I could feel her shock through the bond. She relaxed soon though, her own arms wrapping around his waist. I couldn’t stop my smile at the sight of my Childe and my bonded embracing one another – my little family.

“I still trust you, why wouldn’t I?” Eric asked rhetorically, smoothing her hair down with one of his large hands. The pride was practically pouring off of me and into both bonds. “We asked you to do this for us and you did, so thank you. Besides, you were hurt in the process too. I appreciate it. Sookie appreciates it. You have welcomed us into your home, taught Sookie everything you know so that she can protect herself, expanded my little family, helped us uncover hidden truths and gave Godric a purpose again. I owe you, so don’t think for one moment that I don’t trust you.” He reassured her, continuing to stroke her hair soothingly. I could smell her tears and feel her overwhelming emotions through our bond. I was unable to focus on any one in particular so instead I pushed her some of my strength, hoping she would be able to pull herself under control. Eric dropped a chaste kiss to the top of her head and I was filled with hope – hope that they would accept one another as mother and child, defend one another, fight alongside one another and laugh together. I was aware of how much my Ata wanted a child of her own. I would never be able to give her that though. Knowing that she and Eric might be able to come to some understanding and share a mother and child tie was the next best thing.

Eric’s eyes lifted from the top of Ata’s head and met mine. For the first time in a long while I allowed myself to give my child a proper smile, not an indulgent one or a restrained one, but a full-blown happy one. I was so proud of him. I’d turned him into an emotionless killing machine but now he was clawing back his humanity, embracing it. He’d fallen in love with Sookie, was welcoming the thought of a new family, allowing himself to feel. I’d deprived him of so much in that manner during our time together but knowing that now he was finally having it all made me speechless.

Feeling Ata pull herself together I broke eye contact to look to my bonded.

“Sorry I cried all over you, I’m just overcome with emotions.” She gave a weak laugh, causing Eric to look down and offer her a small smile.

“It doesn’t matter at all, just know that everything is fine with us.” He pressed one last chaste kiss to the top of her head before she turned on the spot. Holding my hand out in her direction Ata padded over to me, taking hold of my cold hand in her warm one. Raising her free hand I watched as my beloved gave my Childe a small wave goodnight, which he returned. I couldn’t help but grin.

Together we returned to our bedroom and Ata clambered straight into our bed. Divesting myself of my clothes I joined her, slipping under the soft sheets. “Will you take my blood? You’re very pale, my sweet.” I murmured, moving her hair from her face.

With a nod she agreed and together we sat up. Shifting on the mattress I parted my legs, pulling Ata over to the space between them, her back to my chest, the silk fabric of her nightie rubbing over my exposed skin. Dropping fang I pierced my wrist, offering it out to her. Tentatively she took it, her small hands wrapping around my wrist as she pulled it to her mouth, starting to suck. I felt myself leaning against her, resting my forehead against her shoulder blade as I groaned at the sensation. Feeding Eric and feeding Ata were two completely different things. I had all these paternal feelings when offering Eric my blood, but with Ata my emotions were much stronger, it was taking all my restraint not to throw her down and fuck her. My body was fighting against my mind however.

Turning her head so her eyes met mine, Ata continued to take from my wrist. A light blush crossed her features as she slowly, almost nervously, let her tiny hand creep behind her, grasping me gently. A fleeting groan escaped my roughly parted lips as she started to stroke in time with her pulls on my wrist. It didn’t take long before I was thrown over the edge, shuddering behind her with my release. The combination of her small, warm hand working me into frenzy and the deep pulls she was taking from my wrist was truly exquisite.

As the wound on my wrist sealed over Ata licked the remaining blood away before she licked her lips clean. I was still recovering from my impromptu orgasm as she rose to her feet, a little steadier this time, and disappeared into the bathroom to clean off her back. Returning with a wet cloth she cleaned me up before casting the cloth aside, not even bothering to take it back into the bathroom, before she slipped under the sheets beside me once more.

Scooting down I wrapped her up in my arms, spooning her as she snuggled under the sheets. “That wasn’t fair.” I whispered playfully in her ear, pressing myself to her.

She laughed lightly, the sound beautiful and melodic to my sensitive eardrums. “You can repay me later if you really want to.” She breathed. Her hands took mine, her small fingers lacing with my own as she clutched me tightly. I could feel her exhaustion. She was barely hanging on. I found it strange how exhausted she was. My blood should have stopped her from feeling lethargic. Although I wasn’t aware of what had transpired between Ata and Sookie I was sure she shouldn’t be as dog-tired as she was. Her frame molded perfectly to mine. The fact I was slightly taller meant that I could wrap myself around her, protect her from anything and everything. My arms were locked around her, unrelenting.

“Will you sing me to sleep please?” she asked in a hushed tone. Dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck I tucked the sheets in around us, nuzzling my nose to her shoulder blades before I dropped more kisses there. For a moment I thought about the lullaby I wished to use. I was tempted to use one from my homeland, but something inside of me compelled me to choose one from my beloveds home. Her act of asking for a lullaby all but broke my silent heart. She was vulnerable, that was the only time she had ever asked me to sing to her before, and yet I had no idea why. I couldn’t help her deal with whatever was making her vulnerable. I would ask her at sundown. I needed to know she was alright and why she was so vulnerable.

“This is what we call this Egyptian lullaby. Until you are missed, sleep and close your eyes. While the moon drifts overhead, the pyramids gold and red, ancient beings bred. Sleep and close your eyes as I sing my Egyptian lullaby while I’m sitting here beside your bed, and you close your eyes and rest your head. Then Re will wait until you sleep and leave your fate, your soul to keep. So when you open your young eyes your thoughts will drift, your Ka will fly. Then and only then will appear the sun to shed one sun beamed tear, and you will shout for all to hear that Egypt’s little star has shined.” I spoke softly, brushing my beloveds’ hair from the nape of her neck, which I continued to drop small kisses to every now and then.

Her breathing had evened out, signalling that she had slipped into her slumber. The fae blood in my system would keep me awake for a little while longer. I didn’t feel like stopping, I wanted to carry on and finish the song.

“Then the Sphinx will roar and sand will spout from Egypt’s core, the Pharaoh will come to abhor, my little child, you know no more. So as I sing, softly slumber my little Queen, in rows in numbers gently raise, when the moon fades and the sun away rides. My love you bear is to me true and those who dare split us will soon be ruined. So close your eyes, my little one, until the night is over and done. Sleep little one, close your eyes, as I sing softly my Egyptian lullaby.” I finished, looking down at my beloved who’d shifted and turned over, her face buried in my chest. Wrapping my arms around her back I locked my hands together, not wanting there to be any possibility of Ata moving without a fight. She’d been injured earlier and I was still unsure why, and it drove me to feel far more protective of her than I usually was.

The paleness of her skin had disappeared and in its place sat a healthy golden glow, a reminder of the blood coursing through her veins. She had the blood of two powerful royals, both fae and human, and mine was also thrown into the mix. My blood was in her veins, and hers was in mine. I could feel her. I could feel her blood as it drifted through my veins, caressing its way through my system. Focusing on our bond I felt my own blood sliding through her system too, binding us. I was the darkness and Ata was my sunshine, a light at the end of the tunnel.

With that thought in mind the weak fae blood wore off, and I slipped into my day slumber clutching my bonded to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I researched Ancient Egyptian lullabies for AGES but kept coming up with a blank, however I found this one on Quizilla and I thought it was so beautiful. I want to thank Silvyn246 for it, it’s utterly perfect and so so so beautiful! I thought it was the sort of thing that would have been sung to Ata as a child :)


	44. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end of the previous chapter was super mushy and probably really OOC for Godric but it was too cute not to, sorry!
> 
> I will say now, the supernatural creature Ata tells Sookie of? Yeah I thought of it before we found out about the monster chasing down Terry in Season 5. They’re similar critters, but not the same thing.

**SOOKIE’S POV**

_When the outside temperature rises and the meaning is oh so clear_   
_One thousand and one yellow daffodils begin to dance in front of you – oh dear are they trying to tell you something?_   
_You’re missing that one final screw, you’re simply not in the pink my dear, to be honest you haven’t got a clue_   
_I’m going slightly mad, I’m going slightly mad_   
_It finally happened – happened_   
_It finally happened – ooh oh,_   
_It finally happened – I’m slightly mad oh dear!_   
_I’m one card short of a full deck, I’m not quite the shilling_   
_One wave short of a shipwreck, I’m not at my usual top billing_   
_I’m coming down with a fever, I’m really out to sea_   
_This kettle is boiling over, I think I’m a banana tree_   
_Oh dear, I’m going slightly mad_   
_~ I’m Going Slightly Mad, Queen_

I had never woken up with a hangover, heck I’d never been drunk enough in my life for a hangover, but it was fair to say that the current pounding in my brain and my overall disdain at getting out of bed was very much like a hangover. Cracking open my eyes I screwed them shut a moment later, rubbing the heel of my hands over them in a desperate attempt to remove the sleep. It was also a useless attempt at trying to stop the relentless hammering in my head. The memories of the night before flooded my mind and left me gasping for air – the chanting, the candles, the cat in my mind, the smog-woman, the burning sensation.

I was grateful for the darkness of the room. I had a funny feeling the light wouldn’t be my friend today. Tipping my head to the side my eyes landed on my sleeping vampire. My shields weren’t in place and rather than being greeted by a void I was met with a fuzzy patch. Had it worked? Would I be able to hear him this evening? The thought caused me to smile. Tentatively I stretched, unsure as to the physical abuse my body had undergone due to the ritual. I was pleasantly surprised to find my body was well. I could move all of my limbs with ease and there was no pain in them.

Deciding it was time to get out of bed I went to roll onto my side and rapidly regretted it. A sharp, shooting pain ran down my spine and I cried out at the sensation. “FUCK! Ouch!” I cussed, freezing my movement to let the pain subside. Taking a deep breath I heaved myself up out of bed, clenching my jaw to stop myself from crying out with the pain once again. Sighing in frustration my feet met the plush carpet and I padded, rather slowly, over to the wardrobe. Pulling on my underwear I dressed myself gingerly in a pair of comfy navy blue Capri pants and one of Eric’s black wife-beaters.

Carefully I made my way to the door, not wanting to jar my back. Stepping out into the hallway I was grateful that it was windowless. Wandering down the hallway I approached the door to the living area. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open, finding myself suddenly drenched in sunlight. Squinting I raised a hand to shield my eyes, taking a moment to let them adjust.

“Morning Sook.” Ata’s voice floated across the room.

Blinking rapidly I took several steps into the room, spotting my cousin curled up on one of the couches in front of the television. The flat-screen was on. CNN news was muted.

“Morning Ata.” I croaked in response, shuffling over to her. My back was still incredibly sore even though I’d managed to move it a little. On the coffee table sat two trays, both of which had a plate of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, fried bread and waffles on. Two glasses of orange juice sat with them, a set of pills beside one of the glasses. There was also a heavy looking metal box on the table that hadn’t been there yesterday.

Rearranging herself on the couch to make some room for me, Ata pulled her legs up underneath herself. “How are you feeling?” she asked with concern lacing her voice. Gradually I lowered myself onto the couch, hissing as pain shot through my spine. Ata leant forward, grabbing a glass of orange juice and the pile of pills. “Advil and a multivitamin.” She explained to me. Taking the pills from her I chucked them into my mouth before taking a gulp of orange juice, swallowing it all down.

“Thanks.” I placed the glass back down on the coffee table, rearranging myself into a comfortable position. “My head really hurts and my back does too. Is that normal?” I asked as my cousin grabbed a blanket from the side, placing it over my lap to keep me warm before she popped the tray of food on my lap for me.

Settling herself down next to me, Ata took her own tray of food. “I would say your back pain is from all the arching it was doing last night and late into this morning. I’m surprised your spine didn’t snap.” Ata grimaced. “Your headache is normal, especially considering your little mind occupant.” She shook her head.

Mind occupant?

“That was real? That smoke-woman and the cat, it actually really happened, in my head?” I breathed, my eyes widening. Holy shit!

“Yeah, it’s a really long story.” Ata wafted her hand through the air, trying to throw me off my train of thought. I wasn’t having it though.

“Tell me, we have time. What is the time anyway? What time did we finish?” I frowned. I despised the fact I knew so little about what had happened to me last night.

“It’s midday. We have about an hour before Toni gets here to start dressing me up for Creepy Felipe’s party this evening. We finished up a few hours after sunset, which was at 6am. I think it was around 8am when we finished. I’m not too sure though.” Ata shrugged, rubbing at her own eyes. It was clear she was exhausted too.

“Will you tell me what happened, please? What was that thing in my mind?” I begged, tucking into my food.

Sighing, Ata relented with a nod, cutting off a piece of sausage, which she popped into her mouth. Chewing it slowly she finally swallowed. “Okay, the thing in your mind is called a Jinn, or Djinn. The Jinn are a race of spirit-like beings, created by Allah from smokeless fire. They were created thousands of years before Adam and Eve; they’re probably as old as the earth itself. They were the only creation, besides man, that was given free will. Since they’re created from fire they’re usually invisible to human eyes, but of course we aren’t entirely human.” Ata gave a humourless chuckle. “Jinn have the ability to take the shape of nearly any creature, including humans, allowing them to seen by the human world.” She continued.

“That’s why I saw it as a swirl of smoke! Then it changed into that woman, Ma’at! I felt this burning sensation over my whole body, now I know why!” I exclaimed, having finished my mouthful. It made sense now, how the smoke had been able to transform into a solid shape, a person, and how I had felt like I was being burnt from head to toe.

With a small smile and a nod, Ata continued. “When Allah created Adam and Eve, he commanded the angels and the Jinn to bow to him. One of the angels, Iblis, refused and was cast down to earth. He became Shaitan, King of the Jinn. Jinn live mostly on the mythical mountain of Kaf, in Jinnestan, where they continue to be ruled by a line of Kings called Suleymans. However, for a price one can pay a certain Jinn to defend something and protect it. Due to their fiery nature, Jinn have an advantage over humans in that many laws of nature have no hold on them. As a result they are able to travel quickly from place to place and wield a form of magic, making them the perfect protectors. I think Niall, or maybe Fintan, paid the Jinn that was in your mind to protect you from vampire thoughts, knowing that should you be able to hear them you would never lead a normal life.” Ata shook her head, clearly annoyed with the fact that my ability to hear vampire minds had been taken from me. If I’d been able to hear vampires I probably wouldn’t have bothered with Bill and my Gran would still be alive. I had no doubt that I would have ended up at Fangtasia somehow anyway, and I probably would have yielded to Eric a little quicker too.

“That Jinn thing has been living in my head my whole life?” I couldn’t quite stop myself from feeling a little disgusted and violated. A supernatural creature had set up camp in my mind and I hadn’t known about it. It was better than knowing I’d gone mad though. Over the years I had been subjected to everyone’s nasty thoughts about me, thinking I was retarded and mentally damaged. It was enough to make anyone think they were mad. I actually found myself rather scared about how many supernatural creatures there actually were out there. Maybe I’d ask Ata to compile a comprehensive list of every supernatural being out there for me one day.

“Kind of. Its been living in your subconscious, which is why you were never aware of its presence. Your mind is split in two, your conscious mind and your subconscious mind. Each part of your mind is built up like corridors, with doors leading to different sections such as family memories or information from your school years. The more you view your telepathy as a positive thing, the easier it’ll be for you to rummage in others minds and find the information easier as you’ll be able to navigate the corridors quicker and more efficiently. It’s also important for when you’re faced with other telepaths as you’ll be able to lock certain doors so they can’t access potentially harmful information.” Ata explained. My brain was already hurting from the ritual, but now it was throbbing. I prayed silently that the Advil would kick in soon. My shields were still down but Ata had hers up, so I received nothing but the fuzzy noises from the sleeping vampires in the penthouse, and even then they sounded miles away due to the soundproofing of the bedrooms.

“So why was the Jinn guarding that certain door? Why did it turn into that woman? And what the hell was the cat? Why did they cut one another?” I rattled off questions, continuing to eat. Ata popped more food into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before carrying on.

“That door was built on purpose by someone who holds way more power than either of us, which is why I think either Niall of Fintan paid for the Jinn. The door was locked, blocking out your ability.” Ata seemed to pause for a moment, gauging my reaction to her words.

“The woman the Jinn shifted into was Ma’at, one of my Gods. I was the cat, well my subconscious was the cat, to be exact. Everyone’s subconscious takes a form; the form it takes is usually based on family and the lifestyle of the person. Baast’s parents are Isis and Re. My mother was Isis reincarnated, and she always thought of Re as my father. Re was the sun God, and the sun represents light, warmth, and growth. My father turned the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire, he grew the country, the empire, conquered far away lands such as Godric’s home – Gaul. Baast was not only the Goddess of cats, and I do adore cats, but of the sun and the moon. As a sky fairy I’m a child of the sun, as are you, and yet I keep the company of vampires, children of the moon. Baast’s name implies that she is sweet and precious, but that under the surface is the heart of a predator. Quite fitting don’t you think?” Ata answered two of my four questions with a small laugh. My headache had subsided enough for me to pay attention to my cousin’s words, but my brain was playing catch-up in storing away the information. Ata would never escape her parents, never escape Egypt or the ways of her people, and yet I got the impression that she didn’t really mind. If I were in her position I’d have ran away screaming by now.

“The reason the Jinn chose Ma’at was because it knew I would recognise her. It chose that form in order to make me more comfortable and to explain its presence to me. Not only did the Jinn recognise my subconscious but it automatically knew which Goddess to become, which suggests to me that whoever paid it knew I would go in for a snoop at some point. Ma’at is the Goddess of truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice. It’s why she was speaking of the balance being tipped, and why I mentioned the fact the balance was tipped for me. Ma’at gave me the ability to hear vampire thoughts, giving me an advantage over others, so I asked her to give you that advantage too.” Ata finished off her food. I’d finished mine a couple of minutes earlier and had already placed my empty tray on the coffee table. Taking a sip of orange juice I nodded in encouragement, allowing myself to file away everything Ata had told me so far.

“What the Jinn and I created is a blood oath. I swore on my life to deliver the Jinn to another’s mind as it’s the only job the creature has ever known, meaning that the Jinn in question is a protector by trade. I figured Hunter will have had limited contact with vampires, but as he grows up he will most likely bump into them more and more, especially if the VRA is passed. The Jinn will be able to protect Hunter’s mind while he grows up and, when he’s mastered his powers and feels confident enough, will leave his mind for good in search of another mind to protect. We had to exchange blood to make it magically binding. Unfortunately whatever happens to my subconscious happens to me.” Ata laughed humourlessly, moving the side of her shirt up to show me a bandage over her side.

Catching sight of the bandage, my hand flew to my mouth. “Cheese and rice! You were hurt!” I exclaimed, feeling guilty that my cousin had been hurt in the process.

“Eh it was nothing. Godric and Eric cleaned me up and sealed over the wound. I got a few pulls from Godric’s wrist last night too, but I chucked on a bandage just to make sure.” She covered over her side with a shrug, hiding the bandage from the world.

“Eric took the brunt of the pain, Sookie. He was incredible last night, truly. You’re very lucky.” Ata told me with a small smile, reaching over to give my arm a rub. I couldn’t remember anything about last night bar Eric’s shouting. I hadn’t even been able to feel our bond over the pain coursing through my system.

“He’s a good man.” I murmured under my breath, unable to stop my smile.

“He is, Sook, he is.” My cousin agreed with me softly, taking her hand back to rest it in her lap.

“Tell me more about the Jinn?” I asked, shifting so that my back, which was now suitably numb thanks to the Advil, was against the arm of the chair, allowing me to face my cousin. Mirroring my actions so she no longer had to turn her head to face me, Ata continued.

“The Jinn are divided into five classes based on the strength of their ability to use this magic. The lowest class is the Jann. They have very little ability beyond transforming themselves into animals, and are known as Transformed Jinn. The next class is the Jinn, which also lend their name to the species. The middle class of Jinn is Sheytans, which are evil Jinn. The next class is the Efrits, who are powerful evil Jinn and prefer to live in abandoned buildings. The most powerful class of Jinn is the Marids. Marids are also evil and have an affinity with water, often dwelling in lakes or wells. To the Jews they were known as Mazikeen, Shedeem, and Shehireem. The Shedeem were also considered to be the offspring of Adam and Lilith. I don’t know if you’re aware but Lilith was the first vampire, the original. She’s a bit of an annoying bitch in all honesty.” Ata informed me, rolling her eyes. I blinked. Ata knew the first vampire to have ever existed?

I had no clue as to vampire history. There were plenty of myths and legends floating around but I had never heard of anything concrete. Perhaps it would be something to ask Eric about later on.

“As with humans the Jinn are subject to death, but the life span of a Jinn far outweighs that of a human. They almost match our lifespan in terms of longevity. They can also be killed but it is unclear how this is accomplished. They do, however, fear iron. Even shouting out the word ‘iron’ is enough to drive Jinn away. It’s why they usually protect the fae, because we share the same weaknesses we understand one another.” My cousin explained. I could see now why the fae would keep Jinn as close allies. The ability to shift into any being was most definitely useful, goodness knows how many times Sam has had to shift into a critter to save his life!

“So, what’s in the box?” I frowned, nodding to the hunk of metal on the table.

“The Jinn from your mind.” Ata answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Coming from her lips it sounded like something one would say every day, something normal human-fairy hybrids spoke of. “When it opened the door to your advanced telepathy it threw itself into my subconscious. It drained me down quite a bit, hence the calorie-fest we had for breakfast. You see the Jinn has no need to settle in my mind, so it simply sat there, using my energy to fuel itself. I was dog-tired because of it and my head was pounding. I actually ended up asking Godric to sing me to sleep last night as I was in need of some sanity. I haven’t asked him to do that since our human years.” My cousin laughed. I was suddenly swamped with mental pictures of the 2000-year-old vampire singing and found myself unable to contain my own laughter. I would pay good money to witness that!

“When the boys wake for the night I’m going to ask them to put the box in our main safe. I don’t want it out and about where it could be knocked over or opened.” Ata stretched, taking the two empty trays and the now empty glasses over to the kitchen area where she proceeded to load up the dishwasher. A dishwasher was a luxury I couldn’t afford and I was a little envious. Perhaps, with the money left over from Dallas, I could buy myself a new kitchen when I return home. I’d keep the country feel but after all of the blood and death my little house had witnessed, a new kitchen and perhaps a few new other bits and pieces, would do it some good. Eric had restored my kitchen as best as possible but it was time for a complete revamp.

“I’m going to go and change. Toni should be here in a moment. Our daytime guards will be bringing him up so don’t worry if you hear the elevator.” Ata disappeared off back to her bedroom to change, leaving me alone in the living area.

Reaching for the TV remote I hit the mute button to return the sound. The news channel was still on and the reporter was speaking of the VRA. “The Vampire Rights Amendment would enable vampires in America to vote in general elections, to own both private and commercial property in their names, to marry humans, the right to own firearms, to adopt children with their human partners, to own businesses in their names, to have the protection of the US government, the rights to benefits and healthcare, the rights to loans and mortgages, to be recognised as American citizens and to have the protection of the US legal and justice system, both in the US and while abroad. The state of Vermont has already accepted the VRA and many vampires are travelling to the area with their human counterparts in order to receive the full benefits. In a weeks time every state in the US will vote. In today’s world equality is vital, we no longer live in an era where there are those beneath us. If America can pass the VRA then there is hope that vampires will receive equal rights the world over, and our co-existence will continue to be a peaceful one.” The news reporter ended with a huge smile. The news ended there and the screen went black. I couldn’t help but snort at the reporters closing sentence. While I fully supported the VRA, knowing the amount of good vampires far outweighed the bad, and I would most certainly be voting for it, the thought that we could all co-exist peacefully was ridiculous. In a way though I was biased. I was right in the middle of vampire politics, I had been on the receiving end of all of their blood and gore and chaos since day one, and had been used by vampire monarchs in order to further their power, to allow them to walk in the sunlight. If only humans knew the truth.

The sound of the elevator opening drew my attention across the room and I rose from my seat. The Were guards entered first, followed closely behind by a tall and slender man. He looked to be in his early twenties, his brown hair was longer on the top than the sides and was perfectly coifed. He had a light dusting of facial fuzz and a pair of black-rimmed glasses on. His eyes were hazel and alert and in his hands he carried two big trunks. One of the Were guards was wheeling another trunk in. This Toni was actually rather cute and he screamed beautician/hairdresser. “Ahh you must be Sookie!” he gushed, all but dropping his trunks to scamper over to me before pulling me into a bone-crushing cuddle. “Oh darling, there are so many things I can do for you! Your complexion is just wonderful so I wouldn’t dare to work with that, but your hair…have you ever thought of going a shade darker for the winter? What about painting your nails a sinful red!” he exclaimed, letting go of me to lift up my hands, examining my nails. To say I was shell-shocked would be an understatement. I didn’t even know this guy and here he was with his hands all over me, wanting to doll me up!

“Toni! Don’t frighten away my cousin!” Ata’s laughter echoed around the room as she remerged from the bedroom, dressed in a white robe with her blonde hair pulled up into a bun. In her hands she held a small box.

Instantly Toni let me go, running across the room to scoop my cousin up in his arms. Dropping myself back onto the sofa I watched them together. “Atzi! Oh goodness girly you look fabulous!” he took a step back to admire Ata before they exchanged cheek kisses. “Now, I hear you’re going to a fancy shindig this evening and that both you and your gorgeous cousin need to be primped!” Toni looked over to me with a huge grin. I had a feeling I wasn’t going to get away with saying no.

Padding her way to the kitchen Ata worked quickly to gather a pitcher of sweet tea and three glasses, bringing with her a plate of cookies and biscuits. Placing them down on the coffee table she opened the small box she had entered with, revealing a camcorder. “I figured we could start filming our days, so our vampires can see what we get up to.” She told me with a grin, setting it up before she placed it on the kitchen counter facing us. Sitting back on the sofa, Ata stretched her legs out in front of her. “Primp us then, my dear!” she grinned, settling down.

Over the years I had received very few spa treatments. I’d never had the money to do so yet the few times I had been I’d found them extremely relaxing. “Ata, I’m not going to the party.” I murmured to my cousin as Toni moved his trunks over to us, opening one.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy all of this with me Sookie!” Ata informed me happily. Clearly this sort of treatment was something she was used to and loved. Toni set up two inflatable footbaths and, with a huge jug in hand, went to the kitchen to gather some water for them. “Have you ever had anything like this before?” Ata asked me as Toni returned, a grin on his features as he filled up my footbath. He disappeared off again to get more water for Ata’s tub.

Shaking my head I dropped my gaze. “I was never able to afford all this luxury. Occasionally I would get things like this done, but I usually needed the money for the mortgage or food.” I stated with a shrug of my shoulders. I could never have a lifestyle like Ata’s. She could spend all day lounging by the pool, shopping, having beauty treatments, etc. Of course she ran her business, and she ran it well, but she had the help of her progenies with that and with their vampire speed they were able to get through things an awful lot faster.

“Now ladies, lavender or rose?” Toni broke through our conversation, holding up two bottles of bath bubbles now that he had filled up Ata’s foot bath.

“Lavender, please.” I asked gently, watching as Toni poured in a considerable amount of liquid. Swishing his hand in the water the bubbles materialized and he took my feet, rolling up my pants to make sure they wouldn’t get wet before sliding my feet into the water. It was blissfully warm and smelt incredible. I found myself sinking into the sofa. Ata watched on with an indulgent smile. “I could do with one of these after a shift at Merlotte’s.” I muttered as Ata selected the rose bubbles, slipping her feet into the water a moment later when the bubbles had appeared.

“Sook, I know it’s not really my business but when all of this is said and done are you really going to be returning to your old job?” Ata questioned, sinking back into the sofa too. “You could work here with me?” she offered with a large smile. “Or in one of my multiple businesses, or you could even work for Eric in one of the businesses he owns!” my cousin proposed.

Sighing softly I shook my head. “I like my job at Merlotte’s. I know how to do my job, I know the people there, and I’m good at waitressing. While I appreciate your offer I could never relocate to Vegas. I love Louisiana too much and my family home and all my memories are there.” I explained, swishing my feet in the tub a little. Toni chuckled at my childish swishing, taking one of my feet in his hands. Grabbing a foot scrubber he started to work off the dead skin in slow, even strokes. “I could never work for Eric either, that would be weird. I wouldn’t want people to think I got the job because I’m sleeping with the boss either.” I cringed, memories of the times when I had heard Sam fantasizing about us in his head sprung to mind.

“Sook, you may not have a degree but you have your gift, you could use that to make some money. I read my human employees all the time to ensure that they’re all loyal. You could set up a business for Supes where you read their human employees!” Ata hinted as Toni swapped over, tending to my other foot.

“I don’t know Ata, I really don’t know. Merlotte’s offers me some sense of normality y’know? I get to interact with people who are fully human.” I pointed out, grasping at straws as to why I should keep my job. In all honesty Ata was right. There was no way I could return to Merlotte’s after everything that had happened in the past few years of my life. Sam deserved reliable waitresses and I was above all of the nasty thoughts of the customers. To them I would always be ‘Crazy Sookie’; they would never respect me or treat me like their equal. If I were to work in a Supe establishment, or start up my own business, then I would get some respect, I would be treated well and I’d probably earn a little more than I would on my Merlotte’s wages.

“You’d earn a lot more. Your service would be unique so you could charge as much as you wanted Sookie. Think about it, you could renovate your house, buy yourself a new car, treat yourself to pedicures and manicures each week.” Ata grinned in my direction as Toni moved on to her feet, scrubbing them free of any dead skin. As Ata obviously underwent this treatment frequently it didn’t take long for her feet to be free of dead skin.

“I haven’t the first clue how to set up a business and if I did that then more Supes would know about me, know what I am.” I pointed out, nibbling on my lower lip.

“I have businesses and Eric has businesses, we’d help you.” Ata informed me as Toni took our feet out of the footbaths, draining the water out of them before towel drying us down. “You might find that many Supes will be in your debt as you rat out their untrustworthy employees. You’d most likely gain their protection. I ratted out the King of California’s gold-digger girlfriend – she was planning on staking him during the day – and ever since then Edgar has looked out for me. He’s taking care of me this evening.” Ata grinned.

“What colour polish would you like, Sookie?” Toni looked up with a grin. I noted Ata lean over to grab her glass of sweet tea, offering me mine. Graciously I took it, taking a sip before answering.

“A deep red, if you have one please.” I decided, picking out Eric’s favourite colour in a hope he would appreciate it. With a nod Toni pulled out a beautiful deep red polish and set about buffing, filing and painting my nails.

“Have you seen the dress Godric get you yesterday?” I asked my cousin, watching as she picked up the cookie plate, offering me one. Taking one I took a small bite.

“No, but I managed to pull from his mind last night that it’s a dark blue colour so I think I might go for midnight coloured nails with glitter bits on, to look like the stars.” She grinned, her excitement bubbling over. I couldn’t help but giggle. Though I was worried for Ata this evening I had a feeling she’d be okay, there were plenty of people there to watch out for her. Then again sometimes my feelings were a little bit off. After all I fell for Bill’s bullshit hook, line, and sinker.

We lapsed into silence as Toni finished off my toes. Placing tissue between them, he told me to not move or the varnish would smudge. Obliging I sat and watched as he expertly painted Ata’s toes a beautiful shade of midnight blue before he grabbed a small canister of glitter, which he shook over them to create a night sky effect. “They’re so pretty.” Ata gushed, wiggling her toes as she admired them.

“You seem to love everything I do for you, Ata.” Toni chuckled, moving back to his bag to pull out a small hand dish. Going to the sink in the kitchen he filled it with warm water, adding the lavender bubbles in for me again. Placing the dish on a tray he popped it onto my lap, placing my hands in the water. He repeated the process for Ata, adding in the rose bubbled for her.

“It’s because you’re so good at your job.” Ata teased the boy. I couldn’t help but smile at him as he took one of my hands out of the water, starting to file my nails into a perfect curve.

“You flatter me too much.” He gushed, blushing an adorable shade of red. I couldn’t help but coo! “Would you like your hands the same colour?” he asked me, continuing to buff my nails. With a nod I made my decision, watching as Toni started to paint my fingernails. “I will say now though Atzi, drawing up those tattoos was a nightmare. Where the heck did you get them? They were so darn intricate.” He shook his head, poking his tongue out of his mouth a little in concentration.

“My bonded. I figured it would be the ultimate fuck off to Felipe.” My cousin gave a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

Toni stopped working, having finished one of my hands, and turned his head to look at Ata. “It’s Felipe’s party you’re attending? Rather you than me sugarplum.” He gave a cheeky grin. You didn’t have to be a telepath to know Toni wanted to ask about Godric, but he kept his mouth shut and focused on his work. Having finished my hands he instructed me to hold them in front of me, fingers spread, in order to help them dry quicker.

Moving on to Ata, Toni took one of her hands and started to paint her fingernails the same shade as her toes. “What was it like?” I asked, suddenly feeling this overwhelming curiosity to hear about Ata’s life and everything she had ever done. Last night she had proven that she still held fast to her old religion, that she still believed in her own Gods and Goddesses, and yet she had also taken on a more modern Wiccan element to the practice, trying to make it more socially acceptable. Of course Wiccan’s were still sometimes thought ill of, which was a crying shame. Having grown up an outcast, pushed out from the crowd and laughed at by others, having people think mean things about me and torment me for being ‘disabled’ I’d learnt that not everyone was what they seemed, that there was always more to a person and certain events shaped them. Of course the passing of Ata’s family and her loss of Godric had shaped her initially, but after she left Egypt I had no clue what she had done with herself for the 1000 years before she met Egor and Agmund.

“What was what like?” Ata asked me gently as Toni finished one hand, moving on to the other.

“Life during Egyptian times, and after.” I answered. I’d already poked around in Toni’s head and had been surprised to find out that he knew all about Ata, about her heritage and her lineage.

My cousin fell silent for a moment and the same distant look that entered Eric’s eyes whenever he was thinking of his past entered her own. “It was so different to today. Our life revolved around survival and family, around food and water. We couldn’t head on out to Kmart when the milk was running low; we had to work for it. As a member of the royal family I wasn’t allowed to work, but I would watch others from the palace windows. I used to watch Godric, as he would work. You should have seen him Sook, honestly.” A small smile crossed her lips and though I could tell she was happy she had been gifted with his company during her childhood, it still weighed down on her that her father had taken him from his home, separated him from his mother at such a young age.

“You can show me.” I offered out the hand Toni had painted first, knowing it would be dry by now. Slowly I placed it on Ata’s exposed arm, the skin-to-skin contact boosting the strength of our telepathy. “I want to see everything, all the time you spent with him from your first meeting to the last time you saw him.” I stated firmly. I needed to do this, I needed to see what Ata’s life had been like, how she’d been treated. Although I had grown up an outcast I had been blessed with the unconditional love of my grandmother, and I feared that Ata had never received such love. It was a theory of mine as to the reason why Ata so freely gave her love to everyone around her. She didn’t need to take in Oscar but she did, she didn’t need to be nice to Isabel and get along with her last night but she did, she didn’t need to be civil to Pam and yet she was. She seemed to accept everyone when no one had really accepted her. I could only guess it was why she kept vampires for company; they had no right to judge given their own traits and abilities. The interactions I had witnessed between Ata and her boys had been sweet. They had given her the respect a mother should deserve and yet they acted like best friends, old pals who knew everything about one another. It reminded me of Tara and Lafayette.

During our school years we had all been the outcasts, bullied because of the fact we were different. We’d all joined together out of a need to have friends, to have people who could understand us and support us. Tara had been called out for her alcoholic abusive momma, and even her race. The South and racism had always gone hand in hand but over the years I’d witnessed it slowly retreating. Of course there were always a few, like Arlene, who were still firm on their ideas and beliefs. Lafayette had been bullied due to his sexual orientation. Even from an early age he’d dislike women on a sexual and romantic level but, just like the racism which he also suffered from, he was abused because of it. There were few men in the town that would look his way, let alone speak with him. I couldn’t blame him for looking further afield for his lovers, like Jesus. Jesus had been wonderful for Lala, he’d kept him grounded and he understood him. I think it helped that he looked after his momma; Gran had always told me that a man who got on with the parents was always a keeper. It was just a shame momma and daddy would never get to meet Eric. They probably wouldn’t have been very accepting of him, but Gran would have been.

I had to hold back my tears at the thought of Gran. I’d been so young when I’d lost my parents that I hadn’t really mourned for them, and when the time came when I understood that the fact they had ‘taken a vacation with Jesus’ meant they had died, I couldn’t muster it up inside of me to cry and bawl over them. I’m such a bad Christian, and a bad daughter. I had been able to mourn over Gran though, and I would forever be haunted by the vision of her on Halloween. She’d told me there was nothing to be afraid of, that we’re all alone in the end. Such a statement was true if you actually had an end but now that Eric was my mate, and that we would no doubt complete the third bond some time, I would never an end. I’d live on forever. Two years ago the thought of living forever scared me, as I had always assumed the only way I would ever be able to do such a thing would be to sprout fangs and sleep in the day. Knowing now that I would get to keep my heartbeat though, that I would be able to lounge in the sunshine and eat human food, well, it didn’t really sound too bad really. My only concern was Jason. One day he would grow old and die and I would stay looking young and radiant.

Feeling myself falling into a vast swirl of darker thoughts I pulled myself up and out of it, snapping my attention back to Ata who was looking at me curiously, her head tipped sideways a little like a puppy dog. Eric did that on occasion, whenever I’d said something that confused him or if he found something curious, and the thought of the two of them sharing the same traits caused me to smile. I prayed they would be able to get along.

I wanted to see Ata’s life with Godric so I could try and understand what 2000 years worth of love was like, how such a tie could be formed and then reawakened 2000 years later. I knew deep down inside of me that Eric was the only one for me; there would never be any other, not even Bill. Bill would always hold a piece of me, he’d been my first everything and I had almost married him, but Eric took all those firsts and bettered them. He didn’t baby me and lie to me, pretend to be something he wasn’t. I was well aware of his vicious and cold nature, I’d witnessed him kill a man by plucking his heart out of his chest and then drink from his artery for goodness sake, but I was also aware of the man underneath that, the man who was in need of some affection and love from a female companion. The man in need of an equal.

Toni rose to his feet from his position kneeling before us. He’d finished polishing our nails by now. Extracting a hair tie and two headbands from his kit bag, he tied up my hair before he used the hair band to push my fringe out of the way. He used the other headband on Ata, though her hair was tied up already so there was no need for him to do that. From his bag he took out a tub of green coloured gel and my initial reaction was one of horror. It looked disgusting. What on earth was he planning on doing with that? “It’s a face mask, don’t worry. It’ll make your skin look and smell incredible, keep it nice and smooth like a babies bottom!” he grinned, removing the lid of the container. I still wasn’t sold on the idea but if Ata was going to allow him to smear this gunk on her face then I would too. When in Rome, do as the Roman’s do.

I couldn’t help but burst into laughter at that thought. I actually was sat with someone who was half Roman, truly Roman! Shaking my head at the absurdity of it, I knew I would have to find time to reflect on how mad my life had become over the past few years, but for now my survival was my top priority.

As Toni started to apply the cool gel to my face I closed my eyes and instantaneously I was transported back in time. It was like a movie playing in my mind and I knew it was coming from Ata. After all, who could the cute blonde girl with shoulder length curls, a flawless complexion and bright blue eyes be? We were in a palace, the high walls made of limestone, hieroglyphics carved into them. The young Ata was padding down the hallway, a tiny doll in her hands. She had to be no older than ten and yet it was clear she was well advanced for her age. “Itf!” the young Ata squealed as a man who appeared to be in his forties came into view.

“Ata!” he responded in a booming voice, crouching down and throwing his arms wide open. Ata took off in a run down the corridor, flinging herself into his arms. He enveloped her in his embrace, holding her close to his chest as he scooped her up, swinging her around happily. Their musical laughter was beautiful.

The man consigned Ata back to the floor and the moment she was stood beside him I noticed their similarities. Although their hair was different in colour, and the man was stating to go bald, their eyes were the same shade of blue and their skin the same pale white. Ata even had his nose. It was obvious that he was her father. I was witnessing Julius Caesar! He was tall and well built, dressed in a senator’s tunic and was well groomed.

“Your mother is choosing new slaves for the palace.” He informed her. His lips were moving and yet those were not the words he was uttering. Ata was translating for me! I was grateful for it; I would never understand Ancient Egyptian, or Arabic. I’d like to learn how to read and write hieroglyphics though, it was quirky and so few people knew it off by heart that I might be able to use it in the future to communicate with others. Little Ata pushed open a huge set of double doors and entered an ancient throne room. The path was blocked by a group of men but the moment Ata approached they parted, allowing her through. I watched as she told her mother she wanted a new friend and then set about scouring the line of slaves. Her mother had been beautiful – long jet black hair, soft hazel eyes and a slender build. Her limbs were shapely and it was obvious, though she had retained her femininity, that she was strong and knowledgeable. Even though I was witnessing the scene as an outsider I could feel everything Ata had felt at the time and I could hear the thoughts of the slaves, which Ata thankfully translated for me. I watched as she paused before Godric, running her fingers over the marks on his arms, moving his bangs out of the way.

I could feel the magnetic pull she’d had to him, the moment her feelings had instantly blossomed towards the young Godric. She picked him as her companion and then the memories sped up, flashing before my eyes. Images of the pair of them walking alongside the Nile together, swimming together, talking together, when Godric plucked a flower from a bush and placed it in Ata’s hair, when Ata would watch him work the fields, his young muscles flexing in the bright Egyptian sunshine, when she went to visit him at his home during the day, when he’d slept beside her as she’d drawn him and when he’d placed her very first kiss upon her lips. I felt each and every emotion as the scenes played over in my head, shocked and surprised by the love that grew between them. The pulling of their souls, due to the fae bond having been started upon their first meeting, had caused their feelings for one another to grow quickly. They had both been worried to voice their feelings because of their different backgrounds, the social standards of the time. It was tragic. They reminded me so much of Romeo and Juliet.

The flashbacks ended as I felt a light tugging on my skin and my eyes flew open to witness Toni pulling the now dried green gel off of my face. It had hardened and created a mask. My skin felt clean and my pores felt tight. There was no way I was going to be suffering from an outbreak any time soon. “You were childhood sweethearts.” I cooed as Toni removed Ata’s mask. A smile crossed over her lips and she nodded, mentally telling herself that she very much liked that description of them.

“Ata, how do you want your hair this evening? Are you going to be wearing a crown?” Toni asked as he pulled out a barstool, arranging it in the middle of the room so he would have 360-degree access to whoever was sat on it.

“I’m thinking a middle parting, in loose curls. I won’t be wearing a crown though; I’ll probably don a tiara instead. Although it’s my right to wear a crown if I do so around Felipe it would show a struggle for power, people may think I’m trying to uproot him as monarch. Plus some might get the wrong idea and think I’m his Queen.” She pulled a face, wrinkling her nose. I laughed at Ata’s expression. I had never met this Felipe and yet judging by the conversation’s I had heard regarding him he wasn’t a particularly nice man.

Taking a cookie from the plate I contemplated everything Ata had shown me. Their love was so pure and it had lasted for so long. I could only pray that the love Eric and I shared would last just as long. I would always fight with Eric, it was a given we would clash horns every now and then because we were too alike, but I hoped that we would overcome anything and everything thrown our way. Now that we had agreed to a proper relationship, Eric had started to tell me more. Should he ever make plans I wanted to be in on them, to know what was going on around me. For so long now I had relied on others, always left in the dark regarding matters concerning me. If I couldn’t have a fucking normal life then I would want to be in as much control of it as possible.

Toni pulled out a pair of curling tongues, plugging them in and resting them on a heat up mat in order to protect the surface they were on. After a moment they beeped, signaling that they were hot enough. Running a brush through Ata’s locks, Toni set about pinning sections up, curling the underside before spraying them with hairspray to keep them securely in place. “Ata, if the VRA passes what will you do?” I asked, curious as to how that little piece of legislation would impact Ata’s life. I could imagine that Eric would put Fangtasia in his own name, though I was unsure whose name it was currently in, and that he would take full advantage of the benefits the government could offer him. Although I had a feeling Eric wasn’t really a fan of politics and the hierarchy I knew he played the game in order to keep himself afloat, to ensure he led a relatively peaceful existence.

My cousin lost herself in thought for a moment, contemplating and formulating her answer. “I want to travel. The other night Godric said he would come with me and we could see the world together. I’d go and do that, knowing he would have the same rights as everyone else. I’d leave this place to my boys, put it in their names so they would have some security and I’d give the role of Sherriff to Ari. I’d probably buy a house on the outskirts of the city, with a large garden and a vegetable patch. It’s been a while since I’ve had a garden that I could go out and tend to. Before vampires came out of the coffin I was forced to spend all day inside, locked away with the boys. I hardly ever saw the sunshine. It was the only way to keep me safe. I ended up having to go to Faery in order to recuperate. I think I might even look into adoption; I’d like that, to have a child running about the house. Of course I would ask Godric what his thoughts are on the matter, I wouldn’t just pitch up with a child and expect him to help me take care of him or her. I just want a peaceful existence. I want to get rid of all the politics, the stress.”

As Ata spoke of what she wished for herself, for her little family, I couldn’t help but find myself agreeing. I used to think I would be able to get away from all the vampire politics, that there would be a time where I wouldn’t be an asset or a political pawn. But, as Gran would say, you can’t have your cake and eat it. There would always be some vampire or other supernatural after me for their own personal gain, not giving a shit about my feelings and thoughts on the matter.

“What would you do?” my cousin asked in response as Toni unpinned some of her hair, curling the next layer.

“I always use to want to get married, have babies and grandbabies, sit on my porch swing and watch them play all day. But after Bill proposed and I found out he was only doing it on his Queen’s orders, I don’t know if I would want to get married. It’d kind of put me off. I mean, I know that technically once I’m bonded three times I’ll be married by vampire custom, but I don’t think I could do the whole white dress and church thing anymore. I don’t think I would adopt either, not with all the vampire shit following me around. I would never want to put a baby in that position.” I confessed with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. My nails were now dry so I didn’t have to worry about ruining them.

“But Bill and Eric are so different Sookie. While Bill was going to marry you on his Queen’s orders, Eric would marry you because he loves you.” My cousin pointed out. The thought of marriage still sat uncomfortably with me.

Squirming in my seat, I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know Ata, I just don’t know. He doesn’t strike me as the sort to settle down, we haven’t even spoken of monogamy yet.” I confessed feeling a little silly. Vampires were sexual creatures by nature, they were bound to seek pleasure from others all the time, yet my Southern upbringing and my human sensibilities meant that the thought of anyone else wanting my Viking angered me, as did the thought of him being with anyone else.

“Has he fed on anyone else since the two of you became official? Has he had sex with anyone else since the pair of you decided to become one?” Ata questioned me in a serious tone as Toni took the last few strands of her hair, curling them around the hot irons.

Taking a moment to think about it I realised Eric hadn’t drank from or had sex with anyone else in the whole time we’d been together. He’d drained Claudine during his period of amnesia but her scent had overpowered him. I couldn’t blame him for that. I believed that he hadn’t taken a single partner ever since I’d found him running down that road, shirtless and barefoot. “No he hasn’t.” I answered quietly.

“I know he respects you and loves you enough not to take from someone else. You might want to talk to him about it though, you need to hear it from his lips.” My cousin offered with a smile as Toni finished off her hair.

“Where’s your tiara my dear?” he asked, hair-spraying her to death before fluffing her blonde locks.

“Locked away in the safe, Ari will get it for us when he rises.” Ata responded, taking the handheld mirror Toni offered her.

“Ohh I love it!” she gushed, fluffing it a little herself as she admired the perfectly formed curls. I had to admit myself that Toni had done a really good job.

“If you marry this Eric the two of you were speaking of, I am doing your hair on your wedding day my dear. I already have so many wonderful ideas!” Toni exclaimed, turning to look at me with a Cheshire cat grin. Groaning internally I offered a shy smile in response, already feeling the blush blossoming across my skin.

Offering Ata his hand, Toni helped her down from the stool. “Now my darling, strip for me!” he ordered, moving to the trunk one of the Were guards had brought up with him. Opening it he revealed three sheets of a plastic and paper looking material. One sheet was huge, the other medium sized and the final one was small. Without a second though Ata removed her robe, throwing it onto the vacant sofa. She stood in a small pair of cream underwear and a matching backless bra, held up by the usual bra straps across her shoulders.

Grabbing a spray bottle, Toni poured in a solution from another bottle that was unlabelled. He then went into the kitchen and filled the spray bottle with water until it reached the top. “If the VRA passes, would you marry Godric?” I asked, grabbing another cookie from the plate to eat. Ata leant over the table, picking up a cookie of her own which she started to pick at.

“In a heartbeat.” She responded quickly, a smile forming on her lips at the thought as she took a nibble of her cookie. “We were deprived of it in our human years. I want to tie myself to him in every way possible, let the world know that I love him.” My cousin responded honestly as she took another bite of her cookie.

“I hope to get an invite.” I grinned, imagining how the pair of them would look getting married.

“You’d be my maid of honor, Sook.” Ata told me tenderly. I couldn’t help but tear up a little at her words, my emotions getting the better of me. I had always hoped to be Tara’s maid of honor, but with her recent confession to preferring women over men I knew it would be a while before she would be allowed to marry while residing in the South. As I’d been reminded earlier, Tara was facing abuse because of her race and her sexual orientation, and it would be a long and slow process for the South to accept both things and put laws in place to allow people like Tara to the have same treatment as others. The thought of being Ata’s maid of honor, seeing her tie the knot after 2000 years of romantic loneliness, it was endearing and heart warming. I could honestly say I only had the best of wishes for her and Godric.

If someone had of told me up on that roof in Dallas two years ago that I would find a cousin who would teach me everything and give Godric some purpose again after 2000 years of anger, hatred and killing, I would have laughed at them and called them deranged. I’d witnessed Godric lost in his despair, willing to meet the sun to atone for all of his sins, and I had witnessed Ata’s despair the other day when we had been training, when she’d been being forced to marry a man she didn’t love and care for. Now they’d both forgotten about those dark times, focusing on one another and rebuilding their relationship.

“I bet he’d buy you a huge diamond.” I couldn’t help but tease, watching as Toni took her arm, picking up the medium sized piece of plastic and paper. He lifted Ata’s arm up, surveying it for a moment and cleaning it before he peeled off the plastic. My eyes captured the pattern on the paper and I couldn’t help but smile. Godric’s zigzag tattoo was on the paper. Positioning it perfectly on Ata’s arm, Toni used the spray bottle to dampen the back, using a cloth to rub the liquid in to transfer the markings onto Ata’s pale skin.

“Nah I doubt it. It would mean more to me if he designed it himself, y’know? I don’t need a huge diamond. Just knowing he designed it specifically with me in mind would be enough for me. I know it’s supposed to be his choice, but I’d love it to be a Harry Winston. I’ve wanted one ever since he started up his business in 1932.” I could practically see Ata swaying on the spot, swooning over the prospect of owning such a rock. It wasn’t really my place to get involved but I stored the information away for the future, so that I could help Godric choose a ring for her.

“What would your ring look like?” Ata questioned me, knocking me out of my thoughts as Toni took out a hairdryer, plugging it into the wall. He peeled off the paper backing to the markings, leaving the beautiful zigzags across Ata’s arm. Popping the hairdryer onto a cool setting he blasted her arm with a diffuser for a few minutes to help it absorb into her skin and set. It was a fascinating process. Picking up the smaller piece of paper and plastic, he moved to Ata’s back, positioning it on the back of her shoulder. Peeling the plastic off he cleaned her skin before he stuck it to her, using the liquid in the spray bottle to help it transfer.

I had already squashed the idea of marriage from a young age, before I had known about vampires, knowing that marrying a human would forever be out of the question, as I would always know what they were thinking, and any physical contact would always amplify their thoughts. Of course the silence I had once received from vampires was gone now, so I would need to work on my shields more, or teach Eric how to, for those nights when I was too tired to focus on keeping my own up.

“I don’t know, I think I’d like something personal though.” I mused, pursing my lips together. “It doesn’t even need to have a diamond in all honesty, or any rock at all.” I decided, imagining what my ring would look like. I would love anything that Eric picked in all honesty.

Toni started to peel the paper from Ata’s back and Godric’s brand appeared on the back of her shoulder, the exact same shade of red. It was a perfect copy and I had to admit that Toni had done a good job. “How does it look?” Ata begged, twisting and turning in an attempt to view it. Laughing at how much she looked like a little puppy dog chasing its tail, I got up from the sofa and grabbed the handheld mirror, holding it up behind her as Toni held up another mirror before her. Ata’s squeal of delight filled the room and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “It looks so real!” she gushed as Toni and I popped down our hand held mirrors.

“Well duh, I made it!” Toni rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. Toni’s thoughts had been slowly filtering through my mind over the afternoon. Thankfully he was a quiet broadcaster so his thoughts hadn’t given me a splitting headache. The Advil from earlier had worn off by now and my spine was feeling much better. My headache was practically none existent. Toni’s thoughts had all been wonderfully pleasant, ranging from how much he adored Ata and thought of her as younger sister, even though she was much older than he was, all the way to how much he missed his boyfriend, who was in his home at the moment, and his family who were all back in New York. He didn’t seem to have an issue with Ata’s telepathy, and he didn’t seem to mind mine either. He was a smart guy, having figured out that as we were related I was more likely to share Ata’s talents. He didn’t even judge about the fact we had vampires as our mates. If anything he seemed pleased by it.

As Toni picked up the large sheet he cleaned Ata’s back before peeling back the plastic. Smoothing it onto her skin he started to spray it with the solution, rubbing it in. Waiting for a few minutes he finally peeled the paper off, leaving behind the beautiful sea serpent tattoo. Using the hair dryer once again he helped it set before declaring her markings all done. Of course Ata would need her make-up doing, but it was not unusual for a woman to apply her make-up and then dress, so as not to get her powder or lipstick on her outfit as she pulled it over her head. It was then that I felt Eric wake up in the bond, and seconds later my head was bombarded with loads of different thoughts. Rather than just receiving Eric’s thoughts I was receiving them from all of the vampires in the penthouse. Eric was wondering where I was, Godric was wondering where Ata was, Ari and Khai were thinking of the things they had to do this evening, Riei and Oeri were wondering about Toni’s transformation of Ata, Oscar was hungry, Pam was contemplating what to wear and Egor and Agmund were hoping the security guy would turn up soon, if he wasn’t already here, to fix Ata up with some tech. I was pleasantly surprised however to find that, just like Ata, the mental voices of the vampires matched their physical voices.

Groaning at the onslaught of thoughts I doubled over on the couch, clutching my head between my hands. Ata was at my side rapidly, sitting me back up. “Breathe through it Sook, breathe.” She instructed in a calm yet firm tone. She grabbed hold of my wrists and I could feel her starting to help me rebuild my shields, throwing in some strength as she worked _._

 _“Sookie’s in pain!”_ I heard the unmistakable sound of Eric’s voice in my head before Ata completed my shields, blocking out all the noise. There was only blissful silence when a whoosh could be heard, my blonde Viking running into the room. Swiftly Eric was beside me, pulling me onto his lap. Ata had thankfully taken a few steps back, allowing Eric easy access to me.

“Sookie! Sookie! What’s the matter?” my vampire demanded, his tone laced with worry, his eyes bearing the same emotion.

“You were all so loud.” I grumbled, reaching up to rub my temples.

“You can hear us?” Eric’s frown of concern promptly vanished and was instead replaced with a large grin. Nodding my head in confirmation, Eric laughed happily. “That’s fantastic! What am I thinking now?” he asked, bowing his head so he could look me in the eyes, as if that would improve my telepathy.

“I don’t know, my shields are up and I don’t feel like bringing them down any time soon. Ata injected some of her mental strength into them when she helped me rebuild them.” I explained. I was worried about the onslaught of thoughts I would hear the moment my shields were down. I was going to need some serious training with them. It would be like starting all over again.

As if remembering Ata’s presence in the room Eric lifted his head to look at my cousin, his eyes drifting to the mark on her arm, her lack of clothing and then to Toni. Toni didn’t seem too bothered by the number of vampires slowly filtering into the room; in fact he even offered smiles to Ata’s boys, all of whom returned them. It was the click of fangs that captured everyone’s attention and we all turned to find a very amorous Godric stood in the doorway, pupils dilated as he took in the scantily clad form of his bonded, now bearing his marks. As Ata trembled under his lustful gaze I felt the wall around my mind crumble a little. Ata was obviously helping me somewhat in keeping them in place and as her own resolve was crumbling, so were my shields. Snippets of the thoughts of the vampires in the room entered my mind, including the passionate thoughts of the 2000-year-old vampire stalking towards Ata with intent. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her in for a searing kiss, snaking his hands lower down her body. Ata’s resolve returned and I felt the little cracks in my shields fill back up again as she disentangled herself from his embrace. He’d donned a pair of track pants, most likely to spare my human modesty, and seeing the matching markings on the pair of them made me laugh out loud.

Twelve sets of eyes turned to look at me and I had to stifle my laughter at the number of raised eyebrows. I took a moment to pick out whose eyebrow quirk was the best. Pam won hands down. She had the naturally snarky attitude that worked well with such a look. Clamping my hand over my mouth to stifle any more embarrassing noises, I allowed Eric’s hands to wander as he checked me over for any marks from the night before. “I’m fine, Eric. All healed, see?” I offered, holding out my arms for him before I lifted my legs, letting him have a look at those too. “I had a bit of a sore back this morning but it was nothing a few Advil and a mani-pedi couldn’t fix.” I wiggled my fingers and toes, showing off the red polish. A deep rumble from Eric’s chest informed me that the colour choice was to his liking.

“You know red is my favourite colour.” He purred, waggling his eyebrows.

I responded with what I hoped was my best coy smile. “Why I didn’t know that at all.” I feigned innocence, knowing it was one of the reasons Eric had been so captivated by me the moment we had met. He’d been used to the endless procession of pathetic fangbangers who only ever cared about sex and being bitten. I’d been different than them, seen things in a different way.

“Let me see.” Godric’s soft voice floated over to us as he held Ata out at arms length, leisurely twirling her around to get a full 360 view of her. He spent some time admiring her back, following all the lines of the marking Toni had just placed upon her skin. “They’re very good.” He complimented. “Thank you.” He offered to Toni with a smile.

“It’s no problem at all. They were difficult to draw but it was fascinating to look them up to find the meaning behind them. I was working away and getting a history lesson at the same time.” He grinned, already at ease with Godric. I knew from his mind he was a nice enough guy that vampires instantly liked him and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Of course there were a few he was frightened of but he would never admit it out loud, let alone show any outward signs of it. The vampires, with all their parties and social events, were his best clients.

“Have the security people arrived yet?” Agmund asked, taking a step closer to Ata. Slowly he took her from Godric, embracing her for a moment before she was passed around to each of her children, greeting them for the evening. Ata even pulled Oscar in for a hug. Upon reaching Pam she didn’t dare to offer such physical contact and instead went for a small nod, which Pam mimicked.

“They haven’t I’m afraid, but there’s still an hour before the car will be here to get me.” Ata sighed, tucking a loose strand of her blonde locks behind her ear as Godric pulled her back into his arms, not daring to let her go.

“Are you okay, Sookie? Not in any pain?” Pam surprised me by appearing at my side. If I hadn’t of known better I would have sworn there was a hint of worry in her voice, concern even. This was Pam though, and as nice as she had been to me the other night, and as much as we may have discussed and moved on from the past, she would always be cold and emotionless.

“I’m fine, thank you. I guess it was just a shock to my system last night, that’s all. I barely remember any of it if I’m being honest with myself. Ata had to fill me.” I gestured to my cousin before pointing towards the box.

“Ari, can you pop that in the safe for me, please? Make sure no one opens it. I don’t want the bastard getting out.” Ata remembered her idea from earlier to lock away the Jinn.

“What’s in the box, my sweet?” Godric nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent; seemingly oblivious to the fact she was stood in little more than her underwear.

“A Jinn. It was in Sookie’s mind, protecting her from hearing vampire thoughts. I had to make a deal with it and then it invaded my mind. I spent all morning exorcising it.” She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“There was a Jinn in your mind?” Oeri’s eyebrow rose as he directed the question at me. With a nod I confirmed his query. Although Ata had told me a lot about the Jinn earlier on, I didn’t feel like I had the knowledge to answer any more questions on the subject.

“Whoever planted it there has serious resources.” Eric mused aloud.

“We think it might have been Niall or Fintan.” Ata offered as a way of explanation, to which Eric seemed to nod in agreement.

“That explains why you were bleeding last night, why you were so tired.” The pieces seemed to fall into place in Godric’s mind as he made sense of it all. With a nod similar to mine, Ata confirmed his speculation. During our brief exchange Ari had taken the metal box and locked it away, and now he was back in the room.

“Ata, I don’t want to overstep any lines but once again I suggest you let your hormones run a little loose and take a few deep pulls of Godric’s blood, you need to have his scent all over and in you. It’ll be the only way for others to know you’re off the market and that you’re not Felipe’s.” Ari suggested having already donned a pair of perfectly tailored black suit pants and a crisp white shirt.

The furious blush that overtook Ata’s features was highly amusing to me, though I was sobered by the fact that I probably looked like that whenever Eric made a sexual comment towards me, or simply loomed over me. That man was both intimidating and gorgeous at the same time. It should be illegal for someone to be flawless.

“Hm I’m agreeable to that.” Godric all but purred, pulling Ata back towards the windowless corridor that led to their bedroom.

“You have twenty minutes Atzi, then I need to do your make-up, so make it a quickie!” Toni called out with a chuckle as the pair left the room, seemingly not fazed with the fact one of his best gal pals was about to get laid.

Still seated in Eric’s lap, my Viking vampire brushed my hair out of my face, checking me over once again for any marks. “I’m fine Eric, honestly.” I breathed, gently batting his hands out of the way.

“I was so worried about you last night, you were in so much pain.” He whispered, the agony of remembering evident in his voice. He’d been pulling the pain from me all night, I knew that much. He had been taking the pain for me so that I wouldn’t suffer.

“You took it away though, you carried it with me. Thank you.” I murmured in response, pressing my lips to his in a reassuring kiss.

“Are you okay? Ata’s injury last night didn’t hurt you as well did it?” I could faintly hear Pam conversing with Ari, her voice laced with a very low level of concern. It was obvious Eric picked up on it too as he smiled against my lips, slowly pulling away to open his eyes, gazing over my shoulder to watch his Childe as she conversed with Ata’s eldest.

“I’m fine, Pamela, honestly. Though I thank you for your concern.” The old Egyptian reassured her with a warm smile, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. I had a funny feeling that had it been anyone else touching her, Pam would have ripped him or her apart.

“Yeah well, good.” She murmured before her voice took on its usual stoic tone. “Can’t have you injured and unable to protect Ata this evening. If something were to happen to her it would devastate my Grandsire.” She placed a hand on her hip.

Ari’s lips twitched, the faintest hint of a smirk appearing on them as he took note of her cover-up reasoning. Pam was so transparent at times. “You’re right. We can’t have that at all, can we?”


	45. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit lemony, G needs to claim A before she goes off to party!
> 
> S and E lemony goodness shortly! It’s been a while since either couple got some loving me thinks.
> 
> Some parts of this chapter might be a repeat from the last one as it’s a different POV of the last chapter really, and of course the vampires get to watch the video from the day that the girls forgot was recording every conversation

**GODRIC’S POV**  
_You know I still get lost in your eyes, with your lips and your kiss and your hand in mine._  
_You’re all that I need and I promise I’ll sleep fine tonight just knowing you’re here by my side._  
 _Don’t give this up, don’t give this up._  
 _I’m not saying that I don’t believe, I’m exactly where I want to be, don’t you take that from me no._  
 _You keep on running, you’re running away, I’ll be here waiting wishing you could see._  
 _I’ll just remember the promise that you made whoa I’ll keep on fighting; I’m fighting for you I swear._  
 _I would give you the sun and the moon if you’ll just remember the promise that you made ._  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh I’m not saying that I don’t believe I’m exactly where I want to be._  
 _Don’t you take that from me no, I’m not saying that I don’t believe I’m exactly where I want to be._  
 _Don’t you take that from me, don’t you take that from me._  
 _~ The Promise, Framing Hanley_

I hated waking to find Ata missing from our bed. Using our bond to my advantage, I tracked her location. Thankfully she was still in the penthouse and seemed in good spirits. Pulling on a loose fitting pair of track pants I decided to go without my shirt, this was home after all. Removing my beloved’s dress and accessories from the place I’d hidden them in, I quickly set up the wardrobe with them, ready for my love. Emerging from our bedroom I could hear the sound of chatter and laughter from the living area. I could sense my Childe in the room, along with Pam, Sookie, Ata’s boys and, of course, my bonded.

Turning into the room my eyes were instantly drawn to Ata and without so much as a warning my fangs dropped into place, my lust reaching an indescribably level as I took in the appearance of my mate scantily clad in pretty underwear while bearing my markings upon her creamy skin. Ata wavered under my lustful gaze.  _Oh the things I want to do to her! Rip off those panties and fuck her mercilessly against the wall, rub myself all over her, sink my fangs into her neck._ Prowling towards her I had my arms wrapped around her waist in no time, pressing my lips to hers in a passionate and heated kiss. My hands slipped lower, cupping her behind as I pulled her even closer, pressing my prominent arousal against her crotch, which I could already tell was a little damp with her own arousal. For a moment I felt her lose herself in our kiss, but then suddenly she pulled back, obviously having gained a grip on her emotions. I was still lost in my emotions though, seeing her bearing my markings and dressed in next to nothing had stirred such primal feelings deep inside of me that I thought I had conquered long ago.

Sookie’s laughter broke me out of my lustful daze, and I turned to face the young giggling fae. The young fae clamped a hand over her mouth before she conversed with my Childe, showing off her freshly painted nails. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of my beloved however.

“Let me see.” I asked in a soft voice, moving Ata out to hold her at arms length, slowly twirling her before me so I could get a full 360-degree view of her. She looked incredible; my markings were perfect upon her body. Though I preferred her unmarred skin I found myself liking the fact she was branded as mine. As soon as that thought crossed my mind it sickened me. For a moment I realized that was how my Master, and subsequently my Maker, had felt when he had burnt the red brand into my shoulder blade. If vampires could throw up I probably would have by now. As Ata’s back came into sight I stopped her movements, looking over the sea serpent tattoo. It was beautiful and many hours had obviously gone into drawing it up to make it look exactly like mine. I had noticed Toni while Eric and Sookie had been talking, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out he had dealt with Ata’s hair and markings, and that he would do her make-up later on.

“They’re very good,” I complimented the boy. “Thank you.” I offered him with a smile, wanting to be on good terms with him. He was no threat, there was no way my Ata would be romantically interested in him, and therefore I felt at ease around him and wanted the same in return.

“It’s no problem at all. They were difficult to draw but it was fascinating to look them up to find the meaning behind them. I was working away and getting a history lesson at the same time.” He grinned, already at ease with me. He clearly worked with plenty of vampires and their human companions.

“Have the security people arrived yet?” Agmund asked taking a step closer to Ata. Slowly he took her from me, embracing her for a moment before she was passed around to each of her children, greeting them for the evening. My beloved even pulled Oscar in for a hug. Upon reaching Pam however, she didn’t dare to offer such physical contact and instead went for a small nod, which Pam responded.

“They haven’t I’m afraid, but there’s still an hour before the car will be here to pick me up.” Ata sighed, tucking a loose strand of her blonde locks behind her ear as I pulled her back into my arms. I didn’t want her to go to the party this evening, I wanted to lock us away in our room and have my way with her until dawn, take her on every available surface in every available position.

“Are you okay, Sookie? Not in any pain?” Pam asked Sookie, seemingly concerned for her new Mistress.

“I’m fine, thank you. I guess it was just a shock to my system last night, that’s all. I barely remember any of it if I’m being honest with myself. Ata had to fill me.” Sookie gestured to my beloved.

“Ari, can you pop that in the safe for me, please? Make sure no one opens it, I don’t want the bastard getting out.” Ata gestured towards a metal box on the table, and the shift in her emotions had me curious as to the boxes content.

“What’s in the box, my sweet?” I nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent; not caring that she was stood in little more than her underwear. She smelled so intoxicating, her soft warm skin rubbing against my cold marble skin. It was an incredible sensation and I purred at the contrast.

“A Jinn. It was in Sookie’s mind, protecting her from hearing vampire thoughts. I had to make a deal with it and then it invaded my mind. I spent all morning kicking it out.” She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“There was a Jinn in your mind?” Oeri’s eyebrow rose as he directed the question at Sookie. With a nod she confirmed his query.

“Whoever planted it there has serious resources.” Eric mused aloud.

“We think it might have been Niall, or Fintan.” Ata offered as a way of explanation, to which Eric seemed to nod in agreement.

“That explains why you were bleeding last night, why you were so tired.” The pieces seemed to fall into place in my mind as I made sense of it all. With a nod Ata confirmed my statements. She had been hurt getting the Jinn out of Sookie’s mind, and it had taken up residence in her mind for the time being. Pressing a tender kiss to her temple I couldn’t help but admire how strong she was. Even in her human years she had been so strong, and now she was even stronger. I was in awe of my beloved, how much she had lived through, facing the days alone, dealing with the discrimination against women that had been common in the past. During our brief exchange Ari had taken the metal box and locked it away, and now he was back in the room.

“Ata, I suggest you dress for this evening so Toni can apply your make-up. I don’t want to overstep my mark but once again I suggest you let your hormones run a little loose, and take a few deep pulls of Godric’s blood. You need to have his scent all over and in you. It’ll be the only way for others to know you’re off the market, and that you’re not Felipe’s.” Ari suggested having already donned a pair of perfectly tailored black suit pants and a crisp white shirt for later on the evening. Although I was now aware of their Maker-Childe bond and that there was nothing else to their relationship, I couldn’t help but be jealous of the other male. He’d been turned when he’d been much older so he appeared a lot more mature; people probably took him seriously and felt threatened by his height and build. He took care of Ata when I was unable to, and they looked at one another with such adoration that I found myself unable to hold back my possessiveness.

“Hm I’m agreeable to that.” I purred, tightening my hold on Ata’s waist as I pulled her back towards the windowless corridor that led to our bedroom.

“You have twenty minutes Atzi, then I need to do your make-up, so make it a quickie!” Toni called out with a chuckle. Twenty minutes was plenty of time. I could make my little faery scream my name several times before then.

The moment we were in our bedroom I slammed the door shut, pinning Ata to it. I was careful not to let her back come into contact with the wood though, using my hands to create a gap. I was unsure how dry her markings were and I didn’t want to smudge them. My lips met hers in a furious kiss and, rocking on the balls of her feet she pushed herself up, her legs wrapping around my waist, tightening to pull me close, causing our crotches to rub together. Groaning lowly at the feeling, I hissed as Ata dragged her nails across my scalp, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. Pulling back, she wiggled free from me, her feet meeting the floor. Walking me back a few steps she gave me a shove and I landed on our bed, bouncing slightly as I sat. “You’re wearing too much.” She declared, divesting me of my track pants within seconds.

Springing free from the confines of the material, Ata licked her lips, a low groan reverberating from her chest. “I can’t wait to taste you.” She whispered, looking up at me from under her naturally long lashes as she sunk to her knees before me. Her words did nothing to quell my rising lust. Although I’d seen nearly everything the world had to offer in my 2000 years, the sight of my beloved on her knees in front of me, drawing me into her mouth, was exhilarating. I had to rely on my centuries of control to not lose it and fuck her right away. Her tongue laved over the head, causing me to shudder in bliss. Slowly she started to nibble on me, nipping sharply every now and then, which drew a hiss from me, before she soothed her nips with long, languid strokes of her tongue. Her small hands were wrapped around the parts of me that she couldn’t get in her mouth, and slowly she started to pump. Running her tongue along the underside of me, she soon engulfed me completely. Crying out at the sensation of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around my cool member, my hands knotted in her hair as I pulled her closer, causing my shaft to slip down her throat for a moment. Pulling her head back a little, she started to bob, sucking me like I was some sort of sugary treat. She suddenly pursed her lips and nibbled once again. “Fuck, Ata!” I shouted out her name, my hips jerking upwards involuntarily as she brought me to release. Ata let me go after a moment and I found myself panting, though I had no need to breathe. My fangs were still elongated, making my need for her painfully obvious.

If she kept this up I was going to lose control, and Ata was yet to meet her own release. Lifting my love up from the floor, I placed her up onto my lap, her knees on the bed either side of my thighs. Crashing our lips together I could taste myself on her. I could scent her arousal in the air and it was utterly intoxicating. With a flick of my wrist her panties and bra were on the floor, but my love was oblivious to her ruined underwear. She was too busy rocking her hips against mine, causing my shaft to slide against her wet folds. Both of us groaned at the sensation and we pulled apart, our eyes locking. Without giving her a moment to think about it I stood up and flipped her over, bending her over the bed at a 90-degree angle, nudging her legs apart to give me the perfect view of her pert behind and to also give me easy access.

With a sharp thrust I buried myself to the hilt inside of her, causing her to cry out at the sensation. I set a fast pace, knowing we were on a tight timeline, one hand grasping Ata’s hips as I held her in place, the other knotting in her blonde hair to pull her up, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Looking down at her back, my markings covering her skin, her blonde curls bouncing with every thrust, it was almost my undoing. I would not have my pleasure until my beloved reached hers though.

Snaking my hand around her waist, I rubbed the nub at the apex of her legs furiously; her cries of pleasure and the feelings washing over me through our bond told me she was fast approaching her climax. Picking her up I vamped us to the sofas in our room, sitting down with Ata straddling my lap, our chests pressed together as I continued to thrust into her, her hips rocking against mine. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her body close to me, fusing our lips together in a passionate kiss. With a few better-angled thrusts my Ata toppled over the edge, screaming my name. The clenching of her internal muscles was my own undoing. “You. Are. MINE.” I yelled just as she bit down on my neck, breaking the skin and causing my blood to flow freely into her mouth. Her deep pulls reduced my recovery time to practically nothing and I found myself already ready for round two, but I knew there was no time.

“Take more my sweet.” I whispered soothingly, moving her hair from her face as she continued to pull on the wound she had created. Feeling her taking my blood from my neck was far more intimate than anything we had ever done together. It was erotic yet tender at the same time, sensual yet comforting. Ata took several more deep pulls before the wound healed over and my beloved slumped against my chest, panting and wheezing for breath.

“We need to do that more often.” She breathed, craning her head to look up at me. With a deep chuckle I dropped a kiss to her forehead, scooping her up in my arms before crossing to the bathroom. Placing her down on the sink counter, my little faery squealed as the cold marble came into contact with her warm skin.

“That we do my darling, that we do.” I agreed in a murmur, getting a damp cloth. Quickly I ran it over her whole body, careful to avoid her new markings however, in order to freshen her up a little.

“Do I get to see my dress now?” she asked me in an excited whisper as I set her back down on the floor. Smiling indulgently I took her hands, leading her out of the bathroom and through the bedroom to the wardrobe. Stopping before the doors I moved behind her, popping my hands over her eyes. I could feel her excitement and happiness through the bond. It was a beautiful and innocent thing and I found myself wanting to feel such emotions from her more. Perhaps I would buy her lots of other things, if only to feel her excitement more often. Leading her into the room I stopped a few feet from her new dress. Quickly I removed my hands, knowing I had no time to stall and drag out the moment. My internal body clock was telling me we had around 3 minutes before we were required back in the living room.

As my hands fell away from her face, Ata’s eyes opened and she took a sharp intake of breath, one of her little hands clamping over her mouth, which had formed an adorable little ‘O’ shape. Wide blue eyes swung to me, unshed tears shimmering in them. “Do you like it?” I asked quietly, suddenly very nervous of my choice as my beloved looked back at the midnight blue dress hanging up before her.

I could feel her pulling her emotions under control and she nodded furiously before suddenly leaping into my arms, smothering me in affectionate kisses. “It’s perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she exclaimed, turning back to her new dress. With a squeal that most girls only ever made in movies, she grabbed a pair of floral blue panties and the matching backless bra, pulling them on before she moved to the dress. With cautious hands she ran her fingers over the fabric, gasping as the silk slipped between them.

Crossing to her side at human pace I took the dress from the hanger, pulling down the zipper before I held it down for her to step into. Using my shoulders to support herself, she stepped into the dress and I pulled it up over her legs, her hips, her stomach and then her chest, until it sat perfectly upon her frame. Gently closing the zipper, I leant down for the shoes. Ata took a seat on a white chair in the wardrobe and I slid her shoes on, kissing her smooth and toned legs as I fastened them in place. “Isabel bought you the shoes, my sweet.” I informed her quietly, not wanting to take credit for the whole ensemble.

“They’re perfect.” She whispered in response as I finished fastening them. Using my vamp speed I pulled on a fresh pair of track pants before I offered Ata my hand, helping her up from the chair. Giving her hair a small fluff, I took a step back to admire my beautiful twice bonded. She looked incredible, and smelt of me completely. Every vampire at that party would be jealous of me this evening. I moved to her jewelry box next, taking out a white gold necklace. Although it wasn’t silver I hoped some of the younger vampires wouldn’t be so smart and would think that it was. Carefully moving her hair aside I clipped it on, moving her hair back to cover the clasp moments later. Walking her to the mirror I let her stand before it, taking in her appearance. “I feel beautiful.” She whispered as she caught sight of her reflection, twisting so that she could see her back, my marks standing out clearly through the cut out section.

“You are beautiful.” I reminded her firmly, standing behind her as she straightened herself out. Dropping a kiss to the top of her shoulder, I took a deep breath. “It’s missing one thing though.” I murmured, moving over to the pair of pants I had been wearing last night. I could feel Ata’s confusion through our bond and try as I might I was unable to hide my nervousness. Taking the black box that Isabel had brought with her from my safe back in Dallas, I returned to my loves side. Gently I took her hand, kissing the back of it before turning it over, placing the black box in her palm. Her eyes dropped to the box, her mouth open a little as a light frown crossed her features. Giving her a moment to inspect the box, I noted how wary she was of opening it. “Open it, please?” I asked quietly, anticipating her reaction.

Slowly she removed the lid, her jaw dropping as she caught sight of the item inside. Her eyes widened as she looked up to me and I could see nothing but pure adoration shining in them, I could feel her love for me pulsing through our bond as confirmation. Slowly I took the box from her, extracting the ring. “I had it made during our human years. I worked the fields in the day to save up the money for the white gold, not wanting my Master to know. Osaze, the metal worker, crafted it for me. Originally it was just a band of metal, I was saving it to give to you when the moment was right, but over the years I’ve had it melted down and added to. The diamonds are a new addition.” I laughed nervously, taking her left hand in my own.

My bonded said nothing, but the emotions coming from her and the expression on her features told me that she was somewhat shocked, but unbelievably happy. I’d learnt, when I’d been taken to Egypt, that the ring was linked with the supernatural and was a never-ending band linked with eternal love. Quite fitting now, I thought. I’d had more white gold added to it over the years, to increase the quality to 10-carats. Having been a slave boy I hadn’t been able to afford very much white gold and had been forced to pad the band out with other metals. As technology advanced I’d removed the cheaper metals, adding the white gold. I’d even hand picked the 11 brilliant round diamonds set along the twisted, linking bands. I’d chosen for the bands to be twisting and linking at the top to represent our lives, how entwined we had been with one another in our human years. Only now did I realise just how entwined we really were. It was not an engagement ring; the engagement ring my beloved would wear would be bigger, fancier. This was a promise, and I knew my beloved understood that.

Lifting my gaze, I captured her eyes with my own, pushing all my love for her through the bond. “I give you this ring as a promise to you, a promise that I’ll be here and I’ll always be true to you. I promise that I’ll hold you when your day isn’t going right and I will comfort you through the night. I promise that I’ll make you smile and that I’ll be here when you feel like crying. I promise that I will guide you when the future isn’t clear; I promise I will be there to wipe away your every tear. I promise that no matter what we will make it through, I give you this ring as a promise, it’s a promise that I will always love you.” My voice cracked a little as I held the band just in front of her wedding finger, having found out it was the usual finger that promise rings were placed on, seeking confirmation that this was what she wanted.

Never had I been so frightened in my life, even the battle of Salsu felt mediocre compared to this. Ata was holding my whole happiness in the palm of her hand, and after 2000 years of being emotionless, of only caring for myself and my Childe, it felt so strange to trust another being so completely with my life. My words snapped my beloved from her shocked daze and with a small nod she gave me the permission I had been asking for. Slipping the promise ring onto her finger, I kissed the band before kissing the back of her hand once again. I had no time to think before Ata’s lips were on my own, her small body pressed against mine firmly. Her kiss was tender and loving, and the bond was alive with her adoration towards me. Slipping my arms around her I held her close to me, returning her kiss, feeling relief that she had accepted my 2000-year-old gift.

“Whatever I have done to deserve you I do not know, but I am so happy I did whatever it was.” She whispered against my lips, pulling back to look into my eyes. Her cheeks were tear stained so I leant forward, licking away the moisture. Her tears were so sweet. Her eyes dropped to her left hand, which she held out to the side of us. Her head turned to her side, admiring how perfectly it sat around her finger. Turning my own head to look at it upon her finger, I found myself yearning to put an engagement ring there too, and a wedding band. Pressing a kiss to her temple, she nuzzled my nose. “I love you, thank you.” She whispered, pressing her lips to mine once again. The sound of knuckles rapping lightly on the door pulled us from our little moment.

“Ata, we need to sort out your make-up and wire you up for the evening.” Khai’s soft voice floated through the door. Removing ourselves from each other’s arms, I took Ata’s right hand in my left one, locking our fingers together as we moved through our bedroom and opened the door together. A shocked expression crossed Khai’s features as he took in my bonded’s attire, and he gave it a nod of approval. It was then his nostrils flared and he tried to suppress his smirk. “There’s no denying you’re claimed. You stink.” He teased, earning himself a swat to his chest. Of course the moment my beloved lifted her left hand to smack him, the diamonds on her promise ring shimmered in the artificial light. With super vampire reflexes Khai grabbed her hand, hauling it up to his face to peer at the band. His bright green eyes turned to me and I couldn’t help but pull Ata closer in to my side. “A promise.” I assured him with a smile, not wanting him to think I had proposed and not asked his permission first. I would have to ask the permission of all of her boys most likely, as they were the closest things she had to fatherly figures.

“What a way to piss off Felipe.” Khai commented as Ata and I stepped out of the bedroom and started down the hallway behind him.

“I didn’t give it to Ata in order to anger Felipe, though I will admit the timing works well. I gave it to her because I love her and I want her to know that all the time.” I responded, giving my beloveds side a gentle squeeze as we entered the living area.

“What did you give Ata?” Eric was quick to ask, quirking an eyebrow in my direction. I had no time to come up with a suitable answer before Ata had lifted her left hand showing everyone in the room, including Isabel, who had arrived during our romp, the diamond and white gold band I had placed around her finger moments ago.

“Oh my goodness!” Sookie shrieked happily, scrabbling off of Eric’s lap before she darted to Ata and I. All of Ata’s boys had gathered around us, taking turns to grab her hand and admire the band, Toni was stood with them and even Pam and Isabel had crowded together to see. “It’s so beautiful!” Sookie gushed, looking between us happily.

Both Eric and Ari were looking at me with quirked eyebrows, and I quickly realised they all thought I had just proposed. “It’s a promise ring, I’m not going anywhere without my Ata ever again.” I informed them all, pressing another kiss to Ata’s temple, her eyes turning to me to look at me with such love that if I had of been human, and in need of breath, I probably would have forgotten how to breathe for a moment. Sookie, Oscar and Toni cooed at my words, practically swooning on the spot. It seemed the young fae, the baby vamp and the gay hairdresser all had romantic souls. Isabel offered both Ata and I a sweet smile. My former nest mate was dressed in a floor length black skirt, a black and white corset accentuating her Hispanic curves and a flowing black shawl covered her shoulders and arms. Ata’s boys offered me a nod and I couldn’t help but feel accepted by them, like a part of the family. Of course I technically was family, a very small fraction of my human blood was in their systems, but it felt good to know they accepted me of their own accord, not just because of our blood ties.

Eric was looking at Sookie as she cooed over Ata’s new ring, a tinge of longing passing through our bond. Ah my Childe wanted to tie himself to his own fairy. Perhaps I would be able to go shopping with him one evening to help him pick out a ring for her. Usually Pam’s features were stoic, but my vampire GrandChilde actually looked pleased for both Ata and I, and she defiantly approved of the diamonds. Pam had always been a fan of anything expensive and sparkly.

“I really do hate to break up this moment but I need to do your make-up Atzi.” Toni addressed my love, gently taking her from me to sit her on a barstool.

“Thank you for my shoes, Isabel. They’re beautiful.” She thanked my former nest mate, complete sincerity in her voice.

Isabel gave my bonded a soft smile, crossing to stand before her as Toni rummaged in the make-up bag he had brought with him. “I’m just glad you’re here, and that you’ve given Godric a purpose again.” She shocked me, and everyone else in the room, when she pulled my little faery in for a hug. It was quick, but it was a hug nonetheless.

“I suppose it’s time for my gift for you.” Pam spoke up, crossing to the coffee table where she picked up a little Cartier bag. Everyone in the room frowned, even Ata as Pam handed her the little bag.

“You bought me something?” she murmured in disbelief. Pam nodded, a nonchalant expression on her features, but Eric had opened up my bond with him, enabling me to feel Pam’s nervousness.

All eyes were on my beloved as she opened the bag, removing a beautiful red box from instead. With curiosity burning in her eyes, she lifted the lid and gasped, removing a beautiful silver bangle from the box. The piece was old, that was for certain, and the Cartier logo had been incorporated into it, including several large and beautiful diamonds. “Oh Pam! It’s beautiful!” Ata gushed, lifting her gaze from the bracelet to my GrandChilde. Try as she might, Pam couldn’t stop herself from smiling at my bonded.

“I thought you might need something practical that will help you to defend yourself with at this party, a gun or something is highly impractical.” She stated in an offhand manner. I couldn’t help but think there was more to it than her need for Ata to have some form of protection. Hadn’t Pam bought Sookie something in order to patch up their friendship? Was that what she was trying to do here?

Placing the bangle down in the box on the counter, Ata surprised everyone in the room, eliciting a few quiet gasps from Eric, Isabel and even Sookie as she embraced Pam. We watched fascinated as Pam returned the affectionate gesture, albeit not as confidently, but I figured if I were human I would have passed out from shock by now. This was definitely an evening for surprises.

Letting go of Pam, Ata slipped the silver bangle on before she slid herself back onto the stool. Toni set to work right away, using a light powder to even out her already flawless skin tone before he applied a generous amount of mascara, accentuating my loves eyes; they had always been my favourite feature of hers. The beautiful blue colour had mesmerised me the moment we had met, and had continued to do so for over 2000 years. Plucking a red lipstick out of his make-up kit, Toni set to work applying it to my beloveds’ lips.

“The security guys are here, I’ll go and bring them up.” Riei broke through the silence, taking Oeri with him to go and meet the team that would be wiring Ata up for the night. Sookie had returned to her spot on Eric’s lap, Isabel sat on one side of him and Pam on the other. Agmund, Egor and Oscar had taken the other sofa while Khai and Ari perched themselves on the remaining barstools. I had no problem standing and therefore took my place beside Ata, watching with a critical eye as Toni worked on her make-up.

I wanted to know what he was doing and the order he did things in. I had never witnessed a woman applying make-up before, or having someone apply it for her. Isabel had been the only woman I had lived with for the past few centuries, and even then she only left her room once she had a full face of make-up on. Toni flipped a switch, turning on a short round metal pole that had a funny looking clip on one side. “Curling irons.” Toni explained for me with a small smile as he picked up Ata’s slightly ruined hair, fixing it in no time at all. I took note of his actions as he worked, storing the information away. Maybe Ata would let me curl her hair one day.

The sound of the elevator doors dinging alerted us all to the presence of the security guys, just as Toni finished on Ata’s hair. “Evening Miss Caesar.” The eldest of the two greeted my beloved like an old acquaintance. He was easily in his 50’s, rather short in stature and yet fit for a man of his age. His hair was grey in places and his almond coloured eyes were warm and welcoming. The other male by his side was a spitting image of him, yet younger by at least 30 years. He was clearly the elderly man’s son. I disliked the way the young man was so clearly eye fucking my beloved though and I made a show of wrapping an arm around her, holding her left hand to draw attention to the diamond band there. The young boy noticed the gesture, and the ring, and he seemed to scowl.

 _“You should let the boy have his dreams, honestly. It doesn’t bother me.”_  Ata’s tender voice flooded my mind. I had to suppress a growl at the thought of how many men had leered at my bonded over the years, had thought such filthy thoughts about her when they knew nothing of her.

 _“It bothers me, you’re mine.”_  I reminded her as I tried to convey a possessive growl via our mental link.

“Good evening James.” Ata greeted happily, slipping off the stool. Toni started to pack his things away, leaving behind a powder and a lipstick so Ata could touch up her make-up later. “I’ll wire you your money in the morning.” Ata and Toni exchanged French cheek kisses before the hairdresser and beautician waved to us all, disappearing off with Riei and Oeri to be escorted from the building.

“What goodies do you have for me this evening then boys?” Ata paused near a sofa. Agmund and Egor were up instantly, clearing a space for Ata and myself. The two Viking vampires took their usual positions on either side of the elevator doors. Ata sat neatly on the sofa, not wanting to crease her dress, and I took the other vacant seat, wrapping an arm around Ata’s waist in a protective manner, not daring to wrinkle her clothing. I swore my beloved mentally rolled her eyes at me.

“For you this evening we have,” the elderly man placed a metal trunk on the floor, flicking some catches to open up the content. Pulling out a silver brooch he handed it over to my love, a purple pearl sat in the middle of the floral shaped object. “A microphone is hidden within the brooch via the fake pearl, wirelessly connectable to any computer and completely silent, so no vampire will hear that it’s there. The material is one sided, like the glass in police line-ups, so no vampire will be able to see the microphone either.” He held up a memory stick, a smile on his lips. My love squealed, leaning over to take the memory stick from him.

“Ari, please plug this in!” Ata instructed with a grin, holding the memory stick out to her eldest Childe. Taking it, Ari vamped off only to return a few seconds later with a MacBook. Plugging the memory stick into the side, Ata pinned the brooch to her dress, picking an area that wasn’t made of silk so as not to tug and ruin the fabric. The purple and silver worked well with the dress and her other jewellery. No vampire would be able to touch her this evening due to the amount of silver on her. The moment the brooch was in place the sounds from the room came out through Ari’s laptop speakers.

“That is so cool.” Oscar breathed, moving to look over Ari’s shoulder at the screen. Oscar’s voice carried through Ata’s microphone and out of the laptop at the exact same moment as it was spoken, showing how quick the responsiveness of the microphone was.

“That’s fabulous! What else have you got for me?” my bonded asked straining up to try and see over the lid of the metal case.

Pulling out a small white capsule, the elderly man opened it to reveal a pair of contact lenses. “Pop these in and you’ll get a live video feed direct to the laptop with that memory stick plugged in.” He instructed.

Taking the capsule, Ata popped the lenses in like a pro, blinking several times to adjust them. A video feed started up automatically on the laptop screen and Agmund and Egor left their posts by the elevator to come and see.

“Look at me, my sweet.” I murmured, rubbing Ata’s knees. She turned to face me and I lent forward, looking into her eyes to see if I could spot the lenses.

“You won’t see them Sir, they were developed to be easily concealed.” The younger male finally piped up. While I was still disgusted with the way he had looked at my bonded, he had at least been professional enough to address me formally.

The sound of the elevator returning captured everyone’s attention and Riei and Oeri entered the penthouse. “Ata, the car is waiting for you downstairs.” Oeri informed my beloved, effectively ending the little tech session. Ata thanked the two men profusely, promising to send them their payment in the morning. Riei and Oeri escorted them out as Ari pulled on his suit jacket, buttoning it up.

Moving to the bookcase, Ata removed a small wooden box and approached Ari. Handing it to him he took it from her. Ata opened the lid and from inside she produced a dark blue handkerchief. Slowly she tucked it into the front pocket of Ari’s jacket, arranging it so it sat perfectly flat against his chest. I couldn’t help but feel jealous of their current situation. Ata was about to walk into Felipe’s home and I wasn’t there to protect her, instead she was relying on her Childe. It angered me that my lack of political power was stopping me from aiding her, from being beside her all night, when my physical age far surpassed almost every other vampire in the New World. Ata and Ari were so familiar with one another, so in tune with each other, that I couldn’t help but feel jealous of the bond they shared. “Wait here one moment.” Ari instructed his Maker with a grin, disappearing off for a moment.

Having sensed my jealous spike, my beloved crossed the room to me, pulling my arms around her for a hug. Her lipstick meant I couldn’t kiss her, but holding her was the next best thing. Gently I tucked her into me, resting my chin on top of her head. “Be careful this evening my sweet, if at any time you feel worried please find Isabel. I have another friend who’s going to be in attendance looking out for you, she may introduce herself or she may not, I do not know.” I told her, rubbing her shoulders in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture.

The mention of Nora caused Ata’s jealousy to spike, and I couldn’t help but feel a little smug knowing I wasn’t the only jealous one in our relationship. “Edgar will be on the lookout for you too.” Khai stated, still curiously watching the laptop screen. Thankfully Ata’s eyes were closed or else he would have been treated to an up close and personal look at my exposed chest.

Letting go of me, Ata moved to her cousin, gently taking her face in her hands. “I’m going to remove the walls I’ve helped you build around your mind. I know you don’t know how to control vampire thoughts yet but I need to be able to communicate telepathically with you. I can converse with my boys and both Godric and Eric, but I need you to keep a link open so you can relay what I’m saying to Pam and Oscar and keep them informed too, okay?” My beloved asked Sookie, who gave a small timid nod as Eric gave her side a reassuring squeeze. “Okay, this might hurt. I’m sorry.” She whispered as her eyes closed, Sookie’s following afterwards.

The young faery started to whimper and Eric watched on with concern, yet there was nothing we could do as neither of us were true telepaths. It was unfair that Sookie would have to suffer with her shields until Ata could help her build them up to be strong enough, but now she would be able to hear vampires we would have even more of an advantage over the enemy. I found it rather fascinating in all honesty, how such creatures could have the upper hand over vampires and yet still appear completely innocent. They were the ultimate predators – able to roam the earth during the night and the day, ensnare others with their charm and looks, destroy everything and everyone in seconds with their light and live for millennia. Sookie had captivated Eric without even trying, and my Ata had captivated me in exactly the same manner. Not to mention the fae seemed to be wild cards once the bedroom door was shut.

“GODRIC!” Sookie squealed, her features turning pink with her blush as her eyes snapped open. Obviously she had heard me. Giving an innocent smile, I offered a shrug of my shoulders.

“I thought you would have been used to males thinking such thoughts around you.” Ata teased her cousin as Sookie groaned at the onslaught of thoughts. Ata pulled back, watching her cousin for a moment. “Sort through the thoughts Sookie. File them away in appropriate places, pick out only the current thoughts that are on top, discard other thoughts.” Ata talked Sookie through it and soon the young fae was breathing steady, appearing a lot calmer than she had before.

Ari returned to the room, carrying with him a wooden box similar to the one Ata had taken his handkerchief from, however he was wearing leather gloves. I noticed Isabel, Pam, Sookie and Eric were sharing my frown of curiosity. Placing it down on the kitchen counter, Ari opened the lid and removed a silver tiara. Even though I wasn’t right up close to the item I could tell it was worth a bit, the diamonds alone would be mighty expensive these days. It was a simple band, two large ornate flowers in the middle with swirled leaves and branches along the rest of the band. Diamonds were scattered across it, glittering in the artificial lighting of the living area. Ata dipped her head a little and slowly Ari placed the tiara into its rightful place, adjusting a few of her curls so it sat correctly. Rising back to her full height, she received a nod of approval from her eldest Childe.

Turning to face us, I was captivated with my loves appearance. She was beautiful without her tiara but now, seeing it on her head, I felt a pang of sorrow that she had given all of it up because she believed me dead, that she had handed over her crown. A crown needed to be on her head, she suited a crown and crowns suited her. I had taken that from her, my own stupid worry that she wouldn’t want me anymore caused her to give up what was so rightfully hers. “Don’t you dare.” She breathed, crossing the space between us to pull me into her arms, pressing a light kiss to my lips, not caring that it could smudge her lipstick. Ari had scooped up her cosmetics, popping them inside the inner pocket of his jacket.

“I love you, I’ll see you later.” She whispered in my ear, dropping a kiss to the soft spot below my ear lobe.

“Be careful Ata.” Sookie rose from Eric’s lap, embracing her cousin. Ata returned her hug and Eric rose to his feet too, pulling Ata in for a cuddle, careful to avoid all the silver she was wearing.

“Come back in one piece.” Pam demanded, her eyes drifting between Ata and Ari. I was unsure as to whom she was speaking to, but the thought that she wanted Ari to return in one piece to made me smile. It would seem our cold-hearted Pam, who swore blind she preferred women over men, was starting to develop a soft spot for the Ancient Egyptian male.

Restraining myself, I watched as Ata left the penthouse with Ari and Isabel, the elevator doors sliding shut to hide her from me. I didn’t like this, not one bit. Ata was out of my sight. I would be unable to go to her if she were in trouble. I didn’t like this, not at all.

As if sensing my turmoil over Ata’s departure, Sookie piped up. “Ata filmed our day today, by the way.” She pointed over towards a camera positioned on a counter. Turning my head I caught sight of the small grey electronic device, wondering why on earth I had missed it earlier. I could feel Eric’s curiosity spike through our bond and even Pam quirked an eyebrow. The three of us sat down on one of the sofas and Eric pulled Sookie back onto his lap. Khai placed the laptop down on the coffee table, the screen facing me so I could keep an eye on Ata.

“Are you able to hook it up to the television, please?” I asked Riei, watching as the fashion savvy vampire took the grey camera and hooked it up to the flat screen. Almost instantly the screen lit up with images of earlier on in the day. The sunlight was streaming in through the window, bathing both Ata and Sookie in its golden light. Neither Eric nor I could stifle our gasps at finally getting to see our mates in the sunshine. It had been over 2000 years since I had watched Ata in the sunshine; so seeing her now was like a blessing. The sunlight lit up her blonde locks and shone in her blue eyes. Sookie too looked very beautiful in the sunlight and I could feel Eric’s yearning and lust through his bond with her. The young telepath cringed, nuzzling her face into Eric’s neck in an attempt to hide.

We watched as Ata stretched her legs out in front of her upon sitting on the sofa, Sookie at her side. “Primp us then, my dear!” she grinned, settling down.

“Ata, I’m not going to the party.” Sookie murmured to Ata as Toni moved his trunks over to them, opening one. Although Sookie had spoken quietly and the video hadn’t picked up the sound all too well, vampire hearing enabled us to hear everything the video could offer.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy all of this with me, Sookie.” Ata informed her happily. Toni set up two inflatable footbaths and, with a huge jug in hand, went to the kitchen to gather some water for them. “Have you ever had anything like this before?” Ata asked Sookie as Toni returned, a grin on his features as he filled up Sookie’s footbath; he disappeared off again to get more water for Ata’s tub.

Shaking her head, Sookie dropped her gaze. “I was never able to afford all this luxury. Occasionally I would get things like this done, but I usually needed the money for the mortgage or food.” She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. I couldn’t help but feel proud of my Childe for picking a mate who could take care of herself, who wouldn’t live on his money and had responsibilities of her own. Over the years he had shared a bed with numerous princesses and supermodels, but they had all wanted him for the money he flaunted. It was refreshing to find women these days that were driven to work for their own cash and not simply take from their other halves.

“Now ladies, lavender or rose?” Toni broke through their conversation, holding up two bottles of bath bubbles now that he had filled up Ata’s footbath.

“Lavender, please.” Sookie asked gently, watching as Toni poured in a considerable amount of liquid. Swishing his hand in the water, the bubbles appeared and he took Sookie’s feet, rolling up her pants to make sure they wouldn’t get wet before sliding her feet into the water. Ata was watching on with an indulgent smile. “I could do with one of these after a shift at Merlotte’s.” Sookie muttered as Ata selected the rose bubbles, slipping her feet into the water a moment later when the bubbles had appeared. I could feel Eric’s slight hint of annoyance at the mention of Merlotte’s. Was that some sort of club or something Sookie worked in? If her feet were sore then it definitely wasn’t a desk job. While it was good that she was earning her own money she shouldn’t be spending hours on her feet serving rednecks. If there was one thing I had learnt from the few times I had spent with Eric in Shreveport, they were somewhat rude at times.

“I think I might go and change into my PJ’s, just in case I nod off.” Sookie suddenly declared, dashing from Eric’s lap and out of the room. Something told me she wasn’t interested in changing, more like she was embarrassed about the up and coming conversations the video had recorded.

“Sook, I know it’s not really my business, but when all of this is said and done, are you really going to be returning to your old job?” Ata questioned, sinking back into the sofa. “You could work here with me?” she offered with a large smile. “Or, in one of my multiple businesses, or you could even work for Eric in one of the businesses he owns!” She suggested. I could instantly feel Eric working away on a mental plan of some kind and had a funny feeling Sookie would be changing jobs sooner rather than later. I was well aware of my Childe’s vast expanse of businesses, after all, someone had to keep Pam in Manolo’s.

Sighing quietly, Sookie shook her head. “I like my job at Merlotte’s, I know how to do my job, I know the people there, and I’m good at waitressing. While I appreciate your offer I could never relocate to Vegas. I love Louisiana too much and my family home and all my memories are there.” She explained, swishing her feet in the tub a little. Toni chuckled at her childish swishing, taking one of her feet in his hands. Grabbing a foot scrubber he started to work off the dead skin in slow, even strokes. “I could never work for Eric either, that would be weird, plus I wouldn’t want people to think I got the job because I’m sleeping with the boss.” She visibly cringed and I felt there was more to the story than she was letting on. It seemed Eric and Pam had the same idea as my Viking Childe bristled at the comment, his eyes narrowing as he observed the scene on the screen.

“Sook, you may not have a degree but you have your gift, you could use that to make some money. I read my human employees all the time to ensure that they’re all loyal. You could set up a business for Supes, where you read their human employees?” Ata suggested as Toni swapped over, tending to Sookie’s other foot.

“I don’t know Ata, I really don’t know. Merlotte’s offers me some sense of normality y’know? I get to interact with people who are fully human.” She pointed out. Every vampire in the room could tell her argument was weak, and it seemed even Ata had picked up on that.

“Can we see if we can find an opening for her somewhere, Pam.” Eric didn’t even turn his head to his progeny and yet he caught her nod as she pulled her phone from her pocket, texting furiously at vampire speed. Apparently Pam was developing a soft spot for Sookie. She seemed to want to keep her safe and around Eric at all times. Then again, they were twice bonded and planning on bonding thrice, so should she die then Eric would too. The thought left a bitter taste in my mouth given Sookie’s track record as a trouble magnet, but hopefully with Ata by her side she could get her powers under control and stay out of harms way a little more.

“You’d earn a lot more. Your service would be unique so you could charge as much as you wanted Sookie. Think about it, you could renovate your house, buy yourself a new car, treat yourself to pedicures and manicures each week.” Ata grinned in Sookie’s direction as Toni moved on to her feet, scrubbing them free of any dead skin.

“I haven’t the first clue how to set up a business, and if I did that then more Supes would know about me, know what I am.” Sookie pointed out, nibbling on her lower lip.

“I have businesses and Eric has businesses, we’d help you.” Ata informed her as Toni took their feet out of the footbaths, draining the water out of them before towel drying them down. While it was rather high-handed of Ata to mention Eric’s businesses I could see why she had used them. She was playing on Sookie’s emotions, just like the young fae had played on mine up on the roof in Dallas. Oh I’d been well aware of her little tricks, the fae were known to be devious creatures after all, but I had decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and carry on living. I’d been a stranger to her after all and yet she had come to be with me in my time of need, to stay with me so I would not have to leave the world alone. Very few humans, or faeries, would have done such a thing.

“You might find, should you provide an excellent service, that many Supes will be in your debt as you rat out their untrustworthy employees. You’d most likely gain their protection. I ratted out the King of California’s gold-digger girlfriend who was planning on staking him during the day, and ever since then Edgar has looked out for me. He’s taking care of me this evening.” Ata grinned. Ah that was where the King of California fitted into everything! Obviously he was seriously indebted to Ata if she saved his life. I felt a little relieved that he would be keeping an eye on her.

Flicking my gaze to the laptop screen on the coffee table, I watched in silence as Ata clambered into the limo with Ari and Isabel close behind her. I missed Sookie choosing her colour of nail polish but the lustful feelings from my Childe were enough to tell me he approved of her choice, and the roll of Pam’s eyes informed me that she found it so pathetic for him to get so worked up over a nail polish colour. I had to bite back a laugh.

“Have you seen the dress Godric get you yesterday?” Sookie asked her cousin, watching as she picked up the cookie plate, offering her one. Taking one, Sookie took a small bite.

“No, but I managed to pull from his mind last night that it’s a dark blue colour, so I think I might go for midnight coloured nails with glitter bits on, to look like the stars.” She grinned and Sookie giggled. She’d been in my head. I scowled at the thought, trying to think of a way I could keep her out. Ata had mentioned mental shields, perhaps I could think up some of my own?

“Seems you were out smarted.” Pam teased me. I was tempted to take the bait and start a sass match with her, but Pam would have won hands down, and I was in no mood to play. I was worried about my Ata being in the same building as Felipe de Castro.

My eyes drifted back to the laptop screen, watching as Ata gazed out of the window, the bright lights of Vegas whizzing past her. I could see her reflection in the window and sent a tidal wave of love through our bond. I watched as she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as she received the emotion. Seconds later I received the love in return, smiling to myself as Ata smiled at her reflection in the limo window. “I love you.” She mouthed and I couldn’t help but send her another wave of love, acknowledging that I had witnessed her declaration.

“I will say now though, Atzi, drawing up those tattoos was a nightmare. Where the heck did you get them? They were so darn intricate.” Toni shook his head, poking his tongue out of his mouth a little in concentration.

“My bonded, I figured it would be the ultimate fuck off to Felipe.” Ata gave a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders. Hearing her claim me in front of others made me wish more than ever that my dead heart would beat just once. I’d claimed her in front of others so many times already, and the marks on her body would be another form of claiming later on this evening, so to have the tables turned was a strange sensation. Deep down though I knew I liked it, I liked being owned. In the past I hated it, my ownership had been abusive and had caused my turning, but Ata’s ownership of me was different, she owned me out of love and affection, care and concern. My Maker had only ever owned me out of greed and selfishness, his own sadistic wishes.

Toni stopped working, having finished one of Sookie’s hands and turned his head to look at Ata. “It’s Felipe’s party you’re attending? Rather you than me sugarplum.” He gave a cheeky grin.

Moving on to Ata, Toni took one of her hands, starting to paint it the same shade as her toes. “What was it like?” Sookie asked and her words carried the weight of her curiosity.

“What was what like?” Ata asked gently as Toni finished one hand, moving on to the other. I could feel Eric’s curiosity in the bond and the other vampires sat watching us had all lent forward in curiosity also.

“Life, during Egyptian times, and after.” Sookie answered. As I had lived during that time I wasn’t overly curious myself, however I could feel that my Childe was, as was Pam. Even Oscar appeared to be curious about my loves response.

Ata fell silent for a moment, and her eyes took on a distant look, the same that entered the eyes of vampires as they recalled the past. “It was so different to today, our life revolved around survival and family, around food and water. We couldn’t pop out to the store when the milk was running low; we had to work for it. As a member of the royal family I wasn’t allowed to work, but I would watch others from the palace windows. I used to watch Godric as he would work, you should have seen him Sook, honestly.” A small smile crossed her lips and I couldn’t help but feel my heart swell.

Some of the other slaves had told me on occasion that someone was watching me, but I refused to believe them, knowing my Master never showed himself in the day. To know Ata had observed me both warmed me and caused me pain. She shouldn’t have been watching me; she should have been prancing around the palace with noblemen, or ordering people around. Of course I had always been jealous of the men who had everything, who wanted Ata as their bride, but I’d had so little in the way of self-worth after my Master had beaten me into submission that the thought of Ata ever having anything more than platonic affection for me had seemed ridiculous, so the concept of her being with someone else had irked me but I had grown to accept it. I’d had the promise band made as a way of showing my growing romantic feelings for the young princess without having to outright say it, without having to embarrass her. Of course it was silly of me to have thought she didn’t return my feelings, why else would she sneak out of the palace to visit me, why else would she allow me to sleep beside her at night?

“You can show me.” Sookie offered, holding her hand out in Ata’s direction. She placed it upon Ata’s exposed arm. “I want to see everything, all the time you spent with him from your first meeting to the last time you saw him.” She stated firmly. A part of me was unsure about how wise it was for Ata to share our past with Sookie, some parts were far from kind and vampires were naturally secretive creatures. Ata had been privy to Eric’s human years though and although he had been angered at first he had accepted it for what it was, knowing Ata could have just rummaged through his mind for it anyway. Sensing my inner conflict over the matter, my Childe sent me a huge wash of calm and love. My shoulders slumped as I relaxed and I returned the emotions with pride, causing my Childe to make that low purring sound he had the other night. Of course Pam heard the noise and quirked an eyebrow, but with a shake of my head she dismissed it.

Toni rose to his feet from his position kneeling before them. He’d finished polishing their nails by now. Extracting a hair tie and two headbands from his kit bag, he tied up Sookie’s hair before he used the hair band to push her fringe out of the way. He used the other headband on Ata, though her hair was tied up already so there was no need for him to do that. From his bag he took out a tub of green coloured gel and the look on Sookie’s face was priceless. My Childe laughed loudly at the horror and disgust on her features and Pam even sniggered behind one of her perfectly manicured hands.

“It’s a face mask, don’t worry. It’ll make your skin look and smell incredible, keep it smooth like a babies bottom!” Toni explained to her with a grin, removing the lid of the container. It was obvious by her wavering that Sookie had not be sold on the idea, but had accepted it as Ata seemed completely at ease. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and my little family and I could only watch on in confusion at the scene.

“I was remembering the saying my Gran used to use – when in Rome do as the Roman’s do. Then I remembered that Ata actually is half Roman.” The sound of Sookie’s voice floated through the air as she returned in a set of giraffe print PJ’s. The shorts and tank top matched well and had a cute little bow on them; it was definitely a step up from some of the other nightwear Eric had informed me she wore.

Her explanation caused us all to laugh and Eric pulled her onto his lap as she wandered past him, not letting her out of his vice like grip. He dropped lots of kisses to her exposed neck and shoulder blades, licking the patch of skin after he had kissed it.

As Toni started to apply the cool gel to her face, Sookie closed her eyes. Ata followed by shutting her own eyes and we were treated to silence. “You can fast forward it for about 20 minutes.” Sookie informed Riei and the vampire was quick to fast forward the tape, knowing we had limited time until Ata would arrive at Felipe’s compound. Dropping my gaze to the laptop I watched as she conversed with Ari and Isabel, both vampires laughing over something Ata had said. The sound had been muted for the time being so we could all watch the days record.

Toni was removing the hardened green gunk from Sookie’s face. “You were childhood sweethearts.” Sookie cooed to my love as Toni removed Ata’s mask. A smile crossed over her lips and she nodded. I too was smiling at the description of Ata and I; it was completely correct. I’d heard the saying before on some TV show Isabel had once made me watch, so I was well aware of the definition of the description.

“Ata, how do you want your hair this evening? Are you going to be wearing a crown?” Toni asked as he pulled out a barstool, arranging it in the middle of the room so he would have 360-degree access to whoever was sat on it.

“I’m thinking a middle parting, in loose curls. I won’t be wearing a crown though; I’ll probably don a tiara instead. Although it’s my right to wear a crown, if I do so around Felipe it would show a struggle for power, people may think I’m trying to uproot him as monarch. Plus, some might get the wrong idea and think I’m his Queen.” Ata pulled a face, wrinkling her nose. Sookie laughed at Ata’s expression and yet I couldn’t stop the anger flooding through me at the thought of Ata being Felipe’s. An involuntary growl slipped from between my lips. Ata was mine! From the corner of my eye I caught the laptop screen; Ata had turned to look out of the window again and had bristled, a look of concern on her features. I felt her pushing calm and curiosity through the bond. Eric and Pam were doing the same, and Sookie was looking at me with worry. Although it wasn’t necessary I breathed in and out to calm myself, and soon pulled my emotions under control.

I was snapped out of my breathing routine as Sookie’s voice came from the TV screen. “Ata, if the VRA passes, what will you do?” She asked.

My Ata fell into silence for a moment, and I found myself leaning forward in my seat, not daring to remove my eyes from the screen. I wanted the VRA to pass so badly, I wanted to have the same rights as humans, to be treated as an equal. It was the first serious step towards co-existence. “I want to travel. The other night Godric said he would come with me and we could see the world together. I’d go and do that, knowing he would have the same rights as everyone else. I’d leave this place to my boys, put it in their name so they would have some security and I’d give the role of Sherriff to Ari. I’d probably buy a home, a proper one, with a large garden and a vegetable patch. It’s been a while since I’ve had a garden that I could go out and tend to. Before vampires came out of the coffin I was forced to spend all day inside, locked away with the boys. I hardly ever saw the sunshine. It was the only way to keep me safe. I ended up having to go to Faery in order to recuperate. I might even look into adoption; I’d like that, to have a child running about the house. Of course I would ask Godric his thoughts on the matter, I wouldn’t just pitch up with a child and expect him to help me take care of him or her. I just want a peaceful existence. I want to get rid of all the politics, the stress.” The thought of my beloved missing out on the sunshine and needing to go to Faery to heal worried me, but it answered the question as to why she had spent time in Faery and why Niall had missed her. I had no idea how long she had been there for but the thought that she’d been so ill, so worn down, stirred something primal in me – a need to protect my bonded and to provide for her. If she left Caesar’s Palace with me I would buy us a beautiful home with a garden as large as she wanted, with her own vegetable patch. I’d hire a cook to make sure she stayed healthy, and a maid so she wouldn’t have to worry about housework.

The thought of us adopting a baby together made me burst with love, although the child wouldn’t biologically be mine and Ata’s we would still take care of him or her together, they would call us momma and daddy, carry our surnames. Shutting my eyes I could picture it now, a small blonde child running around the garden of a country home, bright blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight, a smile on her rosy lips and laughter tumbling from them. I could picture Ata packing her lunch for her and walking her to school, picking her up hours later and hearing all about her day. Then, at nightfall, I’d rise for the evening and she’d run to me, throw her little arms around me and give me a cuddle, she’d call out ‘Daddy!’ and grin happily before showing me the drawings she did at school, stick men of the three of us stood together in the sunshine. I wouldn’t be burning though; I’d be smiling and content in the sunlight. I’d watch as my bonded and daughter would eat dinner together and then I’d take my little girl upstairs, tuck her into bed and read her a story. I’d stay with her until she fell asleep and then return to my beloved downstairs, spend all night with her, talking and making love, going over our businesses and watching movies. We’d have the perfect life, in a perfect home. A sense of hope washed over me at the prospect of the life we could have together once the VRA was passed. Ata wasn’t in my mind at the moment, her shields were up, therefore I didn’t have to worry about her witnessing my little fantasy, but looking to the laptop screen I could see her looking to her reflection, a light frown on her features.

“What’s up?” she mouthed and, knowing that because her mental shields were up she wouldn’t be able to hear me, I sent her a wave of love and adoration, of hope and contentment. The emotions seemed to soothe Ata for the time being and she offered me a smile through the car window, returning all of my emotions by the bucket load.

“What would you do?” The sound of Ata’s voice on the recording snapped me out of my night dream and my exchange of emotions with my beloved. Looking to Sookie as she sat upon Eric’s lap I noticed she was anything but relaxed, and yet the hold Eric had on her had relaxed a little, allowing her freedom of movement.

“I need the bathroom.” She declared, scrabbling out of Eric’s grasp before he could get to her. Something told me she didn’t wish to be in the room when she answered Ata’s question.

“I always used to want to get married, have babies and grandbabies, sit on my porch swing and watch them play all day. But after Bill proposed, and I found out he was only doing it on his Queen’s orders, I don’t know if I would want to get married. It’d kind of put me off. I mean, I know that technically once I’m bonded three times I’ll be married by vampire custom, but I don’t think I could do the whole white dress and church thing anymore. I don’t think I would adopt either, not with all the vampire shit following me around. I would never want to put a baby in that position.” Sookie confessed with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Now I could understand why she hadn’t wanted to be in the room. She was worried about Eric’s reaction to her confession; scared he wouldn’t want what she wanted. It was hard not to miss Eric’s sadness in the bond at the thought of his mate not wanting to marry, but Eric’s poker face remained in place.

“But Bill and Eric are so different Sookie, while Bill was going to marry you on his Queen’s orders, Eric would marry you because he loves you.” Ata pointed out.

Sookie squirmed in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know Ata, I just don’t know. He doesn’t strike me as the sort to settle down, we haven’t even spoken of monogamy yet.” She confessed on the tape and I felt the pain rip through my Childe at Sookie’s evaluation of his personality. None of us missed the whimper from Sookie, our advanced hearing enabling us to hear her on the other side of the apartment. Within the blink of an eye Eric had left his seat, dashing to his bonded’s side. My Childe had always been sexual insatiable so I could understand Sookie’s concerns, however I could scent that he had not been with any other in quite some time, and that he had not taken the blood of another in a long time either.

“Has he fed on anyone else since the two of you became official? Has he had sex with anyone else since the pair of you decided to become one?” Ata questioned Sookie in a serious tone as Toni took the last few strands of her hair, curling them around the hot irons.

Pam and I watched as Sookie took a moment to think about it. “No he hasn’t,” She answered quietly.

“I know he respects you and loves you enough not to take from someone else. You might want to talk to him about it though, you need to hear it from his lips.” Ata offered with a smile as Toni finished off her hair.

“Where’s your tiara my dear?” he asked, hair-spraying her to death before fluffing her blonde locks.

“Locked away in the safe, Ari will get it for us when he rises.” Ata responded, taking the handheld mirror Toni offered her.

“Ohh I love it!” she gushed, fluffing it a little herself as she admired the perfectly formed curls. He’d done such a perfect job of her hair that the fact I had ruffled it considerably during sex made me feel a little guilty. Toni had fixed it up though thankfully.

“If you marry this Eric the two of you were speaking of, I am so doing your hair on your wedding day my dear. I already have so many wonderful ideas for it!” Toni exclaimed, turning to look at Sookie with a Cheshire cat grin. We watched as Sookie offered a shy smile in response, her cheeks lighting up with a blush.

Eric retuned to the room then, carrying his bonded in his arms, her legs wrapped around his middle and her arms locked around his neck. Sitting down, he bought her down with him, her face still buried in his neck.

“There will only ever be you, my Sookie.” I heard him whisper reassuringly in her ear, holding her closer to him as he scattered kisses all over her exposed skin. Slowly she unfurled from around him, looking up with wide eyes.

“I will not take blood or carnal pleasures from any other, only you.” He whispered to her once again, brushing her hair out of her face so he could look into her eyes. I couldn’t help but be proud of my Childe; he had grown into such a wonderful vampire now that he had the love of a good woman. I had always been proud of my Childe, he was my greatest creation after all, but I had never let him feel it and I had never told him. Now I allowed the feeling to cross our bond, noting the way the corner of his lips quirked upwards slightly.

Turning back to the TV screen I watched as Toni helped Ata down from the stool. “Now my darling, strip for me!” he ordered, moving to the trunk. Opening it he revealed three sheets of a plastic and paper looking material. One sheet was huge, the other medium sized and the final one was small. Without a second thought my Ata removed her robe, throwing it onto the vacant sofa. She stood in a small pair of cream underwear and a matching backless bra, held up by halter neck style straps. I couldn’t help but be instantly turned on by her scantily clad form and I didn’t even register the fact my fangs had snapped down into place as my eyes raked over the image of my beloved. She was beautiful on screen, but even more so in the flesh.

“There’s another reason I’m not attracted to men. They’re perpetually horny.” I heard Pam mutter under her breath, rolling her eyes. The bond I shared with Ata was suddenly overrun with lust and I realised then, as I looked to Ata’s reflection in the car window on the laptop screen, that I had been sending her my emotions and they were only fuelling her own. Realising that any trace of her arousal was a bad idea if she were to be in the presence of Felipe, for he could mistake it as her response to seeing him, I reined in my emotions, sending her embarrassment through our bond at my sudden emotional onslaught. I caught her rolling her eyes at me through the car window.

Grabbing a spray bottle, Toni poured in a solution from another bottle that was unlabelled. He then went into the kitchen and filled the spray bottle with water until it reached the top. “If the VRA passes, would you marry Godric?” Sookie asked, grabbing another cookie from the plate to eat. Ata leant over the table, picking up a cookie of her own which she started to pick at. I was suddenly incredibly interested in the conversation on the video and found myself moving even closer to the screen. I could see Pam smirking beside me but ignored it, and Sookie’s soft smile on the other side of me only confirmed that my beloved would give me an answer I would like.

“In a heartbeat.” She responded quickly, a smile forming on her lips at the thought as she took a nibble of her cookie. “We were deprived of it in our human years. I want to tie myself to him in every way possible, let the world know that I love him.” Ata responded honestly as she took another bite of her cookie. The amount of love I suddenly felt for my bonded overpowered me, and the hope for our future returned to the forefront of my mind. I was already planning on where to buy a ring, how to get it onto her finger, booking a hotel in Vermont should the VRA not pass, and booking a church too. I wanted to marry my beloved so much, make her mine and have her carry my surname. She’d carry my surname! I grinned like a fool at the thought and heard the vampires in the room chuckle, Sookie joined in seconds later when she caught sight of my smile.

I missed part of the video as I lost myself in my dream, but was called back to the real world at the mention of a ring. “I bet he’d buy you a huge diamond.” Sookie teased my beloved as Toni picked up her arm, cleaning it before applying the replica of my zigzag tattoo.

“Nah I doubt it. It would mean more to me if he designed it himself, y’know? I don’t need a huge diamond; just knowing he designed it would be enough for me. I know it’s supposed to be the mans choice, but I’d love it to be a Harry Winston. I’ve wanted one ever since he started up his business in 1932.” My beloved was pretty much swaying on the spot as she spoke of the ring she wanted. Oh she would have a huge diamond all right, and I would design it for her.

“Does Harry Winston make custom rings?” I directed my question to Khai, who had been working away on paperwork while the video had been playing. Looking up, he captured my eyes and regarded me for a moment, obviously having an internal debate over my worthiness and whether to answer or not.

Coming to a conclusion, the dark haired Egyptian vampire nodded. “Yes they do.” He confirmed, a knowing smile crossing his lips as he dropped his eyes back to his paperwork. I would have to start drawing up ideas ready for the passing of the VRA. The vote was going to be happening soon.

“What would your ring look like?” Ata questioned Sookie. I could see Sookie stiffen in Eric’s arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck again, groaning in embarrassment. My Childe soothingly rubbed her back, laughing lightly at her sweet human morals. Vampires as old as Eric and I had little to be embarrassed and ashamed of, we had long ago lost our sense of moral right and wrong, as Eric had so aptly pointed out on the rooftop in Dallas.

Toni took out a hairdryer, plugging it into the wall. He peeled off the paper backing to the markings, leaving the beautiful zigzags across Ata’s arm. Popping the hairdryer onto a cool setting, he blasted with a diffuser for a few minutes to help it absorb into her skin and set. Picking up the smaller piece of paper and plastic, he moved to Ata’s back, positioning it on the back of her shoulder. I could tell from the size and location that this was the replica of my brand. Watching as he peeled the plastic off he cleaned her skin before he stuck it to her, using the liquid in the spray bottle to help it transfer. Watching as my beloved was marked up did funny things to my insides, making me feel things I hadn’t felt in over 2000 years.

I could feel Eric’s anticipation and nervousness as he waited for Sookie to respond on the tape. Both Pam and I knew he would buy her whatever she wanted regardless of the cost. Sookie would get her dream ring if Eric had anything to do with it, that I was certain of. “I don’t know, I think I’d like something old and traditional though.” She mused, pursing her lips together. I could see Sookie burying herself further against Eric, as if she could hide inside of him until the video ended. “It doesn’t even need to have a diamond in all honesty, or any rock at all.” She stated. I could feel Eric almost frown through the bond, why on earth wouldn’t Sookie want a diamond? Diamonds were women’s best friends.

Watching as Toni started to peel the paper from Ata’s back I could see her anticipation. “How does it look?” Ata begged, twisting and turning in an attempt to view it. Sookie laughed at her antics and I found myself restraining my own laughter at how adorable my Ata looked trying to see her back. Sookie got up from the sofa and grabbed the handheld mirror, holding it up behind Ata as Toni held up another mirror before her. Ata’s squeal of delight sounded out from the television and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “It looks so real!” she gushed as Toni and Sookie popped down their hand held mirrors.

“Well dur, I made it!” Toni rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

As Toni picked up the large sheet, he cleaned Ata’s back before peeling back the plastic. Smoothing it onto her skin, he started to spray it with the solution, rubbing it in. Waiting for a few minutes he finally peeled the paper off, leaving behind the beautiful sea serpent tattoo. Using the hair dryer once again he helped it set before declaring her markings all done. I was in awe of the process, and how realistic they all looked. To someone who wasn’t privy to the secret, they would look real.

It was then the version of Sookie on the TV started to groan, just as the time display on the video playback showed sunset. Ata was at her side instantly, sitting her back up. I could feel Eric’s concern through the bond as he watched his bonded in pain. “Breathe through it Sook, breathe.” Ata instructed in a calm yet firm tone. She grabbed hold of Sookie’s wrist and there was a moment of silence as Ata helped Sookie sort through her thoughts and build up shields. A whoosh could be heard as my Childe entered the scene and then Riei stopped the tape given that all of us could remember everything that had happened from that point on.

We all sat in silence for a moment, sorting through our thoughts and emotions over everything we had witnessed and heard from the tape. Eric broke the silence first however, addressing Sookie who was still curled up against him. “You would marry me, by your customs, if the VRA passed?” He breathed, as if in awe of the situation.

Sookie uncurled herself, grimacing at his words. Slowly she placed a palm to his cheek and he lent in to her, his eyelids fluttering shut at the contact. “Maybe. I don’t know.” She responded weakly, obviously very conflicted over the situation. I couldn’t say I could blame her. My Childe was a very complex creature, and an eternity by his side, bound to him in every possible way, feeling all of his emotions, would be a huge deal for someone who was mostly human.

“But you’d think about it?” Eric murmured, his eyelids fluttering back to observe his bonded. Although it was a conversation no one else should have probably overheard, Eric was making no move to shift it to a more private location. Obviously the conversations we had overheard on the tape had caused my Childe to do some serious thinking.

Sookie sighed, her hand falling from Eric’s cheek to his shoulder, which she stroked lovingly. “I would, yeah. We have more serious issues to deal with now though, Eric.” Sookie pointed out, taking on a far more practical approach to our current situation. At least she would reign in my Childe a little, stop him from losing focus of the end goal – the demise of Russell Edgington.

“Like the fact we’ve arrived.” Ata’s voice broke through the room and everyone turned to look at the laptop screen, where the sight of a huge mansion covered in thousands of decorative lights came into view. The building was white with dark a blue slate sloping roof. Of course Felipe would have a home far too large for him to possibly fill. Most monarchs had huge homes to make themselves appear far superior to everyone else, as a way to flaunt their money. What was amusing though was that most of the time the money used on their homes wasn’t their own from their own businesses and investments. The vampires in their Kingdoms, or Queendoms, usually funded them. Riei quickly hooked up a few cables and the laptop screen moved to the TV screen, giving us a larger and clearer picture of what was going on with Ata. Khai had placed down his paperwork for a moment to observe everything Ata was seeing.

“ _As everyone apart from Pam and Oscar can hear me, we’ll probably communicate this way for the majority of the night.”_ Ata’s mental voice flooded my mind, and I realised then she was transmitting to all of her boys and to Eric, Sookie and I. Sookie relayed the message to Pam and Oscar, who both agreed that would be the best way to communicate. It was discrete after all.

All of us sat watching through Ata’s camera contact lenses as Ari took one of her arms in the crook of his elbow, and Isabel took the other. Together the three of them braced for the upcoming evening. “Into the lions den we go.” We all heard Ata mutter as the three of them started to climb the steps up into Felipe’s mansion.


	46. Vegas Girl

**ATA’S POV**  
_We can go so far if she let go and I ain’t gonna leave without her_  
_This is for the girl that can get down low_  
 _The whole club wanna see you go_  
 _Ey, shake, shake like you’re famous, girl, head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl_  
 _Bass coming down so hard, that little dress breaking every heart_  
 _Ey, shake, shake like you’re famous, girl, head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl_  
 _Like a Vegas girl_  
 _~ Vegas Girl, Conor Maynard_

I’d been into Felipe’s mansion numerous times before. He was known for the parties he so frequently threw and unfortunately, as I was the Sheriff of Vegas, I was expected to make an appearance every time. Of course usually the parties were for vampires and their companions, not just for those of political power, so I was able to take all of my boys with me to help keep me away from Felipe. This evening I only had Isabel and Ari to keep me sane, and whoever it was Godric had asked to take care of me from The Authority.

Although Isabel and I hadn’t spoken to one another too much, I was able to pick up on her thoughts easily, especially when we’d linked arms. I was pleasantly surprised to find her head full of positive thoughts.

The ride to Felipe’s mansion had been a quiet one, the three of us lost in our own thoughts. I had been monitoring my bond with Godric meticulously, wanting to be as close to him as possible. The mansion came into sight in all of its white stone glory. Two large pillars symbolised the entrance to the courtyard, both topped with hand carved busts of Felipe. In my opinion it was a little tacky to have carvings of himself in his home. I had none of myself at home, just ones of my parents. The limo swung into the courtyard, pulling to a stop slowly outside of the main entrance. A white stone canopy covered the entrance, held up by white stone columns. Personally I believed Felipe’s home, which had been constructed after Caesar’s Palace had been built, looked very similar to mine. A red carpet had been placed down for guests, offering them a walkway.

Stepping out of the limo, the stone canopy sheltered us from the night sky, but sadly blocked the view of the beautiful stars.  _“I guess I would, yeah. We have more serious issues to deal with now though Eric.”_  I could hear Sookie speaking in my mind, as she left her shields down so I could communicate openly with her.

“Like the fact we’ve arrived.” I murmured in response, knowing the microphone in my brooch would pick up on it.

 _“As everyone apart from Pam and Oscar can hear me, we’ll probably communicate this way for the majority of the night.”_ I mentally informed my cousin, not wanting to talk aloud about the fact my little nest were watching and listening.

Ari took one of my arms in the crook of his elbow and Isabel did the same, effectively creating an Ata sandwich. “Into the lions den we go.” I muttered under my breath as we took the few steps up to the heavy wooden doors. They were propped open for the evening, scores of hulking Were’s were stationed there, sniffing each guest as they arrived in order to make sure they were carrying no silver or explosives. I couldn’t help but find it ironic that they were searching for explosives. Was someone planning on blowing this place up like they had my business?

“Names?” One Were gruffly asked me as I entered, his eyes downcast as he glanced at the checklist of names. It was then he inhaled, his nostrils flaring as he took in my scent, mixed with that of Godric’s. Looking up, he spent a moment appraising me, a leer painted onto his lips. I could hear Godric’s mental growl so I pushed a boatload of love towards him.

“Ata Caesar, Ari Seti-Nekht and Isabel Beaumont.” Ari responded for us all, tightening his hold on me a little as the Were continued to look at me like I was dinner.

“Miss Beaumont and Mr. Seti-Nekht are my +2 for the evening.” I informed the Were, batting my eyelashes. I hadn’t been told I would be allowed a +1, let alone a +2, but I pushed my luck.

Slowly the Were ticked my name off the list, gesturing for us to carry on into the building. Although I had been to Felipe’s numerous times, I was always in awe of the entrance hall. The marble floors had been polished to perfection, two beautiful wrought iron sweeping staircases led the way up to the first floor, a central platform stood where the two staircases met, allowing Felipe and others of his entourage to view guests as they arrived. The space was airy and I could only imagine that in the day it would be beautifully lit. The brown marble columns holding up the first floor platform created a walkway through the entrance hall that led to the huge French doors, which opened out onto the giant back garden. Felipe’s home was beautiful, but far too large for his needs. He lived alone, the members of his court residing in the building behind this one, and he had no progenies that anyone was aware of.

“Miss Caesar?” A British accent broke through the crowd and I turned in the direction of the voice, not recognising it. The relief and trepidation coming through the bond however as the woman with the voice came into view told me that Godric knew her, and that she was the woman he had asked to keep an eye out for me. She was pretty; there was no denying it. Her medium length brown hair had been straightened and her blue eyes were alert, taking in everything happening around her. She was of average height but wore heels for the evening, boosting her up a few inches.

“Yes that’s me.” I replied, reverting to my old Egyptian accent. At formal events such as this I often went back to my old tongue, to place as much distance between myself and the other guests as possible until I knew them better. It wasn’t difficult to maintain my accent these days, my boys and I often spoke to one another in Egyptian when alone and could therefore retain the language and accent.

The brunette woman stood before me and, as vampire custom dictated, didn’t offer me her hand to shake. “Nora Gainesborough, I’m a member of The Authority. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” She offered me a smile, but I wasn’t sure if it was meant in a friendly manner or a predatory one. Being part fae meant I was constantly on my guard around other vampires. It was another reason I hated Felipe’s parties so much – the guest list consisted mainly of vampires.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Gainesborough. I hope everything you’ve heard has been good.” I offered a smile in response. Isabel gently tugged at my arm, gesturing to her left with her head. With a nod she let go of my left arm and I pulled it across my body, resting it against Ari’s arm in an affectionate gesture that, to those unaware that we really were Maker and Childe, would suggest we were together. It was a cheap trick I’d used over the years to put other vampires off. Godric may have complete faith and trust in Nora, but I didn’t.

“Oh it has. Roman is enamoured with you and your contribution to the mainstreaming movement.” Nora’s eyes dropped from my face to my left hand before returning back up again, the corner of her lips twitching upwards slightly.

“I’m just glad that my contributions are helping bridge the gap between humans and vampires so we can all coexist peacefully.” I bullshitted with a smile, knowing that no matter what vampires did, or how many laws were passed for them, they would never be treated as equals. There would always be fanatics out there like the Fellowship to try and bring them down.

Seemingly pleased with my response, Nora gave a nod. “I’ll keep an eye on you this evening and only step in when you need me. I do hope we get the opportunity to talk to one another in more depth later on.” She moved off to my right, approaching a vampire dressed in a black suit with a red tie. The pair fell into conversation easily.

Thankfully over the years I had been able to perfect my shields so that I wouldn’t receive a headache when listening in on others. I’d created a method to sort though thoughts, filing them away and picking out only the relevant pieces of information. Unfortunately everyone’s minds were filled with political thoughts this evening, and surprisingly there was a lack of human minds.

 _“There are very few humans here, if any.”_ I mentally informed those back home, pursing my lips together to think it through. If there were few humans here then what would everyone be drinking? Tru Blood was by no means appetising, especially for an event such as this. As there were no cameras, and practically no humans, this was pretty much a Supe gathering and therefore the vampires didn’t have to hide behind synthetic blood. Had they managed to get their hands on blood earlier on in the day by going to the blood bank? Or were they going for something fancy like Royalty Blend? Royalty Blend sounded about right. The thought of it made me shudder though. It was a mixture of both synthetic blood and real blood of actual European royalty. Not only was Egypt close to Europe, but also I was royalty from two different families, both human and supernatural. Every day I was grateful Egypt was not part of Europe. The last thing I needed was some power hungry, wealthy businessman wanting me for my blood. Oh, wait…

“Ata, Ari!” A chirpy voice cracked me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Edgar approaching Ari and I with his entourage behind him and his arms outstretched in my direction.

“Edgar!” I let go of Ari as the King of California approached. Taking both of my hands in his, he dropped kisses to the back of them, his eyes clocking the band around my finger for a moment before he pulled back to look at me from head to toe.

“You become even more beautiful every single night my dear. He’s a very lucky vampire, I am incredibly jealous.” He smiled, letting go of my hands. Giving a small respectful nod of acknowledgement towards Ari, I noted Isabel moving back to my side to flank me.

Edgar’s eyes met mine and I understood immediately what he was asking of me. Focusing solely on him, I blocked out the other vampires in the room.  _“If Felipe tries anything this evening my dear I will be more than happy to step in and make him stop. I will even challenge him for this state. You do not deserve to be treated like an asset, a trophy to be won, as you are so much more. My state is wealthier, and I have many more resources at my disposable. Should a takeover be conducted I can guarantee you I will leave you be to run your area, or if you wish to leave your political post then you will always have my backing. If all else fails you are more than welcome to come and live in California, tribute free of course.”_ He grinned at me and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Edgar had always been a wonderful man and an even better vampire. He was relatively young in comparison to many other vampires on the west coast, however he was a firm favourite with everyone within his state. Both vampires and humans alike enjoyed his company and found him a charismatic and charming man. I had to agree with them, Edgar had the whole package. I was touched that he would go to such an extent to stop me from having to put up with Felipe, but I suppose in a way I had saved his life by revealing his ex-lovers plan to stake him in his day rest, so he was merely saving my life in return.

I’d naturally been filtering my thoughts through to everyone back at the penthouse, so the jealousy coming through the bond was no surprise. What was a surprise was the vast amount of it pouring into me. I’d always known that vampires were possessive creatures but I never fully understood just how possessive they were until I had been reunited with my beloved.

 _“First he has his hands all over you, then he offers to defend you, then he suggests a takeover of Nevada! Does he not realize you are my bonded?”_ Godric’s growl reverberated through my mind.

 _“Edgar is merely offering to help me as I saved his life a few years back. He is returning the favor. He is well aware of our bonding, he did mention you if you remember. He’s merely trying to help sweetie. Besides, I love you.”_ I reminded him calmly, not wanting him to blow a fuse back at the penthouse and come storming in. Security seemed to be so tight that should he try to get in he would probably end up hurting himself in some manner.

The ringing of a bell drew everyone’s attention up to the central platform where a finally dressed, dark-haired vampire stood. “Ladies and gentlemen, King Felipe de Castro of Nevada welcomes you to his humble home this evening. Dinner will be served shortly so we ask of you to please move into the ballroom and take your seats.” He addressed us all formally. Slowly everyone started to shuffle towards the ballroom.

Edgar took one of my hands once more, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it. “I will find you later my dear, I wish to speak with you regarding your new situation.” His eyes dropped to the band around my finger for a moment as he allowed himself a smile before he disappeared off into the crowd, his entourage close behind him.

Linking arms with both Isabel and Ari, we walked through into the ballroom as a unit. The room was utterly beautiful, the high ceiling and the walls were painted a cream colour with light beige highlights. In the center of the room sat a polished section of flooring, the dance floor for the evening. Surrounding the dance floor were numerous tables, each with a white linen cloth over them and eight golden chairs. The tables were set with stainless steel cutlery, as silverware was of course a very bad idea. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, the crystals glittering in the artificial light. At the very far end of the room was a raised stage, on which sat a long table and several seats. I could only assume Felipe would position himself up there so everyone would be forced to look at him all night.

 _“You dislike him that much eh?”_ Sookie’s voice floated into my mind and I gave a mental roll of my eyes.

 _‘You have no idea.”_ I shot back with a sigh, making my way through the room with my companions.

“Miss Caesar, you look truly ravishing this evening.” The oily voice behind me drew me to a stop, making me instantly stiffen at the sound. I’d been hoping to socialize some more, speak to a few other Monarchs and Sheriffs before being pounced upon. Obviously that wasn’t going to be the case. Although I loved Vegas, having to put up with Felipe all the time was starting to grate on my nerves. I guess he was a nice guy when he wasn’t interested in you, but he’d been relentless in his pursuit of me ever since I had moved to the area. If it weren’t for my boys and our Maker-Childe bond, which we fobbed off as a first exchange blood-bond, Felipe would have no doubt tried to manipulate me to his side by forcing his blood into me.

Plastering on a fake smile, one that I was sure Sookie would be proud of, I turned on the spot to face the King of Nevada. He was dressed in a formal black suit and tie, a golden crown resting on the top of his full head of hair. “King de Castro, thank you very much, you look very nice yourself.” I offered a fake compliment, lacing my accent with sincerity in a hope to throw him off of his game. Giving a small curtsy, which was quite a task in my close fitting dress, I remained glued between Isabel and Ari.

“I was not expecting you to have two escorts this evening, but it is still a pleasure to be in your company Miss Beaumont, Mr. Seti-Nekht.” He acknowledged the vampires stood either side of me, both of whom bowed at the waist out of courtesy rather than genuine respect.

“Yes, I figured it would be a shame for my companion to miss out on this evenings get together, and Miss Beaumont was in town to visit my bonded.” I lied easily, throwing in a comment regarding my beloved to remind Felipe that I was taken, that I was not at all interested in him. Wanting to know if he had taken the hint I attempted to breach his mind, but once again I was met with his void. I wasn’t aware of the exact method the witch had used to stop me from gaining entry into his thoughts, but the void was rather frustrating.

 _“Ata?”_ Sookie’s voice in my head interrupted my thought pattern.

 _“Yes?”_ I responded. Another guest distracted Felipe at the moment; they were in need of greeting and thankfully bought me some time to mentally respond to my cousin.

 _“I can hear his thoughts…”_ I balked, eyes widening as I processed her words. Ari had of course heard me as I had been sending the thoughts coming into my mind to him too.

 _“What’s he thinking right now?”_ I demanded, curious as to how Sookie was able to break through his void when I couldn’t.

I was greeted with mental silence for a moment before my cousin responded.  _“It’s nothing, you don’t want to know.”_ She tried to brush it off. She wasn’t fooling me though.

I was losing my patience; I needed to know what he was thinking so I could plan accordingly.  _“Tell me, now.”_

Sookie mentally sighed and I could just picture her shaking her head at the laptop screen or, Isis forbid, the TV screen if Riei had hooked it up.  _“He dislikes the fact you are bonded, happy that Godric is not there with you, curious as to the visitor upstairs and why she is there and trying to come up with a way to get you alone this evening so he can try and convince you to be his consort.”_ Sookie filled me in.

I groaned at the long list, figuring that he would be thinking about at least half of those things. The comment about the visitor upstairs threw me however.  _“Who is the visitor?”_

 _“Urmm, the Ancient Pythoness.”_ Sookie informed me, the confusion evident in her voice. I felt Ari straighten beside me and I turned to look at my eldest Childe. The Ancient Pythoness only ever came out to play at major events, when something important needed to be said or done. Why on earth was she at Felipe’s? I didn’t have time to dwell on the question before I felt a huge burst of annoyance through the bond.

 _“If you don’t cut it out, I’ll shut down the bond.”_ I warned my bonded, wanting him to know I wasn’t going to stand for his jealousy or anger any longer. Felipe was no real threat; he was entitled to think what he wanted. I had Isabel, Ari, Edgar and Nora looking out for me.

 _“Don’t! I’m sorry that my emotions are getting the better of me but if you were in my position you would understand why I am feeling as I am, my sweet.”_ My beloveds’ soft voice filtered into my mind.

Rather than answering I sent a burst of love through the bond, tinged with reassurance. There wasn’t a cat in hells chance I would agree to anything Felipe would, or could, offer me. I had everything I wanted and that was that.

Having greeted his guests, Felipe turned his attention back to Ari, Isabel and myself. “I have positioned you at the top table by my side, Ata. I do hope you like your dinner this evening; I’ve had the chefs from the Michelin three star restaurant TWIST preparing your meal all day.” He tried to wow me. I must admit it was a rather large thing to do given that, judging by the minds surrounding me, I would be the only human dining this evening. On the other hand I found it unnecessary. I would have been grateful for a Happy Meal I was that hungry.

“That is very kind of you, thank you.” I responded politely, plastering on another smile.

 _“Please Isis let it be seafood so that my breath will stink and he’ll hopefully stay the hell away.”_ I mentally muttered to myself, forgetting that my mind was open to all of my boys, Eric, Godric and Sookie. I was reminded of that little fact when I heard them all laughing in my head. I had to suppress my smile at the sound of their combined laughter. They were my little family and I loved to hear them all getting along together.

“Unfortunately I was not expecting you to be here with company, so there is no room at the head table for your companions I’m afraid.” He tried to look sorrowful, but I could see right through him. He was enjoying the fact he would have me to himself and that Ari and Isabel wouldn’t be there to keep an eye on me. Although I was smiling on the outside, I was seething on the inside.

“Once again I apologise for not informing you of my companions, but a girl can’t arrive to a party alone now can she?” I batted my eyelashes, playing up the innocent female role. I had a feeling Felipe liked his women weak, ones who would bend to his every whim. I hoped, by playing on that, that he would let a few things slip, preferably the block around his mind.

 _“Sookie, can you get into his previous thoughts and memories and have a rummage for me please? I want to know if he knows anything about the bombing of my hotel, or about Russell?”_ I asked my cousin as Felipe bid us farewell for now, disappearing off to go and speak with a few other Sheriff’s.

 _“I’ve already tried that Ata, I can’t get to any of that. The only thing I have access to is his current thoughts. I’ll keep trying for you though.”_ Sookie replied almost instantly and I was proud of her for attempting to root through his previous thoughts and memories. She needed to learn to drop her shields every time she met someone new and go digging just to make sure they were trustworthy. By keeping her shields up all the time for fear of invading others privacy she was putting her life on the line. That was something I wouldn’t allow to happen.

“Miss Ata!” A familiar voice called out from across the room and I turned to see my favorite King.

“Bubba!” I couldn’t help but squeal in delight, holding my arms out for a hug as the dark haired vampire vamped across the room, locking me in his embrace seconds later. Bubba and I had been friends in his human years, so the bond we had created then had only been made stronger when he had been turned into an immortal. It was then I had trusted him with my heritage and he had sworn to never tell a soul.

 _“Oh my God is that Elvis Presley?”_ Sookie mentally screamed at me, forcing me to try my hardest not to flinch at the volume.

 _“Yes, but don’t call him that. He dislikes being reminded of his human years. He goes by the name Bubba now.”_  I informed her as he continued to cling to me. It had been a few years since we had last seen one another, and a lot had happened in that time. I was careful during our embrace to keep my silver jewelry off of his skin, not wanting to cause him any unintentional harm.

 _“You’re hugging the King of Rock and Roll. How!?”_ Sookie demanded. Dipping into Eric’s head for a moment I took in the scene back at the penthouse. Riei had hooked the laptop up onto the TV screen and Sookie was practically sat on top of it, eyes wide in fascination. Clearly she was a huge fan of the vampire in my arms.

 _“In 1969 he performed his first show at the International to a sold-out crowd, he went on to perform regular shows there for seven years, which, if my math’s is correct, is a total of 837 consecutive sold-out performances in front of 2.5 million people. I was there on the opening night and got to meet him afterwards. We struck up a friendship and haven’t lost contact with one another ever since.”_ I couldn’t help but smile. I’d been such a huge fan back then and to get to meet him in person had been incredible, becoming friends with him had been even better and now I was often on the receiving end of his embraces and smiles.

 _“So, all the sightings of him have been real?”_ Sookie mentally whispered, as if anyone else could hear us outside of our little family.

 _“Yes, but unfortunately he isn’t all there mentally and can’t be trusted in the real world. He’s usually passed around between the Louisiana, Mississippi and Tennessee vampires. He never really comes to Vegas, after all this is where he’s most famous. You only have to walk down one side of The Strip and you’ll be bombarded with merchandise relating to him. When he died there was still a spark of life left in him and a vampire working at the morgue was a fan of his. The vampire turned him, but unfortunately his mental state was compromised. He’s so obedient though and he follows orders to a T. He’s kind of the mentally challenged, sweet little brother of the vampire world. Don’t let that fool you though; he’s rather strong – even for a vampire – because everyone is careful not to upset him. Oh, and he prefers cat blood to human blood.”_ I explained in further detail, feeling Sookie’s shudder in my mind at the mention of his blood preference.

_“Wait, your subconscious is a cat….”_

_“Which is exactly why I to stay out of his head. I don’t go rummaging for anything, I let him speak to me.”_  I mentally laughed. I didn’t want to venture down that trail. Anything that happened to my subconscious happened to me also, and I wasn’t about to risk Bubba’s subconscious draining mine!

Ari and Isabel had left my side to socialize while Bubba and I embraced one another. Ari was well aware of how much Bubba cared for me and that he would take care of me. Besides, we had to act like nothing was amiss. Bubba pulled back from our embrace, still holding one of my hands as he took a step back to admire my outfit. “You’re looking mighty pretty this evening Miss Ata.” He complimented me with a grin.

I couldn’t help but blush at his compliment, it wasn’t every day the King called a woman pretty. I felt a tinge of jealousy through the bond so in response I shoved back my memories of the times I had spent with Bubba, including his human years. I had nothing to hide, there was nothing between us, but it was nice to be told by someone who was seen as a sex symbol, who was adored by thousands of women the world over, that you were pretty.

“And you look absolutely handsome this evening yourself, Bubba.” I responded in complete sincerity, taking in his perfectly tailored suit. Due to his real identity he was unable to work in the human world, and was therefore employed by Supes for errands and other bits and pieces that were of the uttermost importance. Bubba was incredibly loyal and would do anything asked of him. He was paid handsomely for his discrete work and could therefore afford the finer things in life. Not to mention he still had some money left over in savings from his human life.

I noted, from the corner of my eye, that Felipe was slowly making his way closer to Bubba and I. “You’ve got a real nice ring on your finger. Mr. Ari asked you to marry him?” Bubba innocently assumed I would be marrying Ari. We hadn’t told him of our Maker-Childe bond. It wasn’t that we didn’t trust him, we trusted him completely, but the fewer who knew the better.

“Oh no it’s a promise ring, given to me by my bonded, Godric Nervii.” I stated proudly, dropping my gaze to my hand to admire the band.

“You found one another?” Bubba’s excitement bubbled over as he grinned happily. After revealing my heritage and my age to him I had informed him of my tie to Godric, asking him if, on his travels through the different states, he could fill me in if he heard anything about my beloved. He never came back with any information. I never expected him to have anything for me in all honesty, as vampires were so secretive.

“Well, he found me.” I replied with a warm smile, pushing the memory of that evening to my bonded’s mind, wanting him to see it from my point of view. It was seconds later that I was hit with a huge wave of love, affection and adoration. All those years ago, stood in my mothers throne room at the tender age of ten with a row of slaves before me, I had chosen my companion. I’d chosen well.

“He was the old Sheriff of Dallas right? I think that’s quite funny; my Priscilla spent five years playing the character Jenna Wade on the TV show Dallas. I used to watch every week for her.” A sad smile crossed over his features and I rubbed the back of his hand in a soothing gesture. The media had reported so many times all of the affairs they had both had with other people, of their divorce and the causes of it. Bubba had confided in me at times and it had broken my heart to see their relationship, and marriage, come to an end. It was obvious they had still very much loved one another at the time of their separation, but they just couldn’t make it work out.

Suddenly his features changed, and a bright smile replaced his sad one. “When you do get married, I hope I get an invite! I could even sing a song for you when you walk down the aisle!”

I had to reign in my emotions at that moment in time; the thought of Bubba singing for me as I walked down the aisle had me tearing up. I could feel Godric’s honor at receiving such an offer through the bond, mixed with excitement and happiness. “You’ll be top of the list Bubba, top of the list.” I promised him quietly, giving his cold hand a gentle squeeze.

Bubba’s eyes shifted to my left and I turned to find Felipe stood at my side. “What list will Bubba be at the top of?” he tried to go for innocent, including a smile with his question, but I knew he was fishing for an answer. Well, if he wanted an answer then I would give him one.

“Bubba was just offering to sing for me when I walk down the aisle to marry Godric.” I responded happily, enjoying the way Felipe’s smile dropped. It didn’t go unnoticed to Bubba. “He gave me this promise ring you see,” I held my hand up to Felipe, “and as soon as the VRA passes, well.” I smiled, forcing myself to think of something highly inappropriate to cause myself to blush, as if innocently sweet. It worked.

 _“Thanks for sharing that, Ata.”_ I heard Eric mutter in my mind and I had to try and conceal my wide eyes at the realization that Sookie was still acting as the middleman and transmitting my thoughts. Godric’s amusement flooded the bond and I couldn’t help but flush a shade darker. Bubba was watching me with a curious expression so I causally raised my free hand to the side of my face that was away from Felipe, flipping my hair aside, but not before I lingered on my temple for a moment. The corner of Bubba’s lips twitched upwards as he realized what was going on.

“Well, I hope to get an invite too, wouldn’t want to miss the wedding of my favorite, and my best, Sheriff.” Felipe’s voice had tightened and he stood a little straighter than usual.

 _“Ata 1, Felipe 0”_ I mentally congratulated myself. A mini round of applause broke out in my mind and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at my little family’s antics.

“Of course you will be on the list.” I offered Felipe a smile, hoping to appease him for now.

 _“Unless we stake you first, slimy bastard.”_ Ari’s mental musing caused me to laugh, but I was quick to cover it with a cough. Felipe quirked an eyebrow at me while Bubba played the role of caring friend, asking me if I needed a glass of water. Although he was considered naive and mentally challenged by most, he knew me well enough to understand my reactions and body language by now. Politely shaking my head at his offer, I played along.

“We’re all sitting down for dinner now, I was hoping you would join me.” Felipe offered me his hand, palm upwards. I cringed internally at the thought of taking his hand. I could practically hear Godric growling all the way from the penthouse. With no option but to take his hand, I reluctantly let go of Bubba, placing my warm hand in Felipe’s icy one. His fingers closed over mine and it was far from pleasant.

 _“I’ll keep an eye on you Miss Ata, don’t you worry none.”_ Bubba locked eyes with me, offering me a smile.

“I’ll see you later Bubba.” I acknowledged his mental message with a nod just as Ari slipped back to my side.

“Is dinner served?” he asked with a smile, glancing between Felipe and I.

Felipe seemed to grunt, annoyance flashing in his eyes before he schooled his features. “Yes dinner is about to be served. I was just escorting Ata to her seat beside me at the head table.”

“That’s wonderful, we’ll have such a great view from up there.” Ari started to walk alongside us, but Felipe paused mid-step.

“I apologize Ari, but I was unaware that you would be attending and therefore I do not have a place set for you at the head table.” Felipe’s tone of voice was anything but apologetic, and Ari’s smile disappeared instantly.

“I’m Ata’s second-in-command and her escort for the evening, it is my duty to remain by her side.” Ari insisted, taking on his stern tone and expression. I had been on the receiving end of such a look a few times over the years whenever I had done something silly.

“Miss Caesar will be fine by my side, there are plenty of other tables for you to sit at. I am your King, there is no one she would be safer with.” Felipe stated before he started to walk again, gently tugging me along. I wanted to slap him; I was not a rag doll to be pulled around!

 _“Ari! Stay as close to me as possible, I don’t like this!”_ I mentally begged my eldest Childe, looking over my shoulder to him as Felipe started to all but drag me to the head table. Letting go of my hand, his hand moved to my lower back, dangerously close to my exposed skin. I didn’t want his hands on me so I quickened my pace, putting a little distance between us. I could feel his eyes on my back.

“Why is your back all marked up Ata? Your unmarred skin is far more beautiful.” Felipe’s voice entered my ear as he caught up with me.

“They are the marks of my bonded, a show of whom I belong to. My bonded does not want fang marks marring my skin and therefore this was the next best thing. He states that I am no fangbanger.” I responded, wanting Felipe to know there was no way I was going to be hopping from one vampire to the next, that I was neither an object nor a common whore.

Felipe didn’t bother to respond to my comment, but I could see the disdain on his features. If he had noticed my markings then I was sure plenty of other people in the room had too.  _“I dislike that you are sat alone with him my sweet.”_ Godric’s worried tone entered my mind.

 _“I don’t like it either, but there is nothing we can do. He’s the King, he can do what he wants.”_ I mentally sighed as Felipe pulled out my chair for me. I could feel Godric’s anger at the situation and his loathing for Felipe. Daintily I sat on the chair, allowing Felipe to push me in to the table. Before I knew it Edgar was slipping into the seat beside me, causing all the tension in my body to disappear. Nora took the seat on the other side of Edgar and I found myself grateful to have at least two of my five guardians up at the head table with me. Letting my eyes drift around the room I found Ari and Isabel sat together at the table closest to me, sat in seats where their eyes would be naturally trained on me. Bubba was sat on the other side of the room, and he too had taken up a seat where he could see me without obstruction. The other Nevada Sheriff’s were sat on Felipe’s right; meaning Felipe was between my fellow Sheriff’s and I. I didn’t like that one bit, especially as I was the only female. By separating us he was making a statement to the crowd that I was different from the rest, special even, and the last thing I needed was for others to start digging into my past, or my current situation. I was trying to conceal Eric and Sookie, I didn’t need someone finding out I was housing them, training Sookie up. If Russell found out, my home and business would probably suffer more than two bombs.

As everyone took their seats, silence settled over the room and Felipe took that moment to rise to his feet, clearing his throat to capture everyone’s attention. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you all for joining me this evening; it is an honor to have you all in my humble abode. I have invited you all here this evening not only as a social get together, for it has been some time since we have all been in the presence of one another, but also in honor of my Sheriff’s. They have all served me for a long time now and I wish to celebrate their loyalty.” Felipe smiled, as he looked first to the male Sheriff’s on his right, to me on his left. His eyes lingered a little longer on me for a moment before he returned his attention to the other guests.

 _“If my gag reflex worked, I’d have probably thrown up by now.”_ Khai’s mental comment made me clench my hands into fists under the table in order to stop myself from laughing. Edgar seemed to note my body language and took my hand under the table, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance.

 _“My gag reflex does work, feel sorry for me.”_ I responded in kind to all back in the penthouse, including Ari in the conversation.

 _“You can suppress your gag reflex though, my sweet.”_ Godric’s smug voice infiltrated my mind, along with a bombardment of images from our time in the bedroom earlier on in the evening. Restraining my gasp, I instinctively crossed my legs, clamping them shut. Edgar’s nostrils flared however and a knowing smile crossed his lips. Raising his free hand to his temple he tapped it subtly and I gave a small nod of my head.

 _“GODRIC!”_ Sookie’s shocked voice rang out in my mind and I cringed internally. Dear Horus please say she didn’t see that mental image! The laughter coming from my boys, Eric and Godric told me otherwise.

“My state is prosperous and I have enough surplus cash each month to contribute to the charities that help the humans with their day to day lives. My Sheriff’s keep the peace perfectly and Vegas is pulling in more money than it ever has done before. So, I offer my thanks to my Sheriff’s, Corentin Fiacre.” The Sheriff of Area 32 rose to his feet, the vampires in the audience offering claps. The area’s of America were random, with Louisiana being the starting point of the numbering system as New Orleans was the first central hubbub of vampires in the new world. Texas followed afterwards due to the oil industry; vampires were known to go where there was money. “Aurel Gavril.” The Sheriff of Area 33 rose to his feet, more clapping following. “Bryn Marc.” The Sheriff of Area 34 rose to his feet as the clapping continued. “Colton Emory.” The Sheriff of Area 35 rose to his feet also. “And of course, Ata Caesar.” Felipe’s eyes swiveled to me. In an elegant gesture I had practiced over and over again over the years, I rose to my feet to the sound of louder applause, giving the dazzling smile I had mastered over the years to the crowd of guests.

The other Sheriff’s had remained on their feet so I did the same. “I have also called everyone here today to inform you that Miss Caesar’s business, Caesar’s Palace, was recently bombed by members of the supernatural community. I ask that you all remain vigilant, and should you detect any suspicious activities that you share the information with one another and your neighbouring states. We are unsure as to where the threat is coming from but, with the vote on the VRA right around the corner, we need to show a united and caring front to humans and bring an end to any potential threat to the passing of the amendment.” He addressed the guests, who all murmured in agreement.

“We are not in the company of the media or any outsiders, so don’t worry, you won’t be dining on Tru Blood this evening.” Felipe laughed, causing a ripple effect across the room. I forced a laugh in order to blend in.

 _“That wasn’t even funny.”_ Sookie mentally declared. I gave her mind a prod so she’d shush for now.

“So please, enjoy your meals.” With a flourish of his arms around 30 members of staff, all supernatural beings, entered the room, carrying with them trays with bowls of blood on. Sinking down into my seat as the other Sheriff’s did so, we all exchanged nods with one another. We would no doubt chat later. Aurel was based in Carson City and I had a small condo there that I hadn’t been to in a while. If push came to shove I would send Eric and Sookie there, but I would have to tell Aurel in advance. He was a decent man, if not a little unorganized at times.

A waiter placed a plate down before me and I thanked him as he left, stealing a quick glance at the bowls of blood that had been given to Edgar and Nora.  _“It’s citrus based and has lemons in it, so don’t let it get onto your skin Ata.”_ I could hear Isabel clearly and found it difficult to conceal my shock. Shooting a glance in her direction I offered her a nod of thanks for her warning. I had been served Atlantic lobster and sweetbread ravioli with tomato petal, asparagus, clams and coral jus.

 _“Oh save Isis it’s seafood!”_  I gleefully cheered mentally, thinking of how horrendous my breath would stink later and that it would most likely put Felipe off.

 _“I don’t think you’ve ever been so happy to eat fish in your whole life. I remember when you used to complain about eating fish from the Nile, you used to say it was never flaky enough.”_ Oeri teased me through our mental connection as I started to tuck into my meal; ignoring the fact the vampires around me were consuming blood from bowls. It was far too civilised for my liking. I was used to my boys either taking from the source or from donor bags.

The room was silent as everyone ate, and even my mental ties to my family were quiet as well. I was focusing on the thoughts of others in the room, filtering them and sorting through them, passing along anything of interest to my boys. With my plate empty, the waiter took it away from me, offering me a glass of champagne. I took a sip out of politeness, but I was well aware of the effect alcohol would have on my shields, plus any intoxication in my system could lead to me walking into a sticky situation, and that was the last thing I wanted.

Once everyone’s bowls were cleaned away, Felipe patted his mouth with a napkin before rising back up onto his feet, instantly gathering the attention of everyone in the room. “I do hope dinner was to your taste this evening and that you will now all join me on the dance floor for the remainder of the evening.” He formally ended dinner. Edgar took my hand once more; about to take me away from Felipe with the excuse of a dance, but Felipe beat him to it. Offering his hand out to me, Felipe smirked. “Would you join me for the first dance, Ata?” he dropped his voice a few octaves, looking at me through hooded lids. Of course my contact lens cameras picked up the lusty look in his eyes and I had to stop myself from bringing up my dinner. Then of course I was hit with a tidal wave of anger and hatred from my bonded, directed at the vampire opposite me. Swallowing back the negative emotions, I purposefully placed my left hand in Felipe’s outstretched one, and, just like planned, his eyes dropped to the white gold and diamond band around my finger. In a flourish I was up on my feet, moving towards the dance floor with the King of Nevada. I caught sight of Isabel and Ari as I passed their table, and both offered me sympathetic glances.

The band struck up from the corner of the room and started to play Revelry by Emilie Autumn. I frowned lightly at the choice. In my opinion some of Emilie Autumn’s work had a very classical feel, but was of course far more modern. “I heard a rumour around town you were an Emilie Autumn fan, so I thought you would enjoy the first dance being one of her songs.” Felipe informed me as he spun me around, pulling me flush to his body. “I had the band learn it specially for you.” His fingers ghosted over my jawbone and I could feel Godric’s barely contained anger. Ari was up on his feet nervously standing at the edge of the dance floor, but he was unable to swoop to my rescue, that would be a sign of disrespect to Felipe and we had too much to lose by falling out with him.

Plastering on a smile to cover my inner turmoil, we started to move in a waltz. My feet were telling me to go for a rumba, or the tango, but such dances were far more sensual and I refused to give Felipe any ideas. Insisting the waltz was the way to go, I allowed Felipe to lead as he started to twirl us around the room. “You look absolutely incredible this evening Ata, everyone here is watching us, you’re breaking many hearts in that dress. Every man is jealous that I am dancing with you, and every woman is envious of the empire you have created, the people you know, the riches you adorn yourself with.” His mouth was inches from my ear as he spoke, having retained his deeper voice. His tone caused me to shudder, but not out of pleasure or anticipation, but out of disgust.

“Thank you for your kind comments, Your Majesty. It is very rare for me to receive such compliments these days.” I remembered my manners, knowing my mother would have had my hide if I had of forgotten them.

“Does your companion not inform you of how beautiful you are?” his question seemed innocent enough, but I was well aware that it was loaded.

Continuing to twirl around the room, I laughed lightly, letting a smile settle upon my features. “My  **bonded** pays me such compliments every day, I meant that it is rare to receive such kind comments from those outside of my nest.” I corrected my earlier statement, emphasizing the fact I was bonded. If I were thrice bonded to Godric, Felipe wouldn’t even be able to touch me right now without the risk of the true death, which I was sure Godric would be swift to deliver.

 _“I want to stake that bastard right now.”_ I heard him seethe. I could also pick up on Sookie’s mind as she attempted to calm down my beloved, reassuring him that she was inside Felipe’s head and while his thoughts weren’t exactly pure, they weren’t malicious either.

“Ah yes, your fiancé.” The disdain was evident in his tone as he glanced to the band around my finger once more.

“We are not engaged, it is merely a promise and after 2000 years on this earth my beloved has learned to never break a promise.” I gave a wistful sigh to add to the illusion of a naive young girl after her fairytale. I wanted Felipe to feel like I was helpless, like he could help me, because maybe then he would let his guard down long enough for me to slip into his mind. I’d been keeping tabs on his brain signal all night and yet the black curtain that had been pulled around his thoughts and memories was unrelenting.

“Have you thought upon my offer some more?” He asked as we continued to twirl around the dance floor, all eyes following us as we moved.

“Which offer would that be, Your Majesty?” I had to restrain my growl, knowing full well there were only two offers he had ever made me. The first was to be his consort, and the second was for financial, and emotional, aid towards the rebuild of the Palace.

“Why to be my Queen of course, you are already wearing a tiara after all.” He had the audacity to smile afterwards.

Godric’s anger nearly bowled me over and if it weren’t for my 2000-year-old practiced poker face I would have found myself in an even worse situation, if such a thing existed. “I am wearing a tiara because I am royalty from two different families, regardless of whether I am your Queen or not. While I once again thank you for your offer, Your Majesty, I am bonded to the man I love completely and do not intend to enter into any form of relationship with anyone else, human or vampire, now or ever.”

Felipe’s jaw tensed and the song came to a close, parting our bodies, he dropped a kiss to the back of my hand before he all but stormed off into the crowd.  _“I think I just upset him.”_ I informed Ari and everyone at the penthouse, pursing my lips together.

 _“Fuck him. Actually, please don’t.”_ Khai’s cheeky comment caused me to smile. Almost instantly I was in the arms of Edgar, who started to twirl me around the room as the next song started up. Godric’s anger started to weaken now that I was with Edgar instead of Felipe, but I could still feel his dislike about the fact I was in the arms of another man.

“You look very lovely this evening Ata, your vampire must be very proud to be able to call you his.” Edgar offered me a sincere smile. The mention of Godric, in such a positive manner, had me grinning. I could feel him pushing his love and pride through the bond too.

“Ah, now there is the smile of a woman in love.” I blushed under Edgar’s gaze, spending a moment drowning myself in my love for my vampire as I twirled around in the arms of the King of California.

For the remainder of the song I twirled about in Edgar’s arms but as the song drew to a close Ari stepped forward, taking me from Edgar with a smile. Waltzing around the room with my eldest Childe, I spent the time pushing feelings through our Maker-Childe bond. Ari and I had never been extremely verbally affectionate, all of our care for one another was usually conveyed through our bond as we felt it more sincere, and no one else would overhear us. It was special. Pushing my love for my boy through the bond, I received it back in waves, washing over me. I pushed pride through our connection also, wanting him to know he was one of my greatest creations.

 _“Thank you, mother.”_ Ari’s voice filled my mind as he twirled me on the spot before continuing our waltz.

 _“What for, my son?”_ I frowned lightly, unsure as to what my boy was thanking me for.

_“Everything. If it weren’t for you I would have perished over 2000 years ago. I would have never travelled the world, witnessed the first man on the moon, the invention of penicillin, the signing of the declaration of independence, the world wars and getting to meet Shakespeare. I would have never found my brothers and gained a family, I would have never witnessed first hand how wonderful the human race is, how they fight back against all the odds, how they always survive. I would’ve missed out on an eternity of laughter and love, of adventure and surprises. That’s why I’m thankful, mother.”_

I couldn’t stop the stray tear from escaping me as I felt all of my children pushing their love through our bonds, it was overpowering, overwhelming, and yet I welcomed it with open arms, pushing just as much back to each of them. They had all left behind their mortal lives for me; they had traded the sun for the moon and stars and had protected me from everyone and everything. Ari wiped away my tear, popping it into his mouth to savor it.

 _“I love you, all of you, it should be me thanking you.”_  I mentally whispered to them all, keeping the constant flow of love going to our bonds. I could practically feel all of my children smiling through our bond and, as the song hit the last note, Ari dipped me down. Righting myself in one smooth movement, I pulled my eldest into an embrace, keeping the silver from touching his skin.

The music changed once more but I found myself wanting one more dance with my Childe.  _“Argentine Tango?”_ I couldn’t hide my smile at Ari’s suggestion. With a nod we took our starting positions and the moment the music picked up we were off. Over the years my boys and I had learnt how to dance, purely because dancing was a much-loved pastime throughout history. Although I danced with all of my boys we each had our own signature dance. Khai was perfect at the rumba, Riei at the cha-cha, Oeri at the mambo, Agmund at the salsa and Egor at the foxtrot. Of course Ari’s specialty was the tango.

Lifting me into the air I pointed my feet before being placed neatly back down onto the ground, together we moved across the dance floor, our feet in perfect sync with one another, our steps light and quick. Our usual routine consisted of numerous lifts, but I trusted Ari with my life and therefore had no issue with it. Over the years we had crafted our dance, changed it subtly every now and then, and this evening we threw in a touch more sensuality. Twirling me out Ari brought me back in, wrapping me in his arms before taking my hands in his own, starting to move his feet at a quicker pace. I found myself able to keep up with him thanks to my latest ingestion of vampire blood earlier on in the evening.

As we moved across the dance floor I came to realize that most people had vacated it and were instead stood at the edge, watching Ari and I as we glided across the floor. I caught sight of Edgar, Isabel, Bubba and Nora, who were all stood together watching on with smug smiles. Their eyes flickered every so often to Felipe, who looked like he wanted to stake someone. Isabel was holding a small camera. Clearly the little touch of sensuality was having the desired effect as a few of the vampires in the crowd had dropped fang at our display.

Our dance wasn’t that long but as the music came towards an end I twirled into Ari’s arms, bending my knee which he grasped firmly, using it to haul me up. Twisting my body I flicked my legs out to straddle him, one of his arms holding me firmly in place at the small of my back while the other was outstretched behind him in a flourished movement. It was then he bent me forward, my arms outstretched to the floor just as the final note rung out around the room. It had been a long time since I had danced at a formal occasion with my Childe and the way the vampires broke into applause had me positively giddy. I could feel the appraisal from all back at the penthouse, they must have been watching through my contact lens cameras, though unfortunately would not have been able to see the whole dance.

Pulling me back up, Ari placed me down on my feet before twirling me to his side, where we both bowed our thanks to the crowd. Now I was glad I had only waltzed with Felipe, I would have never dared to encourage such a dance with him for fear he would have believed me to harbour feelings for him.

Slowly the dance floor started to fill up again and a few vampires came over to compliment our dance. I remained glued to Ari’s side, thanking them profusely for their kind words.

“You dance real well Miss Ata.” Bubba bounded over to my side as Ari and I left the dance floor. I couldn’t help but smile at the dark haired singer.

“Thank you Bubba, but we all know you’re the best at the dancing.” I complimented, remembering all of the videos and movies I’d seen of him dancing in his human years. He’d had natural rhythm and therefore he’d been a great dancer.

“Aw shucks Miss Ata. We can jive together later if you’d like?” If it were possible for vampires to blush I had a feeling that Bubba would have been right about now. It was a well known fact the challenged vampire had all but given up singing and dancing after he had been turned, so to not only be offered a song by him but also a dance on the same night was a huge honour.

“I’d love that Bubba, very much indeed.” I accepted.

Nora slid up to my side a moment later, a look of concern on her features. “The guest upstairs wishes to speak with you.” She whispered right in my ear so no other vampires would hear.

Remembering that the Ancient Pythoness was upstairs I gave a nod of my head before turning to Ari.  _“The A.P is upstairs and has requested my presence. I’ll be fine though. I’ll take Nora with me, you stay here with Isabel and if anyone asks where I am then say I went to take care of my human needs please.”_ I filled him in, including everyone back at the penthouse in on the mental message.

“Nora darling, I haven’t a clue where the ladies room is, could you escort me please?” I batted my eyelashes, knowing she would play along. Together we left the ballroom and made our way to the stairs, which we quickly ascended. Felipe’s house was a ridiculous size so it took us a few minutes to locate the room the Ancient Pythoness was staying in, however the two Britlingens stood outside of a door gave away her location. Nodding their head in acknowledgement to my escort and I, they allowed us entry.

The room was modern, just like the rest of the house, and I couldn’t help but feel that it didn’t suit the Ancient Pythoness at all. The far side of the room was one big window and sliding door, which had been left open so that entry to the balcony was easier. The stars were twinkling and the moonlight was coming in through the window. The right hand wall consisted of wardrobes and a large flat screen TV, not that that would be any use to the Ancient Pythoness anyway. A raised platform sat in the center of the room and a huge bed sat on it. What was more important though was the woman sat upon the bed, surrounded by her handmaidens. The Ancient Pythoness was just like her name stated – ancient. Therefore wherever she went she took a handful of women with her who would do all of her work for her and take care of her. They were a wonderfully sweet bunch. The lights had been dimmed and a few flickering candles lit up the corners of the room.

“It has been so long, Ata.” Her ancient voice greeted me as she turned to face me, her blind eyes still managing to see me through the power of her mind. The Ancient Pythoness was a seer, an oracle. She could see the future of every living being, follow different strands based on different actions to get to different results. Being summoned by her usually meant something was coming your way and you would have choices to make, so being told she wished to see me worried me.

“It has been, Your Grace.” I dipped my head in respect as Nora did the same.

“Oh dear girl, there is no need for you to bow your head to me, if anything it is I who should be bowing to you.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and I found the same happening to me. “It has been over 1643 years since we last saw one another.” She gave a wistful sigh and I couldn’t help but reminisce. The Ancient Pythoness was the original oracle that Alexander the Great consulted on numerous occasions, and my family was the direct descendants of Alexander’s right hand man, Ptolemy I Soter, also known as Ptolemy Lagides. He was the founder of the Ptolemaic Dynasty, the dynasty of which my family belonged to – the last dynasty of Egypt.

Of course the Ancient Pythoness had been well aware of this connection, but she had stayed away from me until I had left Egypt. Only then had she revealed herself to me. Usually she resided in the Old World, back in Europe, so to have her here in America was a surprise. “I am here for the summit in a few weeks time.” She answered my unspoken question and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing quietly, obviously she had foreseen me asking the question. I could hear Eric telling Sookie in my mind all about the Ancient Pythoness and her ability. “Am I free to speak in front of your companions?” She asked and, glancing to Nora. I gave a nod in response. Although I didn’t trust Nora yet, Godric did, so I would give her the benefit of the doubt. “I meant the companions watching and listening in on us, little princess.” She gave a knowing smile. Of course the Ancient Pythoness would be aware of my contact lens cameras and microphone brooch. “My children, my bonded and his family, and my cousin are all trustworthy.” I responded, grouping little Oscar into the band of my children. As soon as possible I would be making him my own, it wasn’t fair for him to live in such uncertainty.

“Your nest is growing, and it will continue to do so if you carry on down this path. You already have quiet the eclectic family.” She smiled across at me. I had only accessed her brain once, when we had first met, and I had retreated as soon as possible. I had witnessed things in there that weren’t at all pretty, things I should have never known.

“I’ll need to buy a bigger house then.” I muttered under my breath, wondering where we would house everyone. Although we had a huge hotel at our disposal I wanted everyone as close together as possible.

“I wouldn’t worry about a house just yet my dear, that’ll be taken care of in time.” The Ancient Pythoness gave me a knowing smile, causing me to frown. It was then a small tinge of worry and secrecy came through the bond from Godric. Musing over the feelings for a moment, I was snapped out of it by the Ancient Pythoness speaking once more.

“Challenges are coming your way though dear child, and they won’t be easy, they’ll affect not just you but your nest too – your children, your bonded, your cousin. I have seen so many different paths for you; I have kept an eye on you over the years. It is no coincidence you were reunited with your bonded, no coincidence that your cousin has fallen for his Childe.”

I felt Godric’s surprise through the bond and then it all clicked. “Are you saying that we’re fated?” I whispered, unsure if I had taken her words the right way.

“Fated, destined, whatever you wish to call it little one. You and Godric were supposed to meet in your human years. You were supposed to be parted so that Godric could create Eric, who in turn would meet your cousin and draw you all back together again.” The Ancient Pythoness revealed.

“Only together can you beat the obstacles facing you. You and your bonded have had 2000 years each to perfect yourselves, to become the best you can be. Your Children have helped you survive without your bonded by your side and have encouraged you to be a gentle woman, the antithesis of the fierceness of your vampire.” Her blind eyes seemed to be looking right through me.

“Your cousin is the antithesis of Eric too, balancing one another out to create a formidable duo, and as a foursome there is little that can part you, and few who can beat you.” She continued before her face dropped a little. “The path you are walking now is the only one I have seen where the chance of all four of you making it out alive is over 50%, there is still the risk that some of you may not make it if you’re not properly prepared.”

I felt a lump form in my throat at the thought of Godric, Eric or Sookie not making it through this. I cared little for my own safety; I would always put my family before myself. I could feel Godric’s concern through the bond and I could mentally hear Sookie going berserk at the prospect of one of us, or more, dying.

Nora moved closer to my side, gently taking one of my hands in her own. “What do I do? How do we all survive this?” I asked in a hushed tone, trying not to panic over the news I was hearing. Nora’s little show of kindness was greatly appreciated.

The Ancient Pythoness gave a small sigh, licking her lips to moisten them. “You know I favor you, little princess, but if I tell you then the path will change and there is a higher chance of all of you perishing. I can however give you a riddle.” She offered as a substitute.

Screwing my eyes shut I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand, opening my eyes slowly to look at the ancient vampire before me. “My mother and father gave me riddles to figure out, but I’m yet to do so.” I complained quietly.

“The answers will come to you soon, the first when you wake tomorrow.” She offered me a starting point.

“I’ll take another riddle then, Pallas.” I sighed, knowing there was no other way for me to get any more information. The Ancient Pythoness had shared her true name with me upon our first meeting, as she informed me we would see one another in the future, and that we could be considered family, as Alexander the Great often called the Ancient Pythoness his sister and Ptolemy I Soter his brother. I had done some digging over the years as to the meaning behind her name, that sort of thing had always fascinated me, and I had learnt that it was Greek, meaning Goddess of wisdom and knowledge. I found it incredibly fitting for the elderly lady.

“Three houses bound together, all four of immortal blood.  
Two sets of two that share a tie, combining all around together.  
One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer.  
Two has much to learn.  
Three is wise beyond his years.  
And Four once tried to burn.  
Now four people, all of power, try to part the four.  
With thousands of years between them all, this riddle they will solve.  
One of them has used you.  
One of them has abused you.  
One of them wants to watch you fall.  
Deception and lies go hand in hand, but brutal truths can really hurt.  
Do not lash out at those you love, but seek revenge for those you lost.  
When the moon waxes all of this will end, new powers will be used and promised gifts will make amends.  
A sacrifice must be made, a selfless one at that.  
Time will heal the marks remaining, but only love will heal thy heart.  
In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave.”

Silence settled over us as I memorized her words, pushing them to all of my children and to Godric, in a hope one of them would write it down. “Remember, little princess, that there are plenty who would willingly lay their lives on the line for you. You may need to call upon them in the future. Your father led armies across the world, and now you may have to follow his footsteps, just like a true little Caesar.” She offered me a smile, holding a hand out to me. The moment she called me a little Caesar I felt my heart constrict and I had to fight back my tears. My little brother had been named Caesarion, which meant ‘Little Caesar.’ I missed my brother something terrible; he had been so sweet, so full of life. I had relished the moment I had ended Octavian for ordering my little brothers death because the bastard had deserved it. I was just disappointed I hadn’t dragged his death out longer.

Taking Pallas’ outstretched hand, she pulled me into her mind, throwing up plenty of doors to areas where she did not want me to go. Her mind was an incredible place, it was huge and so well organized, my subconscious felt lost inside of it. As I was in her mind, I blocked off my connections to Ari and the others back in the penthouse, knowing the only reason I would be in Pallas’ mind would be because she had something secretive to share with me. Pallas had gained her vampire name, the Ancient Pythoness, because I had discovered that her subconscious was a python when I had first attempted to enter her thoughts. I had told her and she had then chosen her name.

My subconscious approached Pallas’ and stopped before her, dipping its head in respect. Surprisingly her subconscious returned the gesture. “I have pulled you here, little one, to tell you of the location of someone important. I will have to bury this information in your subconscious however in order to stop others from finding it, but you will only be able to call upon it when the moment is right” The python informed me, her tongue flickering out to taste the air.

“His mother is in the Summerlands, there is a way to bring her to this realm for a short burst of time, but only once your bond is completed. She can only make one visit to this realm however.” The python informed me, the corner of her lips quirking upwards.

“Godric’s mother?” my subconscious breathed, swishing her tail happily.

“Yes little one, you must not tell your bonded about her, and her appearance must be a surprise. Your bonded has not seen her in over 2000 years; her appearance will have a profound affect on him and he must be ready for it, as she will have plenty to tell him.” I was informed. The python moved towards my subconscious, slowly placing its forehead to Baast’s. I felt the python slipping through my mind, burying the information in my subconscious so that I would only be able to recall it when the moment was correct.

Almost instantly I was pulled back to reality, the connection with Ari and those back in the penthouse opened up again. I frowned lightly, trying my hardest to pull the information out of my subconscious. I was aware that Pallas had told me something, but I couldn’t remember what. “Try not to think of it, little princess.” Pallas laughed gently, letting go of my hand. Nora was at my side instantly, taking my hand in her own. “Bubba is waiting for his dance downstairs, Ata. Thank you for coming to see me, I have a feeling we will be seeing one another more over the coming weeks.” I was politely dismissed. Instinctively I bowed my head, going to leave the room with Nora. “Miss Gainsborough, a moment please?” Pallas interrupted our departure.

I was worried for a moment, and I could feel Godric’s concern for me through the bond, and his curiosity as to why I was confused about the information I could not access. “This is Felipe’s home. Ari, Isabel and Bubba are downstairs, I’ll be fine.” I reassured Nora, and myself. Slowly the brunette vampire let go of my hand and I turned to the door.

Leaving the room I was so lost in my thoughts regarding the riddle I had just received, and the information I couldn’t access, that I didn’t acknowledge the vampire mind to my left, nor did I acknowledge the needle in their hand until it was buried in my neck.

Then the world went black.


	47. Saving Grace

**ARI’S POV**

_When I try to recall the past I see your face, you erased all my doubts, nothing less than a miracle_  
_You saved my life, you were so amazing_  
 _Perish surely, I thought truly, but you came, you rescued me_  
 _Here I am once again in the midst of doubt, setting forth on the path you have fashioned out_  
 _You have shown there is none like you in this world, I’m undone, you have come, you’re my saving grace_  
 _Brittleness breaks me, once again I snapped in two, damaged through to my soul_  
 _Frail but I can feel the strength returning, so alive I can feel life burning with your beauty_  
 _How you’ve have moved me, you are there, you carried me_  
 _Here I am once again in the midst of doubt, stepping forth on the path you have fashioned out_  
 _~ Saving Grace, Eowyn_

For 2000 years I have walked this earth, spending every night at the side of my Maker – my mother. We’ve seen the world together, watched as the humans evolved and reinvented themselves, discovered new things and went to war over the smallest incidents. Surprises were far and few between for one my age. My Maker, brothers, and I had witnessed it all.

Niall had called my mother and had informed her that we would be due three guests to protect, that she would be related to one and would have to train her up in the way of the fae. My brothers and I had been at a loss over the information. We were all aware that Ata’s human family were all deceased, and what little fae family she had left were always in Faery, where they were safely tucked away from vampires. Niall had primed us that we would be due a few surprises too, but there was of course little that could surprise all of us given our ages.

In my human years my family had guarded Ata’s for countless generations. I had watched over the young princess as she’d grown up, followed her everywhere, allowed her space to fall in love with the boy she had picked as her companion. It was fair to say I had grown fond of the young princess, and I had doted on her at every available opportunity. As her personal guard I had been present when Niall had informed her of her heritage and, without even having to think about it, I’d know that I’d wanted to find a way to stay around for eternity, to continue to protect her from everything evil in the world. After discussing it with my brothers, and my mother, I’d had myself turned into a nightwalker, and then my Maker had been staked so that Ata would be safe.

It had been the worst day of my life when I had been forced to tell Ata of the passing of her companion, and I had practically felt the pain pouring off of her as she’d wept for him. Things had gone downhill so rapidly from then on that I’d been worried for her sanity. We’d left Egypt in search of something more; to repair the damage the first few years of her life had caused her. So, 2000 years later, when I had been stood waiting for our guests to arrive, the last face that I had been expected to see had appeared, filling me with such extreme hope that I’d been forced to clamp down my bond with Ata. It was a difficult task for me to shut down our bond. Usually a Maker and Childe could shut down their bonds with ease, but the tie Ata and I shared was much stronger than the usual Maker-Childe tie.

Due to the affections we had held for one another in our human years, the tie we had created when Ata had placed her blood in my system had been exceptionally strong. Of course my mother loved her other children, and I loved my brothers too, but Ata doted on me like I had doted on her during our human years. My brothers and I had formed a mental connection with Ata when she had become our Maker, and we could access each other’s thoughts and memories whenever we wanted to. My brothers and I tried not to pry in Ata’s mind – we were aware she valued her privacy – but on occasion it had been a very useful tool indeed.

The moment I had clapped eyes on the eternally young face stood in our entrance hall I had known his name straight away, my vampire memory serving me well. It had been a strange sight indeed, watching my Maker be reunited with her childhood sweetheart. The way her face lit up, the happy tears rolling down her cheeks and the positive feelings through our bond had made me want to weep with happiness. She’d been so ill for the past two years, so weak and tired all the time, that we had worried death was claiming her 400 years early. I had known something was going to happen the evening our guests arrived when Ata had asked Oeri to bring her two painkillers and a glass of water. She had spent the past two years not bothering with painkillers. Instead she had chosen to grit her teeth and deal with it, to feel the pain. For her to ask for medication had put me on edge.

Now that I had spent a few evenings in the company of Godric, Eric, Sookie and even Pam, I had decided they were good for my Ata. My mother had always been happy, chirpy even; it was her joy for living that made  **me**  happy. With Godric though her happiness had trebled, and I found myself craving the companionship of someone for the first time in so long. I found myself wanting more than just a feed and fuck, someone I could curl up with just before sunrise and die for the day with, someone I could express my feelings and thoughts too, and someone I could kiss. Dear Isis how long has it been since I’ve properly kissed someone?

Speaking of companionship, Eric’s progeny Pamela isn’t too bad. Her sass and uppity actions during her first day or so here had been a bit of a put off but she’s subtly changed over the last day or so. I hadn’t gone to pick her up from the airport as I’d had plenty of documents to create for Felipe’s stupid taxations. He gave us a tax cut because he craved Ata; he wanted to call my mother his own. I would meet the true death before that would ever happen. My Maker and I despised the idiot Monarch. We played his games though so we could reap the benefits, such as the cut in tax. It had enabled us to expand a few years ago and bookings had exploded, so had the ability to charge more for our rooms. I had sent my brothers to collect Pamela, and I hadn’t known what to expect when she first arrived. What I hadn’t expected was for a 5’8 Goddess in designer clothing to step out of the limo.

Although a vampire, and therefore unable to walk in the sunshine, Pamela was just as radiant as the sunshine. I could faintly remember the sunshine, the feel of it against my skin, and on occasion I would find myself dipping into my mothers mind in order to see the sunshine from her perspective. Pamela was the sunshine, with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Women such as her were hard to come by in Egypt; they were usually all tanned with dark hair and eyes. It was one of the reasons the people under Cleopatra’s rule had loved Ata so much, she was so completely different to them all. I had restrained myself from acting upon this sudden impulse to learn more about the Victorian vampire. It hadn’t taken much effort to discover her taste for women over men. The news saddened me but I still held onto the hope that I could sway her towards me.

The concern she had showed for my Maker, and for Sookie, during the ritual had warmed me to her more; especially when I had caught her making sure I was okay too. I hadn’t pushed my case with her; I’d just been my usual self. I’d been making sure to show a bit more skin every now and then too, to make a show of the power my age gave me. I was not above using my body to get what I wanted. I had a feeling that Pamela not only had a love for expensive things, but powerful things too.

The fact she had bought Sookie a dress that held sentimental value, and had then bought Ata a silver bangle for protection, showed me that there was another side to the seemingly cold woman, and that underneath her sass and fire there was a girl wanting acceptance and love. I could offer her both, if she wanted it that is.

Godric offered both of those things to my mother, and I couldn’t be happier for either of them. In fact, the way things are going I can see her eventually having her dream life. I can see her with her beautiful home and her white picket fence, her porch swing and her vegetable patch. I can see the large diamond on her finger and the smile she would wear on her wedding day. Oh I was positively giddy! The way fate had torn them apart all those years ago had been cruel, but now fate was rewarding them for surviving their time apart by reuniting them. Watching them together, observing their body language around one another, it was easy to see how quickly they fell back into their old ways. They were completely at ease with one another, utterly accepting of each other. I had been well aware of my mother’s innocence, it made me respect her all the more for remaining pure for so long. Unfortunately on occasion though, my brothers and I had been forced to place our scents all over her, at times even smearing some of our bodily fluids over her skin. It wasn’t pleasant at all but it was the only way other vampires would accept our claim on her. If they were to believe we were yet to have her body they could try and take her from us. My mother had grimaced whenever it had been necessary, but she was strong, and knew it would help her survive. We exchanged blood frequently, it was what kept our Maker-Childe bonds strong, and so the smell of one another’s blood in our systems was never an issue.

The first time I had scented Godric all over her, and in her, I had felt strangely jealous and possessive. My brothers and I had Ata all to ourselves for the past 2000 years, and though our relationship had never been anything more than platonic it had been significant for her to lose her purity, to finally have an attachment to a man outside of our family bond. It was like she was growing up. I guess, in some sense I could relate it to how a father would feel about his daughter growing up. Although I was unable to get into his mind, as we were yet to have a strong blood bond, it was apparent from the way he held Ata, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, that he was completely devoted to her, and she was completely devoted to him. It warmed my cold, dead heart.

His progeny was an interesting character, full of the fierceness of his people and yet he showed softness when in the company of those in his bloodline, and Sookie. He had even shown tenderness with Ata over the past few days. I could see the qualities in him that made him a rewarding vampire, an ideal progeny. From the information I had gathered for Ata the night of their arrival, and subsequently left on the kitchen counter for her to read in the morning, he was a fierce warrior, a man of his word and believed strongly in honour. He was loyal and trustworthy, but not above manipulation and blackmail, just like every vampire. The vampires who had been around before the Great Reveal, including my brothers and I, were used to lying, manipulating, and blackmailing in order to get to where they wanted without being questioned. The centuries before the Great Reveal had brought about a huge power struggle within the vampire world, and many vampires had perished in some bids to get to the top. It was a cruel truth. Eric struck me as a survivor though, able to not only use his brawn but his brain to get himself, and those close to him, out of any sticky situation. I had a feeling his ability to come up with strategies, and of course his brute strength, would come in useful over the next few weeks. I was yet to have a conversation alone with the Viking vampire, yet Egor and Agmund spoke highly of him when we were all alone one evening. My younger brothers had known him during their human years, and they stated that even then he had been a marvellous man, capable of achieving things most couldn’t.

Sookie was a whole new can of worms. I had gathered from numerous sources that wherever she went trouble seemed to follow, and while I wasn’t overly pleased with trouble finding the empire my Maker, brothers and I had crafted over the years, I would do anything to help family. She was still so naive about the powers she could wield, still so unsure about herself. She reminded me so much of my Ata when she had first been told of her powers by Niall. Of course she had always been telepathic, and although others had treated her differently for it I had no issue with treating her like everyone else. In my opinion she was better than us all, the next step up in the human race.

Niall had given Ata no assistance with her powers, she’d been forced to discover them all, and master them all, herself. I felt for Sookie, she had been given all of this power and yet she had no idea how to use it. If it weren’t for my Mistress teaching her then she would probably still be unsure of what she was capable of. It was obvious, just by looking at Ata and Sookie, that they were somehow related. Their blonde hair was the exact same shade and they both had bright blue eyes. Ata’s eyes were a little brighter though, full of the sparkle of a long and prosperous life. Sookie had dealt with many traumas in the short time she had been walking the earth so far, it wasn’t hard to see why she had lost a little of her lust for living. Eric seemed to be doing a good job at making her happy though, smothering her in affection whenever he got the opportunity to do so. It was interesting to note how much he cared for her and compare it to the way his Maker – my new Master – cared for Ata. I could only hope that Eric would grow into a vampire similar to Godric. Not exactly the same, every vampire was different after all, but similar in nature – tender, loving, affectionate, yet with a fierce and protective edge.

Felipe de Castro, the vampire King of Nevada, had been causing us problems for a while now. It wasn’t a secret that he wanted Ata as his consort. The other Nevada Sheriff’s, and even some of the resident vampires, were aware of his attachment to my Maker. I wouldn’t allow him to have her though, especially not now that she was twice bonded to Godric. It was strange to witness the once slave boy as a vampire, to see how the 2000 years had shaped him. I could remember him going for long walks with Ata in the middle of the summer sunshine, I could remember seeing her sneak him into the palace at night. I never told anyone that she was bringing him in. I found myself enjoying how happy he made her, and how happy she made him.

When I’d learnt of Felipe’s party I had instantly been on high alert, throw in the fact Felipe was refusing to allow Godric to attend and I could smell something fishy. I had contacted Edgar, who had all but fallen over his feet in order to have a spot looking after Ata for the evening, and had been pleased to learn that Godric had also entrusted her care to two other vampires he trusted. Ata and I had attended many balls and parties over the years, it was one of the ways we promoted our business, but it also kept Felipe sweet. This evening was no exception.

The moment my Maker had returned to the living area with a band around her finger I had initially jumped to the conclusion that Godric had gone down on one knee, I’d worried that it was too soon for them, but Ata clarified the meaning behind the band on her finger moments after Sookie had grasped her hand for a look. I watched as everyone fawned over her new ring, but my eyes were not on my Mistress, but on the vampire who was my new Master. Due to Ata’s ability we had all developed the ability to read the body language of others, because body language could never lie where as one verbally, and sometimes mentally if they believed something so completely, could. The way he watched her, gazed at her, smiled at her obvious joy, it was reassuring to know that someone else would take great care of her. It saddened me though that this could signify the end of a long chapter of our lives, a chapter where my brothers and I have been the only men in her life. At the same time I was pleased though, proud even, that my brothers and I had helped her through the past 2000 years so she could be reunited with her fated. Although no one had outright told my brothers and I that Ata and Godric were fated, it was painfully obvious, even when they were both completely human. I couldn’t help but chuckle internally at the thought that Eric and Sookie were fated too. How strange that two from one bloodline could fall for two of another, their species mortal enemies at that.

After placing a tiara on my Mistresses head, we took our leave. I hadn’t had much of an opportunity to talk to Isabel however she seemed a kind woman, and if my new Master trusted her then so would I. That wasn’t to say I wouldn’t kill her if she turned out to be a traitor or if she hurt Ata in any way. If there was one thing I was certain of it was that anyone who dared to harm my Maker in any way would perish by my bare hands.

Pulling up to the gates of Felipe’s ridiculous estate, a bulky Were turned to face us. Felipe had always been big on security but it seemed he was pulling out all the stops this evening. The usual guards, upon seeing our limo, usually just let us straight in. “Names?” The Were gruffly asked, his eyes downcast as he glanced at the checklist of names. I watched as he inhaled, nostrils flaring as he took in Ata’s scent. I had to restrain myself from letting out a growl of warning and flashing my fangs at him as he leered at her. I could only image how Godric was responding to such a blatant display of disrespect.

“Ata Caesar, Ari Seti-Nekht and Isabel Beaumont.” I replied curtly, tightening my hold on my Mistress so the Were would get the picture that she was by no means dinner, or a fuck.

“Miss Beaumont and Mr. Seti-Nekht are my +2 for the evening.” My Maker informed the Were, batting her eyelashes. Slowly he ticked our names off the list, gesturing for us to carry on into the building.

I hated Felipe’s mansion though it was beautiful from the outside, the use of marble on the inside reminded me of Caesar’s Palace far too much, and though I had nothing against marble I always found it strange just how similar both places looked.

After socialising for a while all of the vampires were called for dinner, and I found myself unfortunately sitting at a different table to my Mistress. This was not what I had in mind! I was the second in command of Vegas; technically I should have been up at the top table with the other Sheriffs and their seconds. This all screamed of Felipe wanting Ata to himself, and it made my blood boil. The way he sang Ata’s praise, and so obviously favoured her over the other Sheriff’s frustrated me even further. Thankfully my Mistress was on good terms with the other Sheriff’s, the last thing she needed was for them to become jealous of the way Felipe treated her.

The blood had been average at best, which wasn’t a surprise given that I usually sustained myself on the blood of my Maker. Felipe was also known for cutting costs and charging a lot in taxation, thus giving him plenty of ‘play’ money to gamble away and buy useless shit with, so it was no surprise the blood wasn’t of the best quality.

“Would you join me for the first dance, Ata?” I heard him ask Ata, dropping his voice in an attempt to sway her. I could feel her own disgust at the situation and my new Master’s anger and hatred was so strong that I could feel it through Ata. I watched as she purposefully gave him her left hand and had to hide my smile behind my napkin. As she passed my table I offered her a sympathetic glance. I could feel her disdain for her current situation.

The music drowned out their conversation regrettably, so I was unable to hear everything Felipe was saying, but the moment his fingers ghosted over Ata’s jawbone I was up on my feet at the edge of the dance floor, trying my hardest to reign in my anger and nervousness at the situation. I didn’t like the fact my Mistress was so far from me. I couldn’t go to her aid during the first song and take her from Felipe, that would be a show of disrespect to Felipe, and I knew how much Vegas meant to Ata. She would hate to be forced to move away.

They waltzed around the room together and I made sure they were never out of my sight. I dipped into Ata’s mind and kept a tab on their conversation, disgusted at the way Felipe was speaking to my Maker. Although his words were meant as compliments I could practically hear him begging her to sleep with him. The only reason I could see for Ata ever sharing a bed with him would be so she could stake him the moment the sun claimed him for the day. I’d pay good money, and risk the bleeds, in order to see her stake him.

The moment the song ended I was on the dance floor, taking Isabel with me so as not to look conspicuous. Felipe had stormed off into the crowd, clearly displeased with whatever Ata had told him.  _“I think I just upset him.”_ I heard her muse to my mind. I couldn’t have agreed more.

“ _Fuck him. Actually, please don’t.”_ Khai’s cheeky comment caused us all to smile. Khai had never been afraid to speak his mind; it was what made him such a loyal brother and Childe. I watched as Ata danced with Edgar before she was finally twirled into my arms.

Dancing with my Maker had always been one of my favorite things to do in the entire world, after fighting others of course, and I found myself unable to contain my feelings this evening. The moment Ata pushed her love and pride for me through our Maker-Childe bond I found myself overcome with emotions and instantly sent them back, wanting her to know how much I cherished her for all she had given to my brothers and I.

“ _Thank you, Ata.”_ I mentally thanked her as I gently twirled her on the spot before continuing our waltz.

“ _What for, my son?”_ She frowned lightly.

“ _Everything. If it weren’t for you I would have perished over 2000 years ago. I would have never travelled the world, witnessed the first man on the moon, the invention of penicillin, the signing of the declaration of independence, the world wars and getting to meet Shakespeare. I would have never found my brothers and gained a family, I would have never witnessed first hand how wonderful the human race is, how they fight back against all the odds, how they always survive. I would’ve missed out on an eternity of laughter and love, of adventure and surprises. That’s why I’m thankful, mother.”_ I watched her reaction carefully, monitoring our bond closely. 2000 years was a long time to spend with someone but there had never been a boring day by my mothers’ side. She was my best friend, my companion, my charge, my Queen, my Mistress, my mother, and my Maker. If there were only one person in the world I would need more than anything, it would be the ancient fae in my arms.

Almost as soon as my declaration was made I felt my brothers flood our ties with overwhelming amounts of love and adoration, the feeling of which caused a tear to slip down Ata’s pale cheek. I relished in the love and affection she was pushing back, cherishing it. So few could understand the Maker-Childe bond, and so few could understand such a bond after 2000 years of it. At times even I couldn’t understand it. Slowly I wiped away her tear, popping it into my mouth to taste the sweet treat.

“ _I love you, all of you, it should be me thanking you.”_  She mentally whispered to us, keeping the constant flow of love going to our bonds. As the song hit the last note, I dipped Ata down gracefully. Righting herself in one smooth movement, she pulled me into an embrace, keeping her silver from touching my skin. It had been a while since Ata and I had simply embraced one another as we often preferred to let our affections for one another be known through our bond – it was secret that way, special.

The music changed once more and I could feel Ata’s mischief through the bond.  _“Argentine Tango?”_ I suggested knowingly. With a nod we took our starting positions and the moment the music picked up we were off. We had all learnt to dance over the years simply because it was a much loved pastime throughout history, but it was also a way to put the grace our immortality gave us to good use. We all had our signature dances and hardly ever danced with anyone other than Ata.

Lifting her into the air she pointed her feet before I placed her neatly back down onto the ground. Together we moved across the dance floor, our feet in perfect sync with one another, our steps light and quick. Our usual routine consisted of numerous lifts, which we had perfected over the years, and knowing my Mistress trusted me so much was heartwarming – if my heart could be warmed. Twirling her out I brought her back in, wrapping her in my arms before taking her hands in my own, starting to move my feet at a quicker pace. Ata kept up easily.

As we moved across the dance floor it was apparent that most people had vacated it and were instead stood at the edge, watching us as we glided across the floor. At the same time as Ata I caught sight of Edgar, Isabel and Nora, who were all stood together watching on with smug smiles, their eyes flickering every so often to Felipe, who looked like he wanted to stake someone. Isabel was holding a small camera in her hand. I’d asked her to film the dance for later, to show everyone back at the penthouse. I was sure they would appreciate it. Who knows, maybe we could even teach my Master how to dance, if he didn’t know already of course. Clearly the little touch of sensuality we had thrown in was having the desired effect as a few of the vampires in the crowd had dropped fang at our display.

Our dance wasn’t that long but as the music came towards an end Ata twirled into my arms, bending her knee which I grasped firmly, using it to lift her up. Twisting her body she flicked her legs out to straddle me, one of my arms held her firmly in place at the small of her back while the other was outstretched behind me in a flourished movement. It was then I bent her forward, her arms outstretched to the floor just as the final note rung out around the room. I could feel her giddiness through the bond and also the appraisal from those at the penthouse, they must have been watching through Ata’s contact lens cameras.

Pulling Ata back up, I placed her down on my feet before twirling her to my side, where we both bowed our thanks to the crowd.

Slowly the dance floor started to fill up again and a few vampires came over to compliment our dance. Ata remained glued to my side, thanking them copiously for their kind words.

“You dance real well Miss Ata.” Bubba bounded over to our side as we left the dance floor. My Maker offered him a warm smile. Only in Vegas would you find a 2000-year-old fairy princess, a 2000-year-old vampire guard and a mentally challenged ex-superstar vampire getting along in complete harmony.

“Thank you Bubba, but we all know you’re the best at the dancing.” She complimented.

“Aw shucks Miss Ata, we can jive together later if you’d like?” If it were possible for vampires to blush I had a feeling that Bubba would have been right about now. It was a well known fact the challenged vampire had all but given up singing and dancing after he had been turned, so to not only be offered a song by him but also a dance on the same night was a huge honour.

“I’d love that Bubba, very much indeed.” Ata accepted.

Nora slid up to us a moment later, a look of concern on her features. “The guest upstairs wishes to speak with you.” She whispered right in Ata’s ear so no other vampires would hear. Of course with the mental tie we had I could hear the words perfectly.

Ata turned to me then, biting on her lower lip.  _“The A.P is upstairs and has requested my presence. I’ll be fine though. I’ll take Nora with me, you stay here with Isabel and if anyone asks where I am then say I went to take care of my human needs please.”_ She filled me in, including everyone back at the penthouse in on the mental message. I wasn’t keen on this, not at all. I wouldn’t be with her, I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. I would keep my mental tie to her open though, and the bond, just to be on the safe side. I pushed caution through my bond with my brothers, wanting them to watch over her for me where I was unable to, wanting them to take notes on everything happening. I had a bad feeling in my gut, and usually I went with my gut.

“Nora, I haven’t a clue where the ladies room is, could you show me please?” Ata batted her eyelashes, knowing Nora would play along. Together they left the ballroom.

Try as I might to socialise and blend in with everyone else, it was increasingly difficult, especially when my Maker wasn’t at my side. I worried for her safety all the time, even more so when I wasn’t there to protect her. I spent my time dancing with Isabel and countless other women at the party, never really giving them my full attention as I was too busy gauging the Maker-Childe bond between Ata and I, and listening on her thoughts about the conversation she was currently engaging in with Pallas.

“ _Three houses bound together, all four of immortal blood. Two sets of two that share a tie, combining all around together. One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer. Two has much to learn. Three is wise beyond his years, And Four once tried to burn._   _Now four people, all of power, try to part the four._   _With thousands of years between them all, this riddle they will solve._   _One of them has used you, one of them has abused you, one of them wants to watch you fall._   _Deception and lies go hand in hand, but brutal truths can really hurt._   _Do not lash out at those you love, but seek revenge for those you lost._   _When the moon waxes all of this will end, new powers will be used and promised gifts will make amends._   _A sacrifice must be made, a selfless one at that._   _Time will heal the marks remaining, but only love will heal thy heart._   _In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave.”_

Her riddle left me stumped and more than a little worried, it was the final line that had me in turmoil. Four would enter and yet two would leave, would I lose my Mistress and Master? Surely not! But then would I lose my brother and the woman I had come to think of as a sister? No! I wouldn’t allow any of that to happen!

My bond with Ata was suddenly dampened and, mid-step, I froze.  _“She’s fine, we can see what’s going on.”_ Khai was quick to inform me and I let out a sigh of relief, continuing on with the waltz I was engaged in with a redheaded vampire I had never met before. As the dance drew to a close I thanked her before leaving the floor, Isabel was at my side instantly.

“What’s the matter?” She inquired, searching my eyes for the answer.

“Ata has dampened our bond, she can’t do that when we’re here.” I whispered, knowing other vampires would hear me if I were to speak any louder.

“Ah Ari! Where is our dear Miss Caesar?” Felipe’s voice behind me snapped me out of my daze and I turned on the spot in a fluid motion, plastering on a smile Ata would be proud of.

“Ata is currently tending to her human needs upstairs, she should be back shortly.” I responded as planned, not letting my worry show on my features. If Felipe saw any weakness, any opportunity, he would no doubt take it.

The answer I had given didn’t seem to satisfy Felipe however as his smile fell, his head snapping sideways to look at two vampire guards. Giving them a small nod they ran out of the ballroom. “I have sent two of my men to go and fetch her for you, to ensure she hasn’t become lost or slipped down the toilet.” He laughed as if it were funny. I forced my own laughter so he wouldn’t suspect that this was anything  **but**  funny.

As Felipe swept away our bond opened up fully and I slumped against Isabel, using her for support as relief washed over me. I could feel Ata’s confusion and frustration and yet I was unsure as to the cause. There was a big old blank spot in her mind, like she’d been glamoured or had forgotten something, but that wasn’t possible. The fae couldn’t be glamoured, and my Mistress was far from forgetful.

Knowing Ata would join me in a moment or two, and would use our blood tie to find me, I didn’t bother rushing to her aid. She was a capable woman and would be able to find her way back to me with no bother.

Suddenly our bond snapped altogether and our mental tie went black. I couldn’t contain the roar of pain that I felt, startling all of the vampires present. I couldn’t feel Ata! Taking off at vamp speed I ran through the ballroom, oblivious to Edgar, Isabel and Bubba who were hot on my heels. Skidding across the marble entrance hall I raced up the stairs, flying down the corridors as I used my nose to scent out my Maker. Our mental tie came back so suddenly that I ran into a wall, but the vision that greeted me was far worse than any damage a wall could have done to me. I heard my brothers roar in anger through our mental tie and the bonds I shared with them were ignited with hatred and loathing so pure that I could feel myself starting to spiral into bloodlust. Fangs snapping down at the prospect of a fight, I growled.

“ _HELP ME! ARI!”_ I could hear Ata screaming into my head, her mental sobs spurring me on to find her in this godforsaken mansion. Changing my course of direction I followed our mental tie, and her scent, until I skidded into the hallway where my Ata – my Maker – lay flat on her back on the floor, Felipe’s figure looming over her.

Her eyes were wide in terror and she seemed unable to move. She had however managed to get her silver bracelet to touch Felipe and he hissed out in pain, the scent of his sizzling flesh filing the air. Quickly he dropped fang, raising his wrist to his mouth before he bit down, moving his wrist back towards Ata’s mouth. In a blur I grabbed the back of his neck and threw him over my shoulder, not caring if he was a King. He had just tried to get his blood into Ata, to try and forge a tie with her while she was bonded to another! I could, through my mental tie with Ata, hear Godric going berserk back at the penthouse.  _“Keep him there by brute force if you have to! I don’t want him running in here and slaughtering everyone!”_ I warned my brothers, knowing just how fiercely protective the eternally youthful vampire was.

Felipe hit the far wall with a thud but was instantly back on his feet. Isabel, Edgar and Bubba had surrounded Ata and were currently trying to get her to move, but it seemed she was unable to do so. From the floor beside Ata, Bubba picked up two needles – one was full and one was empty. Giving the empty one a tentative sniff he made a disgusted sound before he held it out some distance. “Iron.” He informed us solemnly. I wished to Isis that my bond with Ata would open up so I could take away her pain. She was unable to move, which stumped me, but her mind was screaming out for help, for someone to eradicate her pain. The other needle was capped and lay where Felipe had been kneeling. Bubba picked it up and placed it into his pocket along with the empty one.

“YOU DARE HARM ME?” Felipe screamed from the end of the hallway, setting off at vampire speed towards me. I had 1000 years on him though; he was no match for me. Grasping him around the neck I lifted him from the floor, holding the screaming Monarch at an arms length as he shouted obscenities at me.

“You were about to feed my Mistress your blood, to tamper with the sacred blood bond she has created with my Master! I should end you regardless of your status!” I hissed, tightening my hold around his neck.

“I will have your fangs for this! I will take away your area and your business!” He spat in response, but his threat was meaningless to me, he’d tried to break the tie between Ata and Godric. I would be the one having fangs, and they would be his. Throwing the bratty Monarch at the far wall I made sure he would hit it with such force that he would be knocked unconscious before I crumbled to my knees beside Ata, taking one of her hands in mine.

“ _Ari, get me out of here, please. I can’t feel my limbs; I don’t think I can move. I’m trapped in my own body, Ari help me!”_ Ata’s anguished mental cries were incredibly painful and it took me no time to comply with her wishes. Scooping her up in my arms I threw a glance to Felipe, who was still unconscious from the blow.

“ _Khai, Riei, Oeri, call Ludwig and have her come to the penthouse immediately, I don’t care about the cost.”_ I informed my brothers as I took off down the stairs, not stopping for anyone. No one would place a hand on my Maker until we were back in the penthouse. Vamping out of the mansion I chose the quickest route home, weaving between buildings and cars in a desperate attempt to get Ata back to safety, and soon. I could feel three vampires bringing up my rear and I spared a quick glance over my shoulder. Isabel and Bubba were behind us, I had expected that, but what I hadn’t expected was for Edgar to be following us without his entourage. All three wore expressions of worry and I couldn’t help but feel the same way.

It took a fraction of the time it had taken to get to Felipe’s mansion by car to get home on foot; vampire speed really was the way forward. Barging through the entrance hall, fangs still down and a limp Ata in my arms, I didn’t care for the thoughts of the humans as they all gasped and squealed in shock and horror. For a moment I contemplated the lift, but I knew that would take too long and if there was iron in Ata’s system then we wouldn’t have much time to work with. Taking the stairs I was up to the penthouse in less than twenty seconds, the other vampires following behind me, a little slower due to their younger ages.

The moment I entered the room Ata was ripped from my hold, encased in the arms of her bonded, who took her to the far side of the room, bearing his fangs at us all, hissing at anyone who dared to approach him. I could see the 2000-year-old killer in his eyes, the frantic worry and pain over his bonded’s suffering. He wasn’t suffering alone though, I could feel that my brothers were in just as much agony as myself over the pain or Maker was dealing with.

A pop sounded out in the room and Ludwig appeared, taking a quick moment to assess everyone in the room before her eyes landed on Ata. “Oh dear little princess, what have you gotten yourself into?” she tutted quietly as she took in Ata’s appearance. It was obvious that the iron was wreaking havoc in her system – her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her usually bright blue eyes were pale and dull. “Bring her to me, Nervii.” Ludwig ordered as she removed everything from the coffee table, throwing a blanket over it so Ata wouldn’t be exposed to the cold material. Godric let out a low warning growl, clutching Ata tighter to him. “She’ll die if you don’t let me treat her, vampire.” I could hear Ludwig’s patience running thin.

“Godric let Ludwig help her.” Sookie gently encouraged the ancient vampire, though she was smart enough to keep a distance. He was angry and volatile right now. He seemed to fight internally with himself, but one look down at Ata, whose eyes were now screwed shut in pain caused him to relent. Vamping to the coffee table he made short work of her dress, removing it so it wouldn’t be damaged before he placed it on the sofa, leaving my Mistress in her underwear on the table.

“I picked these up from the scene.” Bubba offered, handing Ludwig the needles. My brothers and I were sat around the table, as were Pam, Eric, Sookie and Godric. My Master had a firm hold on my Mistress, not letting go of her hand. She was unable to turn her head but she could move her eyes, and they locked onto his, all of her pain flooding to them.

Taking the needles from Bubba, Ludwig sniffed them before spluttering and wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Whoever it was has it in for you Miss Caesar. This needle contained a high concentration of iron, suxamethonium chloride and a trace of Hep D.”

I couldn’t contain my gasp at the statement that the needle contained Hep D; Hep D would severely weaken a vampire for around a month if they were infected. Whoever had injected Ata, and I had strong reason to believe it was Felipe or one of his lankies, would have known Godric was only feeding from her. Although he required little blood, the fae in Ata was practically screaming out at her bonded to take nourishment from her. It was Godric’s roar that silenced us all, and my eyes swung to the fuming vampire sat at Ata’s side. “FIX HER. NOW.” He shouted at Ludwig, demanding her to do something.

“I can’t do anything until the suxamethonium chloride has worn off. Whoever injected her wanted her to watch whatever they were going to do to her. It relaxes the muscles, effectively causing temporary paralysis but it does not lead to unconsciousness and it doesn’t act as an anesthetic either. Its effects may cause considerable psychological distress while simultaneously making it impossible for a patient to communicate.” Ludwig explained as she took the other needle from Bubba. If this paralysis drug would wear off soon then we needed to start getting things ready to remove the iron in her system.

“How are we gonna get the iron out?” Sookie voiced my query, reminded me that she was able to venture into my mind now. She offered me a sheepish smile but I didn’t call her out on the ability, it was still relatively new to her and I had a feeling my thoughts weren’t doing her much good right now if they were frantic.

“You all need to drain her down and replace her blood with yours, it’s the only way we can get the iron out of her system.”

“She’s infected with Hep D, you’ve got to be kidding me?” Pam stated in exasperation, flicking her hand out towards Ata.

Sniffing the other needle, Ludwig removed the cap, giving it a flick before she suddenly jabbed it into Ata’s neck. Her piercing scream rang out through the penthouse and I had to cover my ears it was that loud. “Found our voice now Miss Caesar? The suxamethonium seems to be wearing off.”

“You don’t fucking say so!” Ata yelled at the dwarf doctor who smirked at her patient.

“What did you just inject her with?” I could sense Godric was about to get up on his feet to tackle the small doctor, so I grabbed his arm to keep him in place. He had a few years on me, but not many, so keeping him down would be relatively simple.

“Seems whoever it was created a cure for Hep D.” She mused, sniffing the needle once again before she threw it into her little bag.

“The fae don’t get sick, why is the Hep D causing such a reaction?” Oeri demanded as he held one of Ata’s feet down, Riei was holding the other. Ata had started to thrash on the table, her screams making it difficult for us all to communicate. Khai was holding down one of her arms while Godric had the other, I’d placed myself at her head, holding her shoulders down. Egor and Agmund were stood by the elevator, fangs down, poised ready to attack anyone who dared to enter.

“It’s not the Hep D in her system, it’s the iron. The Hep D would remain in her blood system but not cause a reaction, I believe it was the intent of the injector for the Hep D to go undetected so as to weaken anyone who would feed from her.” She gave Godric a pointed look before continuing. “However, they got the ratio wrong of iron, they’ve given her too much. The suxamethonium was obviously used to keep her in place so her injector could heal her himself and appear a hero.”

“Felipe.” I ground out, my jaw clenched as I remembered seeing him about to force his blood into Ata’s system. “He was leaning over Ata when I found her, trying to give her his blood.” I informed the small doctor whose eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“A blood offence, you could kill him for it you know?” She offered Godric who only gave a growl in response, his eyes locked onto Ata who’d thrown her head back and was wailing with the pain. I started to feel our bond coming back to life, now the paralysis drug was wearing off. Our bond was only halfway open and the pain that tore through it was unbearable even for me. I couldn’t imagine what it was like for my Maker.

“I need one of you to taste her, to see if the Hep D has been eradicated from her blood or not.” Ludwig instructed, sparing a glance at my brothers and I, to Eric, to Pam, to Godric, to Isabel, Bubba and Edgar and eventually to Oscar. Unsurprisingly no one really wanted to taste her and risk coming down with Hep D.

“I’ll do it.” Oscar offered in a timid tone, Godric’s possessive growl causing him to shrink back for a moment before he stood his ground. “It doesn’t matter if I get sick. I’m too young to defend Ata and Sookie very well anyway, and they need all of you healthy and able to fight.” The young vampire offered. I felt strangely proud of the young vampire. Hep D was much worse for the younger vampires whose bodies were already weak and constantly thirsty. Vamping to Ata’s side, opposite Godric, the young vampire dropped his fangs before he picked up Ata’s wrist. Turning to face him, my Maker pleaded with her eyes for him not to, mentally praying for him not to fall ill. “It’s okay Ata, you saved me so now I can save you.” He grinned at her before he eased his fangs into her wrist, causing her to whimper out in pain. Once again Godric growled lowly as the young vampire took a few pulls on her wrist. Pulling back he coughed violently, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “There’s no Hep D there, but iron tastes horrible!” he blanched. If it were possible for vampires to throw up I had a feeling Oscar would be right now. As it was, my brothers and I found humour in his comment and chuckled.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do fairy princess, each vampire is gonna take some of your blood, offering you theirs at the same time in order to create first level bonds. Niall came to me and told me to speak to you about the correct procedure tomorrow but it seems we don’t have time for that.” She lifted her head to look at Godric, whose expression had gone from anger to worry as tears flowed freely down Ata’s cheeks.

All of the bonds were wide open now and I could feel him pulling her pain away, taking it all for her. Slowly I breached into the bond they shared, pulling the pain from him too. His head snapped in my direction and he regarded me for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips. “Thank you, my Childe.” He murmured softly. Feeling proud that I had earned the title of his Childe I dipped my head in thanks.

“Nervii, you’ll take from her first but you’ll give to her last. Niall mentioned you have a second level bond and I don’t want the third to be created when Ata is in such a state.” She ordered as my brothers and I all started to form a line.

“We need as many of you to take and give as possible in order to eliminate the possibility of her being turned. Any other offers?” Ludwig turned her attention to the crowd as Godric knelt beside Ata, nuzzling her wrist with his nose as he pushed her bangs from her face. She whimpered in pain and raised a shaky hand to his cheek.

Moving through the crowd of people in the penthouse, Eric took a spot at the end of the line, and we all turned to silently thank him. Pam was next to stand in the line and I was honestly surprised by her choice. I had expected for her to throw out about it, but she was willing to loosely tie herself to my Mistress in order to heal her. Isabel, Bubba and Edgar were behind her instantly and even Oscar had joined in. Sookie stood nervously at the side of the room. “Come here little fae, you have the most important job. I’m going to hook an IV up to you, straight into your cousins’ bloodstream. As soon as Eric has taken and given then I want you to take from him. The fae in you will bolster the fae in your cousin and help her turn the vampire blood into fae blood in order to support her system. I say we get all of the blood ties done this evening, so I want all of you to start exchanging with one another as soon as you’ve given, and fed from, Ata.” The small doctor ordered as she hooked up Sookie and Ata, giving the tube a light squeeze to encourage the blood flow from Sookie.

Instantly Godric sunk his fangs into Ata’s wrist, taking several large pulls. She squirmed on the table, gasping at the feel of his fangs in her. Their blood tie meant that whenever Godric fed from her it was a pleasant experience, even when they didn’t wish for it to be so. Once he’d taken his fill he moved to Ata’s other side, sitting himself between Sookie and Ata. Biting into his wrist he offered it up to Sookie who latched on, taking just a few short pulls as he took from her wrist, creating the first bond between them. With that done Godric sat and held onto Ata’s free hand as we all took turns to feed from, and give to, Ata. The process took a while, and Eric found himself having to dip into donor blood in order to sustain himself and Sookie as she was contributing quite a fair amount of blood to Ata. With each new bond formed, Ata’s thrashing starting to slow down, her movements slipping into lazy and the pain that had originally flooded our bond was slowly disappearing. Her heart rate slowed considerably, and her eyelids fluttered shut as her breathing fell short and shallow. The rapid extraction and replacement of blood wasn’t doing her system any good. As soon as we had all finished the exchange with Ata we all started to swap with one another, creating new bonds and strengthening existing ones. The moment Oscar had finished up his bond with Ata, Godric was on his feet, biting into both of his wrists. He held one over Ata’s lips and she forced herself to stay alert as she took pulls from him. Oscar had latched on to his other wrist and Godric was taking pulls from the young vampire himself. As Godric’s wounds started to heal over I could feel Ata slipping into unconsciousness.

“She needs to rest, her body has undergone extreme stress.” Ludwig explained in a surprisingly soft tone as unconsciousness finally claimed my Maker. “She’ll be out for a while, her body needs to heal itself. When she wakes she’ll be incredibly thirsty and hungry, so I recommend you keeping a chef or something from downstairs on call. She needs to be kept warm too, and tomorrow she’ll probably suffer as the bonds between you all start to settle within her.” Ludwig explained. “I’ll expect payment by the end of the week.” She murmured, gathering up her things before she popped out of the room, leaving us all to stand there in silence.

“I’m taking her to bed.” Godric whispered, moving slowly to scoop Ata up in his arms. Although unconscious she seemed to instinctively curl into him. “Thank you for helping these evening, I appreciate it. I owe you all.” He vowed quietly as he walked at a humans pace out of the living area, carrying both Ata and her dress in his hands.

“Would that ever happen to me?” Sookie asked in a low whisper, clearly shaken by the evening’s events.

“If you were exposed to an extremely high concentration of iron, more than likely. You’re not as much of a fae as Ata as in terms of blood purity, so it would take more to get such a reaction from you.” Oeri answered quietly, running a hand through his hair.

“We can offer you a safe space for the day if you’d like?” Khai offered Edgar and Bubba, knowing Isabel already had a room of her own.

“We’d appreciate it Khai, thank you.” Edgar was still watching the door that Godric had taken Ata through. His attachment to my Maker was an incredible thing.

“I don’t want to leave Miss Ata’s side until I know she’s okay. Do you think Mr. Godric would let me sleep on the floor of their room?” Bubba asked, blinking twice. His devotion was so pure that it was incredibly beautiful. Although we had no need for comfort during our day rest the fact he was willing to sleep on the floor when he could have the luxury of any room in the building spoke volumes of the challenged vampire.

“Go and ask him, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Riei encouraged tiredly. Sunrise wasn’t far off and I could tell that my brothers were just as exhausted as I was. That was the downside to our bonds; if one was feeling something then usually the others did also.

“I’ll go and take you to your rooms.” Khai spoke to Isabel and Edgar, leading them to the lifts. Egor and Agmund went with them as more backup. We weren’t expecting another attack but after I’d thrown Felipe around in his own mansion like he was a ragdoll there was no telling what he would, or could, do.

Riei and Oeri bid us goodnight before disappearing off to their room, leaving Eric, Pam, Sookie and I in the living area. “Thank you for helping her this evening.” I offered quietly, feeling the weight of the evening on my shoulders.

“Anything for family.” Sookie offered just as quietly, taking a step forward and surprising me by pulling me into her embrace. Cautiously I returned her hug, knowing Eric would be on edge otherwise. I took a moment to think of how we were related and came to the conclusion that, to Sookie, I would be her first cousin once removed. How strange it was to think I had an Auntie of sorts, even though I thought of her more as a sister due to her tie to Eric – whom I now thought of as a brother.

“You need to rest Sookie, you gave Ata a lot of your blood.” I slowly let her go, allowing her to pop her hand to her mouth as she yawned, nodding her head in agreement. Eric lazily scooped her up in his arms, nodding his goodnights to Pam and I before he left the room.

The moment he was gone Pam was before me, her features full of concern, a look I found strange on the usually cold vampiress. “You weren’t hurt were you?” She asked in a hushed tone, her eyes raking over me, inspecting me for any damage.

Unable to hold back my smile and small laugh, I shook my head. “I’m fine, honestly.” I reassured her as I went to check on the newly formed tie we should have created earlier. Only, when I went to check on it, it wasn’t there. Frowning lightly I probed all of my new connections. “We didn’t complete an exchange.” I commented quietly, not wanting to spook her.

Pam fell into her own silence as she checked her own bonds, and she too frowned when she found we didn’t have one. Instantly she was biting into her wrist, holding it up to me. Offering her my own wrist I latched onto hers as she broke my skin, taking a few deep pulls. We exchanged in silence, my dark chocolate eyes locked onto her bright blue ones. Finally though the wounds healed over and we were forced to part. “Thank you.” I offered as I licked my lips clean, watching as Pam did the same. Seeing my blood smeared across her lips was doing horrendous things to my libido. I so shouldn’t be attracted to her; she likes women for Isis’s sake!

“It’s not problem.” She offered with a shrug before she started to move towards the doorway leading to her bedroom. “Night Ari.” She murmured softly, turning to look over her shoulder at me.

“Sweet dreams Pam.” I offered in response with a warm smile. In a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it move, Pam was before me once again, up on her tiptoes, pulling my head down to her. Her lips met mine in a soft and tender kiss and I found myself wrapping my arms around her slender frame, holding her close as she continued to consume me with her lips. Breaking away a moment later, her blue eyes found mine, “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” She told me quietly, placing one last chaste kiss to my lips before she vamped from the room, leaving me stood alone in a daze. How on earth could she plant one on me like that and then leave me? Tentatively I raised a hand to my lips, ghosting my fingers over them, imprinting her kiss into my mind.

The ding of the elevator pulled me from my thoughts as my brothers returned without our guests. “We need to go to rest Ari, the sun will be up in twenty minutes.” Khai approached me, placing a large hand on my arm. Day rest. It sounded so good right now. “Hey, you did everything you could, you know how stubborn she is. At least we saved her, she’ll be fine when she wakes.” My brother encouraged me. Egor and Agmund said their goodnights before they went to their own room, leaving Khai and I to make our way to our own bedroom. Stripping down I clambered into bed, reminding myself that I would shower at sunset, and then deal with whatever shit Felipe would have no doubt thrown our way by then.

“Vos amo, frater.” Khai whispered across the room to me, causing me to smile.

“Vos amo, frater.” I repeated, slipping into downtime so my transition to my day rest would be quicker. I was still worried about my Mistress, she had looked so ill while she’d been sprawled on the table, she looked like she’d been knocking on deaths door. Felipe would pay for this. I’d have his fangs and then I would present the goo of his head to my Maker on a silver platter.

I felt the moment the sun rose, and then felt nothing but relief as it claimed me for the day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Vos amo, frater (Latin) = I love you, brother


	48. Bad Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry that this is really repetitive, so I’ve tried not to focus on the party and such too much and instead tried to focus on Pam’s thoughts on everything.

**PAM’S POV**

_Some people call them players, but I’m far from terrified_  
_‘Cos somehow I’m drawn to danger, and have been all of my life_  
 _It feels my heart’s divided, half way ‘tween wrong and right_  
 _I know I’m playing with fire but I don’t know why_  
 _Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_  
 _Even though I know they’re no good for me, it’s the risk I take for the chemistry_  
 _With the bad boys always catching my eye, oooooh, bad boys_  
 _Some think it’s complicated, but they’re straight up fun for me_  
 _I don’t need no explanation, it’s nothing more than what you see here_  
 _My heart still feels divided, halfway ‘tween wrong and right_  
 _I know I’m playing with fire but I don’t know why_  
 _~ Bad Boys, Alexandra Burke_

I had been well aware of what was going to occur between my Grandsire and his mate, it would be another method of ensuring that every vampire in the building would know she was claimed and bonded, even if it wasn’t to the vampire whose arm she would be hanging off of. Speaking of the vampire she would be with…

Ari had emerged from his bedroom dressed in a deliciously tailored pair of black pants and a tight white tailored shirt that showcased off his gloriously broad shoulders. I found myself gawking at the Egyptian vampire as he adjusted his collar in the mirror located just to the side of the elevator. It should be illegal for such a man to wear such form fitting clothing.

Shaking my head to knock myself off of my train of thought, I took a moment to think about where my mind had just drifted. Had I just inadvertently thought of Ari as delicious? It was a well-known fact that I preferred women. Of course after my turning Eric and I had partaken in ‘the nasty’ for a short while in order to sate my needs. Only after those needs were sated did I realise that men held no interest to me, that women needed tending to less, they weren’t as sex-driven. For a creature like myself though that wasn’t always a good thing. Perhaps a nice male vampire companion would be a good idea…

My Grandsire and Ata sauntered back into the room together, and I was instantly assaulted with the scent of their coupling. Whatever the hell had been going on in their bedroom had clearly excited the pair of them. It was then the band on Ata’s finger caught my attention and I, along with everyone else in the room, automatically assumed Godric had popped the question. I knew better than that though, he wasn’t one to dive nose first into everything, but then again he seemed to be working on autopilot around Ata, falling back into his human ways with her around. It wasn’t doing him much good in all honesty. While he was happy he was starting to appear weaker to the vampire community. Of course there were very few who were physically more powerful than him, but at the age of 2000 it was important to maintain a sense of power and authority, mainly so the younger generations would learn to respect their elders and have role models to be proud of. There was no point in me denying that both Eric and Godric were my role models.

As everyone fawned over the band on Ata’s finger, I kept an eye on Ari as he stood observing the scene. He was watching Godric with a burning curiosity, but also with a sadness that I had never expected to see from the ancient vampire. The only thing I could think of him being sad about was the fact that Ata was now tied to another; he and his brothers were losing exclusive rights to her. They’d mentioned that they fed from her occasionally in order to keep their bonds strong, so it wasn’t the fact they would be losing her blood that had saddened him. Was he worried he wouldn’t be needed by anyone anymore? I could need him.  _Woah there, Pamela! Hold your horses’ girl!_

He disappeared off for a moment and returned with a box, extracting a rather expensive looking tiara from it, which he placed neatly onto Ata’s head. I felt an unexpected bout of jealousy as I took in her appearance and the way Ari looked at her with such utter devotion and adoration. She’d been able to retain her heartbeat and the sunshine and would still live for eternity, with extremely strong powers to boot. Oh I enjoyed being a vampire all right, nothing could compare with it, but every now and then I missed the sunshine, missed having a heartbeat. I traded the sun for the moon and stars the night I allowed Eric to turn me. I would never go back on it though. I was made for this life.

As Ari and Ata left I turned my attention to my Maker and Grandsire, watching their reactions as they observed their respective mates out and about in the sunshine earlier on in the day. With the sunlight on their features it was far more obvious that they were related, their hair shone the same colour and, although Sookie had her Southern tan, you could tell their complexions would be exactly the same if she weren’t tanned. It was interesting to note how easily they fell into conversation with one another, how Ata tackled serious subjects with a soft approach so as to avoid Sookie’s tendency to run away from situations and discussions that she disliked. She was a strong breather, a loyal one at that, but as with all humans there were a few subjects that harboured strong emotional responses from her. I couldn’t relate as it had been so long since I had been in touch with my human emotions.

Hearing both women discussing the passing of the VRA had been informative. It was interesting to watch my Grandsire’s reaction and I couldn’t help but smirk as he leant forward, closer to the television, in complete anticipation of his mates answer. I must admit I was relieved to hear Ata answer that she would marry him. If she had of stated she wouldn’t I would have been having serious words with the older faery – fae powers or not. It was Sookie’s answer though that had me worried the most, I don’t think she realised she held Eric’s happiness in the palm of her hands. The moment she’d excused herself from the room it was obvious she was going to give an answer that could upset Eric, and I wasn’t wrong. I could feel the immense pain coming from him as Sookie questioned his capability to stay in a monogamous relationship and I had to with strain myself from vamping to her and throttling her. Eric hadn’t fed from, nor fucked, a single human since he acknowledged his feelings for Sookie just before she disappeared off for her year in Faery. If that wasn’t a show of monogamy then I sure as hell didn’t know what was. As Eric disappeared from the room, my Grandsire and I shared a glance at one another, silently judging the others reaction to Eric’s emotional pain. We had no time to discuss it however as my Maker and Sookie were back in the room moments later.

We settled back into our seats as the video from the day came to an end and Riei hooked the laptop up to the computer screen, projecting the image onto the larger screen. Seeing the world as Ata did, watching it through her eyes, was a very strange feeling. She was making a conscious effort to look all around her so we could watch everything happening, and that meant we didn’t miss the leering expression on the Were’s face as he looked over Ata. We watched as his nostrils flared and, from the corner of my eye, I noticed my Grandsire tense in his seat, a very low growl erupting from his chest.

“Ata Caesar, Ari Seti-Nekht and Isabel Beaumont.” Ari replied curtly, the tone of his voice leaving no room for mess. Hearing such a tone coming from him caused a strange feeling inside of me, I wanted to hear him use that tone again, but not on some stranger. I wanted him to talk to me in a no-nonsense voice, preferably mid-fuck.

“ _PAMELA!_ ” I mentally scolded myself, realising what it was I’d just thought. Ari was a handsome vampire, there was no point in me even denying that, but I didn’t do feelings. I was cold and heartless; exactly the reasons Eric loved me. Then again, Eric had been cold and heartless for centuries and yet the moment Sookie Stackhouse walked through the door of Fangtasia he’d started to change, to soften a little around the edges where she was concerned. I found it curious how one such as my Maker could find happiness with someone like Sookie. I meant no harm with my thoughts now that I was aware of how deeply she felt for him, how much she loved him, but Eric was a man of wealth and prosperity, who changed with the times. Sookie had a small income, lived in a home that had been handed down through the generations and had been falling apart before Eric repaired it, and she still lived in her own little Southern world. They were the complete opposites. Then again, Dear Abby did mention once that opposites tend to attract. So, if they were happy with one another then I would be happy for them. My Maker deserved some happiness after the hardships of 1000 years of an undead life, and especially recently, given the whole Russell and witch fiascos.

I could see, however, why my Grandsire would choose a mate such as Ata. They were practically the same person at times. Both held a fierce edge, both ancient powerhouses and yet both had a tender side to them, a loving and giving side. Of course Ata was far freer with this side than Godric ever had been. That side of him had been reserved for Eric and I. It was odd to think of my Grandsire as ‘domesticated’ – he was willing to settle and marry, he’d probably adopt if it meant making Ata happy, and he was probably going to be living in a quaint little house with her. If someone had of told me, even three years ago, that my Grandsire would be playing house, I would’ve smacked him or her silly.

Simply watching the endless throngs of people talking to Ata, Ari and Isabel was enough to give me a headache, and vampires never got headaches. How on earth they put up with this on a regular basis was beyond me.

After socializing for a while all of the vampires were called for dinner and I had to restrain myself from laughing as Ari pursued Ata up to the top table, demanding to be seated with her. The expression on his face when he was told he could sit at another table could only be surmised as murderous, and looking to my Grandsire it was apparent he was heading down the warpath too. The way Felipe droned on and on about his Sheriff’s, spending a little extra time on Ata’s praise, caused my patience to start wearing thin. Who on earth did this man think he was? Ata was my Grandsire’s, not his. She might be his Sheriff but she is not his lover, or his bonded! Ata’s eyes would drift every now and then to Ari, double-checking he was okay, and I found myself doing the same thing. Watching him speak to those around the table he was sat at. He sat tall, taking charge of the conversation easily. It was obvious he was the leader, and I’d always been a sucker, pun intended, for leaders.

As the dinner plates were cleared away, Felipe rose to his feet. “Would you join me for the first dance, Ata?” we all heard him drop his voice a few octaves and this time my Grandsire couldn’t contain his growl of anger, his hands digging into the fabric of the sofa he was sat upon. Ata seemed to sway for a moment and I realised the poor faery was feeling all of my Grandsire’s emotions due to their bond.

“She can feel you, Godric. Ease up a little, please.” I asked him quietly, keeping my voice flat. I didn’t want them to think I was starting to like the old faery, but at the same time it wasn’t fair for her to be subjected to my Grandsire’s emotions when she was clearly barely hanging on to her own. The fact she gave him her left hand, the one on which her new band sat, didn’t go unnoticed by any of us in the room and I couldn’t help but silently cheer as Felipe’s eyes dropped to it. She knew what she was doing at least, and had the balls to follow through with it. That I could commend.

Felipe all but yanked her up onto her feet, leading her to the dance floor. She passed Ari and Isabel on her way, both of who offered her a sympathetic glance. My Grandsire’s anger was slowly bubbling away under the surface, but I could feel Eric pushing his strength and calm to him. Although linked by blood, my tie to Godric wasn’t as strong as Eric’s was, so instead I pushed those feelings to my Maker, hoping he would get the message and pass them along. The way he turned to look at me, offering me a small nod, told me he understood perfectly.

The moment the music started to play I had to stop myself from gasping. It sounded so much like the music from my human years; the songs we would dance to at the ridiculous parties my mother insisted we attend in order to find me a suitable husband. The beautiful violin and other string instruments were lulling me back into the past, to the days where women were to be seen and not heard, where they were subservient to men. Eric had saved me from that life, he had given me my own life, albeit under the cover of the stars and not the sun, but it was still a vast improvement than the life that I would have led. I’d actually considered, on the few nights where my mother had insisted I become engaged, running away and joining a brothel. All the pleasures of a person’s body without being tied down to them. But of course as a lady of upper class society that would have been seriously frowned upon, I would have been disowned and banished. Although my parents were not that loving, I hadn’t wanted to disappoint them, or mar the names they had made for themselves.

“I heard a rumor around town you were an Emilie Autumn fan, so I thought you would enjoy the first dance being one of her songs.” Felipe informed Ata, spinning her around before he pulled her flush to her body. Although I had no blood tie to the older faery I could almost feel her discomfort. “I had the band learn it especially for you.” His fingers ghosted over her jawbone. That seemed to be the last straw for my Grandsire, whose strong hold on the sofa caused it to creak and crack under the brute strength he was applying to it. Although he had no need to breathe he was doing so – short angry breaths, mixed with low growl and snarls of displeasure. He was slowly shifting back to the vampire I had once known, the aggressive and ferocious predator who took no prisoners.

The pair of them shifted into a waltz, and it was apparent to those of us back in the penthouse that Ata would rather be anywhere else in the world than in the arms of Felipe. “You look absolutely incredible this evening Ata, everyone here is watching us, you’re breaking many hearts in that dress. Every man is jealous that I am dancing with you, and every woman is envious of the empire you have created, the people you know, the riches you adorn yourself with.” He murmured into her ear. This time my Grandsire allowed himself to growl loudly. Eric’s eyes shot to me, and I knew what he was silently asking me. If things started to get out of hand he would need me, along with Ata’s other children, to hold Godric back, to stop him from rushing to Ata’s aid and potentially making himself a target.

“Thank you for your kind comments, your Majesty. It is very rare for me to receive such compliments these days.” Ata graciously responded, causing me to snort loudly. The vampire was hitting on her and she was being formally polite. She reminded me of another little blonde faery.

“Does your companion not inform you of how beautiful you are?” Felipe quirked an eyebrow, showing disrespect to my Grandsire by suggesting he wasn’t taking care of Ata properly.

Ata laughed lightly at his question, clearly having understood why he had asked. “My bonded pays me such compliments every day. What I meant is that it is rare to receive such kind comments from those outside of my nest.” She corrected her earlier comment, placing emphasis on the fact she was bonded to Godric. The girl gave just as good as she got. She was completely alone with the vampire King on the dance floor and yet she was able to easily fend him off with the uttermost politeness. If that were I, I’d have told him to fuck off and to shove it up his arse by now.

A loud crack signaled that, in his anger, Godric had indeed broken the sofa. “You need to remain calm. Ata needs you to be calm for her. If you’re angry she’ll get angry and then something might happen that she won’t be able to get herself out of, she might end up hurt.” Sookie was up off of Eric’s lap, crouching before my very angry looking Grandsire. Tentatively she placed a hand on his knee, causing his eyes to snap from the TV screen down to the blonde faery before him. “I’m inside Felipe’s head. While his thoughts aren’t pure they aren’t malicious either. But then pretty much every man, and some of the women, in that room are thinking impure thoughts about your Ata. But that’s the important part, she’s  **yours**.” Sookie reassured him, helping him reign in his anger and he realised that, perhaps, being angry was the wisest thing on the planet.

Slowly he pulled his emotions under control. Over his 2000 years on this planet he’d perfected the art of hiding his emotions, giving off a calm exterior. The fact he was so visibly losing it when someone was simply hitting on his bonded filled me with a sense of dread. Would Eric be like this with Sookie? Would any vampire I ended up with bring out a side like this in me? Sookie retook her position on my Maker’s lap, his arms winding around her to keep her in place.

“Ah yes, your fiancé.” The disdain in Felipe’s tone was hilarious, and I couldn’t stop myself from sniggering behind my hand, which earned me a quirked eyebrow from Eric. With a shrug I brushed him off. Although we knew one another incredibly well, as did most Maker’s and their Children, there were some parts of me that Eric knew nothing about. While it was common knowledge I enjoyed laughing at others expenses, it wasn’t just due to any physical harm done. The fact Ata had managed to irritate Felipe emotionally was just priceless. The King was supposed to be fearless, strong and proud, able to charm any woman, or man, into his bed. Yet a little faery was able to turn all of that on its head.

“We are not engaged, it is merely a promise, and after 2000 years on this earth my beloved has learned to never break a promise.” Her wistful sigh didn’t go unnoticed by any of us, though we were smart enough to understand that she was playing the whimsical little girl, making herself seem vulnerable so Felipe would try to protect her and potentially let his guard down long enough for us to get any information out of him.

“Good, now she’s given him some hope of possibly having a chance with her. He’s thinking that it won’t be long until she’s his.” Sookie informed us all, as she was able to break into Felipe’s mind even though Ata couldn’t.

Godric’s low growl of disapproval caused my next comment. “She’s waited over 2000 years for you, Grandsire. I highly doubt she’s going to go skipping off into a field of daisies with Felipe. She’d probably stake him instead.” I reassured him. While it was wonderful to see the angry and aggressive vampiric side to him, this wasn’t who he was anymore. My words seemed to ease him for the time being and he settled back into his now slightly broken chair.

“Have you thought upon my offer some more?” Felipe inquired as he continued to twirl Ata around the dance floor. An offer? What offer has he made her?

“Which offer would that be, your Majesty?” Either Ata was playing dumb and she outright wanted him to say it, or she was senile.

“Why to be my Queen of course, you are already wearing a tiara after all.” He had the audacity to smile afterwards.

With an audible click Godric’s fangs dropped into place as he rose to his feet at vampiric speed in anger. Just as quickly Khai abandoned his paperwork, standing before my Grandsire with a hand on his arm as a deterrent. The low warning growls that had come from Godric moments before was now a full blown vicious snarl, jaws snapping at the prospect of ripping Felipe’s head from his body. Once again I noted that Ata seemed to sway under the intensity of his emotions, and it seemed Khai picked up on it too. “You need to pull your anger under control or Felipe is going to know something is up, that we’re watching and listening to him. Your anger isn’t doing Ata any good and could get her into more trouble.” He tried to reason with my Grandsire but he had already slipped into anger. Breaking free of the slightly younger vampires hold, he started to stalk around the room, his eyes never leaving the TV screen as he paced off his worries, his anger levels slowly decreasing to the point where he could retract his fangs. Khai returned to his paperwork, picking up exactly where he left off.

“I am wearing a tiara because I am royalty from two different families, regardless of whether I am your Queen or not. While I once again thank you for your offer, your Majesty, I am bonded to the man I love completely and do not intend to enter into any form of relationship with anyone else, human or vampire, now or ever.” Ata’s polite ‘fuck off’ amused me. There was nothing quite like being polite about putting someone in their place. Godric stopped pacing as his bonded spoke, and a smile wove its way onto his features at her show of love, loyalty and adoration. Did he really think she was going to abandon him? I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

Felipe’s jaw tensed, causing Eric and I to chuckle, and the song came to a close. Felipe dropped a kiss to the back of Ata’s hand, which even made Sookie shudder from her position on Eric’s lap. “She thinks she just upset him.” Sookie relayed the information from Ata’s mind to Oscar and I. The baby vampire had been sat quietly for the duration of the video and for the live feed so far. I didn’t like the little kid, but there was clearly something bugging him.

“What’s up, short stuff?” I turned my attention the young vampire, whose eyes finally broke away from the TV screen to look at me.

He seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before he spoke, his voice quiet. “I’m trying to get a read on Felipe, he’s a difficult character. I haven’t been in his presence so I don’t know exactly what he’s like, but I can get a good enough idea using my little gift from a distance. He’s all snarly and possessive, to the point where it becomes an obsession. He doesn’t do losing very well and at the moment he is losing. I don’t like that Ata is with him; I have a bad feeling about it. She should be back here, with all of us, where he can’t get to her and where we can protect her.” The young vampire informed me, and subsequently everyone else in the penthouse. He was young and inexperienced and therefore I paid him no mind, but everyone else seemed to be taking the baby vamps words to heart.

“Do you think we should go in and get her, or call her home?” Sookie voiced quietly, nibbling on her lower lip.

“Guys, she’s over 2000 years old and a faery to boot, she’ll be fine.” I rolled my eyes at their worrying. If she couldn’t take care of herself, especially with her little army of protectors there, then we had something to seriously worry about.

Ata was swept up into the arms of Edgar during our brief conversation, and my Grandsire seemed to relax now that she was out of Felipe’s arms, but it was obvious he was still tense about the fact she was now dancing around with another man. Eric had taught me from the very beginning that although we were incredible at hiding our emotions on our features, we actually felt far more strongly than any other being on the planet. Everything was amplified, all of our senses, all of our skills, all of our emotions. Although he was over 2000 years old, my Grandsire seemed to be struggling to hold onto his emotions where his bonded was concerned. He wasn’t the first vampire to act this way; Eric had been so similar when he had first acknowledged his affections for the little faery currently sat on his lap. His emotions had been all over the place. I’d had to glamour half of the staff and fire the other half. One night it was particularly bad and he ended up kicking a patron all the way across the bar, leaving a human sized dent in the wall and a trip to the hospital on the books. I’d had to glamour the barely conscious man into believing that he’d fallen down the stairs and banged his head on the stone flooring.

“You look very lovely this evening Ata, your vampire must be very proud to be able to call you his.” Edgar offered her a smile, and through the vampires eyes we were able to see Ata’s reaction. A grin settled onto her features, one that matched the grin on my Grandsire’s face.

“Ah, now there is the smile of a woman in love.” The King of California teased her as he continued to dance her around the room.

The moment the song drew to a close, Ari appeared in Ata’s line of sight, and I found myself leaning forward in my seat. The action wasn’t missed by Eric, who quirked an eyebrow in my direction, causing me to quickly sit myself properly in the chair. I plastered on a blank expression, though for Eric it was useless. He was my Maker and could therefore feel my emotions. Great, the last thing I need is for Eric to know whatever the hell I’m feeling whenever the Egyptian vampire is in my line of sight. Heck even I don’t know what on earth these feelings are. I don’t do feelings!

We watched in silence as both Ari and Ata moved around the room together, but of course we could only witness it through Ata’s eyes. It was obvious, from the way their eyes were locked on to one another, that they were silently communicating with one another, but Sookie never spoke aloud. Perhaps they were having a private conversation? Had they shut out all of those that could hear them too?

The picture went blurry for a moment; as if it had been dunked in water, and moments later Ari captured a tear on his finger, bringing it to his mouth to taste it. The little faery was crying? What on earth did she have to cry about? She had a home, a business, a family and a bonded. Heck she had more than most! I certainly wouldn’t be crying if I were in her situation. Sparing a glance to Ata’s other children, they were all sat with their eyes closed, small smiles on their lips as they silently communicated with their Maker. Although I was not part of their bond, the love that was practically pouring off of them was overwhelming. I frowned at the thought of a little faery taking six strong and deadly killers, shaping them into incredible beings and yet somehow managing to retain a tender and gentle side to them. There was no denying that it was a spectacular fate. She had managed to attract and maintain the protection and love of those who had been in constant contact with her from a young age.

Turning to look at the telepath sat on my Maker’s lap, I thought of the people who had discovered her, who had been subjected to prolonged exposure with her, how they were with her now. There was that dweeb, Compton; he was enthralled with her almost to the point of obsession. There was Alcide, the wolf who had protected her in Mississippi and had just somehow ended up living only a stones-throw away from her. There was her boss, the dog, who obviously held her in such high regard and cared for her deeply if the amount of time she spent  **not** working and yet was still able to call herself employed was anything to go by. Then of course there was Tara and Lafayette, the two who had caused my Maker to lose his memories only a few weeks ago. Although I held neither in high regard, and truth be told I wanted them dead for being part of the witch coven that erased Eric’s past, they had stuck with Sookie through it all, even when she’d been acting like a fucking idiot due to the vast quantity of Bill’s blood in her system. That was another thought. Bill’s blood was still in her veins, he would be able to feel her and track her, amplify her emotions to some degree. Was there a way to get his blood out of her system? Perhaps I’d ask Ari about it later. If Sookie was going to complete the third bond with my Maker then I wanted no one else to have his or her blood in her. She was going to be his completely, and I guess, grudgingly, Eric was going to be hers completely too.

As the song hit the last note, Ari dipped Ata down, her vision filled with that of her eldest Childe’s features and the ornately painted ceiling. In a smooth movement that the pair had clearly practiced over the years, they righted themselves. Ata pulled Ari into an embrace and the screen went black for a moment as she held onto her Childe. None of us panicked over the darkness on the screen, which was strange given my Grandsire’s current mental and emotional state, or lack of if truth be told. The world came back suddenly as Ata’s eyes snapped open, the music shifting once more. The pair seemed to exchange a private smile and once again I was clearly missing out on a mental conversation. This shit would be so much easier if I could hear them too! The image bobbed for a moment as Ata agreed with a nod to whatever it was Ari had suggested.

The pair had obviously decided to dance together, but it was strange to witness it from Ata’s point of view. We couldn’t see anything the faery was doing, only Ari’s part in the dance, and the looks on the crowd as they watched the two move across the floor like it was natural for them. Ari scooped her up in his strong arms, his muscles flexing as he held her in air before he placed her down onto the ground neatly. His suit wasn’t concealing very much, thankfully. I had half expected, judging by the slightly sensual nature of the routine, for Godric to be up on his feet once again, spitting tacks at the screen. But he was the picture of calm as he observed the scene playing out on the other side of the city. The fact Ata and Ari were Maker and Childe had obviously soothed his jealousy issues.

Ata’s eyes drifted around her and I was surprised to find they were the only ones on the floor, and that they had attracted quite a crowd. Although the pair were moving relatively quickly my vampire vision enabled me to see the whole thing as if it were in slow motion, allowing me time to notice Edgar, Isabel and Nora stood at the side of the dance floor, smug smiles on their faces as they looked to Felipe. Ata turned her attention the King of Nevada and I was pleased to find him looking less than happy with the evening’s turn of events. As I managed to cop an eye of the crowd it was obvious that Ata and Ari’s little display was almost enticing an orgy, if the amount of vampires with fallen fangs who were amorously groping one another subtly was anything to go by.

They weren’t dancing for very long, but they had the attention of everyone in the mansion, as well as everyone back in the penthouse. Khai had put down his pen and had stopped shuffling papers so that he could watch his brother and Maker. Of course given her small stature and slender frame, it was easy for Ata to be so nimble on her feet, especially with her years of fighting. Sookie was still somewhat on the clumsy side, but some training would probably do her the world of good and soon she might even be lighter on her feet. It was one of the first things Eric had taught me when he had been teaching me how to fight – that I would need to remain light on my feet. By staying light on my feet I would be able to dodge many attacks and even attack someone myself before moving to safety. Of course being light on ones feet required balance, and for a vampire we naturally had perfect balance. For humans however it was a little different, which was why it usually took them so long to learn how to fight. They could get the technique right, but they couldn’t polish up the execution enough for each blow to be perfect and on target.

The way they ended their little spectacle, with Ata straddling Ari, made me want to glance towards my Grandsire to see how he was taking it. I restrained myself however. Perhaps Ari would teach me to dance, perhaps even that very routine. I wasn’t much of a dancer anymore unfortunately. In my human years I had danced for fun and exercise simply because there was little else to do and treadmills hadn’t been invented yet, but finding the right partner these days was a drag. Most male vampires disliked dancing unless it was a formal occasion, and humans weren’t quick enough on their feet to keep up with vampires. Of course I had danced with Eric on occasion, most Maker’s and their Children did so at formal occasions, as Ata and Ari had.

“Sometimes I wish I could dance, but I don’t have the balance for it.” Sookie muttered, knowing we would all hear her. She even managed to laugh quietly at herself, causing us all to chuckle. Sookie had been a very serious person when she had first entered Fangtasia, and the last few years hadn’t really helped her either. Between her Grandmothers murder, the maenad that ruined her home, Russell coveting her and Eric’s amnesia she hadn’t really had any time to be silly. Serious people were good company, as I wasn’t one for laughter often, but sometimes I would enjoy the company of a comedian or two. At least now I didn’t have to worry about laughter wrinkles.

The pair of them bowed to the crowd as the dance floor slowly started to fill up with the guests once more. Ata remained at Ari’s side and I found myself pleased that he was so old and that he would be able to defend her. It was obvious that Godric was itching to dash over there and steal her away.

“You dance real well Miss Ata.” Bubba bounded over to Ata and Ari as they left the dance floor. The mentally challenged vampire was handed around from state to state rather frequently, but he usually avoided Vegas due to the huge fascination with him there. Not only did it spark ‘Presley Sightings’ as the humans called them but it also made him sad and angry to see people dressed up as him, to see people selling things with his name and face on. I wasn’t a sympathetic person, but the addled vampire had been turned against his will by a vampire fan, and then abandoned to fend for himself when it was apparent he wasn’t mentally all there.

Ever polite, Ata responded. “Thank you Bubba, but we all know you’re the best at the dancing.”

“Aw shucks Miss Ata, we can jive together later if you’d like?” The offer of a dance with The King made me switch my attention to my Grandsire, whose calm and collected exterior was most puzzling. It was clearly obvious the vampire speaking to his bonded was attached to her, and yet he didn’t seem to mind at all. Then again, while Bubba may have been cute to the newly turned and those privy to the vampire world, he wasn’t exactly a major threat. He wasn’t going to be the one stealing your girlfriend from you. Usually that was Eric’s job.

“I’d love that Bubba, very much indeed.” Ata accepted.

Nora moved into focus a moment later, and I took a moment to scrutinize her. She was an Elizabethan, there was no denying it, but her British accent earlier had grated on my nerves. I’d switched my accent for a Southern one, helping me to blend in before the Great Reveal, but at the drop of a hat I could turn back to my British one, though it wasn’t as annoying as Nora’s. I couldn’t see why Eric and Godric had saved her from the mountaintop all those years ago; yes she was a member of the Authority and could therefore pull some strings every now and then, but for me that was all she had going for her.

The little microphone in Ata’s brooch wasn’t able to pick up on Nora’s whisper, however she seemed to mentally repeat it to Ari and to everyone else in the penthouse.

“The Ancient Pythoness is upstairs and wants to see Ata. She’s going up with Nora, leaving Ari and Isabel downstairs to pretend she’s just gone to take care of her human needs.” Sookie dutifully informed Oscar and I. This whole mental communication thing would need to be addressed soon. Heck I’d even take some of the ancient faeries blood if it would enable me to hear everyone! Eric and I could understand one another through our emotions, and the Maker-Childe tie, but to actually hear one another in our minds would be an incredible step up.

“Nora, I haven’t a clue where the ladies room is, could you show me please?” Ata’s quick blinking caused the camera to go black every split second as her eyelids slid over the contacts. The unease was evident on my Grandsire’s features and yet he remained in his seat, trying his hardest to maintain his emotions. He was fidgeting though, a very human sign of nervousness. The Ancient Pythoness was never without her Britlingens, so seeing two of them guarding her door was no surprise to us, but to Sookie it was a completely different tale.

“What are they?” She turned her head up to look at my Maker, who looked down to capture her eyes.

“Britlingens. They’re Supes, just like us, but they live on another plane similar to Faery. They reside in an ancient city called Spauling and prefer to stay within the walls of the city. The Britlingen Collective is the name of their race, and they choose to stay near the castle that resides at the top most hill of Spauling. There are two divisions of Britlingens – the assassins and the bodyguards. They are extremely expensive either way and the witches associated with them charge an astronomical fee as well. It’s why so few people ever call upon them unless they are in dire circumstances. Of course the Ancient Pythoness has two who do her bidding for a small fee, simply because she is the eldest of our kind to still be around.” Eric explained to her. I could remember the night Eric had told me of the Ancient Pythoness, how she usually stayed in the old world and was over 8000 years old.

“Britlingens grow up in the Collective. They train in a style similar to that of the military, with hardcore drills and training, and there is a military type of hierarchy within this. The men and women seem to be portrayed equal, but violence against women isn’t taboo in their world. They have skills similar to that of ninjas and can disappear into thin air and become invisible should they need to guard something secretly. They have one main rule and that’s one which all of them must follow: never kill another Britlingen, leave that to the rest of the world.” Eric chuckled. Godric and I had to suppress our smiles, there were very few who would be stupid enough to take on a Britlingen, let alone win.

“They wear head-to-toe armor all the time. They have many suits to pick from and there are lots of different types, including some that are used for winter, and some for summer. The most precious one is the Liquid Armor. It isn’t really liquid, but it resembles a wet suit. It’s extremely easy to put on and there is a keypad the size of a credit card on the suit that they wear on their chest. It has a personal sequence programmed into it that allows only one wearer to use the armor. The material toughens when the sequence is pressed, allowing the wearer to be almost invulnerable. Without this procedure the armor is ineffective. Britlingen were murdered for their armor before this protocol was issued, and this helped with that problem.” Eric continued to explain as Sookie looked up in awe, her gaze flickering back to the TV in time to see Ata and Nora granted entry to the Ancient Pythoness.

“They can travel from plane to plane and there have been rumors of them travelling to Hell and back. They travel via a Witchweb; highly powerful witches live in Spauling, conducting the transfers of Britlingens from plane to plane. There are many arcane shops there to accommodate them and their needs, some of the most rare spell-crafting supplies can be found there. It’s an extremely talented Wiccan’s dream.” We all didn’t miss Eric’s shudder at the mention of Wiccan’s, and Sookie offered him a sympathetic look as she placed a hand against his cheek in a soothing gesture. The days where Eric was without his memory were the worst of my undead life. To me Eric was always strong and sure of himself, confident and not afraid of anything. During his amnesia he had been a puppy dog at times, especially when I first entered Sookie’s home to find her cleaning his feet. I’d heard his giggle due him being ticklish from outside her property. Of course I was reminded that while Eric was without his memories, he still possessed 1000 years of strength. I didn’t really enjoy meeting Sookie’s entrance hall rug.

“Britlingens sign contracts. This is done in the Hall of Contracts. There is a wall of shame that resides there where pictures of Britlingens who have failed their clients are placed. It is a reminder, and a motivation, to come back alive and most importantly, to not shame the race. They are extremely stubborn and prideful individuals. Like someone else I know.” Eric’s cheeky grin caused Sookie to pop him playfully on the arm. If anyone else had dared to take a swing at Eric, even jokingly, I would have ripped their head off and gorged myself on their innards.

“The negotiations are done mostly outside of the realm, through the witches and the Witchweb. However, in a rare case the client can travel to the Britlingens plane and do it there. Britlingens prefer to have the witches’ sort everything out for them though and sign when they like what they see. They often prepare their armor with what kind of fighting they predict they will do. Their weapons tend to be swords, knives, and wrist crossbows, throwing stars that are cursed, neotasers and guns. When leaving for a mission they take a waterproof backpack that carries micro thin clean garments, compressed cooked food, a pill or two that provides bursts of energy and some bandages and antibiotics, along with a bottle of water. To forestall other kinds of emergencies all Britlingens are injected with birth control drugs on a monthly basis, both male and female. Those who skip this injection are listed in bright red chalk on a big board across the entrance hall of the Hall of Contracts. Once a contract has been signed, the rule of “The client’s wish is law” goes into effect.” Eric concluded his explanation, maintaining eye contact with Sookie as she processed all of the information he had just given her.

“They’re basically supernatural versions of Lee Harvey Oswald.” Sookie stated quietly, breaking eye contact with Eric to look back at the TV screen. Thankfully, when we had moved to America, Eric and I had learnt all about the history of the country so that it would appear like we had been living there our whole lives. I had taken a particular interest in Lee, not only because he was one of the top assassins in America, but also because his major kill had taken place in Dallas, the city my Grandsire had presided over for many, many years. I’d learnt that, on November 22, 1963 he’d murdered American president John F. Kennedy. Lee had been a former marine who had immigrated to the Soviet Union in October of 1959. He later returned to the US in 1962, finding life in the Soviet Union to be less than the idyllic existence he expected. After drifting through numerous jobs he’d ended up in Dallas, where he’d killed Kennedy.

I didn’t care about the room Nora and Ata were now in, my eyes were firmly planted on the Ancient Pythoness. I had never met her before, I’d never seen pictures either, and so to see her through Ata’s eyes was a very humbling experience. Of course I had heard about her from word of mouth, but seeing her and hearing about her were two completely different things. Her well-known handmaidens were dotted around her, tending to her every need. Although it was dark in the room, the blood in Ata’s veins meant that she almost had vampire vision, enabling me to see as if all of the lights were on.

“It has been so long, Ata.” Her soft voice floated through the microphone into the penthouse. She turned to face Ata and her blind eyes captivated me. She couldn’t see anything and yet she was a seer. Had her vision disappeared with her age, or had she always been blind? If it went with her age then I had no intention of reaching 8000. How on earth would I be able to watch the latest Chanel fashion show without my vision?

“It has been, Your Grace.” Ata dipped her head in respect, giving us a view of the floor for a moment.

“Oh dear girl, there is no need for you to bow your head to me, if anything it is I who should be bowing to you.” She murmured softly as Ata lifted her head, her gaze settling on the Ancient Pythoness once again. The Ancient One was smiling at Ata as if they were old friends. “It has been over 1950 years since we last saw one another.” She gave a wistful sigh.

“Ata knew The Ancient One all those years ago?” I found myself quirking an eyebrow is disbelief.

“Oh Pamela, you need to learn your history beyond the Viking era.” Godric playfully chastised me, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. Eric’s proud feeling came sauntering through the bond at the fact I knew all about his people. “The Ancient Pythoness was the original oracle that Alexander the Great consulted on numerous occasions, Ata’s family are direct descendants of Alexander’s right hand man, Ptolemy I Soter, also known as Ptolemy Lagides. He was the founder of the Ptolemaic Dynasty, the dynasty of which Ata’s family belong to – the last dynasty of Egypt.” My Grandsire explained. I was pleasantly surprised. Not only was the faery a descendent of fae royalty and Egyptian royalty, but also she had made many connections and friends in high places over the years.

“Very little is actually known of the personal life of The Ancient one, but she usually resides in the old world, in Europe. Due to her age she is an immensely powerful vampire but because of her blindness she is kept by other vampires and her handmaidens, and is only “brought out” on special events. She also acts as a vampire judge because of her ability as a seer, which is probably why she is here for the summit.” I heard Eric explaining to Sookie, so that she would be able to keep up with the conversation that was about to take place.

“Am I free to speak in front of your companions?” The Ancient One asked. Ata glanced to Nora and gave a nod of response; the Elizabethan vampire smiling in thanks for the trust that Ata was placing upon her.

“I meant the companions watching and listening in on us, little princess.” The Ancient One gave a knowing smile as Ata turned back to look at her. The technology guys had told us that no one would know that Ata was wearing camera contact lenses and that her brooch had a microphone in it, but obviously the Ancient Pythoness knew everything.

“My children, my bonded and his family, and my cousin are all trustworthy.” Ata responded confidently. The fact that Ata was stating she could trust me was a pleasant surprise. I hadn’t given her much reason to trust me these past few days but I’d hoped my little gift would help her this evening, it was certainly ensuring no one grabbed her wrist.

“Your nest is growing, and it will continue to do so if you carry on down this path. You already have quiet the eclectic family.” She smiled across at Ata. It was no joke that she had an eclectic family, between her vampire children, her faery cousin and her Were guards she had most of the well known Supe community covered.

“I’ll need to buy a bigger house then.” Ata muttered under her breath. I spared a glance to my Grandsire, who was giving the screen his full attention.

“Oh my darling bonded, you’ll have the best home you could ever wish for.” He whispered quietly, as if he were unaware we were in the room and could hear him, as if Ata was there to hear him. It sounded like he was making a promise though, and as Ata had so aptly pointed out earlier, my Grandsire kept every single one of his promises.

“I wouldn’t worry about a house just yet my dear, that’ll be taken care of in time.” The Ancient Pythoness answered with a knowing smile, though of course the smile was not intended for Ata, but for my Grandsire.

“She already knows you’ll buy Ata a home?” Sookie frowned lightly, her attention flickering to Godric.

“The Ancient Pythoness knows everything, she knows everyone’s decisions the moment they make them, and I have already decided to buy Ata her dream home, regardless of the cost.” Godric responded in a murmur, his attention moving to Sookie, whom he offered a warm smile to. His eyes drifted to the TV screen once again to watch his bonded. Godric seemed to shift in his seat however, and if I didn’t know better I would say he was worried about Ata finding out about his plans for her dream home. That would certainly ruin the surprise, and I could only guess that after 2000 years there was little that could surprise her. Heck, after around 100 years it was difficult to surprise me. Then again, I wasn’t a fan of surprises.

“Challenges are coming your way though dear child, and they won’t be easy. They’ll affect not just you but your nest too – your children, your bonded, your cousin. I have seen so many different paths for you; I have kept an eye on you over the years. It is no coincidence you were reunited with your bonded, no coincidence that your cousin has fallen for his Childe.” The Ancient One informed us. Both Eric and Godric’s eyes widened at that revelation, and I too was surprised. Was she saying they were both fated pairs? Fated pairs were exceptionally rare; the few fated pairs that were known of had been brought together in order to deal with major issues in the world, to defeat strong opponents and to make a mark on the lives of those in the Supernatural community.

“Are you saying that we’re fated?” Ata whispered as she came to the same conclusion as all of us back in the penthouse had.

“Fated, destined, whatever you wish to call it little one. You and Godric were supposed to meet in your human years, you were supposed to be parted, so that Godric could create Eric, who in turn would meet your cousin and draw you two back together again.” The Ancient Pythoness revealed to us all.

“Only together can you beat the obstacles facing you. You and your bonded have had 2000 years each to perfect yourselves, to become the best you can be. Your children have helped you survive without your bonded by your side and have encouraged you to be a gentle woman, the antithesis of the fierceness of your vampire.” Her blind eyes were full of mirth, as if she enjoyed the fact they were parted for so long, forced to grow up without one another.

“Your cousin is the antithesis of Eric too, balancing one another out to create a formidable duo, and as a foursome there is little that can part you, and few who can beat you.” She continued before her face dropped a little. “The path you are walking now is the only one I have seen where the chance of all four of you making it out alive is over 50%, there is still the risk that some of you may not make it if you’re not properly prepared.”

There was silence as her words settled in. My Grandsire or Maker might die, and if their mates died they would no doubt follow them. That didn’t sit right with me; there was no way I would allow them to die! “We might not all make it.” Sookie whispered in disbelief, sadness and concern lacing her tone. I had a feeling no matter what that Sookie would make it; the girl was like a fucking cockroach. She survived everything.

“None of us can die though, I won’t let it happen.” The determination in Sookie’s voice was cute, but if the fates were against them then there was nothing they could do, though I would be damned if I didn’t try to keep them all alive, even if it was by force. I would do anything for Eric and Godric, and subsequently their mates. No one else was going to die.

“I promise to take care of you Sookie, no one will get to you.” Eric took her chin in his hands, raising her head so he could press a reassuring kiss to her lips. The conviction in his voice was perfect, but I knew that he was like a duck – calm and collected on the surface, yet paddling madly under the surface.

Ata’s contact lenses picked up movement to her side as Nora approached her to comfort her. “What do I do? How do we all survive this?” Ata asked The Ancient One the question on the tip of my tongue.

The Ancient Pythoness gave a small sigh, licking her lips to moisten them. “You know I favor you, little princess, but if I tell you then the path will change and there is a higher chance of all of you perishing. I can however give you a riddle.” She offered as a substitute.

The screen went black for a moment as Ata closed her eyes, her exasperated sigh informing us she wasn’t that keen on the idea of another riddle that needed solving. Slowly she opened her eyes, giving us the picture back. “My mother and father gave me riddles to figure out, but I’m yet to do so.” She complained quietly.

“The answers will come to you soon, the first when you wake tomorrow.” The Ancient One offered her a starting point. I’d memorized the riddles for Ata and, deciding to write them down for her, vamped to Khai, borrowing a pen and a piece of paper from him. Quickly I scribbled them all down, signing the piece of paper with a ‘P’ before I placed it down on the kitchen counter ready for her to look over in the morning.

Returning to my seat seconds later, I settled myself in. “I’ll take another riddle then, Pallas.” Ata sighed. Pallas? Was that the true name of The Ancient Pythoness? So few knew of her real name that it was actually quite exciting to now know it. I could feel Eric’s sense of honor at now knowing The Ancient Ones real name.

“Three houses bound together, all four of immortal blood. Two sets of two that share a tie, combining all around together. One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer. Two has much to learn. Three is wise beyond his years, And Four once tried to burn. Now four people, all of power, try to part the four. With thousands of years between them all, this riddle they will solve. One of them has used you, one of them has abused you, one of them wants to watch you fall. Deception and lies go hand in hand, but brutal truths can really hurt. Do not lash out at those you love, but seek revenge for those you lost. When the moon waxes all of this will end, new powers will be used and promised gifts will make amends. A sacrifice must be made, a selfless one at that. Time will heal the marks remaining, but only love will heal thy heart. In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave.”

I used my trusted vault to lock the words away for a moment before I dashed back to Khai, taking another piece of paper to scribble down the riddle before I placed it with the other sheet on the kitchen counter. I could feel Eric’s confusion, and that of Godric’s. All of Ata’s boys had abandoned their posts to mull over The Ancient Ones words, and even Sookie looked to be deep in contemplation.

“Remember, little princess, that there are plenty who would willingly lay their lives on the line for you. You may need to call upon them in the future. Your father led armies across the world, and now you may have to follow his footsteps, a true little Caesar.” Pallas smiled, holding her hand out to Ata. The picture went blurry for a moment, once again as if the camera was underwater, and it was apparent that tears were welling up in her eyes at the mention of her father.

Ata took Pallas’s outstretched hand, and instantly the screen went black. Godric’s low growl reverberated around the room seconds later and he was up on his feet, back to pacing. “What’s the matter?” I sighed, not entirely sure why he was throwing a hissy fit.

“I cannot feel her! I know she is alive but she’s shut down our bond to the point where I cannot fathom her emotions!” He gritted out, moving to the large windows overlooking Vegas.

“Has she blocked her connections to you guys also?” I turned my attention to her children, who were all frowning. Nodding their heads they gave me an answer.

“Blood bonds can be closed?” Sookie’s curious tone caused me to look over to her, her face angled up to my Maker, who was looking rather nervous all of a sudden. I couldn’t hide my smirk, obviously he hadn’t told her everything about their connection.

“Yes and no.” Eric seemed to settle on the truth. “Yes it can be closed, but no it cannot be shut all the way. It’s similar to leaving a door ajar; you can feel the life force of your bonded but not their emotions. It enables you to know the other is alive but allows them privacy, to feel things for themselves without sharing it with you, without having to worry about your reaction.” He told her honestly, pursing his lips together.

Sookie was silent for a moment, watching as Godric continued to pace the living area. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she finally asked gently, locking eyes with my Maker. I was starting to like this new side to Sookie, she wasn’t jumping to conclusions or instantly becoming angry with Eric over the smallest things. Now she was allowing him time to explain.

“You may think it high-handed of me, lover, but I don’t wish for you to close our bond down at all. While I would still be able to feel your life force I find myself wanting to feel all of you, every emotion that courses through your body, I want to experience it with you, reacquaint myself with human emotions. I want to share emotions with you, carry and ease your pain and revel in your happiness. It’s that simple.” The honesty in his tone spooked me a little. Eric had always been an honest man, he might omit a few details on occasion, but he was always truthful when asked point blank about anything. It had been some time though since I had heard him include everything in his explanation, especially such a tender explanation. Sookie was most certainly changing my Maker, and I was started to see a soft side to the usually cold and brutal vampire who had turned me all those years ago.

The connection to Ata’s contact lenses suddenly snapped back, the image of what she was seeing thrown up onto the screen. Using his vampire speed Godric resumed his seat on the sofa, the poor thing creaking as he placed himself upon it. He’d done some serious damage to it in his anger earlier on and it would probably need replacing. I couldn’t count the number of times Eric and I had broken things in anger. It was easier, and better, to destroy furniture than people when angry. People were too messy.

“Try not to think of it, little princess.” Pallas laughed gently, letting go of Ata’s hand. All of us in the penthouse frowned. What was it that the ancient one had just told her?

“She’s confused.” Godric stated, clearly checking their bond thoroughly now that it was fully open once again. We watched as Nora returned to Ata’s side, taking her hand.

“Bubba is waiting for his dance downstairs, Ata. Thank you for coming to see me, I have a feeling we will be seeing one another more over the coming weeks.” The Ancient Pythoness dismissed the Egyptian faery. With a bow of her head Ata started to head towards the door with Nora in tow. “Miss Gainsborough, a moment please?” Pallas interrupted their departure.

My Grandsire visibly tensed at the realization that Ata would be leaving the room alone, without any form of protection. “This is Felipe’s home. Ari, Isabel and Bubba are downstairs. I’ll be fine.” Ata reassured Nora, and all of us back in the penthouse. Slowly the Elizabethan vampire let go of her hand and Ata turned to the door.

We watched as she left the room, her eyes narrowed slightly as she so obviously fell into thought. A blur from the corner of her eye caught our attention before the screen went black.

The most terrifying sound I had ever heard filled the space of the penthouse as Ata’s children, along with Godric, all screamed out in pain, howling as they fell to their knees. Eric, Oscar, and I were instantly up on our feet, as was Sookie, but she knew better than to approach any vampire in pain, no matter how much she trusted them. She’d made that mistake the night she’d met Compton. Eric was at Godric’s side instantly and I moved to Ata’s children, unsure as to what the hell was going on. “Ata.” My Grandsire rasped, trying his hardest to make his way to the elevator doors, as if he could swoop in and help her out of whatever mess she was in even though he wasn’t in the best state at the moment.

“Our bond, it’s gone, our mental connection too.” Khai managed to explain between gritted teeth. If the bond was gone then surely that meant she was dead…

The TV screen suddenly flared to life once more and the collective gasps from the male vampires on the floor was enough confirmation that their connections to her were back, but that she was suffering greatly. Rather than cries of pain the room was filled with roars of anger as we all took in the sight on the screen. Even I couldn’t stop myself from growling. Ata was flat on her back, her vision filled with the textured ceiling and, looming over her, the figure of Felipe.

“She needs help!” Sookie choked on a sob as she held a hand up to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. “She’s mentally sobbing, oh my goodness.” The young telepath looked like she was about to pass out with the weight of her cousins’ despair and anguish settling on her mind. Vamping to her I placed her back down on the sofa, raising a warning finger at her so that she wouldn’t move.

We watched as Ata raised her hand, managing to clip Felipe with the silver bracelet, causing him to hiss out in pain. The moment he dropped fang however, and went to bite into his wrist, Godric seemed to lose it completely. The male vampires had found their strength again now that they were over the initial shock of Ata’s pain, and my Grandsire looked murderous.

Fangs down, he took off in the direction of the elevator, only to be rugby tackled into the wall by Khai. “You can’t go to her!” the Egyptian shouted at him, trying to get through to him. There was no point in him trying; my Grandsire was on the warpath.

“SHE’S MINE!” Godric snapped in Khai’s face, struggling against his hold. “I’LL KILL HIM! RIP OUT HIS FANGS AND HAVE THEM TURNED INTO EARRINGS!” he spat just as backup stepped in. Riei and Oeri were helping to contain my Grandsire as he thrashed against them, trying his hardest to get to the elevator doors so he could run to her aid. Eric had Sookie shielded behind him, knowing that Godric’s current mental state was unbalanced. His bonded was wounded, a devious vampire trying to get his blood into her system, his whole body was screaming out at him to kill and maim.

I continued to watch the screen as Ari raced in to the rescue, hauling the young King up by the scruff of his neck before he threw him like a ragdoll over his shoulder. I had to stop myself from fist pumping.

“Ari wants you to try and keep Godric here.” Sookie offered timidly as she stepped out from around Eric, slowly approaching Godric, whose struggling was starting to slow down as he realized there was no way he was going to escape from the vice like hold of three 2000 year old vampires.

As we could only see from Ata’s point of view, and she was still flat on her back staring up at the ceiling, we were unable to see what was going on with Ari. We could see Isabel, Edgar and Bubba coming into Ata’s line of sight though, trying to help her up, but she was unable to move herself. I was very rarely worried, however the sight of the 2000-year-old faery unable to move herself had me on edge. If she could be taken down so easily then it would be fair to say the rest of us would be a piece of cake to bring down.

We were unable to witness Bubba sniffing the used needle, however we could hear his verdict as clear as day. “Iron.” He stated solemnly. Godric, who had only just recently settled, was instantly angry again, flailing around, struggling against the male vampires keeping him pinned in place, jaws snapping, fangs descended. I had a feeling if they weren’t holding him down he’d be massacring everyone on his way to Felipe’s mansion, with Felipe being his main target.

“IT’LL KILL HER. LET ME GET TO HER!” he demanded sharply, exerting enough pressure on Khai’s wrist, which he’d managed to grab hold of, to make the bone creak.

“YOU DARE TO HARM ME?” Felipe’s angered scream could be heard through the TV. Ata had managed to tip her head sideways to watch the fight occurring between Ari and Felipe. Leaving Sookie on the sofa, Eric vamped to Godric’s side, helping to calm his Maker as I took over soothing Sookie, who was still being subjected to Ata’s anguished thoughts and mental sobs. The little faery was a shaky, teary wreck. I never knew how to deal with humans when they leaked. Deciding to attempt our interactions the other day, I placed a cautious arm around the girls’ shoulders, hoping to soothe her. Instantly she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my middle, holding me tightly as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out her cousin. For a moment I was unsure what to do, but slowly I allowed myself to embrace the little fae, even going so far as to rub her back a little awkwardly in a hope to soothe her. I’d watched Eric perform such an action towards her before today.

Although I was comforting Sookie, and my Maker was restraining my Grandsire, my eyes were glued to the TV screen as Ari took on Felipe, grabbing him around the throat with little to no effort. He lifted the Monarch off the ground, his fangs down in anger and a look of pure hatred pasted onto his usually calm and collected features. Obscenities spewed from Felipe’s mouth and yet Ari paid no mind to them. He stood tall and strong, his arm muscles flexing as he tightened his hold on Felipe’s throat. I couldn’t help but admire his strength. He was a beautiful force of nature. “You were about to feed my Mistress your blood, to tamper with the sacred blood bond she has created with my Master! I should end you regardless of your status!” He hissed. I was unsure if he was aware that he had just referred to Godric as his Master, but it seemed like the term had brought my Grandsire out of his angered state. He went deathly still, his eyes locked on the screen as he processed the fact that Ari had so readily accepted him as his new Master. Even I was shocked. The role of Master or Mistress was exceptionally important, and an honor, so for Ari to declare Godric his Master was an ultimate show of his commitment to Ata’s bonded.

Oscar had ensured he was well away from Godric; he was far too young to try and restrain my Grandsire, so instead he moved himself to sit beside Sookie, offering her a tissue he’d procured from somewhere before he rubbed her arm soothingly. Looking up from the little faery, he offered me a tiny smile. He wasn’t bad for a baby vamp, at least he could still understand humans enough to know what the needed.

“I will have your fangs for this! I will take away your area and your business!” He spat in response, earning himself an eye roll from Ari.  _Hey, that’s my thing._ I pouted. Throwing the bratty Monarch at the far wall Ari’s impressive force rendered him unconscious. He knelt down beside Ata, taking one of her hands in his own before he raised it to his lips to kiss reassuringly.

Sookie’s sobbed started all over again and she clung to me even tighter. I suppose it was a good thing I didn’t need to breathe. Ari scooped her up in his arms, her head tipping sideways uncontrollably, giving us a glimpse of a still very unconscious Felipe.

As Ari took off down the stairs, Oeri managed to wiggle himself out of the vampire pile up that was keeping my Grandsire in place. Bloody tracks were evident down Godric’s cheeks from the tears he had shed at the pain his bonded had been experiencing, pain he wasn’t able to take from her. Grabbing his phone, Oeri started to bark ordered into it after hitting the number 8 button as he obviously kept whomever it was he was speaking to on speed dial. “I don’t care if you’re busy, I will pay you hundreds of thousands if I have to. GET HERE. NOW.” He slammed his phone closed. Ah Ludwig, the old troll.

As Ari took off out of Felipe’s mansion, the male vampires slowly withheld their hold on Godric, knowing he would soon have his bonded back with him and he could care for her. It would be foolish for him to run out of the penthouse now; she was with Ari and was therefore safe. Eric came over to Sookie, Oscar, and I and quirked an eyebrow at the affectionate display currently occurring between the little blonde telepath and myself. Giving a shrug of my shoulders I continued to rub circles on her back, suddenly feeling rather protective of the relatively naive girl. Gently prying Sookie from me, Eric picked her up effortlessly, seating himself on the sofa as he soothed her while we waited for Ata, Ari, Isabel, Bubba and Edgar to arrive. Godric was back to his pacing. “I could hear her mental cries for help, they were so anguished Eric, she’s in so much pain.” Sookie mumbled into his chest as she buried her face there. Slowly my Maker stroked her hair, making little hushing sounds similar to those parents made to their young children.

The sound of footsteps coming up the emergency stairs dragged us all out of our little waiting game, and the moment Ari burst through the door, stepping foot into the room, my Grandsire had ripped Ata from his hands, encasing her in his arms before he vamped to the other side of the room, clutching her close to his chest, his fangs bared as he snarled at us all. I had never seen him this angry before. Yes I had watched him kill, yes I had seen him lose his temper once or twice, but I had never seen him so vicious, so maddened over the thought of someone being hurt. I prayed to the God that I had refused to acknowledge as a human that Eric would not turn out to be the same with Sookie.

A pop sounded out in the room and Ludwig appeared, taking a quick moment to assess everyone in the room before her eyes landed on Ata. “Oh dear little princess, what have you gotten yourself into?” she tutted quietly as she took in Ata’s appearance. It was obvious that the iron was causing havoc within her as her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her usually bright blue eyes were pale and dull. “Bring her to me, Nervii.” Ludwig ordered as she removed everything from the coffee table, throwing a blanket over it so Ata wouldn’t be exposed to the cold metal. Godric let out a low warning growl, clutching Ata tighter to him. “She’ll die if you don’t let me treat her, vampire.” I could hear Ludwig’s patience running thin.

“Godric let Ludwig help her.” Sookie gently encouraged him, unfurling herself from Eric’s chest, though she was smart enough to keep a distance. He was angry and volatile right now. He seemed to fight internally with himself, but one look down at Ata, whose eyes were now screwed shut in pain, caused him to relent. Vamping to the coffee table he made short work of her dress, removing it so it wouldn’t be damaged before he placed it on the sofa, leaving Ata in her underwear on the table. Usually I would have made some sort of crude comment by now about her state of undress, but it was apparent just how serious Ata’s current condition was.

“I picked these up from the scene.” Bubba offered, handing Ludwig two needles. I moved to sit beside the coffee table, as did everyone else in the room. Godric’s hold on Ata never wavered as he locked eyes with her. Moments later his gaze joined ours as we all curiously looked at the needles Bubba was holding.

Taking the needles from Bubba, Ludwig sniffed them before spluttering and wrinkling her nose in disgust. “Whoever it was has it in for you Miss Caesar. This needle contained a high concentration of iron, suxamethonium chloride and a trace of Hep D.”

Ari gave a small gasp at the revelation, as did his brothers. Eric and I shared a worried glance while Sookie’s eyes widened in horror. At least Compton had bothered to tell her about Hep D. Whoever had injected Ata would have known Godric was only feeding from her. I was about to open my mouth to speak when Godric’s roar silenced us all. “FIX HER. NOW.” He shouted at Ludwig, demanding her to do something.

“I can’t do anything until the suxamethonium chloride has worn off. Whoever injected her wanted her to watch whatever they were going to do to her. It relaxes the muscles, effectively causing temporary paralysis but it does not lead to unconsciousness and it doesn’t act as an anesthetic either. Its effects may cause considerable psychological distress while simultaneously making it impossible for a patient to communicate.” Ludwig explained as she took the other needle from Bubba. While that would be one thing down, Ata’s blood would still contain high levels of iron and Hep D. If the iron didn’t kill her, the Hep D would, given that she would be unable to feed Godric and he would therefore need nourishment elsewhere. Everybody suffered from jealousy, it was a natural reaction, no matter how many times people tried to claim they were never jealous, and jealousy was just as deadly as the Hep D and iron concoction circulating through Ata’s system.

“How are we gonna get the iron out?” Sookie spoke quietly, causing us all to focus on the next task at hand.

“You all need to drain her down and replace her blood with yours, it’s the only way we can get the iron out of her system.”

“She’s infected with Hep D, you’ve got to be kidding me?” I stated in exasperation, flicking my hand out towards Ata. Was the troll really suggesting we all allow ourselves to be infected and therefore weakened when Russell, and now Felipe, was out to get us?

Sniffing the other needle, Ludwig removed the cap, giving it a flick before she suddenly jabbed it into Ata’s neck. Her piercing scream rang through the penthouse and I had to cover my ears, she had one heck of a pair of lungs on her, and I wasn’t referring to her ample breasts. “Found our voice now Miss Caesar? The suxamethonium seems to be wearing off.”

“You don’t fucking say so!” Ata yelled at the dwarf doctor who smirked at her patient. I had to hide my own smirk too, the usually serene faery was cursing and screaming and shouting like a sailor.

“What did you just inject her with?” Godric demanded as Ari grabbed his arm, effectively keeping him in place.

“Seems whoever it was created a cure for Hep D.” She mused, sniffing the needle once again before she threw it into her little bag.

“The fae don’t get sick, why is the Hep D causing such a reaction?” Oeri demanded as he held one of Ata’s feet down, Riei was holding the other. Ata had started to thrash on the table, her screams making it difficult for us all to communicate. Khai was holding down one of her arms while Godric had the other, Ari was holding her shoulders down while Egor and Agmund were stood by the elevator, fangs down, poised ready to attack anyone who dared to enter. Eric, Sookie, Oscar and I were at a loss with what to do. While Sookie was blood related to Ata, and could therefore probably offer some help, there was little Eric, Oscar and I could do for the Egyptian faery.

“It’s not the Hep D in her system, it’s the iron. The Hep D would remain in her blood stream but not cause a reaction. I believe it was the intent of the injector for the Hep D to go undetected so as to weaken anyone who would feed from her.” She gave my Grandsire a pointed look before continuing. “However, they got the ratio wrong of iron, they’ve given her too much. The suxamethonium was obviously used to keep her in place so her injector could heal her himself and appear a hero.”

“Felipe.” Ari ground out, his jaw clenched. I wanted to go and offer him some comfort, but was well aware it was the wrong time and place, plus I didn’t quite fancy an audience. “He was leaning over Ata when I found her, trying to give her his blood.” Ari informed the small doctor whose eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“A blood offence, you could kill him for it you know?” She offered Godric who only gave a growl in response, his eyes locked onto Ata who’d thrown her head back and was wailing with the pain.

“I need one of you to taste her, to see if the Hep D has been eradicated from her blood or not.” Ludwig instructed, sparing a glance at Ata’s children, to Eric, to me, to Godric, to Isabel, Bubba and Edgar and eventually to Oscar. Unsurprisingly no one really wanted to taste her and risk coming down with Hep D. I’d had it once before, when I’d been a newborn. It was my first time picking my own meal and I’d been oblivious to the infection. By the time Eric became aware of it it was too late, I had already been infected. Due to my age I’d been far too weak to move much, so Eric had tended to my every whim and need. I’d trusted him before, after all I had let him turn me, but after that I grew a deeper sense of respect for him. He could have just staked me and claimed he never had a Childe, no one had known about me then, but instead he spent the time nursing me back to health. It was the worst experience of my life. I was unable to rest well in the day, my appetite was all but gone and my mood swings reminded me of PMS. It got to the point where Eric was giving me his blood through an IV, because I simply couldn’t swallow it.

“I’ll do it.” Oscar offered in a timid tone, Godric’s possessive growl causing him to shrink back for a moment before he stood his ground. “It doesn’t matter if I get sick, I’m too young to defend Ata and Sookie very well anyway, and they need all of you healthy and able to fight.” The young vampire offered. Squirt had just gained my respect for his brave offer. Vamping to Ata’s side, opposite Godric, the young vampire dropped his fangs before he picked up Ata’s wrist. Turning her head to face him, I watched as Ata pleaded with her eyes for him not to. “It’s okay Ata, you saved me so now I can save you.” He grinned at her before he eased his fangs into her wrist, causing her to whimper out in pain. Once again Godric growled lowly as the young vampire took a few pulls on her wrist. Pulling back he coughed violently, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “There’s no Hep D there, but iron tastes horrible!” he blanched. I couldn’t help but burst into laughter with the rest of our nest at the disgust on the young ones face, I so wished I’d invested in a camera.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do faery princess, each vampire is gonna take some of your blood, offering you theirs at the same time in order to create first level bonds. Niall came to me and told me to speak to you about the correct procedure tomorrow but it seems we don’t have time for that.” She lifted her head to look at Godric, whose expression had gone from anger to worry as tears flowed freely down Ata’s cheeks. They smelt incredible and I could only guess what her blood would taste like.

I was unaware as to what was going on silently but Godric’s head snapped in Ari’s direction and he regarded the vampire for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips. “Thank you, my Childe.” He murmured softly. Ari automatically dipped his head in respect. I was glad it wasn’t frowned upon for vampires to have sexual endeavors with those related to them, because related or not, I so wanted to bang the hell out of Ari.  _Fuck sake Pamela! Get a grip on yourself!_ I once again mentally scolded myself as Sookie looked in my direction, quirking an eyebrow. FUCK. SHIT. She heard me!

“Nervii, you’ll take from her first but you’ll give to her last. Niall mentioned you have a second level bond and I don’t want the third to be created when Ata is in such a state.” She ordered as Ari and his brothers started to arrange themselves into a line.

“We need as many of you to take and give as possible in order to eliminate the possibility of her being turned. Any other offers?” Ludwig turned her attention to the crowd as Godric knelt beside Ata, nuzzling her wrist with his nose as he pushed her bangs from her face. She whimpered in pain and raised a shaky hand to his cheek.

Eric took a spot at the end of line, surprising me for a moment until I realized that, to him, Ata was keeping Godric around. She was the reason he hadn’t met the sun, he at least owed it to her to save her life because she saved Godric’s. Unless of course Eric was starting to care for the ancient faery, that would be an interesting turn of events. Making up my mind I rose to my feet, joining Eric in the line. Eric’s wide eyes turned to me yet I only graced him with another shrug. We would all need to complete the first ties sooner or later, why not save her life while we were at it? She’d proven herself more than loyal, capable of loving someone like my Grandsire without judgment, and simply by being around her Sookie was becoming a better person, someone I  **might**  even be able to like in the future. Isabel, Bubba and Edgar were behind me instantly and even little Oscar joined in.

Sookie stood nervously at the side of the room. “Come here little fae, you have the most important job. I’m going to hook an IV up to you, straight into your cousins’ bloodstream. As soon as Eric has taken and given then I want you to take from him. The fae in you will bolster the fae in your cousin and help her turn the vampire blood into fae blood in order to support her system. I say we get all of the blood ties done this evening, so I want all of you to start exchanging with one another as soon as you’ve given, and fed from, Ata.” The small doctor ordered as she hooked up Sookie and Ata, giving the tube a light squeeze to encourage the blood flow from Sookie.

Instantly Godric sunk his fangs into Ata’s wrist, taking several large pulls. She squirmed on the table, gasping at the feel of his fangs in her. I had to stop myself from smirking at the sight. I was well aware of the fact that their blood bond meant that whenever Godric fed from her it was a pleasant experience, even when they didn’t wish for it to be so. Eric had taught me all about blood ties and bonds, the effect of them on both the humans and the vampires involved.

Once he’d taken his fill he moved to Ata’s other side, sitting himself between Sookie and Ata. Biting into his wrist he offered it up to Sookie who latched on, taking just a few short pulls as he took from her wrist, creating the first bond between them. With that done Godric sat and held onto Ata’s free hand as we all took turns to feed from, and give to, Ata. Biting into my wrist I held it over her mouth as I sank my fangs into an unmarred area of her forearm. While we were all healing over the wounds it wouldn’t be fair to continually bite into the same area over and over again. The moment her blood hit my palate I groaned at the taste, she was abso-fucking-lutely delicious! How on earth Godric could restrain himself was beyond me. Her blood wasn’t as potent as I had expected it to be, but I still found myself craving more. Perhaps I would be able to convince her to ‘donate’ every now and then? “Pam.” Eric’s stern tone settled my hunger and reluctantly I pulled away as the wound on my wrist healed, giving my Maker a sheepish smile.

“You gotta admit, even with iron in her system she tastes fucking incredible.” I rose from my position beside her, taking up a seat on the sofa as I licked my lips clean, offering my wrist out to Godric who gave me his in return. Although we were of the same bloodline our tie wasn’t as strong as a Maker and Childe tie, so it needed bolstering a little. Afterwards I exchanged with Sookie and I was able to detect the little hint of fae blood in her. She was delicious too!

The process took a while, and Eric found himself having to dip into donor blood in order to sustain himself and Sookie as she was contributing quite a fair amount of blood to Ata. With each new bond formed, Ata’s thrashing starting to slow down, her movements slipping into lazy and I could feel that the pain within her was slowly disappearing. Her heart rate slowed considerably, and her eyelids fluttered shut as her breathing fell short and shallow. The rapid extraction and replacement of blood clearly wasn’t doing her system any good, not that it ever did anyone any good mind you. The moment Oscar had finished up his bond with Ata, Godric was on his feet, biting into both of his wrists. He held one over Ata’s lips and she forced herself to stay alert as she took pulls from him. Oscar had latched on to his other wrist and Godric was taking pulls from the young vampire himself.

“She needs to rest, her body has undergone extreme stress.” Ludwig explained in a surprisingly soft tone as unconsciousness finally claimed Ata. It was strange to feel everything but her life force slip out of me, the bond becoming a small hum in the background, signalling that she was still alive. “She’ll be out for a while, her body needs to heal itself. When she wakes she’ll be incredibly thirsty and hungry, so I recommend you keeping a chef or something from downstairs on call. She needs to be kept warm too, and tomorrow she’ll probably suffer as the bonds between you all start to settle within her.” Ludwig explained. “I’ll expect payment by the end of the week.” She murmured, gathering up her things before she popped out of the room, leaving us all to stand there in silence.

“I’m taking her to bed.” Godric whispered, moving slowly to scoop Ata up in his arms. Although unconscious she seemed to instinctively curl into him. “Thank you for helping us evening, I appreciate it, I owe you all.” He vowed quietly as he walked at a humans pace out of the living area, carrying both Ata and her dress in his hands.

“Would that ever happen to me?” Sookie asked in a low whisper, clearly shaken by the evening’s events.

“If you were exposed to an extremely high concentration of iron, more than likely. You’re not as much of a fae as Ata is in terms of blood purity, so it would take more to get such a reaction from you.” Oeri answered quietly, running a hand through his hair. It was apparent that, while our focus had been on Godric and his reaction to Ata’s state, it had impacted her vampire children just as badly.

“We can offer you a safe space for the day if you’d like?” Khai offered Edgar and Bubba, knowing Isabel already had a room of her own.

“We’d appreciate it, Khai, thank you.” Edgar was still watching the door that Godric had taken Ata through. I found it curious how the King of California was so attached to the old telepath. Sure she had discovered the plan that had gotten his gold-digging, scheming whore of an ex-girlfriend killed, but surely that wasn’t the only reason. Pausing for a moment I remembered how the fae seemed to naturally pull all of those around them towards them, they seemed to be able to make friends quickly. Snorting quietly at the idea that the two faery women were collecting a little nest of vampires without even knowing it, I shook my head.

“I don’t want to leave Miss Ata’s side until I know she’s okay, do you think Mr. Godric would let me sleep on the floor of their room?” Bubba asked, blinking twice. I had a feeling that, although the sentiment of his offer would be well received, my Grandsire would be doing some serious coddling of his bonded for the remainder of the evening, and probably even some serious claiming tomorrow night.

“Go and ask him, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Riei encouraged tiredly. Sunrise wasn’t far off; I could feel the start of the warning to find shelter creeping into my blood.

“I’ll go and take you to your rooms.” Khai spoke to Isabel and Edgar, leading them to the lifts. Egor and Agmund went with them as more backup. I had a feeling that we were going to be receiving a few threats over the next few days as Felipe tried to extract punishment for the way he was tossed aside like an old candy wrapper.

Riei and Oeri bid us all goodnight before disappearing off to their room, leaving Eric, Ari, Sookie and I in the living area. “Thank you for helping her this evening.” Ari offered is all quietly. I was at a loss with what to say, so as my mother had once told me, I kept my mouth shut so as not to embarrass myself.

“Anything for family.” Sookie offered just as quietly, taking a step forward before she pulled Ari into her embrace. Cautiously he returned her hug, keeping an eye on Eric to make sure he was okay with his actions. My Maker gave a small nod, giving the Egyptian vampire the go-ahead.

“You need to rest Sookie, you gave Ata a lot of your blood.” Ari slowly let her go, allowing her to pop her hand to her mouth as she yawned, nodding her head in agreement. Eric lazily scooped her up in his arms, nodding his goodnights to Ari and I before he left the room.

The moment he was gone, and out of earshot, I was up on m feet, vamping before Ari. I’d tried to keep my feelings in check all night, tried not to give any outwards signs of my concern for the Egyptian vampire, and I couldn’t take it anymore. It was like all of these stupid feelings were begging to be let out, kicking and screaming at me until I confessed everything. “You weren’t hurt were you?” I asked in a hushed tone, letting my eyes drift over his beautiful physique to inspect him for any damage. I would more than happily play nurse with his piece of beautiful Egyptian meat.

A smile worked its way onto Ari’s lips and he laughed lightly, causing me to try and hide my own smile. His laughter was rich and deep, and even a little warm.  _Feelings, Pamela. You don’t do feelings._ I reminded myself mentally, giving myself a small shake to clear my thoughts, just in case Sookie was listening in.

“I’m fine, honestly.” He reassured me. His beautiful features suddenly creased as a light frown etched its way onto his face. “We didn’t complete an exchange.” he commented quietly.

For some reason my vault had failed me and I couldn’t remember if we had exchanged blood or not so I went and checked each one of my newly formed bonds, unable to find Ari’s. Although calm on the surface I was, as Eric usually was, paddling like a madman under the surface. I had no tie to Ari! Without a second thought I dropped fang, biting into my wrist before offering it to the older vampire. His own wrist was presented to me as he latched onto my wound and I was careful to be gentle with my bite. Causing him pain was not the way to win him over. His blood was thick and rich, just like cocoa use to taste back when I was human, but it held a vanilla undertone to it that blended perfectly with the richer flavors. Finding his dark chocolate eyes, I kept my eye contact with him and the whole experience was ten times hotter than anything I had ever partaken in before. I had never much cared for eye contact. I fed, I fucked, I glamoured. There was no care involved. Now however, I found myself caring, wanting to show my care, so I kept hold of the Egyptian’s dark eyes, refusing to blink as I embedded the beautiful colour into my mind. As his wound healed beneath my lips, I slowly extracted my fangs, giving the skin a small lick for good measure.

“Thank you.” Ari offered as he licked his lips clean, watching as I did the same.

“It’s not problem.” I offered with a shrug, unsure how to play it off now. Should I tell him about all these emotions inside of me, or let them sit there for a while longer? I wasn’t entirely sure where Ari sat at the moment, he hadn’t shown any obvious signs of attraction and I’d be damned if I were going to make the first move. Finally I made my decision and started to move towards the doorway leading to my bedroom. “Night Ari.” I murmured softly, turning to look over my shoulder at him.

“Sweet dreams Pam.” he offered in response with a warm smile. That smile was my undoing. In a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it move I was before him once again, up on my tiptoes, pulling his head down to mine. My lips met his in a soft and tender kiss, the slight moisture from the fact he had just licked his lips meant mine could slide smoothly over his. His strong arms wound themselves around my middle, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his strong and muscular physique against my slender frame and I knew, if I didn’t stop this now, I would be asking him to join me in my room. For the first time in my life I didn’t want to simply fuck, I wanted to enjoy it properly, have a partner who cared for my needs as much as I cared for theirs. I wanted something more.

Breaking away a moment later, I captured his eyes with my own. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” I confessed before I even realized I had said it. Pressing a quick chaste kiss to his lips I vamped from the room, feeling like young teenager after her first kiss. Shutting the door to my room quickly, I grabbed my nightie from the wardrobe before I removed my day clothes. I was still giddy but Eric’s curiosity brought me back to earth as I slipped into bed. I’d kissed Ari. ARI! The 2000-year-old Ancient Egyptian vampire and I’d only known him for a few nights! Whatever was in the air in Vegas was certainly making me do completely out of character things. I hoped I wasn’t too forward, would he be mad at me tomorrow? Dear God please don’t let him be mad at me tomorrow!

I spent the remainder of the evening in downtime, working through every possible scenario for tomorrow night. No one else had witnessed our little kiss, and I could always lie to Eric about being giddy over new shoes or something should he ask, so if the worse case scenario played out and Ari acted like an ass, then I would be able to carry on like normal. Only, I found myself not wanting to carry on as normal, I found myself wanting him to reciprocate tomorrow night. It was with these thoughts that the sun rose, and finally claimed me for the day.


	49. In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve included some lemon goodness for ya, as its been a while!
> 
> No one really knows exactly what Cleopatra’s Palace looked like, so I took some creative license. Also, anything can happen during meditation, stay with me on this one.
> 
> Ata needs to heal a little after nearly dying on the floor of Felipe’s mansion, and although shopping would be good I think she needs to emotionally heal, and given that she’s a family woman this was all I could think of. Sorry if it’s a little bit filler-y and whimsical, but it leads to a SUPER important discussion next chapter and it does give a few bits of info out too.
> 
> Also, I’m dying to know what your interpretations of the AP’s riddle are, so if you feel like sharing them then let me know, I love to hear all of your thoughts on such major things!

**SOOKIE’S POV**

_There are places I’ll remember all my life though some have changed_  
_Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain_  
 _All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall_  
 _Some are dead and some are living, in my life I’ve loved them all_  
 _But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you_  
 _And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_  
 _Though I know I’ll never lose affection for people and things that went before_  
 _I know I’ll often stop and think about them in my life_  
 _I love you more though I know I’ll never lose affection for people and things that went before_  
 _I know I’ll often stop and think about them, in my life I love you more_  
 _In my life I love you more_  
 _~ In My Life, The Beatles_

A tightening sensation in my lower stomach slowly started to rouse me from my sleep, along with a cool feeling drifting along my sides. Groaning quietly at the contrast between the cool feeling on my sides and my warm skin, I felt myself being pulled from my slumber. A light scratching sensation on the inside of my thighs caused me to frown, my eyes still closed as I tried to remember my location. It wasn’t until one long, languorous lick was placed at the apex of my legs did I remember where I was, and more importantly, who I was with. A breathy chuckle caused me to moan as Eric’s cool breath hit my warm center, his hands creeping up my sides to grasp my waist. His mouth was back on my core a moment later, his talented lips, tongue and teeth nipping, licking and sucking. Grasping at the bed sheets, my back arched, making me pant as he continued his ministrations, his slight stubble rubbing against my smooth skin. “Eric.” I moaned, my hands shifting from the bed sheets to his golden locks, my fingers tangling themselves in his unsettled bed hair.

With another chuckle he replaced his mouth, tongue and teeth with his fingers as he slid up my body, his cool frame resting against mine. “Good evening lover.” His husky whisper caused my insides to coil tighter as he crooked his fingers into a come-hither motion, internally stroking me, coaxing me to my release.

“Evening, Eric.” I groaned in response, unable to arch my body up due to his weight above me. Shifting beneath him, I lifted my head, capturing his lips with my own. His fingers changed angle, hitting the sensitive patch inside of me as his lips fused with my own, our eyes fluttering shut as we gave up one of our senses, letting the others overpower us. Nibbling on my lower lip with his blunt teeth, I opened my mouth a little, allowing him access. His tongue rolled into my mouth, tasting every part of me he could. Slipping my arms around his neck I pulled his alabaster body closer to my own, feeling his firm muscles against me, his heavy arousal against my stomach. Tilting my head sideways, my own tongue entered his mouth, battling for dominance, causing my vampire to growl quietly. His thumb shifted, landing on my nub, which he started to rub furiously, using the speed his immortality had given him to work me into frenzy. The tightening sensation in my lower abdomen was almost unbearable now and, breaking free from his lips to gasp for air, I came undone beneath him, crying out his name as his lips moved down my neck where he laved wet, open-mouthed kisses to the creamy skin he found there.

My eyes fluttered open as Eric slowly extracted his fingers from me, raising them to his lips before he sucked on them for a while, allowing me time to catch my breath. The Cheshire Cat grin painted on his features gave me the courage to grab his hand, pulling his fingers into my own mouth to taste myself on him. My little display earned me a lustful growl from my Viking. Letting go of his fingers with an audible ‘pop’ Eric wasted no time before he slipped into me with ease. It had amused me, from our very first coupling, that I was able to take all of his ‘gracious plenty’ without a struggle. During the few times I had visited Fangtasia before we had become an item I had heard from the minds of many of the whores there that few were able to completely accommodate him. It made me proud to know I could, as if we were designed that way. Heck if what The Ancient Pythoness had been saying last night was anything to go by, that we were indeed fated, then of course we were designed to fit together in every which way.

Although it had been a while since we had last engaged in such activities, which I found startling giving Eric’s insatiable appetite for blood and sex, I didn’t need much time at all to adjust to him. With a rock of my hips I encouraged him and his lips met mine in a searing kiss. Slowly he withdrew from me until just the tip of him was still inside of me, then he slammed on home as he parted my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth to match the movement of his hips. His tongue tasted every crevice of my mouth, tangling with my own tongue in a show of possessiveness. His hands moved over my body and it felt like he had more than two of them. One moment they were resting on my hips, the next they were trailing across my arms, dipping down the swell of my breasts, circling the curvature underneath them. Eventually they settled, one resting on my hip, a firm and steady hold on me, the other tangled in my hair. I found the weight of his hand on my hip reassuring as he used it for leverage, helping me to rise and fall with each thrust. His hold on me was comforting but not suffocating, it was the way our relationship had become now we had finally acknowledged our feelings for one another. The thought caused me to smile against my Viking’s lips.

He pulled back, allow me to breathe but to also showcase his slightly quirked eyebrow, and the genuine smile painted onto his lips as his hips kept up the steady and strong rhythm, my own hips meeting his thrust for thrust. “What has you smiling, min ängel?” he asked in a whisper, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of my nose. By stretching up a little to reach, the angle of his thrusts shifted and together we groaned at the new sensation.

“You. Us. How much everything has changed. Your hold on me, it makes me feel safe.” I whispered honestly, losing myself in his endless cerulean orbs as one of my small hands trailed down my side, resting upon the back of his large hand that clutched on to me.

“I will always keep you safe, my Sookie.” He whispered in response, the hand that had been in my hair had moved to my cheek, cradling it. I always felt so small in comparison to him. “I love you.” He reminded me as his thrusts took on a sharper, more urgent pace. Gasping at the sudden shift, I tipped my head back, my eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. I felt Eric lick at my neck, my clavicle, and the valley of my breasts.

“I love you too.” I rasped in response, panting in a desperate attempt to draw in air as his pace quickened, unrelenting and yet loving at the same time. His hand left my hair and swiftly dived between our joined bodies to the little bundle of nerves between my legs. He rubbed it with the calloused pad of his thumb, a signal of the harsh life he had faced in his human years, as his lips met mine once again, consuming me completely. If it were at all possible for me to give up breathing and yet maintain my heartbeat, to never have to peel my lips away from his, I would do it in an instant. I belonged with Eric, joined with him this way.

The tightening sensation started in my lower stomach once again, signaling my slow climb to my release and numerous grunts and growls were tumbling from Eric’s lips, informing me that he too would soon be reaching his end. Our bond was wide open and the vast amounts of love and adoration he was pouring into it caused a few stray tears to slip down my cheeks. There was nothing quite like being adored so completely, to know that you were treasured and loved, especially by a man as incredible and powerful as Eric. Peeling his lips from mine once more, he licked my tears away, his eyelids concealing his beautiful eyes from the world as his head fell forward and his forehead rested against my jugular notch.

“I love you, my bonded, my Sookie.” He breathed against my sweat-dampened skin as he continued to thrust into me, my legs scrabbling to lock around his. My shields were none-existent at the moment, my mind elsewhere, so I could clearly hear Eric thinking his words in his native tongue first and then translating them to English so he could utter them to me, what was even better was that I could get the pronunciation down pact.

Deciding to try using his own language with him, I extracted my favourite part of the sentence. “Jag älskar dig.” I murmured against the top of his head. The moment the words left my lips his thrusts stopped, which caused me to mewl in protest. Very slowly he lifted his head, his eyelids snapping back so his bright blue eyes could meet mine, glazed over with his lust. He grinned at me, the corners of his lips almost touching his eyes he was that happy.

“Say it again.” He begged as I rocked my hips against his, reminding him that he was still buried deep inside of me. He took the hint and started with his sharp, deep thrusts once more.

“Jag älskar dig.” I groaned as continued his unrelenting pace, swiping the sensitive patch inside of me on the down thrust.

“Louder.” He demanded as he grasped hold of my thighs, parting them wide to allow him deeper.

“Jag älskar dig!” I cried out as Eric’s fangs snapped down. He suddenly flipped us so his back was on the bed and I was straddling his waist. Needing some form of support I placed my hands on either side of his head, leaning forward to gain a better angle. Eric’s hips were relentless in their rise and fall, the speed he had gained when he had been given his immortal life enabled him to continue pounding into me while making it look like he was having a nice relaxing day, or should I say night, at the beach. His large hands grabbed at my behind, helping me rise and fall in time with him. I could hear the bed creaking beneath us but I was too far-gone to care. I wanted my release so badly!

My new position, leaning forward, enabled Eric to raise his head, capturing my left nipple in his mouth. His fangs grazed my skin as he sucked on the dusty nub, laving his tongue across it moments later. His right hand let go of my behind to grasp at my other breast, his fingers pinching and playing with it in perfect time with his thrusts and his mouth on my left breast. I gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders as he swapped over, his mouth paying attention to my right breast as his hand let go, slipping down our joined bodies where he started to rub me furiously. I felt the tightening sensation constrict and, just as it snapped, his fangs slid effortlessly into the skin just above my nipple, allowing him to not only take my blood but to continue pleasuring me at the same time. All of the sensations coursing through my veins threw me over the edge with impressive force and, as my orgasm hit, I cried out Eric’s name like a mantra, my nails digging into his shoulders in exquisite pleasure. Seconds later his mouth parted from my breast, a primal growl, mixed with a pleasured cry, rang out through the bedroom as the tightening of my inner muscles pulled his own release from him, his cool seed dousing the heat inside of me.

Slumping forward I collapsed onto his chest, gulping in air as my body continued to shudder and ripple with the aftershocks. I was aware of the two little puncture marks on my breast but I couldn’t care any less at that moment in time. Eric’s fingers lazily drew patterns across my clammy back as we lay together in post-coital bliss. For a few minutes I was content, relishing in the feel of his cool body against my own. That was until I realized he was awake, and that meant it was the evening.

“OH MY GOD!” I yelped, scrabbling out of bed in the direction of the bathroom to clean myself up before dressing.

“What’s the matter?” Eric’s calm voice floated into the bathroom, through the door, as I took care of my human needs – emptying my screaming bladder and brushing my teeth.

“You’re awake, which means it’s nighttime! I’ve slept the whole day away!” I exclaimed, turning on the shower before I stepped in, washing myself with speed that even Eric would probably have been proud of.

“And what’s wrong with sleeping the whole day away? I’ve done that for the past 1000 years.” Eric teased me as I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. He was dressed in one of his trademark black wife beaters and had just pulled on some underwear. While I would have liked him commando if we were back home, for impromptu romps, we were in the presence of others so it was only right for him to be properly dressed.

Of course the moment I stepped out in my towel the boxers he’d just pulled on started to look rather tight as he eyed me hungrily. “You gotta be kidding me? You want a round two already?” I sighed, moving to the wardrobe where I pulled out a fresh pair of panties and a bra, along with a pair of comfy blue Capri’s and a white tank top.

“Oh I’m always ready for another round with you, lover.” He purred right into my ear, causing me to jump with his sudden closeness. His firm body was pressed against my back and I could feel the evidence of his willingness for another round.

“Later.” I whispered as blood flooded to my cheeks, turning them a rosy colour. Eric’s fangs snapped down at the sight and, wagging my finger at him, he soon retracted them with a leer.

Dressing quickly we both left our bedroom. I felt bad about the fact I had slept the day away given how injured Ata had been last night. She’d probably needed me during the day to help her out and yet I’d be locked away with Eric instead.

We wandered into the living area just as Pam, Godric and Bubba emerged from their respective bedrooms. Flo was in the kitchen and the moment she heard us enter she turned around, a large grin on her lips as she dashed towards me, pulling me into her embrace. “You’re awake Miss Sookie! Miss Ata was worried about you all day!” She confirmed my worst fears. Ata had been awake, and alone, during the day.

“It reeks of death in here.” Pam commented with a wrinkle of her nose in disgust, breaking up my moment with Flo and snapping me out my guilt trip.

Flo’s face fell a little and she nodded sadly. “We had some unwanted werewolf visitors today, Miss Ata had to take them all out.” She stated solemnly, gesturing towards a darkened patch of carpet just in front of the bar stools.

“We were attacked?” Eric growled from beside me, his gaze fixed on Flo as he awaited confirmation. She nodded her head, moving back into the kitchen area to continue cooking whatever it was that was on the hob.

“Ata has guards, why didn’t they take care of it?” Godric growled out, clearly displeased with the fact his bonded had been forced to fight off attackers only hours after suffering a major trauma

“They tried to Mr. Godric, but the unwanted visitors took them out relatively quickly. I had to call in the people from the Las Vegas City Morgue to help get rid of the pile of bodies in here. They’re very boring there, they dress in black all the time and hardly ever smile.” Flo scowled, as if dressing in black and refusing to smile was the highest crime in the world. I had to stop myself from laughing.

“All of Miss Ata’s guards were killed?” Bubba spoke up with a gasp, and I remembered then that this was Elvis Presley! I was in the same room as  **The**  King! Of course I could remember Ata’s warning that I was not to call him by his human name, but it was taking everything in me not to squeal in delight and fangirl.

“Yes, and all the unwanted visitors. Miss Ata and I were having a lovely quiet breakfast when she ‘heard’ the scuffle downstairs.” Flo tapped her head, as if we didn’t know Ata could read minds. I was surprised to know Ata had shared that information with her human housemaid. “The unwanted visitors killed off her guards and then came on up here, tried to kill us both, were demanding to know where you were all resting. Of course she used those pretty lights that come from her hands to kill them all before they could get to any of you.” Flo sounded proud of my cousin, and I had to admit that I was pretty proud of her too. Now if only I could take on a pack of werewolves myself.

“Where is she?” Godric demanded, seamlessly slipping back into his role of possessive protector once again. Tipping his head back he sniffed the air, trying to detect Ata underneath all the different scents.

“Shortly after the cleanup crew left she went upstairs to the training room. Mr. Ari and his brothers joined her up there just as the sun set.” Flo informed us as she grabbed a saltshaker from the cupboard. I had no idea what she was cooking but it smelt incredible.

The moment Ari’s name slipped from Flo’s lips I was bombarded with Pam’s mental musings.  _“Ari’s awake! I wonder what he’s wearing this evening. Will he ignore me for that little kiss last night? Shush Pam, play it cool, let him come to you. You already made the first move last night!”_ She mentally chastised herself as Eric, Godric and Bubba started to head for the slightly shifted bookcase that concealed the entrance to Ata’s training room.

Pam had kissed Ari last night? Well I certainly hadn’t seen that one coming! My eyebrow quirked itself all of its own accord as Pam turned to look at me, and her eyes widened in realization that I had heard her.  _“Shit, shit, shit! Sookie heard me! Oh my god! Please don’t tell Eric, or anyone else!”_ She mentally begged me.

I wouldn’t take pity on Pam, she would hate that, but I would respect her privacy and her wishes.  _“I promise not to, don’t worry.”_ I reassured her as we trudged up the stairs.

“ _This is so weird.”_ My new blonde vampiress friend commented on our ability to communicate mentally. I mentally laughed, causing Pam to prod me in the back in annoyance as she felt my laughter in her mind. With a sheepish grin I withdrew from her thoughts, allowing her to once again have her privacy.

All of the lights in the training room were off; the only light illuminating the room was from the moon as it shone through the huge windows overlooking Vegas. “Oh it’s beautiful up here.” Pam commented quietly, taking in the sight. I couldn’t help but agree. At the far end of the room the hunched over form of Ata was resting on a woven mat. Her head dipped down, her hands together as if she were praying. She was silent, unmoving. Her blonde locks were a little matted and her skin looked, even from a distance, still a little dirty.

“What’s she doing?” I whispered, unsure as it whether I was supposed to be silent or not. All of Ata’s boys were stood near the door, Ari being the one closest to me. Ari didn’t respond right away, his eyes meeting Pam’s for a moment as he offered her a warm smile. It didn’t seem to me like Ari regretted his little kiss with Pam last night.

“Meditating.” He finally answered me as Godric slowly approached her, a look of concern etched onto her features. “She does this every time after she’s been hurt, to help calm her and soothe her emotions. Usually she waits until nightfall so we can join her, but apparently she’s been up here for hours now.” He explained as Godric crouched next to her, brushing her hair from her face. The moment his fingers ghosted over her temple he gasped, pulling his hand back and losing his balance, landing on his behind beside her.

“What the…?” he exclaimed, eyes wide as he turned to Ari for answers. The Egyptian vampire pushed off from the wall and sauntered over towards the slightly older vampire. Dropping my shields I attempted to breech Ata’s mind, but I was met with a big ol’ blank. Scowling, I took Eric’s hand, pulling him closer towards the meditating form of my cousin. Ata’s other boys, along with Bubba and Pam, followed close behind us.

“Incredible isn’t it? The moment you touch her she can pull you into her meditation.” He breathed, crouching down on the other side of my cousin.

“She’s back home.” I heard Godric whisper in awe, feeling Eric’s concern through our bond. I took a moment to check all of my other ties with the other vampires in the room. Bubba and Pam were just as confused as Eric, Godric’s emotions were all over the place and yet the emotions of Ata’s boys could only be described as amused.

“She wants us all to join her, most likely. Everyone take each others hands.” He turned to look over his shoulder, instructing us all on what to do. Pam instantly grabbed his free hand, causing the Egyptian to try and hide his smile. I noted his brothers trying to suppress their grins too.

Eric’s nostrils flared then, now he was close enough to Pam, and a frown settled onto his features. “Pam, why on earth do you smell like Ari?” he questioned as everyone turned to look at the blonde vampiress. She opened her mouth to respond but Ari beat her to it.

“Pam and I forgot to forge a bond yesterday while everyone else was, so we exchanged just before going to our day rest and neither of us had time to shower, hence why my scent still lingers on Pam, and hers on me.” He responded easily with a smile, but I could feel Eric’s disbelief through the bond.

I knew he wouldn’t push the issue right now, so he took hold of Pam’s spare hand, still clutching mine in the other. Unsure as whom I wanted to offer my hand to; the choice was taken from me as Bubba took it. I had to stop myself from squealing, but of course every vampire in the room could feel my excitement and glee at getting to hold hands with Elvis! Bubba’s eyes turned to me and he offered me a knowing smile. I felt myself blush; the last thing I wanted to do was to remind him of his human years and upset him. “It’s okay Miss Sookie, Miss Ata reacted the exact same way.” He offered me a reassuring smile.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, kneeling down on the floor as Eric and Pam did, bringing Bubba with me. On the other side of Ata, Godric had taken hold of Khai, who in turn had a hold on Riei, who was holding onto Oeri who was holding onto Oscar. Egor and Agmund were staying out of whatever was about to happen, so that they could defend us should there be another attack. I felt bad for the Viking vampires sometimes, they always seemed to be left out of everything, used for the brute strength their ages gave them.

“You need to take hold of her hand on my count of three.” He instructed Godric before he looked down both lines of people. “Close your eyes the moment we take her hands, and no one break off physical connection in this realm or else we all lose the connections and are pulled back, alright?” Ari instructed us all. All I could do was nod, feeling nervous about what was coming. Eric was pushing calm at me through our bond and I was suddenly overwhelmed with a tidal wave of it as every other vampire in the room sent me the same emotion.

“Thanks guys.” I whispered, trying to push back my gratitude though I was unsure if they all received it given the weakness of our bonds.

“One, Two, Three…” Ari counted, grabbing Ata’s hand on three as Godric did. Screwing my eyes shut I gasped as I felt myself being pulled in all directions, but as soon as the sensation started it stopped, and cautiously I opened my eyes.

The sight I was greeted with caused my jaw to drop. “Cheese and rice.” I whispered, looking up at the building before me. It was then I realized the sun was up. “THE SUN!” I squeaked, turning my attention the vampires that had accompanied me. I expected them to be burning, but they weren’t. Those who had never done this journey before, which meant all but Ata’s boys, were lifting their arms into the sky, observing them with wide eyes as they saw themselves in the sunlight for the first time in years, centuries, millennia. Even little Oscar, who had only recently been turned, was wide-eyed.

“The sun here won’t burn you, but you’ll feel its heat.” Khai explained.

Ari was watching Pam as she drank in the sight of the sunlight bouncing off of her skin. Although it was probably wrong of me I dropped my shields to take a peak in his head.  _“I knew she would look beautiful in the sunlight, even more beautiful than she does under the moon.”_ I slowly pulled myself from his mind, allowing him his privacy; a smile on my lips as I realised that Ari was as attracted to Pam as she was to him.

“Come, Ata is waiting for us.” Khai broke into the silence the other vampires had created. Slowly, and with awe filled eyes, they allowed their arms to drop back to their sides. It was only then that Godric raised his head, and the moment his eyes clapped onto the building before us a stray red tear slipped down his cheek.

“I haven’t been here for so long.” He breathed, looking over the architecture. I took a moment myself to look at the building before me. It was huge, magnificent, built entirely of limestone by the looks of it. There were four huge Sphinx’s leading the way to a staircase, two on either side of the path. They had of course been hand carved, as machines for such a job were a long way off being invented during the period of Ancient Egypt, and the years of work that had so obviously gone into them made them all the more beautiful. We walked along the path towards the staircase, my eyes never lingering on one thing for too long. It was utterly beautiful here, everything was sandy coloured, certain features accented by colour, such as the winged woman that sat above the huge gated arch that led into the compound we were about to enter.

“The winged Isis.” Riei murmured in my ear as I continued to stare at it in awe. “Queen Cleopatra is Isis reincarnated, it is only fitting she have her symbol above the entrance to her palace, as a show to others of her status and power.” He explained, causing me to gasp once again. Cleopatra’s palace, we were entering Cleopatra’s palace! The high limestone walls surrounding the palace would prevent any attackers from entering that way, and it seemed like this was the only entrance and exit. Walking through the gate, we entered a passageway carved into the thick limestone walls, huge carvings on either side of the walkway made the short trip incredibly informative.

“That’s Horus, our God of the King and vengeance,” he gestured towards a hawk headed God, “that’s Bes, our household God, he protects the family,” he gestured towards a small, dwarf-like God, whose name I recognized from the ceremony that opened my mind to vampire thoughts. “That’s Thoth, the God that taught us how to write and gifted us with knowledge,” he gestured to the other side of the passageway, to a god with the head of an ibis, “and that’s Osiris, our God of the underworld, he keeps an eye on the dead, ironically enough.” Riei grinned at me, obviously happy that one of his Gods paid special attention to him now that he was immortal.

Although Riei had been explaining everything to me, and I had been soaking it up like a sponge, I had also been watching Godric. His fingers had trailed over the carvings as we’d walked through the passageway, and he’d been muttering to himself in a language I had never heard of before. He was even thinking in the same language so there was no way I was able to decipher his words. It was apparent though that he was finding it difficult to process everything. I myself was finding it difficult to process it all. This was Ancient Egypt, in all its glory, the place where Ata had grown up, where she had found companionship and love with Godric.

We entered a massive courtyard with a huge open space in the middle. The sides were covered, thick limestone columns supporting the heavy rock roof that provided some shade. Numerous other passageways were dotted around, leading to areas I had no clue about. The place was huge though. Raising a hand I started to use it to fan myself. Khai was right, it was incredible warm, and I was pleased I’d donned such light clothing, but I still wasn’t use to such heat. Of course it was warm in Louisiana, in the summer it was rather balmy, but the heat here was different, it was fiercer. The floor beneath my feet was sandy and as I looked down I realized I hadn’t popped on any shoes earlier, so the warm sand was slipped between my toes. I felt like I was on the beach. Everything looked so real, felt so real, smelt so real. I could detect the warm scent that hot countries usually gave off and the fresh water smell from the river Nile. I could feel the heat from the sun, the light breeze from the air caressing my skin, causing my goose bumps to rise. I could hear the sound of river birds squawking at one another, and the faint sound of laughter.

Oscar scampered ahead of us, catching up to Godric who was practically a man on a mission. He obviously knew his way around the palace, as he’d clearly spent a lot of time here in his human years, but I got the feeling he was wanting to find Ata, to make sure she was okay after last nights events and the attack today. How on earth I slept through that is beyond me! I do believe the whole ‘sleeping like the dead’ phrase Gran used to use applied to me today. The thought caused me to laugh quietly, though I passed it off as simply amusement at watching Oscar scurry away, because I really did sleep like the dead with Eric around. I usually woke from my sleep numerous times in the night before I met him, and I was technically sleeping with the dead – just not six feet under.

Heading to the far end of the courtyard, I could see another huge archway carved into the limestone, the walls even higher to make a grand statement. There were several more carvings this time. “That’s Hathor and Re in the carvings. Hathor is the one with the head horns in which the sun disk Uraeus is set, and Ra also has the sun disk Uraeus on his head, there are also carvings of previous Pharaoh’s, all wearing the traditional crown of the kingdom they ruled over – upper or lower Egypt.” Ari explained to us, still not having let go of Pam’s hand though we had all parted ways before we even entered the palace. Pam seemed oblivious to the fact she was still holding the Egyptian’s hand, but Eric wasn’t. His quirked eyebrow caused me to give him a shove, giving him a pointed look to not mention it. If Pam was happy then good for her, she should be allowed to enjoy it.

“You use to live here?” Oscar asked Godric as we closed the gap between us all.

“In my human years. I actually lived on the other side of the city in an average sized stone home with my Master, who subsequently became my Maker, but I spent the vast majority of my time here with Ata, or I was working away in the fields out front during Shomu, the harvest season.” He answered, his eyes having taken on a glazed over appearance as he recalled his past.

The sound of laughter was getting louder, and as a group we walked through the archway, suddenly entering a medium sized, shady room. Sunlight was bursting in through the tall, slender window gaps on the left hand side of the room, throwing the light across the whole space, yet the low ceiling and marble flooring kept the room nice and cool. The walls were tiled, painted by hand with beautiful scenes of Ancient Egypt, its Gods and its people. On the right hand side of the room stood three golden statues, two of which were life size while the other was smaller, only reaching about halfway up the wall. They looked to be of the Gods, each holding a protective weapon. What captured my attention the most though was the raised platform on the far wall. Three steps led up onto it and three chairs sat upon it. On either side of the steps were more golden statues, more Gods that had been hand crafted. Three painted pillars sat on either side of the raised platform, supporting the roof.

Godric came to a stop, causing all of us to halt. The scene I was witnessing was a far cry from what I had expected. A woman who looked to be in her thirties, tall and slender, with pale limbs and jet-black hair, coupled with endless hazel eyes framed by black kohl, sat in the middle chair, a crown resting upon her head. To her right sat a man who looked to be in his fifties, his hair practically none existent and his bright blue eyes were the exact same shade as Ata’s, even their noses were the same. I’d seen him before; when Ata had shown me the moment she had chosen Godric for her companion, though her parents must have been younger at the time – Cleopatra and Julius Caesar.

Ata sat to her mothers left, dressed in a strapless white gown with a sweetheart neckline, gold embroidery adding detail to the bust, gathering tightly at her waist to pull her in, showcasing her hourglass figure. It fell to the floor, hiding away her feet. Her hair was in loose curls and her porcelain skin blended in so well with her dress. She looked a far cry from the state I had last seen her in, kneeling on the mat in the penthouse. On her own head sat a crown, a little smaller than her mothers, but a crown nonetheless. It was the person on her lap that was new, a young boy with jet-black hair like Cleopatra’s, he even had the same eye colour. He was without his shirt, wearing a traditional gold collar around his neck, leather cuffs around his wrists and he was wearing what appeared to be a white kilt with a patterned loincloth. He could be no older than 13. There was no symbol of royalty upon his head, but it was obvious this was Caesarion, Ata’s younger brother.

The laughter of the four people sat on the thrones subsided as we entered the room, and I watched as Godric instinctually dipped his head in respect. “Oh dear boy, you do not bow to us anymore.” Cleopatra’s voice was as smooth as silk, and she was conversing in perfect English. She rose from her seat, gliding down the steps and towards us. Julius followed behind her, as did Ata.

“Godric!” Caesarion cried out happily, leaping from his sisters’ lap to run at the ancient vampire. Catapulting himself at the old vampire, he wrapped his arms around his middle, squeezing him as hard as he could. “You were not in Aaru, or the Summerlands, so that means you became a night walker too, just like Ari and Khai and Riei and Oeri. Mut, Itf and I all tried to find you, but that was silly, because you found Amisi first!” The young boy let go of Godric, grinning up at him. I saw the ancient vampires features soften as he ruffled the boys’ bangs playfully.

“ _Mut? Itf?”_ I frowned, trying to see if I could understand what the words meant.

“ _Mother and Father.”_ I heard Oeri supply helpfully, a little stunned that he could hear my musings.  _“The blood exchange worked both ways.”_  He reminded me with a small smile.

“I wanna see!” Caesarion bounced up and down on the spot, looking up at Godric with such adoration that I could only surmise that they had been good friends during Godric’s human days. Carefully, as if he would startle the boy, Godric dropped fang, letting the young Caesar examine them thoroughly. A pained expression crossed Cleopatra’s features as she watched Godric reveal his fangs to her son.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, that the sunshine was taken from you, but it was the way the fates planned it.” She murmured her apology as Godric retracted his fangs, still maintaining his slightly dipped head. “Oh come now, you have taken our daughter as your partner, your bonded, you are family.” She chastised him gently, placing a hand under his chin to tip his head up. “You do not need to show your respect to us any longer, you have already earned it.” She reassured him, grasping one of his hands to place in Ata’s.

Without a second thought Godric was before my cousin, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. “Good evening.” He whispered as he pulled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Good evening yourself.” Ata teased in response, pulling him in for a proper, though respectful given the company, kiss.

“Are you going to introduce us to your friends, darling?” Julius spoke up for the first time. His voice was strong and unwavering, and it was apparent that it was another reason why he had been such a strong leader. The complete conviction in his tone was enough to make me do just about anything!

“Of course!” Ata turned her attention to us, offering us a smile. “This is my mother, Cleopatra VII Philopator, my father Julius Caesar and my little brother, Caesarion Caesar.” She introduced her biological family first, knowing there were fewer of them.

“Of course you all know Ari, Khai, Riei and Oeri.” She spoke to her family, gesturing to her four eldest boys who each grinned and waved.

“Regretfully so.” Cleopatra teased, poking her tongue out at them in a very childish gesture. I was taken aback, as were Pam and Eric if our newly formed bonds were anything to go by. She was one of the most well known Queen’s of Egypt, the history textbooks pegged her as the last – although I knew that was no longer true – and yet she was completely different to how I expected her to be. She still had an air of authority to her, and I had a feeling she could probably incite a war and win it should she so feel like it, but she was acting just like any other woman on the planet, any other mom.

“Who you don’t know is Oscar Roberts, he was only recently turned and his Maker mistreated him, so he’s living with us now and I hope to make him into my Childe at a later date.” She introduced our little baby vamp, who respectfully dropped his head a little.

“It’s nice to meet you Sir, Ma’am.” He politely greeted Ata’s parents, who instantly cooed over him. Cleopatra was swooping him into a hug, pulling him into her chest. The poor boy looked so startled, so unsure what to do. If he were to turn his head to face forward he would end up with a face of Egyptian cleavage. I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing at the mental picture I was conjuring up.

“Oh he’s so cute! Can we keep him?” Cleopatra asked her daughter, causing Ata to roll her eyes.

“Mut, you can’t keep all of my children, I need them.” Ata shook her head, laughter tumbling from her lips.

“Oh but you always pick such lovely companions, always make the right choices.” Her mother complimented, her gaze shifting to Godric for a moment before returning to Ata. It was clear the Egyptian Pharaoh was a fan of the ancient vampire. Letting go of little Oscar, who looked somewhat terrified – but in a good way of course – she drifted back to Julius, taking his hand in her own.

“This is Bubba.” Ata introduced Elvis with his vampire name, seemingly pleased that her mother had no idea who he was in the human realm and therefore she didn’t have to read the riot act about not calling him by his name, or asking him to sing and dance.

“Well you are most certainly a very handsome man!” Cleopatra was practically swaying. He could pull a 2000-year-old Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, was there anything Bubba couldn’t do?! Julius simply rolled his eyes at her swooning.

“Thank you, thank you very much.” Bubba responded politely, but his words caused me to have a mental fit and it took all of my willpower not to laugh and squeal. Eric obviously felt my fangirling as the corner of his lips quirked upwards, even Ata looked highly amused.

“This is Eric Northman, Godric’s progeny.” Ata gestured to my Viking, who gave a respectful dip of his head too. He’d been a Chieftain’s son in his human years, the prince of his people, so it was no surprise to me that he seemed in instantly know how to act around other royals.

“Ah the Viking, we’ve watched over you from afar.” Julius offered Eric a warm smile, causing my vampire to frown through our bond.

“You have been?” He asked, tipping his head sideways in curiosity as he observed the Roman leader before us.

“Of course! Our daughter was distraught over Godric’s ‘passing’ so we made sure to keep an eye on him in his immortal life, and subsequently we kept an eye on you too.” Cleopatra responded with a shrug of her slender shoulders, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to keep an eye on your daughters ‘deceased’ lover and his Childe.

“Wait, you knew I wasn’t truly dead?” Godric broke through into the conversation, quirking an eyebrow. It was obvious where Eric had inherited the move. Ata’s features darkened as she realized her mother and father had known that Godric was not truly dead all along, and yet had said nothing to her. I even noted how Ata’s boys all tensed.

“Yes,” Cleopatra sighed heavily, looking to her daughter. “Don’t hate me for it my, ya Danaaya. We have much to discuss about the past, but you’re yet to introduce me to the two beautiful blondes stood with your new nest.”

Ata’s features were impassive, and yet I could feel her through the bonds I shared with all of the vampires. Her anger was overwhelming and the hurt seeping through was horrendous. Her mother had lied to her, kept things from her, so I could understand her pain.

“This is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, Eric’s progeny.” Ata introduced Pam, her voice tight with her displeased emotions. Julius’s eyes drifted to Pam’s hand, which was still locked in Ari’s. Realising this, Pam went to pull her hand free, but the Egyptian vampire simply tightened his hold on her.

“I see you have settled in well with the nest.” Julius teased her lightly, and if vampires could blush I had a feeling Pam would have been. I could feel Eric’s surprise through the bond, but also his happiness that his usually cold-hearted Childe had potentially found a companion.

“And of course my cousin, Sookie Stackhouse.” Ata introduced me. Remembering the manners Gran had instilled in me, I dipped my head in respect.

“Fintan’s granddaughter yes?” Cleopatra eyed me for a moment before she smiled, obviously finding some resemblance to Fintan in me.

“Yes Ma’am.” I responded with a nod of my head. I wondered if she’d known Fintan at all.

Seemingly pleased, Cleopatra turned on her heels, making her way back to the throne she had recently vacated. Julius followed behind her, as did Caesarion. Ata took the lead, leading our little group over to them. Ata gestured to the seat, offering it to Godric first, as custom had dictated over the years. He took the seat, pulling Ata onto his lap, who in turn pulled her younger brother onto her own lap.

“Miss Ata, don’t ya have any guards here?” Bubba questioned with a light frown, glancing around the palace.

“No Bubba, this is my memory, we’re safe here.” Ata gave him an indulgent smile.

“How does that work, exactly?” Pam’s brow furrowed as she sat upon the steps with Ari. Eric and I did the same, as did Ata’s other boys, Oscar and Bubba.

“This is my meditative state. The room we’re in now, the areas you walked through to get here, they’re all from my memory. You smell and feel things as I did. I called my mother, father and brother here from the Summerlands, Aaru even, to speak with them, it’s the only way. Then I called Ari to bring all of you here. No one can get here unless I ask them in, think of it as an invitation only party, and you all have invitations.” Ata explained with a shrug of her shoulders, holding her brother tightly.

“Now, will you tell me why you kept my bonded’s immortal state from me?” Ata’s eyes rounded on her mother, narrowing in accusation. Cleopatra sighed, offering her hand out to Julius who took it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“An old woman came to your father and I one night when we started to see one another, she told us we would have a little girl one day, and she would go on to do great things for the world with a young boy. It would come at a cost though. Your father would have to find the young boy first, and he would have to give up the sun for the moon and stars at a young age. We were told he would have to live with another, and that one day he would come here no longer. We were told to tell you of his passing, to discourage you from searching for him. You were supposed to be parted; you both had separate lives to lead. He had to find another, create another, who in turn would find your cousin and bring you all back together. You had to create your children, see the world and master your powers, so you could help your cousin master hers. You had to be parted so you could become the best you could both be when you were without one another, so that together, with his Childe and your cousin, the four of you would be a formidable team, to bring down those who wish to destroy the world in which you live in.” Cleopatra sighed as Julius squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Godric’s hold on Ata tightened as we all pieced together the information we were receiving. “This was supposed to happen all along? Over 2000 years ago this was foreseen?” Eric questioned, a light frown on his features as he rubbed my back gently.

With a small nod, Julius answered. “The old woman saw all of this happening, she saw this as the only way for the chaos to end, and for you all to have any shot at a long life. She did say though that the rewards, should you all succeed, would be great.”

“We were supposed to ensure your turning, Godric, but we did not realize your Maker in the process would hurt you. For that we are deeply sorry.” Cleopatra apologized to the ancient vampire solemnly, obviously referring to the physical, mental and sexual abuse that his Maker had subjected him to.

I could feel a twinge of Godric’s pain through our weak bond, and although she had Caesarion on her lap, Ata turned and pressed a tender kiss to Godric’s lips, slowly stroking the side of his face with her hand as she whispered to him in the same language he had used earlier – the one I couldn’t understand. I felt his pain subside a little as he sought solace from Ata’s words and her touch.

“All four of you strayed from the path a little bit though.” Julius scolded us all lightly, his eyes flickering from Ata to Godric, from Eric to I.

“Ata, you created a blood oath that was not supposed to happen. Godric, you watched Ata from the trees every night, which was not supposed to happen. Eric, you used the bombing of Godric’s nest to get your blood into Sookie early on in your relationship, which was not supposed to happen. And Sookie, you gave yourself to William Compton when it should have been Eric who should have claimed you first.” He explained to each of us in turn. Although he was not my father, and I didn’t really know him at all, I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about the fact he knew I’d given myself intimately to Bill.

I could feel Eric’s sadness that he was not the first to claim my body. Although I had loved Bill at the time, I hadn’t been ready for such a step in our relationship; his blood had been making me feel things that should have taken months to develop. Knowing now that Eric should have been my first made me feel not only sad, but guilty too. I shouldn’t have run into Bill’s arms and so willingly given myself to him, I should have waited longer, then maybe Eric would have been my first. Now I had nothing special to give him, to show him just how special he was to me.

“So they fucked up, but they’re all back together now aren’t they?” Pam spoke her mind, but her choice of words made me cringe. We were in polite company and yet Pam’s filthy mouth had made itself known, not even remembering the fact that Caesarion was just a youngster and shouldn’t have been subjected to such language.

“Yes I suppose so.” Cleopatra gave us an indulgent smile.

“Atzi was always supposed to grow up in the human world, she wasn’t meant to join us in Aaru. She was always meant to stay eternally pretty and marry you.” Caesarion spoke up, looking to Godric with a grin. “You were always meant to be my brother.” He looked so proud, holding Ata’s hand up to look at the promise band around her finger. I wondered if he knew it was a promise ring, not a marriage band.

“Caesarion!” Ata scolded her brother for getting ahead of them, her head turning sharply to look at her younger brother, but he gave a shrug of his shoulders. He reminded me so much of Jason at that moment, opening his mouth before thinking about what he was going to say.

“You were always suppose to find our cousin too, and she was meant to stay eternally pretty and marry you also.” He addressed Eric, grinning happily. Julius raised his free hand to his face, closing his eyes as he groaned at his sons’ lack of tact. I was a little stunned with the young Egyptian’s declaration. I’d only recently admitted that I would  **think** about marrying Eric, not that I definitely would.

“The old woman, who was she?” Oscar asked, leaning forward in curiosity. He was keeping a respectful distance from the Egyptian Monarch and her Roman lover.

“The Ancient One, I believe her name was Pallas.” Cleo responded, giving her daughter a pointed look.

“Ah Pallas, I met her last night.” A pained expression crossed my cousins’ features as she recalled the events of the night before and I offered up my spare hand, placing it against her leg, which I rubbed soothingly. Smiling at my gesture, Ata let go of her brother with one hand, giving my shoulder a light squeeze in thanks. Godric’s grip on her tightened a little.

“Yes, I’m sorry that happened to you sweetie, but it was necessary in order to form the first bonds within your nest.” Cleopatra apologized to her daughter with a sigh. “Now, why don’t you go and show our guests around our home. Your father and I need to have a chat with both Godric and Eric.” She effectively dismissed us, shooing us away with a flick of her hand. Ata was up off of Godric’s lap, placing Caesarion down on the floor. As she went to move away though Godric grabbed her, pulling her back to him to plant a kiss on her lips.

“I’ll join you soon.” He whispered his promise.

“Take your brother with you, my daughter.” Julius ordered lightly as Ata grabbed Caesarion’s hand.

“Come.” Ata smiled, leading the way out of the room. Eric rose from the steps, bringing me with him. Leaning down he planted his own kiss upon my lips before letting me go. I didn’t want to be parted from him and my longing must have been strong in our bond as I was overcome with a wash of love. Returning it happily, I took Ata’s other hand, walking with her out of the room and back into the courtyard.

“I can’t believe you grew up here, faery princess.” Pam stopped in her tracks, drinking in the sight of the limestone monument. She even spared a moment to look at her arms in the sunlight once more. “Does this place still stand in our realm?” She asked, dropping her arm back to her side.

“It’s beneath the waves now, in the modern day port of Alexandria. Maybe one day, when I come back in our world, I’ll go sea diving and enter this courtyard properly for the first time in 2000 years.” Ata gave a small sigh, heading towards the far corner of the courtyard. She led us up a staircase, up onto the top of the wall that surrounded the royal compound.

I gasped at the sight the height gave me, as did Pam. All around us were mud and stone huts, the houses of the ancient people. There were no people, of course, as Ata had pointed out this was a ‘by invitation only’ gathering but it was still beautiful. “Look out to the horizon.” She instructed us in a whisper.

“Pyramids! The Sphinx!” Oscar’s eyes widened as we all took in the sight in the distance. Four huge monuments that were so well known to all of those in the world, they were wonders of the world even.

“The Giza Necropolis. My Priscilla woulda loved to see this!” Bubba exclaimed happily, his vampire vision enabling him to see further than I could. I couldn’t have cared any less though; it was still a beautiful sight.

“Everything in the world is afraid of time, and time is afraid of the pyramids.” Caesarion murmured his own eyes locked onto the empire he should have taken over after his sisters passing. He’d been so young when he’d been murdered; it wasn’t fair on the poor boy.

“Can we come here properly, when we’ve finally killed Russell?” I turned to my cousin, who was looking over Egypt with longing. It was the empire she should have ruled over for many more years, with Godric at her side. It was utterly beautiful, and I realized then just how little of the world I had seen, how little I knew of the world. I had Eric now though, and the family stood around me. There were so many doors opening for me and for the first time in my life I wasn’t afraid to open every damn one and step through them, to take whatever they all had to offer. I’d spent my life bending to the wills of others, keeping myself out of their thoughts, plastering on my ‘Crazy Sookie’ smile in a hope they would all like me. Fuck them. The people locked away in this little world with me, witnessing the blazing sunshine beating down on one of the greatest creations in the world, were all who mattered, of course with the exception of Jason. Ata was able to give all of the vampires in our little family the sunshine, even if it was in a dream. Would I be able to give Eric the sunshine? Pam even?

“This place is underwater in our world, but we can certainly visit the pyramids, even the Valley of the Kings and Queens. Maybe we’ll even go and see my mother.” She mused quietly. “On one condition though.” Curious as to her condition, I motioned for her to go on. “I want to see Bon Temp, your little country house, the bar you use to work in. I want to see this ridiculous club Eric and Pam run and I want to laugh at the patrons. I want to meet your brother and our other cousin, Hadley. I’d like to visit your Gran too, and place flowers down from Fintan.” She stated her stipulations. It took everything in me not to cry at the mention of Gran, of how ordinary her request was too. She could have asked for anything in the world, but she wanted to see my once ordinary life in my podunk little town, she wanted to visit Eric and Pam’s establishment with its interesting clientele, the complete opposite to the luxurious and upper class hotel and casino she owned in Vegas. With a nod I agreed, giving Ata’s hand a gentle squeeze. Although Ari had mentioned that Ata came here to heal, I felt healed myself. Ata had had the world at her feet and fate took it from her, but I wouldn’t let fate take anything from me. She’d already taken my parents, and Gran. No more. I felt stronger, more determined. I would survive whatever was coming, we all would, and then we would take our reward for it.

“Oh Baast, Baast, let down your hair!” The sound of a deep male voice jolted us out of our thoughts and we all turned on the spot to look down over the wall into the courtyard. I caught sight of Godric and Eric emerging from the throne room, their expressions blank and their bonds the same. Either they were both hiding something, or their little chat hadn’t been too informative or earth shattering.

Ata’s melodic laughter returned me to the man stood just in front of the wall. Without a second thought Ata let go of my hand, quickly descending the staircase before she embraced the strange man. It took no time at all for Godric to vamp over, fangs down as he snarled at the man, his arms around Ata’s waist as he pulled them apart, placing himself between them.

“My, my, someone is very protective!” The man laughed, appraising Godric for a moment. Deciding he was missing out, Eric vamped over too, up the stairs to stand beside me, as if this strange man would harm us.

“I thought you said this was an invitation only event?” Pam questioned Ata from her position next to me.

“It is, but Anu always had a way of getting past that. Plus he protects the dead, and, well, you are all technically dead.” Ata pointed out aptly, causing this Anu to laugh.

It clicked all of a sudden. “Anubis!” I declared, remembering the time Bill had informed me we would be flying Anu Air, the nickname the vampires used for Anubis Airlines.

“Yes, howdy Miss Stackhouse!” He grinned up at me, offering me a wave, which I returned with a laugh, feeling rather stupid. I didn’t even pause to consider how he was aware of my surname.

“As in, the Anubis the vampire airline is named after?” Pam started down the steps, letting go of Ari’s hand for a moment as she reached the bottom in order to straighten out her clothes. Eric, Bubba, Oscar and I followed behind her. Ata’s other children had been waiting at the bottom of the staircase for us.

“You named your airline business after me? Wow that’s original.” Anubis turned his attention to Ata, who gave him a cheeky grin. Now I was closer I was able to properly appraise the man before us. He was tall, of slender build and yet his muscles were strongly defined. His hair was jet black and his eyes a deep brown. Wasn’t he supposed to have a jackal head?

“So sue me, do you have any idea how difficult it was to come up with a name?” Ata rolled her eyes, smiling while she did so. Godric’s grip on her was still pretty tight and it didn’t go unnoticed by the Egyptian God.

“I’m not going to take my sister from you, you can relax your hold on her.” He chuckled.

“Sister?” Bubba’s head tipped sideways as he looked to Ata. “Miss Ata, you never mentioned you had more than one brother. I always thought little Caesarion was it.”

“Oh my daughter has many brothers.” Cleopatra and Julius had joined us once more with smiles on their lips.

“I have but one biological brother and that is Caesarion, mother.” Ata’s voice became tight as she spoke.

“But what about Ptolemy Philadelphus and Alexander Helios? They are your brothers too my dear.” Her mother tried to reason with her.

“They are not my brothers. They are Antony’s spawn and I refuse to acknowledge their presence in the world.” Ata responded stubbornly before she turned to respond to Bubba’s earlier question. “My mother had other children with another man, and I refuse to acknowledge their existence.” She gave her father a huge grin, obviously very much a daddy’s girl. “Mother is Isis reincarnated, and for her the sun rises and sets with my father, so he is Ra. I am Baast, as my subconscious is a cat, which is why Anu called me such, and why I seem to attract cats everywhere I go. Caesarion is Horus, for my mother held him on her lap as a child and fed him from her breast. Anubis is the half-brother of Horus, therefore I am his sister, or half-sister is one wants to be pedantic.” Ata explained in simple terms for us all.

“So, technically, all the Gods are in some way related to one another?” Oscar guessed, causing Caesarion to nod in confirmation.

“And here I was thinking that Louisiana was bad for inbreeding.” Pam muttered under her breath, but Ata was quick to fire back her response.

“During my human years it was not frowned upon for the royal family to marry one another. Royal women carried the bloodlines and the crowns so it was advantageous for a Pharaoh to marry his sister or half-sister. Normally the old ruler’s eldest son and daughter, who could be either siblings or half-siblings, became the new rulers. All rulers of the dynasty my family comes from were married to their brothers and sisters, so as to keep the Ptolemaic blood “pure” and to strengthen the line of succession. Unfortunately, as I was the last of our line, I was being forced to marry outside of our family, to a man I didn’t love.” She argued.

“And if it weren’t for your Oeri, you would have ended up joining me in the weighing of the hearts, dear sister.” Anubis pointed out as Oeri primped at the praise. It seemed to be a thing today, for the males of our group to bask in the glory they were receiving.

“Speaking of the weighing of the hearts, Pallas told us last night that ‘In the house of royalty four will fight together, yet only two will leave.’ What on earth does that mean?” Ata begged the God.

In some sense I didn’t wish to know, I wanted to bury my head in the sand and forget about it. The thought of any of us dying caused a lump to form in my throat. I didn’t so much care about myself, but the world needed Ata, Godric and Eric in it. I was a little barmaid from the back of beyond. I was nothing special. Eric was a Viking prince, a vampire Sheriff. Ata was an Egyptian princess, a human/faery Sheriff with several vampire children to take care of. Godric was the oldest vampire in America, after Russell of course.

“Oh dear child, you are just as special as the rest!” Cleopatra broke away from Julius, pulling me into her embrace, as if she had known I’d started my own little pity party. “The fates have such special things in store for you. You’ll have to face many demons from your past over the next few weeks, but you’ll be rewarded for it, I promise you that.” She murmured into my ear, holding me close. It felt strange to be comforted by someone else’s mother, especially when said mother happened to be the last historically recorded Queen of Egypt. My own mother had been frightened of me, worried there was something wrong with me. She had taken me to many therapy sessions, drugged me up on numerous occasions, but none of it had worked. Of course it wouldn’t have worked. I was different whether I wanted to believe it or not. At least now I had Ata to help me with my shields, to help me perfect my new skills.

“I cannot tell you exactly what it means, little sister.” Anubis answered Ata’s question with a sigh as Cleopatra let go of me. “But I can tell you that, maybe, nothing will come of it.”

“The Ancient Pythoness predicted it, she’s never wrong.” Eric pointed out to the ancient God, who simply chuckled.

“She may never be wrong, but she isn’t always completely right either. Let’s face it, she stated the four of you were fated to come together at some point and that certain things would happen to draw you together. She didn’t see your blood oath, your watchful gaze, your trickery or the loss of your innocence to another.” He reeled off the list, looking to Ata, Godric, Eric and I in turn. “The end game was the same, but how you got there was something she didn’t suspect at all.” He summarized.

“That is so not helpful.” Pam stated with her trademark roll of her eyes.

“What brother means is that you’re all clever and creative. The end game might not be exactly what you’re thinking it might be, so you need to think outside of the box. The end game won’t change however, but you might be looking at it the wrong way, and there are things you must and mustn’t do in order to make the end game happen the way the old woman predicted it to.” Caesarion clarified for us.

“I’m not one for games, can’t we just have the answer?” Pam scowled; clearly disgruntled with the lack of information we were receiving if my faint bond with her was anything to go by.

“No, if you know the answers right now, if we were to tell them to you, the path would change and you might not all walk out of it alive. My daughter has already started on the riddles today while you were all sleeping. You should all return and continue working on them. The quicker you solve them, the quicker you can act.” Cleopatra informed us with a forced smile. Obviously being powerless to help her daughter was upsetting her. I had no children of my own, and never would, but I always felt the same whenever Jason got himself into a pickle and I was unable to help him out.

“Anu, if for whatever reason either Godric or I don’t make it,” Ata started, just as Godric’s grip around her tightened.

“ _Please, don’t.”_ He mentally begged her, but my cousin was stubborn, and continued with her question anyway.

“Will you let us both into Aaru? I don’t want us to be parted.” My cousin’s eyes were hopeful. I was reminded then that it had been a while since I’d been to church, or prayed to God. I was such a bad Christian. God probably wouldn’t want me if I died. So many people had died because of me – Long Shadow, Gran, Rene, Lorena and Debbie to name a few. Okay half of them deserved it for their crimes, but that still didn’t make it right.

“Sister, I will save you both a place in Aaru, I promise.” Anubis vowed.

“Can you do me one more favour? Can you promise that, should either Eric or Sookie perish, that they would both have places in their own afterlives?” Ata pressed on. I could feel Eric’s surprise, and he could most likely feel mine too.

“I will have words with their Gods, and if their own Gods won’t have them, then they are more than welcome to join us in Aaru.” Anubis offered Eric and I kind smiles.

Julius suddenly turned his head to look through the gates we had initially entered through. “You’re guests are about to enter the lift up to your penthouse, my child, so you all need to go back now.” He turned to Ata with a sad smile, holding his arms out to her.

Breaking away from Godric, she stepped into her fathers embrace, burying her face in his chest as he held her close. Their hug only lasted a moment before Ata embraced her mother. Finally it was her little brothers turn, and she knelt on the ground to be the same height as him. “You be good for Mut and Itf, okay?” She whispered, her voice thick with emotion as she pulled her little brother into a hug. Wrapping his small arms around her, he held her tightly. Even I was getting emotional at the scene. I missed Jason. Although he was a horn dog, and a few crayons short of a coloring set most of the time, he was still my brother and I loved him dearly. We had to stick together these days; we were it for the Stackhouse line.

“I’m always good. Just be safe and come see us again soon, okay?” Caesarion struck a deal with Ata as they separated from their embrace, my cousin nodding her head.

“You take care of my sister okay? Protect her for me in your world.” Caesarion demanded of Godric, who of course nodded in response to the young boy. I couldn’t help but smile; I could see the similarities between himself and his sister. Both were use to getting their way, fiercely protective of their loved ones and both were naturally good hearted.

“And you,” he rounded on Eric, not at all intimidated by my Viking’s 6’4 height or his well formed, adult muscles, “you take care of my cousin or I’ll make your life a nightmare when you do eventually come to Aaru, okay?” He demanded of Eric, making me bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing.

“Oh of course little prince! I wouldn’t dream of letting any harm come to my bonded.” Eric dipped his head as he too agreed with Caesarion’s terms.

“Good.” Caesarion declared with a nod as his mother and father chuckled at their sons’ demanding streak.

“It was indeed wonderful to meet you all.” Cleopatra spoke to Bubba, Oscar, Pam, Eric and I with a smile.

“And you.” I replied with a matching smile, already feeling fond of the Egyptian ruler.

“Keep an eye on my girl will you, you know how much trouble she gets into.” She sighed dramatically as she addressed Ata’s boys, who all laughed and ruffled Ata’s bangs, causing her to pout playfully. Even Pam couldn’t resist ruffling Ata’s hair, and I was pleased to see that Ata didn’t throw her over her shoulder and pin her to the ground for touching her.

“You know we will, we always will.” Khai reassured Cleopatra with a smile. As a group we turned back to the gate, starting our walk over there.

“Oh! Godric, one more thing!” Julius called out, as we were only a few yards away from the point at which we’d started this little meditation trip earlier on. Turning to look over his shoulder at the Roman, Godric’s head fell sideways. “In answer to your earlier question? Yes.” Julius responded vaguely, but it seemed Godric knew exactly what he’d been answering, as his face lit up into a broad grin. Curiosity burnt through all of the bonds I shared with all of the vampires in the group bar Eric and Godric, who shared a look that seemed to convey whatever it was they couldn’t verbally say.

Eric’s hand met my lower back as he guided me through the gate first, everyone else following after. Ata stopped just before she stepped through, looking over her shoulder at her family who were all waving their goodbyes. Raising a hand, Ata said her own goodbye before she followed us.

It was like being sucked through a wormhole. One minute I was lost in the world inside of Ata’s head and the next I was flat on my behind on the wooden flooring of Ata’s training room.

All eyes were on Ata as she slowly lifted her head, a small smile on her pale lips. Her mistreatment last night, and subsequently the cure for it, had done some serious damage to her body. It looked like she’d lost 5lbs overnight, which given her already slender frame couldn’t have done her any good. Her face looked a little gaunt too, her skin so pale it could probably rival that of vampires, but her eyes still held their usual glean, the bright blue colour completely captivating.

“If one tries to navigate unknown waters, one runs the risk of shipwreck.” She quietly quoted one of the riddles her parents had given her a few nights back.

Her eyes drifted along the lines of people either side of her for a moment before she looked out of the window over Vegas. “We need to send someone into Felipe’s mansion, to spy for us. We need to be prepared for the storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Jag älskar dig (Swedish) = I love you
> 
> ya Danaaya (Egyptian Arabic) = loosely translates as ‘My dear’


	50. Defending Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, all mistakes are my own - sorry!
> 
> To read with pictures, head on over to www.midnightopheliac.wordpress.com

**ERIC’S POV  
** _You act like you wonder if I know, if I know right from wrong  
_ _Believe me, I understand  
_ _We all want the same things from this crowded room  
_ _But I am who I am  
_ _And I’m haunted by the things that you’re saying to me  
_ _As we smile into the faces of our enemies  
_ _And I’ll try to defend our lives, so you’ll understand that I won’t let you down  
_ _I get so defensive because I try so hard  
_ _Believe me I understand,  I only ever got this far because I am who I am  
_ _And I’m haunted by the things that you’re saying to me  
_ _As we smile into the faces of our enemies  
_ _And I’ll try to defend our lives, I will try to defend our lives, so you’ll understand  
_ _That I won’t let you down  
_ _~ Defending Our Lives, Jon Heintz_

It had been a while since I’d last claimed Sookie, and yet my little spitfire was still able to take all of me, still able to give as good as she got. I hadn’t planned on making love to her upon rising for the evening, but the fact she had been laying in bed beside me, completely naked, had swayed it for me. She’d been as responsive as ever, and I couldn’t help but feel smug about the fact I clearly wasn’t losing my touch. I could now remember the first time I had coaxed her legs open to pay homage to her core. She’d been so embarrassed and shy about it, and Compton had clearly deprived her of such pleasures. I was glad I was the one to enlighten her however, especially considering the fact that I hadn’t been the one to claim her body for the first time ever, as I should have been.

During my 1000 years I had witnessed an awful lot, from the normal to the extreme supernatural, but I had never been pulled into someone’s meditative state, never witnessed everything as they had, nor felt and smelt it as they had. It was like living in someone’s memories, and I was just glad that it had been Ata’s memories and not those of a stranger. In all honesty I hadn’t even noticed the fact the sun was blazing in the little dream world we were in. I’d been too busy observing my Childe in the sunshine, my bonded too. Of course I’d seen Sookie in the sunshine on the video we’d watched the night before, and when she’d come to rescue me from playing in the lake, but the sight of the sun in her hair, the way her tan glowed in the golden light, I would never tire of it.

Having been a Chieftain’s son, and having walked the earth for over 1000 years, I was well accustomed to greeting royalty, so I’d naturally fallen back on that when we’d been presented to Cleopatra and Julius. It wasn’t their appearance that had shocked me, I was well aware of Ata’s family line, but it was their mannerisms. They acted like every other couple, every other mother and father. They even acted a little childish at times. It was a far cry from the stories told of how he had battled on in Gaul, subjugating 300 tribes and destroying 800 cities, and how Cleopatra had seduced every man she had ever come into contact with, using her appearance to get her exactly what she wanted. It was easy to see where Ata had gained all of her qualities from though. She was strong and fierce like her father, but tender like her mother. She knew how to wrap people around her little finger and wasn’t afraid to use it. She’d wrapped my Maker firmly around her little finger for 2000 years; if that wasn’t an achievement then I had no idea what was.  
  
I’d rather enjoyed witnessing Ancient Egypt, not just because I was a fan of history but because it was where my Maker had started out his life, in some sense. He’d been a child when he’d been brought to Egypt, and he had grown up there, submerged in their culture and religion, integrating himself within their system and with the people. I felt like I had a deeper understanding of my Maker and Ata now, and why they did or said certain things. My little conversation with Cleopatra and Julius, with Godric by my side, had certainly been surprising, and rather interesting too, but I had sworn to keep everything I had heard a secret. I would never break a promise to my Maker, let alone a promise to two 2000-year-old rulers.

Meeting Anubis, or Ata’s idea of Anubis – I wasn’t sure which – had made me remember my own Gods, how I’d prayed to them every night for the next day to be prosperous, thanked them for all they had given me. It had been some time since I had last actually sat and prayed to them. After 1000 years religion had started to bore me. The thought of getting to see them should I meet the true death, to be allowed into Valhalla, it was reassuring to say the least. The thought that Ata had begged one of her own Gods to ask Sookie’s and mine to let us rest peacefully in the afterlife and be together warmed me. It seemed to be a Brigant trait for the women to be so kind of heart. I had initially worried over the strange man’s presence, given how Ata had informed us it was an ‘invitation only’ gathering, but it seemed that the Gods were so deeply engrained in Ata, and in my Maker if his mutterings while trailing his fingers over the carvings of the Egyptian Gods on the way in were anything to go by, that they would always find a way to be in contact with them, to help them and give them hope. My mother had once told me, after we’d prayed together one evening, that if we don’t have faith, or trust, or hope, then we have nothing. It’s faith, trust and hope that keep us going, that pushes us to be the best we can be. At the time I had simply absorbed her words, not really understanding why it was important, but I could see now that she was right. I hoped we would be able to defeat Russell, and therefore I was willing to give it my all, and even meet the true death, in order to see him fall. I had faith that we would succeed, we had a strong team around us who each brought something special to our group, and I trusted each and every individual within the new nest I had found myself a part of. There was a saying, which Mark Shields once used; there is always strength in numbers, the more individuals or organisations that you can rally to your cause, the better.  
  
Little Caesarion had been an entertaining boy, and he reminded me of myself so much when I had been that age. The way he threatened me, a vampire who, although 1000 years younger, had the advantages of immortality and all the powers that came with it, had made me smile. The protectiveness he showed for his sister and Sookie was a quality that made me proud of the young boy. He’d lost his father when he’d been so young, he’d relied heavily on his mother and sister, and he’d been forced to be the man of the house. It was apparent that, even back then, the men had been fiercely protective of the women in their family. The way he had thrown himself at my Maker and embraced him so readily, not at all phased by the fangs he now sported, it gave me hope that perhaps teacup humans in our world would start to accept vampires and other supernatural creatures. Our existences would be so much easier if we were accepted by the world, and the only way to gain acceptance would be to educate the young ones, who would in turn educate their own in the same way. Of course you would always get a few idiots like Steve Newlin, but they were few and far between.  
  
When Godric had sat on the throne, taking Ata and Caesarion with him, I’d felt a pang of longing. They looked like a family, perfectly comfortable on a throne. The way they had all clung to one another, showing the deep bonds they had with one another, had me craving for such a thing myself. I would never be able to give Sookie my own child by birth, but if she wanted to adopt then I would happily oblige. Hell if she wanted to sport a bump I would even go as far as helping her select a donor, so long as he and I physically matched. I would want the world to know the small one was mine. He would have a full head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, hopefully the same shade as my Sookie’s. He’d grow up to be tall and strong, like me, but he’d have the tenderness of his mother, her glass half full outlook on life.

It was a strange sensation, suddenly going from the warm, sunny Egypt in Ata’s meditative state to the cool, dark training room in Nevada. Thankfully the balance I had gained from my immortality stopped me from falling flat onto my behind as Sookie had. Helping her back up onto her knees, into a kneeling position, I turned my attention to Ata, who lifted her head to reveal a small smile. I took a moment to take in her physical appearance, as did everyone else in the line of vampires and fairies, and found myself concerned by her gaunt frame and lacklustre skin. The events of last night, and the events of the day, had taken its toll on her. Godric’s concern was practically flooding our bond.

“If one tries to navigate unknown waters, one runs the risk of shipwreck.” She quoted one of the riddles her parents had given her a few nights back. I could remember them all clearly, though why she was repeating them was beyond me.

Her eyes drifted along the lines either side of her for a moment before she looked out of the window over Vegas. “We need to send someone into Felipe’s mansion to spy for us. We need to be prepared for the storm.” She murmured before she rose to her feet, slowly collecting the mat from the floor, which she returned to the store cupboard, closing it behind her.

“Whom do we send in?” Pam questioned in a soft voice, the concern she felt for Ata’s fragile state didn’t go unnoticed by either Godric or myself.

“I’m not sure yet, lets go and see to our guests before we discuss this further.” The Egyptian responded softly, heading towards the door that led downstairs. Godric vamped to her side, taking her hand in his own before they descended the staircase.

“It’s peior quam nos sententia.” Riei murmured as he stood up on his feet, his brothers following afterwards. Ari kept a hold of Pam’s hand as he stood, and my Childe allowed him to help her up.

“Does she go there a lot?” Sookie asked Khai as he wandered past us towards the door.

“Only when she needs answers, or time to heal from something.” The old vampire responded to my love with a small smile, disappearing down the staircase with his brothers.  
  
“I kind of felt healed there too, you know. I realised just how much we all have to lose and that I want to fight for it all, perfect my fae powers so I can defend you and protect myself.” Sookie looked up to me as we headed towards the door also.

“Lover, I can protect us both, don’t worry about that.” I dropped a kiss to the top of her head, feeling her annoyance through the bond.

“No, Eric.” She tugged my hand sharply, making me stop. “Just look at Ata. She had the whole world at her feet but she had no clue about her powers, she had no idea how to control them, she was unable to fight for her family and they all died. She lost everything because she had no idea about what she could do. I refuse to lose anyone else, or anything else.” The conviction in her voice caused me to pause for thought for a moment. While I wanted her to know how to defend herself, so that she could fend off attacks until I could help, the thought of her battling it out against Russell, or anyone else for that matter, made my heart lurch. I wanted to lock her away and protect her from the world. If my Sookie was hurt then so was I. But, I realised, Compton had locked her away from the world, refused to tell her anything, and look where it got them – shouting at one another on her porch, with him being exiled from her life. I wouldn’t be able to cope if she kicked me out of her life.

It was becoming harder for me to say no to her, to argue with her and try to get my own way. I decided a compromise was best. “Okay, continue training because I think that’s important, and if you feel you must then fight alongside us, but if I tell you to run, or to get the hell out of there or whatever else then you listen to me. Don’t question my judgment, don’t stall and wait for me, just run. We’re bonded. I’ll be able to find you no matter where you go. I just don’t want you hurt, Sookie. You mean too much to me. Deal?” I offered. My Sookie wasn’t one to run and hide, but Russell was a psycho, a 3000-year-old psycho at that, who had a newfound craving for fae blood.

Sookie watched me for a moment, seemingly mulling over my proposition. “Fine.” She sighed, relenting.

“You say you can’t lose anyone else, well I can’t lose you. Thank you.” I murmured as I pressed another kiss to the top of her head. Together we padded down the stairs, just in time to see Isabel and Edgar emerge from the elevator. Ata was sat on the middle barstool and Flo was placing a plate of food down in front of her.  
  
“Good evening, did you sleep well?” Ari slipped into the role of gracious host almost as perfectly as my Sookie did. He and Pam had parted for the time being, and my Childe was sat on one of the barstools next to Ata, both of them looking over the pieces of paper with the riddles on that Pam had written up the previous night.

“Very well thank you Ari, your establishment is incredible. I can’t believe I haven’t stayed here before!” Edgar grinned at the Egyptian vampire as Isabel nodded in agreement. Sookie let go of my hand, moving towards her cousin where she took the other vacant barstool.

“What on earth is that?” She asked, wrinkling her nose as she took in the meal placed before Ata, who was tucking in without the use of a knife and fork.

“It’s pigeon with ful medames,” she pointed to some bean shaped objects, “and nut grass.” She gestured to some tube shaped objects on the plate. “It’s a dish we used to serve a lot back home.” She shrugged her shoulders, picking up a piece of nut grass to chew on. “We don’t use knives and forks either, we used to eat with our hands a lot.” She explained, nibbling on the nut grass. Sookie was watching her eat curiously, so Ata offered her the un-nibbled end of the tube she was eating. Sookie took a small and cautious bite, but her moan of appreciation, plus the pleasure flooding our bond, had me thinking for a moment that I was between her legs once again!  
  
“It’s slightly sweet and has a nutty flavour!” She exclaimed, snapping off another piece of the tube to eat.

“You can have your own plate Miss Sookie.” Flo laughed, popping a plate down in front of my beloved who tucked in without a knife and fork too. “Miss Ata has probably eaten her entire body weights worth of this today, and drank at least half of the sea!” She shook her head, returning to the washing up.

“How are you feeling today, Ata?” Isabel approached her with Edgar, a look of concern on their features.

“Much better than last night. Ludwig came by this morning, told me I would eat and drink a lot today, she also told me it’ll take a while for all our bonds to settle.” Ata stated once she’d swallowed her mouthful, turning on the chair to face us all. I took a moment to assess the bond I now shared with her and found her perfectly content, if not a little hungry. Godric seemed to have the same idea, and I could see him tap into their bond, but the frown that settled on his features worried me.

“My sweet, check our bond.” He instructed her, moving to stand before her.

A light frown settled on her features as she concentrated on it before she gasped. “It’s weak! It’s, like,” she stammered, eyes-wide.

“A first level bond.” My Maker finished her sentence for her, immediately biting into his wrist and offering it to her. Without a second thought she took it, latching on and taking deep pulls. Sweeping her hair from her neck, he eased his fangs in, taking pulls from her too. They seemed to be able to control themselves, given the number of vampires in the room, and soon they were both pulling away from one another, licking their lips clean. “Why did that happen?” Godric mused, pursing his lips together.

“It might be, because she was drained down so far, your blood was taken with it?” Oeri suggested, stepping closer to observe Ata for a moment. “It might also be why she looked so ill. Mother’s body was used to having a second level bond with you and it was suddenly taken from her.” He continued. Even I had to admit that her skin was starting to gain a little more colour now, and she didn’t look as gaunt.

“It doesn’t matter, we have our second level bond back now.” She said with a smile to my Maker, who dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“Urm Ata, Felipe is down in the lobby asking for you and Ari.” Egor shuffled nervously on his feet. Although our bond was only weak, I could feel Ata’s apprehension and annoyance clearly.

“Everyone wait here.” She instructed, slipping off of her barstool.

“I’ll be fine.” I heard Ari whisper, turning in time to see him reassuring Pam who was stood before him, holding his hand tightly. I smiled at the sight of my cold-hearted Childe caring for another vampire other than Godric and I. Was my Pamela thawing out?  
  
“I’ll come with you.” I offered, not liking the idea of Ari and Ata going to deal with Felipe alone.

“I will too.” Godric spoke up, taking a stand next to me. For a moment Ata looked us both up and down before sighing, nodding her head. Turning to the elevator, she stepped inside. Godric, Ari and I followed after her.

“Sookie, eat what’s on my plate, it’ll probably be cold by the time we return.” Ata ordered, taking my beloved’s health into consideration. I was constantly forgetting to feed her. For 1000 years I had gone without food. It would take some getting use to, but I would make a conscious effort for Sookie’s sake. The trip down to the ground floor was silent and tension filled, but Ari had removed a small hairbrush from his jacket and had untangled all the tangles from Ata’s hair in order to make it smooth and glossy, to give the illusion she was okay.

Stepping out of the elevator, we all allowed Ata to go first, and she led the way to the lobby where Felipe stood with four human guards. It took all of my inner strength not to charge the bastard and stake him for his actions against Ata, and thus Godric, last night. I could feel that Godric was barely holding onto his anger too. “Miss Caesar.” I noted how he went back to formal address. “Ari Seti-Nekht is under arrest for treason. Silver him.” He ordered his guards who started to approach with silver chains.

Ata was before Ari instantly, arms out to shield him behind her. “You are not placing one hand on my boy.” She snarled at the monarch, who quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I want him so I will take him.” Felipe spouted like a spoilt child.  
  
“You are not taking my brother.” I growled, moving to stand defensively before Ari. Godric was quick to join me. Ari had welcomed Godric with open arms and had referred to him as his Master last night; although he only had a hint of Godric’s blood in him he was still 100% my brother. All of Ata’s boys were.

“I am a king and he hurled me across my own house last night. He is to be arrested and put on trial.” He stated.

With speed I was sure human/fae hybrids didn’t have, Ata had Felipe pinned to the nearest wall by the throat, causing some guests staying in the hotel to squeal loudly and run out of the lobby. Her face was inches from the monarch’s and I swore her teeth were ever so slightly pointed, like Claudine’s had been when I had drained her. “And I am a queen. If you dare to take my Childe from me I will rain holy hell down on you and all those you care about. I will bring my people into this and start a goddamn fucking war with Nevada. I will rip out your fangs and wear them as earrings. I will stake you in your day rest and then fuck my bonded on your goo.” She hissed as Egor, Agmund, Riei and Oeri emerged from the lift, grabbing all of Felipe’s human guards, holding them still in their vice-like grips.  
  
“This is treason!” Felipe shouted, as if it would help anything. “And that waste of a vampire is not your Childe!”

Ata laughed at his comment, and it was similar to the laughter I had heard when I had gone over the Fangtasia security system, when Sookie had been pouring Talbot’s remains down the drain. It was dark, manic, unhinged. “Ancient, dark blood magic made him my Childe, and you will not have him. He is ten times the vampire you could ever hope to be.”  
  
“Guards! Take the slave boy instead!” He demanded of his security, not quite realising they weren’t going anywhere. The anger that consumed my Maker at the title he had held in his human years was almost indescribable, and he vamped towards the young monarch, taking him by the throat instead of Ata whose arms dropped to her side.

“You were going to give my bonded your blood last night and that’s a blood offence. I could kill you for it now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” Godric’s fangs were down, as were my own, and I took the opportunity to vamp to Ata, placing myself between her and Felipe to keep her safe. Ari had the same idea and joined me moments later.

“The Authority would have something to say about it!” Felipe was grasping at straws, struggling under my Maker’s hold.  
  
“You just so happened to have the exact cure to Ata’s illness in your jacket pocket last night. Pray tell, why did you have it on you? You clearly knew what was going to happen, you obviously had it planned, and the Authority, upon hearing that, will order your execution.” I spat, taking an angry step forward, ensuring I was covering Ata enough so that, should Felipe attack, she wouldn’t be hurt. Power really went to vampire’s heads these days; Compton was getting far to big for his boots too. The year Sookie had been away, although an emotional nightmare for me, had been a political one too. He’d always wanted reports on his desk by a certain night at a certain time, he was always snooping around either my bar or Sookie’s house and he even went as far as to try and overtax me a few times. I’d had to graciously point out he was charging me more than the other Sheriff’s, and he’d growled about it for a few months. I was old, but I wasn’t stupid.

“A pure coincidence.” Felipe stated, as if that would be enough.

“Ari, as your Maker I command you to never go with Felipe, or any of his guards, anywhere near his palace or any other of his establishments.” Ata dropped the Maker’s command, which of course Ari would be forced to obey. Felipe growled lowly, thrashing against the wall.

“I’m going to let you go now, and you’re going to leave here without causing a scene. You’re not going to bother us and you won’t do something incredibly ridiculous like send in Were’s during the day again, okay?” A low smirk crossed over my Maker’s features as he dropped the baby vampire, letting him land with a thud on the floor.

“What happened to my Were’s?” he demanded, rising back up onto his feet.

“I killed them. They’re in the city morgue right now.” Ata responded from beside me with a shrug.  
  
“I will take everything you have from you, Caesar. You will regret this!” Felipe spat as Egor, Agmund, Riei and Oeri threw his human guards out of the front door.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard that before. If you’ve got a problem take it up with the Ancient Pythoness. Have a nice night.” Ata dismissed him. Riei, Oeri, Egor and Agmund were growling after him, fangs down, practically chasing him out of the hotel.

“You should have let him take me, mother. Now we have to worry about him.” Ari approached Ata slowly. I could feel her pulling her emotions under control, trying to calm herself down..

“I would never let him take you, my son. Come here.” She ordered gently, pulling him into her embrace, which he readily returned. Parting a moment later, Ata’s fingers caressed his cheek and he purred happily, closing his eyes to relish in his touch.

“Go back up with your brothers, I will join you in a moment.” She told him, gently nudging him towards Riei, Oeri, Egor and Agmund, who all pulled him into the elevator.

“Thank you for defending him.” Ata thanked both my Maker and I the moment the lift doors were closed.

“He’s family.” Godric stated.

“And we’ll do anything for family.” I added looking down to the Egyptian woman sandwiched between Godric and I.

“You picked well.” Ata’s eyes shifted to me, though it was clear she was talking to Godric. I primped a little under the praise, enjoying the compliment.  
  
“Miss Caesar?” A scrawny redhead, who gave wary looks to both Godric and I before returning her attention to her employer, interrupted us. “You received a delivery today, a box came for you.” She stated as she led the three of us over to the check-in desks, where she produced a medium sized parcel box. “We also received a delivery for a Miss Sookie Stackhouse, but I checked the booking details and we don’t have a Miss Stackhouse staying here, there wasn’t a return address either. What do you want me to do with it?” She asked, producing a large parcel box with my bonded’s name on it and the hotels address.  
  
The three of us frowned, taking in both boxes. “I didn’t order anything, unless Riei has been shopping again.” Ata justified her box, but it was Sookie’s that had me worried the most. No one knew she was here, we hadn’t even told her brother of her location. Collecting the box anyway, Godric took Ata’s as she thanked her employee. Together we entered the elevator, each of us lost in thought on the way up. Pam hadn’t been surprise shopping for Sookie had she?

Entering the penthouse, all eyes turned to our parcels and us. “Post?” Oscar frowned.

“A box for me and one for Sookie.” Ata responded as Godric and I placed the boxes down on the kitchen counter, which had been cleared now that Sookie had consumed the food that Ata had left behind. Sookie rose from her spot on the sofa and I felt her confusion.

“I didn’t order anything.” She murmured as Ata handed her a Stanley knife to cut into the box. Both fae women cut through the tape on the top of the box, and Ata extracted a fruit basket wrapped in cellophane from hers.

“Fruit?” She muttered with a quirked eyebrow. Pulling at the ribbon that held the cellophane together at the top, the cellophane fell away from the wicker basket. There was quite the arrangement of fruit in it, including lemons. “What a tasteless joke.” Ata muttered under her breath, picking up the fig next to it. My vampire vision enabled me to see everything in slow motion, so the moment an asp launched itself out of the fruit arrangement I was able to grasp it just behind its head, it’s mouth open, fang gleaming, aiming for Ata’s neck. She shrieked loudly as Godric pushed her behind him. He’d been willing to take the bite for her. Ata’s hand went to her mouth as she sobbed at both the surprise, and the meaning behind it. I wasn’t an expert in Egyptian history, but everyone was well aware of Cleopatra’s suicide by asp. There was a note on the basket, which managed to catch my eye. _“Your mothers death was a beautiful thing to witness. I only hope yours is the same.”  
_ __  
“Sookie, don’t!” I ordered as my bonded opened her box, but I was too late. The cardboard fell away to reveal a crystal jar, exactly like the one Talbot’s remains had been in. Inside the jar were two photographs. Quickly crushing the asp’s head in my hand I threw it into the sink, just as Ari and Godric managed to calm the weeping Ata.

I could feel Sookie’s terror in our bond, and slowly she removed the lid, extracting the two photographs. I was by her side in an instant, looking over her shoulder at the images. One was of her brother out in Bon Temp and had clearly been taken outside his home; the other was of a small, brown haired boy with dark chocolate eyes, out playing in the park in the middle of the day. Sookie’s fear made my blood run cold, which was quite a feat given that it was already cold, and slowly she turned the images over.  
  
 _“They’re next.”_ The beautiful italic handwriting read.

Sookie dropped the photos onto the counter as if they were on fire, stumbling backwards. Pam caught her, supporting her small weight as she too clamped her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I need to get to Hunter and Jason!” She dashed from Pam, running towards the bedroom. I could tell what she was doing; she was going to get her coat and shoes. As if she could get to Bon Temp and back by herself. Ata was still stood by the sink, looking down at the dead asp, a blank expression on her features. “Russell killed my mother.” She murmured.

Deciding that Godric would take care of Ata, I took off in the direction of the bedroom after Sookie, catching up with her as she was pulling on her shoes.

“You can’t go.” I stated, taking her jacket from her.  
  
“Eric! They’re all I have!” She shouted at me, the tears still violently streaming down her cheeks.

“I can’t let you do this! This is what Russell wants. He wants us all to be separated.” I tried to reason with her, but reason wasn’t winning out. Sookie was working on autopilot, trying to save everyone and once again risking herself.

“I can’t just leave them, Eric! What if Russell takes them? He’ll hurt Jason and drain Hunter!” She was screaming at me, and the high-pitched tone of her voice was starting to hurt my sensitive eardrums. Pushing past me, she snatched her jacket from me, exiting our room. Heading in the direction of the living area, I kept up with her, following closely behind her.

“I won’t allow you to do this! Stop there and come back here, now.” I ordered her, using the tone Pam liked to refer to as my ‘Sheriff’ tone. Sookie stopped dead in her tracks all right, but the moment she turned to look at me I knew I’d said the wrong thing. She looked just as angry and feisty as she had the time she had raised a hand to me.  
  
“I am not your pet, Eric Northman. I am your bonded and therefore we are equals. You do not get to tell me what to do.” I was sure she was about to stomp her foot like those spoilt children on the TV do when they don’t get their way. Opening my mouth, I was about to try and convince her to listen to me, to try and tell her that I didn’t think of her as a pet, when Ata spoke instead.

“Sookie, we have a few trusted vampire friends in New Orleans. We can send them to get Jason and Hunter right now if you want?” Ata offered. I could feel the conflict Sookie was experiencing. On the one hand she wanted to go and get her brother and Hunter herself, but on the other hand she was well aware of how dangerous it would be. I could feel her worry, her sadness, and her guilt that they had been drawn into this. “They would be brought here right away, next flight out. They’ll be safe here. I can even place the jinn in Hunter’s mind so he’ll be protected from vampire thoughts.” Ata reasoned, placing a cautious hand on Sookie’s arm. I could feel Ata’s own pain through her weak bond. Russell Edgington had murdered her mother. The asp was no accident; just like the asp in her fruit basket this evening was no accident.

Standing in the middle of the living area, the conflict on my Sookie’s features was so apparent. “They’re all I have, Ata.” Sookie’s voice was meek, feeble. It was a tone I disliked hearing coming from her. My bonded was a little spitfire. She wasn’t weak.

“You have all of us now, but I know and I understand how you feel. Let me get Henry, Jade and Oswald on it.” Ata nodded to Khai, who pulled out his phone, starting to make calls to the vampires needed. Removing Sookie’s jacket, Ata placed it over the back of one of the sofas.

“I think we need to start solving all of these riddles we were left. You’ve already started on some of them during the day Ata.” Pam spoke up, picking up the pieces of paper she had been looking over earlier while Ata had been eating.

“Riei could you…?” Ata started, and her Childe seemed to know instantly what she wanted as he moved to the sink, taking out the dead asp. He grabbed the fruit basket too as the items could have been tampered with. He left the penthouse with them, taking the crystal jar too. I assumed he would find a room downstairs to place it in, just so long as it was away from Sookie.

“Oeri, can you ring Amelia for me please? I want her to come over and ward the house. Tell her I want her here this evening and will pay her whatever it takes. I also want a protection charm created for Sookie.” She instructed another of her children.

“You need a protection charm too.” Godric looked to Ata before turning his attention to Oeri. “Can you ask this Amelia to make another for Ata?” he inquired, to which the vampire nodded, pulling his phone out to start making his own calls.

“Miss Ata, I don’t want to leave your side, but I’m real hungry.” Bubba spoke up. Amongst all the drama and chaos most of us had forgotten that he was around, that Isabel and Edgar were around too.  
  
“Of course Bubba, I’m sorry. Go on, go feed.” She offered the mentally challenged vampire a kind smile, which he returned before he embraced her, thanking her profusely before he entered the lift with Riei.

“I suppose my entourage will be wondering where on earth I am.” Edgar sighed, rising from his spot on the sofa with a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you for helping me last night.” Ata murmured as the King of California pulled her into his embrace.

“Hey, you scratch my back and I scratch yours eh? Besides, being able to locate you and feel your emotions is like a breath of fresh air! Who knew human emotions was so strong?” He gave a cheeky grin to Ata before taking her hand, placing a kiss onto the back of it. “If you require help in bringing down either Felipe or Russell, you know where I am. I own the third largest state in America. I have plenty of resources at my disposal, little princess.” He offered, giving both Godric and I polite nods as farewells. I was surprised my Maker hadn’t lost it with how touchy feely Edgar was with Ata, but I could only guess that he was more than happy for it given how much of a strong ally he would be. Nevada was the seventh largest state in America, so Edgar had quite a bit of power over Felipe.  
  
“It was an absolute delight to meet you Miss Stackhouse, though the circumstances in which we met were rather unfortunate. I do hope to hear from you soon and, should you and your bonded ever find yourselves in California, please don’t hesitate to come and visit me.” He looked between Sookie and I before departing from the penthouse.

“I told my second in command to take over for a few weeks. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Isabel grinned from her spot on the couch, causing Sookie to laugh quietly. We all started to arrange ourselves on the sofas and the chairs that Ari, Egor and Agmund had arranged in the centre of the room, though some of us would be forced to sit on the floor. That wasn’t of concern to a vampire though; we didn’t get numb behinds from sitting on solid floors for hours on end.

“Okay, we all know that we need to send someone into Felipe’s mansion, but the question is, who do we send in?” Pam started off; having crossed off that riddle on the piece of paper as Ata had solved it earlier in the day. Her scribble of ‘ _Need a spy in Felipe’s mansion’_ had been jotted down in red ink beside it.

“Well I can’t go, obviously. Ari, Riei, Khai, Oeri, Egor and Agmund can’t go as Felipe will suspect something otherwise.” Ata started to mentally tick people off the list as I settled on one end of the sofa opposite her. Sookie wandered past me, as if going to sit somewhere else, but I wouldn’t allow it. Pulling her onto my lap, I wrapped my arms around her tightly as Ata continued with the list, ticking off Godric, Sookie and I.

 _“I know you’re not a pet, min kärlek, and I would never wish for you to be so. I just don’t want you to get hurt, and you keep throwing yourself into dangerous situations without thinking about it.”_ I thought towards Sookie, not wanting the others to hear our private conversation.

 _“I once told Pam I would never be your puppet, she told me you ‘pull good string.’”_ She told me, and I couldn’t help but smile at my Childe’s response. It was so typically Pam. _“They’re my family, Eric, all that’s left of the Stackhouse line, that’s why I want to help them so much. Jason use to take all the beatings at school from all the bullies ‘cause he use to stick up for me, he use to fend off those who called me ‘Crazy Sookie’ and told me I belonged in a mental home. Hunter is just a kid, he doesn’t know anything about the supernatural world. He’s alone and scared.”_ She tried to make me see her point of view, and I could see it from her perspective, but she needed to see it from mine too. _“I know you don’t want me to be hurt, heck I don’t want to be hurt. Do you know I have spent more time in a hospital ever since you guys ‘came of the coffin’ than I ever had in my entire life before? I wasn’t even born in a hospital.”_ She explained to me. The thought of Sookie being in hospital because of vampires, because of Compton and his stupidity, made me tighten my hold on her. She would never enter a hospital ever again, unless it was for a joyous occasion such as the birth of our child – should they be adopted or created by sperm donation.  
  
 _“I love you, Sookie. Please start to trust me with these things. You need to start thinking things through rather than running off guns’ a blazin’, I’ve survived for over 1000 years. I know what I’m doing. I know what is and isn’t a good idea.”_ I tried to reason with her, reassure her.

I received mental silence for a moment before I finally got the response I wanted.  _“I trust you, Eric, and I love you too.”_ I smiled, pleased with her answer.

“That leaves only Bubba and Isabel really.” Ata sighed, having ticked off most of the people on the list.

“And me.” Oscar offered quietly, nervously biting his lower lip. All of us turned to look at the baby vampire who was sat by Ata’s feet. My Maker had taken a seat on the sofa, pulling Ata onto his lap, much like he had when we had been in her meditative state earlier.

“Oscar, sweetheart, you’re a little young to be playing politics and risking your life don’t you think?” Ata addressed the newborn with a tender tone, a motherly and affectionate smile on her lips.  
  
“Which is why I’d be perfect for it. Felipe doesn’t know I’m staying here, he’ll probably only remember me from the dispute. I could tell him that I tried to find another Maker but was unsuccessful and that I would like to join his royal court, or work in the palace for him, in order to learn more about the vampire world and to become a better vampire. I can feed him lies about how I look up to him and stuff, play on the fact I’m so young. He’ll think little of me because of my age, so he won’t see me as a threat. I’ll be able to get information and then get out. If you were able to give me those contact lens things I would even be able to let you see what was going on.” Oscar suggested. I had to admit, it was rather clever. No one would suspect the baby vampire of betraying Felipe. They would assume he would be too afraid to do such a thing. He would be the perfect choice for the little mission, but the cost should he be found out would be great.

“You would meet the true death though should he find out, Oscar.” Ari pointed out. The little vampire nodded his head in understand, shrugging his shoulders.

“I know, but I’m young, I don’t have many attachments on this earth. The only people I’m attached to are you guys, but your bonds with one another are much deeper than the bonds I have with you.” He looked up at Ata, smiling reassuringly. “If you were to lose one of your boys, or your bonded, or those from his bloodline, it would hurt you far more than it would if you were to lose me.”

“Oh sweetie,” I watched as Ata’s face fell, as she scooped down to pick up the baby vampire. Clearly the amount of blood in her veins was making her stronger. “I would miss you, we all would. You’re a part of this nest too.” She reassured the youngster.

“I’m going in and that’s that. I’ve watched lots of spy movies, played all the games on my Xbox 360, I know what I’ve got to do.” He stated with conviction, giving a nod of his head.

Sighing and chewing her bottom lip, Ata threw in some stipulations. “First sign of danger, you get the hell out of there and come here. Also, you cannot smell like any of us in any way possible, so starting tomorrow night I want as little physical contact as possible. You need to smell like yourself, or else he might suspect something. Felipe’s nose is incredibly sharp.” Ata lay down the ground rules, to which Oscar nodded happily. I was still trying to figure out what the fuck an Xbox 360 was. Was it sex related in any way? Usually that’s what x’s stood for, but then that would be wrong for a young boy to be playing spy games on something sex related.

 _“It’s a video gaming console, brother.”_ I heard Ari respond to my mental musings, and looking over to the Egyptian vampire, who was once again holding Pam’s hand, I could see him trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
 _“So it’s not sex related?”_ I wanted confirmation. I was up to date with some modern technology. I had the latest iPhone and used Mac computers and such at the bar and at my homes, I also had the best TV’s and DVD players out there, but everything else technology wise eluded me.

 _“Well, it has been known to make the nerds who play them orgasm spontaneously.”_ A huge wave of mental laughter bombarded my brain, and I realised that all of Ata’s boys had been listening in on the conversation. Shaking my head, I returned my mind to the actual conversation at hand.

“Amelia will be here in half an hour or so to start crafting charms for you and Sookie, and to ward the penthouse.” Oeri took the break in conversation to relay his message.

“Amelia is originally from New Orleans, her father is a very wealthy and well known building contractor in the lumber business. She started learning the craft a few years back and has becoming exceptionally good at it, I’d say she’s up there with some of the most powerful this side of the Atlantic. I met her during Mardi Gras and told her she’d find far more work over here, especially out in California too. She decided to settle in my area and, suffice to say, business is booming for her.” Ata explained to all of us who had no idea who Amelia was, allowing Oscar to wiggle off of her lap and sit on the floor once again. Spotting an opportunity, my Maker pulled Ata flush to his chest, holding her tightly.

“I have Henry and Oswald going to look for Hunter, and I sent Jade to Jason. I figured, and I’m sorry if this sounds rude, that Jason would more than likely listen to a woman if she told him to come with her.” Khai explained to the group. I had to stop myself from laughing at his method of delegation. If there was one thing I knew for certain about Jason Stackhouse it was that he would follow anything with breasts. Sookie seemed to know that too.  
  
“You’re right. Good thinking.” She laughed, clearly not offended by the fact Khai had basically just told her he thought of her brother as a man whore. Then again, I suppose all of the male vampires present, bar little Oscar and Godric, could be classed as man whores. Odin knows how many women I’ve fucked over the years. But that was all they were – fucks. I never made love to any women before my Sookie, not even my wife in my human years.

“Do you think we should look into Pallas’s riddle now? I mean, I’m not negating from the importance of the proverbs your parents gave us. The information from Pallas’s riddle is a little more detailed.” Egor suggested, having taken a seat in front of the elevator with Agmund. The chairs in the living area were positioned in such a manner however that we could all still see them.

We all nodded in agreement as Pam picked up the paper with the riddle on, clearing her throat before speaking.

“Three houses bound together, all four of immortal blood.   Two sets of two that share a tie, combining all around together.  One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer,  Two has much to learn,  Three is wise beyond his years,  and Four once tried to burn.  Now four people, all of power, try to part the four.  With thousands of years between them all, this riddle they will solve.   One of them has used you, one of them has abused you, one of them wants to watch you fall. Deception and lies go hand in hand, but brutal truths can really hurt. Do not lash out at those you love, but seek revenge for those you lost.  When the moon waxes all of this will end, new powers will be used and promised gifts will make amends.  A sacrifice must be made, a selfless one at that.  Time will heal the marks remaining, but only love will heal thy heart.  In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave.”

“Let’s start with the first line. Three houses bound together, all four of immortal blood. Okay, houses can be somewhere you live, or it can be a family or family lineage, especially a noble or royal one, a dynasty.” Isabel started off for us.

“We have the house of Brigant, that fits all of us. Without Niall, Mab would have never been queen at all, and her sons were your fathers.” Ata offered, gesturing to Godric and I.

“We have Ata’s family, they come from the Ptolemaic dynasty.” Oscar added.

“But we have a final one…” Godric mused. Everyone fell into silence for a moment. Using the silence to my advantage I traced back through what I knew of Sookie’s human heritage, trying to locate any royalty. The moment Compton had become defensive with his whole ‘mine’ spiel at Fangtasia I’d instructed a few of the best private investigators to go back through Sookie’s family tree, to find out whatever they could. It was no better than the secret file Bill had kept on her, but I needed to know why he was so defensive of her, so adamant to keep her. It was only when Hadley had broken down and told me of their heritage that everything had fallen into place. I knew little of my Maker’s human years, he had never openly spoken about them before his sudden quest for redemption so I was unsure if he was part of the final ‘house.’ I turned my attention to myself and then it hit me, the whole reason why all of this shit had started, what the final house was.

“It’s me.” I stated quietly, everyone’s eyes turning to me as I worked through it in my mind. “My family is the final house, my father was the Chieftain of our people. Russell stole my family’s crown and murdered my family, and I’ve been on a personal vendetta ever since. It’s my fault he’s still alive because I didn’t end him when I had the chance to. I was too consumed with my need to make him suffer as I had. This all started, his mad rage on the TV and his taste for Sookie’s blood, because I didn’t end him.” It all fell into place, and I heard Pam scribbling down my conclusion onto the piece of paper, but my mind was elsewhere. I should have ended him when I’d had the chance, but I’d been so consumed by my rage and the satisfaction of seeing him burnt to a crisp and under silver that I hadn’t stopped to think about the consequences. Russell had told me, when I’d been about to bury him, that I would regret it.  
  
I so regretted it.

“All four of immortal blood. Well, that’s self-explanatory. Two vampires and two fae women who have their soul mates – said vampires.” Riei commented as Pam scribbled more notes down on the paper, marking it up for future reference.

“Two sets of two that share a tie, combining all around together” Pam quoted the riddle once more.

“Sookie and I, Godric and Ata. We’re bonded pairs, two sets of two.” I answered the first half.

“Combining all together.” Oeri stated the second half of the line. “Ata brought my brothers and I into this, and you brought Pam into this. Not to mention that you knew both Egor and Agmund in your human years.” He addressed me before turning to Godric. “You brought Isabel into this.” Finally he turned to Sookie, “and you’re bringing Jason and Hunter into this. Everyone is linkable back to one, or more, of you.” Oeri solved it logically, Pam’s scribbling continuing on.

“One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer. Two has much to learn. Three is wise beyond his years, and Four once tried to burn. “ Ari read aloud.

“Well, I’m clearly number four.” Godric muttered under his breath with a sigh. Ata turned on his lap, snuggling into him, holding him close as she dropped kisses to his exposed throat and chest in a reassuring manner. The morning he had gone up onto that roof, wanting to meet the sun, had been terrifying, horrifying even, for me. I wanted to burn with him. I refused to allow him to be alone, and yet he had commanded me to leave him. The fact Sookie stayed with him, even after I had tricked her into taking my blood, still puzzled me to this day, but I was so incredibly glad that she had. It still pained me to think of how adamant he was about burning, how much he had seemed to want it. How had he become so lost in despair? After Russell, Godric was the oldest vampire in America; he could have had the whole country if he’d wanted it.  
  
“Three is Eric, it’s the only other one referencing a ‘he’ so it can’t be Ata or I.” Sookie suggested, causing us all to nod in agreement.

“One is Ata, because it mentions the word ancient.” Egor took a dig from his spot near the elevator, causing Ata to pout and scowl at her Childe. I was unable to stop myself from laughing as Ata took a piece of paper from the table, scrunching it up before throwing it with impressive force at Egor. He dodged her shot while chuckling.

“ändå exakt samma.” I muttered under my breath. My fellow Vikings heard me and laughed loudly. It felt good to be in the company of those my own age, those who had been around during my years. They’d lived not too far away either; we’d grown up together! It was strange, but it was a comfort too. It was like a security net. I still needed to tell my story to Ata, Oscar and Sookie one night. Ata had told one of her stories and I’d said that I would tell one of my own.

“I love how you forget about the majestic and joyful cheer part.” Pam gave a toothy grin to Egor, flashing Ata the same smile moments later.

“Careful Pammy, you need to go to your day rest some time, and I’m sure luminous green nail polish would look great on you.” Ata teased, watching as Pam’s face fell into a look of pure horror.  
  
“You wouldn’t!” She gasped.

“I don’t fight fair.” Ata stated, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

A smile graced Pam’s lips and I had to stop myself from gawking at her, it was very rare for my Pamela to smile. “No, you don’t, but that’s what makes you a tolerable breather.” She returned to her scribbles. It was the closest thing Pam would probably ever give to a compliment, and I could feel a tinge of Ata’s honour at receiving it. I liked it when all of my girls played nice.

In some sense we did have a little family going on. I had my father, and the woman who was fast becoming my mother; I had my brothers, my daughter, my ‘girlfriend’ and one of my close friends. Our little nest was an incredible thing, and I found myself wishing for us all to never part. Even Bubba was becoming a vital member, like some little trained pet. Not that I would ever call the challenged vampire a pet out loud, the poor guy was doing the best he could given the circumstances.

“Now four people, all of power, try to part the four. With thousands of years between them all, this riddle they will solve.” Riei recited the next lines from memory.

“Well combined together we have well over 15,630 years between us all. Godric, Riei, Oeri, Ata, Khai and myself have 12,000 years in total. Eric, Egor and Agmund have 3000 years in total, Pam has 100, Isabel has 500, Sookie has 27 and Oscar has 3.” Ari did the quick mental math. “So the second part of that section is obvious.” Pam scribbled down the mental math on the piece of paper, her handwriting as beautiful and neat as it had been during her human years. As a lady of upper class she had been expected to write numerous thank you letters and invitations throughout her life, so her penmanship was incredible. I usually asked her to write out any handwritten letters to people of importance, as my penmanship was rubbish in comparison. I’d used runes a lot as a human, and they’d simply been lines carved into wood or stone. There had been countless times in the past where I’d ripped paper from applying too much pressure on the pen, as if I were trying to carve my words once again.  
  
“’Four people, all of power, try to part the four.’ So we’re looking for four people with either political or physical power who have grudges against any of you.”

“Well, Felipe and Russell are two of the four, I have no doubt about that.” Agmund chipped in, causing us all to nod. Felipe had political power on his side, and Russell had brute strength and a pack of wolves.

“Who the heck are the other two though?” Sookie frowned, rearranging herself on my lap into a more comfortable position. Her shuffling was doing nothing to calm my ‘gracious plenty’, who had been clawing for a round two ever since round one had ended earlier on.

“I don’t think we’ve pissed off that many people over the years.” Ata mused aloud, glancing to all of her boys who nodded in agreement. It didn’t surprise me that Ata had very few enemies. She was the sort of person everyone liked, and if you didn’t like her you pretend to, simply because it was easier than hating her.

“I certainly haven’t angered that many people over the years, unless you take Steve Newlin into account, but the Fellowship isn’t really that powerful anymore. Ever since he went missing six months ago they’ve all but dispersed.” Godric offered his contribution.  
  
“I don’t think I have many enemies, I mean, I know there are people out there who think of me as some fangbanging whore, and there was Rene who tried to kill me because of it, but other than that most people just ignore me.” Sookie added. The mention of people assuming she was a fangbanging whore, mentally calling her such, caused me to growl lowly, tightening my hold on her, crushing her against my chest. My Sookie was no whore; she’d been untainted until the age of 24 and that was something to be exceptionally proud of. The redneck trash that frequented the Shifter’s bar was scum.

“You’re not a _fangbanging whore,_ Sookie.” My Maker kindly pointed out, the word fangbanger rolling off of his tongue like bad blood.

“I know I’m not, heck I was a virgin until I was 24, but that was their thoughts, not mine.” She shrugged, taking all of their hatred on the chin. I was honestly so proud of her for putting up with everything they thought about her, all of the whispers and gossip. I was proud of her for everything, and there were very few I was proud of these days. Deciding she needed to know, I pushed my pride through to her, along with a sprinkling of love. The love I received in return was enough to drown me, and she snuggled against me, mimicking her cousins’ actions. It seemed the more time they spent with one another the more they were taking on one another’s habits. Ata had become a lot more touchy feely with others, having placed a hand on Sookie’s arm earlier to soothe her, and Sookie was becoming a lot more dependent on me for things such as comfort and reassurance, like Ata was with Godric.

We all lapsed into silence as we contemplated the possibilities, and then an idea of a third person struck me, and if I were human the idea would have made me sick. “I know who the third person is.” I stated in a murmur as everyone turned to me. Even Sookie was looking up at me from her position nestled against my chest. Sparing a glance down to her, I brushed my hand through her hair reassuringly. “The one vampire who doesn’t want Sookie and I together, who has tried to kill me numerous times in order to get me out of the way, to take Sookie as his own.

I felt, and heard, Sookie’s heart lurch as she whispered his name. “Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> It’s peior quam nos sententia (Latin) = It’s worse than we thought.
> 
> ändå exakt samma (Swedish) = still exactly the same


	51. I Believe

**ATA’S POV**   
_Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, I feel you come back again  
_ _And it’s like you haven’t been gone a moment from my side  
_ _Like the tears were never cried  
_ _Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
_ _And with all my heart I’m sure, we’re closer than we ever were  
_ _I don’t have to hear or see, I’ve got all the proof I need  
_ _There are more than angels watching over me I believe, oh, I believe  
_ _Now when you die, your life goes on, it doesn’t end here when you’re gone  
_ _Every soul is filled with light; it never ends if I’m right  
_ _Our love can even reach across eternity I believe, oh, I believe  
_ _Forever, you’re a part of me  
_ _Forever, in the heart of me  
_ _I will hold you even longer if I can  
_ _~ I Believe, Diamond Rio_

The room lapsed into silence as everyone tried to figure out the possibility of who the third person, and the fourth, in the riddle could be. I was tired from all the fighting the past 24 hours had brought me, hungry from the cure for my iron poisoning, and I was angry. Actually, pissed beyond belief was more like it.

He killed my mother. Russell Edgington killed my mother. The thought alone still rendered me speechless. Why on earth would he kill her? Sure she had Egypt under her rule, and with her ties to my father and Anthony she had quite the hold over Rome, but surely that wasn’t enough to kill someone over? Then again, men have murdered for much less, and he was a vampire after all. One thing was for certain though and that was that I would avenge her death. I had avenged my father and brothers deaths, murdering the idiots who had dared to kill them. I would draw out Russell’s death for all the suffering he’s caused my cousin, for the suffering he’s caused Eric too. I would make it painful for him, emotionally and physically. I would tie him to the table down in the basement and weaken him with silver, taunt him over the death of Talbot, remind him of how Sookie poured his remains down the drain.

 _“Dark path you’re wandering down, mother.”_ Egor’s chaste comment broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to smile at my boy, silently thanking him for bringing me back to reality.

“I know who the third person is.” Eric spoke up as everyone turned to look at him expectantly. He glanced down to my cousin, stroking her hair in a reassuring manner. “The one vampire who doesn’t want Sookie and I together, who has tried to kill me numerous times in order to get me out of the way, to take Sookie as his own.” I had already worked out the answer, the moment Eric stated that it was a vampire who didn’t want them together, and Sookie confirmed my thoughts seconds later.

“Bill.”

Everyone fell into silence once again as we processed this information. I had already come to the conclusion that Bill would try and break them apart, try and break Godric and I apart too in the hope it would cause friction between Sookie and Eric. Vampires like Compton were a nightmare. They were weak, more concerned with political power than honour and loyalty. It was one of the reasons I was growing fond of Eric. He played the political game to give him a slight upper hand, but he knew being Sheriff was enough, and it still meant he got to retain his honour and his loyalty. They were key Viking traits after all, traits my two blonde haired, Scandinavian children lived by.

“That dweeb is really starting to piss me off.” Pam supplied with a sigh and her signature eye roll, breaking the tension in the room.

“There’s nothing we can do about him yet though, he hasn’t made a move to part either of you that we know of, so we can’t lash out at him.” Agmund pointed out, pursing his lips together.

“Hi Miss Ata! Miss Sookie!” Bubba’s cheerful voice rang out through the penthouse as he returned to the room, scampering over to take a seat on a vacant piece of floor. I couldn’t help but smile at the sweet vampire.

“Hey Bubba, did you feed well?” I asked politely, knowing his tastes in blood were a little different than that of usual vampires. I had always guessed it had something to do with the lateness of his turning, that he was only just hanging on to life when he was turned and that was why he had some strange ideas, some odd tastes so to speak.

“I did, thank you Miss Ata, there are lots of feral cats around the streets of Las Vegas.” He licked his lips, smacking them together. I had to stop myself from cringing, though I could see Sookie doing so from the corner of my eye. “What have you been doing in my absence?” He observed the room, taking note of everyone’s positions and the piece of paper before Pam that was covered in her scribbles.

“We were just working through the riddle the Ancient Pythoness gave us. We’re going to send Oscar into Felipe’s mansion to do some spying for us over the next few days.” Riei answered for me, saving me from having to explain to the challenged vampire.

“I could go with him Miss Ata? Felipe won’t think nothing of me, he thinks I’m crazy and stupid. A lot of people think I’m crazy and stupid.” Bubba shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t care, but I knew full well that he did. Rising from my spot on the sofa I crouched down before him, pulling him into my embrace.

“Don’t be silly Bubba, you’re not crazy and you’re not stupid either. You might not understand some things but everyone has something they don’t understand.” I reassured him as he wrapped his arms around me. Bubba had been very independent in his human years; he’d only ever relied on himself. He’d been a sex symbol, someone everyone either wanted to be or wanted to be with, but after his turning he had felt sick with himself and the fact he was, on occasion, a little challenged. Sookie too was up off the sofa, crossing over to join us in an embrace, and Bubba held onto her just as tightly as he held onto me. Looking over the top of Bubba’s head, I smiled at my cousin who was looking down at the relatively young vampire with a combination of sympathy, adoration and awe. It was indeed heartwarming. I couldn’t feel any negative emotions coming from Godric, and I couldn’t feel any coming from Eric too via our weak bond, so I kept my hold on Bubba, as did Sookie, until he eventually pulled away from us.

“Thank you Miss Sookie, Miss Ata. You both make me feel real better.” He thanked us both as we pulled away from him, offering him warm smiles before we returned to the sofas, to our respective mates. “I want to go and keep an eye on Oscar, Felipe won’t think anything of me being there and I could act as another pair of eyes and ears for ya.” Bubba decided with a firm nod, having already made the choice for us. Casting my eyes around the room I caught the gaze of everyone else, and they all nodded in agreement that it would be a good idea. Relenting, I too nodded, giving in to Bubba’s wish. Even when he had been human I’d given in to his every wish. It was hard to say no to him. Both when he was known as Elvis and now that he was known as Bubba.

“Thank you Bubba.” Oscar spoke up, grinning to the other vampire happily. I should have known Oscar would need someone to keep an eye on him. He was so naive in the vampire world, but hopefully that would work to our advantage.

“I’m sorry to move the subject on, but can we just think for a moment about the final part of the riddle, the whole ‘In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave’ shit? Apparently we need to think outside of the box.” Pam interrupted, vamping to the other side of the room where she grabbed another piece of paper from the desk, vamping back to her previous spot. Pen poised, she waited for us all to throw ideas at her. None of us seemed to have any ideas though, and we all fell into silence, trying to come up with anything plausible.

“Four will fight, yet only two will leave. Leave to go where? Leave the building? Leave the room? Leave this world? Two of you might have to stay in the room for some reason.” Oeri started off the ideas as Pam scribbled down his thoughts. It seemed we would be writing down everything no matter how obscure or absurd.

“Maybe you’re looking at it wrong. This sounds horrible but maybe the four of you will enter; yet none of you will leave. Who’s saying that the two who leave are any of you? It might be Russell and someone else?” Khai suggested with a grim expression.

I mulled over his words for a moment in the silence as Pam scribbled his thoughts down. Although it was an idea that didn’t sit right with me, it did match the old woman’s words.

“But then if The Ancient Pythoness knew we were about to die, why would she send us in in the first place?” Eric questioned, striking up a discussion.

“Maybe that’s the way it’s supposed to be, you’re all suppose to go, much to our dismay.” Egor murmured under his breath, knowing none of us would like that idea. We all fell silent as we thought about that. The thought of all of us dying didn’t sit right with me, and through the bonds I had with all the vampires in the room I could tell it didn’t sit right with any of them either.

“But then why would Niall say one of us would rule in this world and the other in Faery? If we were suppose to die then that wouldn’t happen.” Godric offered as an explanation. All of this talk of two of us potentially dying, of all of us even dying, was making me uncomfortable. I had lived my life surrounded by death, literally and figuratively.

My whole family had been murdered, the friends I had made over the years were all dead and buried, I’d killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, over the years and I lived with six vampires who were, or all intents and purposes, dead too. I couldn’t cope with any more deaths, especially not the ones of those I held closest to me. Rising from my spot on Godric’s lap, I crossed to the kitchen, in need of a glass of water. “Where are you going?” Pam enquired as I padded away from the group.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m going to get a glass of water and then we’re going to change the topic. Sook, you want anything?” I mumbled back in response, reaching the kitchen. Up on my tiptoes I grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards.

“No thank you.” I heard Sookie respond softly as I filled my glass up halfway, consuming the cold liquid in a few mouthfuls.

“Ata, you can’t run from the conversation. We all have to discuss this as some point, it might as well be now.” Ari tried to make me see it his way, but just the thought of losing my cousin, losing her mate – who was becoming more and more like a Childe of mine every night – of losing Godric too after I’d only just gotten him back, it was enough to make me shake. Twice in the past 24 hours I’d been attacked, drugged even. My home had been bombed and now I was told I would face even more disaster, that we all would.

“I’m not running Ari. I just don’t want to talk about this now.” I placed my glass in the sink for Flo to wash in the morning, taking a moment to calm my thoughts, my worries. I could feel a small flow of calm and reassurance through my bond with Godric, and surprisingly through my bond with Eric too.

“Ata,” Ari started.

“ENOUGH.” I snapped, turning to face my eldest Childe with a serious expression. “I do not wish to talk about this any longer, so the conversation is being moved on.” I ordered. I hadn’t snapped at any of my children in over 200 years, I loved them all so much that I felt guilty whenever I opened my mouth to tell them off, or when I raised my voice at them. Of course now I felt guilty for snapping at Ari, but he’d been pushing me.

Silence filled the room, and I was grateful that my shields were holding up. The last thing I wanted was to know what everyone was thinking about my little outburst. All of my children were looking down to the floor, knowing I would need a moment to cool down. Pam had her eyebrow quirked in my direction, and Eric was looking to Sookie who was in turn looking to me with a mixture of understanding and sorrow. Bubba, Isabel and Oscar were looking elsewhere, not that I could blame them, and my Godric was looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and care. I could feel him slowly pushing calm through our bond, though I raised a finger at him, “Stop.” I ordered, not wanting to be made to feel anything other than my own emotions at that very moment. I wanted to be at the mercy of my emotions, I wanted to feel the pain that the thought of being parted from any of my nest would bring me. I wanted the reminder of how much I had to lose. I didn’t want to be wrapped up in a cocoon, thinking nothing bad would happen to any of us. That would only get us all killed. Godric’s shock at my order was clear as day, but I ignored it. The ding of the elevator broke the awkward silence, and Amelia entered with her usual grin on her lips, though it soon faded when she entered the room and took in the scene before her.

“Oh dear, someone die? Haha.” She laughed at her own joke, but when she realised none of us were laughing too she stopped, pursing her lips together.

Weaving her way through the vampires and fairies in the room, she placed her small suitcase onto the coffee table. “Okay, so I brought enough goodies with me to create a handful of charms, and to ward this place from nasties.” She informed us as she unzipped the bag. Feeling a little more in control of my emotions, I left the safety of the kitchen, making my way back to the sitting area.

“Ego sum paenitet, mea Childe” I brushed my fingers across Ari’s cheekbone as I stopped before him. His arms came out as he wrapped them around my middle, pulling me close. His head rested against my stomach and his eyelids fluttered shut as he listened to my heartbeat.

“Ego sum paenitet impulit in materia, mater” he murmured softly, nuzzling into me for a moment before he pulled away, looking up to me with such a warm and tender smile that I could almost feel my heart breaking. This was what I was fighting for, the happiness of my children, for their love, for the love and life of my bonded.

“Je suis désolé d’avoir aboyé sur toi et repoussé tes sentiments’ I turned to Godric and asked for his forgiveness. I felt his love pouring into our bond and I swayed under the intensity of it as he held his hand out to me. Taking it, I was pulled down onto his lap, his lips meeting mine in a soft kiss that was far too short for my liking.

“Ne t’excuse pas mon ange. Ce n’est pas grave” He whispered in my ear, dropping a kiss to the sensitive spot just below my ear. Biting my lower lip to stop myself from jumping him, I turned my attention to Amelia.

“Sorry Amelia, a slight misunderstanding occurred just before you arrived. Thanks for coming out here at such short notice.” I remembered that the young witch was in the room, and my apology seemed to snap everyone else out of their little funk, enough for them to lift their gazes and move them to the petite brunette woman who had joined us. I had always thought of Amelia as pretty, with her pale skin, green eyes, sharp cheekbones and brunette locks. Just looking at her you wouldn’t have expected her to be a witch.

“This is my newest Childe, Oscar.” I introduced them, not bothering with Bubba, as they already knew one another. “This is my cousin, Sookie, and her bonded, Eric.” I knew Amelia would need names for some of her incantations, not to mention that we would probably be seeing a lot more of her, and having her know their names would be a bonus. “This is Pam, Eric’s Childe.” I gestured to the blonde vampire who was sat on the sofa next to Ari. “Isabel has come over from Dallas to assist us.” I introduced the brunette vampiress sat opposite us. “And this,” I gave Godric’s hand a light squeeze, “is my bonded, Godric. Who also happens to be Eric’s Maker.” I added in their family connection for protection purposes, to let Amelia know they were of the same bloodline in case that was needed for any spells.

Amelia gave a collective wave to the group, before turning her attention back to me. “Who am I creating protection charms for today?” She asked with her usual bright smile, observing us all.

“Sookie and I are in need of something, but if you have the resources then I’d like for everyone present to have something.” I answered on behalf of the group, sitting up a little taller in order to see what was in her trunk of goodies.

“Okay, well in that case I’m going to need something deeply personal from all of you. It has to hold value to you, and it must be worn at all times. ” Amelia ordered, glancing around the room.

“You can use my Chanel earrings, I never go anywhere without them. They were a present from Eric on my first birthday.” Pam purred, removing the diamonds from her earlobes before she passed them to Amelia, who placed them down on the coffee table after she moved her trunk out of the way.

Ari handed her the small handmade doll on a keychain that I had crafted for him at a hippy festival twenty years ago. He’d always been losing his keys so I’d made the happy little doll so he would always be able to find them in his pockets or in the bottom of his bags.

Oeri offered up his blackberry, which caused my boys and I to roll our eyes. Trying to separate him from that piece of technology was like trying to take a credit card off of Paris Hilton. I’d met her once, she was pretty, but a little dim at times.

Riei offered up his lucky dime that he kept in his wallet at all times.

Khai handed over the hair tie he used to keep his hair in place on occasion, because whenever it wasn’t holding his hair up it was around his wrist, just in case. I’d made it for when we’d been travelling through Dubai. The heat had made it unbearable for him, which was ironic given that he was Egyptian, so I suggested tying his hair up to try and get cold air to the nape of his neck. Vampires weren’t susceptible to extreme temperatures usually, but Khai had been suffering from a small case of silver poisoning at the time.

Egor offered up the small blade he kept strapped to his thigh all the time, at which point Eric made a comment about forever being a Viking, to which my two Scandinavian children had merely grinned at.

Agmund offered up the Mjölnir pendant that always hung around his neck, once again receiving a comment about his heritage from the group.

Isabel handed over her gold bracelet.

Bubba offered up the gold rams head pendant he’d always worn in his human years and instead kept his pocket now.

Sookie handed over her grandmothers pearl bracelet, causing Pam to raise her eyebrows and comment on how pearls should only be worn to church. I was amused to see Sookie ask her how she would know when she was as far from Christian as they could get.

Oscar handed over the gold ring that had been his human mothers wedding band.

Eric gave Amelia the eagle’s claw pendant that hung around his neck, telling us in the process that it was the claw from his first ever kill when he’d been a human boy of around five. His father had taken him out hunting for the first time and he’d managed to kill a golden eagle. His father had been so proud of him that he’d plucked one of the claws from the critter and turned it into a good luck charm for his only son.

I handed over my promise ring, knowing it would never leave my finger again for the rest of eternity, but when it came to Godric’s turn he seemed to stall for a moment. “I don’t have anything.” He told me with a mental sigh. I could feel his slight embarrassment that everyone had something near and dear to them that they wore all the time.

“I have an idea.” I wiggled off of his lap. “Be right back guys!” I chirped, dashing from the living area to my bedroom, down to my little wooden box. Opening it I inhaled the ancient scent of my people before I started to rummage through all the scrolls and trinkets, moving my old doll aside to get to the bottom of the box.

Finding what I was after, I closed the box back up again before returning to the living area, where I presented Amelia with the leather bracelet that Godric had worn in his human years, but had accidentally left on my bedside table one night. I hadn’t given it back to him purely for selfish reasons; I’d wanted a little part of him with me all the time. When I’d been out and about during the day I’d worn it around my ankle, under my long gowns so no one would see it and question where it had come from. The fact it wasn’t coated in gold or silver, dripping with diamonds and other precious stones, would have sent my parents into a fit. After he had ‘died’ I’d kept ahold of it, slept with it under my pillow in a hope he would come back to me. When we’d left Egypt I’d tied it to my wrist, and it had stayed there until we’d built Caesar’s Palace, at which point I’d placed it into my little box for safekeeping.

“I’m still so surprised you kept that, my darling.” He murmured in my ear as I sat back down on the sofa beside him, instantly pulled against his side, tucked in safely.

“That bracelet didn’t leave her wrist for the best part of 2000 years. When we eventually built this place we finally convinced her to take it off.” Riei rolled his eyes, causing us all to laugh quietly. I could remember how frustrated he had always been when dressing me, having to find things that would either cover it up or work well with it. I could feel Godric’s happiness pouring into our bond.

“Okay, what deities are we working with? We need both a God and Goddess.” Amelia looked around the room, having sat on her knees in front of the coffee table so she could work easily as she placed a few red candles on the table, lighting them slowly in a clockwork motion.

“Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri and I would like to work with our Egyptian Gods. Egor and Agmund will most likely wish to work with their Norse ones.” I shot my two Viking children an amused smile as they nodded. Even after all this time, surrounded by those who believed in completely different Gods and Goddesses, they still stuck to their old religion. It was a true testament to their devotion.

“I too would like to work with my Norse Gods.” Eric chipped in. His choice was no surprise to any of us in the group.

“My religion has long since been wiped out, I don’t think any of my Gods actually remain, so I will go with my beloved and ask to work with the Egyptian Gods too.” Godric spoke up from beside me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I had, on occasion during our human years, heard Godric muttering prayers under his breath to his Gods, but they were all in Gaulish. Although I had learnt many languages over the years, Gaulish was not one of them.

“We don’t have a Goddess in Christianity, do you think your Gods would look out for me too?” Sookie turned her head to look up at Eric, who chuckled lightly, running his fingers through her hair.

“I think they would love to.” He answered her softly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’ve never followed a religion, but I think I’ll go with Eric’s choice on this one.” Pam threw in her choice, giving Eric a large grin.

“Spain is a little bit closer to Scandinavia than Egypt, so I’ll go with Eric too.” Isabel crossed her legs, offering Eric a smile similar to Pam’s.

“I’m gonna go with Miss Ata. I find her religion mighty interesting.” Bubba turned to me, as if seeking approval. I gave him a nod to show that it was fine by me. The more the merrier.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’m going to go with Ata too.” Oscar glanced around the room, but received nothing but smiles from everyone, and I could feel him relax. The poor boy had no need to be worried or nervous, or scared. Everyone here would protect him, I would make sure of it.

“Okay, which God and Goddess are you going to use?” Amelia turned to me, and my response was immediate.

“Isis, as she is the patron of nature and magic, and we are all children of nature and magic. I also wish for us to use Anubis, as he is the protector of the dead.” I replied, stealing quick glances to my four eldest children, who all silently agreed that I’d made the right choices.

“And you’ll be using?” Amelia turned to Eric, who seemed to mull it over for a moment.

“Thor, for he is the protector, and Skaði, as she is the Goddess of the hunt, justice and vengeance” Eric made his choice.

Amelia separated the two piles of personal belongings. On the left she placed the items belonging to those who wished to use the Egyptian Gods, and on the right she placed the items belonging to those who wished to use the Norse Gods. Gathering together the pile on the left, she placed all of the items in a small, velvet bag, lifting it up into the sky a moment later, extending her index finger and thumb with the tips pointing upward. Her other fingers were holding onto the little bag. “By the grace of the Goddess Isis.” She moved the little bag to her right hand, again raising it skyward with her index and middle fingers pointing upwards, her other fingers holding onto the bag. “By the grace of the God Anubis, and by their own will, I now don this sacred symbol to protect them from all types of harm – and to illuminate the Path of Power before them. So mote it be!” She traced a pentagram over the front of the velvet bag, using her index finger on her other hand to create an unbroken line covering all of the points of the pentagram. I could see in her mind that she was visualising blue-white fire illuminating the path she had just traced, and I could hear from her head that blue-white was a protective colour, and that fire was the element that ruled protective magick.

As she finished her drawing, she placed the bag back down on the table, slowly opening it to remove each item one by one, handing them back to their respective owners. “They must be kept on you at all times for them to work, if they are taken off, or taken away from you, then you won’t be protected.” She explained as I slipped my promise ring back on. I could practically feel the magick radiating off of it. It was reassuring to know that Anu, and my mother, were now watching over us a lot more closely than before. I took Godric’s leather bracelet from Amelia, tying it to his wrist myself, remembering the last time he had worn it. He’d taken it off as he’d had deep cuts on his arms that needed bathing in poppy water, and we hadn’t wanted to risk damaging the leather. It had survived for 2000 years on my wrist though, so I felt there was little that could do it any damage.

Amelia gathered together the pile on the right as those of us who had just asked the Egyptian Gods for protection put our personal items back on. She placed all of the remaining items in the same velvet bag and repeated the procedure. Lifting the bag up into the sky a moment later, she extended her index finger and thumb with the tips pointing upwards. Her other fingers were holding onto the little bag. “By the grace of the Goddess Skaði.” She moved the little bag to her right hand, again raising it skyward with her index and middle fingers pointing upwards, her other fingers holding onto the bag. “By the grace of the God Thor, and by their own will, I now don this sacred symbol to protect them from all types of harm – and to illuminate the Path of Power before them. So mote it be!” She traced a pentagram again over the front of the velvet bag, using her index finger on her other hand to create an unbroken line once more, covering all of the points of the pentagram. She was once again visualising blue-white fire illuminating the path she had just traced.

As she finished her drawing, she placed the bag back down on the table, retrieving the items inside which she returned to their owners. “The protection each item offers will last for eternity unless you get someone to break them, but I have a feeling that will be difficult, especially for those whose have sought protection from the Egyptian’s.” Amelia grinned at me, not bothering to hide the fact that she was well aware of my connections. When she had first tried to use her magick on me she had been stunned by the deities she had found protecting me. Over the years I had slowly filled her in on everything, making sure Ari glamoured her to not outright tell anyone. I could trust her, of that I was sure, but it didn’t hurt to have a safety net in place. Amelia worked for Felipe from time to time, and I couldn’t trust the King as far as I could throw him.

Felipe. That reminded me. “Can we not mention this to the King?” I batted my eyelashes at her, hoping she would understand. For a moment she frowned before she seemed to catch on.

“Your secret is safe with me.” She declared, making a zipping motion across her lips. Over the years I had picked up on the odd little things humans did, and I’d even taken some of them on myself, but that little action had always been my favourite for its entertainment value.

“I can feel a warmth from these, is that right?” Sookie asked as she placed the pearls back around her wrist, her fingers moving over them.

“Yes, its there as a comfort reminder that you’re being protected. When you stop feeling the warmth on your wrist you’ll be reminded that you aren’t wearing your protection charm and that you need to go and get it. It’s also the magick seeping into your body too, settling itself inside of you to watch over you.” Amelia explained as she packed away her little velvet bag, though she kept the candles burning.

“You want this penthouse warded now, yes?” Amelia rose to her feet, grumbling as her hips and knees clicked. Nodding my head, I removed myself from Godric’s lap to join her, and together we moved to the elevator. It was a known fact that vampires had to be invited into private homes, and that their invitation could be removed at any given moment and they would be forced out. But as my building was a public one, and my home was within said public building, that little trick didn’t work. I had no Were guards for the day yet, more would have to be hired, but I did have my boys in the evening.

“Can we place a ward around the whole penthouse, but also one on the private elevator? I’d like for the house to be secure enough for Sookie and I to leave in the day, and for the elevator to kick out any who intend us harm before they can get up here.” I suggested, knowing such protection charms were easy to create, but a nightmare to get through and bring down.

“Sure, do you have any runes?” Amelia asked as she nipped back to her trunk, removing a small jar of clove oil.

“Oeri,” I started, but my boy was up off his feet a moment later, disappearing from the room with vampire speed before he returned within seconds, holding in his hand the wooden box that held our runes. We’d had them made using bloodstone while we’d been in Russia, where we had stayed for over 100 years. The stones were spiritually used to fend off undesirable influences and in ancient Babylon bloodstone had been carried to overcome enemies. It was said the magical properties of the stone were to halt bleeding, healing, victory, courage, legal matters, wealth, strength, power, business, invisibility, and agriculture. Victory, courage, strength and power were things I could see us needing right now. I found it rather curious that my boys and had chosen such a stone that fitted in so perfectly with our current situation. There was of course the added bonus of the element attached to it being fire, which had been used to create our protective charms, and that the deities attached to it were Isis and Horus – my mother and brother.

Showing the box to Amelia, Oeri lifted the lid so she would be able to have a look at them. “I’m going to need to draw these symbols on the elevator doors. It’s the only way in and out of the penthouse yes?” Amelia turned to me. Shaking my head, I sighed, gesturing to the door just around the corner that led to a private staircase. Damn health and safety.

“Okay, well we’ll split them. How many people know about the stairs, and how many know about the lift?” She started plucking the runes from the box, separating them into two different piles.

“Only the ones in this room know of the stairs. Everyone else assumes we use the lift all the time, it’s the main way in and out of here.” I explained as Amelia pursed her lips together, selecting the stones. I could feel Godric’s curiosity and soon he was up on his feet, stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, watching Amelia over my shoulder. Pam and the others were silently going over the riddles once more, obviously not wanting to alert me to it incase I blew a fuse again. I grimaced as I remembered the way I had snapped at Ari, and scolded Godric.

 _“Don’t dwell on that, my darling. No one is angry with you for it, we understand.”_ I heard Godric’s mental reassurance as he dropped a kiss to the soft spot just below my ear, causing me to sigh in bliss. He would be the death of me

With one pile in her hand, Amelia moved to the staircase door and, placing some of the clove oil on her finger, began drawing the symbols on the wood. Drawing each rune onto the wood with the clove oil as she spoke, she explained to us all what they were for, making everyone cease solving the riddles to listen. “Fehu, for achieving a goal and closing the door on this chapter. Ansuz for wise decisions, should you be attacked by lift, then you should use the stairs. Kenaz to dispel anxiety and fear, you have another means of escape. Wunjo to motivate you, it’s a long way to get up to the very top. Jera for change, as these stairs are not usually used and Eihwaz, for life transition, going from your usual methods, to something else entirely.” She placed the runes she’d used back in the wooden box before picking up the other pile, moving to the elevator doors.

Once again she started to draw the runes on the doors with the clove oil as she spoke. “Uruz for energy, passion and instinct, as it is instinctual to come home. Raido to bring about change, as the rising and falling of the elevator is like change. Gyfu to bring you luck, as to have rise up in the elevator in order to get here, as you do in life. Isa for patience, as you will need to wait for the elevator to come to you. Ehwaz to aid communication, this space will be private for you all, somewhere you can talk without others hearing. Thurisaz will clear out bad situations, to remove unwanted visitors from the elevator. Hagal to remove unwanted influences, only you can influence your futures. Algiz and Tiwaz, for protection.” She finished up, placing the runes back in the box.  Shutting the lid she handed them to Oeri. “You may want to place them somewhere where everyone can touch them as they enter, and leave, the penthouse.” She explained. Oeri was quick to pop the box down on the small table beside the elevator doors.

“Now Ata is this building in your name?” Amelia turned to me as I padded back towards the sofa with Godric, who sat before he pulled me onto his lap. My boys and Bubba were confident in Amelia’s work, and so was Eric judging by the look on his face, but I could see that Isabel, Oscar, Sookie and Pam were not convinced.

“It is, but when the VRA passes I wish to gift it to my children.” I informed her honestly, suddenly bombarded with love from every direction as all six of my boys showered me in their adoration. Happily sending it back to them, I offered them all a warm smile.

“I suggest you don’t hand it over until whatever threats you’re under are gone. Now, come sit here.” She knelt on the ground in front of the coffee table, patting the space before her. “You too Sookie.” She grinned, holding her hand out for my cousin. Sookie wavered for a moment before I pushed reassurance to her, feeling Eric and Godric doing the same. With a sigh she took Amelia’s hand, kneeling with us. “Now, seeing as you’re both the only humans in this home, well, mostly humans,” she laughed, “you’ll both be able to do this. I need you to being a picture of this place into your mind, including all the bedrooms and the other rooms. Think of it like a floor plan if you must. Now, focus on it for a moment or two before seeing a protective pyramid encircle the area around it.” Sookie and I closed our eyes, holding hands so we could exchange mental pictures as we followed Amelia’s words.

I was keeping a sort of mental video feed open with Godric, watching what Sookie and I looked like through his eyes. “Now, see the light grow upwards, forming a protective pyramid around your home and watch as it comes together over the roof, enveloping your entire penthouse with its protection.” Amelia fell silent as Sookie and I worked, and through Godric I could see all of the vampires turn to look through the large windows, out into the night. “Repeat the words I project to you.” Amelia murmured, and my mind was hit with her loud thoughts, as was Sookie. Together we chanted the little spell she had sent us.

“All acts of negativity will now return threefold to thee. All bad you try to send my way, upon your own self will hold sway. All actions, thoughts and words of hate become your own decided fate. By all up high, the worlds and wise, by oceans wide and deep blue skies, by day and night, and powers three, this is my will, so mote it be.” We murmured, my mind still embedded in Godric’s as I watched from his viewpoint. A light shimmer could be seen in the air around the penthouse and soon it turned solid, moving upwards into a pyramid shape just as Amelia had told Sookie and I to imagine it as. When both of us felt the light come together at a point at the top, we slowly opened our eyes, capturing Amelia’s gaze.

“Well done! Now, whenever you leave the penthouse in the day, no matter for how long, bring to mind the picture of this place surrounded by the shining shell you just created and then you can relax, as it’ll be protected.” She surmised, rising to her feet as I did the same, offering my hand down to Sookie who took it, helping her up.

“Did it work?” She asked the vampires in the room, looking at each of them in turn. If Pam, Isabel and Oscar weren’t convinced before, they certainly were now.

“Take a look.” Eric grabbed her hand, and we could all feel through the bonds we all shared with him that he was showing her what he had witnessed. She gasped as she watched on, eyes wide before she dashed to the window, looking up as if she would see something.

“You won’t see anything, it’s invisible to the naked eye. Only a witch would be able to see it. It’ll be extra strong though given how deeply religion is buried in you, Ata.” Amelia informed us as she packed away her things into her little trunk. “Anyway, I have to dash, I have another client whose home is infested with gnomes, see you later.” She grinned, giving us all a wave before she disappeared off in the elevator.

“Fucking Wiccan’s.” Pam muttered under her breath as she continued to scribble down ideas. Passing behind her, I gave her a light smack across the back of head, which caused her growl playfully. I couldn’t help but laugh at the vampiress who reminded me so much of Alice in Wonderland, especially given the fact she was dressed in a pastel pink tracksuit with a matching Alice band on.

“We need to discuss how we’re going to get Oscar and Bubba into Felipe’s mansion.” I started the important topic, placing myself neatly back onto Godric’s lap. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me flush to him.

“I was just thinking I could walk on in and tell him that I’m yet to find someone to take care of me, and that I was wondering if he has an opening in his palace that I could take, so that I could start earning some money in order to rent my own place and to provide myself with a safe resting place” Oscar shrugged his shoulders.

“That sounds a little simple doesn’t it?” Sookie voiced, having been pulled down onto Eric’s lap. She sat curled up against him, his strong arms holding her close, her face half buried in his chest. Just watching them was utterly adorable. The fierce and mighty warrior was like a little kitten with Sookie around – a protective kitten at that.

Feeling my eyes on him, Eric’s head turned to me, and he quirked an eyebrow.  _“Sorry, you’re too adorable together.”_ I gave him a sheepish grin. He responded by pushing affection through our weak bond and I allowed myself to close my eyes, relishing the feeling of it before I pushed it back to him.

“The simpler the plan, the easier it’ll be for Mr. Felipe to believe us. If we come up with some elaborate plan then he might be suspicious. I can get in because he knows I’m in the area, and as King it’s his job to look after me.” Bubba explained to Sookie as I opened my eyes, sinking back into Godric’s chest. Eric was still watching me, but he averted his gaze a moment later, glancing down to Sookie before he looked around the room at the collection of vampires and fairies.

“Felipe is old, not incredibly so, but he’s still old. He hasn’t reached 800 years by being a tool, even if he is one now. He’ll know something is up if you feed him huge lies. A small white lie should be enough though to get you into the palace. He probably won’t allow you to be privy to all of his secrets, but if you can get information out of his employees, or if you can overhear them talking about things, then at least we’ll have a slight advantage.” Isabel summarised.

“You’ll have even more of an advantage soon.” The old voice flooded the room as a loud pop sounded out, signalling the arrival of Niall, who had brought Claude with him. Both were thankfully masking their scents or else a bloodbath would have most likely occurred.

“Great-grandfather, cousin.” I greeted them both with a smile, trying to get up off of Godric’s lap but he wouldn’t allow me to do so. Sookie took over instead, wiggling away from Eric long enough to embrace them both before she was snatched back, dragged to the sofa and placed firmly on Eric’s lap.

“Are we feeling possessive this evening?” Claude teased both Godric and Eric, who both levelled him a glare.

“Ata nearly died last night, and again today. Now Russell has found Sookie and Eric and is after Sookie’s human family.” My Godric responded in a clipped tone.

“That’s why Claude and I are here, Pallas told us all about the events of the past 24 hours.” Niall explained as two of my boys removed themselves from the sofa so our guests could sit down. Claude took a seat beside Niall, removing two tubes and four needles from the small bag he had brought with him.

“I hope they aren’t going in me, there’s only one kind of sharp pointy thing I allow into my body.” I quirked an eyebrow, referencing my bonded’s fangs which dropped at the mention of him feeding from me.

“Correction: two.” Pam chipped in with a smirk, causing us all to frown at her. I soon caught on.

“I don’t know what kind of sex you've been having, but that part of someones anatomy is certainly not pointy. Blunt, if anything.” I answered, the whole room falling into a fit of laughter as Pam’s face fell.

“You need to sort her out.” Eric wheezed between laughter, looking over at Ari who was chuckling.

“Yes, perhaps it’s been too long.” He teased, moving a strand of Pam’s blonde hair from her face. “I’m sure, with 2000 years of experience, she’ll remember that part of anatomy well.” He continued as Pam’s eyes widened. If it were possible for her to blush I had a funny feeling she would have been as red as blood.

“Okay,” I gasped between laughter, “I don’t need to hear anymore about my Childe and Pam.” I wafted my hand through the air to silence the room, and soon we all had our laughter under control.

“Honestly, you have got to come out to Hooligans again one night Ata, you too Sookie. The clientele are missing you.” Claude teased me, causing me to instantly stop laughing. The last time I had been at Hooligans, the little strip club Claude called his pride and joy, I’d been forced to dance around a stage in my underwear. If that wasn’t bad enough, I’d had to act flirtatious with fat, bald, sweaty human men. It had been a rough night, but the tips had been good and I’d felt incredible in the pretty lingerie Claude had picked out for me. One guy had given me stripper singles though, so I’d purposefully ignored him for the rest of the night.

“Because clearly Sookie is the kind to shake her bottom for horrible, slimy human men.” Niall rolled his eyes. The mortification came rolling off of Sookie as she realised what Hooligans was.

“You worked at a strip club, gyrating for human men?” I could feel Godric’s revulsion through the bond but I simply shrugged. We’d been parted for 2000 years; I wasn’t going to be completely innocent and naive the whole time. He was lucky I’d saved myself in all honesty; I’d had more than a few generous offers over the years from numerous rich and powerful men.

“It made me feel appreciated, they were all captivated by me and would do whatever I asked of them. See it as female empowerment if you will.” I responded nonchalantly as Claude set about placing one needle in each end of each tube. I could still feel Godric’s revulsion through the bond, but I pushed the feeling aside, not wanting to worry about it. I didn’t feel disgusted about it, so he had no right to either. Besides, I’d given it up years ago and I was his now. No one would see my body but him, just like no one would see his apart from me.

“What are you gonna do?” Sookie interrupted, looking to Niall for answers.

He gave her a kind smile before explaining. “You’re very close to gaining your first fae maturity gift, Sookie, which I know Ata has explained to you. I’m going to give you a little of my blood to give it a kick-start, as I have a feeling you’ll be in need of this gift in the future. However, I ask both you and the Northman to not ‘freak out’, as the young ones say, when you do develop this gift. It’s an exceptionally rare one, however I think it will do you well” He explained to her as Claude handed him one end of the needle. Slowly he embedded the other end into the crook of Sookie’s elbow, watching Eric all the time just to be sure he wasn’t going to eat him. Sookie flinched for a moment in discomfort as the needle entered her skin and Eric’s fangs snapped down, a low warning growl sounding out around the crowded room. Thankfully there was no free flowing blood around to entice a feeding frenzy, or an orgy.

Claude rigged up the second set of tubing and needles as the blood from Niall made its way through his tube to Sookie, entering her bloodstream with no problems at all. Claude jabbed the needle into my arm, making me scowl at him, and causing Godric to growl lowly. I knew he was only playing though as he winked a moment later. Placing his needle into the crook of his own arm he gave the tube a gentle squeeze, his blood started to flow into me. “Remind me again why I’m having a mini transfusion?” I asked my male cousin and great-grandfather, not really seeing the point.

“You were badly injured last night, and although you’ve had the blood of all vampires present you’re still a little weak. Claude’s blood will just give you a little bit of a boost.” Niall explained as I felt Claude’s blood entering my system. As we were of the same royal fae house my body accepted his blood happily, and I could feel the warmth of his fae magic mixing with mine in my bloodstream. I would have to remember to not allow Godric to bite for a while. The toxicity of my blood would increase considerably after this, and it would be harder to suppress. Maybe one day I would draw some blood and let him taste it, without me holding back the toxicity of it. A drunk Godric sounded hilarious.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as everyone became lost in their own thoughts. Pam was working away at the riddles some more, and my boys, along with Isabel, Oscar and Bubba, were quietly helping her. They were taking it in turns to write things down so as not to utter anything aloud. I had a feeling that was for my benefit. Godric and Eric were like statues, holding Sookie and I so that we wouldn’t be able to free ourselves. Although they looked lost in their own worlds I was well aware that they were completely alert, constantly checking the area around us all for any signs of danger, or for any unwanted guests.

I felt a light tapping against my shields, so I dropped them, allowing Niall and Claude access. I felt them draw Sookie into the conversation too.

 _“The next two weeks or so will be busy for the both of you. You won’t have much free time, but what little free time you do have I suggest you use sitting in the sunshine during the day, absorbing the power it can give you, and then coupling with your mates in the evening to strengthen your ties. You’ll both need to continue training with your powers. Sookie, you will need to master as many of them as you can, and Ata, you will have to fight longer and harder with your children. I also want the pair of you to spend one day, and a whole night, every three days with one another. No interruptions. The pair of you must ready your minds for what’s coming.”_ Niall’s soft and authoritative tone drifted into my mind. I kept an eye on Sookie, noting that she shifted her gaze to our great-grandfather as he spoke.

 _“What is coming great-grandfather?”_ Sookie asked softly, and I could hear the fear in her voice. It was hard for me to control my own fear too.

 _“I wish I could tell you, my girls, I wish I could. Pallas has forbidden me to do so though with the threat of draining me dry.”_ I could feel him mentally rolling his eyes, as could Sookie, and it caused both of us to smile a little. _“Just know this, you need to be able to mentally protect one another and be able to send strength and other helpful emotions to one another over distances with obstacles in the way. Sookie, I need you tomorrow to try and determine if you have a reaction to lemon, lime and iron. Try all three in different quantities and see what your limit is. It might also be useful if you take a few day trips out and about with Ata, not only to get the sunshine but also to put distance between yourself and the Northman. You need to know how far, and for how long, you can be parted before the bonding sickness starts. You need to know what it feels like.”_ Niall continued on, giving us instructions for the coming few days.

 _“If the Viking agrees, I will take some of his blood this evening and place it in a vial so that you can take a few drops should you have a reaction to any of the substances that are our weaknesses, it would also be useful to have incase you find yourself in serious pain as the bonds are pulled.”_ Claude added. I could agree that it would be a wise move to make, I’d heard from other humans who were bonded to vampires – of which was a rare occurrence – that bonding sickness was incredibly painful.

 _“Will you do the same for Godric and I?”_ I aimed my question at Claude, but it was Niall who answered.

 _“You will not suffer from bonding sickness, Ata. You and the Gaul were parted for_ _2000 years, on different continents at different times, with thousands and thousands of miles between you. You are bound so tightly together, as your feelings for one another have had 2000 years to grow and mature where as Sookie and Eric’s have only had a few years, that you are practically the same person, making separation bearable. Neither of you will like it, I can tell that much, but it won’t pain either of you.”_ Our grey haired great-grandfather informed us. _“Sookie and Eric haven’t had that time to connect properly as they have always both been under extreme stress. Perhaps spending a few nights alone with Eric would do you some good, Sookie? You could ask him all the questions you want answers or simply ‘jump his bones’ as Claude would put it.”_ I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at his mental comment, especially when the rosy red colour of embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

Eric, sensing her sudden embarrassment, broke out of his protective posture, looking at Sookie with curiosity. “Just something Niall told me.” She mumbled under her breath as she dipped her head, trying to hide her smile. Slowly Niall withdrew the needle from the crook of Sookie’s arm, and Eric was quick to lick the wound shut, not wanting anyone to smell Sookie. Of course all of the vampires did, and their heads tipped backwards as they inhaled, though they were all able to control themselves enough that Eric had no need to drop fang and growl menacingly.

Claude removed the needle from the crook of my arm and Godric licked the wound shut, groaning at the taste of my blood. I hadn’t bothered to suppress the toxicity of it yet, as Claude’s pure fae blood was still working its way through my system, patching up any damage left behind by Felipe or the Were’s he had sent out to get us this morning. Both Claude and Niall quickly removed the needles from their own arms, stuffing the tubes and such back into the bag before they sealed it to stop any vampires getting at it. Thankfully they were able to suppress their scent so the only smell in the air was that of usual human blood.

 _“One more thing girls, I suggest you both exchange blood to form your own bond.”_ Niall suddenly invaded our thoughts as Claude explained to Eric about taking his blood for Sookie. I could see how hesitant Eric was but the moment he was told it would relieve Sookie should she be in any pain he relented, and Claude set to work extracting his blood.

 _“But we’re not like vampires, we can’t form blood bonds.”_ Sookie voiced both of our current thoughts. It wasn’t like we could exchange emotions or find one another. I could send Sookie feelings because I had spent so long in the company of vampires that I had picked up their traits, and with my mental tie to Sookie being so strong due to our shared heritage it made sense.

 _“You’re right, you can’t. When the pair of you exchange you will be privy to each other’s deepest, darkest secrets. Together you must overcome them, in order to be stronger women and to overcome your enemies.”_ Niall rose from his seat on the sofa as Claude handed Sookie the small vial of Eric’s blood. Niall’s words had done nothing but confuse Sookie and I.

There were very few secrets I had left, given how easy it was for my children to access my thoughts and memories, considering they had been with me most of the time too. There was one secret, my worst one, but I would never tell a soul. Not even Godric would get to know. I was so utterly ashamed of myself for it that I had spent years and years covering it up, hiding the trail. There was no way I was telling it, no way at all.

 _“You must.”_ I heard Niall inform me as he dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

“Niall, may I speak to you alone for a moment?” Godric’s requested caused me to frown, and my curiosity must have been strong through our bond as I was suddenly flooded with reassurance and love. Moving from his lap I shuffled over to the group working away on the riddles, crouching down beside Pam.

“What do we have so far?” I asked her softly, wanting her and the others to know I wasn’t about to blow a fuse again. Pam took the time to explain to me the answers the group had come up with, but although I looked like I was paying attention my mind was elsewhere. I was respectful enough not to snoop into Godric’s mind to try and find out what it was he was discussing with Niall, but I did try to overhear them.

Unfortunately they were conversing in a hushed tone out in one of the corridors leading to the bedrooms so I was unable to pull anything from the conversation. They were only gone a few minutes before they both returned, their faces perfectly void of expression, and I found my bond with Godric was filled with nothing but love and adoration. Niall approached me, bending down to drop a kiss to the top of my head, doing the same to Sookie before he bid us all farewell, popping away with Claude.

I found myself yawning a moment later, unable to hold back the very human action. “You are tired my darling. Come to bed.” Godric’s hand was before me a moment later. Assessing my level of tiredness I realised that perhaps simply curling up in bed with him would be the best thing right now. Hugging all of my children, I pressed kisses to their foreheads, doing the same for little Oscar too. Tomorrow night he would be entering Felipe’s mansion for us. Giving Isabel a hug goodnight, as well as Bubba, I even offered one to Pam, who was stunned at the action but welcomed it nonetheless. I had a feeling we were slowly building bridges. I gave Sookie a hug goodnight, offering her an understanding smile in regards to the information Niall had given us. I couldn’t see Sookie having much in the way of deep, dark secrets. She was too young, too innocent, but apparently there would be something she would need to tell me, or that I would see, anyway. Embracing Eric, I dropped a kiss to the top of his head too, classing him as another of my children. His purr informed me that the action was well taken.

I had a feeling he would be discussing the information Niall had given us with Sookie until dawn. If there was one thing I had learnt about Sookie it was that she liked to have a soundboard of sorts, someone she could bounce ideas off of. All those years feeling like an outcast, being called stupid and crazy, must have made it difficult for her to have anyone to talk to. I was pleased she had Eric now though; he was exceptionally patient and understanding with her.

Taking Godric’s hand, the pair of us wandered back to our bedroom. I took care of my human needs quickly, pulling on my nightie as I wandered back into the bedroom. My vampire was already in bed, propped up by numerous pillows, shirt off to showcase the beautiful, ancient ink marking his body. “You’re going to sleep in that?” He questioned softly as I approached.

Pausing in my step, I looked down at my Victoria’s Secret nightie, not really seeing the problem. “Would you prefer it if I slept naked?” I sassed, though I hadn’t bothered to put much effort into it. I couldn’t be bothered. I was still feeling the effects of Felipe’s drugged needle last night and the Were attack this morning. Claude’s blood was helping me, but I would need to sleep before I would be any better.

“That would be nice.” His immediate response didn’t surprise me, what did though was his tone. It was soft, wistful, not demanding or condescending. It didn’t even have a sexual undertone to it. Relenting, I rolled my eyes before I threw the offending garment onto the pile of clothes on one of the chairs in the room, sliding myself under the sheets a moment later. He too moved down, pulling the sheets up and around us, cocooning us from the outside world. I snuggled against his cool, firm body, nuzzling my nose into the crease in the centre of his chest. “What were you discussing with Niall, Claude, and Sookie, my darling? I could feel your brain working overtime through our mental connection though I was unable to hear what you were discussing.” He asked me gently, brushing my hair from my face.

“Niall was just telling Sookie and I about some things we have to do over the coming days, it’s nothing majorly important. We just have to spend some more time together, get to know one another better.” I paraphrased, pressing my lips to his alabaster skin for a moment in a feather light kiss.

We lapsed into silence for a moment, his strong arms wrapped around my slender frame, holding me close to him. “I nearly lost you last night, and again this morning.” He murmured, his arms tightening around me as he tucked me into his chest, under his chin.

“I’m here. I’m fine.” I reassured him softly.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again, I can’t lose you. If something were to happen to you, I would go and meet the sun.” His confession spooked me. The thought of him meeting the sun if anything were to happen to me, of him meeting the true death at all, it frightened me to the core. _“If we were thrice bonded though that would be a fucking nightmare. My ability to day-walk would make it difficult, I’d have to find another way to leave this earth.”_ His mental ramblings caused me to stiffen in his arms. If we were thrice bonded he could day-walk? Why hadn’t he mentioned this before?

“Completing our third bond would allow you to day-walk?” I voiced in a whisper, pulling back from his body enough to look up at him now that my limbs were cooperating. His eyes widened at the realisation that I had heard him. I hadn’t been trying to, but tiredness had suddenly consumed me and had destroyed my shields. Thankfully the soundproofing of the room made the thoughts of everyone else in the penthouse harder to pick up on, either that or the fact we were twice bonded had turned Godric into a loud broadcaster.

 _“Shit, fuck, shit.”_ He continued to mentally cuss for a moment before he seemed to remember that I had asked him a question. “Our boys seem to think it might, not that it matters anyway.” He shrugged to the best of his ability given our current position on our sides, wrapped up in the sheets.

“Then why are we waiting? Complete the third bond with me.” I tried to wiggle out of his grip, wanting to expose my neck to him. I wanted him to have the sunshine so much. He’d lived for 2000 years in darkness because of me, and if I could give him the sunshine then I would happily do so.

“No my darling.” He rebuffed me. It was like a knife had been slammed into my heart. He’d never denied my blood ever since we had found one another again, even when I had been exceptionally weak earlier on in the evening, when we’d had to strengthen our bond back up to the second level. Renewing my efforts with newfound energy, I tried to wiggle out of his arms, pushing at his chest and arms to get away, but my actions only caused him to tighten his hold on me.

“My blood not good enough for you?” I spat, suddenly feeling angry with myself. I’d offered him the sunshine and he’d thrown it back at me. He didn’t wish to bond thrice with me.

“Do not lash out at me, my sweet. I don’t wish to bond thrice with you just yet because I want our third bond to be created out of our love for one another, when all dangers have been eliminated, when it’s just you and me, when I can spend hours and hours worshipping you. I don’t want our third bond to be created out of a need for protection, or because you want to give me the sunshine. I have spent 2000 years in darkness, what are another few nights, or weeks even?” I ceased wiggling at his tender words, remembering one of the lines of Pallas’s riddle:

_‘Do not lash out at those you love.’_

“I’m sorry.” I apologised for the second time this evening, sighing at how much of a common occurrence it was becoming. I hardly ever use to apologise.

“Your blood is the best there is, I will never take from another other so long as I am walking this earth, I just don’t wish to rush all of this. We have plenty of time to work out what we want.” He reassured me softly, pressing kisses to my forehead, the bridge of my nose, each of my eyelids, my cheeks, the end of my nose and finally my lips. “I love you.” He reminded me in that soft tone of voice of his that almost had me sobbing.

“I know and I love you too, only you.” I raised a hand, resting it against his cheek, relishing in the feel of his cool skin against my warm flesh. His eyelids fluttered shut, hiding his blue eyes from the world. In a slow movement he flipped us, my back resting against the soft mattress with his weight comfortably situated above me. Our hands were joined at our sides, resting on the pillow either side of my head.

Tipping my head sideways, I gazed at our joined hands, the leather bracelet around his wrist, the symbol of our human years together, and the promise ring around my own finger, the symbol of the eternity we would now have together as immortals. Dropping his head, he placed a kiss to my temple, causing me to turn to look up at him as he slipped inside of me, the pair of us groaning at the sensation. “Home.” He breathed happily, his forehead coming to rest against mine, his pale blue eyes locked onto my own. Raising my arms, I wrapped them around his neck, holding him close, feeling his body against my own.

Bringing his lips down to meet mine for an unhurried kiss, filled with love and adoration. I allowed myself the reassurance that we had a strong nest backing us. He was here, he was mine, and I was going to fight for him, for us, for Sookie and Eric, and for my children.

“Home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> “Ego sum paenitet, mea Childe” (Latin) = I am sorry, my Childe.  
> “Ego sum paenitet impulit in materia, mater” (Latin) = I am sorry that I pushed the matter, mother.  
> “Je suis désolé d’avoir aboyé sur toi et repoussé tes sentiments” (French) = I’m sorry I snapped at you, and pushed your feelings away  
> “Ne t’excuse pas mon ange. Ce n’est pas grave” (French) = Do not apologise my angel. It does not matter.


	52. Broken Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sook reverts back to her Southern twang around Jason, but with Eric/Ata/Godric etc she irons it out ’cause they’re all European (okay Egypt isn’t in Europe, but it’s close enough!) Also, I’m not a Southerner, I’m a Northerner, so I have no clue how a Southerner would talk or how to translate that onto page, sorry!
> 
> Remember, to read this with pictures (which really adds something to the story) head to www.midnightopheliac.wordpress.com

**SOOKIE’S POV  
** _When you step it up I’m 20 levels up, I took the escalator, elevator to the top  
_ _How you like me? Yeah, yeah, yeah, you gotta like me, ay, ay, ay  
_ _Oh, you know we rock we control the block  
_ _Whatever’s going down, ladies take the biggest cut  
_ _We bring the party, yeah, yeah, yeah, we bought the party, ay, ay, ay  
_ _You go hard, yes, you do, but when I go it’s a magic show  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I get it when I want it and I get it right  
_ _Hey, hey, all the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do  
_ _We can do it even better in broken heels  
_ _~ Broken Heels, Alexandra Burke_

The room was pitch black when I woke, but I expected it to be. After Godric and Ata had retired for the evening; Eric and I had done the same thing. I’d told him of everything that Niall had informed Ata and I of, skipping over the reasons why we needed to create the blood bond though. I already knew what my secret was, and I was not going to tell Eric about Uncle Bartlett. Bill had taken care of him, even though it was uncalled for as he hadn’t bothered me ever since Gran had chased him away. I didn’t want Eric to think any differently about me. I didn’t want him to be disgusted with me and leave me. I don’t know what it was that compelled me to tell Bill about Uncle Bartlett, but I guessed it had something to do with the copious amounts of his blood that was in my system, compelling me to tell him my deepest, darkest secrets and fears. It was the one part of me that I wished to lock away and forget about forever, and if I could have been glamoured then I would have asked Bill to remove the memory long ago. That was the downside of being a telepath – all of the malicious thoughts.

Rolling over, my eyes fell onto the sleeping form of my vampire, lost in his day-rest. His bangs were in front of his face, all ruffled from our brief romp just before the sun had risen, and his eyelids hid his cerulean orbs from the world. Smoothing my fingers over his flawless cheeks, I lent forward, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you, you big Viking.” I teased lightly, knowing he wouldn’t hear me anyway. Nuzzling my nose against his own, I inhaled his scent. Every person, be them human, vampire, Were, or whatever else all smelt like something. Everyone had a personal smell, and Eric smelt like the ocean in winter. Giving him one final kiss, I pulled myself out of bed, padding to the bathroom where I took care of my human needs.

Making my way to the wardrobe I pulled on a fresh bra and panties, donning one of Eric’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Tying my hair up I went to apply some makeup but found, upon looking in the mirror, that my skin was flawless. I wouldn’t need makeup for a good few days. I wasn’t sure if that was down to the fairy blood or the vampire blood in my system, but I was grateful either way. I could feel Niall’s blood in me, mixing with my own, fuelling my energy and my spark. I felt stronger and a little more powerful, and I hoped we would be training again today. I had a feeling I would be able to knock over more of the wooden and metal crates than before.

Emerging from the bedroom and into the windowless corridor, I could hear the sound of a child laughing; mixed with Ata’s laughter, and then I heard Jason’s voice. “Jason!” I exclaimed, dashing through the corridor and into the kitchen, where my brother and two cousins sat having breakfast.

Jason was up off of his feet, pulling me into his arms for a strong hug. “Sook! What the hell is going on? Some hot vampire chick came to my house last night and put me on a plane. I met Hunter and then we were met at the airport here by a group of vampires, who brought us all here. Ata won’t tell us nothing, says it’s your job.” He rambled on, pulling back to look at me properly.

“It’s a long story Jase, lets sit.” I sighed, moving over the kitchen counters. Flo had just finished plating up my food for me, and Ata had finished her. Rising to her feet she grabbed a spare chair to sit on, giving me the barstool. “Hey Hunt, you okay?” I asked the young brunette boy opposite me, aware that he could probably read all of our thoughts.

“Yes thank you Auntie Sookie. Auntie Ata told me where Uncle Jason and me are.” He responded politely, taking a small sip of the orange juice that was in a glass before him.

 _“I need to try and get the jinn into his mind today. He could hear my boys as they went to collect them from the airport in the early hours of this morning. I also have some information regarding Hadley, but I can’t say it out loud.”_ I felt Ata filling me in on her findings, throwing up shields to create a narrow passageway between our two minds so were the only ones who could be part of the conversation.

“Why on earth are we in Vegas, Sook? What’s going on?” Jason demanded as he sat himself back down on a barstool, looking between Ata and I with an expression of confusion. I could feel from Hunter’s mind that he was confused to, and a little scared.

“Russell Edgington is after Eric and I. As Ata is the only Fae member of our family in this realm we were sent here, to her, so that I could harness my powers and help Eric bring down Russell. Unfortunately he found us last night and he sent me photos of you and Hunter going about your day-to-day lives. I had Ata ask some of her vampire friends to bring you both here so we can keep you safe.” I explained, hoping my brother would understand why I plucked him out of Bon Temp, and why I plucked Hunter out of wherever he’d been living.

“Why is Russell after you both? Is that what you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” Jason continued to fire questions at me.

“Eric killed Russell’s vampire child, because Russell killed Eric’s human family. You know my blood is different right? I don’t have a blood type, and that’s because it has a tinge of Fae in it, and Fae blood allows vampires to walk in the daylight for a short while. Russell wants me for my blood, because he wants to walk in the sun, and also because I poured the remains of his vampire Childe down the drain at Fangtasia.” I confessed, giving my brother a sheepish grin.

He was up on his feet, pacing the room. “No fanger is getting my little sisters blood, especially so they can walk in the sun! I won’t allow it!”

“Jason!” I scolded; reminding him that Hunter was in the room. The young boy didn’t need to have any prejudice against vampires. It would be the only way forward for the vampires, for the new generation of humans, and Fae hybrids, to accept them.

“Apart from tall, blonde and dead. I can tell he loves ya sis, so that’s fine by me.” Jason corrected his little outburst, and I allowed myself a private smile at the fact that my brother had pretty much just given my relationship with Eric his blessing.

“We also have the slight problem of Felipe de Castro, and Bill.” I added, realising my brother needed to know the full extent of the danger we were all in.

“Who the hell is Felipe de Castro? And what has Bill gotta do with this?” Jason returned to his seat, firing more questions at me.

“Felipe de Castro is the vampire king of Nevada. Each state is given a vampire king or queen, who in turn splits their Kingdom, or Queendom, into areas. They then select trustworthy vampires to run said areas for them, and they’re known as sheriffs. Eric is the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, and I am the sheriff of Area 36, which covers Las Vegas.” Ata explained as she took Hunter’s empty plate away, offering him a kind smile as she filled up his glass with orange juice again.

“But you ain’t no vampire, so how can you be a sheriff?” Jason frowned.

“Felipe is frightened of me, and the fact that the vampires who picked you and Hunter up from the airport last night are my four eldest Children. We are all over 2000 years old where as Felipe is only 800. Age gives us an advantage, makes us stronger, faster, better.” Ata continued. “Felipe is a problem because he wants me as his consort, but I am bound, and in love, with Godric. Felipe tried to poison me the other night and revive me with his blood, as vampire blood enables the vampire to feel, and track, the person who has drank it.” I could tell Ata was keeping the story PG for Hunter’s sake.

“But I took vampire blood. Shoot! Does that mean that the vampire whose blood I took could feel me and track me?” Jason paled.

“No Jase, the blood has to be taken directly from the vampire. If its been outside their body, for example kept in a vial, then it loses the magic that vampire blood naturally has, and therefore the vampire is unable to feel you or track you.” I chipped in, remembering that piece of information from a conversation I’d had with Bill back when we’d been together.

Jason sighed in relief, smiling a little as he realised he wasn’t in any danger of being tracked or having his feelings known, but then again Eddie was dead. I’d pulled that much from his mind. A truly dead vampire certainly wouldn’t be able to track or feel. “So, what about Bill?” he asked, moving along as he ruffled Hunter’s bangs. The young boy was sat silently, and I had my shields down to monitor Jason’s thoughts, and those of Flo who was washing up the dishes. I didn’t want Hunter to be exposed to any bad thoughts. Maybe I’d be able to go into his mind and create shields for him. I had no clue if that would work or not.

“Well we got this riddle from this mighty old vampiress who said that four people all of power are trying to part Eric and I, and Ata and Godric. Well we figured Russell and Felipe are two of them, and ever since I chose Eric over Bill, well I can’t see Bill taking that too well. It makes sense for him to be the third choice.” I shrugged, not really understanding how he could be a threat though. He didn’t really have that much power. Sure he was the king of Louisiana, but Bill was considerably younger in comparison to other monarchs.

“So whose the last person?” Jason flipped his hands, palms up, with a look of confusion as he awaited our answer.

“We don’t know.” Ata and I confessed at the exact same moment. Jason let out a long sigh, turning to Hunter who was starting to fidget.

“Women eh?” He shook his head, smiling. Hunter offered a smile in response, but I knew he didn’t really understand my brothers’ comment. He was only 6 after all.

“I need to train Sookie today. She needs to be able to use her powers a little more. You’re both welcome to join us. It might be useful if you get some combat skills, Jason. I’m sure Eric, or Godric, could teach you when they rise for the evening.” Ata suggested, and I could see Jase was thinking it over. He’d be a fool not to take the offer. Eric had been a Viking in his day so fighting was like second nature to him, and I had a feeling that Godric hadn’t survived for 2000 years by running away from fights.

“Hunter, you were able to hear the thoughts of the vampires that came to collect you and Uncle Jason from the airport last night yeah?” I asked gently, giving the boy a reassuring smile. He quietly nodded his head. “What did they sound like?” He paused for a moment, glancing nervously around the group before he looked back to me.

“I was trying not to listen to them. Momma said listening to people is very bad and that I need to stop right away in order to be a good boy, but their thoughts were so loud and all wiggly and I couldn’t shut them out.” His eyes welled up with tears, and I found myself having to push back my own. Hadley had told Hunter that he was bad for hearing people’s thoughts? First she told Sophie-Anne about me and then she made her own child feel bad? That didn’t sit well with me. I would teach Hunter how to shield properly, and I would shower him with love and affection in the meantime. He was scared and had been alone for his whole life with no one to talk to who would understand his difference. I found it curious how vampire thoughts were all wiggly to him, and that they were so loud, but I’d had years of experience with hearing peoples thoughts, so maybe my mind straightened their thoughts out and toned them down all of its own accord.

“You don’t want to hear their thoughts anymore? It’s okay if you do, ’cause Auntie Ata and I can help you with your shields, but we can help you if you don’t want to hear them too.” I offered, giving him the choice. Niall had taken the choice from me, and unfortunately having the ability to hear vampire thoughts would have saved me a whole boatload of grief, and Gran might not have even died.

“I don’t want to hear them anymore.” He confessed in a whisper, and if it weren’t for Eric’s blood in me, and my ability to hear Hunter’s thoughts, I would have missed his words.

“I can make it go away Hunter. I have a very special friend who will guard your mind from all their thoughts. You won’t have to listen to another vampire ever again if you don’t want to.” Ata stated, referring to the jinn that was locked away in the metal box in the safe.

 _“If he wants to hear them when his shields are better, in the future, is there any way we would be able to remove the jinn, given the fuss last time?”_ I mentally questioned Ata, using the narrow passageway we had created so Hunter couldn’t intrude on our conversation.

 _“Yes, we’ll have to pay the creature off but it can be done.”_ Ata soothed my worries. While it would be good for Hunter to be oblivious to vampire thoughts for a while, until his shields were strong and he could use them easily, it would be even more of an advantage for him to hear them in the future, if only to keep himself safe.

“I’d like that Aunt Ata, Aunt Sookie.” Hunter offered us a smile of relief, and I felt my shoulders slump with ease. I didn’t want to shelter him. I’d been sheltered and look where that had gotten me. At the same time though I didn’t want him to be constantly bombarded by thoughts when he was still trying to master his powers. Human thoughts were bad enough, the last thing he needed were the darker, malicious thoughts vampires sometimes had due to their natural instincts.

“Wait, ya’ll can hear vampire thoughts? How come Sook couldn’t? She told me they were just a big ol’ blank to her, that’s why she was drawn to Vampire Bill in the first place.” Jason looked between Ata and I, quirking an eyebrow in a move very similar to a certain blonde Viking asleep in my bed. I cringed though at the mention of Bill. Jason had been right when he’d warned me about him, but I’d been so wrapped up in it, feeling love for the first time, finally being with someone who didn’t see me as a freak or ‘Crazy Sookie’ that I hadn’t even noticed it. I didn’t regret my time with Bill, because it was my introduction into the vampire world, but at the same time everything was built on lies and his blood. I felt Ata squeeze my thigh under the table in a reassuring gesture, and gave her a mental smile of thanks.

“It seems one of our Fae relatives stopped her from being able to hear their thoughts, to protect her from them. I was born into a world where vampires were everywhere. All six of my children are vampires and of course Godric is too, I believe I was given the ability to hear them because I would be in constant contact with them, where as our relative believed Sookie wouldn’t be. I think Hunter was given the ability because he’s so young, and vampires have only recently come out of the coffin so to speak. He was given the ability so he could stay safe, he would be able to hear them coming, especially given Hadley’s ties to the vampire world. He has no need to worry about that now. He’s safe in our nest, and he needs to block them out in order to focus on keeping human thoughts out.” Ata explained softly to my brother, and to Hunter, whose young brain was trying to process everything.

“Momma is dead.” Hunter suddenly blurted out. “She got too close to that red-head vampire lady, and she killed her. She wanted to change momma but momma couldn’t be changed.” Hunter looked down to his hands, kicking his feet under the table.

“Hadley’s dead?” I whispered as the shock set it. I heard Ata sigh from beside me, nodding her head in confirmation as Jason’s face fell. “Who have you been living with, Hunter?” I asked quietly, scared of the answer.

“Some of momma’s friends. Daddy told them he doesn’t want me, but he told them not to tell me. He likes to forget that I can hear people.” He confessed with a shrug of his shoulders. My heart went out to the young boy, and I vowed then and there to talk to Eric at sunset. It wasn’t fair that he continued living with Hadley’s friends. He needed to be with someone who could help him, and Ata had way too much on her plate with her political position and business to take care of him properly and teach him everything about the Supe world, as there was no doubt about it that he was going to be dragged into it the older he became.

“It seems that, even without the essential spark, Sky Fae cannot be turned properly. She met the sun the day after she was made.” I heard my cousin explain in a soft whisper.

“Shit Sook, we’re all that’s left. You and me are the only Stackhouse’s. Hunter is the only Hale.” Jason murmured as he came to terms with it. I had come to terms with it long ago, back when we’d been in Dallas after the bombing of Godric’s nest, when neither of us had been able to sleep so we’d spent some sibling time together. It seemed that Jason had still been holding onto the thought that Hadley was alive, and at the time she had been, but she wasn’t anymore. I knew it was wrong but I pried into Hunter’s mind, and although he was upset over his momma’s passing he wasn’t that bothered by it. Hadley had abandoned him with friends and with Remy while she’d been busy with Sophie-Anne. He’d never really spent much time with his mother, and Hadley had always thought there was something wrong with him so she’d been careful to only see him when she’d been in good moods. Of course our little trip to the aquarium, when I had told her that Hunter was a telepath too, had done nothing to ease the boys self-esteem issues.

“I promise you now that my Children and I will do everything to keep all three of you safe.” Ata vowed to us, her gaze moving between Hunter, Jason and I. “Hunter, sweetheart, would you like me to stop the vampire thoughts for you right now?” Ata offered. I could hear, through the narrow mental channel we had going on, that it would easier for her to place the jinn in his mind during the day, so that when the vampires woke for the night he would only be met with silence, and that he wouldn’t feel any stress.

“Yes please Auntie Ata.” He replied quietly, and Ata slid from her chair, taking Hunter’s hand in her own as she offered him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll tell you what, my chef downstairs makes the most amazing chocolate cake you’ve ever tasted!” Ata exclaimed as she started to lead Hunter from the room, up the stairs to the training room, through the open bookshelf door.

 _“I’ll let you and Jase have some time alone, cousin. He needs to be informed about what’s going on. Tell him not to think about what you’re about to tell him when he’s around Hunter, the poor boy doesn’t need anymore frights.”_ Ata’s mental voice chattered to me as she climbed the stairs with Hunter, shutting the bookcase door behind them to prevent the sound of Jason and I talking from reaching them.

“That’s a pretty nifty thing dontcha think?” Jason grinned, pointing to the concealed entrance once it was shut.

“Yes it is.” I agreed softly, realising now that Jason, and most likely Hunter, would be dragged into my supernatural bullshit. Jason was silent, watching me, waiting for me to say something. “We’re in a dangerous place, Jase. Russell Edgington has a grudge against Eric and he wants me so he can walk in the sun. He’s a 3000-year-old psychotic vampire. He’s older than Eric and he’s even older than Godric. We were given this riddle by an ancient vampiress, who’s seen as the top vampire in their hierarchy, and we’ve solved most of it but it isn’t really helping much. The second night we were here the downstairs was bombed by a Were who was working, we think, Russell or Felipe, maybe even both.” I sighed, rubbing at my eyes with balled up fists. Sometimes all I wanted was to go back to being ‘Crazy Sookie’ the Bon Temp barmaid. I could deal with rowdy and disrespectful rednecks better than I could vampires and their politics.

“Well why dontcha go and stake this Russell and Felipe in their day rests, problem solved!” Jason raised his hands, palms up, as if he’d just solved the hardest puzzle in the world. I loved my brother but sometimes I truly did want to put his head in a bucket and kick it around the yard.

“We don’t know where Russell is, Jason, and there is a little more to it than just staking them. The repercussions would be immense, trust me. I’ve been buried in this vampire bullhockey for years now. We know where Felipe is and we have Bubba and Oscar going in undercover for us this evening for a few nights, to try and find out as much as they can.” I explained.

“Bubba? I call Hoyt that.” Jason seemed to drift of into his own thoughts for a moment until I snapped my fingers in his face, pulling him back to reality. Gran would have probably told me off for such a rude gesture, but now wasn’t the time for dawdling.

“Well Bubba’s real name isn’t Bubba, it’s Elvis, but you have to call him Bubba or else he gets upset.” I knew there was no way I was going to get around telling him about Bubba. I figured it would be better to tell him now, during the day, than wait until the vampires rose for the night.

“He was named after ‘The King’ and he lives in Vegas? Too cool!” Jason grinned from ear to ear. We’d grown up listening to Elvis, so I couldn’t blame him.

“No Jason, he is ‘The King'” I corrected. My brothers’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. Shaking his head he lent across the table, dropping his voice a few octaves.

“The Elvis was made inta a vampire?” He whispered in awe.

Sighing, I allowed myself a small smile at my brothers’ simple pleasure. “Yes, he was. He’s left that life behind though now, so he goes as Bubba. Don’t ask him to sing, or dance, and for the love of God don’t try and get him to say any of his famous lines.” I put down the ground rules. I didn’t have to be a telepath to know was Jason was thinking.

Slumping back into his chair, Jason ran a hand through his hair. “Well dress me up in a sundress and call me Cinderella! Elvis Presley was made in a vampire!” He whistled lowly, shaking his head. “Have you managed to get him to say any of his famous lines yet?” He suddenly gave a cheeky grin, leaning across the table once more.

Unable to help myself, I spilled. “He said ‘thank you, thank you very much’ the other night and I could only just hold onto my laugh!” I confessed, putting on my best Elvis voice. Jason broke into a fit of laughter and I found myself doing the same. It had been a long time since I’d simply laughed, even longer since I’d laughed over something so simple. With everything that I had been thrown into over the past few years I rarely had anything to laugh about. Slowly our laughter subsided and soon we were both smiling at one another. “I’ve missed you, Jase.” I whispered, taking his hand over the table.

“I’ve missed you too little sis, but you and I are here together now, an’ we gots Hunter and Ata too. All of our family is here, an’ you got Eric too.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand in a comforting gesture. “You’re gonna get all the training you need to develop that spark of yours, even if I dunno what that means anyway, and then we’re all gonna bring down them fangers who are trying to hurt ya.”

“You don’t mind that I’m with Eric? I know you’re not a fan of vampires.” I dropped my gaze a little, remembering how he’d acted when he’d first learnt of my ‘relationship’ with Bill.

“Hey, Sook, don’t do that.” His free hand came up and he lifted my head so I was forced to look at him. “I know I ain’t always been a fan of the fang, but Eric seems like a real good guy. He takes care of ya, he really seems to love ya, plus he probably has lotsa money too so you wouldn’t have to work ever again, I know how difficult it is for ya to be around lotsa people what with hearin’ them all and stuff.” He shrugged.

“Jason, I’m not with Eric for his money,” I corrected him gently “and I wanna keep working, I like working. I could never sit at home all day and eat bonbons, waiting for Eric to rise for the night. You know that ain’t me.” I pointed out, making sure my brother understood.

“I know Sook, I wasn’t saying that you’re with him for his money, but it’s nice for ya not to have to worry about that kinda thing anymore. I know how much ya use to give Gran when you got your wages each week. Now you can start saving up for some stuff that you want.” Jason shrugged again, offering me a smile. “But if you’re happy with him then I’m happy for ya, but if he pulls a Bill on ya and breaks your heart I’ll stake him myself. Nobody hurts my baby sister.” His protective side showed itself and I rose from my seat, moving across to him before I pulled him into a hug.

Jason rose to his feet, scooping me up into a bear hug. Lost in my brothers embrace I took the time to forget about the fact Russell was after me, and that my life was on the line once again. “I don’t tell ya this much Sook, and perhaps I should, but I’m proud of ya. I know I may have been frightened of what you are when we were younger, but I guess, looking back, that I was just jealous, ’cause you got all the special.” His voice dropped the closer to the end of the sentence he got. My heart broke at my brothers’ words, how could he not think he was special? Yes he hadn’t been academically smart, and he was known around town for sleeping with nearly every woman who looked at him, but he was my brother. He was a track star and he had momma and daddy in him, and the tinge of Fae blood in his system.

“Oh Jason.” I pulled back a little to take his face in my hands. “You’re special too. Just because you can’t hear people’s thoughts or shoot light out of your fingers doesn’t make you any less special. You got momma and daddy in you and you’ve got Fae blood in you even without a spark, you’re loyal and you’ve always been good to me, you’ve always been good to everyone really. You’ve gone and got yourself on the police force Jase, you’re enforcing the law, putting bad people in jail. You can’t say you ain’t special.”

“Thanks Sook.” He pressed a family kiss to my forehead before we parted, taking our seats back at the kitchen counters.

The elevator dinged and, as all of the Were guards had been killed yesterday, I took up a defensive position almost immediately. It felt instinctual. A chubby looking man dressed like a chef entered the room, momentarily startled by the sight of Jason and I. In his hands he held a plate, on which sat a large chocolate cake. “Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle!” He apologised, taking in my defensive posture. I relaxed as I found his thoughts pertaining to Ata’s request for chocolate cake. I remembered her telling Hunter that her chef downstairs made a really tasty chocolate cake. Although his words were in French, and so were some of his thoughts, he mainly thought in English and therefore I was able to understand him. I’d taken a few French classes while I’d been in school, purely because Miss Berry had thought in French and therefore I couldn’t hear any of her cruel comments about my classmates or I. “Miss Caesar requested a chocolate cake?” He questioned, taking a few steps towards Jason and I. Nodding my head I gestured to the kitchen counter, which he placed the cake down upon. ‘Enjoy your day mademoiselle, monsieur.” He said goodbye to Jason and I before he disappeared back into the elevator.

Turning to the cake, I caught sight of Jason salivating. He was practically drooling over it. If there was one thing my brother loved more than women, it was food. He reached a hand out towards the cake and in his mind I saw his intentions. Slapping his hand away, I scowled at him. “Jason Stackhouse, don’t you dare stick your finger in the chocolate frosting, that’s disgusting!” I reprimanded him. He turned his puppy dog eyes on me, making small whimpering sounds, and I found myself struggling to contain my smile and laugh.

It was then Ata returned, entering the room with Hunter holding her hand. “All done little man, you were really brave, so, I had my chef bring up some chocolate cake.” She let go of Hunter’s hand as he raced over, pulling himself up onto a chair, staring at the cake with the same expression that Jason had; like a man dying from lack of water in the desert, or should I say dessert? Haha. I schooled my features at my own little mental joke, but I could feel Ata’s mind prodding mine playfully. Clearly she’d heard me. “Now boys,” she grabbed four plates and a large knife, “how big a slice do you want?”

An hour and a whole cake later the four of us sat back in our chairs, groaning at the amount of food we had eaten. The cake had been so good and it had been damn near impossible to stop eating it. I’d over indulged, we all had. “I hate to say this, but I think we need to go and do some more training Sook.” Ata was first on her feet, picking up the empty plates, which she deposited in the sink for Flo to clear up later on. Nodding in agreement, I slipped from the barstool, Jason and Hunter following.

“Uncle Jason, Auntie Ata has this cool room upstairs and it’s really big and you can see all of Las Vegas!” Hunter grinned, his excitement contagious as he informed Jason of where we were going as our little group made its way up the stairs behind the bookcase. Entering the room, I was pleased to see that the few broken floor tiles from our training exercises had been replaced, and the Viking sized dent in the wall from where I’d thrown Eric had been fixed too, along with the other dents from the training session Ata had partaken in with her children.

Jason let out a low whistle as he took in the room, and then the view. “Damn, best seat in the house eh?” He smiled over his shoulder at Ata who simply chuckled before she moved to the storage cupboard pulling out a few benches. Dashing to her side I lifted one end while Ata took the other, and together we moved them to the wall made of mirrors.

“I’m gonna need you guys to sit on these benches while Sook and I train, I don’t want either of you to be caught off guard by stray powers.” Ata explained as we moved the last bench into position. Hunter and Jason took their places on the benches as Ata retrieved the wooden and metal crates that had survived our previous training sessions. I also noted there were a few more in the little store cupboard. “Ari replaced them.” She offered as explanation as she finished setting them up. “Okay guys,” she turned to Jason and Hunter, “try not to freak out about anything, keep calm and collected and enjoy the pretty light show.” She grinned, sounding like one of those cheesy air hostesses that always delivered the safety speech, the one about potentially dying or drowning should the plane suddenly fall from the sky, in a chirpy, cheerful tone. Jason and Hunter simply nodded, and Ata moved to her boom box in the corner of the room. Starting it up, I had no idea what song she was playing, and the moment the singer started singing I was at a loss as it was in a foreign language. The beat was incredible though, and I soon found myself tapping my foot to it. “Okay Sook, three wooden crates, all yours.” She gave a flourish of her hand towards the boxes.

Feeling confidant, and in the mood to show off a little, I raised my hands to the crates, focusing my Fae magic, concentrating on the centre of the crates. Drawing my energy inwards, I pictured myself throwing it at the boxes, and sure enough white light burst out of my hands, hitting the crates right in the centre. The pile toppled to the ground, a loud crashing sound ringing out as they splintered into numerous chunks. Now I could see why Ata would want us to train in the day. There was no way vampires could be around us with lots of flying splinters.

“Holy shit!” I heard Jason cuss as the light from my hands subsided. Turning to look at my brother and Hunter, I saw that both of them were looking at me with wide-eyes, but upon inspecting their minds I found that they weren’t horrified by my actions, or frightened by them. They were both surprised, and both of them were wondering if they could do something like that. I didn’t have the heart to tell Jason that he didn’t have the spark and therefore couldn’t, but Hunter would most likely be able to. Ata’s high-pitched squeal broke me out of my thoughts as she bounced on the spot, clapping her hands happily.

“Okay, onto metal!” She turned to face the metal boxes and I drew in a deep breath, raising my hands once more. I knew from experience that the metal containers were harder to topple, but the blast I’d sent to the wooden crates a moment ago had been much stronger than before. Focusing my mind, I pulled my Fae magic inwards once more; concentrating on one certain point of the metal crates that would more than likely help them topple. Pushing the power out in one hefty shove the white light flew from my hands, hitting the metal crates exactly where I’d wanted it. The crates started to tip, the top two wobbling with the intensity of my blast. I stood watching, holding my breath, but to my dismay they stopped wobbling and became still, still stacked on top of one another. Growling in frustration, my hands dropped my side.

“You can do it Aunt Sookie!” Hunter cheered me on from the sideline and I shot him a grin. Jason gave me thumbs up and, with the support of my brother, cousin and nephew I raised my hands and aimed at the metal crate stack once more. Drawing on my magic, I centred myself, flinging my light towards it. This time the crates tumbled to the ground, crashing against the wooden floor tiles. Squealing in surprise, both at the loud noise and the fact I had toppled them, I was unaware that Hunter had left his position on the bench until his arms were wrapped around my legs, holding me tightly. “You did it Aunt Sookie, I knew you could!” He beamed up at me. Laughing lightly, I scooped him up in my arms, holding him to my side. Jason was beside me a moment later as Ata started to clear away the wooden fragments and the toppled metal crates, a smile painted on her lips.

“Jeez Sook, I never knew you could do that! What else can you do?” He asked, awe evident in his voice. I bounced Hunter on my hip a little. I was well aware that he was 6 years old, and therefore a highly capable young boy who had been subjected to far more than any other 6 year old should have been, but I felt protective of him, like he was in need of someone to mother him and take proper care of him. Hadley had been on drugs when she’d been pregnant, or that was what her mind had told me anyway, so it was a miracle the little brunette boy on my hip hadn’t been born deformed. Of course to Hadley his telepathy was his deformity. It made my blood boil.

“I can shoot light that harms people, light that heals people, light that can change peoples emotions and I can infiltrate peoples dreams. There’s a bunch of other stuff but we haven’t practiced with that yet.” I explained as Hunter wiggled in my arms, so I willingly placed him down on the ground.

Jason was silent, and although I couldn’t hear his thoughts I could feel his mind working in overtime. “Sook, that’s incredible. Think of how well you’ll be able to defend yourself! Of course you first learnt to defend yourself because of me, when I taught you how to fire daddy’s shotgun” His smug smile appeared on his features, so I allowed him a moment of self-satisfaction. His teachings had been mighty useful over the years, especially with those of the supernatural community being naturally faster than me. A bullet was usually the only way to slow them down enough to either escape or come up with a plan of attack.

“We’re going to try and teleport now Sook.” Ata informed me, wandering over to join Jason, Hunter and I.

“You never said I’d be able to do that, can I do that?” I asked with a frown, recalling the conversation Ata and I had shared when we had been discussing powers over dinner with Godric and Eric the first night we had arrived.

“Usually the ability to teleport is reserved for those who are a third, or over, in terms of Fae blood, so that we can escape danger quickly. However, your spark is really strong for someone who is only an eighth, and you had a transfusion of Niall’s pure Fae blood last night, so I can only imagine what that will do for you. It’ll help to awaken other gifts.” Ata shrugged, ruffling Hunter’s bangs as he stood between us.

I was a little nervous about teleporting. It wasn’t like using my light, where the worst thing that could happen would be me blowing something up. I could end up anywhere in the world, and I might not even be whole! I had horrible visions of Mike TV from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Tara and I had rented it from Blockbuster in Shreveport one day when she’d broken up with her boyfriend in tenth grade, Mick Hansel, and we’d spent the day, and most of the night, eating ice cream and watching movies. Mike TV had tried to transport himself into the TV, and Mr. Wonka had told him it was lucky that all of his little particles had been transported with him, or else he could have lost a limb or something. As if sensing my apprehension, Jason placed a heavy and firm hand on my shoulder.

“It’ll be okay little sis, think of all the places you could pop to!” he grinned, as if going on vacation was one of my main priorities right now. A vacation would be nice though when all of this was over. Maybe Eric would take me back to his homeland. Deciding to get this over with, I gestured to the benches for Hunter and Jason to return to, and they did so without making a fuss. Ata held her hands out to me and I took them, locking our fingers together.

“Okay, now we’ll start with somewhere close, like the living room. All you have to do is picture where you want to go. You must have witnessed the location first, be it either in person or a photograph of it. You might want to keep a bunch of photos on you at all times, you can pull them from Google or whatever, so that you can reference them if you need to get away. I’ve personally always returned back to Egypt whenever I’ve needed to escape, and from there I pop myself home. If you’re with another Fae then they’ll be able to follow you for a brief period of time. Think of your popping as a wormhole, and the wormhole stays open for a few seconds once you’ve passed through it. Any Fae who’s stood next to you can jump through it and end up where you are. So your best bet is to find somewhere away from them, make sure you have a minute or so head start.” Ata explained, and I nodded to inform her that I understood. “You can pop alone or with others, even if they aren’t Fae, however you must be having some form of physical contact with them, be it holding hands or for them to be resting a hand on your shoulder etc. Popping is also instantaneous; there are no time jumps. You can pop to Faery too, but we won’t go into that for a while.” Ata gave a grim smile as memories of my time in Faery, where I was almost forced to eat the light fruit, played through my mind. I found myself also witnessing some of Ata’s time in Faery, though she was quick to block off all mental contact between us. Why didn’t she want me to see what had happened?

Shaking the thought, I nodded again for her to continue. “Okay, I want you to do as you did with the white light. You need to pull your magic into you and focus it, then, in order to pop; you need to distribute the magic around your system in order to ensure that all of you is teleported to your chosen location. Most people who end up suffering are stressed when they try to pop and don’t distribute their magic properly.” She gave my hands a squeeze, offering me a reassuring smile. “We’ll start with the living area. Close your eyes and picture it in your mind, think of the furniture layout, the smell, the colour of the walls, anything and everything.” She instructed me. Doing as I was told I closed my eyes, pulling the memory of the room to the forefront of my mind. I recalled the brown sofas, the cream carpet and walls, the little kitchen area in the corner, the position of the elevator in relation to everything else. “Now pull in your magic.” I heard Ata murmur quietly, and I followed her instructions, feeling my fae magic being pulled from my body to the middle of my chest. Focusing it, I kept the mental image of the living area fresh in my mind. “Now let it pulse through your whole body.” She whispered. Pushing my magic out around my system I felt a tingling sensation take over, along with a sharp tug before I felt myself being pulled. Gasping at the sensation my eyes flew open and I found myself standing in the middle of the living area, still holding onto Ata’s hands.

“I did it, I actually teleported.” I breathed a sigh of relief, grinning as I took in the room.

“With practice you’ll become quicker at it, but it’s incredible that you can pop from place to place. I’ll have to let Niall know of this development, it’s amazing. I will say now though that you won’t be able to pop in and out of a room that has a high concentration of iron in it, be it in the walls or actual iron bars in the window of the room or whatnot. It’s the one downside to the gift, but thankfully few buildings are built with very high levels of iron these days.” She gave my hands another squeeze. “Can I ask you a question now we’re alone?” She shifted on her feet, and I could tell she was nervous about either asking, or my response, maybe even both.

“Sure.” I frowned, unsure what would cause my usually confident cousin to become shy and nervous.

“If you could go back and change it all, would you? Like, if you could go back and stop yourself from going out and ‘saving’ Bill, stop yourself from dealing with vampires altogether and live your life like you did before, would you?” Ata’s question caught me off guard, so I dropped her hands to allow myself a moment to think.

Pursing my lips together, I contemplated all the pros and cons. “Sometimes I think about what my life would be like if I hadn’t gone to Bill. Gran would probably still be alive, I’d have probably never ended up forever in the hospital, and I wouldn’t have been faery-napped and be wanted by a psycho 3000-year-old vampire. But then I think of the things I’ve gained; I met Eric, I now know that I’m a faery and I’m getting the training I need, I have a large family and I’ve saved a few lives. Sure I’ve killed some people, but they were bad people, and I’ve saved good people. I guess I just don’t know, Ata. Why do you ask?” I sighed, my mind now working over her question. It would have been nice to continue my existence without the interference of vampires, but I had a feeling anyway that even if I had ignored Bill he’d have found a way to get me, and I could be stuck as Sophie-Anne’s pet right now rather than Eric’s bonded.

“When I first found out what I was, and started to train up, I resented it. My long life meant I watched people around me grow old and I never aged a day, and while I love my Children I hate that I took their mortal lives from them, even if they say they did it willingly. I don’t know my answer to the question, which is why I asked you for your thoughts on it, to see if you could sway me. Seems both of us are unsure though.” She gave a small, humourless laugh before she took my hands again. “Come, pop us back. Your brother and Hunter are getting worried. I’m still so excited you can do this!” She squealed, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes, and I could see mine reflected back in them.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, following the same steps as before, however this time I pictured the training room. The same tingling, tugging sensation took over and when I opened my eyes we were back upstairs.

“Heck Sook! Think you could take me to work and back every day?” My brother teased. Laughing, I shook my head, causing my brother to pout. A knock at the door captured my attention and Ata turned to face it.

“Come in!” She hollered over the sound of the foreign music. Flo wandered in, a smile on her lips.

“Miss Ata, Mr. Hanas is here for the outfit fittings.” She informed us all before she disappeared back down the stairs. Ata grinned happily, shutting off the music.

“Outfit fitting?” I questioned, realising Hunter and Jason were just as stumped as I was. Both boys removed themselves from the benches and Jason helped Ata return them to the store cupboard.

“The VRA passing is in two nights, we’re throwing a huge party here in the Colosseum for vampires and humans alike. The theme is Carnival meets Showcase. You and I are going as showgirls.” She clapped happily, taking my hand to drag me down the stairs. “We’ll continue with your training this evening when the vampires rise, you need to practice hitting moving targets.” I grabbed onto Hunter as we passed him, scooping him up. Jason followed us down the stairs. “I’ll take you to see the Colosseum we have here after the fitting. I gave Tycho your measurements and a few guidelines and he’s come up with something for you. He always creates all of my costumes and tailors my clothes for me if they aren’t already. I had Ari send him Pam and Isabel’s measurements too so that he could create them some costumes. Unfortunately I have nothing for the guys yet, but we’ll work on that this evening. We could even go shopping, I know this incredible little fancy dress store!” She babbled on as we entered the living area.

An elderly man was sat on one of the sofas, a medium sized rolling clothes rail was just to his side along with a female manikin. Seeing Ata he rose to his feet. “Miss Caesar!” The moment he spoke I recognised his accent, it was exactly the same as Talbot’s had been. Shuddering at the memory of Talbot, and pouring his remains down the sink at Fangtasia, Jason frowned in my direction, tipping his head to the side in a silent question. I shook my head, not wanting to discuss it, and double-checked that my shields were up. I didn’t want Hunter to witness my cruel act. “And who are these lovely people?” The elderly man, who Ata had called Tycho, turned to Jason, Hunter and I.

“My cousins Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, and my nephew, Hunter Savoy.” Ata introduced us all. I placed Hunter back down on the floor, but he clung to my leg, hiding behind it a little.

“Ah the little man is shy! There is nothing to be shy of young one, I have eight grandsons and they are all your age!” Tycho grinned at Hunter who offered him a nervous smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, I had no idea Ata would be dressing me up for this party.” I turned my accusing eyes to my cousin who simply shrugged, dancing off into the kitchen.

“Anyone want a drink?” She inquired, clearly at ease with the elderly gentleman. I knew it was wrong but I took a moment to dip into his mind, and I was pleased to find he was an honest and good man. He had been a tailor back in Greece but had immigrated to America in order to retire, however his medical bills had skyrocketed as he suffered from arthritis in his legs and chronic kidney disease, so he had been forced back into work. He enjoyed working for Ata though, as her wardrobe was extremely varied and forever updated, so he had a constant flow of work coming in. A quick peak in Ata’s mind told me that Tycho was unaware that he didn’t have any outstanding medical bills. Ata had paid for them all, and the money Tycho was sending to the hospital for his bills was actually going into a savings fund for him, so that when he properly retired he would have a nice nest egg. It was very much something my cousin would be a part of.

We all settled for glasses of water, so Ata returned with a tray of them. Distributing them between the five of us, she took a seat on the sofa. I picked the spot on her left, pulling Hunter up onto my lap, and Jason sat on her right. “I’ll show you the outfits I have for Miss Swynford de Beaufort and Miss Beaumont first, because I’m sure you ladies would like to try your own ones on.” He gave a kind smile, placing his glass down on a coaster on the coffee table. Slowly he rose to his feet, crossing to the clothes rail, from which he produced a blue clothes bag. Unzipping it, he removed the outfit from the confines of the bag, dressing the manikin for us. Once he’d finished, he stepped back to allow us time to look over the costume. “For Miss Beaumont. Mr. Ari said she was of Spanish origin, so I went with a matador theme.” He explained as Ata rose to her feet, moving over to the garment. She ran her fingers over the fabric, a gleeful smile on her lips.

“It’s beautiful Tycho.” She complimented, and I couldn’t help but agree. The pants and top were made of matching soft leather. The pants stopped at the knee, enabling Isabel to show off her legs and the dazzling heels she would no doubt be wearing. Damn vampires and their incredible sense of balance. Down the sides of the pants was a dark brown, embroidered strip of fabric, in order to hide the seams. The fabric was ornately embroidered with Spanish patterns. The top was form fitting and would hug Isabel’s curvaceous frame. The v-neck would show off her cleavage and a small section had been cut out from the bottom of the fabric, in order to reveal her flat stomach. The same embroidered fabric covered the top of the top, following the ‘V’ until they met in the middle, moving down the top in one solid strip. A red sash would be tied around her waist and the fabric matched that of the jacket, which was cropped with shoulder pads and adorned with more patterns native to her home country. It looked exactly like the jacket’s I’d seen matador’s wearing on the television.

“I have also created a red rose for Miss Beaumont to wear in her hair.” He added, removing the cute pin from his bag.

“What do you think Sook, Jason? You’ve both known her longer than me.” Ata asked Jason and I. Turning to my brother we both nodded.

“She’ll love it.” Jason agreed. “What do you think Hunt?” he turned his attention to the brunette boy on my lap.

“I like it, you should tell her to curl her hair and wear it in a loose side bun, like momma use to.” He suggested. Recalling how Hadley had worn her hair during our school years I smiled, realising that she had continued to wear it in the same fashion years after we graduated.

“What have you got for Pammy, Tycho?” Ata meandered back to the sofa, taking her seat once more. Tycho gave a devilish grin and divested the manikin of Isabel’s costume, hanging it back up. Taking out a bright pink garment bag, which had me rolling my eyes at how typically Pam it was, he removed her costume, dressing the manikin again.

It took everything in me not to laugh upon seeing it. It wasn’t bad, in fact it was brilliant, but it was something Pam would wear at Fangtasia, which would help to cement her vicious and dark attitude. “Mr. Ari mentioned she was Victorian, so I tried to incorporate her history into the piece.” He informed us as Ata was once again up off of her feet, taking in the outfit. It was a mixture of black and grey fabric, a corset top tight enough that it was a good thing Pam had no need to breathe. The skirt was made up of layers of ruffles in a variety of black, grey and silver coloured fabric, which would be skimming her bottom it was that short. Around the cups of the corset were more ruffles, matching those of the skirt. A cobweb design was embroidered into the panel in the front of the corset that was sheer. A black piece of fabric went from one side of the corset to the other, around the back of the manikins’ neck. Looking at it closely I realised it looked very much like a vampire collar, the sort of ones that Dracula capes had. Tycho had placed black elbow length gloves onto the manikin, laced up with strips of black lace. He’d placed red garters around the manikins’ ankles, and had moved the colour up by placing a red choker around the manikins’ neck, complete with cross. “I was thinking Miss Swynford de Beaufort could wear fishnets and heels with it. I made her a small hat too.” He pulled a top hat from the bag he had removed Isabel’s rose from. The hat was black and rather small, with netting that would cover some of Pam’s face and would sit at an odd angle on her head. I loved it. It was the perfect combination of sexy and dangerous.

“I think it’s super cute.” Ata declared.

“I agree.” I concurred.

“It’s rather sexy, but will blonde and deadly wear it?” Jason questioned, images of Pam flashing through his mind. She’d carded him at the door when he’d gone to Fangtasia in search of ‘V’ and had subsequently met Amy Burley.

“Earth to Jason, it screams Pam. Besides, if Ari tells her to wear it she will, no questions asked.” Ata shrugged; turning back to stroke the soft ruffles of the fabric skirt.

“What’s going on with them?” I questioned, remembering how Pam was acting around Ari, her mental thoughts in regards to the Egyptian vampire and the way she seemed to always be holding his hand.

“I think she’s got a crush on my boy. I think my boy has a crush on her too.” I could see Ata trying not to laugh at the notion that her Childe seemed to have a thing for Eric’s. It was a good job that in the vampire world you weren’t biologically related as such, and that being in a relationship with your Grandsire’s bonded’s Childe was not frowned upon. It was reassuring to know though that our nest was closely tied together. Eric and I were bonded, Godric and Ata were bonded, and Pam was loyal to Eric while Ata’s boys were loyal to her. Isabel was loyal to Godric and Bubba and Oscar seemed loyal to Ata.

“Pam has a crush, on a male.” I tested the words out loud, laughing a moment later at the absurdity of it. I’d always known Pam was more a fan of females, given the way she used to leer at Yvette and I.

“Can I have a little top hat with my outfit Auntie Sookie?” Hunter turned on my lap to look at me, his wide chocolate eyes filled with hope. I’d only known Hunter a short while and yet I couldn’t deprive this boy of anything.

“If you want a little top hat then you shall have a little top hat.” I told him firmly. I was well aware of the outfits Ata had planned for the men, that was the benefit of being a telepath, but they weren’t exactly appropriate for one as young as Hunter.

“Would you like to see what I have for you, Miss Stackhouse? Miss Ata informed me that your partner likes the colour red.” Tycho turned to me, a smile on his lips as he pulled a red garment bag from the rail. Placing Hunter down on the couch, he shuffled over to Jason who threw an arm around him, holding him protectively. Jason wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest crayon in the colouring box, but he would be a good daddy should he ever have children. Turning to Tycho, I nodded my head, taking the garment bag from him.

Disappearing into one of the windowless corridors where I knew it would be safe to change, I opened the garment bag. Inside was a red and black boned, striped corset that would not only keep my girls in place, but give them a boost too, and there was a matching red ruffle skirt, the edge of the ruffles trimmed with black. There was a pair of matching black stockings with red ruffles around the top and a black and red choker, which had black beads hanging from it. Looking over the costume I nibbled on my lower lip, contemplating just how revealing this outfit would be, and whether Eric would approve or not.

 _“Oh stuff it Stackhouse, he may be your boyfriend but he does not control what you wear!”_ I mentally scolded myself. Stripping down to my underwear I pulled on the stockings and the skirt first. Tying the choker around my neck I conducted a quick mental scan of the area. Everyone was back in the living room so I quickly removed my bra, grabbing the corset, which I zipped onto my torso, arranging the girls so they were sat comfortable within the fabric. My ample chest spilled over the top a little, but I was sure my Viking vampire would be more than happy with that. Taking a deep breath, I moved back into the living area, still unsure as to the shoes I would wear with this outfit. They’d have to be heels; there was no doubt about that. They would probably be red if Eric had anything to say about it. I smiled at the thought. Entering the living room, I opened out my arms. “What do you think?” I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip. I kept my mental shields up, unsure as to what I would hear.

“Oh Tycho you have outdone yourself.” Ata breathed, as she looked me over. The elderly gentleman dipped into his bag and produced a hair comb with two bright red feathers on. Moving towards me he parted my hair at the side, slipping the comb in so the red feathers would stand tall. They reminded me of the form the jinn had taken in my mind, Ma’at.

“Wowee Sook, you look like a showgirl alright! That vampire of yours will love it. Dontcha think the skirt is a little short though?” He commented as I twirled around on the spot.

“Aunt Sookie looks lovely, Uncle Jason. Shush.” Hunter reprimanded him, causing us all to laugh, even Tycho.

“Eric will be a fool if he doesn’t like you in that, but you must tell him to not get rippy with it!” Ata informed me, wandering over to double check the fabric, running her fingers over the silky material of the corset and the ruffles of the skirt. I flushed at the realisation that Ata was aware of how much Eric liked to rip my clothes off of me before sex. A knowing smile crossed her lips as I blushed.

“It’s okay. Like Maker, like Childe.” Ata whispered in my ear as she pretended to adjust the feathers in my hair.

“And of course, I would never forget you Miss Ata.” Tycho handed Ata a black garment bag, which she took with a huge grin, disappearing off into the other windowless corridor. I stood adjusting the skirt a little, worried about the length. “If it’s too short for you Miss Stackhouse I can adjust it?” The elderly gentleman offered kindly. Worrying that I had offended him, I shook my head adamantly.

“It’s perfect, honestly. My boyfriend will love it.” I offered him a kind smile, checking my reflection in the TV screen. Referring to Eric as my boyfriend rather than my bonded was a strange sensation, but I was unsure how wise it was to divulge the true nature of our relationship to a complete stranger.

Ata returned a moment later; her dress was black, studded with silver gems. The bottom was jagged, torn into strips. The middle section, between her legs, was longer than the sides, revealing her thighs. The top of the dress was fitted perfectly, boned like my corset to maintain its shape. The dress was strapless and a deep ‘V’ showed off all of Ata’s generous cleavage, but a panel of clear material had been used to ensure neither of the girls would pop out. On her wrists Ata wore white cuffs, similar to the ones on men’s shirts, and around her neck she wore a white collar and dickey bow. “Tycho, I don’t know how you do it, but I love it!” My cousin beamed at the elderly man, who was appreciating the dress on Ata in a critical manner. There was no leering or suggestiveness; he was simply admiring his work on her.

“You’re missing one thing.” He muttered, moving to his bag of goodies. From it he removed a top hat that was bigger than Pam’s, but not as huge as a standard one. It was black and glittery like Ata’s dress, and had a matching black feather on the back. Tycho placed it upon Ata’s head, adjusting it a little before he took a step back.

“Well?” Ata turned to Jason, Hunter and I. It had a very leading lady feel to it, with a tinge of Parisian sass. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Godric clapping his eyes on her, I’d heard them converse in French numerous times, and France had been part of Gaul. Was that intentional?

Hunter nodded happily as he gestured to the cuffs and collar. “I like those, they look formal but your dress makes them playful.” He offered. I nodded in agreement with my little nephew.

“You need a ringmasters whip.” Jason suggested. Ata gasped, eyes widening.

“Oh my goodness, yes! I’ll send Riei to the costume store downtown this evening. Maybe if Felipe gets too close I can use it to batter him.” Ata rolled her eyes. Jason and I laughed, well aware of what had happened and what was happening, but of course little Hunter was unaware of our in-joke.

“Thank you so much for these Tycho.” Ata thanked the elderly gentleman, giving him a gentle hug.

“It’s no trouble Miss Ata, I’m just glad that you and Miss Stackhouse like them.” He glanced between Ata and I, giving the outfits the once over one final time.

“Thank you Mr. Hanas.” I remembered my manners, and Tycho’s surname. Gathering up his belongings, but leaving behind our costumes, Ata saw him to the elevator where she bid him farewell. When he was gone she removed her top hat, placing it on Hunter’s head, causing him to laugh.

“Am I a gentleman now?” he asked, sliding off of the sofa and onto his feet, where he padded over to the TV to check his reflection in the blank screen.

“You’re always a gentleman, little man.” Jason shot him a grin.

“Sookie, if we go and change now we can go and see the Colosseum before it gets dark? I want to show you all how incredible it is and show you what I hope to do with it.” Ata’s excitement was bubbling over and I looked to Hunter and Jason, who seemed eager to see this Colosseum. Nodding my head, I returned to the windowless corridor, changing back into my normal clothes. Ata had picked up Isabel and Pam’s clothing and I could only assume she would be looking after them until the female vampires rose for the night.

Shutting the bedroom door behind me, I changed out of my costume, grinning as I took in the colour and the fit of it. I would have to issue a no ripping decree to Eric. Burying my outfit in the back of the wardrobe so that Eric wouldn’t find it, I changed my outfit. Picking out a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top, I added a pair of pink ballet flats. Returning to the bedroom I moved over to my Viking.

Sitting myself on the edge of the bed I pushed his fringe out of his eyes, stroking his cheeks. “I love you.” I reminded him, knowing he wouldn’t hear me. Leaning down I brushed my lips against his in a tender kiss before I pulled back, tucking the sheets around him. Trailing my fingers over his muscular back as I left, I ensured that the door was firmly shut behind me. I was unsure how the security system worked. I could enter any and all of the rooms no problem and didn’t have to enter security codes or fingerprints.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts as I entered the living area, I watched as Jason dressed Hunter in a small coat he’d brought with him. “We’ll go shopping and get you some more clothes Hunter.” I promised as he stretched his hand up to me. Taking it I held onto him tightly as Ata returned from her own room, dressed in a pair of black leggings, gladiator sandals, which I found highly amusing, and a shirt that was a little too big for her and clearly wasn’t a part of her wardrobe.

“To the Colosseum!” Ata pushed the elevator button, calling it up to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Oh, je suis désolé Mademoiselle! (French) = Oh, I’m sorry Miss!


	53. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**ERIC’S POV**

_Under a lovers’ sky, gonna be with you and no one’s gonna be around  
_ _If you think that you won’t fall, well just wait until, ’til the sun goes down  
_ _Underneath the starlight, starlight, there’s a magical feeling, so right  
_ _It’ll steal your heart tonight  
_ _You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know  
_ _But you know that you can’t fight the moonlight  
_ _Deep in the dark, you’ll surrender your heart, but you know  
_ _But you know that you can’t fight the moonlight  
_ _No, you can’t fight it, it’s gonna get to your heart  
_ _~ Can’t Fight the Moonlight, LeAnn Rimes_

Rolling over as I woke for the evening I was disappointed not to have my little faery to cuddle up to – to feel her small, warm body against mine. She was like my own personal radiator, not that I felt the cold, but it was nice all the same, a reassurance she was still alive. Checking our bond I found she wasn’t anywhere in the penthouse but she was still close by, and she was joyful and content. Good. She’d be more susceptible to my ideas for the evening then.

Dressing myself quickly in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue jumper, I headed out of the bedroom and across the hallway to my Maker’s room. There was no need to knock; he would know I was on the other side of the door.

“Come in, my Childe.” I heard him through the door. Not needing to be told twice I entered quietly, finding him sitting on one of the chocolate coloured seats in the room, near the window which overlooked Vegas. Sparing a quick glance around, and letting my hearing do some of the work for me, I ascertained that Ata wasn’t in the room. “She is with Sookie, I believe.” He informed me with a knowing smile, having clearly worked out what it was I had been doing. Gesturing to the seat opposite him I took it quickly. The room was beautifully appointed, and a lot more time and effort had gone into it than the guests’ rooms, like the one Sookie and I were staying in. They were beautiful too, but it was apparent that Ata hardly ever used them.

The room was painted in shades of cream to give it a bright, yet warm feel. In some sense it felt like a representation of Ata – bright, clean, modern, yet with a touch of warmth. The room smelt like both my Maker and his bonded, of fresh linen and the subtle undertone of their couplings.

“What’s the matter, my son?” He was always to the point. Even though we had all of eternity, patience was not one of a vampire’s strong points unless we were waiting for an enemy to slip up, or for our loved ones to return to us.

“I worry about Sookie, she’s still led by her heart rather than her head. She was going to go running to Jason and Hunter last night without thinking about it, which would have been exactly what Russell would have been betting on. I fear she might do something reckless and I can’t lose her, I won’t.” I stated, not feeling the need to hide my emotions in front of Godric. He was my Maker, he knew me better than I knew myself at times.

“Sometimes my Childe, you’ll have to play the bad guy in order to keep her safe. When she finally returns to reality and thinks about it then she’ll know you’re right, but don’t rub it in. She’s a very proud woman, and her Southern upbringing has instilled in her the need to put others before herself. Just promise me, and yourself, that you won’t order her around when in private like you did last night, when you called her back to you as she was about to leave. I have a funny feeling your little faery doesn’t appreciate being ordered to do something by anyone. Instead, may I suggest calmly explaining to her why she shouldn’t do something, and then use that wonderful mind of yours to give her an alternative? I think, though I may be wrong, that she fears to be considered as a ‘pet’, she wants to be your equal. I know our world makes that difficult in public, and perhaps you need to explain that to her. She’s incredibly loyal though, my son, and that’s a rare quality in others these days.” He reassured me, giving me food for thought at the same time.

“Sometimes I just want to wrap her up in cotton wool and whisk her off to my farm in Öland, that way I can keep her safe from everything in the world.” I confessed. “But Compton wrapped her in cotton wool, and look how that worked out.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I wasn’t use to these human emotions, this worry, and this level of care. I cared for Pam yes, she was my Childe, but I knew she could hold her own for a while without me. I’d taught her everything I knew and she was a strong fighter, a survivor. Sookie was fragile though, a knife, a bullet; even a tumble could kill her. There was no way I could turn her though and for her to survive it, to remove some of her fragility.

“Sookie needs to be in this world, Eric, she needs to see what our world is like. If it were too much for her she would have disappeared by now, she wouldn’t be here with you. This training she’s receiving will hopefully make her stronger, so you won’t have to worry about her as much. Her place is with you, and you both know that. You belong together my Childe, you’re fated after all.” He lent forward, placing a reassuring hand on my knee.

“I know, and I will forever be grateful to whichever God decided to bestow such a gift upon me, because I truly don’t feel deserving.” I pursed my lips together, placing a hand on top of Godric’s. It was comforting to feel his presence in our bond still, to feel his hand on my knee. Two years ago I very nearly lost him, and it was a cold, hard reminder of just how important he was to me. He made me, he took care of me, raised me. I was part of him and he was part of me.

A smile flickered across his lips as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “Oh you are very much deserving my Childe.” His words caused me to smile. I hadn’t done very much to be proud of over the years. Yes I had created a business empire, which had made me wealthy, but I had taken and taken from the world, from the humans, and never once gave anything back. Fangtasia was a lucrative business, a chance for humans to have a brush with ‘death’, and yet Pam and I had mainly created it so that our food would come to us, rather than us going to them. It was a selfish move. I wouldn’t take anything for granted though anymore. I had very nearly lost my Maker to the sun, and I had very nearly lost Sookie on numerous occasions – the worst being to the fairies. The thought of her being used as a broodmare caused my emotions to shift into something a little darker.

“She compliments you. I believe Martin Luther King Jr. stated that darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Sookie is your light, just like Ata is mine. We were both on spiralling paths into a deeper sense of darkness. I was going to meet the sun and end it all, and you were being forced by Sophie-Anne to sell her blood and you were fighting with Russell. Our women pulled us back from those edges, unknowingly so. You use to be so bitter, my boy, and that is my fault. I drove all emotion out of you, but Sookie is restoring that, and I am very grateful for it.” He brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked along my cheekbone softly.

Leaning into his hand I closed my eyes, purring lowly at the love flowing in our bond. “I’m very proud of you, Eric. You’re my greatest achievement.” He whispered softly, leaning forward to press a fatherly kiss to my forehead.

We remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I spoke up. “Have you spoken to Ata about the third bond yet, about day walking? It would give us an advantage over Russell.” I questioned, remembering how badly Russell wanted the sunshine. If Godric and I were to have it, then we would be far superior, and would probably have a higher chance at taking him out.

“She found out last night, but I told her I do not wish to create the third bond out of a need for protection, or for an upper hand. The third bond is sacred, Eric, just like the blood. The third bond is unbreakable my son, and sets the tone for the rest of your lives together, it binds you together as one. If we create those bonds in a desperate hope for some safety, then I fear our bonded’s will be in even more danger. The third bond should be created out of love. I know that goes against everything I have taught you, but trust me when I tell you to wait.” He brushed a stray strand of my golden hair from my face. “You should tell Sookie though. It would be unfair for her to hear about it from Ata.” He added gently, causing me to nod in agreement. “Lets go find our women.” He removed his hand from the side of my face, rising to his 5’6 height. I followed, towering over him. It was easy to see why people simply assumed I was the elder of the pair of us, but it was the silent strength that Godric exuded which gave the game away. He had no need to physically show off.

Together we left the bedroom, entering the living area. Checking my bond with Sookie, and the weak one I had with Ata, I was pleased to find that they were together and both were well, though they were still not in the penthouse. It was then the scents lingering in the air assaulted my senses – two from Sookie’s bloodline, one unknown human male, a little on the aged side, and a hint of magic. Scowling, I did a quick scan of the area, spotting two suitcases by the elevator doors that hadn’t been there when I had slipped into my day rest. Jason and Hunter had clearly arrived in one piece. Pam was sat on one of the couches, and I offered a nod in acknowledgement, which she readily returned. My Childe was lazy, but beautifully loyal.

“Sookie and Ata aren’t here.” I commented as Ari entered the room, having changed his usual suit and tie look for a pair of comfy blue shorts and a fitted cameo shirt, which I caught Pam checking out. I sent her a wave of amusement, and she responded with a wave of mercy. I had to try not to laugh out loud. I would never tire of teasing my Childe, as she had teased me at every opportunity when I had been pining over Sookie during her yearlong absence.

Ari paused in his step, glancing to the ceiling for a moment before he smiled. “They’re in The Colosseum. Come, I’ll take you.” He offered a hand down to Pam, who took it with a small smile. Godric and I walked behind them; both of us noting how comfortable Pam seemed to be with the Egyptian vampire. I was a little baffled by her sudden attraction towards him and her acceptance of such affectionate physical contact, but then Pam had always been a complex and fickle woman.

“What is The Colosseum?” Pam enquired as we all entered the elevator, Ari hitting the button to go down to the ground floor.

“The Colosseum is a modern replica of Rome’s architectural wonder. In the year 2000 we made plans to renovate the defunct Circus Maximus Showroom, which we opened in 1962. During this time, we were approached with a new business venture with Celine Dion. Once the venture was passed, we cancelled the renovation and a new entertainment venue to replace the old showroom. We closed the showroom in September 2000. The Colosseum was built specially to house Celine Dion’s “A New Day…” concert. We made sure the construction coincided with other renovations to the hotel, such as the addition of retail space, meeting areas, restaurants, spas and the 20-story all-suites tower. We started the project in December 2002 and completed it on February 4, 2003, and then we opened it up on March 25, 2003. The success of Celine’s show drew more entertainers to perform here for us, which of course helped us to pay off the $90 million it cost to construct. We’ve had Elton John, Kylie Minogue, Diana Ross, Romina Arena, Faith Hill, Ricky Martin and Luis Miguel perform here. We also host comedy shows from time to time in there, with people such as Kathy Griffin, Chelsea Handler and Ellen DeGeneres. We made sure that it was fitted with world-class acoustics and given a classic style. Ata oversaw the design herself, given that she visited Rome on occasion to see her father. We’re turning it into the venue for the VRA passing party though in two nights, so we’ve had teams in all day removing the seating, rigging up live feeds to the TV screen so we can all watch the news when the votes have been counted, and we’ve had people blocking off the upper levels, in order to keep everyone contained. I think Ata even called in some technical guys to sort out lighting and such. I tend to leave that kind of thing to her.” Ari laughed as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.

I’d completely forgotten about the VRA passing, of course Sookie and Ata had spoken about it during the day when they had recorded their conversations and actions for us, but so much has happened since then that it slipped my mind. If the VRA passed I’ll be able to transfer my businesses into my own name; I might even transfer my homes into Sookie’s name. I had them assigned to random humans, who I’d glamoured into giving Pam and I invitations but to not give them out to any other vampire. At least if they were in Sookie’s name I would rest in peace knowing she couldn’t be glamoured, and that she would never dare breathe a word of their locations. It’d be legal for me to marry Sookie too, but I had a feeling that she would want to wait for that. She hadn’t been too happy with the fact I hadn’t told her immediately that the third bond would be the equivalent of marriage in the vampire world. I’d marry her by both of our customs though. Heck I’d even go as far as to marry her by fae custom, considering I could probably get away with that now given my real heritage. The thought that my father, the man I had thought of as my father, wasn’t my real father was like a knife to my silent heart. He had believed me to be his son, raised me as his own, loved me unconditionally and had handed me his crown upon his death. It may not have been his blood that had been in my veins, nor his DNA in my genetic makeup, but I would still honour him by delivering the true death to Russell. I wondered if my mother had told him the truth that I wasn’t his, or if she had allowed him to believe I was.

Moving through the Forum shopping centre inside Caesar’s Palace, I took note of the stores – Tiffany & Co, Dior, Fendi, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton to name a few. I could feel Pam’s longing through our bond and it were possible for a vampire to hyperventilate I had a feeling she would have been doing exactly that. Ata and her children, my brothers, had built themselves an incredible empire. Moving through a marble arch we reached a pair of heavy wooden doors, roped off. Ari unclipped one side of the rope, pushing the doors open before he held them for us all. Nipping through, Ari replaced the rope barrier and shut the doors behind him.

“No no, lower it a little.” Ata’s voice drifted through the huge space. I was silent as I examined the space. It was of course circular like the real Colosseum, and the stage sat on one side. A huge empty space lay before it and I could picture the hundreds of thousands of seats that would usually filled the space. The upper levels, which all appeared to be blocked off, still contained the luxurious red seats.

We had come in through the side entrance, the fire escape if you will, and looking out across the sea of space and red seats I could clearly see two huge arches that would allow guests entrance. The room was decorated in wood, giving it an earthy feel, and on the wall on either side of the stage were painting of Roman gods. I recognised them immediately from one of the many textbooks I had studied over the years. Jupiter sat on the left, the master of the gods and the main Roman god. It was said that he held thunderbolts in his hands, which he could hurl from the sky. He had always reminded me of Thor, having the ability to control thunder and lightening. On the right sat Neptune, holding his trident. Of course he was the powerful god of the sea. It was then I realised what exactly I was looking at – a god of the sky and a god of the sea. Ata was from the sky, and Godric from the sea. Sookie was from the sky, and I was from the sea. Lost in my mind trying to work out if it was merely a coincidence or something more, I didn’t hear Sookie approach me until she was stood right before me, her arms wrapped around my middle.

Snapping out of my contemplation I wrapped my arms around her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Good evening lover how was your day?” I pulled back to look down at her, offering her a warm and tender smile.

“It was great. Jason and Hunter arrived safely.” She filled me in, gesturing over her shoulder to her brother and a small brunette boy, the one from the photo, who was helping Jason and Ata to direct the huge chandelier up to the center of the room. “A lightbulb went.” Sookie grimaced towards Ari, who mimicked her expression.

“I could smell another male in the penthouse, and some magic. What have you been up to today?” I enquired, my curiosity burning away at me. Of course Sookie could feel it through the bond, and thankfully she put me out of my misery.

“Ata’s tailor came today so we could try on our outfits for the VRA party, the theme is Carnival vs Showtime, and you have to dress up too.” She prodded my chest, but of course I didn’t even flinch. The thought of dressing up didn’t bother me. I dressed up for Fangtasia’s Halloween party every year, and there wasn’t much I could look ridiculous in, if I could say so myself. “You should see the costume we have for you Pam, it’s perfect for you.” My bonded grinned at my Childe, whose whole face lit up. As if one woman wasn’t difficult enough, now I would have to deal with two of them in cahoots with one another!

“Ata and I are going as showgirls, we even have a costume for Isabel too, but we have nothing for you guys yet, so you’re gonna have to go shopping for something.” Sookie explained with a shrug.

“What about the scent of magic?” I questioned, wondering if they had been attacked again today. They all looked to be in okay shape, but then again Sookie and Ata had the ability to heal people with their green light.

“Oh Ata gave me some more training and I teleported for the first time. I technically shouldn’t be able to do that because I don’t have enough fae blood but my spark is strong enough.” My bonded grinned at me, clearly pleased. I couldn’t contain my pride and pulled her in for another hug. “I can teleport anywhere in the world, so long as I can visualise the place. So, you’re gonna be taking me on lots of holiday’s, Viking.” She teased me as she pulled back from our hug.

“Oh lover, I’ll take you all around the world if you so wish it.” I promised her, pressing my lips to hers to finally claim my good morning, or good evening depending on how you looked at it, kiss.

“If he offers to take you to his farm in Öland then don’t go, that place is a windy shit hole.” Pam quipped, causing my beloved to laugh.

“You’ll have to show me your teleporting skills later love, I want to know how it works.” I brushed a few stray strands of her blonde locks from her face, remembering how they shined in the sunshine. Perhaps soon, when we were bonded thrice, I would get to see her in the sunshine once more. Rapidly I remembered Sookie’s ability to read vampire minds now so I quickly buried those thoughts in the very back of my mind.

Ata, Jason and Hunter finished putting the chandelier in place and the trio made their way to our little group, Hunter’s hands firmly locked into Jason’s and Ata’s as he walked in the middle of them. Letting go of Hunter’s hand, Ata made her way to my Maker, and the pair of them exchanged a chaste kiss, keeping it PG for the teacup human in our presence. Sookie took Hunter’s spare hand, holding him tightly. “Hunter this is my,” Sookie seemed to pause for a moment to find the right word that the little human would understand, “boyfriend, Eric.” She introduced me. I could feel Pam’s amusement at such a human label and I sent her a small wave of disapproval. If it were a way for Hunter to understand then I would accept the label.

“This is his,” she paused to look for a right word, mouthing an apology at us all for the human labels, “father, Godric.” She introduced my Maker, who ruffled the boys’ hair affectionately.

“You love Auntie Ata.” Hunter spoke up to him, offering him a knowing smile.

“You’re correct, Hunter.” Godric offered the boy a smile in response.

Hunter turned to look up at Sookie. “If you love Eric, and Godric loves Auntie Ata, does that make them my Uncles?” He asked innocently. Pam’s amusement flooded the bond and I didn’t have the heart to scold her for it. Ata had to stifle her coo behind her hand.

A smile tugged at Sookie’s lips, as she looked down to the teacup human beside her. The labels humans put on relationships never transferred well into the undead life, but it was sweet to see the young human try and figure out all of our relationships to one another. “I don’t know Hunter, you’ll have to ask them.” She told him softly. Shyness suddenly overcame the little boy and he hid behind Sookie’s legs. Spotting an opportunity, not only to annoy Pam but also to make the young boy feel comfortable in vampire presence, especially mine, I crouched down before him.

“If you would like me to be your uncle, Hunter, then I would love to.” I informed him, offering a fang-less smile. Gaining back his confidence, the teacup human abandoned his place behind Sookie’s legs, instead throwing his arms around me in a hug. Startled by his sudden embrace it took me a moment to respond, but I soon found myself wrapping the little boy up in my arms. Hunter pulled back a moment later, looking up at Godric who crouched in front of him, not having to cover as much distance as me to be the same height as the young boy.

“I would love to be considered as your uncle too, little one.” He told Hunter softly, who responded in exactly the same way he had with me, throwing his arms around Godric in an embrace.

 _“His mother, Hadley, is dead, and his father doesn’t want him. Jason and I are all he really has left, which is why I think he’s asking you all if you’ll be his family too.”_ I heard Sookie mentally inform all vampires present. Watching Hunter as he extracted himself from my Maker, I could see that behind his happy and bubbly exterior he was sad, afraid and lonely. If it was family he wanted then I would make sure he would have it, lots of it. The corner of my lips quirked upwards as I realised I could give him another family member.

“I have a daughter, Hunter. This is Pam.” I gestured to my Childe, whose earlier smile faded as she realised what I was about to say. “So it looks like you have a cousin!” I grinned at the young boy, allowing my mischief and amusement to flow through my bond with Pam. I could feel her mortification at such a title and it only spurred on my enjoyment of the situation. Hunter turned to look at Pam with a shit-eating grin, and I could see the look of horror on my Childe’s face.

Rising back up to my full height at the same time as Godric, Hunter moved over to Pam. “What do you want, short stuff?” she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not short.” He sassed her, and I found myself laughing quietly at the fact this little human, who only came to mid-thigh, was sassing my feisty, fierce progeny.

“You are compared to me.” Pam retorted, letting go of Ari’s hand to fold her arms over her chest.

“One day I’ll grow up to be big and strong, and then I’ll be taller than you. Besides, you’re cheating.” He pointed to her ridiculously high-heeled shoes, causing my Childe to look down at her feet. I could feel her inner turmoil at the fact she didn’t have a response for that. Hunter, sensing he had won, stuck his tongue out childishly at my progeny, who surprised us all by responding in exactly the same manner.

“You’re not bad for a teacup human, squirt.” Pam complimented Hunter after she’d pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Hunter grabbed her legs, hugging them to him, causing my Childe to slip into shock. She soon brushed it off, awkwardly patting Hunter on the top of his head as if he were an obedient dog. The mental image made me bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing.

“And of course you and Uncle Jason met my eldest boy, Ari, last night.” Ata introduced Hunter to him, and Hunter gave the Egyptian a wave, which was returned.

“Do you have everything planned for the party?” Ari shifted the conversation, his eyes trained on Ata who was still at my Maker’s side.

“All the main work is done, as you can see.” She gestured to the large space where the chairs had once been. “And on the morning of the party I’ve got people coming in to decorate the place, and I have E(E)E coming in to provide the catering. You wouldn’t believe how much the stupid tiger wanted for the service! Apparently his business was in high demand, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let Celina beat me at a party.” Ata scowled, and I could immediately feel the hostility coming from her.

Unsure if it would work or not, I sent my mental question to Ari. _“Celina is?”_ I quizzed, trying to include Pam and Godric in on the mental conversation. Clearly it worked as I felt their surprise and then curiosity.

 _“Sheriff of Area 24, Arizona. Her area borders Ata’s and the pair of them have been locking horns ever since Ata was given the position.”_ Ari mentally filled us all in, maintaining conversation with Ata easily.

“We need to send Bubba and Oscar into Felipe’s mansion this evening, shall we go up and prepare?” Ari suggested to his Maker, who nodded her head. Hunter took hold of Sookie and Jason's hands, swinging between them as we walked as a group out of the Colosseum. I took Sookie’s spare hand, locking our fingers together.

“What did you do today, Hunter?” I asked the small boy as we all made our way back to the elevators.

“Miss Flo cooked us breakfast and then Auntie Ata gave me a friend in my mind so I can’t hear all of you, so now you’re all really quiet, see?” Hunter let go of Jason’s hand, moving so that he was holding onto my hand, and Sookie’s. Holding the little boys hand tightly, I felt a sense of longing fill my bond with Sookie. I could give her anything but a little one. Looking over Hunter’s head, I watched her as she glanced from the small child between us to his hand in mine, then up to look at me. I felt my own sense of longing wash over me and pushed my love for her through the bond, wanting her to know that I was okay and that I was sorry I could never give her this. Hunter started to swing our joined hands as he continued on with his tale of his day. “Then we ate a huge piece of chocolate cake and Auntie Sookie had some training. She knocked over a huge tower of wood and metal boxes today before she popped out of the room, like this.” He chattered on in an excited tone, letting go of Sookie’s hand to put his finger in his mouth, clicking it against the inside of his cheek to make a popping sound. Unable to stop my laugh, I showed my appreciation for the demonstration.

Grinning up at me, Hunter wiped his hand on his slightly tatty jeans before he took Sookie’s hand once again. It was only now that I realised what he was wearing. His jeans were a little on the short side and incredibly well worn, and the t-shirt he was wearing was a little tight – but not in a fashionable sense. He was in need of some new clothes. Perhaps I’d send Pam to get some for him later, I’d have to tell her that he wasn’t to be her new dress-up doll though.

“It sounds like you’ve had a very busy day, little man.” My Maker commented as we all entered the lift, Hunter’s small hand still lost in mine. I could feel Pam’s amusement at the situation, so I glanced over my shoulder at her, offering a shit-eating grin. Hunter’s head bobbed in a nod as he agreed with my Maker.

The lift arrived at the penthouse and we all entered the room, the other vampires in our nest were settled in various seats around the room, and the tech guys from the night Ata had entered Felipe’s mansion were there too. “Thanks for coming in on such short notice guys. I need you to rig up Oscar and one of my closest friends, Bubba. They’re both going to be entering the home of a man whose very secretive and will probably conduct checks on them and their luggage when they arrive. What can you do for me?” Ata questioned the men, moving to take a seat on the sofa, which Riei and Oeri had vacated. Riei and Oeri moved to stand behind the sofa protectively. My Maker took the seat beside her and Pam took the vacant spot on her other side as Ari stood beside her. Isabel, Bubba and Oscar were sat on the other sofa, meaning there was no room for Hunter, Sookie, Jason or I. Sensing this; Khai disappeared for a moment before he appeared with the barstools from the kitchen, and a few chairs from the guest bedrooms. Sookie and I took chairs next to one another, and Hunter looked to be at a loss of where to sit.

Deciding to take the choice from him, in order to get him settled quickly so our plan to send Oscar and Bubba into Felipe’s mansion could begin, I scooped the tiny human up, sitting him on my lap. Wiggling a little he soon found a comfortable spot and lent back against my chest, keeping a firm hold on my hands, as if he was afraid I would let him fall. Sookie’s adoration came flooding through our bond, tinged with her love and longing. Ruffling the boys’ bangs I sent my bonded back a wave of pure love, offering her a smile over the top of Hunter’s head.

I was aware of Jason’s eyes on me and my interactions with both Sookie and Hunter. If it weren’t for the time we had spent together during the year of Sookie’s absence I would have growled at him for his critical observations. But, I had learnt during our time together that Jason Stackhouse wasn’t a bad guy, he was just seriously misunderstood. He wasn’t the brightest of the bunch academically, but then again I wasn’t either, however he was good at thinking on his feet, quick to respond to situations, and he loved and cared for Sookie dearly, and I could tell that love was extended to the little boy on my lap too. He could look over ever aspect of my relationship with Sookie and he would only find that my love for her was real. There were no lies; no manipulation like there had been Bill. In some sense I could understand his need to examine our relationship and ascertain if I was good enough for his sister, I had done the same to Ata when I had first met her and she had embraced my Maker. It seemed a trait, for those in the Stackhouse line with fae blood, to be loyal to those closest to them and exceptionally protective.

I could also see Jason’s eyes drifting to Bubba every now and then, but he never once gave any outward appearance that he recognised him. _“I read him the riot act earlier.”_ I felt Sookie intrude on my mind, and I playfully gave her mind, which I could feel in my own, a little swat. She raised a hand to her mouth, clearly trying to stifle her laughter as I sent her my mirth through the bond. It seemed Sookie and I rarely got time to ourselves to do whatever we wanted to do. Some lunatic was always chasing us or we were always thrown into the middle of some disaster.

“We can sort out contact lenses like the ones you wore, and we’ve actually got a model we’re currently testing that has lip reading software in them. So long as you’re looking at a person, and have an angle where you can clearly see their lips, the contact lenses can send the image back to a computer in any location and the computer can read the other persons lips, converting them to words for others to view. They even have the function to allow the viewer of the computer to type messages to the person wearing the contact lenses, thus enabling two-way conversation. You can also record whatever the person wearing the lenses is seeing and hearing.” One of the tech guys informed us, his companion dipping into one of the metal cases they had brought with them to reveal a small white contact lenses case.

Ata took the lenses case from them, looking it over for a moment before she passed it on to Oscar. “Have you ever worn contact lenses?” She asked the baby vamp, who shook his head. Oscar handed the box to Bubba, who looked it over for a moment before he opened it.

“You’ll probably get more use out of them than me. I can’t see Felipe filling me in on anything extremely important, or allowing me to be in the room when he’s discussing anything serious.” The young vampire shrugged, obviously aware of how low down in the food chain he was.

Taking the lenses out of the case, Bubba started to insert them. “Do you have anything I could use, perhaps?” Oscar asked them man rummaging through the metal trunk. Finding what he was after, he produced a bottle opener, handing it to the young vampire. The metal was thick, but it didn’t look very heavy. The design on the front was of the galaxy, complete with a planet in the centre and the stars.

“Because you’re a good mainstreamer.” He offered Oscar a wink before he chuckled. “Embedded inside the metal of that is a bug finder, use it to sweep rooms when you enter them before you have private conversations. The planet in the centre will flash bright red when there are bugs in the room and then, as you get closer to the bugs, will remain bright red. You can also use it to check your phone for any listening devices or such should you leave it in your room unattended. I assume you have an untraceable phone?” He questioned the young vampire, who apologetically shook his head.

“Well it’s a good job we have that covered too, already programmed with the numbers for Miss Caesar and Mr. Seti-Nekht’s untraceable phones.” The elder of the two men chipped in, removing two phones from the case, handing one to Oscar and the other to Bubba.

“You two are gonna be spies?” Hunter spoke up from my lap, eyes wide at the idea.

“You’re right we are, we’re gonna be like James Bond.” Bubba beamed happily at Hunter. The reference to the English spy was lost on the young boy on my lap, however he smiled and bobbed his head happily anyway, playing along like he understood Bubba’s words. I had a feeling the action was second nature to the young human, pretending to go along with the things people were saying even when their minds were screaming out something entirely different.

“The first sign of trouble and I want the pair of you out of there, okay?” Ata informed the two with a stern glance, both vampires nodding their consent as Oscar tucked the bottle opener into his pocket. The next twenty minutes were spent familiarising Sookie and Ata with the communication link they would have with Bubba. Even Ari and Khai were told to pay attention in case they needed to take over from either of the two women. Hunter remained on my lap the whole time, only shuffling every now and then when he would need to get the circulation to his legs going once more. It was something that, as a vampire, I never had to worry about.

Once the computer system was rigged up, and Oscar’s bottle opener bug finder had been tested, both vampires picked up their suitcases, wishing us farewell before they headed out of the penthouse. They’d promised to get into contact with us when they were securely in Felipe’s home and when they had cleared the room of bugs. We were going to be recording the feed from the lenses all night so that Sookie and Ata could look over it in the day together and pick out the important information, but if anything drastic and immediate was about to happen, then Bubba and Oscar had been told to ring us straight away, to give us some time to prepare.

“Ata, I believe we still have a few things to go over in preparation for the party in two nights. I’d like for us to go over it all this evening if possible?” Khai addressed Ata once Bubba, Oscar and the tech guys had left.

“I think my cousin needs an evening with her bonded.” Ata agreed, rising up onto her feet. Offering her hand down to my Maker, he took hold of it, rising up onto his feet to stand beside her.

“Hunter, how would you and your Uncle Jason like to hear a story from the Middle-Ages?” Ari offered. “I think your Auntie Sookie and Uncle Eric need some grown-up time.” He shot a wink in my direction and I was thankful that he was going to take care of the little man on my lap for a while so that I could spend time with my Sookie.

“I’d like that very much, Ari. Will Pammy be staying too?” Hunter’s eyes swivelled to my Childe, and her horror at such a nickname caused me to snicker.

“Oh I’m sure Pammy would love to stay and hear the story too.” The corner of Ari’s lips quirked upwards as my Childe pinched his thigh with her lethal manicured nails. To Ari’s credit he didn’t even flinch.

“If we don’t see you before sunrise, then enjoy your day rest, and Sookie, Jason and Hunter, I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t stay up too late!” Ata moved towards the elevator, her hand laced with my Maker’s. Khai, Riei and Oeri moved with them, entering the lift with them before the group disappeared behind the doors as they slid shut. Egor and Agmund were stood guard outside the elevator as per usual, both watching Hunter with a burning curiosity. I had a feeling that since Ata had never had any biological children of her own and a casino was no place for kids, that they rarely got to see teacup humans up close and personal.

Standing up, Sookie followed and I scooped the brunette boy in my lap up into my arms, carrying him over to Pam. Without giving her any warning I placed him down on her lap, and he looked up at her with a smile. Looking up at me from under her ridiculously long lashes, I could tell through our bond she was not amused, and my bank balance would likely have a pretty dent in it by the end of the night. I didn’t care though. Seeing how much Hunter had taken to Pam was well worth any amount of money. She dropped her gaze a moment later, offering the boy a fangless smile. He shuffled on her lap a little before he lent against her chest, getting himself comfy for the story Ari was about to tell.

“It was 430AD, and we were in England at the time, in the city of London.” Ari started his tale as Sookie and I crept off towards our bedroom.

The moment the door was closed I stole a kiss from her, leaving her a flustered mess at the door as I vamped to the wardrobe, rummaging through the clothes I had brought with me. “We’re going to go swimming my love, so wear something suitable.” I instructed, changing into my own swimwear. I could feel Sookie stood a little way behind me, and the lust barreling through the bond as I pulled up my swim trunks caused a smirk to cross my features. “Like what we see, my little faery?” I teased, grabbing a white shirt, which I slipped on, turning to face her as I started to button it up. I was about to grab a button when Sookie was suddenly before me, taking the button out of my hand, buttoning my shirt herself. I was baffled for a moment; she had been on the other side of the room a moment ago!

I recalled her ability to teleport and I tutted. “My cheeky little faery, using your abilities against me.” I scolded her playfully as her fingers brushed over my exposed skin, nimbly buttoning up my shirt. I couldn’t contain my shudder at the feel of her warm hands against my cool skin.

“I wasn’t using them against you, my mighty Viking, I was using them to help you, and you’re body is certainly not complaining.” She responded. I could hear the smile she wore through her words as her eyes dropped down my body for a moment, before travelling back up to meet my own.

Leaning down I brushed my lips to her ear. “My body never complains when it’s near you.” I worked a hand down her clothed frame, dipping between her thighs for a moment, causing her to gasp. Chuckling at the blush that crept over her features, she batted my hands away, huffing as she moved to her side of the wardrobe where she removed her bikini from the rail. Not bothering to hide her body she stripped down before me, testing my control as my fangs were itching to make an appearance at the sight of her utterly exposed. Slipping her panties off she threw them aside. Stretching out an arm I was able to catch them, and I brought the lacy material to my nose, inhaling the scent that was distinctly Sookie. With her bikini on, Sookie turned to find me with my nose buried her underwear.

“Eric! That’s gross!” She scolded, trying to snatch the fabric from my hands, but my height meant I could hold them above me and she would have no chance of getting them.

“No it’s not, lover. I’m the only one who will ever get to relish your intimate scent.” I licked my lips as she attempted to jump up and grab the fabric from my hands, her breasts bouncing in the halter neck of her swimwear. I felt mischief through the bond before I found myself flat on my behind a moment later, the lacy material snatched from my hand and now back in the dainty hands of the woman it belonged to. A smug smile crossed her lips and I felt her pride and amusement through the bond. She’d just used her faery powers on me to get her own way, and I found myself turned on by her simple use of the immense power she could wield.

Using my speed to my advantage, I had her pinned to the wall a moment later, my huge frame holding her place. She gasped at the sudden movement, her heartbeat picking up at our sudden proximity. Rolling my hips forward I pressed my crotch to hers, scenting the air to discover if she was as excited as I was. She was. “Now now my lover, it’s not fair to use your powers against your bonded.” I dipped my head to her neck, ghosting my lips over her pulse point. With her heartbeat erratic and her breathing laboured, I couldn’t stop my smirk. “Especially when it’s been longer than twelve hours since I last fucked you.” I purred against her skin, licking along her jaw line, her body shaking with want. “I could have you right here, right now, if I wanted. But what fun would that be?” I breathed into her ear, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear lobe. “I’ve already had you up against a wall, but I’ve never had you in a swimming pool. Perhaps we’ll correct that this evening, find a dark corner where I can ravish you until you’re screaming my name for all the guests to hear.” I continued on in a husky tone, keeping an eye on her heartbeat and breathing. My words were having the desired effect. My bonded was breathless, flustered, excited and, from the scent in the air, definitely interested in the idea of pool sex with the potential of an audience. Ah my little exhibitionist.

Dipping my head down, I caught Sookie’s lips with my own, pushing my tongue into her mouth demanding entrance, which she willingly gave. Tasting every little crevice, her small hands knotted themselves into my hair. I could get lost in her kiss for all of eternity and I wouldn’t mind. I had never been a fan of kissing. I was good at it yes, I’d had 1000 years to practice, but to me it was unnecessary unless you held feelings for the person you were sharing the kiss with. Sookie’s legs found my waist and she wrapped them around me, clinging on to me as I held her up against the wall. Hands roaming everywhere, I felt the soft curvature of her hips under them, her hourglass figure slipping effortlessly beneath my fingers. I continued up, tracing the swell of her breasts before I cupped her face, running my fingers over her jawbone as I tipped her head sideways, allowing me deeper access. I could feel my beloved, through the bond, starting to become lightheaded so I pulled back, trailing kisses across her cheeks before rubbing my nose against her own in something Pam mentioned was called an ‘Eskimo’ kiss.

“Come my beloved, or we won’t make it to the pool at all this evening.” I teased her, slowly uncurling her legs from around me, placing her down on the floor. Pulling a light cotton dress on over her bikini, we left the room together, creeping through the living area where Ari was still telling Pam, Jason and Hunter a story from the Middle Ages. Our trip in the lift was silent, but our bond was positively humming with joy at the fact we were alone together. Tightening my hold on her hand we entered the lobby together. Most of the repair work was almost finished by now, and I could see it being completed in time for the VRA party. I had no idea where I was going, so I allowed my bonded to walk before me, leading the way. Walking behind her enabled me to admire her pert rear as she trotted along.

“Stop staring at my butt.” I heard her grumble under her breath as we exited the building, arriving at the start of the pool area.

“Beautiful butt.” I teased, remembering our conversation from my faery blood high. Moving to stand beside her, I threw my arm around her shoulder in a very human gesture. There were a few people milling around, other couples enjoying late night swims and the odd round of heavy petting, but other than that it was beautifully quiet.

“This is the Garden of the Gods, there are eight pools in total.” Sookie informed me as she started to lead me towards the northwest corner of the collection of pools. The pool we stopped before was empty, and Sookie wasted no time in removing her cotton dress, throwing it over the back of one of the lounge chairs that were dotted around the edge of the pool. “This is the Jupiter pool.” She told me quietly as I removed my shirt, throwing it onto the chaise lounge where it landed beside Sookie’s dress. The pool was an odd shape, consisting of many half moon curves with sharp corner edges at the end before the next half moon curve would begin. It was a combination of smooth and sharp edges, and I found myself amused by how much it represented the fae women who were part of the nest I had found myself a part of. There were four sets of curved steps leading down into the water, and Sookie wasted no time in entering. Spotlights were placed within the walls of the pool, illuminating the water. Outdoor lanterns and faery lights were strung up around the pool to illuminate the seating area, and I assumed the faery lights were an in-joke with Ata and her boys.

Watching as my bonded entered the water, I was captivated by the way the moonlight shimmered off of her sun kissed skin, the way she held herself with such grace, and the way her movements were soft and unhurried. I wanted to cherish her this evening, worship her. Following her into the water as she beckoned me with a crooked finger, I wasted no time in reaching her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to me. “I am Ægir, God of the Sea, and you are Rán, my sea goddess.” I whispered in her ear, remembering my day in the sunshine thanks to Claudine. I regretted killing her, as she had been Sookie’s only link to her fae heritage before she had met Ata, but I would never regret getting to spend a few precious hours in the sunshine, to play in the lake in the day, to feel the heat of the sun on my skin and not find it uncomfortable, to see Sookie in the daylight. Even though I was lost in my amnesia, I’d realised at that moment that Sookie was a creature of the day, not the night, and my little glimpse of her in the sunlight had stirred a longing inside of me, one I had subdued for over 1000 years, to finally be a day walker. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. I didn’t want the restrictions of the night. I wanted to stretch out beside her in her back garden, watch her tan, watch her go about her usual housework, and hear her humming, see her dancing in the sunlight as she cleans.

I was aware of her little habits. I’d had my day man, Bobby, send a few Were’s to watch over in the past, but they’d been told to keep a reasonable distance from her so that she wouldn’t hear their thoughts. They’d reported all their findings back to me.

Sookie looked up at me from under her naturally long lashes, a faint blush on her features as she too recalled that day. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, I scooped her up in my arms, causing her to shriek in delight. Laughing softly, I sat myself down on the steps, still submerged in the cool water. With Sookie straddling my legs, I was able to place my hands on her hips to hold her steady, using it as an opportunity to feel her unmarred, smooth skin in my hands. “Sookie, what I have to tell you is important, so please hear me out before you jump to any conclusions.” I started gently, raising a hand to tuck a few loose strands of her honey coloured hair behind her ear. Nodding her head she settled onto my lap, her hands moving to my shoulders, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of my neck. “According to Oeri, our third bond could enable me to day walk.” I took the blunt approach, not wanting to mix my words. I could feel her shock through the bond, which I was monitoring closely, and she opened her mouth to speak. I silenced her with a finger to her lips, reminding her that she agreed to let me speak first.

“However a third bond is unbreakable, we’d be bonded for all eternity, we would never be able to leave one another. If one of us dies, so does the other. Separation will be both physically and emotionally painful for us and we won’t be able to hide anything from one another, ever. I love you Sookie, and while day walking is the ultimate dream for a vampire and would give us the advantage over Russell, I don’t want us to bond thrice just yet.” Our bond was filled with a sudden sharp hurt, and I could see the tears welling up in my beloved’s eyes. “No no, shhh min kärlek, don’t cry.” I soothed her; gently kissing away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. “I love you, never doubt that. I will tell you and show you that every day for the rest of eternity if you want me too, and I will always mean it. I don’t want our bond to be created out of a need for safety, or because you feel like you must give me the sunshine, which I know is how you feel right now.” I pointed out, causing a tinge of embarrassment to enter our bond as she nibbled on her lower lip, dropping her head.

Placing a finger under her chin I tipped her head back up, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. “Godric told me this evening that the third bond is sacred. I have never heard of anyone who has thrice bonded before. The third bond will set the tone for the rest of our life together; it’ll bind us together as one. If we create the bonds for safety, Godric seems to believe it will only put you in more danger, and I will not have you in any more danger because of me.” I stroked a thumb across her cheekbone.

“I want to give you the sunshine, Eric. You’ve saved me countless times from situations I was stupid enough to get myself into, and then you bought my house and restored it for me when I was in Faery. Let me repay you with this.” She was almost begging, but as appealing as the sunshine was I wouldn’t give in.

“No min älskling, you have already repaid me. You took care of me when I had no idea who I was, when I was vulnerable, and then you gave me this.” I tapped her chest, right above her heart. I was well aware of how corny I was sounding, but Sookie needed to know how much I loved her and that I trusted her, that I wanted and needed for her to trust me too if we were to both get out of this alive. We would have to start working together, rather than against one another.

“But you will want to complete our bond, in the future?” I could feel her nervousness and her apprehension. Compton had done a fucking number on her. If I knew where the bastard was I would go and stake him, king or no king.

“The moment Russell is dead I will have you flat on your back on the nearest soft surface and I will claim you until sunrise is just around the corner.” I kissed my way to her ear, purposefully breathing so that my cool breath would caress her warm skin, causing her to shiver, shake and shudder. The power I could hold over her, and the power she held over me most of the time, was incredible. “Then we’ll complete our bond, and together we’ll sit and watch the sunrise. My first true sunrise in over 1000 years, and I won’t have to worry about burning up. It’ll all be because of you, my little faery.” Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks once more, but I could feel from our bond that these were not tears of sadness, but ones of happiness. Kissing them away I finally claimed her lips once more, wrapping my arms around her waist to lift her up.

Wading through the water, our lips still attached in a passionate kiss, I held her against the far wall of the pool, as far away from the other guests as possible. Using my frame to shield her from their sight, I slipped her bikini briefs down, lifting each of her legs in turn to remove them completely before I threw them onto the chaise lounge. While ripping them would have been fun, my bonded wouldn’t have had anything to wear back up to our room, and I mostly certainly wouldn’t be letting her go commando through the lobby.

Tugging at the knot at the nape of her neck, her bikini top slipped free, and that too joined the pile of clothes on the side. Pulling back from her soft lips to allow her to breathe, I focused my attentions on her clavicle, nibbling and kissing the area, laving my tongue over her warm, moist skin. She tasted like the sun, like the wheat and honey from my human years. Her hands roamed down to my swim trunks, which she quickly removed with a little help. Using my knees to part her legs, I captured her lips once again, easing myself into her in one slow, long thrust until I was completely sheathed inside of her heat.

Swallowing her moan at the sensation of our joining, I gave her a moment to adjust, my tongue coaxing hers into exploration. Feeling bold, my Sookie snaked her tongue into my mouth, rolling her hips against mine. Taking my cue I started with slow, rhythmic thrusts, angled to reach the little sensitive spot inside of her. Hands clawing at my back as she tried to climb up me, I kept her pressed to the swimming pool wall, my hips unrelenting as I plunged into her repeatedly. She moaned my name, her hands slipping under the surface of the water to grasp my butt, which she used for leverage as she kept up with my unrelenting pace.

Peeling my lips away to allow her to breathe, I kissed my way down her neck, nipping at her collarbones before I bent my head lower, capturing one puckered nipple in my mouth. Throwing her head back, my Sookie brought one of her hands to the nape of my neck, pressing my head against her chest. “Yes! Oh god, Eric. Yes!” She gasped as I brought one of my hands to her other breast, rolling and pinching her hardened nipple between my fingers. I could feel her internal walls fluttering around me, preparing to clamp down and milk me of my seed.

Using my free hand I rubbed at the apex of her legs furiously, already feeling myself about to tip over the golden edge. I wouldn’t have my moment until Sookie had hers though. Speeding up my thrusts, the water around us crashed against our skin, the cold liquid trying to quench the fires burning inside of us.

My name tumbled from her lips like a mantra as I dropped fang, easing the sharp points in either side of the dusky nub I was sucking and licking. The moment my fangs penetrated her body she cried out her release, her inner walls clamping down on me, ripping my own orgasm from me. Drawing out two quick mouthfuls of her blood which tasted all the more sweeter for her release, I pulled back from the wound I had created, roaring her name in completion as I came deep inside of her, thrusting into her through the aftershocks that rippled through both of our bodies. Panting wildly Sookie clung to me, her face buried in my neck. Holding her close I slowed the rocking of our hips until we finally came to a complete stop. Tipping her head back once her heart rate and breathing were under control, my beautiful little faery looked up at me with nothing short of complete trust and love. It damn near broke my silent heart.

Not saying a word I scooped her up in my arms, hoisting her out of the water with me still buried deep inside of her. Exiting the pool I moved to the chaise lounge our clothes were strewn and with the flick of a wrist they were in a neat pile on the floor.

Sookie’s arms were around my neck and as I lay her down on the soft cushion she pulled me with her, my huge frame shielding hers, stopping the world from seeing her. While I wanted to ravish her outdoors, and she clearly wanted to ravish me outside also, I didn’t want anyone to see any of my bonded’s womanly parts. They were for my eyes only. Looking down at my bonded as she smiled up at me, I questioned everything that had happened in my existence before she had wandered into my bar, all virginal in that fucking red and white dress. Why on earth did she think it would be a good idea to wear white to a vampire bar? I tried to find something within my 1000 years that would warrant such a reward, and yet I could find nothing. I tried to find something, anything that I had done which was selfless and morally correct, and I still came up with a blank. I would do right by my Sookie though, she would never feel unloved or uncared for, and she would never question my devotion for her like she had done with Compton. I would fix his mistakes and ensure her happiness for the rest of eternity.

The thought that we would have eternity together, with Sookie retaining the sunshine and her heartbeat, caused me to smile. I would never tire of tasting the sunshine on her skin, smelling it on her clothes. “I love you.” I reminded her softly, rolling my hips now that I felt she had recovered long enough.

Gasping at my lazy thrust, Sookie’s eyelids fluttered to a shut, hiding her from me. “Look at me, lover.” I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek; her eyelids sliding back to I could gaze into the bright blue orbs that had been hidden behind them.

“I love you.” She repeated, leaning up to capture my lips as she rocked her hips encouragingly. Not wanting to disappoint, my hips matched her slow and lazy rhythm, our lips only ever parting when my bonded needed to breathe, and even then I would attach my lips elsewhere on her body – her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, her bountiful breasts. I lost track of time as we continued to make love on the chaise lounge, the sounds of the few people milling around simply slipped away, and my focus was entirely on my love and her pleasure. My name tumbled quietly from her lips, scattered between the groans, grunts and moans coming from her, which I was easily matching as she showed me how one long, tender lovemaking session could far outweigh the quick and wild fuck I was use to. Finally feeling her inner walls start to contract I stole another kiss from her. Checking my internal body clock for the first time since we had started our second round of lovemaking, I found it had been over an hour, an hour of teetering on the edge, bringing one another to the height of pleasure. It would be safe for her to take my blood now. I wanted every part of me inside of her this evening, and my fangs had already buried themselves in her creamy skin. I hadn’t closed over the wounds yet because the sight of them as my loves breasts bounced with each thrust was doing such wonderfully wicked things to me.

Offering my neck to her, as she had done for me countless times, I was pleased she wasn’t squeamish as she sank her blunt teeth into my flesh, the force of which threw me over the edge, and I howled out her name as I filled her with my essence. The taste of my blood sent Sookie over the edge too, and she pulled away from the wound she had created long enough to shout out in completion, her inner walls clamping down on me as she latched back onto the slowly heeling wound. Taking deep, long draws as I rode us through the aftershocks, my little faery soon pulled away from my neck as the wound closed itself. I could feel my blood in her system as I closed my eyes. I could feel it moving through her veins, travelling through her heart, supporting her organs and keeping her alive. The blood was such an incredible thing.

Eyes fluttering open again, I could see my blood smeared across her lips. Leaning down I licked her face clean, causing her to giggle. The sensation her giggle caused was incredible! Groaning at the sudden contracting and flexing of her internal muscles I rested my head against her chest, sinking into her. Sookie’s arms came up to wrap around me, holding me to her. My fang marks from earlier had healed from her intake of my 1000-year-old blood.

We lay in companionable silence for a moment, and I lost myself in the sound of her heartbeat, the feel of it as it thumped away beneath my ear. If I remained still and thought of nothing else, it was like my own heart was beating once again.

“I’m going to adopt Hunter.” Sookie’s soft voice broke through the silence. “His father doesn’t want him, and he needs to know how to shield his mind. He might even develop powers like mine. I can’t leave him to be all alone in the world.” She explained to me, but there was no need for her to do so. If she wished to adopt the young human then I wouldn’t stand in her way. He was actually a rather adorable breather, and he didn’t seem at all fazed by fangs. I was a believer that the new generation needed to grow up around vampires, so that the prejudice and hate towards my kind would slowly start to dwindle.

Focusing on our bond, I could feel Sookie’s concern for the boy, her love for her family member, but I could also feel her longing. “I’m sorry I cannot give you a child that will grow inside of you. I would love nothing more than to see you swell with new life.” I pressed a kiss to her stomach, feeling her longing and sorrow through the bond. That wasn’t what I wanted, not at all, and her feelings caused my next words. “If the VRA passes in Louisiana, would you allow me to adopt him with you, to raise him with you like he were our own son?” I looked up Sookie’s body, capturing her eyes with my own. If I could not give her a son, then I would raise her adopted one with her. I already had a daughter of sorts, and a baby vamp was the last thing I wanted right now, but a human child I could deal with, I hoped.

“You’d want to adopt him too, be his daddy?” She asked quietly, her small hands rubbing my shoulders, all of her emotions painted onto her face. There was no need for our bond in that moment; I could clearly see her happiness, her excitement, and her hope.

“I want to give you a family, my Sookie. I want us to be a family.” I reassured her, thinking about the fact that all of the vampires in the penthouse were family to me anyway. Ata had bonded to my Maker; her boys contained a tinge of Godric’s blood and were therefore my brothers. Pam was my own progeny, and she seemed quite happy with Ari. Then there was Jason, with his tie to Sookie, and Hunter too. Feeling her hands pulling me up, I travelled up the length of her body, settling over her once again as she pulled me in for a hug. I buried my face into the crook of her neck. Only my little faery would be so bold as to allow a vampire to snuggle against her throat.

“You could both move in with me too?” I offered. If there was no thing that Sookie’s year in Faery had taught me it was that I couldn’t stand not being around her. I bought her home to fix it, and to be around her things. Once we were thrice bonded the separation between our homes in Shreveport and Bon Temp would be horrendous.

“I would love to, Eric, but I can’t abandon my home. It’s been in my family for generations. I don’t want it to sit empty.” She sighed, stroking my bare back. Technically I still owned the house, so I could conduct any and all renovations on it and Sookie wouldn’t have a legal say in the matter. She could shout at me in private all she wanted, but I would still get my own way.

“Why don’t we renovate it then?” I picked my words carefully, referring to us as a single unit, though I would pay for it myself. I was aware that Sookie still had some money left over from our trip to Dallas to save my Maker, but I wanted her to have some play money. “We could add an extension so that Hunter could have a new room, we could expand your kitchen or living room too. I know I have the cubby under the house but we could put lightproof shutters on your bedroom, so I could fall asleep beside you every morning.” I suggested. I would have to put the house back in Sookie’s name for me to be safe there in the day, but that would only require a few signatures and a visit from Mr. Cataliades, the half-demon Supe lawyer.

“Eric, you’ve already done so much to my home though.” Sookie started to protest, but I silenced her with a kiss.

“It’d be our home, and they’d be made for us both.” I pointed out in a whisper, running my nose along her jawbone, causing my beloved faery to laugh.

“I’d like for you to live with Hunter and I. Putting up with you for a week wasn’t so bad, I think I can handle forever. Just don’t use the fire poker to attack any of our guests again!” She batted my chest lightly, and I laughed at the memory of attacking Bill. If only I’d have staked him then and there, I could have blamed my amnesia and then Sookie and I wouldn’t have to put up with him and his bullshit lies any longer.

“Can’t say I promise, but I’ll try, just for you.” I dropped a kiss to one of her exposed breasts, nudging it with my nose, which caused us both to laugh. Sookie froze however mid-laugh, and I could feel the panic building up inside of her. Instantaneously lifting my weight from her, I caged her in, looking down into her face, searching for answers. “Sookie, what’s wrong?” I demanded, throwing out my senses in a hope to find the culprit of Sookie’s sudden actions.

“Four angry Were’s, closing in on us.” She informed me in a whisper. Growling lowly at the interruption to our wonderful evening I dressed quickly, throwing Sookie her bikini, which she quickly put back on. If these were more of Felipe’s Were’s I would more than happily storm his compound and stake the annoying bastard for all of his interruptions and threats. I placed Sookie behind me to protect her and it didn’t take long for two of the wolves to emerge from the shadows.

Dropping fang, I sent a warning growl in their direction, using my heightened senses to monitor the area for the other two wolves. They seemed to be hanging back. Good. I hoped they were having second thoughts about attacking us. One of the wolves took a running start towards us, using the power his hind legs could give him to pounce on me, but thankfully my quick reflexes meant I was able to bring my arm across my body and fling the mutt to the other side of the pool. My plan was perfect, until the second Were leapt towards me a moment later, capturing my arm in its powerful jaws. Howling out, which I briefly found ironic, at the pain of the animal’s bite, I tried to shake it free from me.

Feeling Sookie’s fear made me want to get rid of the animal quicker, but it was unrelenting. As I shook the creature I managed to gaze into its eyes, hoping with all my might that I could get a sliver of glamour into it. It was a failed attempt though, there was only madness in the creatures’ eyes. The human it usual took the shape of was lost on V, and clearly it thought I would be its next fix. “Sookie get out of here, now.” I shouted back to her, hoping she would remember to trust me and to trust my judgment. I could take a beating from the Were’s, and I had a feeling I wasn’t their true target, but I was in the way of her. Sookie’s fear was pummelling through the bond, and every inch of my body was screaming at me to protect her. I could feel her backing away but it was too slow for my liking. If I could just get this Were off of me I could vamp us up to the safety of the penthouse.

Raising my free hand to strike a deathblow to the creature clinging to my arm, I was captured by the other Were I had thrown across the other side of the pool moments before. Both were able to take me down, and I found myself in a crumbled heap on the floor. It was then Sookie’s scream, and the fear and anger in the bond, blew up to extraordinary proportions. Sparing a quick glance in her direction, I realised my earlier assumptions had been wrong. The two Were’s hadn’t been lingering as if rethinking their plan, they’d been lingering to enact the plan. Two had taken me down, and now the other two were in their human forms, holding onto a struggling Sookie, trying to drag her away from me, away from the pool.

“ERIC!” She half screamed and half sobbed, battling against the two drugged up Were’s as I tried to free myself from the creatures either side of me. Kicking a leg out from underneath me I managed to throw one of the animals off balance, but it’s jaw was locked around my arm and I could feel my flesh tearing as the wolf’s sharp teeth shredded through it. My blood was flowing freely now, and both creatures were greedily taking their fill. I didn’t want to feel their emotions; I didn’t want to be able to track them. My blood wasn’t theirs, it was my bonded’s. It belonged to Sookie. I belonged to Sookie.

“LET ME GO!” I heard Sookie scream as she was dragged to the other side of the pool, both Were’s holding onto her arms securely. I could only imagine how much that was amplifying their thoughts, thoughts my Sookie didn’t need to hear. Her eyes met mine across the pool and I felt, and saw, something snap inside of her as she took in the sight of the two Were’s pinning me down, trying to get as much blood from me as possible. It felt like I was being stripped of my masculinity, being held down by two dogs, but even one Were jumped up on V was a challenge for me, let alone two. They were both clearly male as well, given their bulk. “I SAID, LET ME GO!” My bonded shouted out one last time before the whole pool area was lit up in a magnificent display of white and gold light.

Squinting as my eyes couldn’t handle the bright light, I opened them a crack in time to see the two Were’s who had been holding onto Sookie fly off either side of her, one thumping into the brick wall of the bar and the other landing face first against the trunk of a thick tree. The Were’s holding onto my arms stopped their desperate drinking of my blood and glanced towards the brightness, which subsided as quickly as it had appeared. My bonded stood there, fists clenched at her sides, and a look of pure fury on her features. I swelled with pride at the sight – faery Sookie was coming out to play.

“Let. Him. Go.” She ordered in a steady tone as she took numerous steps towards us, but all she received was a growl from both wolves, which still had their teeth, buried in my arms. I could feel myself weakening from the blood loss. Were’s were greedy creatures, and I would need to find a few bags of donor blood to replenish myself. Sparing a glance to the two prone figures on the floor either side of the pool I tried to listen for their heartbeats, but could find none. At least the fuckers were dead.

Sensing she wasn’t about to get anywhere with the Were’s if she tried to rationalise with them, she raised one of her hands, aiming it directly at the larger of the two creatures, the one clinging to my right arm. Through the bond I could feel her gathering her magic inside of her, shaping it quickly for its use. The Were suddenly let go of my arm and leapt towards Sookie, but my bonded was quicker, firing off a blast of pure white light, which hit the creature square in the chest. The moment it made contact with the animal it burst into flames, which quickly engulfed it. The howls of pain were a satisfying sound to my eardrums and a pile of ash was all that remained, hitting the floor before a light breeze swept it away.

Spotting my opportunity while the last remaining Were was otherwise occupied, I rallied all of my remaining strength and quickly snapped a wooden leg off of one of the chairs surrounding the pool. Driving it through the creatures’ heart, I made sure it went right through the mutt, the point of the makeshift stake burying itself in the tiles surrounding the pool edge. The action caused the Were’s jaws to tear into my flesh some more, but at least the animal was dead now. A stake was the usual weapon of choice when killing vampires, as it turned them into a pile of goo, but it could also kill a human should it be aimed in just the right location, towards the right internal organs. A werewolf was, essentially, a human most of the time.

Sookie’s worry flooded our bond and she was before me in seconds, down on her knees. As my fangs were already down, she simply raised one of her wrists to my lips, slicing it open before she pressed it to my mouth, encouraging me to drink. Unable to hold her wrist in place, as my arms were torn to hell, I could do nothing but take from her. Her eyes were focused on the rips to my flesh, and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. “Can you run yet? I want to get you into the protection of the penthouse.” She asked me quietly, her free hand moving to gently touch the area of my arms that were trying to heal. I flinched due to the pain and she was immediately apologising. Feeling my strength returning to me a little, I nodded, knowing I would be able to get us up to the penthouse, but maybe no further.

Closing up the wound on Sookie’s wrist once I took my fill, I ensured she still had plenty left in case the use of her powers took some of her energy from her. She grabbed my shirt, which was now splattered with my blood, as was Sookie, and I motioned for her to climb onto my back. I was unable to carry her in my arms, the thought of which saddened me. Sookie clambered on and I rose from the ground, sparing a quick glance to the dead bodies around the pool, listening for their heartbeats once more before I was satisfied that they were dead.

Feeling the urge to inform the others, as Godric and Pam had more than likely felt my anger, pain and fear for Sookie earlier on, I attempted to get a mental message through to either Ata or Ari, knowing both had heard me before and that Ata was out of the penthouse. She had my Maker and some of her children to defend her, but if the Were’s were after Sookie then they were probably after her too. _“Ata, Ari, anyone. Sookie and I were attacked by four Were’s high on V down at the Jupiter pool, all are now dead but we haven’t disposed of their bodies. Sookie and I are on our way up to the penthouse now, so that we’ll be inside the protection spell. Ari, if you can hear me, don’t let Hunter come to Sookie and I until we come to get him from you, we’re a little worse for wear.”_ I thought as loudly as I could, knowing that I was at least doing something right as I felt Sookie push her love and strength through our bond.

It was seconds later, as Sookie and I whizzed through the lobby, that I received two responses. _“My boys are sending humans to clear up the mess, I won’t risk any of us out there. Godric and I are in the elevator on the way back up to the penthouse now.”_ Ata’s Egyptian lilt slid into my mind.

 _“I hear you brother, Hunter is occupied fully right now, don’t worry about him.”_ Ari reassured me a moment later. Pam and Godric’s concern bombarded me, pushing me on. I decided on the stairs rather than the elevator, knowing it was in use. Racing up them, Sookie and I entered the penthouse the moment Ata and Godric stepped out of the elevator. Using vampire speed I took Sookie and I across the room and into our bedroom. Ata and Godric followed after us quickly. I sent a wave of caution to Pam, reminding her to stay in the living area so as not to upset Hunter. She got the message, and remained sat beside Ari, telling my future son another story. Placing Sookie down in the bedroom I collapsed onto the bed, sitting with my feet firmly planted on the floor. The wounds on my arms were starting to heal but they were still incredibly painful, and I was still a little short on blood. Sookie was off into the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth as Ata and Godric entered the room, closing the door behind them.

“What happened?” Ata questioned as she took in the scene before her, moving towards me. Her small hands took ahold of either side of my face with motherly tenderness as she looked down to my arms. Godric sat beside me, taking one of my mangled arms in his hands as he started to lick the wound, helping it heal.

“Four Were’s came for us, Sookie heard their brain patterns first. Two attacked me, brought me down, tried to take my blood as they were high on V, and then the other two tried to drag Sookie away. There was this bright flash of light and Sookie killed two, she challenged the ones holding onto me before she killed one, I ended the other.” I informed her, flinching as Sookie wiped the blood from a few tender spots on my free arm. The rough pad of my Maker’s tongue wasn’t helping my torn flesh either; it was like rubbing sandpaper over the wound. I gritted my teeth however and dealt with it. He looked up at me, shooting me an apologetic look, and I pushed my love for him through our bond, letting him know I was fine.

“Your powers are getting stronger if you can kill without even thinking about it. The flash of light meant it was impulsive, your natural reaction to the situation. I’m impressed cousin, and very proud.” Ata mused aloud as she let go of my face, moving to the bathroom where she grabbed another damp cloth, using it to wipe down Sookie as she was wiping me down. I was proud of Sookie too as she had defended me beautifully.

“I killed three people though.” Sookie sighed, wiping away the last splatter of blood from my face as the wound on the arm Godric was holding closed up completely. My Maker and Sookie swapped sides, and they starting the process all over again.

“Three Were’s, there’s a difference. Besides, they would have killed Eric and then you if you hadn’t of killed them first.” Ata pointed out bluntly, finishing up with Sookie. Chucking the cloth back into the bathroom sink, she shrugged her shoulders at my bonded, who seemed lost in thought over her actions. Raising her wrist to my mouth a moment later, she offered me more of her blood.

“I can’t take it, Sookie. I took too much from you already. Thank you, though.” I gently rebuffed her. Her jaw clenched at my refusal and I could feel an argument coming on, however a knock at the door captured her attention, and I felt her tune into their brain signal.

“Jason.” She murmured as Ata opened the door, letting the Stackhouse male in.

He quickly closed it behind him, taking a moment to assess the situation before he crossed to me, holding his wrist out in an offering. “I don’t need no telepathy to know you’re in need, and I ain’t even gonna ask what happened ’cause I probably don’t wanna know. Although I ain’t as much of a faery as Sook I probably taste better than that synthetic stuff ya’ll pretend to drink to keep us humans happy.” He stated. I found myself chuckling quietly at my fellow blonde males comment. The residents of Bon Temp found him attractive but dumb, and yet I could tell that he was actually a bright guy when it suited. Well, he was bright enough not to fall for the words of Nan Flanagan. Glancing to Sookie for her approval I could feel her pride for her brothers’ selfless action, so I took his offering, sliding my fangs into his wrist. He flinched initially, as most humans did the first time, however he remained perfectly still as I fed from him, only taking enough to slow his heartbeat down slightly. His blood wasn’t as strong as Sookie’s, but I could detect the slight trace of fae within it. It wasn’t enough to replenish what I had lost though, but I was feeling infinitely stronger. Closing up Jason’s wrist wound, I glanced up at him, giving him a nod of thanks. Something seemed to pass between us and I felt like I had gained his approval, like we had come to a higher understanding of one another.

“That’s not enough.” Ata declared, presenting her own wrist to me. I wavered for a moment, but I felt Godric’s reassurance through the bond, so once again I took the offering. Ata’s blood was stronger than Sookie’s, and I found myself holding on to my control as tightly as possible, but I could detect the level of fae-ness to her blood starting to decrease as she suppressed the toxicity of it. I was both glad – as my control was becoming less of an issue – and annoyed, because she tasted divine. Not as good as Sookie, but still wonderful. Ata’s blood was enough to replenish me, and the wounds on both of my arms were now sealed shut thanks to my Maker’s tender care.

“Thank you.” I thanked all in the room. “Could you bring in Hunter please? It’s past his bedtime.” I asked Ata quietly, knowing she would hear me anyway. The corners of her lips tugged up into a small smile, as did my Maker’s and she nodded her head, disappearing off with Godric to retrieve Hunter for me. Sookie padded off into the bathroom, where I heard her enter the shower, cleaning the chlorine from her body and hair.

“I know it wasn’t my brightest moment, The Fellowship of the Sun,” Jason started, capturing my attention, “but I did learn some stuff there. I’ll take care of and defend Sook during the day, and little Hunter too. I would say the same for Ata, but I get the feeling she’s use to defending herself.” He shrugged. While I had to agree that the Fellowship of the Sun had been a stupid idea, the Stackhouse male had pulled his shit together and redeemed himself over the past two years. I knew he would be no match for Were’s high on V, but the sentiment was there.

“Thank you, Jason.” I offered him a small smile, which he returned before he gestured over his shoulder towards the door was his thumb.

“I’ll leave ya be, see ya in the evening.” He gave a small wave as he sloped out of the room. Falling back onto the bed now that I was alone, I closed my eyes, screwing them shut as I groaned in frustration. I’d been so lost in Sookie and our blissful peace that I’d abandoned my senses, let down my guard, and it had resulted in us being attacked. I’d promised Sookie I would take care of her, that I would defend her and fight for her, and yet she had fought for us. I wasn’t so weak as to feel a blow to my ego at the thought of Sookie saving me rather than me saving her, in fact I quite liked that she was strong enough to save us both, but she shouldn’t have had to. I’d been raised during an era where it was mans job to fight for his woman, to defend her, not because she was weak but because he loved her and wanted no harm to come to her. I felt the bed shift and a weight settle over my hips.

Opening my eyes I found my little faery straddling me, wearing one of her little silk nightie shirts. Leaning forward she brushed her lips to mine “Go and shower, you smell like chlorine and I don’t like it.” She murmured, pulling back to hop nimbly off of my lap. Righting myself I moved to the bathroom at human speed, and yet I showered at vampire speed, wanting to be back with my bonded as quickly as possible. If anything had of happened to her this evening I would have gladly killed everyone who dared to get in my way, and then some. Returning to the bedroom in a pair of fresh boxers, I was just in time to see Sookie open the door, and for Hunter and Pam to enter. Hunter was holding onto my Childe’s hand, and I had to force back my laugh at the smile on Pam’s features. She held his suitcase in her other hand. Spotting me however, the smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with her trademark, bored expression.

“Here’s the little teacup human, he’s been told plenty of stories this evening.” She stated in a flat tone, letting go of Hunter’s hand as she placed his suitcase down, but not before he hugged her legs. Glancing over his head Pam met my eyes across the room, and I could feel her concern through our bond. Sending her waves of reassurance and love, I watched as her concern disappeared from her eyes, instead replaced with satisfaction. Her shoulders dropped a little as she relaxed.

“What stories were you told this evening, Hunter?” I asked, crouching down and holding my arms out for him. He scampered into them, and Pam left the room, mouthing to me that she would see me at sunset tomorrow. Holding my future son in my arms helped to calm my nerves over the thought that more Were’s could come for Sookie, or Ata, or any of us for that matter. Felipe obviously didn’t want to get his hands dirty and was delegating work. I prayed Oscar and Bubba would uncover something.

“Cousin Ari told me stories about the Middle Ages, and cousin Pammy told me stories about the Vic-tor-i-an era.” He sounded out the word, looked pleased with himself when he pronounced it right. I had a feeling he hadn’t had much of an education. I was aware that school had been a problem for Sookie, so I could only imagine what it was like for Hunter. I would make sure my son was sent to a private school if needs be, with small classes so he could concentrate, or I would arrange for him to be home schooled with a Supe, whose thoughts would be harder to read.

“I hope the stories were suitable for you.” Sookie stated as she flicked back the sheets. I carried Hunter over to the bed as Sookie rummaged in his suitcase, removing a pair of pyjamas for him. She helped him change as he explained the stories he had been told.

“Cousin Ari told me stories about his brothers and all the tricks they use to pull on Auntie Ata, then cousin Pammy told me about all the dances she went to when she was a human. Did you know she wore all these pretty dresses and when her mommy wasn’t looking she use to show her panties to all the boys.” He sniggered behind one of his small hands, and I found myself laughing at the mental images that description conjured up. My Childe had never changed. Sliding into bed first, Hunter scooted in next, and Sookie took up the other side of the bed, creating a Hunter sandwich. I could see how tired he was, his eyelids fluttering every few seconds.

“Goodnight Hunter.” Sookie whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodnight little man.” I added, pressing my own kiss to his forehead.

“Night night Auntie Sookie, Uncle Eric.” He mumbled sleepily before the sandman paid him a visit, drawing him into slumber. Sookie and I watched over Hunter for half an hour, watching him sleep. I monitored his heart rate and his breathing before I finally took Sookie’s hand over Hunter’s sleeping form.

“I nearly lost you again this evening. I failed to protect you, but you protected us both, and I am so proud of you.” I told her honestly, bringing the back of her hand to my lips, kissing the soft skin there. I let my pride and love for her to enter our bond and her eyes fluttered shut as she happily accepted it.

“You didn’t fail me, Eric. There was nothing you could have done. You once told me that one Were on V was a struggle for you, so I can’t even think about what two must have been like.” She whispered, her fingers tracing over my freshly healed arm as she returned my love. “Think of it as me returning the favour for all the times you’ve saved me.” She declared softly, leaning over Hunter to press her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I wanted more from her. I wanted to claim her and ravish her to remind myself that she was okay and she was unharmed, but Hunter was with us, and although it wasn’t frowned upon in my day to engage in sex with a minor in the room, as most homes in my days were only made up of one room, I was aware of the shift in the times and the disapproval such an action was met with nowadays.

“I know. Tomorrow, I promise you.” I heard Sookie vow, and my excitement level kicked up a notch at the prospect of getting to claim her tomorrow night. “If you go to sleep now, tomorrow will come around quicker.” Sookie smiled, and her words reminded me of similar ones my mother had spoken when I had been a young boy, excited for the start of Jul. Jul was a cycle of 12 days and the first day was on the 21st of December. On that day, we had to stop any kind of work because a period of peace was starting. Jul was a time for family feast and gift distribution. The houses were decorated with spruce, mistletoe and holly. The decoration ribbons were yellow and red, the colours of the sun, and the spruce was decorated with stars and candles symbolising the return of the light – the longer days. In the chimney I use to place – before the birth of my little sister, as it was the job of the youngest child – a big decorated log, which burnt for three days. It was our equivalent of Christmas. Freeing my hand from Sookie’s, I placed my arm over Hunter and her, holding them closely together, securely in place.

My other arm slipped under the pillow, and I cradled Hunter’s head. “Please don’t leave the penthouse tomorrow.” I asked Sookie quietly, feeling her tiredness seeping into our bond.

“Don’t worry about me. I won’t.” She murmured quietly before sleep took her. I lay there in the darkness, listening to the heartbeat of my bonded and the boy who would soon be my son. I spent a while simply gazing at the two, picking out their matching features. Their noses were the same, as were the curvature of their lips and the sharpness of their cheekbones. I was worried for my Sookie, worried for Hunter and Jason and Ata too. I was useless during the day, unable to aid them, and the thought infuriated me.

Before I could become lost in my anger at myself, the click of the light tight shutters warned me that sunrise was just around the corner. Taking a few deep breaths I inhaled the scents of my bonded and our future son, before I forced myself in downtime, knowing it would help my transition into my day rest. The moment the sun crept over the horizon I was out.


	54. Unholy Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT - Trigger warning. In this chapter there will be flashbacks to when Bartlett used to think ill things of Sookie and there will be non-descriptive mentions towards his actions against her. I’m going to use the scene from season one where Sookie tells Bill and she has a flashback, and develop it a little from there to show the moment her Gran found out.
> 
> Italics in this chapter are memories and mental conversations, and bold italics are mental thoughts within memories. All memories are in the first person, regardless of the POV of this chapter, as they’re coming from each individual’s minds so of course the memories would be in first person! Horizontal lines represent a time jump btw. Hope that doesn’t confuse you!

**SOOKIE’S POV**

_Nothing hurts my world just affects the ones around me_  
_When sin’s deep in my blood, you’ll be the one to fall_  
_I wish I could be the one, the one who won’t care at all_  
_But being the one on the stand_  
_I know the way to go, no one’s guiding me_  
_When time soaked with blood turns its back_  
_I know it’s hard to fall, confided in me was your heart_  
_I know it’s hurting you, but it’s killing me_  
_~ Unholy Confessions, Avenged Sevenfold_

My body was screaming at me. I was tired and achy and I honestly wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, curled up alongside my vampire. Unfortunately a small brunette boy stopped that from happening as he woke up around lunchtime, snuggling into me, grabbing my arm, tossing and turning in a desperate attempt to fall asleep again. Eventually he gave up, once he’d woken me up too that was. Together we dressed and I was appalled with the condition of Hunter’s clothes. While Hadley hadn’t had much money I would have thought she would have at least made sure her only son would have been properly clothed. It seems she was too busy with Sophie-Anne to care for the beautiful little boy who was clutching my hand as we made our way into the living area. I’d been completely serious when I had told Eric that I would adopt Hunter. He deserved a family who would understand him and help him. I’d grown up without any help, and because of that people referred to me as crazy and thought I was mentally deficient. I would not allow that to happen to Hunter.

When Eric had asked to adopt Hunter too if the VRA passed, I was at a loss. Eric had never struck me as the fatherly figure, yes he took care of Pam and it was clear he loved her like a daughter, but I couldn’t see much of a paternal bone in him. However, the way he had acted with Hunter earlier in the evening, holding his hand, cuddling him, and speaking to him like a grown up had turned my insides into a pile of goo. I’d long ago accepted I would never have children, because I didn’t want them to have my disability and I couldn’t see myself with a human man anyway, even a Were or shifter wasn't a good idea because I could still get emotions from them, so that only left me vampires. It was common knowledge vampires couldn’t have children. Hunter was already of my blood though, be it distantly, but he still had Stackhouse blood in his system.

The thought that my home would soon be the residence of my vampire and the little boy holding my hand filled me with glee. My house had been empty for so long, not that I had actually been able to stay in it longer than a god damn week anyway without shit hitting the fan, so it would be nice to have permanent company, and when we end Russell there shouldn’t be any more threats to us.

Entering the living area, Ata and Jason were sat up at the breakfast bar eating their meals in silence. “Morning Auntie Ata, Uncle Jason!” Hunter cheerfully broke the silence, causing both surviving members of my family to turn in their seats, grinning at Hunter and I.

“Morning guys. How did you sleep?” Ata enquired as I lifted Hunter up onto one of the barstools, allowing him easy access to the food that was on the numerous plates scattered across the counter top.

“Really well thanks, did you manage to take care of the problem last night?” I asked cryptically, knowing Ata would catch on and that Jason was unaware, so he wouldn’t give away anything to Hunter if he did start thinking about last night. All Hunter would find out would be that Jason offered Eric some of his blood, which he took gratefully.

“Yes, I had some of the staff clean up. We have a special patch of land for that kind of thing just outside of the city. Eric feeling well?” Ata kept her tone light and cheerful so as not to give away the horridness of her statement. The fact she pretty much owned a graveyard, full of humans and supernaturals that had tried to hurt her and her children wasn’t much of a surprise but it was still not pleasant.

“He’s feeling much better, he enjoyed having cuddles with Hunter when he fell asleep.” I ruffled the boys’ hair as he started to cram a piece of bacon into his mouth. He reminded me of Jason. “The pair of them are already as thick as thieves.” I smiled indulgently at Hunter, whose face was painted into a smile as he continued to eat, kicking his legs happily under the table.

 _“I’m going to be adopting Hunter, as he can’t stay with Hadley’s friends now she’s passed, and Remy is useless. Eric has even offered to adopt him too should the VRA pass. Eric has even suggested moving in with me, so we can be around one another more.”_ I mentally filled in my cousin though the small channel we had between our minds, continuing to eat as if nothing was going on. Gran had always insisted silence at the dinner table, mainly because Jason’s mouth was usually going at 100mph and he often ended up inhaling his food and choking.

 _“I’m happy for you Sook, you’ve taken to one another well. I was hoping you would look after him. It seems Eric has taken to him also, if his actions last night were anything to go by. Living together is a huge step, but I do think the pair of you are ready for that, especially if you finish the bond. Separation will be both physically and emotionally painful for you then, so being as close to one another as possible is always a good thing. Will Eric be having quarter’s underground, or are you going to light-proof your home?”_ Ata mentally questioned for me.

Rather than responding I plucked out the memory of the night before and pushed it to her, allowing her to witness everything herself, including the attack. I was sure to start the little memory video after Eric and I had finished up round two. I had a feeling Ata and I weren’t quite at the stage where we could actually show one another the antics we got up to with our respective mates. I had a feeling though that Ata would be more accepting of it anyway, and it would be me who would shy away and blush.

 _“I cannot wait for the day I can stake Felipe.”_ I heard my cousin mentally sigh, and I had to restrain myself from smiling at her words.

 _“How do we know it’s Felipe though, it could be Russell given that we’ve figured out he’s trying to part Eric and I, and that he’s here in Vegas and knows where we are considering the ‘gifts’ we received.”_ I questioned, wanting to have every angle covered.

 _“It could be them both. Maybe they’re working together?”_ Ata suggested, my blood instantly chilling at the thought of Felipe and Russell in cahoots with one another. It would certainly explain where Felipe had gotten the branded wolves.

 _“I think we should exchange blood today Sook. I know it’ll reveal our secrets to one another but after last nights attack on you and Eric and I think we need to strengthen all of our ties. Jason and Hunter can stay down here and watch TV or whatnot. I have all of the TV channels available in Nevada. We can use the training room upstairs, that way we’ll have some privacy and we can even continue training afterwards.”_ Ata’s mental suggestion was sensible, but the thought of her being privy to my deepest, darkest secret disturbed me. I was well aware that we were related, and Ata had proven that she could be trusted, but even Jason hadn’t believed me when I had told him about my secret, he’d thought I’d just been doing it for attention, like momma and daddy had.

Silently agreeing that it would be the best course of action, especially before the VRA where there would be plenty of vampires and other supernaturals in attendance, I resigned myself to the fact that my secret would no longer remain secret as such. It wasn’t the thought of my uncle that had made me want to keep his actions a secret, it was the fact that he was family and he had still thought of it as an acceptable course of action. Family were suppose to love one another, cherish one another and care for one another, not abuse each other and torment them.

As all of us cleaned away the food on the plates and Ata took the empty dishes to the sink, leaving them for Flo to clean later on. “Sookie and I are going to go up to the training room, we’re going to be continuing with Sookie’s training though I’m afraid neither of you can be in the room with us as it could go wrong and you could get hurt.” Ata warned Jason and Hunter. I could hear her mentally reassuring me that nothing bad would happen, but that she was using a scare tactic in order to keep Jason and Hunter away from us during the delicate exchange.

“Whatever it is, I ain’t letting Sook do it if she’s gonna get hurt.” Jason declared stubbornly as I took Hunter off of the chair, helping him down onto the floor. He was still a little too short to get onto and off the chair by himself. Jason’s protectiveness, while endearing, was a little over the top. This was Ata I was going to train with, if I was safe with anyone during the day it would be her. As I placed Hunter down on the ground I caught sight of the video camera that Ata and I had used a few days ago to record our day. Later on I would ask Jason, or maybe even Hunter, to film us going about our day-to-day activities.

“She won’t get hurt, I promise you that Jason, but you and Hunter could if she cannot control the magic she’ll be wielding.” Ata’s tone went from its usual soft timbre to a harder one, similar to that of Eric’s Sheriff tone. Jason still didn’t appear convinced, but it was Hunter who spoke up next as he sat himself down on one of the large sofas.

“Auntie Ata will take care of her, Uncle Jason.” He stated with complete conviction to his tone. Knowing such a small and young boy was so trusting was sweet, given that he was yet to see the harshness of the world and reevaluate how easily his trust was given, but also worrying. If he trusted everyone he came into contact with he would end up like me during my first few years in the supernatural world – being walked all over by everyone and anyone.

Jason still didn’t seem convinced, but he listened to Hunter and took a seat beside him on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table before him. “We shouldn’t be too long, trust me Jason, everything will be fine. Just, don’t leave the penthouse, either of you. It’s protected up here, not that we’re expecting anyone to try and hurt us, but you can never be too careful given that the VRA passing is tomorrow night.” Ata assured them as Jason turned the TV on, absently nodding his head as he flicked between the channels, trying to find something that was child friendly for Hunter. Offering me her hand, Ata opened up the staircase behind the bookshelf, the pair of us entered it quietly, closing the door behind us, before we ascended the staircase.

The training room was silent and empty and Ata’s boys had cleared the debris from our training away and the lack of music was strange. Listening to the sorts of things Ata played while training had given me quite an insight into her mind. There was the foreign music that had been playing yesterday, a nod to countries I had never visited and probably never would, there was heavy bass music, with force behind it that could only match the force Ata’s advanced powers could bring, and then there was the lighter, almost club like music. Out of all of her choices that was my favourite, the speed of the music and the upbeat rhythm helped me concentrate and think in a positive manner.

Shutting the second door behind us, Ata slid the bolt across to ensure us even more privacy. “Sook, I’ll take from you first. I would suggest we take from one another at the same time, similar to how vampires form bonds, but as we’re going to be subjected to one another’s secrets I don’t think exchanging at the same time will work, as we’ll have to watch one another’s secrets as our brains send out our own. I don’t want our brains to go into meltdown.” Ata forced a laugh, but I could see her nervousness underneath it. I had to admit that I was nervous too, worried about Ata’s reaction to my secret.

Moving to the store cupboard, Ata removed numerous pillows and blankets, throwing them down on the floor to create a pallet for us before she settled down on one side, gesturing for me to join her. I wavered for a moment, knowing if I sat there would be no going back. I would have to watch all of Bartlett’s thoughts and actions in my mind once more, they would be unearthed from the locked space in my mind that I had thrown them into. But then, perhaps if I told Ata my secret and she told me hers, we would be able to help one another overcome them. Maybe that was why Niall had told us to exchange, not only to form a family bond but also to help us overcome our fears. I had a feeling, deep down in my gut, that a lot of our fears would be coming to light over the next few days, and Gran had told me to always listen to my gut.

Sitting down before I could change my mind, Ata pulled a small steel dagger from her pocket, along with a roll of bandage fabric, holding her hand out for me to place my arm in. Wavering just for a second, I relented, knowing this would have to happen sometime, and it was better to just get it over and done with. Taking the blade, Ata created a small cut on the inside of my wrist, and I flinched at the quick, sharp pain. “Sorry.” She mumbled, popping the blade down before she raised my wrist to her mouth, not even concerned about any infections that could be passed between us, or the fact that she was going to be taking my blood from my wrist like a vampire. “Just relax.” I heard her murmur against my skin, the feeling of calm sweeping over me as she used our mental connection to send me the calming feelings. My shoulders slumped a little as I focused on my breathing, screwing my eyes shut so I wouldn’t have to watch Ata as she watched my memories.

Feeling her mouth over the wound, she started to take light pulls, not taking very much in each mouthful. It was so different than the times Eric and Bill had fed from me. Of course their fangs had been buried in my flesh, and Ata was fangless, but their pulls had been strong and, in Bill’s case, greedy. I could feel my blood in Ata’s system, like I could feel it in Eric’s and, to a lesser degree, in Bill. The moment I started to feel my blood in her though the memories started to play, and I was helpless to stop it. It was like the locked part of my brain, where all of my worst memories were, including the time Bill practically drained me dry in the back of the lorry in Jackson, was ripped open. The memories of Uncle Bartlett flashed to the forefront of my mind, and I felt Ata pull back from my wrist, gasping as her mind was hit the onslaught of my memories.

_It was summer vacation, I was eight years old, and the sunshine was pouring in through the window of Gran’s living room. Gran was out, having gone to get some groceries as Jason and I were staying for the weekend. Jason was out too, playing with Hoyt down by the river on the new tire swing they’d created with some junk they’d found out in Hot Shot. School had given us homework for the summer, and as per usual I had been the only one bothering with it. Most of the other students got away with doing as little as possible, but my disability meant that the teachers paid extra special attention to me, so I could never get away with anything. Gran’s living room was just like every Southern home, her antique ornaments covered almost every surface, and photographs of the whole family in a jumbled assortment of frames covered the walls. The sofas, old and creaky, stood strong and sturdy in the middle of the room. As it was summer, Gran had placed flowers around the room, brightening it up further and adding to the fresh, summer smell. Gran had always been fascinated with the meaning behind flowers, as every elderly Southern woman usually was, and her fascination had been passed down to me. She’d decorated the house with cosmos flowers, for they were a sign of peacefulness, daisies for innocence, irises for inspiration and pansies, for loving thoughts. I thought it ironic how she had chosen pansies, given that the thoughts coming from Uncle Bartlett, who was sat opposite me in the single armchair, were anything but loving._  
_  
_ **_“Tiny little legs, flexible and smooth.”_ ** _He thought, his expression remaining blank. My shields weren’t developed, so his thoughts were free to flow into my mind._ _“How’s the homework coming?” He asked me, feigning interest as I stared down at the math’s equations on the page in front of me. I had no clue as to how to answer any of them; math’s wasn’t my strongest subject as my teacher was an incredibly loud broadcaster, which made it difficult to concentrate._

_“I hate math. Gran usually helps me.” I responded honestly, pausing in my scribbles to look up at my uncle._

_“Maybe I can help?” He offered, but his thoughts betrayed him_ **“Her skin is perfect. So soft.”** He smiled, patting the space on his lap. “Come sit on my lap, so I can see it better.” He almost ordered, giving a soft smile on his features as if he wasn’t thinking such things about me. I was unsure what to do, if I freaked and told him I could hear him and his vile thoughts he would get angry, and without Gran around to defend me I would be at his mercy. If I gave in though, I would have to listen to his thoughts for longer, and they would be clearer, given that we would then be physically touching. Looking at my uncle for a moment I realised I didn’t have a choice in the matter. Picking up my book and pencil, I rose from my spot on the sofa, crossing the room to sit on Uncle Bartlett’s lap. He used his hands to place me on his legs, before he allowed them to rest on the arms of the chair. Although there was no direct skin-to-skin contact I could still hear his thoughts, and they were amplified by our proximity. Opening my book, I allowed him to see the page I had been working on.  
_  
__Scribbling down a few ideas for the answers, I tried to block out his mental voice to no avail. “I’m good at this.” He told me, his eyes downcast onto the page. “It’s easier than you think.” He tried to encourage me, but I was distracted._ **“No hair anywhere on her body.”** He brushed a few stray strands of my hair from my face, so he could see me better. **“All mine.”** He claimed me mentally. “Uncle Bartlett loves you sweetie.” He tried to make me feel valued and treasured, like his love was pure and innocent, but it was anything but.

* * *

_It was the Christmas holiday; I was ten years old and this was the second year_ _Jason and I would be celebrating Christmas with Gran and Uncle Bartlett. I’d tried to tell momma and daddy about him before the flash flood took their lives, but they’d thought I was lying and told me off for it, said they’d take away what little pocket money they gave me if I ever lied again. I couldn’t risk losing my pocket money; it was the only thing that was stopping the bullies from picking on me all the time. When I gave them my money they only bullied me once or twice a week, not every day like they did with some of the other kids. Gran was in the kitchen cutting up the turkey for the Christmas dinner tomorrow, and Jason was downstairs building a fire so that we could all sit around it and exchange stories before hanging our stockings up on the mantel for Santa to fill with presents. I was upstairs, putting the finishing touches to the present I had bought with Gran for Jason. We’d decided to buy him his own little bow and arrow set, as he was getting mighty good at shooting at things with Gran’s old shotgun, but she didn’t trust him with that on his own just yet. She said he was still far too young._  
__  
I heard his mind before I heard him physically approach, and my body involuntarily stiffened at the mental onslaught. I’d developed my shields after momma and daddy had died, with the help of Gran of course, mainly so that I could function in school. They weren’t that great though, and on occasion would spring what I liked to call a leak, in that they allowed a few stray thoughts to enter my mind anyway. **“She’s growing up to be a beautiful young lady, still so smooth and supple.”** His mental chatter caused me to bite down on the inside of my lip, to stop myself from crying. For two years this had been going on now. His thoughts around me were never pure, and he never bothered to disguise them, even though he knew

_I could hear people’s thoughts, or so that was what I thought he believed. I wasn’t sure if he was in denial over it like momma and daddy had been, he never really thought about my disability a lot. His hands would wander a lot, but he’d make them out to be loving caresses, and every time I would hurt myself he would use it as an excuse to examine me, to make sure I wasn’t hurt anywhere else. His hands were always cold whenever he touched my legs or my back or my arms, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I was always warm, as I spent much of my time in the sunshine, so the contrast was unpleasant._ _On the few occasions where his touches had been less than soft, less than kind, and his thoughts more malicious and disgusting than before, he’d threatened me._ _He’d told me that if I told anyone about what was going on he would make sure I would pay for it. I was young, so the thought scared me to death. He would sneer at me and remind me that no one would believe me, that they all thought I was crazy and mentally unstable. He was damaging my self-esteem, which was already at an all time low._

_He didn’t even bother to knock as he entered the room, and the brain waves coming off of him told me that he had been drinking, as his thoughts were a little muddled and fuzzy. He’d always been violent when drunk, and Gran had always monitored the amount he consumed when around Jason and I to ensure that neither of us was hurt. Of course every time she popped out to the shop or to the church for her ladies meetings she wasn’t there to monitor him and his alcohol intake. It was those times when he lashed out, but he only ever hit me in places that no one would see if I were to wear my shorts and strappy tops. I steeled myself for his onslaught, both physically and mentally, screwing my eyes shut for a moment in a silent prayer that it would be over quickly and then I could go back to pretending that nothing was the matter, that we were all one big, happy family. This had been going on for so long now that I had simply learnt how to block it out, pretend like it wasn’t happening to me._

_“You’re growing up to be real pretty, Sookie.” He slurred, sauntering into the room with the confidence only alcohol could give someone. Opening my eyes, I turned to face him, plastering on my ‘Crazy Sookie’ smile in a hope that he would leave me alone, or get this over with as quickly as possible. I couldn’t understand how a family member, someone who claims to love you, could do and think such vile things to you, and about you. Then again, the only person who ever thought good things about me was Gran, and I could tell they were sincere. Momma and daddy had pretended, and I could hear under their mental lies their real thoughts. They had believed there was something wrong with me, and after hearing it for so long I started to believe it._

_“Thank you Uncle Bartlett.” I forced myself into the role of sweet Southern belle, knowing it was the way Gran raised me and the way to make her proud._

_“That dress looks real pretty too.” He commented, approaching me. I had nowhere to go, the backs of my legs were against the end of the bed and he was blocking my only escape – the door. **“Shows off all of her long, slender legs.”** He mentally leered. “What’s it made of?” he questioned, reaching a hand out to the hem of the dress, which he ran through his fingers. His hand started to trail upwards, towards my hips._

_Looking down at the dress I had on, I quickly racked my brains for the fabric, hoping to end this conversation quickly and get away. The dress was blue and white, the shade of blue matched my eyes perfectly as it was a few shades darker so helped them stand out. The blue was in a band around my waist that knotted together in a bow behind me. Gran had bought it for me from this little boutique in Monroe that had been having a closing down sale. Usually we didn’t shop in boutiques, preferring to buy our clothes from Wal-Mart as it was cheaper, but on occasion Gran would have a little surplus cash from her job at the launderette and the benefit money we would get for Uncle Bartlett, so she would buy us all something nice each. “It’s satin.” I informed him, remembering when Gran had told me about how to wash it and to take care of it. It would last me a long time if I showed it a little bit of love, and with how tight our money was at the moment I would need to keep onto it for as long as possible._

_“Feels so good.” Uncle Bartlett commented as his fingers ghosted over my hipbones. **“Just like her skin. Gosh she smells so darn good too, like lavender and roses.”** His mental chatter continued as his hands wandered. Removing myselfquickly from his touch, I grabbed a bow that I was going to stick on Jason’s present,removing the backing before I placed it onto the wrapping paper._

_“Don’t wanna forget the bow!” I giggled, acting as if I had only just remembered to place it on. I had in fact only just remembered, and it was convenient that I could use it to my advantage, to help me out of my current situation._  
_  
_ **_“Bows are good, but it’s the unwrapping that’s the best part.”_ ** _I heard his mental commentary, along with mental images of him removing my dress, as he stalked towards me. With no where to go but back against the wall, I found myself shrinking towards the sturdy, vertical surface, hoping that it would somehow swallow me up and this nightmare would be over. “Why are you shying away from me sweetie? Uncle Bartlett only wants to give you a hug.” He tried to coax me away from the wall, but his mental thoughts were screaming at me that the actions he was about to conduct weren’t going to be to my liking, and therefore I refused to get away from the wall._

_“I don’t wanna get my dress all creased up.” I tried to lie, but even to myself it didn’t sound very convincing._

_“Don’t be silly now, a little hug ain’t gonna crease your pretty dress.” He tutted. Finally reaching me, he pinned me in place, his hands wandering over my hips and up my sides. “It’s a real pretty dress, the fabric is so soft.”_

_“Please don’t.” My voice was croaky as I tried to wiggle myself free of him, but he was stronger than me, even though he was getting on in his life. Fear coursed through my veins and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat._

_“If you dare tell anyone, I will make sure Gran sends you to that Brentwood mental hospital out in Shreveport. Do you hear me?” He hissed, switching from the seemingly caring uncle to an aggressive, vicious man. The thought of being locked away, having more doctors poke and prod at me, it frightened me, and I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, the perspiration on my hands was making them feel clammy and, in order to relieve the feeling, I rubbed them on my exposed legs._

_“Oh I hear you.” I hadn’t heard Gran climb the stairs, or enter the room, but the moment she spoke I nearly broke down into tears as relief flooded my system. “How dare you threaten my Sookie.” Gran crossed the room quickly, hauling Uncle Bartlett off of me before she placed herself between us. “How dare you have your hands on her in such a manner, she is not some toy, she is your niece! How dare you threaten to send her to the mental hospital, there is nothing wrong with my Sookie!” Gran’s voice continued to climb as her anger started to pour out. I hid behind her, feeling safe now that she was here, now that she was aware of what was going on._ _I’d been so frightened to tell her, not only because Uncle Bartlett had been threatening me, but because he was her brother, her only remaining relative bar Jason and I._  
__  
“There is something wrong with her, why can’t you see that?” Uncle Bartlett gestured in my direction as I continued to hide behind Gran. I’d never hidden behind her before, but I felt the need to distance myself from the volatile drunk in front of us. All my life people had called me crazy, said there was something wrong with me, and knowing my own family thought of me as some sort of freak hurt deeply.

_“There is something wrong with you, Bartlett, treating my Sookie in such a degrading manner.” Gran scoffed, reaching a hand behind her, which I gratefully took. She gave my hand a light squeeze before she let me go, taking a threatening step towards Uncle Bartlett. “I want you out of my house right now, I don’t want you to ever come back here ever again, I don’t want you to ever speak to Sookie or Jason ever again. I’ll come by your old house tomorrow at noon with your things, but you will leave my family alone.” I had never heard such strength in Gran’s voice, never heard so much anger and yet, at the same time, so much pain. I instantly felt bad for what was happening. She was getting rid of her own brother, kicking him out of her life all because I continued to try and get away. If I had given up then none of this would be happening, and Gran would still be happily cutting up the turkey downstairs._

_“You need me here, you need the money Adele.” Uncle Bartlett was grasping at straws, and the panic in his eyes told us that he knew it._

_“We don’t need your money, Bartlett. We’ll make do. We always have.” Gran’s tone held a hint of resignation to it. She took another step forward, causing Uncle Bartlett to back up towards the door. “I want you out, now.” She ordered, continuing her pursuit of him as he fled the room. I followed, standing next to the banisters on the first floor as Gran chased her brother down the stairs and out of the front door, not even stopping to let him speak, or to give him the Christmas presents we had already bought for him. She didn’t even give him his coat; instead she sent him outside in his Christmas jumper and pants, with only his slippers on his feet. Jason came in from outside, a frown on his features as he watched Gran chase Uncle Bartlett out of the house. I felt sick. This was my entire fault. I could have prevented this had I have just gone along with it one more time. I was growing up now, he would soon stop, and I would soon be able to defend myself better as he grew weaker with old age._

_“Why’s Gran chasing Uncle Bartlett, Sook?” Jason’s eyes turned to me, but I didn’t have the guts to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. He wouldn’t believe me anyway. He loved me but at times he thought me crazy and mentally handicapped, and this would be one of those times._

_“I don’t know.” I mumbled my lie, grateful that he wasn’t able to hear my mind like_ _I could hear his. He was coming up with so many different reasons for Gran’s sudden actions and thankfully none of them were close to the truth. With a shrug of his shoulders Jason sloped off into the kitchen in search of food, just as Gran returned into the house. Suddenly anxious, worried and frightened, I bolted for the stairs, hoping I could hide in my room for the rest of my life._  
__  
“Sookie, sweetie, come here.” Gran cooed up the stairs, standing patiently at the bottom step as I reached the top one. Freezing mid-step I quickly thought over my options. I could run into my room and slam the door shut, lock out the rest of the world and face this later, or I could pull on my big girl panties and deal with this now. Making my choice, I turned to face Gran, fingering the hem of my dress out of nervousness. She offered a hand up to me and I shook my head, tipping it in the direction of the kitchen where I knew Jason was pretending to look for food so he could eavesdrop. Understanding my apprehension, and the reason behind it, Gran climbed the stairs, joining me at the top. Taking my smooth hand in her slightly wrinkled one, she walked with me to my bedroom, where Jason’s present still sat on my bed, now decorated with the bow I had used to try and help me escape Uncle Bartlett’s clutches.

_“How long, Sookie?” Gran asked as she cleared a spot on the bed, sitting down before she patted the space next to her, inviting me to join her. Rocking on the balls of my feet for a moment I deliberated the answer to her question. Should I lie and make it seem like a recent thing in order to make her not think so badly of Uncle_ _Bartlett, or should I be honest with her? Gran had always told me that honesty was the best policy, so I took the seat beside her and explained._

_“Since I was eight. Started a few weeks after momma and daddy died.” I admitted as the tears final cascaded down my face. For two years, at least once every week,_ _Uncle Bartlett had been coming to me, pretending to be the doting uncle while his thoughts had been screaming far more sinister and wrong things to me. Gran pulled me into her arms, holding me close as she slowly rocked me back and forth in a soothing motion. Her hands were stroking my hair as I buried my face into her chest._

_“Hush now my Sookie, he won’t lay a hand on you ever again, no one ever will.”_

My flashbacks ended there, and I opened my eyes to feel the dampness of my tears across my cheeks. My eyes found Ata’s bright blue ones, where her own tears were shining. “It wasn’t your fault.” She whispered, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know that,” I responded quietly though tone was firm, “but it should have never happened. What kind of person does such a thing to their relative?” I sighed, dropping my gaze to my lap.

“Sick people, Sookie. He can’t hurt you anymore though; you’ve got all these powers to defend yourself with. You could nothing when you were younger, but now you have the tools to do so.” Ata soothed, leaning over to wipe the tears away from my cheeks. I hated remembering the way he used to touch me; I hated the way he used to think of me. It may not have been my fault, as I was a child who was defenceless and frightened, but it still made my skin crawl, made me feel violated and dirty, even if it had never gone past heavy petting. I supposed in some sense that it was why I remained a virgin for so long, coupled with my telepathy of course. It had been daunting for a man to touch me; I’d even shied away from Jason’s affections though they were meant with the purest of thoughts. It made Bill’s betrayal hurt even more, especially considering his reaction to the information.

“He can’t hurt me anymore because Bill killed him.” I confessed softly, still quietly reeling from the information even though two years had passed since then. It hadn’t been Bill’s place to murder him; Uncle Bartlett had been alone, confined to a wheelchair. He’d been frail and unable to defend himself. While his actions hadn’t been right they had in no way warranted his death. It was just another way that Bill had controlled my life, and another family member that had died because of my association with him. I’d lost my cat Tina, Gran and Uncle Bartlett. I’d almost lost Jason a few times too, not to mention Lafayette and Tara. I pulled everyone I cared about into the paths of vampires, and it wasn’t fair.  
  
Ata was silent after my confession, and I found myself worried by it. She was a vocal person, who always seemed to have something to say. “Does Eric know?” She finally questioned, and I gave a small nod, recalling our conversation the other night. “How does he feel about it?” She gave my hand another reassuring squeeze, rubbing a thumb over the back of it.

“He was glad Bill killed him. He said he’d have done it himself otherwise.” I informed her, looking up to catch her gaze as she gave me a grim smile, nodding her head slowly.

“I promise that no one else will hurt you like that again, you don’t have to worry about it. I promise not to tell anyone either, I’ll lock it away in the private part of my mind. I know he was a family member so you hold some love for him, but what he did was so wrong on so many levels, and I have to agree with Eric. It’s better if he’s not around to remind you of that time. You need to accept it, learn from it.” She offered me a reassuring smile.

“I have accepted it, Ata. But sometimes, no matter how much we accept something, it stills come back to haunt us.” I stated, dropping my gaze once more.

“Shouldn’t I take from you now, so that there isn’t a large gap between us?” I moved the topic on, not wanting to delve deeper into a conversation regarding Uncle Bartlett. He did what he did and he received the exile from the family for it, and subsequently death by vampire. Hindsight would have probably been a good thing for him to have, but only a few seemed to have that ability.

“Urm, of course.” Ata shifted a little, letting go of my hand. I frowned, as she seemed to suddenly become nervous. Taking the blade she cut into her wrist, offering it out to me. Slowly taking it, I awaited the go ahead, and sure enough Ata gave me a small nod. Sealing my lips over the wound, I started to take light pulls, as she had taken light pulls from me. Ata’s blood was a combination of everything heavenly on this earth, and I could distinctly taste the different bloods of all those we shared ties with. Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor, Agmund, Godric, Eric, Pam, Bubba, Isabel and Edgar. They were all there.

Noting that Ata had closed her eyes I followed, and I was immediately taken back into her memory.

_Running a brush through my hair, I sighed as I tried to get the tangles out. My hair was forever knotted and it was a pain to take care of. A commotion outside of my room brought my out of my annoyance, and I placed the brush down on the table before me, glancing at my reflection in the small handheld mirror mother had commissioned for me for my birthday last year. The boy I loved was dead, along with my father, and I refused to marry and my stubbornness was causing problems with the High Court. They could stuff themselves though; I would not be forced to marry a man I held no love for. My mother had become a cold and cruel woman, ordering people around and obsessing over the latest step up the political ladder. Rising to my feet I crossed the room, pulling the doors open to reveal the limestone corridor. Following the noise I ended up in my mothers throne room, and a man stood in the centre of the room. He was easily 6′ tall, with a determined stare, thickset neck and square-jawed, fleshy face._  
_  
_ _“Who are you?” I demanded, looking the gentleman before me up and down. If my mother dared to force me to marry this man I would have no qualms running away from Egypt._

_“Marc Antony, and whom are you?” He demanded in a booming voice that startled me. His accent gave him away though – he was from Rome. Typical. The only Roman I had ever liked was my father, and he was gone._

_“Ata Caesar, daughter of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar.” I stated with pride, holding my head up high as I offered the man before me a smirk._

_“Such a shame about your father. He had it coming really, but it looks like I’ll be replacing him.” He sneered, the glint in his eyes told me he was positively ecstatic at the concept of taking over where my father had left off._

_“You will never replace my father!” I spat, the anger boiling up in my blood as this man dared to talk ill of my Itf._

_Marc laughed and the sound was deep and creepy. Taking a few short steps towards me he ended up towering over me. “Oh but I will do, little girl. Egypt and_ _Rome will be mine. Your mother is putty in my hands, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, run along and play with your dollies. Leave the politics to the grownups.” He wafted his hand in my face in a shooing motion._

_My nostrils flared as I tried to hold onto my anger. “You will regret this, you will pay for this.” I seethed, storming from the room. Stomping down the corridor my mother came into view, approaching her throne room and thus passing me._

_“Mother, can I speak to you?” I asked, plastering on a sweet smile as I batted my eyelashes at her, hoping to butter her up._  
_  
_ _“Not now, Ata. I’m busy.” She admonished me, not even bothering to stop as she continued into her throne room. “Ah Marc, so glad you made it here safely!” She exclaimed as Antony came into view. Turning in disgust, I watched as she practically threw herself at him, pulling him into an embrace. Over her shoulder he spotted me, and the wink he gave me told me all I needed to know. This man had to go._

* * *

_I was still unmarried, still a virgin, and still causing the High Court trouble. My life was short, of that I was certain, but I would never bend to their will and marry, I would never let another sleep with me in my bed. Sat on the window ledge of my room, I allowed my eyes to drift over my surroundings. My room was so bare without my Godric there to keep me company. It had been several years since I’d lost him; back when I’d been seventeen. Playing with the leather bracelet around my wrist, the one that had once belonged to him, I sighed as I turned to look out of the window, watching as my people went about their lives in the darkness of the night, oblivious to the current goings on inside the four walls I was trapped inside of._

_Mother had managed to get herself knocked up with Antony’s spawn nine months back, and now she was sprawled out on her bed on the other side of the palace, her legs wide open, shoving the demon children out of her. Antony has caused nothing but chaos for the past two years. Mother has all but forgotten about me, preferring to spend time with her new squeeze, dealing with the political bullshit he has brought with him. If I were Pharaoh I would cut all ties with Rome altogether and let the damn place fall into the dirt. Mother had been so quick to form an alliance with Antony, so quick to have his children. It was as if she simply forgot about my father, forgot about the affections they held for one another, the love they so obviously shared. My mother and father had been perfect together._

_A knock at the door pulled me from my angry thoughts, and one of the servant girls entered, a smile painted on her lips. “Your mother has given birth to two children, a girl and a boy! She has named them Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene!” The servant woman informed me, but the moment their names slipped from my lips I felt my whole world crumble around me. My mother had named her new daughter after her, the ultimate show of her love and affection, and I had been landed with Ata. There was no love there, my name simply meant ‘Princess’, as if someone would be dumb enough to question whether I was royalty or not. It was like a bad story, her new spawn being given her name while I was stuck with nothing that could tie me to her. Mother’s were supposed to love all of their children, not be selective!_

_“Aren’t you happy Miss?” The servant girl asked me, taking a small step in my direction._

_“Get out.” I murmured, not looking at her. I turned my head to look out over_ _Egypt. My Egypt. This empire was mine as I was the eldest. I had been raised to be a Queen and I would take control of this empire if it killed me._

_The servant girl started to protest. “But Miss…”_

_“I SAID GET OUT!” I turned and screamed at her, throwing the nearest object that_ _I had to hand in her direction, which just so happened to be my jewellery box. Yelping in surprise, the servant girl fled from my room, slamming the door shut behind her._ _My jewellery box smashed into it, falling to the ground in millions of pieces, my jewels scattered all over the floor. Angry tears were streaming down my face as I took in my obliterated jewellery box. It wasn’t the box I was upset about; it was the content of it. Though the box was poorly made, it had been a gift from an apprentice crafter who had wanted to marry me. However, the content was from my father._  
__  
_Crumbling to my knees, I gathered up all of my jewels, looking them over for damage. All of them were in one piece and I sighed in relief, clutching them to my chest. It was then I spotted the golden necklace my father had given me for my birthday, the last one he had ever been around to witness. Picking it up off of the floor, I dusted off the pearls and lazurite. Father had always told me the colour of lazurite reminded him of my eyes. Unclasping it, I tied it around my neck, my fingers running over the cold material as I looked to the closed door, hearing the excited squeals of the staff as they rushed by to welcome the two new children into the world. “He’ll pay for this, daddy. He’ll pay for all the nasty things he’s said over the last two years and he’ll pay for bringing those two children of Apep into this world. I promise you.” I vowed quietly, pulling myself up onto my feet, still clutching the jewels my daddy had given me to my chest.  
  
_ _A timid knock at the door alerted me to the presence of another, and I dropped my shields to examine their mental signature. “Come in baby brother.” I called out softly, moving to arrange my jewels back onto the tabletop. I heard Caesarion enter, and watched as he nimbly tiptoed through the debris of my jewellery box._

_“You heard that mother has had two new children.” He stated, looking to my broken box before up to my face. I could see the tear tracks down his cheeks, and it broke my heart._

_“Yes, she named the girl after herself.” My shoulders slumped. I could show my emotion to my baby brother, he understood me and loved me regardless. “Talk about stabbing someone in the heart and twisting the knife.” I muttered, sinking down onto my bed. Caesarion sat beside me, wrapping me up in his small arms. I welcomed his comfort, knowing that the only other person who could reassure me at that moment in time was dead. Fate had taken my beautiful Godric and my father from me, and was now taking my mother too._

_“Marc said that those two new babies are the new you and me, he said to me that they’re replacing us. I don’t wanna be replaced, I’ve never done anything wrong! He says you and me aren’t gonna be royalty anymore, that we’re illegitimate now ’cause daddy is dead.” My brother started to sob against me, and I couldn’t help but cry with him, though I forced myself to cry quietly. I needed to be strong for him, I needed to care for him and carry him through his difficult transition. It was my job as his big sister._

**_“I’ve never done anything wrong. I’ve always been good, always listened to_ ** **_Mut, always done as she’s asked. Don’t wanna be replaced, can’t be replaced._ ** **_I’m a good boy. I’ll try harder, try to be better, try not to disappoint her. I don’t want that man to say nasty things about daddy anymore, daddy was good, daddy was nice, he use to bring me pretty presents and give me cuddles. That man doesn’t cuddle at all, he gives me funny looks and talks to me like I’m stupid. I’m not stupid. He even said Ata was mentally deranged. Sister isn’t deranged, just different. Different is good though, doesn’t make me love her any less. I just want that bad man to go away.”_ ** _My brothers anguished thoughts caused me to sob out loud, and I hand to clamp a hand over my mouth to silence myself. My perfect little brother thought he was bad, and wrong._ _There was nothing wrong with my little brother, he was just like daddy and there was certainly nothing wrong with daddy._

_“You do not listen to that man, Caesarion. You were named after daddy because you are just like him, you are strong and brave and good and loyal, you are a little Caesar, and every Caesar fights. It’s in our blood. We will not be replaced, we are the true heirs of Egypt and it will be ours. I promise you little brother that I will fix this, Egypt will belong to us once more and that man will no longer be in our lives. I will avenge father, everything that man has spouted about daddy is a lie, and I will cut out his tongue to silence him if I must. Just because daddy’s mortal body is gone doesn’t mean his soul is. He’s in Aaru, Caesarion, and we will join him one day, but we will go there as King and Queen of Egypt, not as the prince and princess. I will not allow this man to take from us what is rightfully ours.” I pulled him onto my lap, rocking him gently as I rubbed his back. His sobs started to slow down, and the hiccups took over._

_Pulling back, he looked up at me with complete love and trust, and I knew then I would do anything to make my little brother happy again, to make him smile and laugh. “You’re gonna kill Marc, to avenge daddy?” He asked quietly, knowing that someone could be listening in at the door. They weren’t, my disability could tell me that much. They were too busy with the new demon children._

_“Yes. Egypt will be ours.” I vowed._

* * *

_“I don’t care, I want him dead!” I seethed, glaring at Anubis, as he stood opposite me. I had allowed myself once again to slip into my meditative state, hoping to seek counsel with the Gods I worshipped. My mother was still enamoured with Antony. She had given birth to another of his spawn in the early hours of the morning, another boy whom she named Ptolemy Philadelphus. “I have put up with him for five years, and he has done nothing but make my life, and that of Caesarion’s, a nightmare. Do you know that he calls Caesarion and I disappointments, that he spouts evil lies to my baby brother every day in order to upset him? It is because of him and his foolishness that Egypt is now weak, that we are about to be declared war upon by Rome as he has allowed relations with our adoptive brother, Octavian, to crumble! He’s going to get us all killed, and I will not sit back and let some fool take my life from me, take that of my brothers either!” I hissed as I paced around the room I had brought all of my Gods into. No one would be leaving this room, this meditative state, until I had a plan._

_“You know I can’t interfere in this, Ata. It is not his time.” Osiris tried to reason with me, but I wasn’t having it._  
_  
_ _“If none of you will help me, then I will end him myself. He will die by my sword and I will relish every moment of it.” I spat, stopping in my pacing to glare at the Gods around me. I had spent every waking moment since I had first been able to make conscious decisions worshipping them and the ground they walked upon, and yet now they wouldn’t help me – a sister in need._

_“If you kill him Ata, I cannot let you into Aaru.” Anubis warned me, but I was far beyond Aaru right now._  
_  
_ _“My father and my beloved were murdered, but they aren’t in your precious Aaru, are they? So what makes you think I want to go there? My baby brother will be the only one of my bloodline to reach the fields and you better let him in or so help me_ _I will drag your sorry asses into these mediations for the rest of damned eternity and make you suffer for it!” I felt like a caged animal, unsure and angry, willing and wanting to lash out at everything and everyone._

_I could hear my Gods hiss at my threat, but none made a move to verbally spar me._ _There was a reason the symbol of the royalty was that of a snake. “You are walking a dark and dangerous path, sister.” Anubis warned, but his warning was meaningless to me. None of them had come to me in my time of need; none of them were willing to help me end the man who was single-handedly destroying my empire._

_“It’s a good job I’m not afraid of the dark then.” I growled._

_“You do what you must, Ata.” Anubis stated with a sad sigh. I could hear his mental thoughts; the way he wished I wouldn’t be so destructive, that I would accept Antony and his children. I would have rather allowed the royal embalmers to pull my brain out through my nose while still alive than accept Antony and his spawn._

_“I will take whatever comes my way. I don’t need your help.” I declared, remembering the promise I made to my brother to kill Antony, the promise I made to my father to avenge all of the spiteful words uttered regarding him. I abandoned my meditative state, slipping back into reality to find my baby brother sat before me._

_“Well?” he asked quietly, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt._

_“He dies tonight.”_

_Three hours later, just before the sun was due to set, I hurried through the passageways of the palace, slipping past the guards and the servants. They seemed to do whatever I wished them to do, not even bothering to put up a fight. I frowned at the strangeness of it; it was as if I was controlling their minds. Entering the armoury I took stock of the weapons at my disposal. There were a variety of swords, with their respective shields beside them, and numerous other blades we had accumulated over the years. I couldn’t risk taking a sword without someone finding out, the guards were forever entering here to swap their weapons so as not to blunt the blades as quickly. A flash of bronze captured my attention as I turned to leave in order to search elsewhere for my weapon, and I smirked at the weapon before me. Reaching out, my fingers caressed the khopesh. Nobility and my family were the only ones who usually used it, and on occasion the guards who defended our cities many temples would have their own versions to wield. It had approximately six inches of handle and quillons. The blade extended straight out about eighteen inches from the handle, then curved into a slight sickle shape for another two feet. Its sickle-like blade was edged on the inside and outside curve. The spine of the weapon was made to be heavier than the spine of most other swords, allowing attacks to bear far more brutal results. Edged to the outside, this weapon was extremely effective at creating slashing wounds, swung across the wielder’s body, like a scythe reaping crops. Edged to the inside, this was used for hacking an opponent; much like a machete was used to cut through dense underbrush. The heavy spine of the weapon, with its centre of gravity along the blade instead of close to the hilt, along with its ability to cleave through both armour and flesh easily, made it the most effective weapon we had on offer. I would use it to slay Antony this evening._  
__  
Tucking the blade into my dress, I used the many layers of light fabric to easily conceal it. The last thing I needed was to be seen carrying it through the halls, in the direction of Antony’s chamber. Slipping out of the room I used the shadows to my advantage, concealing myself in them as I moved through all of the corridors in the palace, heading towards the room my mother had allocated to Antony – the room right next to hers. Using my disability to my advantage I tracked the minds of the guards and the servants as they went about their evening duties. None of them were anywhere near Antony, and he was alone in his room. Good.

_Using the element of surprise I opened the door to his chambers a fraction, slipping in before I shut the doors behind me, not wanting anyone to enter. “Good evening, Antony.” I called out in a singsong voice to the man who was stood on the other side of the room. The years and the stress had made him look more haggard than he had been before, and I was glad to see that he looked a lot older than he was. My father had retained his youthful appearance even into his old age. Antony turned to look at me, shock plastered onto his features before he quickly schooled his face._

_“What do you want, child? It’s about to become dark and I wish to retire for the night.” He snapped in my direction. I was tired of his attitude, tired of him calling me a child and thinking so little of me. I was a princess, the daughter of Rome’s greatest general and Egypt’s greatest Pharaoh. I was the ultimate woman, a powerhouse, with royal blood in my veins. It was unfortunate that the bastard before me was of the same bloodline too; his mother had been my fathers’ cousin. That wouldn’t stop me from ending him though, if anything it only made me angrier that he had taken my mother from my father._

_“I am the daughter of two of the worlds most powerful people. I am no child.” I stated slowly and calmly, as if the man before me was stupid._

_“You are ignorant of the world, you have a mental hindrance, and you are a child in a woman’s body.” He responded in a clipped tone, taking two strides to stand before me. “Leave, child. I have no time for your games.” He tried to shoo me away, as he had done the first night I had met him, but this time I wasn’t going to run along and cry and I certainly wasn’t going to back down. I was the daughter of Julius Caesar, the Roman general who conquered Gaul, who led his men into victory. With a flourish I produced the khopesh, ensuring my actions caused the blade to slice along his torso, the serrated outer edge causing a slash wound across Antony’s chest. His howl of pain echoed around the room before he growled in anger, and a hard glint appeared in his eyes. I used my mental ability to ensure no one would come to his rescue. “You little kenes!” He spat, lunging at me. He used his weight and his size to throw me across the room; the khopesh fell from my hands and slid along the marble floor, stopping beside the door. As my back hit the wall I grunted at the pain, mentally cursing myself for being so stupid as to remain so close to him after harming him. My fighting skills weren’t great yet._

_One of his hands went up to the wound on his chest, trying to suppress the blood flow as he stalked towards me. “Do you have any idea what is going on right now?_ _Octavian is planning on invading Egypt and he will not stop, he wants this empire for himself and I am trying my hardest to keep it from him, to allow your precious mother to maintain her throne.” He sneered at me as he hauled me up off the ground. I yelped as pain shot through my body, right down my spine. I would have a nasty bruise in the morning. Eyes frantically searching the room, I tried to find a way to escape, but there was only one door in and out, the only other options were the open windows. However, I did spot his sword leaning against the wall next to me. “You think the whole world revolves around you and your precious daddy, but it doesn’t. He’s dead, he got himself killed because of his stupidity, and you think for one moment you can ever change that? I’ve heard you praying every night to your Gods. Continue praying to your Gods as you do, continue to ask them for him back, they’ll never help you. I could make it look like you had an accident, like you tripped and landed on the khopesh,” his eyes flitted to the blade by the door, “and then I wouldn’t have to put up with your whining any longer. But don’t worry, I’d kill your brother shortly after, wouldn’t want the throne to fall to that brat now would we?” The mention of my brother, of him killing my brother, stirred my possessive nature, and I felt my anger spill over._

_In my state of anger and aggression, in my need to protect my baby brother, I didn’t even register that I had grabbed a hold of his sword, nor that I had buried it into his chest until his hand around my neck slackened and he took two heavy steps backwards, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked down to the iron blade protruding from his chest._  
_  
_ _Heaving and panting, I pulled as much oxygen into my lungs as possible, admiring my handiwork for a moment before I started to hear mental signatures approaching the room. I would have a bruise around my neck in the morning and would need to wear a piece of cloth to cover it so as not to arouse suspicion. “No one threatens my baby brother, no one tries to take my empire from me, and no one speaks ill of my father. I promised you that I would make you pay, and now you have.” I laughed as he fell to his knees, his hands clutching at the blade as he tried to pull it out of his chest. It was useless though; in my anger I had embedded it deep within him._

_Crouching before him, I ensured we were eye-level before I spoke again. “You will not tell a soul about this in your last few minutes. I did not kill you. As far as they are concerned you were worried about Octavian and his plans for a takeover, you couldn’t live through that so you decided to take your own life, so that Octavian wouldn’t have the pleasure of taking it from you. Do you understand?” I tried to use whatever it was that had influenced the minds of the guards and servants earlier, and the glazed over look in Antony’s eyes, along with his robotic nod, informed me that whatever the hell it was that I was doing had worked. In that moment I didn’t feel like a freak. I had power over other people, and it was getting me exactly what I wanted. “You will go to your tomb knowing that I have killed you because of everything you ever did to me, my mother and my brother, for the lies you dared to utter about my father. Egypt was never yours, and now it never will be.” I tormented him._

_“Izi nek djesek.” I blew him a kiss before I hauled myself up onto my feet, leaving him gasping and groaning on his knees. Grabbing the khopesh I placed it back under my dress, securing it. Although the evening had not gone to plan the desired outcome was still the same._

_I could hear footsteps approaching, and before the door could open to reveal the guards I took off towards the window, vaulting myself through it to land on the sandy dunes outside just as the guards entered Antony’s chamber. Instantly they started shouting orders, the servant women were screaming the palace down._

_Realising I would need to be back in my chambers so that the servants wouldn’t suspect anything should they come knocking, I took off running, sticking to the walls. Reaching my own windows I threw myself up onto the outer ledge before I slipped in, catching my dress a little on the corner of the limestone, causing it to tear. “Nek!” I cussed, causing my brother who had been waiting for my return to tut quietly, a smile on his lips._

_“He’s dead.” Caesarion stated as he dashed to my wardrobe, throwing me a new dress, which I changed into as he poured me a bowl of water. I quickly cleaned myself up with the fresh water, wiping the blade of the khopesh free of blood before_ _I stored it under my bed. I would return it tomorrow. Sitting down on a stool, I handed my baby brother my hairbrush and, as planned, he started to slowly brush my hair. For ten minutes he brushed away, the pair of us sat in silence, though we silently communicated via our eyes through the handheld mirror I kept in place, focused on the door. It was then as a knock sounded out against said door._

_“Mistress, Master, come quickly!” The panicked voice on the other side of the door was loud and clear, but Caesarion and I ignored it. The servant woman continued to knock frantically, and my poor brain was being assaulted with her thoughts. One thought in particular made my blood run cold._

_“Mut.” I whispered, bolting up onto my feet and towards the door. Caesarion was behind me, having abandoned my hairbrush. Flinging open my bedroom doors I shoved the servant away, running through the limestone corridors towards my mothers room. The doors were wide open; the other servants were clinging to one another, weeping openly. Pushing my way through the crowd I could feel the panic building up inside of me, and with my baby brother hot on my heels I skidded to a stop._

_My mother lay in the middle of a bed on the far side of the room, her chest no longer rising and falling with steady breath. A basket of figs stood beside her, the contents spilled out on the marble, and an asp amongst the debris, the creature just as silent as my mother. Two of her servants were slumped against her bed._  
_  
_ _“MUT!” Caesarion screamed, sprinting to mothers’ side. “NO! NO!” my baby brother cried as he clung to mothers’ prone form. I was at a loss with what to do, as to what had happened here._

_“What happened?” I croaked towards the nearest servant, grabbing her wrist tightly. She flinched under my grasp, but I was beyond care._

_“The Queen heard of Antony’s suicide Mistress, she was distraught. She whispered to a servant girl to bring her the basket of figs that entered the palace this morning. We believe she asked the servant girl to bring her the asp. She was so upset Mistress, spoke of how she couldn’t go on without her Antony.” The servant girl filled me in between her sobs. My blood felt like ice as I processed the woman’s words. My mother had committed suicide because Antony was dead. I had inadvertently killed my own mother. Crumbling to my knees beside my mother and my brother, I finally cried out in anguish. I went to hold her, but Caesarion smacked my hand away._

_“This is all your fault!” he screamed at me. The servants and guards, sensing that we would need a moment, all left the room. I followed their mental signatures as they moved further and further away from mothers’ chambers. “If you hadn’t of killed Antony then mother would still be alive now!” He spat at me, wiping angry tears away._

_“I killed him for you, Caesarion, for us! How was I to know mother would do this?”_ _I shot back angrily, the tears streaming down my cheeks at my brothers anger and sorrow._

_“Your mental disability should have told you! This is all your fault, I hate you!” My little brother yelled at me, rising to his feet as he fled from the room. He hadn’t laid a finger on me, but his words hurt far more than any slap around the face. I would have preferred the slap in all honesty. My brother had been nothing but loving towards me for my whole life, he had accepted my difference as something that made me special, not a handicap. I couldn’t have cared less about how others felt of me, but for my little brother to hate me, the little boy I had looked after my whole life, who I’d taught to walk, talk and write, the little boy who shared my blood – that hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. Even the passing of my father hadn’t hurt this much._  
_  
Gathering my mothers’ still form in my arms, I wept over her, brushing her dark hair back from her pale face. “I’ll fix this, I’ll fix this. I didn’t know this would happen, I promise. I’ll marry if I must, create an heir. I’ll do everything you wanted me to do. I’m so sorry.” I babbled away in my native tongue, rocking my mother as if to comfort her. I was unaware of the pale blue eyes, full of longing and sadness, watching me through the window. I was unaware of everything that had happened to the teenage boy in the years he had been ‘missing’ from my life, unaware that he had been watching over me whenever he was able to escape the clutches of his_ _Master. I was even unaware that he had killed his Master to come to me this evening._

_The sound of someone entering the room stopped my babbling and ceased my crying. I didn’t turn to look at my guest, I was well aware of the man behind me. His hand came to rest upon my shoulder as he crouched beside me. “What do I do, Ari?”_ _I whispered, still cradling my mother as I leant against the broad shoulder of my favourite personal guard._

_“Mistr— My Queen,” he corrected himself with my new title, “you allow the embalmers to take her body and bury her. You take the crown, and you hold your head up high, you don’t show an ounce of weakness. Egypt is in a dark place, we need you to lead us out of it.” He brushed my hair from my face, wrapping an arm around me to hold me close. My relationship with Ari was far stronger than it should have been. Guards were suppose to protect you, not be a shoulder to cry on, a soundboard for your ideas, or a companion in the wake of the deaths of all of your loved ones._

_“I don’t think I can do it, Ari.” I confessed quietly as the embalmers started to enter the room. Slowly they took mothers’ body from me, their eyes downcast; tear tracks on their cheeks. I forced myself to remember how my mother looked in her death – pale, her mind silent, her eyelids shut to conceal her beautiful dark eyes from the world. Her lashes were fanned out across the tops of her cheeks, and her lips were painted their usual ruby red. I would never see my mother again, this would forever be my last mental image of her, and I would have to live with it for the rest of my life._

_“You must, Ata. I’ll be with you though, every step of the way, for the rest of your time on this earth.” Ari vowed quietly, using my first name. It was a rare occasion, but I hated it when he gave me a title. He pressed a tender kiss to my temple as the embalmers took mother from the room, leaving Ari and I alone in the empty, bleak room._

Opening my eyes, I watched as the silent tears continued to stream down Ata’s cheeks, much like mine had done earlier on. “It wasn’t your fault.” I mirrored her earlier words. Looking at the woman before me it was difficult to imagine her so venomous, so insistent upon the death of someone. The depth of her devotion to her loved ones had never changed though. I saw the jealousy she had carried over the loss of her mothers’ devotion, the hurt when she had named her new child after her. I saw the pain the words her brother uttered had caused her, and the desolation she had felt when all of her family were taken from her, leaving only her behind.

“For 2000 years I carried that guilt, thinking my actions led to my mothers suicide. I allowed my people to refer to it as that, and to write about, because the truth was far worse. Of course the moment we received those gifts from Russell I realised it wasn’t my fault and that I’ve spent the past 2000 years trying to make amends for something that was never my fault.” Ata tried to pull her hands away but I held onto them, wanting to comfort her as she had comforted me.

“Your mother and brother, do they know that Russell was the reason your mother died? In your meditative state everyone seemed to get on so well, your mother looked so happy with your father.” I tried to approach it from a different angle, to help Ata reclaim her family.

“I assume they know, because they wouldn’t visit me or talk to me if they were unaware. I just hate that they didn’t think it vital to tell me. I’ve wandered this earth blaming myself for my mothers’ death, weeping over my lost bond with my baby brother. It didn’t help matters that Octavian ordered the death of my little brother eleven days later.” I heard her mutter before she sighed. I was suddenly very glad I hadn’t been an Egyptian – life sounded worse than death.

“Who else knows?” I asked, wanting to find out how many people were aware of her secret. She’d asked me the same question, so I found it fair to ask it back of her.

“Only you.” She confessed. “Not even my boys know that I killed Antony, I haven’t told Godric either. I don’t want him to think ill of me.” She shrugged, but I could see that it pained her to hide it from him.  
  
“Tell him. Eric didn’t think ill of me when I told him about my uncle, so I doubt Godric would think ill of you for doing what you did. That man was a threat to you, to your brother and mother, to your empire. I’m not saying it was right to kill him, but you were protecting what was yours, and apparently that seems to be a common theme in the supernatural world.” I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she offered me a small smile, but I could see the apprehension in her eyes. I couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like to think that momma had died because of me; I couldn’t even begin to think about how I would feel to carry that guilt all by myself for over 2000 years. I felt that, in some ways, by exchanging blood and creating our tie, Ata and I had a deeper understanding of one another. I could see how she had changed into a better woman, and she could probably see why at times I was shy and why I was so naive to most things in the supernatural world. We both had a few skeletons in our closets, and something deep inside of me was niggling away at me. I had a feeling these secrets were important, that we would have to face the fear they had left behind, the destruction and the hurt, sooner rather than later.

Opening my mouth to speak, I was suddenly silenced as Ata raised her hand into the air, her head snapping towards the door. “We have company downstairs.” She growled out, rising to her feet quickly. Quickly I threw out my mental net, capturing the six angry Were minds downstairs, the haze of red aggression giving away their intentions.

“Fucking Were’s again!” I hissed, getting up onto my feet too. I followed Ata out of the room; fingering the pearl bracelet I had on, the one the witch Amelia had put a protective spell on.  
  
“Hey Sook, hey Ata. You guys were up there for a while, shouldn’t your vampires be waking up in a few minutes?” Jason asked us as we reached the bottom step. Pausing I glanced to the clock, shocked to find that we had spent the best part of four hours in the training room, being exposed to one another’s memories and secrets.

“We should wait for Eric and Godric to wake.” I informed Ata, hoping she would delay her attack of the Supes downstairs. My argument was useless though.

“My home and business was blown up by Were’s, you and Eric were attacked by them last night and now they’re back. I am not going to sit by and allow them to destroy my home, hoping Godric will come and save the day. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of them myself, besides, what better way is there for you to continue using your powers?” Ata turned to smirk in my direction before she took off towards the elevator. “Sook and I need to deal with something downstairs, it’s imperative that you both stay up here. Do not leave the penthouse.” Ata raised her finger in warning as she called up for the lift, which had already been waiting for us as the doors slid back immediately. Scampering in after her, I was able to see that in her mind she was constructing the protective pyramid around the penthouse, as another layer of security for our sleeping vampires, along with Jason and Hunter.

“What’s goi-” Jason was cut off as the doors slid shut, abruptly ending our conversation. Ata closed her eyes for a moment and I gave her the silence, unsure as to what she was doing.

“They know where this lift is, they’re waiting for us at the bottom. Two are on the left and two are on the right, to grab us as soon as we step out. The other two are around the corner, securing the way out so they can get us into the car they have waiting and drive us to the drop-off point that was specified in the text message they received last night from their Master.” Ata reeled off the information, and I was impressed that she was able to read Werewolf minds so easily. Obviously years of practice had helped her, and I was still relatively new to it all.

“How do we go about this then?” I asked, suddenly feeling an urge to fight. It was similar to the urge last night, but that one had been much stronger, probably because I had been defended Eric – my bonded. I was going to be defending myself this time though, and I was sick and tired of being walked all over by other Supes. If what Niall was saying was true, then I was quite literally a fairy princess, and I had a feeling fairy princesses didn’t just roll over at the first sign of trouble and allow themselves to be hurt.

“I’ll take the two on the right, you take the two on the left. I have many things I can recall which make me angry enough to want to kill, and I’m going to use our newly formed tie, this one,” I felt a tickling sensation in my chest which caused me to wheeze with laughter, “to transmit some of my anger to you, so that you can blast them to kingdom come when I do too. Then, we’re going to knock out the final two, so I want you to use your white light to topple them and throw them against the nearest wall. Fuck the marble, that can be replaced, but I want to keep the two Were’s as bargaining chips.” Ata ran through the plan just as the elevator reached the bottom floor. I was nervous, given that my first kill with my light had been last night and now I was expected to kill again, but I felt the need to protect my brother and nephew, along with my sleeping vampire and my new family. Nodding to Ata, the elevator dinged, the doors sliding back.  
  
Turning, we placed ourselves back to back as we sidestepped out of the elevators, instantly met with the aggressive, angry faces of the Were’s who were trying to harm us and those we loved. I felt a surge of anger within me, not just from my own thoughts that these men wanted to hurt my Eric, but from Ata too. Raising both my hands, I realised that I was yet to learn how to fire off two kill shots at once. I’d managed to do it last night by accident, but I needed the talent right now. Blocking out the noises behind me as Ata took care of her two Were’s, I focused on one of my two, the one charging towards me, and sent a huge wave of golden light towards me. He stopped right in his tracks, his mind screaming out in pain before it went blank and he slumped to the floor.

The mind of the other Were started to swirl as his anger levels rose, having witnessed the death of his friend had riled him up even more. I raised my hand as he charged towards me, ready to land another kill blast, but as I tried to force my magic outwards I found myself unable to get my light working.

Panicking at my sudden loss of magic, I was grabbed roughly around the waist and twisted around, my hands clamped behind my back by one large hand while the other was placed over my nose and mouth. The contact meant his thoughts were much clearer.

_“Maybe Russell will lemme have a play with this one, like me some feisty blonde piece of country ass.”_ Gasping for air, my vision started to blur, but then I felt a tug inside of me, and a wave of concern and fury poured through my bond with Eric. My vampire was awake.

The reminder of Eric, feeling his emotions through our bond, feeling him wake for the night, it spurred me on to fight back. Throwing my head backwards it collided with the Were’s nose, and he howled out in pain, slackening his hold on me. Using that to my advantage I turned to face my would-be assassin, pulling back my foot to slam it into his crotch with force that I felt was rather impressive. Jason had taught me that the easiest way to bring down a man was to ‘hurt his baby maker.’ Grunting, the Were doubled over, one hand clutching at his bleeding nose while the other held onto his crotch. Raising my knee now that it was under his chin, I brought it up sharply into his throat to silence him before I raised my hands once again, summoning what little magic I felt in me, and I even pulled some from my bond with Eric, before I sent a blast of golden light towards him. He crumbled to the ground as his mind fell silent. A wave of sickness took over me, and I swayed on the spot, feeling exhausted and drained. I would have laughed at how I was feeling if I’d have had the energy.

My feet gave way from beneath me and I felt myself falling to the marble floor, but before I could reach it a pair of strong arms grasped hold of me, the scent of the ocean in winter invaded my nostrils and a pair of bright blue eyes fell into my line of sight. “Jag har dig min kärlek, jag har dig.” His voice hushed me as I felt the compulsion to shut my eyes. Unable to fight it any longer, and feeling safe in my vampires arms, I allowed the world to become black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Mut (Egyptian) = mother  
> Itf (Egyptian) = father  
> kenes (Egyptian) = c*** (I hate that word, which is why it’s in another language, sorry!)  
> Izi nek djesek (Egyptian) = Go fuck yourself  
> Nek! (Egyptian) = Fuck!  
> Jag har dig min kärlek, jag har dig (Swedish) = I got you, my love, I got you.


	55. You Know my Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write from the POV of Oscar and Bubba, which is why this chapter is so short, so from now on the main four (Ata/Sookie/Eric/Godric) will be conversing with them from phones and such and discovering things out thanks to the recordings. I know it’s a cop-out but I want to write a good story for you guys and this chapter doesn’t feel good to me. Sorry!

**OSCAR’S POV  
** _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
_ _The odds will betray you and I will replace you  
_ _You can’t deny the prize; it may never fulfil you  
_ _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?  
_ _The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_ _You know my name  
_ _If you come inside things will not be the same  
_ _When you return to my night if you think you’ve won  
_ _You never saw me change the game that we have been playing  
_ _I’ve seen diamonds cut through harder men than you yourself  
_ _But if you must pretend, you may meet your end  
_ _~ You Know My Name, Chris Cornell_

The moment Bubba and I left the safety of the penthouse I was on edge. I had my nifty little spy gear but I was still worried. I’d only been in Felipe’s presence when Ata had been sorting out disputes, and even then the man had scared me. Though the vampire who had turned me had taught me how to feed, he hadn’t bothered to school me in the ways of vampire etiquette around ones elders. I’d relied on my instincts during the disputes session, which had decided my fate, and I had a feeling I would have to rely on them again around Felipe.

“Don’t worry none Oscar, I’ll take care of ya.” Bubba offered me a supportive smile, and I returned a smile of my own. If my human mom could only see me now she’d never believe it. She’d adored Elvis as a child, and I’d grown up listening to his music with her. To be sat in a taxi with him was incredible. We’d debated taking Ata’s limo but decided that if Felipe were to see it he would be suspicious. We’d decided on a taxi in the end, and I’d watched as Bubba had glamoured the driver so that he wouldn’t remember us once he’d dropped us off.

Pulling up outside of Felipe’s mansion, which I remembered from the party my new mom had attended a few days ago, I took an unnecessary breath in, slowly exhaling the cool evening air. Centring myself I left the vehicle, as did Bubba, who was standing close beside me. Together we took the few short steps to the front door, which was opened for us by a pair of vampire guards stood watching over the entrance. Cautiously I entered, allowing Bubba to lead the way into the mansion. A woman approached us as we entered; she was dressed in a black pencil skirt and white blouse, her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head and a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses sat on her nose. She had to be in her twenties, and the sound of her heartbeat was incredible. She looked and smelt wonderful, and I would have pursued her if it weren’t for the numerous fang marks littered across her neck. Clearly there were ‘perks’ to her job. The driver of the taxi had placed our luggage just inside the door.

“I’m afraid the King is busy this evening, you’ll have to come back another time.” She stated, eyeing Bubba and I. She didn’t spend long looking at Bubba, which I considered strange given his true identity.

“Please tell King de Castro that Bubba wishes to see him, and that I have a young vampire with me who wishes to learn the ways of his court. He has no home and family, and I believe he’ll be a valuable asset to the Kings court.” Bubba informed the woman, who looked less than impressed at being ordered around.

The woman sighed quietly and to a human the sound would have been inaudible, but to a vampire the sound was easy to pick up on. “As I stated earlier, Sir, King de Castro is currently bu-“

“Claire.” Felipe’s accent cut through the room, causing the woman’s whole body to stiffen at the sound. “You know full well that I’m not busy this evening, and that you should send all guests straight through to me.” The Nevada King strode into the room, flashing an apologetic smile at Bubba and I before he turned back to the brunette woman, who I now knew as Claire.

“But you are yet to feed this evening, my King.” Claire batted her eyelashes at Felipe, tipping her head sideways in what I could only assume she deemed a coy action. The thumping of her pulse was tantalising, and my hunger was like a burning sensation, trying to consume me. I called upon my restraint, knowing that the King would be less than happy with me should I pounce on the nearest human.

Although it hadn’t been required of me for this little mission I’d refused to feed for the past two days, knowing that if I was hungry the King might take sympathy on me. Even if he only offered me a donor and a room for the night I would be able to get some information for my mother.

“I do not require your blood this evening, Claire. You’re dismissed for tonight.” Felipe wafted a hand in her direction, ignoring her as he stepped past her towards Bubba and I. Dipping my head in a show of submission, even though my mother had told me not too, I clocked Bubba doing the exact same thing from the corner of my eye. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening Bubba, and that of your companions of course?” Felipe questioned, eyeing me as I lifted my head back up to meet his gaze. Although he was King I wasn’t afraid to look him in the eyes.

“The hotel I was staying in was less than accommodating, Your Highness, so I was wondering if you had a spare room I could perhaps borrow for a night or two before I return to my safe-house in Louisiana?” Bubba questioned, his tone a little lighter than usual in a hope to sway the older King. “My companion is Oscar Roberts, he tells me that you were present when he was taken from his Maker. He has been staying in a motel on the outskirts of town for the past few nights and when I was out finding a cat or two for my dinner I came across him. He has nowhere to go and no idea what to do with himself, so we were wondering if there was an opening in your court perhaps?” Bubba spoke for me, offering the king I smile. I watched as Felipe’s nostrils flared, clearly scenting me. I was pleased that mom had suggested we keep physical contact to a minimum for a few days. Seemingly pleased with whatever he smelt, Felipe looked me up and down for a moment before he gave a stern nod.

“I may have a spot available for you, so long as you pledge fealty that is.” He offered me a crooked smile and, unaware of what exactly pledging fealty was, I simply dipped my head in another show of submission. I would have to speak to Bubba later about what was required of me. I would go ahead with it if it would keep mom and Sookie safe.

“You are most generous, Your Highness.” I faked my compliment, lifting my head a little.

A smug expression crossed the kings’ face as he turned back to Bubba. “I have one room spare if you wish for that Bubba? The pair of you may have to share for a while as I have some important guests staying here with me.” I had a feeling it would be difficult to find out who exactly these guests were. I had a hard time believing that he only had one room spare too, not in a mansion this size. He was most likely keeping Bubba and I together, so it would be easier to take us out or kick us out.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Bubba dipped his head as I had a moment earlier, and I couldn’t help but think about how much ass kissing there was in the vampire world. Of course in the middle of the humans political world there was ass kissing too, but not on this scale. Humans were less likely to kill one another for political power than vampires were.

“Show them to their room, will you?” He ordered a black-haired vampire who had entered the entrance hall. With a bow the male vampire dashed for our luggage, picking it up effortlessly before he started to lead the way. Giving a small smile to the King I followed the vampire at a leisurely pace, not wanting to seem nervous or scared. Although I hadn’t been a member of the vampire world for very long I was well aware of how other vampires would pick on me until I showed a weakness, and would then use it to their advantage.

I had to keep the disdain off of my features as I took in the décor of the place. I’d left Caesar’s Palace and yet it felt like I was back there already, minus my mom and the rest of my nest. The male vampire said nothing as he led Bubba and I through the maze of corridors, until he eventually stopped in front of an ornately decorated door. “This is yours.” He stated in a monotone voice, pushing open the door to reveal the huge, beautiful bedroom.

Stepping inside, the male vampire placed our bags down before he left, shutting the doors behind him. The room was painted in yellow, a cheerful colour that reminded me of the sun, and the floor was made of dark, stained wood. In the middle of the room, against one wall, sat a huge four-poster bed, adorned with a yellow duvet and plenty of yellow throw cushions. The frame was the same dark colour as the floor, and a cream coloured rug sat under the bed, breaking up the vast block of colour. On the far wall stood a dresser, numerous plants covering the top of it, along with a few trophies. I rolled my eyes at the trophies. There were plenty of other lush, green plants dotted around the room, and upon closer inspection I realised they were all fake. Seeing as how the daylight was off limits to vampires, as none of us really wanted to burn in the sunshine, fake plants and flowers were the only ones that would thrive indoors. Next to the dresser, in the wall, was an archway that led through into a sitting area and, off of the sitting area, was a bathroom. All of it was decorated in the same shades of yellow, and the flooring went from stained wood to marble as you moved through to the sitting area.

“There’s only one bed.” I commented as Bubba picked up his suitcase, depositing it on his bed so he could unpack a few things.

“We’ll just have to share then Oscar, I promise to keep my hands and my fangs to myself though, so don’t you worry none.” Bubba grinned at me over his shoulder, and I laughed a little at his ease with the situation. Before Bubba could open his mouth to utter another word I raised a finger, asking him for silence as I plucked the bug finder bottle opener from my pocket. Turning it over I held it in my hand, starting to methodically scan it over the surfaces around the room. As I approached the bed it started flash red, signalling a bug. Feeling a little bit smug I continued towards the bed, dropping to my knees as the flashing sped up.

Scrambling underneath the bed I used my vampire eyesight and I was able to identify the bug that had been placed under the bed. Grabbing it, I pulled it silently from the underside of the bed frame. Vamping to the bathroom, I dropped it into the sink before I ran the cold tap, smothering the bug whose electronics failed the moment the cold water slipped past the plastic shell housing.

It took me another ten minutes to sweep the room, and I was able to dispose of six bugs in total, all of which had been rigged to listen in on Bubba and I. Tucking the bottle opener back into my pocket I turned to Bubba, giving him a nod to let him know he could talk now. “How long you planning on staying here Oscar? I might be able to buy you another night or two.” He offered. Removing the gold pendent the witch had charmed for him, he slid it over his head, tucking it inside his shirt so no one would see it. Of course I could still scent the gold, and other vampires would be able to also, but at least it wasn’t on show. Moving to my own bag I plucked out the bangle my human mom had always worn, slipping it onto my wrist. A light tickling sensation crept up my arm and settled in my chest, and I instantly felt more at ease. Whatever magic was in the bangle was making me feel comforted and reassured.

“What did Felipe mean by pledging fealty?” I asked Bubba in a hushed tone, just incase someone was listening in at the door. Stopping his unpacking, Bubba turned to me with a sympathetic smile.

“It means you’re swearing loyalty to him, it’s the only way you can live in his state. All new vampires to an area report to the areas Sheriff, and if they tell the Sheriff they wish to move to the area permanently then they must swear fealty to the King or Queen of the state and to the Sheriff of the area they decide to live in. It’s essentially a pledge of allegiance from one person to another. You’re saying you won’t stake them in the back. Of course all you have to say is that you pledge fealty to the King or Queen, and Sheriffs, and then no one can question you. Heck, most vampires don’t really mean it when they pledge fealty but the tradition has been around for so long that no one wants to get rid of it. If you break the pledge however, then the punishment is the true death. I’ve never had to pledge fealty to a King or Queen, I’m passed around too much to be loyal to one King or Queen, let alone Sheriffs. I’m loyal to Miss Ata though, pledged fealty to her on the quiet once, never has she said a mean thing bout me.” I watched as Bubba’s face lit up at the thought of my new mom, and I too struggled to keep my smile at bay.

“So pledging fealty is really just a formality? How do I go about it, do I just say ‘I pledge fealty’ or do they make a big song and dance about it?” I questioned the slightly addled vampire, taking a seat on the bed as he continued to rummage through his belongings.

“Yeah I guess you could say it is. You gotta get down on one knee and bow your head, before stating that you pledge fealty to them. They then accept your fealty, welcome you as a resident of their state, or area depending on who you’re pledging to at that moment, and then that’s it. A lot of the Kings and Queens, when an older and more powerful vampire moves into their state, like to throw a ‘welcoming party’ and invite Kings and Queens of neighbouring states. It’s really just a way for ’em to show off, to show that they now have a powerful asset under their control.” Bubba explained to me. Letting the information soak in for a moment, I thought about the vampire before me. It must have been difficult for him, the transition into this life. He was so well known when he’d been human that he’d probably spent an awful long time in hiding, not to mention that now that he was immortal should he reveal himself he would be going into hiding in order to get away from adoring fans. I found it unfair though that he was passed around like some sort of toy – when one state became bored with him they handed him to the next. He knew a lot about vampire ways and customs, and I had a feeling he had probably seen quiet a lot of strange and scary occurrences in the royal palaces as he was passed between them. At least some of his knowledge on Felipe would come in useful.

“You wearing them?” I asked in a hushed tone, gesturing to my eyes with two of my fingers.

“Popped them in on the taxi ride here, been recording ever since we arrived.” He informed me in a whisper that even I struggled to hear, so there was no chance anyone outside could be listening in, and I’d managed to clean the room of any and all bugs.

“Do you think we’ll actually find anything here?” I questioned quietly, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I wasn’t overly comfortable in Felipe’s presence, my little gift of intuition was telling me that he wasn’t a kind man, and he wasn’t very forgiving. I’d watched him carefully as he’d interacted with my mom when she had attended his party, and the way he had leered at her and smothered her in compliments had made me feel nauseous – and vampires couldn’t even throw up! I liked the way Godric, I was yet to speak to him about taking on the role as my father, spoke to my mom. He called her his ‘darling’ and the tenderness in his voice was such a stark contrast to the crudeness in Felipe’s. The moment I clapped eyes on the Nevada King my intuition told me to be careful – just like it was doing right now.

“We might get a few things, but I doubt you’ll hear much. Felipe will either keep you away from everything to play it safe, or he’ll be cocky and let you hear everything. It could go either way. I’ll try and find out as much as I can though, just in case you can’t find anything.” Bubba reassured me with a smile, swapping his shoes over for another pair. “I think the sooner we have you pledge fealty to Felipe the sooner we can start looking for things.” Bubba suggested. With a sigh that wasn’t necessary I nodded in agreement, wanting to get this over and done with. I didn’t care much for Felipe, not after the way he treated my mom, but I would do this for her, regardless of the fact that if anyone found out this was a little mission then I would meet the true death for pledging fealty and then spying on him.

Rising from the bed, Bubba finished putting his things away before he led the way out of the room, down one of the long corridors to a marble set of stairs. I shuddered at how similar Felipe’s palace was to mom’s business, and my intuition was telling me the décor was no coincidence. Together we moved down the flight of stairs, which bent at a right angle to the left when we reached the bottom. Dropping down another flight of stairs we found ourselves in what looked to be a living room, though it wasn’t as formal as I guessed some of the others would be. The room was of course made out of marble, and I silently laughed over the fact that mom hated marble and this poor fool had decorated his whole palace with it. A few rugs in earthy colours were scattered over the floor to stop the cold marble from bothering the human house-help and donors that scampered about the place. In the middle of the room sat a round, glass table with two stools, one on either side. Above the table there was a chandelier, and on the table sat a brown bowl filled with fresh fruit. I took note of the figs in the arrangement.

To my left there was a cluster of bright blue chairs, a few burnt orange and blue throw cushions were on them, and they were arranged in a manner so that whoever was sitting on them could enjoy conversations with their companions easily. On the other side of the room was a beautiful, hand-carved fireplace, set back into the wall. An oil painting had been placed on the wall either side, small sideboards positioned underneath them. Before the fire the interior designers had placed a low coffee table, another brown bowl on the top of it, and on one side a blue sofa, which matched the other ones, flanked it and on the other side a burnt orange sofa flanked it. The blue was an odd colour amongst the earthy tones however I had to admit that it worked well together.

“Ah Bubba, Oscar. I hope your room is to your liking?” Felipe questioned from his spot on the burnt orange sofa. I forced a smile, pretending as if the one bed and one chest of drawers was enough for two people. It was a good thing I wasn’t staying for very long. I wanted to get in, get the information needed, and then get out.

“It’s incredible, thank you.” I spoke up, dipping my head in thanks. Bubba’s smile seemed genuine, and unfortunately I had no way as to find out his current emotions. He and I hadn’t exchanged blood when we’d been healing Ata. I hadn’t exchanged with anyone come to think of it, which was probably wise as my scent was clean and I could vaguely remember hearing something about how sharp Felipe’s sense of smell was in comparison to that of other vampires.

“What can I do for you two gentlemen this evening?” He questioned, giving us his full attention as he lounged in the sofa. Gesturing to the one opposite him, Bubba and I took our seats quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting and risk annoying him.

“Oscar would like to pledge fealty to you now, Your Majesty. You would be the first vampire for him to ever pledge his fealty to.” Bubba explained, grinning at me before back at the King. I found it hilarious how Felipe was pretending to be a King when Bubba was THE King.. Of course they were Kings of different things, but I would rather be the King of rock and roll than the King of Nevada. Felipe’s eyes shifted to me, surprise evident in them for a second before he schooled his features. I used all of my control, which according to the vampire who had turned me had been extraordinarily advanced for a baby vamp, to stop myself from squirming in my seat. I was under the impression that Felipe wanted me to suffer, wanted to see me squirm. He felt like the kind of man who enjoyed others awkwardness and embarrassment.

“You have never pledged fealty before, do you understand the procedure and the consequences should the pledge be broken?” He questioned, quirking his eyebrow at me in a manner that reminded me of Eric, but wasn’t half as threatening as my Viking friends. Biting the inside of my lip with my blunt teeth to stop myself from laughing, I nodded my head.

“I understand completely, but I wish to remain here in Nevada and start a new life.” I answered. My answer was honest. I truly did wish to remain in Nevada and start a new life as part of Ata’s nest, but I would never wish to live under Felipe’s rule forever. He would need to be taken care of, and something inside of me was niggling away at me whenever I thought about that.

Crooking his hand, Felipe summoned me over to him. Rising from the sofa I moved around the coffee table to stand before him. Without needing to be told I dropped to one knee before him, bowing my head in a show of submission. Mom would be furious. “I pledge my fealty to you, King Felipe de Castro of Nevada.” I stated, wanting to keep my pledge as light as possible and not add any further fanciful promises. I wouldn’t be keeping them anyway.

For a moment Felipe was silent, and I kept my position on one knee with my head bent. Finally he bothered to speak. “I accept your pledge of fealty, Oscar Roberts, and offer my protection to you while you live in my great state. Welcome to Nevada.” His tone was flat, and I got the feeling he wasn’t too thrilled to have me living in his state. I was a newborn after all, and newborns were known for getting themselves into sticky situations. Very few made it past their first year.

Nodding in thanks, I moved from my spot on the floor, lifting my head to once again look at Felipe evenly. Moving back to the sofa I had vacated I took my seat beside Bubba. Felipe studied me for a moment before he spoke up once more. “I would have thought you would have stayed in Caesar’s Palace with my Sheriff rather than staying in a motel?” he questioned. I could see where he was going with his questioning. Although I had been young when I had been turned, and I’d only been a vampire for a few years, I was aware of how people tried to pry information from one another, how they lead their questions or worded them in an odd manner in order to cause the person they were questioning to slip up and give the game away. I was aware of the tactics because I was planning on using them with Felipe over the next few nights.

“The Sheriff kindly offered me a room within her establishment and, while it was generous of her to offer, I turned her down as she had already dealt with the issue of my Maker and I no longer wished to take up any of her time, Your Majesty.” I answered in an even tone, disliking the fact I had to be polite to this man. My human mom had a saying, one she’d told me while I’d been at college dealing with the bullies. ‘Kill ’em with kindness.’ She’d told me.

“I don’t know whether to think of your action as noble or foolish.” He tried to rile me up, but I allowed myself to recall the past few nights I had spent in the penthouse. Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor and Agmund had all been very kind to me, accepting me easily as one of their brothers. They’d started to train me and teach me things so that I would be able to defend myself and be well versed in the ways of the vampire world. I was calling upon some of those teachings this evening. Sookie had taken to me as well, and it pleased me no end that she stood up to big and blonde when I went to tend to her after he gripped her a little tightly. Truth be told, Eric frightened me a little, but I would never let him know it and I would never show it. He struck me as the sort of vampire who found others weaknesses and used them against them for his own personal gain. Pam was an entertaining woman, one moment she seemed kind and calm and the next she was angry, throwing a tantrum and then ignoring everyone. It was enough to give anyone a hernia.

My new mom and, hopefully, my new dad, had accepted me willingly into their home and nest. Mom had even allowed me to taste her. The memory of her sweet blood, the way the flavour seemed to explode the moment it hit my tongue, made my fangs itch within my gums. I’d been loyal to her the moment she had freed me from the vampire who had turned me, but the moment she had opened her home to me, told me her secrets and then allowed me to taste her, well, I’d decided right then and there that I would protect her with my undead life. Of course by extension that meant I would protect Godric, because mom loved him and if anything were to happen to him then she would be distraught. I felt comfier around Godric than I did his Childe. He was silently powerful, gentle with his voice and understanding. It was rare to find vampires like that these days. I’d met many vampires during my brief time with the vampire who turned me and while I’d been working as a bartender. None had been as interesting as the 2000-year-old vampire my mom was bonded too. Bonding, that was another thing I was yet to learn about.

Remembering the Kings’ comment and my human mom’s words, I plastered on a smile. “It was probably a little bit of both, my King.” I accepted his criticism, not bothering to correct him. He needed to believe the story Bubba and I had invented.

Seemingly appeased with my response, and the fact I had just for all intents and purposes called myself an idiot, the king smiled, leaning over to press a button on the side of the coffee table. “I’m feeling rather hungry, and it would be rude of me not to offer either of you the chance to quench your own thirst. I have a vast collection of donors on call 24/7, from all over the world and on a huge variety of diets. I have one boy who eats nothing but lemons; his blood has an incredible tang to it.” He stated smugly as a group of donors entered the room. I could tell they were all donors due to the vast array of fang marks littering their bodies. Talk about limited self-respect. I was aware though, thanks to my brothers, that turning down a donor from the King would be seen as rude, especially considering the fact I was new to the area. I was also aware of the fact that lemons were poisonous to fairies, and that with my mom being fae I would have to be careful around her. I could try this one boy though, but I would have to make sure all of his blood was out of my system before I returned home, just in case mom was in need of my blood for any reason.

“While all of your donors smell mighty good, Your Majesty, I’m afraid I’m not very hungry. I went out in search of some stray cats earlier on in the evening.” Bubba rebuffed the king, but I got the feeling he wouldn’t be reprimanded for it.

“Of course Bubba, I complete forgot about your different palate.” He offered the addled vampire a condescending smile, though I was unsure if Bubba understood how patronising it was. “You must try my lemon boy, Oscar. If you care for some privacy then you can take him up to your room for the evening?” he offered. I wasn’t sure whether to be happy about that, as I was still shy of feeding in front of others, or angered that he had insinuated that I would have sex with the donor. Yes feeding and sex went hand and hand, but I had plenty of control and men were not my preferred choice anyway, though I was open to trying new things.

“You are most kind Your Majesty. I think I may just do that.” I turned to look at the group of donors as the one who was obviously the ‘lemon boy’ stepped forward. He was of average build with light muscle definition. His chest was free of any hair and the hair atop of his head was jet black, styled to fall over half of his forehead. His jaw was sharp and his chin nicely rounded. His hazel eyes were located underneath black brows and he seemed perfectly relaxed. He looked to be no older than twenty-six and it saddened me to see him have a job as a donor. Fang marks were littered across his body though none of them were fresh. They were at least a few days old and were now starting to heal over.

Rising from my spot on the sofa I gave a nod to Bubba, knowing I would see him before dawn anyway. Turning to Felipe I bowed, hoping to appease the King before I strode out of the room, tipping my head in a summons to the donor, who scampered on after me. Making my way back through the maze of corridors with ease thanks to my vampiric memory, I stopped outside of the bedroom Felipe had given Bubba and I. Not bothering to make a huge show and dance of it I shoved the heavy doors aside, stepping inside before I gestured for the donor to follow. Shutting the doors behind us I tuned in to his heartbeat and other vital signs. His heartbeat had picked up a little but the blood flow around his body was free of any clots. He would heal quickly after I’d fed. Dropping fang, I captured his eyes with my own.

“What’s your name?” I demanded in a soft tone, remembering how I’d been told that softer tones usually worked better when glamouring someone.

“Tyler McDaniel” he answered robotically. While glamour was useful for us I hated using it, especially considering that only a few years back I had been human. The glazed over look in their eyes, they way they did anything and everything you asked of them, it sickened me. Humans were not pets, or animals, and they shouldn’t be forced to do the dirty work of vampires.

“Tyler, I want you to listen to me and listen well. I’m going to take your blood in a moment as I need to nourish myself, and then I’m going to heal all of your bite marks for you so that you won’t be scarred. Is that an acceptable trade?” I offered. I didn’t have to heal his bite marks, and it was probably wrong of me to do so, but I couldn’t just sit back and allow the young boy who looked like he could have so much potential damage his body the way he was. I would rub my blood on the wounds to heal them as much as possible. Some were already starting to scar though and those would be the hardest to fix. His head bobbed in acknowledgement and acceptance of our trade. “Now, I want you to sit on the bed and sit there silently for a few minutes for me, think you could do that please?” I asked, knowing full well he would do it anyway because of my glamour, but I wanted him to at least have the illusion that he had a choice. Nodding his head once again the young donor took a seat on the edge of the bed.

As I had left the room, and lord knows who else had entered, I removed the bug finder bottle opener from my pocket and quickly set to work checking the room. I found no bugs, much to my delight. Tucking the bottle opener back into my pocket I returned my attention to the donor on the bed. Capturing his eyes, though he was already under my glamour, I offered him a smile, which he happily returned. “Now then, I want you to whisper your answer to my questions to me, can you do that?” I asked in a whisper, hoping it would set an example. The human boy lent forward, nodding his head. “Have you overheard any of King Felipe’s private conversations over the last few weeks? If so, tell me everything.” I questioned, crouching before the boy to create a more comfortable position to question him from.

“Yes, I heard him talking to someone over the phone a week ago. I was unable to hear the person on the other end, but he was talking to a man and he was discussing a blonde woman. He didn’t give the man on the phone the woman’s name but he said that she was an important asset and that she needed to be secured. He then said that his smelt good too and that he wished he could bottle her scent right up in a pretty bottle and sell it to other vampires for a hefty price.” The donor answered me in a monotone voice, leaning forward as he whispered to me.

He fell silent for a moment, allowing me to think. Felipe was talking to another male over the phone, presumably a vampire, and it was Ata that he was talking about no doubt. I could only guess there were very few blonde haired women who smelt as good as my mom and who were a valuable asset too. But he’d mentioned that ‘his smelt good too’ – did the person on the other end of the phone have their own fairy!? The thought of him cashing in on my moms scent infuriated me, it was for Godric to enjoy and nobody else!

“Have you seen anything strange around the palace lately, Tyler?” I retuned to my questions, needing to find as much information as possible. I would have to glamour my questions out of the boys mind after all of this, to stop other vampires from finding out about it.

“There was lots of commotion four nights ago, apparently three vampires from out of town arrived. Felipe has put them in the special rooms but he won’t let any of us see them.” He gave me a vague answer. That wasn’t exactly a strange goings on in the palace. Felipe was entitled to guests and if he didn’t want donors to see them then that was his call.

“What do these three vampires look like?” I pressed him for more answers.

“I didn’t see them. I was in the kitchen when they arrived and they sped past us at vampire speed.” He gave me an answer, though it wasn’t the one I wanted.

Sighing in frustration, I filed the information away for later. Maybe it would be useful to mom, though I had no idea how. Realising that if I questioned the boy any further I would have a hell of a lot to glamour out of him, I decided to end our little question and answer session.

“Thank you for answering my questions Tyler, you were a tremendous help.” I thanked him, offering him another smile.

His whole face lit up, and his eyes widened in what I could only guess as surprise. “It was no problem, I enjoyed answering them for you.”

“While you were a mighty big help to me Tyler, you aren’t going to tell any other vampires, or humans, or anyone for that matter, that we had this conversation. In fact, you’re going to forget all about this conversation because it’s so unimportant.” I shrugged my shoulders, laughing quietly as if we were simply sharing a joke. I’d learnt from the vampire who had turned me that body language played a part in glamouring someone too.

Tyler laughed, shrugging his own shoulders. “What conversation? We’ve only just met, never spoken to one another before.” He declared. I spent another minute ensuring that he would never utter a word to another – alive or undead – before I released him from glamour. Taking a spot behind him I reminded myself to call Ata as soon as I had finished feeding in order to fill her in on all of the information I had gathered. Tyler tipped his head sideways in offering and I struck, sinking my fangs into the creamy skin of his neck.

The moment his blood hit my tongue I knew something was wrong. The sour taste of the lemon felt like silver to my mouth and I cried out in pain at the sensation, but not before accidentally swallowing a mouthful, which continued to burn as it slid down my throat. Although I had no need to breath I gasped, withdrawing my fangs from the boys neck as I struggled to inhale. My hands flew to my throat, which I clutched at as red tears streaming down my cheeks from the pain of the burns. I felt a little light-headed, and it wasn’t seconds later before everything went black, and all I was left with was the feel of the burn as it crept further into my system, consuming me.

* * *

**BUBBA’S POV**

I hadn’t always enjoyed being a vampire. My human life had been troubled with the media always cramming for my attention. The moment I had opened my eyes as a member of the undead community I knew I would be hiding for the rest of eternity. I was grateful for the gift I had been given, there was so much I still wanted to do and see, but I would have to rely on my glamour to get myself wherever I wanted without suspicion. Humans were still fond of my music, and me, and it would most likely be another 100 years or so before they started to forget about me.

Something hadn’t quite worked during my turning and I had been left, as some would call it, as somewhat simple. My brain was like that of vampires though. I could think through things quicker than humans, come up with various strategies and plans, and my thought process was very much vampiric. I was just unable to convey those thoughts properly when communicating with others, and for that reason people assumed I was addled. There was also the issue of taking commands.

Although my Maker had been a fan, which was the reason he had turned me, he had also wished to control me, thinking it would be something to show off about if he could control someone who had once taken the spotlight. He had used fear tactics to get me to comply, commanding me whenever I proved to be too difficult for him. It was why, after he had been staked in a fight, I followed the orders of those I liked and trusted to the ‘T’, not wanting to disappoint them.

Even though I  was handed around the vampires in the southern states, I returned to Vegas every now and then to see Ata. She’d been a good friend during my human years and her friendship had continued through my turning and my undead life. She’d been kind to me, understanding and accepting. It was hard to find people like that in the world today, but Ata had come from a different time and place, so her morals were completely different. I’d spent some time in Louisiana over the years, as it was one of the states I was handed to on a regular basis, and yet I had never met Sookie before. I had come across Eric; he was a Sheriff and somewhat imposing. I’d had to check in with him whenever I’d been passing through his area but never had I met Sookie. He had never mentioned her either. I liked her though. She was sweet and her Southern manners were very endearing. I’d noticed from time to time that she seemed to want to ask me about my human years, and the few times I had spoken I had heard her heartbeat increase and noticed her clamping her lips shut to stop a squeal or some other feminine sound. I disliked talking about my human years with most people. I wanted to move past it and live my life as an immortal, but sometimes a sense of nostalgia would take me over and I would want to remember. It was what had spurred me to offer to sing Ata down the aisle – it had been so long since I had last sung and I wanted Ata’s day to be special for her, as a thank you for all of her support over the years.

Now that Oscar was away feeding for the evening I was able to ask more questions. I’d known Felipe wouldn’t utter a word in front of the baby vampire, because baby vampires weren’t be to trusted due to their will to survive. They would say and do anything in order to make it past their first few years, so the less they knew about vampire politics the better. “The party you threw the other night was mighty good, my King. I’m just sorry I missed the second half. ” I complimented, knowing that monarchs liked to have their egos stroked.

“Yes, wherever did you run off to Bubba?” The Kings’ eyes swung to me. I decided to stick reasonably close to the truth, so that I would be able to remember every little detail should it be brought up in the future. Of course being a vampire meant I had perfect memory, but when dealing with Kings, Sheriffs, and power struggles I didn’t wish to rely solely on it.

Remembering the way Ata had looked on the table in the living area of her home, how pale and gaunt she’d been, the convulsing from the poisoning, it sent a wave of sadness over me. Dropping my head a little I felt no need to act like I was upset. I truly was upset that the vampire before me had hurt her and then feigned innocence. “I heard some gossip that Miss Ata was feeling sick and went home, I went over to her house to check on her.” I responded, deciding it was as close to the truth as I was going to dare to get. Thankfully Felipe hadn’t witnessed me vamping out of his home after Ari.

“Ah yes, Miss Caesar.” Felipe’s top lip curled in the most unattractive manner as he leered. Lifting my gaze to capture his lips, so the software back in the penthouse would be able to read him, I waited for him to continue. “Who knew iron was so toxic to fairies eh? She’s such a beauty, but wasted on that slave boy. I could give her Nevada you know, make her my Queen, have her rule beside me, and yet she turns me down for an ancient fool.” He tutted. “She’ll soon be mine though.” A private smile moved across his features and I couldn’t stop myself from shivering at the look in his eyes. I’d seen that look before, when my Priscilla and I had been divorcing. Her lawyer had flounced into the courtroom wearing a smile exactly like Felipe’s, and then he’d smacked me with $725,000 to pay right away in cash to my Priscilla. I had loved her though so I had paid it with no qualms, but it was the way her lawyer went about it that Felipe reminded me of. It was predatory; it was the look of a man who was indulging himself, who knew he would win. I would have to let Ata know as soon as possible.

What I also found interesting was the way Felipe mentioned the iron when I hadn’t. The only way he would have known was if he was involved, confirming the suspicions of the nest back at Caesars Palace. “Miss Ata is happy with Mr. Godric. Aren’t you happy for them?” I asked, feigning innocence. I wanted to keep him talking, to find out exactly how he felt. Maybe he would let something slip, thinking I wouldn’t go back and tell Ata.

“It’s nice that she is happy, but she should be happy with me. She is an extraordinary woman and her telepathy makes her a valuable asset.” The King shrugged the question off.

“Now which little blonde telepath are we talking about, Caesar or Stackhouse?” A voice I was more than familiar with broke through the room. Containing my surprise I kept my face void of emotion but I turned to look at our guest. Russell Edgington. He was supposed to be dead; I’d heard that he had met the true death. The former King of Mississippi had opened his home to me the few times I had visited his state, and Talbot had taken great pride in showing me around their home every time, letting me see the new antiques they had picked up, or stolen, from their travels around the globe. I realised then that Russell was aware of Sookie, and was most likely aware of the fact she was in Felipe’s state.

“Miss Caesar, but we can discuss Miss Stackhouse if you’d prefer?” Felipe offered with a small smirk as a dark haired vampire entered the room, his fangs down as he growled at the king.

“Sookeh is mine.” He stated fiercely; his dark eyes pinned on the King. He was dressed in a well-tailored suit and, without even having to be introduced to him I was well aware that this was the new King of Louisiana, one of the vampires who was trying to break up Eric and Sookie.

“I do believe Miss Stackhouse is Northman’s though, William.” Russell brushed off the younger vampires aggression, moving across the room to take the seat beside me. “Ah Bubba, it has been far too long. What brings you to the great state of Nevada?” The 3000-year-old vampire questioned me. Gulping, though there was no need for it, I answered his question.

“King Felipe threw a party a few nights ago, I came to the state to attend. I was in Arkansas though, that place is mighty low on cats. It was hard to find myself a decent dinner.” I lied. Although I had come to the state for the party, my main reason to visit had been to see Ata. We usually met one another once or twice every year for a few days, so that we could catch up and exchange information. I kept tabs on the southern states and their political on goings for her, and she in turn kept tabs on the wild goose chase the people of Nevada had in trying to find me. There were so many conspiracy theories going around thanks to my ignorance when I had been a newborn. I had allowed myself to be seen out in public for a short while and now Nevada was usually teeming with tourists trying to find me. Ata kept an eye on it though, and even swopped in to glamour a few humans should they become close to uncovering the truth about my turning. I deemed it a fair trade.

The dark haired vampire who I now knew was called William was still loitering, unable to sit down. “Compton, will you sit already?” Russell ordered, and like an obedient dog William took a seat on the sofa beside Felipe.

“Who is this Miss Stackhouse?” I questioned in a quiet voice, lacing my tone with curiosity. I wanted to see what sort of answer I would get from the vampires present, and I had to pretend like I had no idea who they were nattering about.

“Miss Stackhouse is a delicious little faery, Bubba. She’s like sunshine, so sweet to the taste, wrapped in a wonderful fiery package. Her blood lets us walk in the sunshine. Have you ever tasted a faery?” Russell lent towards me, as if he were revealing some huge secret. I was well aware of Sookie’s heritage, and her connection to Ata, and I was even aware of the fact faery blood could allow a vampire to day walk. On my first birthday as a vampire, and subsequently every decade since, Ata had allowed me to take some of her blood from a generous sized donor bag so that I would be able to watch the sunrise a few times. It was her birthday present to me every ten years.

“They can really let you day walk?” I faked a gasp, widening my eyes as I lent forward too. “I’ve never tasted one, will you let me taste one?” I all but begged, knowing I would have to play stupid and abide by their rules.

A smile flickered across Russell’s features, and something told me he had already tasted Sookie before and now had a thing for her blood. “I’ll let you have a few drops of Miss Stackhouse when we capture her.” He promised me with a wink. I had to stop myself from growling at the thought of them taking her away from Eric. Eric was older than Felipe and William, but he was nothing compared to Russell. Not even Godric was as old as Russell.

“Sookeh is mine, you cannot offer her blood to others!” William spat, going to stand up. Felipe’s restraining arm pulled him back down however and I turned my eyes to him, capturing his face in my line of sight so that the lip reading software could work its magic. “Sookeh is mine, and I will not allow anyone else to have her blood. Find your own faery.” He hissed at both Felipe and Russell, who chortled at the ‘bravery’ of William. Even I knew that they could take Sookie from him, if she were his in the first place for that matter, without even having to ask him. There was a pecking order in the vampire world, and William was low down on it. Turning my eyes back to Russell, as I sensed he was about to speak, I felt dread creep over me.

“You can have Miss Stackhouse, Bill. It is Northman I want. He will meet the true death for ending my Talbot. You know he killed him simply because he missed his mummy and daddy?” Russell snorted, shaking his head. So that was why Russell was after Eric and Sookie! It seemed fair to me. Russell took Eric’s family so Eric took Russell’s. “We will have to take out his Maker though first. You know Miss Caesar don’t you Bubba? You could join her little ‘nest’ and find out about her relationship with the Gaul.” Russell observed me for a moment, and I made sure I gave no outwards sign of my friendship with Ata, nor my anger that he wanted to try and kill Godric.

“The Gaul is mine, he will die by my hands. Ata will be my Queen, and with the slave out of the way she will have no one to hide behind.” Felipe thankfully broke in before I could answer, sparing me from having to get out of a sticky situation.

Sighing, Russell rolled his eyes. “All of this male posturing is ridiculous. Fine, you can kill the Gaul, but I want first taste of Miss Caesar in order to see how she compares to Miss Stackhouse. I tried to get my hands on her 2000 years ago but she evaded me. I had to kill her mother in a hope she would fall into despair and Egypt would be weak enough for the taking. Unfortunately the little bitch turned Egypt into a grand powerhouse once again before she fled the country with her four bodyguards.” He shook his head. I had to think for a moment as to the identities of Ata’s bodyguards, and then I realised he was discussing Ari, Khai, Egor and Agmund.

“Her vampire children.” Felipe offered, causing all of us to turn and look at him. I frowned at his words. Ata had no children of her own, she’d told me that she’d never given birth, and the only vampires that were 2000 years old that she lived with were the ones I had reeled off in my head moments before. There was no way they were…

“Are you implying that she is their Maker?” Bill quirked an eyebrow as he observed Felipe, clearly thinking the monarch as delusional.

“I’m not implying, Compton. I’m stating it. I went to arrest Ari as he threw me across my own hallway during my party the other night as I tended to Ata’s sickness and we ended up having a little disagreement in the lobby. She let slip that those vampires are her children, that she used ancient dark blood magic to make it happen. She then went on to command Ari to never set foot in this palace with me or any of my guards.” Felipe corrected the dark haired vampire. This was all new to me. Why hadn’t Ata told me before of her connection to the vampires she lived with? Were Egor and Agmund her vampire children too? My head was swimming with questions for her for the next time we spoke.

“Well that could prove an issue. Perhaps we can force her to release them, that way we won’t have to bother worrying about them. We can threaten Nervii, I have a feeling she’ll do anything for him.” Russell’s lips slid into a smirk, and I found myself sinking back into the sofa. This wasn’t a conversation I really wanted to be a part of.

“Have my Were’s reported back to you yet regarding their little mission?” Russell questioned Felipe, even aiming the question to Bill as if he might know something.

“Ata informed me during our heated debate that all of them are in the city morgue.” Felipe solemnly replied.

“She killed them?” Russell asked quietly, though I could hear the tension in his voice. Felipe could do nothing but nod his head. “That bitch!” He screamed, letting his anger get the better of him. “I want you to keep sending waves of wolves towards Caesars Palace at sunrise and just before nightfall, so that she’ll be taken right when those waste of space vampires can't do anything about it. They’ll be awake and powerless to help her. I want them vulnerable and worried for her. Tell the Were’s I want Stackhouse too. You are to bring both of them to me!” He ordered, rising to his feet to pace the room.

“Sookeh is mine, do not bring her into this!” Bill’s southern accent was starting to claw at my brain, and I wondered how much asphyxiation it would take to silence him. The three vampires seemed to have forgotten about me, and I was more than happy to remain silent and observe the scene. They all probably thought me too stupid and addled to understand their conversations, let alone betray them. I wasn’t loyal to any of them though. I was only loyal to the woman who owned Caesars Palace, as she’d been the only person I had ever met who had never once said anything bad about me.

“I want them all into this. Northman killed my Talbot and Stackhouse dumped him down the drain. They are both accountable for their actions. You are lucky that I’ve been so forgiving of you Bill, for we are of the same blood. You are my great-great-grandchilde and I am grateful that you dug me out of that concrete hell, but if you continue to push your luck I will have no concerns with staking you where you sit.” Russell’s eyes held no room for argument, and thankfully Bill fell silent, obviously taking onboard the warning. I had to hold back my shock. Bill was a descendant of Russell; they were of the same bloodline. Sookie and Eric needed to know this right away. Russell would be able to command Bill to do anything he wished. That was another vampire secret – we could command any below us in our bloodline.

“I will continue to send Were’s after them, Russell.” Felipe agreed, dipping his head in a show of submission to the older vampire male. A slow smile slipped across Russell’s lips, as he took in Felipe’s submission, obviously pleased that someone else would be doing the dirty work for him.

“Good. They won’t get away with everything they have ever done to any of us. You will have Stackhouse as yours, Compton, and you will have Caesar for yourself Felipe. I will take down Northman, and Nervii is yours to end Felipe.” The expression the King of Nevada had worn earlier slid effortlessly onto Russell’s face, and I was startled by the similarity as he turned to look at Felipe. “I want Northman, Nervii, Stackhouse, and Caesar brought here as soon as possible, by any means necessary. Do not damage them in transit; we will have our fun with them. As your Maker, I command you.” He ordered. If my blood weren’t already cold then it certainly would have been now.

Russell was Felipe’s Maker, and the great-great grandsire of Bill. Ata and Sookie needed to know this, right now.

“Now, where is my other Childe? He said he would be down in a moment, and I’m sure he would love nothing more than to plot against Caesar and her little crew.” Russell’s lips turned into a sinister smile as he retook his seat on the sofa beside me. I had a feeling, deep down inside my gut, which my momma had always told me to trust in, that I wasn’t going to like whoever was about to walk though those doors, and that he’d be very bad news for the nest at Caesars Palace.


	56. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**ATA’S POV  
**_Why don’t you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot, fire away_  
 _You come on with a “come on”_  
 _You don’t fight fair, but that’s ok, see if I care_  
 _Knock me down, it’s all in vain, I’ll get right back on my feet again_  
 _Hit me with your best shot, why don’t you hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot, fire away_  
 _Well, you’re the real tough cookie with the long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
 _Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
 _You better make sure you put me in my place_  
 _~ Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar_

Sookie’s secret had shocked me to the core; I’d been prepared for a bunch of different scenarios but not that. How on earth was she still so sweet, so untainted? I had never met the woman that she had called Gran but I knew that I liked her. Very few people would chase away their only surviving blood relative on the word of a young, misunderstood girl. The thought that Sookie had been subjected to such thoughts from a family member had angered me, and I was glad I’d had 2000 years of learning to control this anger. I knew first hand what a curse and a gift our telepathy could be, and I too had been subjected to less than pure thoughts over the years. None of them had come directly from any of my bloodline though. The improper thoughts had always come from leering men and curious women. I was glad though that Sookie had shared her secret with Eric – he would be able to help her heal rather than simply forget.

My own secret was one that until recently, when the truth had come out, I had been so ashamed of. I’d believed that I had caused my mothers death. I’d lost the love of my baby brother over it. I hadn’t told a single soul over the years. Only my little brother had known about my plan with Marc and he’d taken the secret to the grave with him. Although Ari, Khai, Riei and Oeri had been around when I had killed Marc, and they had been loyal to me for over 2000 years, I was still wary of telling them the truth. None of them had been a fan of Marc and his antics with my mother, but they had been loyal to my mother and therefore hadn’t questioned her relationship with him. I had no regrets in killing Marc, he deserved to die for the things he had said and done over the years he had tormented Caesarion and I, but I did regret the events that it led to.

I was still worried about telling Godric. Sookie had told me that it would be wise to tell him, but I was worried that it would alter his perspective of me. We’d never had secrets in our human years, but it seemed since we both became immortal that the secrets had simply piled up. I would tell him though, when we finally had a moment together where someone or something wasn’t coming after us. It was the least I could do really, given that he had been honest with me about wanting to meet the sun.

As Sookie collapsed into Eric’s arms I knew she would be okay. I was aware of what had caused such a reaction but I would deal with it after I had killed the final Were and detained the two others around the corner. A blur shot past me from the elevator as my bonded took the matter of the other two Were’s into his hands. _“Keep them alive. Throw them in the basement!”_ I ordered him mentally as I took on the final Were. Angered that Sookie had been hurt, and that once again I was relying on my vampires to help me out when I was perfectly capable, I grabbed the final Were by the throat, using the vast amounts of vampire blood in my system to my advantage as I hoisted him off of the floor. Using my telepathy, I wiggled through his mind until I found exactly what I was after. “Who sent you, George?” I demanded, calling the creature by his first name in an attempt to spook him. It worked. His eyes widened as he struggled to get out of my grasp. His mind started working overtime and yet there were holes in his thoughts whenever he thought about who sent him. I could only assume that he had, by some miracle, managed to be glamoured. It meant he came from the same vampire that the first Were we had questioned had come from – Edgington.

A blur appeared and George was taken from me, a cool hand brushing against my warm one as Godric took over holding the Were in place. “What were your plans for my companion and I? Were you going to kill us, give us to a vampire who would drain us, or were you simply going to ‘enjoy’ us yourselves for a few hours?” I questioned the Were, already aware of what exactly they had planned for us. I’d heard it from their minds, but the Were didn’t need to know about that. The mention of the Were potentially wanting to have ‘fun’ with Sookie and I caused both male vampires to growl. Eric was tending to Sookie on the floor, holding her close to his chest, and the mention of her potentially being used by a Were caused him to hold her tighter, baring his fangs at the animal in warning. Godric growled too, gripping the Were so tight it was struggling to breathe.

“Oh I know! You were supposed to capture my companion and I and take us to a drop off point specified in a text message you were sent, weren’t you?” I continued to pull information from the animals mind, filtering it through to my boys in order to keep them up to date. I’d warned them, through our Maker-Childe bonds, not to come down and try to help. George looked completely baffled as to how I was aware of everything, and I offered him a knowing smile. “End him baby, we already have two of his friends in the basement to torture and question, I could do without my business smelling like Were any longer.” I gave the order to Godric, who looked more than pleased at the prospect of killing the intruder, especially because he had my permission. He didn’t need permission to kill, he was old enough, strong enough and wise enough to make up his own mind, but the last time he had killed without me saying it was okay we had ended up having a lovers tiff.

In one fluid motion my bonded snapped the creatures neck, ceasing its movement. Dropping it to the floor he had his arms around me seconds later, checking me over for any signs of damage. “I’m fine, it’s Sookie I’m concerned for.” I reassured him quietly, wiggling my way out of his arms. Moving to Sookie and Eric I dropped to my knees beside them.

“Why isn’t she waking?” He gritted out through a clenched jaw. “What happened to her?” he demanded, keeping his tone as even as possible. I could feel his anger and frustration, and his concern, through our weak bond however.

“I know exactly what’s happened, lets get back into the penthouse where it’s safe and I’ll let you know.” I responded softly, brushing Sookie’s bangs back from her face before I rose to my feet, Eric following suite as he carried Sookie. _“Four dead_ _Were’s in the lobby, two alive Were’s in the basement. Please take care of them for us, my children. Can someone contact Ludwig too please?”_ I mentally requested of my children. It was only a few seconds later, as we were stepping into the elevator, that the door to the emergency staircase to the penthouse opened and three of my boys appeared, taking care of the dead bodies without saying a word. I loved their ability to get a job done quickly and efficiently and not ask questions about it.

Eric had Sookie flat on the sofa the moment we entered the penthouse, and he was clucking around her like a mother hen. He fluffed up pillows to keep her head up, elevated her feet and even removed her jacket so that she wouldn’t be too warm. If I weren’t so concerned about her I would have found his actions adorable, especially given his big, bad Viking vampire Sheriff persona. Throwing out my gift I could hear Jason and Hunter in one of the bedrooms. Jason was reading to Hunter and had only just started the story. That would buy us some time. I didn’t want to worry them.

“Will you tell me what’s happened now?” Eric demanded of me as he finally finished fussing over Sookie. Sighing, I padded over to the other sofa, sliding myself onto it. Godric sat beside me, an arm wrapped around my waist as he held me close.

“She depleted.” I stated grimly.

“She did what?” A look of confusion passed over Eric’s face at my answer before he schooled his features.

A pop noise filled the room as Ludwig appeared, carrying her little doctors bag in one hand. “She depleted, vampire,” Ludwig reiterated, “and you’re supposed to have good hearing.” She muttered under her breath as she moved to Sookie’s side, batting Eric out of the way. Setting her little bag down, she started to rummage through it, looking for the right tools of her trade.

“She hasn’t been in the sunlight for a while, and the sunlight powers her abilities. I didn’t think it would have such an effect on her as she’s only an eighth fae, clearly I was wrong though.” I mused, pursing my lips together. Although only an eighth, Sookie seemed to have all the characteristics of a fae with higher blood toxicity. “I have to be in the sun at least once every three days, for at least four hours. Then again, I’ve learnt how to stockpile my magic and only use exactly what’s necessary. I think Sookie may have used up all of her current magic and her stockpile magic while fighting off one of the Were’s.” I elaborated, knowing that to the vampires it might be a difficult concept to grasp, especially considering the fact they hadn’t seen the sunlight in thousands of years.

“So Sookie lost all of her magic?” Eric questioned, quirking an eyebrow as he placed a cool hand onto Sookie’s forehead.

“She hasn’t lost her magic, vampire. She’s just used it up. She needs rest and sunlight and she’ll be back to normal to no time.” Ludwig explained, packing away all of her little tools which she had been using to check Sookie over with. “Seems a common occurrence in your bloodline, princess. Her case isn’t as bad as yours was, not by a long shot, but it still isn’t a good thing to have happen to you. You women and them dang fangers.” She tutted, clearly displeased with the fact Sookie and I were bonded to ancient vampires.

“Still not a fan of the fang, Lulu?” I teased the short doctor as she closed up her bag. We’d found ourselves getting on well, so well in fact that I had been privy to her real first name.

“Fuck no. The pay well though.” She shot Eric a toothy grin, showing off her jagged teeth. Trolls weren’t the prettiest of creatures, but they were hard workers and utterly honest – even if it made them sound cruel. I laughed at her honesty, completely at ease with the situation. I was well aware that Sookie would be okay; I’d been in her situation quite a few times before I’d learnt how to control my own magic. With a shake of her head, Ludwig popped away, leaving me in the room with two vampires and my fae cousin, who was still flaked out on one of the sofas.

“How long will it take for her to wake? Is there anything we can do to help her? How did you heal and how long did it take?” Eric was firing questions at me left right and centre, and thankfully my perfect memory enabled me to recall them all.

“It varies by person, but I wouldn’t think it would take too long for Sook to return to her full strength. When she wakes she’ll be a bit slow and groggy, so perhaps some of your blood will help her. There’s nothing we can do but wait it out. If it were daytime I’d take her outside and the sunshine would help heal her faster, but alas it’s night.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“You didn’t answer my final question. How long did it take you to heal and how did you heal. Ludwig said this happened to you before too.” Eric picked up on my short answer, moving to sit on the couch. Taking Sookie’s prone form in his large hands, he moved her gently so that her head was resting in his lap. Slowly he brushed his fingers through her hair, smoothing her wild blonde mane. I could feel my bonded’s curiosity spike through our bond and I sighed at the realisation that I would have to tell him about my depletion stage, and the time I spent elsewhere recovering. Damn Niall and his motor mouth when he had come to visit the other night.

“Before the Great Reveal I was somewhat nocturnal so that I could keep on moving with my boys. I very rarely saw the sunshine. There was a time where I went eight months without seeing a single ray of sunlight as we were running from a pack of Were’s in Spain that wanted us for the death of their pack leader. We didn’t kill him. The fool got himself caught in the middle of a feud in another pack. I was awake in the day but I couldn’t leave my boys incase the Were’s found us, and we were staying in those cheap hotels so as to avoid detection and the curtains were flimsy. I had to stay awake all day to ensure that no sunlight reached my children. Of course by staying awake all day in the dark, and running all night, meant that I was exceptionally tired and my magic hadn’t replenished itself. The Were’s found us one night and we were forced to fight back. I sent a blast of light towards three Were’s and although I killed them I blacked out, having used up all my magic. I woke up in a bedroom that although wasn’t mine, felt like it was mine. It transpired that Ari had contacted Niall the moment our skirmish was over and informed him of my blackout. Niall took me to Faery for a week, which is the equivalent of around fifty years on earth. I needed to be in Faery as other faeries can help one another heal, hence why I’m staying in the room with Sookie now. My presence alone is helping her heal. Another reason he allowed me to stay in Faery for so long was because it’s always sunny there, always daytime. There is no nighttime, because of course that’s when the vampires come out. It doesn’t help that the sunlight in Faery has no effect on vampires, but they use it as a deterrent.” I explained with a small shrug. At the time it had been a big deal as it had been a new experience, and I had been forced to spend so long away from this realm, but over the years I’d gone back a few times, for an hour or so which equated to a year and a half in the human realm. I had used the time to allow my boys to travel, so that they could have their own lives rather than dedicating it to looking after me all the time. We’d all found the separation hard though, which was why I only ever went for such a short amount of time.

“You were away from this world for so long my sweet? You were hurt that much?” The concern in Godric’s voice was palpable, and I couldn’t help but offer him an affectionate smile at his care. Even in his human years when he’d been treated like nothing more than dirt he had been caring and compassionate.

“I wasn’t hurt, just tired. I make sure to spend time in the sunshine regularly now though, as depletion isn’t a particularly nice experience.” I responded quietly, lifting a hand to caress my vampires face.

“Will it have any long lasting effects on Sookie?” I heard Eric ask from the other sofa. Removing my hand from Godric’s face, I shifted my eyes to the blonde vampire holding my cousin’s prone form to him.

“No, she’ll just need to rest all day tomorrow. I promise you I will take her outside and we’ll sit by the pool all day. I can conduct last minute checks for the party from there.” I vowed as Eric lifted his head to look at me. I offered the Viking a reassuring smile, knowing how important Sookie’s wellbeing was to him. I found it so strange, after rummaging through his memories and thoughts the first time we met, that such a fierce man, who’d killed and maimed for 1000 years, had such a wonderfully endearing soft side. Underneath the big, bad vampire there was a human man there, wanting nothing more than acceptance and love. I could see why my Godric had turned him, and oddly enough I found it nice that some of my blood, even if it were only a drop, managed to get inside of him during the turning process. I would never have biological children of my own with my bonded, so the more vampire children we could sire together the better.

“I don’t like the thought of you both outside of the penthouse in the day, without any protection. I thought my brothers were going to hire more Were guards for you both?” Eric spoke up, looking between Godric and I. It took me a moment to register the fact that Eric referred to my boys as his brother, but the second my brain caught up I couldn’t help but grin at him. Obviously feeling my happiness through the weak bond we had formed when everyone in the nest, my bonded’s Childe flashed me a smile of his own.

“I concur. The thought of you both out and about without anyone there to look out for you makes me feel uneasy. I need to know you’re safe in the day my sweet. I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you.” Godric gently rubbed my side. He still had an arm around my waist so he gave my hip a slight squeeze too. Touched by the concern of both men in the room I lent against my beloved, resting my head on his shoulder before I offered a hand out towards Eric. Taking it, the Viking locked our fingers together.

“I know you both care, and you’re worried for us, but there’s no need for it. We’re both wearing our little charms.” I nodded towards the pearls around Sookie’s neck and the band around my finger, which glistened under the artificial lights in the penthouse. “This is my home, and I won’t live in fear. If any Were’s try to come for us, I’ll fight them off, or pop both Sookie and I up here.” I reassured them. I could see that Eric wasn’t completely convinced, and I could feel that Godric wasn’t either, but I had no intentions of soothing their worries with pretty words. There was always a chance Sookie and I would be hurt, be it either at the hands of supernatural creatures or from simply crossing the road. I wouldn’t live in fear, and neither would my cousin.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Godric’s arms wrapped around my body as he held me close to him, and Eric’s hand still locked with mine. The temperature difference between us all didn’t bother me, and simply being near my bonded and his Childe was soothing. Although I would never admit it I was worried and nervous for tomorrow night. The VRA would be decided upon, and if passed I would be able to give Caesar’s Palace to my boys, who had more than earned it over the years. I’d built up my empire for them. I had all but given up on finding Godric, so I’d spent the last hundred years or so preparing for my passing. I’d set up plenty of successful businesses, invested a ton of money and I’d even spoken with Mr. Cataliades about my will, in which I’d left everything to my children. I wanted their lives after me to be as easy as possible. They had dedicated over 2000 years to me, they had given up the sun for me, rescued me every time I’d been in trouble, taken bullets for me, claimed me in front of others to save my purity, allowed me to viciously attack them in order to build up my strength and had loved me unconditionally from the very start. I was a lucky woman to have such beautiful and wonderful children, whose loyalty and bravery knew no bounds. I’d only had 400 or so years left to live before Godric had appeared quite literally on my doorstep, so I’d wanted everything in place for my passing.

“Are you going to turn Oscar into your Childe?” Eric broke the silence, his free hand smoothing Sookie’s hair as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze with the one I was holding. Nodding my head, I let my intentions be known. As soon as Oscar was back in the safety of the penthouse I would make him my Childe, and I would help him grow into a magnificent man, and vampire. I could feel Eric’s internal struggle for a moment and I frowned, unable to locate the source of such a struggle. Oscar had willingly gone into Felipe’s mansion to spy for us, knowing it could lead to his true death, and he’d sampled my blood after I’d been poisoned with iron and Hep-D, which could have severely weakened him and led to his true death too. I felt the young boy was deserving of a family, a support system to help him navigate his way through the rough world of vampires and their politics. Eric’s emotions settled a moment later though, and his eyes left Godric’s, moving to me instead. Holding my gaze, he took a small, unnecessary breath before he spoke up. “Would you do the same for me too please?” he asked in a quiet tone.

His question shocked and surprised me, but it seemed that Godric had anticipated it, as I felt a soft acceptance tinged with happiness through our bond, which I had instinctively checked the moment Eric had uttered his request. “You would want to be my Childe too?” I double-checked that I had heard him correctly, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot over the past day or so.” He nodded his head, losing himself in his thought for a moment. “I can feel the love you have for Godric, and the love he has for you in return.” Eric murmured, looking between my bonded and I for a moment before his gaze returned to me. Godric’s arm around me tightened a little, and I felt his happiness and love flood our bond. “I can feel your care for Sookie, and her care for you in return. I can feel the love you have for my brothers and how much they love you too, and I want to be a part of that.” The Viking confessed, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on mine. “I want to be your son.” He stated in a confident tone, nodding his head with his words, as he seemed to mentally come to the conclusion that he wanted that for himself.

It was a struggle for me to keep my emotions in check as Eric confessed his want to be my Childe too. If I were a vampire, then by now I would have more than likely turned between 150-200 others, but I had purposefully kept the number of vampires sharing my bloodline to a minimum. I wanted an elite group of vampires, of men who were strong and mighty, loyal and brave, accepting and ever growing. The Viking fitted every single category perfectly.

Untangling myself from my bonded, I crossed to Eric before I pulled him gently into an embrace. I was standing however, so his head came to rest upon my chest, but as his eyes closed and he let out a low purr of contentment I knew it wouldn’t be an issue. “Jag skulle älska ingenting mer, min son” I murmured against the top of his head as I dropped a motherly kiss there. I could feel Godric’s happiness flowing through the bonds he shared with both Eric and I, and they were practically humming. The three of us lost ourselves in our bonds for a moment, but the ringing of my cell phone broke the moment.

Dropping one final kiss to the top of Eric’s head, I let him go as I moved back to sit on the sofa beside Godric. Sliding myself in under his arm, I retook my previous position as Eric moved Sookie further onto his lap, tending to her, running his hands over her smooth skin and brushing her bangs out of her face. I smiled at the scene before me, pleased I would soon be able to call the fierce Viking my Childe – a Childe I shared with my bonded. Sliding my finger across the screen of my phone, I answered the call.

“Caesar.” I answered curtly, knowing that only a few people had the number for my untraceable phone, and therefore the information was much more likely to be of a sensitive nature.

“Miss Ata?” Bubba’s chirpy voice sounded from the other end of the line, and I found myself surprised to hear from him so soon. He had only left for Felipe’s the night before. “Oh thank goodness, I was mighty worried you wouldn’t pick up!” the slightly simple vampire sighed in relief, though it was completely unnecessary. It was another reason why I adored Bubba so much; he had retained so much of his humanity after his turning.

“Why? What’s the matter? What’s gone on?” I tried to keep my voice even and my questions as casual as possible, but it simply wasn’t meant to be. Hearing the strain in my voice, and of course the words being uttered by Bubba on the other end of the line, Godric rubbed his hand over my slightly exposed hipbone, soothing me. Even Eric glanced up, frowning lightly before I felt a small trickle of comfort and reassurance through the weak bond we shared.

“It was last night Miss Ata. Oscar was offered a human who’d lived on lemons for a long, long time. He took the boy to our room and tasted him, but the human came running back downstairs a few minutes later saying Oscar had blacked out. We had to call Ludwig in and even she was baffled. Ludwig told Felipe she had no idea what had happened. But when he was long out of earshot, and I can say this ’cause I was good and swept the room for bugs and I know no one is listenin’ outside, she told me that Oscar had been a faery in human life! A faery Miss Ata, just like you and Miss Sookie! She says that’s why he has an intuition or something, and that he’s from the earth. Ain’t that mighty cool?” Bubba was practically beaming down the phone, but my blood ran cold at the news. Oscar had been fae too, and because he wasn’t from the sky he had been turned. Now I understood why he had been turned, given that he was so young. It was rare for a vampire to turn their human companion until they were of an age that was similar to the age the vampire had been turned at. It would be strange for an older vampire, in the sense of their human age, to sire a Childe who was considerably younger than them in human years. If Oscar’s blood had been that of the fae, then it was potent, and he could have been accidentally drained, making his turning simply an accident too.

Now it all made sense where the boys intuition talent came from. The earth fae were known for their intuition, as nature informed them of everything they needed to know about. The trees carried stories; the winds held the gossip, the leaves the details of a person’s life. I felt sorrow wash over me at the thought of Oscar as a human, knowing all these little details about people but having no idea why, or what to do with the information. Unable to form a coherent sentence, I barely felt the phone being taken from my hand, but Godric’s voice brought me crashing back to reality.

“Bubba, how is he? Has he healed yet? Do you know if Felipe made him sample the human on purpose? Do you think Felipe has put the pieces of information together and now knows?” My bonded reeled off a list of questions, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I lent in towards him, straining up to hear the addled vampire on the other side of the city.

“He blacked out but he woke up a moment ago for the night. Ludwig woke him with a shot of some nasty smelling stuff when she got here, and of course he spent the day sleepin’ like the rest of us. He seems right as rain. Ludwig bought him some bagged donor blood ’cause she said she don’t trust Felipe as far as she can throw him. As for whether it was done on purpose or not I have no idea. I assume not, but after everything that happened with Miss Ata and the iron shot I ain’t too sure. Either way, we gots plenty of information for ya so we could come on home now if you want us?” Bubba offered, a hopeful tone to his voice.

Pulling myself together, I gently took the phone back from Godric as Sookie started to stir in Eric’s lap. Eric’s eyes snapped from me to Sookie with lightening speed and he started to murmur encouragements to her, trying to coax her out of the blackout she had suffered thanks to her depletion. “Bubba, it’s me. Sorry about that, my brain needed a moment to catch up with everything else. Am I able to talk to Oscar?” I requested, chewing on my lower lip as Sookie started to whimper. I could feel her pain starting to seep into the bond we had created during our mutual exchange, so I used my gift to take it away from her, easing it out of her system to aid her recovery. I could feel Eric doing the same, and even Godric was aiding my cousin. I sent a little wave of gratitude to him, to let him know I was thankful for his help.

“Don’t you worry any Miss Ata, I completely understand. He’s consuming quite a few bags of donor blood now, so I don’t think you can talk to him just yet.” Bubba sadly informed me. Feeling disappointed that I wouldn’t be able to check in with my future Childe I sighed quietly before I trudged on. “I’m pleased you have plenty of information Bubba, and I’m so, so happy that neither of you have met an untimely demise because of it, but I need the pair of you to stay there a little while longer. If you stay tonight, and then come back here tomorrow we should be okay. Bubba, if you say you’re going back home to Mississippi for the VRA passing then you should be able to leave, and if you tell Oscar to say that he’s found his own place to live so he won’t be taking up a guest room at Felipe’s mansion then he should be able to get away too. I have a feeling Felipe isn’t a fan of guests.” I rolled my eyes, remembering the few times I’d been forced to stay in Felipe’s home when he’d had parties and other events on to entertain the monarchs of the other states. Although he had always provided me with a large room he had always made a fuss about the fact I was staying over. It was another reason I disliked the monarch.

“I wanna talk to my mom.” I could hear Oscar on the other end of the phone. Some rustling followed before I heard the phone changing hands. “Momma?” Oscar’s voice was quiet, and I could hear he was still in pain. The way he called out for me though, referred to me as his mom, it tugged at my heartstrings and I found myself tearing up. I wanted to run over to him and scoop him up, steal him away from Felipe’s mansion and to remove his pain. My other boys were now so old that we had all passed the cute ‘momma’ phase and I was now simply known as ‘mother’ to them. To hear myself being referred to as momma stirred my longing for a full biological child of my own, but I held back on those feelings, not wanting my bonded to feel guilty for not being able to give me that.

“I’m here my Childe, I’m here.” I crooned, keeping my voice sure and steady in a hope to offer my youngest boy some support.

“I wanna come home momma. I feel so tired and weak. The lemons, I can’t consume them.” He carried on in a timid tone. Sookie was still out of it, flaked over Eric’s lap, and I watched as the Viking tore into his wrist, offering his blood to Sookie who, with some coaxing and massaging of her throat, started to swallow down the red liquid. I knew it would only aid her a little, and that it would be rest and sunlight that would finish the healing process, but I wasn’t about to stop Eric from giving his blood to my cousin. I wasn’t about to make him feel helpless by not being able to truly help her.

“I know my little boy, I know. I just spoke to Bubba and I want you both to stay there just for this evening, and then tomorrow night I want you both to return back to me. We can’t break our cover just yet. Spend the evening resting if you must, Bubba can find out more information if needs be. I need you at full strength for the party tomorrow night, as I want you right by my side.” I smiled; hoping some of the happiness at the thought of having my youngest back with me would transfer into my tone of voice.

“Ludwig told me I was part fae in my human years, just like you are. She said that was why I had a reaction to the lemons.” Oscar informed me, as if Bubba hadn’t just told me that a moment before. The fact Oscar had been a human/faery hybrid in his human years troubled me, especially when it was taken into consideration the fact that I was a sky fae and my bonded was a water fae. There was pretty much a representative from every fae clan; all we were missing was a member of the fire fae.

“It would certainly explain your intuition, if you were a member of the earth fae clan. Perhaps you were meant to be turned and perhaps we were meant to cross paths, little one? The fae need to stick together these days.” I reasoned, now feeling content that Oscar’s little gift had a source.

“How’s Sookie?” Oscar shifted the topic, and I could feel that he wasn’t too keen on staying on the topic we had been on, for fear of finding out something he didn’t like the sound of. The conversation would happen soon, but for now my little vampire needed to focus on healing.

Returning my gaze to Sookie as she lay out across Eric’s lap I watched as she licked at Eric’s puncture wounds, which were now closed, seeking out any final droplets of his blood that had eluded her. Her eyes were moving behind her eyelids and I could tell she was only seconds away from opening her eyes. “She’s fine. We had a run in with a few more Were’s this evening, but it was nothing we couldn’t handle.” I soothed his concern as Ari and Khai entered the room, followed by Pam and Isabel. The four vampires took their seats on the remaining surfaces and waited, with eerie silence, for me to finish my phone call. I caught sight of Pam looking to Sookie with a worried expression, though she soon straightened out her features.

“I don’t like the fact you aren’t safe” Oscar confessed after a moment of silence, and I couldn’t help but think about how similar his words were to Eric’s a few minutes ago.

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry about us. Both Godric and Eric will take care of us.” I glanced between the two male vampires who nodded in agreement. “Now, go and recover, I need to speak with Bubba for a little while longer about the information he’s found out for us.” I started to end the conversation, not wanting to put too much strain on my youngest Childe. His young age meant that any serious illness or damage to his body that he obtained could lead very quickly to his true death.

Oscar wavered for a moment, before he finally said his goodbye. “Stay safe momma. Love you.” He hurriedly, and somewhat shyly, confessed his feelings before he handed the phone back to Bubba. I couldn’t stop my tender smile at my young boys declaration of love.

“Love you too, little one.” I murmured down the phone as Bubba raised it to his ear, knowing full well vampire hearing would allow Oscar to hear that my feelings were returned. “Can you tell me everything you found out please, Bubba?” I requested as the older vampire took over the phone.

“Sure can Miss Ata. King de Castro has a few guests in his home at the moment. One of which is actually Russell Edgington. I thought the AVL said he was dead?” I could hear the inquisitive tone in Bubba’s voice. I spared a glance towards Eric who was still nursing Sookie, and he looked up before he offered me a sheepish glance.

Sighing at the situation, I returned my attention to the phone call I was currently engaged in. “It seems like the AVL lied about that. In his need for vengeance Eric buried Russell in cement, where he assumed he would remain for the rest of time before he met his true death at the hands of starvation. However, someone has clearly dug him up. Do we have any idea as to whom would have done such a thing?” I aimed my question towards Eric, who fell into a state of contemplation. There was silence for a moment as he mulled over my question. Pam glanced over to her Maker, chewing on the inside of her lip as she too thought it over.

“There are only two people, besides Pam and I, who know where he was buried – Bill Compton and Alcide Herveaux.” Eric answered solemnly. There was suddenly a hive of excitement on the other end of the phone. Bubba’s excited voice rang out as he responded to Eric’s statement.

“Mr. Bill is here at Felipe’s mansion! He was with us in the sitting room last night.” Bubba filled us in. Both Pam and Eric growled at that piece of information, and I found myself angered by it too. Couldn’t the pompous ass just leave us alone? First he had tried to hunt me down, tried to force his blood into me in a hope that I would end up tied to him so that his Queen would be happy, and then after I booted him up the ass and sent him on his way he went and messed up Sookie's life too. Mr. Compton and I would be having a serious discussion the next time we were in the same room together. “There was Mr. Russell, Mr. Felipe and Mr. Bill. Oh and there was also this other vampire, one of Russell’s children, but I was never told his name.” Bubba informed us all, and I could hear the confusion in his tone. Bubba had never liked not knowing everything.

Looking to Ari he understood exactly what I was after and disappeared off, returning a moment later with one of our laptops, which he set up on the table in front of me. Accessing the videos from Bubba’s contact lens cameras from the night before, we watched for a moment as he and Oscar greeted Nevada’s monarch. I heard a grumbling noise from Eric’s direction, and looked over in time to see Sookie open her eyes, squinting at the lighting in the penthouse after spending so much time blacked out. “Welcome back, cream puff.” Pam purred towards Sookie as she struggled to sit up. Eric quickly supported her, allowing her to rest against his firm, strong frame. Dropping me eyes to the screen, I watched as both vampires were shown to their room.

“Call me that again Pam and I’ll zap your ass with my magic light.” Sookie grumbled under her breath as she rubbed her temples. I chuckled quietly at her comment, but I sensed Eric’s turmoil through the weak bond we shared. Sending comfort to my new son I tore my eyes away from the screen for a moment to look over at my cousin.

“I wouldn’t recommend you using your magic for a little while, Sook. You depleted and therefore it’ll take some time for you to build back up your strength and your store of magic.” I filled her in, knowing I would need to go into greater detail in a moment.

“I did what?” She swiveled her gaze to me and the confusion was evident on her features.

“Depleted. You used up all of your magic too quickly. Your shot at the Were was beautiful, there’s no denying it, but you used a bit too much whammy with it and it sapped all of your energy and magic with it. We haven’t been out in the sunlight enough so you haven’t been able to stockpile your magic as much, which means you aren’t that strong in a fight as the sunlight is what powers us.” I reminded her, recalling the conversation from a few nights ago when we had discussed our magic and the different types of fae.

“Am I…am I completely human?” Sookie asked, and the tone of her voice was hard to place. I could hear an underlying happiness at the thought of not having to deal with being different anymore, but I could also hear a tinge of sadness. Sookie was part fae, always had been and always would be. It was a part of her and I could understand the sadness it would cause her to loose a part of herself. However, she was completely wrong in her assumptions.

“No, you’re still very much part fae. It’ll take some time for your magical stockpile to build back up again, but we’ll spend the day lounging by the pool to help you out. Eric also gave you some of his blood, which will help with the replenishing process.” I lied with a smile, covering my emotions so as not to give the game away. I wanted Eric to feel like his offer had done some good, and I wanted Sookie to be grateful towards her bonded. I knew she was always grateful towards him, but I figured they would need some time to reconnect. We were being attacked on all sides by Were’s, and probably other supernaturals in the near future, so alone time together to concentrate on our emotions was a rarity.

Sookie turned her head towards Eric, smiling gratefully before she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, which he readily returned. “Thank you.” She whispered, burying herself into his chest. I could feel her tiredness through our weak connection, so I pushed some of my energy towards her, hoping it would help to keep her awake for the night. With Sookie now awake, and Eric taking care of her, I returned my attention to the screen in front of me just in time to see Bill and Russell enter the room. The volume was up on the laptop, so we were all able to hear Bill trying to claim Sookie as his own. I was blindsided by rage not only from Eric, whose anger I had expected and anticipated, but from Pam and Godric too. Even Sookie was angry that Bill was still trying to claim her, still trying to make everyone think she was his. I decided then and there that Bill Compton would have to go, even if it meant taking over Louisiana. At least then my cousin would get to live her life in peace.

We listened as Felipe continued on his tirade about how I would be his and how Russell wanted to sample us both, so he could compare us as if we were some fancy wines. “You can have Miss Stackhouse, Bill. It is Northman I want. He will meet the true death for ending my Talbot. You know he killed him simply because he missed his mummy and daddy?” Russell was shaking his head on the screen, and without realising it I placed the phone down on the table. Bubba was still on the other end of the line, but he was silent as we all watched the video. I noted from the corner of my eye how Eric tensed at Russell’s words, and it took Sookie’s gentle soothing, along with a wave of calm and affection from Pam, Godric and I for him to relax. “We will have to take out his Maker though first. You know Miss Caesar don’t you Bubba, you could join her little ‘nest’ and find out about her relationship with the Gaul?” Russell continued on, and I let out a low growl at the mention of them trying to harm my bonded. No one would ever harm him ever again, or so help me I would rip him or her apart with my bare hands and make them suffer for it.

“The Gaul is mine, he will die by my hands. Ata will be my Queen, and with the slave out of the way she will have no one to hide behind.” Felipe commented in his overly smug manner. Another growl slipped from between my lips and I found myself wrapped up in my bonded’s arms a moment later, perched upon his lap.

“Don’t worry about me, my darling.” I heard his accented voice slip into my ear, but I was still blinded by my need to harm Felipe, to tear him apart for even suggesting that he would kill my Godric. Still growling lowly I caught Eric’s eyes and for a moment we just watched one another in silence. Something seemed to pass between us, an agreement perhaps, that together we would end Felipe should anything happen to Godric.

“I love you.” I reminded my bonded as I turned to look at him, burying myself in his chest.

“I love you too.” He whispered in my ear, pressing a tender kiss to my temple before he turned his attention back to the computer screen. Feeling a little more confident and rested, Sookie rose up onto her feet, crossing the room to sit on the sofa beside Godric and I, in the space I had vacated when I’d been hauled onto his lap. Sookie’s movements set off a chain reaction as all of the other vampires in the room moved to stand behind us, so they would be able to see the screen too.

Listening to Russell as he stated that he murdered my mother, I had to stop myself from crying. I wasn’t crying because of his actions, I was crying because I’d thought her death was my fault for 2000 years, and only now was it coming to light that there had been foul play involved. Sensing this, and understanding my reaction, Sookie took hold of one of my hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

However, as my Godric was unaware of the truth and the reasons behind my feelings, his curiosity got the better of him. In seconds I found myself in one of the windowless hallways, pressed to the wall with Godric’s slightly larger and firmer frame holding me securely in place. There was no anger or dominance to his stance; it was simply reassuring and safe. “Your emotions are all over the place, my darling. I can tell though it is not due to Russell mentioning the fact he was the cause of your mothers’ death. What’s the matter, my sweet?” he asked me softly, bringing his hands up to cup my face, forcing me to look up at him.

I was at a loss with what to do. I couldn’t tell him out in the corridor, with the hearing of the remaining vampires in the living room, as they would be privy to my secret too, and I would feel cruel to have my children simply overhear my darkest secret. They deserved to be told face-to-face. On the other hand it would save me from having to talk to them, to tell them myself. I didn’t want them to think any less of me. They would probably already think less of me because I’d kept it quiet for so long, and we’d all agreed to never keep secrets from one another.

Capturing the eyes of the man I adored with my entire being I lost myself in the pale blue colour for a few minutes, internally debating with myself the best course of action. My bonded waited patiently, and I could feel him keeping a close eye on our bond. He couldn’t love me any less for this one little secret, could he? After 2000 years he still loved me, surely one little piece of information wouldn’t cause us to part ways for the rest of time. Sighing quietly, I brought my own hands up, resting one on his broad shoulders and the other against his cool, left cheek. “I have a confession to make, but I want to make it in front of everyone. You all deserve to know.” I decided in a whisper. I would bite the bullet and tell everyone, if only to clear my closet of the skeleton hiding in it.

“I love you no matter what it is you’re going to tell us, okay?” Godric murmured as he closed the distance between us, brushing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I nodded in acknowledgement of his words, yet inside I was anything but reassured. His arms wrapped themselves around me in a tight embrace as he pulled me flush to his chest, tucking me safely under his chin. Shutting my eyes, I wrapped my own arms around him and allowed myself to get lost in his cuddle. It had been so long since I had last stopped and simply stood still to cuddle someone. We broke apart in silence, and with my hand locked with his we walked back into the living area where we took our seats once again. The vampires in the room had heard our brief exchange in the corridor and yet they didn’t mention anything as we re-entered the room. I was grateful for their silence.

“Have my Were’s reported back to you yet regarding their little mission?” We watched Russell question Felipe, even aiming the question to Bill as if he might know something.

“Ata informed me, during our heated debate, that all of them are in the city morgue.” Felipe responded and I felt my Ari’s amusement at my description of the Were’s locations. Although it had felt good to put the vampire monarch in his place I had let slip the tie I had with my children, and the power I held as a bearer of the fae.

“She killed them?” Russell asked quietly as Felipe nodded his head. “That bitch!” Russell screamed, causing me to flinch at the volume. I would have expected the vampires in the room to follow suite but they remained perfectly calm and expressionless. “I want you to keep sending waves towards Caesars Palace at sunrise and just before nightfall, so that she’ll be taken right before those waste of space vampires can do anything about it. They’ll be awake and powerless to help her. I want them vulnerable and worried for her. Tell the Were’s I want Stackhouse too. You are to bring both of them to me!” He ordered, rising to his feet to pace the room.

I could feel the tension building up inside of me, and the anger. The last thing I needed was for more Were’s to be sent to my establishment. I would need to get in contact with the local Were pack quickly, to ensure that Sookie and I weren’t caught up in another skirmish.

“Sookeh is mine, do not bring her into this!” Bill protested, and I watched as Sookie visibly shuddered in horror at his pronunciation of her name. I restrained my laughter, as I didn’t want to cause offence. Over the years I had been subjected to almost every accent in the world, and the southern twang could be very unforgiving. I could feel through the weak bond I shared with Eric his possessiveness of Sookie given the situation. He loved her and cared for her and I could feel just how much he would hurt anyone who dared to touch her. It was reassuring to know she was so well cared for.

“I want them all in this. Northman killed my Talbot and Stackhouse dumped him down the drain, they are both accountable for their actions. You are lucky that I’ve been so forgiving of you Bill, for we are of the same blood. You are my great great-grandchilde, and I am grateful that you dug me out of that concrete hell, but if you continue to push your luck I will have no concerns with staking you where you sit.”

The video cut off there and for a moment I was puzzled as to why, however my mind switched back quickly to the information we had gathered as the shock sprang around the room. Bill was a descendant of Russell’s bloodline, and had betrayed both Eric and Sookie by digging him up, in the process putting my boys and I in danger too. All of the vampires in the room had their fangs down in anger as they came to the same conclusion as I had. Bill was pushing his luck before, but now he had overstepped the mark.

“Bill betrayed us. He betrayed me.” Sookie spoke properly for the first time since she had recovered a little, and the sadness in her voice damn near broke my heart.

Turning to look at my cousin, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and my sympathy for her ended right there. She was not going to cry over that waste of blood! “Sookie. If you dare shed a single tear for that bastard then I will beat the holy crap out of you when we’re training tomorrow.” I threatened her, keeping my voice deadly serious. I used my weak tie with Eric to send him a slow stream of reassurance, to let him know I wouldn’t really beat the crap out of her. He understood immediately if the relief through our tie was anything to go by.

Looking aghast, Sookie’s eyes narrowed in my direction. “You wouldn’t?” She challenged. Never breaking eye contact, I quirked an eyebrow in challenge, and she crumbled under my gaze. “He was my first love, my first time, the first guy I trusted. You can’t expect me not to be hurt by his actions!” she protested, suddenly shifting onto the defensive.

“Oh be hurt by his actions all you like, but don’t you dare cry. Do you think he’s crying over you? No, he’s not. Instead he’s sat inside a mansion on the other side of the city with two vampires who are older and more powerful than he is, planning Eric’s true death and a way to enslave you and tie you to him for the rest of your life. But sure, if you feel like crying over him then go for it.” I scoffed. Wafting my hand in her direction, I picked up the phone from the counter, remembering that Bubba was on the other end of the line still. Raising it to my ear, I was aware that he would hear the movement of the air as I lifted the phone, so I remained perfectly silent. I would let Sookie stew for a few minutes.

“Something happened with the lenses and they just blacked out then, it was so strange Miss Ata! Mr. Russell said he had another Childe though and that he was waiting for him to arrive, but I never got to meet him before Oscar became ill and I was sent to tend to him.” Bubba explained after a brief pause of silence.

“Okay, thanks Bubba, keeps us updated should you find out anything else.” I ended the call, hanging up on the famous vampire. Sookie was still giving me the stink eye but I ignored her. There was no reason for her to be upset over Bill. I had never been in her position as such, and was therefore in no way entitled to judge, but she would need to toughen up and let go of Bill if she wanted to continue having a flourishing relationship with my new Viking Childe.

“Whose this other Childe of Felipe’s then?” Pam enquired, though of course her vampiric hearing meant she heard the conversation with Bubba and the fact the addled vampire never met the other Childe of Edgington’s line.

“I don’t know, and I don’t think we should care about them right now. I think our main priority is keeping ourselves safe from Felipe, Bill and Russell” I switched into business mode, not wanting another person hurt in my hotel on my watch by any supernatural being.

“But they could be a threat too, don’t we need to plan for all possibilities?” Isabel interrupted. Though her point was valid I was running short on patience and the need to discover whom this other Childe was happened to be bottom of my to-do list. The VRA passing was tomorrow night and I was yet to finalise details, not to mention the fact that we were all attacked earlier and that more attacks were coming, and that Sookie was in danger from depletion again if she didn’t get any vitamin D into her.

“We’ll deal with that after the VRA passing, nothing will be tried there as it’s too much of a public event and with everyone watching from around the world the other supernatural creatures won’t want to expose themselves.” I brushed off her concerns, storing them away for another night. Running a hand through my hair, I turned my attention back to Sookie, who was grimly looking down at her lap. Eric’s blood was still smeared across her lips and chin, but it didn’t seem to bother her. Spending so long in the company of vampires desensitised you to blood and gore. It was all a nightly occurrence for them of course.

“You were right.” She confessed after I gave her a moment of silence to contemplate her words. “He probably doesn’t really care for me on a personal level, a level beyond my blood and gift, and the fact he’s plotting how to get rid of my Eric makes him unworthy of my affections any longer.” She stated in a quiet voice. A part of me was wishing I had a tape recorder for this moment, but the other part of me knew this would be a turning point for her – a private one. “I’ve spent so long crying over him, pining over him, and all he’s ever done is let me down. When he was suppose to meet me after work the second night we met he didn’t bother pitching up until I was a bloody pulp, when I was attacked by Gabe in the fellowship he never bothered to come for me, when Godric’s nest was blown up it wasn’t his body shielding me, when the maenad scratched me up he wasn’t the one to call the doctor for me, when I was stuck in Russell’s mansion with the physco after me he never came up with a plan to get us all out alive and when I went away for a year he never even attempted to buy my house for me even though his new position gave him the resources to do such a thing.” She rattled off the list of things Bill had never done for her. If it weren’t for Eric, and on occasion my Godric too, then Sookie would have died an awful long time ago.

The Viking was reliable, supportive and understanding. Yes he manipulated and withheld the truth on occasion, but he always had my cousin’s best interests and her survival at the forefront of his mind. I could feel Eric’s rejoice as Sookie came to terms with her feelings, as she began to understand that her relationship with Bill wasn’t as beautiful as she had thought it was initially. I could see her working out how many times Eric had been the one to save her, how many times Bill had let her down. “He started off our relationship as fake, and though to me it was real and always will be, he doesn’t deserve my affections any longer. He lost them a long time ago, and I blindly gave them to him. Eric earned them, and that’s a lot more valuable.” She came to her conclusion, and Eric was quick to scoop in for a passionate kiss, filled with his love and adoration for my little fae cousin.

I couldn’t help but feel proud at my cousin’s final epiphany. “What’s this little confession you have to make, Ata?” Khai spoke up, causing everyone in the room to look at me expectantly. Of course the vampires had overheard me speaking about my confession, but Sookie simply looked confused.

“I’m going to tell them.” I told her quietly, dropping my gaze for a moment. Using the Maker-Childe bonds I had forged thousands of years ago I summoned all of my children to me, and it took them no time at all to enter the living area of the penthouse and arrange themselves neatly around the room on many of the available surfaces.

Taking a deep breath, I felt my bonds with the vampires in the room fill with love and support; some of it even came from both Pam and Isabel, which surprised me even more. Godric’s arm around me tightened a little as he pulled me back to his chest, letting his solid frame support me physically and the emotions through our bond support me emotionally. “Back in my human days, my mother was involved with Marc Antony, as I’m sure many of you are aware of thanks to the history textbooks. Now, I don’t know if you believe everything you read anymore but he was not a nice man. He used to tell my brother and I that we were disappointments, that because of our fathers’ death we were no longer legitimate heirs. He used to call me all sorts of names because of my gift, and would make it a regular thing to try and bring my little brother and I down. He wanted to replace my daddy, and no one ever replaces my daddy.” I lifted my gaze from my lap to look up at everyone in the room, who were all politely giving me their full attention.

“He got too big for his boots one night, and after a particularly cruel week of tormenting, name calling and abuse I decided that enough was enough. I went down to the armoury where the guards stored our weapons, and took out my family khopesh. Nobility and my family were the only ones who usually used it, and on occasion the guards who defended our cities many temples would have their own versions to wield. I used my ability to sort of glamour human minds to sneak through the palace without anyone noticing or questioning me, and entered Marc’s room. There was a scuffle, and I lost hold of the khopesh. He had me against the wall by my throat, and I could practically feel him choking me to death. I instinctively reacted and grabbed his iron sword, which was leaning against the wall beside me, and I slammed it into his chest.” My voice dropped off, as did my gaze, which hit the floor. I checked all of my bonds – strong and weak – in order to gauge the reactions of everyone in the room. All were shocked and surprise apart from my bonded who was calm and collected.

“I returned to my room and my little brother, leaving Marc dead on the floor, only to be summoned to my mothers room a short while later. Caesarion and I entered and we found our mother, having apparently killed herself because she couldn’t live without Marc. I killed the man she loved, and she killed herself because of his death.” I murmured, knowing the vampires would hear me. “I was responsible for my mothers death.” I whispered, testing the words aloud in front of a crowd. Although it was out in the open now that my actions hadn’t been the cause of her death, I was still ashamed of my actions, and the guilt I had carried for my entire immortal existence.

Silence fell through the room as everyone processed my confession, and my children all seemed to be lost in thought. “But Russell killed your mother, not you.” Pam offered softly, in a tone I would have never expected from the blonde vampiress.

“I know, but for the past 2000 years I’ve carried around that guilt, thinking it was my fault that my mother died. Caesarion pretty much disowned me that night, and we didn’t speak to one another or see one another for 11 days. The next time I saw him he was flat on his back, with his eyes shut, on the embalmers table.” I hauled in my emotions, something I had learnt to do over the past 2000 years, and steeled myself for the onslaught of abuse from everyone in the room.

“Why didn’t you mention it to us, mother? We could have helped you carry the guilt, even though it wasn’t your fault.” Agmund asked quietly, crawling his way across the floor to sit at my feet, looking up at me. The angle he was sat at, and the tipping of my head towards the floor, meant that I was looking right into the eyes of one of my Viking children.

Taking a deep breath in, I slowly let it out again, focusing on Agmund. “I didn’t want any of you to think differently about me.” I threw my thoughts out there, shutting my eyes in a hope I wouldn’t have to witness the expressions on their faces when they realised I lied to them, that I did something so terrible that I was undeserving of their love and devotion.

I was suddenly bombarded with love, understanding, adoration, devotion and support from every angle, and I whimpered under the intensity of the emotions. A light breeze was the only warning I received before I was sat down on Agmund’s lap, all of my children nuzzling me from each side, offering comfort and support. Khai was sat in front of me, and he gently swept my bangs away from my eyes, allowing me to open them. “We could never think differently of you mother, you are a part of us and we are a part of you. We all knew what we were doing when we signed up for this, and we will always love you regardless of what you did, or in this case didn’t, do. We love you, you can feel that.” He reassured me gently, pushing his feelings through our bonds. Raising my hands, I traced the outline of the faces of each of my children, pulling each one in turn for a kiss to their foreheads.

“Gratias vobis ago.” I murmured to them all, stealing a glance to Sookie.

“I told you everything would be fine.” She stated quietly, and I gave her a small smile of acknowledgement that she was right and I was wrong. I would never say it out loud though, but she understood. Turning my attention to Godric, I felt sick with nerves, but the calm washing over me from him helped to soothe me.

“I already knew.” He whispered, holding his hand out to me. My boys helped me onto my feet before I took my bonded’s hand, allowing myself to be pulled down onto his lap where he comfortably tucked me against his slightly larger frame. Shocked that he already knew, I looked up to him with wide eyes. All of that worrying over nothing?

“Out in the corridor you were worried as to how I was going to take it, and as thoughts of me were involved I was able to see your side of the session with Sookie, able to witness everything that had transpired in the day that your mother had passed. I was there though when you held your mother, just before the embalmers came for her. It was your anguished cries that enabled me to overpower my Maker and kill him. I could smell an unfamiliar vampire nearby, so I assumed that they were the one to end your mother. To me it was the sort of thing a vampire would do, but of course you were unaware of our existence then, all you had to go on were the myths and legends.” He answered me solemnly, rubbing any available skin on my body that he could get his hands onto.

“Why didn’t you say anything, then or now? You could have come to me, shown yourself to me, shared your theory with me. Why didn’t you tell me when you got here that foul play was involved in my mothers passing, why did I have to find out from Russell?” I asked a multitude of questions, though none of them were asked in anger. The first half were done in pain – he had been near me and yet hadn’t come to me – and the second half were done in curiosity.

“I was afraid, worried about how you would react to my new state of being. I had nightmares about you no longer wanting me, and I couldn’t have lived with that. I figured that if you believed I’d died then you would get some closure, that you would be able to move on and not be stuck with someone who could only give you the nighttime, someone who was so young in vampiric terms that they were in need of much more blood than you could ever give. I didn’t want you to have to suffer.” He admitted, dropping a kiss to my temple.

“But we both suffered.” I reminded him gently as I felt a hand on my ankle.

Looking towards the large fingers, and the cool feeling against my skin, I smiled fondly at Eric's offer of comfort. Pam and Isabel were silent, though I could feel light influxes of calm from them, as if they were expecting me to blow up like Mount Vesuvius at any moment.

A humourless laugh escaped the lips of my bonded, and he sighed in defeat. “Yes we did, and if I could go back to then knowing what I know now, I would reveal myself to you in a heartbeat, or at least spend the next 2000 years following you to ensure your safety, and our meeting much sooner.” His kiss to my temple started to migrate down my cheek, to my jawbone and down my neck, where butterfly kisses were placed, trying to make me giggle.

“You never answered my second question.” I pointed out, trying not to sound too breathless. Judging by the amused expression on Pam’s features, along with her usual smirk; I came to the conclusion that I was failing miserably.

“I never told you because I thought you already knew. I thought you figured it out a long time ago my darling. If I had of known sooner that you were carrying around that unnecessary guilt I would have told you the truth and helped to spare you from that burden.” His kisses stopped, and I was disappointed at the loss of such a pleasant feeling. Sensing my disappointment through our weak bond, Isabel laughed quietly.

We all fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, none of us moving. My boys were still all sat on the floor, and had each reached up to place a hand on me. With my eyes closed I missed the moment Isabel pulled a small box from her pocket, showing it quickly to Godric who nodded once before Isabel tucked the item away.

“There’s more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there? You have many more layers.” Pam questioned quietly, breaking the silence. Lifting my head I opened my eyes and I looked up at the female vampire opposite me, thinking about just how much more there was to her as well. Glancing to Ari, my eldest, I could see the side of her that cared for him, the soft side that she so rarely showed. Moving my gaze to each of my children I could see the torment they had undergone over the years for me, because their dedication was much more than a promise to my mother. Our connections were based on strong foundations, there was more to our relationships and bonds than loyalty and blood. Shifting my eyes to Isabel I could see the devoted best friend, the companion of her Sheriff. I could see how proud she was, could see her tormented human life and how free she was in her vampiric life. I could see beneath the surface though that she was hurt, still upset that her human lover had been the cause of her Sheriff’s capture and Sookie’s almost rape. She was carrying that guilt like I had been carrying the guilt of my mothers passing and, like me, it wasn’t her guilt to carry. How was she to have known her human lover would have betrayed her in such a manner?

Looking to Sookie I could see a woman now – she’d been a young girl before but the supernatural world had forced her to grow up quickly. She’d grown so much over such a short period of time, and she was handling it far better than most. I could see the stubbornness, the thin layers of insecurity buried at the bottom, slowly crumbling as the man she sat beside made her feel better about herself, taught her how to love herself. Her bravery and dedication, loyalty and willingness to do anything to save another set her out from the rest of the women I had ever met in my entire life. In Eric I could see the calm and collected Sheriff, the political mastermind, the plotter and the strategist. I could see the soft underbelly to him though, the little area where Sookie had nestled herself into. I could see the warrior, the fighter and the man at war with his emotions. I could see him embracing some emotions and holding back on others for the time being. I could see the man behind the ‘monster.’

Finally I turned to look at my Godric, my bonded, my chosen companion for the rest of eternity. In him I could see the survivor too, the man who had seen far more than any man should. I could see the small layer of sadness, the desolation he had felt when he had been up on that rooftop, willing to burn. I could see his closely guarded nature, his well thought out choice of words and his honour towards promises and those worthy of such a gift. I could see the man who had beaten the odds, flourished when he should have died, embraced his new life rather than detested it. I could see the vicious and cold killer, the vampire who had murdered and maimed for thousands of years, and yet I wasn’t put off by it in the slightest. It was all part of him, all of these layers, just like they were a part of everyone else in the room.

Turning back to Pam I wondered for a brief moment what she saw in me, what they all saw in me, but I realised that it wasn’t for us all to know. We weren’t meant to know ourselves so well, because then we would never surprise ourselves, and those were always the best kinds of surprises. It was like riding a bike. You haven’t been on one in years and yet the moment you get back on the saddle you can remember perfectly well how to ride it, and yet it still surprises you. Offering Pam a smile, I laughed quietly. “There are many layers to each of us, more to learn about one another. I have a theory that perhaps, maybe, our blood bonds are enabling us all to understand one another better, to get to know how one another ticks. I think it will be important over the next few days.” I admitted quietly. The room fell into silence once again for a few minutes, and my bonds with everyone present were alive and manic, emotions and thoughts flying everywhere. Eventually everyone settled though, and I could focus solely on my own emotions and myself. Analysing them, I found something that surprised me.

“I’m frightened, Ata.” Sookie confessed, causing us all to turn and look at her. She was curled up against Eric, buried into his side, and the worry on her features more than likely matched my own. Eric was soothing her with softly spoken terms of endearment in his native tongue, and the way his hands ghosted over her hair, stroking her to soothe her, even helped soothe me.

Deciding to be more forthcoming with my secrets, because if they were out in the open they could no longer hurt me – and I could be supported with them as Sookie had been supported when she had spoken out about her uncle – I took a leap of faith. “So am I Sook. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Jag skulle älska ingenting mer, min son (Swedish) = I would love nothing more, my son  
> Gratias vobis ago (Latin) = I enact thanks to you all


	57. Not Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that if you want to read this story with pictures please search for Midnight Opheliac on WordPress!

******SOOKIE’S POV**  
I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you, I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same, you look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees.  
And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused, So hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away  
_~ Not Strong Enough, Apocalyptica_

It had been a long night, which was the easiest way to put it. I’d shared my secret with Ata and she hadn't run away screaming. Although my secret was bad, as ones relative shouldn't think such thoughts about someone else from their bloodline, Ata's had been far worse. I couldn't imagine living with the guilt of killing momma for 2000 years, only to have all of that guilt shattered, and to realise that it was in fact a vampire who had killed her.

We'd once again been attacked by Were's, and I'd been able to defend myself reasonable well, until I'd depleted of course. I'd been so frightened the moment I'd hit the floor. It was as if the world had turned black, however it hadn't stopped me from hearing snippets of conversations that were occurring around me. Although blacked out, I'd been able to hear Eric asking Ata if he could be her Childe too, and although I was unable to respond I was smiling internally. I could see Eric as Ata's Childe - as a Childe of both Godric and Ata.  
  
We'd all sat together and chatted quietly for a while about the VRA passing party after Ata had ended her phone call with Bubba and Oscar, after we'd watched the recording and after Ata had voiced her secret. I was proud of her for it, and now I could understand how she felt about me whenever my powers became that little bit stronger, whenever I managed to develop one of my new faery skills a little further.

Ata had sent Oeri and Riei out to a costume store to procure outfits for the males of the group for the following nights event, even going so far as to buy little Hunter a top hat.

Padding back towards the bedroom I shared with Eric, my Viking refused to let go of my hand. He'd been rather protective this evening, holding me closely and refusing to let me leave his side. I couldn't say I could blame him, especially not after hearing about Bill's connection to Russell, and Felipe's for that matter. I didn't wish to leave Eric's side, but unfortunately he wouldn't be there for me in the day and I couldn't just sit around and wait for him to wake up for all the time that the sun was in the sky! Once we were stowed away in our room together I stripped down to my bra and panties, not really feeling in the mood for anything frisky.  
  
Sensing this, Eric stripped down too, though my vampire was far more comfortable with his physique and therefore went all the way down to his birthday suit. Clambering in to my side of the bed, Eric slid in on the other side, automatically wrapping his arms around me to position me half over his chest. His deft fingers unhooked my bra and he threw it aside casually, and I was unable to stop my groan of appreciation as my bra was removed. Taking off my bra after a long day was the second best feeling in the world, the first was having my vampire buried deep inside of me. "Can I take off these silly little panties too, lover?" Eric's husky voice swept over my eardrum, and I sleepily nodded my consent. Seconds later I too was naked, strewn over my vampire as he clutched me to his chest. I was saddened by the fact that although my ear was over his heart I could hear no sound coming from it, but I was use to it by now. Instead I focused on the vast expanse of his perfectly sculpted chest, covered in a light dusting of blonde hairs. With one arm flung over him I felt like a barnacle clinging to a whale, especially given our size differences. The thought caused me to laugh quietly.

One of Eric's large hands came up to brush through my hair, moving the stray blonde strands from my closed eyes. "Eric, can I ask you something?" I murmured quietly, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck. His stroking actions slowed a little and became far more methodical, his hands sweeping down my back on the down stroke.

"Of course, min kärlek." His accent slipped through with his words, and I didn't bother to hide my smile. Eric had perfected a neutral accent, making it difficult to trace him back to any one country, but when he was angry, excited, turned on or content he would on occasion slip back into his home accent effortlessly.

"Why did you ask Ata if you could be her Childe too?" I questioned, moving my fingers to trace patterns on the exposed skin over his ribs.  


"You could hear us?" He avoided my question for a moment, and I wasn't surprised by it in the least. If there was one thing I knew for certain about my vampire it was that he would steer the conversation off on a tangent for a moment while he collected his thoughts regarding the initial topic, so that he would be able to give a more accurate answer.

Nodding my head, I hummed my answer, but Eric didn't ask any more of me. It wasn't uncommon for those who had blacked out, or for those in comas and such, to still be able to hear the things around them. Gran had once told me that ones hearing was the last thing to go before they passed into the afterlife. Eric fell silent for a moment longer, and through our strong second bond I could feel him working through the answer in his mind.

"She loves Godric." He stated, knowing full well I already knew that too. His hands continued to brush through my hair, but he shifted us a little so one of my short legs ended up sprawled over his long ones. "I have never in the 1000 years I have been a vampire seen him so taken with someone, I've never seen him act the way he has been. The thought of her pulled him back from the edge of suicide around two years ago, and after 2000 years she still loves him and welcomed him back into her life with open arms. I figured that people like her do not come around very often, and I understand that she has not chosen to have any true children of her own through natural conception and birth. She'll never be able to have children with my Maker, but perhaps I might be able to fill that gap, if only a little." He explained in a soft tone, his accent continuing to lace his words as he spoke to me.  
  
"I admit it is slightly selfish on my half. For 1000 years I have only had a father, and though I love Godric with all of my being I miss having the love of a mother. I've seen how she dotes upon her boys, and upon Oscar, and though it may make me sound weak I wish to be doted on in such a manner too." He confessed quietly, sighing unnecessarily at the end of his sentence.

"It doesn't make you sound weak, Eric." I shifted to look up at him, capturing his cerulean orbs with my own. "It makes you sound human, normal even, and though you may think that being more like your human self is a weakness I can tell you now that it isn't. You need to be in touch with your emotions, because people without emotions don't always make the best decisions, and they aren't really living." I pointed out, maintaining his gaze.

"You forget, lover," the corner of his lips quirked upwards a little, "that I'm not technically alive and therefore am not living anyway." He tried to outsmart me, but I raised a hand to cover his lips. Finding a burst of energy from within me I used my new little popping trick to straddle him properly. Using the speed my popping gave me I grasped his hands and pinned them above his head before he even had time to comprehend my move. I could see, within the space of a few milliseconds, the confusion on his beautiful features, and then the anger, before he relaxed completely. "I thought you'd left me again." He murmured as he more than likely felt my curiosity through our bond as to why such emotions had crossed his features.  
  
"I never left you before, Eric. I was taken from you. I'm never going to leave you." I promised him quietly, giving his wrists a gentle squeeze to remind him that I still had him pinned down. His head tipped back as he observed my small hands wrapped around his thick wrists, and I could feel the lust starting to build up inside of him. It didn’t help that my stretched position gave him a perfectly clear view of my breasts. I waited patiently for the sexual comment that was bubbling up inside of him to leave his perfectly plump lips.

"Your hands should be wrapped around something else, my love." Ah there it was.  
  
Shaking my head, I restrained myself from laughing, though I was unable to hide my smile. I remembered then why I had used my new ability, and why I was currently straddling him. Quickly I let go of one of his wrists to land a hard smack on his chest. Of course the blow was hard for me, but it barely scratched the surface of his alabaster skin. I didn't have time to think before I was flipped over, with a very amorous vampire covering my entire body as I sank into the plush mattress. "You should never hit a vampire." He murmured playfully, dropping fang as he offered me his trademark smirk. I was no longer frightened of his fangs, especially when I could feel his mirth through our bond.

"That was for saying that you aren't alive, that you're not living. You're here with me right now, talking to me, smothering me with your heavy-ass body. I can feel you in our bond and I can feel the contrast between your cool skin and my warm skin." I explained my actions as he supported his weight with one hand, the other finding its way to my body, tracing along the contours of my exposed frame. I shuddered at his touch, and I wanted to smack the small, triumphant smile off of his beautiful face.

"I'm still a vampire, Sookie. I'm technically undead." He reminded me in a whisper, brushing my hair from my face for the umpteenth time this evening.

Grasping gently at his chin, I tipped his head so that my eyes could find his once more, and I refused to let go of the beautiful blue orbs as I spoke. "I don't care what the government, you, or anyone else for that matter, classes you as. To me you are alive and living, every single night. You can do everything a human can do, apart from sunbathe of course, but you're not radically different to them. So what you can't go out in the sunshine, so what that you need my blood to survive. It doesn't make you any less of a person. You only see yourself as a vampire, Eric. You need to start seeing yourself as a man first. The man I'm very much in love with."

I couldn't remember what time it was exactly that Eric and I had eventually decided to call it a night at. After my little speech, my Viking had all but pounced on me, and had ravaged me until he'd started to feel tired as the sun made itself known to our side of the world. I waited until he'd slipped into his day rest before I'd allowed myself to slip into slumber.

With my body sufficiently rested my eyes slowly opened and I was met with the usual darkness that accompanied the sleeping quarters of a vampire. Bringing one of my hands up to my eyes I rubbed the sleep from them, yawning a little as I stretched. I couldn't stretch too far though as I was met with the large, cool frame of my beautiful vampire wrapped around me. I smiled as I remembered the better parts of the night before – when Eric had taken care of me, when he had asked to be Ata and Godric's Childe, when he had spoken so openly with me and, of course, when he had reminded me why no other man would ever enter my bed for the rest of eternity.  
  
Turning over I lay facing my sleeping vampire. Bringing one of my hands up, I caressed the side of his face, taking in every little detail of his features that my human eyes could make out in the darkness of the room. There were times when vampire senses would be useful, and now was one of them. Lost in the beauty of the man before me, I missed the brain signals from the other side of the bedroom door until I heard a light knocking noise. Throwing my mental net out, I captured the excited, bubbly internal chatter of the young boy outside my door. _"Give me one second Hunt."_ I mentally informed him, pulling myself out of bed. Dressing quickly, I pulled the sheets up to hide Eric's nude form, though I did allow myself some pleasure by leaving his chest bare.

Knowing the hallway was windowless I had no problem in opening the door, my eyes instantly dropping down to the young boy stood in front of me. "Auntie Sookie!" Hunter grinned, not bothering to keep his voice down. I was about to hush him before I remembered that nothing would wake Eric or the other vampires in the penthouse during the day, unless I disappeared off to Faery and suddenly came back again. The memories of Faery started to play in my mind, but upon looking down at Hunter who wore a confused expression I threw my shields up, not wanting to expose the boy to the cruel power play going on within our race. "Is Uncle Eric sleeping for the day?" Hunter asked innocently, looking around my body to the bed.  
  
The light from the hallway light had thrown a golden glow over my vampire, highlighting his already bright blonde locks and the soft dusting of hairs across his chest. "Wow! Is that how vampires look when they sleep?" Hunter exclaimed, and before I had time to stop him he'd whizzed past me and was clambering onto the bed to get a closer look at Eric.

I panicked suddenly, unsure as to how Eric would feel with Hunter seeing him in his day rest with him being so vulnerable. There was little Hunter would be able to do to Eric, and he was a good kid, but I had a feeling it was ingrained in Eric not to trust humans to be around him during his day rest, which was why I always felt honoured to be allowed to sleep beside him. The moment the panic took me over the sheets shuffled slightly, and I watched in a combination of shock and curiosity as Eric's eyes opened slowly. "Good morning Uncle Eric!" Hunter cheerfully greeted him, grinning from ear to ear. He'd placed himself on the sheets next to Eric, facing him, cuddling a spare pillow.

"Sookie. Panic." His husky, sleepy voice cut through the air, and I could see him struggling to get out of bed, as if he were about to come to my aid.

"No no, I'm fine!" I quickly quelled his protective nature, dashing to the bed where I all but forced him into laying back down. "I just wasn't sure if you were okay with Hunter in here." I explained in a murmur as I lent down to place a kiss to his exposed temple.

"Family is fine." Eric muttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Hunter's face lit up as he was grated permission to be in Eric's presence during the day, and I was a little stunned. Eric had always struck me as a sort of lone wolf, preferring only the company of Godric and Pam, so for him to accept my human family so readily and embrace them as if they were his own was completely endearing, and I found myself adding another point to my list of reasons why I was completely and utterly in love with the man before me.  
  
"See Auntie Sookie, Uncle Eric doesn't mind me being here." I was half expecting my young nephew to stick his tongue out at me, but I should have known better.

I could tell that staying awake in the day was a struggle for Eric, especially considering the fact that he refused to feed from me the night before, deeming me far too weak from my depletion blackout. I could feel him through our bond mustering his energy. Raising one of his large arms he grabbed Hunter, hauling him down onto the bed beside him before he threw his arm around the brunette boys frame. "Uncle Eric! I don't sleep in the day!" Hunter giggled, but that didn't stop him from snuggling in against my vampire, who was sporting a humorous smile. I could feel Eric's affection for Hunter through our bond and, looking at the pair of them curled up in bed together, I couldn't help my small sense of melancholy.

Hunter was as close to a biological child as I would ever get, and the way he interacted with Eric without an ounce of fear or worry made me imagine what it would be like if I were to have a child that was half of me, and half of my Viking. "Growing boys need naps though." Eric yawned, and I could feel him starting to slip back into his day rest. Hunter snuggled closer to Eric, closing his eyes as he curled up against my Viking's cool, motionless chest.

"I'm going to sleep here with Uncle Eric for a while Aunt Sookie. I'll protect him." Hunter mumbled, and I could feel his mind starting to tire. Hunter's statement caused Eric's emotions to flare to life, and the amount of care that he had for the little boy under his arm caused me to gasp as I grabbed onto the nearest steady surface. I felt Eric's love for me fill the bond too and then suddenly his emotions cut off as he slipped into his day rest once more. It was only a matter of seconds before Hunter fell asleep too, his brain becoming silent as he drifted into his nap.

I smiled fondly at the pair of boys asleep on the bed and without making a sound I left the room, ensuring the door was firmly shut behind me and that no light would get to my snoozing vampire.

Padding down the corridor, I entered into the living area where Ata and Jason were sat together having breakfast. Flo was cooking up more food, piling up the plates. There was enough food spread over the table to feed an army, and I found myself salivating at the prospect of getting to eat it all. "Morning Sook." Ata called out to me, not even bothering to turn around as she picked up on my mental signature.  
  
"Hey sis!" Jason greeted me through a mouthful of pancake. Momma had always told him off for his bad table manners, and Gran had told him on numerous occasions that he would never find a suitable wife if he was always so rude. The thought of Jason marrying was as far fetched as seeing a pig in a Sunday dress dancing around the front yard. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, I smiled at my brother and my cousin, taking a moment to note their appearances. I hadn't bothered to look in the mirror before I'd come out of the bedroom, so I had no idea what state I was currently in after the rough love making session Eric and I had engaged in.

Ata was in a cream dressing gown, the initials A.C embroidered on the pocket in beautiful golden lettering, and her blonde hair tumbled in natural waves around her face. Her face was makeup free, as the vast amounts of vampire blood in her system stopped her from having to use any. Turning to look at Jason, I took in his battered sweatpants and tatty t-shirt. Although Jason didn't have lots of spare money kicking around I frowned at the thought that he hadn't even gone out and bothered to buy new clothes when his old ones had pretty much fallen apart.  
  
The moment my butt touched the seat, Flo placed a huge plate of breakfast down in front of me. The pancakes and fresh berries smelt incredible, and the freshly baked softness of the croissants was enough to make me almost drool. I was famished. Tucking in I remembered my manners, unlike my brother. "What's the plan for today?" I asked Ata and Jason as I finished my mouthful. I was able to feel Ata throwing her mental net out, and could feel her mind as she located Hunter snoozing with Eric before she checked on all of her boys, until she finally landed on Godric. Her mind stayed with his as she finished her mouthful.  
  
"Well the VRA party is this evening, but I was thinking before that we could go and soak up some sunshine for a while before we go up into the training room and work on your skills a little more. After the attack last night and your blackout, I don't think it's safe for us to leave the penthouse until our bonded's are awake. That goes for Jason and Hunter too." Ata informed me, sparing a glance to my brother who was too busy shovelling in his food like a pig to realise he had been mentioned.

At the mention of Hunter I too threw out my mental net, capturing Hunter's sleepy brain in the bedroom. For curiosity value I moved from each sleeping vampire to the next, and simply through his or her brain patterns I was able to tell which vampire was which. I enjoyed the fact that each vampire now had a brain pattern. Voids were pleasant but daunting at the best of times with their vast nothingness. I found Pam sleeping beside Ari, with Khai in the same room. Riei and Oeri were sharing a room together, as were Egor and Agmund. Isabel was with Egor and Agmund, and of course Eric was back in our room with Hunter. Godric's brain pattern threw me for a moment, as I sensed another beside his, but after a brief second I was able to determine that it was Ata simply from the feel of it, but I could also feel Ata's mental signature in the kitchen – she had two!

 _"How on earth are you doing that?"_ I directed the mental question to her, allowing her into my mind to see what I had come across.

Ata's mental laughter was girlish in response. _"He's my bonded, and it's my subconscious you felt. My subconscious can latch onto his and stay with it thanks to the bonds we have, both vampire and fae. Think of it as our subconscious minds snuggling"_ She explained as she popped a fresh strawberry into her mouth, an impish smile on her lips.  
  
Taking a bite of the croissant that Flo had placed before me, I pursed my lips in contemplation as I chewed. _"Can I do that with Eric? And does Godric's subconscious have a form like yours?"_ I asked as I swallowed, taking a sip of the orange juice that had appeared in front of me.

 _"You and Eric are bonded so you should be able too, though it may take a little bit of practice. Yes, every subconscious has a form. Godric's is a polar bear."_ She mentally smiled, and I had to stifle a laugh at how much it tickled.  
  
_"Why is it a polar bear?"_ I requested. Although I would have just accepted Ata's explanation I found myself wanting to know more, purely because it was fascinating, something I had never come across or known about before.

 _"As you know mine is a cat, and a persons subconscious is a reflection of their conscious self. For example, my subconscious says that I'm independent, I see the unseen, I protect and love others, I have the ability to fight when cornered and I can allow others to dream my dreams. They are all factors about myself that, to some degree, are true. Godric's, being a polar bear, shows that he prefers solitude and is an expert swimmer through emotional waters. It shows that he's found his way back from the brink and has strength in the face of adversity. The polar bear represents death and rebirth, transformation even, and shows he is fiercely protective."_ I could hear Ata respond. I was fascinated with the explanation, and Ata's insight into the subconscious of those around us.

 _"What are mine and Eric's?"_ I asked out of curiosity.

 _"Yours is a crow, and Eric's is an owl. The crow is the guardian of the place before existence; they honour their ancestors and act in an ethical behaviour  Crows are the carrier of souls, they take them from the darkness to the light, and they work without fear in the darkness. They can move freely in the void and shift shape to blend in. Owls on the other hand are known for their stealth and secrecy, they move silently and swiftly with keen senses. They can see behind people's masks and are the link between the dark, unseen world and the world of the light. Owls are comfortable with their shadow selves, bearers of moon magick and are known for their freedom."_ Ata answered my question, smiling at me over the breakfast table.  
  
"What's the plan for today then guys?" Jason broke through our mental conversation with his loud voice as he chewed on his food, his mouth open, giving us a horrendous view of his mashed up food. Trying to hide my disgust, I rounded my eyes to Ata, searching for an answer to Jason's question.

Finishing her mouthful, Ata dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin that was placed beside her. "I was thinking today that we would work on a few of your new powers Sookie. We'll try knocking a few things over and try the teleporting trick you've acquired. We'll even teleport ourselves to somewhere hot and sunny so you can tan quickly and rejuvenate yourself. You can come too Jason. Any requests on where you would like to go?" Ata offered as Flo took her plate away.

I was nervous about leaving Eric alone in the day, especially considering the fact that the Were's had tried to get Ata and I only yesterday. I was also worried about Hunter. I didn't want to wake him and force him to teleport with us but at the same time I was afraid to leave the young boy alone. "We hired guards for the party this evening, they're already in the building right now and there are hundreds of them. I called in all of the Were packs from this half of Nevada, so everyone up here will be safe. Not to mention the protective charms around the place." Ata eased my worries with her practical thinking. I figured that because I couldn't physically see the protection around our vampires and Hunter that it wouldn't be enough, but Ata hadn't let me down and she'd always been honest with me, so I allowed her words to wash away my worry.

"Can we go somewhere near Europe? Momma and daddy were saving to take us there but they died before we could go." Jason requested as he finished his plate, smiling gratefully at Flo as she took it away to clean it. His eyes turned to me and caught mine for a second before he looked to Ata. I remembered the little jar momma and daddy had kept in the sideboard. It had been filled with all the extra money we had – savings for our first family holiday outside of America. We'd only been $100 short when they'd died.  
  
"Can we go to Egypt, please?" I picked up the slack from Jason, making a decision. I wanted to go and visit Paris, Rome and London – all of the big cities – however I wanted to see them with my vampire, I wanted to spend time there with him as my guide in the night. I watched my cousin's face as a sense of melancholy passed over her features, and I felt Godric's void spike into alertness at Ata's strong emotions.  
  
Keeping my shields down I paid attention as Ata soothed Godric from afar. She used their bond to send him her reassurance and love, a vast quantity of it that even I could feel through our tie, and used her mind to stroke his, to calm him like he were some kind of wild animal. It only took a few seconds before his brain pattern straightened out, and I could tell he had slipped back into his day rest.

"Of course we can. I've not been home in a while. I would take you to Alexandria, the place I called home 2000 years ago, but I feel like it's something I must do with my Godric." Her eyes took on an apologetic expression, so I used the tie we had created a few days ago to soothe her pain.

"We don't mind none Ata, we understand that there are some things ya'll need to do as a couple." Jason's sudden sympathy was unexpected, but not unwelcome  I couldn't help but be proud of my brother for his shift in attitude. Jason hadn't always been the brightest crayon in the colouring box, but his heart had always been in the right place, and Gran had always told us that was all that mattered.

"We could go to Luxor instead if you'd like? It's in the south of my homeland, right on the coast of the Nile." Ata offered as a substitute. Jason and I nodded in agreement. "Go change into clothing appropriate for the sunshine and heat then, and meet back here in five minutes." Ata grinned, sliding off her stool. She was off like a whippet, racing through the apartment towards the bedroom she shared with Godric. I could feel her excitement to go back home, but also her nervousness about returning after so long.  
  
Heading back towards the bedroom where my vampire and nephew lay sleeping I was careful to enter quietly, to move around quietly so as not to disturb them. Going to the wardrobe I pulled out my white and red polka dot bikini, slipping it on while keeping my mind locked on Hunter's so I could monitor him. Looking through the rails of clothing I grabbed a pair of yellow shorts too. _"Ata, can I borrow a pair of sunglasses please?"_ I mentally threw the question to my cousin, keeping my mental voice to a whisper just incase Hunter could hear us. I'd never had the problem of listening to people who were awake when I was asleep, as I'd perfected my shields so they would hold in my slumber. I was unsure if it was the same for Hunter though.

 _"That's fine. I'll bring all the essentials so you just change and bring yourself."_ Ata responded in a mental whisper too. Leaving the wardrobe I moved to the bed, where I perched on the edge closest to my Eric.

"I'm going to get some sunshine today. Ata and I are going to teleport, with Jason, to Luxor, in Egypt. I kind of wanted to stay here to watch over you and Hunter during the day, but I won't get any sunshine then. I'm useless to you if I deplete again, not to mention the fact my skin will smell like sunshine, and I know how much you like that." I murmured to my Viking, brushing the stubborn stray strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. I felt our bond spark with sudden lust, and watched as Eric's eyes cracked open ever so slightly. Confusion was painted on his face, and I had a feeling it was on mine too. That was twice he'd woken in the day, either by my feelings or my words, and I had an inkling it wouldn't be the last time either. I'd never seen him awake in the day before, and he'd only mentioned it once to me as our bond had flared so suddenly back into life when I had returned from my yearlong trip to Faery.

 _"We'll be fine. The house is warded. Eagle claw."_ I heard Eric mentally reassure me. I was unused to him being awake in the day, especially more than once, but I could tell it was taking a lot of energy from him to stay awake and talk to me.  Looking to his bedside table I found his eagle claw necklace and I slipped it over his head so it rested against his chest, protecting him from potential harm. Although I was unsure if it would work I removed Gran's pearls and placed them on Hunter.  
  
The spell had been created for me but Hunter was my nephew, he was of my blood and he was an extension of me. I had no need for it with Ata by my side. I had no doubt that she would be able to take care of everything. _"Have fun, be safe."_ I heard Eric mentally whisper before he fell back into his day rest. Biting on my lower lip to stop my smile, I poked around in his mind for a minute, trying to figure out how to latch my subconscious onto his in a similar manner to Ata.

Closing my eyes, I slipped into his mind. Although I hadn't witnessed either of our subconscious like I had Ata's, I still had a rough idea of what they would look like. After all, crows and owls all looked very similar. Burying myself deeper and deeper into his mind I stumbled upon numerous parts of his mind I had never come across before. I skirted around his deepest, darkest secrets, unsure I would like what I would probably find there, and I avoided his wants and hopes too, as I didn't wish to ruin any surprises. I took a quick peak at his emotional response range and was pleasantly surprised to find it overflowing. Vampires were not known for their kinder emotions, they were conditioned out of them by their Maker's, but of course Eric and Godric were no ordinary Maker and Childe, and both were fighting to regain their lost humanity, including their emotions.

While I searched these deeper parts of his mind I came across a white feather, and as my curiosity got the better of me I followed it through his mind. The trail took me deeper into his mind. I hadn't even dared to venture this far into someone's thoughts and memories in my entire life, for fear of what I would find or what would happen by being there. The trail started to thin out the deeper I went, until I eventually ran out of feathers altogether. Looking from the floor, where the feathers had been I caught sight of a beautiful snowy owl sat before me. The tips of every feather were jet black, contrasting the beautiful clean white of the other ¾ of each feather. The creatures' eyes were bright and alert, a beautiful shade of deep yellow. The bird sat tall and straight, and dare I even say majestically, and watched me with what I could only describe as an amused expression.  
  
_"I don't believe we've met, fair maiden."_ The heavy Nordic accent came from the birds mouth, and I was thrown through the loop for a moment as I expected some form of owl hoot instead. I remembered quickly however that Ata's subconscious had spoken out loud too; in a language I could perfectly understand. I couldn't stop my smile this time as I realised the heavy accent was Eric's usual voice, and that he forced an American accent on himself to blend in with the rest of the people and vampires he was surrounded by.

 _"What a terrible shame that is, my dear knight."_ I responded in my southern drawl, knowing that my Viking was a sucker for it. It was very strange to be conversing with his subconscious, and I had to force myself to keep my physical eyes closed so that I would remain submerged in this world. I was aware that I was a part of the outside world, but I felt like I was in my own little bubble, a safe haven away from the rest of the world. The owl moved towards me, slowly and surely, until we were millimetres apart. Leaning forward, Eric's subconscious nuzzled mine and I giggled at the contact, feeling it physically in the real world as well as in the subconscious world Eric and I had created together.

 _"Why are we birds, min kärlek? How are you here, and where exactly is here?"_ He asked me with the tone of curiosity he so rarely used in the real world.

 _"Our subconscious minds are apparently birds. There are deeper meanings to them but I won't bother you with that now. I'm here because I was doing a mental check of the area and found there was another brain pattern next to Godric. I asked Ata and she told me it was her subconscious, and that it had latched onto his and they were staying together while he rested. I decided to come and give it a go, see if I can latch onto you and stay with you today while Ata and I go and soak up the sun in Egypt. We're going to use my new ability to teleport. Will you be okay holding Hunter? There will be plenty of guards here and I'm sure Flo will remain here until we get back a little later on, so if he wakes he should be fine."_ I filled Eric in with whatever information I could, unsure as to whether or not he would be drifting into his day rest once again, or if his subconscious could remain awake during the day.

 _"You will be safe, my Sookie. I know that you are strong enough to take care of yourself, and I trust Ata to take care of you should anything happen that you cannot deal with yourself."_ Eric eased my worries. _"Hunter will be fine with me, I won't let any harm come to him."_ He vowed, before he nuzzled me once again. _"You go and enjoy the sunshine, and when I rise for this evening I will enjoy scenting every part of your body, inhaling the smell of the sun."_ He started to nudge me with a bit more force, encouraging me to leave him.  
  
_"Eric, how do I keep my subconscious here with you?"_ I asked in a panic, unsure if by simply leaving I would be gone altogether. I wanted to remain in his mind as the distance between us would be great and I would be crossing several time zones.

The owl of Eric's subconscious wrapped a wing around me, sheltering me underneath the feathery blanket _. "Open your eyes, you'll stay with me."_ He whispered in my ear.

 _"But my eyes are open."_ I pointed out quietly, worried about leaving him.

Eric's gentle chuckle broke through the air, and the smile he gave me was a fond one.  _"In the real world. Force yourself to open your eyes."_ He instructed me gently, tightening his hold on me.

I wasn't sure if I was going about it correctly, but suddenly I could see again. I was back in the real world. However it felt like a part of me was missing, not in a cliché 'I was without Eric' kind of way, but it physically felt like a part of me was missing. "So fucking strange." I whispered under my breath, scowling in confusion.

It was then I felt a warm sensation in my brain, and seconds later I felt overcome with love. Digging my nails into the bed sheets due to the force with which the feeling hit me I turned my eyes to Eric, trying to piece together if it was him or not sending me such a feeling. Usually the feelings from Eric would appear in our bond, which I had discovered was located quite near to my heart, but this feeling started in my mind and travelled down the rest of my body from there. The experience left me with more questions than answers, and as I gathered up my few belongings I wondered if Ata would have the answers to them for me.

Ensuring the bedroom door was properly shut behind me I made my way back to the living room, aware of the empty feeling in one corner of my mind. Ata and Jason were already in the living room together. Ata was in a black bikini trimmed with golden edges, a large floppy hat on her head and black Chanel's on her nose, and Jason had donned his old, trustworthy board shorts that Gran had bought for him a few years back. He wore them all the time when he was working on the road crew and they were fixing roads near the lakes. He always liked to go for a swim at lunchtime in order to cool down, even though there were huge gators in the water.

"You ready to go?" Ata offered me a smile, clutching onto a large bag, which I could tell contained numerous goodies used for sunbathing, such as towels, sunscreen and glossy magazines.  
  
Nodding my head I looped my arm through Ata's, knowing she would be able to take me wherever she wanted to go through touch alone. I didn't need to have any knowledge of where we were going, though I promised myself mentally that I would ask about it upon our return back to the penthouse. I wanted to go to at least one place where I knew I would be safe, where I knew Ata would be able to find me and tell Eric should something go horribly wrong in the future. Watching observantly, Jason took Ata's other arm, linking them together in a gesture that made my cousin look like one of those tacky pimps that have an appearance in all of the cringe worthy gangster movies, filmed in black and white.

"Close your eyes." Ata instructed us, and I screwed my eyes shut, the sensation of teleporting taking over me. I could remember the feeling well from our training session and the moment the spinning, pulling sensation ended I automatically opened my eyes. The sun was blinding and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness.

Keeping vampire hours meant that I rarely saw the sun, which of course had led to my depletion the night before. With my eyes adjusted I took in my surroundings. The vast planes of golden sand glistened in the sunlight; the warm sand between my toes tickled my feet and the heat! The heat was just incredible. I was use to the Louisiana heat, but here in Egypt it was fierce, unforgiving and powerful. I turned my head, taking in the awe on my brother's face. Taking a quick dip into Jason's mind, even though I'd promised that I never would, I was happy to find him shocked by our location, stunned by the ease of our travel, and curious about my powers.  
  
Turning my head to look at my cousin, I watched her as she tipped her head back, closing her eyes to relish in the sunshine. "Home." She whispered, her eyes snapping open a moment later as she looked off into the distance.

Following her line of sight I saw a giant pyramid before us, and I frowned at the fact that I hadn't realised it straight away. I wasn't stupid, and it most certainly hadn't been there before. "Concealment spell. I've had witches hide this place from the rest of the world for 2000 years. You needed my permission to see it, to enter this space, and I've granted it." Ata answered in a murmur, dropping her bag to the sandy dunes. She extended her hand and brushed her fingers across the ancient, weathered stone.  
  
"What is this place?" Jason asked in awe, now that he had picked his jaw up off of the floor and sorted out his thoughts and questions.

"My family tomb. It's in the perfect place for sunning all day long. Re wouldn't have it any other way." My cousin smiled as she dropped her hand. Turning to her bag she pulled out two towels, handing one to me and keeping the other for herself. Jason removed his towel from his own bag and the three of us spread them out on the sandy floor at the base of the massive monument. Settling onto our towels I covered my eyes with the spare sunglasses Ata had brought with her, not wanting to risk damage to my eyes.  
  
"Who's in there?" I asked quietly as we all fell into a comfortable silence, the suns rays beating down on us. Jason had always tanned well, his work on the road crew had meant that he'd spent nearly every day out and about, sweating away, and I'd always made time for sunning myself. Gran had told me that I should wear sunscreen or else I'd end up with skin cancer, and for a while I'd listened to her, but the light golden tan that took over my body after sun exposure had been too good to give up. I could never, and would never, be as pale as Ata. She was like a china doll, and it would never suit me.

"Mut, Itf and Caesarion. Anubis and Osiris are guarding their souls in Aaru, and I take care of their physical bodies in this world." My cousin explained as she stifled a yawn.

We fell into a comfortable silence for twenty minutes, and I relished in the feel of the sunshine on my skin. It was a strange sensation as I could almost feel my energy levels rising back up again. I felt stronger, much better than I had before, and I felt more confident in my fae abilities, even though it had been some time since I had last used them properly. "We'll have to take time out of every day to do this, Ata. I feel so much better already." I commented quietly as Jason started to snore beside me, having fallen asleep in the Egyptian heat.

"It's incredible what nature can do for us. I say we create a routine when we get back, start planning our days properly." Ata responded. She was still with me, her brain signature told me that, but she sounded distant.

"You're checking in with Godric, aren't you?" I teased my cousin, tipping my head to the side to look at her profile. A smile ghosted across her lips.

"Of course. I never want to leave his side, just like you don't want to leave Eric's. Say, have you checked in with him yet?" Ata's head tipped towards mine, and her eyelids slid back to reveal her eyes, which looked an even brighter shade of blue in the dazzling sunlight. "I can tell you figured out how to leave your subconscious with him while he rests for the day as there is a piece of your mind missing. You should check in with him, you'd be rather pleasantly surprised." Ata hid behind a knowing smile before she tipped her head back to its previous position, hiding her eyes behind her eyelids once again.  
  
"How do I check in with him?" I questioned quietly, wincing at how loud Jason's snores were becoming.

"Let your conscious mind wander down the path you took with your subconscious mind. You'll still be able to hear things going on around you so don't worry about that, but they'll seem miles away and you'll feel as though you're in a meditative state." My cousin explained to me. Putting all of my trust into her I closed my eyes and buried around in my mind for the path I had taken earlier on. I found it with ease and continued down it until I was back in the same room I had been in minutes before. Eric's subconscious was still there, and turned to look at me as I entered the space.

I gasped in shock at the blood tracks running down his cheeks, and quickly I made my way to him, cradling his head in my hands. Before I could ask him what the matter was he spoke. _"It's beautiful."_ His thick accent was back, and if it weren't for the fact that blood was rolling down his cheeks I would have been turned on by the sound.  
  
_"What is, Eric?"_ I asked softly, soothingly running my fingers over his cheeks, just as he had done moments before he'd been forced to bite me thanks to Russell.

 _"The sunshine, the pyramids, the vast open space. For 1000 years I've been in the dark, and yet with you I've been in the sunshine twice, and now I've dreamt of it." His voice contained a tinge of awe, something that sounded so strange from my ancient bonded. "When you were looking at the pyramids, when you opened your eyes in Egypt, I could see everything you were seeing. It's like a dream, like I'm seeing the world through your eyes. Go back, open your eyes, and show me more!"_ The excitement glistened in his eyes, and I found myself unable to deny my vampire anything, let alone the chance to see the world shrouded in sunshine.

Not bothering to try and hide my smile, I lent forward to kiss away the tear tracks down his cheeks, as I had done during one of the many blood-induced dreams I'd had about the mighty Viking before me.  _"I love you."_ The excitement on Eric's features vanished, and in its place sat only a look of love and adoration.

 _"As I love you, my Sookie. Now go back and play in the sunshine, relax and rejuvenate, and explore this new part of the world."_ He took my hands from his face, cradling them in his own before he lent in to give me a tender kiss, eventually letting me go so that I could return back to my conscious state.

My entry back into the conscious world wasn't as smooth as I would have liked, and with a gasp I opened my eyes, blinking back the suns rays as I orientated myself. "Welcome back!" Ata's cheerful voice caused me to look at her, and I was captivated with her beauty in the sunlight. If only Godric could see her, back in her homeland, her blonde hair loose, tumbling over her shoulders and down her back, her blue eyes sparkling brightly in the sunlight. I could see now why the fae were sun-seeking creatures. The sunshine definitely enhanced their beauty.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Eric could see everything I could?" I spluttered, reaching for the bottle of water that Ata was holding out to me.

Her grin could've rivalled even that of a fat cat getting the cream. "Surprise! It's the best thing about being bonded to someone. Your mind filters your surroundings to your subconscious, which is of course nestled with Eric's and therefore the images are filtered through to him, thus becoming dreams as he's in his day rest." Ata explained as I took a sip of water. The sip wasn't enough however and I found myself downing ¾ of it. "Remind me never to take you out on the town for the night. You'll be an expensive date." My cousin teased me as she watched me nearly finish the bottle.  
  
Grinning sheepishly I screwed the lid back on, popping the bottle into my bag for later. "Eric wanted to know if we could explore a little please? He wants to see more of the world in the sunshine." I asked, unsure exactly what the plan would be for the day.

"Tell you what, we'll sunbathe here for an hour then go down and play in the Nile for a while. If we finish up at about 9pm here we can go back to Vegas and train until our vampires wake for the night. How does that sound?" Ata suggested and I was more than happy to go along with her suggestions. "I have the camcorder to record our day, and we could even swap our subconscious? You can be with Godric and I'll be with Eric, that way our vampires will be able to see us in the day through the eyes of the other." Ata's suggestion caused my bond with Eric to suddenly ignite into life, and I was bowled over by the excitement and happiness gushing into our bond. As soon as the feelings took over though they were suddenly shut off, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Eric. He agrees." I coughed, regaining my breath. Grabbing the bottle of water I finished it off, chucking the empty back into my bag. Ata chuckled, rummaging in her bag before she produced another bottle, which she handed to me. Gratefully taking it I cracked it open and took another swig.

"You'll get use to that, I promise. It took me a while to get use to feeling my boys so strongly, and now that I can feel Godric too it can be a little overwhelming at times. You'll soon discover how easy it is to filter through emotions and block the stronger ones so they don't affect you so much though." Ata shrugged her shoulders, gracefully falling back onto her towel. Her eyelids slid shut and I noted her brain signature start to haze a little. Following suit, I too collapsed onto the towel, closing my eyes. The sunshine was glorious, blissfully warm on my skin and rejuvenating at the same time. I fell into a dreamless slumber, and at some point in time I felt myself being rolled over to even out my tan. I was asleep moments later though.

Sometime later I woke to the sound of laughter. Rubbing sleep from the corners of my eyes I rolled back over onto my back, opening my eyes a crack to give them a moment to adjust. Slowly sitting up I was greeted with the sight of Jason and Ata. In Jason's hands was the camcorder we used to record our days, and Ata was sat opposite him laughing at something. I had no idea what was funny, but judging by Jason's smile he had told one of his many jokes.

"Hey sleepy head!" Jason turned to me, whipping the camera around.

Instinctively I buried my head in my hands. "No Jase! I just woke up, I look terrible!" I squealed, trying to ensure that none of my face would be on show.

Ata laughed again, shaking her head. "You look lovely, cousin. Besides, we've all seen you covered in blood and gore, at least you're clean." She teased me, poking her tongue out a little. Unable to restrain myself, I returned the childish gesture, forgetting that Jason was filming our whole exchange.  
  
Ata was up on her feet in record speed, racing off into the distance, and I found myself pausing for a moment as to how she was able to move so quickly. Was it a fae trait or a combination of the fae and vampire blood in her system? Or was she taking some of Godric's vampire traits from him via their connection? Unsure as to the answer I hauled myself up; deciding the best course of action would be to follow her. The moment I was up on my feet though I felt queasy, and a tugging sensation inside of me caused me to double over, my body aching with the pain. "Ata!" Jason screamed out for our cousin, dropping the camera to rush to my side. Gently grabbing hold of me, he helped me as I sank down into the sand, clutching at my chest.

Ata was before me seconds later, removing my hands from my chest. "Bonding sickness." She stated quietly, placing one of her hands over my chest. The pain was slowly ebbing away and then Ata's hand started to glow a soft green colour, and the tugging sensation in my chest disappeared at a quicker rate. "Looks like you can't be away from Eric for more than a few hours, especially at such a distance as this." She commented.  
  
"How come you're not suffering?" I croaked as the pain started to subside.

"I was, while you and Jason were asleep. My boys and Godric rose from their day rest due to my pain and sent me their healing magic through our bonds, along with their comfort and assurance. Your bonds to the other vampires in our nest aren't as strong as mine are, so the only one who can help you is Eric. He woke and was sending you some of his healing magic a moment ago." Ata explained to me as the pain disappeared completely.

"How do you know Eric woke an' helped Sook? Jason questioned, moving my hair from my slightly sweaty shoulders.

"I could feel the magic in his blood helping her." Ata responded somewhat cryptically. "How are you feeling? You need to cool down, come to the river." Doing a mental check of my body I found myself fine and no longer in pain.

"I'm good." I answered, using both Ata and Jason as leverage to get up onto my feet, having sank into the sand a considerable amount. A playful smile crossed Ata's lips before she ran off in the direction of the Nile once again.

Feeling back to my strength, I sprinted after Ata and I could hear Jason running behind me, his days as a track star making the run effortless for him. Of course ever since I had been submerged in the supernatural world I'd found myself doing more and more running, and therefore I found the trek effortless too. We climbed up a sandy bank and the moment we reached the peak I found myself gazing at what could only be described as paradise.

There were bright white sailing boats on the deep blue, crystal clear water, families and couples enjoying the day on the water. Young children were playing in the water on the other side of the river, squealing and shrieking with happiness.  
  
Ruins from a time long forgotten lay on the other side of the vast expanse of water. They stood tall and proud, an everlasting testament to the power of Ata's people. The sunshine bounced off of the smooth glasslike surface of the water and threw beautiful colours across the white sails of the boats. The sand was warm underfoot and the sky clear of any clouds.

Glancing down to the bank of the river on the side I was stood on, I caught sight of Ata diving straight into the water. The feelings coming through our bond were nothing short of happy, if not a little nostalgic. "It's beautiful Sook." Jason commented from beside me, and I turned to look at my big brother. He'd abandoned filming and was simply holding the camera in his hand, allowing it to capture the world before us. His features were relaxed, as was his posture, and his mind was full of nothing but positivity and awe. "There's so much of this world we've never seen before." He murmured, turning to look at me. His free hand sought out mine and they locked together easily. "I promise Sook, when all of this is over we'll take all our savin's and go travellin'. I know I ain't always been the best brother in the world to ya, but we's all that's left now, an' I won't let ya go." Jason looked on the verge of tears, and without caring about anything else around us I pulled my big brother in for a cuddle.  
  
"We have Hunter, and Ata, and Eric and Godric. There's Pam, Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor, Agmund, Oscar and Isabel too. Our family has never been bigger Jason." I reminded him gently, pulling back to offer him a reassuring smile.

Jason studied me for a moment, and I purposefully stayed out of his mind to allow him some privacy. "Most of our family are vampires, Sook." He murmured sadly, turning to look out over the river.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jase." I pointed out, removing all traces of annoyance from my tone. When Jason had joined the Fellowship I'd wanted nothing more than to batter him with Gran's old broom to try and get some sense into him.

"I know that sis." He turned back to me for a brief moment, before he looked out over the Nile again. "We just don't get to share moments like this with them." Jason's words saddened me, and I was reminded of the cruel truth that Eric would never get to walk in the sunlight with me, unless of course our third bond enabled him to day walk. The sudden remembrance of that tiny nugget of information caused me to grin like an idiot, and I sprinted off in the direction of Ata and the Nile. The amount of Eric's blood in my system meant that I never missed my footing as I headed down the sandy bank, and Jason never missed his either as he tailed me with the camcorder. Ata was lounging in the water, floating on her back, eyes shut as the sunlight shone down on her. Unsure if she could hear my approach I flung myself into the water, creating ripples that threw her off balance.

Squeaking, Ata was submerged in the water for a moment, but she popped up seconds later, grabbing me and pulling me down with her. I had enough time to take a deep breath though. Ata's relaxed state meant that her shields were down, and I was privy to every little aspect of her life. I'd respected her privacy though and not snooped, but some thoughts were stronger than others and came through against my will. I took the opportunity while underwater to open my eyes and capture the sights. The water was crystal clear, and swimming in the depths was a multitude of fish, ranging in colours and sizes. I could name the tiger fish, lungfish, catfish, mudfish, the globefish and the eels. It was an underwater tropical paradise, which rivalled that of the world above.  
  
Popping up to the surface as Ata did I wiped the water from eyes, grinning happily towards Jason who was filming us from the shore, his feet submerged in the cool water. "Swap subconscious with me?" Ata begged, treading water. She grabbed my wrist and without knowing what was about to happen I felt a tugging sensation in my mind, and then a ripping feeling spread across my whole body. I wanted to cry out with the pain but found myself unable to do so as seconds later it had stopped completely, and I felt whole again.

"We've just swapped over, so your subconscious is with Godric and mine is with Eric. I recommend you don't go to check however while we're treading water." Ata chuckled as I drew in deep breaths, having been caught off-guard.

"You could warn me next time." I scolded under my breath, unsure as to whether my cousin had heard me or not. The smile on her lips told me however that she had.

I was unsure as to how long we played in the water for, but as the sun started to dip behind the horizon in Egypt, we exited the cool river. Jason had paddled for a while with us, but had remained dry in order to film our day. Neither Ata nor I had bothered to tell him that our vampires could see our day through their dreams. I assumed it was a secret between vampires and their bonded's so Jason found himself with a camera in his hand for most of the day, but his mental thoughts informed me that he enjoyed being a cameraman, and that a small part of him relished in the fact that our vampires would get to watch our daily antics when they rose for the night.

We were silent as we returned to the hidden pyramid, and the silence continued as we all dried ourselves off and packed our bags for the quick trip home. The silence between the three of us was far from uncomfortable though, and even though I was miles away from home, in a foreign country with only my brother and cousin for companionship while my bonded and nephew lay sleeping in what was fast becoming a danger zone, I felt strangely at ease. "It's mother." Ata murmured as she shoved her towel into her bag. "My mother always had this calming, relaxing energy around her. When she passed it moved into the pyramid structure itself. There are so many tales about the power of the deceased being passed into their tombs upon their death, waiting for the next worthy person to come along. I come here to think, reflect on things. Keep a mental picture of this place, or a proper photo in your pocket at all times, as this has got to be the safest place in the world, what with all of its protection and concealment charms." Ata's voice softened as she spoke of her mother, and her eyes glazed over a little as she ran her fingers across the ancient stone one last time.  
  
Feeling a pull to copy my cousin's actions, I slid a hand over the rough surface. A stinging sensation in the palm of my hand caused me to hiss in a manner that I was sure Eric would have proud of, and I instinctively yanked my hand back into my body, palm up so I could inspect it. Right down the middle of my palm sat a perfectly straight cut, bleeding steadily. "Fuck." I cussed under my breath, raising my hand to my mouth to lick the wound clean. Before I had time to place my lips upon the cut however I felt my hand being tugged downwards. Looking up I captured my cousins gaze, her eyes wide with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint despite our relatively new bond.

"Don't clean it! Wait until we get back to the penthouse. Not only do we not know what has been on that rock over the years, and therefore we have no idea what germs are on your hand, but that's a sacrifice, the cutting of your hand upon a holy resting place." She explained quickly, her tone a mixture of concern and awe, and I found myself confused as to which emotion I should be concentrating on.

"Jeez Sook, it's a good thing you have a vampire on tap, what with the number of times you end up hurt!" Jason shook his head, having come over to inspect the damage. Ata had disappeared off, and now returned with a tissue that she pressed to the wound, placing my other hand on top of it in order to help stop of the blood flow.

"Thanks Jase, but it ain't always my fault I end up getting hurt." I rolled my eyes, holding the tissue to my new cut. I'd lost track over the past few years of the number of injuries I'd sustained. I'd been clumsy before, but I'd never been to a hospital or needed to see a doctor. Heck the worst that end ever happened physically to me was a paper cut! Ata gathered our belongings together, slinging bags over her shoulders as she went. Jason helped her out and left me to hold the tissue to my hand. I felt useless and wished I could help out, but the moment I went to grab a bag my brother shot me a stern look, one he hadn't used on me since before Gran died. Sighing in resignation, I resigned myself to doing nothing for the time being.  
  
It was then that a rush of nausea flooded my system. It felt like my lungs were being crushed and I gasped, trying to pull as much air as possible into my lungs. Ata's head lifted up, the panic etched onto her features, and before either Jason or I could question what was going on we were teleported back to the penthouse. The three of us landed on the ground with a thud, and I instinctively felt the need to get to Eric. He would know what to do. He would look after me.

Crawling along the floor I clenched my jaw together to try and take some of the pain away. It was useless. It was then I felt a pair of cool hands haul me up off of the floor, and I felt the gust of wind that signalled a moving vampire before I felt the softness of a duvet beneath me. I felt the need to curl into the foetal position, which is exactly what I proceeded to do. A pounding sensation had taken over in my mind, and my bones felt like they were aching, breaking. Crying out in pain, I tried to force my eyes to open but to no avail. It was then I felt the snap of my subconscious connection to Godric, and I was half expecting my one with Eric to return, however it didn't.

In pain and feeling alone, I didn't even acknowledge Ata's hand on my forehead, or the cool hand on my cheek. I didn't acknowledge the two sets of soothing words of comfort as the darkness swirled in my mind. I tried to fight it for as long as I could but I was tired, afraid and in pain. So much pain.

The cool hand on my cheek disappeared, along with the words spoken by the owner of the hand, and yet Ata continued to soothe me. After what felt like an eternity I gave in, I accepted my fate, and I allowed the darkness to consume me.


	58. We Like To Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three POV chapter for you because I couldn't decide who I wanted to have this chapter! Oh and I stole a plot point from the books at the end of this chapter, simply because I can :3  
> ENJOY, REVIEW, BE HAPPY!

**ERIC'S POV**  
_I've got something to tell ya, I've got news for you_  
Gonna put some wheels in motion, get ready 'cause we're coming through  
Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now, happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now, we'll be there for you  
The Vengabus is coming and everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco, an intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning and traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party, get on and move your body  
~ We Like To Party, The Vengaboys

One moment I was lost in the world that my Sookie was showing me, the beautiful and bright world where the river shimmered, where the sand looked far more golden than I could ever remember sand being, and where Sookie was so lost in her happiness. Locked away inside of Ata's mind I watched the world as she did, and I never lost sight of my bonded as she frolicked with her cousin in the water, carefree now that she was thousands of miles away from any danger.

  
Should the situation become too dangerous for her to be in the USA I would insist on Ata teleporting her back to Egypt, and although it would hurt me to say it I would tell Ata to ensure Sookie always wore something made of iron, to block her popping ability. I wouldn't want her returning to me if things became tough here. I would deal with everything with Pam and Godric by my side and then I would contact my bonded, beg for her forgiveness before inviting her back home. I would only beg for her forgiveness because I was well aware already as to how badly she would take it if I were to send her away and force her into hiding. It would take a lot for her to forgive me, but I would do it anyway and suffer the guilt and verbal abuse I would no doubt receive for my actions if it kept her safe from harm.

The next thing I was aware of was my bonded's immense pain. It scorched through my system, igniting my blood as it coursed through my veins. Gasping I sat bolt upright in bed, my internal body clock informing me that the sun was still high in the sky. I shouldn't be awake, the sun should be forcing me into sleep, and yet I had to get to my Sookie. I had to help her. Hunter was no longer at my side and I could only assume that he had woken earlier and was now with Flo. Although I was starting to care for the teacup human, getting to my Sookie was more important.

Not caring with clothing I forced my feet onto the floor. They felt heavy and I could feel the sun trying to pull me under, but I gritted my teeth, refusing to succumb to it. Sookie needed me. Reaching the bedroom door I yanked it open, stumbling out into the windowless corridor. Dragging myself towards the living area, the wall supporting me all the way, I cared none for the sunshine as I entered the living room. The daylight hit my skin and I hissed at the pain as I started to burn. The remnants of Sookie’s blood in my system, coupled with our bond, were slowing down the burning process, but I was still sizzling. My eyes caught sight of Sookie's form on the floor and I guessed that she was trying to crawl towards our bedroom. I didn't have time to gush over the fact she was trying to get to me as our bond was screaming out with her pain, and my pain was combining with it as I slowly burnt.

Grabbing Sookie I mustered as much strength as possible before I vamped back to our bedroom. Exhausted from my small burst of energy I placed her on the bed, falling down beside her. Scenting Ata in the room seconds later I was relieved that someone was there to help, but I couldn't voice my relief. Sookie curled into the foetal position at my side, sweat forming on her brow and rolling down her pasty skin. Ata's hand went to Sookie's forehead and I pressed mine to her cheek, praying my cold skin would help cool her down. Ata's other hand appeared in front of my face, a wound on her wrist was open.

"Take." Her instruction brokered no room for argument and I didn't have the energy to bicker with her. Tentatively I placed my mouth over the wound, taking several mouthfuls. I could feel my burn wounds healing much quicker than they would have without the help of Ata's blood.

"Thank you." I rasped, healing her wound for her. For a moment she caressed my face before her attention returned to Sookie, and soothing words tumbled from her lips. I followed suit, fighting against the pull of the sun. I could feel Sookie fading and I was powerless to help her. I was fading too, as the sun was too high in the sky for me to fight, and with worry for my bonded at the forefront of my mind I was thrown back into my day rest.

The next thing I was aware of was the night. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and my eyelids snapped back, my first thought being Sookie. Turning onto my side I found that Sookie was missing, and my panic set in. Darting from the bed I took a second to spare the sensibilities of the others in the house and pulled on the first pair of pants I could find, not caring if they were from the night before. I could shower and change once I was sure Sookie was safe. I followed our bond into the living room and froze the moment I located her.

Ata was sat on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table, a beautiful black cat on her lap. She was running her fingers through the cats fur and the creature was content until it noticed me in the room. Within seconds the cat was up off of Ata's lap and running towards me. I had no time to comprehend what the hell was going on before a very naked Sookie had thrown herself into my arms, wrapping herself around me.

Instantly my arms went around her frame and I pulled her close to me, burying my nose in the crook of her neck to inhale her scent. "What happened?" I croaked out as I continued to hold her close to me, relieved she was no longer suffering the immense pain I had felt coming from her earlier, and yet I was now worried about why she was as naked as a baby.

"I became even more of a freak!" She sobbed into my chest, and I held her tighter, using my large frame to hide as much of her naked body as possible. I was aware of Godric, Pam and Ari entering the room, but I was too consumed with concern for my bonded

"Sookie." Ata's stern tone cut through the room, and I felt the power shift as Ata rose to her feet. "You are not a freak, not in any sense of the word. You received your first fae gift today and that is something to be celebrated. You received the gift of shape shifting Sookie, and there is only one fae in the entire span of our existence who has received such a gift. It's a rarity, something only bestowed on the most privileged of our kind. You can become any creature you want to at the drop of a hat." Ata informed us all, though her eyes never left my bonded. Sookie had turned her head to face Ata and her sobs had turned to sniffles as she raised a hand to wipe at her eyes.

"You have no idea how useful that gift could be in the future." Ari chipped in, offering my beloved a reassuring smile. I was baffled by the news of her new gift. I'd known that Sookie was due to receive some fae gifts but I had never expected her to be able to shape shift. I had always given Merlotte stick for being a shifter, and yet now my beloved had the ability to do the exact same thing, and yet she still smelt like fae, she was still a fae.

Looking down to Sookie in surprise, I could feel the same emotions coming from Pam and Godric, who too were looking at Sookie in surprise. "Why couldn't I have just gotten rid of my telepathy, that would have been a more useful gift, then none of this supernatural bullshit would follow me around." Sookie wailed from my arms.

"Stop throwing a pity party. Niall gives us our gifts based on how useful they will be in the future. Niall must know that you will need this gift in the future, so please embrace it." Ata begged as she approached, slowly sliding her cardigan off which she wrapped over Sookie's shoulders. I was still in shock over her gift and what it could possibly mean. Sookie would need to shift into some form of animal for some reason, and thousands of reasons for it were whizzing through my mind. I was brought back to reality as Sookie's embarrassment crashed over me. Eyes dropping down, I watched as her face turned bright red, a squeak escaping her lips as she realised that she was standing completely naked in a room with four other people present. Her embarrassment caused me to laugh, and the tension in the room from the revelation of her gift disappeared.

"What other creatures can you change into min kärlek?" I enquired as I wrapped Ata's jumper tighter around Sookie's frame, hiding her away under the soft cashmere garment.

"Hunter asked me to become a puppy, so I did. I didn't like it though. It didn't feel right." She confessed with a shrug. "I preferred being a cat, I felt at ease when I was one of them." She added, turning her head to look up at me with a small smile. "Ata had a meeting today with some Were's from the area so I went down with her by her side." She stated with a grin. Though I was horrified at the idea of her leaving the safety of the penthouse without either myself or any other of our nest for protection, especially to see some Were's, I could tell she was just waiting to finish her story.

"At first I was the black cat you saw earlier, but I wanted to try something new and a little scary, so I changed into a tiger, Eric! A tiger!" She seemed so happy with herself that I couldn't help but be happy for her, and yet I still ended up quirking an eyebrow.

"And what a wonderful tiger you were." Ata complimented, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed at her cousin from the other side of the room. She had drifted over to Godric while Sookie and I had been conversing, and had planted a chaste kiss to his lips in greeting.

"Well, at least Eric can have every type of pussy under the moon now." Pam's comment left her lips before I had any chance to intercept it.

"Pam!" Sookie admonished, a blush crossing her features once again. I simply shook my head and rolled my eyes at my Childe. After 100+ years in her company very little that came from her mouth could surprise me.

"If I recall correctly, aren't you the one with the insatiable appetite for pussy, Pamela?" Godric arched an eyebrow at my Childe, and I cringed as the word slipped from him. Usually little bothered me or made me cringe, but the word sounded so foreign and strange coming from him, given his aversion to intimacy and fucking to his hearts content over the past 1000 years.

It was Ari's turn to torment my Childe and he did so wonderfully. Pressing his larger frame behind her I noted his hips flexing forward as his voice dropped, his lips in-line with Pam's ear as if telling her a secret. "Oh I believe I have weaned her off of that." He breathed, nuzzling the side of her face before he gave a sharp forward thrust of his hips. "She has an insatiable appetite for something else now." He teased, causing my Childe to screw her heavily painted eyes shut, a strangled groan leaving her pink lips. I could feel her lust barreling through our bond, but she was quick to compose herself and put a lid on it.

"Oh come on Ari! I don't need to hear about your antics, I'm your mother!" Ata groaned, dropping her head into one of her hands before she gave it a shake.

"It's not like we get peace and quiet from you though." Riei's voice floated through the room as he appeared in the doorway leading to the sleeping chambers on the other side of the penthouse. He leant against the left side of the doorframe as Khai leant against the right.

"More. Please. Harder baby, faster, bite me, fuck me." Khai mimicked Ata's Egyptian lilt perfectly, and the mortification coming from her through our weak bond had me howling with laughter, along with the rest of the vampires in the room, my Maker included. I could feel Sookie's sympathy for her cousin, but that didn't stop her from sniggering behind her hand. Ata's features were now sufficiently red, the first time I had witnessed her blush ever since our arrival.

Grabbing Sookie's hand, the Egyptian fairy pulled her from my grip as I continued to laugh over Khai's perfect imitation. "We're going to get ready for tonight in my room, no one else is allowed in! You can all change elsewhere." Ata stomped off, taking a sniggering Sookie with her.

Once the two women had left the room, my laughter along with that of the other vampires subsided. "Sookie pulled me from my day rest today." I told the vampires in the room, aware that all of my brothers were now present, along with Isabel. My words sobered them all instantly and I was hit with a bombardment of curiosity and surprise from all the new bonds that had been formed between us. Pam quirked an eyebrow and Godric looked on in surprise. "She woke me this morning too, before she left with Ata to go and explore Egypt in order to replenish herself of sunlight." I tacked on to the end.

"They went to Egypt today?" Oeri questioned as he took a seat on the sofa. "Ata hasn't been back there in over 2000 years. She usually asks one of us to go and take care of her affairs there. She’s always struggled visiting before."

"Yes, I assume they teleported. Ata was able to tag my subconscious to hers so that I could witness Sookie in the sunshine. Hunter came in with Sookie this morning and rested beside me for some time but when Sookie and Ata returned from Egypt, with Sookie in extreme pain, Hunter was no longer beside me." I informed the others quickly. "Her pain woke me and I pulled her out of the living room and into our bedroom where she continued to cry out in pain." I forced myself to talk with an even and unattached tone, but the vampires in the room knew me well enough to know that I was anything but unattached. I'd been a wreck when I had been yanked from my day rest, Sookie's pain thundering into my system.

"My subconscious was tagged to Sookie's, but the moment I felt her pain I broke off our connection. I wasn't woken in the day, but I was aware of what was going on." Godric added as he took a seat on the sofa opposite the door Ata had left from, his eyes drifting to it every now and then.

"I was able to see Sookie in the sunshine." I informed Pam with a grin, and my Childe simply rolled her eyes at me, though I could see the corner of her lips quirking upwards.

"I saw Ata in the sunshine too, for the first time in 2000 years." My Maker's voice was wistful as he continued to glance towards the door that Ata and Sookie had escaped through.

"Uncle Eric!" Hunter's excited voice filled the room as the youngest member of the Stackhouse bloodline came bounding down from the training room with Jason close behind him. Turning to face the young boy I crouched, grinning with my arms open as he launched himself into my embrace. Scooping him up I cradled him close, giving him a hug in greeting.

"Good evening Hunter. How are you?" I asked the young boy as he ended our hug, instead playing with the eagle claw around my neck now that he was sat in my arms.

"I'm very well thanking you. Uncle Jason just read me a story. Thank you for letting me sleep next to you earlier. I didn't stay very long; Flo was cooking some yummy cakes so I helped her. Auntie Sookie and Auntie Ata came out of your room earlier and Auntie Sookie was this pretty cat. I didn't recognise her at first! She has this power to turn into any animal she wants so I asked her to be a puppy, but she didn't like it." Hunter frowned, letting go of my necklace to run his hand through his hair in a fashion similar to the way I did the exact same action. "She preferred being a cat, and I heard that Auntie Ata is the Queen of cats, which makes sense because when I braided her hair earlier she started purring and fell asleep." Hunter grinned.

"It sounds like you've had quite a busy day little one." Godric commented with a small smile in Hunter's direction.

"Hi Uncle Godric!" Hunter beamed happily at him before he squirmed out of my grasp. Placing the young boy down on the floor, he moved to the sofa and sat beside Godric. "How was your sleep?" He asked politely, and I ruffled the boy's bangs before I moved to the other sofa, placing myself down on it. My family took seats scattered across the room.

"My sleep was very good thank you, how was your nap earlier on?" my Maker responded politely, giving the boy an adoring smile.

"It was really nice. Uncle Eric gave me cuddles." Hunter turned to flash me a smile and I couldn't help but return it. This cute little teacup human would be the death of me.

"Hunter? Come and get ready little man!" Jason called out as he descended the staircase from the training room, grinning as he noticed all of us were now awake. "Evening fellas!" He cheerily greeted us as Hunter bounced over to him, grabbing his hand before he dragged him away into one of the spare bedrooms, presumably to get dressed for the evening.

"NO! I am not wearing that! No way!" my acute sense of hearing picked up on Sookie's shouted rant, even though there were numerous doors and walls between us. I could only surmise that the bedroom door hadn't been closed properly.

"Do you want to fuck a certain Viking this evening or not?" We all heard Ata sigh in exasperation. I could just picture her face now, pure exasperation. I had been patient with Sookie, aware that she had been thrown into all of this supernatural bullshit without any warning or guidance, but it seemed her cousin was more of a fan of tough love.

"I don't need to wear a scrap of red lace to get laid, Ata!" The mention of red lace had my fangs running down without me realising it, and it was only when Pam started to snigger that I realised I must have looked like a lovesick teenager, whose main emotion was that of lust.

"Let us go and deal with them, before they kill one another, or give you blue balls." Isabel shook her head, trying to contain her own laughter as she rose to her feet. Pam followed, but not before Ari had pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"Play nice." I heard him whisper in her ear as she pulled away, and if vampires could blush I had a feeling my Childe would be doing so right now.

"I never play nice." Her purr of a response resonated throughout the room as she sauntered off with Isabel in the direction of Ata and Sookie. Their departure left us boys alone in the living room.

"You are aware that you two are dressing up too, right?" Riei broke the silence, glancing between Godric and I. I had been aware of the dress code, and yet I hadn't planned anything for it on the off chance that I could get away without dressing up. I had no problem in it, I regularly partook in all of Fangtasia's costume parties, but it had been incredibly short notice.

"I was aware, but we don't seem to have costumes." I tried my hardest to keep the glee out of my voice, and 1000 years of practice really does make perfect.

"Good job we went shopping for you then, isn't it?" Egor chipped in, offering me a smirk.

"Brother, your consideration knows no bounds." I teased, relaxing back into my chair. I could no longer hear the girls. Isabel and Pam must have shut the door behind them. "I guess it's time we change then, yes?" I sighed dramatically, well aware of the showtime theme of the party. Godric rose to his feet at the same time I did, and together with my brothers we made our way to the side of the penthouse that Sookie and I slept in. Ari slipped away from our group for a moment but I thought nothing of it as I was greeted with the scents in my bedroom. I could of course scent myself, along with Sookie and Hunter, with an undertone of Ata. The fragile members of my family had all been in my room, and though their strong scents were a reminder that they were still with me it also caused my dead heart to constrict – they could die at any second, and I would never get to breathe in their scents ever again.

Feeling my sadness and worry through our bond, Ari pushed reassurance to me as he entered the room, carrying a load of garment bags with one hand, a large bag slung over his shoulder. "We have clothes and shoes for you all." He explained, placing the bags onto the bed. Although he never once mentioned the reassurance he had sent towards me I sent him gratefulness in return, and the smile ghosting over his lips as he unpacked our clothes informed me he had received it. Riei, Oeri and Khai all took garment bags, along with shoes, before they whizzed off to their respective rooms. Egor and Agmund followed suit, leaving Godric, Ari and I in the room. "The girls selected outfits for you guys earlier, so don't stake me if they're not to your tastes." Ari chuckled, handing Godric and I garment bags before he grabbed his own, heading towards the door.

"You're not going to be staying and changing with us?" Godric asked, turning to face my brother as he left the room.

Stopping in his tracks, Ari turned to face. If it weren't for our weak bond I would have missed his nervousness. "I thought you might like some father and son time, it's a rarity these days." He offered in way of reason, plastering on a dazzling smile that no doubt caused all women in the casino to swoon every time it made an appearance.

"You are my son too, Ari, so shouldn't you join in with father and son time?" My Maker quirked an eyebrow in question as Ari's eyes flickered to me for a moment. Realising that he didn't wish to feel like he was intruding I pushed reassurance through to him, lacing it with acceptance. I had no problem with my new brother staying. If his current situation with Pamela continued then I could see him becoming part of my nightly life anyway.

"I don't wish to impose." Ari shifted his weight onto his left foot, shuffling on the spot.

"Stay with us." I ordered softly, giving my brother a reassuring smile. It was out of character for me to offer reassurance to anyone, let alone another male vampire, but my brother was in need of it and he was family. It was difficult for me to come to terms with the fact I now had a huge family. I could live with brothers though, as during my human days the men I had fought alongside of had automatically become brothers to me. I had their backs and they had mine. It was second nature to accept Ari into the family, along with his vampire brothers. It had been difficult for me to accept Ata as a mother figure though, not because I disputed her relationship with my Maker, as it was painfully obviously they were very much in love with one another, but because I had never had a female role model. Growing up during my human years I had always been surrounded by men and had always mentored by my father, and subsequently in my vampire life I had been mentored once again by a male. I had Pam but there was nothing motherly about her - she was cold and heartless, just the way I loved her.

It would take some getting use to, thinking of Ata as the female head of the family, and it would be harder still to refer to her with the same name that my brothers used. True she was my mother too, if her blood in my system that had entered during my turning had any say in the matter.

Almost shyly Ari moved back across the room, depositing his stuff on the right hand side of Godric's. During this time Godric had unzipped his garment bag, and the moment he caught sight of the white fabric he groaned. "How did I know I would have to go without a shirt?" He muttered under his breath as he removed the white shorts from the bag. The belt of the shorts was covered in brightly coloured gems, swirled patterns having been stitched on. Continuing his exploration of the bag he soon produced two white beaded armbands, both of which had the same coloured gemstone and swirl pattern on. The final item he removed was a string of white beads, which I assumed were for around his neck. "All of my ink will be on show…" he commented quietly, as if he had only just realised that. I'd noticed it the moment he'd mentioned the lack of shirt.

"Ata picked it out, and she's always loved your markings. I remember her asking me once how someone had them marked you with them. I had to try and explain to her. I ended up asking the scholars who looked into it for me. She was fascinated with them." Ari commented as he unzipped his own garment bag, removing a pair of black shorts that had a gold waistband to them, a gold and blue strip of fabric was stitched to the front, which looked very similar to a loincloth.

"She's still as fascinated now." A ghost of a smile wove its way across my Maker's lips but it vanished seconds later. "Traditional Egyptian dress?" He quirked an eyebrow as Ari removed a gold, black and blue neck collar from the bag, along with matching wrist cuffs. He also produced a gold and black headdress, which was very similar to the ones I had seen in all of the movies regarding the Ancient Egyptian world.

"There's nothing else I would rather wear." Ari's response was short but spoken with passion. I could relate considering that Scandinavia would always be home to me no matter where in the world I travelled to, no matter how old I lived to be. I just hoped I would be able to make it to be as old as Godric and Ari. Deciding to take the plunge I opened up my own garment bag, rummaging around until I found a pair of dark green shorts. Pulling them out I wasn't surprise to see they had a loincloth attached that was very similar to Ari's, but mine was orange and decorated with embroidered waves and tribal symbols. Continuing my exploration through the bag I found no shirt either, and tried to contain my smirk at the thought of Sookie deciding she wanted me shirtless. I found a pair of arm and leg cuffs that matched the loincloth exactly, and even removed a headband made of the same orange material, though the orange and green feathers sprouting from the top of it had me grimacing, much to the delight of my father and brother. The final item was a neck collar, and I realised how we were all matching. Godric had his own collar tattooed on, but now Ari and I bore our own too. Staring at my outfit, it took no time at all for me to discard the headband. I would deal with Sookie's pout and feet stomping if I had to, but there was no way that orange and green mess was going to sit on the top of my head all night in front of who knows how many people!

Given our ages, and the fact that we had all lost any resemblance of modesty hundreds of years ago, the three of us had no bother in stripping down and changing in front of one another, and soon we were all adjusting our costumes, adding the final pieces to it and slipping on the various forms of sandals that had been included with them. Although it was never exceptionally cold in Nevada, unlike my home country, the fact I was vampire meant I wouldn't feel the cold and therefore sandals were an acceptable form of footwear all year round. I often wore them in the club, along with my tracksuit, on my nights off. It was more comfortable than any leather and denim.

It was my Maker's next actions that caused my brother and I to frown, as he removed a black box from the pocket of the pants he had been wearing. Turning to us, I could see the apprehension in his pale blue eyes, and the thought of my Maker being worried about anything not only shocked me, but it frightened me. "Can I ask the pair of you, my sons, an important and serious question, one that you can't tell Sookie and Ata about?"

 

* * *

**ATA'S POV**  
_Girls they want to have fun, oh girls just want to have_  
That's all they really want , some fun, when the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun, oh girls just want to have fun  
Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
~ Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper

Having removed Sookie and I from the living room for fear that I would die of embarrassment, I set about getting Sookie ready. I already knew what I was wearing and how much time it would take for me to change, but I had a feeling Sookie was one of those women who enjoyed getting dressed up just as much as she enjoyed the actual event she was attending. There was no denying that I enjoyed dressing up too, but I preferred to get it over with quickly so I could enjoy the event for longer. I also never liked to keep any of my boys waiting for me.

Once Sookie and I were in the bedroom I moved to the wardrobe, removing our outfits for the night. I'd placed them in the room earlier on in the day to keep them away from the boys. I'd even taken the liberty of placing a note on the wardrobe door, warning my Godric not to enter on pain of a sex ban. I wasn't sure at the time if I would be strong enough to follow through with the ban as a punishment towards him, given that it would in reality be a punishment to us both, but it had been the only string I had thought of that I could pull. Seeing him though when he had entered the living room this evening I had realised that I could never ban anything between us, I always seemed to gravitate towards him, and he to I.

Laying out my costume on the bed along with Sookie's, I picked up the little Victoria's Secret's bag from the wardrobe, delving inside to remove the red lace thong from the packaging. Returning to the bedroom I threw the garment at Sookie. "Put those on so you won't have a VPL. They’re pretty damn sexy too." I gave my cousin a wink, hoping to appeal to the sensual side of her. The fae were known for their sensuality, and I was praying Sookie would come out of her shell a little more. I had no idea what her private time was like with Eric, but I could only assume that she had so much more potential locked away. The scrap of red lace I had just thrown to her would certainly turn up her vampires' temperature a few degrees later on.

"NO! I am not wearing that! No way!" Sookie practically screamed at me from across the room as she examined the underwear I had tossed to her. Why did she always have to be so difficult? It was underwear. Yes it was probably a lot more risqué than she was use to but it would do its intended job and get her laid this evening. Sighing in exasperation, I shook my head.

"Do you want to fuck a certain Viking this evening or not?" I questioned, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I don't need to wear a scrap of red lace to get laid, Ata!" Sookie threw the offending item at me, but the vampire blood in my system meant I was able to catch it before it hit the floor or me. I didn't have time to respond, to try and convince her to wear the damn thing, as Pam and Isabel decided to enter at that moment and diffuse our little disagreement.

"What's this I hear about a scrap of red lace? You had Eric positively drooling outside you know, he had the control of a newborn. Fangs down, eyes glazed with lust. You get the picture." Pam waved her hand through the air as she sauntered over to me, taking the garment from me. "Oh come now Sookie, would you deprive my Maker of the sight of you in these little beauties?" She waggled her eyebrows at my cousin, leering at her. Although I could tell Sookie was very much turned off by Pam's come-hither look, I could sense she was about to relent and give in, if only because Pam mentioned Eric loving her in them.

With a frustrated sigh my cousin held her hand out towards Pam, shaking her head. "Give me the damn things then." She caved. Silently I cheered, sparing a glance to Isabel, whose eyes I'd felt on me ever since she entered the room. I'd never felt uncomfortable with others looking at me before, Isis knows for the past 2000 years people had stared at me, but something about the way Isabel was looking at me put me on edge. Turning back to Sookie to avoid the feeling sprouting inside of me, I watched as my cousin stomped off towards the bathroom to change into her underwear, muttering under her breath about stupid vampires and their 'rampant Viking hormones.'

The moment Sookie was out of the room Isabel was behind me, her hands on my shoulders, leading me towards the vanity table. "You need to look incredible this evening, jaw-dropping and utterly edible." Her Spanish accent flowed into my ears as she sat me down.

"Don't I always look jaw-dropping and edible?" I teased with a laugh, though the nervous edge to it was pretty obvious. Pam was by my side instantly, moving strands of my blonde hair from my face.

"But you're going to have the eyes of the world on you this evening, Ari mentioned there being news crews from all over the world at your party this evening." Pam started work on the left side of my hair as Isabel set to work on the right. I had no idea what either were doing, but I was willing to go along with it so long as they continued working at a humans pace.

"I've had the eyes of the world on me before, remember?" I pointed out, reminding the female vampires of my human years, when Egypt had been a mighty powerhouse.

"Yes, but not like you will this evening." Isabel responded, flashing me what I assumed was a reassuring smile in the mirror. I felt anything other than reassured though, and as Sookie left the bathroom my eyes darted to hers in the mirror.

_"Do you have any idea what's going on this evening? Isabel and Pam are acting weird."_  I mentally asked my cousin as she removed her clothes from the garment bag. It came as no surprise to her given that she had been there for the fitting, but she still smiled when she saw it. Removing her red and black corset first, she kept her back to Pam, Isabel and I considering her lack of bra. Fastening it, Sookie quickly swivelled it around and concealed herself inside the silky garment.

_"I have no idea. My bond with Eric has been closed a little too, so I can't get a mental message across to him to ask him if he has any idea."_  I watched through the mirror as Sookie frowned, just as Isabel and Pam finished curling my hair.

_"They don't know about what I have planned do they?"_  I asked in a panic, not wanting the surprise to be spoilt.

_"They were dead for the day Ata, they wouldn't know a single thing."_  Sookie reassured me as she pulled on her black and red matching tutu. I was suddenly very concerned about what exactly was happening.

* * *

**GODRIC'S POV**

_She starts dancing when the stars come out_  
She ain't your typical preacher's daughter  
She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
~ Angel Eyes, Love and Theft

Having spoken to two of my sons, I made quick work of speaking with my other Children, ensuring that all of them were aware. Khai needed some convincing of my plan, my second eldest Childe didn't seem particularly swayed at first, but the mention of his mother and her happiness had him agreeing with speed that could even outdo Pam on one of her shopping trips with Eric's Amex. Everything was perfect and there was only one piece of the puzzle missing, and hopefully that would fall into place later on.

It took no time to dress, and soon my sons and I were sat back out in the living room where Jason and Hunter were already seated, dressed up in their own costumes. Jason's outfit was simple, a pair of blue pants with blue beads around his neck. There were black marks across his body, and judging by the size of them Hunter had been the one to paint them on him. Hunter was sat next to him, dressed in a pair of tailored black pants and a white shirt, which he wore underneath a red and gold jacket. A top hat was placed on his head and in his hands he was clutching a megaphone. “Auntie Sookie said I could be the ring master for the night." He beamed happily at Eric and I as we entered the room.

Jason turned to look at his nephew, laughing quietly at his happiness over such a title, and it came as no surprise to me the moment Eric scooped up the young human and placed him on his lap as we awaited the females of our nest. I had watched Eric from a far for a few days before I had decided to offer him the gift of immortality, and although I had not seen him with his children during that time I had know, even back then, that as well as being a warrior he was the perfect father figure.

We all sat in silence, none of us needing words to communicate how we were feeling. Our bonds were all flowing freely and I could feel anticipation and acceptance from the sons I had gained the moment I had found my Ata. From Eric I could feel his nervousness, acceptance and anticipation for the evening.

Isabel was the first of the four females to join us and upon her entry my sons and I rose, as custom once dictated. Isabel's costume was a nod to her heritage and the thought caused a smile to cross my lips. Dressed in a pair of leather pants with the matching corset style top, she looked every part the vampire seductress, with her fishnet tights and stilettos adding to the effect. Over the top of her black corset top she wore a traditional jacket, used by the matadors, and the red colour matched the sash around her waist. There was even a large Spanish flower in her hair. There was no denying her heritage. "You look very lovely, Isabel." Khai was first in with the compliment, offering my old nest mate a soft smile. Graciously she took the hand he had outstretched, thanking him for the compliment as she moved to his side. It had been decided, prior to this evening, that both Ari and Khai would escort Pam and Isabel to the party, while Eric and I took care of Sookie and Ata.

Pam was next out of the bedroom and her costume received a round of laughter from my Children and I. "Why not play up the stereotype eh?" my grand-Childe flashing us a wink as she gave a twirl on the spot, the net ruffles of her skirt fanning out with her movements. Dressed in a corset too, Pam's costume held a slightly more gothic theme than Isabel's. Pam's pastel clothes were reserved for when she was at home. The moment the corset hit her waist, Pam's shirt flared out in layers upon layers of netting, ruffles and silk, stopping near the top of her thighs, leaving little to the imagination. Fishnet tights hid parts of her pale legs and black stilettos boosted her up a few inches. Around her ankles she wore red silk, tied with a bow, and the silk matched the choker around her neck, from which a gothic pendant sat resting between her sharp collarbones. Around the back of her neck she wore a black collar that was connected to the corset, drawing attention to her cleavage. On her head sat a top hat, the netting covering her heavily lined eyes, and black leather gloves covered her hands, extending up to her elbows. Placing a hand on one hip, her best vacant expression on her features, Pam gave us a pose.

My connection with Ari allowed me to feel him restraining himself, and I could almost feel his gums aching with the need for him to drop fang. Fangs were strange things for a vampire. They were not only used for feeding and practical for scaring off others, but were also a sign of our uncontrollable lust too. A vampires fangs were usually only ever present when they were experiencing strong emotions such as anger and lust. It was a sure fire way to tell whether a vampire who was with a human was clearly into it. Should fangs make themselves known during sex then strong emotions were involved and the situation would undoubtedly involve lust, or maybe even love in the case of Eric and Sookie, and Ata and I. If there were no fangs, then the human on the receiving end was clearly just for a feed and fuck. They were there as a means for carnal pleasure and sustenance, before they were glamoured and returned back to their normal lives. It was a sad but true fact of my kind.

It was Eric's aching gums that I felt a second later as Sookie followed in after Pam. I could almost feel how uncomfortable the young fae felt in her costume, but the moment she was bombarded with my Viking Childe's lust I felt her confidence pick up a little. It had always captivated me how humans, and evidently human/fae hybrids, could react to the emotions of others. Dressed in a black and red corset with a matching red tutu, decorating with black lace edging, I could understand my Childe's lustful feelings. There was no denying Sookie's beauty, though of course I would always favour her cousin more. Sookie wore thigh high black stockings, the tops trimmed with red ruffles that matched her tutu skirt. Around her neck sat a black and red choker, something that would have hidden fang marks had my son been an inconsiderate vampire. I had raised him better than that though. Her hair was swept up, exposing her neck and allowing the sweet perfume she wore to mingle with the air surrounding her, blending with her fae scent to create an aroma that had my Viking boy chomping at the bit. Adorning her head sat two red feathers that curved over her head, adding a splash of bold colour to her blonde locks. "I do believe I like this look on you lover. I like it very much indeed." He gave her a lascivious wink, using his vampire speed to his advantage as he moved towards her, towering over her petite frame. Even with her 5" black heels on Sookie was still short in comparison to my 6'4 of a giant Childe. "Those colours would look wonderful on the bedroom floor." He continued, his eyes roaming her entire body in a manner that I was sure the Southern belle before us would have found offensive only a few years ago.

"Well, maybe we'll get to see if they really do later on." Sookie batted her eyelashes towards my Childe, leaning forward as if telling him a secret. "If you're good that is." She added on her own wink, and the deep growl resonating from Eric's lips at the prospect had me desperate to clap eyes on my Ata. Leaning in, Eric stole a kiss from his bonded, his lips moving to brush against her ear where he spoke in a low voice, making sure none of us in the room could hear him – vampire hearing or not. The blush that swept across Sookie's features that highlighted her cheekbones was enough of a signal that perhaps none of us in the room really wanted to know what was said between them.

My Ata didn't disappoint. I felt her nearing seconds later and finally she entered the room. My complete attention shifted to her and I didn't care for the others in the room as I allowed myself to drop fang. It was the highest compliment I could think of to give her at the moment, until my voice would start working again. Her black dress was short and fitting, a sinful amount of leg on show. The ends of her dress had been cut into jagged strips, similar to the shape of stalactites. The fabric looked soft, with glitter woven into it that captured the light at every angle. There was a plunging neckline and my beloveds' ample chest ensured a very generous amount of cleavage was on show. Around her wrists sat white cuffs, tied with black cufflinks, and around her neck she wore a huge blue sapphire, set into a diamond encrusted sun design. I could see why she would purchase the piece – the blue matched her eyes and the sun represented her kind. On her head sat a black top hat, a black feather poking out of the back, and her blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders and down her body. "Too much?" My Ata asked quietly as she approached me. I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on me.

"Just perfect my darling. Perfect." I reassured her now that I had managed to pull myself together. Her eyes were framed with kohl, just like they had been during our human years, and her lips were painted with gloss, something I knew Isabel liked to use. Planting a chaste kiss to my bonded's lips I noticed her eyes wandering over my almost bare form before she turned her attention to the rest of the group, scattering sincere compliments to everyone. With my bonded distracted I glanced to Pam and Isabel and mouthed a silent thank you to them for playing their role in my surprise. The two ladies exchanged a glance before looking back to me, smiles on their lips that suggested they were hiding something from me.

What did they know that I didn't?

As a group we left the safety of the penthouse, entering into the lift that would take us down into the foyer. All of us were silent on the trip down, our bonds enabling us to feel one another without the need for words. Hunter was bouncing happily on the balls of his feet and just as the lift came to a stop, before the doors opened, he reached a hand up silently, asking Eric to hold his hand. My Childe did one better than that and lifted the young human up, resting him on his hip, an arm around him to support him and keep him in place. Sookie watched the exchange with fondness and I could sense that my son, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law if Eric ever pulled his act together, was going to become new parents to the little boy who had suffered so much during the few years he had been on this earth.

Ata and I were first out of the elevator and together we led our nest towards the Colosseum. Hundreds of people were milling around us, dressed in beautiful costumes that fitted in perfectly with the theme of the evening. Both male and female staff was dressed in smart clothing and were tending to all of the guests needs and requests.

Entering the Colosseum I took a moment to regard my surroundings, and I had to admit that it looked far more beautiful than the real Colosseum ever had. I could feel the pleasant surprise from Eric and even from Sookie. The tiered seating that had been taken out had opened up the space entirely, and hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people filled the space. Tables were arranged throughout the room, decorated with bright tablecloths and runners along with huge vases of exotic flowers, seven or eight chairs dotted around each table and the guests had all seated themselves into their groups. The room was alive with chatter, the sound of champagne bottles popping for the gleeful humans in attendance with their vampire partners. Four bars were set up, one on each side of the room, and the queues weren't too long due to the efficiency of the staff. People's costumes ranged from minimal to extensive, with huge feathers and wings on some of the ladies and bright, florescent body paint on the men. Blending with the chatter was the undeniable sound of pop music with underlying heavy basses. The stage was decorated with vast swashes of brightly coloured fabric that hung from the ceiling, swishing and swaying to the centre where the enormous chandelier sat pride of place.

A large TV was set up on the stage, the live news channel on in the background. I could only assume that this would be where we would all watch the news as the results were called. In front of the stage was a large dance floor, and there were plenty of couples as well as individuals loosing themselves to the beat. From the corner of my eye I spotted numerous big, burly Were's in suits dotted throughout the room as security. I was pleased to see such a huge number of them.

"Miss Caesar! Miss Caesar!" I heard my bonded's name being called over the sound of the music, and I quickly located the source. A women dressed in a showgirls costume was approaching us, in her hand she was carrying a microphone, and close behind her was a man dressed like a circus master, carrying a video recorder of the variety the news used. I heard Ata sigh softly beside me, though her beautiful smile never once faltered.

_"This could take some time, if you all wish to scamper off and enjoy your evening then feel free to do so."_  She directed her thoughts to the group. Her boys were quick to disappear, and Khai and Ari both took Isabel and Pam away with them. Eric decided it would be wise to leave too.

"Sookie, Jason, Hunter, how about we all go and get some drinks?" He asked with a smile, leading the group away before any of them could protest. Ata's bright blue eyes swung to me as the news reporter stopped before us, but with a small shake of my head my bonded gave the woman before us her full attention, as well as a full smile.

"Miss Caesar! What a beautiful venue for this evening, I suppose you're glad this place wasn't damaged during those horrible bombings. You weren't hurt in the accident were you?" I could see straight through the news reporters fake concern, and so could my Ata, but she powered on through anyway.

"I was away from the building at the time fortunately, though if I had of been here I could have perhaps been of more use. I returned as soon as I became aware of the situation though and put my best men onto the case. We managed to pull everyone free from the rubble and there were no casualties." My love breathed a fake sigh of relief. I knew she had been genuinely worried over lives lost, but she had to play it up to considerable levels for the camera or risk someone slandering her.

"Have you caught the culprit behind the attacks?" The news reporter thrust her microphone towards my bonded.

"My private investigators and lawyers tracked down the culprit and we are currently dealing with the legal implications of the matter." I could feel Ata's patience wearing a little thin with the woman before us as she continued to pester us about the bombing. She was asking us questions that were either incredibly obvious or were just plain stupid.

"And what will it mean to you this evening if the Vampire Rights Amendment is passed? It's well known here in Vegas that your business associates are all vampires." It was obvious the reporter was trying to keep her accusation out of her voice, but from the annoyance and anger flowing from my bond with Ata it became apparent that her thoughts regarding Ata were somewhat accusative.

"It will mean that my business associates will be able to hold shares of the company in their own names, they will be able to manage the business while I am out of town either business or pleasure, and they will have an equal say amongst the board of directors." My Ata switched into business mode, becoming the leader she had been born as.

"Would you say that you are close to your fellow business associates?" Ata's smile faltered for a split second before she regained composure, switching her weight from both feet onto one. It was a move I had witnessed hundreds of times during our human years and symbolised that she was growing bored and impatient. The weight shift had often occurred when her mother and father had paraded numerous men in front of her, trying to entice her to marry them. Of course she had always been loyal to me, had never once accepted any marriage proposal until she had believed me dead, and even then she had only initially accepted the marriage because she believed it would do right by her mother.

"My business associates and I are just that, business associates. They come into work in an evening where we go over accounts, discuss matters within the business, attend to any pressing issues and then they return back to their homes for the rest of the evening while I undertake the changes that need to be done. Current legislation does not allow for them to take a very active and public role in the running of the business, but the passing of the Vampire Rights Amended would change that. When the VRA is passed I hope to bring all of my associates onboard and expand. My boyfriend will become a member of the board to." Ata offered me a warm smile, which I had no trouble in returning.

"Boyfriend?" The news reporter seemed stumped for a second before she recovered herself, her eyes flickering to me for the first time since she had started the interview. "Mr.?"

"Nervii." I answered her politely, offering her a smile that I hoped would melt her and endear her to us. When I had been Sheriff of Dallas I had been forced to partake in numerous TV show interviews to try and boost the vote for the VRA, to try and encourage humans not to be scared of my kind, but to accept us and treat us as equals.

"Mr. Nervii, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been a vampire and where do you originate from?" Now it was my turn to play 20 questions with the woman.

"I am over 2000 years old and come from a place called Gaul, which would nowadays be considered as Belgium." I answered honestly, feeling there was no need to lie. If my age was out there for everyone to see, for everyone to know about, then no vampire in their right mind would try to hurt Ata or her business. They would know that I could rip them apart with one fang.

A low whistle from the cameraman signalled that he was impressed, while the news reporter looked at me in surprise for a moment. Finally she composed herself and carried on. "And how long have you known Miss Caesar? If my history serves me correctly then you would have been alive during the time of Julius Caesar. Did you ever meet him? It must be very strange to now be dating one of his descendants!" I couldn't stop my smile at the thought of how long I had known my Ata, but I didn't wish to blow her cover and reveal her true nature to the world. I had no idea where this interview would be broadcasted and I didn't fancy every supernatural roaming the earth to come after Ata for her talents.

"It feels like I have known her ever since I was a young human boy." I answered, twisting my words a little to suit our purpose. Ata's gentle squeeze on my arm, which was now linked with hers, was all the encouragement I needed to carry on. "I was alive during his time and I did meet him. He was a wonderful man despite what you might hear and he gave me the greatest gift of all." I offered the woman a smile, letting her make her own mind up as to which gift that was. In truth it was the gift of Ata's affections, but I would allow the news reporter to think that I was talking about my immortality, or something else entirely for that matter. "It does seem strange to be dating one of his descendants but there is no one else for me, only my Ata." I pushed my love for her through our bond and received plenty of it in return. The news reporter cooed over my words, and I could detect the sincerity underneath it. Clearly she held some prejudice against women who threw themselves at everything with fangs, but had respect for those who had devoted themselves entirely to only one person with fangs.

"Well I wish the pair of you the very best of luck this evening, and for the rest of your lives!" She ended the interview. With a polite thank you and goodbye Ata and I left the woman to round up her news report. Moving my hand to Ata's lower back I helped her navigate through the crowds of people, but she would stop frequently to briefly ask someone how they were and if they were enjoying themselves, or to dish out compliments to some of the ladies present. All were given in complete sincerity and the attention she paid to her guests reminded me of why she would have been a perfect Queen.

Approaching the bar where Jason, Sookie, Hunter and Eric were currently situated I placed my free hand on Eric's back, alerting him to our presence even though our bond would have done so much earlier on. "Drink?" Eric offered as he turned to face Ata and I. He had already taken care of the needs of the others present. Both Sookie and Jason were sipping champagne and Hunter appeared to be consuming a carton of orange juice. Although a drink would have been the social norm I declined my Childe's offer, knowing that no matter how good quality the synthetic stuff was, or even the real thing, it would not compare to my bonded's blood.

_"You can have a drink you know."_  Ata's mental voice filtered into my mind. Eric ordered a glass of champagne for Ata and I noted how no money exchanged hands. My bonded was funding all of this for free, for everyone? Glancing quickly down the bar I realised my assumption was correct. No one was handing over any money.

"Nothing compares to you, it all tastes bland to me now." I murmured as I nuzzled the side of Ata's head, kissing her temple as Eric handed her a glass of champagne, which she politely thanked him for.

"Careful, or you might become an addict." My beloved teased me as she took a sip of the fizzy alcohol our Childe had handed her. I noted from the corner of my eye the way Jason stiffened at the mention of being an addict, and recalled the incident at my nest back in Dallas, when Eric had confronted the Stackhouse male about his addiction right after I had spoken to him. It had not been the most tactile move of Eric's, given vampire hearing and the number of vampires present in the building, but it had been an effective way of ensuring the boy would never touch another drop again. From what I could smell he had ingested some blood recently, but it was direct from the source, from a female. Perhaps the Stackhouse male had found himself a vampire lover too.

"I went 2000 years without you, I'm addicted to everything you do, everything about you and every inch of you." I dropped my voice, whispering in her ear. Nibbling on her earlobe I felt her knees almost give way beneath her, and relished in it with a deep, breathy chuckle. My grip around Ata's waist tightened as we turned to face the rest of the room, leading Eric, Jason, Sookie and Hunter to our table at the front. Hunter had reached up to grab onto Eric's hand with his free hand, and together they walked to the table, looking every bit like father and son. Jason and Sookie walked together behind them and I got the feeling that the siblings had spent very little time together over the recent years. This trip, should we not end up being attacked or killed, would probably do them some good.

We stopped before the largest table, which had been placed in the centre of the room. It was unoccupied thanks to the reserved sign in the middle. As we reached the table Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor, Agmund, Pam and Isabel joined us. The whole nest was present apart from young Oscar. Sookie seemed to pick up on his absence too. "Where's Oscar?" She lent over to whisper towards Ata as Eric pulled out a seat for her. Mimicking his actions I pulled out a chair for Ata, who sat herself neatly down on it. Pushing her in I took the seat beside her, and Eric took the seat beside Sookie. Ari and Khai were true gentlemen too, pulling out chairs for Pam and Isabel, pushing them in also.

"He's supposed to be arriving with Felipe, along with Bubba, though when the King will make an appearance is beyond me." My bonded shrugged her slender shoulders, her eyes firmly fixed on her cousins as she slipped her hand under the table to rest it on my thigh. Her body heat seeped through the flimsy material, caressing my cool skin. The contrast was delicious.

I could hear a heartbeat approaching and a scent of cheap perfume and sweat before a redheaded woman approached, dressed in the uniform of the receptionists in the lobby of the hotel. "Miss Caesar?" She asked timidly as she approached.

"Claire." Ata responded with a warm smile, turning in her seat to face her employee. "What's the matter?" Ata's smile dropped as she noticed how on edge the girl seemed to be.

"I-I just received a phone call, from the King's mansion. His secretary asked me to tell you that he won't be able to attend your party this evening as he's attending another party elsewhere." Claire shuffled on her feet, and we could all tell there was more to this story.

"And where is this other party?" Ata asked. I could feel the tightness to her voice, and her hand clenched a little, grasping my thigh.

"A-Arizona, Area 24." Claire informed us in a whisper, sweat beads rolling down her forehead. I noted how Ata's boys tensed at the information. My perfect memory allowed me to recall that Celina was the Sheriff of Area 24 in Arizona, that her area bordered Ata's and that the two were constantly locking horns.

Ata forced a smile, though I could feel her inner turmoil. "Thank you for informing me Claire. Have a drink and enjoy your evening." She dismissed her employee, who looked more than happy to run away from the conversation. I got the impression that anything relating to Felipe or Celina wasn't something employees liked to bring up with Ata.

"I spent hundreds of thousands of dollars decorating this damn place and hiring E(E)E to make the King look good and he doesn't even fucking show up. He's not even in the same fucking state." My bonded hissed under her breath. On the outside she looked to be holding onto her emotions, but because all of us at the table could feel her we knew otherwise.

"I do believe I heard you discussing my company." The slick voice of the Were Tiger settled over our table. I noted how Ata's smile remained forced, and how even Sookie forced a smile as she took in the appearance of the man who had joined us. It had been a few years since I had last seen Quinn. He had been attending a supernatural council meeting to discuss the issue of the Were's coming out now that vampires were well known and widely accepted. He still looked the same, 6'5 and muscular, olive skinned and covered in scars from his years in the pits paying off all of his debts. His baldness was hard to miss, as were his pansy purple eyes. I'd always enjoyed mocking his eye colour whenever he had been out of earshot. It was so unnatural that it was a wonder the humans hadn't locked him up yet and experimented on him. Unfortunately though he had an air to him, not of arrogance, but that whenever he was in a room people seemed to notice him. I often thought of him as a womaniser, especially with the way he seemed to refer to every woman as 'babe.'

"Yes, I was just discussing your high price for the service this evening." My bonded didn't bother sugarcoating her words as she turned her bright blue eyes to the tiger before us. I had to admit that it was rather disgraceful of Quinn to hike his prices up simply for the VRA passing when it was a step towards the reveal of his own kind. He unfortunately seemed to have the monopoly with catering for the supernatural community, but if costs were an issue then I was more than willing to dip into my own pocket to help my bonded pay. After all, what was mine was now hers.

_"I love you but that won't be necessary, thank you."_  Ata's tender tone flooded my mind. Placing one of my hands over Ata's I gave it a gentle squeeze, a show that I understood.

"What can I say, I'm in high demand. Might as well claim the benefits while I can babe." He offered what I assumed was supposed to be his most charming smile to my bonded, but I could tell she wasn't impressed – with his smile or the nickname.

Quinn's purple eyes flitted around the table taking in everyone present, until he reached Sookie. Stopping he gazed at her for a moment longer than the rest of us, his eyes dropping down to take in her attire, the corner of his lips quirking up in a small smirk. "I don't believe we've met Miss…?" he went for the charming approach, and everyone at the table apart from Sookie saw right through it. Her Southern upbringing had taught her to be polite to the man, even though he was a stranger. I could feel Eric's emotions starting to shift into something negative.

"Sookie Stackhouse." My Childe's bonded answered happily, putting on what I had heard Eric and Pam refer to often as her 'Crazy Sookie' smile. It saddened me that people had thought her mentally unstable in her childhood, had tormented and bullied her for it. There was no need for that in today's world. There was nothing wrong with being different or having an advantage over everyone else. I was glad my Viking Childe supported her and that he was there for her all the time now. I had a feeling Sookie had very few people who understood and accepted her ability in her life.

"I do not appreciate the way you are looking at my bonded, tiger." Eric's Sheriff voice came out to play as Quinn had been slowly appraising Sookie. Eric's words snapped the purple-eyed player out of his lust-induced daze and a scowl set onto his features.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing tying herself down to one of them?" He questioned Sookie, ignoring the fact that supernatural etiquette suggest he ask Eric for permission first before speaking to Sookie, considering the fact he thought her human. There was a hierarchy within the supernatural world – the Ancient One, Fairies, Vampires, Were's and then Shifters. Quinn had been following proper etiquette when he has spoken to Ata first earlier in the conversation, especially considering the fact she was the oldest in the nest. The elder of the group was usually addressed first.

"Whom my bonded decides to spend her time with is of no concern to you, tiger." I could feel Eric's patience running thin. He'd never liked the tiger, always threatening to skin him and create a rug to go in front of his log fire in his cabin back in Sweden.

"Yes well, I thank you for being here anyway. The humans present seem to be enjoying the food on offer and none of the Were's have killed one another yet. The vampires seem content with the blood selection too." Ata figured it was time for Quinn to leave, and it wasn't a moment too soon. My beloved was as polite as always with her dismissal and sensing that he was no longer needed nor wanted at our table, Quinn left to further harass someone else.

"Miss Ata!" All those sat at the table turned in the direction of the voice as Bubba and Oscar came bouncing into view, both dressed in carnival costumes. Bubba's face was painted though to conceal his identity, but his greeting was enough for our nest to identify him. Ata was out of her seat in seconds, rushing towards Oscar. Arms outstretched, she scooped up the baby vamp, holding him closely. He may have been in his early 20's when he'd been turned but he was reverting back to his childlike self. It felt as though his own mother hadn't cared much for him, which was why he had taken so strongly to my bonded.

"My boy." I heard Ata murmur as she clutched Oscar to her, his own arms locked around her in an affectionate gesture. One of Ata's arms came out as she pulled Bubba into the embrace too, holding them both close. "You're both safe." She breathed, as she pulled back to look at them both, the smile on her lips warm and affectionate. These past few days I had been left baffled by the amount of love and tenderness my bonded was capable of showing. I had always known she was the definition of kind and caring, loving and gentle. After all she had been that way with me when she had been a princess and I had been nothing but a slave. What impressed me was how after 2000 years, my Ata was still as joyous and kind hearted as she had been. She gave her love freely, and though she didn't expect it in return she earned it without even having to try.

"Come." She led the pair back to our table, letting them settle into the two seats that were left.

"How are you Squirt?" Pam addressed Oscar with the faintest hint of a smile. She'd finally managed to remove her hands from Ari's body long enough to engage in conversation with the rest of the table. I loved my GrandChilde dearly but she was a fool if she thought that none of us had noticed the way her hands had always wandered to any vacant patch of Ari's skin that she could find, that we'd missed the way she would lean in to him, whisper in his ear so quietly that the rest of us couldn't hear their conversation.

"Feeling a bit better now thank you Pammykins, lemons and I clearly don't get along." The young vampire laughed, giving Pam a nickname of her own. “What about you?" Giving the baby vamp an indulgent smile, Pam nodded her head once, her eyes shifting to Ari who didn't bother to hide his smile.

"I'm very well indeed." Her response had more than one meaning to it, but the young vampire took it at face value, looking pleased that Pam was okay.

"Hi I'm Hunter!" Hunter smiled brightly at Oscar, offering him his hand, completely at ease with the fact he was sat with a baby vamp. The young human would need to be taught vampire customs if he were to be around them a lot, but for now his innocence was enchanting. It was rare to find an innocent human these days.

"I'm Oscar, nice to meet ya Hunter!" The baby vamp grinned, giving Hunter's hand a polite shake.

"I'll de-brief you two later on this evening, more important matters are at hand." My bonded spoke to both Bubba and Oscar before she gestured around the room with a smile. I could feel her ease at the situation, especially now that she had the final two members of our nest with us. Both Bubba and Oscar nodded before Oscar and Hunter fell into conversations. There were still many years between them, but Oscar was the closest person to Hunter's age at the table. Jason picked up conversation with Bubba, and I could almost see the glint in his eyes at the fact he was conversing with Elvis. Such simple things made humans so happy.

"Ata, may I suggest we go and mingle with the crowds?" Ari lent over the table to address my love who sighed heavily.

"Yes I suppose we shouldn't, wouldn't want our guests to think we were neglecting them." A smile wove its way onto my loves lips as she pressed them to mine in a chaste kiss. "I'll be back soon." She bid me farewell for now, rising to her feet. Ari gave Pam the same treatment, leaving her with a small kiss before he held out his hand for my bonded, and she took it with ease. Moving her hand, she slipped it through Ari's arm, linking them together. Heading off in the opposite direction first, my bonded and eldest Childe went to entertain the masses.

"Well I for one fancy a dance." Isabel's eyes rounded on Khai, who shifted in his seat for a moment before he relented to her wishes, grudgingly rising to his feet before he offered my Spanish companion his hand. Taking it, the pair were off to the dance floor together just as a Michael Jackson song started to play through the huge speakers dotted around the room.

"I do believe that it's time for a dance Viking, show me your moves!" Sookie was up and out of her seat too, moving her way backwards through the crowd of people on the dance floor. I watched with a smile as she crooked her finger at my boy, daring him to come and join her. The low growl that reverberated from his chest meant only one thing – Miss Stackhouse would be getting as good as she gave.

"I never use to like her as she caused so much trouble, but I do like them together now." Pam finally spoke to me as Eric left the table, following his bonded through the crowd of people.

"He's good for her." I agreed. Sookie was helping Eric uncover his lost humanity; she was transforming my Childe into a better man, a better vampire. When I first found her flat on the floor with Gabe forcing himself upon her, I had been angered and ashamed. Gabe had no right to treat a lady that way, and the anguished, annoyed cries from Sookie as she had tried to escape his clutches had given me a nugget of information – that she was use to men trying it on with her. When I found out she was a waitress it had all slotted into place. The rednecks that frequented the bar she worked in wouldn't think twice about hitting on her once the beer started flowing, but it wasn't that which had worried me and led to me snapping Gabe's neck. It was her fear.

She was frightened of a man forcing himself on her. Over 2000 years I had become a good judge of character, and her reaction had screamed out to me that someone had once tried to harm her in such a manner. I'd spoken to Eric about it when we had returned to my nest, told him that something had happened to her that had caused some trauma. My Childe, still denying his feelings for the young fae had simply nodded and sauntered off. The second his blood had entered her system, after the bomb had exploded in my living room, I had felt her. She was a little hum deep inside my bond with Eric. It was why up on the roof in Dallas I had asked this little fae woman to take care of my mighty Viking Childe. She had a hold over him that very few had. I was just glad, and proud, that she had finally acted on that hold and claimed him as her own, as he had claimed her. There was nothing I liked more than seeing my Childe happy, and Sookie radiated happiness. I had a theory it was a fae trait. My Ata seemed capable of making me happy whenever things got tough.

The thought of my bonded had my eyes wandering around the room, locating her as she spoke with a couple more news reporters, a smile painted on her lips, laughter tumbling from them. She was completely at ease hanging off the arm of our eldest Childe. I was proud of her, of the empire she had built - the empire she had been denied in our human years. A smile crossed my lips as I watched her wander off with Ari, heading in the direction of some of the other Sheriffs of Nevada. They all greeted one another like old friends, respectful kisses being placed on my bonded's hand and bows given towards Ari. I was worried about my surprise, whether or not it would be taken well. There was little that could surprise my bonded, but I hoped that my surprise would bring a smile to her face. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. She'll love it." Oeri lent across the table to offer me support, a smile on his lips. Riei nodded from his side, as did Egor and Agmund.

"What will Miss Ata love?" Bubba enquired, his eyes turning to me. I wanted to tell the loyal vampire, knowing how much he adored my bonded, but I couldn't risk the other vampires in the room hearing. I didn't want Ata to have any suspicions.

"You'll find out soon enough." Pam responded with a smirk, something she had obviously picked up from Eric over the years. My Childe was a good Maker, but a bad influence.

For an hour couples danced while Ata and Ari mingled. Eric and Sookie retuned the table every now and then when Sookie was in need of a drink, or when she needed to rest her feet. Isabel and Khai never once returned, lost in one another on the dance floor. It was interesting to watch the whole thing from the sidelines, to see Sookie so relaxed with Eric, acting carefree. Pam's eyes kept moving to Ari, a wistful look on her features that she quickly schooled every time she saw me looking at her. Riei and Oeri were flitting around the room, complimenting costumes and offering advice on all aspects of vampire living. Egor and Agmund even joined Eric for a drink at one of the bars for a while, and I could tell that Eric was perfectly at home with the men he had grown up with.

Watching my Viking Childe so carefree, enjoying himself with the men he had fought alongside of many years ago, I missed the sound of the heartbeat behind me until my vision went black as two dainty hands covered my eyes. Inhaling deeply I treasured the sweet scent that flooded my nostrils, my hands instinctively reaching up to caress the ones over my eyes. "Meus dilectus" I breathed as Ata's hands left my eyes, wrapping around my neck as she lent over me. She went to press a kiss to my cheek, but with a quick turn of my head I captured her lips with my own, planting a tender kiss on her. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile, and I couldn't help but grin as I felt her smile against my lips.

"The vote is about to be announced. Come on." My bonded whispered in my ear as she straightened herself up, offering me her hand. Taking it I rose from my seat, following her up towards the stage. All of those in our nest followed us, clambering up onto the stage. Ari was already there, clipping a microphone onto his costume. As my bonded moved towards her Childe I let go of her hand, knowing that she needed to stand beside our son. With a polite cough and a gesture towards the DJ for the night, the music slowly faded out and Ari put on a brilliant smile, the cameras facing him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ata and I welcome you to our humble home, Caesar's Palace, and hope you have enjoyed your evening so far. As you are aware tonight is a very big night for our kind. Tonight America will decide whether or not we, the vampires of this great nation, will become equals with our human counterparts. I am sure that as you are all here with us this evening, you are hoping for it just as much as I am. I have walked this earth for over 2000 years and there is nothing I would love more than to be accepted by society, which I am sure can be said for all of you present. Our kind has been the focus of society for hundreds of years. There have been many tales of our kind, the most famous of which is of course Bram Stoker's Dracula. Well, let me tell you that Dracula does exist, but none of us like him very much, he's a bit of a pain in the neck." Ari threw a wink to the crowd. The humans roared with laughter at his joke, and even a few of the vampires cracked smiles. My bonded's smile lit up her features as she watched our son enchant the crowd.

When the laughter subsided Ari continued. "To the humans present and those watching all over the nation who have voted I thank you. It is people like you who are the ones making advancements in the world, paving the way for a better nation, and building strong relations between our species. Most tend to forget that we too were once human, that we understand you. So once again from the bottom of my heart, and from my partners, we thank you. If we all work together, we can build a stronger, better America, where our children – both human and vampire a like – can be accepted by society, have access to education, legal protection, the right to our own homes and much more. This evening is just the beginning. The world will follow in our footsteps; the eyes of the world are on us now, so lets show them exactly what makes America such a great nation." My son finished with a flourish, offering the crowd of people a warm smile. The humans burst into applause, the excitement from them almost palpable. The vampires present applauded Ari too, but they were much better at hiding their anticipation for the evening.

Unclipping the microphone from his jacket, Ari slipped it into his pocket as the giant screen showed a woman sat behind a desk, a smile on her lips. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Elissa Martis and this is CNN. This evening I am broadcasting live from Los Angeles on the Vampires Rights Amendment. The votes have come in from all over the nation and I can now announce whether the VRA will be added to the constitution or not. The Vampire Rights Amendment will enable vampires in America to vote in general elections, to own both private and commercial property in their names, to marry humans, the right to own firearms, to adopt children with their human partners, to own businesses in their names, to have the protection of the US government, the rights to benefits and healthcare, the rights to loans and mortgages, to be recognised as American citizens and to have the protection of the US legal and justice system, both in the US and while abroad. The state of Vermont has already accepted human/vampire marriages and many vampires have been travelling to the area with their human counterparts in order to receive the full benefits. In today's world equality is vital. We no longer live in an era where there are those beneath us. If America can pass the VRA then there is hope that vampires will receive equal rights the world over, and our co-existence will continue to be a peaceful one." The news reporter spoke to the camera. All eyes were focused on the screen as Elissa was passed a piece of paper by her colleague.

"I can announce, with great happiness, that the following states have voted in favour of the Vampire Rights Amendment." She paused for effect, and I could hear the erratic heartbeats of the nervous humans, and the anticipation from my bonded was pulsing through our connection. I wanted to reach out and grab her, hold her close, but I knew full well that she needed to be standing with out boys, that the cameras were focused on her. The humans of Las Vegas would want to see her reaction.

"The states that have passed the VRA are as follows: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New Jersey, Maryland, Washington D.C., New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Indiana, Tennessee, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, Louisiana, Texas, Illinois, Wisconsin, Iowa, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, Oregon, Utah, Arizona, Hawaii, Alaska, California and finally, Nevada!” The news reporter read out the results and my bonded counted off the states on her fingers. 39 states needed to accept the VRA for it to become an amendment of the constitution. As my love counted off 40 states I felt the pure joy radiating from our whole group. Eric grabbed Sookie, pulling her into his arms for a fierce hug before his lips descended on hers, not caring that the cameras were capturing the moment.

"Congratulations." I heard Sookie whisper up to Eric with a smile on her lips after he finally finished kissing her. The grin on my Childe's lips was so wide that it almost touched his ears, and I could feel how happy he was. My Childe would now be considered an equal member of society; he would receive all of the benefits that our kind had been deprived of since the start of time. Looking to Pam I could see the relief etched onto her usually stony features too, and in a move very unlike myself I held my hand out to her, which she took, giving it a gentle squeeze. Pam felt emotions much more than humans, as was the way with all vampires, but she was usually very good at controlling herself, as she was now. Eric was still holding Sookie close to him, wrapping her up in his arms, a grin on his features, happiness pulsating from him. At the mention of Texas I glanced to Isabel, who was positively beaming with glee in Khai's arms. Catching her eye, I nodded in her direction, offering her a smile. My Spanish friend looked close to tears, and I was proud that she had helped push the VRA through Texas. She deserved to be an equal member of society; she'd worked so hard for it.

The moment Nevada was mentioned the whole room burst into loud cheer and shouts of victory, but my eyes were fixed firmly on my bonded. Her emotions were charging through our connection, her happiness, relief, excitement and pride were all so powerful. A hand came up to her face, hiding her mouth and nose as she smiled happily, on the verge of tears before she grabbed our boys, pulling them all in for a group embrace. Oscar ran towards my bonded, flinging himself at her and into the group embrace, causing my little family to laugh happily.

"We did it." I heard her whisper in a shaky voice. The others in the room were preoccupied with their other halves, or their friends, as everyone continued to congratulate one another. "We did it." Ata repeated, as if she still couldn't believe it.

All of the Children I had gained when I entered Caesar's Palace had a hand on my bonded, all of them resting their foreheads against some part of her body – her head, her shoulder, her back. I could feel their relief, their pure joy at now being equal members of society. I was proud of them, proud of the campaign they had fought, proud that they had won. Ari raised his head, having rested it against Ata's, and I could see the single red streak down his cheek from a lone tear. With Khai blocking the camera's view Ata leant in, licking the blood away in an affectionate gesture before she turned her head to look at all of our boys. "First thing tomorrow morning I'm putting all of your names on the deed for this place, finally I can give you the empire we all built together." She murmured to them all, glancing between them. The moment her eyes left Ari he glanced over to me, giving me a nod - the signal I needed.

Approaching the group my boys parted to allow me in, and instinctively I took Ata's hand in my own, pulling her into my embrace. "I'm proud of you, so proud. Congratulations." I whispered in her ear before I claimed her lips in a soft kiss. Our boys, aware of my plan, moved aside to allow the cameras to capture Ata and I. My surprise would be broadcasted for the world to witness; I wanted them all to see it, to understand what it meant.

Pulling back to look at my bonded, my other half, I could see the wet streaks down her cheeks from her tears and I kissed them away, earning myself a melodic laugh. The burst of strength from all of our Children, including Eric, had me reaching into my pocket for my surprise. Their strength quelled my nervousness, and thanks to it I found the ability to sink down onto one knee before my bonded. The room fell silent instantly, and I could feel every set of eyes on Ata and I. My bonded's confused expression was adorable, and had it been any other moment I would have loved nothing more than to laugh and tease her, but now was not the time. Extracting the box from my pocket I held it up towards my love in an offering, and the second her eyes caught sight of the 'Harry Winston' embroidered onto the fabric on the top of the box realisation dawned on her pretty features. I could already see the tears welling up in her eyes as one of her hands moved to clamp over her mouth, her shock flooding our bond. I could feel her love too and it nearly bowled me over. I'd purposefully kept our 2000 year past out of my speech, but my bonded would know exactly what I was referring to in each of my statements.

"The first time I laid eyes on you I was captivated by your beauty, so surprised by the feelings that blossomed inside of me for the first time in my existence. I remember the way you looked at me, the way your smile lit up your face, the way you indulged me and chose me over every other person in the room. You enchanted me then, and you've continued to do ever since. We've shared so many wonderful times together, created so many memories and each one I treasure as I treasure you; our trips to the river, our walks through the city, the nights we simply spent holding one another. Each one is just as special as the next because I shared those moments with you. You've taught me how to be a better vampire, a better man. You've taught me how to love, the importance of giving oneself to another so completely. You have all of me, you always have, and you always will. I no longer tire of the night. Each night is a new adventure, an adventure I get to share with you, my darling. There is nothing I love more than to wake to your bright smile, to feel the depth of the love we share, the amount of care we have for one another. For 2000 years I have been empty, a piece of me missing, and the moment I walked into this building I found that missing piece. You're my missing piece, the last part of my puzzle, and with you I'm now complete. I love everything about you, every little thing you do. I love the way you ball your hands up into these little fists and rub your eyes when you're sleepy, I love the way you crinkle your nose when you disagree with me, the way you roll your eyes while wearing a beautiful smile every time I do something silly and the way your tummy makes those cute grumbling noises when you're hungry." My beloved flushed in embarrassment, though I could feel her mirth through our bond, and it caused me to smile. The humans in the room laughed lightly before falling silent once more.

"I love the way you care for me, tend to any injuries I sustain, draw me during my day rest. I love the way my clothes smell now that they hang in the same wardrobe as yours, the way my pillow carries your sweet scent. I love the sound of you breathing, the comforting, reassuring sound, and the way you smile in your sleep. I hope it's me you're dreaming of my angel, that I'm the one bringing such a beautiful smile to your lips. I love the feel of your heartbeat, strong and steady, as we curl up together just before sunrise. I can feel it, resonating through your chest and into mine, bringing back my humanity. You're restoring me; taking me back to the man I used to be. Your heart is so vast, you have so much love that you give so freely to everyone you meet, and I am so honoured to be blessed with your love, so proud of you. You give everything to everyone you meet and expect nothing in return. Well now I want to return the favour, I want to share with you everything I have, everything I am. I am yours for eternity if you'll have me. There is nothing I would love more than to be tied to you in every way possible for the rest of time. You are my life, my Ata, my reason for being, and every second we are apart I miss you, your laughter, your smile, your touch. I can't imagine a single night without you and I will devote the rest of my existence to you, to your happiness and wellbeing. My angel, my companion, my sunshine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Not once had I taken my eyes off of my bonded, whose cheeks were soaked with the tears falling from her eyes. I'd spent hours fretting over my speech and when I'd finally been happy with it I'd spent hours more memorising it, reading it while my bonded slumbered beside me in the early hours of the morning. I wanted to tell her exactly how much she meant to me, tell her how much I love her.

Ata's emotions were all over the place, but it was her deep love that was all the confirmation I needed, though I gave her time to sort her emotions out. Seconds later, as everyone awaited her response, my little fae sank to her knees before me, her hands capturing my face before she pulled me in for a kiss filled with her raw passion and laced with her love. Pulling back, her beautiful smile took pride of place on her features as she nodded. "Yes, I would love nothing more." Her voice was firm and strong, and with her answer came the whistles and cheers from our audience, both human and vampires alike. Taking an unnecessary breath I laughed in relief, extracting the ring I had designed for her from the box. With her left hand in my own I slid the band onto her finger, letting it sit next to her promise band. It had taken me a few hours to design and the moment the jewellers at Harry Winston had seen my drawing they had set to work immediately. A beautifully clear, round cut 5-carat diamond sat in the centre of the platinum band, which had been micro paved with ¾-carat diamonds. The centre diamond was framed with even more ¾-carat diamonds, which sparkled and reflected the light. I'd chosen such high carat diamonds for the sparkle, they way they reflected the light. They reminded me of the sunshine. I'd also indulged myself with the design, wanting to drape diamonds all over my bonded. I was well aware of how much she enjoyed the finer things in life, but I knew she wasn't as materialistic as other women. She liked nice things and that was that. I wanted to gift her with this piece; something I had designed specifically for her, to remind her every time she looked at it that I wasn't going anywhere, that I was hers.

With my ring on her finger, my bonded looked down to her hand, her smile infectious. "My fiancée." I breathed, testing out the word we had never been able to use for one another in our human years. I could hear the news reporters in the room going mental, reporting everything that was happening, but I didn't care about them in that moment, the only person that mattered was on her knees with me.

Ata's eyes shifted to the crowd before she looked to Sookie, whose smile was as wide as my fiancées. Sookie nodded to my bonded and I had a feeling I was missing something. Ata reached for her thigh, pushing her dress up to reveal a scabbard strapped to her. Frowning in confusion I was unsure as to what was occurring until Ata pulled the blade free. The golden handle was the colour of sand, decorated with rich blue sapphire stripes and ornate detail. The blade was flat and made of bronze, dulled as it was more for ceremonial purposes than anything else. The vampire symbol had been forged into the blade and it was then I realised what my beloved was holding.

The vampire pledging knife.

I could hear the vampires in the room murmuring to one another, the humans whispering their confusion to one another over the object in Ata's hands. Pledging between a vampire and a human was so incredibly rare, and how my bonded had managed to get her hands on the blade was beyond me. With a shy smile my Ata offered it to me. Stunned and surprised by the offer she was making I found myself forcing back my blood tears. If I were to take this from her she would be mine completely, no one in the whole of the vampire world would be able to take her from me without the penalty of the true death. She would be my wife by vampire custom. "I would love nothing more than to be tied to you in every way possible for the rest of time." Ata repeated my earlier words back to me.

Without a second thought I took the blade from her, raising it to my lips were I pressed a kiss to the bronze blade. I would keep hold of the blade for the rest of time, unless some other couple wished for it. If Ata ever asked for it back our pledging would be over, and we would no longer be married by vampire custom, but I knew my new wife well enough to know she would never go through with this if she didn't want me to stand beside her forever.

Understanding that the humans and the baby vampires in the room would need an explanation, Ari turned to the crowd. "Ata Caesar and Godric Nervii are now pledged by the knife, a very rare bond has been forged. They are now married according to vampire custom." His explanation caused the humans in the crowd to break into aw's and coo's, before bursting into more applause. The vampires in the room exchanged knowing glances, all understanding the sacred bond that had just been made and their duty to ensure that no one would part us. It was the duty of all witnesses to a pledging.

My Ata laughed happily as she grabbed me, pressing another kiss to my lips which I readily returned. "My husband." She whispered, stroking the side of my face.

"My wife." I spoke her new title, cherishing the way it sounded as it rolled off of my tongue. Offering her my hand I helped her up just as our Children dropped to their knees in front of us, bowing their heads in a show of loyalty. I noted that even Pam, Bubba, Isabel, Oscar, Jason, Hunter and Sookie had all done the same. We were the leaders of our nest, and our nest approved of our union.

Ari was first back onto his feet, helping Pam up. "I present to you Ata and Godric Caesar-Nervii." We were introduced to the crowd, and to the world through the cameras watching us, with our new name. Ata's shocked expression as she looked to me made me offer her an indulgent smile.

"You didn't think I would make you rid yourself of your family name did you? I know how much it means to you." I gave her hand a squeeze as she flooded our bond with love. The intensity caused me to close my eyes and bask in it.

The party picked back up as humans and vampires a like started to celebrate the win for America, and I had a feeling the wedding chapels in the city would be fully booked for the new few nights. Of course by custom I was allowed the first dance with my wife, but throughout the night she changed hands many times, dancing with all the members of our nest, including little Hunter. Even the Sheriff's of the other areas danced with my bonded, approaching me afterwards to congratulate me and offer their assistance should I ever need them for anything. It seemed like my beloved had charmed everyone over the years.

Still with a few more hours until sunrise, Eric, Sookie and I found ourselves alone, heading towards the bar as Sookie was in need of a glass of water. I could tell from the way that Sookie had been fawning over Ata's ring the moment the party had picked back up again that she too wanted to wear one, and I had spent the night throwing my Childe hints. Hints that he tended to miss. He would get it eventually. Standing at the bar, Eric ordered a glass of water for Sookie and I ordered one for Ata, able to feel her thirst through our connection.

It all happened too quickly for me to react, which was a feat given my vampire reflexes. Eric, Sookie and I were stood ordering drinks when Sookie stiffened, her eyes widening. "STAKE!" She screamed, moving to put herself between Eric and his wannabe attacker just as the wooden instrument came plunging down. Eric's wannabe attacker didn't have time to change his course of action, too consumed with his need to end my Childe that the weapon he was going to use to kill Eric with ended up in Sookie instead. It pierced her side, and her bloodcurdling scream of pain captured the attention of everyone in the room. The scent of her blood hit the air and I knew if we didn't get her out of the room soon we would have a massacre on our hands.

Ata was by my side instantly, as were our boys, ensuring no one could get to us. Ari had hold of the human who had tried to harm Eric and, with a flash of fangs he disappeared out of the room with the man, presumably to lock him up downstairs.

This wasn't how I'd wanted our evening to go, but I'd learnt recently that many things didn't go according to plan. "Get her out now. Oeri, call Ludwig!" Ata started barking orders, and Eric didn't need to be told twice. Lifting Sookie, even though she howled out in pain and he winced as he felt it through their bond, he vamped them to the elevator. "I'm putting you in charge, glamour humans if needs be, keep everyone happy please!" Ata begged Khai, Riei, Egor and Agmund, who all nodded before they disappeared off to start damage control. Pam and Isabel were before us now, concern on their features.

"What can I do?" Pam asked frantically, looking between Ata and I.

"I know you probably won't like this, but I need you to stay here and look after Jason and Hunter. I can't have them in the penthouse. Hunter might be frightened and Jason, as sweet of a brother as he is, is going to be pain in the ass the moment he finds out Sookie is hurt." Ata explained to both women, who nodded in understanding. It was then Jason came barreling through the crowd, Hunter tagging along behind him.

"Sooks hurt!? Let me get to her, I need to see her!" He demanded, but Pam and Isabel were quick to step in and the pair of them started to try to calm him.

"Mom! Dad!" Oscar's voice broke through the loud and hectic crowd as he approached quickly, Bubba close behind him. "What do you want us to do?" The baby vamp asked frantically, looking between us. It was then I remembered that he'd called us mom and dad, and for a brief second I allowed myself to smile and accept the compliment, before I remembered the situation that we were in.

"I need you two to go down and guard our prisoner until I can get down there and deal with him, okay?" My wife took over, giving out orders. It was completely inappropriate but watching her boss others around and take charge of the situation was turning me on. Feeling my lust, Ata's eyes turned to me and an exasperated sigh left her lips. "Insatiable man!" she scolded playfully before she rolled her eyes, smiling. Grabbing my hand she pulled me towards the elevator, which had already carried Sookie, Eric and Oeri up to the penthouse.

"This wasn't quite what I envisioned our wedding night to be like." I commented as we waited together for the elevator to arrive. The pledging knife was still tucked firmly in the scabbard Ata had worn, which she had given to me once we had left the stage together.

"What did you envision it to be like?" My wife looked at me with a sly smile, waggling her eyebrows as the elevator doors slid back. Roughly pulling her in, I had her pinned to the far wall as the doors slid shut. My hands moved to her chest, where I palmed her breasts through her thin costume, my lips attached to her neck, nibbling and licking, as I flexed my hips to press my erection against her.

"Filled with very naughty deeds." I breathed against the creamy skin of her neck as she moaned, her eyelids fluttering shut as the scent of her arousal hit in the air.

Oh yes, once Sookie was safe I would most certainly be claiming my wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Translations:
> 
> Meus dilectus (Latin) = my beloved


	59. Crazy In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Creole in this chapter to represent Ancient Egyptian. I know some of the Ancient Egyptian language but not nearly enough to write full on paragraphs in it. I find Creole beautiful and quirky, the same as Ancient Egyptian!  
> Enjoy guys; I've loved exploring Sookie's mentality in this chapter.

**SOOKIE'S POV**  
_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand just how your love can do what no on else can  
~ Crazy in Love, Beyonce

_THAT MORNING._

I woke feeling groggy, and certainly not myself. I could still feel the remnants ofthe day's pain in my system, and it was with great effort that I managed to dragmyself out of bed. We'd been enjoying our time in Egypt and now this, whatever thiswas, had to come along and ruin it. I sighed in frustration, as was becoming acommon occurrence in my life, when I noticed I was as naked as a jaybird, andmuscles I hadn't even realised I owned were aching. Dressing slowly, I took care ofmy human needs before I left the safety of the bedroom, after having slipped on myGran's pearls. I wasn't foolish enough to think I was in any fit state to fight someoneshould we be snuck up on today.

Padding into the living room I was greeted with the sight of Ata on the phone,Jason and Hunter watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV and Flo busy cooking inthe kitchen. The moment Ata saw me however she muttered something in alanguage I couldn't understand down the phone before she ended her call abruptly,a small smile on her lips as she drifted over to me. "Morning Sook." She greeted mesoftly, and I was thankful for her gentle tone. My head felt like it was on fire and Iwas seriously considering crawling back into bed with Eric and telling the world togo and fuck itself for a few more hours. Duty called however and I knew that I wasin need of some answers.

"Hey Auntie Sookie." Hunter greeted me politely from the couch, turning to lookat me but not moving from his spot, his tone just as soft as Ata's.

"Hey Sis." Jason followed suite before the two of them returned their attention tothe television. I dropped my shields for a moment to find Hunter mentally absorbedin the show, and while Jason was too I was able to locate a fuzzy spot. Turning myeyes to my cousin I raised an eyebrow in question.

 _"I won't apologise for it. Jason was a nightmare after he found out the seriousness of your condition and every few seconds he was thinking of going into your room, shoving Eric out of the way and running off with you. He thinks all this supernatural stuff is getting too much. I only glamoured him into complacency, nothing more."_  Mycousin explained with a delicate shrug of her shoulders as Flo placed two plates ofstrawberry cheesecake down on the counter, along with two glasses of water. "Eatup, you must be hungry." Ata swept to her own seat, pulling herself up onto it. I saton the other one, albeit a little less elegantly.

I wasn't sure what to make of Ata glamouring Jason. True my brother was a painin the ass most of the time, but he was still my brother and I still loved him, it was inhis nature to be protective and possessive. On the other hand though, glamouringJason into complacency had obviously made Ata's day a little easier, and I was surethat her glamour could in fact be undone if I set my mind to it. Then again, a morecomplacent and less irritating older brother could be a bonus given our currentsituation. I decided, for now, that glamouring Jason had been a good idea. I alreadyhad an over-possessive 1000-year-old Viking bonded to deal with, so I didn't needto add my brother to that as well. Eric was possessive and protective enough to bethe equivalent of 100 Jason's.

"How long have I been out for?" I started with a simple question, grabbing the fork by my plate to break off a piece of cheesecake as Ata did the same.

"About six hours now, which is less than I would have thought. We ended up back here pretty early for some reason. Usually the time zones would have put us here in the evening but it seems we jumped a few hours." My cousin frowned as she popped a piece of cake in her mouth, and it didn't take being a telepath to know that this was unusual for her.

"And what exactly happened to me?" I asked once we had both finished our mouthfuls. With a light sigh Ata placed her fork down, taking a sip of water before she spoke again.

"You received your first fae gift today Sookie. That was Niall on the phone and he's informed me of what your gift is." Ata turned in her seat to face me, her eyes the picture of honesty as I put my own fork down. Gently my cousin took my hands, and I allowed her to, seeing the glee starting to build up in her. "Sook, you can shape shift! You can become any animal in the world so long as you have seen one before, be it in real life, in a book, on the TV, anything. There is only one other person who's received such a gift from Niall, so it's an honour for you to have it." For a moment I was unsure what to say. I had gained my first fae gift, and it was nothing like what I was expecting it to be! I'd been hoping that I would get to lose my telepathy, or to gain a way to shut it off completely without having to deal with these darn shields in the least! To say I was disappointed was an understatement.

"I guess this makes me more of a freak then eh?" I forced a nervous laugh, my mind racing at 100mph as I tried to make sense of everything. I had my telepathy, a common fae gift, and now I had the ability to turn into any animal at whim, just like Sam. It was all too much. All I wanted to be was 'Crazy Sookie' the barmaid.

Ata's face darkened the moment my words left my lips, and all emotion vanished from our connection. I tried to prod it in the same way I'd done with my connection to Eric when we'd been having one of our many lovers' spats, but I was met with a solid iron wall. Knowing my cousin was doing this on purpose hurt. "Look Ata, I don't want any more gifts. I've spent my whole life being tormented for being telepathic, for knowing everything that's going on in everyone's heads. I know everyone's secrets and those who aren't afraid of me think of me so badly. Can't you understand?" I sighed, pushing my now empty plate away from me.

"You're not the only one whose gifts have caused them grief, you know." My cousin's silence finally broke, and I swore there was a bitter tone to her voice, one that shocked me a little given her usually tender tone. "I grew up listening to my baby brother mentally beating himself up because my mother's second husband wouldn't leave him alone. I've heard voices for over 2000 years, been left on this earth alone without any kind of fae kin to train me or help me for near enough that entire time too. I have had to glamour myself out of the history textbooks. I am a Queen, and Egypt was my empire, and yet because of the length of our lives I've had to ensure that no one will remember me, I've had to stay in the shadows and pretend I'm a long lost descendant of the great Julius Caesar when in fact I am his only daughter by Cleopatra. I've had to spend my days with the most incredible people before I was forced to glamour them into forgetting me the moment sunset arrived. You don't have that problem, and at least your new gift will help get you out of bad situations. Mine only puts me in them." Ata was up off her feet before I had a chance to respond, leaving me in the room with a docile Jason, a nervous looking Hunter and a sorrowful Flo.

"Miss Ata doesn't mean to lose her temper with you Miss Sookie. Today's a big day for her and her boys. She's so use to being alone too that she's unsure how to act with all this new company. She'll come around, I promise you." Flo reassured me, quickly tidying up the dishes Ata and I had left behind before she disappeared up the stairs behind the secret bookcase.

I guess in amongst all the chaos around us I had never really taken a moment to see things from my cousins' perspective. This was all new to her too, and she was finding it just as difficult as me to adjust. She suddenly had a house full of people who were for all intents and purposes her family, her long lost love was back in her arms after 2000 years apart and she had gained another son she never knew she had. Throw in Felipe wanting her and it sounded very much like she and I were matched in the pity party department.

Sighing, I knew my cousin would need some time to cool off. We were very much alike and I often needed a moment after a heated debate to gather my thoughts. Sliding from the barstool I padded over to the lounge, placing myself down onto the sofa beside Hunter. "Auntie Sookie, can you really turn into any animal you want?" He turned to me, eyes wide.

A small smile passed over my lips at his childish glee and I figured there was no point in lying to my nephew. Giving a small nod I saw the cogs turning in Hunter's head. "Could you turn into a puppy for me, please?" he asked suddenly, tilting his head back to look up at me, giving me his own version of puppy-dog eyes.

"I can try. What kind of puppy would you like me to try and become?" I folded myself up onto the sofa, tucking my feet underneath me.

Hunter seemed to think for a moment before he decided. "A husky please. Momma said I wasn't allowed a puppy whenever I asked her for one, she told me that having one creature to look after is enough." The young boy before me shrugged though I could feel his pain at his mothers' lack of love. It angered me the way Hadley had treated Hunter, like he was a burden and a hindrance. As soon as all of this was over I would be filing Hadley's death certificate and adopting Hunter as my own, consequences be damned. He needed someone to look after him, to take care of him, and as Eric couldn't give me a biological child of my own, and we would probably end up adopting anyway, Hunter was as close as I would be able to get to the next generation of Stackhouse – or Northman – depending on Eric's view to on what Hunter's surname should be when filling out the adoption forms.

I was uncertain how to go about shifting, and there was no way I could ring Sam and ask, and Ata's mind was still blocked off from me. I'd have to guess. Pausing, I rolled my shoulders to loosen them up a bit before I rubbed my temples. Muttering a quick prayer under my breath I envisioned a small husky puppy that I had once seen on TV, gathering all of my light right into my core before I suddenly sent it shooting around my system. The sensation that followed was nauseating and I could feel myself changing into something completely new. It was a matter of seconds before I opened my eyes to find myself down on the sofa level, my world was suddenly plunged into a mass of different colours. Everything had been so bright and rich when I had been human, but now I was seeing the world as a dog would and everything wasn't as bright, nor was I seeing as many colours as I had before. I didn't feel right in this form though, I felt uncomfortable and off, awkward and physically itching to change into anything else. Scratching one of those itches I stopped as Jason laughed while looking at me. Turning to face the TV screen, which had now been turned off, I could see why he was laughing. I was a cute little husky, and my back leg was cocked up at an odd angle so I could scratch my annoying itch.

 _"Auntie Sookie, can you turn into a turtle please?"_  I could hear Hunter's mental voice, though his physical voice was hard to distinguish in this form. I was aware of my clothes now on the sofa. That would be interesting when it came to turning back into a human again…

Pulling the image of a turtle from my mind I forced myself to change. Hunter, Jason and I kept this up for several changes before I started to feel the fatigue set in. It seemed I had mastered the ability almost instantly, but that it was taxing if constant shifts were required. All of the animals Hunter had me change into made me feel uncomfortable, until he asked me to become a cat, stating that they were more domestic animals and I wouldn't therefore look out of place in Ata's home. I decided to try and change into a black cat, similar to Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina. I'd loved that show as a child.

The shifting sensation took over again and soon I was a little black cat, curled up on the sofa. I felt far more comfortable as a cat than any other form I had used. My comfort only increased the moment Ata swept back into the room, carrying her laptop. It was like a warm blanket had been wrapped around me on a chilly night, and I couldn't stop myself from purring in content against the sofa pillow I was sat on. My eyes had been half-closed, my pupils narrow and my tail still with my ears forward in contentment.

As Ata spotted me I felt our connection re-open, and the comfort feeling shift to one of love and adoration, but it was nothing like the love and adoration I felt from Eric. This one was almost motherly and I then remembered Ata's true identity within the Egyptian world as the feline goddess. "Yon chat kostim ou kouzen" She spoke softly, bending down to tickle my chin. If I were human I would have had no idea what she was saying, but it seemed my current form allowed me to understand her. I let out a happy meow in response, willing myself to tell Ata how comfortable I felt in my new form. The smile on her lips informed me that she understood.

Ata took the seat beside me and I rearranged myself so I was half sprawled across her lap as her laptop took up the rest of the room. "Jason, Hunter, could you do me a favour please and go and try on your costumes for me? If adjustments need to be made then we now have a few hours for them to be conducted." Ata offered the boys a smile, her mental walls still in place. I could tell it was her polite way of asking them to leave us alone for a while. Now that he was far easier to manage, Jason agreed before he took Hunter's hand, leading him out of the room. I would try to undo his glamour later.

One of Ata's dainty hands came down softly on the top of my head and she gave me a stroke. It felt like a mini massage and was utterly heavenly. "Mwen prezante eskiz sou pèdi tanperaman mwen avèk ou pi bonè. Mwen enkyete sou sa a aswè." My cousin sighed softly, giving me a tickle behind my ear before she opened up her emails. Turning my head I gave her a nudge, meowing my own apology to her. It was strange to not hear English leaving my mouth, but Ata understood me perfectly when a smile tugged at her lips.

"It's automatic for the fae to adjust to their gifts, and it seems you've picked it up very well. I didn't realise that I was using my glamour the first time it happened, when I was tricking the guards back home. It wasn't until my boys were turned that I realised what my gift was, and that it was uncommon for a fairy to receive it given its association with vampires. Of course Niall thought it fitted me perfectly." My cousin snorted, shaking her head with a smile on her features as she started to open up her new emails, many of which looked dull. We fell into companionable silence for a few minutes before Ata spoke again.

"You'll find though that you'll soon run out of energy with excessive use of your gift. Your gift is taking from your light, which is of course powered by the sun. Though I suppose if you were outside in the daytime shifting then your power would be infinite, but then there would be plenty of witnesses for it. It's a double-edged sword really." She explained, once again using the beautiful language she had spoken to me in earlier. I was grateful that I could hear the thoughts of others, because even when Ata, along with Hunter and Jason, spoke English while I was in this form it didn't sound right to me. I could hear their mental voices though, which was how I had understood my cousin's conversation with my brother and nephew. I was able to translate Ata’s language into English with complete ease.

For another hour we sat together, Ata tapping away at her laptop, answering emails and adding last minute touches to the VRA party. I dozed in and out and was pleased to find that, unlike Sam, I was able to retain my form in my sleep. Every now and then Ata would scratch behind my ear. I wasn't sure if it was a comforting gesture from her or if it was quelling her nerves. I could feel them through our bond, bubbling away inside of her. This evening was important to me too, as it would help build my future with Eric, but it was even more important to my cousin. I gave her my silent strength knowing she was just in need of a companion right now.

Ata sat upright for a moment, her head whipping to the door before she smiled. "The Were security team for this evening are here, would you like to join me in speaking to them?" She asked, shutting the lid of her laptop. I'd been dozing happily but the mention of Were's had me alert instantly. Rising to stand on all fours I decided to sit, tipping my head sideways at Ata. "You can remain a cat if you want, I'm sure they'll pass on the chance to bark at you." My cousin teased with a light laugh.

Not feeling comfortable with Ata effectively going alone, with me as a little black cat for company, I meowed my dislike of the situation. I liked being a cat, I could handle it, but there was no way I was allowing Ata to go down there alone! Sighing quietly, my cousin seemed at a loss with what to do. "What would you have me do then?" She put the question to me. I mulled it over for a moment. We couldn't invite them in here, they'd smell all the vampires and know they were resting nearby, but at the same time Ata couldn't ignore them. Then it struck me.

Leaping down from the sofa I padded to a fairly large empty space before I gathered my light inside of me once again, throwing it around my body. Opening my eyes I looked to my cousin, my enhanced vision allowing me to see my reflection in her wide eyes. "A 500lbs Bengal tiger. I so should have thought of that…' she mused, reining in her surprise which I could clearly feel. "Pearls!" Ata remembered, having been playing with her promise ring, the ring that doubled as her security measure against others. My cousin disappeared for a moment before she returned with my bracelet and a strip of silk. Slipping the bracelet onto the strip of silk, Ata fell gracefully to her knees before me, tying the silk around my neck. My current size meant that I wouldn't be able to wear my bracelet around my wrist, my paw even, so tying it around my neck at least kept it in contact with my new body. Sparing a glance to her hand I double-checked that her promise ring was still in place.

Together we left the safety of the penthouse, taking the elevator down onto the first floor. The crowds of people milling around stopped to watch Ata and I as we padded through the building, tourists pulled out their phones to take a photo of us, clearly not expecting there to be a tiger milling around. I stayed close to Ata's side, mainly because I didn't wish for us to part, but also because of the crowds of people. I didn't want any of them to feel threatened or uneasy. Moving through the casino, parts of which were still covered in tarpaulin from the bombing, we reached a door at the back of the room and placing her thumb on a small keypad by the door Ata was granted access. Entering the room behind her, I was surprised to see a beautiful office. The walls were painted a light yellow, the floor was made of wood and so was all of the furniture. It was modern but sturdy, long lasting and enduring. Ata's desk sat on a rug near the back of the room and to the left of it sat a seating area with multiple, comfortable looking, brown leather sofas. There was an archway behind the sofas, through which I could spot a huge bookshelf crammed with books and a long conference table. We were only in the room for a few minutes, enough time for me to have a good sniff around, before a knock at the door signalled the arrival of the Were's. Ata and Ari's scents were the strongest in the room and as I'd walked past her desk I'd spotted a framed photograph of Ata and all of her boys stood outside Caesar's Palace on the night of its grand opening.

"Do come in." Ata gestured for our company to enter as I padded over to the sofas, sitting myself down in front of the single armchair. Ata's scent was strongest here so I assumed it was hers.

Four male Were's entered the room, freezing in their tracks the moment they spotted me. "Miss Caesar, I do believe there is a tiger in your office." One of them pointed out. He was tall and well built, as all Were's were, but something about him was screaming out at me. Thankfully Ata was translating for me through our mental connection. English still sounded strange as a tiger too.

"And there is a lion in my bed, but lets not get into that." My cousin effectively dismissed the conversation. If tigers could laugh I would have been. I was sure Godric would appreciate the compliment. "Can I get you gentleman anything?" Ata shifted into the hostess role, but all men shook their heads. Ata took her seat in the armchair, and I made sure to sit tall at her side, sizing up each of the men in turn. A part of me had an urge to growl at them and bear my teeth, but I knew Ata would be unhappy if I did. One of my cousins' hands came over the armchairs arm to land on the nape of my neck, which she affectionately scratched for me. Looking at the man who had spoken I scowled, sifting through my memories until I found his face. Colonel John Flood! He was the new pack master of the area? Last time I'd met him had been with Alcide back in Louisiana, when we had first found out that Russell was giving the local Were pack V in order to keep them under his control. At the time the Colonel had been thinking of running. Seemed like he'd followed through and settled on down in Vegas. I was happy for him. 

Clearing her throat, Ata kept a secure hand on me. "So, security for this evening…"

Two hours passed as Ata spoke with the Were's regarding the security for the VRA party, and she was assured that nothing would happen. I didn't pay too much attention to the information being shared. Instead I spent my time throwing out my mental net, listening in on the thoughts of the Were's. Ever since I had been able to hear vampire thoughts, Were thoughts were clearer and a little louder. It was easier to block them out though, but I wanted to know every little detail. If something happened to ruin Ata's night I would stake someone, or at least hit him or her with a few silver bullets first. As the meeting drew to a close, Colonel Flood reached inside his jacket and produced a velvet package. Cautiously he held it out to Ata, a light frown dancing on her features as she took it from him carefully.

"The lady with the all-seeing eye told me you would know what to do with this. She gave it to me yesterday knowing I would see you today." Ata felt the weight of the item, pursing her lips together in contemplation before she nodded her thanks to the men, dismissing them. They all stood, leaving to deal with the final security touches for the party. Alone in the room with the door secure, I allowed myself to shift back to my usual form, grabbing the nearest pillow to cover myself.

"There's a spare dress in the conference room." My cousin mumbled towards me as she continued to play with the velvet bundle. Awkwardly scurrying myself into the conference room, for fear of flashing my cousin, I found her spare dress and hastily pulled it over my head. It was a perfect fit, salmon pink in colour with lace and frills. The plunging neckline helped me with the girls, who were no longer supported thanks to my lack of bra.

Returning to Ata, I took a seat beside her. "What's in the bundle?" I asked, feeling Ata's curiosity matching my own. With a shrug and a flick of her wrist, Ata pulled back the velvet wrapping to reveal an ancient looking scabbard made of bronze. Images of animals were embossed into the metal, and the ornate detail made it a beautiful piece. I could clearly see the bronze and blue handle of the blade hiding inside of the scabbard and I was captivated with the craftsmanship. I could appreciate well-made things. Granddaddy Earl had made a lot of the furniture in Gran's house, and you could tell he had put a lot of love into them.

"It's the pledging knife." Ata whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers as she turned the scabbard over, slowly withdrawing the blade. It was made of bronze too, but looked like it had been dulled over the years. I was sure that if it were wielded properly it would cause serious damage, but just by looking at it, it appeared harmless.

"What's the pledging knife?" I asked as my cousin slowly sheathed the blade. A soft smile passed over her lips as she snorted quietly, wrapping the scabbard and blade back up in the velvet packaging.

"The pledging knife is used between humans and vampires. It's what binds them, pledges them. Hence the name." My cousin stroked the velvet wrapping, and I could tell she was mentally working something out.

"Binds them?" I frowned, not quite following. Surely a blood bond bound a vampire and a human together, not a blade.

"Marriage – the most binding of them all. You're pledging yourself to one other being in the world, giving yourself to them entirely. The marriage created by a pledging is a sacred bond and all those witnessing the joining would be duty bound to protect the marriage." Ata answered me softly. I was aware of how wrong Ata's previous attempts at marriage had gone.

"The Ancient Pythoness gave that to you, the Were's were just the middle-men. Do you think…?" I trailed off, unsure if I was right in assuming that the old vampiress had witnessed the passing of the VRA.

"No." Ata's response was startlingly quick as she turned to face me, a soft smile on her lips, her eyes alive with the answer to her next sentence. "She's asking me if I'm ready to try again."  


The moment the VRA was announced to have passed I couldn't help but be proud of my country. I was proud that enough of those in Louisiana had gotten over their hatred for fangs to help pass the VRA. I could feel the joy pouring off of Eric and before I had time to stop him his lips were on mine, his arms locked around my waist as he pulled me closer for a fierce hug. I was hyper-aware of the cameras on us, but I felt safe in his arms, treasured even, and there was no way I was going to let anything ruin this moment, his moment. "Congratulations." I whispered up to him as he released my lips, tipping my head back slightly to take in his entire 6'4 frame. Eric's grin was infectious and I couldn't be happier for him, or myself. Now we could legally adopt Hunter, we could buy a house together and get married…  _Hold your horses Stackhouse!_  I mentally admonished myself. Ata had spent the entire day talking about pledging herself to Godric, and getting married by human custom in the future. All of her marriage talk was starting to wear off on me. Sparing a glance to the usually impassive Pam, I could easily make out the relief on her pretty features. This was a big change for her too. Though she had spent less time in the shadows than Eric, it would still massively impact her.

I remained silent, holding onto Eric's hand tightly and I felt all the stress and worry that had been on my cousin's mind evaporate into thin air. Seeing her embrace her boys made me feel nostalgic. Their bonds were much more than mother and child; they were one another's support systems, one another's foundations. Seeing them together made me miss Lafayette and Tara. I'd grown up with them and they were practically my brother and sister. If I had been without either of them growing up I would've probably been locked away in an asylum for life. I loved Jason and he was my sibling by blood, but nothing could damage my bonds with Tara and Lafayette.

As the three outcasts at school we had all stuck together and the friendship that had transpired between us was much stronger than any of the other friendships my peers had made with one another. I still saw Tara and Lafayette on a daily basis but I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen, or heard, of J.B DuRone and Jason hanging out together at Merlotte's, or anywhere else for that matter. I wondered if Tara and Lafayette missed me as much as I missed them. I wondered what they were doing right now. Had Tara returned to New Orleans to be with her girlfriend or was she still comforting Lafayette over the loss of Jesus back in Bon Temp? I had no way of knowing without the risk of exposing them to my current situation. Too many people had either been hurt or killed because of me and I was not about to let my two best friends suffer in any capacity.

I watched as Godric approached my cousin, expecting him to simply offer his congratulations, so the moment he sank down to one knee before her stunned me. I found myself holding my breath, willing my body to be silent so that I wouldn't ruin the moment occurring before me. His words to Ata washed over me and, still listening to him proposing, I took the opportunity to think more on my relationship with Eric.

We had very few memories together, and most of them usually consisted of one, or both, of us being in a perilous situation and needing the others assistance. I'd ratted out Longshadow for Eric, I'd gone into the Fellowship for him and nearly been raped if Godric hadn't of come to my rescue. Eric sheltered me from the bomb in Godric's nest, getting his blood into my system too to start weaning me off of my unhealthy relationship with Bill. Then there was the whole sticky mess with Russell, the fang raping and the subsequent semi-burning that I thought had led to Russell's demise. Throw in Eric purchasing my house during my absence and restoring it to its former glory, along with his following bout of amnesia and the witches and it had seemed, over the years, that we had scratched one another's backs numerous times. Did he think the way Godric did? Did he love every little thing I did or said? Would Eric ever be the sort of man to get down on one knee and offer me a ring, commit himself to me fully until death do us part? He'd said before that he wanted to marry me; it was a topic he'd brought up a lot these past few days. When we'd been watching the videos of the day he'd questioned me about it, and then there was his bedtime confession that he wanted to put a ring on my finger and introduce me to everyone as his wife. Did I even want to get married?

I was snapped out of my daze as my cousin tumbled to her knees before the man she loved, the man she had spent 2000 years waiting for. Would I ever get to know a love like that? In 2000 years time would Eric still love me, would he still want me? I couldn't imagine the sort of love between my cousin and Godric. Their beginning hadn't been pleasant, but then the same could most certainly be said for Eric and I, and yet their happy ending didn't seem too far off. Would I finally get a happy ending? Could I have my little white picket fence country house, with a neatly trimmed lawn and pretty rose bushes?

Ata's eyes sought out mine as Godric slipped the band onto her finger, and I knew what was coming. I offered her a wide smile, feeling her happiness through our connection. My cousin deserved happiness after 2000 years apart, and if a third bond would allow her to give Godric the sunshine then she would no longer be lonely in the day. They could have one another 24/7. That was another thing – the third bond. Would Eric grow to resent that, feel too tied down by it? Ata mentioned that it was permanent - forever. I could give him the sunshine though; allow him to walk in the day after 1000 years of nighttime.

Nodding at Ata I pushed strength and reassurance through the bond we had formed when we had exchanged blood. It felt a little stronger recently, more secure, like it had finally anchored inside of both of us. I watched as my cousin offered the knife out to her bonded, and the moment it was revealed to the audience my mind was bombarded with the thoughts of all vampires presents.

_"How on earth did she get the pledging knife?"_

_"Shit, this means it's our duty to ensure no one breaks their bonds now."_

_"I think they're pretty cute together."_

_"Good girl. Ensure you are bound together tightly, it's the only way."_

The last voice threw me through the loop. It sounded like it came from a vampire mind and yet I couldn't be sure. Throwing my telepathy out I tried to pick up on the mental voice again but I couldn't locate it anywhere in the crowd. I took note of what I'd heard though, so that I could inform Ata later.

 _"We must kneel before them when they rise, if we approve of their union."_  Eric broke through my thoughts. Turning my head to look up at my vampire I nodded in understanding, wondering if our nest would ever kneel before us if we ever decided to pledge by the knife. My eyes returned to Ata as she was given her new title of wife. Our strong connection, that felt secure inside of me, was screaming out with glee. I'd spent my life wanting to see others happy, putting my happiness on the back burner, but seeing my cousin happy made me happy. It was as if, in some way, we were the same person. Moving towards Ata and Godric as they rose, I dropped to my knees with the rest of our nest, approving wholeheartedly of their union. My cousin even got to keep her maiden name.

The party picked back up and I moved straight to my cousin, grabbing her hand to inspect the rock upon her finger. It was beautiful, decorated in diamonds and perfectly befitting of her. It looked right on her finger, like it belonged there. Would a ring look good on my finger? Subconsciously I reached down to play with my ring finger. I'd never thought of marriage before the vampires came out of the coffin and I became involved with Bill. I'd resigned myself to growing old alone with hundreds of cats in Gran's house. Being in a relationship with a human had been out of the question. I didn't want to spend my life hearing them. There were of course others, like Sam, who was harder to read. Knowing now though that they were either Were or Shifter put me off too. Glancing across the room to Eric, who was stood with Godric, I tried to imagine what it would be like to marry him. He'd proven over the years I had known him that he was dependable, loyal, loving, yet with that fierce edge that had us clashing horns on occasion. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world though. He was magnificent the way he was.

He'd made no secret of his wish to marry me, to tie us together so tightly that no one could part us, and if I was being honest with myself there was no one out there I would rather marry. The other day, when we had been watching the video of the day I had spent with Ata, I had panicked over the concept of marriage, having resigned myself to live single for the rest of my life. Watching my cousin though, the way she blended with Godric, the way she was proud to be his and wear his ring, how she had handed him the pledging knife without an ounce of fear, it made me stop to think. Their marriage made them equals. They owned one another. That was my biggest fear, to be treated like an object to be coveted. Eric had thought of me that way at first, as I'm sure Godric had thought that way about Ata too, but his feelings had shifted, just like Eric's. He wanted us as equals. I wanted us as equals. Maybe marriage wasn't something to be afraid of; maybe it was just what I needed. It offered security, a sense of belonging, it would make Eric and I equals in the eyes of all supernaturals. More importantly though it would make Eric happy, and if I was being honest then it would make me happy too. I would get my dream of tying the knot to a man that was more than worthy of my love, a man who had proven that he would stand by my side no matter what was thrown our way. We'd face the world together. Eric and Sookie Northman.

Accepting that I wanted to wed my vampire felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Ata's eyes moved to me as I looked back to her, having finally taken my eyes off of my vampire. A knowing smile crossed her lips as she raised her free hand, tapping the spot just above her heart that I had come to associate with the location of our bond. Sometimes it frightened me just how much my Egyptian cousin knew me.

It was a few hours later that I found myself at the bar with Eric and Godric. Ata was off dancing with the other Sheriff's, captivating the audience. She was graceful and nimble, raised to the highest of standards. I couldn't help but feel a little inferior in her company, but then she was born and raised royalty. I was born into the royal fae bloodline but not raised that way, and that was where the difference lay. Though everyone treated Ata like royalty, it was only Eric who treated me that way. I was more than fine with that though. The last thing I wanted was more attention. Eric was leaning across the bar, ordering me a glass of water. I had Godric on my other side, shielding one half of me, and Eric was shielding the other half.

 _"End the blonde fucker he said, the scary tall one with the pretty blonde lady beside him. Fuckin' fanger needs to meet my stake!"_  The manic, possessed voice broke into my thoughts, coming ever closer. There was only scary tall blonde in the room, and he was stood to my left. I stiffened instinctively, deciding rapidly to warn the whole room.

"STAKE!" I screamed, not caring for my own safety as I put myself between the crazed man and Eric. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Eric. I needed him alive. The makeshift stake came down seconds after I put myself in the way, tearing through the side of my body. The sharp stab of pain was unbearable and I couldn't stop my scream. Eric was fine though and that thought soothed me a little as I started to sob. The next few seconds were a blur; my eyes screwed shut meant I couldn't see what was going on around me. I could hear Ata barking out orders and then I felt myself being lifted by a familiar pair of arms. I couldn't stop my howl of pain and I felt my Eric wince through our bond before a whoosh of air rushed over me. We were in the lift, the wooden stake protruding from my side, before I opened my eyes a crack. Eric's beautiful face was looming over me, concern etched on his features. "You're safe." I croaked, my throat sore from my screams.

"My stupid faery, that was a crazy thing for you to do." I heard Eric whisper, the red tears welling up in his eyes before he fought them back as the lift came to a stop at the penthouse. I was aware of another brain signature with us – Oeri – and I was pleased that the vampire 'doctor' was with us.

"I couldn't risk you being hurt. I love you." I croaked out, coughing a little as I tried to pull air into my sore lungs.

"As I love you." Eric's soft whisper of a response reverberated in my ears, and that was all that mattered. No one had harmed my Viking.

Staring up at the ceiling, I felt the hard surface of Ata's coffee table underneath me. It seemed to be becoming a trend for Ata and I, when we sustained injuries, to be sprawled out over this piece of wooden furniture. "Out of the way vampire, let me tend to the girl." I heard Ludwig's unmistakable sneer nearby. Eric moved aside to allow Ludwig access to me, but he kept my small hand in his large one, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the back of my hand in a long, soothing motion. The side of my body in which the stake was embedded in felt numb, and I could feel my sticky blood on my bare skin, seeping through my costume, causing it to stick to me in the most disgusting of ways.

I heard the elevator ding once more and although Ludwig's eyes never left my wound as she examined it she still knew who had just entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Caesar-Nervii, congratulations are due of course but I feel that Miss Stackhouse's wellbeing is top priority at the moment." The old doctor spoke, pulling on a pair of latex glove. Tipping my head sideways I watched as my cousin knelt on the other side of me, placing a soothing hand on my forehead. She made quiet shushing noises, pushing and tugging at our bond, filling it with care and reassurance. Ludwig placed her hands on the stake in my side and I knew what was about to happen. Digging my nails into Eric, who was still holding my hand, I screwed my eyes shut to brace myself for what was coming. I felt dampness on my fingers seconds later and the realisation that I had drawn blood worried me for a moment, but I figured he wouldn't mind.

"Let go," I heard him advise me, and I loosened my grip on his hand. "No, not of me." I could hear the smile in his voice. "You can hold on to me as long as you want." Eric's cheesy line was the exact distraction I needed. I didn't even see it coming.

One moment the stake was lodged deep inside of me, and the next it was free and in the hands of the tiny doctor. Of course the distraction didn't stop my screams of pain, nor did it stop me cursing to the heavens, albeit not in English. "Jävlar!" I screamed between sobs, letting go of Eric to try and grasp at my side. His reflexes were faster though and he pinned my hands down before I could touch the wound.

"It could become infected, Sookie." He tried to rationalise with the sensible side in me. It hurt though, so much. It hurt more than when I had learnt of Bill's deceit, it hurt more than knowing that Bill was trying to kill Eric, it hurt more than the moment I had walked in to see Gran laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood after René had killed her. My body felt like it was on fire and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in the corner and die.

"You can give her blood now Northman. I expect payment by the end of the week." Ludwig was gone before I could even thank her, but I figured the old troll disliked being thanked anyway. She didn't strike me as a people person. I felt myself being moved and a second later Eric was pressing his wrist to my mouth. Feeling his blood on my lips I opened my mouth, latching on securely. Daring to open my eyes I squinted in the bright light, capturing Eric's eyes a second later. Blood tracks were evident down his face and there was pain in his stormy blue eyes.

As his wound closed over I released his wrist. "What's the matter?" I croaked up at him, awkwardly reaching up from my position on his lap to touch his left cheek, my fingers trailing through the blood track I found there.

"I hurt with you. I bleed with you - not only because we're bonded but because of the love I have for you." He whispered. Touched by his honesty I felt myself on the verge of my own tears, but a hand on my ankle drew my attention that way. Looking down, I spotted Ata at my feet, one of her slender hands on my ankle, a faint green glow around it. She was healing me, using her light and our bond to repair my side and my emotions. Allowing the gesture I noticed Godric lingering at my side, his eyes on my wound.

"Det kommer inte att läka, hon behöver mer blod och för att det ska vara förseglade." He spoke to Eric, who too looked to my wound before nodding.

"Kan en av er stänger det då snälla?" I mumbled, unaware that I was uttering in Eric's native language until his shock tumbled through our bond.

"Sookie, where did you learn my language?" Eric asked me, raising his wrist to his mouth to bite into it again.

"She's hearing it from your mind, Eric. You usually think in your native language and then speak in English, translating as you go. She's learning from your mind." Ata interrupted my answer, not that I had an answer anyway. I had no idea I was even doing that.

Eric's wrist was back in front of my mouth but just before I latched onto it I looked over to Godric. "Can you seal it for me, please?" I begged him. With a nod my bonded's father was beside me, crouched over me. His tongue went to work immediately, licking dried blood away, his saliva acting as a disinfectant. I even felt a few drops of his blood hit my skin and I realised he was helping to heal me too.

Taking Eric's wrist back into my mouth I sucked on the wound, taking long, deep pulls of his blood. I could feel myself starting to heal but I was tired and feeling light-headed.

"She's lost a lot of blood, the rapid repletion is wrecking havoc with her body." I could hear Ata in the background but she sounded far away, the edges of my vision were starting to blacken but I was determined to keep my focus on Eric's cerulean orbs.

Prying his wrist from my mouth, I whimpered at the loss of Eric only to feel the loss of Ata moments later as she let go of my ankle. I was still in pain, but she had alleviated most of it. I was grateful that she was allowing Godric to clean and heal my wound for me. I was aware of the magnitude of the gesture she was making. I felt her warm hands on my side when Godric's cool tongue left my body, and seconds later I felt a gust of wind as my clothes were taken off of me. What felt like a bandage was being wrapped around my torso and I forced myself to keep my eyes open and on Eric, not wanting to pass out for the umpteenth time since vampires had come out of the coffin.

"Let it take you, lover. I'll take care of you, I promise." Eric hushed me, stroking my hair and face in repeated, soothing motions. Unable to fight the darkness any longer I gave in, placing all of my trust in the one man I knew would keep his word.

* * *

******ATA’S POV**

_This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten_  
Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst again  
For this is the end, I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them, swept away, I'm stolen  
Let the sky fall when it crumbles  
We will stand tall, face it all together  
Let the sky fall when it crumbles  
We will stand tall, face it all together, at Skyfall  
~ Skyfall, Adele

The moment Sookie passed out I breathed a sigh of relief. The fae healed quicker when they were either asleep or unconscious as our bodies didn't have to try and do everything at once, it could focus on healing itself, on using our light to mend any damage.

Falling back onto my haunches I ran a hand over my forehead, removing the light sheen of sweat from my skin. "I'm going to put her in bed." Eric's voice broke through the silence, though he sounded bleak and miserable. Doing nothing but nodding I let him go on his way, my gaze moving to Godric who was wiping his mouth.

"Ata I…" I could tell he was about to apologise for tasting her but I held my hand up to silence him, offering a reassuring smile.

"She's my cousin, she and I share a tie and you helped to save her. I am not angry in the slightest. Thank you, my husband." I rose shakily to my feet, feeling a little weak from the use of my healing light. Before I even had time to fall Godric was beside me, his arm around my waist as he led me to the sofa. Sookie's blood was pooled on the table and on the carpet. I would have to call in the professionals to clean the place in the morning.

"Take from me, my wife." My husband's bleeding wrist appeared in front of my mouth and I latched on, taking four deep pulls before I let go, not wanting to weaken him. Eric re-emerged a second later, his eyes on the pool of Sookie's blood on the table. I could see the hurt there, mixed with his worry, and his relief that for now she was safe. He went to move to the kitchen but I beat him to it, using my teleportation skill.

"Let my boys do this before they rest for the day. I'll have cleaners come in and deal with the carpet during the day." I ordered softly. Eric's features hardened and I knew I would have a fight on my hands if I didn't stop this soon. Raising one of my hands I placed it against his cheek, stroking his cheekbone lightly. "Go and sit my son, let me clean you up." Eric's features softened at my words and he lent into the palm of my hand, nodding slowly before he shuffled back to the sofas, seating himself beside Godric. I wasn't use to seeing Eric this way and I was sure he had never acted like this before. His concern for Sookie and her wellbeing was gnawing away at him.

Taking a new cloth from under the sink I drenched it in warm water before I removed the excess water from it. Padding back to my husband and Childe I took a seat on the other side of Eric. He turned to face me and I gently took his face in my free hand, using the damp cloth to start to clean the blood tracks from his face.

"She'll be fine, min son. Do not worry. I'll take care of her in the day while you rest." I soothed him as I wiped away the blood on his left cheek. Eric lent into my hand, a low purr resonating from his chest. From the corner of my eye I spotted Godric placing one of his hands on Eric's knee in a reassuring gesture. With one cheek clean I moved on to the other.

"Thank you." I heard my blonde haired Childe rasp as I finished cleaning him up. Dropping a kiss to his forehead I went to move to the kitchen to throw the cloth away when I felt a cool hand on my wrist. Looking at the large hand I glanced up to the equally large man it belonged to. "I want to be your Childe, please, change me." He all but begged. I was lost with what to do. His request was so sudden and I couldn't help but wonder what was fueling it. I wanted to change Eric, make him the Childe of both Godric and I, but there was a party downstairs, it was my wedding night and Sookie was just seriously wounded. "You're married to Godric now, I want to tie us together tighter, as Maker and Childe." He answered my unspoken question. I knew all too well why he was doing this now. It was evident that Russell, Felipe and Bill were closing in on us, and Eric wanted all his ducks in a row.

Sensing my conflict, Eric's face dropped a little, but he put on a smile to try and cover it up. Seeing his sadness, the vulnerability he was showing, I took it upon myself to pull him into my arms.

"Come then, let me make you our son." I relented, instantly earning myself a grin from Eric. I was royally fucked. All Eric had to do was pull the puppy dog eyes and I'd cave. He was a mummy's boy indeed. I caught my new husband smiling happily and I offered one hand out to him, the other to Eric.

 _"Boys, I'm about to give you a new brother so do not worry if I shut down our bonds to alleviate any pain you may feel. This shouldn't take very long so please hold the fort until I'm finished."_  I threw out to all my Children, tagging on an extra bit to Ari asking him to inform Pam of the changes so that she would understand where Eric's pain would be coming from.

"We'll need donor blood, there is plenty in the fridge." I informed Godric, letting go of his hand long enough for him to gather supplies before the three of us moved up into the training room. There would be plenty of time before sunrise, enough time to change Eric and bind him to us both, and time for me to be alone with my new husband too.

 _"What of Oscar?"_  Khai mentally interrupted me. I internally sighed at the thought of the young vampire. I was so fond of him but I didn't have the time or the energy to change them both now.

 _"He will be done at a later date."_  I responded nonchalantly, adding it as another entry onto my mental to-do list.

Up in the training room I sat in the middle, bringing Eric with me. He sat neatly before me, something I admired given his sheer size. "This will be painful, and there is no going back. Unlike with my other Children I won't have to drain you down all the way, instead I'm going to only go half way, so you are as much mine as you are Godric's." I explained as Godric sat beside me, placing the donor blood down in front of us. "I'm going to grab supplies, and I'm going to grab some empty donor bags to put your blood that we extract in. I'll keep it locked away in a compartment of the fridge for Sookie's use should she ever be injured in the day if you wish?" I offered, not wanting to waste his blood.

"I understand. I agree that is the best thing to do, knowing how much trouble she gets into." A smile crossed his lips and I couldn't help but laugh softly. Usually if a human were causing a vampire trouble the vampire would either end them or leave them, but Eric had stuck by my cousin through all the years, loved her unconditionally, and it was another reason why I had no qualms in having him as my Childe. He had been company for my Godric for 1000 years, and before that he had been company for my Egor and Agmund too. He would blend straight into the nest – my family.

"The pain will begin when I offer you my blood and invoke the Ancient Ones to help change you. As you take from me I will take from Godric as he takes from the donor bags. In reality I'm half draining myself to change you, so Godric's blood is much needed." I informed Eric, glancing to my husband who nodded his understanding.

"When you made Ari your son this way, my darling, whose blood were you taking then?" Godric spoke up, frowning somewhat as he thought about how I had changed my first boy.

The memory of the night made me shiver. We had been in an old abandoned storeroom and it had been cold, bitterly so. I was feeling it more than my boys but we had been determined to do it. I had drained down Ari before I more or less gave him all of the blood in my body. I'd passed out from the blood loss only to find Ari feeding me a little of his blood to bring me around. I'd been weak for days but it had been the start of our deep bond. "Ari gave me his blood after I passed out from blood loss. It is why my tie with him is deeper than it is with the rest of our Children. His blood was the first to anchor within me, and mine within him. When his brothers were all changed the ties became muddled and confused for a while, but Ari's always stood strong." I answered honestly, having no need to lie.

Placated for now, Godric placed a hand on my knee in a fashion very similar to earlier when he had been comforting Eric. "Unfortunately, this pain could cause you to lash out so…" I trailed off, not really liking my suggestion.

"You will need to silver me. I understand. I couldn't deal with it if I harmed you while you were doing this for me." My soon-to-be new son instantly understood and I was grateful for his willingness to be silvered for my safety. Flashes of his thoughts ran through my mind, the memory of him willingly accepting to be silvered and killed in the Fellowship church in order to save Sookie and Godric.

"I'll be back in one second." I excused myself, getting up to move towards the storeroom. This moderately sized room held everything I could ever want in it for training, religious purposes or simply for relaxing. I grabbed several empty blood bags, a few sterilised needles and tubes along with a few thin lengths of silver. Returning to Godric and Eric I noted them having a silent conversation, which ended the moment I sat down. Placing all the items out on the floor I took one needle from its packaging, connecting it to a length of tube which I then connected to a donor bag. "Don't worry about the silver just yet." I pushed it behind me, knowing how with some vampires simply the sight of it would worry them. Of course Eric would never admit to being afraid of silver, but it was ingrained in everyone to be frightened of his or her weakness. Gesturing for him to lay down he did as I asked and it took me only a second to find Eric's vein in the crook of his elbow. I felt him clamp his bonds to everyone shut just as I slid the needle in. His hiss of pain was an automatic reaction, along with the dropping of his fangs, but he controlled himself as his blood started to flow through the once clear tube into the empty bag at the other end.

My husband sat on edge, ready to strike and subdue Eric at any moment should he lash out. I knew he wouldn't though, a part of me knew that because he had willingly accepted this then he would be fine. Shuffling across the floor I sat behind him, gently pulling his head onto my lap. Running my fingers through his blonde locks in slow, methodical strokes I could feel him starting to relax. "It's okay my boy, I've got you." I reassured him gently, poking at our now closed bond. "Let us in, let us help." I reasoned with him. Although his eyes were now closed and with his silent heart some may have mistaken him for truly dead, I could feel him opening our bond a fraction. His emotions came tumbling out but Godric and I were quick to scoop them back up and absorb them so they didn't fester and turn into something negative and disgusting inside our boy.

We sat in silence for 15 minutes and I could feel Eric weakening considerably with each passing minute. I'd kept my place at his head, soothing him as best I could while Godric changed over full donor bags for empty ones, zipping to the fridge and back to store the full ones. Reaching for the silver strands I pushed at our bond a little harder and Eric's eyes snapped open, they were hazy from his blood loss and I could see it was taking every fibre of his being not to lose control and drain me dry to sate his thirst. Showing him the silver I silently asked for permission, and the gentle wave of reassurance was all I needed.

Dropping the threads onto his wrists quickly, so as not to cause him any more pain than necessary, I heard him hiss out, cursing in his native language. I apologised profusely in his native tongue in response. My hands were shaking as I took a clean needle, attaching it to a new length of tube.

With Eric now half drained down I removed the needle from his arm, leaving the intravenous line in. Godric was by my side, his own fangs down from the feeling of Eric's pain. Glancing to my bonded, my husband, he nodded for me to go ahead.

Offering the crook of my arm to him he licked, bringing up my vein, which I then jabbed the needle into, wincing at the sting. Before any of my blood could escape from the other end I attached it to the intravenous in Eric's arm, giving the tube a squeeze to encourage the blood flow. I didn't bother to suppress the toxicity, knowing that the moment my blood blended with Eric's the toxicity would be counterbalanced.

Knowing what to do Godric took a needle and attached it to another tube before he placed an intravenous line in my free arm. Hooking everything up I soon had his blood flowing into my system as he tore into the donor bags. "I'm sorry my boy, it won't last long." I apologised down to Eric who had screwed his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable pain.

Taking a shaky breath I recalled the words I hadn't uttered in over 1000 years, back when I had changed both Egor and Agmund into my Children. "Hemuset, mwen rele sou ou, o fanm nan plak pwotèj yo ak flèch Travelers, pwoteje pitit gason m 'Eric Northman ak mare l' fè m 'nan yon fason ki sèlman yon manman ak yon timoun kapab konnen. M'ap mande nou pwoteje l 'yo, lespri lavi l' ak nanm, e mwen mande nan nou, o apa pou Goddess, si sò ka mare nou." (“Hemuset, I call on you, oh women of shield and arrows sleeper, protect my son Eric Northman and tie it to me in a way that only a mother and a child can know. I ask you to protect him, his spirit of his life and soul, and I ask of you, oh holy Goddess, if fate bind us.”) Eric's yells of pain started the moment I finished my first paragraph, and our slightly open bond allowed me to feel his agony as my blood started to take effect. I was, in essence, changing his biological make-up, rearranging the magic in his remaining blood to respond to both Godric and I, forcing my blood to respond to both Godric and I.

"Nut, mwen rele sou ou, o Goddess nan syèl la ak latè a, manman nan Isis, gadyen nan zetwal, ki gen wòl se nan sa yo ki an solèy yo re-nesans. Chanje m 'nan manman an, pwotèktè. kite m 'ankouraje Northman Eric, moun ki mouri e li te re-fèt. Kite m 'pataje yon kosyon avè l' renmen manman an ak pitit gason, kòm byen ke nan yon sèl la li te pataje ak mari m 'kòm papa l' ak pitit gason. Se pou nou tou de pou pwoteje l', li renmen l', pran swen l ', li nouri l', jan sèlman ou menm ak Isis kapab." (“Nut, I call on you, oh Goddess of heaven and earth, mother of Isis, guardian of the star, whose role is that of the sun re-birth. Change me into the mother's protector. Let me encourage Eric Northman, who died and was re-born. Let me share a bond with her love of mother and son, as well as the one he shares with my husband as father and son. Let us both to protect him and love him, take care of it, feed it to him, as only you and Isis can.”)  I finished my second paragraph, feeling woozy from the rapid exchanging of blood. I could feel we were near completion though.

Eric's yells had turned into whimpers and groans padding out the other high-pitched noises leaving his mouth. Red tracks ran down his face, as they did down the face of my husband too. My own tears were flowing as I felt my bond with Eric start to anchor deep inside of me. His old bond with me had snapped, now replaced with something new and much more meaningful. I could feel every little thing he could; I could understand how he worked now, how he thought about things and his reasons for his actions. I could understand him on a baser level. It had been the exact same when I had changed my other boys. The bond between Maker and Childe was so incredibly strong.

"Finalman, Isis manman ak papa Ra, mwen mande nou pou nou apwouve pran an nan pitit nouvo m 'ak' kite l 'yo vin yon pati nan tout tan ap grandi fanmi nou. Mwen mande pou frè l ', moun mwen pataje avèk mari m', resevwa l 'ak bra louvri,epi anseye l' tout gen konnen sou filiation nou an. Mwen mande pou ou pou w sele sendika nou an ak kore nou. Mwen mande ke ou asire pou yo pa janm kraze, men senpleman pliye, koneksyon nou. Mwen mande moun nan mitan nou twò gade sou pitit gason m 'si mwen pa kapab, ak nan gid l' mwen ta dwe rate yo fè sa." (“Finally, Isis the mother and father Ra, I ask you to approve the taking of children new to me and let him become a part of our ever growing family. I asked for his brother, whom I share with my husband, receive it with open arms, and teach him all there know about our lineage. I asked for you to seal our union and our support. I ask that you make sure to never break, but simply fold, our connection. I ask of you too look on my son if I can not, and guide him I would be failing to do so.”)  I felt the connection between us anchor the moment I finished my final sentence, and I sagged in relief. Eric's body was still battling with the connection, dealing with the new bond that had been formed. As I had already done this several times in my life it was of no consequence to me.

Tired from the blood loss, the forming of the new bond and the evening in general, I allowed my husband to remove all needles, healing marks as he went along. Eric was still flat on his back, his head in my lap with his eyes screwed shut. "Min son, as your Maker I command you to open your eyes." I murmured softly, picking something small to be his trial command. I didn't want to order him to get up and run around in his current state.

  
Eric's eyelids snapped back immediately, his cerulean orbs staring up at me. A smile crossed over my features as I continued to stroke his hair with one hand, using the other to remove the fine silver chains that were holding him down. The moment they were off he sat up, instinctively rubbing at his wrists as they healed. He turned quickly, sitting on his haunches as he rested his forehead to my own. Playing with our new, strong bond I gave it a gentle ping, rewarded with the sound of Eric's deep rumbling laugh. A wash of love flooded me and I could feel it coming from both my new husband and my new son. In one night I had gained the family I had always craved. I had a husband and from my husband a Childe. Maybe not a child from my body, a child with DNA closely matching my own, but I had gained a Childe nonetheless. I could feel Eric playing with our new connection, a little out of sorts now that he had a new deep-set bond within him.

"Go clean yourself up and rest, Sookie will need you there when she wakes from her ordeal." I ordered softly, not needing to use a Makers command. Eric was loyal enough to do whatever Godric asked of him, and now that my blood was flowing through his body he was loyal to me also.

With a deep nod Eric rose to his staggering height, offering a nod to both Godric and I before he made for the door. Just before he reached the door though he vamped back to us, dropping to press a quick kiss to my cheek before he was gone from sight. Godric and I sat in comfortable silence for a short while, listening to the sounds from downstairs, one of my hands on the spot my son had just kissed. "Thank you, for sharing him with me." I spoke first, breaking the silence as I turned to look at my bonded.

"As I said, what's mine is yours. I am just pleased that you get on so well and took to one another so quickly. I would have never thought Eric would go through with what he just did, but I suppose that has always been our son's way. He's a surprising character." Godric mused, shuffling to sit closer to me. He took one of my hands in his own and cradled it in his lap.

"I know he wanted this originally, but I know why he wanted it this evening. He's worried about the next few days, especially with Sookie being staked - the attempt on his life that was made. I'm worried too in all honesty. Russell, Felipe, Bill and whoever else is after us all are closing in, quickly. Eric wants to create bonds, finalise the family, and make us a stronger team before we go into battle per say." I sighed, my eyes still glued on the door where my new Childe had last been.

Godric's cool hand came up before me as he took hold of my chin, turning my head slowly so that I was forced to look at him. "Spare your worry, my wife. Tonight we'll celebrate our union." His free hand took hold of my left hand, his thumb running over the engagement band sat around my finger. "Come, let me run us a bubble bath."

It was only fifteen minutes later that we were both in the tub, surrounded by mountains of bubbles. I'd had to close my eyes going through our bedroom and I'd been mighty curious about what I wasn't allowed to be looking at.

  
Godric was sat behind me, his legs spread so I could sit before him. At first I had sat upright but with a few gentle tugs on my hips from my husband I'd slipped down to lean against him as he lent against the end of the huge tub. The warm water lapped at our sides, soothing our muscles and washing away the worry of the last few weeks. With touches so tender and soft that I felt like crying, my husband washed every inch of me, scrubbing away the grime and the blood, wiping away the make-up that had adorned my face and the products that had smothered my hair. Every now and then he would stop to drop a gentle kiss to whatever random part of my body he was working on at that moment – my shoulder blades, the tops of my breasts, the dip of my tummy button, my knees, my ankles and the arches of my feet.

Crawling up my body once he was sure I was clean, Godric pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, and though I appreciated it I wanted more. My hand shot out to grab the nape of his neck, pulling him back to me for me. Knowing what I wanted, as he always seemed to do, Godric's lips fastened onto mine, both of us closing our eyes to relish the contact. With a swipe of my tongue over his lower lip I was granted entry.

Raising my tongue I pushed that little spot just behind his front teeth, just behind the little gap between them. With an audible snick his fangs fell into place, his hands grabbing onto my hips as he tried to control himself, the water in the tub starting to cool. Deciding then and there to give my husband a spur of the moment wedding present, considering his planned gift would be received later, I sliced my tongue on one of his razor sharp fangs, not bothering to suppress the toxicity of my blood. I'd taken his blood well over thirty minutes ago so there was no way the third bond between us could be formed, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

Instantly he was sucking on the wound, groaning at the taste of my pure fae blood. His grip on my hips tightened and I knew I would have bruises in the morning, but I was beyond caring so long as my husband was enjoying himself. It was as he repositioned us that I realised how much of a gamble I'd been taking. Regardless of how old a vampire was, fae blood was the ultimate treat. His saliva caused my wound to heal but he was quick to re-open it, expertly using his own tongue to coax mine into his mouth where he could cut it again. Suckling on the wound like a newborn, he backed me up against the side of the tub, flexing his hips to bury himself inside of me. Though not unwelcome it was unexpected and his lips muffled my squeak of surprise. As his saliva healed over the wound on my tongue once more I broke our kiss, gasping for air as he started to move his hips. I'd pictured a slow and tender lovemaking however my husband had other ideas.

Burying his face in the crook of my neck he growled, picking up the pace with sharp, deep thrusts, reaching far inside of me. The sensations he was stirring inside of me had me clawing at his back, dragging my nails over his alabaster skin. His lips met my skin as he drew kisses up my neck and along my jugular where he lingered for a moment, before he continued to scatter them over my jawbone towards my lips. "No more. Greedy." I panted as his hands left my body, grabbing onto the tub behind me for leverage. The water sloshed around us with each of his hard thrusts though thankfully it remained inside of the tub. I could feel the pressure building up inside of me and the bond I shared with Godric was humming with his contentment and the anticipation of the release he was craving to.

"For you, I'm insatiable." Godric hissed, his fangs still down and thus affecting his speech as his forehead came to rest against my own. I managed to get a look into his pale blue eyes, clouded over with lust, desire and everything in-between. I could see how my unsuppressed blood had affected his control, how it was spurring him on, pushing him to claim me. I felt a cool hand on my burning core, his dexterous fingers finding the bundle of nerves at the apex of my legs. Throwing my head back against the tub as he circled the area I felt like begging, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead his name tumbled from my lips like a mantra.

"Come with me." I heard his whispered order close to my ear as his fingers finally connected with my bundle of nerves. Using the speed his immortality had granted him he rubbed furiously, pounding into me, giving me all of him. Our bond was wide open, his love and desire pouring through along with his primal need to possess me. It was like the dam suddenly gave out. One moment the pressure was building inside of me and climbing upwards rapidly, and the next I was riding my release.

Screaming out his name I was vaguely aware of the roar that occurred during his own release, but I was well aware of his fangs in my neck seconds later. Panting, heaving and sweating somewhat I continued to shudder with aftershocks as I brought a shaky hand to the back of Godric's head, keeping him in place as he fed from me. He didn't need much given that he had consumed several donor bags earlier but I wanted to nourish him, I wanted him to have as much of me as he wanted. I was his for the taking, just like he was mine.

His hard pulls soon turned lazy and slow, and then his tongue was rubbing over my neck, sealing the wounds. Pricking his tongue he healed the white marks left behind, giving the illusion that no vampire had ever fed from me. Godric's hard body was pressed against my own, having collapsed on me moments after his own release, and I found myself idly stroking his tattooed back. His chest was rising and falling with unnecessary breath and I could feel him, through the bond, pulling himself together.

We lay in comfortable silence for a while until the water became far too cold for me and I started to shake. "You're cold." He pointed out quietly as he slowly sat up, his eyes examining my nude form. The moment his eyes found my hips, somewhat submerged under the now cold and bubble-free water, his jaw clenched. "I hurt you." He commented angrily, his anger directed inwards.

"It's fine." I offered, not really too bothered with the bruises I could feel blooming.

"It's not fine." His eyes snapped up to meet mine, all traces of the warmth that had been in them seconds before now gone.

Sighing I grabbed his shoulders, hauling him down to lay atop of me once again. With my lips at his ear I stroked up and down his sides, tracing the planes of his well-formed muscles. "Think of it this way," I rasped, "When you're asleep in the day tomorrow and I move I'll feel a twinge in my sides, and I'll be reminded of you fucking me in this tub, claiming me, pounding into me, owning me like the world is going to end tomorrow. I'll be reminded of this glorious piece of your anatomy." My left hand captured his manhood, my thumb stroking him, drawing a groan from his beautiful lips. "I'll be craving you all day, and when you wake for the night I'll be so ready for you, begging for you to take me all over again and remind me of whom I belong to." I whispered, darting my tongue out to lick the hollow spot just behind his ear. His growl informed me that I had his attention and approval, and that for now I had won this battle. "Now go and get your wife a towel. She's cold and wishes to dry off." I instructed, letting go of him completely, but not before I planted a kiss on his collarbone.

Using his vampire speed Godric was off of me and out of the tub, returning with a fluffy Egyptian cotton towel from the heated towel rail. Throwing it over his shoulder he scooped me up out of the tub. Shrieking at the sudden movement I clung to him. Gently he placed me down on the marble counter top nearby, wrapping me up in the towel like I was some form of caterpillar, waiting to be turned into a beautiful butterfly. Draining the bathtub, he held up a finger to me, instructing me to wait.

Vamping from the room, I was left alone so took it upon myself to dry down, using the large towel to pat myself dry before I applied a thin layer of moisturiser that held a light floral scent. Ari loved it and had made it his tradition to buy it for me for Christmas every year, along with goodness knows what else he could get his hands on.

Godric returned a moment later, helping me down from the counter top before he threw my towel aside to clear up later, leaving the pair of us naked. Turning me around so my back was to him, he placed his hands over my eyes, moving his lips to my ear. "I love you." He whispered, gently encouraging me to move forward. Curious about what was going on I took a few steps forward, my hands coming to rest over his on my eyes.

"I love you too." I murmured in response, almost feeling his smile through our bond. Entering our bedroom I threw out my other senses, compensating for my lack of vision. I could smell black cherries and pink dragon fruit, along with the scent of roses. My ears picked up on the soft sound of La fille aux cheveux de lin by Claude Debussy playing through the speakers of the small music player in the corner of the room.

Slowly my husband removed his hands to reveal our bedroom bathed in soft white candle light, hundreds of vibrant red roses scattered around the room, either on the floor or in vases, single stems and whole bouquets. Petals were strewn over the bed and the candles were giving off aromatic scents from their little jars. My hands moved to cover my mouth, hiding my shocked expression, and yet the bond I shared with Godric gave away my feelings. "I remember that I promised you flowers, my darling." He murmured softly, wrapping an arm around my waist to hold me close to his side. He dropped a tender kiss to my temple and I turned to look up at him, my bright blue eyes finding his pale ones.

"I want tonight to be special for you, for us." He told me sincerely. I could feel the 'just in case' attached to the end of the sentence but I refused to dwell upon it. I would fight my way through whatever was going on around us and I would drag my vampire husband through it kicking and screaming if I had to. I will get the chance to marry him by human custom.

His hands came to cup my face as he moved to stand before me, drawing me ever closer until our naked bodies were pressed together, our lips sealed against one another. For 2000 years I had been without him, refusing to believe he had ever left me. I had spent many days praying to my Gods and Goddesses, asking them to bring him back to me, asking them to ask him to watch over me if he was with them. I slipped into a meditative state religiously to beg Anubis and Osiris to take care of him, to find him for me if he was with them in the Fields of Aaru. Of course they always came back with nothing, because my handsome bonded was still walking the earth. Although technically deceased he hadn't crossed to Aaru. He was out of the jurisdiction of my Gods. I'd almost given up on him, resigned myself to my fate of dying without him by my side. I had my boys for comfort over the years, but they hadn't been able to give me the physical pleasures I'd craved, nor had they been able to give me the emotional stability of a lover. The realisation that I had almost lost him to the sun a few years back, and I would have been non the wiser, had a few tears slipping from my closed eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

"Silentum uxorem meam. Nulla lacrima hac nocte." Godric murmured as he pulled away from our kiss, kissing away my tears instead as he walked me slowly backwards towards the queen sized bed.

Effortlessly picking me up he placed me down on the bed, our combined weights causing the mattress to dip slightly, the duvet engulfing us. Looking up at my husband, the man I should have married 2000 years ago, I brushed my fingers over the blue marking around his neck and across his chest, reacquainting myself with the ancient ink. The soft music and the sweet smells were lulling me into relaxation and I knew full well that was what Godric had intended for it to do. One of his hands ended up lost in my damp blonde locks, which were fanned out across the duvet, the other resting against my cheek as he stroked my cheekbone. "I am a very lucky man to have a wife such as you, one so beautiful and caring, strong and fiery, with passion and prestige." He murmured, his hand on my cheek moving down, along my neck, skimming my breasts, swooping over my waist and hips before sweeping inwards to rest at my centre  I was at a loss with how to respond. There were so many things about the man above me that I loved. He was strong and dominant, concerned and kind at the same time, with a sprinkling of fierceness and understanding that made me weak at the knees.

Realising I was struggling to convey my feelings in words I felt him nestle inside our bond. I followed suit, loosing myself in his emotions as he lost himself in mine.

He brought me to my first release tantalisingly slowly. His fingers worked as if he were savouring every moment. He laved kisses across my bare skin, nipping and sucking every now and then to surprise me. He dragged his cool nose across my burning skin, the contrast doing wonderfully wicked things to my libido. He used the petals strewn on the bed nearby to bring goose bumps to my skin, trailing them over me before he'd crush them in his hand, rubbing them over my skin to transfer the heady scent onto me. My skin was hyper-aware, aching for his touch, for contact with his own bare flesh. I wanted him and he needed him, and he knew it. He wasn't smug about it though for he needed me just as much.

Ensuring that not a single inch of my body was left untouched or un-cherished, my release caught me off guard once again, though this time there was no screaming of his name, no head flung backwards in wild desire. This time he brought me to the edge with our gazes locked, one of my hands knotted in the bed sheets and the other in his brown locks.

He watched me come undone by his hands only.

I needed to return the favour, to treasure him as much as he treasured me, to lave his body in kisses and affection too. Coming down from my high I gently pushed him over, rolling us so I straddled his waist. Resting my hands on his broad chest I dropped kisses to the ink mark around his neck, dipping down to kiss along his breastbone. Working my way back up I paid attention to his neck as his hands came to rest upon my waist, albeit gently due to his earlier rough treatment. I wasn't mad with him, I was glad he hadn't treated me like some fragile little china doll. I was all for tender and soft lovemaking, but there were times when being rough with one another was needed. Bringing my lips to his I nibbled on his lower lip before smoothing the area with my tongue. Sliding down his body I explored every part of him, my fingers ghosted over every inch of his firm physique, exactly the same as it had been 2000 years ago.

Nothing had changed and I was comforted by that fact. I avoided his crotch, paying attention to every other part of his body instead. I could tell it was slowly driving him insane as his hands dug into the bed sheets. Lifting his right foot I kissed the arch, then his ankle, the inside of his calf. Prying his legs open I moved to kiss the side of his knee before moving on to his thigh, stopping just shy of his groin. I repeated the slow process on his left leg, ensuring I hadn't missed a single spot before I allowed myself to pay attention to his crotch. My poor husband was more than ready for me, and I could tell he'd been holding back for quite some time now. I wanted to bring him to a release right before the main event though, just like he'd done for me.

By now the music had changed several times, all the sounds of classical piano music filtering through the air. The candles were still burning strong and the scent they gave off was still drifting through the air. Taking him in my mouth, my hands cradled the parts of him I couldn't fit in. I alternated between licking, nipping, soothing, kissing and sucking, the combination of which had him tightening in my hands and mouth within minutes. Laving my tongue over the thick vein on the underside of him I refused to break the eye contact we had started the moment I had taken him into my mouth. Engulfing him once more I hummed softly, and that was all that was needed to push him over the edge. A guttural groan fled the confines of his lips, his hands squeezing the bed sheets as he gave me everything he had. His eyelids closed over his pale blue eyes, blocking out the world as I took everything his release offered me. Taking more unnecessary breaths, my Godric remained still, his whole body relaxed. Using my tongue to clean him I dropped one last kiss to him before I crawled back up his body, leaning down to snuggle against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him while we basked in the afterglow.

No words were uttered between us and with care he rolled us over, ensuring I was comfortably situated before his hands parted my legs, his fingers stroking the inside of my thighs as he lined himself up. With several small flexes of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside of me, our moans resonating around the room at the sense of completion that washed over us both. It was corny to think we had been designed specifically for one another but there was no other way to explain how we fitted so well together, on a physical, mental and emotional level. We were like two peas in a pod.

Godric's thrusts were slow but precise, hitting me in just the right places, stretching me. His eyes never left mine as he worked in and out of me; his hands never left my body, leaving behind a trail of heat as they worked across my skin. He was drawing this out for as long as possible, making it count and making it last. It would always count though. He was my bonded, my fated, and my companion through the years. He was the father of my Children, albeit not my children by natural birth but that no longer mattered to me. We had several beautiful and loyal sons together. He was the man I had wept over for years, mourned for when I believed he had truly perished. He was the man I compared all others to, the man who had no competition for my affection and love. He was mine, and I was his.

I felt the pressure inside of me building up slowly, the quivering of my muscles the only cues my husband needed. Shifting his hips ever so slightly he brushed that little spot inside of me and it was only several thrusts later that I couldn't hold back anymore. Grasping onto him, my anchor, with one hand, my nails dug their way into his flesh, embedding them there like he was embedded in me. Whimpering out his name as I fell over the edge, I heard the masculine grunts fall from his lips as he followed me over, my own name tumbling from him as he gave his life essence to me. The muscles in his arms spasmed as he tried to keep himself propped up above me. Shaking from my release I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him down so he lay atop of me, taking the pressure off of his arms. His weight over me was comforting, reassuring. I felt safe.

We lay in silence for a while and I could feel that the sun would soon be rising. Godric was growing a little lethargic and our bond enabled me to feel everything he was. There was also the fact that most of the guests downstairs were now leaving, and I could hear them out on the street outside thanks to the cracked open window.

"I have a present for you." I murmured softly in my husbands' ear, brushing the stray strands of hair out of his face. He was sprawled over me, his ear pressed to my chest, letting my heartbeat soothe him into downtime. My words brought him back to me though and I felt his curiosity peak. Moving onto his back he brought me over to rest upon his front. Reaching across him I opened the top drawer of the bedside table, removing the small black velvet back. Godric sat up, bringing me with him so I sat on his lap. I presented him with the bag, earning a confused expression from him before he took it gently out of my hands.

Pulling at the drawstrings he opened it, reaching a hand in to retrieve the wooden object inside. Removing it he studied it for a second, the smooth, round wooden pendant on a leather cord. "Turn it over." I whispered, trying to hide my excitement at what I had found. As he turned the pendant over I felt his emotions go haywire. I had delegated a task to Ari and my boys a few days ago, back when I had been planning for the VRA passing, to get this pendant inscribed. It was made out of wood that had been sourced in modern day Belgium, as close to home as I could find for my husband. A Gaulish tribal symbol was engraved into the front of the pendant, and I'd had one word inscribed onto the back and it had taken hours of internet searches and numerous phone calls to experts to find the right word.

The word 'uiro' had been carved into the wood. "Husband." My bonded translated the Gaulish word into English. His lips were on mine in an instant giving me a searing kiss that had my libido screaming for another round, though I ignored her. Our bond was flooded with his love and how much he was touched by my gift. He had given me a band of diamonds as a symbol of our union and now I had marked him with my own symbol. Though it was not as grand as diamonds I could tell he appreciated it just as much. I had put effort into it and it was something personal to him, just like the band around my finger was personal to me, and he had put plenty of time into that. The older vampires of the world, those with knowledge of all the ancient languages, would know straight away what was written upon his pendant and the warning behind it. Slipping it around his neck, Godric held me close, tucking me under his chin. "I am a very lucky man indeed." I heard him whisper as the light-tight shutters clicked into place. My fingers went to the wooden pendant, which now sat right above his heart. I'd made it that way, wanting it to rest there always. After my boys had brought it back to me I'd even dropping a smidgen of my blood onto it, giving it a little magical kick to protect him. I’d had no idea at the time when he would finally become my husband, but I’d had the pendant created anyway, knowing that one day he would finally be mine.

Together we moved back under the covers, snuggling into one another, the candlelight still illuminating the room. The glass jars they were contained in would see to it that they would extinguish when the wax ran out. Godric lay on his back, my naked body half sprawled over his, our legs tangled together and his arms wrapped around me. Pressing kisses to my temple and forehead I felt him starting to drift into his day rest. "I love you." I reminded him sleepily, yawning quietly.

"I love you too, my wife." He murmured before the day took him from me. It was only seconds later that I drifted off beside him, the CD of piano music lulling me into sleep.

My pleasant sleep was interrupted an hour before sunset.  _"ATA, SOOKIE, HELP."_ The mental voice of Jason yelled at me. In my sleep my shields were useless, but usually my brain was able to deal with it so long as thoughts were not directed at me. This wasn't the case.

Shooting out of bed I winced briefly at the pain in my hips but I pulled on some underwear and a nightdress, slipping out of my room and into the windowless corridor. Sookie entered the living room the exact same moment I did. "Jason and Hunter are in trouble." We spoke in unison, looking to the elevator door. The stupid idiots had left the safety of the penthouse! With no weapons but our fae powers we raced into the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor. We were sitting ducks and I was well aware of it, but there was nothing we could do.

We couldn't sit in the penthouse and wait until sunset for the vampires to rise, even if that did sound like a good idea, because I was more than aware of the fact that Jason and Hunter wouldn't last that long if the attackers were Were's. Sookie would be a nightmare to, and not being able to glamour her would mean that the wait would be filled with tension.

As the elevator slid to a stop and the doors opened I was greeted with a brutal scene. Several slaughtered employees of mine littered the floor and eight huge Were's stood blocking the way from the elevator to the main entrance of the hotel.

We were safe in the metal box though thanks to Amelia's spells. The moment we stepped out, we were fair game. One Were had Jason in a headlock, blood pouring from his broken nose, cuts covering his entire body. He was a state. Hunter was being held by another Were, easily restrained due to his young age and yet he still carried several large scratches. He'd put up a fight and I was incredibly proud of him. "Well if it ain't the two pretty blondes we were sent to collect! If you ladies would be so kind as to step out of the elevator and come with us we can assure you the safety of your two men folk 'ere." The Were I took as the leader sneered at us.

Sookie and I had no choice, we were backed into a corner and I had no plans to fall back on. My front desk employees were dead and no doubt a bunch of guests were too, and now my family was being threatened. The last thing I wanted was for the Were's to get into the penthouse. No one was allowed near my husband and Children. "If we willingly come with you, will you promise us on the light that they'll be safe." I offered, knowing that if a light oath were broken then the person who broke it would die.

"Whatever you want Tinkerbell." The leader smirked at his comrades, who all snickered at his joke. It was something I'd heard before.

"No Sook, Ata. Don't do it. Go back upstairs. We'll be fine." Jason tried to convince us but I could see the Were tightening his grip around his neck. Jason wouldn't be fine, and he wouldn't last much longer if the slow beating of his heart due to lack of oxygen were anything to go by.

Deciding to try anyway I stuck my hand out, lighting up my forefinger. "Come and swear it." I ordered. The leader of the group strode towards me with arrogant swagger as Sookie tugged on my free arm.

"Don't do it." She begged me quietly. Ignoring her I flinched the moment the Were's warm skin came into contact with my own.

"Not use to a normal body temperature?" his eyes roved all over my barely clothed body and my lips curled up automatically in disgust.

"Do you swear, upon the light, to let Jason Stackhouse and Hunter Savoy go free?" I asked as the light travelled into the Were, who now looked a bit uncertain as to what he was agreeing to.

"I swear it." He followed through and I could feel the oath forming. Sighing in resignation I took a step out of the elevator. I was fed up of waiting for

Russell and company to strike, fed up of the pathetic dance we seemed to be doing. I wanted this over and done with. I wanted to stake Russell, along with Felipe, and return home to my husband and Children. If they took me they would leave my husband alone long enough for him to come up with a suitable plan of attack They could whatever they wanted to me, just so long as my husband and Children were safe. Anything to keep them safe.

The moment I was out a pair of iron handcuffs were clamped around me and I howled at the pain. Iron was as painful for the fae as silver was for vampires. "And you, pretty lady." One of the Were's instructed Sookie. Looking to me for guidance I nodded and she stepped out, only to be handcuffed a moment later as a screaming and shouting Jason was silenced with a piece of fabric in his mouth. Tears were streaming down Hunter's cheeks and I knew the young boy hated seeing his new mother in handcuffs, he hated seeing me in handcuffs to. He wanted Eric but Hunter knew the mighty Viking vampire couldn't protect him right now.

"Off we go then." The leader instructed, looking more than pleased that he had succeeded with his mission to capture Sookie and I. I could smell the V on him and it was disgusting.

"You need to let them go, unharmed. It's part of the deal." I nodded towards Jason and Hunter.

All of the Were's started to laugh and shake their heads. "They're coming with us also, fairy princess." One particularly smelly and unhygienic Were hissed at me.

"Really now?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, you fool." The leader tried to move us on and we started to head out of the hotel, only for the sound of a body exploding behind us to capture the attention of all the Were's. In their panic they let go of Hunter and Jason.

"Elevator. NOW." I barked to them. The pair took off into the safety of the elevator, running through the pile of goo that was once the Were groups leader.

"The fuck did you do to Trevor!?" One of the Were's rounded on me, his fist connecting with my jaw. It was painful, but nothing the vampire blood in my system couldn't cure.

"He broke the light oath, so he suffered the consequences." I shrugged as Sookie sniggered, though I could feel her worry and stress threatening to consume her. Using our connection I pushed all of my reassurance and protection to her, noting that she had her Grandmothers pearls on. My promise ring still sat around my finger, now joined with an engagement ring. Instinctively I closed my bonds with my Children and with Godric, not wanting them to feel what was currently happening or where we were going to be taken. They'd end up running to our rescue halfcocked and get into some serious shit. Pushing the thought through our mental connection, I felt Sookie slowly start to close down all of her bonds to.

"Fucking bitch. You'll regret this." The Were got right up in my face, but I wasn't intimidated by him. I'd seen human babies that were scarier.

Glancing to Jason and Hunter, who were rapidly pushing the button to go back to the penthouse to try and wake the vampires, if there thoughts were anything to go by, I turned my focus back to the Were who had insulted me. "Well then my dear, take me to your leader."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Translations
> 
> Yon chat kostim ou kouzen (Creole) = A cat suits you cousin
> 
> Mwen prezante eskiz sou pèdi tanperaman mwen avèk ou pi bonè. Mwen enkyete sou sa a aswè. (Creole) = I apologise about loosing my temper with you earlier. I worry about this evening.
> 
> Det kommer inte att läka, hon behöver mer blod och för att det ska vara förseglade. (Swedish) = It will not heal, she needs more blood and for it to be sealed  
> Kan en av er stänger det då snälla? (Swedish) = Can one of you close it then please?  
> Silentum uxorem meam. Nulla lacrima hac nocte (Latin) = Hush my wife. No tears tonight.


	60. Love Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV's are going to be all over the place during these upcoming chapters. I think I'm going start cutting the chapters so there is more suspense…I don't want the following events to happen within a matter of three chapters. So instead of my usual 17,000-19,000 word chapters the following few will probably be around 10,000 or so. They may be tear stained and you may find used Kleenex with them however.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over, I'll love you forever, forever is over_  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight so don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick, I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over  
All the time I wasted on you, all the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
~  Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls

Last night I'd been staked and now I was wrapped in iron handcuffs, which hurt like a motherfucker, being dragged out of Caesar's Palace to be unceremoniously handed over to Russell fucking Edgington.

I was not a happy camper.

The iron handcuffs hurt my wrists like a bitch; my skin was swelling and turning a horrible shade of red as I had a reaction to the metal. At least that answered one question – I was very much susceptible to iron. Though not best pleased with Ata's idea to step outside of the elevator I had gone along with it, knowing it would keep Jason, Hunter, Eric and the rest of our nest safe.

Ata and I were hauled up onto our feet after my cousin had quoted the famous line from many movies. With the Were's surrounding us we were dragged out of the hotel. I was horrified as we entered the main reception. Hundreds of bloody bodies littered the floor, savagely cut from the claws of the Were's who had transformed in order to capture us. Employees and guests alike were decapitated, ripped open and mauled. I was grateful that I hadn't eaten anything yet or else it would have been joining the blood on the marble floor. Having not had time to put on some shoes, Ata and I were forced to walk through the pools of blood, the rich crimson liquid staining our feet as we were led out of the building. I'd seen my fair share of gore over the years, walked in on a fair share of blood on the floor of my house too, but nothing compared to this. It was a massacre, and I was surprised that my cousin didn't feel sick in the slightest. I'd clamped down on my bonds as I'd felt Ata do the same, unsure exactly as to why we were doing it. I trusted Ata though, against my better judgment, and closed my bond with Eric. Jason and Hunter would fill him in when they woke for the night, I hoped.

A black van sat in front of the hotel, under the canopy of the newly repaired drop off zone. "A black van, how inconspicuous." Ata commented loudly, earning herself a hefty shove from the Were holding her. She stumbled a little but soon regained her footing. Two of the Were's opened the back doors of the van, shoving the pair of us inside. Quickly I assessed the area. The back of the van was empty apart from two long benches on either side, and blacked out windows meant whoever was inside could see out, but those outside couldn't see in. Sitting on one of the benches, Ata took the other. One Were left the group to drive and the others piled in the back with us. As the engine roared to life I felt dread start to well up in the pit of my stomach.

A wash of calm overtook me and I glanced to my cousin, her eyes trained on the view outside of the window and yet our connection was pulsing, begging me to trust her and go along with anything and everything she was saying and doing. I was angry with her for forcing us out of the elevator, but she had saved Jason and Hunter, neither of who had the powers or abilities we did to survive for an extended period of time. They would be able to go back and tell the nest about our capture. Help was on its way, but I had no idea how long that would take.

I was expecting us to be blindfolded, or something of a similar nature. I was mildly disappointed when that didn't happen. I could only assume that the Were's were well aware of the fact that we both knew where we were being taken.

Sure enough thirty minutes later we turned onto the road that led to Felipe's mansion. The sun would set in five minutes and Eric would know that I was missing. "Feels like I was only here a week ago…oh wait, I was." My cousin deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "I was even here against my own will last week too. Some things never change." My cousin spared a glance at the Were's, who had all narrowed their eyes at her. I wanted to tell my cousin to shut up, but talking would only draw attention to me. The last thing I wanted was for a Were to beat me up. I'd had enough of that with Debbie Pelt.

The van pulled to a stop and Ata and I were hauled out of the back. Although I had witnessed the mansion through the eye lens Ata had been wearing the night she had attended the ball here, I was still in awe of the building now I could see it with my own two eyes. Four huge columns held the entrance porch up, and the building was perfectly symmetrical. The courtyard out front was huge, a multitude of cars lined up for use by Felipe and his cronies. Looking over the vehicles I spotted a black BMW, a Louisiana number plate on the front. Bill.

"No red carpet? Well I must say I am mighty disappointed!" My cousin shook her head, sighing heavily as if it really were a shame. I didn't give a fuck about a red carpet. I wanted to wash my feet, get out of the iron handcuffs and smack a bitch. Preferably a Bill shaped bitch.

Together we were dragged through the large double doors into the beautiful entrance hall and deposited onto the floor. As with the front of the building, I had seen this part of the house through Ata's eye lenses when she had attended the party. Now though I could see just how much marble had been used for it, and just how similar it looked to Caesar's Palace. "Ah, you managed to procure my guests for me!" Felipe's slimy tone was recognisable anywhere, and the fact he was awake and moving around gave me hope that Eric was up now too, and that he was coming up with a way to get Ata and I the hell outta Dodge.

"Yes Your Majesty. These two lovely ladies willingly came with us, after they saw the number of people we'd killed to get to them." One of the Were's grinned with pride over his kills, and the rest of his buddies looked just as gleeful.

"You killed innocent humans? I TOLD YOU TO KILL NO ONE." Felipe roared at the Were's, whose sudden demeanour changed entirely. Though startled by Felipe's outburst I kept my poker face on, thankful that years of hearing other people's thoughts were proving useful for once.

"My Childe, what has you so angry?" Russell's Southern drawl made its appearance, my skin crawling from the mere sound of it. "Ah! Miss Stackhouse! How nice of you to join us." The old King of Mississippi smiled as he trotted down the marble staircase to stand before Ata and I, alongside Felipe. "How lovely it is to see you too Miss Caesar." Russell finally acknowledged Ata, having stopped leering at me.

"Mrs. Caesar-Nervii." Ata corrected, jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Of course, I apologise  Congratulations are in order yes?" Russell's fake sincerity was palpable, and Ata saw right through it. Felipe's growl captured our attention as Russell fell silent, but I refused to look at him. I was far safer looking at Russell. Even though I couldn't be glamoured I could get inside of their heads now, and Felipe's mind was a scary place. Eric's mind felt warm to me, as did the minds of the other vampires in our nest, but Felipe's mind was cold and calculating, slippery like a snakes and it was apparent just how conniving he truly was. All traits that a vampire king should have really, but not traits I particularly liked in my captors.

"Ata is mine." Felipe barked at Russell. I heard my cousin sigh heavily, and I tried my hardest to contain my own sigh. The male posturing was getting old now. I was Eric's and he was mine, he and I had established that so there was no need for him to utter those damn words ever again.

"Sookeh!" Bill's drawl captured the attention of everyone present.

"You may leave." Felipe ordered the Were's away, who were quick to scamper off to whatever hole they had come out of.

"Thank God you're okay, Sookeh. I was so worried about you. I heard that Eric kidnapped you and forced you away from your home. I told you he was bad news." Bill tried to place a hand on my cheek in what I assumed he thought would be a comforting gesture, but I couldn't stop myself from growling at him. Actually growling. I'd never physically growled at anyone before. Spending so much time wrapped up in my own little world with Eric and his testosterone was not going me any good!

"Eric did not kidnap me, and he did not force me away from my home. If I remember rightly it was the threat of you and Russell that forced me to leave Bon Temp." I corrected him, fed up with his petty games and his desperate attempts at looking like the caring and concerned ex-lover.

"Yet you end up in Las Vegas, right where we are." Russell shook his head, an indulgent smile on his slightly cracked lips. He'd been turned later in life, that much I had surmised from the first time I'd met him. I would have to thank Godric when we got back home for turning Eric in the prime of his life.

"Trust me, if we could be anywhere else right now we would be." My cousin shrugged, the iron catching a piece of her unharmed skin, burning it a little and making her flinch. "Why exactly are we here though?"

Felipe looked down at Ata, capturing her eyes and offering her a smile. Although it appeared genuine his mind told me otherwise. "You are here, my darling, so that you will change your mind about your marriage to the slave boy. While here I will make you see that I am by far the better option, and when he comes to rescue you I will slay him so you will no longer have to worry about him nor your tie." He revealed his plan as if he knew it was a done deal. Ata scoffed.

"Then why is Sookie here?" Ata questioned again, not daring to call me her cousin. Giving away the fact we were related was not something we wanted to do just yet.

"Miss Stackhouse is here because I have a debt to settle with the Viking. He killed my Talbot so he will meet the end of my stake. Afterwards, Miss Stackhouse will become Bill's. That is, after I have perfected how to walk in the sun using her blood." Russell answered instead of Felipe this time, and I felt my blood run cold. I had no intention of being drained several times just so Russell could try and get a tan! I certainly had no intention of being Bill's either!

"Oh come now, we can take the handcuffs off of our guests." Russell turned to Felipe as Bill stood, looking down on me. I couldn't stop my laughter. Our current positions were the perfect resemblance of our old relationship. Here I was tied up, against my will, with little to no way out, and here he was towering over me pretending to be all high and mighty. Ata caught onto my train of thought and the corners of her lips quirked upwards while the three vampires stood frowning at us. I didn't bother to apologise for my laughter, which Gran would have been kicking me for if she were still alive right now, but I figured we were beyond the point of being polite.

"Guests are invited, they can leave of their own accord." Ata pointed out aptly as Felipe produced a key from his pocket, squatting down behind me to undo the iron handcuffs. The moment they were free from my skin I brought my arms out in front of me, cradling the singed flesh. He moved onto Ata next, and the moment her hands were free she sent him flying across the room with her light. The iron had weakened her so her blow wasn't enough to kill him, but it knocked him out all right.

Using their vampire speed, Bill and Russell had pieces of iron on Ata and I again, causing us both to cry out at the sensation. "There is that aspect of you which I loathe." I heard Russell mutter in Ata's ear as we were hauled up off of the floor. Bill had a tight grip on me with one hand, the other holding iron to my arm, and Russell had done the same with Ata. Forced through a door and down a flight of stairs we were plunged into relative darkness, the only light coming from a few flickering candles and a small window that had bars covering it. The moon was high in the sky and its light fell on what looked like a cage one would keep a giant and dangerous animal in – a lion maybe. It was empty however, and I soon understood why. Russell pulled up the door and threw Ata in. Bill shoved me in seconds later before the door was slammed shut. "Enjoy your stay ladies." Russell called over his shoulder as he left with Bill, the pair of them heading back up the stairs they had taken us down. I moved to the door, adamant that we would get out. Before I could put my hands on it though Ata had a hold on my wrist.

"It's iron." She informed me, looking at me as if I were an idiot. Of course it would be iron.

"Can't we pop out though, I mean, our hands aren't bound? There's no iron touching us." I wasn't going to give up. I would fight my way out of this regardless.

Sighing, Ata took a seat on the cold concrete floor; wincing at the discomfort the cold gave her. "We're trapped in iron, so no we cannot use our popping ability. Popping takes an awful lot of energy from nature around us. The iron blocks the energy from getting to us." My cousin explained, crossing her legs as she dropped her head into her hands.

"So, what do we do?" I asked quietly, backing away from the iron bars towards Ata. Slowly I sat beside her, leaning against her for support – both physical and emotional.

Lifting her head I spotted a few stray tears on her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of a slightly grubby hand. One of her arms encircled me, holding me close to her. "We wait."

* * *

 **** **ERIC'S POV**  
_When your heart is full of doubt as you think that there's no way out_  
You find your faith that's been lost and shaken; you take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep, you can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in, it'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable  
~ Unstoppable, Rascal Flatts

Even in my day rest I felt my bond with Sookie shut down, and it was enough to pull me from my sleep early. I was use to feeling her, even in the depths of my day death, that without the hum of our bond I felt empty – like a part of me was missing. Without our bond I was unsure if my Sookie was dead or alive, and I couldn't stop myself from roaring at the uncertainty of it. Racing out of bed I dressed quickly, my fangs having snapped down with the anger of not being able to feel Sookie. Unable to leave the room, or the windowless corridor outside, without risking burning myself as the last rays of sunshine disappeared I was forced to prowl around our bedroom for five minutes. The moment my internal body clock informed me that the sun had dipped below the horizon I almost tore the door from its hinges, vamping into the living room. The exact same moment I entered the room so did Godric and my brothers, all of whom had their own fangs down, growling and snarling in anger.

Pam entered seconds later, as did Isabel. "Where the fuck is Sookie and Ata?" I snarled at no one in particular, my eyes scanning the whole room, throwing out my senses to see if they were anywhere else in the penthouse. I heard two heartbeats upstairs in the training room, and before Godric could command me not to I was racing up the stairs, flinging the door open in a desperate hope that Sookie and Ata would be up there. Instead I was greeted with the sight of a quivering Hunter and a worried Jason, both of whom were bloody and dirty.

"Where are Sookie and Ata?" I demanded harshly, looking to the Stackhouse male for answers.

"I don't know. Some big guys took them away." He answered me, holding on to Hunter as if I wouldn't hurt him if he were holding the small boy. His heartbeat was frantic, perspiration coating his body due to his fear. Speaking of Hunter, my gaze moved down to the small boy that Jason was clinging onto. He was dirty and bloody, his clothes torn. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. He was snivelling too, little patches of snot sat on the skin under his nose that he had missed when he had wiped his nose on the cuff of his tatty jumper. Although frightened for Sookie, and aware that Jason was still babbling on, my heart ached for the little boy. Finally he lifted his gaze, his eyes capturing mine. He looked frightened and lost. Clicking my fangs back into place I crouched down, offering my arms out to the young boy. Within seconds he'd left Jason and thrown himself at me, breaking out into tiny sobs as soon as I encased him in my arms.

"Shhhh." I murmured softly, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "Jason, will you please come on down and tell us all what happened today." I tried my best to remain calm, as I didn't wish to frighten the little boy clinging onto me any further.

"S-sure, I guess I can do that." The Stackhouse male answered. Rising to my feet I easily scooped Hunter up, the little boy burying his face in the crook of my neck. I was barely holding onto my anger at the situation and my worry for Sookie, especially with Godric's emotions, and those of my brothers, battling against me. My new bond with Ata was gone also, shut down, and it felt like she had died too. I had only just gained her, I hadn't even had the chance to call her mother to her face and she was taken from me. I would get my bonded and my mother back though, and whoever stood in my way would pay for it with their life.

Descending the stairs back to the living room, I found Godric and Ari prowling. Isabel was soothing Khai, who was sat on the edge of one of the sofas. Egor and Agmund were helping one another calm down and Riei and Oeri were trying to keep themselves busy with other tasks. Their method of coping was something I had become very accustomed to in the year Sookie had been in Faery. Pam was trying her hardest not to worry, but her usual stony expression was grim. I could feel her trying to push calm towards Ari through the bond they shared, and yet little seemed to soothe the Egyptian vampire.

"Jason has information about what happened today." I announced as I entered the room. "I'm going to bathe Hunter and get him some clean clothes." I added, needing a minute. Hunter would be my distraction while I pulled myself together and came up with a game plan. I already had an idea about what had happened, and who had taken Sookie and Ata. Now I just had to come up with a way to get them back.

Heading towards the room I shared with Sookie, I entered quietly, still holding Hunter in my arms. The young fae boy was still quietly sobbing, clutching onto my shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. It couldn't have been easy for him to witness what had happened, or to take whatever had been done to him. That was another thing I would avenge – mistreatment of my son.

Entering the bathroom I sat Hunter down on the marble countertop, though he was reluctant to let go of me. "It's okay Hunter, I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him, forcing myself to smile as I slowly extricated myself from his grip. Grabbing a tissue from the counter I wiped the tears from his face before I cleaned up his nose, instructing him to blow it. Running a lukewarm bath for him, as I didn't want to burn him, I popped in a few bubbles, knowing Sookie liked them. I guessed that if Sookie liked them then Hunter would too. I helped him out of his clothes before I picked him up, placing him down in the bath. The water reached his waist and he didn't complain about the temperature. Rolling up my sleeves I crouched beside the bathtub. "Are you okay to wash yourself?" I asked him gently, worried about how quiet he was being.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks again and I quickly wiped them away. "Shh little man, no tears." I tried to console him.

"But daddy, they took mommy and Auntie Ata." Hunter's brown eyes turned to me and I had to stop myself from getting upset. The way he had so innocently called me his father, how he had taken to Sookie and I so quickly. I would be signing those adoption papers as soon as possible. Hunter would be a Northman very soon indeed.

"And your Uncle Godric and I will be going to get them as soon as possible." I reassured him, trying to reassure myself as well. Taking the bar of soap from the side of the bath I lathered it up in my hands, taking one of his small arms. Carefully I washed him, removing all of the grime and blood. I could see cuts and bruises appearing under the layer of dirt and had to stop myself from growling and snarling at the fact that someone had hurt my boy. No one was allowed to hurt my boy. Every now and then he would wince when I washed a particularly tender bruise or cut. I wouldn't allow my son to be in pain.

"Hunter," I started softly, not wanting to frighten the young boy. "I can give you some of my blood if you'd like. You'd be healed instantly and you won't be in any more pain. It'll also mean that I can feel your emotions and find out where you are." I explained, giving him the option to take it if he wanted. I felt no need to hide from him the effects of my blood. I wasn't Compton, tricking people into taking it, forcing a tie upon them. My son was quiet for a minute, his eyes locked on mine. I could tell he was searching for something, as his inability to hear my thoughts meant that he couldn't simply dip into my head to find what he was after. After what felt like an eternity but was in fact only a few minutes he nodded, obviously having found what he was looking for. Dropping fang I bit into my wrist, offering it out to him. Slowly he placed his lips over the wound, taking three small pulls. It was all he needed given his small size and I felt my wound heal up instantly. Hunter's tie flourished inside of me and I could feel how better he felt, not only physically but emotionally too. My tie with him was, oddly enough, similar to the one I had with Pam. I could feel that he was family, that he was my child, even though he wasn't really my son.

"Thank you, daddy." Hunter murmured quietly as he used some of the bathwater to wipe away one little drop of my blood that clung to his chin. Leaning forward I kissed his temple before I washed his hair, using one of my large hands to shield his eyes from the shampoo. I didn't want my boy to hurt his eyes. Once he was suitable cleaned I lifted him from the water, wrapping him up in a fluffy white towel.

Draining the bath of the water I allowed Hunter to dry himself, not wanting to baby him. Vamping to the bedroom I grabbed him a clean set of clothes before I returned, handing them to him. Silently he changed, ruffling his slightly damp hair a little before he turned towards me, looking up at me from under his naturally thick lashes. Offering him my hand we left the room together, padding our way back into the living room where Jason had just finished recounting the nights events. I could feel Godric's furious anger, along with that of my brothers and even Pam's. Whatever had happened to my Sookie and to Ata hadn't been pleasant, nor of their own choosing. Sitting on the sofa, I brought Hunter with me, placing the teacup human onto my lap.

"Start at the beginning. Keep it PG." I ordered Jason, glancing to Hunter so he would understand that I wanted no foul language or graphic detail around my son.

"It was about an hour until sunrise and Hunter and I were in 'ere watching some Spongebob, you know, the kids TV about the sponge that lives under the sea and lives in a pineapple?" Jason glanced to me. Raising an eyebrow was the only response I gave, and Jason seemed to sense that I had no idea and nor did I care about whatever TV show they were watching. "Well, Flo came up here and she said that Sookie and Ata had arranged for us to have a late afternoon trip to the pool. I thought going to the pool would be a mighty good idea. See Hunter can't swim and I was hoping to teach him, so he'd be real good. Momma and daddy died because they couldn't swim, and I don't want Hunter to be that vulnerable." The Stackhouse male prattled on. The fact Hunter couldn't swim would be remedied soon, as one of my safe houses had a giant pool in the back yard for those nights when I wished to let off some steam.

"She was real adamant, pretty much pushed us into the elevator and when the doors opened downstairs we were jumped on by those damn Were's." Jason continued to explain. I was furious. The cook had betrayed Ata, betrayed us all?!

"Flo's mind was all funny, like that cheese with all the holes in that I used to be fed. I used to be told not to listen to people but I wanted to know what the swimming pool was like so I would know what to wear." Hunter explained from my lap, having turned so he was curled against my chest, one of my arms wrapped protectively around his back, circling him against me.

"Glamoured." Ari responded in a growl, shaking his head in anger that someone would stoop so low. Not to mention the fact that Flo was an innocent in all of this. In truth I didn't really care who was hurt along the way, outside of my immediate family of course, so long as Sookie and Ata were returned safely to us, but there was something about dragging the woman who fed and looked after Sookie and Ata in the day into this mess that frustrated me.

"When was the last time anyone saw Flo?" Khai questioned, clenching his hands as he attempted to get his anger under control. Isabel had placed one of her dainty hands onto his knee in an attempt to soothe him.

"Yesterday mornin'. She made us all breakfast before we went and got ready for the VRA party." Jason answered straight away. No one had seen her since and that left a huge time window for her to be taken against her will and glamoured into doing the bidding of any vampire. Not to mention that during the VRA party there were hundreds of vampires present, so anyone could have taken her and blended into the crowd.

"Who would have taken her though?" Pam questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "Bill is too incompetent." My Childe then sniggered before she let us in on the joke. "Get it, Bill Compton – incompetent." I rolled my eyes at Pam's little joke. Her humour was much appreciated now and helped to break the tension and some of the stress.

"Felipe would probably try to do it, but I don't think he would without causing a huge scene. That seems to be his MO." Ari chipped in, the night when Felipe had tried to arrest him playing through his mind. My new mental connections with my family were all informative, but at the same time they were tiring. I could see why Sookie had longed for the silence of vampire minds, why she had subjected herself to Compton.

"Russell likes to make a show of things too, but after 3000 years I think he's learnt to be sneaky and conniving. Glamouring an innocent and forcing someone into a situation they wouldn't like to be in sounds like something he would do." Godric added his own input into the conversation, earning nods from everyone in the room.

"They are the three we figured out are part of the riddle." Egor pointed out, sitting himself down on the floor.

"I think the more important question is about how we get them back." I broke in, fed up with all this talk about how two of the three most important women in my life were abducted. I didn't care for how it happened; the fact of the matter was that it had happened.

"We have security cameras downstairs, I can see if I can get hold of them so we at least have some leads as to who actually took them." Khai offered, rising from his spot on the sofa. I could feel that my brother needed a few moments alone, and this was a perfect and yet helpful opportunity. He fled the room quickly, disappearing downstairs; leaving a forlorn Isabel sat on the sofa.

"Go, he'll need you." Ari muttered to her softly, forcing himself to give her what only just passed as a reassuring smile. Isabel was gone only seconds later, disappearing after Khai.

It seemed that all of us had someone to carry our emotions – I had Hunter, Jason had Hunter, Ari and Pam had one another, Isabel and Khai had one another, then there was Egor and Agmund, along with Riei and Oeri. I could feel my Maker struggling though. He had no one really. He couldn't freak around me because it was a given I would mimic him. The only person he wanted to be around, who could offer him some form of comfort, was the woman who had been taken from him. We fell into silence as we waited for Khai to return with the security tapes. Hunter felt like my anchor, and I cradled him closer, the soft thudding of his heart reverberating against my silent chest. He'd stuck a thumb in his mouth and screwed his eyes shut. I could feel his exhaustion through our weak connection and the slight change in his breathing pattern as he slowly started to slide into slumber.

A movement from Godric captured my attention and I was forced to look away from the young boy who was so unafraid of me, who was so comfortable around me that he clung to me like a safety blanket. Godric's eyes were averted, his gaze locked on the mantelpiece over the fireplace, and yet he was playing with a wooden pendant around his neck, rubbing the smooth surface between his fingers as it were soothing him. I could tell it held some meaning to him but I was only able to capture half of the inscription on it. It was new however, so I was able to surmise it had been a gift from Ata.

Turning my own gaze to the mantelpiece I found my eyes locking onto a photo in a golden frame of both Ata and Sookie in the sunshine. Clad in their bikinis the pair of them were holding onto one another like sisters – the best of friends – with huge smiles on their features, the colours of their hair and eyes matching perfectly in the Egyptian sunshine, the sparkle in their eyes frozen for the rest of eternity in the image. Slowly, with determination lacing his every word, my Maker spoke up. "We will get them back. I will have my Ata, and you will have your Sookie." His eyes met mine and I could see the 2000-year-old killer in them, the vampire rather than the man. My Maker had something to fight for, a challenge to win. I could tell he wouldn't go down without a fight, and I would damn well follow him.

* * *

 **** **ATA'S POV**  
_You can't fix your broken promise, our ties have come undone_  
I will not be used, to be battered and abused  
It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses  
Your lies fool no one, your magic white rabbit  
Your white room straight jacket  
Your magic white rabbit has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice and just keep diving down the hole  
We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice and just keep diving down the hole  
You can't offer your poison to me in your kingdom of filth  
~ White Rabbit, Egypt Central

I thought that by going with the Were's, by entering Felipe's mansion, we would be to negotiate something that would enable our release. Obviously I was wrong.

Now Sookie and I were locked in a small iron cell, meaning that our ability to pop was useless. Although we could still use our other gifts they wouldn't be nearly as powerful. We were sitting ducks for all intents and purposes, and I had allowed this happen. "I'm sorry, Sook." I mumbled pathetically as we huddled together. The basement was surprisingly warm, but our lack of clothing meant that the cold floor counteracted any good the heating system did.

"It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing to save Jason and Hunter. At least we can defend ourselves for longer, and at least Eric and Godric will come for us." My cousin responded from my side, gently rubbing my arm to create some friction in order to help me keep warm. I returned the gesture.

"That's what I'm worried about though, Eric and Godric coming for us. You heard what Russell and Felipe said to Bubba and Oscar. They want Eric and Godric dead. I couldn’t live in a world without my husband and my son." I shook my head, willing myself not to think of that.

"There you go, calling Eric your son." Sookie tilted her head a little to look sideways at me, a small smile painted on her lips.

"He is my son. I changed him last night." I filled Sookie in, remembering that she had been unconscious at the time due to the massive stake that had been embedded in her side. Sookie was quite for a moment but I felt her shock through the connection we shared, and I could feel her mind working overtime as she processed that information.

"This is kind of fucked up isn't it? Eric is your son and I'm your cousin and yet I'm in a relationship with him." My cousin forced a laugh, shaking her head. I could tell this was hard for her. Her life had gone from quiet and easy to hectic and troublesome pretty much overnight.

"Yeah, but would you have it any other way?" I asked, hoping that our conversation would distract her for a little while until I could come up with a way to get us out of this mess. I hadn't opened any of my bonds with the vampires back at Caesar's Palace. The moment I did so they would be able to feel my emotions, and my location, and the last thing I wanted was for them to come rushing to us. Maybe a mental message would be able to get through to Godric, even over the long distance. It had worked during the night of the party the last time I had been in this god-forsaken mansion.

"No. No I wouldn't." Sookie murmured beside me, her resolve pouring through our bond. It was during the silence that followed our conversation that I heard the unmistakable sound of the basement door opening, followed by footsteps as whomever had entered descended down towards us. From the frantic thoughts I was picking up and the Southern drawl that accompanied them it was easy to quickly surmise that the dear Mr. Compton was paying us a visit.

"Sookeh!" He hissed through the darkness, approaching our iron cell. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I pushed strength, courage, and support through the bond I shared with my cousin, allowing her to take charge of the situation.

"What do you want, Bill?" Sookie's voice was flat, and she didn't bother to hide her annoyance or disdain for the vampire stood in front of us.

"I want to help you. Let me help you." He begged her. I snorted quietly at the waves of pathetic-ness rolling off of him. He was somewhat of a joke.

"You want to help me after being the one to put me in this damn iron cell in the first place? That's rich." Sookie retorted, having obviously felt my own disbelief at the lies he was spouting. We'd heard everything of course, thanks to Bubba. There was no way he was helping Sookie out of the cell unless it meant the end of Eric.

"But I'm going to indulge you Bill, as you seemed to do to me for the entirety of our relationship." She threw in a dig, which had the corners of my lips quirking upwards, and the corners of Bill's falling. "Pray tell, how do you intend for me to get out?"

Realising he had a chance for her to hear his brilliant plan, as he referred to it in his head, he launched into his speech. "I will speak to Russell and Felipe personal and ask them for your freedom in exchange for the pleasure of killing Eric without me. They are selfish and wish nothing more than to end him themselves." He started, his confession causing Sookie to prod at our mental tie.

 _"Then I guess I'm selfish for wanting to stake Bill all by myself then too eh?"_  Her comment caught me off guard, but I was able to cover up my laugh with a cough, blaming the cold floor as the cause of it. Maybe the asshole would bring us a fucking blanket if he were smart enough to get the hint.

"You will take my blood, which will weaken your tie with Eric so that he can no longer find you. I will take you across state lines where we will swear fealty to another king or queen and be placed under their royal protection. That way, even if for some reason Eric escapes from Russell and Felipe he can never have you back. You will be mine." Bill carried on with his delusional speech, and I found myself only hearing snippets of it. This boy had serious issues if he thought Eric was holding Sookie against her will.

"Oh what a wonderful plan Bill, I would have never guessed any of that." Sookie shook her head, clearly done talking to the moron before us.

"Leave us. Sookie doesn't want your 'help' or your blood." I wafted my hand in Bill's direction, dismissing him from our presence. It was a shame we simply couldn't just get up and leave him in the basement instead. However it seemed the vampires who had kidnapped us had other ideas. Felipe was soon in the basement with us, stood beside Bill, a condescending smirk painted onto his features. "Now, now, ladies that is no way to talk to your hosts." He tutted while he shook his head, as if we were children who needed to be told off.

"Well I do believe locking up ones guests doesn't make you a very good host." I shot back, my brain to mouth filtering faltering for a second. Felipe's jaw tensed a little but he soon relaxed again.

"We're going to try this again ladies. Miss Stackhouse, you are going to be spending time with our dear Mr. Compton this evening, and Miss Caesar, you and I are going to be spending this evening together." Felipe outlined the plan for the night, seemingly pleased. I wasn't.

"Oh how lovely of you to consult us on the evenings entertainment. Unfortunately we're going to have to give it a miss, we have other things to be spending our time doing." I sassed. Sookie's hand, which had landed on my arm moments before, tightened a little in warning. I was beyond a warning though. It was one thing to throw us in a cell and leave us there, away from them, but another entirely to drag us out and subject us to their presence. "Oh, and it's Mrs. Caesar-Nervii." I corrected, holding up my left hand to flash my bands at the vampire before me. Although the pledging didn't physically mark me, Godric's blood in me had shifted scent a little. It still smelt like him, but it was stronger, daring anyone to sink his or her fangs into me. The smell was meant to repulse other vampires, to stop them from carnally wanting me, but I had a feeling my fae blood had stopped that little part of the change from working.

Bill sighed, shaking his head at my comment before he moved to one of the basement walls. "I hate that it has come to this, my dear Sookie, but Miss Caesar brought this on." He shoved the blame onto me and I heard Sookie scoff. Clearly she had come to the same conclusion I had. Bill never took responsibility for his actions. He always felt the need to blame someone else so that he looked like the good guy. His true colours were bleeding through though, and I could see that it somewhat frightened my little cousin.

Bill returned to our cell, clutching two pairs of iron handcuffs. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the predictability of it. Those things hurt like a motherfucker though. Without warning Felipe used his vampire speed to yank the cell open and grab Sookie, hauling her out and thrusting her towards Bill. Before she could even muster the strength to pop away he had his handcuffs on her, rendering her powers useless. Sookie’s scream of pain as the handcuffs were placed on her made me want to kill Bill, and Felipe, and everyone else in this stupid mansion. It was one thing to hurt me, I had experienced 2000 years of torture and agony, but my little cousin was relatively new to the Supe world and her powers weren't as advanced. She was a little more delicate. Of course Sookie's removal from the cell meant that I was next, and it was only seconds later before Felipe hauled me out of the cell, wrapping another pair of iron handcuffs onto me in order to stop me from using my powers against him. I had to admire him for knowing the weakness of his enemy; it was just a shame that I was the enemy.

Sookie and I were hauled back up the staircase and into the main body of the mansion, the bright light from the light bulbs caught me off guard and it took a moment for my vision to adjust. The basement was dark and dingy, but I had noticed a rather conveniently placed window at the back of our cell, open to the elements apart from a few bars across it. I didn't think they would be iron; they looked like they had been there for a while.

Of course the moment we were out in the mansion we were separated. Bill hauled Sookie off in one direction while Felipe took me in another.  _"Don't worry Sook, everything will be fine."_  I mentally called out to her as she disappeared from sight.

 _"I'm more worried about you!"_  My cousin responded in her typical fashion, putting the feelings and emotions of others before herself. I sighed internally but didn't bother to correct her about it. My cousin would always put others before herself. She was never going to change.

 _"Don't worry about me, focus on yourself. I'll meet you back in that godforsaken cell soon."_  I promised her just as I was dragged into a long, marble hallway.

"Well my dear, what do you think?" Felipe gestured around him to the room. I was frozen to the spot. It looked exactly like the corridors leading to the rooms in Caesar's Palace. The marble was the same shade, the walls paints the same colour. Similar paintings were hung up on the walls and even the same types of plants were in little pots, dotted along the corridor.

"It looks just like home." I pointed out the obvious, knowing that was the response he wanted. Now I was worried. It was one thing to be enamoured with something but to change your whole house around to look exactly like theirs? It was a little creepy and made my skin crawl.

"Which was the point, my dear. I built all of this with you in mind. This will be your new home and it'll be like you never left the old one." He turned to me with a smile, obviously not seeing the fatal flaw in his plan.

"Minus my Children and my husband." I added. While it was lovely that Felipe's mansion looked like my home, it wasn't home. It never would be without my Children and husband with me. The place was just a house otherwise; the people made it a home.

"Oh don't you worry about them. Soon you shall be my wife and we will have our own children." His gaze dropped to my lower belly, and instinctively I wrapped my handcuffed arms around the area. No one's child would be growing there, unless they were Godric's, and that was never going to happen anyway. Dang vampirism. I realized the situation I was in was getting more and more dire as the seconds went by. I couldn't understand why I had allowed him to be king for so long, why I hadn't simply taken his crown from him. I'd blithely followed him for years, backing him up whenever he needed it, offering my telepathy to help him gain popularity on the west coast of America. My boys and I would have never had to worry about him if we'd have just taken his crown, we would have never had to pretend to like him in front of others or deal with his constant lies and his attempts at separating us all up.

The other Sheriff's of Nevada weren't his biggest fans either, but the state was lucrative and Felipe was a fair king. It was a shame he was an unfair man when business was no longer involved. Although I would no doubt kick myself for it in the morning I opened up my mental connection with all of the vampires back at the penthouse. Immediately I was bombarded with hundreds of mental questions, but Godric's were the loudest.

 _"Ata! Ata!"_  He was practically screaming in my head and it took all my concentration to keep my face neutral. Felipe had resumed his tour, grabbing me by the arm to lead me through the house. It scared me how similar it was to home. I was feeding the layout through the mental connection to Ari, who was begging me to open up our bonds as he worked away to scribble down a rough layout on paper that Pam had bought to him.

 _"I'm fine baby, I'm fine."_  I tried to reassure my husband, though I knew my mental reassurances would do nothing to make him feel any better, especially considering the fact he could currently see everything I could through our tie. I made the fatal mistake of looking down, and the iron handcuffs fell into his line of sight. Without warning my bond with him tore open, his anger and resentment flooding into my system, crippling me. Unable to stand under the weight of his emotions I crumbled to the floor.

"You should watch where you're going." Felipe's voice broke me out of my pain induced whimpering. In a fluid motion he hauled me back up onto my feet and I was quick to shut down my bond with Godric. It was too late though; he knew I was in Felipe's mansion and exactly what I felt about being there.

 _"I'm coming to get you. Do. Not. Move."_  His order was strict and authoritative. I would have laughed about not being able to move, given that I was currently handcuffed, but I felt it best not to anger my beloved further. I was mentally feeding Ari every little detail I could think of so that he and the others would be able to come up with a far more detailed, and therefore more likely to be successful, rescue plan.

 _"Godric Caesar-Nervii. Don't you dare come in here and get me. If you so much as set foot on this property without a foolproof plan of action, and multiple back up plans, I will personally see to it that you will have to sleep alone, in your own bed, for one-hundred years."_  I threw him an ultimatum, vowing to take away from him the one thing he loved the most if he didn't obey me. My husband was a snuggler, and I was well aware of how much he enjoyed the fact that we slept beside one another.

There was silence from our mental tie as my husband dealt with my ultimatum. Felipe had moved us into somewhere he liked to call the 'dayroom.' I hadn't been listening to him talking, too busy dealing with my petulant husband, so I nodded my head along with whatever he was saying. He was showing me the far side of the room when Godric agreed with my order, and the sight of busts of my mother and father fell into my line of vision at that exact moment. Mother and father were dead because of Russell and his greed, and here I was with one of his progenies. "I've even had my people purchase you a brand new car and a whole new wardrobe. Only the finest of life's luxuries for my wife." Felipe's eyes trailed up and down my figure, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as his gaze met mine. If Felipe thought I was marrying him then he was just as delusional as Bill. I would never go through with it. I would pretend to end myself again and flee to the Old World with my large family. The vampire king of Egypt would readily accept us and protect us. I was a national treasure after all. The vampire queen of Sweden adored Egor and Agmund, so she was a potential ally should the need arise too.

 _"Fine. You win. First sign of trouble though and I am coming to get you. I will not let that insolent man hurt you in any way. You. Are. Mine."_  He mentally growled, and that growl was what set me off. Godric's possessive streak, coupled with the growl that I already missed, had the heat flaring to my core. Squeezing my thighs together, I prayed to Isis that Felipe wouldn't inhale. Of course he then chose that moment to do so.

"You approve of the home and the gifts I have given you?" He closed the distance between us, towering over me ever so slightly. It was wrong. His height was wrong. My Godric and I were roughly the same height, which was how it was supposed to be. Ignoring my husband for the time being I moved my eyes back to the busts of my parents, the anger I felt in that moment for their deaths was stronger than it ever had been before. With no tie to Felipe he was unable to sense what I was doing.

Pulling in as much magic as I could from my surroundings, even with the iron handcuffs on me, I used what dwindling strength I had to sharply raise a leg, slamming my foot high into Felipe's chest. Having not seen the attack coming, the look of surprise on Felipe's face was comical. That was, until he hit the far wall. He was down for seconds before he hauled himself up and charged at me, raising a hand.

I felt the sharp sting as his hand connected with my face, heard the sound of bones grinding and seconds later I felt the cold marble floor beneath me. Kicking him across the room had been gratifying for all of three seconds, and would have no doubt earned me a silent cheer from my husband, but the long-term consequences were just starting to come into fruition. I had no time to think before I was hauled up off of the floor, placed down on the nearest surface, Felipe's hands capturing my face. "See what you made me do, you silly girl. I never wanted to harm you." He cooed, as if it would make his mistreatment of me any better. I was fighting back the tears, not because of the pain, nor because of the situation I had found myself in, but because I could feel my husbands hurt through our bond. He had taken most of the pain of that hit for me, pulling it through our bond so I wouldn't have to deal with it. I was fighting back tears because I had a husband who was willing to take every hit, every strike, every bullet, if it meant I would be safe and unharmed. I wasn't sure if he was losing it in his old age, or even if I was worth all of the pain, but I loved him nonetheless.

Felipe moved my head in his hands, examining the huge handprint that had blossomed on my cheek. "You're not bleeding, that's good." He sighed, his shoulders slumping a little as he used one of his hands to stroke my hair. It was different to the way Godric would do it. With him it was all about affection and love, with Felipe it felt controlling and condescending. "Never lash out at me again and I wouldn't be forced to hurt you." He warned me, catching my eyes. He didn't bother trying to glamour me, knowing it wouldn't work, but his hand in my hair moved to the nape of my neck and before I could shout out in protest his lips were on mine, muffling my scream.

Godric's anger caused tears to streak down my cheeks, and I could feel my boys having to hold him down, even though their own anger was becoming difficult for them to control. I could even feel Eric struggling to remain at Caesar's Palace. Felipe's kiss was controlling and demanding, forceful and aggressive. Shaking my head to try and break free, his grip on the nape of my neck tightened, his other hand clenching onto my arm with such force that I was sure I could feel the bruise starting to form there. I wanted to kick, lash out and scream, curse him to the high heavens, and blast him into dust with my light, but the iron around my wrists was weakening me with every passing second. I had to get out of this. It was wrong. His lips weren't plump and soft, slightly moist and delicious, like my husbands were. Felipe's were cold and cruel. Shuffling on the surface that I had been deposited on it took little effort for me to bring my knee clean up into Felipe's crotch, causing him to double over.

It was a common misconception that vampires didn't feel any real pain, apart from silver, and that you could punch them and they wouldn't really feel it. While their bodies were solid the males' crotches were most certainly not as unbreakable. I'd learnt that the hard way during the 10th century. Raising my cuffed hands I swept my tears away, not wanting to give Felipe the satisfaction of tasting them. There was no point in me running from him, he was faster than me and while covered in iron I had no way of getting out of the mansion alone. Besides, I wouldn't leave Sookie. Ever.

In a blur of motion one of Felipe's hands was wrapped around my neck, hauling me off of the surface. Before I could protest and squirm we were back in the basement, the handcuffs removed as I was violently thrown back into the iron cell Sookie and I would no doubt be spending the next few days in. Pain blossomed in my lower back as it connected with the cold floor, but I was grateful for the lack of direct iron contact, and for the silence the basement offered me. It also meant playtime with Felipe was over for now. "You insolent woman!" he yelled at me through the bars, grabbing them with both hands, as they had no effect on him. "You're lucky I don't fucking kill you now." He hissed, as if I was worried about his temper tantrum and his feelings.

I didn't give Felipe the satisfaction of a response, and the king of Nevada stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him seconds later. Instead I lay there, spreading out my arms and legs so I looked like a starfish. I could feel the cold seeping in through my flimsy clothing and it helped to numb the pain of his smacks and ease the anger pouring through my bonds with Godric and my Children.

Finally though, without Sookie by my side, it became too much. "Please stop." I whispered into the darkness, knowing that everyone I shared a mental connection with at that very moment would hear me. It was as if a lid had been put on a bubbling pan - one moment the emotions of my family were pouring into me and almost overpowering me, and the next they were non-existent. The bonds were all closed and only our mental ties remained. "Thank you." I muttered, sighing quietly.

Turning my head to the side, my red cheek came into contact with the cool ground, and in the darkness I caught sight of a thick blanket. At least Felipe or one of his cronies had the decency to not let us freeze to death. Grabbing the woollen fabric I spread it over myself, pleased it was big enough for both Sookie and I to snuggle under. Although tired, I refused to give in to sleep until Sookie was back with me, when she was safe.

 


	61. Blow Me One Last Kiss

  **SOOKIE'S POV**  
_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day  
Have you had a shit day? We've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
~ Blow Me One Last Kiss, P!NK

Being pulled out of the iron cell like a ragdoll was not my idea of fun, nor was it particularly pleasant for me when the iron handcuffs were slapped onto my wrists. I couldn't stop my scream of pain as the iron came into contact with my skin. I'd never been so sensitive to it before, but then I'd never spent an extended period of time with another faery, nor had I been practicing with my powers so much. I'd known this day was coming, when Bill would finally snap and try and take me from Eric. He'd always been possessive, but I hadn't pegged him for being deranged until our relationship was nearing its end, when all the lies he'd spouted started to rear their ugly heads. Tears streamed down my cheeks and yet I refused to break completely, I refused to open up my bonds with Eric and the others back at our nest. I could do this. I could do this.

Together Ata and I were hauled upstairs, the brightness of the light bulbs in the room we had been shoved into took me a moment to adjust to, but when my eyes finally adjusted I was able to properly take in my surroundings. Felipe's mansion was beautiful, there was no denying it, but it looked too much like Caesar's Palace. Judging by Felipe's thoughts, which were currently galloping through my mind like a championship racehorse, it had been his intention all along. Just as I finished contemplating my surroundings I was pulled away from Ata, Bill's grip on my arm was like steel. Felipe was dragging my cousin the other way and I panicked, not wanting to be separated from her. "Don't worry Sookeh. Felipe will take care of your friend." Bill cooed in my ear, having obviously felt my panic through the weak tie we still shared. I was glad I hadn't formed a bond with him, at least he didn't have that much of a hold over me. I heard Ata in my mind, seeing as how we felt there was no need to be blocked off from one another, and just as I couldn't see her anymore she called out to me.

 _"Don't worry Sook, everything will be fine!"_  As per usual I wasn't worried about myself. I'd dealt with Bill for a while and I knew how he worked. Felipe was the uncertain element here, as was Russell.

 _"I'm more worried about you!"_  I shot back to her, hoping she would understand. Bill was too much 'in love' with me to really hurt me.

 _"Don't worry about me, focus on yourself. I'll meet you back in that godforsaken cell soon."_  Ata promised me, though I was unsure how long it would be until we would get to see one another again. As we moved out of sight of Ata and Felipe, Bill loosened his hold on me a little. I would have bruises in the morning, and I didn't have any cream with me to get rid of them. There was not a cat in hells chance I was taking Bill's blood to heal!

Dropping one of his hands to the curve of my lower back, Bill navigated me through the maze of corridors. I kept my connection with Ata open but didn't pry. She would let me know what she wanted me to know. Bill's hand on me was uncomfortable and I could feel my bond with Eric screaming out that this was wrong, that the wrong man had his hands on me. Although I'd closed down the bond it seemed like it wasn't taking no for an answer. Demanding. Just like the man who had forged it with me.

"Sookeh, I will make sure that you have some clean clothes and a blanket to sleep under this evening." Bill made some attempt at small talk, but his efforts were lost on me. He blew his chance, not that there was one to start with anyway, the moment I had figured out he was in on this little plan, that he was one of the vampires who had ordered my abduction from Caesar's Palace and the threatening of what little DNA-related family I had left.

Bill whisked me into what appeared to be a sitting room, and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu overtake me. The room was beautifully decorated, there was no denying it, but I felt uneasy. The walls were painted in powder blue, cream carpet covered the floor and a chandelier hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room. Thick blue drapes covered the windows and a fire was roaring away in the white marble fireplace. There was one sofa, big enough for three people, and opposite it sat two arm chairs. All three were white, with blue and red scatter cushions. A grand piano was tucked away to one side of the room and on the walls there were numerous huge paintings of famous figures throughout history.

I was all but forced down into one of the armchairs, almost tripping over the small red coffee table that sat between the sofa arrangements. Bill took the other armchair, and I could see the sadness on his features over the fact he had to let me go, he had to take his hands off of me. I wanted nothing more than to snap off a leg off the grand piano and shove it through his undead, cold heart. I was even tempted to let Eric and Pam 'play' with him once Ata and I had escaped.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse! How lovely it is to see you again." Russell's voice floated into the room as he entered through a door that I had missed – hidden in an alcove. Now I could place my déjà vu. It was only a year ago that I had been in a similar situation. However I was older now, and much wiser in the ways of vampires. Russell would not be getting any information out of me whatsoever.

"It's lovely to see you too, Mr. Edgington." I forced a smile, remembering the manners Gran had instilled in me. She would have been rolling in her grave had I forgotten and not shown some respect to my 'elder.'

"Now then Miss Stackhouse, I say we get straight on down to business." Russell tried to give me a smile, but I didn't find it comforting in any sense of the word. If anything it only made me more nervous. From the corner of my eye I noticed how Bill's lips quirked upwards slightly, and then it then struck me that he could feel my emotions! Using the same method I had to close my bonds with Eric and the rest of our nest I shut down my connection with Bill. The scowl on his features and the shock in his eyes made me feel somewhat smug.

Russell had moved to the three-person sofa while I had been shutting down the connection, and he had missed the entire exchange. Bill schooled his features as he lent back into the armchair he was sat in, resting his arms on the armrests either side. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to peak into Bill’s head, I dropped my shields.

 _"This is going to be great. She doesn't have any idea what's going to happen. Moment Russell breaks their tie she'll be mine. All mine."_  His thoughts swirled inside my head and, as quickly as I had brought them down, I slammed my shields back up again. I had no intention of ever being Bill's again, and certainly had no intention on breaking my bond with Eric! Was Bill even aware that Eric and I had a bond and not a tie?

"What business would this be, Mr. Edgington?" I played dumb, knowing it would be the best way to get information out of Russell. Over the past few years I had learnt about the vampire world the hard way, and experienced the way vampire minds worked. They always loved a helpless human.

"The business pertaining to your arrangement with Northman of course!" Russell looked gleeful as he sank back into the sofa, his eyes never leaving mine.

"My arrangement with Mr. Northman? Don't you mean my relationship with Mr. Northman?" I corrected. I was aware that Russell wasn't afraid of Eric, he had 2000 years on my Viking, but I felt it appropriate to let him know that Eric was my partner, my mate. At least it would tell Russell that it would be more difficult to part us, that I wouldn't go down without a fight, and that neither would Eric.

"Ah, yes, your  _relationship_  with Mr. Northman." Russell sneered, his lips contorting up into an ugly smirk. Bill visible stiffened in the chair next to me. Take that, asshole!

"Well, you won't have to worry about being tied down to him for much longer. Soon you'll be free to be back with Mr. Compton." Russell gestured to the vampire next to me, and I couldn't stop myself from scoffing.

"Because clearly I miss Bill." I retorted, rolling my eyes. My cousin's sassiness was rubbing off on me.

"Oh come now! Mr. Compton has been nothing but pleasant towards you over the years." Russell wafted a hand through the air, brushing aside my comeback. I wanted to scoff again, but I figured it wasn't very ladylike. Russell was feeling somewhat gleeful this evening, and I could only guess that it had something to do with the fact he now had me right where he wanted me. He was one step closer to ending Eric. Now if I could navigate the conversation in the right direction I could find out what exactly he was planning, and even attempt to breach his mind. Of course only his current thoughts would run through my mind, but that was a start.

Ata had told me not to open my mind to the others back at the penthouse, but I figured it was important that they were made aware of what was going on, if only to ensure Eric's safety. Steeling myself, I tugged at my connection with Eric, slowly pulling down the wall I had built between us. Of course as I removed our mental block the one on the bond came with it. I wasn't strong enough yet to work the two independently.

Eric's emotions came rushing at me from every angle – relief, worry, hatred, loathing and love. I had a feeling the hatred and loathing were aimed at the vampire sitting opposite me. Before my high-handed bonded could open up a mental conversation I dove right in.  _"Eric, I'm fine, it's okay, don't worry. I'm going to get Russell to talk and you'll be able to hear everything he's saying to me. I want you to use it to make a plan to bring him down – and take Bill and Felipe with him."_ I was quick with my message, knowing that if Russell didn't have my full attention throughout our little meeting he would know something wasn't right.

Eric surprised me with his mental silence, but his gentle push of reassurance and understanding, tinged of course with his immense worry, was enough to spur me on with the conversation. "How exactly do you plan on parting me from Eric then?" I asked the million-dollar question. Maybe it wasn't so bright of me to go straight for the kill shot and ask him to reveal everything, but it was the best way of knowing what exactly was going on. I'd always had a feeling Russell was one to parade his plans, show off his grandeur, thinking he was untouchable due to this age. I was hoping my bet would pay off.

A sly smirk spread over Russell's slightly cracked lips. "That's the best bit. I understand you have a tie with him, which I fully intend to use to my benefit. He probably knows you're here by now, so I'm just waiting for the Viking to come charging in here to come and get you. He's always been protective of those he loves." The sneer wasn't hard to miss, nor were the mental images of the night Russell and his wolves murdered Eric's family, when Eric had grabbed his fathers blade in a desperate attempt to take down the creature that had slain his family. I wasn't fast enough to pull my shields up, to block the memory from Eric, and I felt his regret and sorrow colour the other emotions in our bond. I took note of the fact Russell referred to our tie, obviously unaware that we had formed a blood bond. Clearly Bill and Russell didn't have the full picture. I could only hope they were wrong about several other things too.

"I then intend to, once Northman is in the vicinity, capture him and make him watch as I give you my blood. As I have 2000 years on top of his little 1000, my blood is far more potent. It will override whatever tie you two have and then you shall be mine. Of course with the age of my blood comes the power, the vision and hearing you will gain, which will be far superior to what you have now, and then of course there are the dreams." He wafted a hand through the air nonchalantly. I had to stop myself from balking. The last thing I ever wanted was erotic dreams concerning Russell. I felt a wave of smugness from Eric, who had clearly felt my disgust. "Once you are mine I shall turn you, then I shall have my fun with the Viking, break him down slowly. I might remove his hands first, then there's no way for him to fight back." Russell mused, rising from his seat on the sofa to prowl around the room. Panic shot through me at the mention of turning, not because I was frightened of being a vampire, but at the fact that I knew I wouldn't survive the turning, or that I would meet the sun immediately regardless of any Maker's command. Bill, with an almost unnoticeable nod towards Russell, encouraged the 3000 years old vampire to continue with his explanation.

"Maybe I'll get rid of his fangs after. Can't have him biting anyone or replenishing his strength." Russell walked around the room until he was stood behind me, his hands landing on my shoulders. Slowly he bent over, until his lips were inline with my ear. "Then, when he's too weak to function, begging on his knees for mercy, praying to his Gods for safety and redemption, I will command you, as my Childe, to ram a stake through his undead heart, and you will watch as, by your own hands, the Viking meets the true death." I couldn't help but panic internally, the slight mention of Eric's untimely demise set me off. My poker face was perfect though, years of hearing peoples vile and ignorant thoughts meant very few things gained a physical response from me. Bill threw his head back to laugh in amusement.

Russell was back before me in a second, our eyes locked. I could feel him trying to push himself into my mind, trying to influence me. Pulling on all of the nature I could find around me – the potted plants, the fruit in the bowl on the table – I used it to reinforce my mental shields. It wasn't going to help me with my physical powers, but my mental ones it could. I'd had my telepathy for years, had been playing around with it for just as long. Now it was time to put my gift to good use. Rather than allowing Russell into my mind I crept on into his, keeping a small door open, made of silver rather than iron, that I could escape back into. Deep inside my head I kept my connection with Eric open, hoping that whatever I was seeing and hearing would slowly trickle back to him and the rest of our nest.

"Now tell me." Russell's voice took on the eerie and soft tone of a vampire trying to force a human to comply. "Where I can find Northman and his Maker in their day rest?" Russell demanded. Bill had sat forward in his chair. It was common knowledge I couldn't be glamoured, but that vital piece of information seemed to have escaped Russell at the same time that Talbot died. He'd really gone off the rails then, and he could do it again.

Russell's mind was nothing like Eric's, Godric's, or even Pam's. All of them had tidy minds, everything was organised and therefore easy for me to find. Russell on the other hand, with his craziness and his ego, had a mind that was like a labyrinth. I was use to navigating people's minds, I'd been doing it all my life, but Russell was a challenge. He was a challenge I was willing to face if it meant getting vital information to Eric. I knew I had seconds before Russell would pull away, so in order to give myself more time I played along. I'd seen a few people glamoured before, I was aware of the sort of response I was to give. Flattening out my voice, I let my eyes glaze over as I concentrated on getting information from Russell. "I don't know. I don't sleep with him in the day." I played along, keeping my features void of emotion. Russell's annoyed sigh was just the ticket I needed. Turning a corner in his mind I found out his plans for myself, Ata, Eric and Godric. I had to stifle my horror and shock at my revelation. Knowing my time was limited I hauled all of the information into my own mind, shoving it through the mental tie I had going with Eric. I knew he'd received it when I felt his raw anger pouring through our bond. Russell was going to try and use me to lure Eric here, a plan that would probably work anyway knowing my bonded. What angered me were his plans to weaken Eric, pumping his veins full of silver before he did the same to me, right before he allowed Eric to feed on me to 'replenish himself.' With Eric weak, Russell was going to force him to watch as I was turned, and then three nights later, as my first act as a vampire, I was to be commanded to stake my bonded, and thus end our connection, giving Russell free access to me. I would be bonded to him, forever at his side, and as the oldest vampire in the New World no one would be able to take me from him. Not even Bill. My second act, as his Childe would be to stake Bill. Now that part of the plan I could get behind…

The force on my head became stronger as Russell willed his glamour to take hold. Quickly thinking of my options I realised I had no choice but to outright tell him that it wasn't working. Hadn't I told him before that glamour wouldn't work on me? Hadn't Bill told him? The dark-haired slime seemed to blab everything to everyone. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, I took one look at Russell's face, scrunched up in concentration, and broke into a laugh. "Sorry buster, glamour doesn't work on me." I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. Did Russell not know anything about the fae?

The frustration on his face, and the words swirling around in his brain, told me that he aware of that fact, but thought that with his 3000 years he would be able to break through whatever it was protecting my mind from vampires.  _"Think again, buddy."_  I thought to myself.

"That is most frustrating, Miss Stackhouse." The pressure on my mind finally ceased as Russell sat back in his chair, raising his hand in front of him so that his fingertips met. In that moment he reminded me of all the old Bond villains. Jason and Daddy had once spent an entire weekend watching them all, and had subjected Momma and I to it when the evenings came around. Why Momma let them have such a weekend is still beyond me. Never once did she and I have a girly weekend and get to hog the television.

"Let's try a different approach shall we? Tell me where Northman rests for the day or your friend will suffer." Russell tried once again. It was easy to guess that by 'friend' he meant Ata. I loved my cousin so much. Besides from Eric and Gran, she was the only other person to see the worth in me, to understand me and know how difficult my life has been up until now. She hasn't coddled me or sugarcoated anything. At the same time though I would never give up Eric's resting place to Russell. Just the thought of him getting anywhere near my bonded was enough to bring out the possessive side in me. Eric was mine. No one would go near him, nor harm him.

 _"I'm sorry, Ata."_  I mentally prayed to my cousin, hoping she would understand.

"I'm not telling you anything, Russell. Try all you want but I would never reveal Eric's resting spot to you, or your vassals." I declared in a steady tone, throwing in one of the words from last years word-a-day calendar from Arlene. Country bumpkin my ass. "You really think I would tell you where my bonded rests?" I snorted, shaking my head at the absurdity of it. I wasn't sure what kind of company Russell had kept over the years, but I liked to think of myself as loyal to those deserving, sometimes a little too loyal perhaps.

Before I even had time to scream, Russell's fangs were down and the ancient vampire had violently pulled my head to the side, exposing my throat to him. Bill, never one to miss out on the opportunity, took it upon himself to drop his own fangs, clamping a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams for help. If Ata could hear me then maybe she would be able to get away from Felipe long enough to come and help.

Russell went in to strike, went to pierce my flesh with those filthy fangs of his. I wasn't sure what repulsed me more; the thought of his fangs rather than Eric's buried inside of me, or the fact that countless other poor victims were harmed with them, including Eric's family. I braced myself for the pain, scrunching my face up and closing my eyes. I was aware of how painful a bite could be; I'd been fang-raped before. Instead of my howl of pain, Russell let out his own howl of agony. My eyes snapped open and I turned to look at the vampire who had just tried to drain me.

His fangs hadn't been able to come into contact with my skin at all. There was a soft white pulsing light around me, shielding me from harm. I could feel Gran's pearls become a little warm against my skin. Amelia's protection charm was finally working! I had to stop myself from sighing in relief. It was then I noticed Russell's fangs, or should I say, the lack of them. They were missing from his mouth, a small pile of dust in one of his outstretched hands. His old eyes were focused on the pile of dust, and a bloodcurdling scream left his chapped lips. "MY FANGS!" He howled out into the room. From the corner of my eye I could see Bill, rigid with fear, his grasp on me a little slacker than before. I was tempted to bite his hand, to make him let me go, but the fear of accidentally ingesting more of his blood put me off that idea right away.

The moment Russell's cold eyes swung to me I knew I was in trouble. Fuck. "You backwards little tramp!" Russell's hand connected with the side of my face with enough force to send me slamming into the back of the chair I'd been perched on. The smack came so hard that I could feel Eric pulling some of the pain from me, and I could feel how much it hurt him too. I was surprised that he was tapering his side of the bond, not letting me feel the magnitude of the anger that was no doubt consuming him. I was grateful for the relief though, having to feel Eric's anger towards the vampire who had just tried to fang-rape me wouldn't be any help.

"Throw her back in the cell! " Russell ordered Bill, his words hissed through the gap in his front teeth where his fangs once were. With another shrill scream Russell turned on the spot, towards the door. "SOMEONE GET ME A WITCH, NOW!" he called out as he vamped from the room, no doubt to go and cry over the loss of his main weapon.

Bill hauled me from my seat, having recovered enough to carry out Russell's command. "How could you be so stupid Sookeh? Russell isn't going to let you go so easily now, it's going to be so much harder for me to get you free!" Bill sighed as he hauled me towards the stairs leading the to basement. He really was becoming a broken record, blaming me for everything when it was his fault. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Bill, I wouldn't have needed my protection charm if it weren't for Bill.

I could feel Ata in the basement the moment we entered, and I was instantly soothed by her presence. "You better hope Russell leaves you alone for the rest of the night. I can't promise he'll be distracted enough, you were foolish not to give him any information." Bill tutted, using his vamp speed to remove my handcuffs and open the cell before he chucked me back into it, showing no remorse over the fact I landed on the cold, hard floor like a rag doll. It was a matter of seconds before I was in Ata's arms, huddled under the blanket with her. She was in front of me slightly, taking up a protective stance, and although Bill didn't frighten me I sank into her, allowing the comfort coming from her to spread over me. I felt Eric relax through our bond; obviously having worked out I was now with my cousin.

Rather than offering Bill any sort of answer I simply looked at him, unblinking. Ata stared the Civil War vampire down until he finally took his leave, sweeping up the staircase as if he were some emotionally tortured immortal often portrayed on the big screens. Trust Bill to be dramatic.

"You were hurt." My cousin stated as she turned to look at me, taking in my appearance. I could see a red mark on her too, and cautiously I reached up to touch it. She flinched at my touch but I carried on anyway, hoping my cool skin would help ease the pain. Ata mimicked my actions, her blue eyes locked on my own. "I'm proud of you." She started off softly after a while of silence between us. "You didn't break and tell Russell what he wanted. He'll keep trying to get information out of you, and Felipe will continue to do so with me, but we must remain vigilant. We cannot let our men down." My cousin's tone was soft and warm as she spoke, and I nodded in agreement. Russell wouldn’t lay a finger on my Viking.

"I let Eric in." I confessed quietly, ashamed that I broke that one part of Ata's plan, the part about keeping our bonds closed. A small smile crossed her lips and she blinked once, shielding her light eyes from the world for a moment as she felt my emotions.

"I let Godric in too. Our other halves need to know what was going on, so they can create the best strategy there is. You know what they are like. Such ancient beings are meticulous planners." Her light laugh echoed in the dark space, and I felt a little safer in her presence. We were a team, with our own individual set of strengths and weaknesses, and yet we balanced one another out. What I lacked, Ata didn’t, and what Ata lacked, I had.

 _"You need to go back to Eric and the others. He will be beside himself with worry. Godric can survive longer without me, we have been parted for 2000 years."_  Ata's voice filled my head, and I knew she was speaking to me this way incase we are being listed in on. For a second I was confused. Ata gestured to a space on the floor and together we lay down, pulling the blanket around us. We were face to face, nose to nose, our hands intertwined. To outsiders it looked like we're preparing ourselves for sleep, but I knew Ata intended to continue talking to me mentally, that it was all a show for everyone else

 _"I can't go back to Eric, we're in an iron cell, and there's no way to escape."_  I reminded my cousin gently, wondering if the smack she’d received knocked out any of her brain cells.

Ata's lips quirk upwards a little and for a second I saw a sparkle in her eyes before it disappeared.  _"Our gifts are given to us for a reason. See the window behind me? There's no glass, just bars. I tested them while you were out. They're made of silver, not iron. You can pass through them."_  My cousin's mental voice was excited, but I was not nearly as thrilled with the plan.  _"Our gifts are designed so we don't have to use too much energy to use them, they're given to us for our times of need, when it's assumed we won't have much strength. It won't take much for you to change into a fly or something and escape back to the penthouse!"_  Ata's plan sounded like it could work, except…

 _"That's all well and good, but I refuse to leave you here, and if we're being watched then they'll see me leave!"_  I mentioned the flaw in her plan to her. For a moment my cousin was silent, but I could hear her mind working over the problem.

 _"If you go just before sunrise then Russell and the others will be down for the day, the only people who could be watching would either be Were or human, and I can deal with either of those. As for them noticing you being gone, you seem to forget our ability to cast illusions. Usually I cast ones of myself, but I could cast one of you while you're gone, and keep you under the blanket and asleep. We can pretend to sleep the whole day away."_ Ata explained.

I was uneasy with leaving her, but the prospect of getting back to Eric, even if it were only for a few hours, was very tempting.  _"You'd have to tell Eric to stay up past dawn though, to fight the pull of the sun and potentially suffer the bleeds. Ari and Khai can lightproof the penthouse, so you can all have free movement. You need to tell them everything that's going on, help them come up with some way to get us out of here."_  Ata rambled on, seemingly set on this plan of action.

 _"You said yourself that our powers are less in this iron cell, how are you going to keep the illusion of me here for the whole day?"_  The thought of Ata's powers dropping substantially, leading her to be unprotected should she be removed from the cell, had me worried. I'd never come across a faery without their powers before, one so drained down.

Ata fell silent and for a moment I believed I had her convinced that the plan was ridiculous and wouldn’t work. I didn’t want to leave her here to fend for herself.  _"Ask Godric for some of his blood, bring it back with you. It will replenish the power I'll have lost over the day."_  She finally answered.

Sighing, I let go of one of her hands, bringing my free hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.  _"Sookie, you were given the gift of transformation for a reason! Niall wouldn't have given you it if he didn't think you would need it. Please, you have to go back and tell them everything, you have to go back and replenish your strength. Many mad men have locked me inside many cells over the years, I can hold my own for a few hours. If you don't go, so help me mother Isis I will make your life hell when we eventually get out of this shit heap."_  I could practically hear Ata growling at me. I could feel the warning vibrations from her chest travelling through the blanket. There would be no winning with this woman, no arguing.

Realising that there was no way I was going to talk Ata out of it, I sighed in defeat. Opening up my mental connection to Eric, and with everyone else back at the penthouse, I relayed the information to them all.  _"As you all know, Niall gave me the ability to change into any creature in the world. There's a small window in our cell so I'm going to change into a fly and come back to Caesar's Palace just as the sun is rising. Please can you all lightproof the penthouse and fight the pull of the sun if you can. I have information about what's going on here and my telepathy means I can give you the information regarding Russell's security."_  I pushed the information at the vampires I shared mental connections with. While I had been talking to Russell I'd been silently filtering in information about his security team, their strategies and their positions around the mansion. Information like that could be extremely useful to my strategic bonded.

Eric's relief flooded my bond, and his joy at the situation was almost palpable even though there was a large distance between us. I was feeling a little nauseous from the bond being stretched so far for the whole day. It would do us both some good to reconnect, even though Eric would be fighting the sun and suffering the bleeds. Underneath Eric's relief though I could feel Godric's worry, his concern for his wife. Searching deep down I found the strand inside me that was our connection. I'd come to think of all the bonds as cables, cables connecting me to them and them to me. If we were close together the cables were short and had some give to them. If we were far away the cables were long and taut. Each cable though had it's own colour, so it looked like a little rainbow inside of me, but I could associate each colour with each vampire.

Eric's cable was red, the colour of passion, confidence, power and rebellion. The colour suited our relationship well. Godric's cable was indigo, the colour of integrity, responsibility, faith and wisdom. It was a colour that suited my sort-of father-in-law. I pushed as much reassurance down Godric's cable, our bond, as I could muster. I was coming back to make sure that Ata and I would be as safe as possible inside Felipe's mansion, that there would be a plan to get us both out alive and to render Felipe and Russell truly dead. If Bill joined them for their death sentence, well, c'est la vie.

 _"I will ensure that the penthouse is lightproof for your return, min älskling."_  Eric's mental voice was the first to break through into my mind. Godric didn't say a word, but the gratitude I received from him through our bond meant more than his words. I got the feeling he was thankful for both my reassurance and my return to Eric. I could only imagine how stressed my bonded was without me.

 _"Wait until just before sunrise to shift, and then go quickly. I'll keep up the illusion you are here and pretend to rest for the day. I'll have my back to the rest of the basement, and make it look like we're curled up together and that I'm shielding you, just in case someone comes down to check on us."_  Ata ran through the plan with me, and I nodded.

I was thankful to her for letting me go. She could have demanded I stay with her, insisting that the mental information we managed to get to our bonded's was enough, but she was willing to face Russell, Felipe, and Bill if I didn't make it back in time, and I had no doubt that the punishment she would receive would be horrific.

Ata and I fell into silence, and the mental hums from the vampires back at Caesar's Palace informed us that they were busy preparing the penthouse for my return. I kept my eyes glued on the horizon, only just visible through the tiny window in our cell. I was counting down the seconds until the sun would start to peak over the horizon, which was the moment that I would be free to return to Eric. My eyelids felt heavy from lack of sleep and the stress of the day, and before I was aware that I had even dropped off for a short nap I felt Ata gently shaking me, trying to rouse me.

 _"Time to get up, baby cousin. Eric awaits you"_  I felt her smile as she pressed a motherly kind of kiss to my forehead. Groggily I lifted my head, rubbing at my eyes to remove the sleep that had gathered in the corners. Glancing to the window I could see the first rays of daybreak glistening over the land, offering sanctuary to all those who feared the creatures of the night _. "I would recommend washing your clothes, and doing the same with mine too, but I fear that Russell and Felipe will become suspicious if we are suddenly wearing immaculate clothing."_  My cousin sighed audibly, a grim expression crossing her pretty features.  _"Remember, if you spend time with Eric then shower before you leave. His scent on you is still prominent now but it's faded a little as you've gone 24 hours without him. We don't want to cause them to become suspicious."_  Ata forewarned me as we swapped places on the blanket, Ata's back facing the rest of the basement while mine faced the small cell window.

Giving Ata a nod, I briefly brushed my thumb over her cheekbone, pushing all my reassurance and strength to her through our connection. I'd come back for her and have a plan in place for our escape. As my finger moved over her cheek I felt warmth spread through my entire being, and my finger glowed a gentle golden colour for a split second. I could feel Ata's energy, the power she had given me to use. I was grateful for it; I didn't have 2000 years of experience and strength to call upon when using my powers _. "Stick to the floor and walls when you climb to get out, you know how keen vampire vision is if we're being filmed."_  Ata's final warning sounded in my ears as she lifted the blanket up. Taking my cue I thought of a common housefly, and I felt myself shift into the small creature. The nightie I'd been wearing ended up in a pile under the sheets. Dropping to the floor I crawled along it, blending in with the grey of the concrete. Turning back to look at Ata, I spotted that she had already cast an illusion of me, an exact replica. I was asleep by the looks of it, every detail perfect right down to the little freckle on my left shoulder blade. Not wasting any time I scurried across the floor and up the wall, disappearing through the bars of the window and out into the Nevada sunshine.

Flying back to Caesar's Palace was an odd sensation. Out of all of the animals I had transformed into over the past few days being a fly was the worst. My vision was distorted and although I was small and zippy there were plenty of things to contend against – cars, trucks, and even the wind. I could remember the way to and from Felipe's mansion, so it took no time at all before I was flying into the lobby of Caesar's Palace. The lobby was still a mess, taped off while policemen took statements from the crying witnesses – the few that remained – and a cleanup crew was busy scrubbing every inch of the marbles surfaces to ensure they were blood free. Ata's boys were nowhere to be found amongst the cleanup and the interviewing, but the sun had already risen so that was a given. Instead I spotted a brunette woman who seemed to be taking charge. She was bone thin and her face was drawn, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and scruffy hair that made it look like she'd simply rolled out of bed. She probably had.

Of course the private elevator up to the penthouse had been taped off to, and forensic experts were currently working away there. As it had been the area that Ata and I had been taken from I could understand why the police were focusing on it so much. They wouldn't find anything about Ata and I though. I certainly wasn't in any sort of criminal database, and I could only assume my cousin wasn't either.

Heading towards the ceiling I flew in through an air duct. Although unable to hear the mental thoughts of all those in the nest I could still feel them, and I used the feelings to help me navigate through the maze of aluminium  For a moment I silently thanked my cousin that she had installed aluminium ducts and not steel ones. Steel contained iron, and in my current state any iron would probably do me some serious damage.

Soon I was out of the air ducts and in the vast space of the penthouse living room. Huge shutters were hiding the sunlight from the vampires present and numerous lamps were on to illuminate the dark space. Eric was sat on one of the sofa's, Hunter balancing on his lap, flanked either side by Godric and Jason. Ari, Khai, and Isabel were sat on the other sofa. As the oldest vampires in the nest they could all fight the pull of the sun and stay up longer. Eric's hold on Hunter was firm yet not controlling, I could see him drawing strength from having the little boy in his arms. I could tell Jason wasn't really worried about the situation, and I couldn't blame him considering the fact that he had no idea what Russell Edgington and Felipe de Castro could do, but he seemed to be intimidated by Eric's presence. I prayed my bonded hadn't roughed him up in any way for what had happened earlier. Ari was silent, drawing strength from Khai who he'd locked one hand with. It was interesting to see such ancient beings, ones who usually stamped out their emotions, drawing strength from another, being so touchy feely as to hold hands. Khai's other hand was holding Isabel; the Spanish vampiress was leant against him for support, and I could see that she too was troubled by the recent turn of events.

It took all of three seconds before Eric's head whipped in my direction. I watched as his eyes focused on my current form, all the other vampires present doing the exact same thing. Even Hunter and Jason tried to look for me, but I was so small it was difficult for them to spot me, especially while I was hovering. Taking off in the direction of the bedroom I shared with Eric, I entered swiftly, automatically shifting myself back to my human form. I was tired from the travel, but had no time to dwell upon it as only second later my Viking swept me off my feet, quite literally.

His lips were all over me, smothering me in kisses. His large hands came into contact with as much of my bare skin as he could grope. I felt like thousands of fireworks were going off inside of me. His touch felt like electric against my skin. I'd never been one for pain, but I could deal with this kind of torture. Finally his lips found mine, as my back found purchase against a wall. His huge frame covered me and I felt secure in his hold. Being with Eric felt nothing like being with Bill. Eric was safe and strong, wise and caring. He was home. My anchor.

His frenzied kisses slowed as his lips found mine once again, and this time he kissed me softly, with such reverence that I felt like crying. His tongue pried my lips apart but this time there was no battle for dominance, we were free to explore one another equally. Eric's hips flexed forward sharply as I pushed my tongue against that little spot behind his front teeth, forcing his fangs to snap into place. His skin came into contact with mine and our lips parted so I could gasp, both due to surprise and lack of oxygen. When the heck had he removed his jeans and underwear?!

Instantly he was on my neck, fangs scraping the surface but never breaking the skin. My hands found the buttons of his crisp designer shirt and it took me no time at all to remove the offending garment, flinging it aside to land somewhere in the room. Sliding my hands from his glorious ass all the way up to his mop of blonde hair, I grabbed a handful, tugging it sharply to remove him from my neck before I smashed my somewhat swollen lips to his. I had no idea how much time I would get with him today, nor did I know how long I would be gone for the moment I re-entered Felipe's mansion.

I could have just stayed put, remained in Caesar's Palace and fought from there, safe in Eric's arms, but I would never leave Ata. I would never make her suffer alone. She'd walked the earth for 2000 years, erasing herself from people's lives if she spent more than 5 minutes with them. I would not leave her alone. She deserved better.

My bond with Eric was wide open, his emotions pulsing so strongly within me that I was unsure where I ended and he started. His relief and his love for me were the most important of his emotions, and I focused solely on those as I shuffled against the wall, aligning our hips. Lips still locked and no words spoken between us, Eric took his cue and pushed forward, entering me fully in one swift thrust. Our lips parted as we took a moment to groan at the feeling of being reconnected. I would gladly go and fight any and every vampire in Felipe's mansion if it meant I would be able to come home to this beautiful man, if it meant that we were free to just be, and to just live. I wanted nothing more than forever with my Eric, and no power-hungry ex-lover/monarch of mine, or a crazed 3000 year-old killer, or even an arrogant shitty woman beater of a king would get between us. Eric was mine.

Our coupling was frenzied. My Eric had been so worried about me that finally having me back with him had set off all of his primal, protective urges. He wanted to possess, consume, own. I was more than happy to let him take what he needed from me to reassure himself that I was with him now, that I was safe and well. His lips and hands were all over me, smothering any part of my body he could find. His hips were relentless, his pace so quick that I was only ever without skin-to-skin contact for a few seconds at a time, if not shorter. Eric's left hand removed itself from my hip, which he had been kneading for the past minute, and ended up on my thigh. In one swift motion he had raised my leg, hooking it over the crook in his arm, his well-formed, firm muscles falling into my line of sight. I’d certainly hit the man-candy jackpot!

The new angle meant that on every down-stroke he would brush against that sensitive spot inside of me, his hips grinding on my clit. I could feel the coil building up quickly in the pit of my stomach and I was powerless to stop myself from throwing my head back against the wall, crying out at the feelings he was invoking deep within me. Eric had always been a generous lover when it came to me. So lost in the sensations he was stirring within me, and the feel of his love and adoration pouring through our bond, that I felt rather than saw him raise his head from my breasts, which he had been lavishing with kisses, licks, nips and sucks. His cool breath swept over my clammy shoulder, caressing my skin. "Let go, min älskling." He cooed softly, nipping at my earlobe.

His words and the feel of his fangs against my skin were my undoing. Screaming out his name I was swept away with my release, unable to comprehend anything or anyone around me apart from the man still buried inside of me. My release set off Eric's, and though I knew his stamina was incredible I was aware that he had missed me, that he was stressed and worried and angry all at the same time. He needed the release as much as I did, the reassurance, so he let himself succumb quickly. I felt a deep-seated satisfaction hearing him roar my name out as he was swept away to. To know I could elicit such a response from such an ancient, powerful and beautiful creature was extremely gratifying, especially for a small girl from the south.

The sound of my panting, something I hadn’t noticed I’d been doing, pulled Eric out of his post-coital bliss and his lips landed gently on mine for the briefest of moments before he untangled us, slipping out of me. I whimpered at the loss, pouting over the unfairness of the situation. Eric's laughter came as a rumble from his chest, and my pout was instantly replaced with a soft smile.

"You're back." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. My legs felt like jelly and I was grateful for the wall behind me, and Eric's arms around my waist as he helped hold me up. He knew I always had jelly-legs after sex with him. He was that good.

"I am, mitt hjärta." I stole a phrase from Eric's head. The grin that broke out on his face from my use of his language was beautiful, and well worth the risk of snooping in his head.

"Jag älskar dig" Eric's gentle confession was accompanied by so much love through our bond that I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek. Pitching forward, my bonded licked the little drop away, savouring the sweet taste of it.

"Jag älskar dig också" I murmured softly, raising a hand to stroke it against his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he lent into my touch, a purr emitting from his broad chest. We stayed as we were for a minute before Eric reluctantly pulled back and moved over to our clothes, hanging up in the wardrobe. He returned seconds later with a set of pretty underwear, a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. He'd dressed himself in similar attire.

I was perfectly capable of dressing myself but I could tell my bonded wanted to take care of me, and right now I was beyond the point of arguing with him. I would have in the past, if I hadn't just spent some time locked in a cell in Felipe's mansion, having Eric's life threatened. He dressed me quickly before he tucked me into his side, placing a protective arm around my shoulders. Together we left the bedroom, entering the living room to see the group of older vampires gathered together. Oscar and Bubba had been unable to fight the sun due to their young ages, and Pam had succumbed to it also judging by the void I now felt in place of her usual mental musings. Throwing out my mental net I felt Egor and Agmund upstairs in the training room while Riei and Oeri were in the library.

The moment I was through the door Jason was rushing towards me, pulling me into his embrace. I was forced to let go of Eric's hand, much to our mutual disappointment. "I'm so sorry Sook, I'm real sorry! I had no idea what was goin' on. Flo told me I had to go downstairs, with Hunter, and we didn't think 'bout it. She was so adamant, damn near pushed us in the elevator!" Jason was apologising at a mile a minute. At least now I knew why Jason and Hunter had left the safety of the penthouse, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Flo. I thought she liked me, liked Ata too!

Sensing my confusion, conflict and anger, Eric manoeuvred me away from Jason. "She was glamoured, most likely during the VRA party." He explained softly, and all anger I felt towards the housekeeper disappeared. That poor woman!

"Where is she?" I asked, looking wildly around the room, concerned for her safety. Hunter was up off the couch by now, running at me like I was the last candy bar in the sweetie shop. In one fluid motion I swept him up into my arms, holding him close to my chest. "I have you sweetie." I cooed softly, noting that all of the damage done to him earlier had vanished. The only explanation was vampire blood.

 _"Mine. I asked him if he was okay with it, after I informed him of the side-effects such as my ability to feel his emotions, and he was fine with it."_  Eric answered my mental question as Ari opened his mouth to respond to my verbal one.

"We haven't seen her since." He stated solemnly.

Jason had taken his seat once again, and Eric took his, bringing both Hunter and I down onto his lap. The young boy had nuzzled himself against my chest, playing with the loose strands of my blonde hair that fell over my shoulders. "While I'd love to find her, I don't think she's a priority right now, as cruel as that sounds." I admitted out loud, sighing at how horrible it sounded. One missing housekeeper was nothing compared to the torture and no doubt abuse of two fae princesses.

"Tell me you got a plan, Sook?" Jason piped up, obviously feeling comfortable now with the vampires in the room. I could remember back when we had been in Dallas, how quite and reserved he had been in Godric's nest. Sighing, I absentmindedly stroked Hunter's back with one hand, the other finding ground on Eric's thigh.

"I don't have a plan, but I have information about everything going on in that godforsaken mansion. I don't have much time here either. Ata is keeping an illusion of me in the cell so that no one will suspect anything if we're being watched." I explained, glancing around the room, my eyes settling on Godric, whose head had snapped up at the mention of my cousin.

"Is she well?" He asked softly, the concern on his features endearing.

"We were both roughed up a little, but she's doing well. I didn't like the idea of leaving her, but she insisted." I let out a humourless chuckle, which Godric mimicked. It was no surprise my cousin got what she wanted, when she wanted it.

"You can't go back, mommy." Hunter's little squeak had my eyes moving down to him, curled up against my chest. It was the first time he called me his mother, and it took every ounce of strength from Eric to compose myself. Now was not the time to be bursting into tears.

"I have to sweetheart. Auntie Ata needs me." I dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Besides, Eric will take care of you." I reassured him, giving him a gentle rock.

"I know. Daddy can find me now." Hunter yawned, obviously having stayed up well past his bedtime.

"Daddy?" I mouthed over my shoulder to my bonded. He was simply sat there looking both proud and smug at the same time. "Think you can stay awake a little longer? I promise to tuck you in before I have to go back." I vowed to Hunter, knowing that he had to be around to hear the plan also. I would insist on him staying back at the penthouse, in the panic room where he was protected, while the fighting was going on however. Hunter bobbed his head twice and our deal was sealed.

"What exactly is going on in Felipe's mansion?" Isabel broke through the silence, her hand still holding Khai's. She was drawing light circles on his wrist, right where his pulse point would have been if he had been human.

"I didn't get to grasp a lot from Ata, but I assume she filled you in," I glanced to Godric, who nodded. "However I ended up having a chat with Russell, and Bill." Eric's grip on me tightened ever so slight, and I felt a tinge of protectiveness trickle into our bond. Pushing a small amount of reassurance through our connection I felt him relax. "Russell enquired as to Eric and Godric's resting places. He tried to glamour me but of course that doesn't work. I was able to get inside his mind too. It was nothing like any of yours. His was cold and twisty, almost slimy." I shuddered from the memory. Russell's mind was not somewhere I wanted to return to. I'd felt Eric and Godric's anger peeking a little at the mention of their resting places. "I didn't tell him anything though, received a hefty smack for it." I muttered, gently rubbing my still sore cheek. I was proud of myself for not giving in and for not telling Russell anyway. I'd given in so quickly when Ata and I had been rummaging through Eric's memories and I had witnessed the murder of his family. Maybe I just couldn't bring myself to lie to Eric? He was my bonded after all.

"He hurt you." Eric gritted out, barely containing his growl. Hunter was still in my arms. Carefully I shifted him onto Jason's lap, turning to sit myself facing Eric, my knees either side of his, straddling him. Bringing my hands up I captured his face with them, running my thumbs across his sharp cheekbones.

"He did, yes. I won't make excuses for him, but I would take every slap, every hit, if it meant that he was still unaware of your resting place, and Godric's for the matter." I reassured him, knowing that although I was not bonded to Godric his wellbeing was detrimental to my Eric's, and to Ata's.

"I will heal you before you return." Eric's voice was like steel, and I knew there was going to be no debate about this. My high-handed bonded did enjoy throwing his weight around whenever he could. Sighing a little, somewhat in resignation and somewhat in understand, I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, aware of present company. Letting go of his face I turned back around, Hunter crawling back onto my lap seconds later, shuffling to get himself comfortable. I took to stroking his hair with one hand, playing with Eric's fingers with the other, as I filled in all the vampires present on everything I had seen and heard.

Three hours later we were done. Ari had composed a list of everything I had told him, and had even been able to sketch plans of Felipe's mansion. A few things had needed tweaking but he had the layout of the basement and the ground floor perfect. He was aware of the second floor, as that had been the location where Ata had been injected with silver and iron, but at the time he had been paying little attention to his surroundings so the sketch was basic at best. It would do though. Hunter had fallen asleep curled up in my arms as we had been approaching the second hour.

"I need to put him to bed." I murmured to the vampires gathered around. I could tell some of them were starting to feel the pull of the sun as it came ever closer to reaching its highest point. Isabel and Khai looked exhausted, a rare feat for vampires, and Ari looked like he was ready to retreat back to his room, and to Pam. Jason had been dozing in and out during the last three hours, but when alert he had given us plenty of useful hints and tips about how to remove Felipe's guards. The Fellowship of the Sun stint he had endured was finally paying off. Eric's hold on me hadn't slacked once during our groups conversation, and I could tell he was trying to hold onto me as much as possible, not to come across as needy and clingy, but to reassure himself that I was okay, that I would be okay. Godric had remained calm and levelheaded throughout the whole conversation, diffusing a few tense situations involving Jason and the gathered vampires. After having spent so long as immortals they couldn't fathom Jason's way of thinking. I could feel Godric's inner panic, his turmoil. His mind was a mass of confusion and worry for Ata once I had dug down beneath his calmer emotions. He was remaining calm because it was bringing him one step closer to my cousin.

Nodding my goodnights and farewells to all the vampires, and Jason, gathered together, I lingered on Godric a little longer, pushing reassurance through our fledgling bond. A small smile graced his features seconds later and I felt his gratitude in return. Our exchange was silent, but held more meaning than we could express in words.

Together Eric and I left the living room, moving to the room that had been set-aside for Jason and Hunter. Though I wanted Hunter to sleep in the same room as Eric and I, I wanted some alone time with my bonded before I was forced to return to that iron cage on the other side of the city. Placing Hunter down on what was clearly his bed, judging by the amount of toys that had suddenly appeared, no doubt thanks to Pam, I went about gathering his night clothes. Turning back I was surprised to see Eric removing Hunter's day clothes, placing them in the small laundry hamper. Passing him Hunter's nightwear I stood aside while he dressed the little boy before us, his touch so gentle that not once did Hunter stir.

"This feels oddly domesticated." I commented quietly, knowing that with his hearing Eric would have heard me. He was silent for a second, straightening out Hunter's top.

"I like it." He confessed in the same quiet tone, gently lifting Hunter up. I took my cue and pulled the blanket down, creating a space under the covers for Hunter. Eric popped him back down, pulling the blanket up to cover him before he secured it in each side, trapping it under the mattress so Hunter wouldn't roll out and hurt himself.

"Is the great Eric Northman becoming tame?" I teased lightheartedly as I flicked the night-light on, not wanting Hunter to have nightmares and wake alone in the darkness. Goodness knows the darkness can be a frightening thing.

Eric's eyes found mine in the dim light, his bright blue eyes still as beautiful in the yellow glow from the light bulb. "For you, I would." He confessed softly, taking one of my hands. Bringing it to his mouth he kissed the back of it once, lacing our fingers together.

"I would never ask you to change. I love you just as you are." The pad of my thumb skimmed over the back of his hand. "Hunter needs a father who is strong and mighty, someone to show him how to navigate himself through this topsy-turvy world we find ourselves in. He needs a father with a strong sense of honour  and utter devotion to his family. It's a good thing he's found one." My free hand caressed Eric's cheek, and that low purr of his vibrated through the room.

"As I love you. Hunter needs a mother who is graceful in everything she does, a mother who shows compassion to everyone, even those who are undeserving. He needs a mother who will be patient with him, who will be able to read the minds of all the girls he brings home to ensure they aren't going to hurt her little boy," a smile tugged at my lips, Eric knew me so well. "He needs a mother who is selfless and beautiful, a woman who can hold her own, someone who, even after having been beaten down repeatedly, still has the strength to stand up on her own two feet. I'm glad he's found one." Eric's free hand came up to caress my cheek in an action similar to my own. Leaning against it, I turned my head and pressed a tender kiss to his palm.

"Come, my beloved. I want to worship you once more before you have to leave me." He sighed sadly, though kept a warm smile on his handsome features. Our hands still interlaced, we left Hunter's room, shutting the door behind us.

Together we moved to our bedroom, not once letting go of one another's hands. Rather than pouncing the moment the door was closed, Eric approached me slowly, reverently. His large hands came up to hold my face, his thumbs brushing over my cheekbones as his forehead came to rest upon my own. "I love you, my Sookie." His whisper graced my eardrums and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Closing the distance between our lips, my bonded gave me a chaste kiss, which soon turned far more heated.

Two hours, and a plethora of orgasms later, Eric and I fell back onto the bed. Panting, I grasped at his hands, and sighed in contentment as he hauled me across his chest, resting my head over his silent heart. Grans pearls were the only things I was wearing, so naturally Eric started to play with them. It was odd that they had survived my transformation into a fly, but I had a feeling that unless they were physically removed they would stay with me regardless of whatever state I was in.

"I am very much doubting how well the witch's charms work." He commented under his breath, his other hand running up and down my spine, the coolness of his skin contrasting the warmness of mine, soothing me after our love making.

"They work. When I was speaking with Russell he flew into a fit of rage and tried to bite me." I explained calmly, knowing Eric would be enraged to learn of Russell's actions. I had purposefully kept that detail from him earlier, knowing that his anger would cloud his judgment when coming up with a strategy to get Ata and I out, and to extract revenge.

Eric's anger was immediate, and beneath my head I could feel his chest vibrating with his low growls. "However," I started, pushing calm through our bond as I placed one of my hands on his broad chest, caressing the marble skin I found there, playing with the short blonde hairs scattered across his pectorals. Though I could still feel him fuming he was starting to calm, the combination of my words, emotions, actions and lack of fang marks reassuring him. "The moment his fangs came too close to my skin they turned to dust and disintegrated into his hands." I explained. "He was so mad I thought he was going to spit tacks. He threw me back into the cell with Ata and now I'm here." I finished, dropping a kiss to Eric's chest.

His hand was still working up and down my spine, the other still playing with the pearls around my wrist. "He has no fangs anymore." It was not a question, but a statement, and yet I nodded anyway. Eric had obviously come to the same conclusion as I had. Without his fangs Russell wouldn't be able to drink from me. It was one less villain to worry about draining me dry.

We fell into silence for a moment, and I couldn't help but think about how my bracelet had protected me. It hadn't protected me before; then again, the previous attacks had all been different. That was it. They'd been different, because they'd been planned. "I think the magic protects me from unplanned attacks. Planned attacks, such as the taking of Ata and I, would have given us time to come up with a counterattack should we have known about it. I think the bracelet stops sudden attacks that would seriously harm me, giving me time to come up with a way to escape." I gave Eric my suggestion. It was all I could come up with, but it felt like a decent explanation.

Eric was silent for a while too, his hands continuing with their previous actions. Eventually though I felt his confidence through our bond. "I believe you're right, my lover. Maybe I should ask Amelia about it this evening. I'll ask Ari to call her here." Eric murmured, keeping his voice purposefully low.

We lay in silence for a little while longer, sharing light kisses and caresses, but I was very aware of the time. There were only a few more hours to go until sunset and I could feel Eric's body tiring. It wouldn't be long until the bleeds would set in. He'd consumed a vast quantity of blood while I'd been sharing information with the nest, coming up with strategies and plans, but it was starting to wear off. "I wish for you to drink from me, min älskade. I do not like the bruises on your beautiful face, and it will bolster your powers until we can be together again." Eric moved to a sitting position, his back against the headboard, as he brought me up with him. Seated on his lap, my legs either side of him, still resting against his chest, I felt torn in two. I wanted to stay with him, but I needed to return to Ata.

Nodding solemnly, I heard Eric drop fang, preparing to bite into his wrist for me. "Stop." My hand shot out to grab his wrist, inches away from his lips. A look of confusion crossed his features for a second before he tipped his head sideways in curiosity, feeling my resolve through our bond. "I want to take from you in the way you take from me." I admitted somewhat shyly, letting go of his wrist to trace the curvature of his throat. Tipping his head the other way, and backwards slightly, he offered his throat to me in the manner that I usually offered mine to him. One of his large hands found the back of my head and he drew me close, until my lips were millimetres away from his skin.

"Bite, min älskade. I will heal." He reassured me, threading his fingers through my hair, his other hand finding mine to thread our fingers together. My years with the vampires had removed most of my squeamish tendencies. Flicking my tongue out, I gave the area I intended to bite a light lick, dropping a few kisses to it in a similar fashion to the way Eric prepared me for his bite. Without hesitation, and with the love and reassurance flowing through our bond from Eric, I bit. Eric's blood hit my palate and I groaned at the taste. I felt Eric stiffen, a groan fleeing the confines of his lips. With a fluid motion he had picked me up, impaling myself on him. Rocking my hips in encouragement, I continued to take deep pulls on the wound on his throat, rising and falling in time with Eric. I could feel him restraining, stopping himself from sinking his fangs into my neck and completing the third bond.

Eric's wound sealed over, and I didn't bother to reopen in. Lost in the feeling of him inside of me, his blood running through my veins and his lips on mine, it took no time before I was falling over the edge, howling out Eric's name. He followed me seconds later, grunting out with his own release. Sated and happy, I scattered kisses across Eric's face and neck. "Thank you, min bundna." I offered, nuzzling him for a second. "I have to shower, I can't go back with your scent all over me." I sighed, trying to muster the strength to leave Eric and our bed.

"I'll be here when you get back. Go." He offered, gently removing me from his lap. I whimpered at the loss of him, no longer feeling full. Eric's chuckle, and playful smack to my butt, removed the sadness I'd been feeling about leaving him. I showered in record time, removing as much of Eric's scent from me as possible so as not to arouse suspicion back at Felipe's. Of course they would still be able to smell Eric in me, after all his blood was in my veins and his release was inside my womb.

Wandering back into the bedroom I grabbed a robe from the back of the door, knowing that wearing clothes was pointless as I would only have to shed them to transform into whatever creature I would be using to leave the penthouse. Eric was up on his feet, having donned a clean pair of boxers for modesty's sake. "Godric wishes to speak with you before you leave." He informed me, holding his hand out.

Taking it, we moved to the living room together. Godric was alone, sat on the sofa, his eyes fixed firmly on the image of Ata and I together in the Egyptian sunshine. Hearing us enter, he rose up onto his feet and crossed over to us. From his pocket he pulled out a vial of blood. "Will you take this to her, please. I want her to be at her full strength, I want to feel her emotions a little more." He asked me, his voice steady and yet his eyes betrayed him. He was a little lost without her, worried about her, ready to go into battle in order to bring her back to his side. Nodding, I took the vile from him before I pulled him into an embrace. Instead of his usual awkward hugs, he returned it with ease. He was smaller than Eric, shorter and a little thinner. Eric was hard, corded muscle from his days raiding and fighting off attacks, where as Godric was slender from years of malnutrition and hard work in the sweltering Egyptian sunshine. His time with Ata was healing him though as he held me to him, dropping a fatherly kiss to my forehead as he parted.

Untangling myself from Godric, he gave Eric and I a nod before he vamped from the room, giving us the opportunity to say goodbye in peace. "I don't like that you're returning min älskade." Eric wrapped me up in his arms, pulling me into his chest.

"I know, but I have no choice. Promise me you'll go ahead with the plan, with the strategy we all came up with. I don't want you charging in and getting yourself hurt." I risked a glance up to him, finding his bright blue eyes with my own. Bringing up a hand I caressed his cheek, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"I promise you, min bundna. Now go, before I change my mind." Eric reluctantly let me go, tugging on the tie of my robe. It fell open to reveal my bare form and I gave my Viking a moment to look me over. Placing the vial of Godric's blood on the floor, I pulled in all the strength I could muster, envisioning myself as a bald eagle.

A smile tugged at the corner of Eric's lips as I changed form. Using the claws on my feet, I scooped up the vial of blood, clutching it firmly.

Eric crouched before me, holding out his hand. Using my wings to lift myself up, I landed on his hand, and he scooped me up off of the ground. Approaching the blacked out windows he used his vampire speed to tug one of the window covers away, throwing it over himself to stop the sun from burning him. Swiftly he opened the window and, not wanting to risk him burning, I flapped my wings and moved off of his arm, out of the window and into the Nevada sunshine. I heard the window shut behind me and turned in time to see my vampire steal a quick glance at me from under the cover, before he vamped back to our bedroom.

Locating our bond deep inside of me, I pushed my love and reassurance towards him before I took off back towards Felipe's, enjoying the sunshine as it beat down upon my feathered form.


	62. Can't Buy Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on the subject of rape. It is not described in any way shape or form, I refuse to do that, but it is mentioned. I’ve placed a warning in the chapter, just before that section starts in case some of you feel you do not wish to read that part. The warning is in bold, and if you continue to scroll until you see the words *CONTENT END* (little stars included) then from there it is safe to carry on reading. I felt like you all deserved a warning.
> 
> Lots of POV swapping in this chapter, sorry guys! Means there aren’t lyrics at the start of every POV as I struggled to find songs that could relate to each POV. I’m trying to write this story from two different locations also, at supposedly the same moment!

**ARI’S POV**  
_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright  
Cos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love  
I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too  
I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love  
~ Can’t Buy Me Love, The Beatles

My mother was taken from me. Taken. I should have stolen the crown from Felipe the moment we moved to Nevada, but instead I had gone along with simply being a Sheriff, figuring we would be safe enough. Being king would have painted a huge target on my back, by being Sheriff I was still given power, but not enough for other vampires to be jealous of me and come after me. Now though, if I had been king, none of this would be happening. Ata would be back with us, locked away with my father for the day, and Sookie would be with my brother. Both of them would be safe.

Fighting the pull of the sun had been a lot easier than I had expected it to be, but by the time we were done plotting and planning I was tired. It had been a while since I’d felt tired. As a vampire we never felt tired, our stamina when the moon was in the sky was impressive and we were, for all intents and purposes, unbeatable. It was the events of the past week or so that had made me tired. It was one thing after another. It was long overdue though. My brothers, mother, and I had gone for the past 500 years without a serious issue cropping up.

Returning to the room I shared with my dear Pamela I left the others to their rest. I had a feeling my brother would not be resting just yet though. At least, even in these grim times, they could still enjoy one another. Shutting the door behind me I removed my clothing, placing it in the laundry hamper. It only took me a few short strides to cross the room; slipping under the silk sheets behind Pam. Wrapping an arm around her I pulled her lithe frame close. She was dead for the day, had been since the moment the sun had peaked into the sky. Her young age meant that she was unable to fight the pull like I could. It was strange how taken I was with her. She was fierce and loyal, beautiful and honest. She had this tender side to her that I felt privileged to see. I had a feeling my Pamela was very cautious with whom she allowed in.

Moulding around her, I wrapped my larger frame around her in a protective gesture. Though I couldn’t fight back if we were attacked in the day at least a potential attacker had to get through me first. I had told what little staff remained to keep an eye out for Flo, and to not let her anywhere near the penthouse even if she begged them. The local Were pack had agreed to give us more of their members to guard the hotel even though their numbers were dwindling. Our residency had dropped off sharply once the information of all the dead bodies in the lobby had reached news crews, and though it was doing next to no damage to the fortune mother, my brothers, and I had amassed over the years, it didn’t feel right to have an almost empty hotel. I had given the image of Ata and Sookie together to the news crews, glamouring them into playing an appeal for them religiously throughout the day and night. If there were any witnesses, anyone who had seen them when they had been taken, I was praying for them to come forward. I’d even put up a sizeable reward for anyone willing to come forward with reliable information. Of course I knew where my mother and Sookie were now though, but any help we could receive on any level was worth rewarding.

Deciding that I had thought long enough for the evening, and for the reasonable chunk of the day that I had fought the sun for, I buried my nose in the soft tendrils of Pamela’s blonde hair. Even in her day rest she was beautiful. It made me smile to think that my family was joined with hers so tightly that even 2000 years couldn’t get in the way. Over the years I had kept companions, never humans though as they were prone to jealousy when Ata was around, but there were always other vampires out there looking for a late night rendezvous. In stereotypical vampire fashion I hadn’t been with them for extended periods of time, and there were some who were delightful while others were cold and cruel. My Pamela was a combination of the two; a total bitch when it called for it, or an utter sweetheart when she knew she was safe. Closing my eyes I sighed softly, nuzzling her shoulder blade before I dropped a kiss to the cool skin there, letting the sun finally pull me under.

The feel of Pamela’s soft lips on the underside of my chin roused me from my day rest. If she was awake then evening had already fallen and I must have overslept. Though it was usually impossible for a vampire to oversleep, as our bodies were tuned to the rise and fall of the sun, when we were forced to stay up for the day we required a few more hours of sleep.

Tightening my hold on my Pamela I exhaled, alerting her to the fact I was awake. In an un-characteristic move she nuzzled into my chest, resting one of her slender hands upon my bare torso. “Did Sookie come home?” She asked quietly, her eyes still closed and void of her usual make-up. Though my Pamela was beautiful with make-up I much preferred her without. My brother had picked her well. She was loyal and beautiful.

“She did. She spent time with Eric before she joined us in the living room. We’ve come up with a plan to get both my mother and Sookie out of Felipe’s mansion, and to end this forever.” I stroked her blonde hair, running my fingers through it to remove the few tangles that had occurred as she had rested for the day.

“Good. How is my Maker and Grand-sire?” Pamela tilted her head back; her eyelids sliding back so I could see her blue eyes looking up at me.

I sighed quietly, continuing to pet her while I formed my response. “Eric is well. He’s better now that he has seen Sookie, but he’s worried for her. Godric, he’s a mess without my mother but he is refusing to show it. He seems to forget that we share a connection.” I chuckled quietly, shaking my head a little against the pillow.

“He’s too proud to show any weakness.” Pamela muttered, tutting quietly.

“Aren’t most men?” I asked rhetorically, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Morning breath wasn’t something us vampires were susceptible to. Untangling myself from her I moved the covers back, stepping out of bed before I headed to the wardrobe.

“Are we planning on getting them this evening?” Pamela asked as she joined me in our walk-in wardrobe, plucking some fresh designer underwear from a basket. Hiding her female attributes underneath the fabric, I had to stop myself from pouting. Pulling on my own underwear, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, putting them both on.

“No, this evening we’re going to gather the other Sheriff’s and see who’ll stand with us. Ata is good friends with Edgar, King of California, so I’m going to call him also and see if he can provide us any more vampires from his state. I’m also going to call upon Queen Lovisa, of Sweden, and King Amasis, of Egypt, and see if they’ll back us. Though their armies would take far too long to reach us it would be useful to have their backing. They’re well respected in Europe and would fight alongside Ata should we seriously need them. They would also back her claim to the throne when we succeed in killing Felipe.” I explained to my beloved as she dressed, hiding her petite frame under her expensive clothes.

“Will the other Sheriff’s stand with us?” She asked, turning to look at me as I gave my hair a quick ruffle. Moving to her jewellery box I plucked the gold Trinity Cartier Crash necklace from it. I’d done a spot of shopping for her over the past few days, knowing how much she loved all things sparkly and expensive. I had never been wonderful with words, so I figured some gifts would convey the feelings I struggled to say. My Pamela had understood me perfectly, and had made it a habit now to wear something I had bought her every day. I could see myself completing our bond when all of this was over. Clasping the necklace around her neck, it fell to her navel. The piece had set me back a fair amount, but it was beautiful, flawless. It consisted of golden bands locked together. Pink for love, yellow for fidelity and white for friendship.

Pamela turned around once her necklace was secure and I offered her my hand. She took it instantly and I started to lead her out of the room and towards the living room, where I could feel the rest of the nest waiting for us. “Corentine Fiacre the Sheriff of Area 32, Aurel Gavril the Sheriff of Area 33, Bryn Marc the Sheriff of Area 34, and Colton Emory the Sheriff of Area 35, have always been loyal to Ata. I think she is one of the only reasons they have stayed in this state for so long. Las Vegas is the only city within the state that is prosperous. The other Areas are simply dirt and a few podunk towns. We have nothing to worry about.” I told her simply, pushing my reassurance through our bond before we entered the living room, greeted with the sight of our family.

“Ari, please could you call Amelia?” Eric was up on his feet within seconds of Pamela and I entering the room. Frowning at his request, I fished my phone out of my pocket.

“Why am I calling her?” I questioned as I hit her number on the speed-dial. Ata liked to have a witch on call at all times.

“Please, just ask her to come here.” My brother looked somewhat stressed, a rare sight I was sure. Pamela, sensing his stress, became worried also. It took a lot of reassurance through our bond to calm her. The dial tone came through the phone but there was no answer. I hung up and tried again. The ringing went on for about 10 seconds before the call was answered, however I was cut short by the voice on the other end.

“The witch is a little tied up at the moment. I do hope you don’t need her urgently. Heaven forbid that anything should happen to you and your precious nest.” The 3000 year-old thorn in our side sneered down the phone before he hung up.

Pamela looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. “Fuck.”

My sentiments exactly.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_I won't tell you how to live your life so please stay far away from mine_  
Always watching out for which and whethers, always running out of time  
Drip drap, peeling back the skin of summer  
Autumns, everything aligns  
Inside out and I'm without, my heart is always running out of time  
Always running out of time  
I have to know, if you'll float away with me  
The faster I go, the further away it seems you get  
Are we floating nowhere yet.  
~ Always Running Out of Time, Motion City Soundtrack

I’d spent my day sleeping, able to keep the vision of Sookie there all day. No one bothered to come down and check on us, so there was no need for me to leave the safety of the blanket and risk exposing the fake Sookie. I could feel my bond with Godric, as I refused to close it during the day, and I could tell the exact moment he went to rest as our bond dampened down considerably. I could feel the steady hum of his life force and I had a feeling Sookie was on her way back to me. I could feel her getting closer by the second. My bond with her felt stronger, like she had been healed. Eric, my new son, would have no doubt given her his blood in order to heal her of the few marks that littered her body from Russell’s attack.

 _“Kouzen, mwen prèske nan fennèt la. Tanpri souple, vin kolekte sa m 'genyen pou ou.”  (Cousin, I'm almost at the window. Please come and collect what I have for you.)_ Sookie’s mental voice flickered into my mind, and it took me a moment to remember that she was in her animal form, and speaking to me through it.

Moving to the window, I made sure that the blanket was firmly over the fake image of Sookie. Up on my tiptoes I looked through the bars, spotting an eagle approaching quickly. My vision, enhanced by my bonded’s blood, picked up on the vial in the eagles clutches. Thrusting my hand through the bars I held it upward, the vial dropping from the eagle’s claws and into my hand. In one fluid movement I slipped the vial up my sleeve, hiding it from sight should there be hidden cameras. “Who’s a pretty bird?” I cooed, covering my tracks in case we were being listened in on also.

Sookie changed into the small fly she had been when she had first left, crawling through the bars, sticking to the wall. I continued to coo through the bars, pretending to be talking to a bird. Sighing heavily, as if upset that I wasn’t getting a response, I padded back to the blanket on the floor, watching my footing. Slipping back under the blanket I was face to face with the fake image of Sookie, with the small fly of the real Sookie sat on my outstretched palm under the blanket.

 _“Chanje tounen” (Switch back)_ I mentally responded. The moment I felt Sookie starting to change I faked a coughing fight, rising up off the floor into a sitting position and moving the blanket violently so it would detract from Sookie as she redressed under the blanket.

Finally we were back down on the cold floor, wrapped up in the blanket, facing one another.  _“Take Godric’s blood. He was adamant on it.”_ Sookie mentally informed me. I wanted to ask how her trip was first, get all the information I could, but it seemed my bonded and my cousin were more concerned with my health rather than our survival at the present moment. Burrowing under the blanket I nuzzled my head to Sookie’s chest, making it look like I was merely seeking comfort from her. The blanket hid my face and I swiftly removed the vial of blood from my sleeve. Quietly popping the cap I dipped my pinky in, coating it before I raised it to my lips. My bonded’s blood tasted a little different outside of his body, but it would still work its magic. Rather than waste time dipping my pinky in and sucking it clean I raised the vial to my lips, downing the contents in one as if it were some kind of tequila shot I’d buy at a bar. Capping the vial I pushed it back up my sleeve to deposit out of the window later. I could feel my bonded’s blood running through my veins, repairing any and all damage, while also giving me strength. As it was daytime I couldn’t feel Godric’s relief that I had taken his blood but I imagined he would be happier knowing I was that little bit stronger.

One glance to the window informed me that sunset was only half an hour away. Sookie had been gone for a long time, and the vampires in our nest would be rising soon.  _“I take it you managed to get there and back unharmed?”_ I questioned my cousin as I popped my head back up from under the blanket. Sookie nodded, making it appear like she was nuzzling against me should we still have eyes trained on us.

 _“Yes. Eric and I figured out why our charms weren’t working originally. They were meant to keep us safe and yet they seemed to epically fail at that. We think that maybe the magic protects us against unplanned attacks only, which might be why the werewolves were able to take us. If an attack were planned then we would have time to come up with a counterattack, but if it weren’t planned then we would have no time, so the charms buy us some time. It doesn’t really protect us, just gives us the opportunity to protect ourselves.”_ Sookie explained to me. I mulled over her words for a moment, running every scenario through my mind. We’d been hurt quite a few times while wearing our protection charms, and yet they had been times when an attack had not been anticipated. It made sense that the charms didn’t save us from planned attacks, but why on earth had Amelia made them that way? An attack was an attack regardless. That was something I would have to mentally ask Ari about. Maybe he’d be able to ring Amelia and find out for us.

I was distracted from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps heading our way. I could detect three vampire minds and another mind I knew very well. Looking at Sookie I took her hands in mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze before I sat up. Sookie followed my actions, moving to sit beside me rather than behind me. She was becoming braver by the day. The sun had finally set and the moonlight that spilt in through the small window threw shadows around the room. I could make out whom our guests were though without even bothering to explore their mental patterns. Russell, Felipe, Bill, and a glamoured Amelia.

“Amelia?” Sookie spluttered beside me but I silenced her with a quick squeeze of her hand. Any surprise, shock, or other emotion that we showed to the vampires could be used against us.

“Ah so you have met Miss Carmichael then, Miss Stackhouse.” Russell looked positively ecstatic with that piece of information. I groaned internally. At least he no longer had fangs though. As if he were a telepath, though I knew for certain he wasn’t, Russell turned to Amelia.

“Miss Carmichael has told us all about those little charms you two wear, along with the others of your insufferable nest. She was also kind enough to inform us about the wards all over your dear penthouse apartment too, Miss Caesar.”  Felipe addressed me, ignoring Sookie. I thought that rude, and the fact he still refused to use my married name.

“Mrs. Caesar-Nervii.” I corrected him for the umpteenth time. It was nitpicking somewhat but I wasn’t going to let the bastard think he’d won if I accepted my maiden name as my form of address.

Felipe’s jaw tightened as I corrected him while Russell laughed quietly under his breath. At least he could see the amusement in my annoyance. “She has quite the spirit, Felipe. Let her be.” He chided his Childe.

“Bill, will you please remove our guests from their cell? I have a feeling Miss Stackhouse and Mrs. Caesar-Nervii are uncomfortable.” Russell turned to the Southern vampire, who’d done nothing but leer at Sookie ever since he had entered the basement. With his vampire speed Bill had Sookie out first, iron handcuffs slapped onto her wrists. She flinched with the pain, but didn’t let out any cry. I poured all of my pride towards her.

He came back for me next, slapping a pair of iron cuffs on my own wrists. “Now, what was it you said was protecting Miss Caesar again, Amelia?” Felipe glanced to the glamoured witch before his eyes moved back to mine.

“Mrs. Caesar-Nervii.” I gritted out in response, not giving him the satisfaction. It was petty and childish, but I was not going to let this man make me forget my husband.

Felipe ignored me, his focus on Amelia who answered him like a robot. “Her promise ring.” The brunette witch’s voice echoed around the basement. Felipe stalked towards, his lips curled upwards in a nasty smirk.

“Looks like I get to rid you of your promise ring then. I think I’ll be taking your engagement one to.” Felipe grasped at my left hand. Russell had moved to hold onto me, pinning me in place. I couldn’t even raise a leg to kick Felipe away, though I did try it. Struggling against the iron handcuffs, and the vice-like grip of the vampire behind me, I tried to squirm away. Finally Felipe had enough, and with a sharp smack across my cheek he stole his moment and divested me of my promise ring and engagement ring. I could feel the protective magic leaving my body, and I cried out at the loss of those two bands of metal. In this disgusting basement they were all I tangibly had of my husband. I wasn’t even aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks, or my vampiric snarls aimed at the monster opposite me. “I’ll keep these safe here. You’ll never get close enough to grab them this way.” Felipe produced a length of cord from his pocket, slipping my rings on before he tied a knot in the cord, slipping his head through the hole to create a necklace. My beautiful Harry Winston was sat on a piece of pathetic cord around Felipe’s neck! It wasn’t supposed to be there! It was meant to be on my finger! Without my rings I felt a little lost. It was curious how much value I had placed on two bands of metal.

Russell and Felipe swapped places, Felipe’s clammy hands holding onto my bare arms as he held me in place. I refused to whimper at the loss of my rings, at the unfairness of the situation Sookie and I were in. Now was not the time to sulk. We had to strategise and plan. Bill stepped forward, swapping places with Russell so that the 3000 year-old psychopath was holding Sookie in place. It was like they were doing some sort of bad ballet, and I’d witnessed plenty of those in my time.

“What is Sookie wearing that is protecting her?” Bill demanded of Amelia. Of course under glamour she was unable to have free will, and was therefore forced to answer, much to the dismay of my cousin and I.

“The pearls on her wrist.” Amelia’s robotic answer caused Bill to grin, and he made quick work of removing the bracelet from my cousin. She was crestfallen, lost without the magical protection and comfort of her grandmother. Bill followed Felipe’s example, threading it onto a piece of cord, which he tied around his neck.

“Please Bill, don’t do this. Those were Gran’s; they mean a lot to me. You know she liked you, and you even liked her. Please.” Sookie tried to get through to him, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Bill was crazy, and Russell and Felipe were only feeding his craziness. He no longer cared for Sookie’s feelings, only caring for what he wanted out of this little arrangement. The sooner Sookie tuned in to that the better. There was no point trying to negotiate with an idiot.

Bill turned to look at her, the corners of his lips pulled back in an unattractive leer. “I never liked the old hag, she was always in the way of my plans.” He responded coldly. I could feel Sookie’s shock, her unease at his words.

 _“No outward emotions!”_ I chastised her. Maybe it was hypocritical, given my little outburst when my rings had been taken from me, but Sookie was more likely to crack before I did. She was the weakest link, and if the three vampires found a sore spot they would exploit it, and could bring the entire nest down with it.

Felipe and Russell moved Sookie and I, taking us around Amelia. I’d been tempted to try and undo her glamour but the damage was already done, she’d already divulged our protection to our enemies. Maybe not willingly, but the information was now known. We were moved to the other side of the basement where there seemed to be two metal tables. As if sensing one another’s thoughts, even though we weren’t sharing anything telepathically, Sookie and I looked to one another with wide eyes. Using their vampire speed to their advantages Felipe and Russell soon had Sookie and I flat on our backs on a table each, spread like starfish. Before we could kick and protest our ankles and wrists were locked in place with iron cuffs. I clamped down on my bonds the moment the iron made contact with my skin, sensing Sookie doing the same, as we both screamed out at the pain.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_Rising up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances_  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive, so many times it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory, don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger  
~ Eye of the Tiger, Survivor

The time I had spent with my Sookie in the early hours of this morning and well into the day had been very much needed. She hadn’t been gone from my side for very long but I’d missed her, craved her, worried about her. Russell and his little band of followers could do all sorts to her and I was powerless to stop it. I was thankful that she had Ata there for support. Both our bond and mental connection could alleviate some of our pain, but until Sookie was back at my side I would be an internal mess. She’s my bonded, my future wife, and without her I feel like this massive chunk of me is missing.  _Hm maybe it’s time I relocate my balls, and my man card, while I’m at it._

I’d finally given in to the pull of the sun after saying goodbye to Sookie. It had been painful to watch her fly away, but the ease at which she mastered her new shape shifting ability gave me some hope that she could at least hold her own for a while. She was yet to develop her full set of fae powers so I was relying on Ata for those.  I slept a little longer than usual due to my extended time awake in the day. Fighting the pull had been easy; it had been the bleeds that had been the problem. Those of us who stayed awake downed weak fae blood leftover from the night Sookie’s mind was opened up in order to try and starve off the bleeds. It worked surprisingly well. I was aware of how unattractive I would have been with blood dripping from my nose and ears. Sookie had witnessed me in all sorts of states before – covered in blood, after a messy feeding, burnt to a crisp in the sun. She took care of me every time though, my little spitfire.

As I entered the living room I noticed all were present apart from Ari and Pam. Taking a seat on one of the sofas I noticed Oscar giving me a timid smile. Though Sookie had returned to Felipe’s I was feeling better about the information we had managed to gather, and the healthy dose of my blood now running through her veins. There was no need for the young vampire to be nervous, I was perfectly content and I let him know that. Hunter ambled into the room next, Jason following behind. My teacup human made a beeline for me and the moment he was within reach I scooped him up and placed him on my lap. Taking a cue from the movies I’d watched over the years I lightly bounced my leg, bouncing Hunter playfully. The giggle-snort that erupted from him made me grin.  _Yep, need to find that man card soon._

Pam and Ari swanned in a moment later, hand in hand. “I thought you guys would be fu-“ I clamped my hands over Hunter’s ears, growling at the Stackhouse male. Hunter didn’t need to hear such obscene words from him. Jason, realising his mistake, had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Making love.” Isabel corrected as I removed my hands from Hunter’s ears. “Jason thought they would be making love.” She addressed Hunter, still holding on Khai’s hand. She’d been doing that a lot lately.

Hunter shook his head, a boyish grin on his features. “You can’t ‘make’ love Miss Isabel, you fall in it.” He tried to correct her.

“I’ll remind you of that when you’re 21 and bringing your first girlfriend home to meet your momma and I.” I gave Hunter’s sides a light tickle, more laughter pouring from his lips.

“You’re gonna be around for that long?” His large eyes turned to me, our small tie filled with his curiosity.

“I fully intend to be around forever.” I promised him, making a silent promise to myself. I wouldn’t let Felipe, Russell, or any of his cronies stake me.

“Well you have to turn me then when I get older, so I don’t die before you. That’s not the way it’s meant to be.” Hunter declared in a singsong voice. The thought of turning him didn’t appeal to me. Oh I wanted him to stick around, of course, but he was still a child, and it was hard for me to picture him as an adult wanting to be turned at the present moment. Not to mention the fact that he was sky fae, and the sky fae couldn’t be turned. I would have 2500 years with him though, if his fae blood was enough given that it had been diluted down the line and he was more than likely only 1/10 fae. That was long enough to travel the world and help him find his mate so he could stay with us forever.

Pam and Ari had taken their seats during this time and rather than responding to Hunter’s comment I simply ruffled his bangs, turning my attention to my Childe and her lover. “I’m going to call Corentine Fiacre, Aurel Gavril, Bryn Marc, and Colton Emory in a moment. They’re the other Sheriff’s of Nevada and I’m sure they’ll be with us on this. They each have a soft spot for Ata, though of course they won’t admit that out loud.” Ari informed me, his gaze flickering to our father as he spoke of mother before his eyes settled back on mine. “I’ll call them here, with as many vampires from their areas as possible, and in around an hour we’ll hold a meeting in the Colosseum in order to discuss tactics, the plan we have, and to bring the others into it. I have a feeling that we’ll need the numbers.” Ari spared glances to the other vampires present, shooting Oscar a warm smile. The youngest vampire of the nest was clearly uncomfortable with all of this fighting. I couldn’t blame him; he was from a modern time, where warfare involved guns and little to no physical contact with the enemy. My brothers and I were from a time where fighting often involved our hands, was a far more common occurrence, and on occasion called for the use of broadswords and other blades.

A dozen phone calls and an hour later the Colosseum was packed. It had been busy on the night of the VRA party, but it was almost at the same capacity now. Everyone seemed to dislike Felipe, and was more than happy to commit treason if it meant overthrowing him. I had a feeling that most of them were fond of my mother also, but were too proud to say so. I had left Hunter in Jason’s care, after glamouring him into it, throwing in the command to not do anything stupid, or leave the penthouse. I felt a twinge of regret over the fact I was glamouring my Sookie’s brother.  He was a few crayons short of a colouring box however, as my Southern belle would say, and it was needed during this critical time. I told him to remain in the penthouse with Hunter, and to move into the panic room immediately should Hunter hear a void approaching that sounds unfamiliar. Though I wanted to trust the other Sheriff’s and the vampires in their areas, my trust had to be earned.

Ari had placed our nest up on the dais, overlooking the whole room. Chairs had been removed to make space for the vampires in attendance and due to our undead nature we would all be able to stay on our feet the whole night without needing to sit. Sometimes being a vampire was useful. The crowd of vampires chatted amongst themselves before Ari cleared his throat, taking a step forward to address the crowd. Unlike the VRA party where a microphone had to be used so that everyone could hear, Ari spoke at his usual level, everyone’s hearing picking him up effortlessly. “As I’m sure you are aware by now, Ata has gone missing. The Monarch of this state, Felipe de Castro, and his cronies, has taken her. Along with Ata is her cousin, the bonded companion of my brother.” Ari turned to me for a moment and I gave him a nod, encouraging him to carry on whilst also simultaneously letting the audience know I was indeed Sookie’s bonded. Looking back to the gathered crowd of vampires, some of who were looking to one another with confusion, he addressed them again. “I have called you here this evening to ask for your assistance in the retrieval of my Mistress and her cousin, and to help my brothers and I defeat Felipe.” His mention of wanting to overthrow the current king caused the room to break out into startled conversation. It was to be expected. Treason wasn’t something to take lightly when the penalty was the true death. “Those of you who do not wish to assist us should leave now, but if you do then know that should you inform the king of our plan we will hunt you down and ensure justice is served in a slow and painful manner.” Ari informed everyone present, letting him or her know that their tattle tailing wouldn’t go unpunished. Around 100 vampires left immediately and it was obvious from the way they all dressed, and carried themselves, that they were relatively new to their undead status. I couldn’t blame them for wanting to leave – they were more likely to be killed first. Their age was no match for Felipe or any of his cronies. I wasn’t angered by their choice to leave; they were simply saving their own skins. I wasn’t one to shy away from a fight, but I knew when to pick my battles and when to leave them.

Once the 100 vampires left the room the double doors were sealed off again, locking everyone inside. There would be no information leaks, and no one would be leaving until everyone understood the plan. There was no room for error, everything had to be timed perfectly when we decided to strike, or else a lot of us would be meeting the sharp end of stakes.

Ari took a step back, allowing Godric to step forward. As the oldest in the nest he was naturally in charge, and most of the plan had been his idea anyway. Before he had found me he had spent 1000 years travelling the world, observing armies and their attacks, watching them strategise, listening to them go over their plans hundreds of times. Sometimes he had fought alongside them, should they have been fighting for something he had believed in, other times he would wait until the fighting was over and pick off the ones nearing death, getting his fulfilment of nourishment while offering them a quick death. During this swap of places on the dais, Pam and Isabel had brought out a large whiteboard, offering the pen to Godric so he could write down key information. Though vampires were known for their perfect memory it always helped to write things down. Pam stepped back to Ari’s side and I noted how he took her hand. Khai took Isabel’s also as she moved back to him.

“There are three main vampires that need taking out. One of them goes by the name of William Compton. Those of you who have had contact with the old Queen of Louisiana’s court over the past few years will know of him as her procurer. The second vampire is Russell Edgington, the former king of Mississippi, and then of course there is Felipe de Castro.” Godric scribbled their names on the whiteboard quickly, underlining each one.

“I thought Edgington was dead. Nan Flannigan told us so.” One voice called out from the throng of vampires.

“He wasn’t dead, just buried. Unfortunately he broke free and has sought out his bloodline. It seems both de Castro and Compton are of his bloodline. I wouldn’t believe everything that Nan Flannigan tells you, she is a politician after all.” My Maker took a swipe at the AVL’s lapdog, and earned himself a few chuckles in the process.

“Our sources have informed us that there are twelve Were guards that patrol the building during the day. Two are positioned at the front gate, two at the back gate, and the other eight are inside the house. Their shift ends the moment it’s sunset and a vampire crew take over. Given the ages of de Castro and Edgington they have no need for a plethora of vampire guards. They have five guards at night, one at the front gate, one at the back gate, and three in the house. The Were guards will be left alone, given that I don’t think any of us enjoy the prospect of frying in the sun, so our main concern is the five night vampires.” Godric wrote the number five on the whiteboard, and circled it.

It took us two hours to get a plan in place, not much if you consider the length of our immortal lives, but it felt like a long time. Our plan was great though. It wasn’t foolproof, and I had a number of contingency plans in my mind that I would share with the nest upon our return to the penthouse, but our numbers far outweighed the number of vampires on Felipe’s side. Numbers don’t always win wars, but they sure help.

The plan of attack we finally settled on involved the use of the local Were pack Ata was a friend of to scope out the location in the day and ensure that the number of Were's roaming around was accurate. Though I trusted Sookie and Ata to get the figures right, it didn’t hurt to have someone double-check. The last thing we needed was to be defeated before we even entered the mansion. It also helped us ensure that the night information was accurate. Check, check, and then check again as my human mother would have said. Pam came up with idea of our nest splitting into two teams, deeming that we would cover more ground that way. It was Khai’s decision to try and even out the ages in the teams, to ensure that both teams were equally weighted and able to take down any who managed to get near us. We decided that Team 1 would consist of Godric, Khai, Egor, Agmund and myself. Team 2 would consist of Ari, Riei, Oeri, Isabel and Pam. The majority of those in the nest voted that Bubba and Oscar were to stay in the penthouse with Jason and Hunter, locked in the panic room so that they could defend them should anyone manage to break in.

With our own nest sorted, we’d turned our attention to the other vampires in the room. They had been discussing plans amongst themselves. We sat and listened to all of their ideas, picking the best from each ones and constructing them all together to give us one huge plan. We informed them of our teams and it was decided that Team 1 were to take the front of the building, while Team 2 were to take the back.

Both teams would take out the vampire at their designated entrance, handing over the bodies to Corentine and a few of the vampires from his area, who would dispose of the goo somewhere on Felipe’s property so he could be blamed for their demises at a later date. Corentine even suggested dousing the goo in bleach to try and overpower the stench of death, which could linger for days even after someone had been killed. All vampires present agreed that was a good idea.

Our nest were unable to inform the others of our ability to mentally converse with Ata and Sookie in order to locate the other three vampire guards in the establishment, however we were able to divulge their ability at creating illusions. Colton was very interested in the fae abilities, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind as to how this could work to our advantage. It was a wonder that none of these other vampires had tried to claim Ata for their own. It was obvious she was something more than human, especially with the position she held. Maybe they had tried and she’d simply rebuffed them because they weren’t my Maker? One could only hope.

Riei suggested that, though our kind was supposed to be immune to our emotions, we try to use emotion against the vampires inside Felipe’s home. It was common knowledge amongst the Sheriff’s of Nevada that Ata could read vampire minds, but they were unaware of Sookie’s ability to do so, and I intended to keep it that way. Ata was strong enough to hold her own should any of the other Sheriff’s, or other vampires entirely for that matter, try to take her for her powers, but Sookie wasn’t quite there yet. I wasn’t willing to gamble with her safety. Oeri put in his two cents, suggesting that Ata cast illusions of the vampires deceased loved ones to distract them, leading them to designated areas of the mansion with the illusions. All vampires present agreed that Aurel and Bryn would take on the other three vampires, along with a few of the vampires from their areas. Everyone in the room was itching for a fight, wanting a piece of the action. It seemed that Felipe had only just been holding onto his crown. I had no doubts that the Nevada vampires would happily carve the crown from Felipe’s head and happy place it on Ata’s.

Colton offered himself and his area vampires as guards, patrolling the parameter and stopping any other supernaturals from getting into the mansion. The last thing we needed was an influx of Were’s or other supernatural creatures while we were trying to take down the oldest vampire in the New World. It was agreed that Aurel, Bryn and Corentine, along with all the vampires from their areas, would storm the mansion to cause enough chaos to give a distraction. Godric, Ari, Khai and I would be free to slip into the basement and rescue Sookie and Ata, offering them our blood to heal before we removed them from the mansion. They were to be placed in Colton’s care, and he would take them to a safe house just out of the city, before returning to the mansion to continue the fight.

With the plan in place, and just before the vampire’s present left to retire for the remainder of the evening, Godric stepped forward to address the crowd. “I wish to thank you for coming to our assistance. We understand that you are all laying your lives on the line to remove Felipe and bring Ata and Sookie back here, for that my Children and I are in your debt. I have one more request of you though; none are to end de Castro. I wish to be the one to bring him to the true death for the damage he has caused to my bonded. I also ask that none of you end Compton, that is something Sookie or Eric must do.” I was surprised with the second half of his request. Sookie would never end Compton; she had too much compassion in her. Though I wished to end him also I wouldn’t be able to do it if it hurt her. Yes I hated the boy, yes he was a thorn in my side from the very first moment I met him, but he was my bonded’s first love, the first person she had unfortunately given herself to. He would always, once again unfortunately, hold a piece of her. “I also ask that no one ends Edgington. He took my Childe’s family from him when he was merely human. I think revenge is 1000 years overdue.” My Maker informed the crowd. I cringed at them all knowing about Russell’s slaughter of my family, but if it meant I would have the satisfaction of driving a stake through his heart then I would take it. “Though of course, we would not deny you all the pleasure of watching as they meet the true death.” Godric’s lips quirked upwards into a smirk as he surveyed the room, the other vampires present wearing matching expressions. We were cruel creatures; if it wasn’t us doing the killing, then we did enjoy watching.

After saying goodbye to our guests we stood in the Colosseum for a moment, sorting through everything that had happened in the last few hours. Ari disappeared for a while as his phone rang in his pocket, and just as we were rolling up the blueprints of Felipe’s mansion he returned. “I’ve just spoken to King Edgar of California, Queen Lovisa of Sweden, and King Amasis of Egypt. They’ve all agreed to back us. Edgar has offered us more vampires as he is closer, but I think we have it covered. I wasn’t expecting so many people to stay.” Ari frowned for a moment, looking over the now empty room. It seemed my brother underestimated just how much the vampires of Nevada liked Ata, and him by extension. “Lovisa and Amasis have offered to travel over when one of us takes the crown and offer assistance in bringing the state to heel should we need it. I have a feeling we won’t, but there support is much appreciated anyway. Should all of this fall through they have both offered all of us protection in their countries."

Egor chuckled from his spot beside me when our brother fell silent. “How is our dear Lovisa?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Agmund rolled his eyes at his brothers’ antics, giving him a light shove.

“Asking about you, dear brother.” Ari teased. A lavish smile swept across Egor’s lips, which his tongue darted out to lick, at the mention of the vampire Queen of my homeland.

“Egor and I spent some time in her company a few years back, when mother let us return to our homeland. Lets just say that the two of them got along very well.” Agmund filled me in quietly, as if that would stop the incredible hearing of all vampires present from listening in.

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a beautiful woman, but then what man isn’t?” Egor shrugged his broad shoulders, casting his gaze around our nest. Isabel and Pam were the only females stood with us, and the pair of them exchanged their own eye roll at typical macho behaviour. Our group erupted into laughter, the two women shaking their heads at us.

“At least we have a backup plan should everything go to shit.” Riei tried to be optimistic once our laughter died down, but I could tell he was just as worried as the rest of us. Feeling suddenly much more somber, we all silently turned to the door in order to return to the penthouse, the blueprints and other documents for our rescue mission distributed between Oeri, Khai and I.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_So stand in the rain, stand your ground_  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain, you won't drown  
And one day, what’s lost can be found  
You stand in the rain, she won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
~ Stand in the Rain, Superchick

We were left alone soon after we had been cuffed to the table. I wasn’t entirely thrilled with this new situation. The iron was hurting like a motherfucker, cutting into my skin, but Ata’s wrists and ankles were worse off due to her increased fae heritage. “I swear to Isis that the moment I am off of this table I will be shoving stakes through all of their hearts and dancing in the goo that is left behind.” I heard Ata growl from beside me. The tables were somewhat close together, and we had a small amount of movement in our ankles and wrists. We were chained, locked in place, but not completely immobile. I found it ironic how well it resembled my ‘relationship’ with Bill. He’d tricked me, metaphorically tied me down, and yet I still managed to get enough room to move and leave him behind. Now he’d caught up with me though.  _Yay me._

Tipping my head sideways, I glanced to my cousin, her eyes screwed shut, her head having lolled in my direction. “I’ll sharpen the stake for you, Ata.” I murmured softly, knowing she had heard me when the corners of her lips curled upwards in a vicious smirk, something I hadn’t witnessed before. I could see now that my naivety had gotten me into so much trouble over the years. I’d always wanted to see the good in people, believe there was no bad, but there was always something bad about everyone. Bill was overly possessive to the point of obsession, Eric had a short temper when things weren’t going his way, and Ata had a vindictive streak quite a few kilometres wide. Me? I was impulsive. I’d gone out to rescue Bill from the Rattrays when I hardly knew him, I’d sassed Eric the moment I had met him, not understanding his role in the vampire hierarchy, I’d gone searching for the fangbanger killer myself and had nearly died in the process, then I’d decided it would be a jolly good idea to wander on into the Fellowship church and take on Steve Newlin, all before returning home to fight off a maenad.  _Don’t even get me started on the whole Russell fiasco and my impromptu trip to Faery._

Truth was, I was terrible at sitting down and making a rational decision. Usually I just went with my gut feeling. 9 out of 10 times I was right, but since vampires became a common element of my life I’d found going with my gut to be the worst idea ever. I guess it was why Eric and I worked. He was the strategist, and I was the passion and drive. Whatever he wanted was what I wanted…most of the time.

The sound of the basement door opening pulled me out of my epiphany and I tilted my head back so I was looking up at the damp ceiling. You would think, given how beautiful Felipe’s home was upstairs, that he would at least show his basement a bit of love, even if the people who usually frequented it were utterly unloved. The mind buzzing towards me belonged unfortunately to the one person I didn’t want to deal with right now. Bill’s petty behaviour and his obsession with me were starting to frustrate me. I could deal with him being a little more flirtatious, I could even deal with him making up lame excuses to see me - those could all be rebuffed and I could tell him that I wasn’t interested. Kidnapping me and pinning me down on a cold metal table with iron handcuffs was not an ideal way for him to endear himself to me. Yeah, there was no redemption for that.

Bill sauntered over to the table, that nasty little smile on his lips as came to stop beside me. Bringing one cold hand up he placed it against my left cheek, stroking my cheekbone. Though I wanted nothing more than to flinch away from him I refused to do so. He would think he had the upper hand that way. As it was he could probably already feel the disgust rolling off of me in waves. I didn’t want his hands on me anymore, not knowing what I know now.

Bill has caused more grief for me than good. Yes he was my first love, yes a part of me will always care for him and I cannot change that, but he betrayed me, wronged me, and took my innocence over false pretences  I was lucky that he took me to Fangtasia though, that he introduced me to my Eric. I guess that I could thank him for that, at least.

“My dear, sweet Sookie.” I was forced to turn my head, looking at him with a blank expression. Years of hearing people’s thoughts had given me a killer poker face. In comparison my emotions were somewhat unstable, and I could almost see Bill working through them one by one. He seemed to like what he found though; my disgust, my fear, my hatred. “This will all be over if you simply go willingly. Do not fight me. You know that you want this.” I felt the pressure on my mind and threw my shields up to further block it. He was aware he couldn’t glamour me, obviously, but he was putting on a show. He was proving to me that he had all the power now. I was the one in chains on a table, and he was the one free to roam around and do as he pleased. There was no denying that he was stronger than me at the present moment, but without the chains I would have no qualms BBQing his Southern ass with my microwave fingers.

Ata had been silent through our exchange, but the steady flow of strength through our bond was all I needed. Unable to fight him back, I simply settled my gaze on him, putting the weight of my emotions behind it. I would not let this man bring me down to his level, use me for his sick little games. I wasn’t his personal soda fountain anymore, and I would damn well never be again. His mind was a tangled mess, full of negative thoughts and anger – such anger. My steely gaze seemed to flip a switch in him though, and he decided I needed to know my place.

*** CONTENT WARNING ***

Unfortunately my current predicament meant that although mentally I was strong, physically I was not. I had no time to react before Bill was on top of me, ceasing any and all movement with his body weight. He tore at my clothes until I was left in nothing but the bra I had been wearing when I had initially been taken. I couldn’t even remember how many days ago that was. I was losing track of time. Without so much as a second thought Bill’s pants were gone and he was violating me.

It was like a lid had suddenly been taken off of a boiling pan as my memories came flooding back to me. Uncle Bartlett, back when I was a child, his thoughts, the way he had touched me on occasion, his long-term intent with me. Bill’s mind was so similar and I couldn’t choke back my sob. Tears were stinging my eyes and I could already feel them rolling down my cheeks. This was too similar, and the pain from Bartlett’s treatment still too fresh. Gran had believed me but I had never spoken to anyone about it before, especially not in detail, until I had sat down in the penthouse alone with Ata. I thought I’d buried all of my shame, my guilt, and my pain. Jason had blamed me for Bartlett leaving so suddenly, he had no idea why he’d left but he’d hated me for it for months. He’d been so close to our Uncle. They went fishing every weekend down at the little creek behind the Compton estate. Bartlett taught Jason how to swim and ride a bike, all things momma and daddy should have been doing, but couldn’t because water fae had killed them before they’d even been given the chance. I tried to block out Bill, I tried to block out Bartlett, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t push the feelings away, the memories that were so vivid it felt like I was reliving them.

 _“Still reeks of Northman. Must remove smell. Make her mine. Claim. Fuck. Bite. Drink. Break her into submission. Obedient. Good.”_ Bill’s thoughts were hard to control. My shields were gone, destroyed by my hysteria. My tears were uncontrollable now and I squeezed my eyes shut, willing them away, willing Bill away. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to be curled up in bed with my Eric, talking about stupid little things like our favourite flowers or our favourite movies. I felt no pleasure as Bill continued his dirty deed. I no longer felt any of the compassion I may have had for him, even the smallest amount. There was no going back from this.

Bartlett had never gone this far with me; he’d never done anything explicit. I was more hurt by his thoughts than his actions. I didn’t want him to touch me then, and I didn’t want Bill touching me now. I wanted Eric’s essence to be the only thing inside of me, I wanted his bulky, muscular, and well-formed frame to be the only thing above me, his golden locks falling into my face from his lack of hair gel. I wanted out of this hellhole.

***CONTENT END***

With my eyes closed I missed Bill’s mouth opening, but the terrifying snick I heard made me tense beneath him, my eyes flying open of their own accord in time to see him lunge for my neck. I heard Ata’s screams in the background, her pleas for him to stop. She was sobbing to, and I could feel her struggling to help me through our bond. She knew of Bartlett, she knew why Bill’s actions were pulling such a reaction from me. This was why Niall had told us to exchange, to reveal our dark secrets to one another. How else was she supposed to help me right now if she didn’t understand already? I was a disorientated mess, and as soon as Bill took his first huge pull on my fresh wounds I couldn’t stop myself from screaming out, nor was I able to stop my bond with Eric ripping open.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_So I woke up and there's the moon_  
Seems to have risen just a little soon  
But who's calling out my name anyway?  
I'm disorientated; I'm trying not to be jaded  
When it's all so complicated 'cause I'm a little disorientated  
Walking in a different space, looking back just incase  
Out of patience out of balance out of time  
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind  
Love is forever, hate was in the never  
Out of patience out of balance out of time  
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind  
~ Disorientated, Delta Goodrem

I took a few steps towards the door before I felt my bond with Sookie close down. I frowned, stopping mid-stride  Godric had copied my actions, his own frown deep-set as he turned to look at me. “Maybe they’re having a conversation and do not wish for us to be a part of it?” Godric questioned, but I could tell he was grasping at straws. Something wasn’t right. I wasn’t about to push my luck though, not now that we had plans in place and a team behind us. Sookie was a big girl, and Ata was by her side. If they were planning, or conversing with Russell and his minions, and they felt the need to close the bond down for it then I could understand. I loved Sookie dearly but sometimes I also wished to just close our connection for a while, just so that for once I felt my own emotions and no one else’s. Vampires were solitary creatures by nature.

It was as we were about to step into the elevator back up to the penthouse, which had now been deemed usable again by the feds, when my bond with Sookie tore open. I had no time to steel myself against her emotions. They hit me like a brick wall and I could do nothing but crumble to the ground, falling onto all fours, the papers from earlier scattering around me. Godric seemed uneasy on his feet, as if he could feel Ata once more. I couldn’t feel her under Sookie’s pain, and though it was cruel of me to think it Sookie was far more important right now. Her pain, her misery, her guilt, her self-loathing and her anger were all attacking me from each side. I was not one to cry in front of others, but the blood red tracks down my cheeks were unstoppable. I could feel how much pain she was in and I wanted to take it from her, but there was too much of it. She was drowning in it, and I was drowning right along with her. Our mental connection had all but closed down too. All I could feel was a hum in the back of my mind. I couldn’t even get a mental message in to try and soothe her.

Ari and Khai were at my side in a flash, Riei and Oeri tending to Godric. I could tell they were struggling with Ata’s emotions, but whatever was happening to her was not as bad as what was happening to Sookie. Egor and Agmund were on alert, taking up defensive stances in front of Godric and I. “Get them in the elevator, now.” I heard Ari barking out orders as my brothers hauled me up from the floor. Sookie’s emotions were too strong, much too strong for a mostly human woman. Something had happened to her, something  **was** happening to her.

“I need. Sookie.” I rasped out, trying to fight my brothers off. Pam had even joined in, trying to keep me in place. I needed to go to Sookie, to rescue her from whatever was happening to her. I needed to comfort her, reassure her. Reassure myself. What had caused such emotions? Her self-loathing and her pain were the two most dominant emotions I could feel, and it tore me in two for her to be experiencing them at such a magnitude. My Sookie should only feel loved, cherished and adored. She had been through too much heartache.

Trying to fight my brothers off was no easy task, especially considering the fact I was weak and outnumbered, and much younger. Egor and Agmund scooped up all the papers that had fallen to the floor and bundled into the elevator with us. It started upwards but the moment the doors closed I broke free, scrabbling against the metal. I had to get to her. Never had I felt this desperate to get to someone before. Even when Pam had been injured in her early years I hadn’t felt such compulsion to go to her when she was in pain. Yes she was a proud woman, and I loved her, as I did my Sookie, but Pam was able to take care of herself. She knew the game and she played it well. Sookie was still inexperienced in our world. I’d tried to ease her into it but I was worried to scare her away. I needed her at my side.

The doors opened to reveal the penthouse and I scrambled out, a new burst of energy coming from nowhere.  _No, no, this isn’t where I want to be. Wrong place. Wrong place._ I mentally chanted, turning to get back into the elevator and flee to Sookie. My plan was short lived though as I felt Riei take me down seconds later, and the cool point of a needle slip under my skin in the crook of my right arm seconds later. The world slipped away into nothingness.

* * *

******ARI’S POV**

The moment Eric was out all of us hit the ground, panting. We weren’t physically tired, but emotionally we were. We were all bound together, some of us more tightly than others. Pam was still holding my hand, shaking as the aftershocks of her Maker’s emotions tumbled through her. I pulled her to my side, burying her in my large frame, enveloping her in my arms. Petting her hair, she started to relax against me.

“What the hell was that?” Egor gasped, the documents he had gathered up from the lobby floor now scattered on the penthouse floor.

“I couldn’t get a good read. Sookie seemed, disorientated, and full of panic.” Godric wheezed, his head falling back to rest against the wall he was slumped near.

“Her emotions, their bond, rubbing off on one another.” Oeri took a deep breath to calm him, and I could feel him starting to pull his emotions back under control. My other brothers, my father, Pam and Isabel were all doing the same.

“When will he wake?” Pam questioned quietly as we all started to slowly rise to our feet. Pam’s hand never left mine. Khai and Egor moved Eric to the sofa, placing a pillow under his head. Vampires could sleep on the concrete ground and in the dirt and still not be uncomfortable, but it was a thoughtful gesture.

“I gave him a weak sedative. I’ve used it before to tackle unruly newborns in the area. Of course for their new bodies the weak dose feels like a lot. He should come around in about an hour, maybe half an hour.” Oeri explained as he threw the used needle into the trashcan while nodding his thanks to Riei, who had been the one to take Eric down.  He’d been the steadiest of us all at that moment in time.

Throwing the plans onto the coffee table I heard the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. Jason and Hunter would be joining us in only a few seconds, and I had no doubt that Oscar and Bubba would join the party in a short while also. I moved to the kitchen, pulling out bags of donor blood. I had a feeling we would need it.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_I got pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_  
oh, oh, oh  
Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me, do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh  
There's a place that I go that nobody knows, where the rivers flow, and I call it home  
And there's no more lies and the darkness is light, and nobody cries, there's only butterflies  
The sun is on my side, take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright  
~ Pocketful of Sunshine, Natasha Bedingfield

I was lost in my feelings, drowning in them as they overpowered me. I tried to close my bond with Eric, I truly did, but I couldn’t muster the strength to do so. My eyes were still closed as I willed Bill away, but he wasn’t going. A small hand grasped at two of my fingers, but I couldn’t bring myself to scream out. The hand was warm, a pulse under the surface of the skin. Ata.

The moment my cousin’s warm hand grabbed my wrist I felt like I was being pulled through a wormhole. Screwing my eyes even more tightly together I fought back my nauseous feeling. The moment the sucking feeling stopped my mind cleared immediately, and instead of the darkness I was surrounded by light, by sunshine. I could feel cobblestone beneath my feet and the warmth of the sun on my skin. “He can’t hurt you here.” I turned my head in the direction of the noise, my eyes finding Ata’s. “Your body is still in the basement of Felipe’s, but our minds are here.” She further explained, lifting a hand to brush it across my cheek. “I couldn’t take a moment more of your pain. You do not deserve it.” I sank into Ata’s hand, and her words. I felt better here. I knew the moment my mind returned to the basement I would be a mess, and that it would indeed take me some time to recover from the ordeal, but for now I was safe, basking in the sunshine.

“Where are we?” I asked, turning around on the spot to take in my surroundings.

“Rome, back in the days when my family were alive. I would have taken us to modern day Rome, but it lacks a certain charm in comparison.” My cousin offered me her hand, and I had no problem taking it. She had taken me to Ancient Egypt in a meditative state, and now we were in Ancient Rome. Maybe she would take me to the Viking era to? Sparing a glance to the clothes Ata and I were wearing I was pleased to see we were both dressed in little denim shorts. Ata’s top was loose fitting and pink, mine was of the same style but white, covered in little pink flowers. Our clothes were certainly not fit for the era, but they made the incredible heat bearable.

Ata started to lead me through the streets. The homes on either side of the street were tall, shadowing the street in places. They were all made of stone; similar in colour to the stones I was walking on. The windows were mostly small, all facing the street, and iron bars were over them for security. The bottom floor of the all of homes were stores – selling fruit, pottery, and everything else Roman people could ever want. There were no people though, just like there had been no people in Ancient Egypt. Ata’s pace was slow, letting me visually explore her world. “We used to call these buildings insulae. The cheapest and darkest rooms are lower down in the building, with the lightest and the most desirable being at the top. Our tradesmen used to sometimes live in the apartment above their stores, renting out the ones above them to others.” Ata explained. It sounded very similar to how things worked these days. It wasn’t uncommon for shopkeepers to live in the apartment above their stores. They could keep an eye on them that way. I had no doubt that Eric sometimes rested in the basement of Fangtasia.

“Sometimes an entire family - grandparents, parents, and children - would all be crowded into one room. Running water was something that few people living in the insulae had access to. We had aqueducts though, and my people used to get their water from them. Fires were pretty common because people were cooking in crowded homes. Toilets were a no go, the residents had to use public latrines.” Ata continued to explain as we navigated our way through the cobbled streets. Ancient Rome truly was beautiful, and I could see why Ata loved it so much, why she had brought me here.

“It sounds so different to how we live today.” I mused allowed, my gaze finally settling back on my cousin. A wistful smile was painted on her lips and she nodded once.

“I don’t take any of my luxuries for granted, I’ve seen how bad it can be for others.” Ata shrugged her shoulders. Gran had always raised me to never take anything for granted, that everything could end within seconds. She and I had taken every day as it came and worked hard for our money, not spending frivolously.

We turned a corner and Ata stopped, causing me to slam into the back of her. I groaned as Ata stumbled forward a step. “Sorry. It gets me every time.” My cousin apologised  not looking at me the whole time. Frowning, I turned to look at what she was seeing. I was speechless.

The real Colosseum stood before me. There was no damage done to it, time had not battered it. It was perfect. The stonework was incredible and the arches that were used to enter the building captivated me. Though high school had been difficult for me I had paid attention as much as possible. We’d been taught about the Romans for a few weeks, and I could distinctly remember that there were four floors to the Colosseum, and that there were eighty arches on the first three floors, divided by pillars with a half column. I could recall that the four arches on the axes of the building were the main entrances, and the one before us was decorated with a little porch and a statue. The writing above it read ‘Porta Triumphalis.’ The other 76 arches were numbered for easier access to the seats for those watching the battle inside.

“Come, Sookie.” Ata’s face lit up with a grin as she took me through the main entrance before us. “This is the entrance the gladiators would come through before they reached the battle.” Ata explained as we walked through the tunnel, emerging into the large circular space that many men had died in. It was fitting, given our situation that we walked through the Porta Triumphalis entrance. After all, we were readying ourselves for battle against Russell, Felipe, and Bill.

I could see the other entrance from our position, and I squinted in the direction, trying to make out the figures in the sunshine. One was taller than the other, built a little more too. “That’s the Porta Libitinaria entrance, named after Libitina, the Roman goddess of death, funerals and corpses.” Ata explained as soon as the two people at the other end of the Colosseum came into focus. I would recognise that blond hair, and broad shoulders, anywhere.

Letting go of Ata’s hand I sprinted to the other end of the Colosseum, throwing myself into Eric’s outstretched arms. Locking me in his grip he swung me around happily, laughing with me. Slowly he placed me back down, dropping an adoring kiss to my lips.  Neither Eric nor Godric were burning in the sunshine, and as my cousin approached I realised what she had done. She had pulled our bonded’s into our meditative state, even from such a vast distance, so that I had some way of being with Eric. Ata knew that was where I wanted to be more than anything, away from Bill and his vile acts, safe with my Viking. “The sunshine isn’t hurting you.” I commented, reaching up to brush a stray strand of Eric’s golden hair from his face. He captured my hand with his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“That’s because you’re protecting me, min kära.” Eric rasped, pulling me into his chest, embracing me.

“We have an hour, that’s roughly five minutes back in the real world.” Ata explained, having moved to stand beside Godric. I couldn’t move my eyes off of Eric in the sunshine, the way the light reflected from his pale skin, how it illuminated his bright blue eyes. I could almost see him as he had been during his human years; God knows he was so full of life now compared to when I had first met him.

Eric pulled back from our embrace, offering me his hand. “Shall we explore, min älskling?”

All too soon our hour in the meditative state was over, and I clung to Eric with such force that he was forced to try and pry me away. I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to have to face the dark, damp basement, and I didn’t want to face Bill. “All of this will be over soon my Sookie, and then we will go away for a while.” Eric tried to soothe me, but his words were doing nothing for me. Eric could usually reassure me, but I was aware of how much Bill’s actions would affect me. It was one thing to have someone think of doing such things to you, another to have to listen to them as they actually conducted the act. “Jag älskar dig” Eric murmured against my lips as he gave me one last kiss.

Pulling back, I took in his appearance, bathed in the sunlight, glowing and happy. “Jag älskar dig också” I murmured in response.

The sucking feeling returned once again, but it wasn’t quite so bad this time. The moment I opened my eyes I wanted to whimper at the unfairness of it all. I could have been in the sunshine for longer, frolicking with my mental version of Eric, but I felt Bill finish. My ordeal was over for now. I couldn’t stop the sobs from racking my body though, and Bill looked very smug with himself as he readjusted his pants, doing up his belt.  _“My scent is in her now and she has finally given up on Northman. Now I have to spin this to her somehow, make it seem like I wasn’t in control of myself. I could say that Russell commanded me, or Felipe. That would work. Too stupid to know the rules of blood lines.”_ I could hear him mentally rambling. His words only spurred on my sobs though, but this time I wasn’t crying because of him, because of the desolation and pain I felt at what he had just done to me. I felt a renewed sense of hope, the pure need to survive this and come out on top. I wanted to see Eric in the sunshine again, in all of his glory. I wanted to explore the world with him, go back to his homeland and see the sunlight dancing in his eyes while we strolled through the ancient wonders of the world. My mental hour with him had reminded me of my conversations with Ata. When I survived this, I would be forming a third bond with Eric. I  **would** give him the sunshine.

So lost in my thoughts, I didn’t even hear Bill leaving the basement. Bill could do whatever he wanted with me, but he would never get to frolic in the sunshine, he would burn in it, blister and disintegrate. Eric deserved the sunshine, and I would damn well make sure to survive long enough to give it to him.

Tipping my head to look at Ata, I could see the slight bags under her eyes from where the meditative state had pulled upon her energy. I couldn’t give it back to her, I couldn’t heal her because of iron around our limbs, but I offered her a smile instead. The difference this time was that my smile reached my eyes. Ata had given me a renewed sense of hope, reminded me what I was fighting for, and she had helped alleviate my pain for a while. “Thank you.” I murmured towards her.

“Anytime, my sweet cousin. Anytime.” She whispered in response, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Two sets of footsteps graced our eardrums and we both turned to look towards the basement steps. One set of footsteps had stopped at the top, and Russell was on his way down. He came into focus, standing to the side of our metal tables. A smile was painted on his chapped lips.

“Good evening ladies, I trust you rested well in the day?” He didn’t even give us a second to respond before he carried on talking. “I have a few errands to run this evening so I’m going to leave you in the capable hands of my other Childe.” His smile turned malicious, and the owner of the second set of footsteps came into view, having followed behind Russell moments later.

I could feel Ata’s panic skyrocket, and her hand in mine suddenly became damp with sweat. Her mouth hung open for a second, before she squeaked out in disbelief. “No, no! Not you...!”


	63. Killer Without A Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godric’s Maker is mentioned in this chapter, I stole one of the book characters and changed things up a little, so this is for you, dear bookies *MWAH*
> 
> Moving on, this is once again going to be a multi-POV chapter, and once again I’m chucking in a warning. Torture and a mention of rape (nothing detailed) will be in this chapter. Warning system will be the same as the last chapter for the rape, so if you can’t remember what the system was for that then click on back to the last chapter and read my top A/N :)

**GODRIC’S POV**  
_He made a big impression when he walked across the room_  
And I must make my confession, I might have spoke too soon  
He's a killer without a cause, the time is right, to settle scores  
On the streets he lives again, down the alley and round the bend  
On the beat beneath the light, an angel comes to claim the light  
From the streets this rebel shall rise, his soul shall soar through the skies  
~ Killer Without A Cause, Thin Lizzy

I’d been worried about Eric before Sookie had returned to him. He had been starting to fray at the edges without his bonded by his side. I was in a similar state of disarray, but after 2000 years I had a poker face that even Stu Ungar wouldn’t dare compete with. I’d given Sookie a vial of my blood, knowing it wasn’t as strong as it would have been should Ata have taken it directly from my body, but I hoped that it would be enough to tide my bonded over until I could get to her and save her from Felipe.

Eric’s little panic episode had been unlike anything I had ever witnessed before, and the only explanation I could come up with was that Sookie was in distress, that she was disorientated and the bond was calling out for Eric to rescue her. If it hadn’t been for Riei and Oeri, along with their quick thinking, I had no doubt in my mind that Eric would have done something utterly reckless and forced our hand. My dream-like state, frolicking in the sunshine with Eric, Sookie and my Ata, had done plenty to heal all four of us, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that we had been summoned to the dream for another reason entirely. Though it was within my right to question what was going on with mine and Eric’s bonded women, I knew that the girls wouldn’t give Eric and I a straight answer if we were to ask them about the current goings-on in the basement of Felipe’s mansion. Only time would tell.

Half an hour had passed since Eric had gone under the influence of the sedative that Riei and Oeri and administered. Jason and Hunter had re-joined us in the living room and thankfully Ari had been charitable enough to undo Eric’s earlier glamour, his age giving him the ability to do so. From the feelings crossing our bond earlier in the evening I knew Eric felt bad about glamouring his bonded’s brother. It was for the best though. I had seen first-hand that Jason was an honourable man, that his heart was in the right place, but he was easily influenced and not entirely all there. He was smart when it came down to it though.

I was left in the living room to take care of Hunter, Jason, and a still unconscious Eric. My other Children were out finishing up plans for the attack, contacting other allies or educating the younger vampires on how to fight. Isabel had left with Khai, and Pam was glued to Ari’s side. Bubba and Oscar had gone out to feed, their young age meaning that they required blood much more frequently than Eric and I did.

Hunter was perched on my lap while Jason sat at the other end of the sofa, channel hopping on the flat screen TV. The sound was turned down low, not because it bothered an unconscious Eric, who was sprawled out on the other sofa, but because my hearing was a lot more fine tuned than others. Humans always seemed to have their TV’s on ludicrously loud when there was no need for it.

“Uncle Godric,” Hunter started, moving until he was comfortable on my lap. I really had no problem with young humans, unlike some of my kind. “When we get momma and Auntie Ata back, can we go home please?” Hunter turned to me with wide eyes. Raising a hand, I ran it through his bangs, ruffling them.

“You miss Louisiana?” I questioned, sensing that Eric’s lack of movement was worrying the young boy. I would do anything to draw this conversation out. Hunter’s little nod only confirmed what I already knew. “You can go home with your momma and daddy when all of this is over, but I’m going to stay here with your Auntie Ata. This is her home and her business, so I’m sure she won’t leave it.” I informed Hunter, giving him some hope, some light at the end of the tunnel. If anything I felt in need of a holiday when all of this was said and done, and I hadn’t been on holiday in over 247 years.

“But then you won’t be home.” Hunter’s face scrunched up in concentration. “Won’t you miss home?” He asked, his features softening as his head tipped sideways in curiosity.

Giving the boy a gentle bounce on my knee, I shook my head. “Auntie Ata is my home.” I offered by way of explanation, but the frown on Hunter’s features told me that he didn’t entirely understand.

“A person can’t be home, silly.” A grin broke out on his features, as if he had outsmarted me. I would give him this little bit of happiness, and the thought that he had outsmarted a 2000-year-old vampire.

“One day you might change your mind, but alright.” I conceded. A low groan from the other sofa captured our attention and Hunter was off my lap before I could even reach out to restrain him.

“Daddy! You’re awake!” Hunter all but threw himself at Eric, just as my Childe was trying to haul his 6’4 frame up off of the sofa. With a thud Eric hit the sofa once again, a happy Hunter now straddling him before he nose-dived into the crook of Eric’s neck, hugging him tightly. The confusion that had flooded my bond with Eric only moments ago as he had awoken was replaced with contentment.

“Hello my son. I hope you were good while I was resting?” Eric rubbed one of his large hands across Hunter’s back, the contrast in their sizes almost comical. His other hand was holding the boy steady. Hunter nodded into the crook of his neck, refusing to let him go. Realising this, Eric took his feet off of the sofa, swinging them down onto the floor as he sat up, still cradling Hunter to him.

“Nice t’ have you back, man. Ya didn’t miss much. The others went to sort out the rest of the takeover.” Jason muted the television, giving Eric his full attention as he spoke. Eric offered the Stackhouse male a nod.

“Thank you for taking care of Hunter while we were planning.” He offered, even though he had glamoured the man into taking care of Hunter anyway.

“It’s no problem, I enjoy spendin’ time with the little guy.” Jason offered Hunter a smile, which he returned, having turned his head to look at Jason and I. He was still wrapped in Eric’s arms. It was strange for me to see my Childe cuddling a tiny human, to be concerned about their welfare. Sookie had certainly changed him for the better. He was no longer so cruel towards humans, treating them like a food source and nothing else. That had been my one major mistake. I had taught Eric that humans were beneath us, that they were nothing. I should have been teaching him to respect humans, because we had once been them.

I was just about to suggest that the humans present order dinner when Hunter suddenly went stiff in Eric’s arms, his head snapping towards the penthouse door, eyes wide. Eric let go of the boy, holding him out at arms length. “Hunter, speak to me.” He ordered in a gentle tone, pushing his worry aside. My Childe could feel the young humans emotions thanks to the weak connection that had been forged between them when Hunter had taken Eric’s blood in the bathroom. My Childe thought I hadn’t noticed, that his brothers hadn’t noticed either, but we had all heard their conversation, and smelt Eric’s blood in the air.

“Eight voids, I don’t know any of them, and there’s a ladies mind but it’s all cloudy. I think she’s chanting something. They’re all coming towards the elevator.” Hunter informed us in a whisper, the scent of his fear permeating the room. It didn’t take a genius to work out that the woman’s mind was clouded because she was under the influence of glamour, nor did it take a genius to work out that the only reason she would be under glamour was if the vampires wanted something with her. Russell had mentioned that he had Amelia, and a witch was the usual suspect when it came to chanting. I was up off the sofa in a flash, turning the TV off in the process. Eric was up the stairs to the panic room, using his vampire speed to secure Hunter.

I used my speed to stop Jason, and as he looked up to me in confusion at the sudden outburst of speed I quickly pulled him under my glamour. “You are going to stay in the panic room and take care of Hunter. You won’t do anything stupid or jeopardise your life or Hunter’s. You will only leave the room when one of the vampires who are a member of this nest comes to get you, and even then you will explain to them that staying in the panic room with Hunter is the best thing for you.” I reeled off the instructions. None of us could afford to worry about the Stackhouse male, but if something happened to him I could only imagine the fit that Sookie would throw. I could hear Eric reassuring Hunter from upstairs, telling him exactly what I had told Jason. The two males needed to be on the same page. Hauling Jason up, I vamped him up to the panic room, placing him down on the bed beside Hunter. Eric pressed a kiss to Hunter’s forehead before we left the room, the door swinging shut behind us and locking. No one would be able to get in. Jason and Hunter would only be able to let people in, and the monitors in the room would give them a live-feed from all the cameras in the penthouse so they could check who was home before they opened the door.

I’d smelt Eric’s blood in the panic room before he had left, and sparing a glance to my son I could see a small drop of his blood in the corner of his mouth. He had given Hunter his blood once again. While I believed the blood to still be sacred, Hunter was his son, and was in danger. I could understand his motives.

The pair of us vamped back to the living room, just as the sound of the elevator coming to life graced our eardrums. Eric and I took up defensive postures, fangs snapped down and hands clawed, ready to strike. Perhaps it was somewhat foolish of Eric and I to be out in the open, when we could be locked away in the panic room with Hunter and Jason, but I had a feeling that the vampires coming after us wouldn’t give up until we were captured, and though this would no doubt lead to Eric and I being in some form of pain, it would save the rest of the nest. The elevator dinged as it reached the penthouse, and as the doors slid open 4 blurs came speeding out. The vampiric vision I’d been given upon my turning enabled me to see the whole scene in slow motion, so it came as no surprise to me as two came towards me, their own posture matching mine – fangs down and hands clawed. The other two were aiming for Eric, and my Childe was quick to rip the head of one of the vampire clean from his shoulders, the body erupting in a pile of goo remains milliseconds later. Knowing my Childe was fine; I took care of the two coming for me. These vampires were younger, cockier, and I followed my Childe’s actions in decapitating one of my would-be kidnappers. The second vampire took a swipe at me, his nails clipping my face, opening a wound on my cheek. The smell of my blood permeated the air. Without giving it much thought I used my age to my advantage, grasping the younger vampire around the neck before I hoisted him clean up off the ground. With a flick of my wrist I snapped his neck, rendering him immobile for a moment. I took the opportunity to remove his head from his body, letting him disintegrate in my grip, his blood splattering my clothes.

Glancing to Eric I was proud to see that my Childe had killed his two attackers also, and was splattered in blood as well. “That was too easy.” He commented grimly, looking down at the four piles of goo slowly staining my beloved’s carpet.

“That was only four of them, Hunter said he felt eight voids in total. They were the warm-up.” I commented turning back to face the elevator as it dinged once more. This time though, when the doors slid open, two silver nets came flying out of guns that two other male vampires were wielding. Though Eric and I were quick, the fact they were shooting us with nets caused us to delay for a second, and that vital second proved our downfall. The heavy metal nets fell on both of us, the silver burning our skin, rendering us immobile. The pain felt like a thousand suns beating down on me and I hissed loudly, bearing my fangs at the vampire that had shot at me. Eric, being younger, felt the pain of the silver much more. Though he was older than most and therefore not as susceptible to the pain as a newborn would be, it still hurt him more than me. I could feel him trying to stop his pain from entering our bond, but with a little coaxing I felt him finally give in, letting me feel him as I let him feel me.

“Well, well. Two for the price of one.” Russell’s sneer filled the penthouse as he stepped out of the lift from behind his two lackeys’. Felipe followed him out, looking rather smug as he dragged a heavily glamoured Amelia with him. I would not rest until that smug smirk was wiped from his face. I would not rest until his head was clean off his shoulders. “Little Amelia here was so gracious. She told us all about the protection on this place, and was even kind enough to undo it all! Imagine my glee when I found out that she had been the one to place the protection spells on this building in the first place!” Russell clapped his hands together, as if he were a child in a candy store. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

“Though I must say that I am hurt that you would not share this information with your king.” Felipe added, tutting as he shook his head.

“You forget,” Eric rasped from under the silver net. “You’re not our king.” He pointed out. Felipe snarled in Eric’s direction, but my Childe’s point was still valid. Eric owed fealty to William Compton, though I had no idea how that imbecile had become king, and I owed fealty to no one as I had spent the past few years travelling.

“But my GrandChilde is your king, and therefore you will show me the respect you show him.” Felipe retorted, raising his nose into the air in a show of arrogance.

“I don’t show Compton any respect, so you’ve lucked out there.” My Childe chuckled. I wanted to smack him upside the head for prodding Felipe to the point where he might snap, but I couldn’t help but admire my Childe’s need to get under the petty vampire’s skin.

“This idle chit-chat is boring me. I have better things to do with my evening. Put them in the van.” Russell ordered his lackey’s, turning to head back into the elevator. Felipe followed him, dragging Amelia behind him. The poor girl looked so lost, and would more than likely not remember her part in all of this should she ever be released from the glamour. Eric and I were hauled up onto our feet, the silver nets tied around us by the two vampires who had shot us down. They were both wearing leather gloves so as to not come in contact with the burning metal.

 _“My Children, do NOT come back to the penthouse. Eric and I have been captured; we are being taken to Felipe’s mansion. Do NOT follow us. Stick with the plan. Hunter and Jason are locked in the panic room. Jason is under glamour. Protect them.”_ I threw out a quick mental warning, hoping one of my Children would hear me. My bond with Ari was suddenly flooded with concern and anger, but I soothed him as best I could just as Eric and I were forced into the back of a black van at the back of the hotel. The two vampires that had captured us were positioned in the back with us, and Eric and I both inhaled at the same time. There was a faint trace of both Sookie and Ata’s scents in the van. They had been kidnapped in this to.

There was silence in the back of the van while we were driven to Felipe’s mansion, but Eric and I never broke eye contact. We could have spoken to each another mentally, but the strong bond we shared was saying enough. The emotions ping-ponging between us gave us a good estimation of the others current mental state. Eric was worried inside, though giving off a calm demeanour to our captors. He was worried about Sookie more so than himself, and he was worried for me to. He was morbidly curious as to what was going to happen to us once we arrived at Felipe’s, but his most prominent emotion was his rage, concealed under his cool façade. He was stewing inside, ready to tear every vampire inside of Felipe’s home to shreds, starting with Russell himself.

The van rolled to a stop at our destination, and the words of the Ancient Pythoness flooded my mind for a moment, filling me with a quick sense of dread.  _In the house of royalty four will fight, yet only two will leave._ I silently prayed that Ata would get out free, and so would Sookie. Though I would never wish the true death on my Childe I was aware of the fact that if Sookie didn’t make it out he would meet the sun the following morning. His love for her was that strong. I wasn’t cruel enough to wish my wife to not make it out either. If she escaped with Sookie then the two women would be able to console one another through the years, care for one another. Ari would take care of Pam for Eric, and my other Children would care for Ata and Sookie. It was the best possible outcome.

Eric and I were bundled out of the van, pulled into the lobby of Felipe’s mansion. Now that I was seeing it for myself, without all the fanciful decorations that he had strung up for his party, I couldn’t help but find the building distasteful. He’d tried to recreate my wife’s home and his attempt was terrible. He needed to fire whoever he’d hired to decorate. Russell stopped our group, turning with Felipe and Amelia to face us. “Now then Miss Carmichael, would you be a sweetheart and please tell me what magical charms you gave these two boys.” Russell questioned her, tipping her head so she was forced to look at him.

“Leather bracelet. Claw pendant.” She robotically answered him. Felipe gave a nod of his head and the two vampires that had kidnapped us snapped silver cuffs onto our wrists, removing the nets in the process. The burnt skin on my face and exposed arms started to heal, albeit slowly due to the silver around my wrists. Eric began the healing process also. The two vampires made light work of removing our protection charms, and the moment my leather bracelet left my wrist I couldn’t stop myself from snarling in Russell and Felipe’s direction. The warmth and sense of security my bracelet had offered me was no longer there, and I could tell Eric felt the same when he snarled at our two enemies also.

Our protective charms were mementos from our human lives, so they carried even more importance to us. Our belongings were deposited in an ornate silver bowl on an end table near the front door. The bowl was made of several segments, all in the shape of leaves, curved towards the tip, which faced upwards, creating an edge of spikes. The leaves were engraved with branches and other leaves. The piece had to be at least 300 years old. I would be taking the beautiful bowl with me when we all managed to get out of the mansion alive. Maybe I would get it melted down and turned into a crown for my beloved. It would be a reminder to all that our nest had overthrown a king and his entire bloodline.

“Now then, would you like to see your accommodation?” Felipe offered, shoving Amelia towards one of the other vampires, where she was led away into another part of the mansion. She would more than likely be dead by sunrise. I could only pray that Eric, Sookie, Ata and I lasted a little longer than that.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_I was looking back on my life and all the things I've done to me_  
I'm still looking for the answers; I'm still searching for the key  
The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone, I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?  
The road to nowhere leads to me  
Through all the happiness and sorrow, I guess I'd do it all again  
Live for today and not tomorrow  
It's still the road that never ends  
~ Road To Nowhere, Ozzy Osbourne

I’d killed him. I was sure I’d killed him. “Marc.” I whimpered, staring into the familiar, cold, determined eyes of the 6' tall man, with his thickset neck and square-jawed, fleshy face. A grin broke out across his face, and in the moonlight spilling through the barred windows I could see the two sharp incisors protruding from his gums.

“Hello princess. You didn’t expect to see me again did you?” He taunted me, chuckling under his breath. Gulping, I tried to move away from him, but my restraints wouldn’t allow that. I could feel Sookie trying to push reassurance to me. The moment I had uttered Marc’s name Sookie’s emotions had skyrocketed, matching my own. She had controlled it now though. Even though he was an unknown vampire to her, she was far more relaxed around him than me. She had only witnessed his cruelty towards my brother and I that I had allowed her to see when we had shared blood. She hadn’t lived under the same roof as this monster; she hadn’t listened to his drunken ramblings, his curses, and his slander.

“I killed you. I put a sword through your chest.” I murmured, feeling the sweat gathering on my brow. I’d killed him, left him dead when I had returned to my brother.

“You did. Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for that.” Marc mocked me, raising a hand to shake a finger at me tauntingly. “Luckily for me my dear Maker, Russell, was stalking the outside of your mothers palace. I issued him an invite inside and in return for your mother’s empire he offered to turn me. I accepted and he went to kill your mother while you sat in your bedroom with that little brat you call a brother. Unfortunately we underestimated you. We thought you would leave, taking your brother with you. But you stayed and ruined everything.” Marc’s calm explanation ended with a snarl. Russell had turned the man who had stolen away my mother, the man who had abused my brother and I for years. Marc was Russell’s other Childe.

Marc started to wander around the table I was secured to, stopping me from taking Sookie’s hand for support. “The gift of immortality is a wonderful thing. I have kept to the shadows for 2000 years, not wanting the humans to know of my existence. Unfortunately your mothers need to have everything painted on those blasted palace walls, and to have everything carved in stone, meant that the humans had a rough idea of my appearance. Now that vampires are out of the coffin though I fully intend to let the humans know of my existence.” Marc paused mid-step, looking down at me with a look that I couldn’t quite decipher. “Maybe I’ll tell them about you too! I’m sure they’d love to know about the forgotten daughter of Egypt’s ‘last’ Pharaoh and Rome’s most brutal warrior.” Marc threatened.

Inside I was a mess. I’d rammed a sword through this mans heart, told my baby brother it was all over, and now 2000 years later he was back to kick my ass. I should have made sure he had no heartbeat. I should have stayed with his body until he took his last breath. I should have buried him myself and claimed that he had gone out hunting, and then he would have mysteriously never returned. “You abandoned my father in his time of need. He died because of you.” I pointed out. My voice was quite but I kept a steel edge to it. This man should have helped my father, they were family after all, but instead he ran. “You are nothing more than a coward.” I voiced my opinion.

Marc surprised me with his booming laughter. “And you are nothing more than a little girl. You played with politics, tried to win the crowds and government over with a flutter of your eyelashes and a flash of bosom in those ridiculous dresses your dear, dead mother commissioned for you. You played the game well 2000 years ago, but the world has changed. Politics is no place for a woman, especially one with a disability like yours.” Marc continued to walk around the table, stopping when he reached his initial spot at my side, looking down at me. “But hear me, little girl, I will not let you play this game any longer. You took my empire from me, everything I ever cared about, and now I’m going to take away everything that you care about. I think I’ll start with that slave boy of yours.” My head snapped sideways as Marc mentioned Godric, and I only just restrained my growl.

“Oh yes, Russell told me all about him. Incredible how he survived so long, killed his own Maker in the process too.” Marc’s eyes left mine, flitting to Sookie for a moment. “Or maybe I should start with your delectable companion?” He threatened, pushing himself off from my table, vamping to Sookie.

“NO!” I screamed as he lent over, as if to bite her. Sookie was shaking violently, her body covered in sweat, as I’m sure mine was as well. Her thoughts were chaotic. She had just been raped; she didn’t need to be drained down. She didn’t need any more abuse. “Whatever I have done to you, you will hurt me for. Leave. Her. Alone.” I ordered.

Marc stood tall, looking at me over the table Sookie was sprawled out on. “Now there’s the Pharaoh’s daughter. Tell me, do you speak to your Children in such a manner?” Marc moved to a table in the corner of the room. He returned with a strip of iron, holding it over Sookie’s exposed stomach. She was still bare from her abuse; only a scrap of fabric was left covering her modesty.

“I only speak to cowards in such a manner. They need putting in their place.” I gritted out. As soon as Marc had heard the chaos inside the Theatre of Pompey where my father had been in session with his men, he had ran, leaving my father to die by the hand of Brutus. Now I wasn’t so sure if my father’s demise had been something Brutus had chosen to do, or had been glamoured to do by a greedy Russell.

“Well, it’s a good job you’re in your place then my dear.” Marc quipped just as he dropped the iron chain. It slammed down onto Sookie’s exposed stomach, burning her skin. The heavy weight of the iron weighed her down even further, and the thickness of the chain meant that it would be so much harder for her to recover her strength. Sookie’s scream rang out in the room and I fought against my restraints, praying for some slack in them. Tears were rolling down my cousin’s face.

“Leave her be! Harm me instead! You had no problem doing it all those years ago. Are you such a pussy now that you cannot hurt a woman whom you know will not take it laying down?” I shouted at him over Sookie’s whimpers. Marc was over me in a flash, one of his large hands wrapped around my throat. Though I had insulted Sookie, saying that she would roll over and take any pain dealt out to her when we both knew that was a lie, I had succeeded in taking his attention away from her. He needed to be focused on me. He needed to hurt me. Sookie couldn’t take any more. Marc’s face, a picture of anger and aggression, slowly morphed into something much worse. A grin broke out on his features, exposing his fangs.

“It looks like our other guests have arrived.” He commented, retaining his firm hold on me, as the basement door was opened. Sookie and I turned to look in the direction of the basement steps. We could hear four minds, and four sets of feet. Two of the minds were agonisingly familiar.

“No, no!” I struggled against Marc, who simply laughed as he held me down tighter. Sookie was struggling the best she could against her own chains, but the iron across her stomach restricted her movements considerably.

“Eric?” I heard Sookie croak as my bonded and son came into sight. Eric’s eyes snapped to Sookie the moment his name slipped from between her lips. With a flare of his nostrils and one look at Sookie’s nude form he easily determined what had happened to her in his absence. Though chained in silver, with Felipe’s hand on his shoulder, Eric mustered enough strength to throw Felipe’s hand off of him, vamping over to Sookie on the table. Though his hands were chained he grabbed at the iron across her stomach, pulling it free of her skin, only seconds before Eric went flying backwards, hitting the concrete wall of the basement. Russell had swapped places with Felipe, shoving my bonded towards my soon-to-be ex-monarch, before he vamped to Eric and backhanded him. Sookie cried out as Eric hit the wall, a deep ‘omph’ rushing out of his lips as he crumbled to the floor.

“Don’t be so foolish, Viking.” Russell taunted, hauling Eric up onto his feet before he was dragged back over to stand beside Godric, away from Sookie. My cousin and I turned our heads to look at our respective mates.  There was no exchanging of words between us all, mentally or verbally. We all knew we were seriously fucked.

“Now then, ladies.” Russell turned to address Sookie and I, nodding at Marc. He released his hold on my throat and I sucked in as much air as possible. I was 100% positive a hand-shaped bruise would paint my neck purple within the hour.

“If you give us what we want, then I’m sure we can negotiate some kind of deal. Your precious partners wouldn’t walk away free, but we may be charitable and make their deaths quick.” Felipe picked up from where his Maker had left off.

“And what is it you want?” I wheezed, swallowing thickly. My throat was sore and dry from Marc’s rough handling.

“For the pair of you to willingly bond with us, renounce all ties with the Viking and the slave boy, and then live with us here as our own personal telepaths, and our food source.” Russell declared. “Mrs. Caesar-Nervii, you would of course return to your maiden name, but you would bond to Marc. You two do have some shared history after all.” Russell taunted, taking a step closer to my table as Marc took his place restraining Eric. He lifted his eyes to Sookie. “Miss Stackhouse, you would bond to William.”

“No!” Eric snarled from his position on the floor, having been forced to his knees. Godric was down on his knees beside him, but my bonded was holding his tongue.

“Ohhh it seems we have an objection!” Russell loudly proclaimed, throwing his arms out as he spun around on the spot to face my son and my husband. “Felipe, Marc, shall we show our guests how we deal with objections?” Russell tipped his head in the direction of another two tables in the basement. Using their speed, and the silver on our bonded’s to their advantage, Marc and Felipe soon had Eric and Godric strapped down to the other two tables. Silver chains held my husband and son down on their respective tables, and the groans of pain from them, plus the flashes of their hurt through the bonds I shared with them, made me wince for them. My family shouldn’t have to suffer. “Now then, who wants to go first?” Russell taunted, stalking to a low-slung bench on the far wall. The dim moonlight through the barred window made it difficult to see exactly what he was doing, but an unmistakable flash of a blade in the moonlight made my blood run cold.

“I’ll go first.” I volunteered quickly, sensing that my husband and son had just clocked on to the weapon in Russell’s hand. They both sharply turned their heads to me, shaking them the best they could. I could feel their panic that I was offering myself first. Sookie was trying to mentally berate me but I pulled my shields up, shutting her out.

Marc’s lip curled upwards into a sneer as Russell tutted, turning to face us all, the blade in his hand. “I know the rule is usually ladies first, but you and Miss Stackhouse are human, mostly. You are fragile. I’m talking about the vampires present, and isn’t it always courtesy for the eldest to go first hm?” Russell’s eyes darted to Godric and I was instantly filled with dread. I couldn’t stop myself from thrashing against the iron chains that had me pinned down. “Seeing as how Mr. Nervii is the second eldest in the room, after myself, he should get the pleasure of going first.” Russell gave me a fangy grin before he turned his attention to my bonded. With a flick of the wrist Russell held the blade out to Felipe, who spared no time in taking it from him.

My chains were constricting, seeping my power from me, and the thought of them harming my bonded, my husband, and me not being able to rescue him damn near broke my heart.  _“Hush my darling. I will be fine.”_ Godric’s calm voice wove its way into my mind. It was difficult to believe him when I could feel his current emotions. He was the picture of calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was worrying, panicking and strategising. I had no doubt in my mind that over the past 2000 years he had been hurt and tortured, he had been in his human life after all, but it didn’t make seeing it any easier.

 _“Fight back, please! Fight back!”_ I mentally begged him. I was met with my husband’s silence, but his love through our bond enveloped me in what felt like an embrace. I didn’t have time to mentally berate my husband any further before Felipe brought the blade down on my husbands’ body, cutting through both his shirt and his flesh, carving a line across his torso. A scream tore through the room and for a moment I didn’t recognise it as my own. Tugging my chains I tried to find some give in them, I tried to get to my husband’s side, muster up enough strength to blast Felipe away from him. Russell, Marc, Felipe, and Bill had done their best though, using heavy iron chains as if they knew I would try to fight against them. My bonded didn’t even flinch as the blade tore through him, but I could smell his blood as it pooled in the wound, seeping into the tattered edges of his shirt. I could smell the stench of burning flesh from the silver blade.

“It would seem the slave boy isn’t a screamer. I wonder if his progeny is.” Felipe paused, smirking down at my husband who didn’t even blink, maintaining eye contact the entire time. I could feel Godric’s pain in our bond; I could feel his anger at Felipe and the whole mess we were in. I got us into this mess. I stepped out of the elevator and took Sookie with me. I should have just stepped out alone and blasted all of the Were’s away. I should have told Hunter and Jason to live in the panic room until all of this was over. It was my entire fault.

* * *

 **** **GODRIC’S POV**  
_Far across the night I can see a new horizon_  
It's making my destiny but I think its coming back  
Like the bad memories  
Like the bad memories  
Alone with pain, I don't want to live with your memories  
I am trying to find a way to freedom  
But at the end of the day  
There's no escape so don't tell me this is not a game  
Alone with my pain, can't you see that I am crying  
Touch my light and you will see  
Like the bad memories  
~ Bad Memories, Dyslesia

The blade that tore through my torso hurt like hell and the silver left some residue behind, making it difficult for me to heal myself. My wife’s scream as I had been hurt had been worse than having my heart carved from my chest. The sound was filled with such pain and sorrow. I wouldn’t break though. I had been through worse at the hands of my Maker, and yet my beautiful wife had healed me then. She would heal me now. Eric’s emotions matched my own, but I could tell he feared Russell, feared the man who had slaughtered his entire family. I could also feel his need for revenge, his thirst for vengeance. Good. Revenge was motiving, and I knew my son well enough to know he would not stop until Russell was nothing more than a pile of goo on the floor, taking with him his entire bloodline.

“I would love to stay, but William and I have other matters to attend to. Marc, Felipe, I am leaving our guests in your hands.” Russell bowed out, disappearing back up the stairs to the main house. Coward.

Felipe approached my son, venom in his eyes. There was no reason for it to be there, Eric had never done anything personal to Felipe. Then again, Eric had entombed his Maker in cement for a year, letting him starve and wither away. Marc took up a position between Ata and Sookie’s tables, stopping them from reaching out to one another and holding hands for mutual support. “Will you scream for me, Northman?” Felipe hissed before he also brought the blade down on Eric, carving a line from his sternum to his belly button. Eric gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched and he refused to howl out at the pain. I had a feeling that Eric’s Viking heritage was coming in useful now. He was a warrior, a survivor at heart. “No scream from you either. How pitiful.” Felipe dropped his head, his lips inches from Eric’s ear. “I bet your mother screamed when Russell had her killed.”

I had to suppress my growl at the mention of my son’s human family and their untimely demise. Eric didn’t both to suppress his anger however, openly growling and snarling at the vampire towering over him. Felipe chuckled, relishing in Eric’s anger. I could feel my bond with Ata reverberating with her own anger, and from my bond with Sookie I could feel her sadness and her pain for Eric and his loss. Sookie’s tears gave the stale basement air a sweet yet salty taste.

Felipe straightened up, laughing to himself as he returned to me. “Tell me, how does it feel to be married to the daughter of the man who killed your father.” Felipe taunted, dragging the blade across my left arm. My skin sprang open under the blade, covering the silver in a thin sheen of my blood. I couldn’t withhold my hiss of pain, not only from the blade but also from the mention of my father. He had been an honourable man, a brave fighter, and he had wooed my mother the right way. He had taken care of her since they were children, and when the time had been right they had married and had me. My father had loved my mother and I dearly. I had no proof that Ata’s father had killed mine, which is why I hadn’t held it against her, or Julius. “How does it feel to carry the surname of the man who shipped your mother off to Rome, where she no doubt lived out the rest of her life as a whore?” Felipe continued to taunt me, dragging the silver blade across my body in several other places.

His mention of my mother made all the anger in me disappear and instead I felt this overwhelming sadness. I could remember the last time I had clapped eyes on her. The Roman army had pulled me from her, two big soldiers were dragged me away from her while two others were holding her in place. I could remember the dirt under my feet as I kicked and struggled, but it was futile. I could remember seeing her getting smaller and smaller as I was dragged away. I could remember the emerald green dress she’d been wearing and the little gold locket around her neck. My father had crafted it himself for her. I could remember how she had wept as we were parted, how she called out my name through the screams and yells of my people as they were pulled from their homes, thrown into cages on carts, raped and abused. I was thrown into another cart, filled with those who would be joining me in Egypt. I could remember the moment the horses started, pulling us in the direction of our new home. I never saw my mother again.

I could feel Ata pushing at our bond, trying to pry me from my thoughts, but the feel of the silver blade against my skin and the pain from my memories cancelled her out. Maybe her father had killed mine; maybe that was why Julius was being so kind to me now. Maybe that was why, when I had spoken to him alone and asked for his daughters hand in marriage, he had been so quick to grant it. I could be carrying the name of the man who murdered my father, the man who tore my family apart. Ata was nothing like him though. No. His blood was in her veins, and she carried his name. Her eyes matched his also. That was it though. She wasn’t a bloodthirsty or power hungry woman. She was nothing like him, right?

The pain from the silver blade stopped, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt disorientated and a little weak from the blood loss, my previous thoughts still swimming around my head. I could feel Ata through our bond now, her worry and her fear. Lifting my head ever so slightly I was able to look down my body, ascertaining the damage done. Cuts littered my body, the worst of which ran from my sternum down to my left thigh, narrowly missing my groin, yet still managing to knick the deep V that occurred where my lower abs met with my hip flexor. Several others covered my arms, legs, torso and abdomen. In places I could see muscle. The cuts were deep and positioned in order to be difficult to heal. I would need serious amounts of blood to heal, and there was no way I was going to be getting that here.

“Marc.” Felipe barked, his older brother moving to take another blade from the low-slung bench, this time approaching Eric.

“NO! Leave him!” Sookie cried out, her tears having dried against her cheeks while I had been lost in my thoughts.

“Aw, your human has to stand up for you, Viking. How precious.” Marc sneered, ignoring Sookie’s pleas and cries for him to stop. Felipe grabbed my face, forcing my head sideways, demanding that I watch as Marc carved at my son, leaving cuts along his body that matched my own. Eric only cried out twice – once when the blade was dragged across his right pectoral muscle and once when he had a cut made across the thin skin under his right eye and down across his cheek.

The scent of my blood and Eric’s was heavy in the air, mixed with the tears of our bonded’s. I could feel how weak Eric was through our bond. The blood loss would drain us of our energy slowly and stop us from going to our day rest. Our bodies would not allow us to rest, believing that we were already weak and vulnerable. Our bodies would only allow us the relief of our day deaths when the silver was removed. Felipe and Marc threw their bloody blades down onto the low-slung bench, smirking over their shoulders in the direction of Ata and Sookie, who were holding hands with such force that I could see how white their knuckles were from my position on another table. Tears decorated their cheeks, their eyes hollow from lack of sleep and hurt. I could only imagine how Eric and I looked, especially to them. Sookie and Ata had never seen Eric and I this badly hurt.

I could smell the silver seconds before it came in contact with my wounds, and this time I couldn’t hold it back. I howled out at the pain as Marc rubbed silver powder into my cuts, protecting himself with thick leather gloves. It was bad enough that the small parts of silver that had flaked from the old blade were stopping me from healing; this powder would stop any chance of healing that I had. I struggled against the silver chains, only burning myself further. I had nowhere to go and the panic started to settle in. If Eric and I were so badly hurt that we were unable to move, which I assumed was the plan, what was going to happen to Ata and Sookie? Felipe proceeded to douse Eric’s wounds in silver powder, chuckling while my progeny and I cried out at the pain. Sookie and Ata’s screams blended with ours, and try as I might to close my bond with my wife I didn’t have the strength. She was taking as much pain as she could from me, but her pain threshold was much lower than mine.

“I would have thought you would have been accustomed to pain, Nervii. Didn’t Appius enjoy fulfilling his twisted fantasies with you, in more ways than one?” Marc pushed silver particles deeper into my wounds, blood oozing from the opening as he jammed his thick fingers into the cuts. The mention of my Maker had me thrashing against my chains, my fangs firmly in place as I snarled at the vampire leaning over me. “Yes, my Cleo had quite the vast array of pillow-talk. Amazing what she would talk about after a few good orgasms. Tell me, is her daughter the same?” Marc winked at me, egging me on. The mention of my beloved, especially at such a moment as her climax, had me seeing red. Whatever happened behind closed doors was between Ata and I, that information would never be shared with anyone. Ata’s embarrassment flooded our bond, both at such talk about her and the mention of her mothers’ sexual escapades. “I think she is.” Marc chuckled, placing the jar of silver powder down beside me. “What was it like, the crack of a whip across your ass, and then the welts that rendered you unable to sit for days? Do you remember when he used to overpower you, use his vampiric strength against you whenever he rose for the night?” Try as I might it was difficult to not let Marc’s words affect me. “Do you remember when he finally took you, when he defiled your little, virginal body?” Marc traced a finger lightly over the tattoo around my neck before his hand closed around my throat, squeezing tightly.

*** CONTENT WARNING ***

I didn’t want to give in, I didn’t want to cave, but his actions reminded me more and more of Appius and his sick desires. He’d pinned me down countless times and had his way with me, abused me with punches and smacks, whipped me whenever I had done something wrong. He’d even whipped me after he had forced himself on me, so that I would have to walk around all the time bearing his mark. I could remember the first night he had forced himself on me. A man had asked for Ata’s hand and I had cried out in protest, not wanting her to be tied to anyone other than me. Appius had dragged me home and had proceeded to beat me into submission before he had pinned me to the ground, holding my throat in the exact same manner Marc was now. He had forced himself on me, not preparing me for him. It had hurt, but I’d refused to cry. All I could think about while he’d defiled me was Ata, and how much I wanted to be with her. I’d wanted my first sexual encounter to be with her, but Appius had taken that from me the moment he had turned me and pinned me down, slowly squeezing the life out of me. It was at that point I’d realised he was a true monster, and not just a bad man. He’d fed from me to at that point, but had healed my wounds so as not to arouse suspicion. He’d glamoured that memory from me but the moment I was turned and I drove a stake through his heart I had been granted that memory back. I didn’t want it though. I didn’t want to remember his cold hands on me, or his fangs in me. Yes he had given me my immortality, and given me the chance to turn Eric and finally find my Ata once again, but he had destroyed my humanity.

***CONTENT END***

“Stop! Please!” Ata’s begging made Marc release his hold on me, only for him to stalk towards her and raise his hand, striking her across her face.

“SILENCE! You will obey me, as you failed to do so when you were a child!” He demanded. Marc was sent flying back a few feet however when Felipe shoved him, coming between Marc and Ata. Though I hated the man with every fibre of my being, at least he was stopping Marc from striking her once again.

Felipe glared at his brother. “Do not mark her! Ata is mine!” He reminded Marc. I hated hearing that Ata was his. She was mine! She had my surname, my blood in her veins, and my essence inside of her from our past couplings!

As much as I wanted to think of my Ata, all I could think of was Appius and his torment, the years I had spent living under his roof and abiding by his rules. For the first time in a long time I was afraid of him, even though I had delivered the true death to him 2000 years ago. He had taken everything I had been and crushed it, forcing me to become a monster like he was. It was only when I found Eric that I tried to salvage some humanity. I had lived for 1000 years like a savage, angry at the world for my mistreatment, angry for the loss of my parents, angry for my separation from my beloved. I had channelled that anger the wrong way – I killed thousands, drained them and left their bodies behind for strangers or family to find. It didn’t matter if they were male or female, young or old. I took and I never gave back.

Karma was now rearing her ugly head.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry  
Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
~ Tonight I Wanna Cry, Keith Urban

I could sense that Marc’s words were getting to Godric, that he was starting to relive those memories he had long ago suppressed. It was no surprise to me that he’d had a rough beginning, nor that he had spent 1000 years as a savage – after all, the night he had turned me he had been shirtless, the blood of my comrades dripping from his mouth. I could feel Ata’s struggle to soothe him, to send emotions to him that would calm him and ease his mind out of his memories. I could feel it was doing no good though; she couldn’t get through to him. I moved to the bond inside of me, focusing on Godric’s strand. I pushed my reassurance through it, but I didn’t feel it go through. Our bond was still there, I could still feel him, but I couldn’t get anything through to him. Scowling, I moved to get a better look at my Maker, but all that did was cause my silver chains to come into contact with some of my undamaged skin. Hissing at the pain I realised my noise brought me to the attention of Marc. I was already feeling weak from the blood loss. I’d withstand the next round of cuts, maybe even the silver particles, but anything else would do more damage than I could withstand unless I could get fresh blood in my system soon.

Having gotten over the shock of his brothers shove, Marc tossed the silver powder to Felipe who effortlessly caught it. The older of the two vampires took his place between Ata and Sookie, placing a hand on each of their metal tables. Though he uttered no words I knew it was a warning, and both women realised that to.

“So, Northman. Care to tell me why you buried my Maker in cement for a year, letting him wither away and almost meet the true death?” Felipe demanded the answer from me, unscrewing the cap from the bottle of silver powder. I internally cringed at the thought of having the silver powder on my skin. They said that honesty was the best policy, but in my 1000 years I had learnt that telling the truth usually meant more pain. This time however, I’d try telling Felipe the truth.

“He killed my human family. Death was too good for him.” I replied, not daring to shrug my shoulders, as I would have done after such a statement. I could do without the silver chains burning me any further.

“You buried him because you missed your family, who have been dead for 1000 years?” Felipe hissed, putting on the gloves Marc had been wearing earlier, before he tipped some of the silver powder onto his hand.

“Yes.” I admitted, looking at the vampire looming over me, daring him to say otherwise. The mention of burying Russell reminded me of the illusion I had seen of Godric, where he had seemed disappointed in me. Had I really seen him, or had he just been a figment of my imagination in my time of need? He was there when I had been burning in the sun beside Russell also, right before my Sookie had rescued me.

Felipe growled, exposing his fangs. “Well then, if death is too good for my Maker, then it’s too good for you also.” He informed me before he slammed his hand down on the cut across my torso from my sternum to my belly button. The silver powder he’d poured onto his gloved hand tumbled into the cuts on my torso, the fine grain ensuring that it got into every little space available. My teeth sank into the inside of my cheek, and the taste of my own blood entered my mouth. I wouldn’t scream out though and give Felipe that satisfaction. “I will keep you only just alive if I have to, and soon you will be begging me for the true death.” Felipe made it sound like a promise, but I knew that my family would be coming for us soon. I’d closed down my bond with Pam, not wanting her to feel my pain. She would only be able to feel Ari strongly now, and I hoped he was taking care of her.

“If I recall my Maker’s tales over the years, and his mention of an adolescent Viking who tried to take him and his wolves on, then you had a baby sister.” Felipe stated. The mention of my little sister, who hadn’t even managed to make it fully through her first winter, had my eyes snapping into the younger vampires direction, a low growl reverberating from my chest. Eðla had been beautiful, looking exactly like our mother, Astrid. She would have been a heartbreaker; I would’ve been fighting off the young men and having to threaten them. No one would have been good enough for her. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to see your mother and father murdered, and for your younger sibling to be killed before they even had a chance at life. Maybe your sister would have been turned to; maybe I would have been able to train her to be my consort! She’d have been like my own little pet.” Felipe’s suggestion made my already cold blood turn to ice. My sister would NOT have been the consort of such a man! She would not have been anyone’s pet!

“She would have more than likely staked you and then taken the crown for herself.” I retorted, shaking my head. Although my sister had died young I had no illusion that she would have been as ambitious as our father, Ulfrik, and as beautiful as our mother. The moment she was born I had known she was going to do something great, and yet Russell took that from her.

“I find it quite amusing that your situation is similar to that of Miss Caesar’s. Her parents and her sibling were murdered.” Felipe pointed out, as if it had completely escaped my notice. I was aware that my situation matched Ata’s, and with her now as my supernatural mother it was an odd situation, but it didn’t change anything. If anything, it helped us understand one another more, and the need for vengeance.

“Mrs. Caesar-Nervii, for fucks sake.” I heard Ata growl out from her own table, and I couldn’t fight the slight quirk of my lips as she corrected Felipe for the umpteenth time. Felipe, not liking that he had been corrected, poured more of the silver powder onto his hand before he blew it out over my body, the particles floating down to land all over my body. This time I couldn’t stop my howl. It was as if millions of tiny needles were all jabbed into my body at the exact same time. It was difficult to give witty comebacks and sass Felipe when he was dusting me down with silver powder.

Through my bond with Godric I could feel him coming back to himself, trying to suppress his earlier memories. He wasn’t as strong as he had been before though. It was a well-known fact that the older the vampire, the less they liked to discuss their human years, especially if they had suffered in them. As a vampire we physically healed quickly, and our mentality had shifted from when we had been human so very little affected us. Of course, the mention of our human lives was usually still a bit of a sore spot.

Ata and Sookie had been forced to watch the abuse that Felipe and Marc had given us, both physically and mentally. I could feel Sookie’s fear, and it cut through me even more than the blade that Felipe had used on my body. I didn’t want my bonded to be upset, but I could do nothing to help her. I didn’t have the strength in me to send any reassurance to her. I was struggling to reassure myself, let alone anyone else. After rubbing silver into a few more of my cuts, Felipe left me alone, taking the silver powder with him. Turning to look at Godric, we caught one another’s eyes, and for a moment I had a brief second of peace, thinking we were going to be left alone. I was wrong.

Marc and Felipe returned, each of them dragging a hip height IV bag stand behind them, an empty bag on each stand and a tube with a needle on the end was coming from each bag. My wide eyes moved to Godric’s, and neither of us had any illusion as to what was going to happen. It was ridiculously obvious, and a very old torture trick for vampires. Our blood was the only thing keeping us animated, without it we were simply corpses. Felipe approached me, while Marc took Godric, and we had no chance to move before the needles were being jabbed into the inside of our elbows. The low height of the bags meant that our blood was flowing downwards, draining us down further. Godric and I had little blood left anyway, and I could feel my vampiric nature chomping at the bit for blood, wanting to replenish what was being lost. Of course it didn’t help that the only relatively human blood supply in the room was from Sookie and Ata. I would have to find myself some donor blood or Tru Blood before I went anywhere near them.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_A glint of steel, a flash of light_  
You know you’re not going home tonight  
Be it Jack or switch, Doctor’s or mind  
Nowhere to run, everywhere you’ll find  
You can’t escape from the bed you’ve made  
When your time has come, you’ll accept the blade.  
You’re cornered in the alley way, you know you’re all alone  
You know it’s gonna end this way, the chill goes to the bone  
Now here it comes, that glistening light, it goes into your side  
The blackness comes tonight’s the night  
The blade is gonna ride  
~ Under The Blade, Twisted Sister

I felt a mess, I felt exposed and vulnerable, and seeing Eric hurt did nothing to make me feel any better. I could feel very little coming from my bond with him, he was stopping me from feeling his pain, but he was forgetting that I could mentally hear him and that I had spent so much time in his company that I could read his body language like a book. He was usually so good at keeping his body language in check, making it match his words, but I could tell he was in too much pain and far too weak to even attempt that. I wanted nothing more than to get up off of the table, batter Felipe and Marc until they were piles of goo and then run off with Eric, Godric, and Ata, so that we could all heal. Marc stood between Ata and I, stopping us from holding hands and sharing our strength.

When Godric was being tortured I could see Ata’s strength waning, I could feel her on the edge of breaking down into hysteria. At the time I hadn’t understood her reaction, but the moment the other vampires turned their attention to Eric I could understand perfectly. They could do whatever they wanted to me, as Bill already had done, but I didn’t want anyone hurting my Eric. He was supposed to be stronger, faster, better, and yet he was hurting just like I was. It brought home the hard truth that even though he was a vampire, he could still feel pain like any human. We needed to stick together as a group of four, we needed to work together in order to get out of this place and return home. I needed Louisiana right now. I needed the solitude of my home and I needed the balmy nights with the blazing sunshine of the day.

Ata’s head tipped sideways, and I watched as she caught Godric’s gaze. Through my bonds with them I could feel them slowly supporting one another, sharing the pain they were both feeling between them, so that one wasn’t suffering more than the other. Though I couldn’t get eye contact with Eric I prodded our bond, easing it open. Eric’s reluctance shone through – he didn’t want me to feel his pain. I wouldn’t let him get away with it though. I started to pull the pain from him, hoping it might let him heal. Under the pain though I could detect his hunger, and it worried me. Eric had once called me sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle, and I hoped he didn’t wish to open up said blonde bottle any time soon.

I was aware of Marc moving and Felipe took his place, looking at Ata like she was a tropical pool of thirst quenching water in the middle of the Nevada desert. In a fluid motion he removed a blade from his pocket, weighing it in his hand as he stopped beside her. Breaking her gaze from Godric, Ata turned to look at the monarch, gulping as she took in the blade. I frowned, unsure why he would be brandishing a silver blade around her. The moment he brought it down on her skin though I knew it wasn’t silver. Ata’s scream echoed around the basement and she thrashed on the table, only causing the blade to dig deeper into her flesh. With their bond open, Godric howled along with her, snarling and snapping at Marc who watched on in smug satisfaction.

“I was not allowed to harm her and yet you are, brother?” Marc questioned over the noise of Ata’s whimpers. Marc quirked an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest, watching his brother carve away at my cousin.

“Of course, she is mine after all.” Felipe stated, removing the blade from Ata’s skin. My cousin sagged in relief as the blade left her body, and the mark Felipe had made was now visible. A small F was etched into the skin on her hip. His torment continued for what felt like hours, as he carved his way through her body.  Eventually he gave up. Godric and Eric had both filled their blood bags halfway and were looking considerably paler than usual. Eric’s hunger was almost consuming him and I slowly closed down our bond. If he couldn’t feel me then I wouldn’t be one of his victims, he wouldn’t think my blood was his to take.

Ata was exhausted to, from the blood loss and the feeling of Godric’s tiredness. It had taken both Marc and Felipe to turn her over, showing the vast expanse of her unmarred back. Felipe set to work on her back, carving away as he went. Although I didn’t have vampiric senses of smell I could still smell Ata’s blood, and if I could smell it then so could Eric and Godric. With their blood loss, and the scent of Ata’s blood in the air, our bonded’s were thrashing on the table, fangs down, snarling in Ata’s direction. I could see the hunger in Eric’s eyes, and it frightened me. I had never been scared of Eric before, considering I had even gone so far as to smack him before, but now I was truly terrified of him.

Ata’s screams and cries had died down, and I could feel that she was on the brink of consciousness. I wished I had the ability to pull her into a meditative state, filled with sunshine and happiness, just like she’d done for me. As Felipe’s blade met her back once more, something snapped in Ata, and her scream damn near deafened me. She went to move her legs but I watched as she struggled to move them. The panic building up inside her was immense, and I tried to smother it with as much reassurance as possible, but it was no use. The only explanation I could make was that Felipe had nicked a nerve in her back, and my high school biology class had me selecting the sciatic nerve as the one that was damaged. My science teacher Miss Dawkins had said that the sciatic nerve could lead to pain in the lower back, buttock, thigh and calf. She’d even said that sometimes the pain was so great that the sufferer couldn’t feel their legs and had trouble walking. I’d never experienced a damaged nerve before, nor had I ever seen the effects of one first hand, but I was experiencing a lot of firsts in Nevada.

Felipe nodded towards Marc subtly, and he vamped from the room, heading up into the main house. Ata let out a sigh of relief, as did I, but I could tell that Eric and Godric were not quite convinced. They were right.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
I never realised I was spread too thin 'til it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin, downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
~ Last Resort, Papa Roach

I’d been subject to a lot of torture over the years; it was part of the job really. My sons had suffered with me on many occasions, taking some of my torture so that I wouldn’t be hurt too badly. This time though 6/7 of my sons were nowhere near me, and my bonded and newest son were strapped down on metal tables, drained down, hunger in their eyes, silver coursing through their veins. I needed vampire blood, and soon. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open but I forced myself to stay conscious. If I fell unconscious then I would have no idea what Felipe or Marc was doing to me. This way ensured that I could keep an eye on them.

The moment one of my nerves had been nicked I knew I was fucked. The pain was immense but I let it fuel my anger towards the two men torturing me. I couldn’t move my legs very much, and I guessed that it was to stop me running away.

When Marc left the room I breathed a sigh of relief. My torture was almost over, and I’d be able to focus on healing. My sons back home would be able to send me their strength when I opened our bonds back up. I’d closed them while Felipe had been carving into me, not wanting any of my family to feel my pain and come rushing to my aid, doing something stupid in the process. Unfortunately I was unable to keep my bond with Godric closed, so my poor husband was being subjected to all of my hurt, his own hurt, and his immense hunger.

My relief was short lived. Marc returned holding a branding iron, glowing red from its time in a fire. “NO, NO, NO!” I screamed, trying my hardest to thrash out of Felipe’s hold as Marc approached. It was futile though, my nicked nerve making my legs all but useless. The brand itself didn’t worry me immediately, vampire blood would heal it, but the fact the tool was made of iron had me worried. The iron would slow down the healing process, even with vampire blood. It might not even heal completely. As that thought sank in my eyes widened. I didn’t want a mark on my body and I didn’t want a brand. Brands were symbols of ownership, and I wasn’t anybody’s but my husbands.

With sneers on their faces, Marc handed the rod to Felipe, and using his vampire speed he forced it against my left shoulder blade, Marc’s cold hands holding me down with a vice like grip. The heat was scorching and I could feel my flesh giving away underneath the metal. The addition of the iron made the pain unbearable. A high-pitched scream filled the basement and it was only when it died down did I realise that it had come from my own mouth. Godric thrashed on the table, pupils dilated, fangs extended, snarling in my direction. I prayed he wasn’t snarling at me, but I was too busy crying as the branding iron was taken away from my skin. My flesh was stuck to the iron, which was now starting to cool. I could feel blood on my shoulder blade, and I could feel the indentations from the brand. Just before it had come down on my skin I had managed to get a look at it. The brand was key shaped, curved at the top and adorned with bat wings, mocking the vampire myth, and if it weren’t for the fact it had just been seared into my skin for what could end up being the rest of eternity I would have found it beautiful.

“Now you’re marked as mine. My bloodlines symbol is a key.” Felipe grabbed my chin, yanking my head up so I was forced to look into his cold eyes. “A key because our power opens many doors.” He explained, but I was too busy thinking about my bonded. His threat was there though – if I tried to escape, he would use every resource at his disposal to find me.

My brand was on the other side to Godric’s, and now I could understand how he felt when his Maker had branded him. I’d always been top dog; I’d always had the ability to fight back whenever anyone had cornered me. My sons had always been there to help me also if I ran into trouble that I couldn’t handle, or I could have simply popped away. Felipe had made it obvious though that right now he was more powerful than me. I was nothing more than cattle, branded with Felipe’s family mark. I was an object now, something he would be able to show off to the rest of the vampire world. No vampire would touch me now that Felipe’s mark was branded onto my shoulder blade. Vampires were possessive by nature, and no vampire wanted another’s sloppy seconds.  They were too proud for that. I would be stuck with Felipe. Forever.

I wanted to shower, wanted to drown myself in an ocean of bleach. I couldn’t be Felipe’s. I wouldn’t be. There was only one vampire I wanted to be with, one vampire I wanted to belong to, and now he would no doubt no longer want me, what with me carrying the mark of another. It had been so long since vampires had marked their pets, usually fang marks were the main way of claiming a pet, but back in the 17th and 18th centuries branding had been the way. Many men and women had walked down the streets carrying the brand of the vampires they belonged to. At the time they assumed they were tattoos, having been glamoured, but those privy to the supernatural world knew otherwise. The supernatural community wouldn’t touch a branded pet. Bloodline symbols were well known. My own bloodline carried that of the sun, blended in with the stars and the moon. There was one star for each of my sons, though I would have to be adding an extra two for Eric and Oscar soon. My symbol was the fae and the vampires combined.

I could feel Godric’s anger through our bond, and I whimpered under the intensity of it. I refused to meet his gaze though, even though I could feel our bond demanding it. I didn’t want to feel his disapproval, or his pity. I didn’t want to see the anger in his eyes, the annoyance, and the hatred. I was marked by another, claimed by another, and I had no doubt that Godric would no longer care for me, maybe he wouldn’t love me any more. I couldn’t live with that.

* * *

 **** **GODRIC’S POV**  
_Won't you take me home? I've been standing too close to the edge_  
Take me home. I've been standing too close to the edge  
Calming down, I lost the fight.  
And I can't make it out here on my own so take me home.  
I've been standing to close to the edge  
Wrote you a letter, I never sent it, it doesn't matter now.  
All my intentions went out the window don't let me hit the ground.  
Can you hear my voice, calling out your name? I know that I let you down.  
Sometimes I'm on a run. What have I become?  
That's enough, I'm tappin' out.  
~Take Me Home, Boys Like Girls

I could feel how tired and weak my bonded was, but the hunger that was trying to consume me was making it difficult for me to send her any support or reassurance. The draining down of my blood was making it hard to focus, but I grasped onto my bond with my wife, trying to lose myself in it, trying to use it to soothe my hunger. It didn’t help though. I was craving blood now, in need of it like a newborn vampire on their first night. I could do nothing but watch in horror as my wife was marked with Felipe’s symbol. I wanted to rip him apart, tear him limb from limb and feed him to the gators that resided at my Childe’s gator farm in the bayous back in Louisiana. I wanted to rip his fangs out and make them into earrings for my beloved. I wanted to hurt him, to maim and kill. I could feel her desolation through our bond; I could feel her hurt and her worry. I tried using the bond to get Ata to look at me, but she resisted it, she fought against it. Her shame was like a bucket of cold water over me. My hunger was still there, eating away at me and clouding my judgment, but it didn’t stop me from figuring out that my wife thought I would no longer love her because of the mark she now carried. If anything it made me love her more. Just because she now had a brand didn’t mean I would stop loving her. I had a brand, and it had done nothing but make her love me more, it had made her want to protect me and care for me. I would return that favour once we were out of here. I wouldn’t let her down again.

I could still feel Eric’s love for Sookie, even though Compton had defiled her. He still loved her regardless. I still loved my Ata, even though Felipe had abused her and branded her. Though my wife wouldn’t meet my gaze I could see the sorrow and desolation on her face, and it was reinforced with the feelings coming through our bond. It damn near broke my heart. My wife should never have to feel like that.

Unfortunately the branding iron was thrown onto the table next to me, and I could smell Ata’s flesh and blood on it. Her blood hit my nostrils and it was intoxicating. Her pain meant she was unable to suppress her blood toxicity. The scent of it was incredible. Turning my head towards the iron, I tried to flick my tongue out to capture a small drop of her blood, but I couldn’t reach. Growling, I tugged on the silver chains, further burning my flesh. I didn’t care though. I wanted her blood. I  **needed** it.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_Dream of demons while you sleep that make you stutter when you speak._  
Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces.  
Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces.  
Now that I'm grown I've seen friendships fall to pieces.  
Weekend warriors and our best friends.  
The writers weren't kidding about how all good things must end.  
Then again some things, then again some things are far too good,  
Some things are far too good to go ahead and let go.  
~ Down and Out, The Academy Is…

Though Bill had hurt me, and made my childhood nightmares come true, I was worried for my cousin. She was strong yes, probably stronger than me, but I could see that the brand on her shoulder had affected her. It had affected her more than I thought it would have. I understood how she felt about Godric’s brand, so it was no surprise to me that being branded herself had some mental repercussions. Marc approached Eric and Godric, and I shouted out, hoping to distract him. I didn’t want him harming my bonded or Godric. Marc ignored me though and Felipe started to move towards the basement door. Were we finally being left alone?

I allowed myself a seconds relief, but my relief was soon over as Marc started to unchain Eric and Godric. I’d been able to feel Eric’s hunger getting more and more prominent as the night went on. If he was unchained now, there was no telling what he would do…

Eric and Godric were slow due to their blood loss, but as Marc finished unchaining them he moved towards the basement stairs. “Sunrise in 20 minutes. Enjoy.” He commented, disappearing up the stairs before I heard numerous bolts and locks go. Ata and I were locked in the basement, chained down by iron, while Godric and Eric were free to roam, and both were starving. The silver in their bodies would slow down their healing, and they’d need good quality blood to heal. Ata and I happened to have good quality blood in our veins.

The possibility of what was about to happen caused me to swallow thickly, and Ata and I turned to look at one another briefly before we glanced to our respective bonded’s.  Godric and Eric were both still conscious, and both of them started to move on the tables, nostrils flaring as they took in the scent of my blood, and that of Ata’s.

“GODRIC! NO!” Ata screamed at her husband as he got up from the table and started towards her. My cousin was thrashing on the table, and I could feel her frantically pounding their bond, hoping it would snap him out of it.

I turned my attention to Eric, who was up and stalking towards me. Hundreds of cuts littered his body and I could see his struggle to heal. Looking up I caught his eyes, and the usually beautiful, bright blue was replaced with an almost midnight black colour. I attacked our bond, hoping that maybe Eric would respond better given how long we had been bonded for, but it was no use. There was no trace of the man I loved there anymore and I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. “Eric, please! No!” I begged. He paused for a second, tipping his head to the side as he examined me. For a moment I believed my bonded was back, but when his lips tugged upwards into a smirk I could see the ends of his fangs, and my hope was dashed.

Using whatever energy they had left, Eric was on me and Godric was on Ata. I felt a searing pain as Eric’s fangs entered my throat; one hand holding my head to the side while the other massaged the vein in my throat, forcing my blood to the surface. He’d never been this rough with me before, he’d always been gentle when biting, giving me only pleasure. The pain he was giving me now reminded me of when Bill had drank from me. He’d never made his bites pleasurable. I didn’t need any further reminders of Bill. He’d already had his way with me earlier in the evening.

Ata and I whimpered at the pain, and I grasped at my cousins hand. Locking our fingers together, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I had a feeling Eric and Godric would be the two to leave Felipe’s mansion, just like the Ancient Pythoness had predicted. I didn’t want to die. I was too young to die. At least it was the man I loved who would end my suffering though, not some nameless face in a darkened alley in downtown Shreveport. I gathered up my last piece of strength, using it to enter Ata’s mind. The edges of my vision were starting to darken, the only view I had was of Eric’s golden locks in the moonlight.

“ _I’ll see you in Aaru, cousin_.” My message just got through before my vision disappeared, and I slipped into nothingness.


	64. 1000 Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment here to discuss the fact that, since I threw in the rape and torture, I've been getting a lot of negative feedback.
> 
> I can understand your issues with these topics and I do appreciate you breaking it to me gently. One guest review I had stated that he/she felt the need to bow out because of the violence simply because it wasn't their thing. He/she stated they weren't flaming but merely giving me the heads-up. I appreciate that kind of honesty. I know the topic isn’t particularly pleasant and I have no idea how to write them because I have never experienced anything close. Unfortunately I have a lot of readers and I know I can't please everyone, though I do try to!
> 
> While I do not like the topics I feel they play an important role in this story. Ata was the strong female leader to begin with and supported Sookie, now we have Sookie supporting Ata. I needed this switch to occur. Sookie needed to grow up and realise the world isn't great, and Ata is the catalyst for that. Sookie needed to become much stronger (even though I already think she's pretty strong anyway) in order to be on a level playing field with Eric.  
> The power shift needed to occur so that Sookie could come into her own, as you've seen her do.  
> With that out of the way, I want to reiterate now that there will be no more torture for our beloved foursome! A little bit of pain yeah, but they’re kicking ass, what do you expect!? Instead it’s time for our antagonists to be paid a visit by karma ;)

**ERIC'S POV**  
_And knowing what I've done to you, with every thought you suffer through_  
My heart as black as evil can and everything I could have been  
Erased by what I wanted then, I couldn't think a lesser man  
All the delicate ways that I deepened our graves  
My apology pales, oh, the pain in your eyes  
My regrets have never known such sorrow, oh, the shame that you hide  
Resolutions are the same tomorrow so now I reap what I have sewn,  
And any rapture I had shown has bled dry, and I walked the streets alone  
Accepting pain I'd never known,  
As you died, you died  
~ 1000 Apologies, Demon Hunters

Hungry. I was so hungry. I could feel the pain of hunger slowly ebbing away from my body and without paying much thought to what, or whom, I was feeding on, I continued to drink greedily. The blood that hit my palate was incredible. It was so sweet, like the honey I had consumed in my human years, and it was fragrant like the night-blooming flowers at my safe house in Shreveport. I wanted more. I wanted it all. The source of such delectable blood was pinned beneath me, warm and pulsing. I was in my element.

One moment I was fine, consumed with the task at hand, and the next I felt this snapping sensation in my chest, like something had given way or broken. My hunger wasn’t so bad now, and I could feel myself starting to get a hold of my rational side. Pulling back from my food I looked down my body, running a hand over my side. There was nothing broken, my bones were fine. Why on earth had I felt a snap? There wasn’t just pain the moment I felt the snap, but now I felt sad, hysterical almost, and like a part of me was missing. The smell of the blood of my meal was rich in the air, and I glanced down at the person offering me such divine food.

It was like a bucket of ice thrown over my body. Rational thought returned to me immediately as I took in the straggly blonde hair, the bountiful chest, the slight gap between her front teeth.  _Sookie. My Sookie._

Panic filled me quickly as I realised that the snapping had been our bond breaking. I searched for it furiously but I couldn’t find it. Throwing myself down on her I pressed my ear to her chest. Her heart was still beating, but only just. It was exceedingly slow and laboured. If I had taken even a drop more she would be dead. Hands clasped over my mouth in horror, I turned to the side to find Godric still feeding. Eyes darting to the figure beneath him I could see Ata sprawled on the table, her own blonde hair a tangled mess, her clothes ripped, and her body bloody. My mother and my bonded were holding hands, trying to find safety in one another. Although not physically stronger than Godric, my influx of Sookie’s blood gave me a boost. With a firm grasp I ripped Godric from Ata, throwing him to the other side of the basement.

He skidded along the floor, righting himself, baring his fangs at me for my show of disrespect by forcing him to stop feeding. “ATA!” I yelled at him, waving a hand at my mother. Godric scowled and as I pounded at our bond I felt his hunger haze disappearing, his bloodlust receding. Finally he looked around me, and the horror painted on his face at the sight of Ata, still and knocking on deaths door, reminded me of Sookie.

Promptly I was back by her side, tearing the iron chains from her, flinging them elsewhere in the basement. I didn’t care where they went so long as they were no longer near her. I could hear Godric doing the same for Ata, freeing her from the confines of the metal. Godric and I were now fully healed, we were physically fine, but our women had suffered because of us. “They need our blood.” Godric spoke up, his hands roaming over Ata as he took in every wound, every mark. He flinched as his hands met the brand on her shoulder but he powered on.

“They have little to no blood of their own left, if we give them ours we might turn them by accident. They’d meet the sun.” I was already thinking of every possible outcome. Ata and her boys had said that the sky fae would meet the sun if they were turned. I wasn’t going to risk losing Sookie. Without my blood though she would be dead soon, and I would follow after her regardless. I had never thought I would meet the true death over the demise of a human, let alone a fae/human hybrid, but life without my Sookie just wouldn’t be the same.

“We have no other option, only give her a little, just to see her through until night fall.” Godric instructed, already biting into his wrist. Parting Ata’s lips he placed his wrist over her mouth, massaging her throat to force her to swallow. I mimicked him, getting my blood into Sookie’s system. I could feel it the moment my blood entered her system. Our previous bond shot back into place, but it felt stronger now. Firmer. It was almost as if it was anchored to us.  _The third bond._

“Komma tillbaka till mig, min kärlek. Komma tillbaka till mig.” I prayed as I fed her my blood. I needed her to come back. I would spend every second for the rest of eternity making this up to her. I loved her and I would make sure to tell her every day if only she would wake up. There was no point going on without her. Though the initial snapping of a bond was painful, the partner left behind to walk the earth would start to feel the pain the next day, and it would only get worse, eventually driving them to the brink of madness, forcing them to take their own life. It was why so few vampires bonded to humans. Humans were fragile. They were mortal. As the wound on my wrist healed over I could see the marks on Sookie’s body starting to heal. I was still angry to see her uncovered, to be able to smell Compton in her still. Would that have any long-term effects on her? Would she need to see someone to help her? I could find a respectful woman for her to talk to if she wanted. She’d probably speak with Ata but what would happen when we returned to Louisiana? So many questions were spinning around my head and there were so few that I had answers to. All I knew was that I wanted Sookie back. I needed her back, and I would damn well fight tooth and nail to get her back. “Jag älskar dig, min Sookie.” I murmured, dropping my forehead to hers. I hoped she could hear me still, that she could understand me. Pam had once told me that hearing was the last thing that went when humans were crossing over. I wanted her to have more blood. I wanted her to have a better chance of survival.

Scrambling across the room I grabbed the bag that Felipe had drained me down with. Although the needle was filthy I put it in my mouth, using my saliva to clean it. Finding Sookie’s arm, I ran my tongue over the vein to make it stand up before I hooked her up to it, praying it would work. Godric watched me working, and mimicked my actions, hooking Ata up to his bag.

“Sunrise in 5 minutes, Eiríkr.” Godric addressed me, his voice thick with emotion. Turning my head I watched as he pushed Ata’s bangs from her face, her wounds starting to heal with his blood. I had heard him muttering to her in Latin in the background but I was unfamiliar with the language, and too consumed in my Sookie, to join in. Godric hadn’t called me by my human name in many years, and it was a true testament to his feelings and his thoughts at the present moment.

“We should move somewhere shady, and put our women in the sunshine.” I gestured to the spot on the floor where the moonlight was starting to fade from. It wasn’t a huge spot, but it would give them a little sunlight, which could help them heal. Nodding his consent, I helped Godric gather the blankets from inside the iron cell, creating a pallet for our women on the floor. Picking them up in our arms we made sure the bags were still attached to them before we placed them down on the soft surface, arranging them so they were facing one another, curled up together. I could remember being told by Riei, or maybe even Oeri, that being close together would help them heal. Taking their hands I laced their fingers together again, understanding now that they sought comfort from one another that way.

Godric and I retreated back into the dark part of the basement just as the sun started to rise, its first rays of the day landing on our women. Their heartbeats were a little stronger, but they would probably need all day to heal. I didn’t want to give in to the pull of the sun, and usually I would be able to hold back, especially with such a large amount of Sookie’s blood in my veins, but the night’s events had taken its toll on me and I was unable to fight it. The moment the sun was high enough it claimed both Godric and I for the day.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_So you love me as much as I love you yeah_  
Would you hurt me baby, could you do it to me yeah  
Would you lie to me baby ‘cause the truth hurts so much more  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy  
Leave my heart still at the door  
Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish  
There's no way that I could share you, that would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is if I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind  
Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So baby baby please don't stop boy  
You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
~ Die In Your Arms, Ariana Grande

The world slipped away to nothingness, and yet I could feel that I was somewhere else entirely. I’d prepared myself to die, knowing there was a possibility that I wouldn’t make it through. I only hoped Eric was strong enough to carry on without me. Oblivious to the events occurring in the real world I found myself back in the cemetery that I had visited with Claudine, when she had given me the beautiful water and we had danced for what felt like hours. It looked suspiciously like the Bon Temps cemetery, and that was only confirmed as I passed Gran’s headstone. “Am I dead?” I mused aloud, wondering if this was the afterlife. If so, it was nothing like I had expected it to be, and where was Ata?

“No child, you are not dead.” The voice floated towards my ears and I turned in the direction of the pool. Niall and Claude were sat at the edge; both dressed casually, both holding glasses of the beautiful water. Breathing a sigh of relief that I wasn’t dead, I crossed to them, dropping to my knees as gracefully as I could beside them. I was back in one of those beautiful white dresses, which flowed over every curve and hugged me in all the right places. “You shouldn’t be here though. Only those who are full fae usually have access to the pool.” Niall frowned, glancing to Claude as if the younger faery would have the answer.  
  
“If I’m not dead, then that means that Eric stopped feeding.” I mused, realising the implications. If Eric had stopped feeding, was he dead or alive? If he was alive, and so was I, were Ata and Godric dead? Niall sighed heavily, nodding his head.

“The Viking was able to stop himself and his Maker from draining you and Ata dry. You are both in a terrible condition though, and I have forced you both into an unconscious state. Your bodies can deal with the pain, but I worry for your mental health.” He brought a hand up to my temple, sweeping it tenderly with his fingers.

“You know what happened to us? Where is Ata?” I asked, looking around for my cousin. I didn’t feel stressed or tired, worried or in any pain in this magical world. It was as if all of my fears had been wiped away.

“Ata is with her parents. It seems her spark didn’t want to come here to heal, but wanted to go to where her parents are instead.” Claude explained, offering me a glass of the cool, pool water. Taking the glass from him, I thanked him before I took a sip. It was just as refreshing as last time and I groaned at the pleasant taste. I was parched.

Raising the glass to my lips once more I gulped the liquid down. Claude kindly refilled the glass but this time I sipped at it. “What do we do now then?” I asked after a few more sips, glancing between my great-grandfather and my sort-of cousin. They glanced to one another for a moment, almost having a silent conversation, before they finally gave me their full attention once again. I hadn’t been able to hear their thoughts here, even with my shields all the way down, and it was a nice break to not hear anything at all. I’d have to ask Eric to get wherever we lived soundproofed in a hope that it would distort thoughts too.

“Claude and I can pop into the basement and offer both you and Ata some healing light. It won’t heal you completely, as in physically  **and**  mentally, but it should be enough for you two to awaken and help defeat your enemies.” Niall offered. His offer was more than I had expected and I put my glass down on the grassy bank, pulling him into a tight embrace before I did the same for Claude. I knew that the fae were touchy feely people, and that it was the best way to connect with one another where they were concerned.

“It is quite alright cousin. You and Ata have a long way to go yet, but anything we can do to help you along the way we will.” Claude offered, giving me a smile that would have had me throwing my panties at him a few years ago if I hadn’t been so in love with Eric, and if I had been unaware of our family ties to one another. There was no denying that the fae were beautiful creatures. The promise of the pair of us having a long way to go rang alarm bells in my head, but the calmness and the serenity that Faery offered me cancelled that out.

Niall glanced to the side quickly, a frown settling on his features before he turned back to me. “You have to go back now Sookie. Claude and I have been watching you from here, making sure you’re okay.” I quirked an eyebrow, wondering what his definition of okay was. Being raped by ones former lover was certainly not okay.

“Ata will be coming round when you get back. Stick together.”  Claude advised me. I finished the liquid in my glass, feeling stronger for it before I blacked out.

Coming round in Felipe’s basement was no easier, especially when I realised exactly how many times I’d blacked out over the course of the past two weeks or so. My vision was a little blurred around the edges, but physically I felt fine. The rich taste in my mouth indicated to me that Eric had given me his blood, and judging from my new position on the floor he had moved me into the sunlight also. Even when I was battered and bruised, drained down and defiled, he still placed me in the sunlight knowing it would do me some good. I could feel Ata’s warm hand in mine and it reassured me that she was alive and well. A cough rattled through the room and I gazed at my cousin, who opened her eyes to reveal her slightly blurred blue orbs.

“How do you feel?” She croaked out first, wheezing a little on her words. She sounded like someone who’d been smoking 30 a day for the past 20 years.

“Fine. I was with Niall and Claude. How about you?” I responded, startled that my own voice sounded gruff to.

“A bit better. Mother and father were with me.” Ata groaned as she tried to move. Though the blood of our bonded’s had removed surface marks it was obvious we hadn’t had enough. We were still rough around the edges.

“How long were we out for?” I asked Ata as we helped one another sit up, using each other for support. We both noticed the IV bags hooked up to us at the same time, and we both closed our eyes at the thoughtfulness of our bonded’s. Lifting her head, her blonde hair matted with blood, Ata looked out through the silver bars, judging the time by the position of the sun. I’d seen people do the exact same thing hundreds of times on the old documentaries Gran would always watch on a Sunday night after her Decedents of the Glorious Dead meetings. I’d never witnessed someone do it first-hand though.  
  
“I’d say it’s around 3pm, give or take half an hour.” Ata responded quietly. Turning on the spot she glanced to the darkened corner of the basement, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. I turned with her, spotting both Godric and Eric resting in the safety of the dark. “They should wake up in an hour and a half.” Ata commented, sighing heavily. “Is it bad?” She asked, turning to look at me. I frowned at her words, confused as to what she was asking about. It clicked a moment later though and I gently took her arm, turning her to look at her shoulder blade. I cringed at the brand on her shoulder. The iron rod had ensured that it wouldn’t heal, and even Godric’s blood hadn’t managed to heal it. She would probably be stuck with it for the rest of her life.

“It’s not great, but it’s not that hard to hide.” I offered as a solution, taking the honest approach with her. She was my cousin, and my best friend, and Gran had always told me to be honest with those closest to me. Ata was shaking under my hand, and I pulled her to me while her body convulsed with sobs. Shushing her the best I could, I tried to run my hands through her matted hair but the blood was drying, making it all clump up. I had no delusions about my appearance at the moment. I no doubt looked just as bad.

A popping noise distracted us and Ata pulled away, wiping at her eyes with her filthy hands in order to remove her tears. Niall and Claude were stood in the basement with us, both of them holding new, clean clothes. “These will probably just get ruined again, but we figured you ladies would like to keep yourselves decent.” Claude explained as Ata and I scrabbled to our feet, picking up the bags of blood that were still attached to us. I was starting to feel a little stronger and I could tell that Ata was to. My bond with Eric was silent as he rested for the day, but it felt a lot firmer than it had before. It felt sturdy and secure. It felt unbreakable. My eyes widened as I noted what had happened.

“Third bonds!” I squeaked in surprise, rounding on Ata and gesturing to the bag she was holding. My cousin’s wide eyes met mine but we weren’t given time to dwell on the fact we were now thrice bonded. Niall and Claude handed the clean clothes to us and we silently changed, thanking them for the clean underwear even if we didn’t feel physically clean. Once dressed, Claude took hold of my hand and Niall took Ata’s. A green light started to pulse from each fae male, spreading up into Ata and I. The healing magic was soothing, removing all of my aches and pains, strengthening me more than Eric’s blood could. Yes vampire blood was one of the ultimate healers, but there was nothing like the assistance of family, no matter how distantly related they were, or how magical. Although I felt physically fine there was still this ball of disgust in me, there was pain at what had transpired and I was hurt by Bill’s actions. Eric had given me his blood and placed me in the sunlight, but had he only done that because he felt bad about almost draining me dry? Did he still love me?  **Could**  he still love me?

“We completed the third bonds.” Ata muttered to no one in particular as Niall continued to heal her with his light.

“That you did, cousin.” Claude piped up, giving my arm a reassuring rub as he continued to help me.

“Your vampires gave you their blood moments after they stopped feeding. I was watching from Faery. I wouldn’t worry about your bond right now. I have never been a fan of the fang but those men couldn’t stand the thought of losing you, they gave you their blood selflessly. At first when they only gave you both a few drops I was saddened, it was such a small amount compared to what they took from you. The moment they hooked you up to the IV bags however my faith in them was restored. They didn’t care about the consequences; they didn’t care if you ended up being turned. To them even if you were turned and then met the sun they would have been able to see you both one last time.” Niall raised a hand, sweeping it across Ata’s cheekbone. My cousin sighed happily, sinking into his touch. “They wanted you back no matter what the cost.” His hand dropped back to his lap. “It’s because of their actions that I stopped you both from being turned.” His words caused Ata and I to look sharply in his direction. “You honestly didn’t think being Prince of the Fae came without its perks eh?” He teased before his features became serious again. “The basis of your bonds was the love you share with them, and that love will continue to guide you.” Niall concluded, removing his hand from Ata. My cousin looked healthy again, rosy even, and as I glanced down to my hands I could see my tanned colouring was back once again.

Grinning at the sight of my usual skin tone, Claude removed his hand from me. I thanked him graciously, wanting him to know I truly appreciated what he had done for me. “ _We’re going to go back to the penthouse at Caesar’s Palace._ ” Claude started to tell Ata and I mentally, just in case Were’s were watching. I didn’t think they were, otherwise they would have been down here by now, but it wasn’t worth the risk. I thought it pretty arrogant of Russell and his damn bloodline to not have us watched over, thinking we didn’t need it. Claude glanced to Niall before he gave me his full attention once again. “ _We’ll wake everyone up and start gathering them together. The moment the sun is down we will have everyone in position and we’ll storm the palace.”_ Claude gave us the plan, rising back up onto his feet. Niall followed him, though his old age and his immense use of both healing magic and the magic he had used to stop us changing meant Ata had to help him up.

“Stay in the sunshine. Unhook your IV bags now. We don’t want you overcooking.” Niall’s departing words rang around the basement long after he poofed out with Claude. Ata and I followed his words to the letter, unhooking the IV bags. They still had some blood left in them and neither of us needed it. We couldn’t just leave it there; Eric and Godric felt strongly about their blood and wouldn’t want just anyone to have it. In the end we decided to store it with them in the corner of the basement, just in case they woke and were hungry. They could have one another’s blood.

Ata and I moved back to the spot of sunlight coming in through the slim window and we sat together in companionable silence, letting the warmth of the sun help us recharge our fae powers. We would no doubt be in need of them this evening. There was silence between us but I could feel Ata’s mind working in overtime. Though I wasn’t trying to listen in I would get the occasional snippet of her thoughts. Words such as ‘Godric’, ‘tainted’, ‘marked’ and ‘unloved’ were running through her mind at a mile a minute. If she seriously thought that just because she now wore a brand Godric would no longer love her then I would give her a mighty smack. Gran would’ve skinned me alive were she still alive. Even after 2000 years he still loved her. A mark on her shoulder blade wasn’t going to change that.

The thoughts of Ata and Godric’s relationship made me reflect on my relationship with Eric. He’d seen me in plenty of horrible states before today – covered in Longshadow goo, scratched to hell after a maenad attack, drained after Russell fang raped me, screaming my head off in a fire circle inside Moon Goddess. Yet it never fazed him. It never bothered him. My problem was that this time it concerned Bill, and Eric and he were not the best of friends. Heck, I don’t think I could even call them friends on any level. Eric hated Bill, and Bill hated Eric. Once again though Bill had been able to dominate me, he’d been able to control me and there was nothing I could do about it. Eric had always loved that I was strong and feisty, and I had been anything but when Bill had forced himself upon me. Would Eric still look at me the same knowing that Bill had done such vile things to me?

Shaking my head, I pulled myself together. Now was not the time to fall apart. I needed to be strong to get through the rest of the day. My thoughts had probably slipped through to Ata, as I could feel her resolve and her strength pulsing between us. When all of this was said and done, and I was back in Gran’s house, I would allow myself to break down and cry properly and let all of my emotions out. I couldn’t even remember the last time I had wept and wept and felt better afterwards. I’d cried when Granddaddy Earl had passed, but then I was already over his demise given how long he had been missing for. I’d cried when Eric had forced Bill to tell the truth about his appearance in Bon Temps, but that had been out of anger and hurt, and then I’d been faery-napped to Faery and hadn’t been given time to mourn the false ‘relationship’ I had been involved in.

* * *

 **** **ARI’S POV**  
_Define your meaning of war_  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop and it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up out of control, if it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I know that I know  
It's been a long time coming and the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down  
I'm not running, it's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going, one of us is going down  
~ You’re Going Down, Sick Puppies

The most incredible scent flooded my nostrils and I stirred in my day rest. Eyes snapping open I took in the room, my eyes habitually adjusting to the darkness around me. The sun was still up, I could feel it in my blood, and yet I was up and mobile. “Ari.” The curt voice caused my head to snap sideways and I instinctively took up a defensive posture over Pamela’s still form, my fangs down, threatening anyone who dared to approach her. “Still so protective, even after all these years.” The voice continued, and I could hear the smile in the man’s voice. My eyes flickered to the door where I spotted Niall and Claude. My posture relaxed immediately as I realised that they posed no threat. My mother trusted Niall and Claude, so I was willing to trust them. Thinking of my mother I took the opportunity to feel our bond. I was surprised to find it as closed down as possible, but I could still feel some of her pain seeping through. Whatever had happened to her today had caused her immense hurt. Suppressing my growl at the thought of her being hurt, I vamped to the wardrobe to put on more suitable attire, after covering Pamela. Vampires had no sense of modesty – most supernaturals didn’t. I didn’t want anyone to see my Pamela bare though.

“Why am I up so early?” I questioned the elderly faery, returning to the bedroom. There was no need to whisper as Pamela wouldn’t be able to hear anything in her day rest.

“Things have moved much quicker than the Ancient Pythoness initially predicted. You are aware that Russell and his bloodline captured your Maker and brother?” I nodded at Niall’s question. I’d heard Godric’s mental plea as he’d been taken from Caesar’s Palace. I’d returned home immediately and had called in the cleaners, summoning my brothers’ home. The living room was still a mess, the carpets would need pulling up and redoing, but that wasn’t a concern right now. “Ata, Sookie, Godric, and Eric were all very badly hurt last night. I know you weren’t planning on storming Felipe’s until tomorrow night, but you’ll have to go in tonight if any of them are going to survive.” Niall explained the situation to me. I sank down onto the bed, listening to him as he filled me in on everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

“You woke me, so can you wake everyone else and make the penthouse lightproof for us?” I asked, looking between Niall and Claude. With a nod Claude popped from the room.

“Claude will lightproof the living area, I’ll make my rounds and wake everyone.” Niall moved to Pamela and I had to stop myself from tearing him apart as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder. A soft glow left his hand, slipping into Pamela’s body, and seconds later she sat bolt upright, eyes wide in surprise and curiosity. Before she could attack Niall for his scent, which he had been suppressing and then using to rouse us all, he popped from the room to wake my brothers.

Leading Pamela to the wardrobe I filled her in as she dressed, helping her pick her outfit in the process. She’d settled on a pair of black leather pants and a black t-shirt, teamed with black shoes that came with wooden heels. Slipping her hair up into an effortlessly beautiful high ponytail, she offered me her hand. Taking it, I led her out into the windowless corridor. Through our bond I could feel her worry, not just for Eric but for me also.

Using my speed I pinned her to the nearest wall, letting my heavy weight settle over her lithe frame. “Whatever happens I will do everything in my power to get you and Eric out alive. Do not fret, my adjo.” I raised a hand to her perfectly flawlessly cheek, stroking the smooth, cool skin there. “I will take care of you.” I told her sincerely. The relief and love that flooded our bond said it all. We hadn’t uttered those three words to one another yet, but the feelings in our bond said it all for the time being.

“I know you will, and you know that I will always do the same for you.” She murmured softly, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek in the same manner that I had caressed hers. Leaning forward I dropped a kiss to her forehead before I moved further down, pressing another to her lips. I wanted to drown in her kiss, lose myself in it and forget about the outside world, but the sound of someone clearing his throat broke us apart.

“Nice to know you still have time to suck face, brother.” Egor teased me, having entered the windowless corridor to see what was taking Pamela and I so long.

“I will always have time for my Pamela.” I replied to my brother, not breaking eye contact with the blonde vampiress who’d sashayed her way into my life in her Louboutin heels and Juicy Couture sweatpants. Breaking apart we entered the living room behind Egor. The whole nest was assembled, including Bubba, Oscar and Isabel. Jason and Hunter were noticeably absent.

“I figured it would be best to leave them sleeping, and to have a few vampires posted on their door to watch over them and ensure they do not leave while we rescue Ata, Sookie, Eric, and Godric.” Niall explained. With his explanation over we all shifted into business mode. Khai, Riei and Oeri all pulled out their cell phones, hitting the speed dial numbers for the other Sheriff’s of Nevada. They all left the same message, informing the Sheriff’s that the plan had changed and that we were attacking tonight. They asked the Sheriff’s and those in their areas to meet us one klick away from the palace, to the south. The wind was blowing south, so Felipe’s night guards wouldn’t detect our scents until it was too late.

With final preparations in place, we all decided that Bubba and Oscar would stay in the penthouse with Jason and Hunter. Bubba would be able to glamour Jason should it be needed and Oscar was young enough to play with Hunter and easily keep him distracted. Having changed once again into an all black outfit, along with the rest of our nest, we piled into the elevator, heading down to reception.

The hotel was empty. After the events of the past two weeks I couldn’t say that I blamed guests for not staying with us. A lot of our staff had been glamoured into two weeks holiday, having each been handed $3000 for the work they would miss. To the outside world we were closed for refurbishment after all of the disasters that had befallen us. The media were starting to get suspicious though. Ata always went out in the day, always did her shopping and was always spotted by the paparazzi. They hadn’t seen her in days and there were many speculations as to where she currently was. It would all come to light soon, and we would no longer be able to put them off.

Clambering into the black SUV’s that we kept at the back of the building in the carport, we headed off in the direction of the rendezvous point. The trunk of the car was filled with the contents of our armoury and I had no doubt that the other vampires would bring their own weapons. Egor and Agmund had picked up their favourite swords, placing them in the back ready to strap to them when we finally parked up and prepared to storm Felipe’s palace.

* * *

 **** **GODRIC’S POV**  
_Bet you think that I don't love you, baby, bet you think that I don't care_  
But I wanna tell you, well, you got something, and I'm loving you with all my heart  
I don't ever wanna part 'Cause I don't wanna be with nobody but you  
No no  
I don't wanna be with no-one but you  
I wanna to be wrapped up in the arms of my loving woman  
Rock me in your arms like I know you can  
Don't you know that you can call on me, baby  
All you gotta do is say you will  
‘Cause I'm ready just to love you and put an end to all your doubts  
I know we can work it out  
~ I Don’t Want To Be With Anybody But You, Absent Friends

As the sun dipped below the horizon I was alert. Without a second thought I moved to my Ata, but I approached her at a slow pace, as if she were some frightened little animal, a skittish filly, fresh from her mothers womb. With her back to me I was able to see the brand on her shoulder. It didn’t bother me that another marked her, especially considering the fact that I was marked to and she had accepted me with open arms. I was just glad she was alive and well, and judging by the colour of Sookie’s cheeks my sons bonded was okay too. Breathing a silent sigh of relief I made as much noise as possible in my approach towards Ata, giving her ample opportunity to hear me coming. Her body was ridged, yet the small sway of her slender frame informed me that she could feel how strong our bond was now that we were thrice bonded, and that she could feel my reassurance. Placing my hand on Ata’s shoulder she flinched a little, and I couldn’t hide my pain at her reaction.

Eric was now before Sookie, offering her his outstretched hand. She took it cautiously, and he gently pulled her in for an embrace. His lips were level to her left ear and I could hear him murmuring apology after apology to her. Taking a page from his book I moved to sit before Ata, capturing her gaze before she could look down. She wasn’t frightened of me, or what I had done to her, if anything she had accepted it and that hurt more than anything. I hadn’t intended to harm her, and knowing that she didn’t hold me liable for the pain I caused her made me feel guilty. This wasn’t about me though. This was about my wife. She was frightened of my feelings for her; she was frightened that they had changed. The third bond was an incredible thing. It told me all these things about my wife that I would have been clueless about otherwise. I’d never had a third bond before and it would take some getting use to. There was no other woman I would thrice bond with though. Gathering all the love I had in me for my wife I poured it all into our bond. I knew when Ata received them as her small frame shook with the force of it, a tear slipping down her cheek as her gaze finally dropped to her lap. Scooping up her tear I placed it in my mouth, using my free hand to tip her chin up so I could look into her eyes. The fear there was worse than the silver blades that had ravaged my body earlier. “I-“

The sound of the basement door flinging open ended my declaration of love before I had even started it, and I wanted to stake whoever dared to stop me from reassuring my wife. My need to stake them was only amplified when I finally caught sight of who was entering the basement, at quite a hurried pace. Quickly checking my bonds with all those in my nest I realised they were a lot closer, and closing in fast. They were storming the place tonight.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_There's no time for us, there's no place for us_  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.  
Who wants to live forever, who wants to live forever?  
There's no chance for us, it's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die.  
But touch my tears with your lips; touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever, and we can love forever  
Forever is our today.  
~ Who Wants To Live Forever, Queen

When I was awake and alert Sookie had been my first priority. She was dressed now and though I was curious as to where her clothes had come from there was no time to ask her. Pulling her into my arms I held her gently, unsure of where she was mentally. I would stay with her though, help her get over what had happened, be the strength she needed. “Jag är så ledsen, min kärlek. Jag kommer att spendera evigheten göra detta upp till dig. Jag har dig, min kära. Det är okej.”  _(I'm so sorry, my love. I will spend eternity making this up to you. I have you, my dear. It's okay)_ I pushed her hair back from her face, simply enjoying her warm body next to my cold one. I had almost lost her. I had almost killed her. I meant every word of my reassure. I would spend eternity showing her how sorry I was for how I had acted, for what had happened to her. She was safe and I was holding her, which was all that mattered. The sound of the basement door, and approaching footsteps, had my full attention.

“How the fuck are you all still alive?” Felipe snarled in our direction, glancing quickly between the four of us. With the basement door open I could hear that the fighting had started upstairs, and I took the chance to quickly open my bond with Pam. She was happy to be fighting, but she was nervous to. Her nervousness disappeared the moment our bond was all the way open and I felt her relief and love enter my system. She was too loyal for her own good, but I loved her for it.

Marc wasted no time in heading straight for us. Now that we were two pairs of bonded couples our actions were a lot smoother, we were a lot more in tune with one another. Godric and I had always been in tune with one another thanks to our Maker-Childe bond, and I could only guess that their shared bloodline meant Ata and Sookie were naturally at one together anyway. There were two fae and two vampires on my side, taking on two other vampires. The odds looked to be in our favour.

Felipe went straight for Sookie and Ata, seeming to find more value in them. Sookie was priceless to me so I could see the reason behind his moves, but what he hadn’t been expecting was for my little firecracker to fight back. Her movements were light and nimble for someone who had never been in a physical fight before, and she used Ata to her advantage. The pair of them were like a well-oiled machine, combating Felipe together. Gold and white light erupted from their hands as they fired off light to both attack and to topple. Felipe wobbled on his feet every now and then, causing each strike to be off by a fraction. I pushed strength and pride to Sookie, hoping it would fuel her on. The smile that broke out on her face as she dodged another of Felipe’s wild punches was radiant.

I would have loved to have sat and watched Sookie fight all day, but Marc had other ideas. Using his vampire speed he came charging towards Godric and I. I was still 1000 years younger so I was nowhere near as strong, but Godric was a decade or so older than him. If Godric could bring him down and hold him, I would be able to finish him off. Marc had been aiming for Godric, and I’d stood poised ready to strike. I was lucky that 1000 years of fighting had taught me to expect the unexpected. At the very last moment Marc changed his mind, barreling towards me instead. Keeping my hands at an oblique angle, and keep my palms open and straight, I used my arms to deflect Marc’s attack as he tried to land one on me. Each of his blows I deflected down the angle of my forearm, glad that as a vampire I had a very high pain threshold, and super fast reflexes. Spotting my opening I kicked my leg up, pushing my hips forward to get the correct angle and increase the force of my strike. The top of my foot connected with Marc’s ribcage, and the crunch of bone coupled with his ‘omph’ as my foot met his body was extremely satisfying.

Not to be discouraged, Marc recovered quickly. Grabbing my arm he spun around, flinging me over his back and down onto the floor. His back had worked like a pivot point for the throw, and I soon met the concrete floor of the basement. I could feel a few disks in my back groan under the impact. The strength and stability of Marc’s back had made it easier for him to take me down. I was probably 30lbs heavier than him, but we were of the same sort of build. It was easy to take down those weaker and smaller than you, but it took some effort to knock someone down that was the same size or bigger. If I hadn’t of been fighting for my life I probably would have congratulated him on that move!

Springing up onto my feet I was ready to take him on again. Godric had gone to assist Ata and Sookie, keeping an eye on me to offer a hand when I needed it. Marc was stood before me and before I could even gather my thoughts, which usually raced around my head at incredible speeds, he’d flicked his right leg upwards. The muscles in his leg ensured that his foot was travelling at the minimum of 40mph. That was all well and good, and rather impressive, until his foot connected with my throat. The brunt force threw me backwards and the concrete wall of the basement was all that stopped me. He’d thrown me back with over 1000lbs of force, and as I slumped to the floor I realised just how precarious my situation was. Half of the bones in my body were broken from the impact, and my throat was damaged enough to stop any sounds escaping me. “ _Somebody take down Marc!”_ I barked mentally, remaining in my slumped position by the wall, eyes closed. The arrogant son of a bitch thought he’d knocked me out for a while.

Leaving Ata and Sookie, I could hear Godric vamping over to Marc. The pair of them broke into a fight effortlessly. My Maker had taught me almost everything I knew about hand-to-hand combat, and he was employing all those skills now. Daring to open my eyes a fraction, as Marc was too engaged in his battle with Godric to notice, I watched as Godric grabbed Marc, slamming his palm into the Roman vampires chest while hooking his leg behind one of Marc’s at the tripping point. The difference in direction caused Marc to fall backwards and Godric let gravity pull him down. I’d seen this hundreds of times in my 1000 years. Godric’s palm was above Marc’s Centre of mass and his hooked leg was below it, pulling him in each direction. On the ground and on his back, Marc was now vulnerable and susceptible to any number of finishing strikes. The most effective ending strike would be to ram a wooden stake through his heart, but that option wasn’t on the cards.

Marc’s eyes snapped to Ata and Sookie, who were still fighting off Felipe with their fae powers. In a move neither Godric nor I had been expecting Marc lunged towards Ata, who was oblivious to the impending strike. My Maker’s extra decade proved useful as he raced against him, throwing himself in the path of Marc’s attack. Marc’s arm came around Godric’s neck, forcing his elbow beneath my Maker’s chin. Marc clasped his hands together and applied pressure in a vice-like movement. If Ata had been caught up in this chokehold she would have died from lack of oxygen. A shriek of surprise left her lips as she realised what was occurring behind her and Ata spun on her heels to face Godric and Marc. The point of the move was to stop blood flow to the brain, but a vampire couldn’t become brain damaged anyway. Bubba was the only exception…

I tried to move but the broken bones in my body were taking their time to heal, even with so much of Sookie’s blood in my system. My bonded was taking the fight in her stride though, knocking back every one of Felipe’s advances. If I hadn’t of known better I would have thought she’d been street fighting for centuries. My attention was drawn back to Godric and Marc. Godric’s fangs were bared and he angled himself just right to sink his fangs into Marc’s arm, hoping the strange action would cause Marc to recoil.

Godric was the one to recoil, a mouth full of black blood, which he started to violently cough up. Marc sneered down at my Maker, removing his chokehold before he went for Ata. Mother was faster though, and with two pops she was across the room, picking up two silver nets from the wall, and was back in front of Marc, who vamped right into one net. The nets were heavy, made of thick silver chain, and Marc felt to the floor under the weight.

“SOOK!” Ata called behind her, throwing the other net back to my bonded. Sookie caught it effortlessly before she threw it over a weakened Felipe. With both vampires covered by the silver, our women turned their attention to us. Using her ability to teleport Sookie was with me instantly, using my exposed fangs to rip open her wrist, which she then pressed to my lips. I didn’t want to take from her, worried that the evening’s earlier events were still haunting her, but the insistence in her eyes, which was mirrored in our bond, told me to shut up and put up. Taking small pulls from her I could feel myself starting to heal. My eyes were on Godric though.

Still down on the floor, my Maker had now rolled onto his back, coughing up the black substance from Marc. I had only ever seen a similar black liquid once, when Bill and Sookie had come to Fangtasia regarding their maenad problem. Marc was no maenad though. The black liquid was bubbling from his lips and with each cough more erupted from his lips. I could feel Ata’s panic, her worry about what to do. Cutting her own wrist on Godric’s fangs, not caring for the black liquid that now coated them, she tried to force her blood into him to help him heal. All Ata’s blood seemed to do was make it worse though.

“Wonderful thing isn’t it, acokanthera oblongifolia?” Marc laughed from under his silver net. It earned him a swift kick from my Sookie, who seemed to relish the grunt of pain he made.

“What the fuck is an acokanthera oblongifolia?” Ata demanded, leaving Godric’s side for one moment so she could yank Marc’s head back through the silver net. Ata was not amused, and the venom in her eyes told Marc this. He was quite forthcoming with the information, thinking he had the upper hand.

“It’s commonly called Busman’s poison, or Wintersweet. Bushmen use the poison on their arrow tips. The fruits are small and black, and are the most deadly if ingested when the fruits turn green. It didn’t take much to smear the juice of the fruit all over my skin, especially considering how the other smells in the room covered it up.” Marc seemed pleased with himself. With a flick of her wrist Ata broke his neck. He wasn’t dead, but he’d be quiet now for quite some time. I had no idea why the poison had affected Godric, there was very little that could harm us after all.

With a pop Niall was in the room, suppressing his fae scents enough that Godric and I wouldn’t be driven wild by it. Sookie helped me move over to Godric and Ata was back before my Maker, down on her knees before him. “Niall.” I greeted the older faery curtly, taking in his tattered, dirty clothes and the blood smears across his usually flawless skin. The Prince wasn’t known to get his hands dirty, sending in others to do his job for him. He was usually dressed in a smart suit, hair perfectly coifed and shoes ridiculously shine. He looked a far cry from that now.

I received a nod from the older faery but his focus was on Ata and Godric. Dropping to his own knees beside them he pried one of Ata’s hands off of Godric’s arm. Mother wasn’t going to let him go, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could see her fighting the urge to shrug Niall off and take hold of Godric again. “Great-granddaughter, there is only one way. Your husband’s body contains mainly your blood, it is why the poison is affecting him.” He started off softly, his voice only just carrying under the noise of the commotion upstairs. “You know that I love you both.” He glanced to Sookie for beat before he turned back to Ata. “I hope you understand why I’m about to do what I’m going to do. The Ancient Pythoness will tell you what you need to know.” He brushed Ata’s matted hair from her face, using his other hand to stroke Sookie’s cheek fondly. “It’s time for your last fae gift, my Ata.” He spoke solemnly, his hand dropping my Sookie’s cheek to clutch at Ata’s.

Confusion clouded Ata’s features, as I’m sure it clouded mine. “But my last gift is meant to save my life?” My mother questioned. Then, like a light bulb switching on, she glanced to Godric. He was growing paler, retching and spitting out the black liquid. “That’s so cliché.” She tried to joke, forcing a smile as we all worked out what Niall had meant by that. Ata and Godric were thrice bonded now; he was, in essence, her life. “You’ll have to tell me how to use it.” She demanded of her great-grandfather. With a sad shake of his head he told her that she would know exactly how to use it, and that she wouldn’t need him.

A soft purple glow started in Niall’s hands, consuming his whole body within seconds. The purple glow was starting to feed into Ata. The colour was beautiful, enchanting, and reminded me of the purple cloak my human mother had once owned. My father had made it for her to celebrate their wedding, and she had worn it everywhere. “No, please.” Ata sobbed, looking to Niall with something akin to horror. I had no idea what was going on, and the confusion coming from Sookie through our bond told me that she too was just as confused.

“The spark is the fae’s life essence, and you have the ability to gift it to him. Take mine.” Niall’s tone was soft but stern. I was too stunned for words. The fae were savage creatures, caring only for their own. They had so many blood grudges against vampires and yet here was the Prince, giving up his own spark so that my Maker could live.

“You’ll die.” Ata protested, glancing between Niall and Godric furiously.

“My time was coming to an end anyway. You and your husband have an eternity together. I would not wish you to lose that.” Niall ceased Ata’s protesting any further, offering her a warm, almost fatherly smile, before he disappeared into a cloud of dust, just like Claudine had when I’d drained her.

Sookie’s sadness battered me from all angles and I held her close to my chest, letting her weep for her loss. So many people in her family had died over the past few years. It was a wonder my bonded could still get up in the mornings. She was truly a force to be reckoned with, and her strength far surpassed mine.

Although Ata’s shock was clear on her face, and the fat tears cascading down her flushed cheeks magnified her loss, Godric captured her attention when he wheezed beside her. She shifted into a different mode entirely, looking down at her hands, which still carried the faint purple glow. Though vampires had no need to breathe I could tell that Godric was wheezing to try and alleviate the pain. Some things from our humans lives transitioned over, the most common of which was breathing when in pain. It was common knowledge that humans could put up with higher levels of pain, for longer periods of time, when breathing deeply and slowly.

Shaken by the pale complexion of my Maker, angered by the events of the past few days, and unrelenting in her love for my Maker, Ata grasped at Godric’s shirt, using his blood in her system to haul him up so they were eye-level. “Don’t you even fucking think about dying on me! Do you have any idea of the shit we went through before you got your sorry ass here? Do you have any idea what 2000 years without you were like? You do not get to die on me!” Ata’s outburst was justified really. I’d never seen a woman lose her shit quite so much though. Her small hands were smacking at his chest, demanding his attention, ordering him to stay alive. If I weren’t so scared for their safety I probably would have found it funny – such a tiny woman taking on a 2000-year-old vampire. Raising her balled hand Ata brought it down on Godric’s chest with an almighty thump, though this time the purple glow that had occupied it left her, attaching itself to my Maker’s body instead. It disappeared into him seconds later and, using his vampire speed, my Maker turned around just in time to heave up the last of the black poison, avoiding getting it on any of us. Shaking from the effects, he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_Photographs and memories, Christmas cards you sent to me_  
All that I have are these to remember you  
Memories that come at night take me to another time  
Back to a happier day, when I called you mine  
But we sure had a good time when we started way back when  
Morning walks and bedroom talks, oh, how I loved you then  
Summer skies and lullabies, nights we couldn't say goodbye  
And of all of the things that we knew, not a dream survived  
Photographs and memories, all the love you gave to me  
Somehow it just can't be true  
It's all I've left of you  
~ Photographs and Memories, Jim Croce

I had no idea what led me to do it. Maybe it was the build up of all of the past few days events, maybe I was just angry at the world and needed an outlet, but the moment Niall’s spark left me and entered my bonded I knew we’d be okay. I’d never raised a hand to him, I’d always been the one to nurture him and love him, but the thought of a world without him in it made me want to meet my own demise. When Niall’s spark had entered my body I’d felt warm all over. His spark hadn’t gone anywhere near mine, so the two hadn’t fused together. Instead it had stayed on the surface, waiting for its new owner. I could feel my own spark nurturing Godric’s new one, helping it to blend with what little spark he possessed in the first place. He would be so strong; he would have all of Niall’s abilities and more. My spark was forcing him to accept his new one, forcing him to stay alive. I’d never wanted to bully someone into something so much in my entire life!

Eric and Sookie were with us instantly. Raising my wrist to his lips, Eric snagged an opening. I offered my wrist to Godric, not at all affected by him nearly draining me. I was more concerned about the brand on my shoulder blade still. My husbands’ health came first though, and if he needed my blood then he would get it. Taking my wrist, Godric took a few light pulls before he let it go, healing the wounds. Pulling me to his chest I enjoyed the solid comfort he offered me for a moment, letting our bond conveying it all. The love and gratitude I received from him was enough to bowl me over, but I was sending him buckets of love and relief in return.

A particularly loud thud from upstairs drew my attention and I remembered the fight that was continuing up there. Untangling myself from Godric I gestured for Sookie to help me. Together we tied up Felipe and Marc, securing them even further so that they wouldn’t be able to escape. Chaining them to the walls with silver was Sookie’s idea. Eric had helped Godric up off of the floor in the meantime, and the four of us dashed up the stairs and into the mansion.

A brief headcount of sides gave me hope. Our team was definitely winning, especially now that Felipe and Marc were chained up in the basement and wouldn’t be able to rush to the aid of Russell or William. I wanted to stake Felipe and Marc, but I would do it with an audience, as a warning to all those who dared to oppose my family and me again. I would make an example out of the king and his brother. We were still relatively hidden and the heartbeats of Sookie and I were hard to hear over the commotion in the room, and the clash of metal as vampires fought with swords, knives, and anything else they could get their hands on. My eyes landed on Russell, who was deflecting every blow thrown his way. He had a stake tucked into his pocket and I prayed he would fall over and land on it.

The glint of a long sword captured my eye and I watched as Agmund went in for the kill. The world seemed to slow as Russell reached for his pocket, and I had no time to scream out a warning before his stake was plunged into Agumund’s heart, my youngest son exploding into a pile of goo right before my eyes. I felt our bond snap and disappear, and my scream of warning turned into one of pain as the void my youngest boy had filled was now left empty and bare. Egor’s roar as he felt his brother die echoed around the mansion. My scream drew Russell’s attention to me and I saw red.

The pain consuming me from the loss of my boy hurt more than I had ever thought it would. I’d never lost a Childe before. The pain wasn’t something I wanted to experience again. Agmund had spent 1000 years watching over me, giving me all of his time, his love and his strength. He had helped me whenever I had needed him, and this brute had murdered him, just like he had murdered my mother. Godric’s hold on me had initially been strong; stopping me from doing something stupid, but his hold couldn’t keep me back any longer. Fuelled by my hatred of the vampire before me who wore a stupid smirk, and the pain of the death of my boy, I raised my hands. Gathering every ounce of strength I had I threw a huge golden ball at Russell. The force of my blast sent him flying backwards and he crashed into the far wall, having gone through the table, turning it into wooden shards. The vampires fighting on my side were quick to gather the shards, using them as darts on the opposition. My blast had burnt Russell, and his face was charred from the strength of the sun. Stalking towards him I was unrelenting, the hurt and the pain and the loss of my boy being thrown into every single one of my golden blasts until I was stood right before Russell. He had no weapon and nowhere to run.

* * *

 **** **PAM’S POV**  
_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down  
Oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
If ever there was a doubt, my love he leans into me  
This most assuredly counts, he says most assuredly  
Oh, oh, oh, be my baby, I'll look after you  
It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
~ Look After You, The Fray

We were all in place minutes after the sun had dipped fully below the horizon. The vans we had gotten into back at Caesar’s Palace were lightproof, so even as the last few rays of the sun were in the sky we were unharmed. We had expected for Russell to have some vampires working for him, but we had nearly all of the Nevada vampires on our side. We far outnumbered them. I’d been clinging to Ari’s hand in the back of the van on the way over, using our connection to let him know that I loved him. I wanted to tell him, as I’d yet to do so, but I thought it tacky to tell him right before we went into battle. I had every faith that we would survive, and then I would tell him that I loved him. The only other person I loved entirely was Eric, but he was my Maker. The love I had for Ari was so different. He listened to my ramblings, he put up with my bitchiness and catty comments, and he took care of me both emotionally and physically. He enjoyed spending time with me, and I found that I enjoyed spending time with him.

We’d deviated from the plan somewhat now that Godric and Eric had been captured and were already in the basement. We were going to go and free them once Russell and the others had been killed, but I could feel that Eric was up on the floor with us already. Ari and I worked well as a team, his age giving him an advantage over nearly every other vampire present, where as my gift of advance speed made it easier to dodge any and all attacks.

Ata’s scream brought the whole room to a stand still, and every vampire turned to watch as Agmund exploded into a pile of goo. My bond with Ari turned dark and red, twisted and vicious. I’d known the brothers were close, but I had never experienced such dark emotions from my usually happy and joking bonded before. As Ata blasted Russell across the room the fighting started up again, but Ari’s anger was clouding his judgment. I was too far away to help as several vampires teamed up on him, using silver to bring him down before they took their blades to his limbs. I did the only thing I could do. Reaching down I picked up Agmund’s fallen long sword. It was too long and too heavy for a Victorian vampire, it was more suited for Viking use, but if it saved my bonded then I didn’t care about the weight or length. With the speed I had been gifted with I took out the vampires attacking Ari, decapitating each one who subsequently exploded into goo. Dropping the sword I fell to my knees next to my bonded, taking in the fact he was now missing his left arm and his right leg. The wound from where they had been carved was hideous, but they would grow back. “Heath, cover me!” I shouted to one of the male vampires nearby. He took up his spot before Ari and I, fighting off any vampires who were stupid enough to try and take us while we were down. Tearing into my wrist I forced it into Ari’s mouth, hoping my blood would heal him enough to slow his blood flow and help his wounds scab over for now. I wished I’d captured the vampires responsible and slowly tortured them into insanity for hurting my Ari.  
  
“Fucking stupid vampire. Getting idiotic in your old age. I need you to stick around, remember?” I soothed, brushing a hand through Ari’s filthy hair as he continued to drink. I recalled the night he had gone to the party with Ata, when I’d told them to come back alive. At the time I’d been making it sound like Godric’s happiness was my main concern, when really I hadn’t wanted anything to happen to the tiny fae woman and the huge vampire who took care of her. Feeding Ari I kept my eyes focused on the battle around us, not wanting to let my guard down for a second. Russell’s numbers were falling rapidly, and when I turned to find the man responsible I was stunned to see him charred beyond recognition, back flat to the wall, pinned in place by the women he had scorned. Ata’s arm was holding Russell up, the vampire blood in her system giving her a strength boost, while Sookie was placing silver nets over him. Godric and Eric were slamming metal pins into the wall, keeping the net in place over the deranged ex-monarch.

Bill was the only vampire left that we hadn’t been able to find. It made sense that he would scurry away at any possibility of a fight. “Sookie, go and find Bill.” I shouted out to her over the noise of the scuffle, which was slowly dying down. There were only four members of Russell’s ‘army’ left now, and as they turned their attention to a motionless Ari and me they let their guards down. In seconds they met the true death, two at the hands of blades and the other two had their heads ripped clean off. The whole room erupted into cheers as the last of Russell’s cronies dissolved into goo. Russell screamed in anger as he realised he had no one left to hide behind. Egor was down on his hands and knees on the floor, gathering up goo from the floor, placing it into an empty, beautiful crystal decanter that he had taken from Russell’s study. I was saddened to see him gathering up his brothers’ remains. The red tracks down his cheeks were a harsh wake-up call. We had casualties to. We had suffered as well.

Sookie and Eric were missing from the room, presumably finding Bill. I took stock of our casualties. Several vampires had met the true death but Agmund was the only one from our nest to have done so. With his brothers’ remains in the decanter, Egor sealed it, rising up to his full height. His shoulders were slumped through, and he scurried to Ata like a small, frightened child. Holding her hand out to him Egor took it, clinging to her for comfort. Seeing Agmund’s remains up close had tears streaming down Ata’s cheeks, and I felt so sorry for her for her loss. Agmund was her son, and he had died to save her, to protect her. He went with honour and with dignity. Ari’s sadness had seeped into our bond and I knew I had to be the strength he so desperately needed.

Egor stuck fast to Ata’s side, and Godric released his hold on her enough so that she could tuck her son into her, rubbing his back soothingly, whispering reassurances to him. The mood in the room was solemn as we all silently mourned for those who gave their lives. Khai was nursing Isabel, whose right hand was missing. I’d witnessed it being removed. A vampire had crept up on her and chopped it off – it was her knife wielding hand. Khai’s blood stained her lips and the wound, and I had a feeling the Hispanic vampiress would soon become a member of the family by blood. Oeri was missing an ear, and Riei was tending to the injury, keeping a cloth on his brother’s wound, feeding him his blood to help him heal. Looking at the eclectic bunch of vampires and faeries around me, all bloodied and battered, all having fought together, for one another, putting aside their prejudice, I felt a sense of family overcome me. Ata and Sookie’s fae family had even come through to help them in their time of need. It had always been Eric and I against the world, but now we had a whole nest to fight alongside of, a whole nest to protect, and a whole nest to love. My cold heart thawed just a little.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth_  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me  
This is the part of me that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones; throw your bombs and your blows  
But you’re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Now look at me I’m sparkling, a firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again, I’m glowin’, oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring, I never liked it anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me  
~ Part of Me, Katy Perry

Eric and I fled the room in search of Bill. The beauty of now being able to hear vampire minds meant that I could track him wherever he was going. His Southern drawl could be distinguished anywhere. Eric left me at the top of the basement, vamping down to grab some silver nets. He returned with leather gloves on, a heavy silver net in his hands. Bill would be under it soon, and I felt no remorse for what I was about to do. He had it coming.

I had no idea where I was going in the mansion, following Bill’s brain pattern in the general direction that I could locate it. Eric knew the layout of the palace a little better than I did thanks to all of the planning he had been present for, but he had never thought we would be straying this far from the main body of the house, where they had planned for the battle to go down.

Eric and I stopped outside of a thick wooden door. We could hear two voices on the other, both of which were distinctive. Eric and I turned to look at one another, frowning at what we were hearing. Delving into the mind of the other vampire in the room I was shocked to find my assumptions about the owner of the voice being correct.  _“Didn’t want to be left back at home. Useful here. Defend my family. Has to die.”_ His intentions were well meant, but he wasn’t safe here. He was too young.  _Oh Oscar._

Oscar was confronting Bill, stalling him, demanding answers. From the positions of their voids I could tell that Bill had his back to the door. Mentally telling Eric this we seized our opportunity.

It all happened so fast.

Eric flung the door open just as Bill snapped a leg off of a chair, overpowering Oscar and killing him. The young vampire turned to goo in Bill’s hands. Eric was on Bill in an instant, pinning him down. The silver net was thrown over him and my previous lover had no way of escape. I was too stunned by Bill’s actions to speak. He’d only ever killed Longshadow, and that was because he couldn’t damage me before he handed me over to Sophie-Anne. Usually he had others do his dirty work. There was no love lost where Bill was concerned.

Glancing around the room I found a crystal decanter. Felipe was just as much a fan of these as Russell was. When I’d been trapped in Russell’s mansion I’d spotted at least one in every room. The decanter I picked up was empty and, not caring for the clothes that Niall had given me, I dropped to my knees, scooping up what was left of Oscar. Placing him into the decanter I closed the lid, sealing it tight. A few years ago vampire goo would have had me screaming and racing to Driskill Mountain, but now it had no effect on me. It was strange how much things had changed. “Bring him with us.” I instructed Eric, keeping my voice cold and emotionless.

Bill struggled against the silver, gasping and hissing as his flesh was burned. “Sookeh, don’t do this. You know you don’t want to, sweetheart.” He tried to stir my sensitive side, the side that cared. There was no sensitive side for him now, no side of me that cared. He had hurt my family; he had taken me against my will, and had done absolutely nothing while I had been tortured. He had taken my innocence under false pretences, he had tried to kill Eric several times, and my association with him was the reason Gran was dead.

There would be no forgiveness. There would be no mercy.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_My first day of recess they all laughed at me_  
When I fell off the swing set and scraped up my knee  
The nurse called my Momma to say I'd be late  
And when she gave me the phone I could hear Momma say  
"I'm so sorry, son. Oh I think you're' so brave"  
And she was smilin’ when she said:  
When you come home no matter how far,  
Run through the door and into my arms  
It's where you are loved; it's where you belong  
And I will be here when you come home  
~ When You Come Home, Mark Schultz

I should have been thrilled at the coldness that my Sookie was showing Bill, I should have been happy dancing my way to the nearest stake, sharpening it for her. Instead I was concerned for her mental health. She had always held a soft spot for the bastard in the silver net behind me. Had his actions against her finally made her realise what an asshole he really was? I could only hope so. I didn’t want my bonded to be a cold woman however. She was good and honest, warm and sweet. I never wanted that to change. Maybe this colder edge would do her some good though. If Bill were to meet the true death then a new king, or queen, would need to be appointed to Louisiana. As the eldest vampire in the state, and the one present for Bill’s death, it would fall on me to be king. Sookie would be my queen; there was no doubt about it. She would be my wife and carry my surname very soon. This indifference to Bill’s treatment could be the start of something wonderful. As queen she wouldn’t be able to show special treatment to anyone who had broken our laws.

We marched into the main room where I deposited Compton onto the floor, for all to see. Sookie approached Ata, the earlier coldness gone as she slowly handed her the decanter, explaining that Oscar had come along anyway and had stalled Bill, keeping him in the palace for us to find. Though Oscar had been a new addition to our nest I could see that the women had been fond of him. Heck, I’d been fond of the little squirt!

More waterworks came from my mother and I moved to her side to comfort her. Egor was holding one of her hands, the other cradling his brothers’ remains. Ata was holding onto Egor’s hand and Oscar’s remains. Godric’s hands were on her arm, offering her comfort, and I placed my hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothingly. I’d always thought of Ata as the stronger of the fae women in our nest, but it seemed my Sookie had stolen that title from her for the time being. “Bring me Marc and Felipe.” Ata ordered once her tears subsided. Willing to do anything to make her happy again I left the room, vamping down to the basement. My leather gloves meant I could handle the nets. Removing the two vampires from the wall, both of whom looked rather crispy around the edges now, I returned to the main room. Dumping them unceremoniously on the floor beside Compton, I waited for further instructions.

“Take him.” Ata ordered gently, handing Oscar’s remains to Egor. My brother took our fallen comrade, holding his decanter close to his chest with Agmund’s. Crossing the room I watched as Ata picked up a chair that only had one leg left, snapping it off to make a makeshift stake. The chair tumbled to the ground, unable to support itself anymore. The vampires on our side had collected as much wood as possible to make as many stakes as possible. Returning to our group, Ata held the stake out to me. “He killed your parents, and your baby sister. You deserve the revenge you have spent 1000 years chasing.” Her features softened as she spoke.

Before Sookie I hadn’t been a very emotional vampire, Godric had drilled it out of me, but now I had to fight back my blood tears. Russell hadn’t just killed my parents though; he had killed Ata’s too. This job was as much hers as it was mine. Taking the stake from her, I grabbed her hand as she went to pull it away. “Do it with me. Let us avenge our families together, mother.” I tested out the word. The tears welled up in Ata’s eyes as I gave her the title I had wanted to address her by for the last few days.

“I would be honoured, my son.” Her voice was soft, and one of her small hands came up to trace my cheek and jawbones lightly. My bond with Godric was positively alive with his happiness, and my connection with Ata pulsed in contentment at her new name. Moving us into position I placed the stake in Ata’s hand, wrapping her fingers around it. Placing my larger hand over her own I held her securely. With my free, gloved hand I pulled the silver off of Russell who had been considerably weakened by Ata and Sookie’s faery blasts. The other vampires formed a circle around us to stop his escape. Giving my bond with Ata a shove of pride and love we brought the wooden instrument down quickly. It cut through Russell like a hot knife through butter, and he turned to sludge, splattering us as he hit the floor.

“Well, that felt even better than I thought it would.” I breathed as I let go of Ata’s hand, the stake falling to the ground where it clattered loudly before the room was shrouded in silence. I’d promised my father vengeance and 1000 years later I had made good on my promise. The job was done. Ata’s shoulders slumped and I wrapped an arm around her waist, dropping a kiss to her temple. She needed that as much as I did, and now I felt comfortable enough to refer to her as my mother.

The howls of pain from Marc and Felipe as their Maker met the true death broke the silence in the room, jolting Ata and I from our thoughts. To think that a few years ago I had almost experienced their pain. If it hadn’t have been for my bonded and her quick thinking I would have lost Godric, and would have no doubt died by Russell’s hand. I was alive now though, Sookie was my thrice bonded, and no one would be able to touch her without being punished by the true death. Godric was still here, and Ata was with us to. I’d lost my human family 1000 years ago, but my supernatural one was just as great.

Picking up the stake that had fallen to the floor, I handed it back to Ata. “Marc is yours.” I told her, gesturing to the Roman vampire writhing under the silver net. His fangs were exposed, blood tracks from the loss of his Maker covering his cheeks. He was Ata’s childhood nightmare, he was one of the monsters that had ruined her life, and it was her job to end him, to end the torment. Without a second thought she had the silver net off of him, and though he tried to fight her off he was considerably weak from the silver. The stake went right through him, and he turned to another pile of goo on the floor. Ata’s monster in the closet, her nightmare, was finally truly dead.

Felipe’s look of horror as he took in the goo remains of his Maker and his brother was almost comical. Without batting an eyelash Ata handed the stake to Godric. “Felipe is yours. He committed blood offences against me and, as my thrice bonded, you get the right to end him.” The news of Godric and Ata being thrice bonded drew Felipe’s attention. Obscenities of all sorts, in a variety of different languages, all flew out of his mouth. I could tell that my Maker wanted to draw out Felipe’s torture, make him suffer for everything he had done, but it was getting late, sunrise wasn’t far off, and all of us were in need of food, showers, clean clothes, and bed. Godric made quick work of Felipe’s death, a satisfied smile on his features as the monarch turned to goo at his feet. As Godric had been the one to end Felipe he would now take the crown of Nevada. It was befitting. From the goo of his remains Godric plucked Ata’s engagement and promise bands, taking her hand to slide them back where they belonged.

Bill was the only enemy vampire left, and we all turned our attention to him. He was a quivering wreck, seeking out any form of sympathy from everyone looking at him. He found none. His gaze shifted to Sookie, as if she were his fail-safe, and the dread in his eyes as he took in her cold gaze made me proud to be able to call her my bonded. 

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV**  
_Now that I’m over you and I’m sober too I can finally feel alive_  
But I won’t give you my heart ‘cuz it don’t break twice  
Just to let you know, let you know  
And if you play the part and play it real nice, maybe I’ll let go  
I’ll let go  
I’m sure you’ll tell me anything under the sun  
Like how you think I’m special and the only one  
Cuz normally I’d probably just get up and run  
But you’re looking so damn good to me under the sun  
~ Under the Sun, Cheryl Cole

It was like everything suddenly fell into place. If I were to show Bill any form of sympathy it would be seen as a weakness. He had destroyed everything I had ever cared about and if I let him get away with it then I would be a push over, a doormat. I would never be one of those again. With Eric and our nest I could be myself, I could be sweet and cuddly, soft and girly, but faced with a vampire like Bill I needed to pull my big girly panties on and put him in his place.

“Sookeh, it doesn’t need to be this way. I know what I did was wrong, and I will repent for my sins for the rest of time. I promise you.” He tried to plea. His plea was pathetic though, and I found myself curling my lip up in disgust as he tried to beg for his life from behind a silver net. Didn’t he realise he was done for? I was still hurting from everything he had ever done, I still felt dirty and tainted by his actions. Death would be too good for him, but I wouldn’t make the mistake that Eric had and leave him alive.

“Can someone carry him for me, please?” I looked around the room. Several vampires stepped forward, offering me their service. I took in their gloved hands and was pleased that they had come to the fight prepared. Gesturing to the netted Bill they scooped him up, ignoring his thrashing and trash talking. Turning on my heels I asked the vampires to follow me as I left the room, heading for the front door. Eric’s curiosity and worry was spiking through our bond, so I wrapped it in an emotional blanket, assuring him that I had this under control. I scooped up an armful of silver chains as I left the mansion.

Leading the hundreds of vampires that had rushed to save Ata, Godric, Eric, and I, I stopped before a tree. I would have asked the vampires to do this for me, but I needed to do it myself I were to ever close that chapter of my life and start anew. “Dump him here.” I instructed, gesturing to the base of a thick, white alder tree. Securing silver chains around Bill through the silver net, I tossed the net aside. Using the tree for leverage I hauled him up, moving to secure him to the tree with the silver chains. I had three thick chains around his middle, tying him to the tree. Though the chains didn’t have direct contact with his skin it would still weaken him. Other chains secured his ankles and wrists to the trunk. I didn’t want him to have any chance of escape.

Testing the chains I was pleased to feel that they wouldn’t be giving any time soon. Bill continued to scream and protest, and using the little trick I had learnt when I’d been in high school and I’d been changing for physical education, I shimmed myself out of my panties, keeping my pants on in the process. I could feel confusion from all those in my nest who were watching, and a few of the vampires even quirked their eyebrows. Approaching Bill I forced his mouth open, shoving my panties into his mouth before I closed his jaw. “Maybe now you’ll stop your yappin’.” I hissed. “Take care of that, you’re never going to be anywhere near that part of me again. Actually, you’re never going to be near me ever again.” I corrected myself, daring him to try and speak to challenge me. Grabbing the cord around his neck I gave it a sharp tug, causing it to snap. Sliding Gran’s pearls from it I put them back around my wrist, warmth overtaking me as the protection magic returned. “And fuck you for how you spoke about Gran.” With a strong backhand that I’d learnt from Jason when we were teenagers I broke Bill’s nose.

Turning back to the vampires gathered around I took a moment to study them all. “I’ve decided that, rather than staking William or using my fae abilities to end him, thus giving him a quick death, I am going to let the sun do the work for me. He has abused my family for long enough that a quick death is not satisfactory. He will be forced to watch the rising sun and will burn away until he is nothing but charcoal pieces on the ground. I do not take lightly to those who harm my family. Anyone who dares to do so will feel the full weight of whatever punishment I see fit to give him or her. Are we understood?” I spoke up, keeping my voice firm and level. I would take no prisoners. Though I wasn’t the monarch in this area I would not let any abuse stand. There might be some backlash from the night’s events and I wanted every vampire present to know that I would kill if it would keep my family safe. I had revealed the fact I was fae as a reminder to them that although I was a tasty treat, I was a deadly one, and I would have no problem slaughtering them all.

I hadn’t expected every vampire to bow their head in acknowledgement, but they did. Even Eric and the rest of our nest bowed their heads. The awe and the love coming from my bonded was making it difficult for me to maintain my steady expression, when all his feelings made me want to do was smile and grin and laugh. Pam had managed to carry Ari outside to witness this, the poor man having to hop on his one good leg. Ata and I would be using a lot of our healing power to return our nest to good health.

When the vampires raised their heads once more Ari took the lead. “If you could all return to Caesar’s Palace you will find a light tight room for each of you. Dr. Ludwig should be there to tend to any injuries. The bill is on us. We thank you all for helping us this evening and you will all be paid handsomely for your assistance. I ask that you be at The Colosseum tomorrow at nightfall, where you will all be debriefed and rewarded for your valiant and honourable actions.” With the crowd dismissed they all started to go off into their own groups, heading in their own directions to make their way back to Caesar’s Palace before sunrise.

Looking to Ata, who looked as terrible as she felt, I was certain we were a right pair. “Time?” I asked her softly, moving to stand with her. She was now holding onto Egor again, who’d tucked himself into her side like a terrified child on parent’s evening.

“15 minutes until sunrise.” She answered, having spared a glance up to the stars.

“Is there anything we need in the house?” I asked our group. Everyone shook his or her head. Our fallen loved ones were with us in their cases, Agmund’s sword was now strapped to Riei’s back and we were all accounted for. “What are we going to do with the place?” I asked Ata, knowing this was her territory.

Looking to her sons, the ones who could move about freely, she came to her decision. “Torch it.”

Piling into the one remaining light tight van, I took a seat where I could see William. The windows allowed people inside to see out, but for no sunlight to get in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric and Godric returning with Riei, Oeri and Khai. They’d covered the place in the gasoline they’d found in the gardener’s shed and had flicked a few lit matches into strategic rooms. The whole building was about to be consumed by fire as they raced into the van, narrowly avoiding the sunlight that breached the horizon. Godric was clutching an ornate bowl in his hands and from it he produced their stolen trinkets. Eric placed his necklace on while Ata tied Godric’s bracelet back on.

My focus was on Bill though, and as the rays of the rising sun spread out across the lush, green grounds of the burning mansion and hit him, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. His screams of terror echoed through the grounds and then finally there was silence, and the silver chains clinked to the ground, no longer having anything to hold up.

The monster was gone.

Eric took my hand, holding it tightly while Khai hopped into the driver’s seat, able to navigate using the UV-proof windows. Pulling away from the burning mansion I gave Eric’s hand a squeeze, offering him an affectionate smile and love through our bond, both of which he eagerly returned. Yes I had been cruel towards William, yes I had killed this evening, but I was still capable of love and kindness to those who deserved it. My thrice bonded, and everyone in our nest, were deserving of such love and kindness. I felt better about myself, I felt like these two different sides of me worked well together and would guide me in the future. But, most of all, as I watched the burning mansion slip away in the horizon, I felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Komma tillbaka till mig, min kärlek. Komma tillbaka till mig (Swedish) = Come back to me, my love. Come back to me.
> 
> Jag älskar dig, min Sookie (Swedish) = I love you, my Sookie.
> 
> Adjo (Ari’s term of endearment for Pam)(Egyptian) = treasure


	65. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and I don’t think it’s too great because I’m trying to find my mojo. Our guys are a bit OOC here, sorry, and with the strength of the women in the last chapter I only felt it right they be allowed an emotional outburst each, but it won't be the last time either of them lashes out/cries/becomes distant - it wouldn't be an honest representation otherwise. Subsequent chapters should be back to former length/quality though.
> 
> When this story is over I’m also going to be moving into other fandoms (The Walking Dead, Supernatural, possibly CSI: Miami). This story is going to be around 75 chapters!! I might even start writing original pieces of work – I have some ideas up my sleeve already.
> 
> Ohhh and I also like the idea of prompts for one shots! If you have any ideas then throw them at me and I’ll do my best. 
> 
> Remember, to read this story with pictures search Midnight Opheliac on WordPress

**PAM’S POV**  
_It’s been a long hard ride, got a ways to go, but this is still the place that we all call home_  
Free, nothing feels like free  
Though it sometimes means we don’t get along  
Cause same, no we're not the same, but that’s what makes us strong  
From the mountains high to the wave crashed coast  
There’s a way to find better days, I know, it’s been a long hard ride, got a ways to go  
But this is still the place that we all call home  
Brave, gotta call it brave, to chase that dream across the sea  
Names, and they signed their names for something they believed  
Red, how the blood ran red, and we laid our dead in sacred ground  
Just think, wonder what they think if they could see us now  
~ Home, Dierks Bentley

As the youngest of the nest I should have succumbed to the suns pull the moment it had breached the horizon and burnt Compton to a crisp. I couldn’t deny the fact that I had fought the initial small tug in order to watch the fucker burn, and it was one hell of a satisfying sight. I’d always liked Sookie, even when she’d caused friction between Eric and I as she’d been nothing but loyal to him, and that went a long way in winning me over. I didn’t think she’d had it in her to kill him, but when she’d tied him up with silver, shoving her panties into his mouth to silence him before she let him meet the sun, I had to say I was proud of her. I had no idea how I was still able to fight the pull of the sun, but I wasn’t about to question it.

Our two fae/human companions were silent for the whole journey back to Caesar’s Palace, neither of them letting go of each others hands, or their other hands which were holding on to their respective bonded’s. With Khai in the front seat, Oeri and Riei were left to tend to Isabel. Her blood flow to her severed hand had stopped thanks to Khai’s blood, but Oeri was in the process of bandaging the wound up. Though vampires couldn’t get infections, as our bodies would naturally fight them off, it was still widely accepted to cover our wounds so as not to frighten humans.

Thinking of wounds had me turning to look at Ari. He was trying his hardest to not let me feel any pain through our second bond but I already knew him well enough to know he was in agony, even with a few mouthfuls of my blood. I wasn’t his family directly by blood, so though my blood helped it wouldn’t do as much good as his brothers would. He’d lost an arm and a leg in the fight, and it gave an all-new meaning to the phrase the humans used. I’d heard one of the fangbangers at Fangtasia say it once. ’I’d give an arm and a leg for…”

I could do nothing but sit tight, holding on to his remaining arm, letting him know I was there through our bond and occasionally I would push his bangs from his forehead if they fell into place as we rounded a sharp corner. It was so stupid of him to let his emotions get the better of him. If I hadn’t moved so quickly in killing his enemies then he could be without any limbs right now, or he could have met the true death. Shaking myself from those morbid thoughts I spared a glance to my Maker and Grandsire. Both were still and silent, but I could feel the flurry of emotional activity occurring between them through their bond. Relief seemed to be the most dominant emotion and I couldn’t blame them for it at all. Both of them looked physically fine, as did Ata and Sookie, but I could tell the four of them had a few issues they needed to work out in their respective pairs. The things that happened to them would undoubtedly leave a few scars, but I’d be there and support them all for however long it would take.

I glanced to Riei and Oeri, still fussing over Isabel, and was pleased to see that the hole where Oeri’s ear had once been was healing up, a new ear slowly starting to form. Ears, noses, fingers and toes were easier and less painful to grow back than full limbs. Ari would have quite a struggle ahead of him. Finally I stole a glance to Egor, who was sticking close to Ata’s side, his head tipped to rest against her shoulder as he gazed down to the floor. In his hands he held his brothers and I myself felt like weeping for the losses of all those involved. It seemed though that I had been one of the only few to not be injured in this battle, physically or emotionally. I would need to be the glue to hold them all together.

The feeling of the van coming to a stop, and a quick glimpse outside, told me that we had made it back to Caesar’s Palace and that we were currently parked in the darkened car port. “Felipe and Marc let you drain us down because they wanted to turn us. They wanted to turn us against you and make us think you were monsters. They wanted us to think that you had both tricked us all along and it was some elaborate scheme that you had been asked to take part in by Niall because we were abominations to the fae race due to the company we keep.” Sookie’s flat voice echoed around the van. She had everyone’s attention, but a slight incline of her head was the cue Ata needed.

“They wanted to wait as long as possible to turn us, which is why you were to drain us just before sunrise. They thought if we remained lifeless for 12 hours and were turned that we would be as damaged as Bubba, and would be in constant need of their guidance and the Maker-Childe bond they would have with us.” Ata picked up where Sookie had left off, neither woman breaking the eye contact they had with one another. I could feel Eric’s fury, and Godric’s, but it did nothing for their women, who flinched under the strength of it. Knowing their emotions were overkill, I felt Eric and Godric pulling back, restraining themselves.

“How do you know this, min kära?” Eric asked Sookie softly, sweeping some of her matted hair up to tuck behind her equally grubby ear. Godric’s fingers were sweeping over Ata’s knuckles in his own comforting gesture.

“It’s amazing what people think of right before they die.” Sookie’s detached voice regarding the death of Felipe and Marc, and even Bill and Russell, was something I was proud of and worried about at the same time. I didn’t want her to lose her tenderness, or her sweetness. It was what made her the annoying little telepath that I was so fond of. Not delaying any further, or offering anymore information, Sookie opened the back of the van by letting go of Ata’s hand, breaking eye contact long enough to leave the confines of the vehicle. The sunlight was unable to penetrate Ata’s private carport so we were safe for now, and the stairs led up to Ata’s private elevator. I had no idea how Khai got inside without me noticing. The huge 20ft fences covered in what smelt like silver, iron, and an array of dangerous looking explosives and spikes should anyone try to force their way in were truly terrifying.

Ata followed Sookie out of the van before she offered her hand back to Egor. He took it eagerly, cradling his brothers with one arm as he left the vehicle. Slowly we all started to emerge from the van, each of us stretching our legs. It was Ata and Sookie’s simultaneous yawns that reminded us all of the mostly human women in our group, and the fact that none of us were yet to succumb to the pull of the sun. Soundlessly, Ata and Sookie moved towards the door. Eric, having caught up with Sookie, placed his hand in hers as a silent show of strength. Godric approached Ata, placing a hand on her lower back. The elder fae jumped at the contact and spun around to face him. “Please don’t do that.” She asked in a timid voice, forcing a meek smile before she entered the code that allowed the door to open. She kept her back to us all, gesturing for us to go ahead of her as she sidestepped out of the way. Perturbed by her actions I frowned, but it wasn’t my place to question her. Helping Ari hop through the door I realised he would need a lot more blood before going to his day rest.

Silently we all entered the elevator. Egor, at a loss without one of his Viking brothers, took Eric’s outstretched hand. I had seen Eric caring before, after all he had taken care of me for so long, but seeing him interact with another man, a man he had known back when he had been but a mere human was a strange though not unwelcome surprise. Egor couldn’t rely on Ata for support right now. The poor girl was barely supporting herself. With a ding the elevator doors slid open and once again Ata allowed us all out first. Godric lingered however, instinctively taking Ata’s hand as he passed her to exit. Feeling some comfort coming from her through our weak bond, it occurred to me that this was her defence mechanism – shutting people out. She had excluded herself from us by remaining silent, not looking any of us in the eyes, acting as if we were more important than her by letting us enter and exit the elevator first.

Colton stood in the middle of the living room, a lethal blade in his hand and the bleeds running from his nose and ears. I cracked a grin when I saw him and he returned it with ease. He was an honourable Sheriff and had helped us immensely during the battle. “I came back here to return this blade, figured it belonged to one of you. I came across these two trying to get into the penthouse and I thought I’d guard them for you until your return.” He nodded to the sofas where a frightened Flo and agitated Amelia sat. The scent of their fear was strong in the air and in any other situation I would have relished it. This morning however I was annoyed. These two women had caused my little family a considerable amount of pain. Yes they were glamoured but they shouldn’t have been so stupid as to look a strange vampire in the eyes!

“Miss Ata! Miss Sookie! Oh my goodness you’re alive! Thank God and Jesus that you’re okay!” Flo pulled herself up from the sofa, dashing to the two women. Both accepted her embrace, neither of them feeling an ounce of anger towards her. Instead they both felt relieved,  _happy_ even. “I am so sorry Miss Ata. I came back to gather up my things and be on my way! I had no idea that nasty man was gonna make me do what he did! I could barely remember any of it until Miss Amelia here used her witch powers to make me remember!” The cook looked to be on the verge of tears. Ata and Sookie took pity on the woman, offering her small smiles.

“I have no idea why you would be gathering your things, Flo. I’m going to need you to stick around for a while.” Ata confessed, glancing to Sookie who nodded in affirmation.

Surprise was evident on Flo’s features. “But I thought, after what –“

Ata shook her head, holding a hand up to cease the conversation. “I would never fire you, Flo. You were glamoured by a bad man who can no longer touch us.” Sookie took one of Flo’s hands in her own, offering her a smile.

“I would kill,  _again,_ for some crawfish étouffée.” Sookie’s attempt at a joke tugged at the corners of my lips, but went right over Flo’s head.

“Oh most certainly Miss Sookie! I’ll do that right now!” She bustled off into the kitchen, gathering pans and ingredients from every cupboard.

“Could I please have besara with baladi bread, Flo?” Ata asked as I placed Ari down carefully on the unoccupied sofa. Amelia’s eyes were darting around the room nervously.

“Yes Miss Ata. A little taste of home hm?” She gave Ata a fond smile before returning to her cooking.

“I need to bathe.” Sookie announced, heading off towards her bedroom. Eric was hot on her heels, not wanting to leave her alone even for a minute.

“I do also.” Ata commented quietly, heading off in the other direction to her bedroom. Godric followed her, though he lingered a little behind her, watching her every movement.

Riei and Oeri were dealing with Amelia, debriefing her on the events of the past few days. Khai was holding on to Isabel, discussing with Colton the plans for the meeting tonight with every vampire who had helped with the rescue mission.

I turned my attention to Ari, whose eyes swung to meet mine. “Can I get you anything?” I offered softly, placing my hand on Ari’s chest.

“Some blood would be great, thank you.” He rasped out. Nodding I vamped to the fridge. Flo didn’t even bat an eyelid at my speed, having dealt with several vampires for her entire life. Grabbing several bags of donor blood I took them to Ari, dropping fang and piercing them before I handed them to him. He still had his fangs, he was still capable of feeding himself, but I wanted him to focus on healing and not worry about anything else.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been and how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
~ Feels Like Home, Chantal Kreviazuk

Sookie was unusually quiet and more withdrawn than before. I had known that the events of the past few days would affect her, but I hadn’t been prepared for this. Sookie had always been a runner though, and by withdrawing she was running away from her emotions. I should have seen it coming. Sookie entered our bedroom but seemed at a loss with what to do with herself now that she was there. “Let me run you a bath.” I offered gently. Though I hadn’t had much experience with women who had suffered such abuse over my 1000 years I was aware that Sookie simply needed reassuring right now, she needed someone who would be there for her and listen to her. I wasn’t going to downplay what had happened to her however; I would simply help her overcome it.

Turning the bath taps on I tested the water. My cool skin meant that working out the right water temperature for Sookie was a challenge. During my amnesia I had learnt that when the water felt burning hot to me, it was just right for her. Browsing the bath salts dotted around the tub I plucked out one that smelt like peaches, pouring a generous amount into the running water. I heard Sookie’s soft footsteps as she approached. Turning to glance at her I turned the taps off, knowing that the tub was now full enough. Sookie was still carrying herself with the grace she’d always had, but she seemed a little shy of her body now, hiding herself beneath a silk robe. Realising that my hungry gaze was making her uncomfortable I averted my eyes to the sink. Taking a step back as Sookie approached the tub I moved to the door to allow her some privacy. “Please, don’t go.” She rasped out.

The tone of her voice tugged at my heartstrings and I turned back to her, noting that she had shed the silk robe and was now submerged in the water that filled the tub. Her knees were bent, hiding her bountiful chest from view. Crossing to her I crouched by the side of the bath, grabbing the sponge from the side. Sookie shook her head, moving back in the tub to create a large space before her. Her gaze swung from the vacant space to my eyes, silently begging for me to join her. I could have used my vampire speed to remove my clothes but I was apprehensive to do so. A man who had used the benefits of his vampirism to overpower her had just defiled her. Removing my clothes at a humans pace, I pried our bond open a little further. My Sookie was still frightened, she was feeling guilty and unloved. Her emotions stirred the animal inside me, the Neanderthal who wanted to avenge his woman. I tampered it down though. Now wasn’t the time to go cave man on her. Now was the time to help and soothe her. Sookie would no doubt want to talk about it at some point, but I would not pry, I would simply listen. Easing myself into the tub before her, I left my body language open. I kept my eyes on hers, not letting them drift down her beautiful body even though I wanted to explore every inch of her. She was still as incredible as she had been before she had been hurt; she was still as beautiful in my eyes. If anything, she was even more incredible than before. She knew no bounds with her strength. My blood had healed her of the physical aliments of her abuse, but it couldn’t erase the memories. If I could glamour her I would have done so by now. She didn’t deserve to live with such memories.

Grabbing the sponge from the side again I lathered it up with some rose scented body wash. “May I?” I asked for permission gesturing to her folded arms, which were holding her knees to her chest. The size of the tub meant that I’d been forced to stretch my legs out and they were resting on either side of Sookie. With a nod Sookie unfolded her arms, slowly lowering her legs so she sat in the tub, her own legs were stretched up towards me, the mid-point of her calves brushing my hips, her feet behind me. Keeping my eyes on hers I gently took her left arm, lathering it up using gentle circles. Taking her other arm I repeated the lathering motion before I returned the sponge to the side. Cupping water in my hands I rinsed her skin off. My internal body clock told me it was around 8am now, and yet I hadn’t succumbed to the sun. I couldn’t feel the bleeds nor was I feeling tired. With her arms washed I gestured to her legs, silently asking for permission again. I figured, given that Sookie had always liked being independent and in control, that by giving her the option to say no I was giving her back the control she had lost by Bill’s hands.

Washing her legs, I noted the light hair growth. I had no problem with body hair. My people had kept neat appearances, but we had never expected women to rid themselves entirely of their body hair. It was nice to find a woman with smooth legs, but not expected. I’d loved bathing back then but had only been able to do so in lakes or streams, or within the bathhouses found on every large farm in the area. Cupping water over Sookie’s legs I cleaned the soap off. Stretching over the side of the tub I returned the sponge, taking up her razor instead. Her skin, damp from the water, would allow the blade to slide over the surface and not cut her. Pam was forever shaving her legs after not doing so before I turned her. She would live forever with hairy legs. I taunted her about it mercilessly.

“You don’t have to do that Eric. It’s gross.” Sookie’s voice broke me out of my reverie. Bringing my eyes to hers I shook my head, dipping the razor into the water to dampen the blades.

“I want to, Sookie. You take care of yourself this way. I’ve seen it. I want to take care of you this evening, if you’d allow it?” I once again gave her the option to say no. I had no problem shaving her, taking care of her. She had taken care of me in my state of amnesia, and without her I would have met the true death. Shaving her legs was the least I could do for her. Through our bond I could feel Sookie weighing up her options. After a few minutes of silence, in which I kept my emotions and features neutral not wanting to influence her in any way, she finally gave a firm nod.

Offering her a smile I took the blade to her leg, using my sharp vision to spot every hair. I worked quickly, removing every hair all the way up to her hips. I realised  as I was nearly finished with her left leg, that there was a spot close to her centre that would need my attention. Struggling for a moment I finally decided to let her know and be the judge. She could always get it herself if she was uncomfortable with me doing so, but I silently prayed that wouldn’t be the case. “Min kära, there’s a small spot of hair on the inside of your thigh. Would you like me to get that or would you like to get it?” I gave her the options. Rather than verbally giving her permission, Sookie turned her leg, exposing the creamy skin on the inside of her thigh. Working quickly I removed the hair there before I shifted to her other leg.

With her legs hair free, I took her hands gently, keeping my motion slows. Raising her arms above her head, I took the blade to her underarms, removing the small hairs that had started to grow there. Placing the razor back on the side I picked up the sponge. It was still a little soapy but I placed more of the rose body wash on it to be sure. I realised I now had to clean her chest and her centre. Sookie, realising what I was contemplating, started to pull her legs back to hide her chest. “No min kära.” I ordered gently, putting a hand on her knee in a light gesture to stop her from running from her feelings again. “You are not responsible for what happened. The blame sits solely at his feet, but you know I am not like him. I would never hurt you.” I cringed as I recalled how I had almost drained her, shutting my eyes at the memory.

Sookie’s hands on my face drew me from the painful memory. Her eyes were focused on mine and I could feel her probing the bond, probing my mind. I opened both to her, letting her feel and hear my sincerity. “I trust you.” Her voice was stronger than before, and I could feel that she felt more secure, surer in herself. Turning, I placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. I was unsure how she would take to affectionate gestures, but she seemed to accept my small kiss. The bond told me she felt secure with me, comforted even. Her hands fell from my face and I resumed cleaning her. I wanted to be clinical with my touches to reassure her that I wouldn’t hurt her, but at the same time I wanted her to know I still desired her, that I still found her beautiful. Pam had once told me that women sometimes felt unloved and dirty after such an attack. My Sookie was neither.

Washing Sookie’s flat stomach first, I paid attention to the crease where her hips met her thighs. Dipping the sponge between her legs I felt her tense for a second. “It’s alright, min kära. It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.” I reassured her softly; watching as the tension started to fade from her body and her shoulders sagged. Cleaning her centre properly I let my forefinger brush across her clit as I removed my hand, and the way her body shuddered at my touch, the little mewl that left her lips and the love and lust that entered our bond reassured me we’d be okay. Her breasts were next and I paid attention to the crease underneath them, where they rested against her torso. I took the opportunity to be somewhat cheeky and slide my thumbs over her nipples, which had peaked with the cooling water temperature and the small fragment of attention I had paid to her centre  Sookie’s little body shuddered once more and her eyes fluttered shut. I kept a check on our bond. The moment she felt it was too much, too soon or if she started to feel guilty or dirty again I would stop. This was about her happiness and her pleasure, not mine. Cupping my hands I scooped up water, washing away the suds. Sookie’s eyes were open now and the vibrant blue was back watching me. “Turn for me, min älskling?”

Sookie complied happily, giving me access to her back. I soaped her up and washed the suds off. Leaning forward I placed a soft kiss to each of her shoulder blades, relishing the fact that she relaxed against me. I washed her hair, using one of my large hands to shield her eyes so as not to get water or soap in them. With Sookie clean I placed the sponge back on the side as Sookie turned between my legs, picking it back up. She didn’t need to ask about cleaning me and simply took my right hand, lifting my arm to start washing.

She took her time cleaning me, stopping every now and then to reapply the rose body wash to the sponge. I was comfortable enough with my masculinity not to turn my nose up at the scent of the body wash. With me clean and suds-free, including my hair, Sookie placed the sponge back on the side of the bath. We hadn’t spoken for the past 20 minutes or so and I was in no rush to break the silence between us. It was comfortable, Sookie was content, and so was I. Shifting herself, my bonded placed herself in my lap, her legs either side of mine, her body pressed to me. Tucking herself under my chin, into my chest, she wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. Wrapping my arms around her I held her to me, stroking her hair comfortingly. “Thank you.” She murmured against my chest, moving one hand to my chest where her fingers played in the light dusting of hair I had there. “Thank you for taking care of me, for asking me before doing anything.” She continued on in a soft voice. With each word her resolve through our bond grew, she felt stronger and safer, especially when I tightened my hold on her ever so slightly.

“It is the least I can do for you, min älskling.” I reassured her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Craning her neck, Sookie’s lips found the underside of my chin. Her lips moved upwards slowly, reverently. Finally her lips found mine and she planted a firm kiss to them. I couldn’t help it, the feel of her warm little body against mine, her moist lips kissing mine. Sookie felt me stir between us and pulled back, her eyes dipped between us. Her small hand went to grasp me but I grabbed her wrist. “It’s okay, it’ll go in a moment.” I informed her, not wanting her to feel like she owed me anything.

Shaking her head, her teeth sank into her lower lip. Her other hand removed mine from her wrist and she continued on her path, taking me in her hand. Several pumps of her hand later and I was struggling with my control. I was vampire, and male, so sex and all things associated were my weaknesses. Deciding this wasn’t the right location I used my speed for the first time since we had returned home. Removing us from the tub I pulled the plug, grabbing a towel before I vamped to the bedroom. Sookie had wrapped her legs around me during our quick movement, her hand having stilled. Throwing the towel down onto the bed I laid down on my back on it, letting Sookie straddled me and thus have control of the situation. Tears sprung to her eyes and I panicked. I hated to see her cry and I assumed she was suddenly remembering the events of the past few days. I moved to comfort her but she violently shook her head, pushing me back down with surprising strength so that I was flat on my back again. “You’re letting me have control.” She had obviously read the motivation behind my actions. I couldn’t blame her for having her shields down. Sookie’s hands left me and came up, covering her mouth and cheeks as fat tears disappeared beneath her hands to run down her face.

Nodding, I offered her a reassuring smile as I swept away the tears I could get my hands on. “Of course, min älskling.”

Sookie’s confidence flared to life through our bond and so did her comfort, security and the love she felt for me. She was grateful also, and the smile that lit up her face at the moment her happiness transferred to me through our bond was worth every cent I had in all of my bank accounts, even the offshore ones. Leaning down, her lips captured mine. For a moment I thought that it might be too soon for her, that we should stop before it went any further, but I felt no negative emotions through our bond. I wondered briefly if Sookie was simply going to use sex to numb the pain, as so many humans did these days, but I was quick to realise that she simply needed to feel wanted and loved again, to feel desired, sexy and in control. I gave myself up to her, letting her do with me as she willed.

With Sookie straddling me I placed my hands lightly on her hips, helping to navigate her as she aligned herself up with me. I kept my touch gentle, not wanting to trigger any painful memories. Sookie was still damp from the bath and the tenderness between us, coupled with our gentle kisses, ensured that I entered her easily. She sat down on me slowly, taking me in. She was still as perfect as before, still as warm and as tight. Keeping one hand on her hip I placed the other over nub. Stroking it slowly my bonded threw her head back in abandon, letting go of her inhibitions. The events of the past few days, and our need to find comfort in one another, meant that Sookie was thrown over the edge within minutes. Her rocking motion, the swirl of her hips and the rise and fall of her body, coupled with the contractions of her inner walls as her orgasm ran through her caused my insides to tighten unbearably. With a groan I let go, finding my release by spilling inside of her. Sookie’s body fell forward, shaking with after tremors as she collapsed onto my chest, heaving in gulps of air.

“Thank you.” She whispered, finding her voice after several moments of silence. A light sheen of sweat covered her body and I knew we would have to wash again soon.

Trailing my hands over her back, I chuckled lightly. “That was only round one, min kära.”

Half an hour later we were a tangled mess in the sheets, Sookie’s warm, slightly sweaty body draped over my cold frame. Sookie’s fingers were dancing over my rib cage, a smile painted on her lips, her eyes closed in contentment. I probed our bond silently and found her happiness there, her confidence and her love towards me. I could detect the undertones of her sadness though, her guilt and her shame. I hadn’t deluded myself into thinking that the events of the past few days had been dealt with. There was still a long way to go and I was aware that Sookie would need a soundboard when she decided to open up about her experience and deal with whatever issues it had left behind. “I’m lucky to have you. Thank you.” Sookie’s soft Southern lilt drifted up to my ears. Leaning down I kissed the top of her head.

“No min kära, I am very lucky. I don't know why I was given such a treasure as you.” I corrected her gently, sweeping my hand up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. The sound of Sookie’s stomach grumbling reminded me of the food that Flo had been preparing when we’d left. Sookie giggled at the noise, bringing a hand down to rest on her stomach as if that would silence it. “Lets get you fed, min angel.” I lifted Sookie from the bed, placing her down once I had removed myself from under her. Kissing her forehead I vamped to the closet where I pulled on a pair of track pants and a black wife-beater. I grabbed a soft nightgown for Sookie on my way out, handing it to her along with a pair of panties. She dressed quickly and took my hand, leading me out of our bedroom and back into the living room where the incredible food smells were coming from. 

* * *

 **** **GODRIC’S POV**  
_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies, if you leave me tonight.  
Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping, I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do, but I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.  
~ Stay Close, Don’t Go, Secondhand Serenade

I could understand why my beloved was letting a simple mark affect her so much. I had been branded in my human years and I was aware of what it felt like to be marked as a piece of property. It didn’t make me love Ata any less; after all she had loved me when I had first been branded, so I was finding it difficult to understand what the underlying problem was. I gave her some space as she walked to our bedroom, but not even the end of the world would have been able to keep me from her. I followed her into the bedroom, purposefully keeping my eyes off of the mark on her shoulder blade. She was already conscious of it and didn’t need me adding to that. Ata moved to the bathroom and I moved to follow her, but rather than finding myself in the beautiful marble room I found myself face-to-face with the closed door. The tumble of the lock was the kiss of death.

I would NOT allow her to stew on this. I would NOT allow her to feel bad about this. I didn’t give a shit about her brand. It had happened and that was that. It didn’t detract from my love. Snatching a bobby pin from our dresser I opened it up jamming it into the lock mechanism as I heard the shower start running.

It took me seconds to pick the lock, years of experiencing having made me an expert at the craft. Throwing the door open I was before Ata in an instant, grabbing her arm to stop her from entering the shower. She wore no clothing; the only items on her body were the rings I had bought for her. Jumping at my closeness and quick approach, a squeal escaped her lips. My hold on her was firm, but not rough. She’d had enough rough treatment lately for the entirety of her life. My other hand grabbed her face, turning her and forcing her to look at me. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and vulnerability. “What’s going on?” I gritted out between my clenched teeth. Running had been one of Sookie’s traits, as Eric had once informed me, and it wasn’t something I had expected from my wife. “Do you really think so little of me that you would question my love for you simply because your skin is marred?” I demanded, not letting her go until I had answers.

Rather than answering my question Ata fired her own. “How could you love someone who carries the mark of another? I don’t want to be hurt again.” She answered, her voice wavering only once as she refused to meet my gaze, her eyes falling to the floor between us. Silence enveloped us; the only sound was that of the shower in the background. Her withdrawal from me, the closure of our bond and her distance all fell into place. She’d been steeling herself for the moment I would leave her. How could she think I would leave her? Even if I wanted to I knew my body would betray me and I would always feel compelled to be near her. She was my companion, my lover, my bonded and my wife. Marc’s words in the basement had hurt her. She had lost nearly everyone she had loved. She had nearly lost me to. She would never risk losing me again. I would take every precaution necessary to cover my ass. I was the oldest vampire in America now that Russell was finally dead.

My shoulders sagged. “Please look at me, hayaati.” I addressed her in Arabic, reminding her that she was my life. Her blue eyes finally met mine and I let go of her, gently moving to caress her cheek. She didn’t flinch from me and I let out a breath I’d had no idea I’d been holding. “I love you with or without your mark. Our bond is still there, wide open. Explore it. You’ll find nothing but my love for you. There’s no need to be so uncertain, my darling. I love you.” I pushed all of my love for Ata through our bond, knowing she felt it when her knees trembled. I raised her left hand to my lips, kissing both the promise ring and her diamond engagement ring. “You are my wife in the vampire world, my darling. I would like you to be my wife in the human world to.” I could feel Ata probing our bond, and my mind. I opened both to her. I had nothing to hide. She needed this emotional bolster and she needed some reassurance. I’d left her before, albeit not of my own accord, but I could see why the thought of me leaving scared her so much.

Letting go of her I stripped myself of my clothes. Opening the shower door I stepped in, offering my hand back to my wife. Ata took my offer and followed me into the shower. We stood under the shower together, letting the warm water flow over us. Ata stayed facing me but took a step closer, resting herself against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her I held her close, tucking her in under my chin. My fingers skimmed over her back and I purposefully kept my fingers away from her brand. I wanted her to relax for now. I already had a plan for helping her heal and it would involve a phone call and a favour.

We washed one another slowly, the warm water bringing up the temperature of my usually cool skin. My wife needed comfort and I would do everything possible to give it to her. Turning the water off I grabbed a fluffy white towel, wrapping Ata up in it, drying her off. Grabbing her lightly fragranced body lotion I slathered it onto her body, tenderly ensuring she was coated in the rich cream. While drying her I air-dried.

“I’m sorry I doubted you, that I doubted us.” Ata’s voice was soft and full of remorse. I could feel her sorrow through our bond, how angry and upset she was with herself for even suggesting that I would no longer love her. Yes I had messed up in our relationship, but so had my wife, and she was woman enough to admit that, just like I was man enough to admit my shortcomings. Relationships were new to both of us. It had been 2000 years since we had been with one another exclusively, shared ourselves with one another. 2000 years most certainly changed a person.

Not wanting my wife to dwell any longer I pressed a kiss to her forehead, murmuring an acceptance of her apology. I couldn’t hold a grudge against her, I never would. I would forgive her no matter what her sin, and I knew she would forgive me forever to. Maybe that was wrong in a relationship, to forgive regardless of the pain we caused one another, but then our relationship wasn’t conventional in any shape or form.

Scooping my wife up she squealed in surprise before she laughed happily. I could feel her giddy happiness through our bond and the corners of my lips tugged up into a smile. That was much better than her sadness and her withdrawal. Placing my beloved down on our bed I flicked the covers back, scooting her over so she was swathed in the silk sheets. Sliding in beside her she clung to me, wrapping her lithe frame around mine. Usually we spooned, my stronger frame encasing hers protectively, but it seemed my wife was still upset with the brand on her shoulder and didn’t want me to see it, even though it didn’t affect my love for her.

“I love you.” I reminded her softly, holding her to me. My wife had never been one for flowery words but I felt like using them, if only so she would feel the sincerity behind them through our bond, to know that I still loved her. She was hurting from the abuse at the hands of Marc and Felipe, and from the loss of Agmund and Oscar. “You are my entire world, the centre of my world. You are the sunshine of my life, the blood that rushes through my veins. You are my strength, my soul, and the love of my life. I couldn't love you more if I tried.” I whispered in her ear, caressing her body. With her head resting on my chest I felt the warmth of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Rather than saying anything else I let the bond fill with my love, and I felt it all come rushing back from her. She didn’t need to utter the words. I could feel her love.

We laid in silence for twenty minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence. “Let me go and get you some food.” I offered. I felt how much she appreciated the gesture and she moved from me, giving me space to get up and out of bed. Throwing on a clean pair of linen pants I grabbed my phone from the bedside, slipping it into my pocket. Ata’s eyes were shut so the action went unnoticed. Slipping out of our room I stayed in the windowless corridor. Pulling my phone out I scrolled through the contacts list that I had gathered when Eric and I had been creating an attack plan with the Nevada vampires. Scrolling through I found the human girlfriend of Aurel, the Sheriff of Area 33.

The phone rang for a minute or so before finally someone answered. “Georgie Bray speaking.”

Grinning, I responded. “Georgie it’s Godric, Ata’s husband.”

“Godric! Aurel tells me that the rescue mission was a success and that our dear Ata is back with you safe and sound. What can I do for you?” The tangible gentleness of Georgie’s Atlanta accent was unmistakable. There was a musicality to it. It wasn’t hick or over-the-top Southern belle. The vowels were more rounded.

“You work at University Medical Center in the burns unit yes? I’m going to need your help…”

* * *

 **** **PAM’S POV**  
_I can be bad if I want, I can be wrong if I want_  
I can live fast if I want, I can go slow all night long  
I’m a grown woman, I can do whatever I want  
They love the way I walk 'cause I walk with a vengeance  
And they listen to me when I talk 'cause I ain’t pretending  
It took a while, now I understand just where I’m going  
I know the world and I know who I am  
Bout time I show it  
~ Grown Woman, Beyoncé

With Ata, Sookie, Godric, and Eric gone from the room I was left with Ari and his brothers. Ari had nearly finished feeding from the blood I had given him and Flo was bustling around in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for the fae/human women who were in need of nutrition. Amelia was squirming on the sofa still, her eyes darting around the room. “We’ll see you this evening, Pam.” Riei excused himself and his brothers. Riei and Oeri left together, taking with them several bags of donor blood. Khai took Isabel away to his room, taking donor bags with him also. Egor stood awkwardly in the middle of the room still clutching the two crystal decanters.

“Egor, perhaps you could help me move Ari into our room?” I asked, giving him something to do, something helpful that would take his mind off of his fallen brothers for a few minutes. Nodding, Egor gently placed the decanters down on the coffee table. Taking hold of Ari on the side where he was missing an arm I lifted him up, allowing Egor to slip under Ari’s one good arm. Together we carried him through the apartment to our bedroom. Positioning him on the bed I gave Egor my attention. “Could you stay with him for a while, please? I have a few things I need to do.” I asked, remembering that Dear Abby had once said that being nice to people got you places. Egor nodded quietly, dragging the spare chair in the room to Ari’s bedside before he sank down into it. Asking Egor to stay served two purposes – he would feel useful and would more than likely be able to talk to Ari and maybe even start to feel better about the nights events, and it would also allow me to grill Amelia and use her to start working on the damn riddles our nest had been given by both The Ancient Pythoness and Ata’s parents.

Slipping from the room I entered the living area. “Now then Amelia.” I took the seat opposite her, noting how she dropped her eyes to the floor. Maybe she had learnt her lesson. “As much as I want to dish out a punishment to you for betraying my Mistress and Grand-Mistress when they have been nothing but accepting and kind towards you, it is not my place to do so. I have no political footing here in Nevada and I do not wish to overstep my mark. Believe me when I say, however, that I will be having words with both women regarding my idea of a suitable punishment for you. You picking up what I’m putting down?” I quirked an eyebrow even though the young witch wouldn’t see it, her eyes still fixated on the floor. With a quick bob of her head she responded. I could feel her fear, taste it in the air. Ata and Sookie wouldn’t punish her as much as I would want them to, both were too good for their own wellbeing’s, but it didn’t hurt to strike the fear of God into Amelia’s heart.

Using my speed I grabbed a pen and some paper from the desk in the room, placing it down on the coffee table alongside the jars containing Agmund and Oscar. I’d also grabbed the piece of paper with the riddles written down on. “Now then, you’re going to help me solve these.” I ordered before I held out one pen to her. With shaky hands she took it, finally bringing her gaze up to the table, refusing to meet my eyes still. I hid my smirk.

Sookie entered the room, Eric following behind her. Both reeked of sex and I held my tongue. They’d both been through so much over the past few days that the last thing they needed were any of my catty comments. The simple fact that Sookie smelt of sex and Eric and that she had actually engaged in any sexual act after what had happened to her was a miracle. Dear Abby had responded to plenty of women over the years that I had been reading her column who had been abused in such a manner and most of them were unable to be intimate with another for months, sometimes even years. I was proud of my fae Mistress.

Flo plated up Sookie’s crawfish étouffée and poured her a glass of orange juice. I wasn’t sure the combination tasted wonderful but the Vitamin C would do Sookie’s immune system some good, I’d also once read during a medical night-class that Vitamin C is useful in wound healing of all types. From cuts and broken bones to burns and recovery from surgical wounds. Although Eric’s blood had healed Sookie completely I could understand why she felt the need to consume the orange juice anyway. After all, old habits died hard. Sookie slipped herself onto a barstool, tucking in to her food. Eric took the seat beside her, offering me a small smile and nod before he brushed some of Sookie’s blonde hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Amelia was refusing to look at Sookie and it didn’t take a blood bond, or being a telepath, to know that she was ashamed of her actions and embarrassed that she had allowed herself to be ensnared so easily. Before she could dwell any further though Godric entered the room. “Is Ata’s meal ready?” He asked Flo, stopping at the raised bar that Sookie and Eric were sat as. As he passed Eric he placed a hand on his back and now, stood beside Sookie, he kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Through my connection with Sookie I could feel her love for Godric and her appreciation. He was a father to her now, a father she had never had. Her own father had been frightened of her and had died when she had been so young. The only man in her life had been her brother, and he was dippy at best. Hunter and Jason were still locked away in the safe room, and Bubba had joined them inside when the sun had started to rise. With both humans having been up all night I expected for them to sleep the day away. Sookie needed uninterrupted rest. She didn’t her brother suffocating her with his need to take care of her. She already had Eric for that.

“Miss Ata’s besara with baladi bread is all done, Mr. Godric.” Flo answered with a timid smile, plating up the food. I could see it from my seat on the sofa and it looked awful, almost like green sludge. It smelt great though, much to my chagrin.

“Ata isn’t eating with us?” Sookie questioned once she’d finished her mouthful, glancing to Godric who was tucking a fresh bottle of cold water in his pocket to take back to Ata.

“I’m afraid not duxtir. She’s a little tired and not quite feeling herself.” Godric explained. We all caught on to the underlying meaning. Ata was still ashamed of her mark. I wanted to grab her and shake the stupidity out of her. I guessed that she’d never been mistreated so much; she’d never been claimed in a physical manner before that couldn’t easily be removed. Fang marks could be removed with blood and male essence with a bath.

“Give her my love please, ater.” Sookie responded softly before she returned to her meal, leaving Godric in stunned silence. I had no idea what she’d just said but it sounded very similar to the language Godric had used moments before. “My shields are down, sorry.” Sookie apologised with a sheepish grin in Godric’s direction.

“It is no worry, my duxtir. It pleases me that you can speak to me in my own language, albeit one word.” Godric chuckled, moving his hand to the side of Sookie’s head, pulling her down to him ever so slightly and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Rest well, all of you.” Godric’s eyes scanned all of us, giving us small nods before he picked up the plate of food and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I was starting to feel the pull of the sun, but I was surprised by how long it had taken for it to eventually set in. I had no idea what had allowed me to stay awake long past the rise of the sun but I wasn’t going to squander the opportunity. Leaving Sookie and Eric in peace I turned back to the riddles before me, mentally going over them.

“'If one tries to navigate unknown waters one runs the risk of shipwreck.” I muttered to myself. Writing it down on a clean sheet of paper I wrote down the conclusion we had reached earlier in the week. Oscar had been sent into Felipe’s mansion to gather useful information for us, as Felipe was blissfully ignorant of Oscar’s loyalty to both Ata and Sookie.

“The key to solving problems is the problem of consciousness” I carried on quietly, rolling the statement around in my head. Lost in my thoughts I hadn’t noticed Sookie finishing her meal and padding over to join me on the sofa until she was sat beside me, her knees touching my leg as she curled up at my side. Eric took up the last seat on our sofa. The three of us were facing Amelia, who was still looking down at the paper with all the riddles scribbled on, no doubt working through them all.

“When Ata and I became unconscious, when Godric and Eric almost drained us down completely, I met Niall and Claude in Faery. I asked them if I was dead but they told me I wasn’t. They told me they would come to me and Ata and give us their healing light.” Sookie recounted what had happened in her unconscious state. “If I hadn’t of had their healing light I would have probably died. I was conscious when I came back from Faery, but I was weak. I needed their light. Ata needed their light.” Sookie explained, answering the riddle. The problem of their deaths needed to be solved, and by falling unconscious and asking for Niall and Claude’s help they were able to solve the problem. Nodding I jotted down the answer.

Eric had stiffened when Sookie mentioned that he had almost drained her down. I couldn’t blame my Maker, I would feel guilty too if I had nearly caused my bonded to die. Feeling Eric’s emotions as she brought up the events in the basement, Sookie took his hand and drew circles on the palm of it with her forefinger, soothing the animal inside of him.

“For every joy there is a price to be paid.” I reiterated the final riddle, knowing that I would call it a day after this. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open and I had no doubt that Sookie was in need of her rest also. Godric reentered the room, placing the empty plate in the sink and the empty plastic bottle in the bin.

“Thank you, Flo.” He offered the cook a small smile before he moved to join us in the living area. “Niall gave his life so that I could live.” I turned my head up to look at my Grand-Sire. I wasn’t aware that Niall had done such a thing, or how that was even possible. Godric answered my unspoken question. “I needed a spark to survive, he gave up his spark and passed it on to me so that I could stay with Ata.” He responded, glancing between us all.

“How is that even possible?” I voiced the question on everyone’s mind. I didn’t need to be a telepath to know that everyone was just as curious as I was.

“It was Ata’s second fae gift. She can take sparks from the fae and give them to others.” Godric answered, moving to shift a strand of Eric’s hair from his face. Thanks to his shower, lovemaking with Sookie, and lack of hair gel it had fallen into his face in a manner similar to how it had been during his bout of amnesia.

We were all silent for a while, letting the information sink in, reflecting on the implications of Ata’s second gift, before I finally felt like I had to sleep. “I’m sorry ya’ll but I’m going to retire for the day. I’ll see you at first dark for the meeting with the other state vampires.” I rose to my feet, casting a glance around the room. Rather than admitting my love aloud, especially with Amelia in the room, I pushed it through the bonds I shared with my two vampires and fae/human hybrid, even pushing some through to Ata as she rested in her bedroom. I could hear Sookie offering Amelia a spare room on the lower floor for the day, telling her we would speak to her in the evening. Amelia left the room, taking the elevator down to her floor. As I entered the room I shared with Ari I could see Egor in his day rest on the chair he had been sat in earlier. Ari had already succumbed to the sun. Deciding it was unfair to leave Egor on the chair I lifted him up, placing him on the other side of the bed. There was a narrow gap between the two vampires and with a little bit of manoeuvring  once my filthy clothes had been removed, I settled in between the two vampires for the day.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_She's my light, my shining star, she's so dear to me yes she is yes she is_  
My rabbits foot, my lucky charm, yes she is yes she is  
Every time that something good happens in my life  
You're always there for me, looking good by my side  
Picture you now, pulling up your panty hose  
And you always got that sexy underwear on  
So much good has come my way since she came in my life  
I'll never push you away or brush you off to the side  
~ Good Luck Charm, Jagged Edge

Sookie’s tiredness swept into our bond once Pam had left us. Amelia had since moved on downstairs to her own room and Flo had finished up for the day, disappearing upstairs to the library. I could hear her footsteps up above. At least she was staying close incase she was needed. Offering Sookie my hand she rubbed at her eyes, wishing Godric a pleasant rest. Giving my father a nod over Sookie’s head I washed him with my love. It was happily returned.

Locked away in our bedroom, Sookie stripped down until she was naked, sliding in under the sheets. Her lack of inhibitions would work to my advantage. No more ripped panties for her and no more barriers between us for me. Curling up with Sookie under the sheets I noted that she was theoretically my wife now we were thrice bonded. Pulling her smaller frame towards my chest I tucked her against me. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, one arm thrown over my side while the fingers on the other tangled gently in the light dusting of blonde hair over my chest. Stroking a hand through her slightly damp hair I could feel that though she was tired she was also restlessness. Deciding to share my past with her in a hope that it would help her sleep I kissed the top of her head.

“Before the dawn of time and before the world was created there was a place called Niflheim. Niflheim was the darkest and coldest region, and consisted of ice, frost and fog. Niflheim was in the northern region of Ginnungagap. To the south of Ginnungagap there was a place called Muspelheim, which was the land of fire. In Muspelheim there was a giant named Surt, he was the ruler of the land. Muspelheim was the home of the fire demons and fire giants. When fire and ice met, they combined to form a giant, named Ymir, and a cow, named Auðhumla, who nourished Ymir. She survived by licking the salty ice blocks. From her licking emerged Búri, the grandfather of the Æsir. Æsir is the term denoting a member of my principal pantheon. The pantheon includes Odin, Frigg, Thor, Balder and Tyr.” I used the Norse pronunciations of as many people and places as I could, hoping my Sookie would be able to pick up on it. It was my goal to teach her my language properly. She could pluck words from my head but I wouldn’t always be able to be a dictionary for her. Sookie’s breathing had evened out slightly but I could tell she wasn’t asleep just yet. She was relaxed and content, interest coming through our bond. It made me proud that she was interested in my past.

“Ymir, father of the frost giants, had unusual procreative techniques. He sweated a male and a female from under his left arm. Then, Odin killed Ymir. The blood pouring out of the giant's body killed all the frost giants Ymir had created, except Bergelmir. From Ymir's dead body, Odin created the world. Ymir's blood was the sea; his flesh, the earth; his skull, the sky; his bones, the mountains; his hair, the trees. The new Ymir-based world was Midgard, and the humans would roam this world for the rest of time.” I stroked Sookie’s hair, untangling the few tangles there with my fingers. Sookie’s shoulders were relaxed and her small body was pressed tightly to mine. I could feel her on the precipice between consciousness and sleep.

Knowing Sookie was soon to drift off I softened my voice further, murmuring my words as a whisper into her ear. I’d finished my story for now but there were plenty more stories I wished to share with her in the future, over our eternity together. “You were so strong in the basement, so brave to fight off Russell, Marc, Felipe and William. I’m in awe of you my tiny warrior, du är vacker. You are my fierce shield-maiden, my little Valkyrie.” I dropped a light kiss to her forehead, tightening my hold on her ever so slightly. “I love you.” I reminded her just as she slipped away from me into her sleep. Our bond became a silent hum, our mental connection silent. I vowed that one night I would force myself to stay awake through her REM sleep in a hope to catch a mental glimpse of her dreams. The sun was high in the sky and though I felt no pull to rest, something that both excited me and worried me, I forced myself into downtime. Our enemies were defeated for now and Sookie was safe, locked away in my arms for the day. I hoped she would be there when the sun finally met the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to all the good stuff now and all the rewards and happiness for suffering through the events of the basement and everything that lead up to that. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me so far and I hope that future chapters wrap up this tale sufficiently for you!
> 
> Ater = Father (Gaulish)
> 
> Duxtir = Daughter (Gaulish)
> 
> Du är vacker = You are beautiful (Swedish)


	66. Euphoria

**SOOKIE’S POV  
**_We are here, we’re all alone in our own Universe,  
We are free, where everything’s allowed and love comes first,  
Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,  
We’re higher and higher and higher, we’re reaching for divinity.  
Euphoria_ **,** _forever, ’till the end of time_  
From now on, only you and I  
We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art, a beating love within my heart  
We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
Forever we sail into infinity,  
We’re higher, we’re reaching for divinity…  
~ Euphoria, Loreen

I woke up in the strong arms of my Viking, encased in his embrace. His scent was the first thing I noticed. He smelt like the ocean – crisp, clean, with a touch of wildness. It was distinctly Eric. Sinking back into his embrace I felt his hold on me tighten ever so slightly. Our bond was still there, not silenced like it usually was in his day rest. Cracking my eyes open I glanced to the clock. It was 3:30pm. There was only an hour before sunset. Eric and I hadn’t slept that long at all, and there was no way he should be up at this time. Feeling the confusion through our bond I felt Eric’s lips on my shoulder blade, where he dropped a tender kiss, inhaling my scent. I used to find the constant sniffing from vampires strange, but now it felt like a compliment, especially coming from my Viking. “I didn’t succumb to my day death, I slept just like I used to when I was human.” Eric answered my unspoken question in a husky voice, laced with his previous slumber.

Turning in his arms I looked up into his glacier blue eyes, which seemed to flash in the darkness, and frowned slightly. One of Eric’s large hands came up and with his thumb he swept away my frown, my muscles relaxing under his touch. “It was much more satisfying than my day death. I feel far more refreshed. Perhaps it is a side effect of our third bond? There have never been any recorded cases of a vampire and faery bonding thrice. I have no idea what’s supposed to happen and what isn’t.” He posed the questions I had been thinking. If Eric could be awake in the day then we would get to spend more time together, not be confined to the rising and setting of the sun, so long as whatever home we were in was lightproof. We could be up all day if we wanted to. Would Eric get tired? I was aware that vampires didn’t get tired, they simply felt the compulsion to seek shelter for the day. “I didn’t feel ‘tired’ as such, it’s an emotion I have not felt for over 1000 years though so I could be wrong. I felt the need to sleep though, which I guess could be the same thing. I could fight it though if I wished, which is more than I can say for the pull of the sun.” He answered my mental question again and I pouted, slightly peeved he was using our little telepathic connection against me for once. I was used to using it against others. Eric’s deep rumble was wonderful and his lips found mine, smothering my pout as he laid the mother of all morning kisses on me. I didn’t even have it in me to be mortified about the possibility of morning breath.

“How do you feel?” Eric asked with no pity or sympathy in his tone. I was no wilting flower after all and he knew this. He knew I didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. I didn’t want to wallow. Instead he sounded curious and simply concerned for my wellbeing.

“I feel a little better. I know it’s gonna take some time until I feel great again.” I answered honestly with my voice a little scratchy from sleep, and probably the screaming I had partaken in while locked in Felipe’s basement. Averting my eyes from Eric’s I snuggled into his chest, his arms automatically tightening around me, cradling me, not suffocating me. “Thank you for coming for me. Thank you for being so gentle with me last night.” I offered. I was no idiot. Eric had given me the reigns last night because I needed it. At that moment in time I had needed to be in control, to be the one with most of the power. Eric had been man enough to give that to me, and had allowed me to do as I wanted with him. He trusted me enough to give me power over him. Few men would do that, let alone vampire men.

His lips met the top of my head and I basked in the coolness of them against my warm skin. “There is no need to thank me, my little Valkyrie. It’s going to be a long road to you feeling 100% yourself again, my Sookie, but I will not leave you to walk it alone. I love you too much. You’re stuck with me.” Eric’s chest rumbled in laughter and I couldn’t help but giggle along with him. I felt better knowing I wouldn’t be alone anymore, that I had someone I could rely on. Ever since Gran had passed I’d had no one I could talk to. This trip to Vegas had given me many people I could talk to now and I realised in that moment that I would never, ever be alone again. I had a new family. They wouldn’t replace my old one, after all I would always love momma, daddy, and Gran, but my new family were in no way frightened of my odd abilities, and they encouraged me to be the best I could be. That’s what family was supposed to do – support you.

“I love you too.” I turned my head upwards, capturing Eric’s lips with my own for a soft kiss. When we broke apart his nose nudged mine in something I had heard Dawn once think of as an ‘Eskimo kiss” when she’d been thinking of her conquest from the previous night. It was part of the reason I hated Merlotte’s sometimes. Seeing Dawn recalling her nights with my brother was in no way fun. Stifling my giggle, it slipped from between my lips when Eric nuzzled my cheek. His fangs dropped with an audible click and he stiffened, panic flooding our bond for a moment before I felt him restraining himself, trying to force them back into hiding. Taking his face in my hands I placed my thumbs between his lips, gently prying them open. Two sharp, white points that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room greeted me. Leaning forward I kissed each one gently, eliciting a noise from Eric that sounded like a combination of a groan, moan, and whimper. “I love you.” I reiterated, sweeping my hair from my neck before I guided him down the crook, right to the vein.

“I can’t. I hurt you last time.” Eric murmured, audibly swallowing.  
  
“You were hungry then and had been hurt, you needed to heal and unfortunately I was the only food source available. You stopped though and saw to it that I would be okay. I don’t like seeing you go hungry, Eric. I love you, you big dolt. I trust you. My trust and love in you never wavered  Take.” I ordered in a soft tone glancing down to my vampire, who was waging an internal war with himself. Finally he came to a decision and I felt his lips and tongue on my neck, licking and kissing. His hands came up to my breasts and with the softest of caresses he traced the swell of them, stroking the soft flesh on the underside. The sweetness of his touch, his comforting weight settled above me, his smell invading my nose and his wet kisses were my own sweet torture. With the smallest bit of pressure I felt his fangs break my skin, sinking into my neck. The groan that fled his lips as my blood hit his pallet felt like a perverse compliment. As he drank slowly his hands left my breasts, snaking between us to find shelter between my thighs. Parting my legs Eric’s settled between them with his erection pressed to my thigh. His deft fingers found the little bundle of nerves at the apex of my legs and with quick, precise strokes I could feel that wonderful tightening sensation starting deep inside of me. His gentle pulls on my neck, only taking a few drops each time, and the rough pads of his fingers on my sensitive skin was sending me into overload.

My back arched off of the bed, pushing my breasts against the firm, muscular planes of his broad chest. Flushed with heat, the coolness his body offered only increased the pebbling of my nipples. Not caring how wanton I sounded I didn’t bother to restrain my moan, nor my groans of pleasure, the chanting of Eric’s name as he started to nudge me towards the edge. My nails dug into his back, leaving red scrapes in their path that healed instantly. My nails dug in a little too much at one point, breaking Eric’s marble skin. His mouth left the puncture wounds on my neck for a moment as he hissed out in a heady combination of pleasure and pain before he sealed his lips back to my neck, fastening himself to the wounds he had created. His pulls became harder as his fingers worked faster, the coil inside me tightened further. Wrapping my legs around him I pulled him to me, rocking against him, seeking more friction. I was also, in my lusty state, hoping to alleviate Eric’s rather large ‘problem’ with a little dose of friction. Eric’s fingers stopped and just as I was about to protest two dipped inside of me, entering with ease. Simply being in his presence was enough to make me ready for him.

Having taken his fill Eric licked the wounds shut, pricking his tongue and coating his blood across my skin, removing any potential scars. His lips met mine in a greedy kiss as he crooked his fingers, finding that magic, spongy spot inside of me. His lips muffled my moan and I should have been turned off by the metallic taste of my own blood in his mouth, but instead I felt turned on by it. I had nourished him; he needed me in order to survive. He needed me just as much as I needed him. Eric’s thumb landed on my clit and with only three taps on my little pleasure nub I felt the coil inside snap. Our lips came apart as I threw my head back, crying out as my orgasm swept through me, permeating every little corner of my body. Eric’s lips fastened themselves to the underside of my chin and he continued to pump his fingers inside of me in a slow rhythm as I rode out my orgasm, my inner walls contracting around him. Finally I was spent, my muscles relaxed as I sank back into the duvet. Tipping my head forward I watched as Eric withdrew his fingers from me, not ashamed to admit that I whimpered at the loss of him. He captured me with his passionate gaze as he licked his fingers clean, sounds of appreciation filling the room. My eyes continued downwards, taking in his impressive member, which stood to attention. He needed his own release.

“Do we have time?” I asked softly once Eric had finished licking his fingers clean. His hands came up to my face, his fingers sweeping across my cheekbones.

“We don’t have time for me to show you just how much I love you.” His answer saddened me but I was aware that we had a meeting to attend. I couldn’t leave him in such a state though. Giving his shoulder a shove I pushed him over, throwing my legs over so I straddled his knees. Without so much as I second thought I sank my head down, engulfing him. Whatever Eric had been expecting it most certainly wasn’t for me to go down on him. His hands tangled in my hair, keeping it from my face but also adding to his pleasure. I’d come to realise that Eric had a strange obsession with my hair, always running his fingers through it, brushing it out of my face, or tangling his hands in it. I wasn’t complaining though.

It didn’t take long for my vampire to roar out his release and for me to greedily swallow it down, keeping my eyes locked on his. Eye contact seemed to flick his bic. Little bobs and sucks along with several twists of my hands and some fondling had him over the edge in less than five minutes. I felt somehow proud that he’d found his release so quickly but I was well aware of just how great his stamina really was. We were working under pressure after all.  “You are incredible.” Eric complimented as he gathered himself, his eyes hooded with the love I felt through our bond.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause I just blowed you.” I joked, shaking my head with a smile. Eric’s hands were under my arms in seconds and he hauled me up so I was splayed over him, my chin on his chest, our eyes locked. Gran would have tanned my hide had she heard my language. Eric and his lack of inhibitions were rubbing off on me.

“I mean it, my Sookie. Regardless of whether or not you just ‘blew me’ to perfection,” I preened under his praise for a moment, “you always amaze me. You have done ever since you walked into my bar in that sinful little white dress. What were you thinking?” He chuckled, his whole chest vibrating with the melodic sound.

“I was thinking that I might catch the attention of the handsome and fierce owner. Did it work?” I fluttered my eyelashes coyly, letting my lips pull up into a tiny smile.

“It worked, and some.” Eric’s smile lit up his face and I vowed then and there to do anything and everything to keep it there. “Go get ready, your nakedness is distracting me and we need to meet the others soon.” Eric swatted my behind. Squealing in surprise I was up off the bed as quick as lightening, giggling. Eric leant over the bed, swatting me once more before I scampered off into the wardrobe, grinning the whole way.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word_  
Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing; "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand  
I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
~ Viva La Vida, Coldplay

I slept facing Godric, not wanting him to see the mark on my shoulder. He had held me all last night, fed me when he had returned with the meal Flo had prepared for me and comforted me when I had needed his soft words more than anything. There was no doubt left in my mind that he still loved me even though I carried the mark of another. What hurt me was that it would forever be on my body; I was forever stuck with a physical reminder of everything that had transpired in the basement of Felipe’s burnt down mansion. I didn’t feel beautiful, I didn’t feel empowered because I had brought down the man who had harmed me and his brand was a symbol of my strength. I just felt weak, and a little ugly. I wasn’t vain. I knew what I looked good in and what I didn’t, and there were days when I felt pretty and others when I felt bland, but I had never felt ugly before. It wasn’t a nice feeling.

I woke to Godric’s pale blue eyes, concern and love evident in them. Leaning forward I dropped a small kiss to his lips as his grip on me tightened, though he was careful to avoid my shoulder blade. “Was your day rest okay?” I asked, aware that his day rest was okay but feeling the need to ask anyway. It was the polite thing to do.

“Actually, I slept like you did. I didn’t feel the pull of the sun but instead felt the pull of what I assume is tiredness. I’m unsure. It’s been 2000 years since I felt such a thing.” Godric mused aloud for a moment and the realisation that he had been up for a while in the day, that he hadn’t succumbed to the sun, filled me with glee. I should have been worried for his health, demanded to call Dr. Ludwig, but Godric looked fine. There was no telltale blood from the bleeds and he felt perfectly content through our bond.

“You think we’d get to spend the days together now?” I asked, careful to conceal my hopefulness.

“I believe so. I do not know if I can withstand the sun, but I know I can move around freely should I be in a light-tight space. We will have more time together now, my darling.” My husband squeezed me a little tighter and I nuzzled into his chest, dropping a kiss to the blue mark there.

“Thank you.” I offered after we had laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I didn’t elaborate on my thank you; my husband was smart enough to know what I was thanking him for. His love through our bond washed over me, his acceptance of my thanks.

“We have somewhere to go tomorrow night. I thought I would warn you now so that you don’t create any plans.” Godric’s lips were close to my ears and his cool breath sent a shiver down my spine. I was a little excited about where we could be going but I was nervous all the same. I would wear a jumper. I couldn’t stand to hear people thinking about why I was marked.

“Where are we going? What do I have to wear?” I asked, tipping my head up to look at the man who had enthralled me for 2000 years.

Godric turned us, his frame resting over mine. His pale blue eyes were locked on mine and I couldn’t help but smile up at him. “It’s a surprise, hayaati. Wear whatever you are comfortable in.” He dropped a kiss to my lips, softly plying them apart. It didn’t take much coaxing and I willingly opened my lips, granting him access. I was content to simply kiss my husband for now and he seemed to know this.  “You’re still beautiful to me, you know.” He whispered against my lips as he pulled away, scattering tender kisses all over my face. Eyelids fluttering shut I breathed in his scent as it enveloped me, feeling his love and feeling cherished by his words.

“I know but I just don’t feel beautiful.” I murmured, my eyelids fluttering open so I could take in my vampires form.

“I'll always think you're beautiful. You'll feel beautiful again very soon though.” My husband’s response with quick but before I could ask what he meant he was up and in the closet, pulling out clothes for us to wear for the evening. Sitting up in bed I pulled the silk sheets with me, cocooning myself in them. What on earth did he mean? Scowling I tried to pry his mind open, try to get anything from him. The moment I tried however I was shut out. Gasping at how quickly he’d been able to keep me out I saw him turn on the spot, wagging his finger at me in mock scolding before he continued to dress, hiding his beautiful body from me. I pouted at the loss.

Godric returned to the bed with a pair of lacy white panties in hand along with the matching bra. He was also holding onto a blue blouse and light blue jeans. I would be covering my brand from others but would be dressed in the colours my people wore when they were mourning the loss of two of their loved ones. Touched by Godric’s gesture I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I willed them away the moment he offered me his hand. Letting the silk sheets slip away I left the safety of our bed, standing before him completely bare. With a soft touch he dressed me, letting me use his shoulders for balance as I lifted each leg so he could put my panties on. He dropped kisses wherever he could as he dressed me, paying extra attention to the tops of my thighs, my flat stomach and the swell of my breasts. I wished more than anything that I could throw him down on the bed and have my way with him, or let him have his way with me, but my head wouldn’t be in it and I would not give my husband sub-standard sex.

Dressed, we left our bedroom hand in hand where we bumped into Eric and Sookie. Hugging it out with my cousin I kissed the top of her head, a gesture that she returned. I could feel that she was still upset, still hurting from the torment we had recently endured, but she was pushing it aside for now, focusing on other things. I wasn’t stupid enough to know that this would all go away, that she would wake up one day and suddenly feel better. She would need time to heal, and I was comforted by the fact that Eric would be with her every step of the way.

Pulling Eric down to a more suitable height I dropped a motherly kiss to his forehead, which he too returned. The living room was bustling with activity. Flo was cooking, Pam and Ari were dressed and the usually cold vampiress was tending to my eldest son with plenty of love and affection. It was evident how much they loved one another. Riei and Oeri were going over some paperwork for the meeting that was about to start while Khai was tending to Isabel, piercing bags of blood before he offered them to her. Egor was sat with Bubba, keeping him company. Of course the moment we entered Sookie was bowled over by Jason and Hunter, both of whom tackled her to the floor, suffocating her with hugs. None of us had it in us to pull them off of her. They needed the reassurance she was okay. Giving them their moment I crossed to Egor and Bubba. My hand came to rest on Egor’s black-clothed shoulder and I dropped it to the middle of his back, rubbing soothingly. My son melted to my touch and though his immense sadness flooded our bond, igniting my own sadness once more, I still pushed my strength to him. My boy was in pain and I needed to be there for him. Bubba turned to me and silently took me into an embrace. I could feel him shaking and when we pulled apart I could clearly see the red of his tears in his eyes. “We nearly lost ya, Miss Ata.” His voice was soft, quivering with his emotions.

“You’re right, but no one gets rid of a Caesar that easily.” I offered what I felt was a strong response, rubbing Egor’s back a little more in a hope that he understood my words also. He was my son, and though he didn’t carry the Caesar name he was one of us. My blood flowed through his veins and he was my Childe. We Caesar’s were made of strong stuff. Agmund had passed fighting, he had died an honourable death and though he too didn’t carry the Caesar surname, he was a Caesar by blood.

“Don’t go doing it again Miss Ata. Please.” Bubba begged. Nodding at my wonderfully addled friend I offered him a smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You still owe me my wedding song as I walk up the aisle after all.” I touched my free hand to his cheek as Bubba’s whole face lit up into a smile. Though he hated to be reminded of his human years he still loved singing and dancing and did so whenever he felt he could. I was pulled from my moment with Bubba by an insistent tugging on my pants. Turning, I found myself looking down to Hunter who was holding his arms up to me. Scooping him up I held him as he cuddled me. Jason surprised me next, embracing both Hunter and I.

“You done give us a scare, Ata. I’m sorry those bastards used us to get you and Sook to do as they wanted.” Jason apologised, still holding onto Hunter and I. Pulling back from Jason I accepted his apology, not feeling any anger. How were we to know Felipe and co. would pull such a stunt as to glamour our cook and take the day-walking members of our family hostage in order to get our compliance?

“Mother, we have the meeting to attend.” Ari’s voice was insistent, firm, but still held that little tenderness to it that he used whenever he was talking to me. Placing Hunter down on the floor he was across to Eric in no time, scooped up in his arms. With his face pressed to Eric’s neck I could see his lips moving but his words were so quiet that I missed them. Eric didn’t though, and the smile that graced his features as he kissed Hunter’s forehead and ruffled his bangs was simply beautiful. Nodding to Ari I moved towards the elevator, offering a hand out to Egor. He took it instantaneously and moved to stand beside me. Though at a loss without his brother, his stance was still strong and tall, and the way he stood ever so slightly before me was a reminder to all that though he was my son, he was my protector also. Godric took the space beside me, placing one of his hands on my lower back so he could better guide me.

Our family assembled in the elevator, the mood somewhat solemn. The ride down to the entrance hall of the hotel was quiet. The whole hotel was quiet. There was not a single guest after everything that had happened and I had to stop myself from crying out about the unfairness of the situation. My home was a mess, my businesses reputation was in tatters, and now there would be plenty of political jostling for the new king or queen.

The Colosseum was silent as we entered, though filled with nearly every vampire Nevada had to offer. None of them were bothering to socialise. Some were mourning their fallen loved ones while others simply had nothing substantial to offer. The room was still decked out as it had been for the VRA passing and I lead my family up onto the stage overlooking the crowd. There was no microphone but even if I had whispered my words the vampires present would have heard me as if I were standing right beside them. My family hung back as I took a step forward, slowly taking in the crowd gathered before me. Everyone’s eyes were on me but not a single pair showed any form of loathing. They had all fought for me, they had rallied together when my family had called upon them and some of them had been hurt in the process. They had helped us overthrow kings, in this life and ones from previous lives. I could pick out my fellow Sheriff’s easily. Corentin dipped his head in a mixture of submission and relief while Aurel offered me a warm, reassuring smile. Bryn nodded once, a man of very few words or emotions, and Colton grinned, sweeping his hands before him as he gave an over-exuberant bow. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. Standing on the stage, looking over the vampires of Nevada, I felt like my old self. I felt like the young woman standing before her subjects in Egypt, commanding armies and trading with other countries. I felt like the queen I used to be, but now I had my king by my side. He was my protector, my companion, my husband.

“Friends and family, I address you here today not as the Sheriff of Vegas, nor as someone whom you have to obey because some man whose head is too big for a crown says you must.” That earned me a small round of laughter from the younger vampires present. “I address you today as a friend, someone who will spend eternity thankful for all of the help you have provided in these past few days. We need to live every day of our lives as a continuous process of giving thanks for the things that we have, even in moments when we feel vulnerable, broken and alone. We need to frequently look around us and be thankful for what we do have, not things we wish we had. I am thankful for all of you. Every single one of you – old, young, female, male. If it were not for all of you I would not be standing up here today. My cousin would not be standing with me.” I offered my hand back to Sookie and she took it, taking her rightful place beside me as a leader. “My husband would not be with me.” My free hand went back behind me and Godric took it, stepping to my right hand side. “My son would not be with me.” With a lack of hands left Eric simply took a step forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a look at the crowd of vampires gathered before me. “2000 years ago I stood in my mothers throne room.” That earned me a few gasps from the younger vampires who were unaware of my true age. “She asked me what I wanted the most from my life. I told her ‘Mother, I want a family. I want a huge family. I want friends and allies, comrades and companions. I want to know that I can depend on those under my protection and that they can depend on me.’ My mother simply laughed and told me I couldn’t have it all. She told me I would have to choose – a huge family, or a strong army. I have both. There was no need for me to choose. Though I am not one of you, though I do not sport a pair of fangs and roam in the shadows that the darkness cloaks the world in, you are still my family, my comrades, my allies, my companions.” I dipped my head in gratitude to all vampires present. Lifting my head once more I felt Eric give my shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Lest we forget those who gave their lives for me and mine, and for the freedom of our state, be them our mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, daughters or sons.” I felt Egor shake through our bond and sent him as much strength as I could muster. Pam was holding his hand with her free one, the other holding strong to Ari’s only hand. Riei had brought his brother a chair earlier; none of us were expecting him to stand in his condition. “All those who have fallen will be given a send off into the afterlife in the ways of their people, be them Native American, British, Romanian, Russian or Scandinavian.” I reeled off the nationalities of the few I knew had already passed over. “And I vow to you, with my Gods as my witness, that I will build this state back to prosperity, that I will not allow whatever turmoil that will occur from the selection of a new monarch to meet any of you. De Castro is gone and his family has fallen.” I couldn’t hide my smile. Felipe had made life in Nevada hell with his high taxes, his diva-like demands and his iron fist. “We are free.”

Every vampire in the room erupted into cheers. For creatures that kept their emotions locked away they knew when it was right to let themselves go. No one had been particularly fond of Felipe, but he hadn’t really done anything bad enough for us all to band together and overthrow him. That was, until he took my family. The vampire families below us embraced one another. Makers and their Children held one another; grinning at the fact they no longer had to obey a man who had made their lives hell. The strength flowing through the bonds inside of me from all of my family was unrelenting, and I poured it all back to them. Soon we would have a new ruler and the game may end up changing, but for now we would accept the brief freedom. I felt Ari’s resolve and turned to watch him rise from his seat. Egor let go of Pam, allowing her to assist Ari as he crossed over to me. Clearing his throat the room fell silent once more, all eyes on the stage.

“I received a call from the handmaidens of the Ancient One. She will be here tomorrow to discuss with us the plans for Nevada. I ask that all of you be here around 2am. I have no idea what She wishes to discuss with us but She has stressed that it is important for all of you to be present, even those who did not fight in the battle.” Ari’s voice was strong even though he was missing half of his body. I was proud of my eldest boy. Ari’s words concluded the brief meeting and each and every vampire disappeared off to celebrate the fact Felipe was finally dead. Some stopped for a brief moment to speak with me, offering their relief that my family and I was safe and offering their condolences for our losses.

We finally had a moment to ourselves as we entered the elevator back up to the penthouse. The hotel was eerily quiet and for the first time since 1966 I let my shields down completely without the safety of the penthouse’s soundproofing. The thoughts of my family drifted into my mind but they were easy to sort through and filter. Unless I lived on an island alone I would never have mental peace and quiet. This was as close as I would ever get, and I loved every second of it. Sookie’s eyes met mine in the mirrors on the back of the elevator doors in much the same way as they had the first night we had met one another. I felt her shields drop too and watched as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before puffing the air out. The quietness was miraculous.

The penthouse was silent also apart from Amelia, who was currently sat on the sofa with a pad and pen in her hands, furiously scribbling on the piece of paper before her. Hearing us enter she put her things down, rising to her feet. She was a loud broadcaster but her thoughts were filled with remorse and shame. At least we didn’t have to struggle to keep her out of our heads, and at least she wasn’t thinking of vile things. “I figured that after helping a little last night with some of the riddles that I should start on the riddle the Ancient Pythoness gave you guys.” She explained as she twisted her hands together nervously before her.

“Thank you Amelia, that’s very kind of you.” Sookie spoke for us, crossing to place a reassuring hand on Amelia’s forearm before she moved to the sofas, seating herself neatly. Within a minute our entire nest was sat around the coffee table in the living room, all of us focused on the riddles. Pam, Eric, Sookie and Godric filled me in on the riddles they had answered the night before and I couldn’t help but tear up at the reminder that Niall was now gone. He had sacrificed himself for my happiness, to give me back my bonded. Godric, sensing my sorrow, slipped a hand under my blouse and rubbed my lower back in a soft, soothing gesture. Niall had died so that I could have my love, and I wasn’t about to throw that away. There had to be a reason he gave his spark away. Full fae were notoriously greedy and self-serving creatures.

We spoke for what felt like hours and by the end of the discussion we had a neat piece of paper down on the table before us. On it were the lines of the riddle and written beside each line was our conclusion from it, the answers we had collective worked on. When we had first worked on the riddle a few days ago we had been short of several clues and pieces. We had them all now though.

 **Three houses bound together = Ptolemaic, Brigant, Northman**  
  
All four of immortal blood = Eric, Godric, Sookie, Ata  
  
Two sets of two that share a tie = Eric/Sookie. Godric/Ata  
  
Combining all around together = Ari, Khai, Oeri, Riei, Egor, Agmund, Oscar, Bubba, Isabel, Pam  
  
One is ancient, majestic, full of joyful cheer = Ata  
  
Two has much to learn = Sookie  
  
Three is wise beyond his years = Eric  
  
And Four once tried to burn = Godric  
  
Now four people, all of power = Felipe, William, Russell, Marc  
  
Try to part the four = Eric/Sookie. Godric/Ata  
  
With thousands of years between them all = 5000+  
  
This riddle they will solve.  
  
One of them has used you = Felipe  
  
One of them has abused you = William + Marc  
  
One of them wants to watch you fall = Russell  
  
Deception and lies go hand in hand,  
But brutal truths can really hurt = Russell’s murder of Ata’s parents. William’s true colours.  
  
Do not lash out at those you love,  
  
But seek revenge for those you lost = Mothers, fathers, siblings,  
children.  
  
When the moon waxes all of this will end, new powers will be used and promised gifts will make amend = Powers: Ata's second gift, Sookie's telepathy, ability to pull one another into each others minds, blood bonds. Promised gifts: ??  
  
A sacrifice must be made, a selfless one at that = Niall  
  
Time will heal the physical marks left behind, but only love will heal thy heart.  
  
In the house of royalty four will fight together = Godric, Ata, Eric, Sookie  
  
Yet only two will leave = Third bonds. Joining of the souls. Two SOULS left. FOUR separate ones entered. Godric/Ata. Eric/Sookie.

Sighing I slumped down into my seat. I was feeling a little worse for wear now and my head was throbbing ever so slightly. Though answering the riddle had been easy once we’d started and gotten into the flow of things we’d often found ourselves going off on little tangents, coming up with new ideas and putting further pieces of the puzzle together. We even managed to figure out how exactly Godric had been able to ‘appear’ to Eric whenever he had been in need of him during his two year absence in Europe.

It had been the day for Godric and he had been lost in his day rest, yet Eric’s emotions had been running so strong, much stronger than usual, especially when he had been laying out in the sun preparing to meet his final death, that Godric had been able to venture into his mind. It was a brief wisp of his fae heritage – the ability to infiltrate ones mind. No one else had witnessed him as he had spoken with Eric, trying to get him to see sense. Simply put he had been inside Eric’s head, an illusion of sorts, just like the men who spent days in the desert and then believed that a tropical oasis was right before them. We’d also discussed Nora and her inability to keep me safe during Felipe’s party. My husband was as angry as a wet cat, to steal one of Sookie’s cute Southern colloquialisms, and he believed it only right he be allowed to exact some form of punishment. The Ancient One had pulled Nora back though, forced her to stay. Pallas would have known what was about to happen to me and, after struggling to soothe my husbands Neanderthal needs to see to revenge, I managed to convince him that Pallas had orchestrated it so that our bonds could all be started. Isis knows we had all relied on them heavily over the past few weeks. They were comforts in the dark and reminders that most of us were still around. Godric still insisted on having a sharp word with Nora though. I silently prayed the poor girl would stay far away. My husband’s bite was just as bad as his bark when he so wished.

* * *

 **** **PAM'S POV**  
_Come take my hand, I won't let you go, I'll be your friend, I will love you so deeply_  
I will be the one to kiss you at night, I will love you until the end of time  
I'll be your baby, now promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy, now say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go; say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go; say you'll never let me go  
Take you away from here  
There's nothing between us but space and time  
I'll be your own little star, let me shine in your world  
In your own little universe  
Make me your girl  
~ The End of Time, Beyonce

Ari’s weariness was coming through our bond. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from me I could feel it. That was the way with bonded pairs. Though the events in the Colosseum had to be discussed, especially the information regarding The Ancient One’s visit tomorrow, my Ari needed to rest. I disappeared off to the kitchen, grabbing several bags of blood. Returning to Ari I pierced them one at a time, feeding him silently as Ata and Sookie removed some food from the fridge, heating it up in the microwave. We’d finally managed to decipher all of the clues and the riddles we’d been given over the past few weeks, and it finally felt like things would soon return to normal – well, as normal as they could get with Sookie ‘trouble magnet’ Stackhouse in our lives. Ari drained the bags of blood quickly, wincing as he rearranged himself on the sofa. I could see his limbs starting to grow back, but it would be a slow and painful process. It would take him at least a month for them to grow back, and then the painful process of the nerve endings returning, and the muscles growing back, would begin.

“You need to rest.” I ordered, silently pleading with him to lie down in bed. Resting would help him heal quicker. Sookie and Ata had since taken their food out of the microwave and were now sat on the barstools eating, my Maker and Grand-Sire right at their sides. Glancing to his family who all offered him encouraging nods, Ari conceded. I helped him up from the sofa, not even caring that my McQueen’s were being scuffed a little from dragging them along the carpet. I could feel how much Ari hated being tended to, how weak he thought himself because he would be in need of someone for the next month or so to simply help him move around. To me he wasn’t weak though, he was allowing me to take care of him and it took considerable inner strength for a vampire to let others look after them when they were defenceless.

Using my foot I closed the bedroom door behind us, supporting most of Ari’s weight until he was sat on the bed. It was only a few weeks ago that I would have simply sneered at Ari’s state and called it ‘survival of the fittest’ before I would have left him to die. Now the thought of doing such a thing damn near tore me in two. He was important to me, almost on par with Eric’s importance in my life. I had no doubt that Ari and I would butt heads several times but we were bonded now, and it felt so strange to feel his emotions as clearly as I felt Eric’s. It wasn’t unwelcome though.

Taking the fresh bandages from the tub on the nightstand I removed Ari’s old ones, throwing them into the bin to be burned later on. Leaving vampire blood around was not a good idea. Any addict rummaging through bins could come across vampire blood on clothing and consume it. They were usually sick humans, the sorts you DIDN’T want to share blood with. Ari’s age meant his blood was a lot stronger. We had no idea what affect it would have on an addict. I could feel Ari wince as I cleaned his wounds with the saline solution that one of the women on the reception desks had brought up for us. There were very few staff still working, only those needed to keep the place running. Even so they kept well out of the way.

Ari’s hiss alerted me to his pain, as did the click of his fangs, and the feeling bouncing through our connection. “You wouldn’t be in pain if you weren’t so stupid, you idiotic old man.” I growled out at him. I wasn’t angry at him, but at the situation. His brother had been staked and naturally he had gone on a rampage, but his rampage had lead to him loosing a few limbs. Thankfully there were enough vampires on our side to cover him.

A heavy sigh slipped between my Egyptian vampires lips and he nodded in resignation. “I know. It is my own fault. I had just lost my brother and the pain was fresh and raw. I was not thinking and in the process I was hurt, and now you have to tend to me.” One of his large hands came to rest upon the side of my head as I started to bandage up the stump where his leg should have been. Soon the bandages would need to come off, as he travelled further down the healing path, but for now they would stay on to capture any errant blood drops. Ari had dropped his contractions during his speech and over the past few weeks in his company I’d come to know that, when overcome with emotion, his contractions were the first things to go. I had a feeling it was to do with his human life. He’d always had to be formal around a somewhat human Ata and her mortal family.

Knotting the bandage around the stump of his leg, I shifted to straddle him. Being reminded of how close I had come to losing him wasn’t helping my cold-bitch persona. His dark, chocolate eyes captured me. I’d never cared for the eyes of others, usually they were closed in either fear or pleasure when they were in my presence, but Ari’s called out to me. It was like I’d been adrift for my hundred or so years and now, finally, I had dropped anchor.

Ari’s remaining hand came up to caress my cheek and I leant into his touch, enjoying the feel of his rough thumb sweeping over my cheekbone. He had working mans hands, and I loved it. “I am sorry I have caused you so much grief.” His voice was full of such remorse. I couldn’t blame him for his actions. If Eric had met his final death I would have killed everyone in the room, regardless of their alliance.

“It doesn’t matter. I love you. I want to take care of you.” I answered reverently, cradling his face in my hands before I planted a kiss to his cool lips. His smooth lips moved over mine, tasting as he slid his tongue between the gap I had left for him. His small wince however forced me to pull back and my features clouded over with concern.

“I love you too." Ari's voice was soft, and it wasn't until he uttered those four words that I realised I'd told him I was in love with him for the first time. Eyes wide, I tried not to make a big deal out of it. There was no denying my love, Ari could always feel it. "You’re more than welcome to nurse me back to health.” Ari’s contractions were back as he smiled at me, sweeping my bangs from my face as he wiggled his eyebrows in a move that would make even Eric proud. My fangs dropped as I let out my first laugh in days. 

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_Yeah, I know it's not easy, I know that it's hard_  
Follow the lights to the city, get up and go  
Take a chance and be strong or you could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't look back; just go, take a breath, move along or you could spend your whole life holding on  
You could spend your whole life holding on  
Believe the tunnel can end, believe your body can mend  
Yeah, I know you can make it through  
'Cause I believe in you  
So let's go put up a fight, let's go make everything all right  
Go on take a shot, go give it all you got  
~ Go, Boys Like Girls

Pam took Ari away to tend to his wounds and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at my progeny’s retreating form. Sookie was chowing down on whatever Flo had cooked for her earlier in the evening. Ata was eating also, but her eyes were locked on Egor, who kept glancing to the clock on the mantle and then outside. There was only 15 minutes until sunrise. His constant glancing between the clock and the pending sunrise was unnerving. All of the other vampires in our nest had long since retired to their bedrooms, where they would be safe from the sun. Jason and Hunter had called it a night also, and I’d been tasked with reading my son a bedtime story. I’d told him the tale of The Twelve Wild Ducks. He’d loved it. Godric and I were staying up to test the theory of day walking considering our third bonds.

Just as Ata put her fork down, Egor was off. Vamping from the room he took the emergency staircase, heading upwards. With so much vampire blood in her system Ata was off like a rocket, dashing up the stairs behind him. Godric was gone only seconds later. Sookie, frowning somewhat, sighed heavily. “He’s so upset without Agmund, so lost.” She commented quietly, sliding from the barstool and abandoning her almost finished meal. I didn’t think my Viking brother would contemplate meeting the sun!

Scooping Sookie up to speed us along I vamped us up to the rooftop. The situation was eerily similar to when Godric had been up on the roof in Dallas, though this time it wasn’t my father wanting to perish, but my brother. “Egor, please.” Ata’s voice was full of anguish, our bond crying out for help. Egor could surely feel her and what his actions were doing to her. I couldn’t understand why he would want to do this. Ata would be devastated without him, and he had so much left to continue on for. Placing Sookie down I tuned in to the conversation occurring before me.

“I don’t have my baby brother anymore. I failed him.” Egor was stood facing Ata, who was openly weeping. Godric’s arms were locked around her from behind, stopping her from doing anything stupid. The red rims around Egor’s eyes would have clued me in to his feelings even if the bond didn’t. He was in pain and he was terribly anguished. We were all in mourning for the loss of Agmund, and even little Oscar.

“You still have all of us.” Godric tried to reason with him, his desperation coming clearly through our connection.

Dropping his head to gaze at the concrete roof, Egor slowly shook his head. “I failed my baby brother. What’s to say I don’t fail one of you? He was my little brother, in this life and in my previous one.” Egor lifted his head, his eyes capturing our mothers. “It’s like this pain, deep down inside. I can’t put it into words mother but it hurts. I feel it everywhere. Agmund’s gone. He was my flesh and blood and I promised my human mother I would protect him, I promised you I would protect him, and I promised him I would protect him. I let all of you down.” Egor shook his head slowly, sadly. “I don’t feel like feeding, I don’t feel like resting. You’ve taken care of me for so long, helped me and crafted me into someone that I’m proud to be. I’m always going to be thankful for that, mother.” Egor spoke sincerely as he thanked Ata. My bond with my mother was all over the place, she was angry, sad, miserable, worried and frightened all at the same time. Hadn’t we all been through enough? Hadn’t we all lost enough people for one lifetime? “I feel alone though.  There’s this, this hole where he should be. Our bond is gone, I miss him. I miss him.” Egor turned to look over to the horizon and unleashed a roar that tore at my heart. My brother was in pain. I’d heard the sound before, 1000 years ago, when his human father had passed away. It was gut wrenching. When silence fell once more, Egor’s shoulders heaved. “You don’t need me anymore, mother. There are more than enough vampires in our nest now to take care of you.” He refused to turn around, instead staring out at Vegas as it came to life, preparing for the sun.

Ata broke free, the salty tears down her face. “As your Maker, I command you to face me.” Her voice only cracked once before Egor was forced to obey, forced to turn to her and let us see the red tracks down his cheeks, staining his t-shirt. The deep crimson a sharp contrast against the bright white. I knew, deep down, that Ata would never use her Maker’s command to keep Egor alive, but she was using it as a show of her power. She was reminding him that he was still hers, even if he did decide to meet the sun and perish. Living was his choice. He had to choose it. He had chosen to be turned over 1000 years ago, it was only right he got to decide when he wanted to leave the world. It wouldn’t stop any of us from trying to keep him here.

“You think I have no further need for you?” The pain in Ata’s voice caused me to take a step forward. Sookie’s hand slipped into mine, her silent strength flooding our connection. “You’re my son, my mighty Viking warrior. I didn’t turn you over 1000 years ago so you could just protect me and then check out when you figured I was safe. I turned you because I love you. I’ve lost so many loved ones over the years, to many different things. I hate it. I can’t lose you too. I won’t force you to stay here if you don’t want, but I need you. I’m always going to need you. I need your witty banter when I feel like shit, I need your brute strength when I can’t get the damn lid off of the fucking jam jar, I need your boyish grin when I’m frightened, and I need your love all the time.” Ata’s hand lifted to caress Egor’s face, her thumb wiping at the blood trail on his cheek. My vision allowed me to see the slight wobble in his lower lip. I’d seen plenty of vampires throw tantrums over the years, I’d seen plenty of vampires cry also. None of them affected me like my brother did.

I had to do something.

“February 10th 921AD.” I started, taking several steps forward until I was stood beside Ata. Egor’s eyes snapped to me, glazing over for a second as he lost himself in the memories of that day. “Our villages were under attack from the residents of Uppsala. Our men told us of their approach and you and I readied the villages. We locked away all of the women and children to protect them, we stored food and sharpened our weapons. They attacked your village first and we fought together. Remember when one of them tried to take my head off with his sword and you threw yourself in the way, fending him off with your shield and eventually killing him with a spear to the heart? You saved my life that day. I’m returning the favour now, 1000 years later.” Egor’s eyes cleared and he offered me a small smile.

“You don’t need to return the favour, my brother.” His voice was soft, almost resigned. I could see the sun starting to creep over the horizon. It would be minutes before Egor would start to burn. He would go slowly though, with Ata’s blood in his veins, so it gave us a little more time to try and convince him down. I didn’t want anymore time though. He needed off the roof. Now.

Mother noted the sunrise too, and a whimper of both pain and anger seeped through her lips. “You can do this any day you want. Not today though. Stay. It will get better and if it doesn’t, then you are free to meet the sun and we won’t stop you.” Ata turned to me so fast, with such venom on her features, that for a moment I felt like my eight year old self once more, ready to be punished for letting the chickens out into the yard or for stealing the last of the fruit. A ripple of something crossed my connection with Egor and, looking at it in detail, I surmised it to be his contemplation. He was thinking about it. Good.

“He wouldn’t want this.” Now Sookie was joining in, standing on the other side of Ata, holding her back. The venom from her features was long gone. Now she simply looked resigned. “Agmund wouldn’t want you to meet the sun. He’d want you to carry on and continue to live with our family. He’d want you to spend the rest of your nights working away on human/vampire relations, or helping Ata rebuild your home and business. He wouldn’t want you to take the cowards way out.” Sookie’s words were almost a mirror image of the words she’d spoken on the rooftop in Dallas, and they were just as passionate as then. I felt Godric’s recognition of the words for a fleeting second before I noted the small upward quirk of his lips. It was a cheap shot on Sookie’s behalf, describing suicide as the coward’s way out, and I was sure there were plenty of people on each side of the argument. Her words however had the intended effect. If there was anything a vampire hated to be called, especially a Viking vampire, it was a coward. We were not cowards. We didn’t run from fights. We stood our ground and battled on.

Egor’s features hardened. “I am not a coward.” His tone was low, a hiss almost. His hiss could have been from the first of the day’s rays. They hit his back causing him to smoke. Too consumed in Egor’s safety I didn’t give a fuck for my own.

Ata shrieked at the sight of smoke rising from Egor’s back and, grabbing at his hands with frantic tears streaming down her cheeks, she begged. “Then prove it. Come back inside. Please.”

One moment they were stood before us, and the next they were gone. All that was left was the whoosh of air, the sign of vampire speed. Giving up on our theory to test whether we could now day walk, Godric and I sped downstairs, Sookie cradled in my arms. We found Ata and Egor in the living room, locked together in an embrace. Our tiny mother was stood on the coffee table, putting her at just the right height to rest her chin on Egor’s broad shoulders. Eyes screwed shut I could see how white her knuckles were from her chokehold. “Don’t ever do that to me again. Never. Promise me.” Her voice was soft, filled with concern. I let out a sigh of relief that he was okay apart from a few slight burns across his back and arms. They were slowly healing though.

“I promise. I’m so sorry, móðir. So sorry.” Egor mumbled against Ata’s hair, taking a deep breath, scenting her.

I could feel Ata’s triumph through our connection and though I grinned I had to suppress my chuckle. She’d just tricked Egor into promising to never meet the sun again. If there was one thing we had been taught as humans it was honour. It was instilled in us to never break a promise. Ata had played her cards well and won. She was coming back to us ever so slightly.

Pulling back, Ata offered up her wrist. Dropping fang Egor took her offering, taking several pulls from her wrist, which left him with a smooth and burn-free back. Licking her wounds shut my brother held our mother for a moment longer. “I’m gong to try and rest.” He announced, slowly pulling back from their embrace. Ata’s hands came up to rest on either side of his face and, in a gesture usually found in the animal world, Ata licked his cheeks clean. It was an intimate, motherly gesture that made me feel all fuzzy inside. Sookie’s elbow to my ribcage made me look down to her and the expression on her features was adorable. She’d felt my warm fuzzies or whatever the hell they were. She wouldn’t let me get away with this. I just knew it.

“Good night.” Egor finally let her go, dipping his head to us in thanks as he left the room, heading towards his bedroom for his day rest. His steps were slow and his feet dragged a little. I could feel him fighting the pull of the sun. Ata’s eyes never left him as he disappeared from sight.

Taking a few steps forward I stood behind my mother. Placing my hands on her shoulders I started to massage the tense muscles there. She sagged against me almost immediately, groaning as I worked the kinks out. “You need to rest, móðir.” I told her softly. With a small nod Godric scooped her up, carrying her to their bedroom with a push of love through our bonds as our goodnight wish.

Sookie’s warm hand slipped into my cold one as we stood staring at the silent, windowless corridor that Ata and Godric had just disappeared down. “She’s gonna be okay. I can tell she feels much stronger now. Losing Egor would have more than likely killed her, literally.” The silence fell over us once more, but Sookie’s yawn broke through loud and clear. Raising a hand she covered her mouth. “Excuse me!” She shook her head, smiling. Her human quirks were rather adorable, once you overlooked the whole need to use the toilet still thing. I hadn’t needed to use the toilet in over 1000 years. It was a strange contraption. We used to have holes in the ground.

“Fae princesses need their sleep.” I declared, scooping my bonded up in my arms as I carried her to our bedroom. Her delighted squeal was a reminder of why I had fought so hard against Russell, Marc, Felipe, and William. Her happiness was the most important thing in the world to me as of now. I could only hope that when the Ancient One showed herself tonight she would bring us some good news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Móðir (Old Norse) = mother


	67. The Child Is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Search for Midnight Opheliac on WordPress to read this story with pictures!

**SOOKIE’S POV**  
_Darling, give me your absence tonight_  
Take all of your sympathy and leave it outside  
'Cause there's no kind of loving that can make this all right  
I'm trying to find a place I belong  
And I suddenly feel like a different person  
From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion  
And I ran my hand o'er a strange inversion  
As the darkness turns into the dawn  
The child is gone  
The child is gone  
~ The Child is Gone, Fiona Apple

By the time Eric and I crawled into bed I was exhausted. It had been a long, mentally taxing night. As my head hit the pillow I was out, feeling only a second’s remorse for not saying goodnight to Eric before sleep pulled me under.

It was the sound of the bedside draw closing hours later that woke me. My mind told me it was vampire, and the bond told me it was Eric. Sighing quietly in relief I cracked open an eye, able to make out his 6’4 frame in the darkness. “I’m sorry I woke you, min kära.” The bed dipped as Eric sat beside me, raising a hand to sweep away some of my hair, which had fallen over my face as I slept. “I went to see if father wasn’t feeling the pull still also.” He explained. His explanation was unnecessary, I trusted him and that where he’d been wouldn’t have upset me, but at the same time I was glad that he felt the urge to tell me. At least we were communicating with one another openly now, not bantering and trading leers like we had when we had first met.

“I take it he’s not feeling the pull still either?” I whispered, scooting over to make room for my vampire. Effortlessly he slipped under the sheets and it wasn’t until he pulled me flush against his body that I realised he was naked. “Eric! You wandered around the penthouse naked!” I hissed out, not quite sure how I felt about it. Eric’s nakedness was always a good thing, a very good thing, but I didn’t like to share.

His deep rumble of laughter wiped away my worries though. “Yes min kära. I checked that no one was around first.” He reassured me, dropping a tender kiss to my forehead as I nuzzled against his chest.

“What about Godric?” I swept my fingers over Eric’s ribs, feeling him flinch a little under my touch. Aha! Another tickle spot!

“It’s nothing he doesn’t have, or hasn’t seen before. You and your human modesty.” One of his large hands swept down my spine, his cool skin contrasting my warmth. I shuddered at the contrast, and the love and lust seeping through from Eric’s side of the bond.

“You find my human modesty endearing.” I pointed out, feeling a smile forming on my lips. Our bodies were as close as they could get and I was forced to look up to Eric, having been tucked safely against his chest.

“That I do, min älskling.” Eric’s hands came to cup my face and he pulled me up gently until we were level with one another. Bringing my face to his he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I had no idea what time it was, and I couldn’t really bring myself to care. I was feeling no tiredness from Eric through our bond. All I could feel was his happiness and his love, his lust and his excitement. Our lips still fused together Eric rolled us over, his large frame over mine. Parting my legs he settled between them, releasing me so I could breathe. His lips attacked my cheeks, my chin, down my throat to my collarbones, where I giggled at the feel of his blunt teeth against my flesh.

Lifting his head he captured my eyes with his brilliant blue ones. They were hooded with his desire and his voice took on a deep, husky timbre. “Oh now, min älskling. Your giggles are not the correct noise…” His head dropped down again but this time his lips descended on my exposed breasts. I was used to sleeping naked with Eric now and he seemed to find that a major bonus. The giggles died in my throat, morphing in a breathy moan. It took a few seconds for me to comprehend that such a wanton sound had come from me. Eric had to have been Adonis in a previous life. I was certain of it.

One of Eric’s large hands splayed over my side, his fingers rubbing the skin he came into contact with, dancing across the surface. His other hand dipped below us. The moment his cool fingers met my heated core I threw my head back, moaning at the contact. “More, Eric. Please.” I was not above begging him for what I wanted, knowing he wanted it just as much.

Eric’s fingers dipped between my folds as he tore his mouth away from my breasts, tipping his head back to inhale deeply. “Always so ready for me so quickly, min älskling.” His voice was low and I felt the telltale warmth of my blush as it swept up my face. I was a little embarrassed by how easily I became ready for him. Eric’s hand on my side left my body, his fingers between my legs stopping along their path. Groaning in frustration I screwed my eyes shut. I could tell I was still flushed a little with my embarrassment.

“Open your eyes, my flower.” I was powerless to deny him. Finding his eyes in the darkness of the room with ease thanks to the low glow vampires emitted, he took one of my hands in his own. Slowly he brought it down to the juncture of his own legs, wrapping my hand around his hardness. Unsure as to what he was trying to prove, I looked up from where my hand was now caressing him, finding his eyes once again. “Do not be embarrassed about being so ready for me so quickly. The feeling is very mutual. The moment you are around, or I hear your name, or smell your scent, even when I feel you through our bond, I am ready for you. It is natural for us to react this way with one another, we are bonded.” He explained softly to me, his free hand moving to my face, his thumb stroking across my cheek. I didn’t need the reassurance, I would have gotten over my embarrassment soon enough, but it was oddly comforting to know his body reacted just like mine did.

He was cool and satiny in my hand. I wanted to taste him, but Eric had other ideas. His hand that was between my thighs moved, covering my own, and without breaking eye contact he helped me guide him to my entrance. With a roll of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside of me. We sighed in unison. I always felt connected to Eric, especially now with our third bond, but there was nothing quite like being joined in body.  My Viking let his head fall forward, resting it against my shoulder. “Jag har dig. Du är min. Fram till slutet. Du och jag. Eternity. Forever. Jag älskar dig.”  _(I got you. You are mine. Until the end. You and me. Eternity. Forever. I love you.)_  He breathed, rocking his hips once, then twice. Between the feel of him inside of me and his love swarming our bond I managed a smile, able to pluck the translation from inside his mind. Yes he most certainly had me for the rest of our lives, and I loved him too.

Turning my head I pressed a kiss to the side of his face, rolling my hips to match his. Eric lifted his head, crushing his lips to mine, stifling my moan as he brushed against the sensitive spot inside of me. One of his hands returned to the apex of my legs, giving him access to my little nub, which he rubbed roughly with the pad of his thumb, the delicious tightening sensation in my lower stomach starting to demand attention. His other hand swept across my body, his fingers feather-light across my skin.

Delving my hands into his soft, golden hair I kept him close, refusing to give up his lips for even a second. Rolling my tongue into his mouth in time with the roll of my hips, I pressed my tongue against the area just behind Eric’s front teeth. With a snick his fangs fell into place, catching my tongue enough to draw a small amount of blood. I was nearing my release as Eric sucked on my tongue, growling as my blood hit his pallet.

 _“Mine. All mine. Forever. So beautiful. So strong. So brave. All mine. So forgiving, and loving, and caring, and beautiful, and she chose me! Me!”_ Eric’s thoughts broke through loud and clear with our added contact. I felt the panic attack me so suddenly that it shocked Eric, who pulled back from my face just in time. The flashes of Bill’s abuse, the pain he had caused me, crossed my mind and were refusing to leave.

“Get off me! Get off! Please!” I was fighting back the tears, my hands thumping against Eric’s broad, solid chest. Confusion crossed his features and our bond for a second before he quickly removed himself from above me. Flying from the bed I fled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **** **ERIC’S POV**  
_I will be your man, your protector, and your best friend 'til my humble life is ended_  
Then time begins again  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after?  
We can be strong together for so long, our love goes strong so long.  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after?  
~ Happily Ever After, Case

One moment I was lost in Sookie, the warmth and beauty of her body, her sweet scent, and her delicious blood. The next second I could feel her panic through our bond and I pulled back from her just as she started to thump against my chest. The desperation coming through our bond was gut wrenching, the sorrow and the self-loathing even worse. Before I even had time to grab her she was gone, dashing to the bathroom, throwing the door shut behind her. I didn’t hear her turn the lock, but I wasn’t foolish enough to go to her right away. Rolling onto my back I stared up at the ceiling, hearing her gentle sobs from the bathroom, the smell of her salty tears clinging to the air. I would give her a moment to calm down before I went to her. I didn’t want her to start throwing things at me or Gods forbid attack me with her fae light.

Dropping my eyes to my lap I stared down my erection. “You might as well give up buddy, you’re not going to be going home until Sookie is feeling better.” Willing my erection away using both my words and the horrible feelings coming through my bond with Sookie I threw on a robe, unsure how she would react to seeing me naked. It was another reason I’d willed my hard-on, and subsequently the release I’d been so close to, away. I would suffer blue balls for the rest of eternity if I had to. Sookie’s mental and emotional health was more important. If she was having some form of breakdown after the events with William then maybe seeing another male vampire naked would do her no good, regardless of the fact that William and I were physically, emotionally, and mentally very different.

Raising my right hand to the bathroom door I knocked softly, hearing Sookie’s sobs slow down. “Min älskling, please can I come in?” I figured being polite and asking would get me further in this situation.

“It’s not locked.” Sookie’s gentle voice, sounding a little broken, floated through the wood that separated us. Turning the handle I entered the room swiftly, shutting the door behind me again.

“I know my flower, but I would not have come in had you not wanted me to.” I took in her small figure huddled against the side of the bath, her head resting against the marble-clad side, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was shivering slightly from the coldness of the marble flooring. Grabbing a towel I crossed to her, dropping down to sit opposite her. Throwing the towel around her shoulders I secured it in place before I dared to look up at her. Tear tracks were staining her face, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. Taking my hands from her I sat for a moment, letting her go first. I didn’t want to push her for any information she didn’t want to give.

Finally her eyes met mine, her small hands grasping at the towel to keep it around her. “Why do you think such good things about me when no one else does?” she asked in a low, timid tone. Her question stumped me for a moment, and I had to stop myself from frowning. Positive emotions only, Sookie needed them.

“You are my companion, my beloved, and my bonded. I think such things because you are a good person, a beautiful person.” I went with honesty. It was not something I was used to. For the past 1000 years I had been forced to lie and manipulate in order to survive. I hardly ever let my walls down. Sookie tore them down though the moment she stepped into my bar. I didn’t even have a chance to salvage a single piece of the wall. Oddly enough that thought no longer bothered me. It was refreshing to be so open with someone, to have someone I could confide in and trust entirely.

Sookie seemed to mull my words over for a moment. “Bill and Uncle Bartlett only ever had bad thoughts. I don’t understand why you have such good thoughts when all they had were bad ones.” Her comment sounded almost child-like, and so unlike the Sookie I was used to. I should have seen it coming. Years of hearing only bad things about her, years of her tormentors abusing her with their thoughts, they had made her question her self-worth. Even from beyond the grave Compton was fucking with  **my** Sookie’s head.

Gently and slowly, so as not to frighten her, I tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Sookie leant into my touch and before I could stop myself I opened up my arms, offering her comfort. Cautiously she moved into my embrace, placing herself on my lap. I hated how she was seemingly worried about being around me now. Fucking Compton!

“You’re angry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” The remorse coming from her was just as painful. Gently grabbing her chin I tipped her head back gently so she would look at me.

“I am not angry with you, min älskling. I am angry with the people who have made you feel this way. They are undeserving of your affections and have hurt you. You want to know why I have such good thoughts about you?” She nodded timidly. “It’s because I love you. I love all of you. Those monsters only saw in you what they wanted to. They tried to change you to be what they wanted, they tried to take away parts of your personality and they very nearly succeeded. I love you, through the good and the bad. I love how kind you are to others, how you put the needs of those around you before your own, I love you when you’re laughing and sassing me. I also love you when you kill someone though, be it for self defence or because they have wronged you, and even now when you’re on the floor crying over those who have manipulated you and hurt you I still love you. They all tried to hold you back and abuse their power over you. I would never do that to you. Your free spirit is something I love the most about you. I would never wish to snuff that out.” I told her honestly, letting her feel my emotions through our bond. Her head came to rest upon my chest as she turned in my lap, curling up against me. Wrapping my arms around her I held her close.

“Where were you three years ago?” She sighed softly, her shoulders slumping. Kissing the crown of her head I nuzzled her golden hair.

“I was sat in Fangtasia, bored of my existence, waiting for a feisty little faery to come along and turn my life upside down.” I teased lightly, giving Sookie’s side a playful tickle to show my comment was light-hearted. Her responding giggle made me grin. Feeling that she felt a little better through our bond, I rose up to my full height while I continued to hold her to me. I was aware we still had a long way to go for Sookie to be finally over this. I would happily be her soundboard for now but when we returned to Louisiana I would contact a few therapists and ask Sookie if she wished to see them, to talk about her problems with a professional.

Leaving the bathroom we returned to our bedroom and I gently placed Sookie down in the middle of the huge bed. I turned on the bedside lamps to give her some light. She was gloriously naked under that towel and even though I was tempted to return to our previous event I knew it was not the time. We were to meet with The Ancient One soon anyway. There was one thing I wanted to do beforehand though…

With Sookie distracted removing her towel I dipped into the bedside tables top drawer, placing the item I had concealed in the pocket of my robe. Sookie’s attention returned to me now she was without the towel, and she scooted under the sheets, crossing her legs and letting the sheets pool on her lap. Her newfound confidence in her nudity was a welcome change.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed I captured Sookie’s hands in my own, bringing each in turn up to my lips so I could press a kiss to the backs of them. I was sure that if my heart had of been beating it would have sounded like a frightened rabbits. “Sookie.” I started softly, capturing her full attention. “You are my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, and you're the love of my life, my one and only, my everything. I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other. When I'm near you I'm a better version of me and when you're away I'm only half the man I want to be. I fall in love with you again every time I look into your beautiful blue eyes.” I could feel the effect my words were having on my Sookie, could see the unshed tears starting to gather in her eyes as her lips started to curve upwards into the smile I adored.  This was good. She was feeling better, loved, and wanted. That was all I wanted. I wanted her to feel wanted, because she was. I was never one to express feelings, or use fancy words, but Sookie deserved this. She deserved an honest boost to her confidence, she deserved to know just how much I treasured her, and she didn’t deserve to only feel it. She needed to hear it too. “You are so amazingly wonderful, and beautiful, and you are most definitely the most precious of all precious things. Before you, I wandered this world aimlessly for 1000 years, never really understanding what my purpose was. I know what it is now, though. It’s to make you happy, to see that beautiful smile light up your features.” I dropped one of her hands to sweep my own across her cheek, pausing to stroke the soft skin I found there.

“It’s to hear your joyful laughter, to see the sparkle in your eyes, to smell you in our bed, on my clothes, in our home. It’s to be sassed for all eternity whenever I do something wrong and to be put in my place when I’m being an idiot.” A small laugh slipped through her lips, a single tear falling down her cheek. I captured it, bringing it to my mouth where I licked it from my finger. “It’s to taste you, all of you,” she flushed a light pink, “to give you everything you want and protect you from those who dare to try and harm you. I know what it means to love because of you. I love you for everything you are. I loved you the moment you walked into my bar, dressed like you were going to church on a sunny Sunday morning. Every day since then my feelings have only grown deeper.” By now the tears were streaming down her cheeks. I poured my heart and soul into my words, letting them wash through our bond. I wanted, needed, her to know just how precious she was to me. “My Sookie, will you love me the rest of my life? I know I'll love you the rest of mine. I can’t imagine a life without you in it, having you by my side is what completes me. We can have eternity together, walk the world with each other, explore every continent, every city, and every village.” Letting go of her hands I slipped from the bed, down onto one knee beside her. From my pocket I pulled out the little black box I had spent all day procuring. Sookie’s hands flew to her mouth, hiding her shock. I could feel it though. I would always feel everything. Finding her eyes  “My Sookie, will you make me the happiest man alive?” I asked, finding myself holding a breath I had no need for. She made me feel alive, made me want to be a better man. Lifting the lid of the little black box in my hands I presented it to her.

Sookie’s eyes dropped to the open box for only a brief second before she launched herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck, her legs locked around my lower back. My reflexes meant I was able to not only catch her but keep ahold of the little black box too as we landed on the ground together. Her soft, warm lips found mine as she kissed me with such passion. In need of a breath she pulled back, tracing my jawline with the forefinger on her left hand. “Of course I’ll marry you, my fierce Viking.” She was shaking in my arms, but the strength of her happiness through our bond told me I’d done well. Capturing her left hand with one of my own I plucked the ring I had purchased especially for her from its box. Slowly I slid it down her ring finger on her left hand, watching her face as she finally took in the jewellery I had bought for her. I was aware my Sookie was no show off, but I wanted to splurge, I wanted to buy something as beautiful as she was, which was damn near impossible. She was far more beautiful than any diamond I had ever come across in my 1000 years. I wanted to give her this ring to show her just how much she meant to me, and that I fully intended to keep hold of her for the rest of our lives.

“Du är min sol och mina stjärnor, min måne och min jord. Jag lovar att göra dig lycklig så länge vi båda lever, och även då jag kommer att hitta dig i livet efter detta och upprätthålla att din lycka där. Jag är din.”  _(You are my sun and my stars, my moon and my land. I promise to make you happy as long as we both shall live, and even then I will find you in the afterlife and maintain your happiness there. I'm yours.)_ I told her sincerely. Leaning forward I kissed away her tears, her own eyes closing as I brushed feather-lite kisses across her face. The love and joy coming from her were incredible, and I silently vowed to do everything in my power to keep her happy, to keep her safe and to ensure she always knew how much I loved her.

My ring now adorned her finger and I would have been lying if I had said I didn’t feel any pride in having marked her in such a way. It was in vampire nature to claim what was ours. I had spent the day contacting jewellers, calling them into the penthouse to show me the one-of-a-kind rings they had for sale. Money had been no object. I’d glamoured them afterwards, made them believe I had been the human errand-boy of myself. I didn’t need it getting out that I could day-walk now. I’d sought out Godric’s guidance and he had pretended to be his own day-man. I had gone through several rings, not finding anything I had liked. I wanted only the best for my Sookie. My one stipulation had been that the centre diamond be a yellow one. She was my sunshine after all.

Godric had helped me get Sookie’s ring size. He’d told me all about using a piece of string to get Ata’s while she slept and I did just that with Sookie, passing on the size to the jewellers so they would only bring the correct fitting rings. When the last jeweller of the day had arrived I hadn’t been feeling too great, but the moment he held up his most prized creation I knew I had to have it. It was 18-carat white gold, with a 5-carat cushion cut yellow diamond on top. Around the yellow diamond and around most of the band sat a line of 1.7-carat beautiful clear diamonds. It was clean and pure, beautiful and bright. It was my Sookie.

I’d even gone a little overboard and bought the matching princess cut, 4-carat yellow diamond earrings that went with it. Those I would keep until our wedding day though. It was custom for the bride to receive something new on that day after all, no?

The jeweller had even brought along a few Harry Winston pieces and knowing my mothers affinity for the designer I had bought her the 2.2-carat pendant necklace that would match her engagement ring. It would be her gift from Sookie and I on her wedding day. She deserved it and so much more. My father then bought the matching 1.15-carat earrings for her, stating that he would give them to her on their honeymoon. It was only when I handed over my Amex that I realised just how much of a tantrum Sookie would throw if she knew how much money I had just dropped on her. To me it was irrelevant. I had plenty stashed away all over the world, enough to keep us living the life of luxury for the next 2000 years or so at least, so long as the world didn’t end or the banks crash beyond belief and leave the world economy in absolute ruins. I’d given the jeweller a little extra for his own pocket for bringing me everything I wanted and much more. It didn’t hurt to reward those who gave such good service. I would most definitely be calling on him again should I ever find myself needing to purchase more jewellery for either Sookie or Pam.

“Only you would propose to me while I’m naked.” Sookie giggled, sniffing a little still from her unexpected joy. Chuckling lightly I had to nod at her observation. I watched as her eyes fell to the band of diamonds encircling her ring finger, the pull at the corners of her lips made me happy. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She whispered, still gazing at the yellow diamond on her finger.

“It doesn’t hold a candle to you, my beloved.” I assured her, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Now, please go and get some clothes on. We have visitors and as much as I love seeing you naked,” I leered at her, earning myself a light smack on the chest. “I don’t want anyone else to see what’s mine.” I concluded, righting us so we were once more stood up. With a happy nod of her head Sookie was off to the wardrobe, perusing the rails of clothing for something suitable.

“What does one wear to meet The Ancient One?” She questioned as I joined her in the wardrobe. Glancing to the row of clothes before me I plucked out a red dress. It was formal, so respectable for a meeting with The Ancient One, but it could get away with being casual also. Besides, red was my favourite colour, and the sight of Sookie wearing my favourite colour was one of my favourite things. Taking it from me she scampered to the drawers, pulling out a pair of red panties to match. The thought of her in them had my fangs ready to drop.

While Sookie went to the bathroom to take care of her human needs I dressed, picking out a pair of smart formal black pants and a white open-collar shirt, forgoing the tie and the jacket. It was too warm in Nevada and would have made the outfit far too formal. Slipping on a pair of shiny black shoes, Sookie re-entered, now fully dressed. The red dress was sinful. A low plunging neckline gave me a wonderful view of her ample cleavage, the material folding inwards from across her shoulders and around her waist to meet in the centre of her breast bone, just below the dip in the neckline. From there the material flowed downwards, hugging her body like a second skin before flaring over her natural child-bearing hips to hang gracefully down her slender legs to her knees. As she turned to give me a full 360 view I had to stifle my groan. The material was taut over her perky behind and I was aching to reach out and grope her.

“Later.” My little faery promised, pulling on a pair of red kitten heeled shoes.

Together we left the confines of the bedroom, the sun having set a short while ago. The living room was packed with people. The Ancient One was sat upon one of the sofas, a handmaiden on either side of her. Ata was opposite her, sat beside Godric. They were the only two on the sofa, as custom dictated, and my brothers stood tall and silent behind them. Ari had the support of a crutch to help him stand. Isabel, Pam, Hunter, Jason, and Amelia were scattered about the room. The rules that applied to them were for them to merely be present. There was nowhere in particular that custom dictated they had to sit. Bringing Sookie’s left hand to my lips I kissed her knuckles before I kissed her new diamond. Dropping her hand I took my rightful place behind Ata and Godric. Sookie was unsure of the custom and looked at a loss for where to sit. “Come join me, cousin.” Ata moved over a little, patting the space beside her. Custom meant that Sookie should not actually sit beside her; only the oldest in the nest were to sit. The Ancient One didn’t bat an eyelid. Instead she offered my Sookie an almost gentile smile. Nervously Sookie took her place beside my mother, respectfully crossing her ankles and sitting neatly, her back tall and straight. She was every inch the fae royal.

“I do apologise for giving you such short notice of my arrival, little princess.” The Ancient One was looking right at Ata, though of course through her hazy, blind eyes no one would have guessed it.

“It’s of no problem, Pallas. You know you are always welcome in my home.” A smile crossed my mother’s lips but it died almost instantly. This visit was all business, not pleasure.

An indulgent smile crossed The Ancient One’s features before she surveyed all of us in the penthouse. “I told you your nest would grow, and it very much has. You have allies all over Nevada now, and in California. Lets not forget Louisiana, Mississippi and Texas either.” She pointed out. I hadn’t realised just how many states Ata could now rely on. “Of course there is now a monarch problem. The kings of Mississippi, Nevada and Louisiana are now dead. They need replacing.”

Her eyes found mine. “Northman.” She all but barked. I dropped my head in a show of respect. I hardly ever bowed for anyone, but any vampire who refused to submit to The Ancient One was a fool. The Ancient One and I had only crossed paths a few times, mostly before my transition to America. We weren’t as friendly as Ata and my brothers so obviously were with her. “You love your bonded yes?” Her question confused me for a moment but I gave a simple nod of agreement as I raised my head to once more look at her. Where the hell was this going? “Then you will take Louisiana, and she will be your queen.” I heard, and felt, Sookie’s little gasp. “I know being king isn’t something you wish for, but the power it will grant you will keep your family safe. Besides, the alliances your blood can create will strengthen all of you.”

“I thank you, Your Grace.” I figured being formal was correct for this moment in time. It was true I never wanted to be king; it was a lot of work and painted a nice, big target on my back. If it would keep Sookie and our family safe though I would do it, and I would damn well do it to the best of my ability. Reaching over the back of the sofa I dropped a hand to Sookie’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub while I pushed all of my reassurance through our bond. I couldn’t understand why Sookie found the idea of being a queen so surprising. She was a princess by blood so she was royalty anyway. I could sense that we would be discussing this change later, if only so that I could ease the little ball of worry I could feel building up inside my beloved.

“Khai.” The Ancient One moved on to my brother, and he too dropped his head in a show of respect before he lifted it moments later. “You care for Miss Beaumont do you not?” The question was pointless. We all knew he did. Nodding his head his eyes darted to the Hispanic vampiress, and she offered him an encouraging smile. “If your mother and father permit it you will take Mississippi, and if Miss Beaumont and you both permit it, she will rule by your side.” I could feel how floored my brother was. He had just been given a kingdom, and with Isabel as a well-respected sheriff in Texas, even though her role as sheriff was short-lived, would ensure strong alliances between Texas and Mississippi. Throw in Sookie and I taking Louisiana and we had quite a stronghold in the south!

Ata and Godric exchanged one glance before they spoke to Khai. “Whatever you want, son. We only want for you to be happy.” Ata spoke, raising a hand to capture Khai’s from the back of the sofa. He held her hand tightly before his gaze moved to Isabel.

Seeming to contemplate for a moment, a mischievous smile crossed her lips. “I could be a queen.” She commented in and offhand manner, like it was such a hard decision to make. The grin that crossed Khai’s face and the happiness coming off of him was incredible.

“As for Nevada. Ari, you love Miss Swynford de Beaufort?” My brother nodded, his eyes drifting to my progeny for a moment, who was trying her hardest to hide her smile. “If your mother and father permit it then you shall take Nevada.” Ari’s eyes snapped to The Ancient One, as did the eyes of everyone else in the room. We’d all assumed Godric would take Nevada, with Ata as his queen. He’d been the one to kill Felipe after all. “Oh I have other plans for you two.” The Ancient One wafted a hand between Ata and Godric. My mother and father once again turned to each other, silently communicating, before they turned to Ari.

“It’s fine with us, Nevada is yours.” Godric offered with a smile. I heard Pam hiss out a yes and fist pump the air. She was a diva and now she was a queen. Wonderful. My brat was now royalty. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

“Of course you are all aware that your family ties make strong alliances.” The Ancient One pointed out though there was no need .We all understood now. It would be harder for enemies to take any of us out. If they did so they would have several states wanting their hearts on silver platters and their fangs as new earrings. “That leaves me with you two.” The Ancient One turned back to Ata and Godric, a sad expression flitting across her features for a moment.

“Niall gave up his spark, his very essence, so that the pair of you would remain together. With his demise though comes something else – his crown.” We all sat in stunned silence, unsure exactly what to say. Thankfully The Ancient One filled the silence. “It was Niall’s wish, and it was prophesied. Do you remember when he told you of your heritage? When he told you that one pair would rule in this realm and the other pair in Faery?” She asked the questions and all we could do was nod numbly. I could feel Sookie starting to panic a little, and I had to admit that I was tempted to do the same. Time worked differently in Faery. I didn’t want to lose my mother and father forever.

“You two are to govern in Faery, as king and queen.” The Ancient One dropped the proverbial bomb onto my parents. Of course Godric took it in his stride, capping the bonds he had with us all so we wouldn’t feel his irritation and anger.

“The time difference.” Ata managed to whisper, looking to The Ancient One with tears in her eyes. The huge windows overlooking the city allowed me to see her reflection perfectly.

“Will be none existent. The time difference is connected to the ruler and their ties to this realm. If they have plenty of ties here then the two times run beside each other, matching up. If the ruler has no ties, or limited ones, then time passes quicker here than it does in Faery. With all of your bonds and ties the time in Faery will match the time in this realm perfectly.” The Ancient One eased our worries and I felt my mother’s relief as she sagged back into the sofa, taking deep, steady breaths.

“Time will be the same here as it is in Faery?” Sookie spoke up for the first time. I winced. I hadn’t told her that addressing The Ancient One was a taboo unless she addressed you first, or if you were close to her as my mother was.

The Ancient One turned to look at my bonded, a small smile gracing her features. “Yes faery princess. You will not be without family ever again.” My Sookie broke out into a huge smile.

The Ancient One surveyed all of us for a moment before she moved onto the next topic. “Of course with the new kingdoms comes your coronations, and lets not forget a few weddings while we’re at it.” The Ancient One glanced first to Ata and then to Sookie. I felt shock and surprise from all of the bonds inside of me bar Godric. Jason and Hunter were simply smiling. I’d asked Jason’s permission during the day to marry Sookie and Hunter had been present at the time. He’d been so excited that I was finally going to ask Sookie to marry me that he kept glaring at Jason until he said yes. Jason would have said yes anyway, I could sense it. He loved his sister and he knew I loved her, he knew she was safe with me. He made me ask twice, and grumble, and promise some absurd things. It was all worth it though. He was just looking out for her. All eyes swung to Sookie and, in a nervous yet adorable manner that only she could pull off, she lifted her left hand.

Ata’s squeal was sufficiently girly as she grasped Sookie’s hand, yanking it closer so she could inspect the rock on her finger. Pam moved forward to and Isabel followed her closely. Women would be women, be they mortal or immortal, with or without a heartbeat. “When!?” Ata demanded, her eyes wide as she looked between Sookie and I.

“Earlier this evening, before we came out here.” Sookie responded shyly, looking up at me from under her naturally long lashes.

Glancing to Pam, whose happiness was coming through our bond, I saw the gears turning in her head. “No….” I warned, but of course she ignored me.

“I’m thinking Vera Wang, Jimmy Choo’s, La Perla…” She started listing off designers that she would try and truss my fiancée up in. I couldn’t stop my smile at the thought of Sookie as my fiancée, but the look of horror on Sookie’s features as she caught sight of whatever monstrosities Pam was thinking of snapped me back into reality.

“You can  **help** Sookie choose, Pamela. The final choice will be my brides.” I laid down the law, taking my Sheriff tone with my progeny. She pouted but Sookie sent me a grateful smile, her glee spiking as I referred to her as my bride.

The Ancient One simply watched us interact before she stepped back in. “Of course each coronation will have to take place in the states that each pair will rule for them to be valid. Your weddings, on the other hand, may be whenever you want and however you want. I do have one stipulation though, if I may?” The Ancient One met my gaze and I was powerless. I nodded, unsure as to what exactly I was getting myself into. “I ask that when you wed Miss Stackhouse, you do so in front of the eyes of the world. News of what has happened to the four of you has just broken, and right now the humans need something to brighten their spirits. The vampires in the America’s and beyond will all know that Sookie is yours so any attempt against her is immediately punishable by death, no questions asked.” The Ancient One laid down her terms. I felt Sookie stiffen through the bond, I felt her anger at being told what to do and in truth I hated the idea.

“No.” I spat out before I had time to stop myself. All eyes swung to me, some wider than others. No one had ever said no to The Ancient One. Even She looked a little stunned. “The day Sookie and I wed will be for our family and close friends only. I will not have my beloved being forced to perform some ridiculous song and dance to appease others on  **our** wedding day. My Sookie has spent long enough doing everything to please others. Our wedding will be her day and as such she will be selfish and only share it with those who actually matter to her.” I was firm with my response, and Sookie’s gratitude and love through our bond told me this was what she wanted. Sookie was mine now, and as such I would not allow her to be a puppet any longer. “Sookie and I will pose for a few photographs on our wedding day and release a statement that may be published in order to inform others of our union, but that is all.” I lay down my own terms. My bond with Godric was filled with caution and a tinge of worry. It was a little impulsive of me but I was tired of Sookie being used and hurt.

All eyes turned back to The Ancient One and a chuckle escaped her dry lips. It was not the response I was expecting. I was momentarily stunned when her chuckle turned into full on laughter. “Ah only you would have the confidence to challenge me, Viking.” I held in my breath of relief. The Ancient One stopped laughing and offered me a small, private smile. “Well then. I look forward to seeing your photos and reading over your statement, Northman.”

Relief came through all of my bonds, and Sookie’s pride caused me to smile down at her. Our wedding day would be for our close circle of family, friends, and us. “Now then, little princess. Your coronation beside your bonded will occur in this realm. I would have liked for it to be in Faery but you will have a number of vampire and human guests present who will not be able to enter the realm. I will speak with Claude about inviting all of the fae who need to be present to this realm for the ceremony.” She didn’t even mention their wedding. I had a feeling it would occur in Faery, or here in Caesar’s Palace. Besides, publishing Ata’s wedding was a bad idea. She was over 2000 years old and someone might catch on. “I will leave all coronation and wedding details to you all, but I do hope I get an invite.” The old oracle winked at our little group, causing small ripples of laughter to tumble from Ata, Sookie, Pam, and Godric.

“My final port of call this evening is the role of the spokesperson for the AVL and The Authority. It turns out that Mr. Compton sent Nan Flannigan to an early grave. We now have an opening for her job.” The Ancient One turned her eyes to Egor. I was surprised that Bill had killed Nan; I didn’t think he had it in him. Then again he’d proven more often than not that he would do anything he could for more power, the pompous little ass. “The Old Council was wondering if you would be open to accept the role, Egor?” The mention of The Old Council surprised me. The Old Council was a group of 2000-year-old plus vampires from Europe, including The Ancient One. They were the ultimate power in the vampire world. The Authority was a branch of them, monitoring America. They had to defer to The Old Council whenever they wished to do anything though. The Old Council had considerable clout not only because of the age of its members but because vampires had been widely accepted in Europe with very little backlash. The Authority was taking its cues from them.

My fellow Viking blinked in surprise, a surprise that was mirrored through our connection. “You will get to travel the world, take part in debates, ensure that equal rights for vampires is maintained and you will work closely with the new Majester.” The offer was a very good one and my brother seemed to mull it over for a moment. “There is no rush on your answer, Egor. Take your time and discuss it with your family.” The Ancient One offered my brother a smile before she rose to her feet. The moment she did so her handmaidens were there to help her, and my parents rose along with Sookie. “I understand you all have places to be and things to do this evening. I won’t keep you any longer. I do hope my news has given you all some wonderful things to start planning for.”

The Ancient One reached a hand out, capturing Ata’s face. Her wrinkled hand rested on my mothers’ cheek and I could see, for the briefest of seconds, a hint of love within the old vampiress’ eyes. “You have a beautiful family, little princess. I have followed the strands of your life from the moment you were born. I have watched you grow and transform into the strong woman you are today. You’re in for some surprises over the next few weeks. Treasure them.” She informed Ata before she moved to the elevator, about to make her exit. “Oh, one more thing.” She turned back to us all, her eyes shifting back to Ata. “I will send Claude to you within the week with Niall’s will. He has left a few things to both you and Miss Stackhouse.” With a grin she was inside the elevator with her handmaidens, disappearing from sight.

Mother and father sat back on the sofa, Sookie sitting beside them. Silence fell on the penthouse for all of a minute before Pam let out a girly squeal I had never heard from her before. “I’M GOING TO BE A QUEEN!”

_Odin, have mercy…._

* * *

******ATA’S POV**  
_Everybody's hustling, trying to find where I fit in_  
But I know, yeah I know the end is where it begins  
Cause flashlights and good life keep calling out my name  
And I pray somehow something's gonna change  
Bright lights in the skylight won't let me lose my way  
Cause I know somehow something's gotta change  
So close but it's still so far, I figured out what's in my heart  
I took a step out of the dark now I'm on my way  
Moving on to better things, cutting off my puppet strings  
~ Bright Lights (Good Life) Part II, Pixie Lott

To say I was left a little surprised was an understatement. I would not lose any time here if I was to rule in Faery, and I would get to rule with my husband by my side. My sons would be well cared for, each of them gaining a new position of power. I had no doubt that Riei and Oeri would end up Sheriffs. I had a feeling that one of my sons would take over as replacement for me, and the other would take over from Eric. Pam would have been the likely choice as the new Sheriff for Eric’s area, but with her now taking a crown beside my Ari the space was vacant. I’d spent my 2000 years building up an empire, gathering power and resources so that my Children would have the life they dreamed of. Now it was all paying off. Our business empire we would continue to run from afar, still earning us money that would create a very strong nest egg for us all, but they would have kingdoms now, more power than they had originally thought they would ever have. My Egor would have something to fill his time with too, he would have something rewarding and challenging that I prayed would help heal him from the loss of his brother. I was yet to grieve properly for my youngest Viking son, I was yet to grieve for Oscar too. So much was happening so quickly that I hadn’t had a single moment to sit down and process my emotions.

With Pallas gone my Children all broke off into their pairs with their intendeds, already planning their coronations and pledging’s. The pledging’s would last 100 years and most of the time they were done for political purposes. I knew better though. My Children were all marrying for love.

Godric’s hand on my thigh broke me out of my thoughts. “Come my darling, we have somewhere to go.” My husband reminded me of the plans he had for the evening. Nodding in his direction I rose to my feet, moving around the sofa. Pulling Eric into my arms I gave him a hug. I moved to my cousin next and cuddled her to me, the fact we were both fae only increasing the joy we got from embracing one another.

“I’m so happy for you Sook.” I pulled back to look at my cousin, bringing my hand to her cheek. I was happy that she was happy, and proud that Eric was bringing Sookie to his side, sharing all he had with her.

“Thank you Ata.” Sookie responded softly as my hand fell from her face.

Godric was lingering by the elevator, glancing to his watch. Realising we might be on a time constraint I pulled myself away from my cousin, crossing to my husband. “I have no idea what time we will be back, but it will before sunrise.” Godric announced to Eric, Sookie, Jason, and Hunter before we stepped into the elevator, letting the doors close and take us down to my private carport. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. This would be my first trip out after the events in Felipe’s basement. I was with my husband though and felt safe, but I had no idea where we were going.

He took my hand in the elevator, locking our fingers together. We emerged in my private carport. Godric had the keys to my electric blue 1968 Cadillac De Ville convertible. It had been a present from Edgar for my birthday ten years ago. It suited Vegas. It had a badass gangster feel to it which was typical for Vegas, and yet the soft-top allowed me to stay cool in the desert heat. Sliding myself into the passenger seat I allowed Godric to take the wheel. Moving us expertly out of the carport he took my left hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. The streets were relatively quiet and I sank back into my seat, enjoying being the passenger in one of my favourite cars. Closing my eyes I took in the silence around me. Being in a car, and driving at the speeds that vampires were used to, meant I didn’t have to listen to the noise of people on the streets. Godric’s mind was active to me but he was mentally singing away in Gaulish. I had no idea if he was doing it so I would have no idea where we were going, or if he was doing it because he knew it would soothe me.

I knew the city so well that with every turn Godric took I could tell the direction in which we were heading. We were going north on the Las Vegas Freeway. Godric took the slip road down onto the Las Vegas Expy, where we headed east. I was lost after that though. I’d never strayed off of the Las Vegas Expy on this side of the city. The car slowed to a stop and my eyes popped open. We were parked in a very busy car park. Frowning I lifted my head, looking to the building we were parked in front of. The name of the building was lit up in neon strip lights – typical of Vegas. ‘UMC’ was written in blue, the word ‘HOSPITAL’ underneath in yellow, followed by the typical red ‘+’ sign that denoted a hospital. “Trust me.” Godric asked quietly, kissing our clutched hands before he let me go. Vamping from the car he was beside me in seconds, opening the door and offering me his hand. Taking it I continued to scowl in confusion. I wasn’t sick! Oh heck, what if someone was injured at Felipe’s! Were we there to visit them?

Locking up my car, Godric led me through to the reception. Hospitals weren’t top of my visit list; the thoughts of the people there weren’t pleasant. “Please wait here my darling.” Godric led me to a spare seat, dropping a kiss to my forehead. I sat as neatly as I could, receiving multiple looks from the people in the hospital. Their minds were screaming out at me, and it probably didn’t help that the TV in reception currently had my face plastered on it. Pallas was right, news of my kidnap, along with Sookie’s, and our rescue at the hands of Godric and Eric and all of the other Nevada vampires was playing for the whole state to see.  _Ah well, at least the states vampires might be given a few more smiles when they’re buying their Tru Blood._ I tried not to snort at my mental rambling. Like any of the vampires in Nevada bought Tru Blood to consume at home anyway. It was all a ploy to make them look friendlier to humans when they were out and about in restaurants and clubs.

Godric returned to me moments later, thankfully taking my hand and leading me out of reception. One woman had been thinking about coming over and asking me if I was okay, if I needed anything. She ran a yoga class at the local church hall and had been wondering if I would need help calming myself and getting back in tune with myself. It was a sweet idea but I knew the moment she came and spoke to me everyone else in the waiting room would.

Godric and I walked side by side, our hands joined between us, swinging freely. For a brief moment I felt like a carefree little girl again, roaming the mighty sandstone corridors of my mothers’ palace 2000 years ago with my best friend, the man I loved. Of course I couldn’t hide everything from my husband and he gave my hand a squeeze, pouring his love through our bond so much that it felt like I was being locked in a lovers embrace.

We stopped before a wooden door, a frosted glass panel making up the top half. Godric knocked politely and I took a moment to glance at the name on the door.  _Georgie Bray. Isn’t that…?_

Sure enough Aurel’s human girlfriend opened the door, looking every inch the doctor. I’d known she worked at the hospital as the few times all of the Nevada Sheriffs had met up she’d always been there and we had ended up speaking for hours on end. I just didn’t see why we were here. Georgie had never mentioned what exactly it was she did…

“Ata, Godric, it’s so lovely to see you! Please come in, take a seat.” She stepped aside to let us through, gesturing to the two seats opposite her seat at the desk. Her computer, a printer and plenty of other medical paraphernalia were dotted throughout the room.

“Thank you for seeing us at such short notice, Georgie.” Godric thanked her as he pulled my chair out for me, waiting for me to sit before he pushed me forward slightly so I was seated closer to the desk. Godric took the other seat, grabbing for one of my hands, which I happily gave to him.

Georgie looked between us, a bright smile on her lips. Finally her gaze rested on me. “I understand you were recently hurt, Ata?” Georgie’s eyes held no sympathy, she knew I hated it, and there was no pity there either. Instead there was concern for her friend and the hard glint of a professional who was used to asking these sorts of questions day in and day out.

I frowned somewhat; Godric’s blood had healed most of my injuries apart from…“The brand.” I whispered, realising what she was talking about. I was ashamed to admit that I had it but Georgie didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“I run the burns unit here, Ata. We can help you get rid of it, forever.” Her words caused the damn inside of me to break and before I could stop myself I was all out weeping in her office. Godric’s strong arms encircled me as he pulled me onto his lap. Instinctively I curled against his chest, burying my face in the crook of his neck. A tissue appeared in my hands and I could only guess Georgie had given it to me considering that one of Godric’s hands was supporting me and the other was rubbing my back.

“I hate that we don’t fall asleep together curled up, I hate seeing you so upset, I hate seeing how that mark has knocked your confidence. I want to cuddle up to you again, my darling. I want to see you wear clothes with no backs that show off all your sun-kissed skin. I want to see you happy and confident and ordering people around like you usually do.” His words drew a shaky laugh from me and I couldn’t help but reach up, locking my arms around his neck. Pulling myself up I wrapped myself up in him.

“Tibi gratias ago. Tibi gratias ago. Gratias tibi! Tantopere me paenitet. Ego fuit adeo stultus. Ignosces. Placere.”  _(Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I am so sorry. I was so stupid. Please forgive me. Please.)_ I whispered in his ear, holding onto him with all of my might. I had been so stupid, and I just told him so. I needed him to forgive me.

“There is nothing for me to forgive, my darling. I’m just glad I can help you.” He answered softly. Pulling back I looked into those pale blue eyes, the ones that had haunted me for 2000 years before I was finally able to find them again. He’d known I’d needed this, he’d known and he’d gone out and done it and surprised me with it. Leaning forward I offered him my tears and he happily took them, cleaning me off.

Remembering we had an audience I blushed furiously, springing from Godric’s lap to take my seat once again. Georgie only sat there with a knowing smile on her lips. With a shrug of her slender shoulders and a comforting smile she moved on as if nothing had just happened. Aurel had always been very affectionate with her so I could only assume this was normal for her. My hand founds Godric’s and I clung to him, pushing all of my love and devotion, my gratefulness and my happiness to him. The smile I caught from my peripheral vision made me feel warm inside.

“We can give you a skin graft to remove your mark.” I was thankful she didn’t call it a brand. Then again my mother had always said that a spade was a spade, and to call it anything else was stupid. Georgie was in her element here and I simply listened to her, digesting the information. I would probably forget half of it by the time we got home but Godric’s incredible memory would save me from that embarrassment. “May I see your mark?” Georgie stood from her place behind the desk as I nodded. Rising I removed my shirt, feeling okay with my front to her. She moved behind me and I stiffed. I didn’t like that it was on show. Godric placed a cool hand on my hip though and I began to relax. His reassurance through our bond, and his love, was all the strength I needed.

Georgie made a few noises, gently touching the area around my brand before she returned to her spot at the other side of the desk. Pulling my top back on I sat down again, reclaiming Godric’s hand.

“Okay, the area isn’t too big which will be a huge help. Your surgery will be done while you are under general anaesthesia. This means that you will be unconscious and will not feel any pain. We’ll have to remove the area of skin that has been affected by your mark and then healthy skin will be taken from a place on your body called the donor site. Most people who are having a skin graft have a split-thickness skin graft. We’re going to use this type for you because the mark doesn’t appear to go too deep. This type of graft takes the two top layers of skin from the donor site, the epidermis, and the layer under the epidermis, the dermis. The donor site can be any area of the body. Most times, it is an area that is hidden by clothes, such as the buttock or inner thigh. What sort of area are you thinking?” Georgie was scribbling down notes in her little jotter as she spoke to us.

Glancing to Godric I silently asked for his opinion.  _“I like your butt.”_ His comment was said with such innocence that I had to hold back a scoff. Yeah, I knew exactly why he liked my butt!

“Inner thigh, please.” I responded, glancing back to Georgie as she continued to write notes.

“You know that means no feeding for a while from whichever side we take the healthy skin from, Godric?” Georgie’s eyes lifted momentarily to meet my husbands. Her eyes were playful, as was her smile.

My immortal husband simply rolled his eyes, suppressing his own smile. “Oh I’m sure I can come up with other places to feed from in the meantime.” He swivelled to me, leering in a manner similar to Eric.   _Like father like son…_

Georgie simply shook her head and laughed silently for a moment before she carried on. “The graft is carefully spread on the bare area where it is being transplanted. It is held in place either by gentle pressure from a well-padded dressing that covers it, or by staples or a few small stitches. We then cover the donor-site area with a sterile dressing for 3 to 5 days. I can see that a few small stitches will probably be needed considering the area will move a lot whenever you move your arms.” Georgie explained. Sitting up a little straighter I could see she was compiling notes and placing them in a small folder for us to take with us. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

“Of course there are risks associated with a skin graft, as there are with many things in life. The risks are very low, especially with the area we’ll be operating on being your shoulder blade. It’s an uncommon but easy-access place. There is the small risk of you reacting badly to the anaesthesia and problems with breathing during the surgery. Then for the surgery itself there is the small risk of bleeding, infection, scarring, skin discolouration, uneven skin surface, reduced or lost skin sensation, or even the body rejecting the grafted skin. Of course I would ask any other patient to go away and weigh up the risks with the positives, but I have a feeling these risks won’t really affect you Ata.” Her eyes danced to Godric for a moment before they returned to me. She knew I was taking his blood. Godric’s blood would heal me of any side effects given his age.

“Okay, you’re not on any other drugs or herbs?” She started with the questions. I knew this was standard procedure and that I would be asked them again right before I was knocked out for surgery. “Or do you drink a lot of alcohol?” I shook my head to both questions. I’d never been sick, the fae were just naturally well people. As for drinking alcohol, I only ever did so on occasion and even then it wasn’t great. Over 2000 years my tolerance to alcohol had increased considerably and it took more than several neat shots of even the strongest spirits to get me tipsy.

“Now, try not to eat or drink anything for 8-12 hours before surgery. Don’t take Godric’s blood for between 24-36 hours before surgery either. His blood will increase your strength and it will be harder for the anaesthetists to knock you out and they could mess up measurements and you might end up sleeping for longer, or waking up during surgery. Will you have anyone with you in the day?” Georgie asked the final question as she started to put the finishing touches on our little folder.

I wasn’t ready to admit that Godric could be up and about in the day, or that Eric could be either. I trusted Georgie and Aurel, but it was something that every vampire would slaughter millions for to be able to achieve. “My cousins will be with me, and my cook.” I offered. Georgie nodded, making a final note of that before she slipped the piece of paper into the folder.

“You should recover quickly after the split-thickness skin grafting. The skin graft must be protected from trauma at all times, such as being hit, or heavy stretching for at least 2 to 3 weeks. You may need to wear a dressing for 1 to 2 weeks but given the location of the surgery I’m not sure that’s feasible. Avoid exercise that might stretch or injure the graft for 3 to 4 weeks though.” She rattled off the do’s and don’t and I silently nodded, buzzing inside at the prospect of getting rid of the brand. “New blood vessels begin growing within 36 hours of surgery, but I’m sure with a blood boost it might be a little quicker.” She winked at me before chuckling under her breath. “Well then, I guess it’s just a matter of booking you in.”

Godric and I left Georgie’s office with our little folder on my surgery and a date pencilled in. I would be getting rid of my brand in five days. Being the Sheriff of the area and a close friend of Georgie’s had worked in my favour. She’d been able to shuffle things around a little and get me in as soon as possible.

As we approached our car I took the opportunity to push my husband up against it, not even giving him a moment before I captured his lips with my own, my hands coming up to rest on either side of his face. My little folder was securely tucked under my arm. My lips sought out his tenderly, a contradiction to the way I had pounced on him. Swiping my tongue against the seal of his lips my husband parted them for me, his arms coming around my waist to hold me securely to him. A low rumble of appreciation left his chest as his grip on me tightened. His lips parted beneath mine and his tongue met mine halfway. We let our tongues dance together for a while, Godric’s hands slowly kneading my hips until I was forced to pull back for air.

His eyes captured mine, hooded with lust, the evidence of which was pressed against my inner thigh. “Hmm, not that I don’t mind being pounced on, but what was that for?” His hands continued to knead my hips, his fingers flirting under the soft fabric of my shirt every so often.

Stroking his cheekbones I stood on tiptoe, pressing a sweet kiss to the end of his nose. “It was because I wanted to, and because I have the most incredible and thoughtful man in the whole world.” I answered, watching as a smile crossed his beautiful, if not a little red, lips.

Godric pulled me further into his embrace and I rested my head in the little hollow just under his chin. “Well feel free to do that again whenever you wish, my little kitten.” The new endearment made me smile. Flashes of my subconscious form were drifting through his mind. A completely accurate and yet adorable pet name, it seemed.

We stayed in our embrace for a few minutes before reality came back to us. Parting I made my way around to the passenger side where I slid into the seat, placing the folder of information down in the footwell. Godric took the drivers seat, starting the engine up. Once we were back out on the Las Vegas Expy I took my husbands spare hand, locking our fingers together. Godric’s fingers played with my Harry Winston. “I can’t wait until you walk down the aisle towards me.” He commented softly, averting his eyes to me for a moment before he looked back to the road.

I felt my lower lip wobble. 2000 years I had been alone, romantically speaking, pining over the man sat beside me. I’d pretty much given up on any hope of having my happy ever after, and yet here I was.  “I can’t wait until I meet you at the alter. I’ll finally have my happy ever after.” I responded just as softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, Carole King playing. I left it a moment, savouring the song I had set for my eldest boy. ‘ _You don't need direction, you know which way to go, and I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow. You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind. Oh yes, sweet darling, so glad you are a child of mine.’_ Figuring I had let the phone ring for long enough I pulled it from my pocket, hitting the answer button. Godric’s amusement at my ringtone choice was pulsing through our bond as we cruised onto the Las Vegas Freeway.

“Mother, I trust your little adventure has gone well?” My son was certainly in touch with our bond. He’d more than likely felt my overwhelming happiness and relief.

“It has, my boy. What’s the matter?” I asked gently, able to feel that he was still at Caesar’s Palace, as were my other boys. There was still a horrible empty space where my bond with Agmund had been. I found myself exploring the gap though, and it seemed to quiver under my scrutiny. Retreating from it I focused on my bond with Ari.

There was brief moments pause and a hint of concern and worry seeped into our connection. “Egor would like to bury Agmund this evening, preferably with Grandmother.” He put the idea to me. My sons had taken to calling my mother their Grandmother after they had been turned and our blood exchanges had been completed.

“I can pop us all inside mothers resting place, the sun will already be up in Egypt.” I answered. The hearing of all the vampires present, both Godric in the car and the rest of our nest with Ari, would be able to hear both sides of the conversation. “We’ll place Oscar to rest there too. He was family.” Ari made a noise of agreement before he told me he loved me before he hung up. It was something he had done ever since telephones had been invented.

“I’m here. Lean on me if you need it, my darling. It’s what I’m here for.” Godric told me gently as we turned into the carport. I had no idea why Ari had decided to call me and not simply wait for my return. When we entered the living room though I found out why. Everyone was dressed ready to go in traditional dress. Sookie had donned black, as had Jason, Hunter, and Bubba. Isabel wore black, but had tied white ribbons to her wrists. The white had been a symbol of mourning in Spain during the period Isabel would have been human in. I appreciated the gesture and nodded my thanks. Egor was dressed in blue, cradling Agmund’s remains in his hands. My little Viking was in a new, beautiful crystal decanter. I felt my tears at the sight. Averting my gaze I captured that of my Egyptian sons, all dressed in yellow – our colour of mourning. My eyes moved to Eric finally and I saw that he too was dressed in blue, and in his hands he held a matching crystal decanter containing Oscar. “I need to change.” I murmured, moving through the crowd of people and into my bedroom, dropping the folder of information on the coffee table as I passed it. I needed a moment.

The sound of Godric entering spurred me into moving to the closet, but as I moved through my rails of clothing I couldn’t stop shaking. “Shhh.” Godric cooed, gently wrapping an arm around my waist. His other hand plucked a soft yellow dress from the rails. Not commenting on the fat tears rolling down my cheeks he undressed me slowly, making sure none of his movements were quick and disorientating. He slipped the yellow dress over my head, zipping it up at the back to hide my brand. I was still feeling shaky as he crossed to my dresser. Removing a length of blue silk, which I often used when plaiting my hair to add some colour, he tied it around my waist. My vanity table was next and he sat me down on the little stool. Opening my jewellery box he removed my blue diamond necklace, in the shape of the sun. Securing it at the nape of my neck he kissed the back of my head before he brushed out all the tangles. With my hair in place he grabbed a pair of blue court shoes, the shade nearly matching that of the ribbon around my waist. Slipping my shoes on he dressed quickly, though not at vampire speed. He dressed in a well-tailored pair of black pants and a loose fitting burgundy shirt. I knew of funerals in Gaul – father had told me of the few he had witnessed. They were magnificent and costly, and those attending dressed in their finery, the brighter the better. For them it was the celebration of life, not of death. I only noted then that I was dressed in blue and yellow, the colour of Agmund’s country.

“Come, my kitten.” Godric offered me his hand. Taking it I stood, allowing him to support me as I walked back into the living room. Silently I held my spare hand out. Everyone in the living room took each other’s hands, letting Sookie and I pop them to my mothers resting place. The trip took only seconds and soon we were all standing within the darkened tomb. Ari grabbed a match, slowly setting fire to the torches that hung to the walls and the little oil lamps, making the room look like it should have 2000 years ago. Even though it was a solemn occasion the newest members of our nest still gawked at the room. I couldn’t blame them. I’d been so specific when creating my mothers resting place and I had preserved it over the years.

The floor was a ‘+’ shape, covered in sand and dirt. It was a connection to the earth, which gave life and took it. In the centre of the ‘+’ shape sat a fire pit, piled up with branches and grass that could burn easily. I’d had a small vent system placed in the top of the tomb to take away the smoke. The points of the plus were made up of steps, which led to raised platforms. The walls were ornately painted with my Gods and depictions of everyday life. There were barges and tradesmen, wives and children, women smelling flowers, hieroglyphs spelling out the names of Gods, prayers and other religious texts. Two of the platforms were bare, save for a few ceramic pots, long tables and other artefacts from my human life, things I had managed to salvage from archaeologists over the years. The other two platforms, opposite one another, housed a sarcophagus each. My mother and father were preserved in one, my brother in the other. I’d left space in my brothers, thinking that one day I would no doubt end up joining him. Of course that had all changed when I’d found Godric again. I worried Caesarion was lonely. Whenever the thought crossed my mind I ended up frowning. Though his Ha was there – his body – his soul was in Aaru. Riei took the matches from Ari, setting fire to the branches and grass in the small fire pit, fanning and blowing on the flames until they took hold.  I’d already decided that I would place Agmund and Oscar together on one of the long tables that were vacant.

We were all silent for a moment until Khai and Oeri started to pull some rocks from their pockets. I was well versed in Viking funerals. I’d lived in Scandinavia and Scotland long enough during their time period to witness plenty of funerals. It was a common misconception that Viking funerals involved ships set ablaze and then launched into the sea. Those sorts of funerals did occur, but for those far away from the sea then funerals usually involved ship shaped burial plots marked by stones. These plots were known as tumuli, or burial mounds, and I had seen my fair share scattered across Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Khai looked to me for guidance but I deferred to Egor. Agmund was my son, but he was Egor’s brother, in this life and their previous one.

“On the table, together.” Egor rasped out, moving forward with Agmund’s remains. Eric followed in his footsteps, holding onto Oscar’s remains. Sookie took the opportunity to come and hold my hand, sending me her love and comfort. Everyone was paying attention, silently paying his or her respects. I could hear them. With Agmund and Oscar placed on the table, their remains in their beautiful new decanters, Khai and Oeri marked out the shape of a Viking longboat around them. For Agmund, Egor, and Eric, along with their people, the burning of the body was important spiritually. I wanted to honour my sons’ heritage but I couldn’t bring myself to burn any of him. It was selfish of me, but the thought of burning any of him, even if he were now physically gone and would not feel the pain, was something I couldn’t even comprehend.

The Viking’s had believed that the hotter the flames then the higher the smoke, then the closer the deceased one came to Valhalla. It was important for Vikings to send their dead into the afterlife correctly. Vikings also believed that if the dead were buried in a manner that reflected their social status on Earth, they would enter Asgard with the same social status. My boy would enter Asgard as a king. Contained in only the most beautiful crystal, surrounded by our family and the wealth we had accumulated over the years, the reflections of our status within the ancient world, I knew my boy would be okay. Vikings were buried with the belongings they may need in the afterlife, such as their weapons. I watched as Egor produced his brothers’ sword from a strap on his back, hidden under his clothes. Slowly he placed it down on the table before Agmund and Oscar’s jars. Murmuring a prayer in Old Norse he finally took a step back. We would wait until the flames of the fire in the pit had died out. It was tradition.

I was unsure as to how to broach Oscar’s funeral rights. We had ensured he was grouped within the longboat of stones so that neither he nor Agmund would be alone, but I was still unsure as to what was to be said. I had of course spent 2000 years surrounded by Christian’s, and I respected their belief, but the religion of my people was it for me so I had paid little to no attention to the practices of other religions.

Glancing to Sookie with uncertainly she nodded once, gently. Reaching out her free hand she took hold of Eric’s and that set off a chain reaction. Everyone in our nest held hands. We all dipped our heads when Sookie did so, letting her lead. “Our eyes, Lord, are wasted with grief; you know we are weary with groaning. As we remember our death in the dark emptiness of the night, have mercy on us and heal us; forgive us and take away our fear through the dying and rising of Jesus your Son. Amen.” She spoke softly, but with such strength. Together we all murmured  _Amen_ after Sookie fell silent. I could hear Sookie mentally contemplating uttering the committal prayer, but she decided against it. The line ‘ _in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life…”_ was a moot point. Oscar had had his eternal life, in this realm at least.

“We stay until the last of the fire dies.” Egor murmured to no one in particular. We all agreed, turning back to the fire pit. Sitting in a circle around it I had visions of someone cracking out a ukulele and starting to sing kumbaya. My shields were shot to shit because low laughter started in the room, and soon all of us were doubled over in laughter, wiping both salty and blood tears from our eyes.

Tension broken, we spent the next four hours reminiscing, laughing loudly and chatting away happily. We were celebrating Agmund and Oscar’s lives, not just mourning our loss of them. When the flames of the fire vanished completely we all rose, blowing out the torches and the oil lamps before rejoining hands. Saying one more goodbye to Agmund and Oscar, though we would come back to visit them often and fill them in on our lives, we popped back to our penthouse.

* * *

 **** **SOOKIE’S POV  
**_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_ **,** _I got a taste of love in a simple way_ **  
**_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_ **  
**_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_ **  
**_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_ **  
**_I'm still standing after all this time_ ****  
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
~ I’m Still Standing, Elton John_

I woke up to the feel of Ata pushing alertness through our mental connection. I didn’t think it were possible to be woken this way, especially after last night. After we had chatted and laughed in the tomb Ata had built for her family, which had creeped me out a little considering I was sat less than 100 yards away from mummified corpses of people I had ‘met’, we had returned back to the penthouse. By then I was so tired that Eric and I simply crawled back into bed, tangling ourselves together until I had no idea where I ended and Eric started. I’d positioned myself so that I could look at my left hand though, so I could look at the beautiful yellow diamond sat there. Of course the fact I had a ring on my finger reminded me of Bill and his deception, the ring he had procured and proposed to me with before Russell’s Weres had taken him. I pushed that thought aside though. The ring he had given me was based on lies and drugs – because that’s what I saw Bill’s blood as. It had been a drug, a drug he had forced on me when he allowed me to be beaten up by the Rats. It was a drug that took me away from my own mind and made me more complacent. Eric’s ring had been given to me based on love and trust, adoration and companionship. That was why Eric’s ring would always be better. That and it was awful pretty.

_And probably awfully expensive…_

I’d had a panic attack when that thought had crossed my mind and after pouting to Eric about him spending money on me, again, he simply shrugged and told me I was worth every penny. He told me he wanted the world to look at me and envy me because I had the best of everything; he wanted them to envy him for being my fiancé. I had to admit, my heart did flutter when he called himself that. For a fae/human hybrid who had all but given up on love, especially after Bill had done such a wonderful job of trampling all over my already dented heart, I was doing exceptionally well for myself. I told Eric that, and I told him how much I loved him and how much I appreciated him. I told him how grateful I was to him for everything he ever did for me and I thanked him for choosing me over everyone else. Eric’s face had grown serious at that point and he’d cupped my face, telling me in no uncertain terms that it was I that had chosen him. He’d just been powerless to resist. After some sweet kisses, and some purring on Eric’s side, I finally fell asleep.

Now my sleep was being disrupted. Groaning I prodded my mental connection with Ata, hoping she would get the message and leave me alone.  _“It’s 2:30pm cousin, time to get up! Besides, we still need to speak with Amelia and you and I need to start planning weddings and coronations!”_ Ata was awfully chirpy this morning. I put it down to her finally having some closure. She’d put her children to rest and was now focusing on the future. I was still mighty curious as to where she and Godric had disappeared off to last night, and what was in the folder that Ata had placed on the coffee table.

Rolling out of bed I grumbled through our connection, feeling Ata’s laughter before she shut the tie down. Yanking a clean pair of panties and a bra from the drawers I didn’t even bother to check if they matched. It’s not like Eric cared. Damn rippy-hands. That man owed me at least two trips to Victoria’s Secrets and maybe even a trip La Perla.

Grabbing one of Eric’s generic black wife-beaters I pulled it on. It was long enough to cover my butt and stopped mid-thigh. Although I would have simply walked around in just that if I were back in Bon Temp I pulled on a pair of short shorts too. I could do without flashing my panties to anyone. Eric stirred in his sleep, his arms reaching out to the spot I had just vacated. Knowing that he wasn’t fully in his day-rest, because for some reason our third bond didn’t allow that, I lent over the bed. Pressing a kiss to his cheek I moved my lips to his ear. “It’s still daytime, so don’t wake up baby because the sun is out. I’m just gonna go out into the living room and see Ata and Amelia. I’ll be back later.” He grumbled something unintelligible, spreading out to take up most of the bed. If only I had a cell phone, I would have taken a photo and made it my wallpaper. The sheet had slipped down a little, exposing Eric’s gloriously muscular chest. Biting my lower lip I had to stop my groan. I was a lucky little faery.

Pulling myself away from Eric took a considerable amount of effort, but eventually I slipped out of our bedroom and into the windowless corridor. Reaching the living room in several steps I pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of Ata, Jason, Hunter, and Amelia all lounging on the sofas, chatting away. “Sook!” Ata’s head popped up, a wide grin on her lips as she stood up, dashing over to give me a hug. I could see the difference in her immediately. She was a little surer of herself, a little more like her previous self. I could tell she had a way to go, considering her top half was completely covered so there was no way to see her brand, but she was getting there.

“Afternoon guys.” I greeted everyone cheerily after Ata finally let me go. Jason and Hunter were pleased as punch that I was awake, but Amelia was starting to feel a little embarrassed. Taking the last seat available we all fell silent for a moment.

Amelia was the one to break the silence. “I’m so sorry I ended up being glamoured. I ran out of vinegar on the morning I was taken and I tried to go to the store to get some more but that was when the Were’s took me.” She explained with a frown, glancing down to her sock-clad feet. Jason, Hunter, and I all looked confused. Vinegar? Glancing to Ata she filled me in.

 _“The protection spell Amelia uses, which stops vampires from being able to glamour her completely, but still renders her every so slightly under their control, uses four white candles, a jug, and some vinegar.”_ Ata explained. Diving into Amelia’s mind I found her usual protection spell. She performed it every morning without failure and it always served her well. Of course the day Russell needed a witch she happened to run out of one of her key ingredients.

“It wasn’t until the Nevada vampires came to free you both that I was able to break away from Russell and co. They kept me watched at all times. I’m so sorry I gave away your protection charms and that they were able to do all that horrible stuff to you.” Amelia was contrite in her apology, and I got brief flashes of her thinking the worst had happened to us based on the injuries she had heard Russell, Felipe, Marc, and Bill discussing one night, just before sunrise. Of course the image of Bill raping me crossed her mind for a second and I cringed, dropping my head so my hair would cover my face for a moment while I recovered. It was one thing to be part of the attack, another to witness it from someone else’s mind. It was still raw in my mind.

“It’s aright, Amelia. Sookie and I are getting help.” Ata explained softly, taking the witches hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze. Hunter was frowning at me softly and soon slipped off of the sofa, padding over to me where he clambered into my lap. His little arms went around my neck and he held me tightly.

“Don’t be sad, mommy.” He whispered as best as a child could, considering that most of them didn’t have a clue what whispering actually meant. I watched as realisation crossed Amelia’s features that Hunter had seen inside her head and she started apologising all over again, fighting back tears that she had unknowingly subjected Hunter to her mental images. Ata and Jason calmed her quickly as I held on to Hunter, rocking him softly as I cooed my thanks to him. How Hadley could have mistreated such a beautiful little boy was beyond me.

“I guess I better tell you all now.” Ata took a deep breath, glancing between us four mostly human creatures. “In four days I’m going in for surgery. I’m having a skin graft, to remove my brand.” I was floored. So that was where Ata and Godric had disappeared off to last night! Although I was still cradling Hunter with one hand I grabbed Ata’s free one with my own.

“That’s so great! Are you nervous?” I asked, knowing how terrible hospital trips were. Funny how many I’d been admitted into since I walked into the supernatural world…

“A little, but medicine has come on so much since I was a little girl. Besides, I’ve been pencilled in for an evening operation so Godric can be on hand should anything go wrong and I’m in need of his blood.” Ata’s eyes sparkled as she spoke of getting rid of her brand. I could see it would be a major thing for her.

“I’m happy for ya cuz!” Jason grinned from the other sofa, leaning over to pat Ata’s knee in a reassuring, if not a little odd, gesture.

It was at this point Ata nibbled on her bottom lip. “I kind of want to celebrate the whole falling in love, getting married, not being killed by my crazy ex-king and ex-step-father, and getting rid of my brand thing.” She explained, moving on to chew the inside of her lip. I’d been around folk long enough to know it was a sign of nerves.

“Okayy, and how do you propose to do that?” I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Ata let go of Amelia’s hand to fidget with the hem of her shirt for a moment before she looked up at me, obviously having decided to just blurt it out and rip it off like a Band Aid. “I want to get a tattoo.” She declared. The whole room fell silent. Even Jason and Amelia were mentally silent. It only lasted seconds though before their minds went berserk. This was Ata we were talking about. She was prim and proper. “Just something small! My bloodlines symbol is the sun and stars and I want that on the inside of my wrist. Like this!” She produced a folded up piece of paper and showed it to us all. Keeping hold of Hunter, I leaned over to take a look at the design. Jason and Amelia followed.

I had to admit that what she had come up with was beautiful, and right away I saw that she had incorporated Godric into it. The sun was made using the tattoo around his neck, but she had connected the ends together to make it into a circle. It most certainly looked like a sun and I had to admit that it was well thought out. There were eight stars scattered around the sun, and in each sat a small letter.  _A, K, R, O, E, A, E, O_ , one for each of her sons. Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor, Agmund, Eric, and Oscar. I liked it. The mental vibes I got from Amelia, Hunter, and Jason said that they liked it too.

“Where would you get it Auntie Ata?” Hunter looked up, catching Ata’s eyes.

“I was thinking in-between my shoulder blades, but I don't know that'll affect my surgery. I originally wanted it on my wrist though, but it’s much too big.” Ata pouted.

Jason’s head tipped sideways. “Well why don’t ya get the sun on one wrist and the stars on the other? ‘Cause then it’s like two halves to ya. The sun and the stars, on each side of ya body.” Jason recommended. I looked to my brother with surprise. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the garden shed but damn him if he didn’t come up with some pretty good ideas every now and then!

Ata’s eyes lit up at his suggestion and she bobbed her head happily. “I love it! I want to do that!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a small child in a candy store. I was curious as to why she wanted to be permanently marked this way when she was so distraught over her brand, but then I figured that she was willingly choosing for these marks to be on her, and they held meaning and value to her. The brand on her shoulder was nothing. It was a show of ownership, not like the show of family, which her tattoos would be.

It was then a thought hit me. Slipping Hunter off of me I grabbed the piece of paper and a pen, flipping the paper over. “I want one too.” I declared, starting a rough sketch on the paper.

“Sook!” Jason exclaimed while Ata simply squealed beside me. “What would Gran think?” He hissed as I continued to draw. Sparing a glance to my brother I shrugged.

“I don’t know what she’d think Jason, but I like to think that she’d approve of Eric and in everything I’m doing because its damn well kept me alive this long.” I declared. Jason was stumped that I had responded to him and fell back into silence. I wasn’t going to let anything to do with William Compton ruin what I had with Eric, and this tattoo would be my final ‘fuck you.’ Finishing my sketch I held it up for the others to see. It was simple really. It was a compass, with the coned prongs facing north, south, east and west being longer than the ones facing northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest. Two circles, the first of which went mid-way through the smaller coned prongs, surrounded the compass and the second circle just touched the ends of the smaller coned prongs. There was no other direction on the compass apart from north, highlighted by a big, bold ‘N.’ “Because my  **North** man is home, and a compass should always lead you home.” I explained. The idea had hit me right away and I loved it. Eric was from the north, and carried that within his surname, something I would soon carry too. It was only right.

Of course I’d heard all about those women, and men, who’d had things tattooed on them relating to their boyfriends/girlfriends/wives/husbands etc. only for them to then break up. That would never happen with Eric and I though. It was not physically possible thanks to our bonds, but I loved him too much, and he loved me, even after everything we had been though. We went through it all together, after all. I had to admit to myself that the circle in the centre of the compass, which all the prongs came off of, even made the compass look a little like the sun. Perfect.

“Well lets get going then!” Ata exclaimed, zipping up from the sofa to her bedroom to grab a pair of shoes and a jacket. I had to admit that this whole idea was impulsive and I’d never been so reckless before. I was the conservative, goody-two-shoes Southern lady, or I had been, until a 1000-year-old Viking vampire Sheriff, with an ego the size of the moon, a smile that could outshine even the brightest of bulbs, and the body of a God, demanded a place in my life. Besides, if I hated it they had that fancy laser removal technology I’d heard Mrs. Fortenberry talking about one night with Jane Bodehouse at Merlotte’s.

Disappearing off to my bedroom I grabbed my shoes and purse, noting that Eric had shifted again in his sleep. This time he was trying to find me in bed again. I wanted to go to him, I wanted to cover him in kisses and tell him where I was going, but I knew better than that. I wanted this to be a surprise. Instead I grabbed a notepad and pen that Ata had placed next to the telephone in the room that connected all the bedrooms together and I scribbled a quick note down in case he woke. Deciding to be cheeky I rubbed the paper against my arms, hoping some of my fae scent would rub off on it. Placing it on my vacant pillow I scampered out the room once my sandals were on and I had a light jacket over my shoulders.

Amelia was gone when I returned, but Ata was back in the living room. “She had to go back home and sort a few things out. She said she was sorry she didn’t get to say goodbye to you but she hopes to see you at my coronation.” Ata explained while Jason and Hunter sat watching the Discovery channel. “I also figured this was a girls only trip.” Ata beamed, scooping up the piece of paper we had both sketched on. Deciding that was a good idea we both said goodbye to Hunter and Jason before we took the elevator down.

We decided to get a taxi, because we were unsure if we were going to be able to drive after wrist tattoos or if our wrists would be too sore. I had no qualms with a taxi. Unfortunately no one in our nest had left the penthouse via the front door of Caesar’s Palace since we had returned, so the moment we stepped out of the elevators we were swamped with news teams all asking about what happened in Felipe’s mansion. The Ancient One hadn’t been lying when she’d told us news had broken of our ordeal. I had no idea that the press had been allowed in the building, and neither had Ata given her tense and agitated features, but I could see her staff trying to hold people back at the doors. “Follow me.” Ata ordered softly, taking my hand. With gentle shoves and evasive answers she navigated us through the crowds. None of the reports were too nosy or hands on, obviously figuring we had a hell of a lot of vampires on our side after all, but they still got in the way every now and then.

The pavement out front was no better but thankfully a few taxis were waiting outside. Without even stopping to answer a single question that was fired at us we scrambled in the taxi, slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure.  “All your admirer’s eh ladies?” The driver looked through his rear-view mirror at us, smiling. He was easily in his 50’s, a little grey around the edges, but a quick read of his mind told me was a jolly guy, a kind one at that.

“You could say that, Sir.” I responded politely, remembering my manners. The grin that crossed his face, along with the little hint of a blush, was adorable for someone who could have been my father.

“Could you take us to Showroom Tattoo Parlour please? It’s 5595 West Spring Mountain Road.” Ata recited the address of the tattoo place she had picked. I didn’t have the first clue about tattoos so I stayed quiet. With a nod the driver pulled away from the curb. Ata turned to me. “I called some of the staff this morning who had tattoos and they say this place is the best. It’s in Chinatown.” Ata explained, clearly pleased as punch.

We were silent for the 15-minute taxi trip but we stopped outside of the studio. Ata and I bickered for a moment about who was getting the fare but we compromised. Ata would pay the way here, and I would get the way back. Thanking the driver once again we stepped out onto the pavement. The store looked cute and really fit the Chinatown feel. It had columns out front supporting the first floor balcony, which also had columns on it, supporting the small, sloped overhanging roof. The building was green while the columns and the balcony, along with the overhanging roof, were all done in red. Ata took my hand and together we ventured into the store.

I’d never been in a tattoo shop before, we didn’t have one in Bon Temp and it wasn’t like I would have gone to one at any point in the past, unless it was because Jason didn’t have enough cash on him to pay for a tattoo he’d gotten while drunk as a skunk. When we walked in we were greeted with the cool air-conditioning, a godsend in the Nevada heat. One wall was covered in framed images, sketches and paintings. The images were things that weren’t really to my taste, but they were beautiful none-the-less. At the far end of the entrance hall sat and ‘L’ shaped leather couch for clients to wait on. There were more framed images down there and several Chinese related objects. They even had a water cooler and a magazine rack. Opposite the wall of framed images was a desk. The desk was red with a black top to it and behind it sat a women with blonde hair, which was done up in an elaborate up-do, and she was covered in tattoos. She had them along her arms and over her chest, even up her neck! They were beautiful though, and oddly enough they really suited her. She could pull it off. Behind the desk, and the pretty woman, was a rolling trolly, another desk with a printer and sketching materials on, a bookshelf, a bin and a sink, complete with a first aid kit. The walls were once again covered in framed images, hiding some of the dark yellow, almost mustard coloured, walls. I liked the place already.

“Can I help you ladies?” The woman asked us with a smile. Ata tugged my hand gently and we came to a stop before the counter.

“Hi, my name’s Ata and this is my cousin Sookie. We’re looking to get our first tattoos.” Ata introduced us, producing the piece of paper from her pocket before handing it over to the tattooed lady. She took it with a smile and turned it over examining both images.

“I’m Serene, one of the artists here. It’s nice to meet you girls! So, which tattoo is for which of you and where do you want them?” She asked, looking up to us again with the same smile on her lips. I dipped into her head quickly and was pleased to find that she genuinely liked us and thought we were adorable. She was also wondering what our tattoos meant. The letters in the stars for Ata’s tattoo had really thrown her.

“The sun and stars is for me, but I’d like the sun on one wrist and the stars on the other.” Ata answered immediately, allowing me to answer for myself.

“The compass is mine, and I’d love to have it on one of my wrists too.” I offered up, feeling a littler nervous now.

Serene nodded her head. “Okay, you girls don’t want these changed in any way?” She put the question to us and immediately Ata and I were yelping our no’s. Serene laughed, shaking her head gently. “Just checking.” She teased. “Okay then ladies, I was wondering if I could check your ID’s please and get a telephone number and address from you, so I can check up on your tattoos at a later date.” She grabbed a pen and paper ready for our addresses. Ata produced her driver’s license from her purse, and I was curious as to what age she’d given herself. My curiosity was fulfilled when Serene wrote down 27. Serene checked my ID and wrote down my age too before she took our address. I prattled off my address and phone number in Bon Temps, earning me a comment about how far away from home I was. Of course when Ata reeled off the penthouse suite at Caesar’s Palace Serene looked a little impressed. She was already thinking about how great it would be for custom to have someone who ran a hotel carrying her studio’s work. Then she had to do a double take of our ID’s.

“Aren’t you two the ladies that were taken by that nasty vampire?!” She suddenly questioned. Grimly we both nodded. What a wonderful thing to be remembered as. “Jeez! When I heard I was so glad you ladies were found, and by your men!” She seemed genuinely curious as to how we were still alive. She held nothing against vampires, they often came here with their human counterparts for tattoos, it was why the store was open late most nights, but she knew that for every good vampire there had to be a few bad ones. In the time she’d been talking Ata and I had produced our credit cards, ready to pay. The little sign on the counter said payment was taken before the work was started. Seeing our cards though Serene batted her hand in their direction. “No no, this is on us! The boys and I were so concerned when we heard the initial reports. At least now I can tell them you’re both alive and well.” She gave a genuine sigh of relief. It kind of felt nice to know that complete strangers had been worried about me. I never got that kind of treatment back home.

I felt a little guilty not paying and getting my tattoo for free, but the store was quiet and one look from Ata had me putting my card back in my purse. Clearly getting things for free was something she was used to. Then again, Serene and her store would be getting publicity from this once news broke we’d been tattooed there and the damn press got hold of the details. She’d see a surge in customers that would no doubt cover the cost of our artwork. “Thank you so much, we really appreciate it.” Ata gushed, sounding seriously thankful. She even felt grateful too through our bond.

Serene once again batted her hand through the air. “It’s no problem ladies. If you want to take a seat on the couch I’ll just draw these up for you and call Gianni over to work on one of you ladies.” She grabbed for the phone and Ata grabbed me, pulling me to the sofa. We sat together in silence for around 5 minutes before a man emerged from one of the rooms. He was beefy, with muscles trying to escape from his black shirt. His arms were covered in tattoos and he wore a hat on his head. He had facial fuzz that reminded me a little of Alcide and he wore army cutoff pants that hit his knees, along with a pair of Converse trainers. He looked like he worked in a tattoo shop.

It only took 15 minutes before Serene was leading me off to a room, with Gianni taking Ata. I was somewhat glad that Serene was tattooing me. I had no problem with a guy doing the work, but I wasn’t the best at speaking to men, especially on such fragile topic as why I was getting a tattoo of a compass with only ‘North’ highlighted. Besides, even if they guy tried to flirt with Ata, one mention of her 2000 year old vampire husband and her eight sons would no doubt make him backpedal. I had to hide my snigger behind my hand at the thought of what his face would look like upon hearing that news.

The room I entered was beautiful, in a vintage sort of way. There were posters of pin-up girls and sketches of them on the walls. There were floral arrangements here and there and knick-knacks that Serene had obviously purchased to decorate her area with. A dentist style chair sat in the middle of the room and Serene gestured for me to take it. Hopping up I made myself comfortable. “Okay then Miss Stackhouse.” She’d obviously remembered my name from my ID.

“Sookie, please.” I corrected gently with a smile. I was letting this woman permanently mark me for goodness sake; first name terms were more than called for.

“Sookie it is.” She smiled, showing off her pearly whites. “Okay first of all I’m going to clean the area with some rubbing alcohol, then take a new, disposable razor and shave any and all hair from the area, before I use rubbing alcohol once more to clean away any stray hair. Is that okay?” She asked, taking the empty seat beside me. Nodding my head I offered her my right wrist, turning it upwards. Putting gloves on, Serene cleaned the area gently before she shaved away any hairs. Throwing the razor in the bin, and the used cotton ball the alcohol had been on, she cleansed the area once more before throwing the final cotton ball away.

“Okay, now I’ve sketched your design onto thermal paper. I’m going to use soap and water to dampen your skin and then stick the paper there. When I peel it off the outline of your tattoo will be transferred on your skin, it’ll be a purple/blue colour, and then you can check it over to see if you like it before I start working on it.” She spoke to me as she soaped up my arm, taking me through the procedure one step at a time. I was grateful for it. Bobbing my head she took her time sticking the paper down, ensuring the compass was pointing north and everything was aligned. Giving the paper a quick rub she then slowly removed it, revealing the outline of my future tattoo. Looking down at it I smiled. It was perfect. It was a constant reminder of my future husband, a reminder of the bond and the love we shared, and of all the trials and tribulation we had been through to finally get to where we were today. I felt myself choking up a little.

“It’s perfect.” I told Serene softly as she watched my reaction. She didn’t question me, only smiled gently and nodded, murmuring a soft ‘good’ a few times.

“Right, now then, I’m going to place the ink in these tiny cups, which are called ‘ink caps.’” She held up the tiny cups and I nodded. The whole design was only black ink so she’d only really need one cup. Taking her tattoo machine she removed some needles and tubes from a sterile pouch and placed them in the machine, the whole time telling me exactly what she was doing. She poured a cup of clean, distilled water into a cup to clean the needles off with during the tattoo process. She also placed some A&D ointment down. Serene explained that it kept the skin moist, which made it easier to take the ink and kept any blood that may be forming from getting hard and scabbing while she was working. The thought of blood no longer made me cringe. I’d seen enough, and been coated in enough of it, these last few years. She also said it kept bacteria and dirt from the tattoo doing the tattooing process, and that while tattooing ink sometimes spills from the machine and gets in places it's not supposed to be, the ointment would allow her to wipe it away easier without it staining my skin. I figured if all else failed I could become a tattoo artist. I was getting a crash-course after all!

It was then Serene grabbed her tattoo machine. “Okay Sookie, take a nice, slow, deep breath and try to relax. The first minute or so will be the roughest. After that your skin will kind of get used to it and the pain will begin to subside.” Her voice was soft as her machine started up. The pain didn’t bother me. I’d been beaten within an inch of my life more times than I liked to count over the past few years. A tattoo wasn’t going to be too bad. Of course the moment I thought that Serene started the first line and I hissed out at the pain, not daring to move an inch. She was lost in her craft so there was no way I was going to get any comfort from her. I couldn’t blame her. Instead I nestled into my bond with Eric, which told me he was still sleeping, and I wrapped myself up in it for 10 minutes while she did the line work. She was right, after the first few minutes it wasn’t so bad.  
  
Withdrawing from our bond as Serene finished the lines; she smiled down at my ink. Glancing to it I grinned. It wasn’t shaded yet but I could tell it was going to be great. “So Sookie, what inspired this?” Serene asked as she moved on to the shading of the mid-length prongs.

“My fiancé, the vampire that saved me from the horrible vampire, he’s from Europe, Scandinavia to be exact. He was a Viking 1000 years ago and his surname is Northman, and seeing as how I’m going to be taking it soon I figured this would be a beautiful reminder of our bond. Home is wherever he is.” I purposefully left out that we were bonded, unsure if all humans were aware of what it was, but I managed to get the word into my explanation.

Serene’s face went from surprised at Eric’s age to a warm smile when I mentioned that it was taken from his name, his homeland. I could tell she was a romantic at heart. “That’s beautiful, Sookie.” She all but cooed. “Lemme see your ring?” She grinned.

Lifting my other hand I showed her the rock on my finger and her eyes bugged out. Mentally she was going bonkers, wondering how on earth I was walking around with that weight on my finger, and wondering what the hell my fiancé did to earn enough money for the rock. “He wanted to give me a yellow diamond because he said I’m his sunshine.” I stated proudly, happy that someone was even a little bit jealous of what I had. It was a nice change.

“You are a very lucky woman, Sookie. Your fiancé is a lucky man to.” She was sincere with her compliment, and it was a breath of fresh air. “I wish you all the happiness.” She offered with a grin before she returned to her work. I sighed in contentment, letting myself relax into the leather chair. It was only another 15 minutes or so before Serene was inking the ‘N’ in place, and when she finished I couldn’t help but squeal at the beautiful artwork on my wrist. Serene cleaned up my tattoo, applying a hot towel to it for a moment.

“Do you mind if I take a photo for my portfolio?” She asked, reaching for the camera beside her workspace. Shaking my head I offered her my wrist and she snapped a photo before I raised my wrist across my mouth, smiling behind it, which pushed my cheeks up. With a chuckle she took another photo, admiring her work.

“I’m just going to put a protective layer of ointment on it to prevent any risk of infection.” She explained, grabbing a tube of ointment. I was tempted to tell her not to bother, that the vampire blood in my system and the mouthfuls of it I would no doubt end up taking this evening would sort out any chance of infection and heal it up nicely, but I let Serene do her job anyway. I wasn’t about to change her technique. She then applied a bandage to the area and finally taped it up, securing it in place.

“Aftercare is really important Sookie.” Serene stressed, throwing her gloves in the bin, and putting the needles in a needle bin. Grabbing a piece of paper from the side she gave it to me. It had aftercare instructions on it. “You need to leave the bandage on for a  **minimum**  of two hours. After you remove the bandage, you’ll want to wash your tattoo. Use lukewarm water and mild, liquid antibacterial or antimicrobial soap to gently wash away any ointment, blood and/or plasma and to completely clean the area. Don’t use a washcloth or anything abrasive. Your hand is your best tool in this case. If your tattoo feels slimy and slippery, you have probably been oozing plasma. Try to gently remove as much of this as possible - when the plasma dries on the skin surface, it creates scabs. Then pat, don’t rub, the area firmly with a clean towel or paper towel to get it completely dry. Follow with a very light application of your choice of ointment. A&D vitamin enriched ointment would be my first choice, but if you don't have any, Bacitracin or a similar antibacterial ointment is acceptable. After that, continue to keep it clean, but you can use lotion when needed instead of ointment, to keep the skin soft. Whatever lotion you use, it should be dye and fragrance free.” Serene helped me sit up in the chair.

“Yes, you can, and should, shower with a new tattoo. It's ok to get your tattoo wet - just don't soak it. Submerging your tattoo in a bath or hot tub can cause serious damage, so you'll want to avoid those for 2-3 weeks, but showering is perfectly fine as long as you don't saturate your tattoo. If you get soap or shampoo on your tattoo, just remove it quickly with water. Swimming - whether it be a pool, fresh water or salt water - should be avoided for at least 2 weeks.” She rattled off a list of does and don’t. All the information was on the piece of paper in my hands anyway, and I was sure one mouthful of Eric’s ancient blood would heal up everything nicely anyway and I wouldn’t have to be so strict with myself.

“After a few days you may notice some peeling and possibly a little scabbing. Apply warm moist compresses to the scabs for about 5 minutes 2-3 times a day to soften them and they will eventually come off on their own. Don’t apply ointment or lotion to a softened scab - wait for it to dry. You may also start to itch, just like sunburn when it begins to heal. Don’t pick it and don't scratch! If the skin itches, slap it. If it is peeling, put lotion on it. And if it is scabbing, just leave it alone. Your tattoo is almost healed, and now is not the time to ruin it! After your tattoo is healed, from then on, you will always want to protect it from the sun's ultraviolet rays. The sun can fade and damage a tattoo very fast. Before spending a lot of time in excessive heat, protect your tattoo with a minimum 30SPF sunblock. This will keep your tattoo vibrant for many years, and it will continue to be a source of great pride.” Serene had the whole sheet memorised and grinned at me after she’d finished explaining.

Ecstatic with my artwork I was up in a flash, hugging her to me. It was obviously something she wasn’t used to because she was shocked for a moment before she relaxed back into my embrace. “Thank you.” I offered softly, so happy with my new body art. I didn’t care if no one else liked it. I loved it. Pulling back from Serene she simply smiled.

“It’s no problem Sookie. It was my pleasure.” We left the room together and I spotted Ata sat on the couch. Her butt had literally just hit the leather when I emerged so she was up again quickly. Showing her my bandaged wrist she flashed me hers too and together we laughed.

“Thank you so much.” Ata grinned at the man who had tattooed her. He tipped his hat, offering her a smile in response.

“I only hope Serene and I will be present for your weddings, ladies.” He spoke softly, glancing between Ata and I. Both of us nodded happily and after saying thank you several more times we left the store, standing on the sidewalk. Cars were whizzing past and it only took a few minutes before Ata put her arm out, a taxi screeching to a halt beside us. Clambering in Ata told the driver we wished to go to Caesar’s Palace.

The whole trip back we were silent, and I was trying to stop my smile. I’d been so reckless, and it had felt so great! I loved my new ink and hoped Eric did to.

When we returned to Caesar’s Palace we showed the bandages to Jason and Hunter before settling in to watch a few episodes of Buffy. Ata had been given the boxset by Riei for her last birthday as a joke. The one thing her sons hadn’t factored into the equation was that she would end up loving the series and forcing them all to watch it.

After two hours Ata and I went to uncover our tattoos. We washed them with soap and water and they looked so beautiful. The black was deep, nice and even across the whole tattoo. Though it was a  **minimum** of two hours before we could remove the bandages we knew that with vampire blood in our systems our tattoos would heal up quicker.

Just as we finished cleaning up our tattoos the sun dipped below the horizon. I felt Eric wake up through our bond. It wasn’t as sudden as it had been when he had been forced into dayrest. Instead it was much gentler, almost as if he were human and waking up naturally. Of course feeling Eric wake up made me excited and I left the kitchen, dancing towards our bedroom. Just as I was reaching for the door Eric yanked it open, looking down at me in nothing but his clean boxers. A grin broke out on his features as he took me in, but he soon frowned as he caught sight of the ink on my wrist. With his lightening fast speed he pulled me into the room, which was lit by the main light, and closed the door before he grabbed my wrist, flipping it over to take a closer look. Bringing my wrist to his face he sniffed it, before he pulled back sharply as shock crossed our bond.

“It’s permanent!” I’d never heard Eric exclaim anything before, and I giggled at how adorable he sounded.

“Mhm.” I nodded, swaying side to side slightly with a grin.

Eric pulled my wrist closer again. “It’s not a very good compass, it won’t work, and it only points north.” He scowled.

I had to laugh. There was no other reaction. “It only points north because north is home, ya silly Viking.” I explained between my laughter.

Eric was still scowling for a moment before comprehension crossed his features. “I was born in the north…my surname is Northman.” He stated as if he had only just realised that himself.

“Dur!” I grinned, leaning up to put a tiny kiss on Eric’s nose.

“You got a tattoo that relates to me?” He asked with his eyes shining as he found mine. Nodding my head I was soon pulled into his embrace, his cool lips seeking out mine for a searing kiss that lasted for 10 minutes or so. Pulling back I pulled in a quick breath, a grin breaking out on my features as I took in Eric’s expression.

“You have honoured me with this, min älskare.” His thumb swept across my new tattoo. With a snick Eric dropped fang, biting into his free wrist. Offering it to me I sealed my lips around the wound, taking two light pulls before it healed over. We watched together as the skin around my tattoo healed and stopped being so red. “What made you do this, min älskare?”

Looking up to Eric I smiled softly, raising my free hand to caress his cheek. “Ata was getting one, and I decided I wanted one to. What better thing to permanently have on my body than something relating to home, to you, to us.” I removed my hand, running my thumb over the ‘N’. I would soon carry Eric’s name. I would be a Northman. “William may have hurt me, he may have battered me and broken me down, but you built me back up again, and I’m still standing,”

Eric’s large hands captured my face and he gave me another tender kiss. “Though I love your unmarred skin I adore the symbolism of your tattoo. You make me very happy, my Sookie. I love you.” His eyes softened. Placing my hands over Eric’s I rubbed the marble-like skin there.

“I love you too, my mighty Viking.” Eric swooped in for one more kiss.

Pulling back a mischievous smile crossed his features, a twinkle in his eyes. “Now, I do believe we have a coronation and a wedding to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to Showroom Tattoo Studio, heck I’ve never been to Nevada or Las Vegas! My mam keeps wondering why I’m so knowledgable about the city when it comes on TV…oops! I simply did some research online for a tattoo store and this place had LOADS of 5* reviews! I found the store on facebook and went through their photos and based the décor of the place on the images as accurately as possible. Their work is all so beautiful that I HAD to send my two favourite fictional girls to them for their first ink!


	68. DNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really hate time jumps in stories but I felt like I needed the time jump between the last chapter and this one. If I’d carried on the next day I would have just dragged it out and it would have been lame. So, here we are two weeks after the last chapter ended! There will be plenty of flashbacks in this chapter to the three-week time jump and everything that happened in it, and all of those will be in italics! 
> 
> Ohhh and bit of a laugh finding bridesmaid dresses…one of my old friends from school is a model in New York now, and she was modelling a few of the dresses I looked at in Saks! Small world eh!?

**SOOKIE’S POV**  
_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree but I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh  
And my heart won't beat again if I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know  
It's in his DNA and he just takes my breath away  
I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand, perfect in every way  
I see it in his face, nothing more to say  
It's in his DNA  
~  DNA, Little Mix

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Ata and I had killed our enemies and returned to Caesar’s Palace. It had been three weeks since we’d been tattooed in celebration. It had been two weeks since Ata had been in for her surgery to remove her brand and today was the day of Ata’s wedding.

We’d decided that Ata and Godric would marry first, and celebrate their coronation the night after in a joint ceremony with Pam and Ari. With the king and queen of Faery sworn in, and the king and queen of Nevada sworn in too, we would then move the party back to Louisiana where I was to marry Eric and we were to have our own coronation. After that it was to Mississippi for Khai and Isabel’s coronation. Riei would become Ari and Pam’s second-in-command, while Oeri would be the second for Eric and I. Khai and Isabel agreed that they would look over the existing sheriff’s in Mississippi and then decide who would be their second. Egor would take off for New York to attend a high-profile debate while Eric and I went away on our honeymoon. I had no idea where he was taking me, and every time I tried to ask he would start humming Old Norse songs in his head and make a zipping motion across his lips. Ata and Godric would be away on their honeymoon at the same time, and I’d helped Godric plan their getaway. I had no doubt that my cousin would have an incredible time.

Bubba had made the trip to Los Angeles to stay with Edgar until Ata and Godric’s wedding, where he would sing Ata up the aisle. Edgar had rang several times over the past few weeks to check up on us, to make sure we were both okay and had everything we needed. He was a sweet man and it was easy to see why his subjects loved him. Isabel had decided to stay with us for the past three weeks and had filed her resignation from her post as Sheriff in Dallas.

It was 1pm and Ata and I were flaked out on sun loungers beside the Apollo pool, soaking up the sunshine. With a smile I remembered starting my wedding planning with my family.

_I couldn’t believe Eric had agreed to marry me in my own back garden. Gran had always taken pride in her garden, and Eric had taken such good care of it while I’d been away in Faery. I knew Reverend Daniels at the church in Bon Temps would probably scowl at the thought of marrying Eric and I in the presence of God, so together we decided to call in a Reverend from Shreveport to perform the ceremony at my home – our home. I was unsure as to what I wanted my wedding to be like. As a child I’d never fantasised about getting married, with my gift it had never been a possibility. I’d never allowed myself the chance to imagine what it could ever look like._

_Rubbing my tattoo gently I caught Eric grinning down at it via his reflection in the mirror opposite the bed. After I told him about the meaning behind it he’d kissed me stupid and then scooped me up, throwing me down on the bed before he’d clambered up behind me and had his way with me for hours. I could feel the light marks on my hips from his vice-like grip, but I strangely liked the marks he’d left behind. We were now lounging together on the bed. Eric’s legs were parted and I was placed between them, my back to his chest and his arms around my middle. The sheets were pulled up around us. He’d grabbed a notepad and pen and I was currently scribbling down our wedding plans. Eric’s chin came to rest on my right shoulder. “Will you let me organise our venue, please? You have enough to worry about with your dress, flowers, gift list, and the food for your human friends.” Eric dropped a kiss to my neck and I sighed happily at the feel of his cool lips against my warm skin. A part of me wanted to protest and decorate our back garden myself, but Eric had nothing to do in regards to planning, and he was trying to lighten my workload. It was his wedding too and he deserved to have a say in the matter._

_Smiling I scribbled on the paper ‘Venue – Eric.’ Eric’s happiness through our bond made me glad he was working on our back garden. I had plenty of other things scribbled down – dresses, bridesmaids, flowers, invites, rings, gift list, hair, make-up, and a photographer. We’d decided together to have a purple colour scheme, to honour both of our royal heritages._

_“Would you like to hire a wedding planner, lover?” Eric asked me gently as we both took in the long list. I appreciated his concern, his need to lighten my load. I was selfish though. I wanted to do all of this myself because I’d believed so long ago that I would never get to marry. Besides, I had Ata on hand should anything get out of control. She was slowly returning to her previous self now that she had a date set for the removal of her brand._

_A knock at the door alerted me to visitors. “It’s unlocked.” I called out, continuing to scribble on the paper in my hand. I’d decided against a maid of honour because I hadn’t been able to choose between Ata and Tara. Instead I’d decided to have four bridesmaids – Tara, Ata, Lafayette, and Pam. The door creaked open and Ata was soon on our bed with her legs crossed beneath her, grinning happily. In her hands she held several pieces of card. Godric joined her moments later, perching at the end of the bed._

_Looking away from the paper in my hand I grinned at my cousin. Her smile was infectious. “We need to pick invites!” Ata declared, shoving the cards in her hands into my own. “We need to choose dates too!” Ata was positively thrumming with energy. I could feel Eric’s amusement at Ata’s excitement._

_Smiling indulgently at my cousin I shuffled the invitation cards into one hand. “I think you should get your wedding first, Ata. You’ve waited long enough.” I reached out, placing a hand on top of Ata’s. My cousin’s teeth sank into her lower lip._

_“Are you sure?” Ata glanced between Eric and I. I could feel Eric’s agreement through our bond. Both of us nodded and Ata let out a girly squeal. “Well it’s a good thing I had the invitation people print samples with our names on then!” Ata gestured to the pile in my hand. There were six invitation types in total, two of each. One had ‘Sookie Stackhouse & Eric Northman’ written on a post-it note attached on them, while the other pile had ‘Ata Caesar & Godric Nervii’ on the post-it note attached to them. Ata’s organisation skills were incredible. Splitting the pile I handed Ata back her set._

_“What date do you want?” I asked, rifling through the invites. My bond with Eric was alive. With certain invites I could feel his dislike, but others he liked immensely._

_“Well it’s already nearing the end of November. I could go for Christmas if you want a New Year wedding? I understand that New Year is when people usually turn over a new leaf.” Ata looked between us. “It’ll be the start of your lives as husband and wife, as the rulers of Louisiana and without the threat of William or any other older monarch, such as Russell, after you both.” Ata put the suggestion towards us. Godric had shifted, coming to sit properly on the bed beside Ata, one of his hands on her knee, his thumb stroking her exposed skin. The Nevada heat meant that those of us that had the unfortunate need to sweat had donned as little clothing as possible._

_The time of year didn’t bother me too much. All I cared about was marrying Eric. Turning my head to look up at my Viking I watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his features and our bond. “I like New Year. I like the symbolism of it too.” He agreed, glancing down to me._

_“I concur.” I whispered, earning myself a tender kiss._

_Turning to look at Godric, Ata smiled. “December 24 th?”_

_Godric’s indulgent smile pretty much matched my earlier one. “Whenever you want to get married is fine by me, my darling. I care not for the date so long as you walk down the aisle towards me.”_

_My bond with Ata flourished, her happiness like a pulsing being within her. “December 31 st for yours then, cousin?” Ata’s eyes swung to me and she grinned like the Cheshire cat. I didn’t have to be a telepath to read her mind. Kissing your love at midnight on New Years Eve was supposed to be good luck, and if we timed our wedding ceremony correctly the Reverend would say ‘You may now kiss the bride’ at 11:59pm, meaning my first kiss as Eric’s wife would be at midnight. My cousin was crafty!_

_“That would make me very happy.” Eric’s arm tightened around me before he gently pried the invites from my hand, holding them before us as he started to go through them. The first invite was white, embossed on the front with beautiful swirls and held together by a brown ribbon. The feelings from our bond told me Eric liked it. It opened with two flaps on each side that reminded me of the cupboards back home in my kitchen in Bon Temps. Of course my cupboards weren’t so fancy and most certainly were not embossed! Inside, once the flaps were opened, the words inviting our guests to our wedding were printed inside._

_“Mr. Eric Northman & Miss Susanna Stackhouse hereby cordially invites you to join them in celebrating their union as husband and wife, under the watchful gaze of their Gods, both old and new, on _________ at ___pm._  
Their union will take place at _____________________________________________________.  
Followed by a reception, including a sit-down meal, at _________________________________.

_Please refer to menu included and state your meal choices when you RSVP._

_Please RSVP by December 19 th  
Phone: +1 702-753-7780  
Email: _ [ _aseti-nekht@caesarspalace.com  
_ ](mailto:aseti-nekht@caesarspalace.com) _Postal: A Seti-Nekht, 3570 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 89109, United States”_

_I read the invitation aloud and smiled. Blanks were left so that Eric and I could fill in the details we wanted before the invite would be returned to the professional printers for completely printed copies to be made and distributed. We still had to create a guest list too. I figured my list would be pretty short considering I only really knew the residents of Bon Temps. Eric would no doubt have countless important vampires and other Supes to invite. I would leave the list in his capable hands. We’d have to come up with a few menu ideas too, both blood and human food, to satisfy all of the guests._

_The second invite was also white, but this time it held a beautiful light brown sketch of a flower on the left hand side, taking up half of the invite. The right hand side of the invite contained the same wording from the first invite. There was a second little card attached behind it containing the RSVP response that could be posted back._

_The third invite was, once again, white. It was A5 size and portrait. Along the right of the invite was a beautiful black swirling floral design. The rest of the invite was taken up with the text in a pretty black font._

_The fourth invite was gold, a border around 1cm in from the edge of the card all the way around. The font was black and embossed into the thick card. I felt Eric’s approval of this invite just as strongly as I felt his approval of the first one._

_The fifth invite was gold but far more ornate than the previous one. Shaped as a perfect square there was a thin border around the edge of the card before a thicker border appeared, decorated in a beautiful silver pattern. Moving towards the centre of the invite there was another border, just as thin as the first one. Inside all of the borders finally sat the words of the invitation, framed above by a sparkling silver gemstone and golden ribbon. It was beautiful but far too fancy for my liking. It was something I could see Ata having, not me. Eric’s feelings through our bond only confirmed that he too liked the invite, but didn’t think it suited us._

_The final invite was white and fairly simple. I loved it the moment I clapped eyes on it. The front contained a bow of white silk and inside of the bow was a square of card, lifted up and framed with a piece of silver card. Inside the square was ‘S’ and ‘E’ perfectly intertwined. Opening it up like a card the inside contained hand written calligraphy style writing outlining the information for the wedding. Once again there was another little card for people to RSVP with, and this one was framed with the same silver card that was used on the front of the invite. I fell in love with the invite and could feel how much Eric liked it to, and since Eric was so in tune with my emotions we silently agreed upon it. The sight of our initials intertwined was what had sold it for me._

_“This one.” Eric announced to Ata and Godric, plucking the final invite we had looked at out of the pile. Grabbing her version of it Ata tore hers in half with a smile._

_“We can’t match now, can we?” She teased with a wink._

_“If you could both compile a list of guests Ata and I will send the list to the invitation printers.” Godric explained to us. Eric nodded and I let him have the reigns._

_“Why is the email address for Ari?” I asked now that Eric and I had looked them all over and chosen, noting that it was Ari’s email listed as the RSVP address._

_“I figured that you’d still be here by the RSVP date, but if not Ari will still take care of everything for you from a distance. I don’t want you stressed.” Ata shrugged her slender shoulders, offering Eric and I a smile._

_“Thank you, both of you.” Eric’s voice was soft, filled with sincerity._

_“It is the least we can do for you both.” Godric spoke up, his spare hand moving to give Eric’s arm around Sookie a gentle squeeze._

_“Does this mean we get to assign someone to plan your wedding?” Eric arched an eyebrow. I could feel his mischief. It was light-hearted though._

_Ata’s eyes widened and she vehemently shook her head. “No way. I love you, my son, but you’d assign someone like Pam to organise it, and I refuse to wear a poufy meringue up the aisle! She’d make me wear pastels, dear God! She’d put lilies in the bridal bouquets as a joke, they’re funeral flowers!” I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and Eric and Godric were quick behind me. The three of us were doubled over on the bed, laughing at Ata’s expression and her feelings of pure horror. Blood tracks were running down Eric and Godric’s faces as they laughed. Salt tears were running down my own cheeks. Ata still looked horrified as she tried to process what Eric had just suggested. “PASTELS!”_

I chuckled to myself, slowly shaking my head against the sun lounger I was hogging. Ata and Godric had chosen the fancy golden invites with the gemstone and gold bow, just like Eric and I had predicted. They’d gone all out and chosen the matching place names for the reception, the matching bags to put wedding favours in and had even picked the matching Order of Service list. Eric and I had silently agreed that Godric was indulging Ata; letting her have whatever the hell she wanted so long as it made her happy. It didn’t hurt that they had changed their wedding invite. Theirs had read:

 _“Mr. Godric Caesar-Nervii & Mrs. Ata Caesar-Nervii hereby cordially invites you to join them in celebrating their union as husband and wife via human custom under the watchful gaze of their Gods, both old and new, on December 24_th 2009 at 10pm.  
Their union will take place at Juno Garden @ Caesar’s Palace, 3570 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 89109, United States.  
Followed by a reception, including a sit-down meal, at The Colosseum @ Caesar’s Palace, 3570 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 89109, United States.

_Please refer to menu included and state your meal choices when you RSVP._

_Please RSVP by December 15 th 2009.  
Phone: +1 702-753-7780  
Email: _ [ _aseti-nekht@caesarspalace.com  
_ ](mailto:aseti-nekht@caesarspalace.com) _Postal: A Seti-Nekht, 3570 S Las Vegas Blvd, Las Vegas, NV 89109, United States”_

I’d worked alongside Ari for some of the prep work. Though he loved his mother dearly and had spent 2000 years by her side he was still male, and she was female. I helped him wherever I could. I’d convinced him to get a white satin aisle runner and for the aisle to be lit by hundreds of candles. I’d even sweet-talked him into having 25 beautiful white doves released when they finally said ‘I do.’ Ari had applied for, and been granted, their marriage license last week.  
  
Khai and Riei had assigned the entire guest list their rooms for the night of the wedding, or for the night before if they were coming from afar. Caesar’s was slowly filling up again now that all of the threats had been dealt with. There were people from all over the world coming to see Ata and Godric get married.

The morning after we had sat together as a family and picked our invites, times and locations, Eric and Godric had begged us to let them test out the day-walking theory. Ata and I had been nervous, worried something could happen to our bonded’s if it turned out they couldn’t day-walk.

_“I want to test out day-walking.” Eric decided aloud as I put down the piece of paper I’d been writing on down. Ata and Godric were still in the room with us and had been helping us come up with ideas. Ata had her own sheet of paper, filled with her scribbles and ideas. We’d be going dress shopping in two nights time._

_“Absolutely not.” I decided, turning my head to look over my shoulder at Eric. Eric’s whole body stiffened as I declared that he wouldn’t be venturing out to test the theory. Ha! Take that Mr. High-Handed! You sure can dish it out but you can’t take it!_

_“Sookie- ” Eric started, but I cut him off immediately by holding up one of my hands._

_“How do you think it would make me feel if you start to burn? How on earth would I be able to drag your sorry ass all the way back here to ensure you don’t fry up like bacon? Not to mention the fact we are in a public place and anyone could see you outside.” I threw down some of my reasons, knowing my fiancé was logical and would no doubt see merit in my thoughts._

_With a very human like sigh Eric’s shoulders dropped. “I know, min kära. I have spent 1000 years in darkness though. I would at least like to try. I promise you that the moment I feel even the slightest bit of discomfort we will retreat back indoors.” He vowed, even going so far as hold up his fingers in the Scouts Honour symbol. Yeah, ‘cause my 1000-year-old Viking vampire Sheriff was a Boy Scout…_

_Seeking council from Ata I turned to look at her just as she finished her private mental conversation with Godric. Blue eyes swung around to find mine and my cousin nibbled the inside of her lip. “I’m not too keen on the idea either, but I do think it needs to be tested. I can have my staff shut down The Venus Pool for the day. There are huge beds for us all to relax on and we have cabana style huts that are shaded, so if Godric or Eric start to feel the heat or the pull of the sun then they can disappear in there and they’ll be okay. There are trees and big pillars around the pool to stop prying eyes.” Ata suggested. I scowled at her for not being entirely on my side, but at least she had come up with ways to reduce my fears._

_Glancing to the clock I noted we had half an hour until sunrise. With a sigh I nodded, caving in to what Eric and Godric so clearly wanted. If he burned up like a fritter though I would pull the plug immediately and demand that he return inside. I would even go so far as to close our bond until he complied. As I gave my nod of approval I felt Eric’s happiness and glee, and that was all it took for me to remember that this was a big deal for him. 1000 years of darkness and I might be able to give him the sun forever._

_Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Ata called down to reception. I could only hear her side of the conversation but from what I gathered she was having The Venus Pool shut down for the whole day for us, was having multiple bags of blood brought to us which we could take out with us should our vampires feel the need to consume more than we could give, and Ata was even having them leave some human food there along with an army of pool toys. Ending her call Ata slipped her phone back into her pocket, sinking back into Godric’s embrace. I could feel his happiness and glee through our connection too. “I thought that perhaps Jason and Hunter would like to join us for the day.” Ata explained. Jason and Hunter had completely slipped my mind and I not only felt like a terrible sister, but a terrible mom too. I’d been so wrapped up in the events of the past few days and my impending nuptials that I’d pretty much left Hunter and Jason to their own devices._

_Sensing my inner turmoil Eric pushed calm through our bond, along with love and reassurance. “They understand, min kära.” He answered my thoughts. I was still getting used to the fact we could now all hear one another._

_“May we leave now, my darling? I want to watch as the sun rises.” Godric spoke lowly in Ata’s ear, but not quietly enough for his words to be private. Ata’s eyes found mine in a silent question and I pushed my agreement through our connection, marvelling at how strong it now was. Turning her head up to Godric, Ata nodded once. Her prize was a kiss that, though far from chaste, was full of such innocent joy._

_Rising from the bed, Ata all but dragged Godric out of the room, being sure to take all of her notes with her. “Five minutes and we’ll head down guys!” She was sure to exclaim as the pair of them left our room, closing the door behind us to give us some privacy._

_Eric was first to break the silence. “I know you are still unsure about this, min kära. I promise you that I will seek shelter should I start to feel the effects of the sun.” He promised me again. Knowing that he would keep his word, as he always had, I nodded once. Gathering together all of our wedding planning I couldn’t help but smile down at the invite. “I cannot wait until you are Mrs. Northman.” Eric’s voice was low and soft in my ear, and his lips connected with the soft spot just below my earlobe. A shudder ran through my body at the contact. I was like a finely tuned violin around Eric, and he knew exactly what strings to play._

_Throwing on a little red bikini that had mysteriously appeared in my wardrobe, courtesy of Pam no doubt, I threw a white slip over the top. The fabric was see-through so offered little to no protection from the sun, but it was enough coverage that Eric wouldn’t go all caveman on me when we walked through the lobby and the rest of the hotel to the pool. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops I grabbed the beach bag Ata had let me borrow before we had been taken by Felipe and his bloodline. I almost felt a little sad that our perfect little bubble had been ruptured, but there were no more threats left to us anymore. Our perfect little bubble was back. Slipping on the pair of Chanel’s Ata had let me borrow I entered our bedroom in time to see Eric shimmying into a tight pair of red Speedo’s. I didn’t even bother trying to cover up the lust that was no doubt washing through our bond. Nor did I bother to try and cover up how dry my throat had just become. The man was Adonis, and he was all mine._

_Eric’s chuckle broke me out of my lust and possessiveness. “Feeling territorial?” He teased, turning to look at me now he had hidden his beautiful butt and his gracious plenty away in the red material. Well, it was hidden to the best of its ability. My Viking was all in proportion, and the Speedo’s did leave very little to the imagination…_

_I ignored his barb about feeling territorial. He knew from our bond that I was feeling mighty possessive and the smugness radiating from him only confirmed it. He liked that I was feeling possessive of him and going all cavewoman. The tables had turned and now I was going to be fighting women off of my man. I managed to persuade Eric into putting on a pair of loose shorts for the journey down to the pool though, much to his amusement. I didn’t want anyone ogling what’s mine. Eric chuckled, naturally, when I told him that._

_Ata, Godric, Hunter and Jason were waiting for us in the living room as we entered. The rest of our nest was nowhere to be seen and I could only guess they were making preparations for their rapidly changing lives. The moment Hunter saw us he bounced over. Eric was down on his knees, arms wide open, accepting Hunter’s tight embrace. Scooping him up, Eric snuggled our son, dropping a kiss to his forehead before offering him over to me. Eric took my beach bag from me as I held Hunter against my hip, securing an arm around him before I let my free hand playfully bop him on the nose. “Hello little man! How are you this evening?” I asked, bouncing him a little. Hunter grinned, wrapping his little legs around me as tightly as he could._

_“I’m good Mommy. Uncle Jason and I went to Auntie Ata’s library and Uncle Jason read me a story. I even managed to read a chapter back to him!” He was so proud of his accomplishment, and it warmed me. I knew how difficult it was for a telepath to get a decent education. School had been a nightmare for me. Even though Hunter was a few years behind academically I had no worries. Eric and I would get him a private tutor on the side of his schoolwork to help him catch-up._

_“You were real good too Hunt!” Jason praised him, giving Hunter’s hair a quick ruffle before he kissed my temple. “I was starting to think you was ignoring me, Sook.” He teased. I didn’t like it though. I hadn’t been ignoring him, I’d just been so busy lately that I’d not had much time to spend with him or Hunter. I felt my lower lip wobbling but was powerless to stop it. “Ahh hell no Sooks! No tears! I can’ deal with cryin’ women!” Jason was panicking a little as I used my free arm to pull him to me, crushing him in a hug._

_“I’m so sorry Jase. So much has happened and I’ve been so wrapped up in my own little bubble that I didn’t have time to spend with you.” I apologised for being such a shitty sister._

_“Hey now!” Jason admonished, wrapping his arms around both Hunter and I easily. “A lot has happened to ya Sook. Hunt and I don’t blame ya one little bit. We’s know you’ve been busy and wrapped up in whatever the hell it is ya’ll do.” He pulled back and gestured between Eric, Godric, Ata, and I. “You’re my sister Sook, my only sister. I ain’t going anywhere.” He offered me a bright, brilliant smile. I could feel Eric’s pride through our bond. I’d always know Eric and Jason had never seen eye-to-eye, but just knowing that Eric was proud of Jason for growing up a little and realising there was more to life than chasing tail was enjoy to cease my wobbly lip._

_“Come, cousins.” Ata gently interrupted us, placing one hand on Jason and the other on me. “We need to be in one of the cabins and settled just before sunrise.” Her tone was soft as she took charge, leading our rag-tag group into the elevator. The ride down was quiet, and Hunter took the opportunity to scramble across me and back into Eric’s arms. My Viking held Hunter to his chest easily with one arm, allowing our son to tuck his head in under his fathers chin. Eric’s free hand found mine just as the elevator hit the ground floor. Stepping out we moved as a unit. Godric had taken Ata’s hand in the elevator and, sensing Jason was feeling left out, Ata threaded her free arm through his, linking them together. Jason’s mind rang out with happiness that he too was being included._

_It was still dark when we left the hotel, entering the pool areas. There were no customers down in the pools as most of them didn’t open until around 9am. Ata navigated us through the pools, weaving between monuments and statues until we reached the entrance to The Venus Pool. At the entrance stood four members of staff, hands clasped behind their backs. They allowed us all to pass without any trouble and from a quick dip in their minds I found that they were glamoured, probably by Ari, into forgetting the fact they had just seen Eric and Godric out just before sunrise._

_The pool was beautiful, with crystal clear water. It wasn’t a huge pool, but it was perfect for our needs. Along one side of the pool was a row of cabana style huts, all of which could be closed up to offer total privacy. Lining either side of the pool were 16 or so double bed sized loungers. They had white bottoms and orange mattresses, and on them sat white and orange pillows, along with yellow and white striped towels. Huge orange umbrellas covered some of the loungers, enabling users to seek some shelter from the sweltering sunshine should they so wish. Single loungers were used at both curved ends of the pool, and there were around 20 of those in total. They weren’t as luxurious as the beds though. I spotted a bracket shaped sofa on either side of the pool too, right in the middle. It was orange, of course, with a white coffee table._

_Jason gawked at our surroundings. Hunter peeked out from under Eric’s chin to get a better look at where we were. Due to it still being dark the area was lit with strip lights and ambient lighting. There were spotlights in the pool, highlighting the rich blue colour, and the bar area at the far end of the pool was illuminated with red and orange strip lights, reminding me of sunrise. I could see the sky starting to lighten so I hurried our pace._

_Ata lead us to a cabana and Eric let go of my hand long enough to place my beach bag down. Inside the cabana was two double loungers, a mini fridge with a glass door – allowing me to see the blood, water, and fruit stored in it – and there was even a boom box hooked up to an iPod and some sunscreen left out. A batch of fresh towels sat on every lounger._

_With a flourish Ata removed her flimsy white slip, revealing her matching white bikini. With her blonde hair, blue eye, ample chest and trim figure she looked like she should have been a member of the Swedish Bikini Team. “I’ve only just realised that this isn’t exactly the best place for you both to see the sunrise.” Ata mused, turning to look at us all. “Hold hands.” She ordered, throwing a few towels over her shoulder so she had her hands free._

_I was still holding Eric’s so I offered my free hand to Jason. He took it and in turn offered his free hand to Godric. Godric held on to Ata and we were soon in a chain. Noting what my cousin was doing I decided to help her. With a pop and the wormhole feeling I was growing accustomed to, I helped Ata pop our group up onto the roof of Caesar’s Palace. The roof was a decent size with a raised edge around it. “This is quicker than walking, otherwise we would have had to deal with 42 locked doors and 32 key cards just to get past. There is no real way to get on the roof here without security letting you up. It’s not something I have the keys to, Ari has them all, and the fewer people who know about this…” She let go of Godric and gestured between him and Eric, “the better.”_

_Glancing over the edge I spotted a platform lower down, but it mainly housed metal pipes and steelwork. It looked like the ventilation system for the hotel. Most of Caesar’s Palace’s roof was made to look like a steeple, like a temple, so for us to be on a flat piece of roof was rare. There was a ladder that led down to the lower level but I wasn’t feeling too keen on using it. The view from where we were stood was incredible. I could see Harrah’s – another hotel and casino on the strip. I could see Treasure Island Hotel and Casino, Bellagio, Paris The Eiffel, and Flamingo Hotel and Casino. The whole strip could be seen from the roof, and though the lights were starting to go out for the day and the sky was starting to become lighter, I couldn’t help but see how beautiful the city really was._

_Turning back to our group I noticed the towels were now spread out and that Jason and Hunter had occupied two. Ata was stood beside me, Godric behind her and Eric behind me. Smiling up at him I felt his excitement vibrate through our bond. Up on tiptoes I gave him a soft kiss as Ata gave one to Godric before my cousin and I both turned to face the rising sun. Our bonded’s stood behind us, wrapping their arms around us, holding us close to their chests as they waited for their first true sunrise in their entire un-dead lives. Yes Eric had played in the sun for a day, but he hadn’t had any idea as to his identity then. Now, with all of his memories in tact, he was going to see the sunrise and remember it._

_The sky started to turn orange, the black fading to purple before it shifted to a golden colour. The city came alive beneath us as the lights started going out and the cars started their journeys. Slowly the black receded from the skyline and was overtaken by light purple. The orange glow grew brighter and I could feel Eric’s cool breath on my neck. The anticipation was making him breathe, and the rise and fall of his chest against my back was comforting. Placing my hands over his I threaded our fingers together. It took only another five minutes before the purple disappeared completely and the golden rays of the sun dominated the sky. As the sun rose, its rays peeked over everything around us, falling onto the rooftop and bathing us in its light. I heard both Eric and Godric inhale sharply and I took to monitoring my bond with Eric. I was 100% sure Ata was monitoring hers with Godric with equal enthusiasm. My bond with Eric exploded and waves and waves of joy and excitement took over my body. I could feel his glee, his happiness, the comfort he took, the excitement he felt, the warmth from the suns warm rays as it seeped into his pale and cool skin, warming him up. There was no burning though, no discomfort. We wouldn’t be in the clear for another few hours, given that Eric had a lot of my blood in his system, but so far everything was perfect._

_I heard what sounded like a sob rack through Eric’s body and seconds later I felt a drop of moisture on my shoulder. Glancing to the spot I felt the dampness I watched as a single red tear tried to roll down my body. Sweeping it up with my thumb I popped it into my mouth, cleaning off my finger before I turned in Eric’s arms to look up into his electric blue eyes in the sunlight. I was lost in my own little world with Eric, only noting that Ata had since turned to Godric and the pair of them were now locked in an embrace, foreheads pressed together, eyes wide open as they took in the sight of one another in the sunlight. Godric’s blood tracks down his cheeks matched Eric’s, and he spoke lowly to Ata in hurried Ancient Egyptian with a vibrant smile._

_My attention was solely on my Viking though, who looked so glorious in the daylight that for a moment, albeit brief, I completely forgot he was a vampire. Eric’s large arms tightened around me as his lips sought out mine in a fierce kiss. Bringing my hands up to either side of his face I held his head in place, smothering him in kisses as he pulled back. Kissing and licking away the blood on his cheeks I smiled up at him. The sunlight bounced off of his bright blue eyes, making them shine. His golden hair looked rich and vibrant, just how I had imagined it to look when he had been human. Apart from the fact that his skin was pale, and the red around his eyes and nails still existed, he could have passed for human. He was glorious in the moonlight, but he was breathtaking in the sunshine._

_“Tack, min kära! Du har gett mig solljus, dagtid, värmen och skönheten i världen! Jag har ingen möjlighet att någonsin betala dig för detta, men jag lovar att spendera varje välsignad dag du har gett mig, och alla mina nätter, visar er min kärlek och tacksamhet. Du är ett mirakel, mitt mirakel. Jag älskar dig, och jag kommer att göra för all evighet, min älskade.” (Thank you, my dear! You have given me the sunlight, daytime, warmth and beauty of the world! I have no way to ever pay you for this, but I promise to spend every blessed day you have given me, and all of my nights, showing you my love and gratitude. You are a miracle, my miracle. I love you, and I will do for all eternity, my love.) Eric spoke with such reverence, his eyes never leaving mine. Of course my newfound knowledge of the languages he spoke, thanks to being able to hear the translation in his mind, meant that I understood him perfectly. I’d noticed that whenever he was overcome with emotion, Eric would slip back into his native tongue._

_“You don’t have to repay me for this, Eric. Seeing you in the sunshine is enough payment for me.” I reached up, sweeping away his bangs. “I love you too.” I whispered. Eric’s lips crushed against mine, his tongue parting the seams of my lips in a battle for dominance. I let him have it. There was little I could deny him. Breaking apart Eric lifted his head, looking across to Godric and Ata, both of whom were looking up at the sunlit sky._

_“2000 years of darkness, and now I have the sunshine.” Godric spoke with reverence, glancing from Ata to Eric. They looked like a right pair – ghostly pale with faint traces of bloody tracks down their cheeks._

_“Daddy!” Hunter squealed from his towel, running and launching himself at Eric. My Viking captured him easily, swinging him up into the sky before he caught him and brought him down to his chest. “Play in the pool with me, Daddy?” Hunter begged, bouncing happily. A broad grin crossed Eric’s features and with a push on the balls of his feet he was up in the air, flying down the side of the building in a blur towards the pool. My fiancé and son hit the water together, dipping below the surface before they came back up again. Eric’s booming laughter filled the air with Hunter’s splutter of surprise. I couldn’t stop my own laugh at their childlike antics._

_“No, no you don’t!” Ata squealed from beside me as she started to dart around the roof. It was only seconds later that Godric caught her, scooping her up bridal style before he too pushed himself from the roof, flying down to the pool, dropping them both in. Ata squealed loudly and I shook my head with a smile._

_“Come on Jase.” I scooped up the towels, holding my hand out to my brother. With a grin he took it and I popped us down to the poolside. Jason’s reflexes were super sharp because as soon as we landed he gave me a hefty shove, pushing me clean into the pool. The dry towels landed on the side but I landed in the water. Spluttering as I came up for air I scowled at a howling Jason. Arms around my waist stopped my scowl and I screamed in delight as I was hoisted clear out of the water. Kicking my legs before me I threw my head back, laughing loudly as Eric dropped me again, plunging me below the waters surface._

_Ata and Godric were helping Hunter onto an inflatable stingray as Jason dived into the pool. The ray looked like Mr. Ray, from Finding Nemo. I had to laugh; there was no other suitable response._

We’d spent all day by the pool. Godric and Eric hadn’t felt a moment of pain, there had been no smoke and there had been no lethargic feelings. To make sure we’d spent the next day out at Heritage Park, opposite Las Vegas Baseball Stadium. Eric had played football with Hunter and Jason all day while Ata and Godric had gone tree climbing. It was something they had apparently done a lot of when they had both been human. I’d topped up my tan, watching my little family have fun together. We’d regrouped for lunch, munching on Flo’s home-baked cookies and downing bottles of water to cool us down from the Nevada heat. Giving my family the sunlight was worth every moment of pain I had felt in Felipe’s basement. It was worth everything I had suffered over the years because of Supes. Seeing Eric kicking a football around with Hunter and letting our little boy steal the ball from him, made it all worth it.

Tipping my head to the side I took in Ata flaked out on the sun lounger beside me. She was topping up her slight tan in preparation for this evening. Even though Godric and Eric were able to be up in the day their wedding was due to start at 11pm. Their important guests, along with family and close friends, would all be present in the church for the ceremony. The reception would start at 12:30pm, with all the other guests present then. It was timed so Ata and Godric would get to say their ‘I do’s’ at midnight – the start of Christmas morning. Christmas shopping should have been a sport in itself. We’d ventured out two days after Ata’s surgery. Pam had turned into a monster. I could only feel sorry for Ari. If she were like this for Christmas then she would most certainly be a Bridezilla!

_“You got your shopping list, Sook?” Ata called out to me from across the living room, picking up her new Prada purse from the dining table. Godric had bought it for her after her surgery, stating that a brave woman needed a new designer purse. If that were the case then I should have been given a closet full of designer purses by now considering all the danger I had been in and survived!_

_Isabel and Pam were stood beside the elevator waiting for us to join them. Pam was tapping her foot impatiently while she checked out her freshly painted nails for what had to be the 100 th time. We’d decided to make our Christmas shopping trip a girls-only event. The men had gone shopping last night and had waited until Ata and I were asleep to wrap and hide our presents. Eric had even gone so far as to command Pam not to ask about her present or try to find it. Apparently she was a devil for doing so. Eric told us all the story of how he had bought her a beautiful diamond necklace for her first Christmas as his Childe and she had gone and found it the night after he bought it because she was so darn impatient. Of course it was at that point Jason chimed in and explained how I would always know what his presents were, ‘cause Momma and Daddy’s minds were easy to read, and I’d spend hours tormenting him about the fact I knew and he didn’t. Eric had just loved that damn story._

_I scampered to the elevator as Ata strolled over, the heels of her Jimmy Choo’s clicking gracefully where as mine clacked with my movement. Ata pressed the button to open the elevator. Pam scowled at the clicking of my shoes and I could see her wince with every clack. She’d decided that my wardrobe had needed a major overhaul and, armed with all of my measurements and Eric’s Amex, she’d gone out and replaced everything apart from my new little red and white dress that she had bought me to replace my old one. While I’d initially pitched a fit over the idea of wearing clothing that was worth more than my annual wage at Merlotte’s, Eric pointed out I was to be a Queen, I was to stand beside him. A Queen wouldn’t be caught dead, or alive in my case, in anything less than designer. I’d conceded after a bit of grumbling. I was getting better at accepting gifts! I justified the purchases anyway with how they would make Eric look. He had to look to be keeping me well - as if I needed a man to keep me anyway - so that no other supernatural creature would challenge him for me. If I looked like a monster diva in designer most supernatural creatures would back the fuck up. Those were Pam’s words and not mine, obviously._

_The foyer was awash with people. The rooms that weren’t reserved for Ata’s wedding were all full. Many people were coming to Vegas for Christmas and since Caesar’s Palace had undergone a major cosmetic overhaul after the bomb, many people had decided to check it out. The casino was back and fully functioning also, making up for the money Ata had lost._

_Piling into the limo, the four of us allowed Ata’s chauffeur to drive us to Fashion Show Mall. Eric had given me his Amex to use when buying presents for the rest of our family from the pair of us, but I’d put my foot down and told him I would be using my own money to buy him his present. It wasn’t right for him to pay for his own present. The ride to the mall was quiet, with each of us going over our lists. Isabel and Pam had written theirs down, even though they had an incredible memory, so that they could cross items off the list as they bought them and therefore give us a proper estimate as to how much longer we would have to be shopping._

I sighed, shaking my head in the sunlight. Pam had been a monster and it ended up getting to the point where Ata and I had split up from Pam and Isabel, allowing our two vampiress companions to go off and shop together. Ata was serious about her shopping, but she took her time and perused rails, much like I did. Pam went in, grabbed what she wanted, berated staff and then ended up being distracted by something shiny and usually, around three hours later, she walked out with most of the store. Eric had pampered her way too much. I felt a twinge of sadness as I realised that Eric could spoil Pam but he would never get to spoil a little girl - our little girl. He had Hunter to spoil now, but I had a feeling that little boy enjoyed shopping just as much as Eric did. We’d spent hours in the shopping mall, roaming the stores until it closed at 4am. Ata and I had split for half an hour in order to buy presents for one another. When we’d reunited with Pam and Isabel, who had both been just as ladled down with bags as Ata and I, we’d headed back to Caesar’s Palace. Pam and Isabel had fallen into their day rest upon our return, but with Eric and Godric free to explore the day from now on we paired off and wrapped presents, wrote cards and tied hundreds of bows on boxes and gifts. Ata and I had exchanged gifts so Eric and I wrapped up her present for Godric, and Ata and Godric wrapped up my present for Eric. It stopped our men from finding out what we had bought them.

Ata and I had gone dress shopping together for our weddings two days after our Christmas shopping trip. We’d decided to go in the day so that Pam and Isabel wouldn’t be there to pester us. Of course there was always the fear of Eric or Godric pitching up unannounced and seeing us in our dresses, but we made them swear they wouldn’t come anywhere near us unless they felt that we were in danger. Ata and I had shored up our mental shields to ensure that neither of our men would get any mental images from us for the whole day.

_The heat in Nevada was unbearable. I was used to sweaty Louisiana with the bayous, but the desert in Nevada ensured the sun was scorching. It was 11am and I padded into Ata and Godric’s room. Running my tongue over my teeth I could still taste the mint of my toothpaste. For someone whose teeth would never rot, Eric was very strict with his brushing routine. Entering Atas’ room, I found Godric flaked in bed still without his shirt on. He had his laptop out and websites showing cake designs were splashed across the screen. There was a list on the bed too, filled with names and colour coded. It was sweet to see him getting involved, especially with something like cake, which he would never get to taste. I’d dressed in a cute, white cotton dress. It fell to mid-thigh. The fabric was plain white until it reached the tops of my thighs and then it turned lacy, with small holes and patterns to let air circulate. There was a band of fabric creating a high waist, and the neckline was scooped. There was no cleavage on show but the dress was still adorable. I’d teamed it with a pair of Jimmy Choo India mirrored-leather sandals – one of Pam’s purchases. I’d placed my purse and drivers license in a small, white leather handbag that was slung lazily over my shoulder. The Chanel’s from Ata were perched on my head, ready to shield my eyes as soon as we left the hotel._

_“Good morning Godric.” I greeted my soon to be father-in-law cheerfully._

_Looking up from his laptop Godric offered me a warm smile. “Good morning Sookie.” He greeted just as happily before he started tapping away quickly on his laptop._

_“Just a minute!” Ata called out from her wardrobe. Smiling I followed her voice. I hadn’t really spent much time in Ata’s space, but I could see how beautiful the room was and how personal she had made it compared to other rooms. I noticed the huge mirror in her wardrobe that covered the entire height of the wall and I wandered over to it. Ata was still flitting around the room, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her handbag._

_All around the edges of the mirror were photos of Ata and our family. There was one of Ari with spiked up hair and nerd-style glasses, dressed in a bowtie and tweed. There was another of Ari with shorter hair, dressed in a deep red jumper, flaked in a leather chair. There was even one of Ata and Ari together, sharing a cuddle._  
  
Moving to another part of the mirror I spotted a photograph of Oeri, matching Ari with spiked hair and nerd-style glasses, though he was dressed in a smart black shirt and blazer.

_There was another of Agmund, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his toned body and he had donned a pair of red sunglasses as a prop. His arms were up, crossed at the wrist, and a pendant necklace hung around his neck. There was another of Agmund and Egor together; both dressed in tuxedos. Just one glance at the pair of them and it was painfully obvious that not only were they brothers, but that they were Scandinavian._

_There was a photo of Riei, his bangs spiked up, his head facing a little sideways so his strong jawline was visible. He was dressed in a deep blue Ralph Lauren shirt – I could tell thanks to the pink horse and polo rider. There was an image of Egor, shirtless save for a black coat thrown over his shoulders. His eyes were focused forward and his blonde hair was a sexy mess. He had a light dusting of facial hair._

_Finally there was an image of Khai, dressed in a black shirt and dark blue blazer. His long black hair, reaching his shoulders, was perfectly coifed. A slight smirk could be seen on his lips, highlighting the scar on his cheek that looked like a dimple._

_Seeing all of Ata’s children together in one place, photographed in such flattering ways, made me smile. Ata had truly picked beautiful and loyal children. A copy of the photo of Ata and I in Egypt was up on the mirror too, along with photos of Eric and Ata, Eric and I, Godric and Eric, and Godric and I. The main photo was of Ata and Godric. Pictures of Ata were dotted about too. Lifting my left hand I trailed it over the images of Ata. They were beautiful. There was one of her in a black leotard, pressed against glass, her hair loose and wild. She looked liked a dancer._

_There was another of her leaning over a vanity table, racks of clothes behind her, dressed in a showgirl costume and headdress. I could only guess this photo had been taken downstairs in an employee dressing room._

_There was a vintage looking headshot of Ata, where her hair was pulled back into a beehive and then a fishtail braid. Her eyes were smoky and her lips plump and pink. Based on my limited knowledge I placed the image as having been taken in the 19oo’s._

_There was another of Ata in a black blazer, looking directly into the camera with her hair in loose waves, there was one more of Ata dressed in a black tank, drenched in sunlight with loose wavy hair and a pendant around her neck, inscribed with an ‘A.’_

_My favourite two however were the largest of the bunch. One was shot in black and white and had been taken in Ata’s office. Ata was in the bottom left of the image, dressed in a pretty jacket and jeans, her hair pulled back from her face. Her eyes were closed and a large smile decorated her face. She looked mid-laughter and it was beautiful. Behind her were the doors to the rest of the hotel, locking her office away from the world, and across the floor were smatterings of moonlight coming in from the Venetian blinds._

_My other favourite was another black and white shot of Ata. Her hands were clinging to a piece of fabric, covering her semi-nude form while she gazed out of a window, seemingly lost in thought. Ata’s hair was once again in its natural blonde waves and yet she seemed pensive, lost in her own world, away with her thoughts. The snapshot gave more questions than answers._

_Ata’s dainty hand on my shoulder broke me out of my snooping. She was dressed in a pretty white and blue dress with an elasticated waist, showing off her hourglass figure. The plunging V neckline showed off a little bit of cleavage and one of Ata’s beautiful diamond necklaces. Her hair was down and curled, as it would be on her wedding day, and on her feet she wore a pair of simple white Kurt Geiger sandals. Her matching white handbag and Chanel’s were her only other accessories._

_“Come on, we have wedding dresses to try!” Ata’s excitement was contagious and she took my hand, leading me out of her wardrobe. Moving to Godric she placed a tender kiss to his lips, which he happily returned before he went back to work picking cakes and writing an invite list. “We’ll be back before dark.” Ata declared to Godric before she shooed me from the room, leading me out of the penthouse and around to her carport. “I figured we could drive today, rather than take a chauffeur  We can go wherever we want and spend however long we like there.” She explained, clicking her keys so her car bleeped._

* * *

******ATA’S POV**  
_Something happened to my heart the day that I met you_  
Something that I never felt before  
You are always on my mind, no matter what I do  
And every day it seems I want you more  
My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine, softer than a sigh  
My love is deeper than the deepest ocean, wider than the sky  
My love is brighter than the brightest star, that shines every night above  
And there is nothing in this world that can ever change my love  
Once I thought that love was meant for anyone else but me  
Once I thought you'd never come my way  
Now it only goes to show how wrong we all can be  
For now I get to tell you everyday  
~ My Love, Petula Clark

I was catching up on the sunshine before my wedding, hoping to deepen my tan even by a shade. I’d never tanned before, until Pam had gone out and bought me these pills that boosted melanin levels that would help with my skin pigmentation. I’d taken The Venus Pool again for our private tanning session and had left my shields down. There were people nearby in the other pools but they were far away enough that their mental chatter was a little quieter. Capturing Sookie’s thoughts I smiled against the material of my lounger, given that I was laying facedown to tan my smooth back. My surgery had been scary, and if it hadn’t of been for Godric holding my hand the whole time I would have probably freaked and popped away.

_I woke to cool hands on my cheeks, and cool lips against my own. Returning the gentle kiss I cracked my eyes open, letting them adjust to the darkness for a moment before my vampire came into sight. “Good evening, my darling.” Godric’s smooth greeting was like music to my ears. “It’s the night of your surgery.” He offered gently, stroking my cheekbones. I felt a flop in my stomach at that notion. I’d slept for most of the day so that I would be abiding by the surgery rules not to eat or drink anything beforehand. Feeling my nervousness my bonded pushed his love and reassurance through our connection. “I will be there with you the whole time, my darling. Don’t worry.” He whispered softly, leaning in to give me a lingering kiss. He pulled back though just as I felt the dampness start between my thighs. It was the first time since receiving my brand that I’d felt in any way shape or form in the mood. My brand would soon be gone, and the knowledge was helping me feel more like my normal self.  A knowing smile crossed his lips as I pouted. “I promise that as soon as you are feeling better I will ravage you all night and all day. Maybe even in the sunshine.” A mischievous grin crossed my beloved’s lips and I flushed at the mental images coming from him. His fingers ghosted over my neck and collarbone before he plucked my bottom lip out from between my teeth._

_“Lets get this over with.” I sighed, stretching like a cat. Godric sighed, nodding in agreement. Hauling myself out of bed I pulled on a pair of pretty panties and matching bra. Grabbing a pair of Godric’s soft cotton pants and an oversized shirt of Ari’s, I pulled my hair up into a scruffy bun. I cared for my appearance yes, but I was about to go under the knife. Beauty was the least of my worries. Godric changed into a pair of soft, dark khaki pants and a white shirt. The fairly flimsy fabric of his shirt meant that the ink covering his body was faintly visible. My mouth went dry at the sight._

_Godric’s chuckle, and his arms wrapping around my frame, broke me out of my lusty daydream. His lips roughly claimed mine before he pulled back slowly. “I’m pleased to see you returning to your former self, my little kitten. I’ve missed you.” His hands rubbed my lower back, his cool skin reassuring me. My shoulders dropped as I lent into his embrace, resting my head against his silent chest. The actions in Felipe’s basement had caused all of our nest pain. Sookie was slowly coming back to herself. She’d spoken to me about her panic attack, about how Eric had reassured her. I was glad he was taking care of her. I was aware that every now and then she was worried, and that she’d had one or two more panic attacks, but Eric was always so gentle with her. I knew my own attack had impacted my relationship with Godric._

_“I’m sorry I’ve not been myself. I’ve missed you too.” I murmured against his chest, dropping a kiss to the smooth skin there. Feeling cheeky I also licked the blue ink around his neck. His grunt, and his hips thrusting up against my centre  drew a whimper from me._

_Pulling myself away I smoothed out my clothes, trying to stop myself from appearing so flustered. With a chuckle Godric led me from our wardrobe, grabbing up his wallet and the information pack on my surgery. We left our room together and our whole nest was gathered in the living room. “See you on the other side Cuz!” Jason cheerfully wished me good luck. I accepted cuddles from everyone in the room, including the usually cold Pam. Leaving the penthouse I took a deep breath as we descended in the elevator. Godric gave the hand he was holding a squeeze, and his action eased my tension a little. He would be by my side through the whole ordeal._

_Together Godric and I headed outside, grabbing one of the waiting taxis, which quickly took us to the hospital. There was little traffic on our route, even though the hospitals of Las Vegas were usually quite busy at night given how drunk/high/injured the tourists usually ended up getting here. Well, that was from what I’d witnessed first hand and watched in that movie – The Hangover – that Ari had rented one night. We’d allowed them to film in the hotel and even up on the roof which was a no go area for nearly everyone, and Ari had been keen to see the finished product._

_The taxi dropped us off outside of UMC Hospital and Godric paid the taxi driver, taking my hand while he tucked the folder of information under his free arm. We entered the hospital slowly. I wasn’t aware I was walking slower than usual until Godric had to give me a gentle tug forward. I was nervous. This was only the eighth time I’d been for an operation in 2000 years. The Fae didn’t get sick, as it simply wasn’t in our nature. Being 1/3 fae kept most illnesses at bay, though there were times when that annoying 2/3 human side would rear its ugly head and strike me down with God knows what nasty virus. The few illnesses I’d had ended up stumping Oeri to the point where I’d had no choice but to go to a human doctor and have surgery. Of course surgery had come a long way since my last doctors trip 175 years ago._

_Stopping before the reception desk I placed my hand on the counter. “My name’s Ata Caesar-Nervii, I’m booked in a for a skin graft operation this evening.” I meekly told the woman behind the counter. Her eyes lifted from her computer screen and a warm smile settled onto her lips._

_“Dr. Bray told me to send you right on down to surgery upon arrival. If you take the stairs and go down three floors, turn right on the corridor and take the seventh door on your left you’ll find her there with the forms you need to fill in and the anaesthesia team.” The receptionist smiled at me. Thanking her softly I followed her directions, still moving slowly._

_“It’s alright, my darling. I will be here the whole time. I will not leave your side.” Godric’s gentle reassurances were heart breaking. I needed to do this. I needed to be rid of the mark on my back, to get back to myself again._

_That little niggling of doubt, the 2/3 that made me human, was showing its ugly face again. “What if there’s a complication?” I asked timidly as we reached three floors down. The operating theatres were on the lowest level – level -3 – so that patients wouldn’t accidentally stumble across them and witness anything gross._

_“Then I will glamour the staff and give you my blood.” His answer was quick and curt. His tone softened though with his next sentence. “I will not let anything happen to you, little kitten.” He brought our joined hands to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand before he slowly them fall. We’d stopped before the seventh door on the left and I turned to look at my bonded, at my companion, my lover._

_“Thank you for this.” I murmured, pressing a dainty kiss to his lips before I pulled back, knocking on the door. Georgie opened it with a smile, gesturing for us to come in. I noted there were two other women in the reasonably large room. Both offered me smiles, their minds screaming a little in fear and surprise at the fact a vampire was with me, before they returned to preparing their machines and needles for whatever they would do to me. Taking a seat opposite Georgie I took a deep breath. Georgie offered me a smile, taking my free hand._

_“I promise you everything will be okay Ata.” She reassured me, her mind also informing me that she was 100% sure everything would go okay. Georgie slid me some papers and asked me to fill them in. They were the standard pre-operation questions, which asked my name, date of birth (I lied a little. I didn’t need the truth being documented…), my height, weight, pre-existing medical conditions (of which there were none, unless being fae counted), recent alcohol and medication intake (of which there were also none, unless 2000-year-old vampire blood counted) and also my allergies. I listed lemons and iron for the last one. Georgie would understand._

_The last part contained payment information for the operation and as I went to write the name and contact information for the medical team that supplied those on my payroll with insurance I found the pen snatched from my hand by my bonded. With a flourish he scribbled away, handing the form back for me to finally sign. My eyes dropped to the page as I took in his writing. Godric had scribbled down the information for his Amex. “Non opus reddere amet. Medicinae assecurationis habeo.” (You do not need to pay a lot. I have medical insurance) I turned to Godric, capturing his pale blue eyes._

_“Volo reddere.” (I want to pay) His voice was soft, his tone gentle, and his eyes were begging me to let him pay. He said he wanted to, and though it would cost a lot I had no doubt he could afford it 1000 times over. I could feel how much he wanted to do this for me though, how much he needed to. Swallowing my pride I nodded, pushing my gratitude through our connection. I felt his love cocoon me like a plush blanket on a cold winters night._

_Signing the bottom of the form I handed it back to Georgie. Quickly glancing over it she told he anaesthesia nurses about my allergies before she turned back to me. “Jaylee and Hanna will be the nurses putting you to sleep. Once you’ve changed into your operating gown,” Georgie patted a bundle of clothes on the desk, “they’re going to insert a needle into your vein in the crook of your arm to give you fluids. We’re going to be giving you saline and dextrose, which is a salt and sugar solution.” I silently thanked Georgie for explaining everything. I had a feeling this wasn’t standard procedure and that she was telling me absolutely everything because we were friends. “We’re going to be giving you a general anaesthetic  which means a total loss of consciousness. Patients usually lose the ability to maintain their breathing and require assistance, so we’re going to place a tube into your mouth which will protect your airway, control ventilation and prevent aspiration of mucous or stomach contents. The tube will be placed through the vocal cords into the trachea.” Her words caused me to whimper quietly. The sound was untraceable to human ears but Godric heard it loud and clear. His hand tightened around mine and his love washed over me in bucketful’s._

_“A general anaesthetic provides a loss of pain, amnesia, and relaxation of muscles” Georgie’s eyes captured mine and she raised a hand to her temple. Picking up on her request I dipped into her mind. **“Godric will barely be able to feel you through your bond. To him it may feel like you are dying and he may become impulsive and wish to see you, or he may be distraught and start tearing things apart. It’s for this reason I’m going to let him into the operating theatre for the entire time of your surgery, so long as he doesn’t get in the way of the surgeons. He will be able to hold your hand and hear the faint pulse of your heart.”** Georgie chatted away to me mentally, busying herself with papers to make it less obvious that we were communicating in such a manner. I’d shared my telepathy with the girlfriends of the other Sheriff’s, knowing they would simply glamour them into forgetting if they ever broke up. With Godric holding my hand he was able to hear everything Georgie had just told me._

_“Thank you.” He offered quietly, his eyes softening. I could feel how touched he was at what Georgie was offering us. Shock and surprise painted her features for a moment before she schooled them. She was aware of our bond because she shared one with Aurel. With a small nod Georgie moved on, as if our little conversation hadn’t just happened._

_“Here are your surgery clothes. You can change behind the curtain there.” She pointed to a curtain that hid half of the room as she handed me a pile of clothes. Godric even got a set of scrubs. I had to stop myself from laughing. If only I’d bought my camera phone with me! Nodding my thanks I stood, swaying a little on me feet. Godric’s hand landed on my elbow though and he gently helped me steady myself before he walked with me behind the curtain. We changed together in silence, allowing ourselves to openly admire one another as we stripped and changed. There was no lust or passion as we admired one another this time, there was just love and care._

_Folding our clothes up we left the safety of the curtain, handing our belongings over to Georgie. She locked them up in a small cupboard, handing Godric the key. He slipped it into the pocket of his surgical gown. Glancing down at my patient’s gown I ruefully smiled. “Green was never my colour.” I commented, trying to be lighthearted as I took in the monstrosity they had me in. It had tapes at the back that were knotted together, courtesy of my vampire, and they would be undone in surgery to allow the doctors access to my brand and my inner thigh. My comment had the desired effect and Godric, Georgie, Jaylee and Hanna chuckled._

_Godric’s hands found mine again as I was led over to Jaylee and Hanna. The nurses helped me up onto the bed on wheels they had in the room. Sitting on the edge I could feel my nerves starting to bubble to the surface. Calmness seeped into me though, and not just from Godric. I could feel it from all my children, but especially from Eric. I had to stop myself from sobbing at how touched I felt by his silent action. Closing my eyes I composed myself as Hanna slipped the needle into my arm that would help keep me hydrated. “If you could swing your legs up onto the bed, Mrs. Caesar- Nervii, and get comfortable, then we’ll put you to sleep.” Hanna’s voice made me open my eyes and I nodded, feeling a little more centred. Godric’s hand never left mine as I arranged myself onto the bed as asked._

_“I promise you, by the time you get to five you’ll be asleep.” Jaylee reassured me as she fitted a mask over my mouth and nose. “One…” She started counting softly to encourage me._

**_“Two…”_ ** _Godric’s thoughts were fading away and I tipped my head a little, the mask staying on as I gazed into his pale blue eyes. **“Three…”** I spoke quietly with him. My vision was really hazy now.  **“Four…”**  We spoke together. True to Jaylee’s words, I never reached five. Holding onto Godric’s hand the lights went out, and nobody was home._

_A bleeping noise broke through the darkness, my peace shattered. My eyelids felt heavy and, cracking them open a little, I was almost blinded by the bright lights of the recovery room. A cool hand in my warm one made me want to sob with relief. Godric hadn’t left my side. “I’m still here, my love.” His soft voice gave me something to focus on other than the beeping noise. My head lolled sideways and I forced my eyes open again. I still felt a little dizzy, and somewhat nauseous. I’d heard that some people felt scared and confused, but I felt neither. My bonded was by my side._

_“…” I opened my mouth to speak but the words died in my throat. It felt so sore and scratchy. A straw appeared in my mouth and I sucked on it, taking in the water my husband had given me. When he removed the bottle I cleared my throat gently, aware that it still hurt a little. “D-Did it work?” I rasped, finding the pale blue eyes of the man I was in love with._

_“Yes, my sweet. It’s all gone. It’s all over.” His free hand, now having placed the cup of water back on the side, came up to push my bangs from my face. I offered a small smile to my vampire, feeling too tired for more. “Sleep, my beloved. I’ll still be here when you wake.” He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he reached for the call button for the nurses. I gave into his command immediately, letting sleep take me again._

_I woke feeling much better, and opening my eyes I found out why. My vampire was still holding my hand but this time there was a needle and tube running from the crook of his arm into the crook of mine. I didn’t feel as groggy or as weak as before. “Welcome back Ata.” I turned my head the other way, smiling at Georgie. “Your surgery went without a single problem. The skin from your inner thigh was a perfect match and your body accepted it without complaint. I asked Godric to give you some of his blood just to help remove any lingering discomfort and to reduce your side effects.” She explained, picking up my chart from the end of the bed. Scribbling something down on the page she smiled at the pair of us. “As soon as you feel strong enough to stand and move around then you are free to head home. I trust you’ll be in good care there?” She glanced from me to Godric and then back again._

_“I won’t leave her side.” Godric vowed, giving the tube between us a gentle squeeze to encourage the blood flow further. Georgie, satisfied with the answer, wished me a speedy recovery before she left the room. “How do you feel, my dove?” My husband stroked my cheek as I turned back to look at him._

_“So much better, especially with your blood. I don’t think I need any more though. Keep some for yourself. I wouldn’t want to drain you.” I teased, poking my tongue out playfully as I wiggled the needle out of my arm, pulling it clean out before he could argue._

_Dropping fang, Godric made a show of biting as I poked my tongue out. I smiled as I recalled our childhood. Every time I’d poked my tongue out at him he’d told me that one day he would bite it. “You can have as much of my blood as you like, my love. What is mine is yours. All I wish for is that you are well.” He informed me, hissing slightly through his fangs. I grinned at his hiss because it was rather cute._

_“Oh I’m sure I’ll be well, what with my very own doctor on hand.” I batted my eyelashes, feeling a little bolder as I raised my hand, caressing Godric’s face. He lent into my palm, his eyes clouding with lust, matching the feelings coming through our bond. I couldn’t imagine the pain he must have gone through when I had been in my medically induced coma, hardly being able to feel me anymore. His love washed through our connection and I basked in its warmth._

My bonded had taken care of me for days, tending to my every need. I’d felt much better by the second day but he still insisted on taking care of me. Everyone in our nest came and looked after me, but Godric was the one doing most of the work. We planned our wedding from our bed, curled up together. My inner thigh took longer to heal than my back, even with regular infusions of Godric’s blood, due to the multiple layers of skin that had been taken. We’d spent many night’s spooned together, Godric’s lips dropping kisses all over my fresh, new skin. I’d eventually come over my shyness of sexual contact. Without Felipe’s brand I felt like myself again. It also made it painfully obvious to me that the mark hadn’t bothered my husband at all, and that I had simply overreacted. I felt a little ashamed about it whenever I thought back to it, but at the time I had been so worried and upset, suffering from things I’d never thought I would. It surprised me that he even wanted to have sex with me again given how quickly I had shut it down for the past few days.

_The feel of soft, cool lips woke me. Wet kisses were being peppered down my neck. Feeling my husband’s cool frame behind me I sighed happily. Rolling over I landed on my back, not even flinching when my shoulder blade hit the bed. I no longer felt any pain thanks to my husband’s generous blood donations. In one fluid movement he was over me, knees either side of mine, holding my legs together. One of his hands went to the nape of my neck, his fingers roughly grabbing my hair. His lips descended on mine softly, a stark contrast to the rough hold he had on my hair. His free hand was supporting him, keeping his weight off of my body._

_“You taste incredible, my beloved.” He growled against my lips. His tongue swept against my lips before he pulled back. Fangs dropping with a snick he took to my jawbone and neck, nipping enough to bring a light trace of blood to the surface before he licked it away. Working his way down my body he kissed my collarbones, putting his fangs away with another snick. Using his blunt teeth he nibbled on my collarbones before he laved my skin with his tongue. Reaching my breasts he used the hand supporting him to grasp one globe in his rough hand. His vampiric sense of balance meant he didn’t need to support himself anymore. My nails grasped onto his back, scratching along his marble flesh. The scent of his blood hit the air and pushed him into frenzy. One of his knees went between mine, pushing them open. His fingers tweaked my hardened nipples and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning._

_His fingers left my breasts, replaced by his tongue and lips as he licked and sucked my hardened, rosy pebbles. His fingers disappeared between my thighs and I cried out as his cool fingers rubbed my warmed centre  Tipping my head back I exposed more of my neck, which my bonded took full advantage of. I could feel his love through our bond, his happiness that I was finally comfortable enough to be intimate with him and, of course, his fierce possessiveness. “I want you so bad” I breathed, closing my eyes in ecstasy as two of his fingers dipped inside of me._

_“Look at me, my beloved.” His voice rasped against my eardrum. Opening my eyes I captured his pale blue eyes as he pulled back. His fingers moved in and out of me, working slow and steady. Twisting his wrist every time he pulled his fingers out, he rubbed against the sensitive spot inside of me. Crying out as his fingers rubbed inside of me, I maintained eye contact. Quickening his pace his fingers moved in and out at near vampire speed. The coil in my lower abdomen started to build. “Spread your legs wide for me, my sweet darling.” Obliging I parted my legs further, throwing my head back as his fingers reached deeper inside of me. It only took three more deep pumps before I felt the coil inside of me snap. Screaming out I sucked in as much air as possible, my chest heaving. My shoulders sagged as aftershocks ran through my body, jolting against my husband’s fingers. Tipping my head forward I opened my eyes, finding the pale blue ones of the man I was so desperately in love with._

_“It drives me crazy when you look at me that way.” He rasped with his eyes hooded with lust. Using my hands I traced down his beautiful body, stopping where his hips met the tops of his legs._

_Taking him in my left hand I stroked him slowly. My right hand traced the beautiful marble muscles of his abs. With a grunt and spasm of his hips, my husband thrusted into my hand. “I want you.” I told him, using my other hand to remove his fingers from inside of me. I whimpered at the loss but moaned moments later as my bonded raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking my essence off of his fingers. The sight of him groaning around his fingers, sucking my taste down, had my libido on the increase once again._

_After several strokes of his already hard member, I lined him up to my entrance. With shallow thrusts he pushed into me, continuing until he was buried to the hilt. Though it hadn’t been long since we had last joined together in such a way I squirmed in discomfort for a moment. My vampire gave me a minute to adjust to his size before he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just the tip of him inside of me, before he pushed all the way back in. Rolling my hips we quickly found a rhythm that worked for both of us, falling perfectly into sync. Godric’s lips captured mine in a tender kiss as his hips rolled against mine._

_Strong arms locked around me as Godric rolled us, placing me on top of him. His hands landed gently on my hips, though not to guide me. Godric simply wanted more skin contact. Finding his eyes in the darkened room I placed my hands on either side of his head, leaning forward as I moved up and down his member, rising and falling, twisting my hips and grinding down on his pubic bone. The position gave him access to my breasts, which he smothered in kisses, licks and sucks. With his fangs down, thanks to our lust, he used what little restraint he had left to ensure he didn’t draw blood before the right moment. One of his hands left my hips, instead rubbing at the little bundle of nerves at the apex of my legs._

_The friction started up the coil inside of me once again and I threw my head back, panting as I rode him. Growls and grunts slipped from between his roughly parted lips every time I sank back down onto him._

_In a blur of grunts, growls, pants, whimpers and mewls I finally felt the ever growing coil inside of me snap, quite suddenly, throwing me into my release. Howling out as the pleasure crashed over my body, engulfing me and sweeping me away, I barely registered Godric’s sharp thrusts before he too spilled into me. My clenching inner walls had pulled his release from him with little to no warning. Roaring as he emptied into me he pitched forward, my back hitting the soft sheets as I continued to spasm with aftershocks. His weight rested above me as his fangs sank into my breast._

_Bringing a shaking hand to the nape of my husband’s neck I stroked the short hairs there, panting to get my breath back as he fed deeply. I encouraged him, keeping his head to my breast and fuelling his desire through our bond. His love and contentment were perfect post-coital emotions. Giving him a minute or two to feed, I finally let go of his head. Licking the puncture wounds, Godric pricked his tongue, laving his blood onto the fang marks to heal them, but not before he dropped a kiss to my hardened nipple, sucking it for a brief second before his lips reclaimed mine in a tender kiss._

_Resting my forehead against his own I closed my eyes, feeling him doing the same as his eyelashes fluttered against my cheeks. “I love you, my beautiful bonded.” He murmured, letting his fingers ghost over my slightly damp skin._

_“I love you, so, so much.” I caught my breath, reaching up to run my fingers through his short hair. “I’m so sorry I was so pathetic. I can’t believe I thought that you wouldn’t want me anymore.” I apologised  opening my eyes. Godric mimicked my actions, allowing me to see the beautiful eyes that had ensnared me for over 2000 years._

_“It’s okay, my kitten. You were hurting. I would never leave you though, I love you too much.” He assured me, dropping lots of little kisses all over me. I squealed as he continued to pepper me in kisses, laughing happily as he growled playfully, licking the end of my nose._

He and I had slipped back into our usual routine now that I was over my fears and no longer wore Felipe’s brand. Our sexual life had picked by up again and he woke me every day with some sort of intimacy. It was comforting to know we’d slipped back into our usual routine. Turning over on the sun bed I allowed the rays of sunshine to bathe my skin. I went without my bikini top and had donned the smallest pair of bikini bottoms I could find. I wanted whatever tan I could get to have the least amount of tan lines possible. Of course I hadn’t told my vampire I was sunbathing without a top on. He’d have pitched a fit. I needed this tan though. The underwear and dress I’d picked out for my wedding showed a fair bit of flesh.

_Sliding into my car, Sookie hopped in the other side. “You excited?” She asked me with a grin. Truth told I was equal parts excited and nervous. Excited because I was finally marrying the love of my life and nervous because I wanted everything to go perfectly._

_“I’m excited and nervous. I’ve been waiting for this day for 2000 years.” I told Sookie with complete honesty as I started up the engine of my 1964 Aston Martin DB5. Seeing my cousins’ fascination with my vehicle I grinned at her. “I spent some time in England, and I met Mr. Ian Fleming. He wroteseveral books about this super spy called James Bond who worked for MI6. James Bond’s favourite car was an Aston Martin DB5. I bought one when we there and had it transported over here when we moved. I fell in love the moment I saw this car” I gave the steering wheel a quick pet as we pulled out onto the Strip._

_Sookie reached for the radio, tuning it in before she turned the volume up. I had the windows down and the AC on to keep us cool in the Nevada hear. The opening chords of one of my favourite songs started up. I couldn’t help but sing along. “You gotta help me out, it’s all a blur last night. We need a taxi ‘cause you’re hung-over and I’m broke!”_

_“I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key. Spare me your freakin’ dirty looks now don’t blame me. You want to cash out and get the hell out of town!” Sookie sang the next few lines of the song, my laughter in the background._

_“Don’t be a baby, remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that’s what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that’s what you get for waking up in Vegas!” We broke out into a duet before the giggles took us over. Laughing happily I pulled us into the car park of one of the bridal boutiques I’d picked out._

_“You ready?” I grinned, turning off the ignition, which ended the radio. Grabbing my purse from Sookie’s footwell, my cousin nodded happily, grabbing her own bag. Together we left the car, locking it behind us before we linked arms. “You’re going to be trying on dresses today also, Sook. We’ll have a wedding dress day! We can go and look at bridesmaid dresses later on in the week.” I grinned at my cousin, who paled at the knowledge that she would be trying on dresses too. I could tell Sookie was freaking out about the fact that she didn’t have enough in her bank account for a wedding dress, especially not one from the high-end boutiques I was taking us too._

_“But…” Sookie started to protest._

_I came to a halt, grabbing both of her hands and holding them tightly. “Sook, your dress will be a gift from Godric and I. He and I decided last night that we wanted to get you something and this is what we came up with.”_

_I could tell she was tempted to protest, tempted to tell me she would just buy a cheaper dress from somewhere else, but as her expression changed I heard her mentally reminder herself that she was turning over a new leaf. She was starting to accept gifts, and what Godric and I were offering her would be something that she would remember for the rest of her life. “Thank you, Ata.” She finally offered with a warm smile, giving my hands a gentle squeeze. A grin broke out on my face as she accepted my gift. Dropping one of her hands I kept ahold of the other, using it to lead her into the boutique._

_A pretty little brunette greeted us with a broad smile. “Hello ladies, my name is Ashley. What can I do for you today?” She asked, looking between us. I hadn’t told Sookie, but the boutiques we were going into only ever allowed two clients in at a time, in order to make the experience personal and perfect. As we were buying dresses separately we were the two clients._

_“My name is Ata Caesar and this is my cousin, Sookie Stackhouse.” I introduced us, using my maiden name around the human girl. “We have a booking.” I informed the girl. With a grin and a nod she led us over to the back of the store. Pulling a white curtain behind us we entered a room that was fit for a princess. The walls were wallpapered with ornate grey and gold swirls; the carpet was plush and cream underfoot. To the left of the room, beneath the huge, curtained window which the sun was pouring in from, there was a delicate cream sofa. Opposite was a rail of dresses, already pre-picked for Sookie and I in our sizes. When I’d booked the appointments for the day I’d had to give them our sizes so they could prepare for us. At the far end of the room hung a golden, curved rail. Thick cream drapes were attached to it, ready to be pulled together to create a dressing room. A vintage full-length mirror was attached to the wall in the dressing room and there was a smaller, oval mirror resting just outside of the changing room, along with a vintage cream chair. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was turned off, but the sunlight captured the glass drops and shattered the light around the room. It was beautiful._

_Sookie gasped at my side and I simply smiled. Most boutiques had rooms like this for their more affluent cliental, and Sookie was not used to that. She would be soon though. As Queen of Louisiana she would be expected to shop in boutique stores, and all of them that were supernatural owned would do anything and everything to accommodate her._

_We both took a seat on the couch. “Can I get you ladies anything, some champagne, vitamin water, or freshly squeezed orange juice?” Ashley offered us._

_“Water for me, thank you.” I requested, knowing that I was driving._

_“Could I get some orange juice please?” Sookie piped up. Ashley nodded and disappeared for only a moment, returning with a glass of orange juice for Sookie and a glass of orange flavoured Vitamin Water for me. She placed our glasses down on the little vintage white table beside the couch._

_“Now then ladies. My colleagues and I have pulled aside our best dresses in your sizes for you to try on. Who would like to go first?” Ashley looked between us, holding her hands together before her, a smile painted on her lips. I took a quick peak in her mind and was pleased to see that she was genuinely pleased to be helping us. She also thought that if we bought from her, and she managed to name drop to her manager, she might get a little bonus in her paycheque._

_“You go first Sook.” I knew my cousin was nervous, so getting her dress search over and done with first, and quickly, would help ease her. Shooting me a grateful grin my cousin rose to her feet. Ashley plucked the first dress from the rail, taking it to the dressing room where she hung it up before she swept her hands in a motion to encourage Sookie to enter._

_My cousin stepped in shyly and soon the white drapes concealed her from view. Ashley simply stood outside, waiting should Sookie need her help. There were a few copies of Vogue on the table beside me and I picked one up, flicking through the pages. Ashley disappeared into the dressing room for a moment or two._

_It only took a few moments before Sook stepped out. Lowering my copy of Vogue I couldn’t help but sigh happily at the sight of my cousin in a wedding dress. “It’s beautiful, Sook.” I told her honestly. The dress was made of tulle and taffeta and was strapless. The taffeta body was fitted, almost like a corset, and was laced up at the back. The entire thing was creamy coloured. At Sookie’s hips it flared out into three layers of tulle until the dress hit the floor. There was a cute bow made of silk attached to the left hand side of her dress, right at her hips. The train wasn’t too long however it swept across the floor elegantly as Sookie came to a stop before me. Her lower lip was between her teeth so I could tell she was nervous._  
  
_Putting down the magazine I stood, walking all around Sook before I came back into her line of sight. I took in the fact there was a built in bra and that the fabric seemed to hug Sookie in all the right ways. “How do you feel?” I asked the million dollar question as Sookie turned to face the changing room, enabling her to see the full length of the dress in the mirror._

_There was silence for a few minutes as Sookie took in her appearance, shifting this way and that to look at herself at different angles. “Of course on the day you’ll have the matching shoes, tiara, and veil.” Ashley offered. Sook nodded her thanks before she turned back to look at herself._

_“It’s pretty.” She commented after a moment._

_“But?” I prodded, knowing it was coming._

_“It’s not the one.” She stated sadly, running her hands down the ruffled layers of fabric. “I think I’ll know the moment I find the one.” She turned to look at me before she glanced to Ashley. “Sorry.” Her shoulders sagged._

_Ashley’s smile never left her lips though. “That’s okay! It’s the first one you’ve tried, none of us were expecting you to love it.” She shrugged her slender shoulders before she scooped up another dress from the rail, hanging it up in the dressing room. “I’ll unlace you.” She offered kindly as Sookie stepped back into the dressing room, the drapes pulled around her once again._

_Returning to my magazine I managed to read an interview with Beyoncé before Sookie emerged once again. This time her dress was less poufy and instead it clung to her figure almost all the way down to the floor. The dress was strapless and corset style until it reached Sookie’s waist, at which point it flared into soft satin, flowing down and over her curves to the floor. There was a ruckled edge of the fabric than ran from her waist down to the floor. It looked like the dress had been tied together, similar to a sarong. A beautiful silk and satin flower was placed over the area where the ruckled fabric met the bottom of the corset top. The trail was longer than the first one though it was still acceptable._

_“What do you think?” Sookie asked me, smoothing the front of the fabric as she gave me a slow twirl._

_I pursed my lips together. Yes it was beautiful, but to me it just wasn’t Sookie. Though my opinion carried some weight, as Sookie’s would do with mine, it was ultimately her choice. “I like it but…”_

_“It’s not me.” Sookie finished off my sentence, nodding her head. “I agree. It’s beautiful, but it’s not for me.” She declared. I could feel her slowly starting to get disheartened. It made me sad that it was only the second dress and she was feeling like giving up. It was uncommon for a woman to find her dream dress in the first bridal boutique she visited._

_As Sookie trudged back into the dressing room, Ashley caught my eyes. Lifting up another dress she winked at me. “Trust me.” She mouthed before she disappeared behind the drapes, helping Sookie change._

_Deciding to put my faith in the shop assistant, as this was her job after all, I picked up Vogue once again. Sookie took longer in the changing room this time, and I started to worry for her. Before my worry could snowball however, she stepped out. My breath hitched as I took in the dress Ashley had picked out for her. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. “This one.” Sookie stated, complete conviction in her voice. I could feel how deeply in love she had already fallen. Nodding my head dumbly I put the magazine down, working on autopilot. Standing I took Sookie’s hands, leading her to the centre of the room. Making a slow circle of her I took in the dress at every angle._

_“This one.” I agreed quietly, finally looking at my cousin to see unshed tears in her eyes. Usually the bride’s mother went with her to pick her dress, but Sookie’s mom wasn’t here for this special moment. I was standing in for Michelle Stackhouse, and I was honoured  “You look like a fae princess, a true queen.” I told her softly. The comment went right over Ashley’s head, but it caused big, fat tears to roll down Sookie’s slightly pink cheeks. Her smile was threatening to split her face._

_Her dress was beautiful. Made of tulle and satin it was pure white. The body was corset style, zipping up the back. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, plunging just low enough that I had no doubt in my mind that my son would be salivating at the alter. When the bodice stopped at her hips the fabric flared out softly, the tulle hitting the floor. A silk under slip ensured that no one would be able to see Sookie’s bridal lingerie while she stood at the alter, and the chapel train fanned out behind her with every step. Across the bodice was an intricate design of hand-stitched leaves and flowers, swirling up from her left hip to the tip of her sweetheart neckline, where the design stemmed out to both cups of the dress. The design swept around the back too, cocooning the zipper and bringing attention down to Sookie’s behind._

_“I’d like this one, please.” Sookie’s voice was hoarse as she captured my eyes. Smiling at my cousin I had to blink away my own tears._

_“You look beautiful, Sook.” I told her softly as Ashley approached us slowly, holding out a delicate veil. Using the attached clip, which sparkled in the sunlight still streaming through the window due to the diamonds across it, I placed the veil securely in Sookie’s hair. The veil was made up of two tiers, the shorter of the two being the one that would fall across her face. The longer tier reached the floor, sweeping with her dress, however it was covered in hundreds of champagne coloured lace butterflies. It was a beautiful nod to our ethereal nature. “We’ll get you a Tiffany & Co. tiara. Diamonds are a girls best friend after all.” I teased lightly as I let the shorter tier fall over her face. Stepping back I let Sookie turn to the mirror to look at herself. Her breath hitched as she took in her almost complete ensemble. Leaning over I pressed a kiss to Sookie’s temple through her veil. “He won’t know what hit him.” I teased, smiling at my cousin in the mirror. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she swept the veil back. Careful not to damage her dress, Sookie drew me into her arms, encasing me in a cuddle that I happily returned._

_“Thank you.” Her voice was soft and quiet, and if there had been anyone else in the room I wouldn’t have heard it. Smiling, I pulled back._

_“You deserve it Sook.” I gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Go and change.” I told her quietly, giving her a small tug towards the dressing room. As Sookie disappeared to change, with Ashley’s help, I grabbed my purse. Ashley emerged a moment later with Sookie’s dress on a hanger and in a garment bag, her veil now in a box, cocooned in soft tissue paper._

_“We can hold Miss Stackhouse’s dress until the day before her wedding and deliver it then if you would like?” Ashley offered. I contemplated it for a moment but figured it would be better coming back with us. I could lock it in our huge safe in my office, the one which Eric and Godric didn’t have the combination too. A quick Maker’s command would ensure none of my boys would say anything or go rummaging. I trusted them, but if they were to think of it or let something slip accidentally it would ruin everything._

_“We’ll take it with us today, thank you.” I handed over my card, letting Ashley punch in all the necessary keys on her cash register before I popped in the pin for my card. The sale went through and Ashley left the dress hanging behind the counter, the veil box next to it. Tucking my card away Sookie appeared at my side, taking one of my hands._

_“Thank you cousin.” She returned my earlier temple kiss. “Now it’s your turn.” She beamed, divesting me of my purse before she started to lead me to the dressing room. I stopped us at the little table though, taking a few sips of my Vitamin Water, and Sookie of her orange juice, before I carried on into the changing area. Sookie took a seat on the couch, picking up my discarded copy of Vogue as Ashley came in with the first dress, pulling the drapes shut._

_Removing my clothes I left on my bra and panties, knowing the bra would have to go once the dress was on. The dress Ashley helped me into was lace, sleeveless like Sookie’s with a sweetheart neckline too. It was ivory in colour, as white would have been comical on someone 2000 years old, who clearly wasn’t innocent anymore. The dress laced up at the back and showed off my new, smooth skin. The bodice was fitted to my waist where it flared out a considerable amount. Underneath the lace, to preserve my modesty, was a silk under slip. A sash that wrapped around my waist, and an elegant silk flower sitting on the fabric complimented the chapel train. The sash came together in the middle of my back and tied in a giant bow, the two ends cascading down to meet my train on the floor. It was beautiful but, as Sookie had said before, it wasn’t the one. It was most certainly something I could see myself wearing, but I didn’t feel special and excited in it, I didn’t feel like I was starting a new chapter in my life._

_Stepping out of the dressing room, Sookie rose to her feet and took in the dress, glancing over it, walking around and inspecting it. “It’s pretty, Ata. I like the lace.” She commented softly. It didn’t take a genius to work out that she didn’t love it either._

_“But no.” We both said at the same time, laughing quietly at how predictable we were. The more time we spent together the more in-tune we became with one another._

_“It’s beautiful, but I don’t feel like it’s the one.” I clarified for Ashley, who simply nodded and smiled. She helped me back into the changing room, bringing another gown with her._

_“Has your fiancé got his suit yet?” She made small talk as she helped me out of the lace dress._

_“I don’t know, we decided what needed to be done and we split the tasks. I have no idea what my cake will even look like!” I shook my head, smiling at the thought of my 2000-year-old vampire, who’d never tasted cake before, being made to order one for our wedding, which would feed over 200 people._

_“You’re considerate, and brave, for giving him tasks! I get so many women in here who want complete control over everything that their poor fiancés simply turn up on the wedding day and have no idea what they’re doing, and then feel bad for not helping out.” Ashley shook her head sadly as she did up the hooks on the back of the dress she had just put on me._

_“My fiancé would growl and throw a fit if I left him out. We’re very much a team.” I gushed, enjoying talking openly about him with someone. There was no need to mention he was a vampire though, even though Ashley’s memories and thoughts told me she had no problem with vampires._

_"Teams make the best couples.” She offered me a wink in the mirror as she finished fitting me into my dress. I smiled at her reflection before I looked down at the dress. 2000 years of hearing peoples thoughts meant my poker face had been perfected. The dress was a white, fluffy nightmare. How the hell Ashley thought I would look good in it was beyond me. It was strapless with a dainty neckline, only showing off a sliver of cleavage. The bodice was tight to my waist and covered in diamante style gems. Organza was placed over the satin fabric of the bodice and the diamantes had been weaved into it. What I hated the most though was the huge, garish diamanté embellishment at the front, right below the dip of the fabric above my bosom. A teardrop shaped gem sat in the middle and three other teardrop shaped gems stemmed off of it sideways on each side. Smaller teardrops adorned the bottom and top of the centre teardrop and surrounding the smaller ones were three yellow/orange diamante drops. I hated to be snobbish but it looked somewhat cheap in my opinion. From the waist the fabric fell down to the floor in what had to be easily 10 layers of tulle ruffles. It was as white as snow and though the built in bra was useful, the whole thing looked terrible on me. I felt awkward in it and the bottom of the dress didn’t flow like I wanted it to when I swished from side to side._

_I decided to show Sookie anyway, as she had shown me every dress she’d tried on. Emerging from the dressing room I watched as Sookie’s smile fell into a grim line. She pepped up though, forcing a smile as Ashley stepped out behind me. “It’s very pretty.” She lied with ease, as only a telepath could._

_“I think there are too many ruffles though. My fiancé would get in a fluster trying to find my garter belt.” I commented. I didn’t want to criticise the dress too much, and though I loved Godric dearly it was easier to criticise him and get away with it. Ashley turned a light shade of pink at the mention of a garter belt. The younger generations of today were adorable._

_“I don’t think it’s right for me.” I broke the news softly. It might be perfect for someone else, but not me. Sookie agreed with a bob of her head and made an ‘mhmm’ noise. Ashley grabbed the last dress on the rail and gestured for me to enter the dressing room. She removed the dress and put on the other one quickly. This one was white with silver accents. It had dainty cap sleeves, made of lace, which were narrow at the top of the fitted bodice, before the lace flared out over my shoulder, tapering down again to connect to the back of the dress. The fabric was rucked over the hip and an embellished horsehair bow introduced a soft, oversized organza ruffle that floated down the side skirt The scoop neckline at the front, and the corset closure at the back, were decorated with Swarovski crystals in an elegant, twirling floral pattern._  
  
Stepping out I noticed how Sookie grinned when she saw the dress. Standing, she took a walk around me, looking at it from all angles. “It’s gorgeous, Ata.” She commented thoughtfully, gently playing with the bow at my hip.

_“I like it.” I told her honestly, smoothing the fabric down._

_“But you don’t love it.” Sookie added. I nodded sadly. It was gorgeous and I wanted it, but it wasn’t beautiful. I didn’t feel beautiful in it._

_“It’s alright Miss Caesar.” Ashley consoled me. I was feeling a little down. I was aware this was the first store we had entered and therefore I wasn’t expecting to find my dress right away, but Sookie had found hers and I wanted mine._

_Trudging back to the dressing room I changed out of the dress, letting Ashley take it away to put back on the rail. Pulling my day clothes back on I drew back the drapes, tucking them in place before I picked up my handbag from the sofa. Picking up my Vitamin Water I finished it off, not wanting to waste any, and noticed that Sookie had finished her orange juice._

_Collecting Sookie’s dress and veil we thanked Ashley for all of her help, and I slipped her a $300 tip. It wasn’t customary to tip in the bridal stores as their wages were usually very good, but she had found my cousin her perfect dress and that was worth of a reward. Ashley’s smile nearly split her face._

_With Sookie’s dress and veil placed in the back of the car, spread out over the back seats so they wouldn’t crease, we pulled back onto the main road. “I’m thinking we head to Fashion Show Mall, so we can get you some shoes and a tiara.” I decided to focus on Sookie. I could call in numerous favours with plenty of fashion designers over the next few weeks if needs be._

_Sookie shot me a sad smile, but I could tell her sadness was for me. I was a little sad that I didn’t have my dress, but I would find something. Driving along the road Sookie turned the radio back up to lighten the mood. “I've been angry and sad about things that you do. I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through. And when you go, when you slam the door, I think you know that you won't be away too long!” Sookie sang, picking up the song halfway through._

_Laughing, I picked up where she let off. “You know that I'm not that strong. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh”_

_“Mamma mia, here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya! Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say, bye bye, leave me now or never, mamma mia, it's a game we play. Bye bye doesn't mean forever! Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you. Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, my my, I could never let you go!” We sang together at the top of our lungs. As we finished singing I took to tapping the steering wheel in time with the piano music, as Sookie rocked out on an air guitar. Chuckling, I pulled us into the car park of Fashion Show Mall. Parking up the radio turned off as I removed the key from the ignition. Sookie pouted as the music cut out._

_“Be sure to tell Eric you like Abba.” I teased with a wink, knowing they shared a heritage._

Sookie and I had spent hours in Fashion Show Mall, picking out a tiara, items for the wedding gift list and even bridesmaid dresses. We’d picked a Tiffany & Co. tiara, as my cousin would only have the best. It was a simple bridal tiara, nothing over the top.  There was a narrow band of small diamonds, larger diamonds above it, and then another narrow band of a small diamonds. From there two rows of diamonds – one small row and one medium row – weaved together, crisscrossing. In the centre of the tiara sat a larger diamond, and from the top of it two swirls, a teardrop diamond between the swirls. It was beautiful but simple, so as not to detract from Sookie’s dress and veil.

Sookie had picked out bridesmaid dresses too, from Saks. She and Eric had decided on a purple theme for their wedding, so the dresses were purple. They were A-Line dresses and made of chiffon, in order to help us all cool down in the warm Louisiana weather. The dress fell to the floor and had a cute sweetheart neckline to it. The empire waistline would showcase all of the bridesmaid’s curves, and the ruffled sash across the waistline added a touch of extra detail. The dress had cap sleeves that joined to the back of the dress. The fabric from the cap sleeves crossed in the middle of the back and then carried on to join the sash at the waistline, creating an ‘X’ across the wearers back. The excess fabric was then tied in a pretty knot at the base of the spin and the spare fabric fell down to around mid-thigh. As I was to be one of the bridesmaids Sookie had insisted on me trying on all the dresses. She’d picked out a lovely purple pantsuit for Lafayette, knowing that her flamboyant friend would probably draw a line at wearing a dress.

Sookie had gone through her list of items to place on the wedding registry, compiling an electronic list of everything she and Eric would need wherever they decided to live. It had been an emotional few minutes for Sookie when we had started to pick out items for the list. The realisation that as queen, and with Eric as king, they would no longer be able to live in her Gran’s home full-time had hit her hard, so much so that I’d phoned Eric and made him soothe her so we could get through the rest of the day. He’d told her they would keep her Gran’s home so that they would be able to return to it whenever they could get away for a few days. Sookie hadn’t wanted it to remain empty though, so I offered them the idea of letting Oeri live in the house. He was to be there second and would need somewhere to live, and they would no doubt set up home in Shreveport. New Orleans was too cliché for Eric’s liking.  With Oeri in Bon Temps he would be close enough should he ever be needed, but far away enough to have his own space and would also be able to keep Sookie’s ancestral home in working order. When Sookie regained ownership of it then she would invite Oeri and our family in. Due to her being unable to be glamoured Oeri would be safe from other vampires. There was the issue of Were’s and other magical creatures, but a few security upgrades and wards from Amelia and the house would be fine. Sookie had brightened considerably after my suggestion. I was yet to run it past my son, but I knew he would accept. He wouldn’t accept because I told him too, but because he wanted to. Though my boy was 2000 years old he was a gentle soul when family was concerned.

It’d been as we were about to leave Saks that I froze. Turning to look at the bridal dresses on show I was drawn to one.

_“Ata!” Sookie called out as I dropped her hand, taking the twenty steps over to the bridal area quickly. I could hear Sookie behind me, her shoes tapping away at the polished floor, but I couldn’t for the life of me take my eyes off of the dress._

_“I want it.” I declared, almost sounding like a petulant child. I would have kicked myself had I not been so focused on the dress on the mannequin._

_“I’m sorry Miss, that dress is our only one and is for display.” The store assistant, who was obviously new, nodded sadly from beside me._

_Snapping my head in her direction I grabbed her attention, holding her eyes. “I will pay **you** $2,000 if you take the dress off the mannequin and let me try it on.” I bribed. I wasn’t above bribing, and I so desperately wanted to wear it! I felt a little guilty that I had used the woman’s financial woes, of which she seemed to have many, to my advantage. I didn’t give a fuck though. I wanted the dress._

_Quickly, and quietly so as not to draw attention to us, the shop assistant removed the dress, sensing that I was being serious. As she handed it to me to try on, escorting me to the dressing room, I handed her a wad of cash. The curtains were pulled around me and immediately I started to undress._

**_“That was a little bit forceful, don’t you think cousin?”_ ** _Sookie mentally scolded me from the other side of the curtain._

_“Oh no, not at all.” I cooed loudly enough for Sookie to hear as I finally managed to get into the dress, zipping myself in. Stepping back I looked at my reflection and fell in love. “This is it.” I declared softly. Sookie, who’d been listening to me, threw the curtains open._

_“Ata I-“ She started, but stopped the moment she captured my reflections. “Holy fuck…” She breathed, eyes wide as she took me in._

_“It’s the one.” I ran my hands over the soft fabric, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. Sookie simply nodded beside me, silenced by my gown._

_It was Vera Wang. I’d only glanced at the label in my hurry to get the dress on, but I was strangely satisfied to know I would be wearing her creation on my wedding day. She was known to make some of the most beautiful dresses in the world. The bodice was fitted; figure hugging, and the strapless sweetheart neckline would allow me to wear a necklace. Maybe I’d wear my sun necklace, to bring a piece of my people into the ceremony. The dress was cream, and around my waist there sat lace ruffles. These ruffled were attached to layers and layers of silk and satin, which brushed against my legs and were mixed with layers of tulle to fan out the bottom of my dress. It was a lot poofier than Sookie’s, but it was still beautiful. Coming from the lace ruffles around my waist was a line of lace, excess material fanned out to look like a trail of butterflies. It crossed my bodice and climbed up my left shoulder, disappearing behind me where it turned into a strong strap, clipping into the back of the dress. The butterflies gave it a delicate, yet ethereal quality. Giving a slow twirl I closed my eyes, opening them again to find my smiling reflection._

_“It’s beautiful, Ata.” Sookie’s hand landed gently on my lace-free shoulder. Turning my head to look at my cousin I was quick to remove my Amex from my purse, which I’d discarded onto the floor, along with my clothes, in my hurry._

_“Tell the sales girl to ring me up. I want it. If she complains, offer to give her another $2,000.” I instructed Sookie. Though she seemed shocked by the amount I was willing to spend she diligently followed my instructions, leaving me with my dress. For a minute I simply stood, staring at my reflection. It had been 2000 years since I had looked at myself in a wedding dress, and back then it had been something I’d wanted no part of. I would have been condemning myself to a life of loneliness and abuse. Now, when I ran my hands over the lace at my waist, all I felt was happiness and contentment._

_A wave of curiosity hit me through my bond with my vampire and, grabbing my phone, I snapped a photo of the lace, silk and satin around my feet. I wasn’t going to give my bonded anything else. He would only get to see this little sneak peak. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before she walked down the aisle, after all. Sending it to him, I twirled once more, sighing happily. I no longer felt like the little girl that I had been 2000 years ago, staring at my empty face, wearing a dress I hated. I was a woman with 2000 years experience under her belt, who’d survived murder plots and terrorists, bombings and physical abuse. I’d survived betrayal and the loss of the few humans I had dared to become close. I was going to walk down the aisle towards the one man who made all of the pain and hurt worth it._

_Before I even had time to react a sharp, stabbing pain in my head had me wheezing, falling to the side of the dressing room, where I spent a moment catching my breath. Images sped before my eyes. My subconscious bowing to Pallas’s, Pallas’s bowing to mine…I knew what I had to do._

_The bleep of my phone captured my attention though, along with the pure joy from my bonded, tinged with some worry as to what had caused my quick burst of pain. **Beautiful. I cannot wait to see you in it, my darling. What has happened? xx** Keeping the information I had just learnt quiet, I fired back a quick message._

**_You’ll have to wait until our wedding day, my beloved. No peeking! Caught my hair in the zipper, ouchy! xxxx_ ** _I lied, masking my feelings of guilt. I didn’t want to give my plans away though. Smiling, I placed my phone back in my bag before I navigated my way out of the layers of fabric. Finally free, I placed my dress back on the hanger the assistant had insisted it be hung on when she’d handed it to me. Pulling on my other clothes I threw my bag over my shoulder, picking up my dress before I left the changing room. Sookie was at the counter, my Amex in her hand. She offered it back to me when I arrived at her side._

_“All done.” She smiled. The store assistant grinned widely. The $4,000 extra she had earned today would help her with her divorce and would no doubt help her gain custody of her daughter from her abusive ex-husband. At least my money would be doing some good. The store assistant took my dress from me, though I had to suppress my growl. She placed it in a garment bag before she folded it neatly into a huge purple box, tied with a pretty silver, silk ribbon. She offered me the box and I took it quickly, clutching it to me._

_“Thank you for your assistance.” I remembered my manners as Sookie scooped up the boxes containing her bridesmaid dresses. The store assistant smiled and thanked us, wishing us a nice day as we left._

_With our dresses tucked into the back of the car we had one more stop to make. Turning to Sookie I offered her a grin. “I need to see Amelia.”_

My chat with Amelia had gone well, and she’d consulted her teacher, Octavia, who had been more than helpful. She’d helped Amelia gather the supplies she needed and had even helped her learn the correct spell and incantations. I’d spoken to her at the time about helping Ari heal. She’d given me a vial of cloudy liquid that I had taken home with me. Ari’s limbs were growing back quicker than usual thanks to nightly infusions of blood from all of the vampires in our nest, plus mine and Sookie’s. Sookie and I had even spent a few hours one night offering him our healing light. Ari had swallowed down Amelia’s potion the moment I’d given it to him and when he rose the next night he had his arm back. It had taken him a short while to get used to having his arm, and his hand, back again. His leg was nearly there. He was just missing his foot. I’d had a doctor create him a prosthetic one for the wedding, and to help him with his mobility. The whole nest had heard him letting his new hand get acquainted with Pam the night it had grown back. I’d cringed a little, hearing my boy during his most intimate moments, but as only a woman of the Brigant line could, I powered on.

Amelia had spent all day in the panic room working on my surprise, the main reason I had visited her. I’d banned my boys from entering and even changed the code so that neither Godric nor Eric would get to her. She’d greeted Godric cheerfully this morning and had even given him a sly wink. I’d frowned at her gesture, but my husband smiled innocently. I knew he wasn’t cheating, he wasn’t the sort, but I felt a little uneasy none-the-less. Amelia was mentally humming Mary Had A Little Lamb over and over again in order to put me off. What did my bonded have planned?

Stretching like a cat in the sunshine I was relieved my hangover had finally given up. Pam had decided that a joint hen party was in order. She hadn’t quite understood what hens had to do with it but had planned one anyway; going off of the information Dear Abby had given out. She’d called all of the girlfriends of the other Sheriff’s of Nevada who I was the closest to, including Georgie. Pam had even flown in Tara and Lafayette for Sookie. Hunter had been shocked when he’d met the flamboyantly dressed Lafayette. I’d been shocked too, but years of perfecting my poker face had paid off. Lafayette and Hunter had soon taken to one another like ducks to water though, and right now I could pick up their mental signatures over in one of the other pools, playing in the sunshine and sipping drinks mixed by one of my barladies. I was an equal rights employer of course. Oh I still had my fair share of Speedo clad lifeguards and barmen on call, but they were just a little bit of eye-candy.

Pam had gone all out for our hen party. She’d researched the clubs in Vegas, phoning them all up to book their VIP tables for a few hours. Our night out turned into a bit of a club crawl. We’d started the night at Chateau Nightclub & Gardens, which was located at Paris Las Vegas. The club spanned more than 45,000 square feet and was sprawled across two stories. It featured three separate nightlife experiences - the high-energy nightclub, the strip-side Chateau Terrace, and the blossoming Chateau Gardens. Most of our time had been spent in the main nightclub, where we’d been placed in the VIP seating, surrounding the centralised dance floor, showcasing the vaulted ceilings, state-of-the art lighting and sound systems, ornate chandeliers and the DJ booth, all centred above a 10-foot-tall marble mantel fireplace. It had been incredible. The other ladies, and Sookie, hadn’t needed much alcohol in order to let go of their inhibitions, but Pam and I kept tabs to ensure there was no throwing up going on, or passing out. Pam doubled all of my drinks, wanting to get me drunk. 2000 years worth of exposure to alcohol made me harder to get drunk. I’d decided Pam had been in need of a thank you, so I regularly spiked her blood drinks with my own blood, only suppressing the toxicity a little. It was enough to give her what was probably her first buzz since she’d been turned.

From there our limo had taken us to Hyde at the Bellagio. Pam had gotten us the best package. We’d been sat in the VIP section once again, received two bottles of Absolut vodka, which Sookie had damn near died laughing about – once again finding a Swedish reference hilarious – received another bottle of champagne, a cluster of gourmet custom cupcakes which all had our faces on, and we even had a professional group photograph. Sookie and I had even been given little gift bags, as we were the brides. Pam had clearly told them we were marrying vampires, as the gift bags didn’t contain the usual candy thongs and bras. Instead they contained personalised lip balms, which were blood flavored, which made Sookie and I laugh at the absurdity, along with furry handcuffs that had a silver core. The silver would restrain our vampires but not hurt them. Sookie wiggled her eyebrows as she unwrapped them, and I knew Eric would be tied down on their wedding night. Heart compact mirrors, penis shaped whistles and Tiffany & Co. charm bracelets were also in the bags, along with Love Hearts candy for Sookie and I to eat. We shared the candy with the other girls, already having a ton of candy, along with an array of other wonderful and wacky gifts, from our friends as our bridal shower presents.

Isabel had joined us on the outing too, and I’d even slipped her some of my blood on the quiet. She was good for my son, had stood beside Godric for centuries, and she took care of Sookie like a daughter. She had my vote. She’d bought along her camera and was sharing photograph duties with Pam. Both of them enjoyed taking group shots of us all, selfies with each of us, and even photos of the Las Vegas skyline as we rode the glass elevators up to the clubs.

From Hyde, Pam took us to the Rio hotel where we had VIP seats to the Chippendales strip show. Living in Vegas meant I’d seen a lot of stripping, but Sookie wasn’t used to it, so her blush and flustered embarrassment was hilarious after we’d all gone through several bottles of vodka and champagne between us. We’d been sat right at the front for the show and had been given champagne, vodka, and tequila non-stop. The penis whistles even made an appearance mid-way through the show. Nearing the end however, Sookie and I were picked up and carried onto the stage by two of the beautiful men. Laughing and squealing the whole way up to the stage we’d had sexual acts acted out with us in an array of positions, been given lap dances by nearly all of the men and we’d groped far more bums than we could remember. Pam had caught the whole thing on tape, and she loved playing it back to us the night after, when we were still begging everyone to stay quiet and popping Advil like they were Smarties because our hangovers were savage.

It had been so fucking worth it.

“Come on Ata, time for you to get ready.” Sookie broke me out of my reminiscing. Turning to look at her I nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Calm washed over me from my bonded but it was tinged with his own nervousness. It was 3pm. My wedding would start at 10pm. I’d yet to eat and shower and start dressing though. Toni would be arriving at 7:30pm to take care of my hair and make-up, and he would be flying out to Louisiana and Mississippi with us for both Eric and Sookie, and Isabel and Khai’s weddings. He was going to be on hand for all of our coronations too. Pam had gone overboard planning her coronation, as it would also double as her pledging to Ari. My eldest boy had caved to her every whim, wanting her to have whatever she wanted so long as she didn’t pitch a fit and remained happy. My poor boy had no idea what to do when Pam turned into Bridezilla.

Covering myself up I grabbed my beach bag, stuffing my belongings into it. “Onwards to the future?” Sookie asked as she gathered up her own things, offering her spare hand out to me when she was done.

Nodding, I took her hand in my own. “Onwards.”


	69. A Wedding, A Wedding, It’s Time For A Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings and surprises galore! This chapter was so long that the coronations will be in the next one! If you cry at weddings, grab the freaking Kleenex. I was bawling like a baby when I was writing this chapter! Playlist for this chapter will be at the end of the story and I REALLY recommend you read, then re-read with the music, because it adds so much!
> 
> No lyrics before each POV as we ping pong around too much, and this chapter is riddled with music!

 

**GODRIC’S POV**

I’d been alive for over 2000 years and never before had I been as stressed as I currently was. It was daytime but Eric and I were putting the finishing touches to the preparations for my wedding this evening. Georgie had come over to help out. She’d been a huge help in the whole preparation business and had accepted many of the daytime deliveries for me so that I would not need to leave the penthouse and risk being seen.

When Ata had returned home with tattoos I had initially been skeptical, not liking that something was marring her beautiful skin. It was her body, and I knew she could do whatever she wanted with it without having to consult me, but getting a tattoo was something I had never thought she would do. I’d always been the inked one of us. Ata showed me the stars of her bloodlines symbol first, each with a letter in. I warmed a little more to the idea when she showed me the extra ‘E’ in one of the stars – Eric would always be her Child. The work was beautifully done and the black ink was solid and tidy. I’d let out a breath of relief I hadn’t known I’d been holding when I’d witnessed how well done they were. What sealed the deal was when she lifted the other wrist, showing me the sun. At first I’d simply smiled and told her it suited her, then when I’d examined it closer I’d realised she’d used one of my tattoo’s to create it, tying me in to her bloodline. Needless to say I’d kissed her senseless and reminded her once more why I loved her so much.

Ata and I had gone and selected our wedding cake together one evening after I’d narrowed it down to a few bakeries in the city. We’d picked a white and gold theme for the evening – it matched our invites and gold was a symbol of wealth and power in my beloved’s homeland. Ata had tasted different cake fillings and had finally decided on red velvet and chocolate as our cake flavours, along with a light frosting, keeping in with the white part of our theme. Though my vampirism meant I was unable to consume the different flavour cake, the taste lingered on my bonded’s lips long enough for me to not only steal a kiss, but get a brief taste too. Our cake was made of huge four tiers, as we had 600 guests to cater to. Of course 350 of those were vampires, but the other 250 were human, fae, witch or Were. There were the occasional trolls – such as Dr. Ludwig – and there were a few sprites and demons that would be present too. The Ancient Pythoness was even on the list. All four tiers of our cake were decorated with beautiful swirls, a circle of golden icing at the end of every swirl. White ribbon lined the bottom of each tier, gold edgings to the ribbon. On each tier, white icing had been made to look like a waterfall, falling down onto the tier below. Golden edible roses adorned the top of each of these waterfalls of icing. The top two tiers of the cake were lifted up from the second tier up, using four pillars encased in the same white and gold ribbon. Between the pillars sat more edible roses and leaves. On top of our cake sat another beautiful bouquet of edible golden roses and leaves, but nestled in the middle stood a wedding topper. I’d had the cake maker create replicas of Ata and I, even going so far as to ask her to decorate the little figurine that was meant to be me with the marking of my warriors collar peaking out from under my shirt - it was my beloved’s favourite out of all of my markings after all.

Georgie had texted me, leaving me a message that she assumed I would pick up upon rising. It stated that the cake was now sat pride of place in the Colosseum where our reception would be held. She’d added that it was being kept cool and protected by a fine mesh net and multiple fans. I had no idea what the Colosseum looked like now that it was kitted out for our reception. Ata had decided that job was hers and I was powerless to deny her. All I’d been in charge of had been the cake, the photographer and the guest list. Ata had given me her list of guests and I’d added mine to it, including a few Ata had missed, and rather than getting someone else to write and post the invites I’d done so myself. My speed had meant that in a day all of the invites had been written out in calligraphy style writing and all had been posted to the correct address.

All of my sons, Hunter, Jason and Lafayette had come with me for suits. Deciding to stick with my beloveds theme I’d gone for a white tuxedo jacket, black pants, smart black shoes, white shirt, gold waistcoat, gold tie and a golden handkerchief in the pocket of my jacket.  The other male members of our nest had chosen smart black tuxedos. All had been tailored to fit well. The photographer had even been on hand at the time, taking pictures that we’d only get to see after the wedding. Hunter had been adorable in his little tuxedo and Elizabeth, the photographer Ata and I had hired after we’d fallen in love with all of the images in her wedding portfolio, had adored taking pictures of Hunter as he’d posed in his first ever tuxedo. The fact Elizabeth had been to university in Texas had only made me want to have her around more. Though I was happy in Nevada I did miss Texas on occasion. It was quieter, the people were a little friendlier, but then Vegas held all of the excitement. More importantly though was the fact that it was my beloved’s home.

Running my fingers over the wooden pendant around my neck, the one my Ata had given to me when we had pledged ourselves to one another, I stared at my tuxedo hanging up on the other side of the room. Ata had insisted that we weren’t allowed to see one another all day. This morning, after we’d made love, she’d slipped out of the room. I hadn’t seen her since, but our bond told me she was happy, if not nervous. I sent her some of my calm, but I could tell that my tinge of nervousness passed through as I felt her amusement. Toni would be here now, ready to help her with her hair and make-up. The penthouse had been sectioned for the event seeing as how my Ata never did anything by halves. I was on the side of the penthouse where Ata and I slept, while Ata had taken up the rooms on the other side of the penthouse where our sons slept. The boys had piled into two rooms for their day rest in order to leave one clear for Ata. The hotel had a bridal suite, but Ata wanted the comfort of getting ready in her own home. I couldn’t deny her that.

“Only a few hours to go.” Eric teased me from his spot on the bed, working away at his own wedding. The whole wedding process was new to both of us so we’d been learning on the job, helping one another. Eric was over 1000 years old, but he still needed me to help him out every now and then. Turning to my son I took him in, bathed the sunlight that streamed in through the window. There was no denying I had turned him in the prime of his life, and I was aware that Sookie was grateful for it.

She’d come and thanked me the day after their hen party, after she’d been given countless lap dances and groped a few butts. I had a feeling she hadn’t meant to let that slip in front of Eric, but her hangover had killed her brain to mouth filter. Eric had nearly hit the roof when he’d heard what had happened on their night out, jaw and fists clenched, growling reverberating around the room. There was no snarl of ‘mine’ however – Eric and I had since grown past that stage. We knew our women were ours, just like they knew we were theirs. A few tender words and kisses, coupled by what sounded like a rather rough bout of sex, and Eric was right as rain again, though Sookie couldn’t help but tease him every so often about one of the men whose butt she’d found particularly nice – turned out the man she’d been groping had been Swedish. Eric had been quick to comment that he could have been his great-great-great-great-great grandson or something of the sort. He was only joking - as I was aware that none of his children from his human life had managed to carry a child to completion and thus his family line had all died out – but Sookie didn’t know that. Her teasing ceased overnight, much to the amusement of Ata and I.

“Do you think Amelia has my surprise ready yet?” I asked Eric as he closed the lid of his laptop to give me his full attention. He was so incredibly loyal.

“I think she’ll have it done soon, though I get the feeling she’s working on whatever Ata asked of her first.” Eric responded with a shrug, pursing his lips together slightly. “How are you going to give Ata her gift?” Eric nodded in the direction of the beautiful white box sat on the desk. The lid was on it, wrapped in a golden ribbon to match the theme of our wedding. Pam had informed me that it was custom for the groom to give his bride a gift on their wedding day, and I had known right away what to give her. It had taken some collaboration with Pam to pull it off, but I knew it would be worth it.

“I’m going to give it to her with her surprise.” I grinned at my son, a smile flickering across his features as I told him.

“You might want to give both to her as soon as possible. Apparently women cry a lot when they get married, and I can only imagine how crazy Pam will get if Ata smudges her make-up with her tears.” Eric pointed out. Nodding my agreement I fell into thought about the best way to present my beloved with her surprises.

* * *

******ATA’S POV**

Busy was an understatement. I’d eaten a delicious meal once Sookie and I had returned to the penthouse, and it would be enough to put me on until the food would be served at the reception. After that I’d spent a long time in the bath before I’d thrown on a fluffy white robe, with ‘A.C’ embroidered onto it. That would need to be changed! Without Pam on hand to help I’d relied heavily on Toni. The poor boy was having a hard time keeping up. He’d waxed my legs and bikini line the moment he had arrived, and then he’d set to work and painted my toenails in a beautiful golden colour after giving them a good clean and trim, even though they would be hidden by my new shoes and my dress. He’d then gone on to paint my finger nails. My nails were drying now as he set about working on my hair.

Sookie was flitting around the room, gathering up my clothes and other items I would need. Tara had joined us in the room and I’d ensured she’d received a beautiful dress to wear for the evening. She hadn’t been given much notice to leave before Lafayette had arrived at her house and stuffed her in the car, driving them to the airport where they had headed for Vegas. It had all been a little rushed for them, but they were here now and that was all that mattered. Lafayette was coming and going from the room with drinks and snacks for us from Flo, helping her out with catering for the human members of our nest. He flirted shamelessly with Toni, who blushed under the attention, his cheeks a constant shade of light pink. Elizabeth, the photographer, was documenting every moment with her assistant, Christopher.

It was nearing sunset now and my sons would be waking up. Bubba had arrived last night along with Edgar, the members of the Authority, The Ancient One, Queen Esther of Sweden, and King Wosret of Egypt. Of course all of our other guests had arrived last night, some the night before even, but I’d been most excited for my favourite guests. Bubba had come bounding up to me, giving me a hug before Edgar had done the same. Esther had simply dipped her head as I had – Egor and Agmund happened to have been her favourite bedmates for many years, so the awkward mother card was one I was used to wearing while around her. Wosret had been jovial in his greeting, picking me up and swinging me around, singing his praise about ‘our nations little treasure finally getting married.’ I’d turned a deep shade of crimson as Godric had laughed at my side. Pallas had simply taken my hand, stared into my eyes with her blind ones and nodded, murmuring well wishes in Latin for me. The Authority had been a bit stiffer, and Nora had the decency to keep her eyes on the floor. My bonded was still angry with her for leaving me unguarded, even if Pallas did ask her to stay. As I greeted each member of the Authority, Roman offered me a playful wink and I couldn’t help but smile at the charismatic leader. I had him eating out of my hands. It was always useful to have friends in high places; it had been one of the first rules my mother had taught me as a young girl.

Toni finished my hair with a spritz of hair spray. We’d decided to go for a classic look. Toni had taken the two tendrils on either side of my face and twisted them, adding other sections of my hair as he’d pulled the twist back from my face. Once all my hair was twisted together he’d twisted it some more at the nape of my neck, creating a bun, which he secured with several well-hidden bobby pins. A few loose tendrils fluttered down the side of my face and neck, adding some shy innocence. Toni kept my make-up light, opting to use the fact that vampire blood left my skin unblemished to his advantage. All it took was a light dusting of powder and a sweep of blush to give my lightly tanned skin some extra colour. My eyelids were given a delicate covering of gold shimmer before several layers of mascara were applied to my newly curled lashes. An eyebrow pencil gave my eyebrows a bit more oomph and a slick of lip-gloss added some shimmer.

A knock at the door captured my attention. “Come in!” I called out, giving myself a once over in the mirror as I pulled my robe a little tighter around me.

“Your guest is here.” Amelia’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she stepped aside. A beautiful brunette woman stepped inside the room and her eyes met mine instantaneously. She was no taller than 5’6, slender in her build but she oozed power and grace. Dressed in a robe, her brown hair was in soft waves around her slightly aged face - she looked to be around 40. Her beautiful pale blue eyes contained a lifetime of stories. Slipping from the chair I’d been perched on I rose to my feet, crossing the room to my guest.

“It is an honour to meet you, Ma’am.” I offered her a bright smile, dipping my head a little.

“Oh no, it is an honour to meet you, young lady.” She responded softly, a smile gracing her own features as her lightly accented voice reached my eardrums. There was no clipping of her words, and I enjoyed it immensely.

“I know he will be so pleased to see you.” I couldn’t help but gush, ecstatic that my plan had worked. One of her soft hands came to rest upon my cheek and instinctively I lent into it.

“I had always hoped he would find someone like you. I have always watched over him, and he is at his best when he is with you. Thank you for looking after him when he was but a child.” Her thanks weren’t needed, but I took them all the same.

“Thank you for creating him. I would not be myself if I did not have him.” I couldn’t help but feel at ease around her. Ena felt like a second mother to me. “I have a gown for you, if you would like to change?” I offered, gesturing behind me.

With a nod of thanks Ena lifted the gown from the hanger, moving behind a screen to change. I’d picked a chiffon, floor-length light gold gown for her. It had an empire waistline and a sweetheart neckline. There was beaded detail on the bodice and a little jacket to go with it. I’d purchased a pair of golden Jimmy Choo’s for her too. Though I’d been unsure on the size I had researched extensively into Ena’s time and culture and chosen the generic size. When she stepped out from behind the screen I sighed in relief. Everything fitted perfectly. Toni made quick work of her hair and make-up before she rose, taking one of my hands in her own. “He is very lucky to have a woman like you. I look forward to speaking to you again when the ceremony is over.” Ena smiled warmly at me before Amelia took her away, walking her over to the other side of the penthouse.

As the sun set Pam waltzed through the door, dressed in her very own dressing gown, her hair and make-up already perfectly styled. I had no doubt she had used her vampire speed to her advantage. “Ata, you look decent.” Pam commented, the corner of her lips tugging upwards.

“Thanks Pammy, maybe we can walk down the aisle in matching dressing gowns?” I sassed. This time Pam allowed herself a true smile. Shutting the door behind her she looked over my hair and make-up, giving Toni a nod of approval. He simply rolled his eyes. As if his work would be terrible! A sudden and then continuous burst of immense love, devotion, adoration and overwhelming happiness from my bonded told me he had met our guest. The corners of my lips tugged upwards.

“I do believe it is customary for the bride to receive gifts on her wedding day.” Pam stated as the door to the room open and closed again swiftly. Eric was stood beside Pam with a shit-eating grin, holding a small box in his hands. His love for me was swarming strongly in our bond. Dressed in his suit, he looked ridiculously handsome.

“From Sookie and I, with love.” Eric declared softly, holding out the box for me. Sookie had since moved to Eric’s side and was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. The box was black, a silver ribbon adorning it. Carefully I unwrapped the ribbon, keeping hold of it in one hand as I opened the lid to the box.

I gasped as the beautiful piece of jewellery inside fell into sight. “Something new.”  Sookie explained. Looking between Eric and Sookie, I removed the beautiful diamond necklace gently from the box.

 “It matches my engagement ring.” I commented quietly, looking up to them. I could feel the tears starting but Pam held her hand up. Deciding not to annoy my soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law, I took a moment to compose myself. “It’s so beautiful, thank you.” I pulled Eric and Sookie in for a hug each, holding them a little longer than usual, flooding our connections with all of my love for them.

“Something borrowed.” Pam declared, holding out another box for me after I had let go of Eric and Sookie. Eric had taken my new necklace from me and was fastening it around my neck as Pam handed me her box. A light kiss on the nape of my neck from Eric told me he was done. I glanced down to the pendant hanging around my neck and couldn’t resist touching it. It was utterly beautiful.

Popping the lid on the box Pam had given me, I barely noticed Isabel entering the room too. There were so many people visiting me! Nestled amongst the tissue paper sat a pair of beautiful, golden leather Chanel shoes. They were vintage that much was obvious, but they were in perfect condition. The stitching on them was incredible, especially the flower in the center of the toe area, which was studded with a ruby in the middle and pearls in each flower petal. “Thank you Pam.” I choked back my tears as I held out one arm for her. The usually cold-hearted vampiress smiled, scooting herself into my embrace for a moment. Pulling back, she took the shoes from the box, placing them on the floor. Allowing me to use her shoulders for support, she slipped the pretty kitten heel sling-backs onto my feet. They were a perfect fit.

When Pam rose back to her feet Isabel offered me a small bag. “Something blue.” She declared with a smile.

Taking the bag from her I opened it, and immediately started to laugh. Extracting the lacy blue garter from the bag the whole room was filled with laughter. Chuckling and shaking my head, I embraced Isabel before I hitched up my robe, slipping the garter onto my left leg and up to my thigh. Pam pouted. “I could have helped with that.” Her comment only filled the room with more laughter.

“I’m missing something old.” I realised sadly. A knock at the door captured my attention though and I turned. “Come in!” I called out again, knowing it wasn’t Godric. His happiness, excitement and nervousness were almost reaching record levels.

The door swung open and three people walked in. “Did someone say they were missing something old?” The unmistakable voice boomed around the room, mirth tinting his accent.

It was probably comical, the way my head whipped around at the voice I loved to the moon and back, and then some. “Daddy?!” I shoved my way through the crowd of people and froze. My mother, father, and brother were all stood together, all flesh and blood, heartbeats and smiles. Amelia was leaning against the doorframe of the room, a smug smile on her lips.

“Who else would it be, my tiny warrior? I should hope no other man would walk you down the aisle!” My father’s face was lit up with a smile so big that I thought it would split his face. I didn’t even give a fuck for my make-up anymore; I broke down into sobs as I ran to the man who was ingrained in my very being.

Scooping me up in his arms like I was a little child once more, he held me close, burying his nose in my hair. Another set of arms around me had me lifting my head, and I was met with my mothers’ endless brown eyes. Grinning at her I felt more tears roll down my cheeks, matching her own. “Mother.” I breathed softly as she stroked my hair tenderly. It was seconds later I felt a set of small arms encase my left leg. Glancing down I watched as Caesarion held onto whatever part of me he could, lifting his head so his beautiful eyes found mine.

“Baby brother.” I choked out between sobs as my father put me down. Tumbling to my knees I pulled my little brother into my chest, holding him there, rocking him as he too started to cry.

“Big sister.” Caesarion sobbed, wrapping his small arms around me, holding on tightly. I lost myself in my baby brothers’ embrace, holding him to me as I inhaled his scent. There was nothing like the love I held for my baby brother.

“H-How?” I asked Amelia through my tears.

“Same way I brought your guest over for the evening. It seems you and Godric think alike. Your family can only be here for one night, but after that I can send them to the Fae realm, and they will be wait for you there, and be able to be with you there.” Amelia explained calmly. Her explanation had my eyes widening. “There’s Fae blood in your mother, father and brother. Not a lot, though, but enough that they can reside in the Fae realm even though their mortal bodies are gone. The magic there will bolster them and keep them around, give them a solid form as it is doing now.” Amelia further went on to explain.

Reluctantly letting go of my baby brother I was across to Amelia in seconds, picking her and swinging her around like a rag doll. “I love you so much right now!” I squealed, finally putting her down. The vampire blood coursing through my veins gave me a little more strength than a human would usually have.

“Oh you’ve ruined all of your make-up!” Pam scolded light-heartedly. Sheepishly smiling at her I batted my eyelashes. “In the chair, woman.” She tutted. I obliged and slid back into the make-up chair. Toni pounced immediately, touching up my smudgy make-up.

“Daddy?” I held one of my hands out in my fathers’ direction and with several large strides across the room he was beside me, holding onto my hand tightly. Now that I was somewhat over the initial shock of seeing my family, breathing and smiling, I flooded my connection with Godric with every single ounce of love I had for him. His satisfaction, love and care came back to me. “Mother?” I offered my other hand out and my mother took it, bringing it up to her lips so she could kiss it. It was only now that I could take in their outfits. Daddy was wearing a beautiful tuxedo and mother was wearing a white, one-shoulder chiffon dress that fell to the floor. The empire waistline showed off her curvaceous figure, which I had thankfully inherited, and from the one shoulder strap she had there was another piece of white chiffon, falling to match the length of the dress and attached with a beautiful silver broach. Her hair was up, elegant white flowers adorning it and hiding the hair ties that had been used. She wore no necklace but had a pair of beautiful diamond and lapis lazuli earrings in. I had to smile at the fact she was wearing the stones my father so often associated with me. Looking to Caesarion, who had come to stand beside our father, I grinned at him in his little suit, complete with his tie and his top button done up. It had probably been a very strange experience for him to wear such clothing.

Toni finished my make-up and it looked like I had never dropped a single tear. “Into your dress!” Pam instructed, leading me behind a changing screen. Sookie and Isabel followed, offering to help me step into my Vera Wang. I could hear Eric talking to my father on the other side, Toni conversing with Caesarion and Tara chatting to my mother.

“Nearly my whole family is here.” I breathed to no one in particular, remembering that we were still without Agmund and Oscar - my two fallen sons.

“Lafayette will channel them for you, contact them. I know they’re here with you though.” Sookie reassured me softly, placing a hand over my heart as Isabel zipped me in. Moving my eyes from Sookie to the mirror it felt as if my heart had stopped beating. I was getting married. Tonight. I simply stood and stared at my reflection, not even noticing Elizabeth getting a sly photograph in.

“You look wonderful, Ata.” Pam’s voice held a note of tenderness to it. She’d softened considerable since she’d met my Ari, but at times the hardened woman would still make an appearance.

“You ready?” Isabel smiled at me, offering me her hand. Taking it, we all stepped out from behind the screen. The moment my mother saw me she started to cry, and daddy was fighting back his own tears. Caesarion was watching, beaming with happiness.

“You look incredible, mother.” Eric’s voice was soft as he complimented me and, with him being the closest, I raised a hand to his cheek, stroking along his cheekbone.

“Thank you, my son.” I murmured as he purred happily with the contact. The diamonds from my beautiful Tiffany & Co custom bracelet, a wedding present from my other sons, captured the light and reflected it into Eric’s infinite blue eyes. Sookie moved to the vanity, picking up my veil. I was without a tiara thanks to Pam, and I’d been freaking out over it for days. She’d told me she had it all handled though.

Daddy reached for a box on the vanity table that I hadn’t noticed before. Without saying a word he handed it to me before he offered my mother another clean tissue. Frowning lightly at the box I picked up the golden letter attached to it.

_My darling,  
I have walked the earth for 2000 years and never have I loved someone as much as you. Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and when you picked me all those years ago to be your companion I had no idea we would one day be standing together, at the alter, becoming husband and wife._

_That day is today, my beloved._

_I will be waiting for you at the alter, as you waited 2000 years for me. My time at the alter is short compared to how long you suffered for, but I will spend the rest of our eternity together showing you just how much I love you. I will show you just how much I love the little twinkle in your eyes when you’re about to do something cheeky, how much I love the way you snort sometimes when you giggle, how much I love the way you bounce around, swaying your hips as you hum away in the bathroom while you brush your teeth at night, and most importantly, how much I love the way that you love me, and that you always bring out the best in me._

_I am blessed to wake every day with you at my side, blessed that you have chosen to marry me._

_I have heard it is customary for a husband to gift his wife with something on the day of their marriage, so here is my gift for you, my love._

_I cannot wait until I can call you my wife._

_Here is your ‘something old.’_  
  
I love you.  
~ G xxx

Putting down his letter it took several rapid blinks for me to push back the tears. I could feel the others in the room watching me, but none of them spoke, none of them wanted to break me out of my spell. Folding the note I placed it down on the counter, knowing I would put it in my memory box and keep it safe for all of eternity. Moving to the gift box I picked up one end of the golden ribbon and gave it a light tug, undoing the knot. The silk ribbon fell away effortlessly. Lifting the lid of the box I almost collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap as I spotted what was nestled in the golden tissue paper. Eric’s lightening fast reactions meant he caught me right before I hit the ground though. I was shaking, unable to stop one or two stray tears from escaping my eyes as I thanked my son silently. Back on my feet I dipped my hands into the box, retrieving the item my bonded had gifted me.

As the light from the ceiling fell onto the golden surface I heard my mother, father, and baby brother gasp from behind me. “Mea Coronam”  _(my crown)_  I clutched at the gold, running my fingers over the sun and moon symbols, the star and the snakes. The amethysts, pearls, diamonds and emeralds were still as beautiful as they had been 2000 years ago. “My bonded found my crown.” I turned to my family, showing them it as if they had never seen it before, but I refused to let it go. Tears were now streaming down my mothers cheeks as she mumbled away unintelligibly in Ancient Egyptian.

“You know what crowns do?” My father took a step forward, gently prying my fingers from the cool gold. Slowly he turned me so I stood facing the vanity mirror. Carefully he brought my crown down onto the top of my head. “They turn my pretty little princess into a beautiful, strong queen.”

“Ana baħibbak, itf.”  _(I love you, father)_  I smiled at my fathers’ reflection, letting him know just how much I loved him. I was holding back more tears as he took the veil from Sookie. Carefully he pinned it into my hair, covering my crown and my head as he let it fall over my face, hiding me behind it.

“Ana baħibbik, sat.”  _(I love you, daughter)_ Daddy told me, his arms coming around me as best as possible as he embraced me from behind, dropping a small kiss to my temple.

A knock at the door broke the magical spell in the room and one of my assistants popped her head around the corner. “We’re ready for you now, Miss Caesar.” She offered me a smile, her thoughts bellowing out with her happiness for me.

“Thank you, Rosie.” I offered my assistant a smile before I dabbed away the few stray tears on my cheeks, so as not to smudge my make-up.

Eric moved towards me, leaning down to press a kiss to each of my cheeks. With a smile as he pulled back he was gone, vamping from the room to join Godric. Pam gave me one more look over before she nodded. With her seal of approval, and Toni’s, our little group made their way out of the room. Pam and Isabel went first, followed by Sookie and Tara. Toni followed after and Elizabeth walked backwards alongside him so she would be able to get plenty of photographs. Her companion, Christopher, was taking photographs of Pam, Isabel, Sookie, Tara and Toni.

With a light kiss from my mother and brother, they took off with the girls, heading towards the venue outside. It was just daddy and I now, and he offered me the crook of his arm. I took it, using my free hand to grasp his as it crossed over his body. Together we started the gentle walk to the venue.

“A part of me doesn’t want to give you away. I want to keep you all for myself, my daughter.” Daddy finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, glancing at me as we walked. “But if I were to give your hand to any man it would be the one waiting at that alter for you right now. So many years of pain you have endured, my little warrior, and now you will be truly happy.” Daddy was choking up as he spoke, trying his hardest to appear as the tough ruler of Rome. I knew better though. My daddy was just like Godric in that sense – tough on the outside, but soft in the middle.

“I’m always going to be your little girl, daddy. Even when I’m 10,000 years old.” I teased lightly, giving his hand a squeeze.

We stopped just before we reached the white satin aisle runner. I could see the edge of it around the corner. Ari had blocked off the area, erecting temporary walls so that no one would see me until I turned the corner onto the aisle. The walls were covered in mountains of beautiful white roses, golden thread and lighter flowers blended in. I could hear the music I had assigned as the bridesmaids entrance theme. I’d chosen the Pretty Donna instrumental by Collective Soul as the entrance theme for my ladies.

“Ready, baby girl?” Daddy turned to me, the hand I’d been holding coming up to cradle my face.

Grinning, I had to stop myself from crying again with my happiness as Rosie handed me my bridal bouquet. “More than ready, daddy.”

* * *

******GODRIC’S POV**

As the sun dipped below the horizon there was a gentle rap of knuckles against the bedroom door. Eric zipped to the wardrobe to change, having placed his suit in there earlier in the day. Opening the door I was greeted with the sight of Amelia and the guests I’d asked her for.

“Good evening.” I beamed at the four people stood before me.

“Godric!” Caesarion moved past his parents and Amelia. Scooping him up I swung him around, holding him to me as he laughed happily.

“Hello little man. How are you?” I asked as I placed him down on the ground, beaming at him. As a vampire I was never asked about my health – I would always be in good health. Caesarion was human for the night though, and because of that the question applied to him.

“I’m well!” Caesarion knew not to ask after my health. He wasn’t being impolite.

Lifting my eyes to Julius and Cleopatra, Cleo soon wrapped me up in her embrace. “I can’t believe you’re marrying my little girl today!” She was near tears. Rubbing her back as she embraced me, I soothed away her tears.

“It is something I should have done 2000 years ago.” I stated a little sadly. Cleopatra pulled back from our embrace, her hands coming to rest on my cheeks.

“You would have made a wonderful king then, and you’ll make an even better one now.” She stated with complete conviction.

I had nothing to say other than offer my thanks. I wasn’t usually so speechless but I was nervous, and in the presence of my loves family I still wanted to make the best impression, even if they had known me for over 2000 years. “I bought outfits for you, unsure if you had anything to wear.” I explained, gesturing behind me to a dress and two suits hanging up over the bathroom door.

Eric emerged from the wardrobe, dressed in his suit for the evening. “Good evening.” He greeted our guests, offering them a respectable bow of his head.

 “Good evening, Eric.” Cleopatra greeted Eric before she gave me one last pat on my cheek, heading off in the direction of her dress.

“Ata will be so excited to see you.” Eric offered Julius and Caesarion.

Julius led Caesarion towards his suit so that he could change. “I cannot wait to see my little girl either.” He responded to Eric, still smiling happily.

“When you see her, would you be able to give something to her for me, please?” I asked, picking up the white and gold box from the dresser. Holding it out to Julius, he looked curiously down at the box.

“Of course I will.” Julius agreed, not asking what was contained inside the box. Placing it down onto the dresser he went to change as Cleopatra emerged, adorned in the outfit that Eric and I had spent hours picking out. We’d been unsure as to what to buy her, what was suitable for the mother of the bride.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” Cleopatra smoothed down her dress as Caesarion emerged behind her, coming to stand next to her. His hands were fiddling with the top button of his shirt, his tie loose around his neck.

“Let me help.” I offered as Eric scooped up his present for Ata. With another respectful nod to Cleopatra, Julius, and Caesarion he was gone from the room, going to give Ata her present. Crouching down I took Caesarion’s top button, doing it up. Taking his tie I knotted it, making sure it sat tight to his top button.

Another knock at the door had me turning my attention that way. “Ata is ready to see you all now.” Amelia spoke through the crack in the door. Julius emerged in his tuxedo, grabbing the white and gold box.

“I’ll see you at the alter, Godric.” Julius grinned, moving out of the door to the corridor.

“You take care of my little girl, you hear.” Cleopatra wagged her finger at me playfully before she kissed my cheeks. “See you there.” She murmured as she went to join Julius.

“You make my big sister really happy.” Caesarion commented as I straightened out his suit jacket. “You take care of her for me.” Caesarion raised a finger in warning before he grinned, darting out of the room after his mother and father. Still smiling, I changed into my tuxedo, making sure that my bow tie was done up properly.

Another knock on the door captured my attention and I turned in the direction. My bonds told me that the members of my nest were otherwise occupied, and the heartbeat from the other side informed me my guest was human. Crossing the room in a few strides I pulled the door open.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted me on the other side. “Godric!” The voice I hadn’t heard for more than 2000 years exclaimed and I was pulled into the woman’s chest, tucked under her chin thanks to the young age I had been turned.

“Mother?” I breathed, still in shock. It took a moment before I felt the blood tears roll down my cheeks as I clutched at the fabric of my mothers gown. Moving swiftly I grabbed a tissue, blotting my tears before they would fall onto my white suit and ruin it. “How?” I begged, bringing my hands up to hold her face. My mother was still as beautiful as she had been the day we had been parted.

“The same way that you brought your brides family over.” She stroked my cheek, her eyes locked on mine. “I am so proud of you.” My mother whispered, leaning in to kiss my forehead. My eyelids fluttered shut at her feather-light kiss, and I opened my eyes to see her licking her thumb. Gently she scrubbed my cheeks, trying to remove the stubborn blood tracks. Reaching into her pocket she produced a red handkerchief, which she used to wipe away the remaining blood. “You were always so messy.” She admonished playfully.

“How long will you be here for?” I asked lowly as my mother finished cleaning one cheek, moving on to the other.

“I can only be here for the next 24 hours before I must return.” Mother’s sadness was evident, as was my own. My bond with Ata pulsed as she spoke with her parents, having spiked with her love and adoration when she they had first entered her room. Now I sent those emotions back to her, thanking her for gifting me with my mother’s presence. It was the best gift I could have ever hoped to receive.

“What happened, after we were parted?” I didn’t want to ask, but I needed to know, if only to ease my mind.

Mother finished cleaning my cheeks, smiling down at me. “My beautiful boy.” She cooed softly. “I was taken to Rome. I was given a home and even some servants. I was treated well, Julius made sure of it. I met a lovely man, and though he was not your father I married him. We had several children together. Before I passed I found a letter from Julius, explaining that we had to be parted so you could meet your bride. I didn’t want to interfere with fate, so I didn’t seek you out. I passed in my sleep, with your brothers and sisters at my bedside.” She recalled her tale, smoothing out my slightly crinkled shirt. “And I just met your bride. She is every bit as wonderful and beautiful as the rumors say she is. I can see so much of Julius in her.” Mother smoothed back my bangs, her eyes finding mine once more.

“I had siblings?” I asked quietly. I was saddened I had never been able to meet them, but knowing I’d had them and mother had found love again made me forget that pain. With a small nod, mother confirmed my question. “I love you, mother.” I told her honestly, knowing she would be the only other woman apart from Ata that I would ever declare love for.

The corners of her lips quirked upwards. “As I love you, my son.” She lent down again, pressing another kiss to my forehead. My connection with Ata suddenly exploded with love and happiness, pouring into it. I gasped at the sensation, clutching my mother for support.

Mother simply chuckled under her breath as I dealt with the emotions coming through my bond with my beloved. “Now then, get your jacket on. You have an alter to stand at! Chop chop!” Mother hustled me around. I felt a little nostalgic, remembering the times as a child when she had hurried me along when I had been late to meet father for combat training. Members of my tribe had been taught to fight from a very young age.

Grabbing my jacket, I slipped it on, buttoning it up. “There you are, my beautiful boy.” My mother offered me her hand. The door opened as Eric walked in. He froze for a moment, looking to my mother and then to me, before his eyes dropped to our locked hands. Tipping his head for a moment, his eyes widened as he realized whom the woman was. Crossing to her, my son went down on one knee before her, dipping his head.

“My grandchild, there is no need to bow.” My mothers’ free hand landed on Eric’s head as she smoothed back his hair. Eyes still wide, Eric rose back to his 6’4 height. He offered her a small smile as she extended her other hand to him. “Come on.” She gave our hands a gentle tug, leading us out of the room and into the living room. Together we entered the elevator and, once we reached the bottom, I took over with the navigation. Leading the three of us outside, one of Ata’s hotel assistants met us. She led us around the back to a gazebo, which we were told to wait in until all the guests had been seated. I could hear the chatter of our guests as they all finally took their seats. Eric was pushing calm at me through our bond and my mother rubbed her thumb over my knuckles in a soothing gesture.

Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor, Jason, and Hunter all entered the gazebo. We exchanged nods of greeting and little Hunter asked for a cuddle from me before he was up in Eric’s arms. “You have the most important job, Hunter.” I told him, taking the pillow offered to me by one of Ata’s assistants. “I need you to stand with Eric and when the Reverend asks for the rings I need you to bring this pillow to me. Can you do that?” I asked Hunter, letting go of my mothers hand long enough to offer him the pillow. Ata’s wedding band was a simple band of platinum with ‘hemet’ engraved inside of it – the Ancient Egyptian word for wife. I knew Ata’s band for me was exactly the same, though I was unaware as to what she’d chosen to engrave inside it.

Hunter stretched out his arms and he took the pillow from me. “I can do that, Grandpa.” Hunter grinned. He’d taken to calling me Grandpa ever since Eric had told him that he was my son, and now Ata’s. Human family names didn’t really apply to our bloodline, it was difficult to keep track of relationships, but Hunter tried his hardest and I knew he needed to be able to attach familiar relationships to each of us. Ata had nearly choked on the water she’d been drinking when he’d called her Grandma for the first time, but once I’d explained to her why Hunter had called her such she realized he needed it. Of course it only served to remind Ata and I of our age at times.

My mother came to my side, gently taking one of my hands. “I’m going to take my seat now. I’ll see you out there.” She pressed a kiss to my temple as I smiled. Mother disappeared from my sight, out in the crowd of guests who, from what I could hear, had already all taken their seats.

Ata’s assistant came bustling in a moment later. “They’re ready for you.” She offered while sweeping her hand in the direction we were to go. All of my sons, Jason, and Hunter led the way. I’d been unable to pick between my sons, so all of them were my groomsmen. The alter area was small and private though, so they would get the first row of pews.

Following after them I took the several strides to the alter, emerging from the gazebo which had been hidden behind a hedge. The Reverend met me and he gave me a nod of greeting, shaking my hand. Turning to face the aisle, where my beloved would soon emerge, I realised that had my heart been beating I would have probably gone into cardiac arrest. Our guests were all sat down, and I took stock of who was present. Everyone who’d been sent an invite had made it here and the pews were full. Only the front pew on Ata’s side remained empty, waiting for her bridal congregation.

To distract myself from the nervousness I was feeling I took in my surroundings. The area I was stood in consisted of a domed roof building, suspended on seven Roman columns. Ivy and fairy lights were twined around the front two columns. The white satin aisle runner was perfect, especially with the hundreds of tea lights illuminating it and the surrounding area. There were 6 rows of long, white stone pews on each side of the aisle. Other buildings weren’t visible from the location thanks to huge hedges and beautiful palm trees, all of which had been decorated with glittering lights. At the end of the aisle, where my beloved would emerge in only a few minutes, there was a boarded off area. The temporary walls of roses had been Ari’s idea and meant that no one would see Ata as she travelled from the hotel.

Glancing down to my side of the pews my mother looked up at me, offering me her full support. My love knew just how much her presence here meant to me, just like I knew how important having her family present, and having her father give her away, was to her. I’d had no say in the music choice, not that I’d minded. The Pretty Donna instrumental by Collective Soul started up, and the first down the aisle was Pam and Isabel, the ladies linking arms, holding smaller versions of the bouquet my beloved had chosen. Their pace was neither hurried nor slow, and to me it was almost leisurely. Once they were halfway up the aisle Sookie and Tara followed, their pace matching Pam and Isabel’s so as not to catch them up. As Pam and Isabel took to the front pew I felt a faint push of calm through my bond with Pam. Suppressing my smile at my GrandChilde’s thoughtfulness I winked in her direction to thank her.

I took note of movement to my left and from my peripheral vision I caught sight of one of the photographers we’d hired for the event, snapping away. Toni had entered with him and had taken his place quietly at the front pew. The next pair up the aisle was Cleopatra and Caesarion, and little Caesarion was holding onto the pillow that my wedding band sat on. All eyes were locked on Cleopatra and Caesarion as they reached the front. A few of the vampires present would know who they were – Edgar, an Ancient Greek vampiress called Thalia, and of course The Ancient One.

As Cleopatra and Caesarion sat down, the Reverend stepped forward, the music fading away. Bubba had taken a spot nearby, a microphone in his hands and an excited smile on his lips. He hadn’t offered to sing for anyone for years, it was a painful reminder of his human years for him, but I knew he would do anything for my Ata. He was genuinely happy to sing her up the aisle. “All rise for the Bride” The Reverend ordered the guests. They were all too happy to comply and rose to their feet. Ata’s overwhelming love flooded our bond and I sent it all right back to her, throwing in my adoration and excitement. Finally she would be mine in every aspect!

The harps from the band that were backing Bubba started up. “Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so.” He crooned just as my Ata stepped out on the arm of her father. I forgot about everyone else around us as my eyes landed on my beloved. She was beautiful, radiant, the picture of perfect. Her eyes, the colour of lapis lazuli, were locked on mine, the prettiest smile painted on her glossy lips. Though she wore a veil my eyesight meant I could see her perfectly. She was…I was at a loss for words.

“Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will. Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part.” Bubba continued serenading my beloved as she slowly approached me. Her crown adorned her head and I was so proud of her. I could see the slight struggle in Julius’ features when I glanced to him for a second. He didn’t want to hand her over and give her up, but he loved her and was so proud of her, and was so happy that she was finally happy. The fact he was letting me marry her was something I would never forget.

“Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will. Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time.” Bubba’s voice was hypnotic and I couldn’t help but feel my beloved had picked such the perfect song for us.

Ata was coming ever closer, and it took all of my strength not to run to her and sweep her up, smoother her in kisses and profess my love for her with everyone as a witness. This woman, this wonderful woman, was to become my wife. She’d taken care of me from the moment she’d met me, not asking for anything in return. Now I would have the chance to repay her kindness, to show her every day and night just how much her kindness meant to me.

With her blonde locks pinned up, her face natural and her steps dainty, adorned in the most beautiful gown I’d ever seen, with her crown on her head and a smile on her lips, tears of joy gathering in the corner of her eyes, I knew I’d made the right choice.

“Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will.” Bubba trailed off, the harps slowly finishing off. Silence fell as my beloved stopped before me, her arm looped through her fathers, her spare hand holding an elegant bouquet of gold and white roses, with gold satin bows and ivy leaves intertwined. The handle was bound with white ribbons and a bow.

“You may take a seat.” The Reverend spoke to the room. Silence fell again as everyone sat. “I welcome you today to the marriage ceremony of Godric Nervii and Ata Caesar. They stand before you today to declare their commitment to each other in front of their family and friends, and to celebrate with you on this wonderful occasion. Many of you have given them much happiness, love, warmth, and guidance through the various stages of their lives. Thank you for joining them. We realize that some of you have traveled a great distance to be here this evening.  Your presence is invaluable, and Godric and Ata wanted me to express their gratitude for you all being here.  We would also like to acknowledge those who could not be here today as they are certainly missed but will never be forgotten.” My love glanced to the two empty seats on her side of the aisle, her eyes falling to Lafayette for a moment. He raised a hand and tapped his temple. I felt my beloved drop her shields and, transmitting for our whole nest to hear, I heard Agmund and Oscar offering their love to us all through Lafayette’s mind. My dear bride nearly broke down into tears, but managed to pull herself together quickly.

”Ata and Godric have not arrived at this place alone. Each of their parents has had a lasting impact on their lives.  That being said:  Who presents Ata in this marriage to this man?” The Reverend continued on, looking to Julius. Ata and I had decided together that we would drop the use of ‘gives’ in the question; otherwise someone would have to give me away too! We were equals, and I would never take Ata from her family.

“Her mother, brother, and I do, as freely as the Gods did present her to us.” Julius tried to control his voice, though I detected the slight waver of emotion to it. Turning to Ata he lifted her veil, setting it gently back behind her to reveal her to me. Though I had seen her through the veil she still took what little breath I had away. Taking my hand, Julius placed Ata’s in it before he kissed his daughter on the cheek, nodding to me as he gently took her bridal bouquet from her.

“Thank you daddy.” Ata beamed at her father before he took his place in the pew beside Cleopatra.

“Marriage lends permanence and a public shape to love. One person makes vows to another, but they are also made before the world, which is formally present at the ceremony in the role of witnesses. Marriage is about partnership and sharing, and has less to do with perfection, than with loving someone for who they really are, their faults as well as their virtues. Though this is a day of celebration, this journey begins long before two people can know. It is about the road that they take and their commitment to do so together. True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. It is a bold step into an unknown future.  Marriage is risking who we are for the sake of who we can be.  Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy, trust, and understanding will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest in your vows to one another.  Today you declare these things to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day.” I gave Ata’s hand a light squeeze, leaning towards her a little more. Even 2000 years ago she’d been my world, now she was going to be that and so much more.

“Ata and Godric have known each other for 2000 years, meeting when they were but children.” There was no need to hide our relationship from the guests present. They all knew of our ages and heritage. The Reverend would be glamoured later into forgetting Ata’s age. “Their relationship has grown despite their many differences. Ata is gregarious while Godric is more reserved.  He prefers the quiet of a lake and a good book, while Ata prefers the fast pace of an active city. Ata is a relatively good in the kitchen while Godric is an expert at burning almost anything.” This set off a round of quiet laughter in the crowd.  “And when he is ready to relax and take it easy, Ata is usually ready to jump in the car and drive around, even if there is no place to go.” We hadn’t heard this part of the Reverend’s speech before. We’d both met with him and spoken of one another to him, and he’d come up with this himself from the time he had spent with us.

“Companionship and trust have been two of the key elements that have shaped the foundation of this relationship.  To quote the brilliant Dr. Seuss, “We are all a little weird and life’s a little weird. When we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness, and we call it love.” Ata smiled brightly at the reference to one of her favourite authors. The fact the Reverend had managed to get in one of his quotes scored him points in my book. I’d told him all about Ata’s love for the quirky writer.

“Throughout these 2000 years they have experienced many changes, including new cities, new adventures, new residences, new family members, surgeries and the most important of all these things, new hairstyles.” Another ripple of laughter from the crowd had the corners of my lips quirking upwards. Long gone were the days of my matted dreadlocks. “The one constant throughout this time for them has been their love for each other. They have learned that things don’t always go the right way all the time but in the end, the lesson has been that valuable experiences and memories are what you get when you didn’t get what you wanted. This time was not without serious obstacles, which makes today even sweeter. Keeping all of this in mind, Godric, do you take Ata to be your wife from this day forward? To live together and to comfort her in times of need? Do you promise to build a life filled with love and laughter, sharing all that is to come?” The Reverend asked me.

Ata and I turned to face one another and I couldn’t have dragged my eyes off of my bride even if the world were about to end. “I do.” I told her, taking her other hand and holding it tightly, flooding our tie with my love for her.

“Ata, do you take Godric to be your husband from this day forward? To live together and to comfort him in times of need?  Do you promise to build a life filled with love and laughter, sharing all that is to come?” The question was turned on my beloved.

“I do.” She stated strongly, rubbing the backs of my hands. It was then a flock of beautiful white doves flew over our congregation. We all took a minute to watch them fly away. I heard my beloved coo as she watched them. White doves were well regarded during the Roman period. The Romans had sacrificed doves to Venus, the goddess of love and fertility. Though I knew my beloved long ago left that tradition behind, the symbolism of the doves was not lost on her.

“In the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage, Ata has asked a dear friend to read a passage with regards to this occasion.” I was surprised at this revelation, but my focus moved to Edgar as he rose in his pew. Turning slightly to look at him, I let go of one of Ata’s hands to slip my arm around her waist, holding her to me.

“You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way. All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks – all those conversations that began with, “When we’re married”, and continued with “I will” and “you will” and “we will” – all those late night talks that included “someday” and “somehow” and “maybe” – and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart. All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, “You know all those things that we’ve promised, and hoped, and dreamed – well, I meant it all, every word.” Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another – acquaintances, friends, companions, lovers, partners in crime, even teachers, for you have learnt much from one another in all of your years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same. For after today you shall say to the world – This is my husband. This is my wife.” Edgar’s voice was strong, though held a note of softness as he spoke to Ata and I. He held no paper, for his incredible memory allowed him to remember the entire passage without any prompts. I gave Ata’s side a gentle squeeze, smiling down at her as she grinned up at me. I wanted to kiss her, Gods I wanted to, but now was not the time.

Nodding my thanks to the Californian monarch, he sat. Turning back to face my beloved once more, I took her hand back in mine, dropping a small kiss to the back of it.

“The vows that Ata and Godric have written for one another and are about to make reflect their understanding of life’s ever-changing circumstances. Life does not always go where we plan and no matter how much arranging is done, sometimes, you just have to wing it. Love constantly grows as well, and Ata and Godric are prepared to grow along with it, together. Godric, please go first.”

Keeping a hold of my love, I lost myself in her eyes. “I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. In your eyes I have found my home. In your heart I have found my love. In your soul I have found my mate. With you I am whole, full, and alive once more. You make me laugh. You give me a shoulder to cry on. You would be my breath if I needed to breathe, and my heartbeat if my heart thumped once more. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. My beloved, do you remember the first day we met? From the very moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me, the one I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with. You have become not just my lover, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion, and your best friend for the rest of eternity. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you in the highest honor and respect as you so deserve, for the rest of my life. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.” Stray tears slipped down Ata’s cheeks, and I could feel one fall down mine. Quicker than I could think my mother was up next to the alter and had wiped away the stray droplet so that it would not ruin my suit, returning back to her seat.

“My messy boy.” She muttered under her breath. The supernaturals present heard her though, and quietly tittered. Even my beloved let out a dainty laugh, a smile so wide I wondered if she could smile any more.

Ata needed no prompt from the Reverend. “Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you. I love you Godric, I know you are the only one for me. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for their other half, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you that I shall hold you and cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my nights. You help me laugh and you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me; unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song, even if it is badly out of tune sometimes.” Another light round of laughter filled the air from the crowd. I could faintly hear a few tears being shed, but my focus was entirely on the woman before me – the woman who would be my wife in only a few more minutes. “You are more of an amazement to me every night I rediscover you. You are my greatest godsend. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain.” My Ata’s voice wavered with emotion on occasion, and her love for me filled out bond as she spoke.

It was the Reverend’s turn now. “Ata and Godric, keeping these vows in mind, please keep a hold of each other’s hands and remember these words: these are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes - tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. In the hundreds of year to come, these are the hands that will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” I gave Ata’s hands a light squeeze just as she did the same, tears falling down her cheeks, but her bright smile and love in her eyes stopped me from worrying. I hated to see her cry, but I was crying right along with her.

“Ata and Godric will now exchange rings to symbolize the promise of fidelity. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all.  It is customarily worn on the ring finger, as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to each other.” Hunter and Caesarion approached with light pushes from Eric and Cleopatra respectively.

“Godric, please take Ata’s hand and repeat these words. ‘I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.’” The Reverend instructed as Hunter handed me the ring he had freed from the pillow. Taking it, I lifted Ata’s left hand, letting the other gently drop to her side. She was having none of it though, and it came to rest lovingly against my cheek.

I repeated the Reverend’s words, slipping the band of cool metal onto my beloveds’ finger to sit beside her engagement ring and promise ring, but not before she managed to glimpse the engraving. Our bond pulsed with her happiness.

“Ata, please take Godric’s hand and repeat these words. ‘I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.’” The Reverend instructed Ata. Her hand slipped from my face and I missed it immediately.

Caesarion offered her my ring and she took it, lifting my left hand up. I mimicked her earlier action and placed my free hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Ata repeated the Reverends words as she slipped the band onto my finger, but I caught the word engraved inside of it just before it slid home. ‘Uiro’, to match my pendant, which was tucked away under my suit.

The Reverend took a moment’s pause before he started again. “May these vows be forever cherished. May this marriage be full of laughter and every day a day in paradise. May they be a sign of compassion, and a seal of happiness here and hereafter. Never forget the joy of this day. Finally, may you always have enough and may enough always be more than you hoped for.” The clock on the outside of Caesar’s Palace went off, sounding out at midnight – Christmas morning. “By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I declare that you are husband and wife. Godric, you may kiss your bride.”

I didn’t need any further encouragement and, to the opening of Mendelssohn's Wedding March I swept my beloved into my arms, leaning her down and backwards to plant a soft kiss to her lips. Her small hands clung to me and, disappointed we had an audience, I pulled back, righting my wife. Our guests were up on their feet, applauding. Pam had wanted to forgo confetti, complaining that it would ruin my wife’s hair. Ata had told ‘vampire Barbie’ to ‘shove it up her ass’ and had insisted that all of our guests bring it and throw it.

Clutching my beloved’s hand I held her to me as we made our way down the aisle, the younger vampires of our congregation, along with the fae, taking full advantage of the confetti. Reaching the end of the aisle we disappeared around the corner just as the music faded away. “Hemet.” I breathed, pulling Ata to me. Her small body fitted against mine and I held her face, bringing my lips to hers. She was mine, mine in every sense, just as I was hers. 2000 years of waiting and now she was my bride, and there was no one or nothing that could take her from me. I would walk the world with her; stand by her side for the rest of time. I was lost for what to say to her, and I chose to let our bond do all the talking.

“Uiro.” My love finally whispered in response as I let go of her lips, freeing her from my passionate kiss. One of her small hands rested on my face, stroking my cheekbone as the other clutched at my bicep. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead to my wife’s.

“You have no idea how much I want to take you now, my wife. You’re so beautiful.” I told her, knowing she would feel the truth to my words.

A pretty smile lit up her face, brighter than I ever thought it could be. “I want you too, so much. We have guests though, my husband. As soon as they have retired for the day we are free to do as we please.” She spoke softly, reverently.

“Come, my wife. We have photographs we need to be in.” I gestured to our side, and my love turned, smiling bashfully at Elizabeth as she clicked away. I held her hand tightly as we moved together, out into the grounds of my beloved’s empire. Our family and friends would join us soon for group photographs. I smiled at our joined hands, our wedding bands matching. With our third bond, our pledge and now our human marriage, there would be no one that would be able to part us.

* * *

******ERIC’S POV**

It was a delight to see my mother and father marry, and I had struggled to hold onto my emotions during the ceremony. It didn’t help that Sookie was a little weepy. If I was feeling such emotions for my parents wedding then I couldn’t imagine what I would be like at my own. I’d been careful with my emotions, not daring to show too many. Though my mother and father knew all in attendance, and could even class some as friends, most were relatively unknown to me. I didn’t want them to perceive me as weak, even if my Maker could hand them their balls on a silver platter. I had a kingdom to protect now, and a wife to look after.

Ata and Godric’s vows had me thinking about my own. I was usually good with words – both for seduction and for outmanoeuvring others in perilous situations. However I was at a loss for what I would say to Sookie in only a few days time, when I would be in Godric’s place and Sookie would be in Ata’s. Though Ari was due to pledge with Pam tomorrow I was sure he would be able to help me come up with something soon.

Once Ata and Godric had been declared husband and wife by human custom, and had shared their first kiss as such, everyone rose to cheer them out. Sookie had schooled me before the wedding on the proper etiquette and the order of things. I hadn’t had a clue, but a pile of wedding magazines had mysteriously appeared on the coffee table in the living room with a sticky note attached with her name on it. There was only one woman I knew who would be so bold.

Glancing to my Pam I caught her sharing a warm smile with Ari. My brother cared for her as she cared for him, and though I loved her when she was cold and heartless I knew there would come a time where she would need to feel  _something._ I was glad that my brother was the vampire to warm her still heart, and also proud of my Pam for acknowledging her feelings and accepting them, not fighting them and hurting Ari in the process.

With Ata and Godric out of our little chapel, all of the attendants left in the order they all arrived in. Stepping out, we were greeted with the beautiful grounds of Caesar’s Palace. A portion of the lush green area the wedding had been held in had been cornered off for photographs. Catching up with Sookie I slipped my hand into her free one, raising it to my lips to kiss. She grinned at me happily, tugging me in the direction of the photographer. Elizabeth was currently taking pictures of Ata and Godric together, and if it hadn’t been for the huge emotional upheaval, and my acknowledgment of love for my Sookie, I would have probably been retching at the mushy sight before me. Now? It was cute. I, Eric Northman, found my fierce and strong Maker  _cute._ He’d stake me himself if he knew.

Elizabeth took several of Ata and Godric together, including one of him down on his knees, hoisting Ata’s dress up, and grabbing her garter as he grinned up at her. There was a light blush on my mothers’ features as she noticed all of us watching and a ripple of laughter moved through our group. After taking several more shots of Ata and Godric, most of which had them either lost in each other’s eyes or sharing a private joke, and therefore smiling happily, Elizabeth called us all forward for photographs. She started with Ata’s side of the family, ready to move to Godric’s afterwards.

A conveyer system was set up. First up was Ata and Godric, complete with Cleopatra, Julius and Caesarion. Following this was Ata and Godric with Julius and Cleopatra. Julius was quick to link his arm through Ata’s, holding her close. Smiling at her partners’ show of affection for their daughter, Cleopatra took mercy on Godric and placed her hands on his arm as they posed together for their portrait. Godric moved away after that, and Ata had a photo taken with her baby brother. Elizabeth loved them together, and took plenty of photos of them holding hands and grinning at one another, and then another of Ata when she had scooped Caesarion up, resting him on her dress-clad hip. Julius and Cleopatra had rejoined Ata then, and Caesarion had moved to Godric, taking his hand. Ata and her parents had a group shot before Ata had one alone with her mother, and then alone with her father. Feeling my mothers’ emotions, I could tell she was moved by her father’s fierce love and protectiveness. She’d always been a daddy’s girl, just like my Pam.

“Cousins, come here.” Ata begged, waving Sookie and Jason over. As my beloved and her brother stepped forward, I also spotted Claude coming forward to. The four of them stood together for several photos before Ata asked for a few shots with Sookie. My mother and my fiancé laughed and smiled together for their shots. “I want my sons with me now.” Ata explained to Elizabeth, looking over in my direction.

I stepped forward with Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri and Egor. Together we crowded around Ata, and Elizabeth enjoyed positioning us around our mother. She’d initially wanted to go by height, but once she’d realised we were all of similar height and build she’d given up on that idea.

“My nephew, too.” Hunter bounced over happily as my brothers and I stepped away. After a few more photos Ata’s side of the family was complete.

We completed the entire process all over again, but this time Ena joined us for the shots, and Ata moved away as all of our family went to be photographed with Godric only. 

I was sure Elizabeth had taken well over 100 photos by the time we were done, but she seemed to have more to do. Our whole group crowded together for a photograph before Ata was photographed with Pam and Sookie. Ari and I had a photograph with Godric and then Godric was able to get a photograph with both Caesarion and Hunter, who’d struck up a friendship incredibly quickly. I could feel how much my son enjoyed Caesarion’s company. He had no need to hide from him after all – Caesarion had grown up hearing Ata so he didn’t think mean thoughts about Hunter.

As a unit we entered The Colosseum. With the photographs done it was time for us to sit down, eat, dance and chat. I was aware that few vampires enjoyed dancing in public, we only usually partook in dances when we were at summits, but the vampires assembled were friends of both Ata and Godric, and I had no doubt they would put out for them. The rest of the wedding guests were already seated, as our little photography session had taken around half an hour. Mother and father took the two centre seats, Ata’s family on her other side and Godric’s mother on his side. My brothers and I took the two tables just in front of them. I kept Sookie and Hunter close to me, not trusting any other vampire in the room who wasn’t a member of our family.

* * *

******GODRIC’S POV**

With the photos out of the way my family and I headed towards The Colosseum. I had no idea what it would look like inside. Stepping inside, I was blown away by the work my bonded had done. Thick, black sheets covered the ceiling, covered in hundreds of thousands of yellow fairy lights. When one looked up it looked like they were gazing at the night sky. 60 or so tables were scattered around the room, each of them seating 10 people. In the center of each table sat a beautiful centerpiece, constructed with yellow, white and gold flowers, along with dried whole oranges, cinnamon sticks and other yellow, orange or gold floral accessories, which added to the Christmas timing and all of which gave off a beautiful scent. Cutlery and glasses were all out for our guests and everyone sat in their seats, following the place cards that were white, with the guests name in beautiful golden swirl, and finished off with an embossment at the bottom.

On each guests dinner mat sat a beautiful golden box, filled with wedding favours. Ata and I had picked them out together and we’d chosen flavoured lip balms, after I’d had the joy of tasting the one Ata had been given on her Hen Night, mini treasure chests which we’d filled with mint candies, mini drawstring linen pouches filled with bath bombs and other scented goodies tailored for both men and women, Venetian glass vases which had been blown in the glass factory Ata owned and had then been shipped over, and finally we had placed a white orchid candle in each box. The Roman style plant pots in the room, containing small trees, were also decorated with an abundance of twinkling, golden fairy lights.

As we walked through the room my fingers locked with my wife’s, and we came across a small red carpet. Following it, we reached the main table, sheltered under a beautiful white canopy, which was also covered in golden fairy lights. The head table was big enough for Ata and I, our parents and Caesarion. There were four other tables under the canopy with us, and there was the correct number of seats for the remaining members of our family, with two spare. They were Agmund and Oscar’s seats. My love’s eyes lingered on the empty spots for a second before she moved to the head table. Following her lead I helped her sit, pulling her chair out for her before I pushed it back in when she was securely sat down. “It’s beautiful in here, my darling.” I complimented my beloved’s handiwork as I took my seat, dropping a kiss to her cheek. She blushed as her human family took their seats beside her, and my mother sat beside me.

After we’d taken our seats, the bar opened up and kitchen staff brought out the starters. I had no idea what would be on the human menu – my Ata had picked it given that she was the only one who could eat it. I’d helped choose the vampire menu though. We’d somewhat reluctantly hired E(E)E for the catering, purely because they understood the needs of the eclectic mix of supernatural creatures at our event. Ata had bypassed anything with lemon in especially for the fae, a few of which were scattered around the room. Claude was present, along with various other members of the fae royal court, who would soon be aiding my bride and I when we took over. They were all able to suppress their scents around the vampires. Of course the older vampires weren’t stupid, they knew there were fae present, but the removal of their scents helped remove some of the temptation.

Ata had kept the menu simple, having decided on minestrone with shaved parmesan or prawn cocktail with tomato and cumber in a marie rose dressing for the starters. Conversation picked up around the room as humans and the other supernaturals present that could consume human food, were served. The traditional minestrone with shaved Parmesan was placed down before my beloved.

For our vampire guests I had tried E(E)E’s recommended dishes. The starter was a type of blood soup, infused with either oranges or plums. I’d opted for the orange. My starter was placed down before me as Ata was given a glass of champagne. I had a Royalty Blend poured for me, yet the moment it hit my pallet I groaned. Turning to my beloved I caught her wicked smile from behind her glass before she placed it back down, returning to her meal.

“Minx.” I breathed in her ear, able to taste the slight tinge of her sweet blood to my Royalty Blend.

“What’s mine is yours, husband dear.” She teased once she’d finished her mouthful, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence. Needing only one hand to consume soup, our free hands locked together, fingers interlaced as we finished our meal. My vampiric hearing allowed me to pick up on the members of our wedding party complimenting the food as the empty dishes were taken away. We hadn’t hired a Master of Ceremonies because I’d known my family would be perfect for the role. A microphone was passed to Eric, who was acting as my best man for this part of the evening. I hadn’t been able to choose out of all of my sons, so in essence they were all my best men.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I think that covers everyone.” Eric started with a grin, earning a chuckle from the room. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Eric Northman. I hope you are all enjoying what has been a brilliant wedding celebration; unfortunately every silver lining has a cloud, so here I am.” Another bout of chuckles followed.

“I will start off with some compliments. I would like to echo what has already been said and compliment our beautiful bride. I must say that Ata looks terrific today. Godric is one very lucky man. Surprisingly, Godric has scrubbed up quite well himself, at least his hair isn’t matted anymore…” That caused the older vampires in the room to laugh, the ones who remembered my first 1000 years, when I had roamed around sporting some horrendous dreadlocks.

Eric turned to me and winked, much to my amusement, before the room captured his attention once again. “Can I just give a special mention to our bridesmaids Pamela & Sookie for helping to get Ata here today? I am reliably informed that when she woke up this morning and realised she was marrying Godric she put up a struggle, so well done girls…you both look great, only eclipsed by our bride of course. Let us not forget our ring bearers for the day, Caesarion and Hunter. I know Godric was worried Hunter might not be up to such an important task, however after thrusting this huge responsibility onto him with no warning, seconds before Ata was due to walk down the aisle, I am sure you all agree he more than excelled himself at carrying Ata’s ring…” Some of the breathing guests laughed, while Hunter pouted. I felt Eric push some love towards Hunter and, with their renewed connection thanks to Eric and Hunter mutually feeding a few weeks back in order to cement Hunter’s place as his son, my Grandson was soon giggling happily.

“I would also like to thank both sets of parents, Cleopatra and Julius & Ena, who have shown great support to the happy couple in the build up to this special day. You have played a pivotal role on this momentous occasion. I know Godric and Ata appreciate you all being here to share in their special day. Some have traveled long distances to be here. So thanks for being part of such a wonderful occasion. It is amazing how far people will go for a free meal and a couple of glasses of wine or blood…” Ata’s dainty laughter fell upon my ears and I gave her hand a squeeze, turning to watch her happy profile as she watched our son enchant the crowd.

“So Godric and Ata.” Eric turned to us, his eyes finding mine before he settled on Ata’s. “You’ve finally got married, for better or for worse, which is quite appropriate as Godric couldn’t have done any better and Ata couldn’t have done any worse…” More laughter from everyone present, including my beloved, who had to hide her snort behind her hand. Eric turned back to the crowd.

“When Godric asked me to be his best man, naturally I had many questions. What had I done to deserve such an honour? Who had dropped out? Was I really the best he could come up with? Could I turn the job down and still expect an invitation? In the end, having accepted the role, I’m pretty happy with the way things went today. From a best man’s perspective, everything went smoothly. For starters, I got him here on time, he also arrived clean, an achievement which shouldn't be underestimated with his track record…” Eric’s amusement flooded our bond and I sent him my love, knowing he’d felt it when he shuddered ever so slightly. “And most importantly in this time of economic uncertainty, I successfully resisted the urge to post the wedding rings to the local pawn shop and do a runner. Well done me! Godric is equally impressed, he told me earlier I have done that good a job I have got the gig for his next wedding, which was nice of him…” My wife mock gasped beside me, sending the crowd into another fit of laughter.

“Godric & I have been inseparable for 1000 years, he made me who I am, quite literally.” That earned another chuckle. “Without him I would have perished on my funeral pyre, alone and damn miserable. Instead he has given me a new life, a family far larger than I could have ever hoped for, and the chance to find my own love, and hopefully my own happy ending. Perhaps I’ll even get my faery tale.” The Fae present enjoyed his comment, beaming to Sookie who blushed as all eyes turned to hers, including Eric’s. He made a show of blowing her a kiss, which embarrassed her and set Ata off into a fit of quiet giggles.

Feeling he had teased his fiancée enough, Eric turned back to our guests. “Godric and I have many things in common, our love for killing idiots, our hatred of Yahtzee, his love of losing to me at chess, stealing the prettiest of ladies and the same bad fashion sense. Thank God I have Pam to dress me.” Pam looked pretty smug with herself, and I could feel she felt that way too. Eric was well known in the America’s; my whole bloodline was, so Pam was well known too.

“The one main difference between us is that unfortunately Godric had to go and handicap himself by supporting Everton when British football became popular. With me being a supporter of The Wanderers it served up many arguments over the years. I like to think that Godric has a lot in common with his beloved Everton. Both look a bit run down and disheveled these days, urgently needing a makeover…both have a style that is better suited to the 1980s. Both also have a tendency to punch above their weight. You only have to take one look at Ata today to see that.” The European supernaturals present understood the joke and laughed. English football was something Eric and I had started to enjoy in the 1880’s. We’d often communicated with one another during games, or after them, and debated for hours on end about the play. After 2000 years I’d been in need of something entertaining to do with my time.

“Some of you may look at Godric sitting here today and think ‘hasn’t that man done well for himself?’ He has married the woman of his dreams, has a spot as King of the Fae before him and has made his parents proud. It is customary for me to offer the happy couple some words of wisdom. So here goes nothing.” Eric cleared his throat, though it was unnecessary. My son was simply putting on the dramatics. I had to hold back my eye roll – Pam’s habits were rubbing off on me!

“A lot of us don’t do this enough; always remember to tell your wife those three important little words…“You’re right dear”…It will make your life a hell of a lot easier…” Laughter from the guests was louder than any other previous laughter at this comment. “Never go to sleep without sorting an argument out. I can honestly say that in the time Sookie and I have been together we have only ever had one argument; the only problem is its still going on…” My son winked at his fiancée, who turned several shades of red.

“Finally the most important bit of advice I could give you is: for a long and successful marriage you won’t go wrong if you make sure all your ups and downs come between the bed sheet.” All of our guests laughed, even Julius found humour in Eric’s comment.

“Joking aside, Godric has been a great friend to me and we’ve had some excellent times together and I’m sure we’ll have more in the future and it’s been an honour to be the best man today. I have known Godric for many years and feel I know him better than most people. I can honestly say I have never seen him happier than when he is with Ata. I am so pleased that he has found such a wonderful person who he can spend the rest of his life with. You will be happy to know that we are coming to the end of the speech. I can tell that everybody is having a great time here today and this is mainly down to the weeks of planning by Godric and Ata. Yes, I said weeks. This is Vegas, why on earth didn’t they just elope?” The crowd chuckled once more. “They have done an incredible job to make it such a special day. I will end with a rather poignant quote for all you romantics out there. “Marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, it’s about finding the person you can’t live without.” Godric has definitely found that person. So it now gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to stand and raise your glasses in a toast, to love, laughter and happily ever after, to Mr & Mrs Caesar-Nervii.” My beloved was near tears as Eric raised his own glass, smiling in our direction, his love shining though our bonds.

“Jag älskar dig, min son.” My wife and I murmured as the crowd rose, all offering us a toast before they drank, sitting down again.

“Jag älskar dig, mamma och pappa.” Eric replied just as softly, offering the microphone to Julius before he returned to his seat, pulling Sookie to him before he planted a tender kiss to her forehead.

Rising swiftly, Julius' free hand landed on Ata’s shoulder, his fingers gently rubbing her bare skin as she continued to hold my hand. “Ladies and Gentlemen, relatives and friends. It is with a great feeling of pride and contentment that I have the honour to thank you for attending Ata and Godric’s big day and welcome you to the reception. For those of you who don’t know me, I am Julius Caesar, the father of the bride and husband of the delightful Cleopatra, without whom I am just another lost little boy! You will have to bear with me as I haven’t given a speech of this importance since I was granted a golden chair in the Senate 2000 years ago, but I take great comfort in the knowledge that this is a day of firsts for all of us.” Julius glanced to Ata and I for a moment before he turned back to the crowd.

“Today is a happy occasion for our families, but it is also tinged with sadness… There are those who cannot be with us for various reasons. Ata and Godric’s sons, Agmund and Oscar, gave their lives so their parents could be here today. We honour them today for their sacrifices, for the time they spent protecting and loving both Ata and Godric unconditionally. I would like you to think of those who cannot be here for a moment and to those and any one else who couldn’t make it.” Julius paused for a moment, letting us all reflect. Ata’s eyes fell on the two vacant chairs, but there was no overwhelming sadness anymore. She was proud, honoured, with only a tinge of sadness.

Julius’s eyes dropped to Ata “As I look at my beautiful baby girl, it brings back so many memories. I remember well on the day she was born, the midwife brought her over to me and said. “Mr. Caesar, she looks just like you”. She quickly realised her mistake and turned Ata the right way up.” Laughter broke through the earlier solemn mood and my wife turned crimson.

“Daddy!” she protested lightly between her laugher.

“Just like her baby brother, Caesarion, she was a born sunshine baby and turned out to be a creature of the day, seeking out the warm of the suns rays whenever she could, even if it meant climbing out of her third story window in order to bypass her guards.” I felt my beloved cringe. I was clearly missing an in-joke of some sort.

“Caesarion and Ata were and are inseparable, and Caesarion was fiercely protective of her. Yes they argued, almost constantly some days, but watch out anyone who upset Ata or tried to come between them. Caesarion, thank you for helping Ata become who she is today.” My wife turned to her baby brother, offering her free hand to him across their father. He took it happily, giving it a squeeze as the two siblings smiled at one another.

“She gave us her fair share of frights too… The worst one for me was when I was at home while Ata was out with her friend Femi…Femi came running back to our house and said “Come quick, there has been an accident” I shouted “where’s Ata?” “Up the road," she said. My knees went weak and my stomach cramped, but then came the adrenalin rush…I ran towards the main street and saw a large cart in the middle of the road! As I drew level, I saw Ata in front of it, perfectly OK. Just in front of her was a beautiful tabby cat. A cart had hit it and the drivers kept driving over it. Ata being Ata, a lover of all creatures, went out into the road and protected that cat. The cart driver had stopped there because Ata refused to move. I had to call the guards for the nearby market place and get a shaman to take care of the animal before Ata would come home. We were very lucky that the cart driver looked after our little girl.” The tale sounded exactly like something Ata would do, especially for a cat. She was their ruler, the incarnation of Baast. Cats were hers, and she would protect them with all of her might.

“And how lucky we were, from a little pink bundle into a happy toddler, through her teenage years and into the lovely woman she has grown to be, sitting here beside her chosen partner. But as you all know, beauty is only skin deep. It is no indication of a persons real worth. Our good fortune is that Ata is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside.” Julius gave Ata’s shoulder a squeeze and I could feel my beloved starting to tear up again.

“Godric came into our lives when I returned from a trip to Gaul, and after Ata threw a tantrum the size of Texas he quickly became “one of us”. He has always been someone who we looked on as a friend and not just a potential son in law. We hope he feels as comfortable with us as we feel when he is with us.” Julius offered me a smile and a nod and I took it, offering the same back to him. We’d always been okay with one another, even when I’d been human. I held no ill will against him, especially now that I knew he’d ensured my mother had been treated like royalty when she’d arrived in Rome.

“I often say to my lovely Cleo, “If we could have chosen our ideal man to take Ata off our hands… Err to look after our little girl..." light laughter covered the room, "we could have done no better than Godric. In saying that, I would like to formally welcome Godric to our family. Welcome, son.” I felt my silent heart constrict at his endearment. It had been so long since a man had called me his son. My father had loved me, yes, but apart from training me he had spent little time at my side. I’d grown to know Ata’s father better than my own. It was an honour to be accepted by him.

“When I arrived this afternoon to a hotel and home full of mayhem, I wondered what I was going to do! This was the day that most fathers of daughters dread, the day when they have to entrust the care and love of their “little girl” to the man she has chosen to spend the rest of her life with. Silly really, I have not been the one to run and comfort her when she is hurting, to give her a shoulder to cry on when she is upset or to be the first to share in a joke or a great memory for a long time. The sadness that this is the end of a chapter is there…until you realise that she has met someone who has made her happy, happy enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him. And when I looked at her getting ready for this evening, doing all the stuff women do when they are on an important mission, I realised just how happy she is. I realised just how much this day means to her… I realised that this is what we are all aiming at as parents…to see our children settled and making a life for themselves. Godric joins us, bringing with him his own family, and we would like to assure them all that there may be “in-law” on the back of son and daughter, grandson and granddaughter, but for us there is no distinction, they are our real family.” Julius looked over each of the tables under the canopy, setting his gaze on Eric and Pam a little longer than the others, letting them know they were family now too.

“I would like to propose a toast. I would like you to raise a glass to the Bride and Groom and wish them many happy years together and to assure them that they both have new family who will support them in their new lives together…The Bride & Groom” Julius raised his glass with the hand that had been on Ata’s shoulder until only a few moments ago. The room echoed his ‘Bride and Groom’ as everyone toasted us once again. As Julius sat the microphone was taken from him and music started up as the main meal was brought out.

Shining tears were rolling down Ata’s cheeks. “Thank you daddy.” She whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek as she placed her now free hand, given that she was no longer holding Caesarion’s hand, onto her father’s arm.

“I just want you to be happy, baby girl. This man makes you happy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” He stated, bringing a hand up to cup Ata’s cheek as he glanced over her shoulder to me. “You’ll take care of my little warrior.” It wasn’t a question.

“With my life, Julius.” I vowed as my beloved turned to me, her father’s hand falling from her face.

“Good.” Julius had the final word, nodding his head in satisfaction as our main meals were placed down before us.

Ata had picked out either a traditional roast turkey served with sage and onion stuffing, chipolata sausage and cranberry sauce, or mushroom and chicken stroganoff served with saffron rice as the mains. Ata had gone for the stroganoff, and the waiting staff placed her plate down before her. For the vampires I had chosen another type of blood soup, but it was infused with either the taste of chicken or beef. They were meats that had been served over the millenniums and I’d figured they would agree with almost everyone’s palates.  Picking the chicken had ensured that Ata and I had meals that matched as much as possible, much to my beloved’s delight.

Chatter continued as everyone ate and soon our plates were cleared. A microphone was handed to me and, knowing now it was my turn to make a speech, I rose to my feet, gently clearing my throat to grab the attention of the room’s occupants. Ata had turned to look up at me, the softest of smiles on her pretty lips.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, humans, vampires, werewolves…the list is endless. On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes, cards, presents and support.”

I had nothing written down for my speech, preferring to throw caution to the wind and say whatever came to me. It helped that I’d given multiple speeches as Sheriff of Dallas. “It is a common misconception that we vampires do not love, that we are incapable of feeling for others. I know that I love my family, and I know that I love my dear wife so very much. This evening is a celebration of that love, as my bloodline, and my wife's, come together and become one.” I glanced between the tables of my family, noting how comfortable everyone was with one another, how at ease we were together.

Turning to the family beside my wife, I continued my speech. “I wish to thank Julius and Cleopatra first, not only for bringing my beautiful Ata into this world, but for instilling in her the traits I so desperately love. I could think of no better couple to have as my new mother and father-in-law. It is because of them my beloved Ata is so perfect. I must say a special thank you to Julius; not only for allowing me to marry his baby girl and for finally letting another man help care for her, but for ensuring my mothers new life in Rome was as easy as possible. It gives me great piece of mind to know she was well taken care of when I was not there to look after her. I wish to thank Caesarion too, for standing beside my beloved when most didn't, for accepting her fae gifts and for being a constant source of strength and support for my wife as she's grown into the beautiful woman she is today over the past 2000 years.” Cleopatra offered me a smile that nearly matched my Ata’s, and Caesarion beamed happily at me. Julius seemed surprised I was aware of how well my mother had been treated, but I could see pride in his eyes too as he looked between Ata and I.

Turning to my left, I focused my attention on my mother. “My mother, Ena, is also worthy of praise. As a small boy I was unruly and quite rowdy. My mother tried to ensure I was dressed well and trained in the ways of my people, but I was more interested in eating mud and tormenting her. However, without her love and guidance I would have perished long ago. If there is one thing my mother taught me as a child it is to take nothing for granted, because you never know how long it will last. I didn't realise how right she was until we were separated. Our separation, however, brought me to my wife. Now, 2000 years later, I have my mother back too. Though he's not here with us, I wish to extend my gratitude to my father also. I remember that as a little boy I asked him 'Daddy, how much does it cost to get married?' and my father replied 'I don't know son, I'm still paying…' Thank God I have 2000 years worth of savings!” The room erupted into laughter and I grinned at my wife, who smiled and rolled her eyes at me. Our wedding hadn’t made much of a dent in our finances, but the light humour was needed in my speech.

Turning back to the room, I glanced from table to table before I settled on the ones holding my family. “I also want to extend my thanks to all of those present, and to those who have unfortunately left this world, for standing beside my wife during her lifetime when I was not there to stand with her. My sons - Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, Egor and Agmund - your unconditional love and support, the sacrifice of your human lives so you could watch over my wife through the years, it has not gone unnoticed. Each of you will be repaid for your years of loyalty, love and companionship. To my other son, my single progeny, Eric, I offer my thanks to you for choosing to live beside me, to be the companion of death. Fader, Broder, Son.” I felt Eric’s love in our bond, along with that of all my other sons. “It has been my pleasure to walk the earth with you for the past 1000 years, to teach you and learn from you, to find myself and help you find yourself.” I pushed my love back to my sons, noting how they all relaxed further into their chairs with it.

Turning back to the room, I located the tables where my next mentions were seated. “I offer my thanks to the other Nevada Sheriff's - Corentin, Aurel, Bryn and Colton - for not only helping my beloved stay out of de Castro's hands, but for also pulling together every resource they had when my wife was taken from me by the previous monarch. It is because of them, and those of you they gathered together, that my wife and I, along with my son and his bonded, are still alive. I extend that thanks to their other halves, especially Georgie, who not only helped me organise everything for today during daylight hours, but who also arranged for my wife to undergo surgery for the first time in centuries, restoring her to the incredible and confident woman she is. I also offer thanks to those nearest and dearest to my wife and I - King Edgar of California, Queen Esther of Sweden, King Wosret of Egypt, Guardian Roman Zimojic and The Authority, Bubba, Toni Rosewood, Claude Crane, Isabel Beaumont, Amelia Broadway and of course, The Ancient One. Your friendship and guidance over the years has been invaluable and my wife and I hope to also repay each of you for your kindness in the centuries to come.” Each person I had called out had offered me either a smile or nod as I had acknowledged his or her loyalty over the years.

Turning back to our family tables underneath the canopy, I moved on. “I want to offer a special thanks to Pamela, my GrandChilde, and Sookie, my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Pam, though at times you are a pain in the ass and I want to stake you myself with your ridiculously overpriced Louboutins,” this sent a round of chuckles through the room as Pam gasped at my criticism of her footwear, “you have cared for Eric when I could not, you have walked the world with him as he walked it with me, and you have learned that opening your heart to others isn't always such a bad thing. I look forward to many more centuries of sarcasm and eye-rolls, especially now that you are betrothed to Ari.” Pam gave Ari’s hand a squeeze and the pair shared a glance.

Turning to my progeny’s bonded, my wife’s cousin, I thought for a moment on what I wanted to say. There was so much I wanted to say that in the end I let it all out, without bothering to formulate my speech correctly. “Sookie, I have no idea how to put my thanks into words. 2 years ago I was ready to end it all, ready to meet the sun and be done with this world in some foolish attempt to atone for my sins. Though we had only just met you were up on that rooftop with me, right before dawn, battling for my life, the life of a total stranger. You reminded me so much of my Ata in that moment, and you reminded me of what I have to live for. You saved my life and if it weren't for you, we wouldn't all be gathered here today, and I would have condemned my wife to a life of loneliness. You have given Eric a purpose too, you have saved him from himself countless times and I couldn't be anymore thankful. It is for this reason that Ata and I wish to gift you something.” One of the waiting staff handed Sookie the golden box Ata had wrapped her present in. It had been an impulse buy between us, but we had wanted to remind Sookie of just how grateful we were to her, and just how much we valued how she had brought our families together.

Sookie removed the white ribbon from the box as the guests watched. With a flourish Sookie had the lid off, sharply inhaling as she reached inside and removed our present for her. “A Rolex Datejust Special Edition in Everose Gold, so no matter where you are in the world you will always know the time of day or night, and you'll always be able to berate Eric when he's late for anything,” I had to throw in a dig at my son. As a baby vampire his timing had been terrible. “When the sun sets the watch will chime, and just before it rises it will chime again.”

 Ata and I watched as Sookie turned it over, feeling the weight and coolness of the metal. We both felt the moment she found the engraving on the back, as our bonds filled with her love and gratitude and her eyes shined with tears. Ata and I had struggled to find words to express our gratitude, but after thinking about it long and hard we’d finally found the perfect thing to engrave into the back. ‘For Sookie, the woman with the purest of hearts - A&G x'

Sookie lifted her head, mouthing her thank you to us as Eric took the watch from her, smiling at the engraving before he slipped it onto her wrist, fastening it on. “Finally, before I sit down and allow you all to enjoy desert, I wish to thank my beautiful wife.” I turned back to Ata, holding my free hand out to her. She took it immediately, her warmth flooding me. Glancing to the crowd I spoke again. “2000 years ago I was taken to a city far away from home, where I knew no one and nothing. My Ata took me in immediately, she chose me on that very first day as she stormed into the room demanding a new friend. I should have known then how much of a diva she could be.” The crowd laughed once more as I grinned at my wife, who offered me the warmest of smiles, matching her touch.

“Through our teenage years we both grew, not only physically but emotionally, supporting one another and caring for one another when we felt the whole world was against us. I remember my wife bathing some wounds of mine with poppy water to aid their healing. I was nothing but a slave boy then, and my wife a princess. I guess it's true what they say - the underdog always wins. I have been gifted with the greatest of prizes, the one woman who has challenged me at every opportunity to make me a better man, who has loved me since day one. Calling my wife a prize is not correct though, for she is not an object. My wife is my equal, a beautiful and strong woman, with a heart so pure and bright that at times I wish to weep and thank any God who will listen for giving me such a woman. But do not think for one moment that my love for her is a weakness. If anything it is my greatest strength. I will do anything to keep this woman by my side, to retain her love and her favour. Lord knows I worked for it in the first place! There were only so many times I could take my shirt off before someone started to notice…” A sly glance to my wife as the crowd chuckled gave me the opportunity to see Ata blush, trying to hide her pink cheeks behind her free hand.

“When we were children I promised her I would love her until death, and then some. At the time I didn't realise just how much I meant that, or that I would indeed have the chance to keep my promise.” I turned to my wife, blocking out everyone else in the room as I raised her hand to my lips, kissing the back of it softly.

“How do you look so beautiful all the time, my love? You are still as perfect as you were when I last saw you in your homeland, stood before your front door in your white nightdress 2000 years ago. Of course we have both grown and changed since then, and yet when we found one another once more it was like nothing had changed. I couldn't believe it, and I am still dumbfounded by it, that my family and I were sent here, to your home, and I found you once again. In a world filled with 7 billion people I found you. Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again. I want to be there to hold your hand and stand beside you when any troubles come our way. You make me believe in soul mates, and you are the sunshine of my nights. You could have had any man in the world and yet you chose me. I don't know why and I will never question it. Instead I am going to spend every day treasuring you, showing you just how much I love you, and just how much your love means to me. In the spirit of thanking those closest to us, to me, I want to thank you. You’re the one person I’m most thankful for having in my life. I have a gift for you, my love. It's something I know you have wanted for so long now. Though we will have a home in Faery, where we will rule your people from, I wanted to give you another home in this realm, somewhere where we can be ourselves - not a king or queen, a princess or a slave boy - but husband and wife, the best of friends, soul mates, lovers, companions.”

From my inside pocket I produced another golden box, tied with white ribbon once again. This time however I had an envelope to go with it. Ata’s eyes were wide as I handed the box and envelope to her. For a moment she simply looked at me, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes before she looked down to the box. Tugging on the white ribbon it fell apart, and lifting the lid my Ata produced a shiny golden key. On one side it’d had platinum and gold crafted into an intricate design, a swallow in the center. I’d been unsure what to craft for my beloved, but after hours of research I’d found that swallows were often the first to land on a ship that had been out to sea for long periods of time. For that reason the swallow had come to symbolize being close to or finding your way home. I thought it perfect, not only for our first home together but for my love – she was home all along. On the other side I’d had ‘A.C-N’ engraved into the metal.

My bond with my wife, which had been filled with a constant stream of her love all day, spiked. Clutching the key in her left hand, her thumb rubbed over the cool metal as her teeth sank into her lower lip. With her right hand she flipped up the seal on the envelope, removing the glossy photograph inside.

Her eyes fell to the photograph and any hope of not making my wife cry any more for the day disappeared. "My white picket fence." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran her fingers over the photograph, looking up to me with such love and joy that it made every year, every day, every second of my past 2000 years worth it.

“Your white picket fence, my beloved.” I reiterated for those in the room whose hearing wasn’t as accurate as the vampires.

Our sons had helped us pick out our new home. Vegas had very few green, wooded areas, and for that reason we were a little way from home. With Ata’s ability to pop though we would be able to visit whenever we wanted to. Edgar owned a large amount of property, both homes and land, in California. With his blessing, and a little bit of my cash, I’d been able to purchase Ata our dream home. Edgar hadn’t even asked for us to swear fealty, even though we would be living in his state whenever it suited us. Of course that information was kept quiet, but I appreciated it all the same, as I was sure my wife would. After being shown several photographs of the properties Edgar had and didn’t mind selling on, I’d picked our white picket fence home on Dry Canyon Cold Creek Road in Calabasas.

I’d chosen a secluded property for us, so that I wouldn’t have to hide away in the daytime, but I’d also chosen it because of the lack of neighbours. Our little bungalow looked odd surrounded by the few sprawling mansions in the vicinity, but I knew my love would prefer to feel cozy in our home. My wife wouldn’t have to keep her mental shields up at all when we were there - there wouldn’t be any unsavoury thoughts from me after all. Our new home was a bungalow, but the roof space had been converted into a beautiful attic bedroom. It was raised up, with a covered porch held up by strong, white pillars. The garden to the front was tidy and minimalist, yet still lush in its greenery. The white picket fence around it kept everything contained. There were three trees in the front garden too, sheltering our home from the sunshine and creating a dappled effect across the front. The back of the property was one of my favourite spaces. The back garden was contained with walls of beautiful flowers, climbing up the white picket fences that tried to hold them back. There were cobbled paths leading you around the fragrant, bright flowers and different types of clay plant pots so my wife could plant whatever she wanted in our garden. There was a moderate sized pool too, and a grassy area where busts of her mother and father stood. They had been wedding presents to my wife from Edgar, though she was yet to see them.

The inside of our home was cozy and warm. The property had two bedrooms – the master one in the attic and another to the rear of the property, two bathrooms, a kitchen/diner, a living room with a beautiful fireplace and a hobby room.

Khai and Ari had given insight into the sort of home my Ata had always wanted. Oeri and Riei had been able to work their magic on the interior, creating room swatches and mood boards, which had been given to interior decorators. Egor had ensured the property was secure by speaking with specialist vampire companies, if only to keep up appearances now that I could be awake in the daytime.

I hadn’t included photographs of the interior, as I was yet to see it all completed, but it would be where my wife and I would be visiting for the next 48 hours, after Christmas presents were opened of course, then we were due to head to Louisiana so Eric and Sookie could marry.

“I fear I've made my wife cry, that wasn't my intention, so before I make her cry any further for this evening, I offer you all my thanks once more. I hope you enjoy dessert and the remainder of the evening. Thank you.” I ended my speech, watching the mired of emotions cross Ata’s face, and our bond. The moment I sat down I was pulled in for a fiercely passionate kiss.

“I love you, my husband.” My Ata rested a hand on my cheek, stroking my cheekbone. I purred at the contact, leaning into her caress.

“As I love you, my wife.” I sought out her bright blue eyes, hoping to convey to her the magnitude of my love.

The waiting staff placed our desserts down before us. Ata had picked either exotic fruit salad served with fresh cream or traditional cheesecake served with fruit compote as the desserts. My Ata had gone for the cheesecake. Music played in the background as we all ate, and I made sure to keep a hold of Ata’s free hand. The key to our new home was back firmly on the chain I had included in the box, and it was hung around my wife’s neck. Our bond crackled with our love.

Once our plates were cleaned away I remembered the information I had gathered from the internet. “Dance with me, my wife?” Ata had left our first dance choice up to me, and as the DJ switched songs over my wife rose from her seat. Holding her hand I led her down through the crowd, towards the dance floor that had been set up in the room. The canopy up above sparkled with fairy lights and the DJ flipped on a few other mood lights, dimming every other light in the room.

Sweeping Ata towards me once we were in the centre of the floor, I wrapped my right arm around her dainty waist, pulling her close to me. Her left arm went up, over my shoulder, her hand resting between my shoulder blades, where she gently rubbed the fabric she found there. Capturing her right hand with my left one, I locked our fingers together, letting our joined hands fall into the space where my loves beating heart and my silent one met. Dropping my forehead down, I captured my brides’ eyes. Her veil was gone; her crown now in the trusted hands of Ari, and her blonde mane fell freely, cascading in beautiful curls.

The sweet sound of string instruments and piano music welcomed us as we moved together, slowly, around the floor.

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes, and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the end of the skies._

The others in the room didn’t matter; all that I cared about was the woman in my arms, whose eyelids had closed over her beautiful blue eyes, hiding her from the world. “Look at me, my love.” I cooed, encouraging her to open them.

Listening to my request, my Ata’s eyes fluttered open, and the bright blue I loved so much found my pale blue.

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth; I felt the earth move in my hand. Like the trembling heart of a captive bird, that was there at my command, my love._

“I love you, so, so much.” My love’s voice cracked a little as I held her a little tighter, relishing in her warm breath fanning over my cool skin.

_And the first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine, and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last, till the end of time, my love._

Moving my hand from my Ata’s waist, I placed it to her cheek, holding her gaze. “As I love you, forever. If we are ever in dire need one of another, we'll find each other. If we ever need comfort, then it will be with one another. If we ever get tired of this life, we'll leave it together.” I whispered the blood oath we had made 2000 years ago, as young children, to her. Capturing her waist again, I pulled her flush to me. Shiny tears were rolling down her smooth cheeks and I lent in, kissing them away.

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face, your face._

Just as our song ended, our guests clapped, and Julius came to stand beside me. “May I dance with my daughter please?”

* * *

******ATA’S POV**

I’d committed every moment of the evening to memory – being given the gift of my family, walking down the aisle to my vampire, our vows, the photographs, speeches and now, our first dance.

Daddy cut in just as our song ended, asking to dance with me. My husband graciously gave him my hand before he moved off of the floor. Daddy wrapped me up in his arms, holding me close, like he was afraid I’d disappear.

_Just once upon a yesterday , I held you in my arms. You grew into a little girl with lovely childhood charms. Now it seems I only turned around and I see you by his side._

Resting my head against his chest, I let daddy move us around the room. We were silent, not needing words to tell one another how we felt. It was why daddy and I had always been so close .We understood one another, better than anyone else. Everyone who had ever met daddy and I had always commented on just how alike we were.

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today my daughter is a bride. I guess somehow I always knew, this day would soon be here. Still I wonder as I look at you, what became of all the years?_

Daddy tightened his hold on me a little and I snuggled closer. Though I wasn’t losing him, because I would always be his little girl, it was still sad that he was no longer the only man in my life that I needed. Daddy knew this; if the little damp spot on my shoulder from the few tears he’d shed were any indication.

_And no words could ever quite express the way I feel inside oh I can't believe my eyes today, my daughter is a bride. All the laughter and the teardrops, the sunshine and the rain. I would relive every moment, dear, if I could bring them all back again._

I wasn’t watching anyone else in the room, but I could feel their eyes on us, I could feel some of their thoughts and I could feel so much love from my little family through our bonds that I was content, utterly and completely content. Daddy swayed us side to side, his grasp on mine tight, but comforting, reassuring.

_But now, my love, the time has come to send you on your way. So I wish you every happiness and the blessings of this day, and I hope the love I've given you will forever be your guide._

Extending his arm out, daddy twirled me before he brought me back to his chest, holding me close once again.

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today. My daughter - oh, I can't believe my eyes, my daughter - oh, my angel and my pride, my daughter is a bride._

As the music slowed to a stop, daddy stopped swaying us. Lifting my head from his chest, I could feel the tightness of the skin on my cheeks from the salt in the tears I had shed. They were happy tears though, and even if my husband hadn’t wanted to make me cry further, his kindness had ensured it. The fact he knew my family meant the world to me, and had gone out of his way to get them here for me only reaffirmed that I was marrying my match.

Daddy captured my face with his large hands, and I looked into the pair of eyes so similar to my own. “I love you, my little warrior. I am so proud of you.” Daddy spoke with sincerity, leaning down to kiss my forehead. My eyelids fluttered shut at the contact and as his lips left my skin, they opened again. Daddy’s eyes and face were a little red from the few tears he’d shed, and I gave him a smile.

“I love you too Daddy. I love you for giving me your eyes, for staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say, that I had the best day with you today.” Daddy gave me one more kiss before we left the floor.

My husband was up next with his mother, and I could see just how much of an impact having her here was having on Godric. I was a daddy’s girl, but he was a mommy’s boy. There was no other way to put it. I’d picked the song, knowing that Ena’s appearance was a surprise for my beloved.

Mother and daddy stood with me on the edge of the floor as Godric moved with his mom. Caesarion scrambled over to me, taking my hand.

_I don't know where  the time has gone  since those little boy days. Doesn't seem that long  yet here you are. It's your wedding day  and there's one thing darling  I'd like to say...Be kind, be sweet, be a gentle man.  Care and share, and always be fair, and remember though you now have taken a wife, you will always be my son - my loving son. You filled my life  with so much joy  as I watched you grow  from that little boy,  now I'll try not to cry  as you walk away, and just once more darling  I'd like to say...Be kind, be sweet, be a gentle man. Care and share  and always be fair, and remember though you now  have taken a wife, you will always be my son - my loving son._

By the time Ena and Godric had finished dancing around the floor, my husband was rapidly blinking back crimson tears. He was still in his white suit and Ena didn’t have a handkerchief on her. Ena whispered something into my husband’s ear, through her tears, and he smiled warmly at her as she caressed his cheek. I didn’t hear what she’d said but. it was between the pair of them, and I would respect that.

Daddy extended his hand towards me and in it I saw a black handkerchief. Throwing my father a grateful smile I took it from him, stepping onto the dance floor and across to my husband, who’d been unable to hold back two tears. Just before they rolled off his cheeks I captured them with the handkerchief. Rubbing lightly across his cheeks, I removed any trace of blood. Ena had since stepped back, but when my hand fell from Godric’s cheek she took it, taking Godric’s with her other hand before she placed the hands of my husband and I together. My eyes found hers and though there were no words spoken, I could read her like a book, even without telepathy.

“I’ll take care of him, I promise.” I vowed to her.

A smile lit up her features as Ari walked onto the floor, carrying a chair with him. “Oh I know you will, sirom. I know.” Her voice softened before she left the floor. Tipping my head sideways, I pondered the strange name she had given me.

“It means ‘star’” Godric’s hand tightened on mine, as he led me over to the chair. Frowning lightly, I took a seat as my husband got down on one knee before me. Slowly he took my left calf in his hands. Realising what my husband was after, I bit back a smile. Lifting the fabric of my dress ever so slightly to tease him with my bare flesh, I saw the corner of his lips quirk upwards. Our guests were either stood around the floor or still in their seats, but all had a view of the activity occurring. Catcalls came from our guests, especially the younger vampires and the fae. My husband’s cool hand slid up my calf, up to my thigh, underneath the silky fabric of my dress. It was difficult to stifle my moan at the feel of his skin on mine, but I chewed on my bottom lip, maintaining my husband’s eye contact. His fingers found the blue garter Isabel had purchased for me and, with the gentlest of touches, he slid it down my thigh, ensuring my leg was kept at an angle which stopped others from seeing anything too provocative. With another flourish my garter was free and in my husband’s hands.

I remained seated, as all the bridal magazines I’d purchased had said, and watched as my husband twirled my garter around his fingers as if it were a trophy. Without so much as a backwards glance he threw the garter over his right shoulder, in the crowd of men who’d come forward hoping to catch it. Catching the garter was a symbol of good luck and fertility, not that the latter of the two really mattered to vampires…

Aurel caught my garter and I laughed as he turned to Georgie with a grin. My friend rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly while the other men around Aurel catcalled and joked about him being the next to marry. Khai came to my side, holding my bridal bouquet. With his help I was up on my chair, Godric’s arms either side of me to support me. Turning slowly so my back was to the audience, I lifted the bouquet. Throwing it over my left shoulder I turned just in time to see who caught it. The bouquet landed on Thalia and the Ancient Greek vampiress caught it, startled. The males around her all took a step back, not wanting to be her intended. Thalia was a lovely woman once you got past the cold, cruel bitch persona. Few ever got past the persona.

Thalia made a show, using her quick speed, of not quite catching it, pretending that it bounced out of her hands, because clearly flowers could bounce. Instead, the bouquet landed in Queen Esther of Sweden’s hands. Looking smug that she had caught the flowers, she found Egor on the other side of the room. Crooking a finger in his direction, she laughed lightly. Egor didn’t look the least bit phased; Queen Esther was fond of him. I had no doubt he had a companion in her should he ever wish to give up his new spokesman role for the AVL.

Our cake was wheeled out to us and together we cut it to the sounds of our guests clapping and Elizabeth taking photographs. It was custom for the bride and groom to share the first bite with each other, symbolising that they promised to share a whole new life together. My husband’s vampirism meant that he wouldn’t be able to eat the cake however, but that didn’t stop him from feeding me some on a fork, before he dived in for a kiss, his tongue snaking into my mouth briefly for a taste of the sweet treat. With our cake cut and pieces handed out to those who could consume it, the dance floor was opened to everyone present.

I lost track of time as everyone danced together, enjoying the celebrations. My husband and I stuck close together, dancing to as many songs as possible, but we were both gracious to our guests and danced with them whenever we could. The night was drawing to a close however and my husband and I found each other in the crowd. “Shall we say goodnight to our guests, my love?” My husband asked me, capturing my hands with his own. With a nod I consented, and with the hearing of the supernaturals present they knew we were about to leave. Ari and Eric appeared beside us.

“Where will you rest for the day?” Eric asked, pretending that they didn’t have the ability to day walk.

Godric turned to our son for a moment, tipping his head, before he looked back at me. “I was thinking of asking my bride to pop us to our new home, and there I shall rest for the day before we join you here tonight to open Christmas presents and say farewell to our parents.” My husband’s eyes moved over my shoulder to his mother.

“Good idea.” Ari stated, smiling brightly. “We look forward to seeing you tonight then.” Ari and Eric both gave me kisses on my cheeks, bobbing their heads to Godric before they disappeared off. The Colosseum was decidedly empty. My husband’s frown matched my own and together we left the room, heading out to the long corridor that would lead us outside.

When we opened the door however, we were met with a tunnel of people. Our guests were lined up on each side of the corridor, clutching bags of confetti and calling out well wishes. Elizabeth was halfway down the tunnel, her camera pointing in our direction. I laughed at the sight before me – the most powerful members of the supernatural community were all stood together, holding confetti, bidding my husband and I goodbye. This would take some serious thank you letters!

Holding my husbands hand we started the walk through the tunnel of people. The DJ in the main room turned up the volume on his decks.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get to me, that's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreams. And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Riei’s mirth was strong through our bond and it only took me a moment to realise he had chosen this song. Shaking my head at my boy’s antics, Godric and I continued on our way through the tunnel of people, being covered in confetti while laughing our thanks to most of the people we passed.

_I thought love was more or less a given thing, But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in trying, all you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine I got rain. And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried. What's the use in trying, all you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain._

We were approaching the end of our tunnel and I was saddened that the celebrations were coming to a close. I may have even pouted a little. Picking up on my mood, my husband lent towards my ear. “We’re going to see our new home now my beloved, and we are going to christen every available surface.” My husband purred, bringing a blush to my features.

_And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. Now I'm a believer. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a believer. I'm a believer. I'm a believer._

We reached the end of the tunnel, where our family was waiting for us. I kissed and hugged all of them, and Godric and I promised to return later so we could all open presents together. Hunter and Caesarion were excited that it was Christmas.

Saying one final farewell to our guests, I took Godric’s hands in my own and popped us away to our new home together, the picture from earlier so fresh in my mind. We landed gently, both on our feet. Looking to my right I saw our home with my own eyes for the first time, and it was perfect. Godric raised my left hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before he gently removed the key to our home from around my neck.

Our home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding playlist:
> 
> The Pretty Donna Instrumental - Collective Soul  
> Love Me Tender – Elvis Presley  
> Mendelssohn's Wedding March  
> The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - Roberta Flack  
> A Song For My Daughter – Ray Allaire  
> A Song For My Son - Mikki Viereck  
> I’m A Believer – Smash Mouth


	70. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the English coronation system for Ata and Godric, and Pam and Ari. I’m gonna use the Swedish system for Eric and Sookie.

**GODRIC’S POV**  
_There's a place that I go that nobody knows, where the rivers flow, and I call it home_  
And there's no more lies and the darkness is light, and nobody cries, there are only butterflies  
Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape  
Take me away; take me away, to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place  
The sun is on my side take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky; I know I'll be alright  
~ Pocketful of Sunshine, Natasha Bedingfield

The sunlight doesn’t stop me any longer; it doesn’t pull me into day-rest, forcing me away from my wife.  _My wife._ When Ata and I had first ventured into our new home together, after I’d swept her up off her feet and carried her across the threshold, we’d spent a few minutes gapping at the mountains of wedding presents in the living room. We’d spent several minutes after that looking around our home together, enjoying all of the little personal touches our sons had put in the place for us. The final stop on our tour had been our bedroom, and the moment the door was closed we were on each other.

My wife was now sprawled across me, her head on my silent chest, an arm wrapped around me. She was lost in slumber, steady warm breaths fanning over my chest. We’d spent the remainder of the night and well into the morning sating ourselves with the pleasure of each other’s bodies. My wife, with her 2/3 human sides, needed her rest, while I did not. I’d slept for a few hours beside my wife though, just to feel the effects of restfulness.

Turning my head I gazed out of the window of our little home, watching the birds building their nests in the trees, the clouds moving across the sky. The fingers on my left hand found my Ata’s golden tresses, and I caressed them softly. The fingers on my right hand found the wooden pendant around my neck, rubbing over the smooth, carved surface. It was the only item of clothing I had on besides my wedding ring, and the bands around Ata’s fingers were the only things she wore. Making love to my wife while she wore only the bands I had bought her had stirred such primal urges in me.

With a sound much like that of a kitten mewing, the bond with my love flourished back into life as she woke slowly, stretching her lithe body. Bright blue eyes found mine, bathed in the mid-morning light. With her messy, golden locks and carefree smile, she reminded me so much of her younger self, back when we’d been together in Egypt. “Good morning, my love.” I spoke softly, sweeping her hair from her face. “Did you rest well?” I asked, though I already knew the answer to my question. I’d felt how deep her sleep had been through our bond, and could feel her ease and comfort right now.

“Better than well, I feel great.” My Ata nuzzled my chest, sinking into my embrace for a moment. “Did you sleep too?”

Nodding, though I knew my wife couldn’t see the action, I replied. “ Yes, but only for a few hours. I don’t need as much sleep these days.”

A smile wove its way onto my loves lips. “I’m just glad you don’t get the bleeds. No matter how beautiful you are, everyone looks ugly when they’re bleeding.” My wife chuckled, and I couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it.

“We have a mountain of presents to open from our guests.” I reminded her after we’d spent a few moments in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Giving my chest a gentle pat, Ata slipped out of bed, stretching upwards to wake her sleepy muscles. I was treated to the view of her naked, curvaceous and stretched out, with her pert rear tempting me. Leaning over I swatted her bottom playfully, not putting much force into the action. Only on occasion had I mixed some pain with pleasure in the past, and that had been with whores that Eric and I had fed from. Pain only factored in when they were willing, and voiced that they were okay with it. Pain would never enter into my relationship with Ata though. I wouldn’t be able to stomach it, even if it did lead to pleasure for her. Playful bottom swipes were something I could see both of us enjoying though.

My wife giggled as my hand connected with her butt and she squealed happily before she darted to the chest of drawers where new clothes for her were stored. Our sons had outdone themselves with our home, but our bedroom was my favourite room in our home by far. The floors were wooden and the windows were framed with translucent curtains, thicker drapes framing the windows for the days when we wanted to blot out the sunshine. A floral rug, that looked vintage, was spread in the middle of the room and the end of our bed lay partly on it. Our sons had picked out a sledge bed for us, made of the same wood as my pendant, from my home in modern Belgium. It sat against the back wall of our bedroom, right in the middle. Along the right wall of our bedroom sat a huge wooden dresser, made of the same wood as the bed, and it was composed of 12 different sized drawers. Our sons, who’d packed the drawers with brand new clothes and underwear for us, had given Ata and I half each. There was another set of drawers in the room, once again made from the same wood, but this one was tall and narrow, set back in the alcove in the right hand corner of the room. It was compromised of 11 drawers, split between us with the bottom one housing Ata’s nightgowns, just in case she felt cold one night. On top of the drawers sat a few beautiful boxes, printed with vintage scenes of Paris and Milan. Photographs of our family were dotted around the room, with one of Ata and I standing on the bedside on Ata’s side of the bed. I had another photo of us on my side. The walls were a light cream colour and the ceiling white. It was simple, cozy, and completely us.

Ata pulled on a silk nightgown, forgoing underwear. “Come on! Your wife is hungry and wants to open her wedding presents!” A pillow landed on my face and I let out a mock groan of pain. Toying with my wife, I remained motionless, pretending like her pillow-smack had knocked me out. I even managed to calm our bond down enough so she wouldn’t become suspicious.

Her mischief through our bond alerted me that something was up, and I heard her pad out of the room and down the stairs, the steps creaking a little underfoot. It wasn’t until I heard, and felt, that she was in the dining room that she called out. “Oh would you look at that! The dining table is just the right height for me to bend over and polish it! I can even reach the other side when I stretch over!”

Pillow long forgotten, I vamped from the room and down the stairs, stumbling over the last step in my haste.

_Wife. Table. Bent over._

* * *

******SOOKIE’S POV**  
_You're so fine and you're mine, make me strong, yeah you make me bold_  
Oh your love thawed out, yeah  
Your love thawed out what was scared and cold  
Like a virgin, touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine  
You're so fine and you're mine, I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel, yeah, you made me feel like I've nothing to hide  
~ Like a Virgin, Madonna

Ata’s wedding was beautiful, and Eric’s speech had been the highlight of my evening. He was so good at everything, but I found it hard to be angry with that. He was mine after all. When the party died down I stifled a yawn, but my vampire, forever a gentleman, swept me up off my feet and carried me all the way back to our room.

Eric placed me down on the bed and I fell backwards, letting myself sink into the soft sheets. Bending down, my bonded started to unfasten my shoes. “In a few days you’ll be  _my_  wife.” The smugness in Eric’s tone was undeniable, but I simply rolled my eyes at him with a smile. There was no way to batter down his ego, or his highhandedness, and in all honesty I didn’t want to. It was part of him, part of what made me love him.

“And you’ll be  _my_ husband.” I threw the claim back at him, not afraid to give what I got anymore. As my shoes clattered to the floor, Eric lifted his head, electric blue eyes finding mine.

“That I will be.” My bonded grinned before he used his vamp speed to clamber over me, effectively pinning me to the bed. His grin softened his features so much, made him look so boyish and cute. Eric would have a conniption if he heard me call him cute.

A sly grin crossed his lips. “I did hear you.” He whispered, his lips coming down on mine. Stupid new shared telepathy. My bonded chuckled at my internal pouting, peeling his lips from my own for a moment. “You are beautiful, my lover.” Eric’s fingers moved to play with the fabric of my bridesmaid gown. I blushed at his compliment. No matter how many times he complimented me I still felt a little embarrassed. The only person to have sincerely complimented me in my life, before Eric, had been Gran.

There was no protest from me as Eric moved the straps of my dress down, wiggling the fabric aside to free my bra-clad breasts. In a flourish he had my dress off completely, using his vampire speed to have it draped over the back of the nearby dressing chair, his body back over mine before I even had time to blink. “Hmmm, I approve.” My vampire purred, taking in my white lingerie. Although it was not my wedding, Ata had insisted that I wear pretty underwear beneath my dress. I had to admit that wearing the lacy panties and bra I currently had on, especially with the way Eric’s eyes were devouring my body, made me feel sexy.

Eric’s lips descended on mine once more. My hands grasped at the button of his slacks, which I deftly opened. Carefully I undid his zipper, knowing my vampire often went commando. He didn’t disappoint. Kicking off his shoes, Eric shimmied out of his slacks, throwing them over the side of the bed. His hands were all over my body, and though they were cool to the touch, the path they wandered left me feeling like I was on fire. Hands grasping at Eric’s lapels, I removed his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt before that too went over the side of the bed. My Viking was now naked above me. His hands dipped into my bra, pushing the fabric aside, his lips capturing one dusky, rose nub.

My back arched of its own accord, my hands tangling in my vampire’s golden mane. His tongue laved over my nipples. He licked, suckled and even gently bit down on my tender flesh, but he always soothed his bites with the brush of his tongue. We’d become more adventurous in our sex life recently – well, I’d become more adventurous. My vampire had tried pretty much everything in his 1000 years, and was using that experience and knowledge whenever we became intimate. Bill had been very ‘vanilla’ with our sex life. Eric was everything but vanilla.

Eric’s arms wrapped around me and he turned us quickly, removing my panties and bra in the process, as only a man with 1000 years experience could. At first I had been intimidated by his experience, but his confidence whenever we had sex rubbed off onto me, and I felt perfectly free to just let myself go in his presence. Eric was sat cross-legged, one of his arms reaching behind him to support him, the other was wrapped around me, his hand grabbing onto my exposed ass. I was resting over Eric on my knees, one leg either side of him. Eric’s lust was feeding my own, and already I knew I would be able to accept him easily. It helped that all it took for my Viking to become aroused was the sight of me naked. In a slow motion I lowered myself down onto him, my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his head close to my chest. The position allowed me to drop kisses to his forehead, and his closed eyes, while letting him continue to lick and kiss my breasts. The position let me determine the speed and depth of Eric’s penetration, and while I loved having this sort of control, I knew I was only granted it because Eric loved me and trusted me. Vampires were not known to give up any control.

Lifting myself up, I sat back down on Eric’s member, eliciting a low growl from my bonded. There was no way I would be able to keep up with Eric’s vampire speed, but I gave as good as I got when my vampire moved his hips, thrusting them upwards. Rising and falling, I kept up with Eric, scattering kisses all over any part of him I could reach, my hands lost in his golden hair. His lips, tongue and teeth never left my skin, his ability to go without breathing coming in useful. He nipped, suckled, laved and kissed my skin, scattering his affection over my collarbones, my throat and my breasts. The delicious coil started to build up inside of me and I rocked against Eric with abandon, throwing my head back. I couldn’t stop myself from panting, muttering Eric’s name like a prayer as he focused his attention on my throat. It was with a click that I heard his fangs drop, and seconds later they were buried in my offered throat. The pleasure from his fangs sinking into my skin, like a knife through warm butter, and the firm, strong thrust of his hips, sent me caterwauling over the edge with little warning. The old Sookie would have been mortified to be making such sounds, especially in someone else’s home, but the new Sookie, the one more in-tune with her faery side, just didn’t give a damn. I was enjoying my vampire, as he was enjoying me. That was all that mattered.

I came down from my high as Eric removed his fangs from my neck, licking and sealing the puncture marks, never breaking pace. With grace that only 1000 years of experience could grant someone he flipped us, moving us down the bed, remaining deep inside of me. I felt the edge of the bed as Eric slid off, standing to his full, glorious height. He pulled me down flush, lifting my legs to place them over his shoulders, his large hands grasping at my butt. My hands sought out the sheets, clutching at the crumpled fabric. With a minor adjustment Eric found the exact spot I knew he was after, and my screams only confirmed it. One of his hands left my butt and came to rest upon my lower belly, his large hand hiding my light dusting of blonde hair from sight. The angle he held his hand at allowed for his thumb to rub against my clit, hard and fast. The extra pressure on both areas added to the stimulus of his member hitting my sensitive little spot over and over again. With a scream that Ginger would have been proud of, I fell over the edge once more, the coil inside of me snapping.

Through our bond I could feel Eric approaching his own release, though he was staving it off to try and give me more pleasure. It touched me how much of a considerate lover he was. The tendons in his neck were strained, his beautiful face contorted with pleasure, his golden mane ruffled and tangled while the fingernails on his hand on my butt were digging in, creating the most delicious pain. Though lost in my own pleasure, I took a moment to really look at my vampire, my Viking, my Eric. He was without his mask, his façade, right here with me. It would have been so easy for me to think of him as amnesia Eric, because in this moment he reminded me so much of him. This was the real Eric though, with all of his memories and experiences. I may have loved amnesia Eric, but I was in love with Eric as a whole. He was right though. Amnesia Eric was still there, but only I ever got to see him. He was both the soft, cuddly, romantic man and the fierce, protective, vampire Viking God.

My musings were stolen from me as Eric parted my legs wide, his hands moving to grip my calves and keep them apart. With a rough shove Eric ended up deeper inside of me than I thought possible. I’d taken all of him inside of me; something that I’d managed to garner from the fangbangers he’d been with in the past was no easy feat. I was a little smug about that. Of course the deeper angle threw me over the edge once more, and with a roar that even the fiercest of lions would never be able to match, my Eric let himself climax, emptying himself into me. His chest heaved with unnecessary breath as he fell forward, his hands resting either side of my head to stop him from crushing me. I welcomed his weight though, the way his forehead came down to mine, how his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. His cool body soothed my warm one, and his tepid release snuffed out the burning inside my womb.

“Jag älskar dig.”  _(I love you)_  My vampire murmured, dropping kisses all over my face. I giggled like a school girl as his lips ghosted over my face.

“Jag älskar dig och jag kommer alltid att.”  _(I love you and I always will)_  I breathed once my giggles had subsided. The warm, almost mushy feelings from my bond with Eric made me smile. His eyelids slid back, revealing the beautiful blue eyes that had ensnared me the moment I had first looked in them. My bonded’s smile was beautiful, boyish and carefree. Cradling his face in my hands, I scattered kisses across his cheeks and his lips.

“It is going to take some getting used to, hearing you speak my language.” Eric dropped his contractions as he spoke, and I smiled at that simple fact. When he was overtaken with strong emotions such as anger, lust, or love, my vampire forgot he had the ability to shorten his words.

“Well get use to it, oh mighty vampire King.” I teased, popping Eric on the shoulder gently. With a growl that turned me on more than frightened me, Eric had my hands pinned above my head, his comforting weight holding me in place.

“Careful faery princess, or I may have to cuff you to this bed.” Eric’s tone was low, seductive.Deciding faery Sookie and her sauciness was due a long-awaited return; I batted my eyelashes coyly at my vampire. “Oh you can tie me up alright, my fierce warrior, but only if you promise to tear my clothes off of my body, pull my hair, bite my neck and fuck me hard.” I stroked Eric’s ego a little with my warrior comment, enjoying the way his pupils darkened.[](https://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/police_handcuffs_alt.jpg)  
  
Shock and surprise surged through our bond as Eric’s eyes widened. Quickly they were replaced with hunger and lust though, and his devilishly handsome smirk crossed his perfectly pouty lips. “Well, that was saucy.” He dropped his tone, purring his words as he nuzzled against my ear, his cool breath fanning over my heated skin.

“Oh I got skills you can’t even dream of, cowboy.” I plucked a phrase from one of Eric’s night dream memories. I felt a little odd rummaging through his thoughts, but we were bonded, we were fated, destined, whatever you wanted to call it. I had free access to Eric’s thoughts and memories, and he had free access to mine. Not that I had many in comparison.

The surprise from Eric was amusing, the way his eyes widened a little and his lips parted slightly, but then I felt his amusement and his understanding that I’d stolen that little line from his head. “I used to think you had no sense of humour.” My Viking let go of my hands, moving one of his large ones to prop himself up by my side, still half over me, his semi-erect member slipping out of me. His other hand moved to my throat, tracing down, over my collarbone. I got a flash of déjà vu. My Viking wanted to play this game?

“I used to think you were made of cold, hard stone, and empty inside.” I flexed my hips just a little, pressing against his already rapidly hardening length, putting emphasis on ‘hard.’

“And now?” Eric dutifully played along. I could feel him pulling the memory of my first blood induced dream from me, trying to watch it before I remembered it all so that he would know his lines right away. The hand that had been tracing over my throat and collarbones now trailed over my exposed shoulder.

“You’re a big faker.” I grinned, giving his chest a light prod. “You’re deep, you feel. There’s love in you.” I could see the corner of Eric’s lips quirking upwards.

Dropping the tone of his voice, my bonded purred his response. “Only for Sookie.” Eric’s lips crashed onto mine and quickly he sat up, crossing his legs and pulling me onto his lap. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I sat in the little nook he’d created for me, my butt fitting just right. Lifting me slightly, my vampire slid inside of me, bringing me down until he was buried to the hilt. The moan that slipped through my lips was mirrored with his own sounds of appreciation. Eric’s lips found mine again, demanding entry with the swipe of his tongue across my lower lip. I gave it to him, just like I would give him anything else he wanted. I was powerless to say no to this man, my man, and I knew he was powerless to say no to me too. His large hands, strong and slightly callused from wielding swords in his human days, gripped my hips. Together we found a rhythm that suited us both, and his hands began to wander, touching any and all of my exposed skin that he could reach.

“Min Sookie.” Eric spoke reverently, his lips leaving mine to trail blazing kisses down my throat and across my collarbones, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure.

“Min Eiríkr.” I stole the Old Norse version of Eric’s name, the snick of his fangs descending and his guttural growl showed his approval.

“Say it again.” He rasped, his hands returning to my hips, helping me rise and fall upon him at a slightly quicker pace. Shifting slightly, Eric’s hips moved, and the new angle caused me to cry out with pleasure, that tightening sensation in my lower stomach already established.

“Min Eiríkr.” I repeated breathlessly, rising and falling faster, throwing my head back with an unladylike grunt. I could feel Eric fighting off his release, trying to keep us going longer. I was nearing completion though, and Eric’s hand snaking around to rub furiously over my hypersensitive nub did nothing to quell my impending release.

“Once more.” He demanded, laving kisses over my breasts, which were the perfect height for him to attend to.

Coherent sentences were something I was struggling with. My release was so close, and I so desperately wanted to topple over the edge. “Min Eiríkr.” I gasped out just as Eric gave my little nub one final, firm swipe. Screaming out his name, in English this time, I found my release, my whole body shaking with the strength of it. I had no time to compose myself before Eric found his moment too, creating a sound somewhere between a howl and a roar. His fangs sank deep into my left breast, his tongue able to lave over my nipple as he sucked from the wounds he created while he gave his hips several more thrusts, emptying himself inside of me. I was caught off guard by another release, seconds later, brought on by the feel of him feeding and the intense pleasure that crashed through our bond from him.

Although I was tired, and in desperate need of a shower to rid myself of the sweat covering my body, I cradled Eric’s head, keeping him closer to my breast, allowing him to feed as much as he wanted to. I didn’t have to worry about losing a little too much blood anymore – Eric would always give me his blood to replace it now our third bond was in place.

My vampire fed for another minute or so, his pulls slow and lazy, a deep purring sound reverberating from his chest. I took the time to run my fingers lightly through his hair and down his shoulders, reflecting on how much my life had changed in the past few years.

I could see now that my life in Bon Temps, surrounded by the small-minded people who only thought cruel things of me, was not something I wanted. I didn’t want to live in Gran’s house again, at least not permanently. I would love that house forever, and I would keep it for just as long, but it was a reminder of the person I used to be – the shy, naïve little girl who fell for pretty words and tried to please everyone, when no one tried to please her.

Eric removed his fangs from my breast, licking the wounds shut before he pricked his tongue on his fangs, rubbing some blood over the area to stop any scars. “You’re thinking hard, lover.” He commented, pulling back to look up at me. His skin now held a healthy pink tint to it, and I smiled at how happy he looked. It reminded me of the time Arlene had gone on holiday to Texas and had tanned. She’d looked so healthy upon her return, like she was glowing. Of course all vampires held a slight glow to them that other supernaturals could see, but Eric’s glow was deeper than that.

“I don’t want to live in Bon Temps anymore. I don’t want to live in Gran’s house anymore. I think I might rent it out to someone with a large family. They can make some memories of their own there.” I decided aloud, feeling confident in my choice. Eric and I hadn’t spoken about living together, and I didn’t assume we would. I would rent my own flat if needs be.

“You could live with me?” Eric offered, moving us so we were snuggled down under the duvet, his soft member slipping out of me as we changed position. “I would enjoy waking to you all the time, smelling you on our sheets, washing our clothes together.” He slung an arm over my waist, pulling me flush against him. Snuggling into his chest, I took a moment to smell him. It was an oddly vampiric thing for me to be doing, but there was no denying he carried a scent.

“Like the ocean in winter.” I mumbled into his chest, only seeing now how right his night dream had been. Eric chuckled at my comment, running his fingers through my slightly sweaty, matted hair. “I wouldn’t want to invade your space.” I liked his offer, I loved it in fact, but I had no doubt Eric had lived alone for so long that it would be difficult for him to live with anyone.

“I want you in my space.” He whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

Smiling against his broad chest, I dropped a kiss to his skin, right where his heart lay. “Then it’s settled. When we get back to Louisiana I’ll move in with you, wherever you want to live.”

Eric let out a sigh, a very human like gesture. It seemed we were starting to trade characteristics. “Our main residence will unfortunately have to be a large home, one that can accommodate guests. Think Russell’s mansion, but less tacky, a little smaller and with fewer men.” My bonded growled his disapproval of having men around.

Feeling cheeky, I let my teeth sink into my lower lip before I pouted against his chest. “Oh, but I thought I could have a pool boy or maybe even a personal trainer to keep me company in the day.” I whined, channeling my best  _Housewives of Orange County_ voice. Gran and I had stayed up to watch the program each week, if only to see how the other half lived. They all seemed to date and marry younger men…I didn’t quite follow that example!

Eric’s armed tightened around me, and a little growl slipped from between his lips. He’d gotten over the need to roar ‘Sookie is MINE!’ to everyone, but he was still territorial. I guess it came with the vampirism. “There will be no young men running around our home, unless they are confirmed to be gay. Your friend Lafayette, for example.” He gritted out. Feeling a little bad for pushing him, I craned my neck up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin.

“I’m joking. Sheath your broadsword Viking, no one needs to be decapitated.” I teased, giving his sides a playful tickle. I made sure to hit one of the ticklish spots on his side, which I’d accidentally discovered during his time as Amnesia Eric. He guffawed loudly but attacked me with tickles too.

I laughed for a long time, trying to escape Eric’s large hands and his infectious smile as he laughed at my giggles. At the point where I thought I was going to pee myself I grabbed one of the white pillows, waving it above me in surrender. My vampire gave me a moment to tend to my human needs in the bathroom, spread out on his back in the middle of the bed, still laughing.

Returning to our bed, I straddled him, shuffling down until I was flat on top of him. Resting my head against his chest, I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, Eric’s arms coming around me to hold me to him.

“When we get back home, we’ll go house shopping.” He declared, running his fingers up and down my back, drawing little patterns. I knew Eric had money, lots of it in fact, but I was still upset about the fact I could contribute little to the funds for our new home. “What is mine is yours, min kära. You are my bonded, and in a few days you will be my wife. Is it not customary for the husband to provide for his woman?” He answered my worries - stupid blood bond and mental connection.

I took a moment to formulate my answer, not wanting to sound ungrateful or cause an argument. “I just don’t feel like I contribute much to our relationship, Eric. I want to be able to buy a house with you, not you buy it for us.”

Eric laughed quietly, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath my head. “Oh my sweet Sookie, that is where you are wrong. You have given me your unconditional love, and that is worth much more than any number of houses, or diamonds, or whatever else we may buy together.” I tipped my head back to look up at him, finding his bright blue eyes locked on my face.

“Buying this home for us will make me happy, because we’ll choose it together and decorate it however we like. I want it to feel like home to you, min kära, just like your Grandmother’s house felt like home to you for so many years. If you wish to contribute then we’ll work something out, be it a small percentage of whatever rent you gain from the lease of your Grandmother’s property or any money you earn with your gift should you wish to utilise it in such a manner. Know this though,” his hands came up to cup my face, giving me no option but to gaze into his endless eyes, “money is no problem for me, and it won’t be a problem for you any longer. I know you are independent and want to earn your own money, and that just makes me love you even more, if that’s possible. You deserve a home though, you deserve the very best in life, and I will go to hell and back to make sure you get it.” The sincerity in his voice, the passion and love in his eyes, his conviction that I deserved everything through our bond was enough to have tears welling up in my eyes. “I hate it when you cry, even when they are happy tears.” He gave a small, rueful laugh.

“Were all Vikings as sappy as you?” I teased, earning myself a snap of fangs and a playful growl.

“I am not ‘sappy’, lover. Snappy maybe.” He made a show of snapping his fangs up, and then down one more, before he playfully chomped his teeth together in a biting motion.

“So long as I’m the only one being snapped at.” I nuzzled into Eric’s chest, smiling as I felt his approval through our bond. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy and sleep was trying to claim me. Another clicking sound alerted me to the fact my vampire was no longer flashing fang.

“I’ll be your pool boy if you really want one.” Eric compromised, running his fingers through my hair once more to get rid of the tangles.

“Mhmm. I’d prefer all 6’4 of your Scandinavian yumminess over some Cajun any day.” I muttered. The sound of Eric’s deep, rumbling laughter was the last thing I heard as I fell into slumber.

* * *

 **** **PAM’S POV**  
_Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_  
You and I, you and I, we’re like diamonds in the sky  
You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me I’m alive, we’re like diamonds in the sky  
I knew that we’d become one right away, oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sunrays, I saw the life inside your eyes  
~ Diamonds, Rihanna

Tonight is the night. Tonight I’ll be crowned and be a Queen. Tonight I will be pledged to Ari and be his wife for at least 100 years, a bond that no one can sever. Ata and Godric’s wedding slowed down once they’d left to fuck until sunrise, and the guests had all disappeared off to their respective hotel rooms to relax before dawn. I was left with the rest of our nest to clean up the mess left behind. Of course humans could have been hired to clean up, but they were slow and wouldn’t have done such a good job. I always did a good job.

Ari and I had retired for the day together, dying in each other’s arms. It was sappy, like that horrendous romance movie The Notebook that Eric had ordered me to watch twenty times in a row, even in the day so I’d been forced to fight the pull of the sun. It had been my punishment once when I’d overstepped my mark in teasing him about Sookie during her yearlong adventure in Faery. Suffice to say I stopped teasing the shit out of him then. Not that vampires shit anyway.

Day death was a strange experience. One moment we were fine, and the next we were out of it, falling into death as the sun started to make its way through the sky. Waking was pretty much the same. The moment the sun dipped below the horizon our eyes snapped open and we were mobile once again, the last thing we could remember was curling up in our beds for the day. It was instant, and felt like no time had passed at all. It was why the older vampires mostly grew tired of their existence. Everything seemed continuous, monotonous.

It was Ari’s chocolate eyes that I woke to, staring intently at me. I could feel his happiness through our bond, his affection and his anticipation for our coronation and pledging. Seeing as neither of us were human there was no need to be joined in a human wedding ceremony, a pledging was the vampire version of marriage. Ari had spoken to Eric during Ata and Godric’s wedding, what about I had no idea, but I’d felt my Maker’s approval and support. That was all that mattered to me. If Eric was happy, then I was happy. Now, if Ari was happy too, then I was even happier.

“Good evening, my Queen.” Ari teased in his Egyptian lilt, tracing his fingers over my exposed shoulder in a gesture very similar to the way Eric had caressed me when we’d been intimate with one another during my first few years as a vampire.

“My King.” I purred, playing along. Ari took some loose tendrils of my hair, twirling them around his fingers.

“I guess we should get ready. Mother and father should be arriving any moment for us to all celebrate Christmas, and then we must dress for our coronation and pledging.” My soon-to-be husband sighed, clearly disliking the idea of getting out of our comfortable bed just as much as me.

Leaning over, I pressed a firm kiss to Ari’s lips, not needing to worry about bad breath. Only humans suffered from such an atrocious thing. “The sooner we get out of this bed, the sooner we’ll be back in it.” I suggested, trailing a perfectly manicured nail lightly down the center of Ari’s chest, through his smattering of brown chest hair. When I’d first been interested in men, before women had captured my attention for a few decades, I’d always liked manly men – chest hair and deep voices, strong muscles and big hands. Ari ticked every box.

A smile danced across Ari’s lips, one of his hands darting out to catch mine, the other moving to grip my hip gently. “Hm, I like how you think.” He pulled me up on top of him, letting me feel just how much he liked my thought process.

Daring to play with fire, I gave my hips a quick roll, grinding down on my Egyptian before I vamped away from him and into the closet, laughing at his frustration through our bond. He was pouting like a teacup human, bless him.

Clipping my bra on and slipping into the matching panties, I donned my Juicy Couture baby pink velour tracksuit. Eric and I enjoyed dressing down when not at Fangtasia. The humans expected us to wear black leather and every other uncomfortable fabric under the moon. I preferred softer fabric and pastels, and Eric enjoyed his tracksuits and flip-flops. Pulling on the matching pants I added a pair of flat pink, leopard print Jeffery Campbells. Eric had bought my tracksuit for me, not only because he thought the colour was very me, but because there was a crown on the back with the word ‘Glamorous’ printed in gold. My Maker knew me so well.

Returning to the bedroom, I sashayed to the bathroom to sort out my hair and make-up. Ari left our bed, going to the wardrobe to dress himself. With my vampire speed I had my hair perfectly coifed and my make-up flawless in a matter of seconds. Ari was waiting by the bedroom door for me, and together we made our way to the living room. I could feel everyone in our nest present.

“We were wondering when you would join us.” Egor teased from his spot on one of the sofas, a little twinkle in his eyes. If it had been any of my other soon-to-be brothers-in-law I would have sassed them, but seeing Egor regaining a little part of himself after his brother’s demise was too good to ruin. I was turning into an emotional bitch.

“Ari needed tending to.” I decided to aim my barb at my bonded. One of his large hands came down firmly on my butt, and I squealed with shock, whirling around to face my companion. He was wearing a fangy grin, but it was Eric’s booming laughter that had me turning back around to face our nest. Folding my arms over my chest I rested my weight on one leg, cocking an eyebrow at my chortling Maker. “Something funny?”

Eric ceased his laughter, letting his trademark smirk settle onto his lips. He was sat on the opposite sofa to Egor, an arm thrown around Sookie who was settled in his side. Ata and Godric were sharing a sofa with Egor, cuddled up together. Bubba had taken the other spot on the sofa with Eric and Sookie. The rest of our nest had opted to sit on huge, colourful cushions on the floor. Floors weren’t uncomfortable for us vampires, not as they were for humans anyway. We didn’t have to worry about pins and needles or any of the other ailments humans could get from prolonged sitting, such as a bad back. Godric’s mother, along with Julius, Cleopatra and Caesarion were all sat on the barstools in the kitchen. I felt a little bad that we didn’t have anything for them, but we’d had little notice of their impending visits. They seemed content to simply watch us though.

Hunter was perched on Eric’s lap, vibrating with excitement over the fact that it was Christmas evening. I had no doubt the young boy had been up much earlier, but that Sookie had made him wait to open presents. My suspicions were confirmed when he turned to look at her. “Can we open presents now?” He beamed, looking over to the Christmas tree that had appeared during the day. It was decorated with an array of beautiful baubles and tinsel, and topped with a figurine of a fairy, much to my amusement. Sookie and Hunter had been busy. There were plenty of presents under the tree, all wrapped in a variety of colours. Eric and I hadn’t celebrated Christmas together in years. For me it was a human tradition, something I didn’t need nor want to do, but of course it was a bit more important for Eric given his heritage. We gave one another gifts throughout the year, so found Christmas a bit pointless. With our family though, especially the mostly human members, I would make an effort to enjoy the day for them. It didn’t hurt that it meant more presents for me now…

“I wanna go first!” Hunter exclaimed, shooting off of Eric’s lap and towards the tree. I could only smile at his enthusiasm as I took a seat on another colourful pillow on the floor. Ari picked up his own pillow, placing it behind mine so he could sit behind and hold me. I would have gagged, if my gag reflex worked, only a few weeks ago at such a sweet gesture.

Hunter scrambled for a present, checking the tags as he went along. “I think we should all get a present each.” Sookie suggested in a motherly tone. We were on a timeline and if we all opened our presents one at a time we’d be late for the coronations.

Ata and Sookie, sharing a nod, both left the sofas and came to kneel before the tree. Together they rummaged through the presents, picking out ones for each of us to open first. “Can I open the long one first, sis?” Jason spoke up from his pillow, gesturing towards a long box shaped item that had been wrapped.

“Course Jase.” Sookie smiled brightly, handing the present over to him. Hunter picked up a medium sized square box. Ata handed me a small box, and gave Ari one of a similar size. The first presents were distributed, and we all sat back down together. I picked up the tag on my gift, noting that it was from Ata and Godric. With Ari’s arms around me he was forced to look over my shoulder at his gift, and I noted too that his present was marked up from them.

Hunter looked around, seeking permission. With a nod from Sookie he was tearing into the paper with abandon. Shaking his head and laughing, Eric started to unwrap the box Ata had handed him – the present from me. Everyone tore into their respective presents, including myself.

When all of my paper was gone I was faced with a box that looked suspiciously like it housed jewelry. Grinning, I popped the lid open. An amethyst and grey diamond pendant necklace was encased in the box, surrounded by plush velvet. The amethyst was huge and prism shaped, the grey diamonds forming spikes around the entire edge of the stone. It hung on a white gold chain and was utterly beautiful, if not a little deadly looking thanks to the spikes.

“It reminded us of you.” Ata smiled from me on the sofa. Unable to stop myself, not that I wanted to, I offered her a warm smile in response.

“It’s gorgeous, thank you.” I slipped it from the box, passing it over my head so it fell around my neck, the prism resting against my breastbone. Ata was clutching a box in her hand, and I knew she’d yet to open it. With another smile at me she returned to her own present, and I turned my attention to Ari’s.

He too had a black jewelry box, but when he popped the lid he was greeted with silver cufflinks in the shape of a crown. “A show of your status, and a little bit of a weapon should anyone try to grab you.” Godric explained as my bonded grinned up at him and Ata. He would need to wear gloves to put the cufflinks on, but anyone would be a fool to try and touch him while he was wearing them. It was the perfect way for him to carry an extra defense mechanism with him.

“Thank you, father, mother.” He thanked them both, lifting the box a little higher so I could get a better look at the contents. The cufflinks were beautiful and looked to be hand crafted, the attention to detail incredible.

“SO COOL!” Hunter squealed from his perch near the tree as he revealed an iPad. Eric had informed me on the present he and Sookie were buying Hunter so we could coordinate. My Maker had already loaded the iPad up with the basics, including some educational apps at Sookie’s insistence, in order to further the boys’ poor education. Eric and Sookie, and thus Hunter, would probably travel quite a bit with their new titles, and it would give Hunter something to play with on flights or on car journeys. It helped that he could use it to Skype Sookie and Eric whenever they went somewhere he couldn’t accompany them to, such as the yearly vampire summits.

Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Hunter was up off of his butt, scooting over to Sookie and Eric. Keeping a tight hold of his new piece of tech he embraced Sookie first, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you momma.” He scrambled over to Eric, throwing his little arms around him. Eric wrapped him up in his embrace, holding him to his chest. “Thank you daddy.” He mumbled into Eric’s chest. My Maker released his hold on the boy, who shuffled around so he was sat on his lap facing us all. His little hands went to his iPad and he started to play with it, having a look at all the apps that were on it.

“It’s no problem my son, anything for you.” Eric dropped a kiss to the top of his head, ruffling his bangs a little. Eric cracked open his present from Ari and I. With a gentle tug he had the black case open, and then proceeded to grin happily. “Thank you brother, daughter.” He removed the black Persol Steve McQueen Special Edition 714 Sunglasses Ari and I had bought him. They were a limited run, with only 10,000 ever made. With his new adventures in the sunshine he would need to protect his eyes from any damage. After 1000 years of darkness they would be more susceptible to the light. It also hid the red under his eyes from his vampiric state, and they were fucking badass. In a fluid motion he slipped them over his eyes, offering a lopsided grin. Hunter turned around, looking up at his father. Lifting his iPad he snapped a photo and Eric indulged him, even though he wasn’t too keen on having his photo taken. We’d had to confiscate or crush so many phones at Fangtasia because of his aversion to photographs.

Turning my attention to Ata, I watched as she produced a black jewellery box too. Lifting the lid, her little gasp captured the attention of everyone in the room. From inside she produced a pair of Harry Winston white gold and diamond earrings, the ones that matched her engagement ring and necklace. “You’ve spoilt me rotten.” Ata turned to Godric, capturing his lips for a tender kiss before she swept her hair back, slipping the dangling earrings through her piercings. She was already wearing her engagement ring and the matching necklace. Now she had the full set.

“You deserve everything.” Godric dropped a kiss to her temple, holding him to her. “I was going to save them for our honeymoon, but I couldn’t wait.” He chuckled.

Sookie opened her presents from Eric and Hunter, one of which was an envelope. I knew what was in it as Eric had asked me to contact Desmond Cataliades the demon lawyer, and organise everything. Sookie produced the piece of paper from inside, smiling at the deed to her Grandmothers home. I never understood the sentiment behind a house, but it was important to Sookie and therefore important to all those in our family. “Thank you Eric. This house has been in my family since the 1800’s. One of my great-great granddaddy’s, Jonas Stackhouse, built it himself.” She explained, earning a nod of pride from Ena. I had no doubt Mrs. Nervii had built her own home with her husband too, back when she had been a young woman.

Sookie opened the little box that had been somewhat badly wrapped. It stood to reason that Hunter had wrapped it, which I found endearing rather than nauseating, as I would have done not so long ago. Removing the lid on the golden box inside, Sookie plucked out a car key from inside. “What did you do?” She asked quietly, eyes-wide as she looked to Hunter and Eric, who were both sported identical boyish grins.

“Your little 1980 Honda Civic is on its last legs, momma.” Hunter pointed out, obviously having been told what to say by Eric, who ruffled his hair in approval. “Daddy and I got you an armoured, bulletproof Range Rover Supercharged. Daddy says you end up in a lot of trouble all the time and that you need it to keep the bad men away, and a mangy mutt called Alcide?” Hunter turned to look at Eric to see if he’d gotten his rehearsed words right. I couldn’t stop myself from bursting into a fit of laughter at the expression on Sookie’s face – she was torn between being angry at Eric’s highhandedness and mortified at how Eric was already influencing Hunter. Eric’s booming laughter mixed with mine and he grinned at Sookie, who was sporting a serious pout.

Eric sobered quickly though. “I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you or Hunter. At least this way you’ll both be that little bit safer if you go out without me.” He explained, appealing to Sookie’s practical side. She pouted for a moment longer before she smiled, warm and grateful.

“Thank you Eric, Hunter.” She lent over, giving Hunter a kiss on his nose before she planted a kiss to Eric’s lips, being careful to keep it chaste due to present company. I had no doubt Eric would ask her to show him just how thankful she was later on, behind a closed door.

Godric opened his present next; it was rather large and bulky. A light frown crossed his face as he tried to work it out while he was unwrapping it. When the paper fell away though his jaw dropped a little. Sketched and painted, framed in a beautiful golden frame, was an image of a village. The huts were built high, clad in yellow mud with straw roofs. Trees surrounded the village and there seemed to be an animal pen of sort’s fairy central to the village. In the bottom left hand corner of the painting was a small message –  _‘For my husband. There’s no place quite like home. With millenniums of love, A xx’_

“You drew this?” Godric asked shakily, taking in the painting once more. It clicked in my mind then that this was his village, his home. Ata stole a glance to Ena, who smiled at her before she turned her attention to her son.

“Ata paid a visit to a Amelia, and I was able to converse with her through the young lady. She asked me what to get you. I recommended that she make something herself. The next day she returned and asked me to show her our village.” Ena explained, tapping her head to clarify what she meant by being shown, even though we all knew of Ata, Hunter, and Sookie’s abilities.

My GrandSire was quick to stand before Ata, pulling her up to press a passionate kiss to her lips. I could see their kiss becoming a little more fevered and, knowing we were on a timeline and they had an audience, I cleared my throat to break them apart. It worked, and they parted, sharing a private smile.

We opened all of our other presents, enjoying one another’s company and laughing, smiling and thanking one another over our gifts. Jason’s long present had been a new hunting rifle from Eric and Sookie. Hunter received a huge accessory kit for his iPad from Ari and I, while Ata and Godric bought him $150 Apple voucher with the provision that Eric and Sookie promised to monitor his app and music purchases. Egor had loved the travel bag I’d bought him for his upcoming adventures around the world. I’d even received a hug from the other Viking vampire, earning a light-hearted growl from Ari. The boys had ended up wrestling one another playfully on the floor. Men, regardless of whether they were 2000, 1000 or 10, were still children at heart. I’d rolled my eyes and smiled at their antics, as had most of our nest.

Riei received numerous beauty related items, for his fashion-savvy and appearance-conscious self. Oeri was treated to two full vials of Ata’s unsuppressed blood – a thank you for every time he had given her his own blood to heal her. Khai received a new tailored suit and we all coordinated to get him things to go with it, ready for his role as King of Mississippi. We each received a variety of gifts from one another, and I think I laughed and smiled more in the hour we spent sat together than I had in my 100 years as a vampire. Godric had even gone out to buy a few gifts for Julius, Cleopatra, and Caesarion, ensuring they weren’t left out. It was a testament to how well suited they were that Ata had planned ahead and bought a present for Ena. No one was left out.

The clock on the mantle struck 10pm and with our coronations starting at midnight we all parted ways to prepare. Ari took my hand, leading me back to our bedroom. “I know you’re going to be given items to wear during the ceremony, but I wanted to treat you.” He explained, leading me into our walk-in wardrobe. Although we vampires had perfect night vision, he flicked the light on for dramatics anyway. The whole space was lit up, and in the middle of the room, on a satin hanger, was the prettiest gown I had ever seen. Growing up in Victorian England had meant an awful lot of gowns, but none were as beautiful as the one Ari had bought me for our coronation.

The dress was multiple shades of purple, composed of multiple layers and fabrics. There was tulle and silk, satin and lace. The bottom of the dress, from my hips downwards, was made of layers of tulle over a satin slip, and the bottom of the dress just brushed the floor. The bodice was made of dark purple silk and lace, which looked like liquid, and it was adorned with hundreds of beautiful gems, which were scattered across the tulle of the dress in little patches and swirls. The silk of the bodice was long on one side though, flowing down and over the tulle in ripples of fabric. The dress was strapless and fitted, and I had no doubts that my Egyptian had bought the perfect size. Beside the dress, on the floor, sat a gorgeous pair of light purple, peep-toe Louboutin heels. “You spoil me so much. Thank you.” I leaned over, pressing my lips to Ari’s. He readily accepted my kiss, but I was forced to break it before we got too carried away, much to our mutual disappointment.

I took my time doing my hair and make-up, going at a humans pace to savour every second. I curled my hair into loose curls before I spritzed them with hairspray and then I gently brushed them out a little, creating a wavy effect, to match the ripples of my dress. I kept my make-up light, opting for a simple powder, blusher, lipstick and then mascara combo. Once my make-up was complete, I slipped on a pair of neutral panties and the matching bra. Grabbing my dress, I removed it from the hanger, sliding it over my head. It fitted like a glove. Gliding my matching heels on, I fluffed my hair a little, pouting in the mirror before I decided I was perfect enough for my audience.

Leaving the confines of the wardrobe, I was greeted with the sight of Ari, already dressed in his suit, his tie the exact same shade of purple as my dress. “We match.” I pointed out the obvious, gesturing to my bonded’s tie.

“That was intentional.” He offered me a smug smile before he held out the crook of his arm. “Shall we?”

Nodding, I linked his arm. I’d never attended a vampire coronation before, but I’d seen videos of Queen Victoria’s coronation when I’d been human. It couldn’t be too different, right?

Ata had cleared out her basement for our coronations. Ari had told me that she often held meetings there with other supernaturals. Our coronations would have limited impact on the human world, unless we passed laws concerning them, and we wanted to keep humans as far away from our politics as possible. The coronations were being held in the basement for that very reason. No one would even imagine that it would be happening right below their feet, and there was a lower risk of someone stumbling upon our gathering and having to be glamoured into forgetting everything they witnessed.

We took the elevator down, riding all the way to the basement. As the doors slid back we were greeted with a screen, behind which Ata and Godric stood. Ari and I joined them, and Ari took Ata’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. The Egyptian faery was dressed in a floor length golden gown and I recognised it immediately as one of the dresses that had been purchased during our shopping spree when Godric had been tasked with finding Ata her dress for the Sheriff’s Ball. Over her dress she wore a beautiful red and gold robe, the trail fanning out behind her and the fur-lined edge was pinned together with a brooch in the shape of Isis’ wings, a ruby sitting in the centre. Godric also had the same robe on, however his was fastened with a fang – Marc’s fang, to be exact. It served as a warning to all of those who would dare to try and harm them.

“Nervous?” My GrandSire asked me. Shaking my head, I kept myself from smiling at his concern. I needed to act like a Queen, and look like one. In the supernatural world, the bitchier I was, and looked, the better. Fewer people would fuck with me that way. It helped that I had a 2000-year-old, 220lb vampire on my arm.

I could hear, and smell, all the other guests for the evening’s events. Judging by the slight scraping of chairs, and the rough plans I’d spotted on Ari’s desk one evening, our guests were sat in rows, and we walk down a red-carpeted aisle towards the dais at the far end, where four thrones had been placed, including the two that Ata already owned – hers and Godric’s.

Ari and I would be crowned after Ata and Godric. It was only fair that they get to go first. The organ that had been placed in the basement especially for the occasion struck up. My GrandSire took Ata’s hand in his own and together they walked towards their thrones. The guests were all up on their feet as they headed down the aisle and wouldn’t be allowed to sit until Ata and Godric sat. I could admit they looked good together, and would be a wonderful king and queen. Together they turned to face the congregation of Supes and sat upon their thrones. As the organ cut out the guests all took their seats. The Ancient Pythoness was proceeding over the coronations, another event that the old vampiress was rolled out for.

Though vampire, The Ancient Pythoness walked at a slow yet steady speed. She started in the east of the basement, which had been decorated with the royal fae colours of gold and purple. They would be changed over to silver and purple for Ari and I when it was our turn. “Are you willing to pay homage to your new ruler?” The Ancient Pythoness asked, having no need to raise her voice. She had all the authority in the room. The fae were the only ones able to answer the question, as Ata and Godric would be their rulers on their plane. Those present, who had all been given potions by Amelia to mask their scents, all remained silent. The Ancient Pythoness, pleased, moved on to the south of the basement, then the west and finally the north of the building, asking the same question every time she stopped. Everyone had remained silent. Returning to the dais, The Ancient Pythoness was handed a leather-bound book by one of her handmaidens. Taking it in her hands, she offered it out to Ata and Godric. Together they placed their hands on the surface of the book, the leather having been embossed with ornate detail and a whimsical willow tree in the centre.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Faery and any of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” The usual coronation speech was adjusted to accommodate Ata and Godric’s new roles.

“I solemnly promise so to do.” They spoke in unison.

“Will you use your power to cause law and justice, including mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” The Ancient Pythoness asked.

“We will.” Ata and Godric responded together, the room deathly silent, much to my somewhat childish amusement, as they spoke their oath.

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in Faery the Faerum Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Shrine of Faery, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Faery? And will you preserve unto the Nobles and other Royals of Faery, and to the Shrines there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?" It was interesting to hear The Ancient Pythoness adjust the usual coronation speech to match the current situation. I’d not been aware of the fae religion, Faerum, but I would not voice my curiosity. Eric would have a field day tormenting me about it.

“All this we promise to do. The things that we have here before promised, we will perform, and keep. So help us God.” Godric and Ata finished together. The Ancient Pythoness gave Ata and Godric the bible.

The Ancient Pythoness cracked a small smile as she finished the oath. “Here is Wisdom; this is the royal Law; these are the lively Oracles of God”

Ata and Godric rose to their feet, Ata’s hands clutching at the bible of her people. Godric moved before her, unpinning her cloak. Taking it from her, Ata in turn unpinned Godric’s cloak, removing it from him too. Holding each other’s cloaks, they took their seats once more. Ata and Godric had asked Khai, Riei, Oeri and Egor to be the four holding up the canopy over their heads to conceal them from everyone else as they were anointed. Though we couldn’t see what was happening, every Supe could hear it.

* * *

 **** **ATA’S POV**  
_She keeps Moët et Chandon in her pretty cabinet_  
'Let them eat cake,' she says just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy for Kruschev and Kennedy, at anytime an invitation you can't decline  
Caviar and cigarettes, well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice, she's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, guillotine, dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime  
Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?  
~ Killer Queen, Queen

I’d been nervous for our coronation. When I’d had my coronation in Egypt, over 2000 years ago, it hadn’t been such a grand event. Of course my people had gathered to watch the procession through the streets, and for the moment I’d had a crown placed upon my head, but I’d only gone through with it to carry on my mothers legacy. This time I was being coroneted because I wanted to be, because I would get to rule with the love of my life by my side. I’d chosen the golden dress Godric had bought me when he’d been searching for my Sheriff’s Ball dress as my coronation gown. It was simple and flattering, and the colour reminded me of the blazing sunshine back home. I’d sat silent, tall, while Pallas had gone around the room asking all fae present if they agreed with my being their monarch. Godric and I had gone over the basic oath we would have to take when we’d finally paused long enough from our sexual escapades for me to eat something. We’d known that it would be changed a little for our coronation, as we would be ruling over the fae, not the vampires. I had a feeling my husband would still have some sway over the vampires anyway. His age would guarantee that.

With my cloak removed and our sons holding the canopy over us to allow us some privacy, my husband and I ditched our clothing, stripping down to our underwear. Kneeling before Pallas, my old friend poured some light fruit oil onto her fingers from the ampulla I had gifted her many years ago. With her cold, wrinkled fingers she swiped the oil across my hands, head and heart. She did the same to Godric and we both felt the moment the oil seeped into our skin. Mab, as a way to keep faeries in Faery, had modified the light fruit, however this was the pure, fresh fruit. The light fruit contained sunlight, and was tied ever so slightly to the fae realm, embedded in its history and beginning. Godric and I would be able to leave Faery whenever we wanted and spend time in the human realm, but we would always feel a pull to return back to Faery.

Eric had joined us under the canopy, along with Sookie, and my dear cousin helped dress me in the colobium sindonis – a simple, sleeveless, white linen shift. Sookie picked up the Supertunica next and helped me slip it on. Eric helped Godric get his on. We’d had to pin Godric’s robe a little, as it was made for someone of Eric’s stature instead, and it would be let down again as we made our way to Louisiana. I’d teased my husband for a good thirty minutes about how small he was, but of course he’d felt the need to remind me, for hours, that his height was the only thing short about him. Biting my lower lip, I stopped myself from thinking about my husband and our antics earlier on in the day. The smile tugging at the corner of his lips made a blush sweep across my cheeks, the pale pink contrasting with the rich golden silk of the Supertunica now covering me.

With a flourish the canopy was removed, and our sons carried it away. Eric and Sookie slinked back into the crowd, my son taking Hunter’s hand. He’d been under the watchful gaze of Isabel while Eric and Sookie had been helping Godric and I. Godric and I didn’t sit upon our thrones immediately, instead we re-robed one another. Pallas handed me the Sovereign’s Orb, offering the emerald and gold Sovereign’s Sceptre to my husband. The Orb was a religious artefact of my people, symbolising the never ending sphere of our lives and, encrusted with some of the most beautiful stones that Faery had to offer, was a reminder of our wealth and power. It also represented my role as the defender of our people. The sceptre my husband had been presented with showed the power of Faery, and that he was now in control of it. He would lead our armies, train them and look after them; he would come up with battle plans and decide which enemies to take on and which not too. He was the commander, in charge of keeping our realm safe.

Pallas gave a small nod of her head and I took to my throne, sitting myself comfortably atop the plush velvet seat. Godric took the seat next to me, sitting down with grace, his hands clutching at the blade he had been presented with as I balanced the beautiful orb in my left hand, letting my light flow from my right to remind all those present that though I was small and delicate looking, I was just as lethal as my husband.

Pallas moved behind us and with steady hands that I didn’t think she possessed, as her age had not fared her well, she placed the fae crown upon my head. “By the power vested in me, I crown thee Queen Ata Caesar-Nervii of Faery.” She moved quickly to take the other crown, placing it atop Godric’s head. “By the power vested in me, I crown thee King Godric Caesar-Nervii of Faery.” Pallas declared us Queen and King, moving to stand behind us, but between our thrones. One of her hands came down lightly on my shoulder and she gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze. “You may swear fealty to your Queen and King.” She ordered. Every guest in the room dropped to one knee and dipped their head, include those who were not fae and were therefore not required to swear fealty to us. I guessed my husband and I inspired loyalty in all of those around us regardless.

Gazing out at the sea of people knelt before us I listened in on each of them as they all voiced their fealty, ratting out any who had ulterior motives. I was pleased to find that everyone in the room was loyal, and would follow Godric and I to the ends of the earth if needs be. My years of kindness and fairness were paying off, and my husband’s years of fairness and battle strength were giving him a political boost too. It was a strange sensation; to be looking over a group of people all knelt before me. The last time this had happened had been 2000 years ago, when my mother had died and the crown had been passed on to me. Back then it had felt more like a burden than a blessing, and I had known that it wouldn’t have ended the way I had wanted it to unless I took matters into my own hands. It was why I had chosen to fake my own passing. That wouldn’t happen this time though. I was ruling over my own people, even though I had been ruling over my own people back then too, but amongst the fae I was just like them, not some rare little gem with a quirky ability like I had been in my human years. I also happened to have a King, a man I loved with all of my heart and soul, and that was not something many could say in the supernatural world. Marriage for love was uncommon, with political power and wealth being the main motivators. It was a sad truth.

“You may all rise.” I spoke with strength and authority, with the tone of voice my mother had trained me to use throughout all of my teenage years, right until her death. Every supernatural in the room rose from their position on one knee. With the eyes of everyone on my husband and I, I gave my first royal decree. “I thank you all for swearing your fealty here today. Though not required from those in this room who are not fae, I am touched that you are loyal to my husband and I regardless. As my first act as Queen of Faery, let it be known that from this moment forward any who dare to harm any of my line, be them by blood or by marriage, intentionally or accidentally, will feel the full weight of the fae law brought down upon them. It is my understanding that you are all aware that ones life is a suitable punishment for the more serious of offences. I do not say this to cause alarm, and nor do I like starting my rule with a threat, but I was taught from a very young age that family comes first. Those of you who have sworn fealties to me today are now my family, and therefore my protection is extended to you in return. Should you ever find yourself in need of assistance I will make it my duty to offer whatever resources I can reasonably offer to aid you. Though it may go against what some of you gathered here have been brought up to think, I do believe we can all co-exist peacefully. I mean, I married a vampire for goodness sake…” I tipped my head to my husband and offered him a warm smile, pushing my love through our bond as our audience chuckled at my little icebreaker.

Turning my attention back to those gathered before us, I watched the crowd in silence for a moment as they pulled their laughter under control. “As you have sworn loyalty to me, I vow to protect the worlds we live in as best I can, to aid as many of you as possible as often as needed and to stand tall in the face of adversity, to be your guide through these troubling times. The humans of this world are still apprehensive of vampires, and it will be a long time before the rest of us in this room reveal ourselves, but when the time is right I will be the first to step forward and tell the world exactly what I am, and who I am. There is no shame in showing our true natures and embracing them, regardless of how the humans respond. If needs be we will concur those who oppose us and repress us. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me. I only hope that every one of you will stand by my side when the need arises.”

The room erupted into applause and, feeling like my message had gone through loud and clear, I rose from my throne. Pallas had two of her handmaiden’s come and collect the orb and the sceptre from my husband and I. They stepped down before us, leading the way out of the room and towards the elevator that would take Godric and I back to the penthouse, where we could change before we boarded the plane for Louisiana with the rest of our nest. As Godric and I stepped down from the dais, the fae in the crowd moved to the sides of the aisle and together raised their hands, using their light to create a beautiful tunnel for us to pass under. At the same time they broke into song, singing the traditional song of our people. “Faery, the land I call my home. From the green clear summers, from blossoming light fruit trees, magnificent her mountains and seas. Faery, Faery, you're noble, proud, and brave. Faery, Faery, forever will your banner wave!” I was a little emotional, there was no point in denying it, but I felt my sons, and my husband, sending their strength through our bonds, and it was enough to get me to the end of the aisle and behind the privacy screen that had been installed there.

Sliding behind the screen, daddy swept me up into his arms as best he could in my multiple layers of clothing. Ena was behind the screen too, and she clamped her arms around Godric, holding him to her tightly. “You’ve made me so proud.” My mother’s hands grasped my face as daddy put me down, and mother dropped a kiss to my forehead. Caesarion grasped at my hands, holding them tightly and rubbing his fingers over my left palm. When we had been children he had rubbed my hands a lot, hoping that the contact would drown out the bad thoughts with his good ones. I’d once mentioned to him that physical contact made me hear someone clearer, and drowned out the rest, and Caesarion had simply decided to help me one day when everyone’s thoughts had been so loud that I was getting a headache. He’d continued to help me out in such a way right up until our fight when mother had died.

Ena was fussing over Godric, smothering him in kisses, ruffling his hair that wasn’t hidden under his crown. We swapped parents for a minute and my mother and daddy showered their love over Godric. Ena took my hands in hers and pulled us together, wrapping me up in her embrace. “Thank you for looking after my son, Ata, and thank you for taking him as your husband and not only giving him that title, but the title of King too. I could not have wished for more for my boy.” Ena whispered as she held me tightly. I could hear the sound of the orchestra starting up for Ari and Pam’s coronation. Pam had demanded to have new robes made for her, and Ari had obliged. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

“I would do anything for him, Ena. I would give him anything he wants, if only to see him smile.” I responded honestly, pulling back from our embrace to once again hold my mother in laws hands. A pair of cool arms wrapped themselves around my middle, and a strong chest pressed against my back.

“It’s a good job that you make me smile then, and that I get to keep you forever.” My husband teased, giving me a gentle squeeze as he dropped a kiss to my neck. I stopped my shiver, fearing it was inappropriate to be getting turned on by my husband when his mother was stood right in front of me.

“Good. I’m happy you finally found each other, my son.” Ena offered Godric a warm smile, full of her love and care for him. “Please do not rush off once Ari and Pamela have been coroneted. I have important news to share with you.” Ena’s comment was directed at my husband, and he instinctively clung to me a little harder, a small trickle of uncertainty slithering through our bond. I remembered Pallas’ words, how she’d said that the news Ena would give Godric would change everything. I had to admit that I was a little worried about the news Ena would be sharing, but I trusted my husband enough to know he wouldn’t push me away regarding whatever news was to be broken to him. With one last kiss to each of us, Ena drifted back off to the crowd of people who were gathering now to witness Ari and Pam’s coronation.

Pam had been a pain in the ass for Ari, but he’d tolerated her every demand because he knew how important this would be for her. I’d tried to tell him that he should put his foot down or he’ll soon have a diva on his hands for the rest of eternity. Naturally he didn’t listen, not until Pam threw a fit over the off-white tablecloths in their new home, when she said that she demanded pure white tablecloths and not ‘grey tinged scraps of shit.’ I laughed at my eldest son as he admitted to having made a monster. Mother is always right.

Slipping out of most of the heavy, uncomfortable clothing, I handed them over to one of my assistants so they could pack them away for the trip to Louisiana. Sookie and Eric would need the clothes for their own coronations. Two seats had been reserved at the front of the room for Godric and I, and we quickly took them before Pam could turn on us and growled.

As Pam wandered up the aisle with Ari beside her, towards Pallas and their thrones, which had been changed over from the ones Godric and I had used, I felt a sense of peace pass through my eldest. It passed through all of my sons. It had been a long, hard road to get to this point, but we were now being rewarded for all our hard work and effort, for surviving all the abuse and tolerating the idiots. Family had always been important to me, and it always would be. Knowing my family were good though, that they were at peace with their new lives and the lack of dangers at the present moment, made me feel a little redundant. I’d done my duty as a mother, and now my sons were free in the world to do as they pleased, when they pleased. They didn’t need to stick around and fight my battles anymore, they didn’t need to stay and help me run our businesses. After 2000 years of service, I was ready to let go of my boys and let them have eternity doing as they wished. Maybe I would even release them, so they would forever be free of any and all ties.

 _“NO!”_ The strength of the protest that assaulted my mind made me sway in my seat for a moment, and as I lifted my eyes I took stock of my boys, all of who were looking at me wide-eyed in panic. Even Ari was looking at me from the corner of his eye as he headed up the aisle towards the dais. I couldn’t stop my small smile. Even after 2000 years by my side, they didn’t want to be released.

Sending them all the love I could muster, I watched somewhat teary-eyed, as only a mother could, as Ari spoke his vows and had a crown placed upon his head. I watched as he took Pam as his Queen and as they exchanged blood in front of an audience in order to bind their marriage. My little family was made up of guards and fashionista’s, aristocrats and slaves, princesses and warriors, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Pam and Ari left the dais in the same fashion Godric and I had after all the vampires of Nevada had sworn fealty to them. Even our family had gotten down on our knees to give them our loyalty, even though they would always have it regardless.

Pam was grinning like the cat that had been given the cream as she approached our family, a crown now adorning her head. “We’ve created a monster.” Eric commented just loud enough for our nest, including Pam and Ari, to hear. Our laughter was uncontrollable, spurred on further when Pam pouted and turned to Ari to stand up for her.

“As my husband you should defend my honour!” She pulled the husband card with Ari, and even though she had my eldest wrapped around her little finger for the most part, he simply chuckled.

A teasing smile crossed his lips, a look I knew very well. “My beautiful wife,” he played the card right back at her, “I would happily defend your honour…if you had any to begin with.” Pam’s jaw dropped and she gaped like a fish while my family and I laughed at her expression. Things would never be boring between Ari and Pam, they both gave as good as they got.

It was during our laughter that I caught Ena’s eyes through the crowd. She tipped her head sideways a little, silently asking to speak to Godric and I. Taking my husband’s hand with my own, I excused us from our nest.

“Did I forget to mention that I love the fact you’re dragging me away from our family with a clear purpose, one I can only hope involves ending with us naked.” My husband’s hand broke free from mine and landed on my butt. I rolled my eyes at my husband’s sexual appetite.

“As much as I love you, both clothed and naked, I don’t think your mother would approve.” I took a moment to feel smug about my comment as his smile fell, his eyes moving to look at his mother as we drew closer. Ena had her eyes planted firmly on us, and I could plainly see her observing our interactions, seeing if we were so genuine when we weren’t in the spotlight. I could understand her concern. Godric was her son, and she wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing and was tied to the right woman. I couldn’t blame her for it. I’d been the same with Ari and Pam, and Khai with Isabelle.

We stopped before Ena and she took my husband’s free hand with her own, holding it tightly. “Do you have somewhere private where the three of us could talk, please?” She directed her question to me and I could see the worry in her expressive eyes. My love had inherited his mother’s little tell.

“My office is just upstairs.” I offered, knowing that my room was swept for bugs every day and the soundproof walls would stop anyone from listening in. Godric’s anxiety through our bond peaked, and I pushed reassurance towards him. Whatever his mother was going to tell us, I would stand by his side. Ena nodded her head and, still holding onto my husband’s hand, started to lead us towards the elevator that would take us up to the main floor of my hotel. I’d chosen to have my office amongst the hotel offices and rooms, so as to not reveal intimate details of my home to any supernatural guests.

The elevator ride up was silent, and the silence continued as I led the three of us to my office. Placing my thumb onto the keypad I was granted access. It was a little security measure that Ari had insisted upon when we’d been building the room. Deciding to keep this meeting as informal as possible I took a seat on one of the sofas, gesturing for Ena and Godric to do the same. Ena took the sofa opposite me, but my husband sat down at my side, his hands grabbing onto my wrist with his worry. I tried to soothe him through our bond, but his worry was almost crippling. I could only guess he’d never seen his mother act like this before. I knew important news was coming, Pallas had told me so, but I wasn’t aware what news that would be.

“My beautiful boy.” Ena started, unable to suppress her smile as she offered out a hand to Godric. Removing one of his hands from my wrist, he took his mothers outstretched one. “You remember how I told you that I had other children, with the man Ata’s father was kind enough to introduce me to?” Godric had half-siblings? That was news. My husband nodded once, showing he was following. “Well they had children, and their children had children, and they had children, and so on.” Ena cracked a smile. She couldn’t quite remember how many generations had passed in over 2000 years.

“I don’t think I understand.” My husband interrupted, frowning a little.

“Our bloodline is still around today. There is one member of our family left, and you’ve already met him.” Ena dropped the proverbial bomb. I was shocked and surprised, as was my husband. Curiosity burned through our connection and his frown deepened.

“You mean that there is another Nervii walking the earth?” My husband tried to wrap his head around it.

“Not a Nervii, as our family name was lost so long ago, but there is another of our bloodline around, yes. He lives in England.” Ena’s lips curved upwards as my husband’s eyes bugged.

“Mr. Williamson?” I frowned as my husband scooted closer to the edge of his seat. Who was Mr. Williamson?

Ena nodded happily, her smile widening a little. “The very one.”

Feeling I was missing out on something vitally important as my husband fell back against the sofa, clearly at a loss for words over the new information, I voiced my question. “Who’s Mr. Williamson?” I looked between my love and his mother.

Godric was silent for a moment and Ena simply looked at him, letting him take the reigns. “Mr. Williamson was a man I met in England on my travels. He was in possession of your sketchbook and crown. He had no family left and was selling off his collection. I asked him how much for both and he said he didn’t want a dime; all he wanted was to know why I got so emotional over the pieces. I told him about you I’m afraid, my darling.” Godric’s head tipped sideways as he spoke to me, and I could see that he was worried about my reaction to the fact he spoke of me to a human.

There was no harm in this elderly man knowing though. If he had been in possession of some of my belongings then he had clearly held a vested interest in my people and my home country. He was my husband’s last descendant too. Perhaps it was already time to share my story with the world?

“It doesn’t bother me, uiro. We should make a visit and go and see him?” I suggested. I knew my husband well enough to know he would want to spend more time with the elderly man now, even if his age meant his remaining time was limited. “We could meet him while on our honeymoon.” I offered. I still wasn’t 100% sure on our honeymoon destination, but I knew it was in Europe. I’d managed to get that much out of Sookie.

My husband looked at me with surprise, the emotion crossing our bond. I was a little hurt that he was surprised at my offer. “He’s your family. You should see him.” I covered up my slight hurt with a smile.

My husband knew me well enough to know I was hiding my hurt. His hands grabbed mine swiftly and he pulled me over so I was straddling his lap, my back to Ena. I felt a little awkward being in such an intimate position with her in the room, but Godric didn’t seem to care. His hands came up to cradle my face, our eyes locked together. “I can feel your hurt, my darling.” He pointed out, admonishing me softly.

Sighing, I placed one of my hands over his. “I was hurt that you seemed so surprised that I would suggest you see your relative.” I figured that if we started as we meant to go on in our marriage, telling one another the truth all the time, then we couldn’t go wrong.

“I apologize, my love. I just didn’t think you would want to visit someone else on our honeymoon.” He stroked my cheek and I lent into his touch.

“You said it yourself. This is  **our** honeymoon. We’ll go and visit him. I’m curious as to what dirty secrets of mine you told him.” I teased, smiling at my husband as he gave me a lopsided grin.

Leaning forward, Godric pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “Minx.” I pulled free and sat back beside him on the couch, but not before I dropped a little kiss to the end of his nose.

Ena gave me a warm smile and a gentle nod, her mind telling me that she was pleased I was so understanding, and happy that Godric would get to be reunited with a member of their family when she could not.

“I’ll write him a letter asking if we can visit.” My husband decided aloud. He reached for one of my hands and took it in his cool one, rubbing his thumb over the back.

“You can tell him anything and everything, my son. He won’t tell a soul.” Ena promised. I wasn’t sure as to how she thought she could vouch for him if she’d never met him, but I would trust her judgment.

A knock at the office door captured our attention. From the bonds I had with our family I knew they were all on the other side of the door, along with my mother, father and baby brother. With the room being soundproof there was no way our family would here us calling them in, so I gave my bonds with Ari and Eric a sharp tug, informing them they could enter. My sons understood and moments later the door swung open and everyone piled into the room, arranging themselves into comfortable positions on whatever furniture they could sit on or lean against.

“We have to leave now, my little warrior.” My father stated sadly, his eyes holding mine. It felt like my heart was being ripped in two, not just with my pain but also with Godric’s. I would get to see my parents when we crossed to Faery after our honeymoon, but he may never see his mother again. Ari led my sons into a low bow, dipping their heads towards my parents, baby brother, and Ena. With their respects paid, and farewells said, my sons all left the room, taking with them their respective partners. It was my family and Godric’s left in the room, though this wasn’t the first time our families had met.

“I wish I could stay longer.” Ena sighed, keeping her eyes on Godric.

I could feel my husband’s pain at the thought of loosing his mother once again. He had only just got her back.  _“I can leave and say goodbye to my family elsewhere, if you’d like?”_ I offered my bonded mentally.

His head snapped in my direction, his hand tightening around mine almost painfully. I could see the storm of emotions in his expressive eyes; feel the torrent of emotions sweeping him away. “Stay. Please.” He rasped aloud, giving away the fact we could communicate telepathically. I offered my husband a strong smile though, giving him my love and strength through our connection. I’d stay by his side for however long he’d have me. Ena watched our interaction before she rose to her feet. Godric and I followed and I let go of my husband’s hand, assuming she would want to embrace him. Ena surprised me however when she pulled me into her chest first.

Tucked under the chin of my mother-in-law, she started to whisper to me. “All the love you have showered upon my son, all the things you have given him, all the things you will give him, those are what I thank you for the most. When I couldn’t look after my beautiful boy, you did.” Ena pulled back from our embrace, her hands resting either side of my face, cradling my head. “You are a wonderful woman, a fine wife, and an exceptional mother. I am proud to call you my daughter.” My lower lip wobbled a little. I was speechless thanks to Ena’s kindness. She dropped a kiss to my forehead before she moved on to Godric, pulling him to her chest and tucking him against her in a manner similar to the way she had embraced me.

I moved over to my side of the family, wanting to give Godric and Ena privacy to say their goodbyes.

* * *

 **** **GODRIC’S POV**  
_I'm sitting here , I'm thinking back to a time when I was young_  
My memory is clear as day, I'm listening to the dishes clink  
You were downstairs, you would sing songs of praise  
And all the times we laughed with you, and all the times that you stayed true to us  
Now we'll say  
I said I thank you; I'll always thank you, more than you would know, than I could ever show  
And I love you; I'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you  
~ Thank You Mom, Good Charlotte

Tucked against my mother’s chest, I felt like a little boy once again. I was no longer the 2000-year-old vampire trapped in a teenager’s body. Mother’s small hands stroked my head, her arms wrapped around me to keep me against her. “Shh my little one.” Her words elicited a strangled sob from me. I was never weak, never without my strength, but this was the woman who had brought me into the world, who had taught me everything, the woman I had believed I’d never see again.

“I won’t get to see you again, will I.” It came out as more of a statement than a question, and I hated myself for it.

Mother’s lips landed on the top of my head and I felt her smile. “One day you might. Who knows what the future will bring? I can only see so far ahead.” Mother’s voice was soft, just as it had been when she had soothed me as a child. She pulled back a little, forcing me to look up at her. “In the near future you may feel betrayed. Don’t. You won’t have been. Accept what you’ve been given, cherish it.” I frowned lightly at her words but she smoothed my frown lines away with her forgiving hands. “I love you, my messy boy.” Mother cracked a weak smile. I could see the tears lining her eyes as she wiped away the red droplets that had already started rolling down my cheeks.

“I love you too, mother.” I told her fervently. I tightened my grip on her a little though, already feeling the pain of losing her though she was still stood before me. “Please don’t go.” I couldn’t stop myself from begging one last time.

By now mother was crying herself, though she kept her sobs silent. “I have to, my son. You are loved here. You have more family here. Your wife and your children need you. I am so very proud of you and all you have achieved. I won’t be far from you, ever.” Mother held me against her once more; dropping kisses to the top of my head and my forehead. I didn’t want to let her go. No matter how old I was, or would be, I’d always want my mother around.

My mother offered her hand sideways and I turned to watch as Ata placed her hand on my mothers. Mother gently tugged my wife over, taking one of my hands with her other one and then placing my hand with Ata’s. “You have each other. Be good to one another and enjoy what is coming your way.” Mother lent down to press a kiss to Ata’s forehead before she did the same to me, her lips lingering a little longer. “I love you, my beautiful boy.”

Mother took a step back, standing to admire Ata and I together. “I love you too, mother.” I reiterated with just as much emotion as before. With the softest of smiles, dressed in the beautiful gown that Ata had bought for her, my mother blew me one last kiss. Making a catching motion with my free hand I pressed my hand to my cheek, as if I were pressing her kiss there. Glowing golden light started at her feet, slowly working its way up her body, wrapping her up in its warmth. Although a gesture I hadn’t indulged in since I’d been a little boy, I blew a kiss back to her. Mother caught it just in time, pressing the hand she had used to catch it with to her cheek just as the golden light encompassed her completely. With a swooshing sound my mother was gone, the area she had been stood in completely empty. I lunged forward a little, as if I would magically find her.

It hurt. I hurt. My mother was gone once again, and I had no idea when I would ever see her again. I stood for a long moment, still and silent, letting the red tears roll down my cheeks, staring at the spot my mother had just stood in. Warm heat wrapped around me as my wife pulled me into her side, cocooning me in her arms. She didn’t say anything for a long time, simply offering me both her physical and emotional strength. “I love you.” My wife finally spoke, whispering her affections in my ear as she pressed a kiss to my temple. “She’s still with you.” One of her dainty hands moved over my still heart. I couldn’t help but feel a little lost without my mother anymore, even if she had only been back in my life for 24 hours or so. A slight breeze passed through the room at that moment, caressing the skin on my arms with a feather-lite touch.

Smiling at the strange occurrence, for all the windows were shut and I knew my wife’s windows wouldn’t be draughty, I turned my head towards my beloved. “I know she is.” I placed my hand over Ata’s on my chest. “I love you too.”

My wife gave me a reassuring smile before she pulled back; keeping our hands clasped together, and led us over to her side of our family. It would take me a little while to get used to being without my mother again, but if the light breeze I felt was any indication, then she most certainly wasn’t gone.

“You two enjoy your honeymoon together. We’ll be in Faery when you return.” Cleopatra gave Ata a kiss on the forehead and then gave me one. My wife let go of my hand long enough to stoop down and embrace her baby brother, before they each gave one another nose kisses. My wife rose back up to her full height as I stooped down to embrace my little brother-in-law. Julius was the next to say his farewells for now. We would all see one another again once Ata and I returned from our honeymoon in just over three weeks time. We were going away for two weeks, and I’d planned the whole trip with some help from my sons and Sookie.

“Accept the gift that’s coming your way, don’t fight it.” Julius murmured in my ear as he pulled me into a manly hug. Frowning at his words, which somewhat mirrored my mothers, I pondered his comment as he said his goodbyes to my wife, kissing her on her cheeks and her nose, telling her to be good and, even though I was now family, once again asking me to look after Ata. Promising to take care of my wife, though she was perfectly able to take care of herself, I held Ata’s hand once more as she waved goodbye to her parents, the golden light that had engulfed my mother consuming them too, before they too vanished into thin air.

Ata and I stood in silence for a while, letting our emotions comfort one another as our hands held each other strong. I was still confused by the words of wisdom from my mother and my father-in-law, but my wife seemed oblivious to their comments. Was she not meant to know?

The rapping of knuckles against the door broke me out of my thoughts and I mimicked Ata’s earlier action, giving my bonds with Ari and Eric a gentle tug. Our family poured back into the room and my wife snapped out of her thoughts. “The plane is all ready to go.” Egor offered with a grin, clearly excited to get out of Nevada for a while.

“Hmm yes, lets go.” My wife plastered on a smile, ushering our family out of the room. I didn’t miss her look of longing as she closed the office door behind her, the door clicking as it closed, locking behind us. I probably held the same look of longing. That room would be my place of solace until my mother and I could be reunited, whenever that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know there has been a LOT of Ata and Godric these past few chapters, but you’re about to get your Eric/Sookie fix for the next few to balance it out, I promise ^_^


	71. Chapel of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I haven’t written anything new for this story in well over two/three years, so I apologise if I’m rusty as hell! I’ve lost all of my True Blood love, especially given how shockingly horrible the final season was and how awful the final book was, though I’ll always love Eric and Godric.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was so long that I’ve had to split it in two. This is Part 1, and I hope to have Part 2 up within a month. After that I’ll only have one more left to go, and then an epilogue. I’m not going to post the final chapter and the epilogue until I have both of them completed as I want y’all to be able to read both at the same time. I’m aiming to have those out at Christmas as a little gift, and I feel it would be fitting to finish this story as the year comes to an end.
> 
> For those who are still reading this and have stuck around after all this time, thank you for your loyalty <3

**SOOKIE’S POV**  
_Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh_  
Birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're  
Because goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love  
~ Chapel of Love, Dixie Cups

It felt strange leaving Vegas after spending so long there. It had become like a second home to Eric and I. Our whole nest had piled on to a plane bound for Louisiana, our luggage packed away in the hold, royal robes and wedding dresses pressed to perfection and stowed in the wardrobes on-board. Ata and Godric had curled up together on a seat, Pam and Ari to their left, Khai and Isabelle on the sofa opposite, and Eric had claimed the remaining part of the sofa for us. The rest of our nest had sat themselves on beanbags chairs scattered across the floor, all built to hold 6'+ men. Ata’s plane was just as nice as Niall’s.

There had been no wedding plans to go over, nothing to finalise, and nothing to take my mind off the fact that I would soon be walking down the aisle. The thought that I would soon have another band on my finger and a husband by my side was somewhat terrifying, yet at the same time utterly exciting. Eric and Pam had taken so much joy in planning everything, and I hadn’t had the heart to tell Eric no when he offered to take some of the workload on so that I wouldn’t have to worry and could simply enjoy all the events leading up to the night.

We’d arrived back into Bon Temps late, and it had only taken a few minutes for me to remember that the cubby in my house wasn’t big enough for everyone. The vampires in our nest hashed out the details between them as to who would sleep where. Eric and Godric were currently resting in my cubby even though they could play in the sun. My garden was a hive of activity and I didn’t want anyone outside of our family finding out about my husbands sunlight immunity. The rest of our nest was resting in the basement at Bill’s house. A letter amongst the pile of post that had accumulated while I was away contained the deed to Bill’s house, and the simply ‘C’ on a scrap of paper attached to it had made me smile. Claude thought of everything. I’d given invitations to enter to the rest of our nest after we’d dealt with a distraught Jessica, who’d felt Bill’s death and had spent the last few weeks walking around in a fog, unsure what to do without a maker, resting in the ground as she was unable to enter the house. I was sceptical in giving her an invite, in case she sought retribution for Bill’s death, but she seemed relieved he was gone. I took the liberty of locking her in one of the silver cells by herself once she’d fallen in to her day rest.

The sun was high in the sky now, throwing light over my garden. Eric had called in some gardeners a few days earlier if my perfectly mowed lawn and trimmed trees were anything to go by. Damn high-handed vampire. People were milling around, setting up gazebos, tables, a dance floor, a flower arch, pews, and an aisle runner. Tara and Lafayette were down in the kitchen organizing the catering staff, no doubt sneaking mouthfuls of food whenever they could. Jason was out helping the people set up, using his years on the road crew to his advantage as he effortlessly lifted pews and arranged them in poker straight lines. Hunter was taking a nap in Gran’s old room, the excitement of the past few days tiring him out.

“Cousin…” Ata’s soft voice broke me out of my concentration. Turning away from my bedroom window to face her I offered her a warm smile. My cousin had spent the morning exploring my home and the land attached to it, fascinated with the history of my house and the people who had lived here through the years. I would be sad to no longer live here once Eric and I chose a royal home, but if another family were to be able to build a life and memories in this house, well, that was wonderful in my opinion. “There’s a dog here to see you.” Ata gestured behind her and down the stairs with a tip of her head, blonde locks falling into her face and obscuring her from view for a moment, but I didn’t miss her nose crinkle.

“His name’s Sam.” I pointed out, not needing my telepathy to work out whom my cousin was talking about. I could see the edge of Sam’s truck parked around the side of my house.

“I know, and he’s very fond of you.” My cousin teased with a salacious grin and wink before she took off down the stairs, laughter filling my house. Shaking my head at my cousin’s antics I headed downstairs, greeted with the sight of Sam stood in my entrance hall dressed in his usual snug Levi’s and plaid shirt.

“Sook!” Sam’s gravelly voice filled me with nostalgia, along with his bright smile. No one had wanted to hire ‘Crazy Sookie’ when I’d deemed myself old enough to work and help Gran out with the bills. Sam had arrived in town only a few months earlier and had opened the bar, and though he was aware of the locals calling me ‘Crazy Sookie’ he still hired me and defended me from their cruel taunts whenever it was needed. I owed him so much, and I felt horrible for having taken so much time off over the past few years, and for having to leave entirely now that I would be ruling beside Eric. I would make sure he received plenty of support from Eric and I.

Before I had time to respond, Sam was pulling me into his arms, crushing me in his embrace, his hands sitting low on my back. My face was smushed into his vast chest and I found myself suddenly unable to breathe. Flashes of Bill moved before my eyes, his heavy weight pinning me in place, stopping me from moving away from him as he hurt me, violated me. I could hear my heart thudding loudly in my chest, sweat gathering on my body as I tried desperately to get air into my lungs. Screwing my eyes shut I felt dizzy, screaming as I pushed against Sam’s broad chest, my stomach churning.

I never felt the breeze of air whooshing past me, or the strong arms pulling me out of Sam’s grip, but the cool hands gently holding my cheeks and the concern seeping through my bond with Eric was enough to pull me from the memories momentarily, giving me the chance to find the bright eyes of the man I would soon be marrying. “Min kärlek, I’m here, you’re safe. He’s not here anymore. You’re safe.” Eric soothed me, brushing his thumbs along my cheekbones, wiping away the tears that had fallen during my struggle. He gave me enough space to breathe, our only skin-to-skin contact being his hands on my face.

“The hell you doin’ out in the sunshine, Northman? Why ain’t you burnin’ up?” I heard Sam bark in the background, but I couldn’t bring myself to look away from Eric.

“Later, Merlotte.” Came Eric’s short and sharp response, his eyes never leaving mine as gentle soothing noises tumbling from his lips, the last of my tears wiped away by his large thumbs. The memories had been so vivid, so detailed, and all consuming. They wouldn’t be leaving me for quite some time.

“I wish you could glamour them away.” I confessed quietly, spotting Ata out of my peripheral as she dragged a confused and concerned Sam away, crafting a detailed lie as to why I had reacted in such a manner.

Eric’s features softened, a small forced smile crossing his lips. “If I could then I would in one of your heartbeats, my Sookie.” He lent forward, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. “He is gone now though, and he’ll never hurt you again. I’m here now, as it Hunter, Pam, Ata, Godric, Ari…the whole family. No one will lay a hand on you ever again.” Eric spoke with such conviction, such belief that I would be safe now. I wanted to believe him but with my abilities, regardless of how much I mastered them and how many vampires I surrounded myself with, someone would always covet me. I couldn’t say I believed him though I wished with all my heart that I could, and my emotions must have flittered across our bond as Eric’s features fell slightly. “You don’t believe me.” His voice was soft, resigned.

Lifting my hands I wrapped them gently around his wrists, leaning into his large palms as he cradled my face. “Pam said it herself. With what I am I need to be somebody's, or I won't be at all. Yes you have a claim on me, and I couldn’t ask for a better man to love and protect me. I trust you to keep me safe but de Castro parted us, Edgington too. Whose to say no one else ever will?”

Eric swallowed, letting out a soft sigh. “They can try my Sookie, and they will, but I am awake in the day now too. With our new positions we’ll have heightened security also, much better than what I could get on my own as a Sheriff. We’ll take every precaution but you’ll still be free to go wherever you want, whenever you want. I won’t keep you in a gilded cage like he did.”

I opened my mouth to speak but a small tug on the side of my shirt had me looking down to my little boy, whose big eyes were upturned towards me. “Why was you frightened mommy? Daddy and I are here.”

Stooping down I scooped Hunter up, propping him on my hip as Eric leant further into my space, sliding one arm around my waist and the other around Hunter’s back, bringing us together in what resembled a group hug. “It was just a bad memory, sweetie.” I soothed as Eric dropped a kiss to both of our foreheads.

“You know what I do to make the bad memories go away?” Hunter asked as he settled against me, letting his head rest against my shoulder, his cold button nose worming its way to the crook of my neck.

“What do you do, liten krigare?” Eric’s fingers stroked over my back, soothing me as he ensured our bond was filled with nothing but his love.

Hunter grinned, the bright smile lighting up his whole face. “I think of the first time I met mommy, when I realized I wasn’t alone with all my special gifts.” Hunter tipped his head back to look up at me properly. “You’re not alone either mommy. Daddy and I will make sure no one hurts you and that you’re never lonely or sad, ‘kay?”

Pressing a kiss to Hunter’s temple, I moved his head back to the crook of my neck. “Thank you sweetheart.” Eric’s eyes met mine, a promise in them that Hunter’s words were true.

Ata flitted into my peripheral, rocking on the balls of her feet. Behind her stood Godric, concern etched on his features before it vanished as he turned his head to look out of the back windows. “I don’t want to break up this moment, but there’s an angry dog on the back porch.” Ata grimaced, tipping her head back in a vague gesture towards Sam and his red, snarly thoughts.

With a sigh I let Eric take Hunter from me, watching as my fiancé carried our son on his hip towards the cubby. Godric dropped a chaste kiss to the corner of my cousin’s lips before he too returned the cubby. “I shall stay with you, Sook.” Ata offered her comfort, using our bond to push her relaxation through. My shoulders slumped under her calming influence, the tension from my panic attack all but forgotten for now at least. With a deep breath I took Ata’s hand in my own and headed out on to the back porch.

“The hell was that ‘bout Sook?” Sam was in my face the moment I stepped outside. With a dainty step forward Ata had Sam stepping back a little, giving me some space. Jason looked up from where he’d been arranging pews, giving me a look promising that he had my back should Sam step out of line.

I took a moment to look at Sam, to appreciate that this man had looked after me when no one else had, that he’d given me a job when no one would hire ‘Crazy Sookie Stackhouse’ and had made sure that no rednecks had harassed me while I was working. He’d given me so much time off over the past few years as my life had spiraled out of control. It was time to take that control back though. “Things happened while I was away, Sam.” I started gently, flexing my fingers enough to slowly let go of Ata’s hand. I needed her with me, but it was time I stopped holding people’s hands and instead dealt with things myself. “I was hurt, a lot, in the worst ways you can think of. I had a flashback when you hugged me a little too tight.” I didn’t bother apologizing. I had nothing to be sorry for, as the actions against me hadn’t been my choice; I was unable to stop them. Yes I was a victim but that didn’t make me weak or sorry.

Sam’s eyes widened a little, a paleness creeping over his features. “Y-You mean?...” he stammered, looking to Ata for confirmation.

“Yes. Eric is helping me with it though, as is Ata.” I offered my cousin a smile, pushing love through our connection. Ata’s love came back in gentle waves, slowly enveloping me.

“That’s another thing, Northman in the damn sun?” Sam pushed a hand through his hair, starting to pace along my porch. “What’s with all the chairs and tables, the wedding arch and food?” He carried on, turning sharply to point a finger at Ata. “You gettin’ married?”

Raising her left hand, the corner of Ata’s lips quirked up in amusement. “Sorry, already tied the knot.”

Confusion passed over Sam’s face. “But, then…Sook? You gotta be jokin’, right?” Sam’s eyes swiveled to me, a mixture of horror and concern etched on his features.

Lifting my own left hand I flashed Sam the beautiful diamond on my finger. “Eric can spend time in the sunshine because of me, and this evening we’re going to get married.” I stopped Sam before he could tell me how much of a bad idea marrying Eric would be. “He’s done nothing but look after me and love me, he saved me from Bill and, when Eric takes over as King of Louisiana, I’m going to rule beside him.” I left no room for argument. “You’re more than welcome to join us this evening for the ceremony and party, but if you’re going to tell me it’s a bad idea and be a Negative Nancy then you know where the door is.”

Sam was silent for what felt like hours but was in fact only minutes. Dozens of emotions flickered across his face, the likes of which I noticed Ata cataloging. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Sam nodded. “If you’re happy Sook, then I’m happy for you. If you’d have me I’d love to join in with the ceremony and party.” Glancing down at his attire, Sam gave a rueful chuckle. “Think I might need to go home and change though, these jeans ain’t suitable weddin’ attire.” Sam picked at his tattered jeans, looking up with a cheeky grin.

Unable to hide my smile, I gave my old friend a playful roll of my eyes, the tension from earlier broken. Sam’s thoughts were no longer red and snarly. Instead they were blue for the sadness he felt, believing that he wouldn’t see me again once Eric and I were married, a thought I would have to change. They were also brown, representing the heaviness he seemed to feel at the realization that I had chosen the man I wanted to be with, and that it wasn’t him. I wanted to reassure him that he would find someone, and that someone would love him back just as fiercely, but that would give away the fact I’d been snooping. I’d learnt long ago to never give that away. “Go home and change Sam. Y’all better come back here in half hour or so!” I shooed my old friend away, walking him out to his truck and watching as he drove down my driveway and out on to the main road, the sun slipping behind the horizon as his truck disappeared from view.

“You handled that well, cousin.” Ata complimented, having moved silently to stand at my side. Blowing out a breath I hadn’t realised I’d been holding, I gave a gentle shrug.

“He’s gonna have to get used to Eric and I being together. Might as well start now.” Turning I headed back indoors, knowing it was time to start getting ready. Everything in the garden had been set up, the smells coming from my kitchen confirming that the food was ready, and Pam’s impatient tapping of her heels was enough of a clue that I was about to be smothered in beauty products and trussed up like a doll.

“Play nice with my soon-to-be wife, Pam.” Eric warned playfully as he scooped me up from behind, spinning me around once, twice, before he gently put me down, dropping a passionate kiss to my lips. Hunter had been encased in Godric’s arms, but the moment Eric’s lips left mine he was scrabbling out of Godric’s hold and over to us, demanding that Eric lift him up so he could give me a kiss too. With a laugh I accepted Hunter’s chaste kiss to my cheek.

“Now that this mush fest is over, can I dress the bride?” Pam drawled, arms folded neatly over her chest, perfectly plucked eyebrow quirked in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. With a small snort Ata left Godric’s side, moving to stand beside Pam.

“Go on. The next time I see you will be at the alter.” Eric swatted my behind, pushing me gently towards Pam with a bright grin before he disappeared off with Godric and Hunter just as Pam’s cold hand grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs to my room.

Pam was a demon with make-up and a hairbrush. She fluffed my hair, stroked make-up across my face, and held my face at all sorts of angles while she curled my hair into loose beach waves. With a soft rose gold on my lids, Pam framed my eyes with black liner. After much debate we settled on simply putting mascara on my natural lashes, and not using any fake ones. “But fake ones will truly make your make-up flawless” Pam argued.

“But Eric prefers me natural. Plus, I don’t want them falling off halfway through the night, and we all know I’m going to cry at some point and ruin them.” I pointed out. Pam’s face hardened at my words.

“You better not cry, Princess. I’ve created a masterpiece on your face and you better not ruin it!” She growled with little heat behind her words. Forgetting about my ability to cry at the drop of a hat, Pam scooped up my tiara, nestling it amongst the beach waves she’d artfully curled my hair into before settling my floral veil over the top, pushed back from my face for the moment. I was still dressed in a nightgown, my wedding dress hanging from a coat hanger placed over my wardrobe door, my little silver shoes sitting beside them.

“Something old.” Ata declared, carrying with her a dainty box as she entered the room with Tara. Both of them were dressed in beautiful cream gowns that fell to the floor, sweeping over one shoulder and embellished with silver gems. They both looked gorgeous.

Exchanging hugs with them, I took the box from Ata. “From the 1600’s.” She explained with a wink as I removed the lid. Inside layers of soft white tissue sat a heart shaped silver necklace, a flower and swirls having been created inside the heart. A diamond sat in the middle of the flower, bright and clear.

The twinkling lights in my back garden would make the diamonds glitter and sparkle, showing off its true glory. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” I removed it gently from the layers of tissue paper, about to offer it to Pam before I remembered that it was silver. Instead Tara took it from me, clasping it around my neck before she moved a few waves of my hair over my shoulders.

“Somethin’ blue, Sooks.” She placed a small bag on my lap, grinning mischievously. The bag was plain blue, tied with a dainty white ribbon. With a curious frown I plucked at the ribbon, watching as the satin untied. Dipping my hand in my fingers found a box, and gently I pulled it out. The beautiful duck-egg blue would have been an immediate giveaway, if not for the ‘Tiffany & Co.’ neatly stamped on it, half hidden under another white satin ribbon.

“Oh Tara, ya shouldn’t have!” I turned to my best friend, trying my hardest not to cry. Tiffany may have been easily affordable to the likes of Pam and Eric, but for Tara and I who had spent our lives as waitresses and shop assistants, such a gift was very expensive.

“Ya deserve it Sooks. You were the only one who looked out for me as a kid ‘cept Lafayette, but we’re blood so he was probably obligated or somethin’. ‘Sides, how often is it that ya best friend gets married?” With a tip of her head she gestured to the box. “Go on, open it.”

With shaky hands I returned my attention to the little blue box. Whatever was inside wouldn’t be as expensive as the gifts I’d received from Eric and Pam over the past few months and years, but this was far more special because it was from Tara. She’d saved up for it, lovingly chosen it with me in mind. Undoing the ribbon I removed the lid, finding a duck-egg blue velvet pouch inside. Opening the pouch I tipped the contents onto my free hand. A beautiful silver bead bracelet slipped out, sliding onto my palm. Attached to the bracelet sat a mini double-sided heart tag in sterling silver with Tiffany Blue enamel on one side and the Return to Tiffany design on the other. “Tara, it’s so pretty! Thank you so much!” I tried not to cry, scrambling to my feet to pull my best friend into a hug, crushing her to me. Tara’s laugh echoed in my ear before she kissed my temple.

“I’m glad ya like it.” She whispered, giving me one final squeeze before she pulled back, taking the bracelet from me and attaching it to my wrist.

“It’s very pretty, Tara.” Pam offered a compliment, giving me a moment of confusion. Pam and Tara weren’t on good terms, but maybe Pam was trying to extend her own version of an olive branch?

Tara’s face lit up, happy that her purchase had passed the inspection of the usually aloof and snobbish Pam who had an eye for luxury goods. “I saw it and thought of ya, Sook. The heart reminded me of how kind ya are, and the blue reminded me of the sky when we use to hang out in the yard as kids and Jason would bring us ice-cream while ya Gran planted her flowers.” I pulled Tara into another hug, crushing her to me before I felt one of Pam’s cold hands on my lower back.

“You’re going to suffocate her, Sookie.” She gave her patented eye roll, eliciting a chuckle from Ata. Pulling back from Tara I wiped my eyes gently, ensuring that I didn’t smudge my make-up, offering Tara a truly grateful smile.

Pam held her hand out to me next, a bag swinging from her forefinger. “I went for something blue too, but I think Tara’s gift beats mine.” She gave a delicate shrug of her slender shoulders. It didn’t take a genius to work out what small, lace item would be inside the bag, but I indulged Pam with a quirked lip as I untied the little blue ribbon holding the bag closed. Reaching in I grabbed at the lace item inside, bringing it out into the light and sight of all those in the room. The lace garter was a baby blue, thin and pretty, with a large blue bow on the front, two pearls sitting in the centre of the knot.

Ata’s laughter filled the room as I rolled my eyes at the blue garment in my hand. “You’re terrible, Pam.” I chastised playfully, grinning at my vampire friend, who couldn’t help but grin back.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” She pointed out, reaching for the garter. “Need a hand putting it on?” She waggled her eyebrows, looking me up and down. Tara’s eyes widened, glancing between Ata and I as if unsure as to whether this was normal or acceptable behaviour given that I would be marrying Pam’s Maker.

“Go on then, I know you’re dying to.” I relented, letting Pam have this one little lesbian moment before I was a married woman. Lifting my right leg I placed my foot flat on the chair I’d been sat on moments before, brushing my gown aside to reveal my leg. With a salacious grin Pam lifted my foot, sliding the garter along my calf, over my knee, and a little up my thigh. If her hands lingered somewhat longer than necessary I wasn’t going to point it out to her, and if she played with the garter and arranged it on my leg several times I wasn’t going to ruin her fun and bat her hands away either.

Removing her hands and grinning up at me, Pam took a small step back. “There, perfect.” She purred, watching as I put my foot down, sliding my gown back over my leg. Tara still appeared a little shocked but Ata was trying her hardest to hide her smile and contain her laugh. A sharp rap at the door broke the moment.

“Sook?” Jason’s voice floated through the wood. “Eric sent me over with a box that’s far too girly to be on my person Think ya could open the door?”

Ata had the door open within moments, gesturing for Jason to enter as she scoured the hallway to make sure Eric wasn’t around to peek in and see me before I was ready. Jason was already dressed, wearing a smart suit that had been perfectly tailored. “You look just like daddy.” I blurted out, unable to stop myself. Jason paused for a moment before a grin broke out across his face, showing off his teeth. He took a moment to look me over, and though I wasn’t even in my wedding dress yet I could see Jason fighting back tears.

“You look beautiful Sook, just like Mama.” He breathed. I had him wrapped in a cuddle seconds later, his arms tightening around me to the point where it was borderline painful. I wasn’t going to complain, as it’d been a long time since Jason had hugged me so tightly. Letting me go, he held me at arms length for a moment before he plucked a small box out of his pocket. “Eric asked me to give ya this, said something about ‘something new.’” He handed it over; shuffling a little as his other hand disappeared in his pants pocket.

The little white box was reasonably flat, a large pink bow wrapped around it with a little heart charm attached. Taking the box from Jason I removed the pink bow, handing it to Ata. I would keep it and place it inside the scrapbook I was going to start to commemorate the day.

Soft white silk lined the inside of the box, and nestled in the middle of the silk sat a pair of beautiful yellow diamond earrings, perfectly matching the band on my ring finger. Inhaling sharply at the beauty of the earrings, I cracked open my bond with Eric, pushing through all the love I could muster. Eric’s amusement and love flowed back to me before I gently closed our connection, not wanting to clue him in on anything else. Placing the box down on the dresser I removed the delicate earrings, sliding the posts through my lobes.

“They look lovely on ya, Sook.” Tara complimented, moving to lift my hair out of the way so she could have a closer look.

Jason shuffled a little as Tara let my hair fall back to frame my face, the yellow diamonds catching the artificial light in the room, glittering a little through my waves of hair. “Got ya something too, Sook.” He declared, removing a little box from his pants pocket. “Found it after the maenad attack. I know you need something borrowed, but I’m sure she’d want you to keep it anyway.” The box was black, tied with a white ribbon.

Approaching Jason I took the outstretched box, returning to my seat in front of the vanity. If Jason had managed to salvage this from the maenad attack then it was clearly important. Pulling the ribbon open I lifted the lid from the box, and amongst the soft white tissue lining the inside of the box sat Gran’s favourite hair pin. Made of silver, the pin was adorned with countless flowers crafted out of silver, precious gems, and pearls. Gran had worn it the day that she’d married Grandpa Earl.

Lifting it from the box with one hand I used the other to try and move my hair into a position where the pin would easily slide in and be visible. Tara’s sharp slap on my hand and her fingers prying the pin from me made me return my hands to the black box. “Oh Jase! Where did you find it?” I asked as Tara fiddled with my hair, twisting strands and gathering sections before she secured it all in place with Grans pin.

Scuffing a shoe lightly along the floor, my brother gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Maenad didn’t bother with the attic, found it up there in box o’ Grans stuff. No idea why she’d store it up there, though. Too pretty t’ be kept in a box.”

Up on my feet and across the room to Jason I took both his hands in mine, placing a light kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Jase. It’s beautiful.”

A bashful grin spread across Jason’s lips and with another shrug of his shoulders he spoke. “Ain’t nothing Sook. I’m sure Gran woulda wanted ya to have it.” A sharp knock at the door captured our attention.

“Jason, my man, the scary vamp is callin’ for yo ass.” Lafayette declared through the closed door. A smirk curved at Pam’s lips as Ata and Tara chuckled together. Jason made a move to pull away, mouth opening as if to excuse himself, but I refused to let his hands go. Cracking my bond open with Eric I asked him for a moment of patience. Contentment seeped in to our bond as my vampire waited patiently.

“You’re really going to help my soon-to-be husband out when I need you here to perform the most important job?” I raised an eyebrow at my brother as Pam picked up my dress from the hanger, removing the protective cover from over it. Confusion crossed over Jason’s features and for a moment I was reminded of a little lost puppy. “Would you walk me down the aisle, Jase?” I’d planned all along for Jason to walk me down the aisle. Daddy wasn’t around any more to give my hand to my husband, and Jason was the man of the family now. I wanted my big brother to give me away.

Multiple emotions passed over Jason’s face – confusion, shock, excitement, and happiness – before finally a grin emerged. “Ya want me to hand you over?”

Giving the backs of Jason’s hands a gentle rub with my thumbs, I reassured him. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to walk me down that aisle.”

Jason drew me in, crushing me against his chest. Compared to my bone-crunching hug with Sam earlier, I felt much more at ease. Jason was my brother and he would never hurt me. “I’ll do it, Sook. Someone’s gotta make sure ya don’t trip over in them shoes.” Jason tried to downplay the moment as he pulled back, but the bright grin on his face, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, the moisture gathering in them, and the slight rocking motion as he moved on to the balls of his feet told me everything I needed to know. Eric’s satisfaction as he slowly closed off our bond again helped broaden my own grin.

“Time to get in to your dress, Princess.” Pam lifted my dress on its hanger with one finger.

Jason stammered for a moment, letting go of my hands. “I’ll just go and wait outside the door…” he mumbled, disappearing outside before any of us could offer a response.

The entire time that Jason had been with us, and throughout our little gift exchange, one of the photographers Eric and I had hired had been snapping photos.

Ata and Tara moved to help. Tara stood before me, hands out expectantly. “Gown off, Sook.” She grinned, making a grabbing motion. Our photographer put her camera down for a moment and politely turned around to allow me to change. Ata helped Pam remove the hanger from my dress, the pair of them carrying it over to me. Shucking the gown off I passed it over to Tara, not at all bothered by the fact I was stood in some lacy white underwear, a blue garter, and little else.

Gathering the fabric Ata and Pam slid the dress over my head, being careful to avoid my head. The lack of straps meant my bra had to be strapless, and it took a bit of rearranging to not only get my girls in to a comfortable position, but to also get them in to a position where they looked good in my dress.

“She’s all covered up now, sweetcheeks.” Pam purred at the photographer, who blushed a light shade of pink before returning to her work. Jason, having heard Pam’s declaration, re-entered the room. He paused for a moment, looking at me slowly from head to toe.

“Why’d you have to grow up, Sook?” He asked a little sadly, his lower lip sticking out in a small pout.

Offering my older brother a warm smile I held out a hand to him, which he immediately took. “I’ll always be your little sister.” I reminded him, to which he nodded in agreement.

Grabbing my shoes, Ata knelt down before me, helping me slide them on. Pam fiddled with my hair, putting the final touches to it as Tara smoothed out the train of my dress.

“I think we’re done.” Ata declared, rising to her feet with an excited clap of her hands. “Ready to get married?”

With a deep breath I gave a nod, cracking my bond open with Eric a little to check it. Judging from our connection he was already making his way down the aisle to the alter. Jason gave my hand a squeeze, pulling me away from my bonded. I kept our connection open this time, but set it to a low level. I wanted to feel everything Eric was experiencing, but at the same time I didn’t want his emotions to overload mine.

“I’ll clear the way.” Pam declared, taking her bridesmaid role very seriously. Grabbing her bouquet of flowers she swept out of the room, gliding down the staircase of my home and out in to the garden. Through the slightly cracked open window I could hear her ushering the last few guests to their seats.

Tara handed me my bouquet of flowers, keeping hold of the smaller arrangements for herself and Ata. I’d changed my mind last minute with my flowers and had instead picked bouquets of beautiful purple and white roses, small sprigs of baby’s breath scattered amongst them. I’d swapped to purple, the colour of royalty, so that I could reuse the bouquets during my coronation.

Ata placed my veil over my face before she moved behind me, holding the train of my dress. Jason offered me the crook of his arm. Lafayette had already taken his seat after having scattered petals down the aisle. Not knowing any young girls I’d been unable to find a flower girl, but Lafayette had been more than happy to fill the role.

With our arms linked, Jason and I started the walk down the staircase. Ata had a firm hold on the train of my dress to stop any potential tripping, and Tara walked behind her with the bouquets. Heading towards the backdoor, Jason gave a nod towards the conductor, who in turn nodded in the direction of the Reverend.

“All rise for the Bride” The Reverend asked of the guests.

The orchestra struck up, the trumpets and the violins starting together in perfect harmony. After mulling it over for a while I’d picked The Prince of Denmark’s March as my theme for my journey down the aisle. There hadn’t been a Prince of Sweden’s March or else I would have chosen it to honour my soon-to-be husband.

With a deep breath Jason led us through the door. Eric turned to watch as I walked down the aisle and it took all of my willpower to not run towards him. Dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo, a single white rose sat on his lapel to match my bouquet. Though our bond sat at a low level the love from him was all encompassing, and it left me with a warm feeling inside. The moon was high in the sky, throwing its eerie light down on the small congregation of people who had gathered to watch me marry Eric. The slight sun exposure had turned my soon-to-be husbands complex a shade darker, no longer making him look so pale. The sky was filled with thousands of twinkling stars, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that I knew my soon-to-be husband wasn’t capable of it I would have thought he’d hung them there on purpose, just for this evening.

Godric stood just to Eric’s side, a hand resting on the shoulder of Hunter, who had again been given the important job as ring bearer. In his small hands he held the pillow on which our wedding bands sat.

My garden had been transformed. With perfectly manicured lawns and trees, I was finally able to fully appreciate the extent of my garden. Several rows of pews sat in poker straight lines, adorned by all of our guests. On the end of every other pew sat a large round bouquet of purple flowers. An aisle runner made of white fabric led the way down to the alter, and Lafayette had sprinkled the purple petals all along each side, securing our guests in their pews with sashes of white silk laced with purple ribbon.

Our wedding arch, which managed to contain my soon-to-be husband’s huge height, was made of pure white roses. Loose petals had been scattered around the base of the arch and just under it, creating the illusion that the soft, delicate petals had drifted to the ground.

Every step I took closer to Eric was a reminder of how far I’d come over the past few years. Not too long ago I’d been the social outcast, the girl everyone thought was crazy. I’d had vampires fight over me, humans ostracize me, been taken and tortured, but now I was finally getting a shot at a happy ending. Marriage had been a dream, but Eric was making it a reality. At first I may have been a simple curiosity to him, but he’d grown to love me even as I’d grown to love him. There’d been slaps and secrets, high-handed moves and a bout of amnesia, but we’d come through it all together. We’d fight and bicker, say hurtful things to each other and get on one another’s nerves in the eternity to come, but I knew Eric would always come back to me, and I would always go back to him. After all, when he’d been running around with no memories my home had been the first he had sought out, and it was my arms that he’d found comfort in. I was never a believer of destiny, often cursing it for giving me my abilities, but the man standing not too far away from me was more than enough of a reward for the years of aggravation I’d had before him.

Having most of the town turn out to watch ‘Crazy Sookie’ get married was a thrill. These were people who, though they had smiled at my face, had said mean things about me behind my back. I was proving them wrong now, proving to them that ‘Crazy Sookie’ wasn’t so crazy after all, and was capable of being loved. Most of all though I was showing myself that I was capable of being loved, that I deserved such love.

One of our photographers had followed me out of the house, snapping photos of guests as I’d walked down the aisle. I took a second to put out my mental feelers, capturing the inner voices of those who’d gathered. Arlene and Terry were sat together, along with Arlene’s kids. Holly and Andy were sat together, Holly’s boys sitting beside them. Hoyt and Jessica were together, Sam and Luna with little Emma. Portia and Maxine had arrived together, with Lettie Mae and Kenya taking the last two seats on the human side of the congregation.

There were several faces I didn’t recognise over on the Supernatural side of our makeshift church, but amongst them I could spot Ari, Khai, Oeri, Riei, Agmund, Pallas, and Bubba. Our other photographer was positioned at the alter, capturing photos of Eric and I.

Taking the last few steps towards Eric, silence fell as the orchestra finished their song. Ata smoothed out the train of my dress before Tara handed her the small bouquet of flowers and the two of them moved to stand at the side. It was the soft tendrils of Lafayette’s mind that made me swing my eyes to him for a brief moment.  _“My Sookie! Look at you, so beautiful.”_ Gran’s voice broke through the other mental voices around me. Eyes widening, I placed a hand on Eric’s letting him hear what was going on.

 _“They’re all here, Sook. Your Momma and Daddy, and Gran.”_ Lafayette reassured me, offering a strong smile. A grin broke out across my face before I turned back to Eric, feeling his pride and love pulsing through our bond.

“You may take a seat.” The Reverend spoke to the room. On queue everyone sat. Eric and I had spent a while sending emails back and forth with the Reverend, and after hearing Ata and Godric’s opening speech we’d asked them if we could borrow some of it. They’d been more than happy to share their words with us. “I welcome you this beautiful evening to the marriage ceremony of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse. They stand before you today to declare their commitment to each other in front of their family and friends, and to celebrate with you on this wonderful occasion. Many of you have given them much happiness, love, warmth, and guidance through the various stages of their lives. Thank you for joining them. We realize that some of you have travelled a great distance to be here this evening.  Your presence is invaluable, and Eric and Sookie wanted me to express their gratitude for you all being here.  We would also like to acknowledge those who could not be here today as they are certainly missed but will never be forgotten.”

Returning my gaze to Lafayette he opened up his mind for me again.  _“We love you, sweetheart.”_ Momma and Daddy spoke at the same time.

With a watery smile I turned back to Eric, but not before Pam shot me a death glare, gesturing to my eyes and the impending tears. I gave our connection a shove, which Pam playfully gave back.

After a moment of silence the Reverend spoke again. “The words spoken here today are sacred, although these words are not what joins these two. Indeed, it is not I who is joining these two today at all, nor is it this ceremony. We are not here to mark the start of a relationship; we are here to recognize a bond that already exists. Eric and Sookie have joined themselves together, and we have gathered so that we may bear witness to the oneness that has grown between them. Here, they will affirm this oneness and this dedication formally and publicly, as they have already affirmed it to each other. As they now exist as one in their own eyes; so may they exist this way in yours. This union has already occurred in the giving and receiving of their love and in the myriad of ways in which they have entwined their lives together. We are here to witness their statement of love and commitment. This is an act as ancient as the human race, and as new as each morning, for it speaks of the past and of the future, of the life of the individual and the existence of the community. Marriage is a going forth, a giving up of one way in search of a greater fulfillment than either can achieve alone, risking what they are for what they might be. Eric and Sookie come now to declare their love and solemnize their commitment. Today we celebrate their faith in the continuance of that growth as they come to be united in marriage.”

The Reverend gave us a moment to reflect on his words before he continued. “We live in a world of joy and fear, and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. The giving of yourself in love is difficult, for you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, your knowledge - all expressions that make up life. But in this giving remember to preserve yourself - your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage. Sookie and Eric have not arrived at this place alone. That being said, who presents Sookie in this marriage to this man?” The Reverend continued on.

Jason stepped up with a proud puff of his chest. “I do, as freely as Momma and Daddy presented her to me.” He’d been the one to help Momma give birth to me on the dining room table when he’d been a young boy. There was a slight waver of emotion to Jason’s voice as he presented me to Eric. Removing my arm from the crook of Jason’s, my brother lifted up my veil, sweeping it back behind me so that I could gaze upon Eric without a barrier between us. Taking my hand, Jason gave it to Eric. “You take care of my baby sister, ‘kay?” He gave our joined hands a squeeze, to which Eric gave a sharp nod. Jason was well aware, after Eric had bought my house and restored it to its former glory, that my Viking vampire would do anything and everything for me.

As Jason took his seat with the rest of the wedding party, the Reverend spoke again. “A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we’re safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we’re two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we’ve found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life. Eric often spoke of how long his nights were, how boring life was becoming after over 1000 years roaming this earth, until the night dear Sookie walked in to his little slice of Shreveport. His life hasn’t been dull for one moment since.” I offered Eric a shy smile, dipping my head a little at the sound of his chuckle. It was true that I’d caused quite a lot of chaos since the moment I’d walked in to Fangtasia only a few short years ago, but what I’d walked out with had been a hell of a lot more than I ever thought I’d have.

“Sweet Sookie, the charming woman who never thought she would get to have her happily ever after. Well, my child, I believe you’re getting it now. For so long you have worried about being alone, worried about being an outcast, but you never were, and now you never will be. Eric shall stand by your side for the rest of time, just like you shall stand beside him.” The Reverend offered me a warm smile. I’d spoken to him briefly about how lonely I’d felt growing up, with only Tara and Lafayette for friends. Now I had Eric, and with him a whole host of new family members.

“May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another — not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete. The valley does not make the mountain less, but more. And the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all-important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say “I love you”, and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. May you enter into the mystery that is the awareness of one another’s presence — no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another. Keeping all of this in mind, Eric, do you take Sookie to be your wife from this day forward? To live together and to comfort her in times of need? Do you promise to build a life filled with love and laughter, sharing all that is to come?” The Reverend asked my vampire.

With our cracked bond I could feel Eric’s love for me build, sweeping me up in its warmth as he offered me a blinding smile. “Sookie, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband, to love you respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me. I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there are no limitations on the possibilities of our relationship and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be. I believe in you, Sookie, and I will be there for you always.” His thumb rubbed over the back of my hand, his cool skin contrasting my warmth. Lifting his eyes from mine to the Reverends, he slowly moved them back to me, letting me look in to those pools of blue. “I do.”

“Eric, I will love you forever; whatever happens. I take you as you are, loving who you are now, and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.” I gave Eric’s hand a light squeeze, pushing back the tears I could feel gathering in my eyes, not because I was worried about Pam’s wrath, but because I’d never considered myself a pretty crier. “I do.”

It was the Reverend’s turn now. “Eric and Sookie, keeping these vows in mind, please keep a hold of each other’s hands and remember these words:  These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes - tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. In the hundreds of years to come, these are the hands that will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.” Smoothing my thumbs over the back of Eric’s large and cool hands, I took a moment to appreciate the simple gesture of being able to hold such an incredible mans hands. I’d seen these hands gesture for me to approach, seen them rip people apart, seen them build things, tear things down, caress my skin, and wipe away my tears.

“Eric and Sookie will now exchange rings to symbolise the promise of fidelity. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all.  It is customarily worn on the ring finger, as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to each other.” Hunter’s grin was blinding as he moved towards us to hand us our rings, sitting neatly on the little pillow he was carrying.

“Eric, please take Sookie’s hand and repeat these words. I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.” The Reverend instructed as Hunter handed Eric the slimmer ring he had freed from the pillow. My wedding band was much narrower than Eric’s. Such a large man needed a large band.

Taking it, Eric lifted my left hand, letting the other gently drop to my side. Lifting his eyes to mine, I watched as the swirl of emotions crossed over his features, matching those flowing through our eternal bond. “I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.” He repeated the Reverend’s words, slipping the band of cool metal onto my finger.

“Sookie, please take Eric’s hand and repeat these words. I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.” The Reverend instructed me.

Hunter offered me the thicker ring that had been stowed on his pillow and I gently took it from him, lifting Eric’s left hand up. “I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.” I slipped the band onto his finger, letting it rest near his knuckles, where it would stay forever.

The Reverend took a moment’s pause before he started again. “May these vows be forever cherished. May this marriage be full of laughter and every day a day in paradise. May they be a sign of compassion, and a seal of happiness here and hereafter. Never forget the joy of this day. Finally, may you always have enough and may enough always be more than you hoped for. By the power vested in me by the State of Louisiana, I declare that you are husband and wife. Eric, you may kiss your bride.”

A greedy grin crossed over my husband’s features before he swept me up, leaning me backwards, holding me in his strong arms as he planted the mother of all kisses on me. The opening of Natalie Cole’s This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) started to play throughout my garden, but I was too distracted by the feel of Eric’s cool lips on mine. He kept the kiss chaste, given the company, but the sly squeeze of my butt as he helped me back upright was a promise of what was to come. Our guests were up on their feet once Eric had me upright, their applause standing out against the song Eric and I had picked. Though I’d wanted to follow in Ata’s footsteps with confetti, I’d initially forgone it in order to save my lawn. Ata had taken it upon herself to throw a box of biodegradable rice confetti at me, which had sealed the deal, and had red mark on my forehead.

Eric’s hand never left mine as we headed down the aisle. I could feel the cool metal of his wedding ring against my skin and it filled me with inexplicable joy. His hold on me was strong, as was the sea of confetti thrown our way by the human side of the congregation. Bubba, Khai, and Agmund had joined in and were having far too much fun smothering us in the white wisps of paper.

Reaching the end of the aisle Eric led me back inside my home just as the music started to fade out. We’d asked the Reverend to give us a moment alone, to gather our thoughts and feelings before we would have to join the rest of our friends and family for the reception.

* * *

 **ERIC’S POV**  
_There’s just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion,_  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I’m searching for,  
I think I’ve found my way home.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I think I dreamed you in to life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you,  
I have been waiting all my life.  
~ I Knew I Loved You, Savage Garden

Sookie was mine. Finally mine, in every sense of the word. Marriage had never appealed to me once Godric had turned me. With all of eternity before me I didn’t feel the need to take a companion and I’d been nowhere near strong enough to look after them. Now though, with my age and power along with the new title I was to receive later on this evening, I would be able to keep Sookie as safe as possible and ensure the rest of eternity would see her showered with the love and affection she deserved. Walking down the aisle, Sookie had looked nothing short of radiant.

“You have no idea how much I want to take you now, my wife. You’re so beautiful.” I told her, knowing she would feel the truth to my words.

A pretty smile lit up her face, brighter than I ever thought it could be. “I want you too, so much. We have guests though, my husband. As soon as they have retired we are free to do as we please.” She spoke softly, reverently.

“Come, my wife. We have photographs we need to be in.” I gestured to our side, and my love turned, smiling bashfully at Elizabeth as she clicked away. I held her hand tightly as we moved together, as a team, out into the grounds of my beloved’s home. Our family and friends would join us soon for group photographs. I smiled at our joined hands, our wedding bands matching. With our third bond, our pledge and now our human marriage, there would be no one that would be able to part us.

It took a short while for all of our photographs to be taken. Our family had grown much larger than I had ever anticipated, and with multiple combinations of guests, family, Sookie, and I we ended up taking over 30 different photo variations. Through the bond Sookie and I shared I could feel her starting to tire, and we still had dinner and dancing to complete. As Elizabeth took the last photo I swept my love up off her feet, carrying her bridal style down to the table we had claimed for ourselves for the reception.

Jason and the workmen had put together a beautiful reception area in my loves garden. From the many trees hung strings upon strings of golden fairy lights, throwing warm light over the long rows of tables and chairs. The tables were dressed with soft brown cloths, the tableware set out perfectly with the silver cutlery having been replaced with stainless steel for our vampire guests. Bouquets of white hydrangeas adorned the center of the tables; lush green leaves contrasting with the crisp white. My love had insisted on candles, so scattered amongst the dishes and plants were pillar candles encased in glass lanterns. Nametags placed in a little vase with a sprig of small flowers ensured our guests took their assigned seats. A grand piano and a silver microphone sat off to one side, right next to the makeshift dance floor.

As our guests started to take their seats I stopped to stare at Sookie, at my wife, as she sat at the top table, her few friends and family having come together for this evening. So lost in my thoughts and admiration of my love, our family bond informed me of Ata’s impending arrival more than her footsteps or nearing heartbeat did. Turning to greet her I was met with the sight of Hunter perched on my mothers hip.

“Daddy!” A large smile broke out across Hunter’s lips as he reached for me, squirming against Ata. With a melodic laugh Ata passed Hunter over to me, my little boy wrapping me up in a tight hug. “Momma” Hunter turned, opening his arms to Sookie. She swept him up from my grip, cradling him close. “Do I get to sit up here with you?” Hunter murmured as he nuzzled closer to my beloved. Ata’s hand came to rest at the nape of my neck, a warm and reassuring presence as she gave the short hairs there a gentle rub.

Raising her left hand, Sookie gestured to the empty seat to her left, her new wedding band catching the glow from the fairy lights above us. Another nametag sat on the table to my wife’s left, this time with Hunter’s name on it. “You get to sit right up here with us little man.” Sookie explained, causing Hunter giggle.

Ata dropped a small kiss to my temple, blowing another in Sookie’s direction. “I’ll catch up with you in a while, don’t think you’re getting away without a speech. I know my husband has something planned.” A mischievous smile crossed her features as she moved back to the family table, taking her seat beside my Maker.

“Momma, how come I don’t get to sit next to Dad?” Hunter asked, finally having squirmed out of Sookie’s hold and on to the empty chair next to her.

“Would you like to sit next to your daddy?” Sookie asked, flattening a stray strand of Hunter’s hair that had decided to be rebellious and stick up.

Pushing out his bottom lip, Hunter gazed up at us both. “I want to sit next to both of you.”

Withholding my laugh, I let my amusement flow through my bond with my wife. “You can sit between us if you’d like, Hunter.” I offered, knowing my wife would have no qualms in letting our boy sit there. Eagerly nodding his head, Hunter slid off of his chair, allowing my love to switch seats with him before I lifted him up, placing him down between us.

“We need to swap our nametags now Momma” our boy pointed out, reaching across for his own as he swapped it with Sookie’s.

“Better now?” Sookie cooed, running a hand across Hunter’s hair once more.

“Much” Hunter declared, wiggling back in the seat so he was at no risk of sliding off.

With my wife and son happy, I turned my attention back to the room. Sookie and I had thought long and hard about seating arrangements. There were vampires, humans, faeries, shifters, werewolves, and endless other creatures in attendance. Where possible we had tried to keep the shifters and wolves together, the faeries together, and mixed the humans with the vampires. There was no need for humans to figure out there were other supernatural creatures in the world just yet.

As our guests finished taking their seats a hush fell over the room, prompting my Maker to rise to his feet. Gently clearing his throat, he spoke. “Ladies and Gentleman, I’d like to take a moment to thank you for attending my Childe’s wedding. Your presence here for this wonderful occasion is most appreciated. Now before I embarrass my Childe and his new wife, I’d like to start by saying that my wife Ata has approved this speech, so if you consider any of the material inappropriate, it’s her fault.” A low rumble of laughter spread through the room, my Maker pushing mirth through our family bond, and my mother responding with the bonds version of an eye roll.

Pausing for a moment before continuing, my Maker gave our Maker-Childe bond a little ping. “Today I feel like a double agent. I am, after all, both Eric’s best man and his father. A best man often likes to recall the most embarrassing moments from the groom’s past and expose some of his darkest secrets. A father on the other hand would naturally go to great lengths in order to preserve the good name of his son. And I think I’ve done a pretty good job of that. After all, Sookie did agree to marry him. A few weeks ago I had a little chat with Sookie about marriage and how her life is going to change. I spoke about the hours in front of the kitchen sink, the washing of socks, life as an unpaid secretary, social organizer, cook, etc. No need to thank me now son, but for the first couple of months Sookie said she’d be willing to help you out.” My Maker shot a grin up to Sookie and I at the top table, a little bit of playful indignation seeping in to our family bond from my wife.

“What about the bride then, ladies and gentlemen? How wonderful she looks today. Eric has scrubbed up quite nicely too – it’s amazing what a flannel and a bar of soap can do. But it’s a bit rude of him to have copied my outfit eh?” My Maker looked down at his own outfit before glancing over to me. Our tailor had ensured we were matching for the evening so that it would be fairly obvious that we were Maker and Childe. Our guests sniggered. “Wasn’t the wedding ceremony beautiful? The highlight, of course, was Sookie floating magically down the aisle. I’m sure we were all thinking exactly the same thing: How did HE get HER?”

All of our guests laughed loudly, including the vampires who so very rarely showed emotion. My wife’s laugh was soft, hidden behind her hand as she tried to subdue it, a rosy glow to her cheeks. Hunter grinned wildly, looking up at me. In a show of submission I raised both my hands, shooting my Maker a smile. Perhaps now the character assassination would end?

“Sookie and I first met under horrible circumstances. I was ready to meet the sun, knowing my Childe was prepared to take on the world without my help.” My Maker’s voice took on a somber tone as he looked up towards my beloved. “However, this sweet, beautiful young lady reminded me that there is always something to live for, and she convinced me to come down from the roof, to not meet the sun. The following months were full of discovery and ultimately led to a reunion with my sweetheart, the very woman I had loved in my human years.” Godric turned his head to look down at Ata, who took his hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze. “It quickly became clear to me, up on that roof, that here was a woman of many attributes - beauty, brains, wisdom and, fortunately for Eric, a disarming love for dumb animals. No offence to any guests in attendance.”

Our tables filled with shifters and werewolves cracked smiles at the joke, knowing there was no real malice behind it. The somber mood had been broken. I couldn’t stop myself from being highly amused at the dig towards Merlotte and Herveaux.  _“Play nice, I’m yours ya big dummy”_ Sookie chastised me, pinging our bond to make her point. Reaching in front of Hunter for my wife’s hand, Sookie took my large paw in her small one. Hunter joined in, placing one of his tiny hands on my wrist, and the other on Sookie’s wrist.

“When she agreed to marry Eric, it totally proved to me that old adage – opposites really do attract. Light and dark, day and night, beautiful and beastly…” Godric chuckled along with our guests. “I promise I’ll stop soon but Sookie, in agreeing to marry Eric, has reinforced what I've always thought and lived by. That stalking, harassment and general unpleasantness will eventually pay off. But that’s the vampire way, so in some respects I’ve taught him well.” More laughter came from our guests. “I never really dived in to how Sookie and Eric met, but I’ve heard that it involved a throne, a red dress, and the cops. Don’t ask.” Sniggers came from our vampire guests while the humans looked scandalised.

“When you see Eric and Sookie together, you see what I can only describe as harmony. Their shared love of country music, Agatha Christie, and each other marks only the beginning of what I know will be a life-long love affair. If you haven’t had a chance to spend time with them, I really recommend it. Just give them a call anytime. Invite yourself over. Better yet, just show up. They won’t mind – right guys?” My Maker asked. I groaned as Sookie laughed, our guests turning their attention and smiles up to us.

“Eric and Sookie, what a beautiful couple you make. I look at you two and I see such promise and hope. There are those who say that the single life is the only way to go. They think the single life is more glamorous and a lot more fun than being married. But, let me tell you now that I’m married myself, I can only assure you that the so-called glitz and glamour is all flash and no substance. As you leave the single life behind and begin the beautiful journey called "marriage" you will discover what the rewards of life truly are.”

“I know I’ve joked a lot in this speech about Eric, but let it be known that I’m proud of my Childe and all he has achieved. I’m proud of the vampire, and the man, he has become. I couldn’t have asked for a better prodigy. So, before we all enjoy our meal, I would like to propose a toast.” Godric reached for his glass, as did our guests. Sookie and I reached for ours, filled with champagne and champagne infused blood respectively.

“There is nothing more noble or admirable than watching two incredible people come together as one in the unity of marriage. As your friends and family, we delight in your marriage and offer our encouragement and support. A toast to a long life filled with adventure, love, and cherished moments.”

“Cheers!” Our guests echoed, all raising their glasses.

That seemed to be the queue for the caterers, who flocked out of nowhere to start presenting guests with the starters. Godric took his seat again while Sookie and I took a sip of our drinks. Not having the opportunity to go up and thank my Maker for his kind words I instead pushed my gratitude, love, and affection for him through our bond. The warmth and love I received in return made me pause for a moment, savouring it, before I was presented with my meal. The menu had been one of the hardest decisions for the occasion, having to cater to a wide variety of tastes.

Most of the focus had been on our faerie and human guests, knowing that our vampire company wouldn’t mind what they were eating so long as it was blood. The shifters and werewolves could also eat similar meals to the humans. For the starter we offered our guests one of three choices, either seafood salad, fresh figs draped with prosciutto di Parma, or Tuscan garden salad. Our vampire guests were given the options of either blood-orange soup or watermelon blood soup.

My wife had opted for the fresh figs, and was busy scooping bits of fig in to Hunter’s mouth, our boy chewing away happily. A quick chat to the caterers, and a blood draw from Sookie in the morning, ensured that I was only eating what my love had given me.

Knowing there were lots of vampires in the room, all able to hear even the slightest little murmur, I took to our bond.  _“Min kärlek, how are your shields holding up with all of these guests?”_ I asked my wife, continuing to eat as if there was nothing going on.

My beautiful Sookie continued on with her own actions as she responded, showing Hunter how to scoop out the insides of the figs before eating the skin.  _“They’re holding up strong Eric, I think the rest of our family are bolstering it for me. Hunter’s mind is completely sealed off too. Last thing we want is him becoming confused about the were and shifter minds in the room.”_

Smiling to myself as I continued with my meal, I kept an eye on my wife and son.  _“How are you feeling, my sweet?”_ I asked, pushing love through our strong bond. Sookie paused for a moment, swaying a little in her seat at the onslaught of my feelings.

Putting down the spoon she had been using to feed Hunter now that both their plates were clean, Sookie turned towards me. Leaning across our son she placed one of her small hands against my cheek, stroking my cheekbone softly. Turning a little to meet her gaze, I put my own spoon down, now finished with my meal, and covered her hand with my own.  _“I couldn’t be happier Eric. I have everything in the world that I could ever want.”_

For a moment we were lost in our own little world. My little faery letting me know just how happy she was made me want to puff my chest out in pride. I’d been able to provide everything she needed and wanted.

 _“You two are making me sick, and vampires can’t even throw up.”_ Pamela’s thoughts invaded our minds, breaking Sookie and I out of our moment. Both of us turned to look at my insolent Childe, who was sat at the table closest to ours, an eyebrow raised at us. Ari was trying his hardest to hide his smile behind his napkin as he wiped his mouth. However, Ata and Godric had other ideas. My mother was batting her eyelashes like some lovestruck fool at us, while my father was pushing his enjoyment at our very public affection through the bond.

 _“You’re lucky I love you, idiots.”_ I shut down their responses with a smile, blocking the bond temporarily so that I didn’t have to deal with their immaturity, no matter how endearing it was.

The caterers were quick to clean up, bringing out the main meal. Again we had focused primarily on the humans, faeries, were’s, and shifters. Two options had been offered this time, salmon with all the trimmings or baby rack of lamb with all the trimmings. Sookie and Hunter had opted for the lamb, avoiding the salmon as it came with a lemon dressing.

For our vampire guests we offered them the choice of either apricot blood soup or pumpkin blood soup. I’d opted for the pumpkin blood soup, again using Sookie’s blood to replace the donor blood our guests were being served.

Our main course was consumed with minimal distraction. Sookie and I kept our bond open, not needing words to express how we were feeling. Our guests chattered amongst themselves, most of them discussing the things they had been up to recently, and the plans they had for the future. Many of the creatures in attendance hadn’t had the chance to catch up in a while. When our plates were empty the dishes were taken away and replaced with dessert dishes. Sookie and I had decided on a light dessert, knowing that invariably most of our guests would enjoy the beautiful cake that had been prepared for us. We’d left the design of the cake in the capable hands of Ata and Pam.

Sookie and I had settled on chocolate fondue and dipping items for dessert. The chocolate fountains were placed in the centre of each table, and multiple dishes were scattered around filled with goodies. Tall glasses filled with metal skewers were also placed on each table, metal having been favoured over wood due to our vampire guests. Marshmallows, rice crispy treats, peanut brittle, sponge cake, strawberries, bananas, apple segments, chocolate cookies, shortbread, graham crackers, cheesecake bites, waffles, and donuts were all on offer for dunking. For our vampires guests we offered them a choice of either blood parfait or blood sorbet in a variety of different flavours.

With our fondue fountain sitting on our table, my wife tucked in. Placing marshmallows and strawberries on Hunter’s plate, Sookie dipped them lightly in the chocolate. “More chocolate Momma” Hunter begged.

Sookie’s laugh was soft, “I’m sorry Hunter, but you can’t have too much chocolate because it’s bad for you.” My wife explained, giving Hunter’s cheek a gentle pinch.

“Daddy?” Hunter turned his big eyes up to me, sticking his lower lip out in a pout that would make Pam proud.

Lifting my gaze from my son to my wife, Sookie raised an eyebrow in challenge at me. Knowing when to pick my battles, I dropped my eyes back to my sons. “Oh no little man, your Momma is in charge today.” I gave Hunter’s hair a ruffle, smoothing it back down immediately after.

For a moment Hunter was silent, his lower lip still pushed out. Realising this was a battle he too wouldn’t win; he pulled his lower lip back in, shrugging his little shoulders before turning back to his chocolate covered marshmallows and strawberries. “Okay then.” His response was cheerful as he tucked in to the strawberry, managing to smear some chocolate across his lips.

With a soft chuckle I reached for an apple segment, skewing it before placing it briefly under the chocolate streaming down the fountain. Ensuring no chocolate would fall off; I offered the skewer to my wife. “Open up dear.” Sookie’s amusement was palpable through our bond, and my love didn’t object as she opened her mouth, letting me pop the small apple segment doused in chocolate in to her mouth. Returning to skewer a strawberry this time, I went to repeat my action, asking Sookie once more to open her mouth. However, this time I offered her the skewer and the moment she went to close her mouth I pulled it back, smearing the chocolate on her mouth and the end of her nose.

Our bond filled with shock as Sookie took a moment to comprehend what I’d done. Hunter, sensing something had occurred, turned to look at Sookie. “MOMMA! You have chocolate on your nose!” Our little boy laughed loudly, attracting the attention of all of our guests who cracked smiles and laughs at the sight of Sookie with chocolate on her nose. With our guests turning back to their own meals, it took everything in me to stem the flow of my amusement through our bond, but I was unable to hide my grin.

My wife took a moment to compose herself before dropping her voice down an octave. “Oh it’s on Mr. Northman.”

My grin changed to a leer as I wiggled the skewer in front of Sookie. “You promise Mrs. Northman?”

Without missing a beat my wife took the skewer from me, maintaining eye contact as she put the skewer in her mouth, sliding off the strawberry with her tongue, making sure to suck the end of the skewer as she finished. Placing the empty skewer down on her plate, my wife never took her eyes off of mine. A low growl slipped from my throat before I could stop it.

 _“When is it time to get rid of our guests?”_ I reached across the gap between us, taking a loose strand of Sookie’s golden hair between my fingers, twirling it.

 _“We still need to have cake, and dance, and I need to throw my bouquet, all before you remove this scrap of lace I have around my thigh.”_ My wife responded, her dainty hand wrapping around my wrist. Too lost in my Sookie I wasn’t paying attention to little Hunter, stuck between the two of us, looking between us with a confused expression as he tried and failed to gain access to our thoughts.

 _“A scrap of lace you say? I don’t think I particularly want our guests to see your thighs as I remove it from you.”_ The thought of the guests in attendance, especially Merlotte and Herveaux, getting to see the scrap of blue lace on my Sookie’s thigh was out of the question.

Sookie sighed, shaking her head a little.  _“Oh no you don’t Eric, it’s tradition.”_

Pursing my lips I tried to come up with a suitable compromise. After all, marriages were about give and take right?  _“What if I fulfill one of your little fantasies?”_ I bargained.

Sookie paused for a moment, tipping her head a little in thought.  _“What fantasy would that be, Eric?”_

Letting go of my wife’s hair I lent back in my chair, watching her expression carefully.  _“If I recall correctly, it had something to do with a Stetson…”_

Sookie’s eyes widened comically, her cheeks burning red instantly, her heartbeat kicking up a notch. The combination of all three had our supernatural guests turning their attention back to us; ignoring their now empty plates.  _“Damn you Eric.”_

Letting a chuckle escape me, I thanked the waitress as she took away our plates. “What were you and Momma talking about, Daddy?” Hunter quizzed, turning his gaze up to me.

“Don’t worry about it son, your Momma and I just had to reach an agreement on something.” I grabbed a napkin, giving Hunter’s chocolate covered face a quick wipe.

Probing my bonds with our family, I picked up on Ari’s bond.  _“Brother, I know it’s a lot to ask but when we finally open the floor up for people to dance, could you run a quick errand for me please?”_

Ari continued his verbal conversation with Pam, but managed to multi-task and respond to me.  _“Sure, what do you need?”_

Knowing it was an unusual request had been part of why I had picked Ari to go and collect the item for me. Pam would no doubt ask me 20 questions and then proceed to tease me about it for centuries.  _“A Stetson.”_

Ari’s confusion seeped through our bond. “ _A Stetson? You know what, I’m not even going to ask. I’ll get one later and place it in your bedroom.”_

_“Thank you, I appreciate it. Oh, and please don’t tell Pam.”_

_“You’ll have to ensure she’s distracted then when I go to get it, and have a suitable excuse lined up as to why I’ve disappeared. She’ll want to come with me otherwise.”_ Ari made a valid point.

 _“I’ll think of something, don’t worry. Thank you, Ari.”_ I pulled back from our bond as the tables were finally cleared. It was then Jason rose to his feet, clearing his throat before asking for everyone’s attention. The chatter that had been working its way through the crowd during dessert died down. I had contemplated giving my own speech but ultimately decided against it, letting Jason deliver a speech instead. My Maker had given one so it was only fair for a member of Sookie’s family to give one too.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and anyone who may have sneaked in for a free meal, my name is Jason and I’m the brother of the bride. Our Momma and Daddy passed away a long time ago, now Sook is all I have and I’m all she’s got, well, until now I guess. I hope I can do this little speech some justice. I’m sure our Daddy woulda been better than me at this.” Jason’s self-depreciating joke had Sookie a little sad, but her overwhelming love for her brother was blinding.

“I would firstly like ta thank everyone for coming today, we have guests who ‘ave travelled in from far and wide, including places like England and Australia. I think its shows how much y’all want to be here today to celebrate Sookie and Eric’s wedding. Its been a wonderful day and even though the sun set hours ago and time is marchin’ on, we have the whole night ahead of us. Which brings us nicely on to the time that every bride fears, what is he going to talk about? Is he going to tell about the time when…?! Well as you instructed Sook, I won’t mention any o’ them times, especially not that time ya ate a whole pecan pie Gran had made and were violently sick for days, even though its cost me 99% of my first draft o’ this speech.” Jason continued, grinning at Sookie, her embarrassment flooding our bond, her face flushing once more as our guests laughed.

“At this moment in time I’m full o’ admiration and pride fo’ the commitment they’ve both made t’day and one day hope to follow in the example they’ve set. That said, I think y’all agree that Eric matches Sook very well and since I've known him, I've come t’ realise just how special he is to her; and anyone can see that they're made for each other.” Sookie’s embarrassment faded, replaced by fondness for her sibling. Jason and I may not have seen eye-to-eye originally, but he was a good guy, only wanting what was best for his sister. Yes he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box, but his heart was in the right place and that counted for a lot, especially where my wife was concerned.

“Eric, I would like t’ welcome you in to the family, even though you have been part of it for a good while now. I get the feelin’ somehow that you kind of barged your way in, not really givin’ us a choice, but we love ya for it anyway. I think ya have been with Sook long enough to know what you’re lettin’ yourself in fo’, so to be honest I haven't got any sympathy for you.” Jason turned his attention from Sookie to me, grinning in my direction. I offered my new brother-in-law a smile in return, laughing a little at his jibe. Sookie was certainly a handful, and trouble seemed to follow her everywhere, but I wouldn’t change that for the world.

“I’ll break my promise on the ‘no stories’ policy just once by reminiscing back to the early 90’s when Sook and I were in the car going to school. I ‘ave a very vivid memory of a game we played ‘bout who Sook might marry and the surnames that would be a humorous addition to Sook’s name. Most of them were Christmas themed like Bush, Tree, Day, Wood, or even my personal favourite Sookie Wookie. Little did we know that all those years later I would be standing here making this speech, introducing our very own Sookie Northman. I still prefer Sookie Wookie, sorry Sook.” Jason’s grin hadn’t left his face the whole time, and Sookie’s blush was still visible as she cringed over the memory of her childhood games with Jason. Our guests were vocal in their enjoyment over the little story, laughter filling the air around us.

 _“My little Sookie Wookie”_ I teased my wife.

Sookie shot me what Pam lovingly refers to as ‘bitch face.’  _“Oh you wait, I’m sure Pam will have some embarrassing nicknames of yours for me to use.”_ If it were possible for vampires to pale, I would’ve. Pamela wouldn’t dare, would she?...

“I raise my glass t’ honour my sister on this, her wedding day. It’s hard to find the right words to express my feelings. She’s a wonderful sister, and I’m sure she will make as fine a wife. You’re looking beautiful today, though as your brother I think that ya look beautiful every day.” Jason’s features softened, the warmth in his expression almost palpable. Sookie looked close to tears, using her hands to cover part of her face so she could covertly wipe away any stray tears. Jason turned back to the audience to carry on his speech.

“Sookie and Eric have obviously worked real hard organising everything for t’day but their hard work has definitely paid off. I'm sure everyone here agrees that the ceremony was wonderful. Although in the run-up to today Sookie and Eric did have a bit of an issue with the seating plan and who to put where. So as brother of the bride, I offered to step in an’ help work somethin’ out. I decided t’ use the wedding present list, the biggest items nearest the front table, and work back from there. So if they can hear me over in the back there, thanks Lucy and George for the box of biro’s…” Laughter rumbled through the room, and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing too. Lucy and George were residents of Bon Temps, regulars at Merlotte’s. They of course hadn’t bought us Biro’s, and it was apparent all of the audience understood this, especially Lucy and George who laughed along.

“On a more serious note it seems like the done thing to offer some guidance on marriage, so I found somethin’ with a more pragmatic message – ‘ Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. Success in marriage does not come merely through finding the right mate, but through being the right mate.’ Another one that I really liked, though somewhat less constructive, was the observation that when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage it is love; after marriage, it’s in self-defence.” Another roar of laughter filled the air, Sookie’s slight indignation endearing as she batted at my arm, hoping to stop my own laughter at the jibe aimed at her.

“With that in mind, I know that Eric has chosen well and I believe that Sookie has too and I wish them well for a long, happy and prosperous future together. I can't stress enough how proud I am today, and how good it is t’ have y’all here. Once again, I hope you all have a wonderful evening."

Jason turned now to face Sookie and I, and it seemed natural in that moment to reach for Sookie’s hand with little Hunter wedged between us. “I would like t’ thank ya both for the honour of giving this speech, it has been a great night and I, like everyone here is privileged t’ share it with you. Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding an’ raise your glasses for the happy couple before they take to the floor for the first dance. Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together. The new Mr. and Mrs. Northman.” Jason reached for his glass as the rest of our guests did, and together they toasted us.

“Mr. and Mrs. Northman, the floor is yours.” Jason finished, taking his seat once again at the family table. Ata and Khai lent across, offering their congratulations to Jason for such a lovely speech. I would thank him for it later.

“Shall we?” I gestured towards the floor, knowing how much my Sookie liked to dance. Nodding her head, I helped her up out of her seat. Pam appeared at our sides, scooping Hunter up so that she could look after him while we danced.

* * *

 **SOOKIE’S POV**  
 _There's been so many things that's held us down,  
But now it looks like things are finally comin' around.  
_ _I know we've got a long, long way to go,  
And where we'll end up I don't know.  
_ _But we won't let nothin' hold us back,_  
We're putting ourselves together,  
We're polishing up our act.  
~ Ain’t No Stoppin’ Us Now, McFadden  & Whitehead

 

When I was a little girl I had imagined my wedding countless times. I’d thought about who would be there, what I’d wear, what ring I’d have on my finger, and, most importantly, who I would marry. The dreams of 10-year-old Sookie were so vastly different from the reality I was now facing. At 10 I would never have guessed that I would be marrying a vampire in a ceremony attended by a vast array of supernatural creatures, knowing finally that I was Fae.

Pam took Hunter from Eric and I as we made our way to the floor, hand in hand. I had left our song choice up to Eric, knowing he had a broader range of musical taste, and because I had no doubts that he would whine if I picked a country song.

A gentleman in a suit appeared and took a seat at the piano to the side of the floor. With him was a woman dressed in a floor length cream gown, her dark hair pinned up and held in place with cream flowers. She stood before the microphone as her piano playing partner cracked his fingers, slowly starting the opening notes of our song.

With a soft twirl Eric brought me closer, wrapping his right arm around my lower waist. Lifting my left arm, I hooked it around the back of his neck, our remaining hands coming together beside us, fingers interlocked.

After a few notes the woman began to sing, and together Eric and I started to dance together.

“When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love.”

Letting go of me ever so slightly Eric gave me a twirl, the skirt of my dress billowing out to create a beautiful white fan.

Bringing me back to his chest after my twirl, this time we settled in to a more intimate hold. Eric’s hands rested on my lower back while my own looped around his neck, bringing his nose close to my throat.

“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong,  
I’ve known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I’d go hungry; I’d go black and blue,  
And I’d go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do,  
To make you feel my love.”

Our bond was wide open, no more secrets and no more holding back. In it I could feel all of the love that Eric had for me. It was almost overwhelming that someone could love me so much, and that I could love them so much in return. It had always been Gran, Jason, and I. Of course there had been Tara and Lafayette, but never anyone else that I could say that I loved, especially in a romantic sense. I was Crazy Sookie to everyone in town, and that made falling in love even harder. Eric though, he never treated me like an idiot, never made me feel crazy for my differences, or made me question myself. He was sure of himself and sure of me, and that was enough to bolster my confidence. With everything that had happened in my life, with all of the new information I’d been given, with all of the pain and suffering and triumph, it was time for me to be happy, to be loved.

Lifting his head ever so slightly, Eric let out a content sigh. As a vampire he had no need to breathe but I would catch him doing so sometimes, more often than not when I was resting against his chest. The motion of him breathing was soothing. “Jag älskar dig” he whispered, feather-soft.

No longer needing to pull the translation for my response from Eric’s mind, I smiled, letting my eyes close to focus on the feeling of him so close. “Jag älskar dig med.”

The woman continued to sing, lulling Eric and I in to a slow dance. So lost in my dance with Eric I forgot all about the eyes on us, and Elizabeth prowling with her camera.

“The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain’t seen nothing like me yet.  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn’t do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love,  
To make you feel my love.”

In a sweeping gesture Eric tipped me back as the last few notes floated through the warm evening air, his strong arms keeping me from falling flat on my back. Dipping down with me, he planted a tender kiss on my lips. As he pulled back the sweetest of smiles crossed his features, blue eyes focused on my brown ones. “Evighet.”

Our moment was broken only by the sound of raucous applause. Our guests were up on their feet, applauding our first dance. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Eric gave me another twirl, showing me off to our audience. Turning to face our singer and pianist I started to applaud for them, our wedding guests following. The woman singing had a beautiful voice and our pianist was highly skilled. They deserved a round of applause too. A blush swept across the singers cheeks as she took in her standing ovation. Giving it a moment for the applause to die down, our singer spoke. “Thank you, and congratulations to the bride and groom. I heard a rumour that it was time for a sweet treat.” She addressed the audience.

The caterers suddenly appeared, wheeling a huge white cart adorned with vines of delicate flowers matching our centrepieces. On the cart sat our cake, vast and beautiful. Our vampire guests had been accommodated for with a cake substitute, but all our other guests were welcome to some real cake. Our singer started up again as Eric led me over to the cake.

“Sugarpie honeybunch,  
You know that I love you.  
I can’t help myself,  
I love you and nobody else.  
In and out my life,  
You come and you go,  
Leaving just your picture behind,  
And I kissed it a thousand times.  
When you snap your fingers,  
Or wink your eye,  
I come a running to you.  
I’m tied to you, baby,  
And there’s nothing I can do.  
Ooh, sugar.”

Our cake was beautiful, almost too pretty to cut up and share with our guests. It was five tiers, decorated in beautiful white icing. The bottom tier had been layered with icing in a draping effect, a large flower sitting at the front. The next two tiers up were embossed with intricate lace patterns. The fourth tier matched the first, another large flower on the front. Our final tier was a mixture of the two, a plain white icing embossed with a large flower on each side. The cake was topped off with more sugar flowers, wire branches holding daintier sugar flowers poked out from the top.  _“The smallest possible piece for me, min älskling. I do not want to get sick.”_ Eric’s thoughts fluttered in to my mind. He was adamant on trying a piece of our wedding cake, but due to his vampirism human food would make him ill. The smallest of pieces shouldn’t have too much of an effect on him.

“Sugarpie honeybunch,  
I’m weaker than a man should be.  
I can’t help myself;  
I’m a fool in love you see.  
Wanna tell you I don’t love you,  
Tell you that we’re through,  
And I’ve tried,  
But every time I see your face,  
I get all choked up inside.  
When I call your name, girl,  
It starts the flame burning in my heart,  
Tearin’ it all apart.  
No matter how I try,  
My love I cannot hide.”

Eric and I came to a stop behind our cake, facing our guests. Next to our cake on the cart sat a long black velvet box, a little golden ribbon covered one of the ends. Together we removed the bow, lifting the lid to reveal our cake knife and server. I hadn’t been able to find Gran’s wedding set, or Momma and Daddy’s, so Eric and I had decided to buy our own set. Opting for platinum meant the handles were a considerable weight. Fleur-de-lis adorned the top and bottom of the handle, polished to a bright shine. The blade of the knife was simple, kept that way to ensure a clean cut. The server was large enough that our guests wouldn’t be subjected to a tiny piece of cake either. Reaching for the knife first, I wrapped my right hand around the handle. Eric swamped my smaller hand with his large paw, wrapping his fingers over mine.

“Sugarpie honeybunch,  
You now that I’m weak for you.  
I can’t help myself,  
I love you and nobody else.  
Sugarpie honeybunch,  
I’ll do anything you ask me to.  
I can’t help myself,  
I want you and nobody else.  
Sugarpie honeybunch,  
You know that I love you,  
I can’t help myself.”

With two swift cuts we removed a slice from the top tier of the cake, oblivious to the flashing of Elizabeth’s camera as she documented the moment. Moving the slice of cake to a plate, Eric and I both broke off a small chunk – I made sure to break off a piece considerably smaller. Simultaneously we offered each other the piece in our hands. Eric took his tiny piece of cake and, preparing for my own piece, I went to open my mouth to meet Eric’s fingers. However, a fast flick of his wrist had cake and icing decorating the end of my nose.

“ERIC!” the squeal slipped out before I could stop it. The bright white icing of our cake was clinging to the end of my nose in a giant dollop. The laughter of our guests reverberated through the air as I stood, mouth agape, in disbelief at my husband’s actions.

The roar of laughter coming from Eric, the easy grin on his features, and the happy crinkles at the corner of his eyes was enough to sooth my initial outrage.

Distracted, I had just enough time to swipe some icing from the cake, splattering it on his face in return.

Eric’s laughter stopped, disbelief clouding his features as he gawped at me. For a moment we stared at one another, before both erupting in to laughter, much to the delight of our guests.

My sides were aching by the time I managed to stop laughing, Eric having moved closer to rest our foreheads together. Leaning down he licked the icing from my nose, giving me a quick kiss so I could take it from him. I didn’t want to risk him ingesting any more and being sick. Pulling back, I raised my left hand as I wiped away the splattered icing from his face, popping my fingers in my mouth to suck them clean. Eric’s eyes darkened.

 _“Slow down there Casanova.”_ I teased, earning another laugh from my husband. It was a sound I would never grow tired of.

A little tug on my dress captured my attention and I looked down to see Hunter stood next to me, my wedding bouquet in his hands. “Hunter!” I cooed, picking my boy up.

“Auntie Pam said you have to throw this.” He explained, presenting the flowers to me. Eric reached for the cake, offering a piece to our son. He took it without question, ramming the whole piece in to his mouth to chew on happily.

“Well if Auntie Pam says it must be done.” I played along, passing Hunter over to Eric in exchange for my bouquet. The guests who had gathered to watch as we cut the cake dispersed, leaving only the ladies behind. The rest of our family stood by the side of the dance floor watching on.

Our singer took to the microphone once more. “Ladies, I want a clean fight okay?” Laughter rippled through the room. Taking note of those stood in the crowd I turned my back on them, clutching my bouquet in both hands.

Giving me a moment, our singer then spoke. “Drumroll please!” Our guests started banging on the tables. “On the count of three…one, two, three!” With a clean swing behind me I tossed the bouquet over my head. Turning quickly to see who would catch it, a hand with pink nails shot up above the crowd, snatching the bouquet from the air.

As the crowd parted we were finally able to see who’d caught the flowers.

“Lafayette!” I laughed, watching as a flirty smile crossed his features.

“Oh hooker, you know I ain’t gonna miss out on no opportunity to find me a man!” Lafayette wafted the bouquet. Our family laughed, along with our human guests. Our other guests who were not familiar with Lafayette didn’t seem to understand what was so funny.

“Ladies and Gentleman, the floor is now open.” Our singer broke through the moment as our pianist started playing again, our singers soft voice ringing out.

Eric appeared at my side, Hunter clamouring for a cuddle. Lifting him from Eric’s grip, I let him sit on my hip. His small arms wrapped around my neck, anchoring himself in place. Eric’s outstretched hand entered my field of vision. “Shall we dance?”

With my son still resting on my hip I took my husband’s hand, letting him lead us to the middle of the dance floor, packed with our friends and family. We’d have to say goodbye to them soon and prepare for our coronation, but for now it was time to let loose.

 


	72. Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N WELL THEN. My initial aim to have this chapter out by Christmas was an epic fail.
> 
> This story is undergoing a serious clean-up and some chapters are being tweaked. Hopefully, once the story is finished in its entirety you’ll be able to go back and read the whole thing from the beginning and it’ll be perfect.
> 
> I also have a few one-shots and short stories in the pipeline, linked to Ethereal Redemption. I'm excited to share those with you in the future.
> 
> Here’s the second part of the previous chapter! After this, there’s one more chapter and the epilogue. I want to release the final chapter and the epilogue together so the wait for those might be a bit longer, though…

 

**SOOKIE’S POV**   
_I won’t just survive, oh, you will see me thrive_  
_Can’t write my story, I’m beyond the archetype._  
_I won’t just conform, no matter how you shake my core_  
_‘Cause my roots – they run deep, oh_  
_Oh, ye of so little faith, don’t doubt it, don’t doubt it_  
_Victory is in my veins, I know it, I know it_  
_And I will not negotiate, I’ll fight it, I’ll fight it_  
_I will transform_  
_When, when the fire’s at my feet again_  
_And the vultures all start circling_  
_They’re whispering, “You’re out of time,” but still I rise_  
_This is no mistake, no accident, when you think the final nail is in,_  
_Think again. Don’t be surprised._  
_I will still rise.  
_ _~ Rise, Katy Perry_

We danced so much that my feet started to feel like they were on fire. Eric had offered Hunter to Pam a while back, forcing Ari to move aside. Speaking of Ari, I hadn’t seen the Egyptian vampire in a while. Where on earth had he gone? Ata seemed not to mind her eldest being away, lost in dancing with Godric and her children. Eric’s gentle hand rested against my cheek as he pulled me from my thoughts. “Earth to Sookie.” My husband chuckled, stroking his thumb across my cheekbone. Finding my husband's eyes I offered him a warm smile. “There you are.” He cooed, letting his hand drop to take mine. “It would appear that you have several people who want to speak with you.” Eric’s eyes drifted to our left, where Sam kept glancing in our direction while dancing with several residents of Bon Temps.

“I’ll go and speak to him,” I whispered, knowing my husband would hear. Sam and I had settled a few of our problems this morning, but I had a feeling that Sam had more to say.

Eric’s grip on my hand tightened a little, before relaxing. “I know you’re more than capable, but if there are any problems please use our bond and call for me.”

Raising my free hand I cupped Eric’s cheek, smiling softly as he leant into my palm. “I will don’t worry.” I placed a chaste kiss to his lips before tearing myself away, crossing the room towards Sam.

Seeing my approach, Sam let go of Maxine Fortenberry’s hands, stepping away from her and ending their dance. With a smile and a few words, he left her, crossing to meet me halfway. Our singer was still crooning, a slower and much softer song than the ones before it. So as to not look strange on the dance floor, Sam offered me his hand. Together we start to dance, Sam’s hands resting just above my waist, my arms around the back of his neck. Our posture reminded me of prom. “You look beautiful, Sook.” He complimented, a fond smile on his features as he glanced at my dress up to my face, our eyes locking. I could feel a blush heating my features. I loved Sam, I had since the day he offered me a job at Merlotte’s, but I wasn’t IN love with Sam. So few people seem to understand that difference. Sam offered me a job when he opened up Merlotte’s, willing to take on ‘Crazy Sookie’ and never sneering at me or making rude comments behind my back, thinking I wouldn’t know. His kindness over the years made him the best employer and the most wonderful of friends.

“Thank you, Sam. I’m glad you’re here. It wouldn’t be the same without you here.” I told him sincerely, giving the nape of his neck a gentle rub. It didn’t feel strange to offer Sam affection especially as I was aware of his shapeshifter status, and his preference for changing into a sweet border collie.

“Aw shucks Sook.” A blush crossed Sam’s features. “I know it might not seem like it but I’m happy for ya Sook, I truly am. I know I’ve said mean things about vampires and you might think I’ve been bein’ mean to you too, but I only want ya to be happy. I guess in some sense I thought I would make ya happy. “ A rueful smile graced his features, pulling at my heartstrings. In another life, Sam would’ve been the perfect boyfriend, with his loyalty and kindness. I could feel Eric pulling away from the conversation through our bond, gently closing it down to allow me some privacy for this conversation. I could feel too that he was no longer eavesdropping, respecting my need to speak with my friend. “After today, though, seeing all these vamps here for your special day, seeing how Northman’s face damn well lit up the moment you appeared at the top of the aisle, all the kind words they have for ya. Well, it makes it hard not to see how much they all love you, how much Northman loves you. I’d be a damn fool if I didn’t see how happy he makes you. Where you’re concerned, Northman and I see eye to eye. We both want you safe and happy. I see now that he’s the better man for the job. I respect that, and I’m glad he’s taking care of ya. Just promise me ya won’t shut me out of your life, please?”

I’d never expected such a confession from Sam, such a long speech about his feelings. It rendered me speechless for a moment; finally understanding the level of care and affection Sam had for me. My reaction was instinctual as I pulled Sam into a tight embrace, burying my face in the crook of his neck. In stark contrast to Eric’s coldness and winter scent, Sam was warm and smelt like summer with a sliver of earthy dog scent to him. “I’m never going to shut you out, Sam. When this whole town thought I was crazy and wouldn’t give me the time o’ day, you offered me a job and friendship, and you’ve watched out for ever since.” I whispered, tightening my hold on my old friend. I could feel the thudding of his heart against my chest, and though I respected his mind by not prying I could feel the contentment rolling off of him. “Thank you for taking care of me, for taking me in. Thank you for caring about me. You’re a good man, Sam Merlotte, and you’re going to make some wonderful woman so very happy one day.” I carried on in a whisper, moving my hand to the back of Sam’s head where I gently stroked his hair.

We stayed like that a while, silently embracing in the middle of the busy dance floor. Sam was the first to pull back, his kind brown eyes finding mine. Tears had gathered along his waterline, but he blinked furiously to push them back. “I guess with your new status comes a vacancy at my bar eh?” He tried to lighten the mood, keeping a gentle hold on me.

“I’m sorry Sam.” I apologised sincerely, knowing that I’d spent more time away from work as of late.

“It’s alright Sook, don’t worry about it. I’ll find myself another beautiful waitress.” He laughed, shaking his head. His face became serious for a moment, though. “There’s always gonna to be space for you there though Sook, should anything ever happen. You’re always welcome at Merlotte’s, even if it’s just for lunch.”

Leaning in, I gave Sam’s cheek a soft kiss. “Thank you, Sam.” My gaze lingered for a moment, ensuring Sam knew that I mean every word.

A blush swept across Sam’s cheek again at my kiss and he cleared his throat, bobbing his head towards the other side of the dance floor. “Go on, Sook, Northman looks lost without you. I also think Portia Bellefleur is eyeing him up…” He teased.

Giving Sam’s chest a gentle thump I shook my head. “You’re a menace Mr. Merlotte. I’ll come see you later.” I said goodbye, giving Sam’s arm one last squeeze before I crossed back to Eric. Ari was stood beside him, the pair of them deep in conversation. Stopping their conversation as I neared, a smug smile crossed Ari’s face before he disappeared off to find Pam.

Frowning as I watched Ari go, Eric welcomed me back by sweeping me into his arms. “Everything okay, min kärlek?” His nostrils flared a little as he inhaled Sam’s scent all over me, but our bond cracked back open and told me that Eric wasn’t in any way jealous or angry. In fact, he seemed perfectly content.

“Hey, Sookie.” A soft voice from my left captured my attention. Turning in Eric’s arms as best as possible in my dress, I found the source of the voice.

Smiling softly, I offered my hands out to the woman before me. “Hey, Jess.” Her cold hands slipped into my warm ones and I give them a gentle squeeze. Eric, sensing that Jess wanted to speak with me, planted a kiss on my temple before extracting himself from me, crossing the room to speak with some of our other vampire guests. Jess was unusually quiet, chewing on her lower lip. “What’s up, sugar?”

With a sigh the young vampire captured my gaze, freeing her abused lip from the clutches of her teeth. Sadness was painted on her face, a stark contrast to our surroundings. “I’m so sorry about Bill, Sook.” Jess dropped her voice to a low murmur, hoping to keep as many Supes as possible out of our conversation. “He had no right to hurt you. I didn’t even think he was capable of such mean things.” Jess continued, her eyes pleading with me to not be angry. Sensing the need to hold this conversation elsewhere, I pushed against my bond with Eric, letting him know where we were going. Eric’s acceptance and caution swept back through our connection. Stealing a quick glance around the room I pulled Jess along with me, weaving through the crowds of people until we were stood together on my back porch, leaning against the railing.

“He was always quite controlling.” I started off gently, knowing that Bill was a father figure for Jess. I wasn’t about to be cruel to him regardless of how much he deserved it, and the bastard wholly deserved it, in front of the one person in the world who still loved him. “I didn’t see it at first, though. I thought that was how all vampires were. His blood in me did nothing to help either, it gave him more control over me.”

A small smile crossed Jess’s lips as she looks out over the other guests. “He was controlling with me too. I probably deserved it, though; I was a little unruly initially. You should’ve seen some of the stuff I tried to wear out of the house…”

I snorted, remembering the awful mini skirts and fishnets Jess had tried to wear on occasion. “You didn’t deserve it, sweetie, no one deserves to be controlled. What he did is inexcusable.” I answered quietly, reminding myself of how much better off I am now.

“I’m still so sorry Sook. He had all these plans and I never once picked up on them. I wish I had, I might’ve been able to stop him from hurting you. You’ve always been kind to me, even when I was freshly turned. What happened doesn’t change how much I care about you. I was taken away from my mom, but you were able to fill that role while I was still learning how to be a vampire.” Jess carried on, standing beside me as she too looked towards the other guests.

“Thank you, Jess, I’m glad I could offer you some comfort when you were turned.” I took Jess’s cool hand in my own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

We were silent for a short while before Jess spoke again, this time with confidence to her voice. “It wasn’t your fault, none of it was. Bill made his bed. My momma used to say that if you live by the sword then you die by the sword. You survived Sook and now look at you. You’ve got this big new family now and you’ve gone and married the scary Sheriff.” Jess teased, bumping her shoulder against mine. I couldn’t stop my soft smile at the mention of Eric. “I want to return all the favours you’ve ever done for me Sook. So if you ever need anything I’m more than happy to help. I’m here to listen too, to as much or as little as you want to share when you’re ready.”

Touched by Jess’s kind offer, I pulled the baby vamp into a hug. Initiating a hug didn’t seem to trigger any sort of flashbacks, much to my relief. “I’m glad you’re married to Eric. During my first few days as a vampire, he and Pam took care of me, and they were never cruel. I see the way he looks at you too, and it’s so much different than the way Bill looked at you. I’m so happy for you Sook.” Jess quietly confessed, being careful not to crush me with her immense strength as we embraced.

Pulling back from the young vampire I saw her wipe the blood tears from her eyes before they could fall. Raising a hand I placed it against her cheek, smiling as she leant into my touch and closed her eyes. She reminded me of a small boat, thrown out into the rough sea. “Thank you, sweetheart.” I gave her cheek a light stroke. “I’m more than happy for you to spend the rest of eternity in Bill’s home. You can do whatever you like to the place and decorate it however you want. I’ll be keeping the house in my name though for your safety, and if you want any strange vampires over then please run them past me first. I know you can take care of yourself, and that being a vampire means you have all these abilities, but your years as a vampire are limited and that makes you more susceptible to being hurt by older vampires. I don’t want to see you hurt.” I explained to her, watching as her eyes snapped open. Jess was quiet for a while and though I refused to snoop I could almost feel her mind working overtime. A familiar mind was slowly approaching us, having broken off from the rest of the wedding party.

“I’m done with it.” She declared. “I’m done with strange vampires and acting like a child. I don’t have a Maker anymore and though that means I can do whatever I want, I want to start acting like a grown up. I know I’m trapped in this teenage body forever but I gotta grow up now.” She paused for a moment, contemplation on her face. “I think I might try and reconcile with Hoyt. I know I can’t give him children, or spend the day with him, but he does make me happy and I think I can make him happy too.”

Offering Jess a reassuring smile I glanced out towards the familiar mind, the moonlight capturing their face. “You should ask him yourself.” Jess turned, following my gaze to see Hoyt approaching us.

“What if he says no?” Jess whispered, sadness crossing her features.

“Then if you truly feel like he’s your soulmate you work at it, together. But if it's not meant to be, then it's not meant be.” I offered her a final piece of advice before I dropped a kiss on her temple, moving back down the porch steps and across my lawn to Hoyt. His eyes were focused upon Jess. “Have courage, and be kind,” I advised him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as I passed, returning to the marquee.

Eric was there to greet me, a smile on his lips as he took my hand. “Seems the baby vamp and your brothers friend are getting on well?” He quirked an eyebrow, glancing over in the direction I had just come from.

“I’ve told Jess that I’m keeping Bill’s house, but I’m happy for her to spend eternity in it if she wishes. I think she’s going to try and work things out with Hoyt.” I explained, glancing over my shoulder at the figures on my back porch.

“Good, it’ll offer her some stability,” Eric responded, sweeping my hair back from my face.

“Sook.” A male voice called from behind Eric. An unpleasant frown appeared on Eric’s face, his lips pursing together to form an irritated expression. Alcide appeared from behind Eric, dressed in a smart shirt and black jeans. “Northman.” Alcide greeted my husband.

“Herveaux,” Eric responded, schooling his features and shifting his gaze to Alcide.

Alcide’s gaze was focused on me, ignoring my husband. “Sook, you got a minute?”

Deliberating my options I offered Alcide a quick nod, feeling Eric’s annoyance flair through our bond. “I’ve got this, don’t worry,” I reassured him.

“If he tries anything, min kärlek…” Eric’s voice rumbled through my mind.

Raising a hand I let it rest against my husband's silent chest, offering him a soft smile. “I’ll slap him silly and send him running with his tail between his legs, trust me.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Eric returned my smile, swooping down to press a kiss to my lips. Though I appreciated his kisses, a part of me knew this one was all for show, for staking his claim. I couldn’t find it in me to be mad about it, though; at their core vampires and werewolves were possessive creatures.

“Play nice with my wife, Herveaux,” Eric warned before disappearing off to join our other guests. Watching him as he left, I spotted Ata keeping an eye on me from across the room. Blinking slowly I drop my head in a small nod, assuring her that I was fine. Pleased with my actions, Ata turned her attention back to Godric.

Waiting until Eric was out of sight, Alcide stretched out his arms to pull me in for a hug. Throwing my hands up I stop him in his tracks. “Sorry.” I apologised, offering him a smile in the hopes of placating him.

My words only seemed to cause Alcide to frown. “What happened when you were away, Sook? You get in trouble again? Something changed I can tell, and rejecting my hugs?” The werewolf pushed out his bottom lip.

Guessing from my earlier embraces that initiating a hug didn’t cause my flashbacks to rear their ugly heads, I offered my outstretched arms to Alcide. “When am I not in trouble? Lots of things happened while I was away. Hugs are fine, so long as I initiate them and you don’t squeeze so damn hard.” I braced myself, letting Alcide muzzle his way between my arms, wrapping his own around me. His hold was loose enough that I didn’t feel trapped, and it felt nice to hug my friend. Letting my eyes close as I enjoyed the embrace, feeling Eric lightly tug at our bond. Taking the opportunity to tease my Viking I tightened my hold on Alcide a little more.

_“Lover…”_ I felt Eric warn, though I could feel that he wasn’t angry.

Hiding my smile in Alcide’s shoulder, I give my bond with Eric a playful tug before I let go of the werewolf, letting my arms swing back down to my sides. Alcide didn’t leave them there for long, though, grabbing them and bringing them between us. “You look beautiful Sook. Hell, you always do. More so today, though.” Though my walls were up, the physical contact with Alcide was enough to allow me a brief glimpse into his feelings and thoughts. The blue tinge to his emotions informed me that he was sad. “Northman is a lucky bastard to have you. If you ever want out, though, you let me know okay? I’ll protect you.” Earnest brown eyes found mine, and I knew he meant well.

“Thank you, Alcide. You don’t have to worry, though; I know that I’ll never want to leave Eric.” I assured him. His offer was sweet but he needed to know that I would never leave Eric. Sure he and I would fight, and the high-handed vampire would drive me crazy at times, but I was absolutely positive that we’d overcome every obstacle together.

Sighing in a mixture of sadness and defeat, Alcide conceded with a nod. “In that case, it’s probably wise for me to tell you that I’ve become the Shreveport pack master.”

Eyes widening I squeezed Alcide’s hands. “That’s so great! Congratulations.”

Looking a little bashful, Alcide shrugged his broad shoulders. “I didn’t really want the job, but Marcus killed Sam’s brother, kidnapped his own daughter, and then tried to run off with Debbie. Carson took his place after his death but that bastard was addicted to V, wanted to get the whole pack on it. He had to go too. Job kind of fell in my lap then.” As he explained the circumstances leading up to his new role I couldn’t help but feel sad that I’d missed out on so much while away.

“You’ll be a great pack master Alcide, I’m sure of it,” I assured him, giving his hands another squeeze. “Perhaps we can all work together now, with Eric and I ruling Louisiana we could do with some strong ties to other Supes.”

Alcide’s eyes widened. “You’re becoming the Queen? Sook, that’s a dangerous job, you could end up hurt…”

“You’re preaching to the choir, but it can’t be helped. I learnt a lot in my time away, trust me when I say I’m better at defending myself than I use to be. Eric and I need all the allies we can get, think you’d be up for that?”

Alcide seemed to mull over my proposition for a moment before he nodded. “You might be on to something there Sook, and if means we get to still see one another then I’m happy to oblige. I’m sure the rest of the pack will be happy to help wherever possible.”

Pleased to have formed at least one alliance, I pulled Alcide into another hug. “You’re a great guy Alcide, thank you.” Letting him go he gave me one final nod, giving my hands a final squeeze before he returned to the rest of the wedding guests.

“Mrs Northman.” I didn’t hear my name being called, too lost in the thoughts of everything I’d missed while away. “Sookie.” My name whispered in my ear made me jump, Eric’s tall frame pressed to my back.

Startled, I turned to face my husband. “Stop spooking me, Mr. Northman.” I admonished him, gently thumping his chest with my fist.

A grin was plastered on Eric’s face, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me against him. “It’s nearing 3 am min kärlek, I think our guests are ready to depart. The Ancient One has arrived to officiate our coronation too.”

Resting my head against his chest, I enjoyed the silent moment with my husband, his large hands played with my hair. “I guess we should say goodnight to everyone then, and it’s far beyond Hunter’s bedtime.” I broke the comfortable silence, tipping my head back to look up at Eric.

Still stroking my hair, Eric stole a kiss before speaking. “I believe Jason has volunteered to put Hunter to bed, min älskling. We need to say goodnight to the other non-vampire guests, though.”

Untangling myself from Eric, I took his hand in mine and together we returned to the marquee. Our non-vampire guests, who were unable to present for our coronation, were slowly pulling on their jackets and coats, grabbing their handbags and saying goodbye to one another. Eric and I took up positions at the exit, passing our thanks to our guests as they departed. Eric left it for me to accept kisses, though he did accept handshakes from the men. Eventually, only our vampire guests and our family were left.

“C’mon then little man, time for bed.” Jason had Hunter in his arms, balancing him on his hip as he approached us. Rubbing at his eyes, I could see Hunter fighting to stay awake. Spotting me, Hunter started to squirm in Jason’s grip, stretching his arms out towards me. Taking him from my brother I held him close, smiling as he buried his face in my neck.

“Hi, Mommy.” He mumbled, wrapping his little arms around my neck.

“Hi baby, did you have fun?” I rubbed his back as Eric came to stand closer, placing his own large hand on Hunter’s back too.

Nodding, Hunter turned his head so he could see Eric and I. “I did Mommy. Auntie Ata danced with me, which made Uncle Godric pout, and Pammy got me some cake.” He removed his arms from around my neck, this time reaching out towards Eric.

Taking our son, Eric held him close to his chest. “I hope Pammy didn’t give you too much cake, min son.”

Shaking his head, Hunter looked up at Eric. “She didn’t Daddy, don’t worry. She said if she did you’d take away her shoe pri-vi-le-ges” Hunter sounded out the word, smiling as he got it right.

“That I would. It’s bedtime for you now, though, min son.” Eric rubbed Hunter’s back, offering our son a gentle smile as Hunter tried to stifle a yawn. My heart felt full seeing them interact, seeing how affectionate Eric was with Hunter. While the sight warmed me it also saddened me. Eric would never get to hold his biological child. I knew that wouldn’t stop him from loving Hunter with every fibre of his being, though, but it saddened me all the same.

As if sensing my sadness, though unsure of the cause, Hunter turned to me. “You look pretty Mommy.” He offered with a small smile, his little eyes half closed in exhaustion.“Mommy does look pretty,” Eric repeated, his eyes catching mine, softening with affection as he caught my trail of thought.

“Mommy does look pretty,” Eric repeated, his eyes catching mine, softening with affection as he caught my trail of thought.

“Thank you, Hunter.” I pressed a kiss to his temple, Eric mirroring my actions before Jason swooped in and took Hunter from him.

“Goodnight Hunter,” I called out after him, waving as Jason carried him inside the house.

“Night Mommy, night Daddy!” Hunter called back over Jason’s shoulder before he disappeared inside. With only vampire guests and our nest in attendance now I took a deep breath. I’d been present for Ata and Godric’s coronation and had spent several hours talking through the coronation with Ata, so I was feeling somewhat prepared.

“It’ll be fine lover, trust me,” Eric reassured me. The third bond had made understanding one another so much easier. Taking my hand, Eric leads me a small area cordoned off, just around the side of the main marque. I could hear Ata, Godric, Pam, and Ari rearranging furniture, setting the area up for our coronation. Our vampire guests were busy in their own conversations, filling the time before they would be made to sit through the ceremony.

“Once I’m ready I’ll come back for you, I promise,” Eric vowed, dropping a kiss on my head before he disappeared back into the house. Unlike our wedding earlier in the evening there was no need for us to dress separately, but Eric had been adamant that we changed into our robes away from one another, then come together before walking up to the alter.

* * *

****  
ERIC’S POV  
 _Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,  
_ _“Go get yourself a wife or you’ll be lonely.”  
_ _Once I was eleven years old.  
_ _I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  
_ _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
_ _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
_ _‘Cause only those I really love will ever really know me.  
_ _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
_ _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely.  
_ _Once I was twenty years old.  
_ _I only see my goals, I don’t believe in failure,  
_ _‘Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major.  
_ _I got my boys with me, at least those in favour,  
_ _And if we don’t meet before I leave, I_ hope I’ll see you later  
 _~ 7 Years, Lukas Graham_

Sookie and I had spoken at length about our coronation. After witnessing Ata and Godric’s we were certain in what we wanted. As America had no monarchy, my Sookie had asked for our coronation to resemble the coronations of my home country, she’d even asked for it to include elements from coronations during my human life. Her thoughtfulness continued to surprise me. I’d tried to explain to her about coronations in my human life, but many elements were difficult to transfer to the modern day. One element that I was adamant on was that Sookie and I prepared separately, and then came together again at the end of the aisle before we were taken to our thrones. It was a feature of coronations in my home country today, and it was something I wanted to uphold.

I took a moment to prepare the front bedroom for later, using my vampire speed to my advantage. I then changed quickly, pulling on cream linen pants, forgoing underwear, and the matching shirt. In my pocket, I placed a length of purple silk for later. Sliding on a leather vest I tightened a thick brown leather belt around my waist. Given the history of our ceremony, I hadn’t wanted to wear a suit.

Knowing it would take my Sookie a little longer to change, even with Ata helping her, I took the opportunity to think about what was about to happen. Back when I had been human, in order to be accepted as a candidate for the royal office, a man had to be a patrilineal member of the royal lineage whose divine origin marked him off from the rest of the population; he also had to be without physical or mental blemish. With Godric sworn in as King of Faery, I had my vampire royal lineage. My human lineage meant little when ruling over the vampires, they did not care that I was the son of a Chieftain, or that my father wore a crown. Royal descent alone was not sufficient back when I’d been human, though. It needed to be reinforced by the acclamation of free men. It was for this reason I had asked the Ancient One to ask those present if they were willing to accept Sookie and me as their King and Queen. The Ancient One had smiled fondly at me and indulged my request.

Glancing through the window I could see into the marque, and The Ancient One was busy preparing the space. Back when I had been human, a fire was carried around the borders of the site and a lawman blessed the public court as a sacred place and sacred institution where profane activities of daily life, such as fighting, were forbidden. This consecration marked off the events at the site from the time and space of normal activity. It made the event special and otherworldly. The Ancient One was walking through the space, a wooden torch in her left hand as she blessed the area. As she finished, she handed the torch to one of her handmaidens, entrusting it into their care.

Taking that as my cue, I vamped from the house to stand at the end of the aisle, at the entrance to the marque. Sookie emerged from around the corner to join me. She looked beautiful, exquisite, dressed in a floor-length grey dress, layers of delicate lace swirling in endless patterns. The dress was off-shoulder, small cap sleeves covering the tops of Sookie’s arms. She wore no jewellery other than her wedding and engagement bands, and her makeup was simple, her hair free and loose. My Sookie could wear a garbage sack and she would still be beautiful.

Raking my eyes appreciatively over her body, a blush swept across my lover's face, turning her skin a little pink and flushing down her exposed throat. “Beautiful, just beautiful.” I complimented. Before Sookie could say anything else The Ancient One was before us, holding out her old hands for us to take. While Sookie took her left, I took her right. With a gentle squeeze of our hands, she moved her sightless gaze between us, offering us both a smile before she let go of our hands.

Turning her gaze to me first, she spoke so our guests could hear her. “Blessed be he who cometh in the Name of the Lord. Lord, the God of righteousness and truth, grant to our King and his government, to all in positions of responsibility, the guidance of your Spirit. May they never lead the state wrongly through love of power, desire to please, or unworthy ideals but laying aside all private interests and prejudices keep in mind their responsibility to seek to improve the condition of all mankind; so may your kingdom come and your name be hallowed. Amen.”Turning to face our guests, The Ancient One spoke once more. “Please rise.” Our guests, the vampires of Louisiana, all rose from their seats. Sookie and I had spoken over the phone with The Ancient One on several occasions, and she’d talked us through the ceremony at Sookie’s request.

Turning to face our guests, The Ancient One spoke once more. “Please rise.” Our guests, the vampires of Louisiana, all rose from their seats. Sookie and I had spoken over the phone with The Ancient One on several occasions, and she’d talked us through the ceremony at Sookie’s request.

Walking ahead of me, The Ancient One led me to a throne at the end of the aisle, ensuring I was seated before turning back to walk down the aisle towards Sookie. Approaching my love, The Ancient One stopped before her. "Blessed is she who cometh in the Name of the Lord. Lord, the God of righteousness and truth, grant to our Queen and her government, to all in positions of responsibility, the guidance of your Spirit. May they never lead the state wrongly through love of power, desire to please, or unworthy ideals but laying aside all private interests and prejudices keep in mind their responsibility to seek to improve the condition of all mankind; so may your kingdom come and your name be hallowed. Amen.”

Leading Sookie down the aisle, The Ancient One waited while Sookie took the throne next to me. With my lover seated, The Ancient One turned to the crowd. “Those who have gathered here this evening, if the prospect of Eric and Susanna Northman being King and Queen of your great state pleases you, may you lift your left hand and declare your allegiance.”

Our family were the first to raise their left hands, and every other vampire present followed their lead. “The people of this state have unanimously agreed to the appointment of Eric and Susanna Northman as their monarchs. You may be seated.” Our guests finally took their seats, falling silent once more.

The Ancient One turned to one of her handmaidens, who presented her with a thick leather book – the Book of the Vampyr. Allegedly other than either testament of the ‘Holy Bible’, the Book of the Vampyr chronicles the creation of the universe, all life in it, the demise of Lilith, and the beginnings of The Authority. Despite its prominence and central role in our society, many vampires, myself included, dismiss its authenticity and accuracy. However, the symbolism of the book is considered important. Three more handmaidens stood to one side, one holding the cloak I would be shrouded in, one holding my family sword, and the last had my family crown, resting on a red silk pillow. Seeing my family crown on the pillow I swallowed, pushing my love for my wife through our bond, touched at her surprise for me. We’d planned to have matching crowns, but my love had switched mine out for my family crown. _Gods, I love her._

Sookie’s warm love came back through our bond. Not wanting to delay proceedings, I moved forward to kneel before the throne, facing our audience. As The Ancient One presented the Book of the Vampyr to me, I placed three of my fingers on the leather cover. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the vampire of Louisiana and any of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” The Ancient One asked me.

“I solemnly promise so to do,” I vowed.

“Will you use your power to cause law and justice, including mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” The Ancient One questioned.

“I will. The things I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.”

“Here is Wisdom; this is the royal Law; these are the lively Oracles of God.” The Ancient One cracked a small smile as she finished.

With my oath complete The Ancient One swapped the Book of the Vampyr for the cloak her handmaiden had been holding. The cloak was the same as the one used to shroud Godric at his coronation - red and gold, a short trail and a fur-lined edge. Placing the cloak around my body, The Ancient One fastened it shut with a fang brooch I’d had made – Bill’s fang to be exact. The information wasn’t common knowledge but for me, it was a symbol, a symbol that I had defeated the enemy and won.

Lifting her left arm The Ancient One dropped fang, piercing her wrist. With her right hand, she scooped some of her blood onto her pointer and middle fingers. Bringing her fingers down to me she anointed my forehead and temples. Lifting my arms I flipped them so my wrists were facing upwards, The Ancient One anointing them too. “The Almighty everlasting God pours out His Holy Spirit into your soul and mind, plans and undertakings, by whose gift may you so rule land and kingdom as to redound to the honour and glory of God, maintain justice and equity and be for the good of the land and people.”

Rising to my feet I moved back to my throne, sliding back onto the seat. The handmaiden looking after my family crown stepped forward. Taking it from her, The Ancient One moved to stand behind my throne. Carefully she lowered my family crown until it came to rest upon my head. “God the Almighty who of His divine providence hath raised you to this royal dignity, grant you to unlock treasures of wisdom and truth for your people, to lock out error, vices and sloth from your kingdom and to provide for the industrious prosperity and increase, relief and comfort for the suffering and afflicted.” She spoke clearly, another handmaiden presenting her with my family sword. The Ancient One moved to stand before me, offering me my unsheathed sword. “Now Eric Northman has been crowned king over the lands of Louisiana. May his reign be long and prosperous."

One of the handmaidens approached us, offering The Ancient one the Book of the Vampyr once again. This time my Sookie moved to kneel before her throne, and when presented with the book she too placed three fingers upon it. I could see the tension in her shoulders as our guests all focused on her. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the vampire of Louisiana and any of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?” The Ancient One asked her.

“I solemnly promise so to do.” she vowed.

“Will you use your power to cause law and justice, including mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” The Ancient One questioned.

“I will. The things I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.” Sookie’s voice was strong and sure, and with a gentle push of pride through our bond her shoulders dropped, easing her tension.

“Here is Wisdom; this is the royal Law; these are the lively Oracles of God.” The Ancient One finished. Though the move was subtle I watched as she ran one of her wrinkled fingers over the back of Sookie’s hand in a reassuring gesture as she took the book away, giving it back to her handmaiden.

Three more handmaidens moved forward, one carrying Sookie’s cloak, one carrying her crown, and the other carrying a small item on a red pillow, the item concealed beneath a red cloth. Frowning lightly at the hidden object, Sookie eased my curiosity with her reassurance, though her mirth and excitement tinged her reassurance.

Taking the cloak from her handmaiden, The Ancient One placed it around my wife. Sookie’s cloak was the same as the one used to shroud Ata at her coronation, therefore making it the same as mine. Placing the cloak around Sookie’s body, The Ancient One fastened it shut with a brooch engraved with the rune Inguz. Sookie and I had initially thought about her having a brooch in the shape of the sun, but she’d insisted on having something linked to my heritage. It had been an easy choice to make given the meaning. Inguz is named after the Norse hero-god Ing, who came from across the sea to unite his people of Viking Jutland, and returned whence he came leaving peace and harmony. Inguz, therefore, symbolises peace, unity, harmony, agreement, togetherness, and undying love between romantic partners. Inguz is also associated with a strong affectionate family, and a safe, secure hearth and home. It also symbolises protection and contains the idea of a beacon, a light shining in the darkness. The meaning of the rune was perfect for us, for our family.

Lifting her left arm once more, The Ancient One dropped fang, piercing her wrist. With her right hand, she scooped some of her blood onto her pointer and middle fingers. Bringing her fingers down to Sookie she anointed her forehead and temples. Mimicking my actions from earlier, Sook lifted her arms, flipping them so her wrists were upwards, letting The Ancient One anoint them too. “The Almighty everlasting God pours out His Holy Spirit into your soul and mind, plans and undertakings, by whose gift may you so rule land and kingdom as to redound to the honour and glory of God, maintain justice and equity and be for the good of the land and people.”

Feeling Sookie’s slight panic as she realised she would have to stand by herself while wearing a pair of heels, I leant forward and offered her my hand. Graciously taking it, my loves gratitude flowed through our bond as she stood. Maintaining my hold on her until she sat back on her throne, a light blush sweeping across her features, I reluctantly let her hand go.

The handmaiden looking after Sookie’s crown stepped forward. The Ancient One picked up a small pair of leather gloves from the pillow first, sliding them on to her old hands. We’d had Sookie’s crown made out of silver, not only for its beauty but for protection and to serve as a reminder that the crown was hers alone. Lifting it from the pillow, The Ancient One moved to stand behind Sookie’s throne.

Carefully she lowered the crown until it came to rest upon Sookie’s head. Her crown was a simple band, decorated with ornate flowers and engraved with the runes of my people. “God the Almighty who of His divine providence hath raised you to this royal dignity, grant you to unlock treasures of wisdom and truth for your people, to lock out error, vices and sloth from your kingdom and to provide for the industrious prosperity and increase, relief and comfort for the suffering and afflicted.” The Ancient One’s voice rang out around the marque.The handmaiden holding the red pillow and concealed item stepped forward, offering the item on the pillow to Sookie. My wife took it, keeping it hidden under the cloth. My curiosity peaked as Sookie’s excitement became tinged with nervousness. The Ancient One turned to face the crowd. “Now Susanna Northman has been crowned queen over the lands of Louisiana. May her reign be long and prosperous.”

The handmaiden holding the red pillow and concealed item stepped forward, offering the item on the pillow to Sookie. My wife took it, keeping it hidden under the cloth. My curiosity peaked as Sookie’s excitement became tinged with nervousness. The Ancient One turned to face the crowd. “Now Susanna Northman has been crowned queen over the lands of Louisiana. May her reign be long and prosperous.”

The Ancient One moved aside, gesturing with her right hand for Sookie to take the floor. Rising to her small stature, my wife moved to stand before me, the hidden object held in the palms of her hands. My confusion through our bond made a smile cross my love's lips and she gracefully sank down into a kneeling position, removing the red cloth from the item in her hands as she went.

The pledging knife.

Stunned at my loves gesture, especially considering our marriage through human customs was more than enough for her, I leant forward, stretching a hand out to brush a loose strand of honey blonde hair from her face. I wanted to be tied to this beautiful faery in every way possible. The fact that she knew this would bind us ever tighter; make us an unbreakable force in the eyes of all those under our reign, made my chest tighten. My love slowly lifted her palms, offering the knife to me. The golden handle was the colour of sand, decorated with rich blue sapphire stripes and ornate detail. The blade was flat and made of bronze, dulled from the years, the vampire symbol forged into the blade.

Capturing my gaze my Sookie spoke, her voice sure and strong, her love pouring through our bond. “I can’t bring you the stars or sail you across the seven seas. I can’t reach out and grab you the moon. I have little to my name, and my name means little. But I can love you until the end of time with no regrets, no limits, and no fear. I want us to feel the freedom to express our needs and our hurts without ever having to raise the tone of our voices. I want us to fight for our love and never consider being apart as the answer to the problem. I want to grow with you, deep into the autumn of our lives. I want to tell you that being with you is simply the best way for me to spend my life. And I want you to know that I love you today…and for all of my tomorrows. The 100 years of this pledge would never be enough, so, if you’ll have me, I instead pledge eternity to you.”

My beautiful Sookie was pledging her eternity to me. She had already given me things I would never have had without her – family, companionship, love, and a home. They were things money would never be able to buy. The overwhelming love through our bond as my beloved offered me the blade, offered me her eternity, was astounding. Just when I believed I couldn’t love her anymore, she proved me wrong. If I were to take this from her she would be mine completely, no one in the whole of the vampire world would be able to take her from me without the penalty of the true death. She would be my wife by vampire custom. The emotions she had unlocked within me were hard to contain, but I pushed back the blood tears that threatened to fall with her declaration of love. Instead, I forced all of my love, my affection, my care, for the beautiful woman before me through our bond, letting her know without a doubt that I loved her back just as fiercely.

“Eternity sounds perfect, mitt hjärta” I assured her softly, feeling her happiness soak our bond. Taking the knife from her I lifted it to my lips, pressing them against the flat surface of the blade, accepting her pledge.

Keeping hold of the knife with one hand, I offered the other to my Sookie. Without a second thought she took it, the most beautiful smile I’d seen in my 1000 years painted on her lips. Pulling her to me I captured her lips with my own, offering her a gentle kiss.

“Susanna and Eric are now pledged by the knife, for all of eternity. An extremely rare bond has been forged here tonight. They are now married according to vampire custom.” I heard The Ancient One announce to the crowd, primarily for the benefit of the younger vampires, as I pulled back from my wife to stroke her face, absently noting that one of the handmaidens had gingerly taken the knife from me, placing it back on the red pillow.

Sookie took the throne next to me, holding my hand. It wasn’t common practice for vampires to applaud, instead, my family left their seats, approaching Sookie and I. My Maker came to us first, drop to one knee, dipping his head. Ata followed, taking the space to his right. Pam kneeled to his left, dipping her head too. Ari, Khai, Riei, Oeri, and Egor soon joined them, all showing their respect for our new positions and us. Our guests rose to their feet before dropping to their knees too. Sookie and I would have to remain seated for a short while, all the vampires present would need to swear fealty. We would have to hold court soon and summon all of the vampires in the state so they could swear fealty too. We would also have to assign Sheriffs to the various areas. There was a lot to be done.

Looking towards my love, I gave our bond a gentle prod. I wanted her to speak next. Though not a vampire, her title held weight. “You may rise,” Sookie spoke clearly, addressing the vampires and faery gathered before us. Our guests stood, our family offering us their smiles before they moved back to their seats. One by one the vampires of Louisiana moved forward, kneeling before Sookie and me to pledge their fealty. This could take some time…

It took another hour for all of the vampires present from Louisiana to pledge their allegiance. I had taken great pleasure in watching Jessica swear fealty to Sookie and I. Though it wasn’t the poor girl's fault that Bill had been her Maker, it still made me feel smug that his offspring was now under my rule.

Ever the gracious host, Sookie had taken some time to say goodbye to our guests. Vampires were not known for niceties, but they seemed to make an exception for my wife. The Ancient One departed with her handmaidens, wishing us well, a soft smile on her lips as she hugged my wife and Ata. Our family were the only ones left in the marque and Ari turned to us with a smirk. “You two should get going. We can take care of this, you have other things to take care of…” he gave me a pointed look, and I felt my wife’s momentary confusion.

Knowing he’d fulfilled my earlier request, I wished everyone goodnight, ushering Sookie out of the marque and towards the house as she continued to call out her goodnights over her shoulder.

I had contemplated taking Sookie to the cubby for the remaining of our evening, but our family was in need of the light-tight space more. Able to walk in the sunshine, I wanted to relish the opportunity to be exposed to it. Holding Sookie’s hand, I lead her up the stairs. Jason had since returned to his own home, leaving Hunter tucked up safely in the back bedroom. Pausing outside his door, Sookie and I took a moment to peek inside, checking he was okay. Satisfied that he was fine and that he was fast asleep, I led my wife to the front bedroom. Stopping outside the door I released her hand, producing the silk fabric I’d concealed in my pocket earlier in the evening. Taking a moment to admire my wife, I couldn’t stop my smile. Dressed in her coronation robe, her crown on her head, and my ring on her finger. Magnificent.

“Do you trust me, lover?” I whispered, giving her cheek a gentle stroke with the hand not holding the silk.

“With my life.” She responded, not missing a beat. I could see some trepidation in her eyes and through our bond as she took in the silk.

“As a blindfold, lover. I will not restrain you, ever.” I promised her, letting her feel my honesty through our bond. Sookie’s shoulders dropped as she relaxed. “I’m going to monitor our bond closely, but if at any point you want to stop please do not hesitate to tell me. This is all about you. We’ll use the traffic lights – green if you’re happy, yellow if you’re uncomfortable, and red if you wish for me to stop.” I spoke, letting her feel my unabashed love for her through our bond.

Sookie and I had been somewhat vanilla in our lovemaking up until this point, and though I would happily spend the rest of eternity with vanilla sex if that were all Sookie wanted, I was hoping to introduce her to something a little more colourful. Her mistreatment in Russell’s basement was still fresh, though, so I’d been careful in my choice of activities. No restraints whatsoever.

My wife mulled over my offer for a moment, I could feel her indecisiveness. If it were too much for her I had no doubt she would tell me. Finally, her emotions settled and she nodded, offering me her consent. “You must promise me, lover, that you will use the system. If you’re uncomfortable or wish to stop I will not be upset or angry, not in the slightest.” I reassured her, maintaining eye contact, needing my wife to see that I truly meant what I was saying.

Sookie took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. “I promise.” She vowed, the sincerity of her words seeping into our bond.

Content with her words, and being careful not to touch the silver crown on her head, I doubled over the length of silk, tying it around her eyes so she couldn’t see. There was a little room in it, not enough for it to slip down, but enough slack that if she wanted she could remove it herself. Holding both of her hands I pushed reassurance through our bond, backing into the bedroom door to open it, leading my wife into the room. The door softly swung shut behind us, clicking closed. Leading Sookie to a space in the centre of the room, I again reassured her through our bond, marvelling at its solid strength.

“I’m not leaving the room, but I’ll be back. Wait here, please.” I asked her softly, letting go of her hands. I’d prepared the room earlier but now I grabbed the candle lighter I’d set aside, using it to light the dozens of candles I’d scattered around the room. I kept an iPod in my Corvette and I’d spent some time creating a new playlist on it, filled with songs I thought my wife would like. Plugging it into the small speaker Pam had given me the other night I hit play, letting the soft, somewhat quiet music fill the air. It had taken some research to come up with a suitably romantic atmosphere. The romance was new to me, but my wife deserved it. Pam had sniggered when I had asked her for advice, pointing me in the direction of Dear Abby. Apparently, women liked sweet smelling candles and soft music when being wooed, and for some reason, they enjoyed rose petals scattered around the room and across the bed. Personally, I couldn’t see the attraction, but if it would please my wife…

Hopefully, I’d covered everything.

Sookie was calm through our bond, her head tilting ever so slightly as the music started, her nostrils flaring as the wax of the candles started to slowly melt, releasing a sweet scent. Her arms had dropped to her side, and I took a moment to admire my love. She was magnificent, beautiful, strong, and all mine.

“Eric…” my wife spoke softly, one hand stretching out before her in a feeble attempt to locate me. Her impatience through our bond made me smile.

“Patience is a virtue, lover.” Her head snapped in my direction as I spoke, her hand falling back to her side. The sweetest of smiles crossed her lips.

Moving to stand before her, I reached for the brooch holding her cloak shut. Removing it, I placed it down on the chest of drawers to my left, sparing a glance to the rune engraved in it and taking a moment to reflect on its meaning. It was fitting. Sliding my hands under the cloak I pushed it from Sookie’s shoulder, letting it fall and pool at her feet. My wife stood in her beautiful grey dress and crown, a small pair of grey heels on her feet. Appreciating the view, I knelt down, stroking her left ankle. Lifting her left foot, my wife placed a hand on my shoulder to steady her. Unclasping her shoe, I slipped it from her foot. Repeating the action with her right foot, I placed her shoes aside, letting my hands roam across Sookie’s supple body as I stood up.

Monitoring our bond closely, I gave it an encouraging stroke. Using it as her cue, Sookie’s hands moved towards me tentatively, having to rely on her other senses to find me. Her small hands found my chest and crept upwards, curious fingers finding the fang brooch holding my own cloak together. Removing the brooch, my wife offered it back to me. Taking it from her, I placed it on the drawers with her own. My wife’s hands continued upwards at a slow pace until she was cupping my face, her thumbs stroking my cheekbones. I allowed myself to close my eyes, leaning into her touch. For a moment we stayed that way, silently enjoying one another.

My wife grew impatient, though, and her hands withdrew, returning to my cloak. With a gentle push, it fell from my shoulders, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Nimble fingers found the leather belt around my waist and with mirth in our bond my wife gave the fabric a gentle tug. A rumble of laughter escaped me and a beautiful smile crossed my love's lips. Hands trailing down, my Sookie used me as a guide to kneel. Though she couldn’t see me she tipped her head back slightly, looking up at me. My wife, on her knees before me, blindfolded. My fangs ached. My linen pants were suddenly very tight. _Son of a…_

Teeth nibbling on her lower lip in a kittenish gesture, Sookie returned to her task, making short work of removing my shoes. She placed them aside, wavering for a moment in uncertainty as to where to put them now she couldn’t see. Pushing reassurance through our bond I helped her stand. Letting go of her, I moved to stand behind her. Pressing myself to her back, I let her feel exactly what she was doing to me. The gasp that fled her lips was beautiful, and I hoped to pull more of the sound from her. Careful of her silver crown, I nuzzled her neck, peppering the skin with kisses. Her whole body quivered. Grasping the zip of her dress I slid it down, revealing the tanned skin of her back. Slipping the fabric from her arms I leant back enough to allow it to fall, letting it join her cloak on the floor. Left in her underwear and crown, I licked my lips. My love flushed a light shade of pink at my lust. “What’s your colour?” I pressed myself against her again.

“Green,” Sookie responded, not needing to think about it. Dipping my head down I peppered more kisses across her neck and the top of her left shoulder. Unhooking her bra, I threw the offending item aside. Cupping her ample breasts in my hands, my wife leant back against my chest, a breathy moan slipping past her lips. Rolling her dusky nipples between my thumb and forefinger, I continued to lave her neck with kisses, stopping every now and then to suck lightly at the skin and bite gently, hoping to leave a small mark. The air was heavy with the scent of the burning candles and my wife’s arousal. Feeling her lust rising through our bond I smiled. Taking away her sight had forced her to rely more on her other senses, heightening them.

Satisfied that Sookie was suitably riled up I reluctantly removed my hands from her skin, her whimper making me laugh lowly. Standing before her once more I took her hands in mine, placing them on my chest. Taking the hint, her hands move downwards and she removed my soft leather belt and vest. Fingers still shaky from my ministrations, Sookie popped open each of the buttons on my shirt, taking her time to run her fingers over my skin before she divested me of the garment. Not wanting to lose my pants just yet, I took her hands in my own.

Quietly I lead her to the bed, the soft sound of music filling the air still. With the gentlest of pushes, my love sat on the bed. Her hands resting beside her as she sucked in a breath, her fingers stroked the fabric she was sat on. I smiled, watching as my wife ran her fingers through the soft furs spread over the bed, occasionally catching on a rose petal. Tipping her head back a little, my wife looked up at me. Though her eyes were hidden behind the silk blindfold, I couldn’t help but feel like she was seeing right through it – seeing right through me. “Eric…” She breathed, our bond flooded with her love and surprise at my gesture. Dipping down I captured her face with my hands, pressing my lips to hers in a deep kiss.

“Jag älskar dig.” I reminded her, pulling back to stroke her cheek.

“Jag älskar dig också” my wife returned, and the sound of her speaking in my language had me scooping her up, depositing her in the middle of the bed, the soft furs and petals surrounding her as she sprawled out. She looked divine, clad in only her panties and her crown, resting on a bed of furs and flowers. If I had to breathe, she would take my breath away.

Standing at the end of the bed I took my time to admire her. I started at her feet, eyes raking up her long, tan legs, the white of her panties such a beautiful contrast to the warm colour of her skin. From there I continued upwards, the curvature of her wide hips, her flat stomach, up to her ample chest, nipples raised from my attention and her arousal. Her hands - hands that have held me, defended me, loved me, carried me – grasped at the fur, fingers ruffling then flattening the soft material. Her neck exposed, begging for me. I wanted to bite and feed and claim, but this night was about my wife, about her pleasure. There would be time for biting and feeding later. My loves face, eyes shielded with silk, looked so open and trusting, her jaw relaxed and her lips parted, begging for my kiss. Golden hair fanned around her like a halo, her silver crown adorning her. _So beautiful._

I’d been silent for a little too long, it seemed, though Sookie could still feel me through our bond. “Eric…” She called out gently, our bond spiking a little with her worry.

“I’m here, min älskling,” I reassured her, gently taking her left ankle in my hand. Sookie visibly relaxed, our bond calming. Using my free hand I removed my father's crown, leaning over to place it on the chest of drawers. Returning my attention to Sookie I leant over her, grasping the elastic of her panties. Giving them a gentle tug, my lover flexed her hips, giving me the opportunity to slide the offending fabric down her tanned limbs. Pleased she couldn’t see me, I surreptitiously sniffed the fabric but failed to hide my barrelling lust at her most intimate scent. Using the fabric in my hand, I carefully lifted my loves crown from her head, setting on the bedside table. I didn't want her to hurt herself on it.

Casting the fabric aside, I lifted her left leg, pressing a kiss to the inside of her ankle. My actions caused her to laugh, a musical sound I would never tire of. Slowly I peppered kisses up the inside of her leg, laving the skin with my tongue in places and nipping with my blunt teeth in others. My wife alternated between breathy moans, sighs, and gasps, to light laughter when I found a particularly ticklish spot. Moving up the bed with my actions, I reached her core. Swapping over, I mirrored my actions on her right leg until I was back at her centre; her legs spread either side of me.

Sookie was shaking, our bond alive with her lust. My pants were far too tight, but the needs of my wife trumped my own. Hands caressing the inside of her thighs, I dipped down, allowing myself to lie between her parted legs. Peppering more kisses to the soft, smooth skin I found there, I dropped fang. Letting the flat front edge scrape across my lover's skin, Sookie’s hands were soon in my hair. “Bite, please.” She panted, strung out. Already so needy, and I hadn’t even reached the good part yet.

“Not yet, lover. Later.” I rumbled against her skin, sliding my fangs back. The tinge of disappointment in our bond was soon gone when I turned my attention to her core. Her hands scratched lightly at my scalp, turning into gentle tugs, as she grew impatient. She would have to wait a little while longer, though, there was no way on earth I was going to rush this. Though the light in the room was low, the candles being the only source, I took in the sight before me. My wife’s sex, glistening with her arousal, flushed the same dusky pink as her nipples.

My right hand parted her folds, giving me complete access to her, while my left crept up to hold her hip, my thumb rubbing circles on her hipbone. With her hands in my hair, my wife led me to her core. The scent of her arousal was heady and again my fangs ached, but my years of restraint enabled me to focus on my wife’s needs. Flicking my tongue out I lapped at her core, catching her clitoris. Sookie’s thighs quivered, her hands tightening in my hair as she tugged me closer, a sweet moan sliding from her lips. Pleasantly satisfied, I went to town.

Licking, sucking, and kissing the soft flesh of my wife’s sex, Sookie’s moans were the sweetest sound. Removing my hand from her hip I took a moment to dampen my index and middle fingers, before pressing them into my love, my tongue gliding along the silken flesh at her entrance. Sookie thrashed, nails digging into my scalp as a low, long moan escaped her. One of her hands left my head and she grabbed at her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples. The sight, looking up her body from my position between her luscious thighs, nearly had me coming undone. Our bond was filled with her lust and love, her wanton need, and I had to rein in my own lust to stave off my release. I crooked my fingers, finding her sweet spot. The taste of my wife intensified as she hurtled closer towards her release.

Dropping fang once more, I pressed the flat front of them against my lover's skin, either side of her clitoris. Licking the sensitive bundle, I continued to rub against the sweet spot inside of my Sookie, and, with a quick suck, Sookie’s hand left her breast to cover her mouth, her scream of my name muffled as she came. Taking the opportunity I sank my fangs in, prolonging my loves climax and enabling me to taste both her blood and release at the same time. After two quick pulls, I healed the puncture wounds, pulling up my fangs as I removed my fingers from her. I licked my fingers clean as Sookie came down from her high, her body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Unable to resist, I gave the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs a gentle tap, and Sookie’s whole body shook with aftershocks.

Spent, my wife’s hand fell from her mouth and she reached out for me lazily. I was disappointed to have not been able to hear my love scream out my name with her release, but with Hunter sleeping down the hallway I figured my wife was conscious of her noises. It was a novel concept. In my human day's whole families slept in one room, and children understood the sounds coming from their parents some nights. How times have changed. Perhaps Amelia would be able to soundproof our bedroom? _Northman, you really are full of good ideas._

Licking my lips clean, not wanting to waste the taste of her, I leant back first; scooping up the item Ari had so kindly retrieved for me. Placing the Stetson on my head I momentarily felt silly, the emotion piquing Sookie’s interest. Hoping to soon satisfy her curiosity I leant over her body to kiss her, my weight settling on her.

She went rigid, our bond spiking as she panicked. “Yellow.” She managed to choke out. Using my speed I was up and off of her, kneeling between her thighs, my hands resting on her ankles, stroking the soft skin there.

Her breathing was laboured as she tried to fight off her impending panic attack. “It’s just me, min älskling. I'm here.” I soothed, mentally berating myself for allowing my full weight to rest on her and pin her in place. “If you want to stop, let me know.” I reminded her, not at all angry. Her breathing a little more under control, my wife shook her head.

“N-no, I want to carry on. You owe me another orgasm, maybe even two.” Her determination was almost palpable and I was immensely proud of her. With time her panic attacks may reduce, the memory of the basement would fade to the background, and she would once again link my steady weight above her to pleasure, not to that bastard and his abuse. For now, though, the memories were still a little too fresh. My wife needed love and understanding, and I was prepared now more than ever to offer her that. Finding her hands, I linked our fingers, locking them together.

“Will you sit up for me, lover?” I asked gently as she calmed.

Sookie sat up slowly, using me as a counterweight. The slight sheen of sweat on her skin had cooled a little and she shivered. Grasping at one of the furs I pulled it from the bed, wrapping it around her shoulders. Though a shame to hide even an inch of her naked skin, her comfort was my priority. Besides, seeing my woman wrapped in animal furs stirred a deep longing in me.

“I’m going to remove your blindfold now, open your eyes slowly so you can adjust to the light,” I instructed, not missing her disappointment as I untangled our hands and went for the blindfold. “We’ll play with this again lover, I promise you.”

“Can I use it on you?” My wife didn't miss a beat, no shyness to her tone, but a kittenish smile on her pouty lips as her hands found my chest, stroking fondly. The thought of my Sookie having her way with me while I was powerless to see her and her actions had me throbbing in my pants. No other would ever get to deprive me of any of my senses.

“Hmmm,” I rumbled, working the knot in the silk loose, Sookie’s head having dropped to allow me better access. “I like that idea very much, lover.” The silk fell from her eyes and I placed it on the bed beside us. Blinking slowly as she adjusted to the light, I watched as Sookie’s eyes focused. I watched as she raked her eyes up, starting at my tented pants, across my abdomen, up my chest, and finally to meet my eyes. Her double-take as she noticed the item on my head would've been comical if it weren't for the barrelling lust that would have no doubt knocking me flat on my butt if I'd been standing. Pupils dilating, Sookie licked her lips, the smell of her arousal hitting the air. _Gotcha…_

“Eric, why are you wearing a Stetson?” My wife asked slowly, her eye moving from the hat back to meet my gaze before she took in the whole ensemble.

“I heard that a very naughty faery has a thing for cowboys. Apparently, you should save a horse and ride a cowboy.” I hoped I'd gotten it right. The forums online and the lyrics of that one annoying Big & Rich song suggested that was the right thing to say.

Sookie’s eyes closed as she held back a laugh, her mirth mingling with her lust in our bond. Shit, maybe that wasn't right?

“Eric,” my wife started, her eyes slowly opening as her smile disappeared, her expression suddenly very serious and her mirth had gone from our bond. “Lay on your back. Now.” Well well, faery Sookie was coming out to play. I liked when she came out.

Obeying my wife, I swapped our positions, placing my love at the foot of the bed as I reclined, watching her kneel between my legs. The fur that had been around her shoulders was now in her hands. “Lift your hips” Sookie instructed me. Doing as I was told, she slid the fur underneath me. With the fur back in place, I dropped my hips. “Now these, my dear husband, look mighty tight.” Sookie played with the string holding my pants up.

“Perhaps you should do something about that then, lover.” I challenged.

Wagging a finger at me, Sookie shook her head. “Good cowboys don't sass their wives unless they wish to lose special privileges now, do they?” I kept my mouth shut, enjoying this bold and in control side of my wife. “Good boy.” Sookie purred, leaning up to offer me a kiss. Hungrily accepting her offer, Sookie pulled back too quickly for my liking, and she laughed lightly as my disappointment coloured our bond.

“Patience is a virtue, my dear husband.” Sookie threw my earlier words back at me as she started to tug down my pants, my hips flexing to help her along. Finally divested of the material, Sookie’s gaze travelled up my body. Starting at my feet she worked upwards, small hands caressing my skin as she went. Her eyes raked over my throbbing member, deep red from lack of attention. I was reminded of how anxious I was to sheath myself in her glorious body. With my wife able to openly stare and take her fill, I felt oddly exposed. Vulnerable. Licking her lips in a gesture I was sure was subconscious; my wife continued her appraising sweep upwards, eyes softening as we met one another's gaze.

“How did I get so lucky?” She mused quietly. Dipping her head down quickly, before I had a chance to respond and argue that I was the lucky one, my wife gave my member one long lick from base to tip, her mouth sealing over the end to give me two gentle sucks. Hands flying into her hair I groaned at the sensation of finally having those perfectly pouty lips wrapped around me. Urging her on, I growled in frustration as my wife pulled back, instead she dropped a wet kiss to the tip.

“I need you in me, now.” She demanded, rising to straddle my waist.

“Fuck yeah.” I was totally onboard with the idea. Grasping Sookie’s hips I lifted her, letting her lower herself onto my throbbing member. She sank down slowly, stopping every now and then to roll her hips, knees resting either side of me. It was sweet torture. Her warm, wet heat enveloped me and it took every ounce of my 1000-years of restraint not to rush her and take control myself.

Finally seated flush, my wife gave an experimental roll of her hips. Hissing at the sweet friction, Sookie’s moan of pleasure mingled with my own. Hands still holding her hips, I let her lead. Though not prompted, I bent my knees slightly to ensure that my wife wouldn't fall backwards and to give her something to rest upon should she grow tired. From my position I admired my wife's beautiful form – her bountiful chest right in my line of sight, her head thrown back as small mewls escaped her, her hips rolling as she chased pleasure. In an unexpected move, Sookie squeezed her internal muscles, applying sweet pressure to me. Rumbling, I let go of her hips with my right hand, reaching up to grasp at her breasts. Sookie’s hand came to rest on my chest as she gasped, pitching forward, giving herself some leverage and providing me with better access.

This time, rather than rolling her hips, Sookie lifted herself from me, leaving just the tip of me inside her. In a smooth motion, she sank back down, muscles fluttering around me. I groaned at the sensation and a wicked smile crossed Sookie’s lips. She set a rhythm, rising and falling, her hands grasping for purchase on my chest, blunt nail dragging against my skin to leave red marks that soon disappeared. Head tipping forward, her eyes closed as she sank her teeth into her lower lip. “Don't close your eyes. Look at me, lover.” I murmured, watching as my Sookie followed my request, lifting her head, eyelids sliding back, her beautiful blue eyes finding mine. Perfect. My right hand continued to fondle her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples to elicit breathy moans and sighs. She picked up the pace, rolling her hips every so often, keeping our gazes locked. Something about eye contact really flicked my Bic. The sinful movements of her body had me on edge quickly. Releasing my left hand from her hips, I slipped it between us, finding the bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs. I could feel her approaching her climax, her muscles fluttering around me, her heightened pleasure in our bond, which only served to push me ever closer to the edge. Rubbing and rolling the sensitive bundle between her thighs, Sookie’s moan rang through the air. _Such a sweet sound._

Right hand sliding from her breasts, I tangled it in her hair, pulling her down for a rough kiss. Her tongue fought for dominance with mine. Sliding her lips from mine, my wife scattered kisses along my jawline, stopping to nip at the skin occasionally. Her lips found my ear, her internal muscles rippling as she gently squeezed, her pace slowing. The addictive sensation of her tight, wet heat constricting around me was unbearable. Gods, she’s perfect. I wanted, no needed, her to quicken her pace just a little, to let me come. I was like a violin, and my wife knew exactly how to play me. Voice whisper soft, Sookie spoke, “I'll give you what you want Eric, all you have to do is beg for it.”

Beg…I'd begged for very little in my long life. My pride usually stopped me from doing so. Sookie had other ideas, though.

“Sookie, please.” I started, my right hand moving from her hair to grapple at her back. Pulling her impossibly closer, my left hand continued to work her. Sookie’s breath hitched, a low grumble slipped from her lips.

“Eric,” she warned lowly. “Say pretty please.” Throwing my head back in frustration I growled. _I need to come, damn it!_

“And I'll let you, as soon as you ask nicely.” My wife purred, scraping her blunt teeth across my earlobe. Too lost to care about her answering my mental plea, I grabbed her butt, kneading the firm flesh. _Fuck pride. I need to come. Now._

“My beautiful wife, pretty please. I need it. I'll do anything. Let me come. Please.” I gave in, begging my wife for release. _The things she does to me._

Satisfied, she silenced me with a deep kiss. Her tongue curled up and pushed at the sensitive spot just behind my front teeth, causing me to drop fang. My bonded ran her tongue over the flat front of them, lifting her hips and sinking herself down on me again. Her lips trailed back to my ear as one of her hands rested on my chest, glowing a soft red. The pleasure in me built as the glow intensified, hurtling me towards the edge. My wife spoke softly, breathy moans sending shivers down my spine. “Come for me, please come for me, fill me up. I need it.”

My release hit me like a freight train. Roaring out at the unexpected rush of intense pleasure, I pressed my hips upwards, forcing myself as deep as possible into my wife. Shuddering as I came, I gave Sookie a fiery kiss. As my shudders subsided her muscles tightened and with a muffled scream she climaxed. The immense pleasure in our bond, the heat and wetness surrounding my throbbing member, and the erotic sensation of my wife's tongue against the sensitive front of my fangs pushed me over the edge again. Shaking with the strength of my orgasm I panted, a very human gesture. Sookie’s walls stopped fluttering, our fiery kiss turned soft and slow. My love had to pull away for a moment to catch her breath, and I took the opportunity to run my hands over her body, to stroke her hair. Where had this dominant, demanding Sookie come from? I was in awe. It was hot, hotter than I'd imagined. I couldn't even find it in me to be ashamed for begging. My wife's little trick with her fae powers was something wholly worth exploring further. Intense was the only word I could find to describe the feeling of being on the receiving end of it.

“If that's the sort of reaction I get, I should wear a Stetson more often.” I mused aloud. A hint of Sookie's embarrassment trickled into our bond as she moved to rest against my chest, slipping me free in the process. “Hmmm, lover, no need to be embarrassed,” I reassured her, stroking any part of her bare body I could get my hands on. “We all have things that excite us, it's nothing to be ashamed about.”

Propping herself up so she could see me better, Sookie tipped her head in curiosity. There was no embarrassment in our bond now; she felt no shame for her dominant behaviour. _Good._ “What excites you?” She asked.

There was too much choice. The thought of Sookie pleasuring herself while I watched, the thought of spanking her butt until it was red with my handprint, of taking her from behind, taking her while she was dressed in that little virgin white sundress, marking her with my release…the list was endless. I finally settled on one, though, one that hopefully wouldn't be too much for her as we were only just beginning to explore a more colourful sex life. “The thought of you spread out in front of my fireplace at home, the flickering light from the flames dancing over your naked body as you lay spread out on a bed of furs, pleasuring yourself. It stirs something primal in me.” I confessed, not at all ashamed.

I felt intrigue from my bonded, and I watched as she mulled over my words. “I’d let you watch. No touching me or yourself, though.” She offered, moving her left hand to stroke at my chest, her right hand still propping her up. Surprised at her answer I rumbled with pleasure, the thought of my wife spread out on furs, her hand between her thighs, as she drove herself to climax while I watched, was perfect, absolutely perfect.

“You’ll have to wait until we’re settled in our new home, though. Think you can wait that long?” Sookie teased as I stroked her back, stopping every now and then to gently squeeze her butt.

“Oh lover, the wait will be worth it.” I leered, earning myself a sweet kiss and my wife's laughter.

Sookie's hand moved from my chest to cover her mouth as she yawned. No longer subject to the pull of the sun, I tipped my head to glance at the small clock on the bedside table. 7 am already?

“Get comfy, lover.” I cooed, slowly prying myself from Sookie long enough to blow out what little remained of the candles, turning off my iPod. Moving to the curtains I pushed them back slightly, letting a sliver of light in, illuminating the bed. I would get to watch my wife sleep in the sunshine. Smiling, I returned to the bed, moving the furs aside to help Sookie crawl under the sheets. Joining her, I lay on my back. My bonded moved, resting her head on my chest, her body pressed tightly to my side. Wrapping my left arm around her I held her close, relishing in the heat of her body and the smell of sex in the air. Taking her left hand with my right, I lifted it to my lips, pressing a kiss to her ring finger, right above the space where her wedding and engagement bands sat.

“I love you, my wife.” I couldn't get enough of calling her by her new title, pride swelled within me as I remembered her pledging to me.

“I love you, my husband,” Sookie mumbled sleep quickly overtaking her. I lay in silence for a while, watching as the sun rose, spreading more light across the bed. The rays no longer harmed me, and I relished in seeing my wife in the sunshine. During my state of amnesia, I'd been worried I would never see her in the sunshine again. How wrong I'd been.

Sighing with contentment I closed my eyes, figuring some rest was needed. Claude had told us yesterday that he planned to stop by this evening with Niall’s will, and then Sookie and I would leave for our honeymoon. Ata and Godric had picked our destination and had relished in keeping it a secret from us.Happier than I’d even been before, I played back the events of the night one last time before I let sleep pull me under.

Happier than I’d ever been before, I played back the events of the night one last time before I let sleep pull me under.


End file.
